Magenta III
by Maginisha
Summary: Im Bann der Aspekte
1. Feralas

**Feralas**

Der Ansturm der Bestie kam zu plötzlich, um ihm noch auszuweichen. Die riesige Pranke des Bären traf den Nachtelfen völlig unvorbereitet und schleuderte ihn zu Boden. Mit einem Satz war das Untier über ihm. Zähne wie Dolche ragten vor seinem Gesicht auf und näherten sich seiner Kehle. Nur Sekunden trennten den wehrlos am Boden festgepinnten Nachtelfen noch von einem schmerzhaften Tod, der ihn mit zerfetzter Kehle und in tausend blutige Stücke gerissen hier auf der eigentlich so friedlichen Waldlichtung ereilen würde. Da stoppte der Bär in seiner Bewegung und schien irgendwie…zu grinsen?

Geschlagen ließ Abbefaria den Kopf nach hinten sinken und klopfte mit der flachen Hand auf den Boden. „Also schön, Easy, du hast gewonnen. Und jetzt runter von mir. Du bist verdammt schwer."

Der große Bär über ihm brummte etwas und ließ sich auf seinen Hinterbacken nieder. Abbefaria seufzte und versuchte, den anderen Druiden von sich herunter zuschieben – was schon schwierig war, wenn er sich _nicht_ in seiner Bärenform befand. Dabei berührte die Schulter des Bären, auf der neben einer weißen Mondsichel auch eine frische Wunde prangte, die das Fell rund herum bereits mit Blut getränkt hatte. Der Bär brüllte voller Wut auf und holte erneut zum Schlag aus. Abbefaria glaubte bereits zu spüren, wie die fürchterlich Pranke seinen Schädel zermalmten. Aber dann gab der Bär nur einen weiteren Schmerzenslaut von sich und trollte sich endlich von ihm herunter. Das Tier schleppte sich ein paar Schritte weit und ließ sich dann schwer atmend auf die unverletzte Seite fallen.

Der Körper des Bären begann sich zu verändern; er wurde weniger massig, die Schnauze schrumpfte, die Arme und Beine wuchsen in die Länge und der Pelz verschwand. Kurz darauf lag Easygoing wieder in seiner Nachtelfenform auf der Lichtung. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und auf der Stirn unter den zu langen, dunkelblauen Kriegerzöpfen geflochtenen, Haaren glänzte der Schweiß.

„Verdammt, Abbe.", fauchte er. „Kannst du nicht aufpassen?"

„Entschuldige mal.", verteidigte sich der kleinere Druide. „Du hättest ja auch gleich runtergehen können, anstatt mir noch eine Rippenquetschung verpassen zu wollen."

Trotz seiner harschen Worte erhob er sich und wollte nach der Schulter seines Freundes sehen.

Easygoing knurrte ihn an und drehte die Schulter weg. „Das kann ich allein."

Der große Druide murmelte Worte der Heilung und die Wunde begann bereits sich zu verschließen, bevor er die Formel beendet hatte. Er wartete noch einen Augenblick und bewegte dann zögerlich den Arm.

„Na geht doch.", brummte er. „Fast wie neu. Du immer mit deinen dämlichen Zaubern."

Abbefaria hob abwehrend die Hände. „Irgendwie muss ich mich ja wehren."

„Dann tu das wie ein richtiger Druide!", raunzte Easygoing, ergriff aber trotzdem Abbefarias ausgestreckte Hand und ließ sich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen. „Oder beschränk dich auf´s Heilen."

„Das kann er zumindest besser als du.", mischte sich der dritte anwesende Nachtelf ein, der bis dahin im Schatten eines Baumes nahezu unsichtbar gewesen war. Jetzt streckte er die schlaksigen Glieder und kam langsam näher. In der rechten Hand balancierte er einen Wurfdolch und ließ das rasiermesserscharfe Metall mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit durch die langen Finger gleiten.

„Ich erinnere dich dran, wenn ich dich das nächste Mal zusammenflicken soll.", knurrte Easygoing.

„Gerne doch, Bruderherz." Deadlyone legte den Kopf schief und grinste breit. „Na, Abbe, Lust auf noch eine Runde."

Der Druide schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke. Für heute hab ich genug. Sucht euch einen andere Prügelknaben."

„Würde ich ja gerne, aber Ceredrian ist nach Darnassus unterwegs.", gab der Schurke zurück und brach zusammen mit seinem Bruder in wieherndes Gelächter aus.

„Ihr spinnt.", murmelte Abbefaria und verdrehte die Augen. Er ging ein paar Schritte und ließ sich mit einem lautlosen Stöhnen gegen den Baum sinken, unter dem Deadlyone es sich gerade noch bequem gemacht hatte. Der Druide rollte den Kopf von rechts nach links und streckte die verspannte Nackenmuskulatur. Sein Körper wies eine erkleckliche Anzahl an Blutergüssen auf, die aufgrund seiner violetten Hautfarbe allerdings nicht so recht zur Geltung kamen. Weh taten sie trotzdem. Er ließ einen Heilzauber über die gequälten Partie streichen und schloss die Augen. Mit halben Ohr hörte er zu, wie Easygoing und Deadlyone sich zu einer erneuten Runde ihres Kampftrainings verabredeten, und als er die Lider einen Spalt weit öffnete, erstreckte sich vor ihm nicht mehr als die leere Lichtung. Schurke und Druide waren in die reichlich vorhandenen Schatten abgetaucht.

Kein Laut war zu hören, wenn man einmal vom Flüstern des Windes in den Baumkronen und dem leisen Wellenrauschen absah, mit dem das Meer gegen die Küste der Insel Sardor lief. Der graue Sandstrand des Eilands ging rasch in einen schmalen Streifen kurzen, grünen Grases über, der ebenso bald wieder von einem urtümlichen, dunklen Waldbestand abgelöst wurde. Zwischen den riesigen Bäumen, die wie bucklige Riesen, düster und bedrohlich, dicht nebeneinander gedrängt standen, fanden sich selbst mitten am Tag noch Reste des Nebels, der Abend für Abend aus dem Meer emporstieg und über die Insel zog. In den Tiefen der Wälder streiften Bären und wilde Wolfsrudel umher und die Küsten wurden von Nagas unsicher gemacht. Alles in allem war Sardor seinen Besuchern gegenüber nicht eben freundlich gesonnen und seine Bewohner waren eben verschlossen wie kampfkräftig.

Die Nachtelfen, die sich an der nordöstlichen Küste angesiedelt hatten, bildeten dabei keine Ausnahme. Unter den wachsamen Augen von Generalin Shandris Feathermoon, der engsten Vertrauten der Nachtelfenherrscherin Tyrande Whisperwind, wurden hier die besten Kämpferinnen der Schildwache ausgebildet. Die Generalin selbst hatte diesen Ort einige Kilometer vor der Küste von Feralas ausgewählt, ihn in eine Schmiede für außerordentliche Kriegerinnen verwandelt und ihn zu Ehren ihres verstorbenen Vaters auf den Namen _Feathermoon _getauft. Wer sich der meisterhaften Bogenschützin gegenüber würdig erwies, hatte gute Chancen, es in den Rängen des nachtelfischen Militärs weit zu bringen. Oft genug hörte man die Stimme der geübten Kämpferin wie Peitschenknall über die Übungsplätze hallen, wo sich die ausschließlich weiblichen Rekruten im unbewaffneten Kampf, im Kampf mit der nachtelfischen Gleve und allem voran natürlich im Bogenschießen übten.

Unzählige, bereits ausgebildete Schildwachen bewachten die Siedlung, die eher einer Festung glich, gegen die mannigfaltigen Gefahren, die vom Wasser und aus den Wäldern die Sicherheit Feathermoons bedrohten, und nicht selten schickte die Generalin auch Truppen in das wilde Innere der Insel, wo sich zahlreiche nachtelfische Ruinen befanden, die noch immer nicht vollständig erforscht waren. Hauptsächlich deswegen, weil auch die Nagas einen verstärkten Anspruch auf die Ruinen erhoben und oft ganze Patrouillen einfach niedermetzelten.

Als Abbefaria das charakteristische, metallische Geräusch aneinander reibender Rüstungsteile hörte, glaubte er daher zunächst, eine dieser Erforschungstrupps nähere sich ihnen, um in der hereinbrechenden Nacht einen neuerlichen Vorstoß auf die Ruinen von Solarsal zu unternehmen. Normalerweise bewegten sich die Schildwachen nahezu lautlos, doch im Verbund einer großen Gruppe mochte es durchaus vorkommen, dass sich das eine oder andere Geräusch nicht vermeiden ließ. Es konnte natürlich auch sein…

_Oh nein, bitte nicht._

So schnell Abbefaria konnte, ließ er sich tiefer in den Schatten sinken, und als die Silhouette einer einzelnen Nachtelfe über der Grasnarbe des Strandes auftauschte, lag die Lichtung wie verlassen im orangeroten Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Die Schildwache, eine kräftig gebaute Nachtelfe, deren mächtiger Brustpanzer sich über einem muskulösen Oberkörper spannte, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Ich weiß, dass du hier bist.", rief sie mit lauter, rauer Stimme. „Komm heraus und zeig dich!"

Nichts rührte sich. Die groben Kieferknochen der Nachtelfe mahlten unablässig Worte, die sie wohl zu sich selbst sprach, während ihre Augen die Lichtung und vor allem die Schatten zwischen den Bäumen absuchten. Als sie nicht fand, wonach sie suchte, schnaubte sie missmutig.

„Du kannst dich nicht ewig vor mir verstecken. Irgendwann wirst du zurückkommen und dann werde ich da sein.", rief sie noch einmal und in den Ohren des im Schatten versteckten Nachtelfen klang das durchaus wie eine Drohung. Er schloss die Augen und betete, dass dieser Alptraum ihn endlich in Frieden ließe. Als er bis zwanzig gezählt hatte und die Augen wieder öffnete, war die Schildwache verschwunden und an ihrer Stelle standen die beiden feixenden Nachtelfenbrüder und stießen sich in die Seite.

„Hast du gehört, Abbe, sie wartet auf dich.", neckte Easygoing den anderen Druiden.

„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich doch lieber noch ein bisschen mit Easy trainieren.", fiel Deadlyone ein. „Dabei riskierst du bestimmt weniger schmerzhafte Verletzungen." Mit einem breiten Grinsen fügte er hinzu. „Keina soll ziemlich leidenschaftlich sein."

„Ziemlich aufdringlich trifft es wohl eher.", stöhnte Abbefaria zwischen den Fingern vor seinem Gesicht hervor. „Wann begreift sie endlich, dass ich nicht interessiert bin?"

„Vermutlich erst, wenn ihr eine Naga deinen Kopf auf einem Dreizack serviert.", spekulierte der Schurke. „Obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, dass sie das wirklich abhalten würde."

Easygoing sah in die Richtung, in der die Schildwache verschwunden war. „Wobei ich sie so übel nun auch wieder nicht finde. Warum gehst du nicht mal mit ihr was Trinken."

„Und danach noch was anderes.", fiel Deadlyone ein, der sich sichtlich am Leid des kleineren Druide weidete. „Danach hast du dann garantiert deine Ruhe und wir mal wieder was zu lachen."

Abbefaria schoss einen glühenden Blick auf den Schurken ab. „Erstens mal bin ich einfach nicht interessiert, klar? Weder zu ihrem noch zu Eurem Vergnügen. Und zweitens hat sie den Charme eines triefäugigen Kodos mit Mundgeruch. Da gehe ich lieber eine Runde mit den Nagas schwimmen."

Deadlyone machte große Augen. „Ach auf so was stehst du? Na dann wundert mich nichts mehr."

„Komm her du…", grollte Abbefaria und wollte sich auf den grinsenden Nachtelfen stürzen, doch der Schurke entwich ihm, drehte ihm eine lange Nase und wies über die Schulter in Richtung der Festung Feathermoon.

„Kommt mit, wir machen was Lustiges."

„Was denn?", knurrte Easygoing und bewegte prüfend seine frisch geheilte Schulter.

„Wir gehen rüber auf´s Festland.", schlug der Schurke vor. „Ich habe gehört, dort soll es eine Arena in den Ruinen von Düsterbruch geben."

„Gehört?", fragte Easygoing und seine Augen wurden schmal. „Von wem?"

„Och, von einem Reisenden.", wich sein Bruder der Frage aus. „Du hast gesagt, ich soll dich daran erinnern, dass du lieber nicht genau wissen willst, woher ich Sachen habe oder weiß."

Der große Druide verzog das Gesicht. „Ja, solltest du. Also schön, ich bin dabei. Abbe?"

Abbefaria war von der Idee alles andere als begeistert. Allerdings erschien ihm die Aussicht darauf, allein auf der Insel zurückzubleiben und womöglich der liebestollen Keina noch einmal über den Weg zu laufen, ebenso wenig reizvoll. So seufzte er und meinte dann mit einem halben Lächeln: „Also schön, ihr habt mich überzeugt. Auf zum Hafen."

Die drei Freunde umgingen einen großen Teil der Siedlung und steuerten zielsicher auf den Anlegesteg zu, der von der Insel aus weit in das nördliche Meer hinausragte. Etwa einmal die Woche legte dort ein Schiff an, das Waren und manchmal sogar Reisende oder neue Rekruten vom Festland auf die Insel brachte und im Gegenzug diejenigen, die von der Insel herunter wollten oder mussten auf die andere Seite der Meerenge brachten.

Am Ende des Steges angekommen blickte Easygoing in Richtung der untergehenden Sonne. „Welchen Tag haben wir?"

„Keine Angst, das Schiff kommt heute.", beantwortete Deadlyone die Frage hinter der Frage. „Ich habe mich extra erkundigt."

Sein Bruder nickte zunächst, dann stutzte er und fasste den Schurken scharf ins Auge. „Du hast das alles doch von langer Hand geplant, hab ich Recht?"

„Du überschätzt mich.", wiegelte Deadlyone ab. „Woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass ihr tatsächlich einwilligt? Gerade Abbe ist doch zu so etwas normalerweise nicht zu bewegen."

„Stimmt auch wieder.", brummte Easygoing nicht recht überzeugt.

Deadlyone begann kleine Steine ins Wasser zu werfen. „Ja sicher stimmt das. Sonst hätte ich ja so etwas Verrücktes tun müssen, wie mich in die Unterkünfte der Schildwachen zu schleichen und Keina einen sorgfältig gefalteten Zettel unter das Kopfkissen ihres Feldbettes zu legen, auf dem Abbe sie um ein Stelldichein bittet." Er hob den Kopf und grinste breit. „Aber so etwas würde ich natürlich nie tun."

Abbefaria verspürte urplötzlich die Lust, Deadlyone das Grinsen mit den bloßen Fäusten aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Er gönnte dem Schurken die Genugtuung jedoch nicht, und gähnte betont geleangweilt. „Ja, das wäre wirklich dämlich. Wenn Keina nämlich erfahren würde, _wer_ sie da reingelegt hat, wäre sie bestimmt sehr ungehalten. Ich frage mich, wem sie wohl eher glauben würde: mir oder dir."

Befriedigt sah Abbefaria, dass Deadlyone tatsächlich eine Spur blasser geworden war. Aber nur für einen Moment, dann kehrte der leicht überhebliche Ausdruck, der seinen normalen Gesichtsausdruck darstellte, wieder zurück.

„Das Dumme ist nur, dass du dann mit ihr reden müsstest und ich _weiß_,dass du das nicht tun wirst. Zumindest nicht freiwillig."

Easygoing schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ihr beiden…ich frage mich nur, Abbe, warum du die Gelegenheit nicht einfach wahrnimmst. Ich meine, Keina ist keine Schönheit, aber sie hat immerhin zwei sehr überzeugende Argumente, die für sie sprechen." Der Druide hielt sich in einer vielsagenden Geste die Hände vor den Brustkorb.

„Ich glaube, es sind eher die schlagenden Argumente, die ihn abschrecken.", stichelte Deadlyone. „Ich habe gehört, sie spaltet ein massives Holzstück mit der bloßen Hand. Da wird unser kleiner Abbe ja ganz zerdrückt."

„Könnten wir jetzt _bitte_ das Thema wechseln.", grollte Abbefaria in einem Ton, der das Lachen aus den Gesichtern seiner Freunde verschwinden ließ und eisiges Schweigen verbreitete. Deadlyone warf weiterhin Steine ins Wasser und Easygoing ließ sich neben Abbefaria auf den Steg sinken. Für eine Weile sprach keiner, dann räusperte der große Druide sich.

„Reg dich mal wieder ab.", brummte er. „Du weißt doch, wie das gemeint ist."

„Ich kann trotzdem nicht darüber lachen.", knurrte Abbefaria.

„Wir wollen doch nur, dass du ein bisschen Spaß hast.", erklärte Easygoing weiter. „Seit du von deinem Ausflug wiedergekommen bist…"

„Lass es einfach.", winkte Abbefaria ab. „Schon gut. Ich weiß, wie´s gemeint ist und Schluss. Ich habe keine Lust, schon wieder über meinen _Ausflug_ zu reden."

„Wie du willst.", erwiderte Easygoing und Deadlyone sprang auf.

„Da kommt das Schiff. Los ihr Schnarchnasen. Wer zuletzt an Bord ist, muss die Fahrt bezahlen."

Abbefaria ließ sich von dieser Drohung nicht erschrecken. Er war einem Fallensteller auf der Insel zur Hand gegangen und dieser hatte ihn geradezu fürstlich belohnt. Daher konnte der Druide es sich leisten, betont gemächlich das Schiff zu betreten und die Kapitänin für die Überfahrt zu bezahlen. Während die Münzen den Besitzer wechselten, musste er kurz an Easygoings Reaktion auf seinen plötzlichen Reichtum denken. _Blutgeld_ hatte der andere Druide seinen Lohn abwertend genannt. Abbefaria war sich allerdings nicht sicher, ob sich das tatsächlich auf das Handwerk seines Auftraggebers bezog, oder ob der Grund dafür nicht viel eher die Tatsache war, dass Pratt McGrubben ein Mensch war; der einzige Mensch, der zusammen mit den Nachtelfen auf der Insel Sardor wohnte.

Der Druide stellte sich ein wenig abseits der beiden anderen an die Reling und starrte aufs Meer hinaus. Er ignorierte das leise Rascheln von Papier in seinem Kopf und beförderte das Gedankenbuch, in dem er seine Erinnerungen an seine Zeit bei den Menschen und besonders eine gewisse Hexenmeisterin eingeschlossen hatte, mit einem gezielten, mentalen Tritt wieder dorthin, wo er es in seinem Geist versenkt hatte. Der Einzige, mit dem er je über seinen Inhalt geredet hatte, war Ceredrian. Wobei _darüber geredet_ nicht wirklich der richtige Ausdruck war. Er hatte sich verplappert und der Priester hatte einfach die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen gezogen. Er hatte Abbefaria geraten, die Sache nicht zu schwer zu nehmen und einfach nach einer anderen Kandidatin Ausschau zu halten, an die er sein Herz verschenken konnte. Außerdem, so hatte er nach einigen Zögern angefügt, würde aus einer Liebe zu der Frau eines anderen ohnehin nichts Gutes erwachsen konnte und Abbefaria würde sich viel Kummer ersparen, wenn er es bleiben ließe. Und wer, wenn nicht Ceredrian, konnte sich in solchen Dingen auskennen. Es war somit richtig, die Erinnerung an die Hexenmeisterin und das, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, weit von sich zu schieben und sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was vor ihm lag. Denn wenn Deadlyone es geplant hatte, bedeutete es nämlich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit eine ganze Menge Ärger.

„JUNGE DAME, wenn du nicht augenblicklich hier herunter kommst, bedeutet das eine ganze Menge Ärger für dich!"

Unter anderen Umständen hätte der Mann, der dort in einem Nachthemd und mit einer Bommelmütze auf dem Kopf auf einem Bein herumhüpfte und dabei schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz, sicherlich komisch gewirkt. Aber Strahad Farsan war kein Mann, über den man lachen sollte, wenn man es vorzog, nicht frühzeitig eines langsamen und qualvollen Todes zu sterben Allerdings sah die _junge Dame_, die durch sein Geschrei geweckt worden war und jetzt verschlafen und zerzaust die Treppe herunter gestolpert kam, auch nicht unbedingt aus, als wäre ihr nach Lachen zumute.

Strahad Farsan schob die ergrauten Augenbrauen zu einer steilen Falte zusammen. „Magenta! Dein Teufelsjäger ist heute Nacht schon wieder frei im Turm herum gestreunt, er hat die Bibliothek verwüstet, zwei magische Artefakte vernichtet und noch dazu die Katze gefressen. Anders kann ich mir _das hier_ nicht erklären."

Er hob anklagend den Fuß mit dem ebenfalls bebommelten Pantoffel, an dem eine formlose, undefinierbare, allem voran aber scheußlich stinkende Masse klebte.

An der anderen Seite des Raumes klappte eine Tür. „Was ist das für ein Lärm hier mitten in der Nacht.", wollte Menara Voidrender wissen. Sie schlug den Morgenrock fester um sich und verzog das Gesicht. „Und was ist das für ein beißende Gestank? Das treibt einem ja die Tränen in die Augen."

„Frag sie!", polterte Strahad Farsan und wies auf die junge Hexenmeisterin. „Ihr Teufelsjäger hat anscheinend sein Revier markiert. Mitten in _meiner_ Bibliothek."

„Tut mir leid.", nuschelte Magenta und ließ den Kopf hängen. Anscheinend hatte sie vergessen, Sloojhom gestern Abend noch zu entlassen, bevor sie ins Bett ging. Es war bereits das dritte Mal in dieser Woche.

„_Tut mir leid! Tut mir leid!_", echote Strahad Farsan und sah sich erfolglos nach etwas um, mit dem er seinen Pantoffel hätte säubern können. Als er nichts fand, ließ er das verdorbene Kleidungsstück seufzend zu Boden fallen, wo es in Flammen aufging und binnen Sekunden zu einem Häuflein Asche verkohlte. „Du wirst diese Schweinerei jetzt beseitigen. Und zwar ohne irgendwelchen magischen Hilfsmittel."

„Ist gut."

„Und wenn ich auch nur noch ein einziges…"

„Ist gut.", murmelte Magenta noch mal und schlurfte dann hinfort, um sich Eimer und Putzlappen zu holen.

Strahad Farsan sah ihr nach und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mich eigentlich darauf eingelassen habe.", schimpfte er vor sich hin. „Was hat mich nur dazu bewogen, diese Göre in mein Haus aufzunehmen? Ich muss verrückt gewesen sein!"

„Oder einfach nur ein wenig nostalgisch.", lächelte Menara. Sie reichte Strahad ein neues Paar Hausschuhe. „Erinnert sie dich nicht an jemanden?"

„Ich wüsste nicht an wen.", brummte der Hexenmeister und äscherte auch den zweiten Bommelschuh ein. „So ein depressiver Plagegeist ist mir seit Jahren nicht untergekommen."

„Stimmt.", antwortete Menara und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. „Deine Jugend ist ja auch schon ein paar Jahre her."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Nun, _mich_ erinnert diese junge Frau an einen gewissen jungen Mann, der sich unsterblich in eine gewisse Magierin verliebt hatte, die sein Werben aber einfach nicht erhören wollte."

„Ich weiß nicht, von wem du sprichst.", grollte Strahad Farsan und klingelte nach einem Akolyten, damit der ihm etwas zu Essen und einen Kaffee brachte. Gerade als der Hexenmeister überlegte, ob man zu dieser Stunde, die man eher sehr spät als früh nennen konnte, wohl auch noch etwas Branntwein in das heiße Getränk ordern sollte, dämmerte ihm langsam, was Menara andeuten wollte. Er stieß einen Laut der Entrüstung aus.

„Ich habe mitnichten irgendetwas mit dieser Schülerin gemein.", echauffierte er sich. „Ich war wesentlich fähiger als sie, beherrschte in ihrem Alter bereits das Beschwören einer Teufelswache und überhaupt…sieh dir nur an, wie sie herum läuft. _Mich_ hätte man niemals in einem derart desolaten Zustand vorgefunden. Liederlich gekleidet mit einer zerfetzten Robe."

„Jetzt klingst du wie ein Magier.", stichelte Menara gutmütig. „Aber was die Robe angeht, muss ich dir Recht geben. Vielleicht wird es Zeit, dass sie endlich ihren Lohn für ihre Mühe erhält."

Strahad Farsan brummte etwas Unfreundliches vor sich hin, ließ aber zu, dass Menara nach Magenta rief, obwohl die junge Frau gerade mal die Hälfte der Schweinerei in der Bibliothek bereinigt hatte.

Magentas Hand krallte sich um den Mobstiel, als sie vor ihre Lehrmeister und trat. Sie war sich nicht sicher, welche weitere Strafe sich die beiden wohl für sie ausgedacht hatten. Womöglich hatten sie entdeckt, dass Magenta vor drei Tagen auch eine der kostbaren Seherkugeln zerbrochen hatte, bei dem Versuch, die Vision eines bestimmten Nachtelfen hervorzurufen. Magenta war sich zwar sicher, dass sie das Brandloch, das die Kugel auf dem Teppich hinterlassen hatte, sorgfältig abgedeckt hatte, aber man wusste ja nie.

„Magenta.", sagte Menara und die junge Hexenmeisterin zuckte zusammen. Der Ton der älteren Hexenmeisterin war sanft, aber Magenta wusste aus Erfahrung, dass sich das binnen Sekunden ändern konnte.

„Komm näher, Kind.", sagte Menara und deutete auf den Platz direkt vor sich. „Ich habe etwas für dich."

Magenta hörte das Rascheln von Stoff und das Knistern magischer Entladungen, als Menara nach einem Bündel griff, das sie Magenta mit einem breiten Lächeln reichte. Der Blick der jungen Hexenmeisterin irrte für einen Augenblick zu Strahad Farsan, der immer noch eine steile Falte auf der Stirn hatte und dann zurück zu Menara.

„Für mich?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Aber ja, dummes Kind.", erwiderte Menara und ihr Ton wurde eine Spur ungeduldiger. „Immerhin hast du hart dafür geschuftet…und ich auch. Also los, pack die Robe endlich aus. Ich will sehen, ob sie passt."

Endlich dämmerte Magenta, was sich in dem Paket befand. Mit fliegenden Fingern öffnete sie die Schnur, die das Päckchen zusammenhielt und eine Kaskade aus rotem und braunem Stoff ergoss sich vor ihr auf den Fußboden. Bewundernd glitten ihre Finger über das weiche und zugleich feste Gewebe, über die mit feinstem Goldfaden eingestickten Runen und Verzierungen, den dunklen, fast samtartigen Stoff, gefärbt mit der Asche von Feuerelementaren und getränkt mit dem Blut der Sartyre, das Magenta in Maraudon erbeutet hatte, und blieben schließlich an der Schließe der Robe hängen, die, wie Magenta erkannte, aus dem Stein der Höllenbestie geformt worden war. All das hatte Menara mit Hilfe des Seelensplitters erschaffen, den Magenta ihr bereitwillig ausgehändigt hatte. Es war wie ein kleines Wunder.

„Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?", fragte Menara und auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln. „Ich habe lange keine so gute Robe mehr gemacht. Die Materialien, die du besorgt hast, waren ausgezeichnet."

„D-danke.", stotterte Magenta. Sie konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie statt einer weiteren Strafe jetzt so etwas erhielt. Dann wanderte ihr Blick zum zerfetzten Ärmel ihrer alten Robe und der Stich, den ihr Herz dabei bekam, ließ sie das Gesicht verziehen. „Danke, aber ich kann sie nicht annehmen."

„Was?" Menaras Lächeln entgleiste. „Was soll das heißen? Ich habe über eine Woche daran gearbeitet. Du _wirst_ sie tragen."

„Aber…" Magenta kam nicht dazu, weiter zu sprechen.

„Menara hat Recht.", sagte Strahad Farsan und stellte seine leere Tasse ab. „Es wird Zeit, dass du wieder in die Welt hinausgehst und etwas unternimmst. Und wenn dich diese Robe nicht aufheitert, dann habe ich etwas für dich. Eine Aufgabe, deren Belohnung etwas richtig Großes, Gewaltiges sein wird."

„Und was?" Magenta war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es wirklich wissen wollte, doch ihr Lehrmeister sprach unbeirrt weiter.

„Du wirst dich nach Felwood begeben. Dort gibt es eine Menge freier, dämonischer Macht. Es ist geradezu ein Kurort für Hexenmeister wie uns. Außerdem wirst du dort jemanden besuchen. Einen begnadeten Hexenmeister, Niby, den Allmächtigen."

Menara atmete tief ein und wollte offensichtlich etwas sagen, doch Strahad Farsan brachte sie mit einer Geste zum Schweigen.

„Niby wird dir beibringen, wie man eine Höllenbestie beschwört.", erklärte er. „Das ist genau das, was du brauchst."

„Was bitte soll sie denn mit einer Höllenbestie?", schnappte Menara. „Da sieht man mal wieder, dass du keine Ahnung hast."

„Was denn?", verteidigte sich Strahad Farsan. „Es ist groß, es ist laut, es macht ordentlich Schaden! Welcher Hexenmeister wollte _nicht_ unbedingt seine eigene Höllenbestie haben. Sie sind extrem praktisch."

„Wofür? Um Löcher in den Fußboden zu stanzen und alles in einer halben Meile Umkreis in Schutt und Asche zu legen.", giftete Menara.

„Ja genau.", strahlte Strahad Farsan. „Wenn du doch weißt, wozu man sie braucht, warum fragst du dann noch?"

Menara Voidrender wollte noch etwas erwidern, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und verschloss den Mund zu einem dünnen Strich. Sie musterte Magenta, die immer noch mit der Robe im Arm dastand und sich ziemlich überflüssig vorkam.

„Na schön.", knurrte Menara Voidrender. „Felwood also. Mir soll es recht sein. Und mit der Robe kannst du machen, was immer du möchtest." Damit stand sie auf und verließ mit wehendem Morgenmantel den Raum. Strahad Farsan lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Weiber!", murmelte er und verdrehte die Augen. „Und du solltest lieber zusehen, dass du den Dreck von deinem Teufelshund aufgekehrt bekommst, bevor er sich noch in das untere Stockwerk vorfrisst. Die Schlafräume der Akolythen liegen genau unter der Bibliothek."

„Ja, Meister, sofort.", beeilte Magenta sich zu versichern. Sie verbeugte sich noch einmal knapp und folgte dann Menara Voidrender die Treppe hinunter. An der Tür nach draußen holte sie die ältere Hexenmeisterin ein.

„Meisterin Voidrender?"

„Was willst du?", brummte die Frau. Sie war mit einem dunklen Umhang bekleidet und hatte die Hand bereits an die Türklinke gelegt.

„Ich…ich wollte Euch danken.", stotterte Magenta. „Ihr habt so viel für mich getan und ich bin so undankbar. Es tut mir leid."

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte die andere Frau zu einer geharnischten Antwort ansetzen, doch dann seufzte sie nur und nickte Magenta zu. „ Es ist gut. Du kannst nichts dafür. Ich habe mich nur…geärgert, das ist alles. Wir beide wissen doch, das keine Robe und kein Dämon dieser oder einer anderen Welt dir wirklich das Glück bringen wird, dass du dir erhoffst."

Magenta errötete.

„Was? Bereust du jetzt, dass du mir die Geschichte mit dem Nachtelfen erzählt hast?", lachte Menara auf. „Du wärst doch geplatzt, wenn du es nicht getan hättest. Stundenlang hast du mir in den letzten Wochen von ihm vorgeschwärmt, wenn du nicht gerade darüber gejammert hast, dass er nichts von dir wissen will."

Das Rot auf Magentas Wangen wurde noch dunkler und sie senkte die Augen. „Ich bin dumm.", sagte sie leise.

„Du bist nicht dumm, nur ziemlich jung, auch wenn ziemlich häufig beides gleichzeitig der Fall ist.", antwortete Menara und ihr Ton wurde wärmer. „Wenn man jung ist, folgt man noch seinem Gefühl, egal was der Verstand dazu sagt. Und vielleicht ist das in deiner Situation nicht einmal der schlechteste Weg. Geh nur und versuche dein Glück. Vielleicht ist es dir ja hold und du läufst diesem Abbefaria ja tatsächlich noch einmal über den Weg, obwohl ich es für ziemlich unwahrscheinlich halte. Aber zunächst einmal, musst du tun, was Strahad befohlen hat. Geh nach Felwood und besuche Niby, aber versprich mir, dass du die Robe tragen wirst. Der verfluchte Wald dort ist kein ungefährliches Pflaster – besonders nicht in Nibys Nähe - und ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn die Zaubersprüche, die ich in den Stoff eingewebt habe, dich zumindest ein wenig beschützen."

Magenta sagte daraufhin nichts mehr. Sie nickte nur und nahm dann die Hand von der Tür, so dass Menara ungehindert hindurch schlüpfen konnte. Für eine Weile sah Magenta der älteren Hexenmeisterin nachdenklich nach und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was hier gerade geschehen war. Doch gerade, als die Tatsache zu ihr durchzudringen begann, dass sie so eben Menaras Billigung erhalten hatte, sich auf die Suche nach Abbefaria zu begeben, ertönte ein panischer Schrei aus einer der Unterkünfte der Akolyten.

„Was bei Sargeras' linken Zehennagel tropft da aus der Decke? Iieh, wie das STINKT!"

„Ach nein, nicht doch.", stöhnte Magenta auf und beeilte sich mit Mob und Putzeimer endlich etwas gegen Sloojhoms Hinterlassenschaften zu unternehmen.

Abbefaria nieste. Sofort ruckte der Kopf der zweiten, schwarzen Raubkatze vor ihm herum. Easygoing hatte die Ohren angelegt und durchbohrte ihn förmlich mit Blicken. Abbefaria duckte sich unwillkürlich tiefer ins Unterholz und fuhr mit der rauen Zunge über seine immer noch juckende Nase. Was konnte er denn dafür, dass der dumme Tropfen zielsicher vorne auf seiner Schnauze landete?

Immer noch dicht an den feuchten Waldboden gepresst, folgte er Easygoing weiter durch die mannshohen Farne, über moosüberwucherte Steine und umgestürzte, vor Feuchtigkeit glitschige Baumstämme auf ihr Ziel zu. Über ihnen rauschte der Regen auf das Blätterdach von Feralas herab und tauchte den Wald darunter in eine diesige Dunstschicht. Vereinzelte Lichtstrahlen durchdrangen das dichte Laubwerk und trafen wenige Meter über dem Boden auf fadenförmige Nebelschleier, die wie übergroße Spinnenweben zwischen den Bäumen hingen. Die allgegenwärtige Feuchtigkeit des Regenwaldes ließ die Luft dumpf werden und gab ihr einen schweren Geschmack nach vermoderndem Holz und frischen Pilzen. Welke Blätter des Vorjahres raschelten unter Abbefarias Pfoten, als er sich neben Easygoing schob, der flach auf dem Bauch lag und mit hin und her zuckendem Schwanz auf einen Hohlweg hinabstarrte.

„Was siehst du?", fragte der kleinere Druide leise.

„Sch.", machte Easygoing nur und stellte die langen Ohren auf. Abbefaria tat es ihm gleich und dann hörte er es ebenfalls: Auf dem Weg kam jemand. Zwei Personen, der eine groß und schwer, der andere klein und leichtfüßig. Dem Tonfall nach zu urteilen, stritten sie miteinander, auch wenn Abbefaria nicht verstehen konnte, worum es ging.

Vermutlich hätte er jetzt nur abwarten müssen, bis die zwei näher kamen, doch die Neugier war stärker. Er erhob sich wieder, ignorierte Easygoings warnendes Knurren und schob sich zwischen den nassen Farnen hindurch näher an die Stimmen heran. Ein Ast knackte in seiner Nähe. Abbefaria schrak zusammen und fuhr die Krallen ein Stück weit aus, bis ihm ein vertrauter Geruch entgegen wehte. Seine sprungbereiten Muskeln entspannten sich wieder und er schenkte Deadlyone einen bösen Blick. Der Schurke grinste, zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand dann wieder in den Schatten. Anscheinend hatte er die Stimmen ebenfalls gehört und pirschte sich jetzt an ihren Ursprungsort heran. Von einem plötzlichen Anfall von Ehrgeiz gepackt, ließ Abbefaria alle Vorsicht fahren und sprang mit großen Sprüngen durch das Unterholz. Wenn ihn jemand erblickte, würde derjenige außer einer großen, schwarzen Raubkatze mit einem weißen Fleck auf der Schulter ohnehin nicht viel zu sehen kriegen. Allerdings schien es auch wenig wahrscheinlich, dass die zwei Streithähne überhaupt _irgendetwas_ bemerkten, das kleiner war als ein ausgewachsener Drache.

„Sei vorsichtig damit, du Riesentölpel", quäkte der kleinere der beiden Wegbeschreiter. Die grüne Haut, gepaart mit einer schmächtigen Statur und dafür umso größeren Fledermausohren wies ihn eindeutig als Goblin aus. „Wenn du noch eins der Schilder zerbrichst, ziehe ich dir das von deinem Lohn ab."

„Lohn?" Die den Goblin um mehr als das Dreifache überragende Gestalt kratzte sich am Kopf. Es klang, als würde jemand mit einem stumpfen Messer über eine Tischplatte schaben. „Aber Gropp noch nie Lohn gekriegt."

„Das liegt daran, dass du immer alles kaputt machst.", zeterte der Goblin. „Und nun bring deinen Ogerhintern in Bewegung und stell das nächste Schild auf."

„Okidoki.", antwortete der Oger vergnügt und griff nach einem der Gegenstände, die er im Arm trug. Er nahm sorgfältig Maß und rammte den angespitzten Holzpfahl in den Boden…mit der unangespitzten Seite zuerst,

„AAUUUAAAHH!", heulte der Oger auf. Er ließ sämtliche Schilder fallen und steckte den Daumen in den Mund. „Gropp hat Splitter im Finger!"

„Heb sofort die Schilder wieder auf!", kreischte der Goblin und raufte sich die nicht vorhandenen Haare. „Wie kann man nur so dämlich sein? Du kannst wirklich froh sein, dass du nicht auch noch Pudding in den Muskeln sondern nur im Kopf hast, sonst hätte ich dich schon längst an die Zentauren verfüttern lassen."

„Nein!", nuschelte der Oger „Nicht Zentauren. Zentauren nicht nett. Pieken Gropp mit Speeren und lachen Gropp aus."

„Das liegt daran, dass sie nicht mit dir zusammenarbeiten müssen.", knirschte der Goblin. „Da vergeht einem das Lachen nämlich ganz schnell."

Er nahm eines der Schilder, die der Oger hatte fallen lassen, und drückte sie dem Koloss in die Hand. „So herum. Und jetzt stell es auf und sammle den Rest wieder ein. Ich will vor der Dämmerung wieder in Düsterbruch sein. Diese verdammten Wälder sind mir nicht geheuer."

„Okidoki, Dreeble."

Der Oger rammte das Schild – diesmal mit der richtigen Seite nach oben – in den weichen Waldboden, klaubte den Rest vom Weg auf und wankte dann zusammen mit dem Goblin von dannen.

„Meinst du, Giago wird diesmal wieder gewinnen?", fragte der Oger. „Ich mag Giago. Er guter Oger. Groß und stark. Und Brlee. Er nicht so groß und stark, aber er hat Axt. Meinst du Brlee kann wieder gewinnen?"

„Was weiß ich denn?", meckerte der Goblin. „Wenn ich es wüsste, wäre ich bestimmt nicht mehr hier und würde mit dir die Drecksarbeit verrichten. Die Werbebranche ist einfach nichts für mich."

„Oh, ich hoffe es bald soweit…ich mögen Kämpfe."

„Pass lieber auf, dass du mir die Schilder nicht an den Kopf schlägst."

„Okidoki!"

„Und sag nicht immer _okidoki_."

„Okidoki!"

Abbefaria sah noch einmal prüfend in beide Richtungen, dann sprang er auf den Hohlweg hinunter und lief zu dem Schild. Der Geruch des Ogers nach Bratenfett und ungewaschenen Lumpen lag in der Luft. Abbefarias Schnurrhaare kräuselten sich, als seine feinen Sinne die Duftspur aufnahmen, und er verwandelte sich zu seinem eigenen Behagen zurück, bevor er las, was auf dem Schild stand:

_Nächsten Monat großes Turnier in der Arena von Düsterbruch. Der purpurne Ring präsentiert die legendärsten Gladiatoren des Landes in einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Beginn beim ersten Sonnenaufgang nach Neumond. _

„Brr, Sonnenaufgang.", bemerkte Deadlyone, der unbemerkt neben Abbefaria getreten war. „Warum machen die das nichts einfach nachts. Ist doch viel einladender."

Abbefaria, der bemüht war, sich sein Erschrecken durch den plötzlich aufgetauchten Schurken nicht anmerken zu lassen, zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Wahrscheinlich wollen sie nicht, dass Nachtelfen daran teilnehmen.", meinte Easygoing, der ebenfalls auf den Hohlweg getreten war. „Was meint ihr? Machen wir da mit?"

Deadlyone wollte schon begeistert zustimmen, doch Abbefaria verneinte entschieden „Ich glaube, das ist eine Nummer zu hoch für uns. Da steht _auf Leben und Tod_. Ich glaube nicht, dass die sich damit begnügen, dich auszubuhen, wenn du verlierst. Denk mal an die Arena in Gadgetzan."

„Genau daran denke ich.", grinste Easygoing. „Du hast doch wohl nicht etwa Angst, dass wir verlieren könnten?"

„Och, wenn ich Abbe wäre, hätte ich auch Angst.", stichelte Deadlyone. Er winkelte die Ellenbogen an und stolzierte eine Flügelbewegung imitierend um den Druiden herum. „Komm schon, kleines Hühnchen. Putt, putt, putt."

„Lass den Quatsch.", fauchte Abbefaria. „Ich meine ja nur, dass das wirklich gefährlich sein könnte. Und ich habe nicht vor mein Leben auf irgendeinem dreckigen Arenaboden zu beenden."

„Lass gut sein, Deadly.", winkte Easygoing seinem Bruder. „Abbe hat Recht. Mit ihm in einem Team würden wir vermutlich wirklich verlieren. Wir sollten warten, ob Cere rechtzeitig wieder zurück ist."

Deadlyone machte ein unflätiges Geräusch. „Der? Dann doch lieber mit Abbe."

„Vielen Dank für die Blumen.", knurrte der kleinere Druide. „Aber wo wir gerade davon sprechen, Ceredrian ist schon ziemlich lange unterwegs. Vielleicht sollten wir zurückgehen und nachsehen, ob er schon da ist. Hier scheint es ja nichts Interessantes mehr zu geben. Dein tolles Turnier ist ja erst in einem Monat"

„Och nööö.", maulte Deadlyone. „Lasst uns wenigstens noch ein paar Oger umhauen gehen. Oder meinetwegen nachts Tauren umschubsen in Camp Mojache. Oder noch ein paar von Abbes Lieblingsfreunden, den Yetis erlegen. Alles aber nicht zurück auf diese todlangweilige Insel. Mag ja sein, dass ihr Druiden es toll findet, den ganzen Tag im Wald rumzuhängen, aber mir ist das zu öde."

„Er hört sich schon an wie Ceredrian.", urteilte Abbefaria fachmännisch und sah Easygoing an. „Findest du nicht?"

„Naja fast.", brummte der große Druide. „Wir könnten ihm noch ein Kleid anziehen, dann wirkt es echter."

„Ach ihr habt sie doch nicht alle.", grollte der Schurke beleidigt. „Macht doch was ihr wollte, ich geh Gnolle ärgern."

„Da bin ich dabei.", schloss sich Easygoing ihm an. „Abbe?"

Abbefaria überlegte einen Augenblick lang. Eigentlich wäre es ihm wirklich am liebsten gewesen, gleich wieder zur Insel Sardor zurückzukehren. Er erwartete Ceredrians Rückkehr, weil er sich von dem Priester Nachricht von seiner Schwester erhoffte. Er hatte ihr Grüße ausrichten lassen, nachdem er zu feige gewesen war, Ceredrian nach Darnassus zu begleiten um ihr selbst gegenüber zu treten. Navala hatte so eine Art Dinge aus ihm herauszukriegen, die er ihr nicht erzählen wollte, und es gab nun einmal Sachen, eine gewisse Hexenmeisterin betreffend, die der Druide zurzeit lieber für sich behielt. Kleine Schwestern musste nicht alles wissen.

„Also was nun? Kommst du?", drängelte Deadlyone und Easygoing sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Also schön.", seufzte er. „Aber nur bis zur Dämmerung, dann geht´s wieder zurück zur Insel."

„Abgemacht.", strahlte Deadlyone. „Aber zurück schwimmen tu ich nicht."

„Und wie willst du dann rüber kommen?", erkundigte sich sein Bruder.

„Na ihr tragt mich.", antwortete der Schurke. „Ganz einfach."

„Träum weiter.", knurrte der große Druide, gab seinem Bruder noch einen wenig sanften Rempler und verwandelte sich wieder in eine schwarze Raubkatze, die sogleich im Unterholz verschwunden war.

„Sieh mich nicht so an.", verteidigte sich Abbefaria. „Meine Idee war das mit dem Hierbleiben nicht." Er grinste breit, verwandelte sich ebenfalls und folgte Easygoing ins Gebüsch.

„Oh man.", knurrte Deadlyone und machte sich daran, den beiden Druiden zu folgen. „Irgendwie isses lustiger, wenn wir auf Abbe rumhacken. Na wartet, euch krieg ich schon noch."

Er sprang ebenfalls ins Unterholz und war kurz darauf ebenso wie seine beiden Freunde in den Schatten verschwunden. Zurück blieb das Hinweisschild, das ein wenig schief im Boden stand und Ausschau nach lohnender Kundschaft hielt. Der Regen setzte wieder ein und die schweren Tropfen pladderten auf die Blätter, liefen die Äste entlang und tropften schließlich auf das Schild herunter, dessen schwarze Farbe kurz darauf anfing zu zerfließen. Es sah aus, als würden schwarze Tränen zur Erde tropfen und sich dort mit dem Regen zu einem Rinnsal mischen, das schließlich irgendwo im Boden versickerte. Und nach wenigen Minuten wusste niemand mehr, was irgendwann einmal auf dem hölzernen Hinweisschild zu lesen gewesen war.

„Was steht da?" Magenta kniff die Augen zusammen und fixierte den verwitterten Wegweiser. „Keine Ahnung, was das für Schriftzeichen sind, aber lesen kann ich sie nicht."

„Ach, du kannst lesen?", staunte Pizkol. „Ist ja mal was ganz Neues."

Magenta schoss einen bösen Blick auf den Wichtel ab und blickte dann wieder zu dem Schild hinauf. „Azsh…nein, das kann nicht stimmen. Oder heißt das Astranaar? Dann müssten wir in diese Richtung zurück. Oh verflucht."

Vor einiger Zeit hatte Magenta sich gerade noch dazu beglückwünscht, wie einfach es doch dieses Mal gewesen war, aus dem Brachland herauszukommen. Sie hatte schon befürchtet, sie müsse sich wieder ihren Weg freikämpfen, doch irgendjemand war freundlicherweise mit einer Belagerungsmaschine in die hölzernen Barrikaden gefahren, die die Horde an den Eingängen des Brachlandes errichtet hatte. So hatte Magenta nichts weiter tun müssen, als sich zwischen den Trümmern hindurch zu schlängeln, um in die Wälder von Ashenvale zu gelangen. Und jetzt scheiterte sie hier an einem simplen Wegweiser.

„Was heißt denn nur das da?", grübelte sie weiter. „Da ist ein Totenkopf daneben gemalt."

„Vermutlich: Vorsicht Bären, Wölfe, Schlangen, Spinnen und sonst noch jede Menge Kroppzeug.", moserte Pizkol. „Oh guck mal, Frühstück."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die Schale da für dich ist.", wies Magenta ihren Wichtel zurecht und musterte weiter die unleserlichen Zeichen.

„Nicht? Schade." Mit einer Geste ließ der Wichtel die hölzerne Schale mit Nüssen und Früchten, die am Fuß des Wegweisers stand, in Flammen aufgehen. „Bratapfel gefällig?"

„Pizkol! Du bist noch weniger als nicht hilfreich.", meckerte Magenta, deren Magen beim Geruch der schmorenden Früchte zu knurren begann. Als sie aufgebrochen war, hatte sie es gerade noch geschafft, an ihre Robe, ihr Pferd und Proviant für einen Tag zu denken. Der jedoch war längst aufgezehrt, noch bevor sie das Brachland hinter sich gelassen hatte.

„Also lass es uns mal logisch angehen.", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst.

„Wieso, hast du deine Würfel verlegt?", ätzte Pizkol. Magenta zog es vor, nicht darauf einzugehen.

„Wir kommen von da hinten. Dort ist also falsch. In diese Richtung dort müsste Astranaar liegen und irgendwie bezweifele ich, dass hier noch mehr Wege abzweigen werden, die überhaupt einen Wegweiser verdienen. Also muss das vor uns der Weg nach Felwood sein."

„Glückwunsch, Sherlock.", sagte Pizkol und applaudierte zweimal. „Allerdings hättest du auch einfach die Dryade da hinten fragen können.

„Welche Dryade?" Magenta sah sich um. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um ein paar Hinterbeine und weißgetupftes Fell in den Büschen verschwinden zu sehen. Für einen Augenblick war sie so perplex, dass sie einfach weiter auf die Stelle starrte, so als könne sie die Dryade damit wieder zum Vorschein bringen. „Seit wann stand sie schon da?"

„Och, eine ganze Weile.", entgegnete der Wichtel. „Sie wollte anscheinend irgendwas. Hat auf dich und mich und diese verbrannte Schale gedeutet und mit ihrem Speer herumgefuchtelt. Ich glaube, sie war nicht sehr erbaut darüber, was du getan hast."

„ICH?" Magenta zog die Augenbrauen bis zum Haaransatz hinauf. „Aber ich hab doch gar nichts…"

„Hey, ich bin nur dein Diener.", unterbrach Pizkol sie. „_Mea culpa est tea culpa_ oder so ähnlich."

Magenta wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. „Pizkol, ich erkläre es dir jetzt zum letzten Mal. Wir sind hier zu Gast und du wirst dich benehmen. Es wird also nichts angezündet. Keine Opferschalen, keine Bäume und auch keine _Eichhörnchen_!"

Der Wichtel legte den Kopf schief und verzog das Gesicht. „Na gut, dann eben nicht.", brummte er und schnippte mit den Fingern, so dass der Feuerball, den er so eben nach dem possierlichen Nagetier hatte werfen wollen, wieder im Nichts verschwand. „Du bist ganz schön langweilig geworden, seit du dich in diesen Baumkuschler verliebt hast."

„Das _ist_ nicht und wird auch _niemals_ Thema einer Unterhaltung zwischen uns sein.", zischte Magenta. „Habe ich mich da klar ausgedrückt?"

Angesichts des Tonfalls seiner Meisterin, der ihm einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte, schrumpfte der Wichtel ein wenig in sich zusammen.

„Verstanden.", antwortete er kleinlaut. „Und jetzt? Nach Felwood?"

„Ja, nach Felwood.", schnaubte Magenta und ließ das Teufelsross antraben. Vor ihr lag ein mit üppiger Vegetation schier überbordender Weg, der sie tiefer in die ihr unbekannten Regionen des Eschenwaldes hinein führte. Hirsche ästen auf den Lichtungen und ab und an steckte ein Wolf seine Nase zwischen den Bäumen hervor, verschwand jedoch gleich wieder, wenn er Magenta erblickte. Das Sonnenlicht wurde durch das dichte Blätterdache gefiltert und ließ die Umgebung in allen möglich Blau und Violett-Tönungen erstrahlen. Saubere, klare Luft lag über allem, die durchsetzt war mit dem Geruch von Blumen, Bäumen und frischen Grün. Magenta schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein und stellte sich vor, wie es wohl wäre hier zu leben, als plötzlich ein fremder, fauliger Gestank die Idylle durchbrach. Irritiert öffnete Magenta die Augen wieder, zügelte ihr Pferd und betrachtete aufmerksam, was vor ihr lag.

In einiger Entfernung schien die blühende Landschaft mit einem Mal wie abgeschnitten. Das frische, grüne Gras ging in etwas Gelbes, Struppiges über, das den Boden wie eine Krankheit überwucherte. Die Bäume waren verkrüppelt und schienen sie auf eine seltsame Art anzusehen. Dämonische Magie lauerte hinter allem, was sich bewegte, und davon gab es mehr, als in einem Wald normal war. Eine Aura, die Magentas Innerstes berührte wehte von dem verderbten Wald herüber und ließ sie gleichzeitig erschauern und jubeln. Sie hatte den Teufelswald gefunden.

Magenta wollte gerade weiter reiten, als etwas hinter ihr im Gebüsch raschelte. Misstrauisch wendete Magenta das Pferd und spähte in das dichte Unterholz.

„Hallo? Ist da jemand?", rief sie.

„Hast du Hoffnung, dass dir jemand antwortet?", moserte Pizkol. „Hier ist doch weit und breit niemand außer ein paar Dryaden."

Magenta ließ noch einen letzten, prüfenden Blick über den Waldrand schweifen, doch als sie immer noch nichts erkennen konnte, zuckte sie mit den Schultern, wendete das Pferd wieder und erstarrte dann buchstäblich in der Bewegung. Auf dem Weg vor ihr, der gerade noch leer gewesen war, stand jetzt ein gutes Dutzend Dryaden. Sie alle hatten ihren Speer unmissverständlich auf Magenta und Pizkol gerichtet und ihre Gesichter sahen nicht aus, als würden sie besonders viel Spaß verstehen.

„Ok, ich revidiere mein Urteil.", bemerkte der Wichtel trocken. „Vielleicht sind es auch ein paar mehr."

Der Dreizack bohrte sich nur wenige Zentimeter vor Abbefaria in den Sand und blieb dort zitternd stecken. Eilig zog der Druide die Beine an und krabbelte rückwärts den Strand hinauf. Dabei ließ er das Meer nicht aus den Augen, denn ein gutes Stück vor ihm erhoben sich drei Nagas aus dem Wasser. Zwei von ihnen hatten breite, mit dicken Schuppen und Stacheln bedeckte Köpfe, die ihnen ein reptilienhaftes Aussehen gaben, während die mittlere, wesentlich schlankere Naga eher humanoide Züge aufwies. Die Wesen zögerten sichtlich ihr angestammtes Element zu verlassen und blieben hinter der Brandungslinie zurück. Sie schüttelten die Fäuste und zischten ihm Verwünschungen hinterher, bis die mittlere Naga gebietend die Hand hob. Langsam kam sie auf Abbefaria zu geschwommen.

Als sie den Strand erreichte, knirschte der Sand unter ihrem geschuppten Schlangenleib. Ihre gelben Augen fixierten den Druiden und ihr Schuppenkamm war hoch aufgestellt. Sie hatte vier Arme, die sich unablässig in einem betörenden Rhythmus bewegten wie die Arme einer Seeanemone in der Gezeitenströmung. Ihre Haut hatte einen blassgrünen Farbton und Abbefaria erkannte, dass es sich um eine weibliche Naga handeln musste, denn ein Teil des schlanken Oberkörpers wölbte sich unmissverständlich vor und glitzernde Schuppen verdeckten ihre Blöße. Ihr Gesicht, das der Nachtelf jetzt besser erkennen konnte, war fein geschnitten, fast anmutig, und ließ noch seine Verwandtschaft zu den Hochgeborenen erkennen, die vor unendlich langer Zeit ins Meer gerissen und von den magischen Strömen des zerbrochenen Brunnens der Ewigkeit verändert worden waren.

Die Naga glitt über den Strand und strafte Abbefarias Annahme Lügen, dass er auf dem trockenen Land in Sicherheit war. Er und die beiden anderen hatten die Nagas bei ihrem Rückweg zur Insel aufgescheucht und waren ihnen – wenn auch getrennt voneinander – nur mit knapper Not entkommen. Zumindest hatte er das bis vor ein paar Augenblicken noch geglaubt. Doch jetzt lag er hier, reglos, unfähig dem starren Blick der Fischfrau zu entkommen, die sich ihm unaufhaltsam näherte.

Ihr hypnotisches Zischeln kitzelte in seinen Ohren. Er roch den Geruch von Tang und frischem Seewasser, der sie einhüllte, als sie sich zu ihm herab beugte. Ihre schmalen Finger strichen über seine Wange und sie waren eiskalt. Dann packte die Naga blitzschnell und unerwartet zu. Sie grinste, als sich ihre Hand um den Schaft des Dreizacks schloss und die schwere Waffe nahezu mühelos aus dem Sand zog. Abbefaria konnte spitze Zähne und eine gespaltene Zunge erkennen, als sie ihn mit einem glucksenden Laut auslachte, ihm noch einmal verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte und dann in Windeseile zurück ins Wasser glitt. Endlich wagte der Druide wieder zu atmen. Immer noch unfähig sich zu rühren, starrte er auf das Wasser hinaus, wo die Köpfe der drei Nagas jedoch schon längst in den Fluten verschwunden waren.

„Mir scheint, sie mag dich.", riss eine Stimme Abbefaria aus seinen Gedanken. „Man könnte meinen, dass du anfängst, mir Konkurrenz zu machen."

Der Druide drehte den Kopf und starrte minutenlang auf den Nachtelfen, der neben ihm stand, ohne wirklich zu begreifen, wen er vor sich hatte. Erst als schallendes Gelächter aus den Büschen hinter ihnen drang, schüttelte Abbefaria den Kopf und brach so den Bann.

„Ceredrian?", keuchte er erstaunt.

„Höchstpersönlich, live und in Farbe.", grinste der weißhaarige Priester und warf sich in Positur. „Hast du mich vermisst?"

„Oh, er sprach Tag und Nacht von Nichts anderem.", witzelte Deadlyone. „Man hätte fast meinen können, du kontrollierst seine Gedanken."

„Ach, so was würde unser lieber Cousin doch nie tun.", schloss sich jetzt auch Easygoing dem gutmütigen Spott an. Der große Druide schüttelte sich wie ein großer Hund und das Wasser spitzte zu allen Seiten. „So was verstößt doch bestimmt gegen irgendeinen Ehrenkodex der Priesterschaft."

Abbefaria dämmert so langsam, was gerade passiert war. Die Naga war keineswegs freiwillig auf den Strand gekommen und er mal wieder Ziel eines bösen Streiches gewesen. Er starrte Ceredrian finster an und grollte: „Schöner Freund bist du. Kaum bist du wieder da, hat sich mein Leben um Längen verschlechtert."

„Ah, dein Bekümmernis schmerzt mich tief, mein Freund.", gab Ceredrian zurück und griff sich ans Herz. „Und das, wo ich Überbringer solch froher Kunde bin und dir sogar Grüße von deiner geliebten Schwester übermitteln soll."

„Frohe Kunde?" Easygoing horchte auf. „Red nicht so geschwollen und erzähl lieber, was diese Gracina zu Raschals Bericht gesagt hat. Was ist jetzt mit diesen übergroßen Käfern?"

„Gemach, gemach, werter Cousin.", lachte Ceredrian und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Alles zu seiner Zeit. Zuerst einmal solltet ihr vielleicht meine Begleiterin begrüßen. Ich glaube, ihr dürftet euch noch gut an sie erinnern."

Damit drehte der Priester sich herum und wies den Strand hinauf zu einem kleinen Hügel, auf dem sich eine kleine Gestalt gegen den Sonnenaufgang abzeichnete. Abbefarias Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als er erkannte, um wen es sich handelte.

„Hallo alle zusammen.", rief Emanuelle und winkte fröhlich. „Ihr glaubt ja gar nicht, wie ich mich freue, euch zu sehen.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf ihrer Seite.", antwortete Ceredrian mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Sie können es nur nicht so recht zeigen."

„Was zum…", brach es aus Easygoing heraus, der sofort von Abbefaria unterbrochen wurde.

„Was macht sie hier?"

„Sag nicht, du hast sie mitgebracht.", moserte auch Deadlyone. „Und ich dachte eigentlich immer, du hättest einen ganz guten Geschmack, was Frauen angeht. Das ist ein _Gnom_."

„Ah, höre ich da Neid in deiner Stimme, liebster Cousin.", frohlockte Ceredrian immer noch grinsend. „Aber nur keine Sorge, die kleine Magierin begleitet mich in offizieller Mission. Kommt, wir suchen uns ein etwas trockeneres Plätzchen und dann erzählen wir euch alles."

Er schritt mit großen Schritten voran und nach kurzem Zögern folgten Easygoing und Deadlyone ihm. Abbefaria jedoch blieb noch für einen Moment am Strand sitzen und schloss die Augen. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Hatte er denn nie seine Ruhe?

„Hey, Großer."

Abbefaria versuchte, die Gnomin zu ignorieren.

„Ist ja wirklich ein ganz schöner Zufall, dass wir uns hier wieder treffen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass meine Suche so schnell von Erfolg gekrönt sein würde.

„Suche?" Abbefaria öffnete ein Auge und sah auf die Gnomin, die sich jetzt, da er saß, etwa auf Augenhöhe mit ihm befand.

„Ja, genau. Ich habe dich gesucht.", versicherte sie mit weit aufgerissenen, blauen Augen. „Wir müssen uns unbedingt unterhalten. Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Hilfe? Hilfe wobei?" Abbefaria war immer noch nicht gewillt, die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass ausgerechnet diese Gnomin ihm hier in einem der abgelegensten Winkel von Kalimdor über den Weg laufen musste.

„Das erkläre ich dir später." Emanuelle sah sich um. „Man könnte uns belauschen und ich muss sichergehen, dass du nicht scheiterst. Du bist unsere einzige Hoffnung." Damit drehte sie sich um und trippelte den Strand entlang, so dass Abbefaria sich wohl oder übel ebenfalls erheben und ihr folgen musste. Das ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend breitete sich aus und das Rascheln von Papier in seinem Kopf wurde lauter.

„So, jetzt mach es aber nicht so spannend.", verlangte Easygoing, als sie wenig später in einer Ecke des Gasthauses zusammen saßen und der Priester alles tat – frühstücken, mit den Kellnerinnen flirten und mit Emanuelle über das Wetter schwatzen – außer endlich mit seinem Bericht zu beginnen.

Ceredrian ließ noch einige kostbare Minuten verstreichen, in denen er sich einen frischen Tee von einer der Bedienungen bringen ließ, bis er schließlich den Kopf über die Tischplatte neigte und in leisem Ton sagte: „Also schön, hört es euch an. Wie ihr ja wisst, sind wir bei unserer Suche nach dem vermissten Kurier auf einen Bau dieser riesigen Insekten gestoßen. Wir haben den armen Raschal aus den Fängen dieser Biester befreit und er begleitete uns zurück nach Feathermoon. Sein Bericht über die Aktivitäten dieser Silithiden, wie man die Riesenkäfer auch nennt, war höchst beunruhigend und Generalin Feathermoon hat mich höchstpersönlich damit betraut, den Bericht zu Gracina Spiritmight zu bringen, einer Priesterin, die im Tempel des Mondes wohnt, und sich mit dererlei Dingen gut auskennt."

„Ja ja, das wissen wir doch alles schon.", unterbrach Deadlyone ihn ungeduldig. „Vielleicht kommst du mal zu dem Teil, wo wir nicht dabei waren?"

„Ich wollte gerade dazu kommen, werter Deadlyone.", gab Ceredrian jovial zurück. „Als ich im Tempel ankam, war Gracina nicht allein. Sie hatte so eben einen ganz ähnlichen Bericht aus Tanaris erhalten, wo die Silithiden ebenfalls in beunruhigendem Maße zu Tage getreten sind."

„Und nun ratet mal, wer den Bericht wohl gebracht hat.", mischte sich diesmal Emanuelle ein. Die Gnomin strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie aufregend das war. Alles begann damit, dass…"

„War deine Geschichte schon fertig?", platzte Deadlyone dazwischen und ignorierte die Gnomin gekonnt.

Ceredrian schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge und wechselte ins Darnassische. „Deadly, reiß dich ein bisschen zusammen. Emanuelle ist unser Gast und was sie zu erzählen hat ist äußerst wichtig. Und falls du es unbedingt wissen musst, ja, mein Bericht war beendet. Zumindest insofern, dass der Rest davon sich mit dem Ende von Emanuelles Geschichte deckt. Also zügele dein Temperament etwas und hört zu."

Der Schurke murmelte noch etwas Unfreundliches, war dabei jedoch so taktvoll, es auf Emanuelles fragenden Blick nicht zu wiederholen. Die Gnomin sah ein wenig irritiert zwischen den Nachtelfen hin und her und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Also wo war ich", fuhr die fort. „Ach ja, alles fing damit an, dass ich meinen Transporter perfektionieren wollte. Ihr wisst schon, der Transporter, der uns damals…"

„Wissen wir…", brummte Easygoing. „Ihr seid also in Tanaris gelandet?"

„Ja genau.", strahlte Emanuelle wieder. „Wie klug Ihr doch seid. Na zumindest hat dort jemand Hilfe gesucht um einige merkwürdige Vorfälle zu untersuchen, die die Wasserversorgung von Gadgetzan betrafen. Wie ihr euch vorstellen könnt ist das gerade in der Wüste ein Thema von äußerster Dringlichkeit. Ich untersuchte also ein Wasserloch in der Nähe und wurde dort von Insekten angegriffen, die gut und gerne die Größe eines Ponys hatten. Ich besiegte sie und berichtete meinem Auftraggeber, dem leitenden Feldmesser Fizzledowser, davon. Ein Goblin, aber von einer gar nicht mal üblen Sorte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass bereits mehrere Abenteurer von solchen Vorfällen berichtet hatten. Wie es scheint, haben die Silithiden bereits halb Tanaris untergraben. Ich selbst war in einem der Nester auf der Suche nach dem Fizzledowsers vermissten Assistenten und ich sage euch: Die Dinger sind riesig. Höhlen von unglaublicher Ausdehnung und Brutkammern, so weit das Auge reicht. Wenn die alle mal schlüpfen, dann kann Azeroth sich auf einen Invasion gefasst machen, die die Welt, wie wir sie kennen, vermutlich völlig vernichten wird."

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen sehr übertrieben?", zweifelte Easygoing. "Ich meine, es sind Käfer."

„Käfer, die in der Lage sind, selbst einen wehrhaften Nachtelfen gefangen zu nehmen und als lebendiges Futter für ihre Jungen aufzubewahren.", gab Ceredrian zu bedenken. „Diese Silithiden sind alles andere als dumm und selbst wenn das Nest, was wir in Feralas gesehen haben, nicht besonders groß war, so ist doch die alleinige Anzahl der Nester beunruhigend. So beunruhigend, dass selbst Erzdruide Staghelm nicht umhin kam, sie zu bemerken."

„Ihr wart beim Erzdruiden?", fragte Abbefaria erstaunt. „Es wundert mich, dass er Emanuelle empfangen hat."

„Nun sagen wir mal, es ist den Wachen schwer gefallen, sie aufzuhalten.", schmunzelte Ceredrian.

„Ich kann es mir lebhaft vorstellen.", grollte Easygoing. „Aber was hat Staghelm gesagt?"

„Er war ebenfalls beunruhigt, allerdings nicht in dem Maße, wie ich erwartet hatte. Ehrlich gesagt, erschien er mir irgendwie abwesend, aber ich kenne den Mann nicht gut genug, um das beurteilen zu können. Auch kann ich mich täuschen, wenn ich denke, dass er Emanuelle und mich möglichst schnell loswerden wollte."

„Nun ja, der Erzdruide ist nicht gerade dafür bekannt, dass er ein Freund der anderen Rassen ist.", bemerkte Easygoing. „Gerade Gnome kann er nicht besonders gut leiden."

„Ja, ich weiß.", entgegnete Ceredrian und nickte. „Und auch die Priesterschaft ist ihm gerne mal ein Dorn im Augen. Aber er war nicht nur abweisend, er war…merkwürdig."

„Er hat uns einen Gutschein gegeben.", half Emanuelle aus.

„Einen _Gutschein_?", hakte Easygoing verblüfft nach. „Aber wofür?"

„Für Samenkörner und so einen Botanisierbeutel", erklärte Emanuelle, langte in ihre Tasche und zog beides aus den Tiefen hervor. „Er sagt, wir sollten die Samen zusammen mit Erde aus dem Un'Goro-Krater dort hinein tun und sie kultivieren. Dann, wenn die Pflanzen ausgewachsen sind, sollten wir sie ihm bringen. Er sagte, er sei auf der Suche nach etwas, dass sich _Morgenkorn_ nennt."

Für einen Augenblick herrschte verblüfftes Schweigen am Tisch. Easygoing war derjenige, der sich als Erster wieder fing. Er sah Ceredrian und Emanuelle scharf an und fragte:

„Der Erzdruide?"

„Ja.", antworteten beide einstimmig.

„Hat euch einen Gutschein gegeben?"

„Ja."

„Für Samenkörner?"

„Ja."

„Um Morgenkorn zu züchten."

„Ja."

„Das ist ausgemachter Blödsinn.", rief Easygoing. Er hieb mit der Faust auf den Tisch und fletschte die Zähne. „Wenn ihr glaubt, dass ihr uns veralbern könnt, dann habt ihr euch aber die falschen ausgesucht. Was bei Malfurions Geweih sollte der Erzdruide mit _Morgenkorn_ anfangen? Und was ist das überhaupt?"

„Das wissen wir auch nicht.", gestand Ceredrian ein. „Aber es ist so passiert."

„Entschuldigung, wenn ich mich einmische.", erklang eine Stimme vom Nachbartisch. Ein Nachtelf mit kurzen grünen Haaren deutete eine Verbeugung an. Die anderen Nachtelfen kannten ihn flüchtig; sein Name war Quintis Jonespyre, er war einer der Druiden, die auf Sardor lebten, und hatte ihnen bei der Suche nach dem vermissten Boten geholfen, indem er dessen Erinnerungen aus einem Messer heraufbeschworen hatte, dass Rasschall an der Küste von Feralas verloren hatte. Abbefaria hätte sich gerne noch näher mit dem fremden Druiden unterhalten, doch Easygoing war die Art und Weise, auf die Quintis an seine Visionen gelangt war, merkwürdig vorgekommen. Abbefaria hatte daraufhin entschieden, seinem Freund nicht noch mehr Angriffsfläche für Kritik zu bieten, als er es nach seinem Ausflug in die Menschenwelt ohnehin schon getan hatte. Es war schlimm genug, dass er sich mehr für Magie interessierte, als Druiden es normalerweise taten, denn das wurde immer misstrauisch beäugt. Entsprechend unfreundlich reagierte Easygoing nun auf die Störung.

„Können wir etwas für Euch tun, Meister Jonespyre?", fragte er förmlich.

„Nun ja, ich hörte, dass Ihr von Morgenkorn spracht.", antwortete der andere Druide höflich. Wie es schien, war auch ihm der abweisenden Ton Easygoings nicht entgangen. „Ich dachte mir, ich könnte Euch dabei vielleicht ein wenig behilflich sein."

Quintis Jonespyre griff in seine Tasche und legte einige, kleine Schoten vor den Augen der Versammlung auf den Tisch. „Das", erklärte er, „ist _Morgenkorn_."

Abbefaria fühlte ein unerklärliches Unbehagen in sich aufsteigen, als er die Samenschoten sah. Es war daran nicht besonders. Sie waren etwa so lang wie sein kleiner Finger, ungefähr halb so dick und ihre Oberfläche war von einer dunklen, fast schon ins Bläuliche übergehenden Farbe.

„Ihr fühlt es ebenfalls, nicht wahr?", fragte Quintis Jonespyre die Nachtelfen, deren Blick auf die Samen gerichtet war. „Ich habe gehört, dass Morgenkorn unter den richtigen Bedingungen Fähigkeiten verströmt wie andere Kräuter, die in primitiven Flüchen eingesetzt werden. Nun frage ich mich, was der Erzdruide mit solchen Mengen an Morgenkorn anstellen will."

Auf die fragenden Blicke der Runde hin erklärte er: „Ihr seid nicht die Einzigen, die der Erzdruide ausgeschickt hat, um Morgenkorn zu besorgen. Zudem lässt er große Mengen der fruchtbaren Erde aus dem Un'Goro-Krater nach Darnassus bringen, vermutlich um dort selbst Morgenkorn anzubauen. All das kommt mir sehr eigenartig vor und mich würde interessieren, wohin das führen soll. Oder anders gesagt: Der Erzdruide sitzt auf einem großen Haufen Dreck und ich will unbedingt wissen, wieso."

„Ihr seid ziemlich neugierig.", knurrte Easygoing. „Ich kann zwar nicht sagen, dass ich mit allem Entscheidungen, die der Erzdruide trifft, zu hundert Prozent einverstanden bin, doch würde ich nie wagen, seine Autorität so offen in Frage zu stellen. Sicherlich weiß jemand in seiner Position doch, was er tut."

„Oh, davon gehe ich ebenfalls aus.", lächelte Quintis Jonespyre. „Was mich beunruhigt ist vielmehr die Tatsache, dass es außer ihm kein anderer zu wissen scheint. Aber ich will nicht über die Politik des Erzdruiden streiten. Doch, wenn Ihr nun schon einmal auf dieser Mission seid, vielleicht könntet Ihr ja ein wenig des Morgenkorns erübrigen, das Ihr ernten werdet. Nicht viel, nur gerade so, dass ich mit meinen Forschungen fortfahren kann. Möglicherweise entdecke ich dabei, was für wunderbare Kräfte dieses Kraut sonst noch hat, und erlange damit eine höhere Weisheit. Natürlich soll diese Hilfe nicht zu Eurem Schaden sein."

„Abgemacht.", antwortete Emanuelle, bevor jemand reagieren konnte. „Ich war schon immer für Chancengleichheit und…hey, seht mich nicht so an. Ich habe meinen eigenen Beutel und kann mit _meinem_ Morgenkorn ja wohl machen, was _ich_ will."

„Und Ihr versteht Euch auf Kräuterkunde?", fragte Easygoing lauernd. Jeder hier wusste, dass er derjenige aus der Gruppe war, dessen Wissen auf diesem Gebiet das höchste war. Jeder außer Emanuelle.

„Nun ja.", sagte die Gnomin. „Nicht wirklich. Also ich hatte da mal diesen Kaktus, aber…"

Easygoings Lächeln wurde breiter. „Also abgemacht, Meister Jonespyre. Was immer die Gnomin an Morgenkorn heranzieht, werden wir Euch bringen. Den Rest erhält der Erzdruide."

Quintis Jonespyre nickte. „Ich bin mit allem zufrieden, was Ihr mir bringt.", antwortete er höflich. „Und nun entschuldigt mich, ich muss noch einen Bericht fertig stellen."

Der Nachtelf verbeugte sich noch einmal und ließ die Gruppe allein zurück.

„Tja, ich würde sagen, wir reisen zum Krater von Un'Goro.", stellte Easygoing fest.

„Ich könnte uns nach Tanaris bringen.", schlug Emanuelle vor, doch die Nachtelfen lehnten einstimmig ab. Die Gnomin zog eine Schnute. „Aber ich habe den Transporter jetzt wirklich gut im Griff. Dann versprecht mir wenigstens, dass wir noch einmal in Gadgetzan vorbeischauen. Gracina bat mich, Fizzledowser noch zu berichten, wie die Sache mit den Silithiden ausgegangen ist. Und wer weiß, vielleicht hat er ja noch ein paar gute Tipps für uns, was den Krater angeht."

„Reise mit einem Gnom und Ratschläge von einem Goblin.", stöhnte Deadlyone. „Ich glaube, so geschämt habe ich mich in meinem Leben noch nicht."

„Auch nicht, als du damals…", begann Easygoing, doch der Schurke schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Wenn du _die_ Geschichte erzählst, dann schwöre ich dir, dass du morgen ohne deinen Kopf aufwachst."

Der große Druide grinste breit. „Wir sollten uns beeilen und sofort aufbrechen. Bis zum Krater von Un'Goro ist es ein weiter Weg."

Alle am Tisch erhoben sich, um ihre Sachen zu packen, und auch Abbefaria wollte die Runde bereits verlassen, als Emanuelle ihn wieder auf seinen Sitz zog.

„Halt, mein Freund, wir haben noch etwas zu besprechen."

Mit einem Gefühl, als hätte er einen Wackerstein verschluckt, ließ sich Abbefaria wieder auf die hölzerne Bank sinken. Er beantwortete Easygoings fragenden Gesichtsausdruck mit einem Zeichen, dass er gleich nachkommen würde. Dann drehte er sich zu der Gnomin herum.

„Was wollt Ihr?"

„Sei doch nicht so förmlich.", spöttelte die Gnomin. „Ich wollte da noch etwas besprechen. Mit jemandem, der sich ebenfalls für schwarze Drachen interessiert."

Abbefaria wusste nicht, ob er jetzt erstaunt oder erleichtert sein sollte. Für einen Moment lang hatte er gefürchtet, Emanuelle würde…aber das war natürlich Unsinn.

„Ich bin nicht ganz freiwillig nach Tanaris gereist.", erklärte die Gnomin gerade heraus. „Oh nein, ich weiß, was du denkst. Es war nicht, weil der Transporter nicht funktioniert hat. Aber ich war auf der Flucht. Jemand hatte etwas dagegen, dass ich meine Nase in seine Angelegenheiten gesteckt habe und, ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich, dass schwarze Drachen dahinter stecken. Ich war in der Brennenden Steppe unterwegs. Dem Ort, wo sich die Aktivitäten der schwarzen Brut in den östlichen Königreichen am deutlichsten zeigen. Marschall Maxwell hält dort einen Posten aufrecht und zusammen mit einem von Eurer Rasse, einem gewissen Helendis Riverhorn, machte ich mich daran, die Sache zu untersuchen. Wie es scheint haben sich die schwarzen Drachen der Kontrolle der Blackrock-Orks bemächtigt und ihre Zahl wächst. Riverhorn sandte mich mit einem Bericht über die Lage zu Magistrat Solomon nach Lakeshire, das in unmittelbarer Nähe zur Brennenden Steppe liegt. Nettes Plätzchen übrigens. Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr es kennt, aber…"

„Doch, ich war schon einmal da.", würgte Abbefaria die Gnomin ungeduldig ab. „Aber was geschah weiter?"

„Nun ja, Der Magistrat war ebenfalls beunruhigt und entschied, dass dieses Anliegen in die höchsten Ränge getragen werden müsste. Ich reiste - wieder einmal - zu Hochlord Bolvar. Aber stell dir vor, er hat mir nicht geglaubt."

„Hätte ich auch nicht.", gab Abbefaria zu.

„An all dem ist nur diese dumme Pute Prestor Schuld. Sie hat mich verspottet, nannte mich…nun ja nicht direkt eine Lügnerin, aber sie hat mir nahe gelegt, ich solle mich doch lieber aus dem Abenteurer-Geschäft zurückziehen. Bolvar hat mich dann zum Trost zum offiziellen Vertreter von Sturmwind ernannt und gesagt, ich solle Magistrat Solomon und Marschall Maxwell nur tatkräftig in ihren Vorhaben unterstützen. Ich war außer mir. Wie sollte ich vor den Magistrat treten? Also nicht, dass meine Unterstützung nichts wert wäre, aber immerhin hat der Magistrat wohl mehr mit einer Armee gerechnet…und nicht nur mit einem einzelnen Magier."

„Und warum musstest du flüchten?"

„Naja, wie es aussah, wollte irgendjemand dem Magistrat nicht mal den einen Magier gönnen. Ich wurde verfolgt, ohne Zweifel von fiesen Meuchelmördern. Ich rettete mich in die Untergrundbahn und entkam zunächst nach Ironforge, wo ich Hilfe suchte. Aber sie fanden mich und mir blieb nichts anderes übrigens, als den nächsten Transporter nach Gadgetzan zu nehmen."

„Eine wirklich aufregende Geschichte.", bestätigte Abbefaria. „Aufregend und beunruhigend. Aber was hat das alles mit mir zu tun?"

Emanuelle sah ihn an, als wäre ihm gerade eine zweite Nase gewachsen. „Na, du sollst jetzt an meiner Stelle nach Ironforge reisen und dort weiter machen, wo ich aufgehört habe. Jemand muss diese schwarzen Drachen stoppen."

„Ich ganz allein?", lachte Abbefaria auf. „Dein Vertrauen in allen Ehren, aber das ist nun doch…"

„Nein, doch nicht alleine.", antwortete Emanuelle kopfschüttelnd. „In Ironforge erwartet dich Hilfe, das sagte ich doch."

„Oh wunderbar, und wer?", fragte Abbefaria.

„Er wird dich erkennen, wenn er dich sieht.", meinte Emanuelle leichthin. „Wir haben ein Zeichen dafür vereinbart. Ich kann nicht riskieren, dir seine Identität zu offenbaren, bevor du in Ironforge angekommen bist. Es steht zu viel auf dem Spiel."

„Und was ist dieses geheime Zeichen?", wollte Abbefaria eigentlich nicht wirklich wissen, aber er fragte trotzdem.

„Du wirst einen Kasten mit Schleimproben aus Felwood nach Ironforge bringen. Laris Gaerdawdle erwartet sie dringend. Er ist ein Kollege von mir, ein wirklich ansehnlicher Gnom und großer Spezialist auf dem Gebiet der Alchemie."

„Das ist wirklich das dümmste Erkennungszeichen, von dem ich je gehört habe.", brummte Abbefaria. „Als nächstes sagst du noch, dass ich die Proben selbst aus Felwood besorgen muss."

„Woher weißt du das?", staunte Emanuelle. „Du bist nicht zufällig im Besitz einer dieser Wahrsagekugeln, nein?"

Abbefaria ließ sich stöhnend in seinem Sitz zurücksinken und schloss die Augen. Das konnte alles nicht wirklich passieren. Vermutlich hatte er sich den Kopf beim Kampf mit Easygoing doch härter gestoßen, als er dachte, und würde gleich wieder im Wald aufwachen und alles wäre gut.

„Ach, und da wäre noch etwas.", drang Emanuelle Stimme an sein Ohr. „Ich dachte, es interessiert dich vielleicht, dass Magenta und Abumoaham sich getrennt haben."

Das Erinnerungsbuch in Abbefarias Kopf explodierte und die Seiten flogen ihm um die Ohren. Seine Augenlider schossen nach oben und er starrte Emanuelle wie vom Donner gerührt an. Die kleine Gnomin grinste schelmisch.

„Ah, wusste ich doch, dass dich das interessiert."

„Aber…sie…er…warum?", stotterte er.

„Nun, ich glaube, Abumoaham sagte so etwas wie, dass sie sich in jemand anderen verliebt hätte. Ich glaube auch, dass er sagte, der Name des Kerls wäre _Abbefaria_. Komisch, nicht wahr? Was für Zufälle es auf der Welt doch gibt." Emanuelle kam noch ein Stück näher und flüsterte. „Ich habe gehört, sie soll in Ratchet sein. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist das gar kein so großer Umweg, wenn man von hier aus nach Felwood reist."

Abbefaria wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Es war sogar ein ganz gehöriger Umweg. Trotzdem erwog er einen Augenblick lang, ihn tatsächlich zu nehmen. Doch dann siegte sein Verstand und er schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

„Nein.", sagte er fest. „Ich nehme die Aufgabe mit den Drachen an, denn das ist wirklich bedeutend. Ich werde nach Felwood reisen, die Schleimproben besorgen und mich dann mit der Verstärkung in Ironforge treffen. Alles andere ist reine Zeitverschwendung."

„Oh, na wie du meinst.", sagte Emanuelle und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber sag nicht, ich hätte es dir nicht erzählt."

Damit stand die Gnomin ebenfalls vom Tisch auf und verließ das Gasthaus. Abbefaria blieb allein zurück und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, die in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten wie ein wütender Hornissenschwarm. All das war definitiv mehr, als ein Nachtelf aushalten konnte. Von einer plötzlichen Unruhe gepackt sprang auch er auf und beeilte sich, nach draußen zu kommen. Je eher er den Schleim aus Felwood besorgt hatte, desto eher würde er sich endlich einem handfesten Problem zuwenden können: dem Geheimnis der schwarzen Drachen.

Easygoing war, gelinde gesagt, nicht begeistert von Abbefarias Plan, erneut einen Alleingang zu unternehmen. Er kleidete seinen Unmut in die Worte: „Und wenn ich dich höchstpersönlich auf einem Hippogreifen festbinden muss, du _wirst_ mit uns kommen."

Allein Emanuelles und vor allem Ceredrians – er war von Emanuelle als Einziger in den Plan eingeweiht worden – Eingreifen war es zu verdanken, dass der große Druide dieses Drohung nicht in die Tat umsetzte.

Am Ende knurrte Easygoing nur noch vor sich hin und sagte mit finsterem Blick: „Warum ausgerechnet _du_ ausgewählt worden bist, um den Druiden im Smaragdrefugium in Felwood auszuhelfen, ist mir allerdings trotzdem schleierhaft."

„Wahrscheinlich setzt man auf meine Erfahrung im Umgang mit dämonischer Verderbnis.", beeilte sich Abbefaria zu erwidern. Ihre Ausrede stand ohnehin schon auf wackeligen Füßen. Er würde sicherlich kein zweites Mal den Fehler begehen, Easygoing daran zu erinnern, dass er im Besitz von Celebras' Szepter war und sich die Dankbarkeit von Behüter Remulos durch seinen eher zufälligen Besuch in Maraudon verdient hatte.

„Ich werde vermutlich meine Zeit damit verbringen, kranke Pflanzen, Rehe und Eichhörnchen zu pflegen.", versicherte Abbefaria glaubhaft. „Während ihr loszieht und Rieseninsekten jagt. Noch dazu auf Befehl des Erzdruiden persönlich."

Die letzte Behauptung entsprach so zwar ebenfalls nicht ganz den Tatsachen, denn wenn man es genau nahm, hatte der Erzdruide mehr Interesse am Morgenkorn denn an den Silithiden gezeigt, aber Easygoing schient trotzdem mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden zu sein.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Heilen scheint ja ohnehin bei euch in der Familie zu liegen, wenn man Ceredrians Bericht Glauben schenken kann."

„Warum sollte ich mir das ausdenken?", fragte Ceredrian erstaunt. „Abbes kleine Schwester Navala macht sich wirklich gut als Heilerin."

„Ja, ja, ich hab´s ja verstanden. Na los, hau schon ab.", knurrte Easygoing schließlich und Abbefaria vermied es, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er ohnehin gegangen wäre. Es gab keinen Grund, darüber in Streit zu geraten.

Der kleinere Druide verbeugte sich vor Easygoing, der diese Geste erwiderte, nickte in Deadlyones Richtung, was der Schurke mit einem Kopfschütteln quittierte und sich mit dem Finger gegen die Stirn tippte, und ging dann in Begleitung von Emanuelle und Ceredrian zum Greifenmeister.

„Das hier sind die Ampullen für die Proben.", erklärte die Gnomin und reichte Abbefaria ein Päckchen, in dem es leise klirrte. „Sie sind aus unzerbrechlichem Glas, daher dürfte ihnen eigentlich nichts passieren. Aber pass auf, dass du sie nicht verlierst. Und nicht vergessen, zu Laris Gaerdawdle in Ironforge bringen."

„Alles klar.", bestätigte der Druide und machte eine galante Geste. „So gehabt Euch denn wohl, Mylady."

„Aus dir wird doch noch ein richtiger Charmeur.", flachste Ceredrian. „Ganz meine Schule."

„Bloß nicht noch einer von der Sorte.", spottete Emanuelle und winkte Abbefaria dann zum Abschied.

„Mach´s gut, mein Freund.", sagte nun auch Ceredrian und nickte Abbefaria zu. Dann trat er noch einmal dicht an den Hippogreifen heran und senkte die Stimme. „Und sei vorsichtig. Deine Schwester lässt dir nämlich ausrichten, dass, sollte dir etwas passieren, sie höchstpersönlich vorbeikommt und dir in die hinteren Körperregionen tritt."

Abbefaria rollte mit den Augen. „Ich passe schon auf mich auf."

„Dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Reise und viel Erfolg.", sagte Ceredrian nun wieder lauter. „Und dass du irgendwann deinen Platz in dieser Welt finden wirst."

„Oh nun hör aber auf.", lachte der Druide. „Man könnte ja meinen, du wärst meine Amme."

„Ja, so fühle ich mich manchmal auch.", gab der Priester mit Grabensstimme zurück, doch in seinen Augen glitzerte der Schalk. „All meine Babies gehen in die Welt hinaus und lassen mich ganz allein zurück."

„Spinner!", grinste Abbefaria und kletterte immer noch leise lachend auf den Rücken eines schlanken Hippogreifenweibchens, das ihn aus klugen Augen ansah. Der Druide tätschelte dem Tier den Hals und flüsterte: „Los mein Mädchen, auf nach Astranaar."

Der Hippogreif krächzte gehorsam, nahm ein paar Schritte Anlauf und katapultierte sich mit einem mächtigen Sprung in den Himmel hinauf. Sanft glitt die Insel Sardor unter ihnen hinweg und Abbefaria konnte für einen Augenblick ganz Feralas überblicken, dessen üppiges Blätterdach im strahlenden Sonnenschein wie ein riesiger, grüner Teppich wirkte. Dann drehte der Hippogreif ab in Richtung Norden und nahm Kurs auf das Steinkrallengebirge, hinter dessen schroffen Gipfeln sie Ashenvale erwartete.


	2. Verschlungene Pfade

**Verschlungene Pfade**

Das dichte Waldgebiet Ashenvales umfing Abbefaria wie die Arme einer liebenden Mutter einen heimkehrenden Sohn. Das grelle Sonnenlicht, das ihn über dem Steinkrallengebirge so unbarmherzig verfolgt hatte, wurde hier durch das dichte Blätterdach gefiltert und hinterließ ein angenehmes, blauviolettes Zwielicht, das den Augen schmeichelte. Vögel sangen in den Wipfeln der Bäume und die üppige Vegetation tat ihr Übriges, um das Herz des Druiden zu erfreuen. Da er das erstaunliche Kunststück fertig gebracht hatte, auf dem Rücken des Greifenweibchens zu schlafen, hatten sie die weite Reise ohne lange Unterbrechungen hinter sich bringen können. Jetzt, da er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, erschien ihm diese Leistung umso erstaunlicher. Er machte ein paar unsichere Schritte, um sich wieder an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, als ein kurzes Bellen ihn aufsehen ließ. Ein Wolf mit braunem Fell musterte ihn aufmerksam und witterte in seine Richtung.

„Dagri, komm her!", rief eine weibliche Stimme, die Abbefaria bekannt vorkam.

Er lächelte und verbeugte sich. „Ishnu-alah, Meastra Wolfrunner."

„Ishnu-dal-dieb!", antwortete die Nachtelfe und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Sieh an, wen der Wind hereingeweht hat. Euer Name ist Abbefaria, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Und Euren Hippogreifen nach zu urteilen kommt ihr direkt aus dem wilden Feralas hierher."

„So ist es.", bestätigte der Druide beide Vermutungen. „Wie geht es Euch, Maestra? Und wie hat sich die Lage hier in Ashenvale entwickelt?"

„Nicht so gut, wie wir gehofft hatten, fürchte ich.", antwortete die ältere Nachtelfe. „Aber lasst uns das bei etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken besprechen. Ihr müsst hungrig sein nach dieser langen Reise."

Abbefaria nahm das Angebot gerne an und während er sich mit allerlei Früchten und Nüssen und einem Becher kühlen Trichterwindentaus stärkte, umriss Raene Wolfrunner die Situation, in der sich die Nachtelfen in Ashenvale zurzeit befanden.

„Unser Verhältnis zu den Furbolgs ist immer noch angespannt, obwohl sich die Bärenmenschen inzwischen ein wenig zurückgezogen haben. Ein Heilmittel gegen die Verderbnis haben wir leider immer noch nicht entdeckt, aber so lange man sie nicht allzu sehr bedrängt, kommen wir momentan mit ihnen zurecht. Vielleicht haben die Furbolgs aber ebenfalls mit der immer größer werdenden Bedrohung durch die Horde zu kämpfen. Diese unersättlichen, grünen Monster erobern mehr und mehr unseres geliebten Ashenvales und verwüsten besonders im Osten die einst üppigen Wälder, wo sie schonungslos alles abholzen und nur fruchtloses Brachland zurücklassen. Sämtliche Versuche, sie zurückzudrängen, sind lediglich von kurzem Erfolg gekrönt."

Raene Wolfrunner hielt für einen kurzen Moment inne und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher. Als sie weiter sprach, war ihre Stimme mit Sorge getränkt. „Die Übergriffe durch die Horde werden immer massiver. So sehr ich die Bedrohung, die sie für unsere Wälder darstellen, auch missbillige, so konnte ich bis jetzt doch zumindest ihre Motivation dafür verstehen. Ihre Population wächst und braucht Wohnung und Nahrung. Haushalten scheint ihnen fremd zu sein und ebenso wie das Begreifen um die Nachhaltigkeit ihres Tuns. Doch in letzter Zeit häufen sich die Übergriffe, die nicht nur allein als Verteidigung gegen unsere Versuche sie aufzuhalten oder gar eine Vergeltung dafür gesehen werden können. Es scheint fast, als stachele jemand die Horde an..."

Die Nachtelfe seufzte tief und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe bereits Befehle gegeben, die Verteidigung Astranaar´s zu verstärken. Andere jedoch, die sich näher am Gebiet befinden, in dem sich die Horde ausbreitet, haben nicht so viel Glück. Die Silberschwingen berichten von immer aggressiveren Attacken und auch die Cenarischen Beschützers des Rajenbaums schickten beunruhigende Nachrichten. Erst vor wenigen Tagen soll es erneut einen Übergriff auf Hüter Ordanus gegeben haben. Die Attentäter konnten gestellt und unschädlich gemacht werden, doch ich frage mich, wer ein Interesse daran haben könnte, ausgerechnet den Hüter des Rajenbaums zu ermorden. Es gibt einfach keinen Grund dafür."

Abbefaria überlegte einen Augenblick. „Könnte es sein, dass sich jemand den Mächten des dortigen Mondbrunnens bemächtigen will?"

„Möglich.", antwortete Raene Wolfrunner. „Es gibt immer jemanden, der sich nach der Macht anderer verzehrt. Aber sagt mir, Abbefaria, was führt Euch in diese Gegend? Seid Ihr auf einer Mission?"

„Man könnte es so nennen.", wich Abbefaria der Frage aus. „Ich dachte mir, die Druiden in Felwood könnten sicherlich etwas Unterstützung gebrauchen. Die Reinigung des Landstrichs geht mehr als nur schleppend voran und jede zusätzliche Hand ist sicherlich willkommen."

„Wahre Worte, junger Druide.", nickte Raene. „Vielleicht wärt Ihr so freundlich, auf dem Weg beim Rajenbaum vorbeizusehen und Euren Brüdern dort auszurichten, dass wir ihnen Unterstützung schicken, so schnell wir können. Ich hoffe nur, dass das der Fall sein wird, bevor die Horde mehr als nur ein paar einzelne Attentäter dorthin schickt."

„Das will ich gerne tun.", versprach Abbefaria.

„Dann sollt Ihr alles erhalten, was Ihr für Eure Reise benötigt.", lächelte Raene. „Ich denke, Ihr hattet nicht vor, zu Fuß zu gehen, nicht wahr?"

„Ich bin dankbar für alles, was Ihr mir anbietet.", antwortete Abbefaria bescheiden, doch im Stillen war er sehr froh, über diese unerwartete Hilfestellung. Je eher er Felwood erreichte, desto eher würde er nach Ironforge reisen können, dem eigentlichen Ziel seiner Expedition. Da machte es auch nichts, wenn er den Druiden am Rajenbaum einen kurzen Besuch abstattete.

„Lasst mich sofort hier raus!" Magenta rüttelte ebenso missmutig wie erfolglos an den Gitterstäben des hölzernen Käfigs, in den man sie gesteckt hatte. „Hey, hört mich keiner? Hallo?"

Die Lichtung um den Käfig herum war leer, doch Magenta machte nicht noch einmal den Fehler zu denken, dass sie nicht beobachtet wurde. Ihr erster Ausbruchsversuch hatte aufgrund dieser irrigen Annahmen mit einigen sehr unangenehmen blauen Flecken geendet. Noch mehr geschmerzt als die Verletzungen hatte allerdings die Tatsache, dass die Dryaden, die sie hier eingesperrt hatten, nicht im Geringsten auf Magentas Beteuerungen ihrer Unschuld reagiert hatten. Ja, nicht einmal, als sie erwähnte, dass sie der Dryade Cavindra in Mauraudon geholfen hatte, hatten die Dryaden ihr geglaubt. Sie hatten die Hexenmeisterin ausgelacht und sie lediglich wieder zurück in ihr Gefängnis befördert.

„Die Menschenfrau wird warten, bis Hüter Ordanus wieder von seinen Verletzungen genesen ist.", hatte eine der Dryaden ihr mit ihrer eigenartigen Singsangstimme erklärt. „Er wird entscheiden, was mit der Verräterin passieren soll."

„Zimtziegen.", murrte Magenta – allerdings so leise, dass sie keine der irgendwo in den Schatten versteckten Dryaden sie hören konnte. Wenn sie sich nicht allzu sehr irrte, waren auch Nachtelfen unter den Beschützern dieses Ortes, aber anscheinend waren sie alle damit beschäftigt, diesem ominösen _Ordanus_ zu versorgen. Um die gefangene Hexenmeisterin kümmerte sich abgesehen von den seltenen Gelegenheiten, an denen sie etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken erhalten hatte, niemand. Da die Abmessungen des Käfigs es nicht zuließen, dass sie sich aufrichtete, und sie so lediglich gebückt zwei Schritte nach rechts oder links machen konnte, saß Magenta die meiste Zeit regungslos da und wartete darauf, dass ihr Gefängnis unter ihren hasserfüllten Blicken von selbst in sich zusammen fiel. Bis jetzt hatte es sich allerdings geweigert, ihr diesen Gefallen zu tun.

_Das ist alles nur deine Schuld_, fauchte Magenta in Gedanken Pizkol an. Sie hatten den Wichtel kurz vor ihrer Gefangennahme wohlweislich entlassen _Du musstest ja unbedingt ihre Opfergaben abfackeln._

_Ja, ja, schieb nur alles auf mich_, murrte der Wichtel beleidigt. _Ich glaube, der Furchtzauber, an dem du dich versucht hast, hat auch nicht unbedingt dazu beigetragen ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen._

_Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Ich wollte sie nicht verletzten_, gab Magenta patzig zurück.

_Pff_, antwortete der Wichtel. _Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir aufgefallen ist, aber die haben Speere und sind auch nicht unbedingt…_

_Halt die Klappe, da kommt jemand._

Der Wichtel machte noch ein unanständiges Geräusch, aber Magenta achtete nicht weiter auf ihn. Stattdessen kniff sie die Augen zusammen um zu erkennen, wer sich ihrem Käfig näherte. Augenscheinlich handelte es sich um nicht weniger als vier Dryaden, die leichtfüßig über den mit grünem Gras bewachsenen Waldboden sprangen. Ihre hellen Stimmen wehten zu Magenta herüber und ließen sie mit den Zähnen knirschen. Doch die Waldgeister waren nicht alleine. Unter ihnen schritt eine muskulöse Gestalt auf zwei Beinen einher, bei der es sich um einen Nachtelfen handeln musste. Vielleicht war das nun endlich dieser ominöse Ordanus, der sie hier endlich heraus lassen würde. Der Nachtelf kam näher und näher und blieb mit einem Mal wie angewurzelt stehen. Sein Blick war starr auf Magenta gerichtet. Die Hexenmeisterin sog scharf die Luft ein.

„D-das kann doch nicht…", stotterte sie und ihr Herz begann unwillkürlich schneller zu schlagen. Vor ihrem Gefängnis stand niemand anderer als Abbefaria.

Der Nachtelf schien ebenso überrascht wie Magenta, hatte sich jedoch weitaus besser im Griff. Nur ein kurzes Flackern in seinem Blick ließ seine Überraschung erkennen. Er wandte sich an eine der Dryaden und sagte etwas in der dunklen, vokalreichen Sprache der Nachtelfen. Magenta bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass seine Stimme dabei irgendwie anders klang, als wenn er die Gemeinsprache benutzte.

Die Dryade schien von dem, was er sagte, nicht überzeugt und antwortete mit einem Fluss von Darnassisch, in dessen Verlauf sie mehrmals wütend mit ihrem Speer in Magentas Richtung zeigte. Der Druide antwortete ihr und Magenta hätte schwören können, dass etwas Bittendes in seinem Ton lag. Schließlich schien er doch etwas gefunden zu haben, dass die Dryade überzeugte. Sie nickte und eine der anderen Dryaden sprang vor und löste den Riegel von Magentas Käfig.

„Ihr seid frei.", sagte Abbefaria jetzt wieder so, dass die Hexenmeisterin es verstand.

„Ach, stellt Euch vor, das ist mir aufgefallen.", knurrte Magenta und kletterte umständlich aus dem Käfig heraus. So froh sie auch war, das dämliche Ding endlich verlassen zu können…ihr Wiedersehen mit dem Nachtelfen hatte sie sich doch irgendwie anders vorgestellt. Nichtsdestotrotz beschleunigte sich ihr Puls erneut, als seine samtige Stimme fragte, ob sie verletzt sei. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und spürte dabei ein unangenehmes Brennen auf ihrem Gesicht. Vermutlich war sie rot wie ein überreifer Apfel. Allerdings schien es ihrem Gegenüber nicht viel besser zu gehen.

„Ich…", begann Abbefaria und räusperte sich hörbar. „Ich habe für Euch gebürgt. Ihr könnt gehen."

„Das ist nett von Euch.", antwortete Magenta und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

Bewegungslos standen sie einander gegenüber und wichen dem Blick des anderen aus. Die Dryaden standen mit wedelnden Schwänzen um sie herum, die Speere immer noch in den Händen, jedoch nicht mehr kampfbereit erhoben. Schließlich machte eine von ihnen einen kleinen Hüpfer nach vorne neben Abbefaria. Sie betrachtete den Druiden neugierig und sah zu Magenta herüber. Dann stellte sie eine Frage auf Darnassisch.

Der Druide fuhr auf und starrte die Dryade an. Seine Antwort bestand aus einem kurzen Satz auf Darnassisch und einem energischen Kopfschütteln. Die Dryade zog die Stirn kraus, sah noch einmal zu Magenta herüber und sagte erneut etwas, das Magenta nicht verstand, das jedoch eine purpurne Färbung auf das Gesicht des Druiden trieb.

Die Dryaden schienen jetzt ihre Scheu überwunden zu haben. Sie legten die Speere beiseite und kamen vorsichtig näher. Eine von ihnen berührte sogar Magenta Haare und sprang erschrocken rückwärts, als die Hexenmeisterin zu ihr herumfuhr. Dabei schnatterten sie die ganze Zeit auf Darnassisch und mehr als einmal richteten sich ihre Worte auch an den Druiden, dessen Gesichtsfarbe mit jeder Bemerkung dunkler zu werden schien. Schließlich riss er sich aus seiner Starre los, drängte sich zwischen die Dryaden und ergriff Magentas Handgelenk.

„Kommt, wir gehen.", knurrte er und zog Magenta aus der Schar der plappernden Dryaden in Richtung des nahen Waldes. Rücksichtslos zerrte er die Hexenmeisterin durch das Unterholz und hielt dabei ihren Arm mit eisernem Griff fest. Erst, als sie den nahen Weg erreichten, löste sich die stählerne Klammer um ihr Gelenk und Magenta riss den malträtierten Arm an sich.

„Seid Ihr verrückt geworden?", rief sie aufgebracht. „Ihr tut mir weh."

„Und ohne mich würdet Ihr immer noch in diesem Käfig sitzen.", konterte der Nachtelf ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sein Gesicht immer noch purpurrot angelaufen war. „Ich habe nur…"

„Mich gerettet?", unterbrach Magenta ihn. „Macht Euch nicht lächerlich! Sie hätten mich schon nicht umgebracht. Oder?"

Abbefaria beantwortete ihre Frage nicht und sah zu Boden.

„Also zumindest schienen sie mir nicht wirklich gefährlich.", setzte Magenta nach. „Und überhaupt, was wollte diese Dryade eigentlich. Ich habe kein Wort verstanden. Es schien Euch irgendwie peinlich zu sein."

„Sie hat gefragt, ob Ihr meine Geliebte seid.", nuschelte der Nachtelf. „Natürlich habe ich das verneint. Obwohl…"

„Obwohl was?", fragte Magenta und hielt den Atem an.

„Obwohl es die Dinge sicherlich einfacher gemacht hätte.", sagte Abbefaria. „Sie hätten mir bestimmt schneller geglaubt, dass Ihr nichts mit dem Überfall auf Behüter Ordanus zu tun habt. Besonders da Euch genau wie die Attentäter der Hauch dämonischer Verderbnis umweht. Sie waren sehr misstrauisch."

„Geschwätzig trifft es wohl eher.", murrte Magenta. „Und warum habt Ihr dann nicht einfach gesagt, dass ich…na Ihr wisst schon."

„Ich wollte nicht lügen."

„Oh."

Magenta hätte es nie zugegeben, doch der Stich, den ihr diese Aussage versetzte, schmerzte mehr als ihr aufgeriebenes Handgelenk. Aber schön, wenn er nicht wollte, dann würde sie ihm nicht nachlaufen, auch wenn alles in ihr sich danach sehnte, ihn in ihre Arme zu schließen. Selbst jetzt, da sie eigentlich wütend auf ihn war, hätte sie zu gerne… Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verbot sich selbst jeden weiteren Gedanken.

„Dann wird es wohl Zeit, dass ich aufbreche.", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme. „Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Felwood und Ihr habt sicherlich auch Besseres zu tun, als hier Löcher in den Waldboden zu starren."

„Nach Felwood?" Goldene Nachtelfenaugen sahen Magenta erstaunt an. „Ich reise ebenfalls dorthin."

„Ach…", machte Magenta in Ermangelung einer sinnvollen Antwort. „Ihr…also…ich…vielleicht sollten wir dann doch…"

„Zusammen dorthin reisen?", ergänzte er ihren Satz. Seine Finger glitten über seine lederne Brustrüstung, als suchten sie dort nach einem Halt. „Vielleicht… Der Weg ist nicht ungefährlich."

„Gut, dann also nach Felwood.", entgegnete Magenta. Sie versuchte das Gefühl der Erleichterung, das in ihr aufstieg, nicht allzu sehr zu beachten. „Lass uns aufbrechen."

Der Nachtelf gab mit einem Kopfnicken seine Zustimmung und zuckte nur kurz zusammen, als Magenta ihr Teufelsross beschwor. Er selbst stieg auf den Rücken einer großen, weißen Raubkatze und zusammen – wenngleich auch mit gebührendem Abstand voneinander – machten sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung Norden.

„Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht.", murmelte Easygoing und krallte seine Hände unwillkürlich tiefer in die Nackenfedern seines Hippogreifen, als dieser einen plötzlichen Schlenker um eine Bergspitze herum flog. Das Tier quittierte diese Behandlung mit einem ärgerlichen Kreischen und einem energischen Kopfschütteln. Das führte jedoch nur dazu, dass der Druide auf seinem Rücken noch fester zupackte und ihn an den empfindlichen Federn riss. Laut trompete der Hippogreif seinen Protest heraus.

„Hey, Easy, du wirst noch runterfallen, wenn du ihn weiter ärgerst.", stichelte Deadlyone, der mit seinem wesentlich schlankeren Tier ein Stück weit hinter seinem Bruder flog. Der Schurke hatte die Finger ganz vom Hals seines Hippogreifen genommen und wedelte damit herum. „Guck mal, ohne Hände!"

„Wenn ich hier endlich runter bin, kannst du es ja noch mal ohne Zähne versuchen.", grollte Easygoing und versuchte das schwankende Gefühl in seinem Magen zu ignorieren.

„Wir sind ja bald da.", erklang Ceredrians beruhigende Stimme dicht neben dem großen Druiden. „Nur noch über diese Bergkuppe, dann sollte Gadgetzan schon in Sichtweite sein."

Easygoing nickte stumm und konzentrierte sich darauf, seinen Hippogreif nicht noch weiter zu reizen. Und war dieser Flug nicht immer noch besser, als sich wieder dieser Höllenmaschine der vorlauten Gnomin anzuvertrauen?

Nun gut, er hatte zunächst einen albtraumhaften Ritt zwischen den Bäumen von Feralas hindurch erdulden müssen, dicht gefolgt von einer wilden Verfolgungsjagd mit einigen Harpyien durch die unzähligen Felssäulen von Tausend Nadeln, bei der der große Druide mehr als einmal geglaubt hatte, sein letztes Stündlein habe geschlagen. Dagegen war der nächtliche Flug über die Schimmernde Eben fast erholsam gewesen. Sicherlich, unter ihm hatte ein Meer aus Schwärze gelegen, das mit jedem unvorsichtigen Blick nach ihm zu greifen schien, und die einzigen Orientierungspunkte waren die weit entfernten Lichter der Illusionen-Rennbahn gewesen, aber auch das lag nun endgültig hinter ihm.

„Dort! Das ist Gadgetzan!", rief ein hohes Gnomenstimmchen. „Ich muss sagen, für den Anblick hat sich der Flug schon gelohnt."

Easygoing war so unvorsichtig nachzusehen, was Emanuelle meinte. Von viel zu weit oben fiel sein Blick auf die Stadt, die sich am Rand der riesigen, weißen Wüste befand. Alles an ihr schwankte und bewegte sich; mechanische Scheußlichkeiten und viel zu pompöse Gebäude, blitzendes Metall und leuchtend bunte Stoffe und dazwischen eine Vielzahl hin und her wuselnder Wesen, die von seinem Blickwinkel aus klein wie Ameisen erschienen. Schnell kniff Easygoing die Augen wieder zu, als sein Mageninhalt begann, den ihm zugedachten Platz zu verlassen. Er atmete flach und versuchte an etwas Angenehmes zu denken. Etwas _sehr_ Angenehmes.

„Hey, Bruder, du kannst die Augen wieder aufmachen. Wir sind da."

Kalter Schweiß stand auf Easygoings Stirn, als er vorsichtig eines seiner Augen öffnete. Tatsächlich stand neben Easygoings Knie eine Zwergenfrau, die ihn mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln musterte.

„Wollt Ihr da oben jetzt hocken bleiben oder kann ich das Tier nun endlich trockenreiben?", fragte sie augenzwinkernd. „Von mir aus könnt Ihr auch gerne noch eine Runde drehen…"

„Nein, vielen Dank!", beeilte sich Easygoing zu antworten und glitt mit weichen Knien vom Rücken des Hippogreifen. Das Tier krächzte noch einmal vorwurfsvoll und ließ sich dann von der Greifenmeisterin abführen. Nicht jedoch, ohne Easygoing noch einmal kräftig mit den Hinterhufen auf den Fuß zu treten.

„Verdammtes…", grollte der Druide und massierte den geschundenen Körperteil. „Ab jetzt reise ich nur noch zu Fuß."

„Oh, ich hoffe doch sehr, dass das nicht der Fall sein wird.", piepste Emanuelle mit einem verzückten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Ich _liebe_ es zu fliegen. Das ist wirklich toll. Ich glaube, ich werde wirklich endlich mal etwas erfinden, mit dem man ganz allein durch die Lüfte fliegen kann. Ein Ein-Mann- oder eben Frau-Fugzeug. Mit so einem großen Propeller oben und jeder Menge Knöpfen. Ach und so eine Wackelpuppe vorne für die Armaturentafel. Die ist ganz wichtig. Und dann könnte man noch…"

„Waren wir nicht hier, um etwas gegen die Silithiden zu unternehmen?", unterbrach Ceredrian die übereifrige Gnomin höflich.

„Oh ja, Ihr habt Recht.", strahlte Emanuelle. „Folgt mir, ich bringe euch zu Alchemist Pestlezugg. Er wohnt hier ganz in der Nähe. Kommt mit!"

Die Hütte des Alchemisten war ein kleines, flaches Gebäude am Rande der Stadt. Die weißen Wände waren hier und da geschwärzt, leere Flaschen, Knochen und Unrat und ein stinkender Haufen von etwas, das einmal Pflanzen gewesen sein mochten, verunstalteten sein Erscheinungsbild. Ein scharfer Geruch waberte aus den Fenstern und ließ die Nachtelfen die Nasen rümpfen.

„Was bei Elunes göttlicher Güte _ist_ das?", hustete Ceredrian und hielt sich den Robenärmel vor das Gesicht. „Es riecht irgendwie verbrannt."

„VORSICHT!" kam plötzlich ein Schrei aus dem Inneren der Hütte. Ein schwarzer, rauchender Gegenstand flog aus einem der Fenster nur haarscharf an Emanuelles Kopf vorbei, und landete im Sand, wo er qualmend liegen blieb. Es sah aus wie eine…

„Bratpfanne?", wunderte sich die Gnomin und betrachtete das Objekt fasziniert. „Ich habe von so etwas gehört. Allerdings hatte ich nie Gelegenheit, eine aus näherer Nähe zu betrachten."

„So eine dreimal gequirlte Kodok…oh." In der geöffneten Tür des Hauses war ein Goblin erschienen. Er trug eine rot-weiß-gestreifte Schürze, auf der mehr Flecken als Streifen prangten, und auf dem Kopf trug er an allen vier Ecken zusammen geknotetes Taschentuch. Er beäugte die Nachtelfen und bleckte eine beträchtliche Anzahl gelber, spitzer Zähne. „Kann ich Euch helfen?"

„Die Frage sollten wir wohl eher stellen.", brummte Easygoing und wies auf die Bratpfanne. „War das ein Experiment?"

Der Goblin zwinkerte ein paar Mal, als hätte er nicht richtig verstanden und schielte dann nach der Bratpfanne. „Das…oh…äh…nein. Das sollte mein Mittagessen werden. Muschlette Surprise. Aber ich fürchte, ich habe irgendwas falsch gemacht. Dieser verfluchte Dirge will mir ja das Rezept nicht verraten. Goldgieriger Goblin."

„Sind sie das nicht alle?", flüsterte Deadlyone leise, doch offensichtlich hatte der Schurke die Ohren des Goblins unterschätzt. Der kleine, grüne Kerl fasste ihn scharf ins Auge.

„Ich muss doch sehr bitten.", schnarrte er. „Nur, weil ich ein Goblin bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich nur am Profit interessiert bin. Wobei natürlich gegen etwas Profit nichts einzuwenden ist. Aber ich verwehre mich dagegen, mich nur auf diese eine Eigenart meines Volkes reduzieren zu lassen. Das wäre ja so, als würde ich behaupten, Nachtelfen wären allesamt arrogante, selbstverliebte Baumaffen, die auf das Wohl und Wehe der anderen Völker spucken und versuchen jedes Problem zu lösen, in dem sie ihrem Gegenüber des Nachts die Gurgel durchschneiden."

Der Dolch war schneller in Deadlyone Hand, als das Auge es wahrzunehmen vermochte. „Das nimmst du sofort zurück, du kleine Beutelratte.", knurrte er.

„Danke für diesen anschaulichen Beweis.", feixte der Goblin und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber ich glaube, wir haben jetzt genug geplaudert. Ich nehme doch an, Ihr seid aus geschäftlichen Gründen hier."

„Ja, das sind wir. Hallo Kasil!", piepste Emanuelle und winkte dem Goblin mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu. Sie drehte sich zu den Nachtelfen herum und erklärte: „Freunde, das ist Alchemist Pestlezugg."

„Emanuelle?", fragte der Goblin verblüfft. „Schon zurück aus Darnassus?"

„Ja! Und stell dir vor, die drei sind gekommen um uns bei dem Problem mit den Silithiden zu helfen."

Der Goblin wirkte mit einem Mal nervös und sah sich nach beiden Seiten um. „Das besprechen wir lieber drinnen. Kommt und betretet mein bescheidenes Heim."

Die Nachtelfen mussten sich tief bücken, um das Haus des Goblins durch die niedrige Eingangstür zu betreten. Der Geruch, der draußen bereits ihre Nasen strapaziert hatte, wurde ungefähr um ein Zehnfaches intensiver und selbst Emanuelle musste gegen einen heftigen Hustenreiz ankämpfen.

„Oh wartet, das haben wir gleich." Alchemist Pestlezugg lief zu einem Tisch, auf dem allerlei Glasgeräte lagen. Er wählte eines von ihnen, tat ein Pulver hinein, goss etwas Wasser hinzu und stellte das ganze über eine Schale mit glühenden Kohlen. So gleich begann sich ein intensiver Geruch nach den verschiedensten Gewürzen im Raum auszubreiten. Dadurch roch es jetzt nach gewürzten Qualm und immer noch scheußlich.

„Die Kräuter sollten den Rauch eigentlich aufzehren, nur wird das leider eine Weile dauern.", erklärte der Goblin mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Aber setzt Euch doch so lange. Was kann ich Euch anbieten?"

Die Nachtelfen lehnten höflich jegliche Bewirtung ab. Emanuelle hingegen ließ sich von dem Goblin etwas bringen, dass dieser _Runn Tum Knolle Surprise_ nannte. Es duftete es herrlich, dass alsbald ein dreifaches Magenknurren die vollgestellte Hütte erfüllte. Der Goblin grinste wieder.

„Seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass Ihr nicht doch etwas wollt?", fragte er mit einem spöttischen Glitzern in den Augen. „Nicht? Nun, dann stimmt es wohl doch, dass Nachtelfen misstrauisch gegenüber allem Neuen sind. Die meisten zumindest."

„Ich denke, wir sollten aufhören, uns gegenseitig mit Vorurteilen zu bombardieren und vielleicht anfangen über die Silithiden zu reden.", warf Ceredrian ein. „Gracina Spiritmight klang sehr besorgt."

„Nun gut, wie Ihr wollt.", meinte Alchemist Pestlezugg achselzuckend. „Also dann erzählt mal. Was gibt es Neues aus Darnassus?"

Emanuelle berichtete, so schnell es ihr gut gefüllter Mund zuließ, was die Nachtelfenpriesterin gesagt hatte und was danach passiert war. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass sie dabei nicht die gesamte Hütte und deren Insassen mit dem würzigen Brei besprenkelte. Ihr Bericht endete, als der Löffel der Gnomin über den leeren Napfboden kratzte.

„Ist noch mehr da?", fragte sie und leckte sich die Lippen. „Ich spüre eine höchst anregende Wirkung, die von diesem Gericht ausgeht. Fast so, als wäre ich…noch intelligenter als ohnehin schon."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte der Goblin und griff von einem der völlig überfüllten Tische Pergament und Feder. „Beschreibt mir dieses Gefühl doch einmal genauer."

„Ich glaube, dies ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür.", erinnerte Ceredrian die beiden Forscher.

„Ich sehe schon, Ihr seid ein ungeduldiger Vertreter Eures Volkes.", murrte der Alchemist. „Aber wenn wir den Silithiden beikommen wollen, müssen wir uns auf mehr als rohe Kraft verlassen. Im Kampf mit diesen Riesenkäfern ist Köpfchen gefragt, nicht Muskeln."

„Oh, da seid Ihr bei Ceredrian ja an der richtigen Adresse.", witzelte Deadlyone. „Zumindest was die Abwesenheit von Muskeln angeht."

Der Goblin musterte den Schurken. „Vielleicht sollten wir _ihm_ etwas von dem _Runn Tum Knolle Surprise_ verabreichen."

Der Nachtelf blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis er begriff, was der Goblin meinte. Ceredrian drückte seine Hand nach unten, die sich schon wieder in Richtung seines Dolches bewegte.

„Ruhig, Freund.", wisperte er auf Darnassisch. „Ich mag diesen Goblin auch nicht, aber möglicherweise hat er Recht."

„Oh, es ist nicht nötig, dass Ihr mich mögt.", erwiderte der Goblin mit einem breiten Lächeln. Und auf Darnassisch.

„Überrascht?", fuhr er nun wieder in Gemeinsprache fort. „Ich war schon immer der Meinung, man sollte mindestens eine Fremdsprache beherrschen. Aber lassen wir jetzt diese Spielchen. Lasst mich Euch lieber zeigen, was ich herausgefunden habe."

Der Goblin zog mit einem Seil eine große Pergamentrolle herunter, die an der Hüttenwand befestigt war. Die Leinwand entrollte sich, und gab den Blick auf verschiedene Zeichnungen frei. Sie zeigten ausschließlich Silithiden:

Große, massiv gebaute Skarabäen mit kräftigen, kurzen Beinen und großen Greifzangen, wendige Arbeiter, mit langen Beinen und kleinen Körpern, schlanke Wespen mit durchsichtigen Flügeln, deren Hinterleib in einem spitzen Stachel endete und schließlich aggressiv wirkende Drohnen, mit übergroßen Beißwerkzeugen und verkrüppelten Flügeln, deren Körper selbst auf der Zeichnung stets zum Sprung bereits schien. Alchemist Pezzlezug wies zunächst auf die letzten.

„Vor diesen hier müsst Ihr Euch besonders in Acht nehmen. Mit ihren Kiefern beißen sie Euch ohne Probleme ganze Körperteile ab und die Spitzen an ihren Beinen durchbohren einen schneller als man ‚Kodokacke' sagen kann."

Er wandte sich an Emanuelle. „Entschuldigt die Wortwahl." Die Gnomin winkte ihm fortzufahren.

„Diese hier", sagte der Goblin und wies auf die Wespen, „bilden die fliegende Einsatztruppe der Bauten. Sie sind höchst aggressiv und ihre Stacheln oft mit Gift versehen. Wenn man sie vom Himmel holt, hat man sie ziemlich schnell besiegt, doch das muss man erstmal schaffen. Die Arbeiter dagegen gehen unbeirrbar ihren Aufgaben nach. Wenn man sie dabei nicht stört, kommt man ziemlich nahe an sie heran. Und die großen, dicken sind die schwerfälligsten von allen und reagieren so gut wie nicht auf Attacken. Vermutlich, weil sie sie nicht spüren. Sie sind jedoch ebenfalls aggressiv, wenn sie Jungtiere beaufsichtigen, was leider ziemlich oft der Fall ist. Ich habe bis jetzt noch nicht herausgefunden, wie die verschiedenen Arten zustande kommen. Tatsache ist jedoch, dass ihre Produktion immer so gesteuert wird, dass genau die Anzahl von Silithiden einer Arbeit vorhanden ist, die gebraucht wird."

„Produktion? Gesteuert?" Emanuelle rümpfte die Nase. „Das klingt wie eine Fabrik?"

Alchemist Pestlezugg nickte zustimmend. „Ist es im Grunde genommen auch. Ein Silithidenbau ist eine Fabrik für neue Silithiden, die unablässig auf Hochtouren läuft und sich ausbreitet. Käfer vom Fließband, wenn man so will. Allerdings nur so lange, wie die Steuerrungszentrale besetzt ist. Und genau das ist der Punkt, wo wir ansetzen müssen. Den Großrechner ausschalten, um die Maschinerie lahm zu legen, das muss unser Ziel sein."

Easygoing schüttelte den Kopf. Für ihn hätte der Goblin ebenso gut anfangen können, Taurahe zu sprechen. „Wovon redet Ihr da eigentlich?"

Der Alchemist überlegte einen Augenblick. „Bienen!", rief er schließlich aus. „Silithiden sind wie Bienen. Wenn ihr die Königin tötet, verlieren die restlichen Käfer die Orientierung und sterben ab. So ist zumindest meine Vermutung. Bis jetzt hat es nämlich noch keiner geschafft, die Königin eines Silithidenbaus ausfindig zu machen. Zumindest keiner, der es überlebt hat und davon berichten konnte. Aber ich habe einen Plan, wie wir die Königin herauslocken."

„Wir könnte ja Ceredrian reinschicken.", stichelte Deadlyone. „Er behauptet doch immer, dass ihm keine Frau widerstehen kann. So ein Silithiden-Paarungsruf kann doch nicht so schwierig nachzumachen sein."

Der Goblin runzelte die Stirn. „Seid Ihr sicher, dass ihr nicht von dem _Runn Tum Knolle Surprise_ genascht habt. Denn das ist so ziemlich genau mein Plan."

„WAS?" Ceredrians Gesicht war eine Maske des Entsetzens. „Das ist doch nicht Euer Ernst!"

„Oh, na ja, so in etwa jedenfalls.", erwiderte der Goblin achselzuckend. „Seht Ihr, Ihr wärt vielleicht nicht wirklich ihr Typ, aber der sicherste Weg, die Königin anzulocken, ist der Duft eines paarungsbereiten Männchens. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich diesen Geruch aus den Duftdrüsen der anderen Silithiden destillieren kann, denn die Ausformung der verschiedenen Arten erfolgt aus einem gemeinsamen Larvenstadium. Ihr müsst mir lediglich eine intakte Duftdrüse beschaffen, den Rest erledige ich. Also vom Kampf gegen die Königin mal abgesehen."

„Das klingt nach einem guten Plan.", sagte Emanuelle nachdenklich. „Gracina hat gesagt, der Ursprung der Silithiden liegt möglicherweise im Krater von Un'Goro."

„Ob das stimmt, kann ich nicht sagen.", antwortete der Goblin. „Tatsache ist jedoch, dass der Krater ein großes, wildes Dschungelgebiet ist, in dem alle möglichen Gefahren lauern. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die Silithiden eine davon wären. Dort mit der Suche zu beginnen ist zumindest keine schlechte Idee. Vor allem, da ich zur Herstellung des Lockstoffes auch etwas Erde aus dem Krater benötige."

„Da müsst Ihr euch hinten anstellen.", knurrte Easygoing und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Wir werden mit einem Lasttier reisen müssen bei all der Erde, die wir zu transportieren haben."

„Das sollte das geringste Problem sein.", erwiderte der Alchemist fröhlich. „Morgen ist großer Viehmarkt. Ihr müsst Euch nur eines aussuchen."

„Mhmmhm...", machte der Druide mit einem Seitenblick auf Ceredrian. „Und irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass es ein Kodo sein wird."

Magenta seufzte lautlos und warf möglichst unauffällig einen Blick auf den Nachtelfen, der neben ihr auf der großen, weißen Raubkatze ritt. Sie bewunderte die stille Erhabenheit, die die Einheit von Reiter und Reittier ausstrahlte, ihre geschmeidigen Bewegungen und den Hauch von nur nachlässig verdeckter Kraft, der sie umgab. Es fehlte nicht viel, dann hätte Magenta die Hand ausgestreckt, um dem Druiden durch den kurzen, blauen Haarschopf zu fahren und seinen Nacken zu liebkosen. Aber natürlich ging das nicht. Immerhin _sprach_ er nicht einmal mit ihr. Selbst die Antworten, die er gab, wenn Magenta einen zaghaften Versuch wagte, mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen, waren mehr als dürftig. Das Einzige, was sie herausbekommen hatte, war, dass er auf Emanuelles Bitten hier war, die er im fernen Feralas getroffen hatte. Darüber hinaus hatte er sich über sein Hiersein und vor allem über seine Empfindungen Magenta gegenüber ausgeschwiegen. Es schien, als habe er jegliches Interesse an ihr verloren, obwohl sie das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass er sie ansah, wann immer er sich unbeobachtet fühlte.

„Wir sind da.", schreckt Abbefaria Magenta aus ihren Gedanken auf. Er vermied es, in ihre Richtung zu blicken, und starrte stattdessen stur geradeaus.

„Wir sind _wo_?", fragte Magenta und sah sich um. Vor ihnen lag eine kleine Siedlung. Nachtelfische Häuser bildeten den größeren Teil der Gebäude, doch zwischen den geschwungenen Dächern konnte Magenta auch einige Gebilde ausmachen, die sie an übergroße Zelte erinnerten.

„Das Smaragdrefugium.", erklärte ihr Begleiter knapp. „Wartet hier."

Er ließ seine Raubkatze antraben und verschwand zwischen den Häusern. Magenta blieb allein zurück und schob die Unterlippe vor. Was sollte denn das jetzt? Er konnte sie doch nicht mitten in diesem…diesem… Magenta warf einen misstrauischen Blick auf ihre Umgebung.

Die Bäume wirkten alle wie abgestorben. Verdreht und verdorben lauerte unter ihrer Rinde etwas, das Magentas Nackenhaut kribbeln ließ. Ein ständiges Raunen und Wispern lief durch die braunen Blätter, ein bedrohliches Flüstern, als wolle der Wald selbst sie ins Verderben locken. Gebrochen hallte der Schrei eines frühen Nachtvogels von den Stämmen wieder, unnatürlich verzerrt wie der Schrei eines sterbenden Kindes. Magenta fröstelte.

Auf dem Boden vor ihr bewegte sich etwas. Die Hexenmeisterin beugte sich vor und verzog das Gesicht.

„Eine Kakerlake?", stieß sie hervor. „Uäääh!"

Kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen, erschien noch ein zweites und drittes der braunglänzenden Krabbeltiere und ein Rascheln im trockenen Laub kündete davon, dass noch mehr zu erwarten waren. Magenta hätte sich selbst als tierlieb bezeichnet. Selbst Spinnen und Würmer waren nichts, was die Hexenmeisterin in Panik versetzte. Aber bei Kakerlaken zog sie definitiv einen Schlussstrich. Vor allem wenn diese wirkten, als hätten sie Besteck mitgebracht.

„Los, vorwärts.", trieb sie das Teufelsross an und trabte auf die Siedlung zu. Ein Nachtelf, der auf dem Weg patrouillierte, blieb er stehen, als er sie sah, und starrte ihr misstrauisch entgegen. Magentas Blick fiel auf die Waffe in seiner Hand. Ein schwerer Streitkolben, den er sicherlich zu benutzen wusste. Die Hexenmeisterin zügelte ihr Ross und überlegte. Vielleicht war das hier doch keine so gute Entscheidung gewesen. Andererseits: Wenn sie die Wahl zwischen diesem Nachtelfen und den Kakerlaken hatte…

„Ich grüße Euch.", rief sie zu dem Nachtelfen hinüber. Er trug eine lederne Rüstung in Grün- und Brauntönen. Vermutlich war auch er ein Druide. „Ich bin in Begleitung hier. Ein Nachtelf. Druide. Muss gleich wiederkommen."

Als sich ihr Gegenüber sich immer noch nicht bewegte, stieg Magenta von ihrem Teufelsross. Sie ließ das Tier mit einer Geste verschwinden und versuchte harmlos auszusehen. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass es vielleicht wirklich keine besonders schlaue Idee gewesen war, ausgerechnet auf einem Dämonenpferd hier aufzukreuzen. Sie versuchte es mit einem Lächeln.

„Mein Name ist Magenta. Ich bin hier um…um die dämonische Verderbnis zu bekämpfen?"

Endlich kam Bewegung in den Nachtelfen. Er legte die Hände aneinander und verbeugte sich vor ihr, ohne sie dabei jedoch aus den Augen zu lassen. „Ishnu-Alah! Ich bin Tenell Leafrunner. Willkommen im Smaragdrefugium. Ich werde Eure Ankunft melden."

„Nicht nötig.", mischte sich eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund ein. Erleichtert erkannte Magenta, dass es sich um Abbefaria handelte. „Ishnu-Alah, Meister Leafrunner! Mein Name ist Abbefaria. Ich habe bereits mit Eridan Bluewind gesprochen. Wir werden gleich morgen früh zu den Ruinen von Constellas aufbrechen, um uns den dortigen Satyren zu widmen. Für heute Nacht jedoch ersuchen wir hier um ein Quartier."

Tenell Leafrunner sah für einen Augenblick zwischen den beiden hin und her, dann hellt sich seine Miene auf.

„Ishnu-Alah, Abbefaria!", grüßte er. „Verzeiht mein anfängliches Misstrauen. Dies ist eine raue Gegend und wir müssen stets damit rechnen, von den Dämonen unterwandert zu werden. Ihr versteht daher sicherlich, dass jemand wie Eure Begleiterin auf mich etwas befremdlich wirkte."

„Sie berät mich in Fragen der Dämonenbekämpfung.", erklärte Abbefaria ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Wir erhoffen uns dadurch vielleicht endlich einen Durchbruch im Kampf gegen die Dämonische Verderbnis."

„Dann wünsche ich Euch gutes Gelingen.", sagte Tenell Leafrunner und verbeugte sich erneut. „Ihr tut nebenbei gut daran, heute Nacht hier zu rasten. Bis jetzt kam keiner, der des Nachts in die Wälder ging, wieder lebend daraus zurück."

„Wir danken Euch für die Warnung.", antwortete Abbefaria und verbeugte sich so lange, bis der andere Nachtelf außer Hörweite war. Erst dann ruckte sein Kopf nach oben und seine goldenen Augen durchbohrten Magenta förmlich.

„Hatte ich nicht gesagt, Ihr sollt draußen warten?", zischte er ungehalten.

„Da waren Kakerlaken.", maulte Magenta. „Außerdem wird es gleich dunkel und Ihr habt doch gehört, was er gesagt hat. Es ist nachts nicht sicher in diesen Wäldern."

„Was maßgeblich mit den Dämonen darin zusammenhängt.", knurrte Abbefaria. „Kommt, lasst uns ein Nachtquartier suchen und morgen trennen sich unsere Wege dann."

Magenta schluckte sämtliche Beleidigungen, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen, mit einiger Anstrengung herunter. Ihr Herz schmerzte und irgendetwas stach in ihren Augen.

„Also schön, diese eine Nacht noch.", stieß sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor und stampfte hoch erhobenen Hauptes an dem Nachtelfen vorbei auf die Siedlung zu. In Windeseile holte er sie ein und Seite an Seite suchten sie nach etwas, das aussah wie ein Gasthaus. Eine Runde um die Siedlung später, mussten sie feststellen, dass es keines gab. In Felwood erwartete man offensichtlich keine Gäste.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Magenta und legte die Arme um die Schultern. Es war empfindlich kalt geworden.

„Wir werden jemanden um ein Nachtlager bitten.", antwortete Abbefaria gepresst. „Vielleicht ist Eridan Bluewind so freundlich, uns Unterkunft zu gewähren."

Die Nachtelfe mit den kurzen, blaugrünen Haaren, die Magenta aufgrund ihrer in Blatt- und Erdtönen gehaltenen Kleidung ebenfalls für eine Druidin hielt, reagierte erstaunlich gelassen auf Abbefarias Gesuch um ein Nachtlager. Sie hörte sich seine Bitte an und brachte die beiden dann zu einer kleinen Tür am Ende eines schmalen Korridors. Entschuldigend hob sie die Achseln.

„Wir können Euch leider nicht viel anbieten. Gäste sind selten und die, die kommen, bleiben meist nur ein oder zwei Nächte. Ihr findet Decken und was Ihr sonst noch benötigt, um Euch die Nacht angenehm zu machen, in dem Schrank gleich neben dem Bett."

„Habt Dank für Alles.", sagte Abbefaria und verbeugte sich vor der Nachtelfe. Da Magenta annahm, dass sie so etwas wie die Bürgermeisterin des Ortes war, machte auch sie einen etwas verunstalteten Knicks.

„Danke."

Die Nachtelfe beantwortete Magentas Dank mit einem Kopfnicken und ließ sie dann mit dem Druiden allein. Mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl im Bauch öffnete Magenta die Tür und sah ihre Befürchtungen bestätigt. Der Raum war nicht nur klein sondern winzig. Und es gab nur ein Bett. Magenta merkte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen stieg, und ein schräger Seitenblick auf ihren Begleiter verriet ihr, dass es ihm ebenso ging. Abbefaria räusperte sich vernehmlich.

„Ich werde vielleicht lieber draußen…", begann er und wurde von Magenta unterbrochen.

„So ein ausgemachter Blödsinn.", sagte sie, schob den verdatterte Nachtelfen durch die Tür und schloss diese hinter sich. „Ihr könnt hier ganz prima auf dem Fußboden schlafen. Da draußen gibt es Kakerlaken!"

Abbefaria bedachte sie mit einem merkwürdigen Blick, den Magenta nicht recht zu deuten wusste. War das Belustigung oder Enttäuschung oder noch etwas ganz anderes in seinen Augen. Diese verdammten, goldenen Lichter machten sie noch ganz konfus im Kopf.

„Ich gehe jetzt schlafen.", verkündete sie. „Meinetwegen könnt Ihr noch meditieren oder den Mond anheulen, aber was immer Ihr tut, tut es gefälligst leise."

Mit diesen Worten löschte sie das Licht und begann sich auszuziehen. Robe, Schuhe und Haarband flogen in eine Ecke des Raumes und nur noch im Unterkleid tastete sie sich durch das Dunkel. Sie fand den Schrank mit den Decken sowie das Bett und streckte sich kurz darauf auf einer leidlich weichen Strohmatratze aus. Irgendwo im Dunkeln atmetet jemand hörbar aus.

„Was ist los?", knurrte Magenta unter den Decken hervor. „Passt Euch irgendwas an unserer Vereinbarung nicht?"

„Damit ist alles in Ordnung.", erklang Abbefarias Stimme immer noch aus der Nähe der Tür. „Ich frage mich nur, ob Euch tatsächlich nicht bewusst war, dass Nachtelfen im Dunkeln hervorragend sehen können."

Magenta gefror zwischen den Decken. Verdammt! Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie irgendwas vergessen hatte. Abbefaria bewegte sich und ein Gewicht belastete die Bettkante. Magenta spürte, wie eine Hand durch ihr Haar fuhr.

„Ihr solltet es öfter so tragen.", flüsterte der Nachtelf rau. „Es steht Euch gut."

„Viel zu unpraktisch.", gab Magenta leise zurück. Sie richtete sich im Bett auf und tastete nach seiner Hand. Große, warme Finger schlossen sich um ihre.

„Ich habe versucht dich zu vergessen.", gestand Abbefaria ein. „Es ist mir nicht besonders gut gelungen."

„Ich habe es gar nicht erst versucht.", lächelte Magenta. Sie beugte sich vor und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

„Bist du dir sicher?", kam eine Frage aus der Dunkelheit.

„Als ich aufbrach um nach Felwood zu reiten, tat ich es nur, um mich danach auf die Suche nach dir zu begeben.", antwortete Magenta. „Und es hat sich noch nie etwas in meinem Leben so richtig angefühlt. Beantwortet das deine Frage?"

„Vollkommen zufrieden stellend.", murmelte er, bevor sich seine Lippen über ihren schlossen.

Magenta erwachte, wo sie eingeschlafen war. Noch halb im Schlaf strich ihre Hand über die unbekleidete Brust des Nachtelfen neben ihr. Sie erntete einen wohligen Laut und ein Lächeln. Unfähig ihren Blick von ihm abzuwenden, fuhr sie zärtlich mit den Fingerspitzen über sein Gesicht und zeichnete dessen Linien nach.

„Du bist schön.", flüsterte sie.

Zwei goldene Halbmonde öffneten sich. Unter ihrem Blick begann Magentas Herz schneller zu schlagen. Wie würde es nach dieser Nacht weitergehen? Würden sich ihre Wege tatsächlich trennen?

„Emanuelle sagte mir, du hast ihn verlassen?"

Magenta war auf die Frage nicht vorbereitet. „Ich…äh…also…ja. Ja, das habe ich."

„Warum?"

Magenta runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte denn das jetzt für ein Spiel werden?

„Na weil ich _dich_ liebe.", kamen die Worte über ihre Lippen ohne dass sie sie zurückhalten konnte. Und sie wollte es auch gar nicht, denn es war die Wahrheit.

Abbefaria schwieg. Er sah sie nur an und fuhr ihr mit der Hand durch das Haar. Dann seufzte er tief und schälte sich aus den Decken.

„Es wird Zeit, dass wir aufbrechen.", sagte er und schlüpfte in seine Hose.

„Aufbrechen?", fragte Magenta verständnislos. „Wohin denn?"

„Ich habe Eridan Bluewind ein paar Dämonenköpfe versprochen. Ich denke, sie sollte sie bekommen." Er hielt kurz inne und sah Magenta an. „Du wirst doch mitkommen, oder?"

Magenta überlegte einen Augenblick lang. Ließ sich das hier mit der Aufgabe ihres Meisters vereinbaren? Und wollte sie sie überhaupt erfüllen, wenn der Preis dafür vielleicht ihre…was-auch-immer zu Abbefaria war? Magenta biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Was sollte sie tun?

„Ich warte dann draußen.", kam es von Abbefaria. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm, ehe Magenta reagieren konnte. Irrte sie sich oder hatte er gerade enttäuscht geklungen?

So schnell sie konnte, kleidete Magenta sich an und stürmte nach draußen. Abbefaria erwartete sie mit einem einfachen Frühstück und einem heißen Getränk, das Magenta nicht kannte, dessen erster Schluck ihre Lebensgeister jedoch bereits weckte. Sie pustete in ihren Becher, um es abzukühlen, und sah Abbefaria über den tönernen Rand hinweg an. Er gab sich unbeteiligt und kaute auf einem Stück Brot herum.

„Ich komme mit.", sagte sie und beobachtete seine Reaktion. War das ein verhaltenes Lächeln gewesen?

„Gut.", antwortete er. „Eure…deine Kenntnisse in Bezug auf Dämonen werden sicherlich nützlich sein."

Aus einer der nahen, zeltartigen Hütten, trat eine massige Gestalt. Sie ging auf zwei Beinen, die in gewaltigen Hufen endeten, hatte ein kurzes, schwarzes Fell und sein Kopf sah aus wie der einer Kuh. Der Taure schnaubte und sah aufmerksam in ihre Richtung.

„Wir sollten gehen.", sagte Abbefaria plötzlich. Er löschte das kleine Feuer und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Magenta folgte ihm wohl oder übel, konnte jedoch den Grund für die plötzliche Eile nicht ganz nachvollziehen. Als sie Abbefaria danach fragte, sah er sie nicht an, sondern murmelte nur etwas davon, dass sie einen weiten Weg vor sich hatten. Unter den wachsamen Augen des Tauren verließen sie das Smaragdrefugium in Richtung Norden.

Sie ritten eine Weile still nebeneinander her. Um sie herum breitete sich der verseuchte Wald aus und wenngleich auch die bedrohliche Stimmung des Vorabends etwas abgeschwächt war, so kam Magenta trotz allem nicht umhin, die Hässlichkeit und Boshaftigkeit des Landstriches zu bemerken. Wölfe und Bären strichen zwischen den Bäumen umher; blind und mit schwärenden Wunden bedeckt, waren sie perverse Karikaturen dessen, was eine gesunde Fauna sein sollte. Nirgendwo konnte Magenta Kaninchen, Eichhörnchen oder gar Rehe und Hirsche entdecken, die in Ashenvale noch so zahlreich gewesen waren. In den Bäumen sangen keine Vögel und außer den allgegenwärtig erscheinenden Kakerlaken, konnte Magenta auch keine Bienen, Schmetterlinge oder andere Insekten erkennen. Als sie Abbefaria danach fragte, sah er sie mit steinerner Miene an.

„Pflanzenfresser haben diesen Wald schon vor langer Zeit verlassen oder sind verendet. Das Gift in den Pflanzen und Flüssen hat dafür gesorgt. Die Fleischfresser jagen sich hier gegenseitig und jene, die es wagen, in ihr Gebiet vorzudringen."

Magenta hörte den unausgesprochenen Vorwurf in seiner Aussage. Immerhin waren es die Dämonen, die dies verursacht hatten. Magenta konnte die dämonische Magie spüren, die aus jeder Pore des Landstrichs tropfte. Sie verursachte ein Prickeln auf ihrer Haut, von dem Magenta sich nicht sicher war, ob es angenehm war oder nicht. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, etwas mehr über diese Verderbnis herauszufinden.

Magenta hielt ihr Pferd an und glitt von seinem Rücken. Sie wählte eine der Pflanzen, die am Wegesrand wuchsen, und streckte die Hand in ihre Richtung aus. Kaum hatte sie das getan, wanden sich mit einem Mal Tentakel aus der dicken, blauvioletten Knolle und legte sich wie Fesseln um ihr Handgelenk. Magenta keuchte erschrocken auf, als sie einen scharfen Schmerz auf ihrer Haut spürte und das saugende Gefühl, als die Pflanze versuchte ihre Lebensenergie anzuzapfen.

„Dieses Spiel kann man auch zu zweit spielen.", knurrte die Hexenmeisterin und begann nun ihrerseits, die dämonische Kraft aus der Pflanze zu ziehen. Die Pflanze gab ein quietschendes Geräusch von sich und versuchte, die Tentakel zurückzuziehen, doch Magenta hatten die Finger fest um die Ranken geschlossen und verstärkte den Sog. Ein Gefühl der Macht durchströmte Magenta, die Reste von Müdigkeit fielen von ihr ab wie ein Schleier und sie musste sich sehr beherrschen, die Pflanze nicht völlig auszusaugen. Schließlich ließ sie die Tentakel los, die sich inzwischen wieder in normale Blätter verwandelt hatten, und betrachtete die schlapp am Boden liegende Pflanze.

Die ehemals dicke, dunkle Knolle hatte jetzt eine hellgrüne Farbe angenommen, ihre Blätter waren entrollt und der Schleim, der die Pflanze bedeckt hatte, war verschwunden. Irgendwie hatte Magenta das Gefühl, dass die Pflanze sie bittend ansah.

„Eine Peitscherwurzel.", sagte Abbefaria neben ihr. Der Druide streckte die Hand aus und murmelte einige Worte der Heilung. Sogleich erholte sich die Pflanze von ihrer Schwäche, und streckte die zarten Blätter nach der Hand des Druiden aus. Fast zärtlich beantwortete er die Geste. „Ihre Wurzeln sind essbar und der gekochte Saft der Blätter ergibt ein Mittel, das Wundfieber senkt."

„Aha.", machte Magenta, die von Heilkunde so viel Ahnung hatte wie ein Schaf vom Stricken. „Du weißt eine ganze Menge über Pflanzen, oder? Was ist das da für eine?"

Abbefaria sah zu dem Gewächs, auf das Magenta zeigte. „Das ist Sonnengras."

„Und das?"

„Wolfswurz."

„Und das? Und das? Und das? Und das?"

„Windblüte. Schlangenkraut. Nachtdrachen. Tigerlotus."

Magenta warf dem Druiden einen schrägen Blick zu. „Das denkst du dir doch alles gerade aus."

„Das würde ich nie tun.", lächelte Abbefaria bescheiden. „Aber immerhin ist das Teil meiner Ausbildung gewesen. Mein Lehrer hat nicht eher Ruhe gegeben, bis ich die Namen aller Pflanzen in Azeroth ohne einen Fehler herunterbeten konnte. Obwohl ich fürchte, dass ich tatsächlich schon wieder vieles von dem vergessen habe, was er mir beibrachte. Mein Freund Easygoing war auf diesem Gebiet schon immer sehr viel besser als ich. Er könnte dir vermutlich noch genau sagen, um welche Unterart es sich handelt und wie alt die Pflanze ist."

„Aber all das zu lernen muss Jahre gedauert habe.", stöhnte Magenta. „Ach was sage ich: Jahrzehnte."

„Hat es.", bestätigte Abbefaria. „Aber jetzt lass uns weiter reiten. Die Ruinen von Constellas sind hier ganz in der Nähe."

Magenta spürte, dass er Recht hatte. Zwar war es schwierig zwischen all der dämonischen Magie, die sie umfloss, noch einzelne Quellen auszumachen, doch der Aura der Satyre haftete etwas an, das die Hexenmeisterin am ehesten als ein Kratzen im Hals beschrieben hätte. Trotzdem musste sie dem Druiden noch eine Frage stellen.

„Wie alt bist du eigentlich?"

Der Ausdruck auf Abbefarias Gesicht schwankte zwischen erstaunt und amüsiert. „Warum fragst du das?"

„N-nur so.", stotterte Magenta. „Ich habe mich halt gefragt, wie du all das lernen konntest, wo du doch…nun ja…vielleicht allerhöchstens 25 oder so bist."

Der Nachtelf sah sie für einen Augenblick lang verblüfft an, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Magenta zog die Stirn kraus. „Ich wüsste nicht, was daran so komisch ist."

Abbefaria hatte sichtlich Mühe, sich zu beherrschen. „Ich kann dir zwar nicht genau sagen, wie alt ich bin", gluckste er, „denn uns Nachtelfen ist die menschliche Art der Zeitrechnung fremd, aber du darfst das Alter gerne verzehnfachen."

„Was?" Magenta riss die Augen auf. „Ist nicht wahr!"

Ein warmer Ausdruck trat auf Abbefarias Züge. „Wir Nachtelfen werden sehr viel älter als Menschen, selbst wenn wir jetzt nicht mehr unsterblich sind. Ich selbst zum Beispiel habe große Abschnitte meines Lebens schlafend verbracht, nachdem ich den ersten Teil meiner Ausbildung absolviert hatte. Es ist die Bedingung eines großen Handels, den mein Volk mit Ysera, dem grünen Drachenaspekt und Herrin der Träume, abgeschlossen hat. "

Er schwieg für einen Augenblick und fuhr dann fort. „Allerdings ist mein Umgang mit dem Traum begrenzt. Ich hatte nicht genug Zeit um zu lernen. Der Krieg und die Zerstörung des Weltenbaums Nordrassils weckten selbst die Schläfer, deren Zeit des Erwachsens noch nicht gekommen war. Meine Ausbildung ist längs nicht abgeschlossen und der Weg zum tieferen Verständnis ist noch lang."

Magenta betrachtete den Nachtelfen. Er wirkte plötzlich sehr verloren, fast so, als wäre er tatsächlich noch sehr jung und unsicher. Der Blick, mit dem er den verderbten Wald bedachte war so voller Leid und Mitgefühl, dass es Magenta schier das Herz zusammenzog. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken zog sie ihn in ihre Arme. Dass ihr Kopf dabei gerade mal bis an seine Schulter heranreichte, änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie es war, die ihn hielt und ihm Trost spendete. So standen sie eine Weile, bis er sich schließlich zu ihr herabbeugte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.

„Wir müssen gehen.", sagte er leise. „Die Dämonen."

Magenta nickte. „Du hast Recht. Was sie diesem Landstrich angetan haben, ist unverzeihlich. Geben wir ihnen etwas von ihrer eigenen Medizin zu schlucken. Sie werden brennen!"

Magenta stieg auf ihr Pferd und gab dem Teufelsross die Sporen. Das Tier wieherte schmerzerfüllt auf und preschte dann mit fliegenden Hufen durch den verderbten Wald. Abbefaria sah der Hexenmeisterin einen Augenblick lang nach, bevor er ebenfalls auf den Rücken seines Reittieres stieg und ihr folgte. Er dachte an das Feuer, das in ihren Augen gelodert hatte, und hoffte, dass er sich nicht eines Tages daran verbrennen würde.

Mit Emanuelle durch Gadgetzan zu laufen, war etwa so, als hätte man ein großes Schild mit der Aufschrift „Gold zu verschenken" um den Hals. Jeder hier schien sie zu kennen.

„Hey Emanuelle!", rief eine weibliche Goblin, aus dem Haus gleich neben dem des Alchemisten. Sie trug etwas, das entfernt an ein Brautkleid erinnerte, das man mit einem Hosenanzug gepaart hatte, und winkte überschwenglich. „Sieh doch nur, was Haughty Modiste aus dem Muster gemacht hat, das du aus Stormwind mitgebracht hast. Ist es nicht atemberaubend? Marin wird umfallen. Er _muss_ einfach ja sagen. Und sag bescheid, falls du noch etwas von meiner _Geheimzutat_ brauchst."

„Mache ich, Sprinkel.", rief Emanuelle zurück. „Und viel Glück!"

Sie waren kaum zwei Schritte weit gegangen, als ein Goblin mit einer roten Weste aufhörte, mit einem Hammer wie verrückt auf eine Maschine einzuschlagen, und stattdessen grüßend die Hand hob, „Emanuelle! Diese Skarabäusschalen haben wirklich den Durchbruch gebracht. Der Dampftank hält nun endlich dem Druck stand. Mein Cousin Krazek lässt dir ebenfalls Grüße bestellen. Er hat mit seinem Teil der Lieferung einen neuen Kochtopf entworfen und will dir ein kostenloses Exemplar zuschicken."

„Ah, lieber nicht.", winkte Emanuelle ab. „Wie ich Krazek kenne, hat er doch nur wieder irgendeine Teufelei damit vor."

„Könntest Recht haben.", grinste der Goblin. „Marin macht übrigens Fortschritte, was die Vermarktung seines Elixiers angeht. Er hat durch das Experimentieren ein paar sehr interessante Wirkungen erzielen können. Dummerweise hat er vergessen, die Flaschen zu beschriften. Wenn du mich fragst, würde ich aber sowieso nichts trinken, was irgendwie mit diesen Kaktusdingern zu tun hat. Hast du eigentlich noch den Kaktus, den ich dir geschenkt habe?"

Emanuelle wurde ein wenig rot. „Ähm ja, der steht zu hause auf meinem…Badezimmerschrank. Gefällt ihm gut da."

„Ein Kaktus im Badezimmer?", wunderte sich der Goblin. „Klingt irgendwie nicht nach einer guten…"

„Wir müssen wirklich ganz dringend weiter.", flötete Emanuelle. „Tschüß, Tran'rek!"

„Wenn ihr im Un'goro-Krater seid, bringt mir eine Probe von den Teermonstern mit, die dort herumlungern.", rief er ihnen nach. „Ich bin noch auf der Suche nach einem neuen Kleber für die Dichtungseinheit."

„Ja ja, machen wir.", rief Emanuelle über die Schulter zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du liebe Güte! Also dieser Goblin ist _wirklich_ aufdringlich."

„Ihr scheint hier ziemlich bekannt zu sein.", merkte Ceredrian an. Der Priester wich im letzten Moment einem weiteren Goblin aus. Er trug einen grünen Overall und rief Emanuelle irgendetwas über explodierende Schafe hinterher, die sie ihm noch schuldete. „Wie lange wart Ihr in Gadgetzan?"

„Och, vielleicht eine Woche. Oder zwei?", überlegte Emanuelle. „Mir war langweilig, da habe ich ein paar Aufträge angenommen, auch wenn sie von Goblins stammten. Sind gar nicht so üble Burschen, wenn man sie erstmal näher kennen gelernt hat. Hallo Curgle, was machen die Eier?"

Die Angesprochene war in diesem Fall eine Gnomin, die Emanuelle in den Augen der Nachtelfen bis ins Detail glich, wenn man einmal von der Haarfarbe - ihres war feuerrot – und der merkwürdigen Brille absah, die sie trug. Die Gnomin schien damit direkt durch einen hindurchzusehen. Eine große Maschine hinter ihr blubberte und gluckste leise vor sich hin.

„Oh hervorragend.", murmelte die Angesprochene und zwinkerte hinter ihren stark vergrößernden Brillengläsern. „Das Ei, das du mir aus Feralas mitgebracht hast, war eines von der guten Sorte, Ich habe es verpacken und nach Darnassus schicken lassen. Mit etwas Glück wird daraus bald ein gesunder Hippogreif schlüpfen."

„Das freut mich.", versicherte Emanuelle. „Wenn ich wieder einmal in Feralas sein sollte, werde ich nach weiteren Eiern Ausschau halten."

„Tu das.", antwortete die andere Gnomin abwesend und hatte sich schon wieder ihrer Arbeit zugewandt. Sie stocherte mit einem Metallstab in einer kleinen Kiste herum und brummelte etwas von „Die Belichtungszeit ist einfach zu lang" vor sich hin.

"Ihr stehlt Hippogreifeneier?", grollte Easygoing. Auf der Stirn des Druiden pochte eine Ader.

„Aber nein.", wehrte Emanuelle mit einem Lachen ab. „Wir bringen sie lediglich in Sicherheit. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann flieg doch selbst nach Darnassus und frag Eralas Ambersky, was er dazu zu sagen hat."

Easygoing guckte, als habe man ihn einen lebendigen Frosch schlucken lassen. „Also schön.", knurrte er. „Hören wir auf rumzualbern und kommen nun endlich zu dem, weswegen wir hier sind. Wir brauchen Reittiere."

„Wie der Herr wünschen.", kicherte Emanuelle. „Wir sind da. Was es hier nicht zu kaufen gibt, gibt es nirgends zu kaufen. Willkommen auf dem Markt von Gadgetzan."

Lärm und Gerüche brachen wie eine Flutwelle über die Nachtelfen herein, als sie die letzte Hausecke hinter sich ließen. Vor ihnen breitete sich ein wirbelnder, bunter, chaotischer Teppich aus Verkaufständen aus, auf denen sich Waren in halsbrecherische Höhe stapelten. Das Gezeter der Marktschreier mischte sich mit dem Gebrüll und Geblöke unzähliger Tiere, Staub vermengte sich mit Wohlgerüchen, Stoffe mit gebratenen Köstlich – und Scheußlichkeiten. (Niemand konnte ernsthaft Hyäne in Honig essen wollen!) Alles wirbelte, schrie, lachte und stritt durcheinander. Fahnen schmeichelten dem Wind, der im Gegenzug die Durchsagen der großen Arena-Lautsprecher auf dem gesamten Markt verteilte. Der Geruch von Wasserpfeifen und Gewürztee lag in der Luft. Trommeln, Zimbeln und Flöten quäkten und untermalten die Bewegungen der leicht bekleideten Tänzerinnen aller Rassen, die in den Hinterzimmern der Geschäfte gegen eine Gebühr zu betrachten waren.

„Kauft! Kauft!

„Billig!"

„_Billiger_!"

„UMSONST!"

„Nur schauen! Wirklich nur schauen!"

„Kaffee! Schuhcreme! Würstschen!"

Ein Goblin wagte sich an die Nachtelfen heran. „Meine Herren!", winselte er unterwürfig mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das ungefähr so echt war wie die Diamantknöpfe auf seinem Gewand. „Ich habe heute etwas wirklich Exotisches im Angebot. Eine reine Augenweide aus dem Norden. Sie verzaubert jeden, der…"

„Danke!", sagte Emanuelle entschieden. „Wir suchen keine solche _Unterhaltung_. Wir sind auf er Suche nach Reittieren."

„Oh!", sagte der Goblin, verbeugte sich noch tiefer und grinste noch breiter. „Dann geht zu meinem Vetter Dritten Grades. Er verkauft alles, was das Herz begehrt: Pferde, Nachtsäbler, Widder, Raptoren, Reitwölfe und sogar ein Skelettpferd habe ich bei ihm schon gesehen. Ich würde allerdings von letzterem abraten. Der Geruch bringt einen in der Sonnenhitze fast um. Er hat auch schöne Lasttiere. Kamele, Kodos…aber passt auf, dass ihr sie nicht mit seiner Frau verwechselt. Sie ist ebenfalls ziemlich haarig. Soll ich Euch hinbringen? Kostet auch nicht viel"

„Nein, danke.", antwortete Emanuelle und schob den Goblin beiseite. „Wir finden den Weg auch allein."

„Sagt meinem Vetter, dass ich Euch geschickt habe!", rief der Goblin ihnen nach. „Nicht vergessen!"

„Goldgierige Bande!", grummelte Emanuelle. „Einige von ihnen mögen ja ganz nett sein, aber der Rest…"

„So viel zum Thema Vorurteile.", feixte Deadlyone und entging nur knapp dem Schicksal, von einem Oger platt gewalzt zu werden, der einen riesigen Karren mit Steinen unter lautem Protest der Verkäufer durch das Marktgetümmel zog.

„Macht Platz!", knurrte er. „Hab wichtige Artefakte aus Uldum. Muss pünktlich ausliefern."

Emanuelle und die Nachtelfen nutzten die Gelegenheit und eilten durch die Gasse, die der Oger hinterlassen hatte, bevor das Marktvolk wieder in die entstandene Lücke brandete. Sie erreichten die andere Seite des Marktes nach einer Menge Drängelei und Schubserei und atmeten erleichtert auf, als sie das Viertel der Tierhändler erreichten…nur um sich kurz darauf die Nase zuzuhalten. In diesem Teil des Marktes roch es, nett ausgedrückt, wie in einem drei Wochen nicht gereinigtem Wanderzirkus.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie diese Leute das aushalten.", murmelte Ceredrian und beäugte ein Tier, auf dessen Rücken ein schwabbeliger Hautsack hin und her wackelte und dessen haarige Unterlippe beim Kauen herunterhing. Es sah den Nachtelfen ebenso misstrauisch an, wie dieser das Tier.

„Vorsicht, das spuckt.", quäkte eine Stimme, die seinen Besitzer unmissverständlich als Goblin identifizierte. Der kleine, grüne Kerl spähte unter einer zeltartigen Kopfbedeckung zu ihnen auf. „Kann ich helfen?"

„Wir suchen Reittiere.", sagte Easygoing. „Habt Ihr Nachtsäbler?"

Das Grinsen des Goblins wurde geschäftstüchtiger. „Ja aber natürlich. Nur die feinste Ware. Frisch aus…äh…Darnassus eingetroffen. Seht selbst!"

Der Händler führte die Gruppe zu einigen Käfigen, in denen eine kärgliche Auswahl der großen Katzen vor sich hin dämmerte. Kaum eines der Tiere hob den Kopf, als sie die potentiellen Käufer erblickten.

„Was habt Ihr mit ihnen gemacht?", knurrte Easygoing. Er ging vor einem der Käfige in die Knie und streckte die Hand durch die Gitterstäbe.

„Vorsicht!", rief der Goblin, doch dann machte sich Erstaunen auf seinen gierigen Zügen breit, als der Druide die Pfote der großen Katze in die Hand nahm und leise begann einen Heilzauber zu sprechen. Langsam aber sichtbar erholte sich das lethargische Tier, sein stumpfes Fell bekam wieder einen satteren Glanz und seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. Dankbar schleckte er dem Druiden über die Hand.

Der Nachtelf richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe vor dem Goblin auf. „Ihr habt diese Tiere schlecht behandelt.", sagte er leise. Jeder, der ihn kannte, wusste, dass höchste Gefahr im Verzug war, wenn der bullige Druide dazu überging, _leise_ zu sprechen. Dem Goblin ging dieses Wissen jedoch völlig ab. So war er sehr erstaunt, als er sich kurz darauf kopfüber am höchsten Pfahl seines Marktstandes wieder fand. Er hob an, um Hilfe zu schreien, als sich eine scharfe Klinge gegen seine Kehle drückte.

„Das würde ich nicht tun, wenn ich du wäre.", säuselte Deadlyone und entblößte seine Eckzähne.

„Ich…ich…ich…", stammelte der Goblin und schluckte. Vorsichtig, um sich nicht doch noch am Dolch des Nachtelfen zu verletzen. „Nehmt, was ihr wollt. Es ist alles umsonst."

„Wir bezahlen. Schließlich sind wir keine Diebe.", knurrte Easygoing, während er die Käfige der Nachtsäbler öffnete. „Ich werde alle deine Tiere heilen. Du wirst so einen guten Preis für sie erzielen können. Dafür wirst du dafür sorgen, dass sich hier etwas ändert."

Er stand auf und sah dem zitternden Goblin direkt in die Augen. „Aber ich werde irgendwann wiederkommen und wenn sich dann auch nur eines deiner Tiere in einem solch schlechten Zustand befindet, dann werde ich dich höchstpersönlich an eines deiner Kodos verfüttern."

„A-aber Kodos sind Pflanzenfresser.", wagte der Goblin zu piepsen. „Sie haben überhaupt keine Zähne, um Fleisch zu reißen."

„Entsprechend lange wird dein Tod dauern.", lächelte der Druide hintergründig. „Und jetzt verpass dieser Ratte einen Knebel, Deadly, bevor ich mich noch vergesse."

Die Nachtelfen führten die Raubkatzen vor die Stadt. Einige der Wachen betrachteten die merkwürdige Truppe zwar mit äußerstem Misstrauen, doch da niemand Anklage erhob, hatten sie keinen Grund einzuschreiten.

„Wir sollten gehen, bevor noch jemand den Händler entdeckt.", sagte Ceredrian leise. „Leider haben wir keine Vorräte."

„Oh, das macht nichts.", zwitscherte Emanuelle. „Ich kann uns etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken herbeizaubern, wann immer wir wollen."

„Gut.", nickte Easygoing und stieg auf den Rücken seines Reittieres. „Ich würde es zwar vorziehen, darauf zu verzichten, aber in diesem Fall machen wir mal eine Ausnahme. Seid ihr alle fertig?"

Die andere zwei Nachtelfen nickten und saßen ebenfalls auf. Nur Emanuelle betrachtete den riesigen, schwarzen Nachtsäbler, den die Nachtelfen übrig gelassen hatten. Das Tier war einen guten Kopf größer als der Rest und wirkte auf elegante Weise kraftvoll. Allerdings schien der Gnomin irgendetwas nicht zu passen.

„Was ist?", brummte Easygoing. „Sagtet Ihr nicht, Ihr wolltet den schwarzen?" Er selbst hätte das Tier gerne gehabt, doch irgendwie hatte Emanuelle es geschafft, ihm den prächtigsten der vier Nachtsäbler abzuschwatzen.

„Ja schoooon.", antwortete die Gnomin gedehnt. „Aber er ist so…" Sie wedelte mit den Händen. „Wartet hier, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Unter den fassungslosen Augen der Nachtelfen verschwand die Gnomin wieder im Inneren der Stadt. Es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde, bis sie wieder herauskam, bepackt mit allerlei Dingen, die Easygoing die Augenbrauen hochziehen ließen.

„Was ist das?", fragte er.

„Das ist eine Schabracke, ein Halsband, Zaumzeug, Schulterharnisch, ein Kopfschutz und Krallenschoner." Die Gnomin verteilte alles auf dem Säbler. „Und, wie findet ihr es?"

„Mhm…rosa.", urteilte Ceredrian fachmännisch. „Es sieht…eigentlich nicht schlecht aus."

„Ihr habt eine verdammte Witzfigur aus dem Tier gemacht.", grollte Easygoing. „Entfernt diesen Unfug sofort wieder."

„Kommt gar nicht in die Tüte!", verneinte Emanuelle und streichelte der Raubkatze über den Kopf. „Seht doch, er mag es."

Tatsächlich schleckte der Nachtsäbler der Gnomin über die Hand und knabberte zärtlich an ihrem Robenärmel. Easygoings Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Also schön.", knurrte er. „Reiten wir!"

Damit wendete er seinen Nachtsäbler und drückt ihm die Hacken in die Flanke. Das dunkel gestreifte Tier stieß einen freudigen Laut aus und setzte sich auf samtenen Pfoten in Bewegung. Schnell sprang Emanuelle ebenfalls auf den Rücken ihrer Katze und preschte dem Druiden zusammen mit den andere beiden Nachtelfen nach immer weiter in Richtung Süden. Über ihnen stieg die Sonne immer noch höher und sandte ihre sengenden Strahlen über den Landstrich. Unter ihrem Gluthauch bleichten die Knochen derer im Sand, die es ebenfalls gewagt hatten, die Wüste von Tanaris herauszufordern. Und mit ihm kamen die Geier.

„Hier!" Magenta ließ den Kopf eines Satyrs über den Boden direkt vor die Füße der erstaunten Eridan Bluewind poltern. Die Zunge des Gehörnten hing heraus und selbst im Tod schienen die gebrochenen Augen des Dämons noch hasserfüllt zu der Nachtelfe emporzustarren.

„Ist das…?", fragte Eridan Bluewind, den Blick starr auf dem Dämonenkopf gerichtet.

„Einer der Satyre, die in den Ruinen von Constellas hausen.", bestätigte Abbefaria. Er war hinter die Hexenmeisterin getreten und war versucht, der aufgebrachten, jungen Frau die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Sie hatte wie eine Furie unter den Dämonen gewütet. Abbefaria hatte sie zwar schon kämpfen sehen, insgeheim war er jedoch davon ausgegangen, dass _er_ es sein würde, der den Angriff leitete. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sich an ihm vorbei mitten unter gleich fünf Satyre auf einmal stürzen würde, so dass er zunächst um ihr Leben fürchtete, nur um dann ein paar Minuten später mitzuerleben, wie die Dämonen einer nach dem anderen im Todeskampf zuckend zu Boden sanken. Und, obwohl er gesehen hatte, wie mehr als einer der Dämonen einen direkten Treffer bei der Hexenmeisterin gelandet hatte, war diese ohne jegliche Blessuren aus dem Kampf hervorgegangen. Es war ein unheimliches Schauspiel gewesen, das seinen Höhepunkt darin gefunden hatte, dass die Hexenmeisterin einem der Satyre den Kopf mit seinem eigenen Schwert abgetrennt hatte. Erst dann hatte sie sich wieder in das wunderschöne Wesen verwandelt, das Abbefaria aus sanfte, braunen Augen ansah und ihn fragte, ob er verletzt sei.

Es war nicht so, dass Abbefaria sich nicht ebenfalls gegen die Dämonen zur Wehr gesetzt und mehr als einen von ihnen zur Strecke gebracht hatte. Aber der Druide fand es schwierig, seine Kräfte zu sammeln. Die verderbte Natur um ihn herum unterstützte ihn kaum und seine Kräfte waren schneller erlahmt, als er gedacht hatte. Magenta hingegen schien mit jedem Dämon, der zu ihren Füßen verendete, stärker zu werden. Fast so, als würde sie die dämonische Macht ihrer Gegner trinken. Diese Befürchtung war es gewesen, die Abbefaria schließlich bewogen hatte, das Gemetzel zu beenden, obwohl sie den Dämonen gegenüber trotz ihrer zahlenmäßigen Unterlegenheit im Vorteil schienen. Das und noch etwas, von dem er Eridan Bluewind unbedingt berichten musste.

„Maestra Bluewind?", sagte er und erwarb so die Aufmerksamkeit der Druidin, die den Satyrkopf immer noch voller Ekel betrachtete. „Maestra, wir haben eine Entdeckung von größter Wichtigkeit gemacht."

„Sprecht.", forderte Eridan Bluewind Abbefaria auf. Dass ihr Blick dabei für einen Augenblick zu Magenta huschte, hatte sicherlich nichts zu bedeuten.

„Die Satyre haben einen Mondbrunnen.", stieß Abbefaria hervor. „Sein Wasser…es ist…verdorben. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sonst beschreiben soll. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen. Seine Heilende und wohltuende Wirkung wurde in das komplette Gegenteil verkehrt. Wir sahen, wie einer der Satyre ein wimmerndes Bündel in den Mondbrunnen warf. Das faulige, grüne Wasser schäumte auf und Sekunden später sprang ein Wesen daraus hervor, das vor Klauen und Zähnen nur so strotzte. Die Dämonen lachten und töteten das kleine Tier."

„Es war eine Katze.", warf Magenta ein. Die Augen der Hexenmeisterin wurden schmal. „Aber das, was heraus kam, war kein Tier mehr. Ebenso wenig wie die Bäume hier Bäume sind. Etwas lebt in diesen Wesen. Etwas Böses."

Eridan Bluewind schloss die Augen und seufzte schwer. „Das sind schlimme Neuigkeiten. Wir Druiden vom Smaragdrefugium versuchen seit langem, diesen Landstrich zu heilen. Doch wir wissen ebenso, dass es Kräfte gibt, die die Korruption nur noch weiter vorantreiben wollen. Bis jetzt ist es uns jedoch nicht gelungen, die Quelle des Übels auszumachen. Was Ihr entdeckt habt, könnte der Schlüssel zur Macht unserer Gegenspieler sein."

Die Nachtelfe fing an, in ihrer Hütte auf und ab zu gehen. Dabei spielten ihre Hände mit einem Amulett, das sie um den Hals trug. „Mit dem Wasser eines Mondbrunnens kann man einen ganz normalen Brunnen, einen See oder ein anderes Gewässer eine Zeit lang in eine Quelle der Kraft verwandeln. Wer immer dann aus ihm trinkt wird geheilt und gestärkt werden. Sollte dieser verderbte Mondbrunnen Ähnliches bewirken, könnte das die weite Verbreitung der Verderbnis erklären, die wir einfach nicht eindämmen können. Wir müssen diesen Brunnen finden und vernichten. Außerdem müssen wir…"

Die Nachtelfe unterbrach sich, als ein breiter Schatten in den Raum fiel. Die massige Gestalt des Taurens, der Magenta und Abbefaria bereits beim Frühstück beobachtet hatte, füllte den Türrahmen aus.

„Taronn Redfeather?", fragte Eridan Bluewind. Ihre Stimme war voller Sorge. „Ihr seht beunruhigt aus. Was kann ich für Euch tun?"

Der Taure schüttelte sein mächtiges Haupt. „Eure Hütte riecht nach Dämon, Eridan. Aber das ist nicht der Grund, aus dem ich komme. Seht!"

Der mächtige Tiermann streckte seine Hand aus. Darauf lag ein schmaler Gegenstand, der in der schwieligen Handfläche beinahe winzig wirkte. Gleichzeitig aber ging von ihm eine derartige Boshaftigkeit aus, das Abbefaria schwindelte. Er starrte das Ding an, das aussah wie eine aus Holz geschnitzte Flöte. Fremdartige Zeichen bedeckten das Holz und je länger er hinsah, desto sicherer war er, dass sich die Zeichen bewegten und über die Oberfläche krochen wie Maden auf einem toten Körper. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf und er musste den Blick abwenden.

„Was ist das?", keuchte Eridan Bluewind auf. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es…gefährlich ist."

„Das Gefühl habe ich ebenfalls.", antwortete der Taure und zu Abbefarias Erleichterung schloss er die Hand wieder um die Flöte. „Ein junger Taure, den ich zur Erkundung des Narbengrunds ausgeschickt habe, brachte es mir. Ich denke, der Junge war etwas voreilig. Er ist viel zu weit in die verdorbenen Gebiete vorgedrungen. Die Verletzungen, die er davon trug, stammen auf jeden Fall nicht von den brennenden Dämonen des Narbengrunds, sondern tragen viel mehr die Handschrift der Jadefeuer-Sartyre. Leider konnte er mir nicht mehr erzählen, woher er dieses Ding hat, bevor er in meinem Zelt zusammenbrach. Wir werden warten müssen, bis er wieder erwacht."

„Vielleicht auch nicht." Magenta trat vor und streckte dem Tauren die Hand entgegen. „Lasst mich diese Ding sehen."

Der Taure warf Eridan Bluewind einen fragenden Blick zu und die Nachtelfe nickte unauffällig. Erst dann händigte der Taure der Hexenmeisterin den Gegenstand aus. Abbefaria sah deutlich den Widerwillen in seinem sonst so gütig wirkenden Gesicht. Das war auch am Morgen bereits der Grund gewesen, warum Abbefaria ihm lieber ausgewichen war. Die Anwesenheit einer Hexenmeisterin an seiner Seite warf einfach zu viele Fragen auf. Unangenehme Frage, die der Druide nicht beantworten wollte.

Magenta drehte die Flöte in den Händen und besah sich die Zeichen genau. Sie schien nichts von der Übelkeit erregenden Wirkung zu spüren.

„Es sind Beschwörungsformeln.", sagte sie. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich lautlos, als versuche sie die Formeln im Geiste zu wiederholen. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht alles entziffern. Zu viele der Zeichen sind mir unbekannt. Doch diese Runen hier bilden einen Namen. Ich glaube, es ist…Xava…Xavaric? Sagt Euch das etwas?"

Erdian Bluewind ballte die Hand zur Faust. „Und ob mir das etwas sagt. Er ist ein Satyr, der seine üblen Taten weit von hier im nördlichen Felwood verübt. Viele, die versucht haben, seine Festung zu stürmen, mussten bereits ihr Leben lassen. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn der verderbte Mondbrunnen auf seinen Befehl hin errichtet wurde."

Abbefaria betrachtete die unheimliche Flöte. „Doch warum sollte Xavaric einen solchen Gegenstand erschaffen? Ihm wird wohl kaum der Sinn nach musikalischer Unterhaltung gestanden haben."

Die Druidin nickte. „Ihr habt Recht, Abbefaria. Lasst mich diese Flöte noch einmal sehen."

Sie nahm Magenta das Instrument aus der Hand und schloss die Augen. Abbefaria spürte, wie sie ihren Geist ausschickte. Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich und feine Schweißtropfen erschienen auf ihrer Stirn. Schließlich ließ sie die Flöte los und das üble Instrument fiel klappernd zu Boden, während Eridan schwer atmend in die Knie ging. Als Abbefaria ihr aufhelfen wollte, schlug sie seine Hand aus.

„Es geht schon.", presste sie hervor. „Dieses Ding ist wahrhaft Teufelswerk. Es wurde aus dem Holz eines Uralten geschnitzt. Ich kann das Leid seines gebundenen Geistes durch das Holz spüren. Xavaric wird die Flöte so verzaubert haben, dass ihm der mächtige Baumgeist zu willen ist."

„Unfassbar.", knurrte Taronn Redfeather. „Wie kann er es wagen? Ein solcher Frevel darf nicht ungesühnt bleiben."

Eridan Bluewind nickte. „Wir werden Truppen entsenden. Sobald wir welche haben, heißt das. Xavaric muss gestoppt werden."

„Und der Uralte?" Abbefarias Stimme zitterte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass der Satyr sich einen der mächtigen, weisen Baumriesen zum Untertan gemacht hatte.

Eridan Bluewind schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir ihn noch befreien können. Die Satyre beschmutzen alles, was sie in ihre dreckigen Klauen bekommen können. Wir würden etwas sehr Reines benötigen, um diese Art der Verderbnis auszumerzen."

„Ich könnte versuchen, die Flöte zu reinigen.", bot Magenta an, doch Abbefaria schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Das würde nichts bringen.", sagte er. „Es würde nur den Gegenstand zerbrechen. Der verwirrte Geist des Uralten wäre weiterhin gefangen und würde – wenngleich auch unkontrolliert durch Xavaric – weiterhin Unheil anrichten. Das Band zwischen der Flöte und dem Geist muss durchbrochen werden. Diese Reinigung müsste daher eher…spiritueller Natur sein."

Eridan Bluewind stieß ein plötzliches, glockenhelles Lachen aus. „Das ist es!", rief sie. „Wir brauchen Wasser von einem Mondbrunnen. Mit seiner Hilfe könnte der reinigende Zauber gelingen. Aber es müsste Wasser sein, das einen sehr großen Anteil von Elunes Kraft enthält. Und dieses Wasser gibt es nur…"

„...in Darnassus.", beendete Abbefaria ihren Satz. „Jemand muss zum Tempel des Mondes reisen und die Priesterinnen um etwas von dem Wasser des Mondbrunnens bitten, der sich in seinem Inneren befindet."

Eridan Bluewinds Blick lastete schwer auf dem jungen Druiden. „Würdet Ihr diese Aufgabe übernehmen, Abbefaria?"

Abbefaria schluckte. Er wusste, dass Eile geboten war, denn vermutlich würde der Satyr den Verlust seines Spielzeugs bald bemerken und eine neue Flöte herstellen. Doch die Reise nach Darnassus und wieder zurück würde ihn mehrere Tage kosten. Und seine Pläne? Die schwarzen Drachen! War es ein einzelnes Urtum wert, diese Aufgabe noch weiter zu verschieben. Sein Herz sagte Ja, doch das hatte ihm auch schon erlaubt, eine unmögliche Romanze zu einer Hexenmeisterin beginnen. War es nicht besser, ein Leben gegen das vieler abzuwägen?

Abbefaria sah Eridan Bluewind und Taronn Redfeather entschuldigend an. „Lasst mich einen Augenblick allein darüber nachdenken." Mit diesen Worten stürmte er an dem Tauren vorbei nach draußen. Ihm war, als wäre die Hütte mit einem Mal viel zu eng für die vielen Personen geworden.

Der Druide rannte ein Stück weit in den verderbten Wald hinein und ließ sich dort gegen einen Baum sinken. Doch das verdorbene Gewächs bot ihm nicht den Trost, den er suchte. Stattdessen wurde ihm noch elender zumute, als er die Krankheit des Baumes spürte. Die Lage war hoffnungslos.

„Geliebter?" Magenta war neben ihn getreten und sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Was ist los? Was hast du?"

„Ich…ich kann mich nicht entscheiden.", gab Abbefaria leise zurück. „So viele Aufgaben, die es zu bewältigen gibt. Eine ebenso wichtig wie die andere. Und ich weiß einfach nicht, wo ich beginnen soll."

„Wovon sprichst du?" Abbefaria hatte Magenta bis jetzt nicht den wahren Grund erzählt, aus dem er hier war. Er hatte nicht gewusst, ob er ihr trauen konnte und wollte. Doch jetzt sprudelten die Worte nur so aus ihm heraus. Er erzählte, was die Gnomin ihm aufgetragen hatte und dass er diese Aufgabe gerne erfüllen wollte. Doch wenn er nicht zum Tempel reiste, hatte er gleichzeitig das Gefühl, sein eigenes Volk zu verraten. Es war einfach zu viel für einen einzelnen Nachtelfen.

Als er geendet hatte, sah er ein kleines Lächeln auf Magentas Lippen. Sie zog ihn zu sich herab und küsste ihn.

„Du bist ein Schafskopf.", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn erneut. „Du bist doch nicht allein. Ich werde dir helfen."

„Aber sagtest du nicht…", begann er einzuwenden.

„Was?", unterbrach die Hexenmeisterin ihn. „Dass ich ebenfalls eine Aufgabe habe? Ja, die habe ich. Und ich werde auch versuchen ihr nachzukommen. Aber dafür müsste ich ohnehin in den Norden Felwoods reisen. Auf dem Weg werde ich deine Schleimproben besorgen und vielleicht den Auftrag erfüllen, den mein Meister mir gab. Ich denke ohnehin, dass du gar nicht wissen willst, worum es dabei geht. Und wenn du zurückgekehrt bist, reisen wir beide gemeinsam nach Ironforge. Ganz einfach."

Abbefaria blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis er begriff, dass das tatsächlich die Lösung war, nach der er gesucht hatte. Er erlaubte sich ein schwaches Lächeln. „Ich glaube, ich habe mit dir einen guten Fang gemacht."

„Fragt sich nur, wer hier wen gefangen hat.", antwortete Magenta kokett. „Also los! Die Zeit rinnt uns davon und die Probleme werden nicht geringer, wenn man einfach wegläuft und sich im Wald versteckt. Auch wenn ich mir manchmal ebenfalls wünschen würde, es wäre so."

Abbefaria nickte erleichtert, küsste sie noch einmal und folgte ihr dann zurück zum Smaragdrefugium.

Als die beiden Abenteurer wenig später am Platz des Greifenmeisters eintrafen, hatten bereits einige Dinge den Besitzer gewechselt. In Magentas Rucksack befanden sich nun Emanuelles unzerbrechliche Schleimproben-Gefäße, während Abbefaria eine magische Phiole von Eridan Bluewind bei sich trug, in der er das Wasser des Mondbrunnens von Darnassus nach Felwood bringen sollte.

„Beeilt Euch! Euer Hippogreif ist schon ganz unruhig.", polterte der Greifenmeister zu Abbefaria hinüber. Irritiert bemerkte Magenta, dass der Taure, der hier die Flugtiere beaufsichtigte, so etwas wie eine Brille trug. Es sah äußerst merkwürdig aus.

„Ich komme!", rief der Nachtelf zu ihm hinüber und hauchte Magenta einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Pass auf dich auf!"

„Werde ich schon.", antwortete Magenta. „Pass du lieber auf, dass du dir auf dem Weg nicht noch weitere Aufgaben aufhalsen lässt. Sonst lasse ich dich nämlich mit dem ganzen Schlamassel hier hocken."

Erst als sie ihm zuzwinkerte, begriff Abbefaria, dass das ein Scherz gewesen war. Er verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem gequälten Lächeln.

„Werde ich dich jemals durchschauen?", fragte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hoffe doch nicht.", grinste sie. „Und jetzt los, sonst stehen wir morgen noch hier."

Abbefaria riss sich mit sichtlicher Mühe von ihr los und bestieg endlich den ungeduldig wartenden Hippogreifen. Kaum hatte er auf dessen Rücken Platz genommen, nahm das Tier auch schon Anlauf und schwang sich in die Lüfte empor. Der Nachtelf wurde schnell immer kleiner und kleiner und Magenta fühlte eine plötzliche Leere in sich aufsteigen. Sie vermisste ihn jetzt schon, obwohl sie seine Berührung noch spüren und seinen Geruch noch auf ihrer Haut riechen konnte. Gleichzeitig tanzte ihr Herz bei dem Gedanken, ihn bald wieder zu sehen. Ein breites Grinsen bemächtigte sich ihres Gesichts. Übermütig schloss sie ihre Arme um einen imaginären Abbefaria und wirbelte ihn auf der Lichtung herum in Andeutung eines verliebten Tanzes.

_Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir bewusst ist, aber du wirst beobachtet_, schnarrte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Schlagartig blieb Magenta stehen und wurde sich der Anwesenheit des Greifenmeisters bewusst, der sie immer noch durch die Brillengläser hindurch anstarrte. Magenta spürte eine Röte in ihrem Gesicht aufsteigen und floh kurzerhand vom Greifenhort in den Wald. Dort lehnte sie sich über ihre eigene Dummheit lachend an einen Baum und starrte in den gelbgrünen Himmel empor.

_Hattest du nicht was vor?_ , nörgelte Pizkols Stimme weiter. _Und überhaupt hättest du mich endlich mal wieder beschwören können. Mir ist langweilig._

„Ich wollte ihm nicht zu viel auf einmal zumuten.", antwortete Magenta, den Blick immer noch nach oben gerichtet. „Aber sag, wie findest du ihn?"

_Wen? Deinen Kuschelelf?_ Magenta könnte förmlich hören, wie ihr Diener verächtlich das Gesicht verzog. _So lange er dafür sorgt, dass du gute Laune hast…_

Magenta seufzt. Das war wohl das Beste, was sie von dem Wichtel bekommen konnte. Sie murmelte die Formel, die Pizkol in die wirkliche Welt beschwor

„Und jetzt?", meckerte der kleine Wicht ohne Umschweife weiter.

„Jetzt werden wir Niby suchen gehen.", erklärte Magenta achselzuckend. „Und auf dem Weg nach diesen Brühschleimern Ausschau halten." Sie tippte sich mit dem Finger gegen die Nasenspitze. „Vielleicht wäre es eine gute Idee, wenn du die Proben nimmst."

„Das werde ich garantiert _nicht_.", zischte der Wichtel.

„Oh doch, das wirst du.", versprach Magenta mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. „Schließlich bin _ich_ die Meisterin und du mein Diener."

Die unfreundliche Antwort des Wichtels ging im gequälten Schrei des Teufelsrosses unter, als Magenta es ebenfalls zu sich rief. Die Hexenmeisterin schwang sich auf seinen Rücken und sah zu Pizkol hinunter.

„Ich hoffe, du bist gut zu Fuß.", bemerkte sie liebenswürdig. „Wir haben einen weiten Weg vor uns."

„Das wirst du irgendwann bereuen.", knirschte Pizkol und beeilte sich dann hinter dem Teufelsross herzuhüpfen, so schnell ihn seine kurzen Ziegenbeine trugen.

Die Meilen schrumpften unter den brennenden Hufen des Teufelsrosses, während Magenta von seinem Rücken aus das Ausmaß der Katastrophe betrachtete, das diesen Landstrich heimgesucht hatte. Sie spürte die unheimliche Macht, die hier gewütet hatte und dessen Überreste jetzt noch hinter allem lauerten, das sich in ihm bewegte. Es war eine unvorstellbare Kraftquelle. Die Hexenmeisterin wusste jetzt, was ihr Lehrmeister gemeint hatte, als er sagte, dass es nirgends so einfach war, sich der Felenergien zu bedienen. Gleichzeitig sah sie aber auch das Leid, das durch die teuflischen Kräfte verursacht wurde. Ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen, wenn sie an den Gesichtsausdruck Abbefarias dachte und die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die sich darin widergespiegelt hatte. Sie wollte ihm und seinem Volk helfen. Und sie wollte ihm bei seiner Aufgabe mit den schwarzen Drachen helfen. Doch dazu gab es nur einen Weg: Sie musste noch mächtiger werden.

Magenta ließ das Teufelsross an einem Fluss anhalten. Das giftgrüne Wasser schob sich träge dahin; zähflüssig schwappte es an die Ufer, fast so als…

„Brühschlammer!", zischte die Hexenmeisterin und sprang von dem scheuenden Pferd. Die brennenden Hufe des Tiers wirbelten durch die Luft und trafen zischend auf den grünen Schleimklumpen, der sich jetzt am Ufer erhob und immer noch wuchs. Ein Totenschädel, der an der Spitze des Schleimklumpens gefangen war, grinste Magenta fleischlos entgegen, fast so, als hätte die unförmige Kreatur tatsächlich einen Kopf. Die Hexenmeisterin wich einer Attacke des Klumpens aus und ging ihrerseits zum Angriff über.

„Du willst also fressen?", knurrte sie. „Dann versuch mal das hier zu verdauen."

Eine Kugel aus reiner Dunkelheit raste auf das Schleimwesen zu. Der Schleim öffnete sein _Maul_ und verschluckte den Schattenblitz. Es gab eine kleine Explosion in seinem Inneren, dann rülpste der Schleim und starrte Magenta hungrig an. Irrte sie sich oder was das Wesen gerade gewachsen?

„Feuer! Feuer!", schrie Pizkol, der völlig außer Atem in der Ferne auftauchte. „Du musst ihn _verbrennen_!"

„Was? AU!" Magenta hielt sich den Arm, wo der Schleim sie berührt hatte. Die Stelle brannte und rote Pusteln begannen sich auf ihrer Haut auszubreiten. Die Hexenmeisterin fluchte und legte einen Schutzzauber über ihren Arm. Sogleich wurden die Pusteln von etwas ersetzt, das am ehesten noch an die schuppige Haut eines Krokilisken erinnerte. Aber dies war nicht der Moment um über Fragen der Kosmetik nachzudenken. Magenta beschwor einen Feuerbrand. Der Zauber legte sich wie ein Netz über die Oberfläche des Schleims und ein Zischen wurde gefolgt von üblen Geruch brennender Knochen. Der angebrannte Totenschädel rollte Magenta vor die Füße.

„Wer wird denn gleich den Kopf verlieren?", kalauerte die Hexenmeisterin und setzte dem Schleim nach, der jetzt versuchte, sich in den Fluss hinein zu flüchten. Sie wob erneut einen Zauber und wollte ihn schon nach dem Schleim werfen, als sie hinter sich ein warnendes Wiehern hörte.

Die Hexenmeisterin fuhr herum und erstarrte. Zwei weitere Brühschlammer hatten sich aus dem schleimigen Gewässer erhoben und näherten sich, um sie zu verspeisen. Magenta warf den so eben beschworenen Feuerbrand auf einen von ihnen und wollte so eben den zweiten angreifen, als ein brennender Huf auf den Schädel des Schleimwesens krachte und ihn unter sich zermalmte. Das Teufelsross biss und keilte aus, in seinen brennenden Augen stand die reine Mordlust. Schnell brachte Magenta sich vor den wirbelnden Hufen in Sicherheit und beobachtete das Schauspiel, das sich ihr bot. Erst, als sich auch Pizkol in die Schlacht stürzte, rappelte sich Magenta endlich auf und unterstützte die beiden Dämonen in ihrem Kampf gegen die Schleimwesen, die angelockt von dem Kampflärm jetzt zu Dutzenden aus dem Wasser emporstiegen.

„So, ich glaube, das waren alle.", schnaufte Magenta kurze Zeit später und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem verklebten Gesicht. Grüner Schleim haftete überall an ihrer Kleidung und bedeckte die Lichtung um sie herum. Das Teufelsross stand schnaubend und schweißbedeckt inmitten des Schleims und schien seltsam zufrieden zu sein. Lediglich von Pizkol war nichts zu sehen. Magenta erhob sich, um den Wichtel zu suchen, und fand ihn schließlich am Rand der Lichtung auf dem Rücken liegen. Er bewegte sich nicht.

„Pizkol?" Magenta stupste den kleinen Kerl an. „PIZKOL?"

Magentas schlechtes Gewissen regte sich. Schnell murmelte sie die Beschwörungsformel des Wichtels. Sein magerer Körper vor ihr löste sich auf, nur um kurz darauf neben ihr wieder zu erscheinen. Der kleine Kerl warf ihr einen schrägen Blick zu.

„Das ist nun als der Dank!", schimpfte er. „Ich riskiere mein Leben für dich und du lässt mich einfach abnippeln. Heilung wo?"

„Tut mir leid." Magenta zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab´s einfach vergessen."

„Vergessen, vergessen.", meckerte der Wichtel. „Wen du einen brauchst, der seinen Schädel für dich hinhält, nimm das nächste Mal den Leerwandler. Wie oft soll ich es noch sagen?"

„Ja aber…"

„Nichts _aber_!" Der Wichtel war jetzt erst richtig in Rage geraten. „Dämliche, verliebte Kuh. Weißt du eigentlich, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man aus der eisigen Umarmung des Todes wieder ins Leben gezerrt wird, nur um dann wieder an so eine nichtsnutzige Hexenmeisterin gebunden zu werden, die noch nicht mal weiß, wie rum man den Zauberstab hält? Meinst du vielleicht, das ist angenehm? Ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Nicht eine Sekunde länger. Weißt du was, ich kündige!"

Magenta starrte den Wichtel, der sich mit untergeschlagenen Armen auf einen Stein pflanzte, mit offenem Mund an. War er jetzt völlig verrückt geworden? Also noch verrückter als sonst? 

"Pizkol, ich…", begann Magenta und wurde von einer näselnden Stimme unterbrochen. Sie klang wie Pizkol…nur dass sie von der anderen Seite des Flusses kam.

„Bravo!", amüsierte sich die Stimme. „Endlich einer, der es kapiert hat."

Magenta suchte das gegenüberliegende Ufer ab, bis ihr Blick schließlich an einem Wichtel hängen blieb. Der kleine Kerl war das genaue Ebenbild von ihrem eigenen Diener, wenngleich sein Fell auch etwas dunkler zu sein schien. Er grinste von einem spitzen Ohr zum anderen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht.", rief Magenta zu ihm herüber. „Los, mach, dass du nach hause kommst."

Der fremde Wichtel lachte meckernd. „Will mich nach hause schicken. Haha! Als wäre ich ein streunender Hund. Hexenmeister sind doch alle gleich arrogant."

Es schien, dass er sich noch weiter über Magenta lustig gemacht hätte, wäre nicht in diesem Moment ein Gnom auf seiner Seite des Flusses aufgetaucht. Der Gnom trug eine blutrote Robe und einen Turban in derselben Farbe. In den Händen hielt ein einen Stab, der zweimal so lang war wie er selbst und an dessen Spitze ein leuchtender Edelstein saß.

„Impsy!", schimpfte der Gnom. „Ich suche dich schon den ganzen Morgen. Wo hast du nur gesteckt, du unnützer Wicht?"

„Niby, du Flasche, halt die Klappe.", tönte der Wichtel. „Ich unterhalte mich hier."

„Wie sprichst du mit deinem Meister.", ereiferte sich der Gnom und sein Gesicht unter seinem Turban wurde puterot. „Komm her, dann zieh ich dir deine Hammelbeine lang." Er versuchte mit dem Stab nach dem Wichtel zu schlagen. Der zog den Kopf ein, hielt die Hände darüber und suchte sein Heil in der Flucht.

„Au! Aua! Hilfe! Verrückter Gnom versucht mich zu töten."

„Und das werde ich auch tun.", knurrte der Gnom. „Nur um dich dann wieder zu beschwören und noch mal zu töten. Und jetzt bleib endlich _stehen_!"

Die zwei jagten sich das Flussufer entlang und zeterten dabei einer lauter als der andere. Magenta und Pizkol sahen sich an.

„Friede?", fragte Magenta.

„Waffenstillstand.", knurrte der Wichtel. „Und ich glaube, wir haben Niby gefunden."

„Ist nicht dein Ernst!", stöhnte Magenta. „Niby, der Allmächtige, ist ein durchgeknallter Gnom mit einem noch viel durchgeknallteren Wichtel? Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Meister Farsan einen merkwürdigen Sinn für Humor hat. Aber was soll´s. Sehen wir zu, dass wir die Schleimproben einsammeln und dann hören wir uns zumindest mal an, was er zu sagen hat."

„Oh, so wie ich überhebliche Hexenmeister kenne eine ganze Menge.", kicherte Pizkol und half Magenta dann trotzdem, die Schleimproben einzusammeln, indem er ihr die größten und widerlichsten Bocken zeigte und dann mit Genuss verfolgte, wie seine Meisterin sie in die Phiolen bugsierte. Rache war ein Gericht, das man am besten kalt servierte. Und schleimig.


	3. Ein Wichtel kommt selten allein

**Ein Wichtel kommt selten allein**

Unerbittlich stand die Sonne am azurblauen Himmel und sandte ihr grellweißes Licht über die endlosen Sandflächen. Die öde, leere Wildnis glühte unter den sengenden Strahlen. Knochen dörrten im Sand. Die Luft brannte über den todbringenden Dünen, von denen sich eine an die nächste und wieder die nächste reihte. Flirrende Trugbilder gaukelten dem unerfahrenen Wanderer tiefgrüne Oasen und erfrischende Wasserlöcher vor. Die Bewohner der Wüste hingegen wussten es besser. Ihr Leben bestand aus einem starren Aushalten, einem Abwarten, bis die Herrin des Himmels sich endlich zur Ruhe begeben hatte und der Sand auf eine einigermaßen erträgliche Temperatur abgekühlt war. Erst dann durfte man sich hervorwagen und sich auf die Suche nach Nahrung begeben; wenn möglich ohne dabei selbst im Schlund eines der zahlreichen Jäger zu landen. Einzig eine kleine Gruppe von vier Reitern schien sich nicht an dieses ungeschriebene Gesetz der Wüste halten zu wollen.

Aus dem einst so zügigen Ausgreifen ihrer Nachtsäbler war längst ein mattes Voranstolpern geworden, das schleifende Spuren im glühendheißen Sand hinterließ. Tiere wie Reiter benötigten dringend eine Pause, doch es gab jemanden, der sie unablässig vorantrieb.

„Wir müssen weiter.", drängte Emanuelle und sah dabei höchst konzentriert auf die hektisch blinkende Anzeige eines wild vor sich hin piepsenden Geräts. „Seht ihr dort hinten? Da braut sich etwas zusammen. Mein Sturm-Detektor zeigt es ganz deutlich."

Sie wies mit der Hand in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Der Horizont war in der wabernden Hitze nicht mehr als eine undeutliche, flirrende Linie zwischen brennendem Weiß und stechendem Blau. Doch irgendwo inmitten diesem flimmernden Inferno wuchs ein formloser Schatten heran, der langsam aber unaufhaltsam näher kam.

„Wie schlimm kann so ein Sandsturm schon sein?", stöhnte Deadlyone und wischte sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Der Schweiß darauf war bereits verdunstet, bevor er die Bewegung zu Ende geführt hatte.

Die Gnomin drehte sich zu dem Nachtelfen herum und machte ein empörtes Gesicht. „Mein Vetter dritten Grades kam einmal in einen Sandsturm. Er hat drei Tage gebraucht, um sich wieder an die Oberfläche zu graben." Sie schwieg kurz, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Und außerdem gibt es _Dinge_ in den Sandstürmen in dieser Gegend. Leute verschwinden einfach darin und tauchen nie wieder auf. Als hätte sie die große Metallhand einfach von der Erde gepflückt."

„Abergläubisches Geschwätz.", murmelte Easygoing, ließ seinen Nachtsäbler jedoch noch einmal antraben. Nicht ohne ihm erneut eine kleine Portion seiner eignen Kraft zufließen zu lassen. Er hasste es, die Tiere diesen Strapazen auszusetzen, und würde sich darum kümmern, sobald sie nur endlich aus dieser elenden Wüstenei heraus waren. Ein Zeitpunkt, den sie hoffentlich bald erreichen würden.

„Seht!", rief Ceredrian und deutete auf den vor ihnen liegenden Horizont. Ausläufer einer Bergkette hoben sich trocken und braun aus der spiegelnden Fläche vorgetäuschten Wassers. Flecken schmutzigen Grüns ließen vermuten, dass es dort tatsächlich so etwas wie Vegetation gab. Ein Zeichen, das eigentlich Anlass zur Hoffnung gab. Vor dem Berg jedoch ragte etwas auf, das fremd erschien. Seine Struktur war zu glatt, die Form zu ebenmäßig. Ein schwarzer, scharf umrissener Schatten, der sich aus den vom Sand rund geschliffenen Konturen seiner Umgebung abhob wie ein Parasit. Easygoing spürte, wie ihm trotz der Hitze ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Was immer das dort vorne war, es war nichts Gutes.

Er verzog das Gesicht und bleckte knurrend die Eckzähne. „Also schön. Reiten wir."

* * *

Magenta biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht lauthals loszulachen. Ein Unterfangen, das sich anhand ihrer Gesellschaft als äußerst schwierig erwies. Zumal es ihr schwerfiel zu unterscheiden, ob es sich bei dem Grund ihres Amüsements nun darum handelte, dass die beiden Gestalten, die sich vor ihr lautstark stritten, einfach komisch waren, oder ob ihre Erheiterung nicht viel eher auf der Schadenfreude fußte, dass sie endlich einen Hexenmeister gefunden, der noch schlechter mit seinem Wichtel zurecht kam als sie.

„Verdammt nochmal, Impsy, nun halt endlich den Schnabel!", fauchte Niby, der Allmächtige, und rückte seinen Turban zurecht. „Du blamierst mich ja vor unseren Gästen."

„Ist der Ruf erst ruiniert, lebt es sich ganz ungeniert.", leierte der Wichtel und drehte seinem Meister eine lange Nase. „Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass du beim Blamieren meine Hilfe brauchst. Im Gegensatz zu allem anderen versteht sich."

Der Gnom gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und konnte sich offensichtlich nur mit Mühe zurückhalten, dem Wichtel an den dürren Hals zu springen. Obwohl Magenta es recht lustig gefunden hätte, wenn er ihn noch einmal in Flammen hätte aufgehen lassen. Allerdings wurde ihre Zeit langsam knapp und der Geruch verbrannter Dämonenhaare zwickte sie immer noch unangenehm in der Nase.

Niby, der Allmächtige, schnaufte ein letztes Mal und beschloss dann, seinen Wichtel nicht mehr zu beachten. Stattdessen musterte er Magenta und rollte dabei furchterregend mit den Augen. Zumindest hätte es furchterregend gewirkt, wenn er ungefähr drei Meter größer gewesen wäre. So jedoch sah es lediglich aus, als würde er schielen.

„Du bist also Strahads Schülerin.", wiederholte er und rollte noch zweimal mit den Augen.

„Jawohl.", antwortete Magenta artig und versuchte den Wichtel zu ignorieren, der hinter seinem Meister stand und Grimassen schnitt.

„Und du bist hierhergekommen um zu lernen, wie man eine Höllenbestie beschwört."

„Genau."

„Und was bei Mannoroths mächtigem Hinterteil bringt dich auf die Idee, dass ausgerechnet _er_ das kann.", mischte sich der Wichtel ein und erntete dafür einen giftigen Blick seines Meisters.

„Ich _kann_ es und ich werde, jawohl, ich _werde_ es ihr beibringen.", deklarierte Niby, der Allmächtige, und seine Augen kullerten bei dieser Ankündigung in seinen Augenhöhlen hin und her wie ein paar aufgebrachte Murmeln. „Aber es wird nicht einfach werden. Um eine Höllenbestie zu beschwören, müssen wir Kroshius wieder erwecken. Halte ich erst seinen Höllenstein in Händen, bekommst du ein kleines Stück davon und kannst in Zukunft deine eigene Höllenbestie beschwören."

Magenta zögerte kurz, da sie befürchtete dumm da zustehen, doch dann siegte die Neugier. „Wer, wenn ich fragen darf, ist _Kroshius_?"

„_Kroshius_ ist natürlich eine Höllenbestie, Dummchen.", gab Niby, der Allmächtige, ungeduldig zurück. „Allerdings gibt es bei der Sache ein Problem. Kroshius ist seit langer Zeit ausgebrannt und nur seine Überreste liegen noch im Narbengrund verstreut. Du musst einen Weg finden, ihn wieder zu entzünden, ihn dann besiegen und mir seinen Kern bringen."

Magenta ahnte, dass ihr nichts Gutes bevorstand. „Und wie entzünde ich Kroshius wieder?"

„Nun sagen wir mal, ein einfaches Streichholz wird nicht genügen.", antwortete Niby, der Allmächtige, augenscheinlich amüsiert. „Ihr werdet Komponenten von anderen Höllenwesen benötigen, um dies zu vollbringen. Aber Impsy wird Euch die Einzelheiten erklären. Ich muss mich mit Wichtigerem beschäftigen."

Der Gnom rollte noch zweimal vielsagend mit den Augen, raffte dann in einer theatralischen Geste seinen Umhang um sich und verschwand. Das heißt, er stiefelte etwa zehn Meter in den Wald hinein und versank an einem zusammengeschusterten Pult aus dürren Zweigen und Ästen, auf dem ein ziemlich abgegriffenes Grimoire lag, in düsteren Studien. Magenta zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und bemühte ich, nicht allzu sichtbar den Kopf zu schütteln. Das hier war mit Abstand der eigenartigste Vertreter ihres Standes, der ihr je untergekommen war. Mit einem innerlichen Achselzucken wandte sie sich wieder seinem Wichtel zu.

Impsy war gerade damit beschäftigt, die Liste an Verwünschungen seinem Meister gegenüber um ein paar sehr interessante Todesarten zu erweitern, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass eine gewisse Hexenmeisterschülerin ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

Er stoppte mitten im Wort und fauchte: „Was glotzt du denn so? Ist doch wahr! Immer bleibt die Drecksarbeit an mir hängen, weil der feine Herr Hexenmeister ja mich hat. Ich frage dich: wo bleibt da die Gerechtigkeit? Ich will auch so einen Diener, den ich von A nach B scheuchen kann, nur weil es mich amüsiert, wie er sich abstrampelt. Impsy mach dies! Impsy mach das! Den lieben, langen Tag lang. Und nicht ein Wort des Dankes!"

Als er Magentas Gesichtsausdruck sah, wurde die Stimme des Wichtels leiser. „Es ist einfach nicht fair.", schimpfte er und kickte einen unsichtbaren Stein in die Gegend. „Mag ja sein, dass das für einen Wichtel zu viel verlangt ist. Aber ich hätte wirklich gerne einen eignen Begleiter. Er bräuchte ja nicht einmal lebendig zu sein. Nur etwas, damit ich nicht so einsam bin. Ein bisschen Teufelsstoff würde schon ausreichen, damit ich mit dem Bau meines kleinen Freundes beginnen könnte."

Magenta war sich sicher, dass der Wichtel jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Sie widerstand dem Drang, dem kleinen Kerl beruhigend auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Stattdessen bot sie ihm, ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, an, ihm etwas Teufelsstoff zu besorgen. Was auch immer das sein mochte.

Impsy sah sie aus glasigen Augen an. „Wirklich, das würdest du tun?" Er schniefte zweimal. „Das wäre ja so nett von dir. Du bekommst den Stoff bei den Satyren hier in Felwood. Ihre Kleidung besteht daraus und ihre teuflische Magie hat den Stoff so richtig durchtränkt. Ich wäre wirklich sehr, _sehr_ dankbar, wenn du mir etwas davon besorgen könntest."

Der verschwörerische Tonfall des Wichtels ließ Magenta stutzig werden.

„Was meinst du mit _dankbar_?"

Impsy sah sich über die Schulter nach seinem Meister um und winkte Magenta dann näher heran. „Ganz im Vertrauen: Die Sache mit Kroshius wäre im Grunde genommen gar nicht nötig. Wie ich und bestimmt auch Niby sofort gesehen hat, ist der Verschlussknopf deiner Robe aus dem Kern einer Höllenbestie geformt. Es würde völlig ausreichen, wenn Niby dir einfach den Spruch verraten würde, und du könntest deine eigene Höllenbestie herbeirufen. Nur hätte Niby dann nichts für sich gewonnen. Für sich und seine großartige Rache, die er hier draußen plant, seit sie ihn in Stormwind rausgeschmissen haben."

„Ich verstehe.", sagte Magenta, obwohl sie den Ausführungen des Wichtels nicht ganz folgen konnte. „Und was soll ich nun tun?"

Impsy zog für einen kurzen Augenblick eine Grimasse, die sofort ansatzlos in ein freundliches Lächeln überging. „Du besorgst einfach den Teufelsstoff für mich. Um alles andere kümmere ich mich. Oder hast du vielleicht Lust, durch die halbe Weltgeschichte zu reisen, um mir reine Teufelsessenzen von Sartyren aus Azshara, Jadenar und vom Dunklen Portal zu besorgen. Ich meine, es ist deine Entscheidung."

„Nun ja…", begann Magenta und wurde sogleich wieder von dem Wichtel unterbrochen. „Papperlapapp! Niemand würde sagen, dass er das lieber machen will. Niby wird seinen Höllenbestienkern bekommen, keine Bange. Wir müssen ihm ja nicht verraten, dass wir Kroshius nicht wirklich zu seiner vollen Stärke zurückgerufen haben."

Impsy zwinkerte Magenta verschwörerisch zu und die Hexenmeisterin konnte gar nicht anders, als gehorsam zu nicken. Das Grinsen des Wichtels wurde breiter. „Also abgemacht. Du besorgst mir etwas Teufelsstoff. Und…warte mal. Ich bräuchte noch etwas für die Augen. Etwas fauliges Holz von den Eisenstämmen, die ganz im Norden hausen. Diese Baumgeister würden sich sicher ganz hervorragend dazu eignen. Außerdem brauche ich noch eine Füllung für meinen Begleiter, damit er auch schön kuschelig wird. Voodoofedern, wie sie die Trolle verwenden wären am besten. Meinst du, du kannst welche auftreiben?"

„Ich…ich weiß nicht.", stotterte Magenta.

„Natürlich kann sie das.", mischte sich Pizkol ein. Magentas Wichtel hatte sich bis dahin im Hintergrund gehalten und die Entwicklung des Gesprächs mit zunehmend düster werdenderem Gesichtsausdruck verfolgt. Jetzt jedoch war sein Geduldsfaden endgültig gerissen und er baute sich breitbeinig vor dem fremden Wichtel auf, der das mit einem seltsamen Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Kommt, Meisterin, wir gehen.", schnaubte Pizkol und sah aus, als hätte er Magenta am liebsten am Schlafittchen gepackt und hinter sich her geschleift. Das allerdings wurde hinreichend durch die Tatsache verhindert, dass er ihr gerade mal bis zum Knie reichte. Daher beschränkte er sich darauf, Impsy noch einmal drohend anzufunkeln und dann von dannen zu hopsen, so dass Magenta ihm wohl oder übel folgen musste.

* * *

„Das ist irgendwie unheimlich." In Emanuelles Stimme lag ein für die Gnomin ungewöhnlicher Ton von Verunsicherung, während sie mit gerunzelter Stirn geradeaus starrte. Auch ihren Begleitern erging es nicht anders angesichts der zwei mehr als zehn Nachtelfen hohen, schwarzen Monolithen, die sich vor ihnen aus dem Wüstensand erhoben. Fremdartige Symbole bedeckten die Oberfläche der ansonsten makellos glatten Steinsäulen, die das Licht um sich herum aufzusaugen schienen wie ein Schwamm. Die düstere Aura vertrieb sogar die Wüstenhitze ein wenig und ließ die Nachtsäbler unruhig mit den Schwänzen schlagen, während ihre Reiter sich im Schatten einer der riesigen Säulen versammelten.

„Ich frage mich, wer sie aufgestellt haben mag.", überlegte Ceredrian laut. Er scharrte mit dem rechten Fuß im Sand und stieß dabei auf einen bleichen Schädel, der ihn aus leeren Augenhöhlen anstarrte.

„Das kann ich dir sagen.", knurrte Easygoing.

„Ihr könnt diese Schriftzeichen lesen?", fragte Emanuelle erstaunt. Sie bewunderte noch immer mit zwiespältiger Faszination die Kunst des Architekten, der es fertig gebracht hatte, seine Baukunst buchstäblich auf die Spitze zu treiben, indem er die tonnenschwere Säule auf einer Fläche nicht größer als Emanuelle Hand balancieren ließ, ohne dass das Bauwerk auch nur im Geringsten instabil wirkte. Im Gegenteil machte es eher den Anschein, als wäre es selbst dann noch hier, wenn Nachtelfen, Menschen und Gnome schon längst wieder von der Welt verschwunden waren.

„Nein, kann ich nicht.", erwiderte Easygoing gelassen. „Aber ich erkenne einen Käfer, wenn ich einen sehe."

Der Druide wies an der Säule hinauf auf eines der Symbole. Es zeigte eine geteilte Halbkugel, deren äußere Enden spitz nach oben gezogen waren. Darüber war ein Kreis eingeritzt und zwischen ihm und der Kugel verlief ein breiter, gezackter Riss, der den Kreis fast vollständig umschloss. Emanuelle legte den Kopf in den Nacken und kniff ein Auge zu.

„Nicht zu glauben!", rief sie aus und machte große Augen. „Das ist tatsächlich das Abbild eines Skarabäus. Ich habe solche Bilder schon auf Fundstücken gesehen, die mutige Forscher aus dem wilden Kalimdor…", sie stockte, als sie die Gesichter der Nachtelfen sah. „Äh, _ausgeliehen_ haben? Haha?"

Easygoing schnaubte abfällig. „Diebe und Plünderer.", spuckte er in den Sand. „Aber wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun. Diese Säule hat offensichtlich etwas mit den Silithiden zu tun. Wir sind also auf der richtigen Spur."

„Wenn wir nur wüssten, was die Symbole bedeuten.", murmelte Ceredrian. Der Priester trat auf die Säule zu und hob die Hand, als wolle er den Stein berühren, doch dann ließ er sie unverrichteter Dinge wieder sinken. „Ich vermute, dass es sich um eine Warnung handelt."

„Wie scharfsinnig.", frotzelte Deadlyone und machte ein unanständiges Geräusch. „Was soll es denn sonst sein? Vielleicht ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: Willkommen in Scarab-City, dem Erholungs-Paradies für die ganze Familie?"

„Entschuldige, dass ich meine Gedanken laut aussprach.", antwortete Ceredrian gereizt. „Ich dachte nur, du hättest es vielleicht nicht mitbekommen. Immerhin hast du ja so deine Schwierigkeiten mit dem Wort: Nein."

„Vielleicht weil ich es nicht so oft zu hören bekomme wie du.", stichelte der Schurke.

„Nur weil du nie fragst, sondern dir einfach nimmst, was du haben willst.", fauchte der Priester.

„Eine Taktik, mit der ich sehr gut fahre.", lachte Deadlyone böse auf. „Oder soll ich vielleicht lieber auf die Knie fallen und beten und dann darauf hoffen, dass meine Wünsche erhört werden?"

„Es reicht!", bellte Easygoing und stellte sich mit geballten Fäusten zwischen die beiden Streithähne. „Muss ich euch beiden erst Manieren beibringen? Man könnte meinen, die Sonne habe euch das Hirn verbrannt?"

„Das kann ja bei Deadly nicht viel mehr als ein Strohfeuer gewesen sein.", giftete Ceredrian.

„Immerhin hab ich kein Kleid an.", konterte der Schurke mit gefletschten Zähnen.

„Es sind die Steine.", warf Emanuelle dazwischen. „Sie sind böse und vergiften Eure Gedanken. Los, los, wir müssen von hier weg!"

Emanuelle lief zu den drei Nachtelfen, die kurz davor waren, sich an die Kehle zu gehen, und zog mit Nachdruck an Easygoings Hosenbein. Der Druide wirbelte herum, die gnomenkopfgroße Faust bereits zum Schlag erhoben, als er mitten in der Bewegung stoppte. Das Feuer in seinen Augen erlosch wieder und er schüttelte den Kopf, wie ein Bär, der versucht einen Bienenschwarm abzuwehren.

„Ihr habt Recht.", stöhnte er und fasste sich an die Stirn. „Wir müssen, so schnell es geht, verschwinden. Kommt, helft mir, die beiden anderen von hier fortzubringen."

Easygoing fing mit einer Hand Deadlyones Schlag ab, mit dem dieser sich gerade auf Ceredrian stürzen wollte. Er entwand dem Schurken seinen Dolch und klemmte sich den aufbegehrenden Nachtelfen kurzerhand unter den Arm. Der Druide hatte Mühe, dem sich windenden Körper Herr zu werden, so dass er dem Schurken schließlich eine Kopfnuss verpasste, die ihn benommen zusammensinken ließ. Der Druide schulterte seinen Bruder und lief los, um so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und die verfluchten Steinsäulen zu bringen, bevor diese ihn ebenfalls wieder unter ihre Kontrolle brachten.

Emanuelle sah ihm nach und warf dann einen nachdenklichen Blick auf Ceredrian, der sie fast um das Dreifache überragte. Der Priester hatte die Augen geschlossen und kämpfte in stiller Agonie gegen die Stimmen in seinem Kopf.

„Das könnte jetzt irgendwie schwierig werden.", murmelte die Gnomin. „Aber vielleicht klappt es so."

Die kleine Magierin intonierte einen Zauberspruch und warf ihn auf den Priester. Es gab einen Knall, ein Haufen Federn wurde aufgewirbelt und anstelle des Nachtelfen stand plötzlich ein ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche schauendes, weißes Huhn vor Emanuelle. Es schlug empört mit den Flügeln und gackerte lauthals seinen Protest gegen diese Behandlung heraus.

„Entschuldigung.", entgegnete Emanuelle. „Es ist wirklich nicht persönlich gemeint." Damit nahm sie das Huhn auf den Arm und eilte, so schnell sie ihre kleinen Füße trugen, hinter Easygoing her.

Emanuelle fand den Druiden und seinen Bruder ein gutes Stück von den Säulen entfernt im Schatten eines Felsbrockens. Der Schurke hielt sich den Kopf und klagte halblaut vor sich hin, während der Druide bereits nach Emanuelle Ausschau gehalten hatte.

„Wo ist Ceredrian?", fragte er ohne Umschweife.

„Na hier.", antwortete Emanuelle und hielt das Huhn in die Höhe. Es gackerte und klang dabei irgendwie beleidigt.

Deadlyone unterbrach seine Litanei des Selbstmitleids und prustete los. „Das ist Cere? So richtig in echt."

Das Huhn warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu.

Easygoing, bemüht nicht ebenfalls laut loszulachen, räusperte sich vernehmlich. „Und wie lange wird diese…äh, _Verwandlung_ anhalten?"

„Oh, normalerweise nicht sehr lange. Eine halbe Stunde vielleicht."

„GACK?"

Emanuelle zog die Schultern nach oben. „Entschuldigung, aber es schien mir der beste Weg, Euch von da wegzubekommen. Ich konnte Euch doch nicht bei dieser fürchterlichen Säule lassen."

Ceredrians Gackern machte deutlich, was er davon hielt. Er zappelte und strampelte, bis Emanuelle ihn runterließ. Dort kratzte er mit den Füßen etwas Sand in ihre Richtung und stolzierte dann so würdevoll wie möglich in Richtung des Wegs, der neben dem Stein in die Tiefe führte. Kurz darauf erklang ein angsterfülltes Gackern und das Huhn stürzte in einem Wirbel weißer Federn wieder in ihre Richtung. Auf seinen Fersen vier hungrig aussehende Nachtsäbler.

„Das wirst du ihn niemals vergessen lassen, nicht wahr?", zwinkerte Easygoing seinem Bruder zu.

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst.", grinste der Schurke.

„Na gut, wir rasten hier, bis Ceredrian wieder reiten kann.", bestimmte Easygoing. „Und dann werden wir herausfinden, wohin dieser Weg führt. Es sollte mich nicht wundern, wenn er uns direkt in den Krater von Un'goro führen würde."

„Wie kommt Ihr darauf?", wollte Emanuelle wissen.

„Ich habe noch mehr Knochen im Sand entdeckt. Vermutlich von Wanderern, die weniger Glück hatten als wir und von den Säulen in den Wahnsinn getrieben wurden oder sich gegenseitig an die Kehle gegangen sind. Jemand muss sie aufgestellt haben um zu verhindern, dass der Krater betreten wird."

„Von Nachtelfen zumindest.", warf Emanuelle ein.

„Warum nur von Nachtelfen?"

„Nun, wie wir gesehen haben, hatten die die Säulen auf mich keine Wirkung.", erklärte die Gnomin in einem wissenschaftlichen Ton. „Wie es mit anderen Völkern steht, können wir natürlich nur spekulieren. Fest steht jedoch, dass sie auf Nachtelfen eine ziemlich beunruhigende Wirkung haben und wer immer die Säulen aufgestellt hat, muss das gewusst haben."

Emanuelle grinste breit. „Nur hat er offensichtlich nicht damit gerechnet, auf Gnome zu treffen. Wer auch immer das ist, er sollte sich warm anziehen."

„Und zwar an allen sechs Beinen.", stimme Easygoing mit einem Grollen zu.

* * *

„Und ich sage, an dieser Sache ist irgendwas faul."

Magenta seufzte und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die sich bei ihrem Kampf mit dem Satyr, der jetzt tot vor ihren Füßen lag, aus ihrem Haarknoten gelöst hatte. Die Hexenmeisterin richtete sich auf und seufzte noch einmal.

„Wie oft willst du das jetzt eigentlich noch wiederholen?", fragte sie an Pizkol gerichtet, der mit verschränkten Ärmchen neben ihr stand. „Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass du Recht hast. Und dass mit Impsy irgendwas nicht stimmt. Aber wenn ich dadurch die Beschwörung einer Höllenbestie lerne, kann uns doch egal sein, was zwischen diesem merkwürdigen Wichtel und seinem Meister passiert. Oder möchtest du für diese Aufgabe durch die halbe Weltgeschichte reisen?"

„Ich sage ja nur, dass es nicht richtig ist.", nörgelte Pizkol weiter, während Magenta dem Satyr einen zerlumpten Fetzen Stoff aus dem Pelz herausschnitt. Impsy hatte mit dem Wort _Kleidung_ stark übertrieben, als er von der Beschaffung des Teufelsstoffs sprach. Bis jetzt hatte Magenta nicht ein Stück ergattern können, dass auch nur annähernd so groß war, wie ihre Handfläche. Angeekelt ließ sie das Stück fallen und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem nächsten Satyr.

„Ein Wichtel, der einen Diener hat.", schnaubte Pizkol. „Das ist einfach lächerlich!"

„Vielleicht bist du ja nur eifersüchtig, weil du nicht auf die Idee gekommen bist.", stichelte Magenta und setzte dazu an, einen Feuerbrand zu weben und ihn auf einen weiteren Satyr zu werfen, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr über eine Kohlenpfanne gebeugt stand. Kurz bevor sie den Zauber jedoch ausgesprochen hatte, überlegte sie es sich anders und griff stattdessen mit einem Zauber an, der den Satyr schwächte und das Leben langsam aus ihm herauszog, bis seine ausgedörrte Leiche auf den von fauligem Laub bedeckten Waldboden fiel. Zufrieden beobachtete sie, wie sich die Wunde, die einer der Dämonen ihr am Arm beigebracht hatte, von selbst wieder schloss.

„Ich _bin_ nicht eifersüchtig.", meckerte Pizkol. „Es gefällt mir nur einfach nicht, wie er sich aufführt. Und außerdem ist es eine Sache, die Befehle seines Meister nach eigenem Ermessen auszulegen oder sie schlichtweg zu missachten."

„Also bist du eifersüchtig, weil er cleverer ist als du.", grinste Magenta und setzte nach, bevor der Wichtel auffahren konnte. „Andererseits müsste ich ja denken, dass du dir tatsächlich um mich Sorgen machst."

Pizkol, der seinen Mund schon zum Protest geöffnet hatte, klappte ihn daraufhin wieder zu und verfiel in beleidigtes Schweigen. Magenta war das nur Recht, zumal sie endlich einen Satyr gefunden hatte, dessen Robe noch annähernd genug Stoff bot, um die Bedürfnisse des fremden Wichtels zu befriedigen. Mit ihrem Dolch schnitt sie ein etwa taschentuchgroßes Stück aus der zerfledderten Kleidung und strich es mit der Hand glatt. Der Stoff hatte eine dunkelviolette, fast ins Schwarz übergehende Farbe und zeigte ein aufgesticktes Runensymbol von feuerroter Farbe. Sie war sich sicher, dass es Impsy gefallen würde.

„Fehlen nur noch das Eisenstammholz und die Federn. Du hast nicht zufällig eine Ahnung, wo wir die herkriegen, oder?"

Pizkol warf ihr einen Blick zu, der Bände sprach, wohin sie sich ihre Federn stecken konnte.

„Meinst du, es gibt hier irgendwo Trolle?", fragte Magenta weiter und ignorierte den Gesichtsausdruck ihres Wichtels gekonnt. „Naja, vielleicht versuchen wir es erst mal mit dem Holz und sehen dann weiter."

Magenta rief ihr Teufelsross zu sich und ritt in die Richtung, in der sie den Eisenwald vermutete. Die hohen Bäume waren, wie alle anderen in diesem Landstrich, von der Verderbnis befallen und doch wirkten sie selbst in diesem Zustand noch stolz und unnachgiebig, so als wären sie tief im Inneren noch vom Widerstand gegen die dämonischen Kräfte beseelt. Magenta dachte an Abbefaria, der inzwischen schon fast in Darnassus angekommen sein musste. Sie würde sich beeilen müssen, wenn sie rechtzeitig zu seiner Rückkehr wieder am Smaragd-Refugium sein wollte.

Ein durchdringendes Heulen zu ihrer Rechten ließ Magenta im Sattel erstarren. Das Geräusch wurde von einem lauten Kreischen unterbrochen und dem Übelkeit verursachenden Geräusch reißenden Fleisches. Ein Knurren antwortete darauf und das Zuschnappen mächtiger Kiefer wurde gefolgt von einem trillernden Angstschrei. Ganz eindeutig war dort im Unterholz ein Kampf im Gange. Das Knurren und Kreischen wurde lauter und Magentas Hand wanderte wie von selber zu ihrem Dolch. Wie gebannt starrte sie auf das raschelnde Unterholz, aus dem die Kampfgeräusche kamen. Plötzlichen erklang einem schmerzerfüllten Jaulen und die Geräusche brachen ebenso plötzlich ab, wie sie gekommen waren. Zurück blieb eine drückende, unnatürliche Stille.

„Wir sollten nachsehen, was da los ist.", sagte Magenta und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

Pizkol sah zu seiner Herrin auf. „Lass mich raten: Ich soll gehen?"

Magenta nickte nur. Der Wichtel unterdrückte ein Seufzen und machte sich mit einem unverständlichen Fluch auf den Lippen auf dem Weg. Er erreichte den Wegrand, drückte sich unter einem dornigen Busch hindurch und verzog das Gesicht.

„Oh, ich hab´s ja geahnt.", stöhnte er. „Sind nur ein paar Wildtiere, die sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gegangen sind. Wie´s aussieht, hat es keines überlebt."

Magenta glitt hinter ihm vom Pferd und quetschte sich ebenfalls durch das Unterholz. „Hier ist ja überall Blut.", würgte sie und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Ist das eklig."

Auf der kleinen Lichtung lagen die Körper von zwei entstellten Wölfen, bösen Kreaturen, deren übergroße Krallen den Waldboden aufgewühlt hatten. Ihre ausgemergelten Körper waren von zahlreichen, schwärenden Wunden übersät, die nicht allein von diesem Kampf stammen konnten. Daneben lag der zerrupft wirkende Körper einer großen, weißen Eule. Ihre Federn waren überall verstreut und an den meisten davon klebte Blut. Der Kopf des Tieres lag verdeckt und auf eine abstoßende Art und Weise sah es aus, als wäre er Kampf abgetrennt worden. Süßlicher Blutgeruch lag über der Szene wie in klebriger Schleier. Magenta wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen und diesen Ort, so schnell es ging, verlassen, als ihr eine Idee kam.

„Meinst du, die Federn dieser Eule könnten wir Impsy als Trollfedern verkaufen?", meinte sie nachdenklich und betrachtete das Tier, das es in seiner Größe sicherlich mit einem der Wölfe hätte aufnehmen können. Allein dass es den Kampf mit zwei der räudigen Bestien hatte aufnehmen müssen, hatte es das Leben gekostet.

„Einen Versuch wäre es wert.", antwortete Pizkol. „Wenn wir noch ein bisschen von den Brühschlammer-Proben und dem Wolfsblut darauf schmieren, dürfte der Unterschied nicht allzu leicht zu entdecken sein. Immerhin trieft das alles hier geradezu vor Felenergie."

„Stimmt.", murmelte Magenta und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Aber weißt du was? An dieser Eule spüre ich nicht die geringste Spur davon. Merkwürdig, oder?"

„Ist vielleicht gerade erst hergeflogen.", vermutete Pizkol. Er sammelte ein paar Federn auf und hielt sie Magenta unter die Nase. „Also, was ist jetzt?"

„Ja gleich.", gab die Hexenmeisterin abwesend zurück. „Aber zuerst…"

Sie kniete sich neben den toten Vogel und streckte die Hand nach seinem Kopf aus. Das weiße Gesicht mit dem rasiermesserscharfen Schnabel lag seltsam leicht in ihrer Hand und die Halsmuskeln leisteten keinen Wiederstand mehr. Die Lider waren geschlossen und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben sah Magenta, dass Vögel sogar Wimpern hatten. Sie strich gedankenverloren über die kurzen Federn an der Stirn, als die Eule plötzlich die Augen öffnete und einen trillernden Ruf ausstieß.

Mit einem Aufschrei ließ Magenta den Vogelkopf los. Er fiel zu Boden, kullerte herum und sah sie mit merkwürdig trübem Blick an, so als würde sich der Mond in den glasigen Pupillen spiegeln. Dem halb aufgeklappten Schnabel entwich ein pfeifendes Geräusch und eine der Krallen zuckte. Unfähig sich zu bewegen starrte Magenta das Tier an, das dort vor ihr im Sterben lag. Ihr Hals fühlte sich an, als würde sich eine unsichtbare Faust dagegen pressen.

„Sie lebt noch.", wisperte sie tonlos. „Wir müssen ihr helfen."

„Und wie bitte sehr sollen wir das anstellen?", moserte Pizkol und betrachtete den großen Vogel mit schief gehaltenem Kopf. „Ich vermute nämlich mal, das Loch, das die Wölfe da gerissen haben, wird sich nicht so einfach wieder stopfen lassen."

„So tu doch was!", fuhr Magenta ihn an. „Sie stirbt."

„Ich weiß.", antwortete der Wichtel und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber was soll _ich_ denn bitteschön dabei machen. Ich bin Wichtel und kein Tierarzt!"

Magenta gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und griff trotz Pizkols Protest mit beiden Händen nach dem Kopf des Vogels.

„Halte durch.", flüsterte sie. „Wir holen Hilfe."

Ein eigenartiges Gefühl durchströmte sie, als sie der Eule direkt in die Augen sah. In ihrem Blick lag eine Intelligenz, die weit über der eines normalen Tiers lag. Es sah fast aus, als hätte sie verstanden, was Magenta gesagt hatte. Noch einmal war der leise, trillernde Rufe zu hören, dann schlossen sich die Augen des Vogels wieder und der Kopf lag plötzlich leblos in ihren Händen. Diesmal eindeutig für immer.

Behutsam, fast so, als könnte sie ihm immer noch wehtun, legte Magenta den Kopf des Tieres auf den Erdboden. Ihre Augen brannten und als sie mit der Hand darüber fuhr, wurden ihre Finger feucht.

„Wir begraben sie.", sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang fester, als sie gedacht hatte.

„Begraben?", echote Pizkol. „Hast du ne Meise? Oder sollte ich sagen, _Eule_? Wir sind unterwegs um höchst wichtige, schwarzmagische Utensilien zu besorgen, die Zeit sitzt uns im Nacken und du willst hier erst mal Stunden damit verbringen ein Loch zu buddeln? Für ein _Tier_? Na vielen Dank auch, aber ohne mich."

„Richtig.", antwortete Magenta. „Ohne dich."

Sie schnippte mit dem Finger und entließ den empörten Wichtel ohne ein weiteres Wort. Dann zog sie die Rute aus dem Rucksack, an deren Ende ein violetter Edelstein funkelte, und murmelte die Beschwörungsformel.

„Fang an zu graben, Sloojhom.", wies sie den Teufelsjäger an. „Ich kümmere mich derweil um die Wölfe."

Entschlossen wischte Magenta sich die Hände an ihrer Robe ab und betrachtete ihr Werk. Der kleine Erdhügel verbarg die Leiche der Eule vollkommen und auch von den Wölfen, die sie zunächst verbrannt und dann in den nahen Fluss geworfen hatte, war nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie hatte, ungeachtet des seltsamen Prickelns, dass sie dabei verspürt hatte, fast alle Federn auf der Lichtung eingesammelt und mit der toten Eule begraben. Nur neun der weißen Federn waren noch übrig. Magenta kniete sich neben den Erdhügel und steckte drei von ihnen in den losen Sand.

„Leb wohl, unbekannter Freund.", sagte sie. „Und danke für deine Hilfe."

_Die Liaison mit diesem Druiden ist definitiv nicht gut für dich_, unkte Pizkol in ihren Gedanken. _Und was soll das überhaupt heißen:_ Hilfe_? Nur weil du jetzt ein paar Federn von dem Vieh hast._

„Federn, die sich als äußerst nützlich erweisen werden.", berichtigte Magenta den Wichtel. „Oder hast du nicht bemerkt, dass das hier kein gewöhnliches Tier war. Seine Federn werden es uns leicht machen, Impsy zu täuschen."

_Wie du meinst, du bist der Boss._

Magenta verstaute die Federn in ihrem Gepäck und schwang sich wieder auf den Rücken ihres Pferdes. Bis zum Eisenwald war es nun nicht mehr weit. Sie wendete das Pferd und wollte schon losreiten, als ein Geräusch an ihr Ohr drang. Es war ein leiser, trillernder Ruf, der ihr sehr bekannt vorkam. Ihr Kopf ruckte herum und suchte zunächst den Grabhügel ab. Die Erde war unversehrt.

Wieder erklang der Ruf und schwebte einen Moment lang eigenartig körperlos zwischen den Bäumen. Die Luft über dem Grab begann zu flimmern und für einen Augenblick fühlte Magenta den Blick geisterhafter Augen auf sich ruhen. Doch so schnell, wie das Gefühl gekommen war, verging es auch schon wieder. Zurück blieb der Eindruck, dass sie zwar das Richtige getan hatte, doch das es jetzt an der Zeit war zu gehen. Sie war hier nicht mehr willkommen und die Bäume schienen wie drohende Soldaten näher zusammenzurücken. Fröstelnd zog Magenta ihren Umhang fester um sich und drückte dem Teufelsross entschieden die Fersen in die Flanken. Das dämonische Pferd wieherte schrill und sprengte dann in nördlicher Richtung davon, wo der Eisenwald Magenta bereits mit offenen Krallen erwartete.

* * *

Nebel und der Geruch feuchter Erde stiegen aus den Tiefen des dicht bewaldeten Talkessels empor. Zikaden schrien, Vögel zwitscherten in allen Tonlagen und langgezogene Rufe unbekannter Tiere gellten zwischen den riesigen, moosbewachsenen Bäumen hin und her. So weit das Auge reichte, spannte sich ein Teppich aus grünen Gewächsen. Schlangengleiche Lianen, meterhohe Farne, Moose, Pilze, Orchideen und Bromelien und immer wieder gigantische Bäume, deren mit Flechten überzogene Kronen ein dichtes Dach über dem dunstverhangenen Tal bildeten und deren breite Wurzelstränge sich wie Adern über den Boden ausbreiteten. Schatten monströser Tiere zogen ungesehen im dichten Dickicht vorbei, gefolgt von einer Schneise zeitweiliger Zerstörung, in die sogleich wieder das wild wuchernde Leben des Duschgels quoll. Das ganze Tal war ein lebender, atmender Organismus, der geboren wurde, wuchs, starb und wieder neu erstand, aus sich selbst heraus und in einem unablässigen Wandel.

Easygoing stand auf einem Felsen nahes des Wegs und atmete tief ein. Über seinem Kopf begann ein Vogel ein neues, trillerndes Lied, überlagert vom Grollen eines fernen Donners, der schon bald einen der häufigen Regengüsse bringen würde. Der Druide war beeindruckt von der quirligen Lebendigkeit, die ihm entgegen strahlte. Urtümlich, wild und ungezähmt bot sich der Wald ihm dar, nicht willens sich erobern zu lassen, und bereit jeglichen Fehler umgehend mit dem Tod zu bestrafen. Ein donnerndes Kreischen ertönte und der Vogel verstummte.

„Der Krater von Un'goro.", bemerkte Ceredrian. „Ich frage mich, was sich in diesem Urwald wohl alles verbergen mag."

„Im schlimmsten Fall Dinge mit scharfen Zähnen.", antwortete Deadlyone und seine Finger fuhren fahrig über die Lederscheide seines Dolches.

„Und großen Füßen.", fügte Emanuelle hinzu und betrachtete neugierig eine Spur auf dem matschigen Boden. Der Abdruck hatte etwa die Länge von drei und die Breite von anderthalb Gnomen.

„Wir müssen auf jeden Fall vorsichtig sein.", brummte Easygoing. „Die Silithiden sind mit Sicherheit nicht das Einzige, was dort unten lauert."

Sie bestiegen die Nachtsäbler und ritten dann langsam in einer Reihe hintereinander in den Krater ein. Um sie herum steigerten sich die Geräusche des Dschungels zu einem wahren Crescendo. Hundertstimmiges Froschquaken mischte sich darunter, als sie einen flachen Fluss erreichten. Die Tatzen der Katzen sanken tief in den Uferschlamm und hinterließen gut sichtbare Spuren.

„Das gefällt mir nicht.", murmelte Easygoing, als er es bemerkte. „Wir müssen auf festeren Untergrund."

Er wendete seinen Nachtsäbler und gab den andere ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen. Gemeinsam schlugen sie sich zum Rand des Kraters durch, wo die Erde fester war und die Vegetation sich am Fuß der steinernen Felswände verlief. Ab und an führte ein steiler Pfad in die Berge hinauf, doch zumeist war das Gebiet dort unwegsam; so unwegsam, dass sie von dort vermutlich keine unliebsamen Überraschungen zu erwarten hatten.

„Was für ein Reichtum an Pflanzen und Tieren.", zwitscherte Emanuelle. Die Magierin hatte Mühe damit, all ihre Funde in ihrem Tagebuch zu notieren. Ihr war anzusehen, dass sie am liebsten von allem und jedem hier eine Probe genommen hätte, um diese später genauestens zu analysieren.

„Nur dass die meisten davon uns vermutlich fressen würden.", brummte Easygoing. Er hatte eine Herde großer Raubechsen entdeckt, die am anderen Flussufer standen und tranken. Die leichtfüßigen Raptoren senkten immer wieder abwechselnd den Kopf zum Fluss, während andere Tiere Wache hielten. Ihr aggressives Schnattern drang bis zu der Gruppe herauf und selbst auf die Entfernung konnte man die messerscharfen Klauen an ihren verkürzten Vorderläufen erkennen. Trotzdem schienen die Tiere nervös, ja fast verängstigt, und bissen und schubsten sich immer wieder gegenseitig in ihrer Unruhe. Plötzlich erklang wieder das ohrenbetäubende Brüllen, das sie schon zuvor gehört hatten. Sofort stoben die Raptoren wie eine Schar aufgescheuchter Vögel in alle Richtungen davon. Schwere, stampfende Geräusche drangen aus dem Dschungel und kurz darauf steckte das, was die Raptoren vertrieben hatte, seinen hässlichen Kopf durch das Blätterdickicht.

„Oh, ist der aber groß.", entwich es Emanuelle, bevor Easygoing ihr geistesgegenwärtig den Mund zuhielt.

Der Kopf der riesigen Echse, die mit ihrer Schnauze leicht einen stehenden Nachtelfen in einem Stück hätte verschlingen können, pendelte unruhig hin und her, bevor sie sich in ihrer vollen Größe auf die Lichtung schob. Wie die Raptoren ging das Tier nur auf den Hinterläufen, doch waren seine Vorderbeine weniger stark entwickelt als die der Raptoren und wirkten geradezu kümmerlich an dem massigen Körper, der nur aus Muskeln zu bestehen schien. Ebenso wie bei den Raptoren endete der Körper in einem kräftigen Schwanz, der mit Leichtigkeit zwei junge Bäume fällte, als sich das Tier herumdrehte, um an den Spuren der Raptoren zu schnuppern. Es grunzte, wohl in Erwartung reicher Beute, und ließ erneut seinen markerschütternden Schrei hören. Dann stampfte es, eine Spur abgeknickter Pflanzen hinterlassend, von dannen.

„Puh, das war knapp.", stöhnte Deadlyone und sprach damit aus, was alle dachten. Easygoing ließ die kleine Magierin aus seinem Arm zu Boden gleiten, doch selbst, als er die Hand von ihrem Mund nahm, brachte die Gnomin kein Wort heraus. Ein seltener und kostbarer Augenblick, der für Easygoings Geschmack viel zu schnell vorüber ging.

„Meint Ihr, es gibt noch mehr davon?", fragte die Gnomin. Auf ihren Wangen lag ein rosiger Schimmer und ihre Augen glänzten.

„Hat der eine nicht gereicht?", knurrte Easygoing. „Immerhin sind wir ihm nur knapp vom Speiseplan gesprungen."

„Naja, ich meine ja nur. Wenn man sie fangen und abrichten könnte, könnte man vielleicht…"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand so dumm wäre, _das_ zu versuchen.", brummte der Druide. „Also los, wir müssen dort vorne den Fluss überqueren."

„A propos _überqueren_. ", warf Deadlyone mit einem schadenfrohen Seitenblick auf Ceredrian ein. „Warum ging das Huhn über die Straße?"

„Oh bitte…", stöhnte der Priester. „Verschon mich endlich mit deinen Hühnerwitzen."

„Kommt ein Fuchs morgens um sechs in den Hühnerstall und ruft: Raus aus den Federn!"

„Deadly…"

„Warum stehen Hühner so früh auf? Na versuch du doch mal auf so einer Stange zu schlafen."

„DEADLY!"

Für einen Moment verstummte der Dschungel, während das Echo von Ceredrians Schrei über die Lichtung wehte. Jedoch nur um danach mit doppelter Heftigkeit wieder einzusetzen. Easygoing wendete seine Nachtsäbler und fasste die beiden Streithähne scharf ins Auge.

„Wenn ihr nicht sofort mit diesem Unsinn aufhört, binde ich euch beide an einen Baum und lass euch hier, bis ihr wieder zur Vernunft gekommen seid."

„Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht?", versuchte Ceredrian sich zu verteidigen.

„Ist mir egal, wer damit angefangen hat.", schnaubte Easygoing. „Wir haben eine Aufgabe zu erledigen und wissen noch nicht einmal, wo dieser Silithidenbau eigentlich liegt, und ihr habt nichts Besseres zu tun, als hier herumzualbern."

„Also in einem Punkt muss ich aber widersprechen.", mischte sich Emanuelle ein und zeigte auf etwas, das nur wenige hundert Meter vor ihnen aus dem Boden ragte. „Das da sieht mir nämlich sehr stark nach einem Silithidenbau aus."

Wie eine schwärende Wunde ragte der langgezogene Krater bis tief in die fruchtbare Erde hinein. Zitternd, pulsierend, bevölkert mit krabbelnden Leibern, deren Chitinpanzer mit schabenden Geräuschen aneinander rieben. Riesige, Insektenbeinen nicht unähnliche Knochentürme ragten über den Schlund hinweg und zuckten immer wieder wie die abgetrennten Glieder eines sterbenden Käfers. Ein Weg wand sich in die Tiefe und verlor sich in einem brütenden Halbdunkel. Irgendwo dort unten musste die Königin sitzen, bewacht von unzähligen Wachen und Drohnen, die bereit waren, ihr Leben zu geben für den Erhalt des Volkes. Und Leben zu nehmen, wo immer es möglich war, denn ein Staat mit so vielen Bewohnern brauchte immer Futter.

„Wie wollen wir vorgehen?", fragte Deadlyone. Der Schurke hatte seine Albernheiten abgestreift wie eine Schlange ihre Haut und sein Gesicht drückte wilde Entschlossenheit aus.

„Wir nehmen uns am besten einzelnen Arbeiter vor, die am Rand des Baus sitzen.", sagte Easygoing. „Sobald wir eine der Duftdrüsen ergattert haben, ziehen wir uns zurück. Ich habe keine Lust, mich mit dem ganzen Schwarm anzulegen."

„Beginnen wir mit dem dort.", bestimmte Emanuelle und wies auf einem dicken, gelben Käfer mit blauem Rückenmuster, der sich behäbig über den dicht bewachsenen Waldboden schob. „Der sieht nicht ganz so gefährlich aus."

„Gut.", nickte Easygoing. „Ihr lenkt ihn ab und lockt ihn hierher und wir erledigen den Rest."

„Na wenn Ihr meint.", antwortete Emanuelle gedehnt. „Dann werde ich versuchen, ihn nicht zu töten, bevor er hier angekommen ist. Also los, Rosa, allez-hopp!"

Die Gnomin bohrte ihrem Nachtsäbler die kurzen Beine in die Flanken und die große Katze setzte sich gehorsam in Bewegung. Immer schneller lief sie auf den Käfer zu, der jetzt begonnen hatte, einen Busch mit Stumpf und Stiel zu vertilgen.

„BANZAI!", juchzte Emanuelle, katapultierte sich mitten im Lauf der Katze mit einem gewagten Sprung aus dem Sattel und wob noch im Flug einen Feuerball, dem sie dem riesigen Käfer direkt zwischen die Beißzangen schleuderte. Doch offensichtlich hatte die Gnomin ihren eigenen Schwung unterschätzt. Sie flog über den Käfer hinweg und verschwand mit einem Quieken im Unterholz.

Der Käfer zischte wütend und stürzte sich mit einer für seine Größe erstaunlichen Schnelligkeit hinter ihr her ins dichte Grün. Wütendes Fauchen und spitze Schreie, die mit einem Mal abbrachen, drangen an die entsetzten Ohren der Nachtelfen.

„Los, wir müssen ihr helfen!", schrie Easygoing und war schon von seinem Nachtsäbler gesprungen. Mit zornigem Gebrüll preschte er in seiner Bärengestalt zu der Stelle, wo er die kleine Magierin in Bedrängnis wähnte. Er sprang und landete mit allen vier Pfoten in einer Lache aus grünem Schleim. Schlitternd rutschte er über den Boden und knallte mit der Schnauze gegen einen Baumstumpf.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", hörte er eine helle Stimme hinter sich. Als er sich umdrehte sah er in Emanuelles besorgtes Gesicht. Hinter der Gnomin lag der riesige Käfer mit einem gnomengroßen Loch in seinem Panzer auf dem Rücken. Die Ränder des Lochs schwelten und über der Szene lag ein widerlicher Geruch von verbranntem Horn.

„Ah, ihr seid wohlauf.", zwitscherte die kleine Magierin und strahlte. „Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Übrigens hat der Käfer leider darauf bestanden, mich im Ganzen zu verschlucken. Entschuldigt, dass ich ihn leider umbringen musste, bevor Ihr Eure Chance hattet."

Easygoing ersparte sich einen Kommentar. Er beschnüffelte das Innere des Käfers und zog angewidert die Lefzen hoch. Der Käfer stank nach Verwesung und etwas, das ihn an Stinkmorcheln erinnerte. Ein süßer, ekelerregender Gestank, der sich an seine Geruchsnerven setzte wie festgeklebt.

„Ich fürchte, ich habe die Duftdrüse getroffen, als ich mich befreit habe.", sagte Emanuelle entschuldigend. „Wir müssen wohl einen neuen Käfer suchen."

Easygoing schnaubte und knurrte die Magierin an, damit sie diesmal hinter ihm blieb. Dann pirschte er sich, so gut es eben auf Bärenpfoten ging, an den nächstgelegenene Silithiden heran. Er hielt kurz inne und stürmte dann mit wildem Gebrüll auf den Käfer los, der mit einem drohenden Zischen herumfuhr und sofort zum Angriff überging.

Die kräftigen Kiefer der Dohne klappten nur haarscharf vor Easyoings empfindlicher Nase zusammen, während sie gleichzeitig mit den dornenbewehrten Vorderbeinen nach ihm stach wie mit einer Lanze. Nur der dicke Pelz des Bären bewahrte ihn vor einer ernsthaften Verletzung. Sofort richtete sich die Drohne halb auf und stach mit den kräftigeren Mittelbeinen von beiden Seiten gleichzeitig nach Easygoings Bauch. Der Bär knurrte, schnappte sich eine der hart gepanzerten Gliedmaßen und zog daran. Doch was jeden andere Gegner aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hätt, ließ die Drohne nur leicht schwanken, denn sie stand ja immerhin noch auf fünf weiteren Beinen. Sie kreischte empört und riss an ihrem Bein. Es gab einen knackenden, knirschenden Laut und Easygoing stand mit einem abgetrennten Käferbein in der Schnauze da. Grünes Blut tropfte aus einer kleinen Wunde an den Stellen, wo die Panzerplatten aufeinander trafen. Easygoing sah es und wusste, wenn er eine Chance haben wollte, musste er den Käfer an genau dieser Stelle treffen, denn die Panzerung zu durchdringen war schlichtweg unmöglich. Er spuckte das Bein auf den Boden und rammte den Käfer mit der Schulter. Haarscharf bohrte sich eines der spitzen Vorderbeine neben sein Auge. Easygoing warf den Kopf zur Seite und brüllte vor Schmerzen. Nur wenige Zentimeter weiter links und er wäre auf diesem Auge blind gewesen. Dieser Käfer wusste, was er tat. Und er tat es ohne Rücksicht auf eventuelle eigene Verluste. Easygoing brummte böse und beschloss, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. Er richtete sich auf die Hinterbeine auf und brüllte die Dohne an. Angestachelt von der Herausforderung tat die Drohne es ihm gleich und präsentierte so für einen Augenblick die ungeschützte Unterseite. Sofort ließ sich Easygoing wieder fallen und schlug mit den scharfen Bärenkrallen nach den Weichteilen. Grünes Käferblut spritze in hohem Bogen darauf hervor und die Drohne klappte mit einem röchelnden Geräusch in sich zusammen. Die Beine zuckten noch, während der Übelkeit erregende Geruch wie eine Welle über Easygoing hinwegrollte. Der Bär nieste und verwandelte sich zurück.

„Das war wohl die zweite Duftdrüse.", urteilte Emanuelle fachmännisch. „Trotzdem ein guter Kampf."

„Ihr müsst ja auch immer gleich mit brachialer Gewalt vorgehen.", meckerte Deadlyone, der inzwischen mit Ceredrian herangekommen war. „Jetzt lasst das mal den Fachmann machen. Passt auf und lernt."

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt.", schnaubte Easygoing und fing an, sich notdürftig von dem grünen Schleim zu befreien, der ihn über und über bedeckte.

Der Schurke verschwand in den Schatten und die drei Zurückgebliebenen starrten angestrengt in das wuchernde Dickicht, ohne jedoch auch nur eine Spur von ihm oder seinem ausgewählten Gegner zu entdecken. Sie warteten und warteten und mit der Zeit wurde Easygoing unruhig.

„Sollen wir ihn suchen gehen?"

„Keine Angst, der kommt schon.", beruhigte Ceredrian seinen Cousin. „Wahrscheinlich hat er die Drüse längst und…was ist _das_?"

Ein wütenden Zischen und Kreischen gemischt mit anfeuernden Rufen, bei deren Verursacher es sich unzweifelbar um Deadlyone handelte. Die zwei Nachtelfen und die Gnomin sahen sich fragend an, als plötzlich ein höchst seltsamer Anblick zu ihnen durch das Unterholz brach.

Der Schurke saß auf dem Rücken eines bockenden und strampelnden Käfers der Arbeiterklasse, der verzweifelt versuchte, den Nachtelfen auf seinem Rücken zu erwischen. Der jedoch saß festgekeilt im Nackenbereich des Tiers und ritt darauf wie auf einem ungezähmten Pferd. Er lachte und winkte und verspottete den Käfer, der seine Beine und Fühler abwechselnd in Richtung seines Peinigers streckt, ihn jedoch an dieser Position unmöglich erreichen konnte.

„Guckt mal: Käfer-Rodeo!", johlte Deadlyone und hämmerte dem Käfer die Füße zwischen die Panzerplatten. „Los, hopp, mein Kleiner! Zeig, was du draufhast!"

„Deadly, hör mit dem Unsinn auf.", rief Ceredrian. „Du verletzt dich noch."

„Machst du dir etwas Sorgen um mich, Hühnchen?", lachte der Schurke und verlor in diesem Moment fast das Gleichgewicht. „Na gut, dann eben Schluss mit lustig."

Er schnappte sich einen seiner Dolche, holte damit aus und bohrte die dünne Klinge direkt zwischen die Panzerplatten am Kopf des Tieres. Der Silithid brach wie vom Blitz getroffen zusammen, überschlug sich im Laufen und begrub den kreischenden Schurken unter sich. Seine Beine zuckten noch ein- zweimal, dann war der Kampf vorbei.

„Uff.", machte Deadlyone und kroch unter dem Käfer hervor. „Das Ende war so nicht geplant."

„Aber Ihr habt einen ganzen Käfer erlegt.", freute sich Emanuelle und klatschte in die Hände. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch seine Duftdrüse entfernen und nach Gadgetzan bringen."

Deadlyone sah auf den Dolch in seinen Händen, dann zu dem Käfer, wieder zu dem Dolch und dann zu Ceredrian. Und dann drückte er dem verdatterten Priester die Waffe in die Hand.

„Hier.", grinste er. „Ich hab ihn gefangen, du darfst ihn ausnehmen."

Ceredrians Gesicht verzog sich vor Abscheu und Ekel. „Da ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!"

„Mein voller Ernst.", nickte der Schurke. „Also los. An die Arbeit!"

„Ich hasse dich.", knirschte der Priester, machte sich jedoch daran, den Körper des Silithiden in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen. Schließlich legte es einen gelblich schimmernden Hautsack frei, aus dessen Ende eine widerlich riechende Flüssigkeit tropfte.

„Das ist es.", sagte Easygoing. „Diesen Geruch würde ich überall wieder erkennen."

„Lecker. Eau de _Kefär_.", bemerkte Deadlyone und rümpfte die Nase. „Ist mir schleierhaft, wie das jemanden anlocken soll. Selbst wenn wir unseren kleinen Casanova hier damit einschmieren."

„Lassen wir Alchemist Pestlezugg das entscheiden.", antwortete Ceredrian gepresst und drückte dem Schurken den mit Schleim verschmierten Dolch in die Hand. „Und danke für´s Ausleihen."

„Cere! Du Ar…"

„Ruhe jetzt!" Easygoing war nach all dem nicht mehr zu Scherzen aufgelegt. „Wir besorgen jetzt noch die Erdproben und dann verlassen wir diesen ungastlichen Ort."

„Oh, ich habe meine Proben schon gesammelt.", erklärte Emanuelle und zeigte auf einen Stapel von nicht weniger als fünf großen Säcken voller Erde.

„Was zum…", begann Easygoing, doch Emanuelle ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

„ Ich dachte mir, ich nehme gleich noch einen Vorrat für Quintis Jonespyre mit.", erklärte sie. „Meint ihr, es gibt hier irgendwo ein Postamt. Und ob man das wohl per Nachnahme verschicken kann?"

„Wir werden das _nicht_ alles mitschleppen.", grollte Easygoing.

„Wer spricht denn von _wir_?", fragte Emanuelle und blinzelte den Druiden erstaunt an. „Ich habe gedacht, ich mache mich einfach allein nach Gadgetzan auf den Weg. Mit meinem Transporter, den _Ihr_ ja nicht benutzen wollt, bin ich binnen weniger Augenblicke da und muss dann nur noch den Rückweg bewältigen. Aber das krieg ich schon hin. Rosa wird mich begleiten."

Easygoing glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Und was sollen wir so lange machen?"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht.", überlegte Emanuelle. „Ihr könntet versuchen, mir doch so eine Riesenechse zu fangen. Ich würde ihn wirklich gerne in der Halle der Forscher in Ironforge ausstellen. Oder mir ein paar Proben von diese interessanten Kristallformationen besorgen, die ich auf dem Weg hierher gesehen habe. Sie scheinen mir unheimlich potente Kraftquellen zu sein."

„Kommt nicht in Frage.", brummte Easygoing.

„Aber sie hat Recht.", erhielt die Gnomin Schützenhilfe von unerwarteter Seite. Der Druide sah Ceredrian an, als wäre der nicht ganz richtig im Kopf.

„Es ist doch wirklich nicht nötig, dass wir uns alle noch einmal durch die Wüste schlagen.", sagte der Priester. „Und dieser Landstrich…", er wies mit einer weit ausholenden Geste auf die grüne Umgebung, „Das hier ist die reinste Form der Schöpfung, die mir je untergekommen ist. Ich würde gern noch eine Weile hierbleiben, um ehrauszufinden, welche Wunder sich hier verbergen."

Easygoing sah von einem zum anderen und überlegte. Dann seufzte er lautlos. „Ich weiß nicht, wer eigentlich verrückter ist. Du, die Gnomin mit ihrem Vorschlag, oder ich, weil ich diesem Unsinn auch noch zustimme. Aber gut, wir machen es so. In spätestens vier Tagen treffen wir uns am Eingang zum Krater wieder. Also beeilt Euch ein wenig mit dem Zurückkommen."

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.", grinste Emanuelle und zwinkerte Ceredrian zu, der das mit einem knappen Nicken quittierte. „Wir sehen uns dann in vier Tagen."

* * *

Langsam ging der Hippogreif tiefer und landete schließlich am Fuße Teldrassils, des riesigen Weltenbaum, dessen auslandende Äste die Heimatstadt der Nachtelfen beherbergten. Abbefaria glitt vom Rücken seines Reittieres und übergab es den fürsorglichen Händen des Greifenmeisters. Der Nachtelf mit dem ausgeprägten, buschigen Schnurrbart, der sein ganzer Stolz war, nahm Abbefaria die Zügel ab.

„Ishnu-alah, Meister Vesprystus.", grüßte der Druide. „Bitte sorgt gut für das Tier, es hat eine lange Reise hinter sich. Und haltet bitte ein weiteres bereit, denn ich werde nicht lange bleiben."

„Wo soll die Reise denn hingehen?", brummte der Greifenmeister und begann damit, den Hippogreifen trocken zu reiben. „Im Moment habe ich nicht besonders viele Tiere da."

„Felwood.", entgegnete Abbefaria. „Es ist wirklich sehr dringend."

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.", versprach der Greifenmeister. „Ah, da kommt Eralas Ambersky. Vielleicht hat er gute Neuigkeiten und ein paar seiner Schützlinge sind inzwischen geschlüpft. Dann besteht noch Hoffnung, dass sich der Bestand an Hippogreifen langsam wieder erholt."

Ein Nachtelf mit kurzen grünen Haaren, gekleidet in die Erdfarben der Druiden, trat zu ihnen und verbeugte sich vor dem Greifenmeister und Abbefaria, der den Gruß sogleich erwiderte.

„Ishnu-alah, Vesprystus. Abbefaria.", sagte der Nachtelf mit einer sanften Stimme, in der immer ein leichter Hauch von Staunen zu liegen schien. „Wir machen tatsächlich gute Fortschritte. Erst vor ein paar Tagen erhielt ich wieder eine gute Anzahl Eier aus Gadgetzan. Die Zusammenarbeit mit Curgle Cranklehop hat sich als sehr fruchtbar herausgestellt. Und die Wildekinfedern, die mir diese andere Gnomin, Emanuelle, vor einiger Zeit brachte…"

„Sagtet Ihr, _Emanuelle_?", horchte Abbefaria auf.

„Ja, das sagte ich. Kennt Ihr sie?", fragte Eralas Ambersky erstaunt.

„Sie ist…eine Freundin.", antwortete Abbefaria.

„Ah, dann grüßt sie doch bitte von mir, wenn Ihr sie seht.", bat Eralas Ambersky. „Ich hätte gerne noch weiter mit ihr zusammen gearbeitet. Die Wildekinfedern, die sie mir aus dem fernen Hinterland brachte, haben meine Forschung schon ein gutes Stück vorangetrieben. Die Federn enthielten doch tatsächlich Spuren von Magie. Stellt Euch nur vor, eine natürliche Magie fernab von allen arkanen Quellen! Allerdings scheint es nicht so, dass die Wildekin sie wirklich aktiv nutzen. Es scheint vielmehr Teil ihres ureigenen Wesens zu sein. Vielleicht ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie tatsächlich von Elune selbst erschaffen worden sind. Aber ich benötige weitere Proben, um mich zu vergewissern."

„Ich kann Emanuelle ausrichten, dass sie Euch kontaktieren möge.", unterbrach Abbefaria den Redefluss des anderen Druiden. „Es wird allerdings sicherlich eine Weile dauern, bis ich sie wiedersehen werde."

„Oh, das ist sehr schade.", bedauerte Eralas Ambersky. „Aber vielleicht könnt Ihr mir ja an ihrer Stelle helfen. Wie ich hörte, werdet Ihr nach Felwood reisen. Von dort aus ist es doch nur noch ein Katzensprung bis in das eisige Wintersping. Die dortigen Wildekin wären ganz außerordentlich interessante Forschungsobjekte."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich…", begann Abbefaria.

„Ich wusste, ihr würdet es tun.", strahlte Eralas Ambersky und schüttelte dem verdutzten Druiden die Hand. „Ich werde Vesprystus derweil helfen, ein geeignetes Tier auszusuchen, das Euch in Windeseile wieder nach Feldwood bringt. Also habt keine Sorge, mein Freund."

Abbefaria wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, da war er auch schon durch das magische Portal getreten - oder vielmehr geschoben worden - und die abgeschiedene Ruhe von Darnassus legte sich um ihn wie ein weicher Mantel. Die zwei Wachen, die rechts und links des Portaleingangs postiert waren, musterten ihn nur kurz und nahmen dann wieder Haltung an, ohne ihn weiter zu beachten.

Abbefaria seufzte lautlos und schulterte sein Bündel. Dabei glitten seine Augen suchend über die friedlich daliegende Stadt, mit ihren unzähligen Bäumen, Wasserläufen und Brücken, dem violetten Blätterdach, das das grelle Sonnenlicht dämpfte, und den wohltuend vertrauten Formen nachtelfischer Architektur. Es war gut, nach Hause zu kommen, doch gleichzeitig fürchtete er, hier auf unliebsame Zaungäste seiner Unternehmungen zu treffen. Sein Leben war in den letzten Tagen so gründlich durcheinander gerüttelt worden, dass es es nicht gebrauchen konnte, sich jetzt noch den bohrenden Fragen einer gewissen, jungen Druidin zu stellen. Daher schlich er sich wie ein Dieb durch die Straßen, immer darauf bedacht in Deckung zu bleiben und von niemandem gesehen zu werden.

_Ich verstecke mich vor meiner eigenen Schwester_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er musste, ohne es zu wollen, leise lachen, während er die Stufen zum Tempel des Mondes hinauf eilte. _Was sie wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn sie mich jetzt hier so sehen könnte?_

„Ich fasse es ja nicht."

_Ja, so in etwa würde es klingen._

„Was bei Malfurions Bart _machst_ du hier und warum habe ich seit Wochen schon nichts mehr von dir gehört?"

_Oh ja, dieser vorwurfsvolle Tonfall war wirklich sehr gut getroffen._

Abbefaria blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass die Stimme, die er vernommen hatte, mitnichten aus seinem Kopf stammte, sondern von außen an sein Ohr drang. Er drehte sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen herum, so als könnte sein verschleiertes Sichtfeld irgendetwas daran ändern, was ihn erwartete. Oder etwa den Schlag mindern, der in kurz darauf am Oberarm traf.

„_DU…!_"

Niemand außer seiner Schwester verstand es, so viel Vorwurf in so ein lächerlich kleines Wort zu legen.

„Navala.", sagte Abbefaria und rieb sich mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht den Arm. „Du hier? Wie schön!"

„Wo sollte ich wohl sonst sein?", funkelte die junge Druidin ihn unter ihren grünen Stirnfransen hervor an. Sie trug im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal, als er sie gesehen hatte, eine grüne Robe mit einem Blättermuster, das ganz hervorragend zu ihrer Haarfarbe passte. Als er eine entsprechende Bemerkung machte, wurde das Funkeln in ihren Augen noch eine Spur schärfer.

„Machst du dich jetzt etwa auch noch über mich lustig?", fauchte sie. „Ich vergehe hier fast vor Sorge um dich, muss mir von deinem lieben Ceredrian das Blaue vom Himmel herunter erzählen lassen und das Einzige, was dir einfällt, ist über meine Kleidung zu reden?"

„Entschuldige.", murmelte der Druide. „Ich meine ja nur, es steht dir ausgezeichnet. Ceredrian sagte mir schon, dass du dich jetzt verstärkt in den Heilkünsten ausbilden lässt. Liegt dir dieser Zweig des Druidentums?"

„Es geht so.", gab Navala zurück und zupfte an ihrer Robe. „Ist ungewohnt, aber so langsam hab ich den Dreh raus. Aber jetzt erzähl mir endlich, wo du so lange gesteckt hast. Und was tust du in Darnassus?"

Da Abbefaria wusste, dass es nicht viel Zweck hatte Navala anzulügen, umriss er, so knapp er konnte, die Ereignisse auf der Insel Sardor und in Felwood und schloss seinen Bericht damit, dass er sich nun beeilen müsse, um das Mondbrunnenwasser zur Rettung des Uralten zu zurück nach Felwood zu bringen. Dass er bei diesem Abenteuer erneut auf Magenta gestoßen war, ließ er wohlweislich aus.

Navala hörte ihm mit unbewegter Miene zu und sah ihm dann geradeheraus ins Gesicht. „Und was verheimlichst du mir bei der Geschichte?"

„Was?"

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden, Bruderherz.", antwortete die kleine Druidin, verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper und zog die grünen Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du verheimlichst mir etwas und ich will jetzt wissen, was es ist."

Abbefaria wand sich wie ein Aal, doch er sah ein, dass er auf verlorenem Posten stand. „Ich…ich habe jemanden kennengelernt. Aber sie ist…kein Nachtelf."

„Sondern?"

„Ein Mensch."

Navala brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Und das findest du nun so schlimm? Du solltest mich besser kennen."

„Ja aber sie ist…sie _war_ die Gefährtin eines Freundes.", erklärte Abbefaria. _Und sie beschwört Dämonen._

Die junge Druidin legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete ihren Bruder eingehend. „Liebst du sie?"

Abbefaria dachte einen Augenblick lang über die Frage nach. „Ich habe noch nie so für jemanden empfunden.", sagte er schließlich leise. „Wenn ich morgens aufwache, denke ich an sie, und wenn ich abends einschlafe, ist sie mein letzter Gedanke. Ich trinke ihre Stimme und atme ihren Duft, wenn sie bei mir ist, und wenn sie es nicht ist, erscheint es mir, als würde mein Herz zerspringen. Selbst jetzt, da ich weiß, dass ich sie bald wiedersehe, bringt es mich fast um den Verstand, dass ich nicht in ihrer Nähe sein kann."

Navala sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich verstehe.", antwortete sie ebenso leise und lächelte ein kleines, fast ein wenig traurig wirkendes Lächeln. „Dann solltest du dich beeilen. Wenn sie ebenso fühlt wie du – und dass will ich ihr geraten haben – dann verzehrt auch sie sich jetzt vor Sehnsucht nach dir und du solltest sie nicht zu lange warten lassen. Also lauf und pass auf dich auf, großer Bruder."

Abbefaria trat zu seiner Schwester und drückte sie an sich. „Danke", hauchte er und strich ihr über das Haar. „Und du weißt, dass du immer die erste Frau in meinem Herzen sein wirst, solange ich lebe."

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben.", brummte die junge Druidin und knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Nun geh schon."

„Mache ich. Auf Wiedersehen, kleine Schwester."

„Auf _baldiges_ Wiedersehen, großer Bruder."

Abbefaria grinste noch einmal und spurtete dann die letzten Stufen zum Tempel des Mondes empor. Er wusste nicht warum, aber sein Herz war leicht wie weiße Federwolken und seine Füße trugen ihn schneller, als er beabsichtig hatte. So schnell, dass er am Eingang des Tempels beinahe in eine Gruppe von Priesterinnen hineingerannt wäre. Er stolperte und kämpfte um sein Gleichgewicht bei dem Versuch, ihnen auszuweichen.

„Elune-adore, junger Druide! Wohin so stürmisch?", fragte eine der Priesterinnen. Sie trug eine elegante, goldgelbe Robe, deren reiche Verzierungen sie als ein hochrangiges Mitglied des Tempels auswies. Angesichts der anderen Nachtelfen, die sich um sie versammelt hatten, schien sie eine der Ausbilderinnen des Tempels zu sein.

„Ishnu-alah, Priesterin.", antwortete Abbefaria und verbeugte sich eilig. „Entschuldigt mein ungestümes Eindringen. Ich komme, um etwas von den Heiligen Wassern des Tempels zu erbitten."

„Ein ungewöhnlicher Wunsch.", gab die Priesterin mit einem Stirnrunzeln zurück. „Zumal für einen Druiden."

Sie winkte einer zweiten Nachtelfe in einer weniger aufwendigen Tracht. „Jandria, bring die Novizen in die Hallen des Gebets. Ich werde mich persönlich um diese Sache kümmern."

„Ja, Alathea", nickte die andere Priesterin. „Folgt mir, Schülerinnen!"

Im Inneren des Tempels empfing den Druiden eine kühle Stille, die sich sogleich wie Balsam auf sein Gemüt legte. Unruhe und Hast fielen von ihm ab, während er der Priesterin durch die mit weißem Stein verkleideten Gänge folgte. Der mit Moos und weichem Gras bewachsene Boden des Tempels federte unter seinen Schritten und erzeugte den Eindruck, sich draußen in der freien Natur zu bewegen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Füße der Priesterin, die vor ihm ging, und er bemerkte zum ersten Mal dass sie keine Schuhe trug. Auch die anderen Bewohnerinnen des Tempels, die sie passierten, trugen keinerlei Schuhwerk.

_Komisch, dass mir das nie aufgefallen ist_, wunderte sich Abbefaria und beeilte sich dann zu der Priesterin aufzuschließen, die bereits die zentrale Halle des Tempels erreicht hatte. Hier stand in einem mit kristallklarem Wasser gefüllten Springbrunnen eine Statue der ersten Mondpriesterin Haidene. Besucher hielten es oft für ein Abbild Elunes, denn die weiße Mamorstatue, die eine Schale in die Höhe hielt, aus der unablässig das Wasser des Brunnen in silbernen Kaskaden herab perlte, kam der Vorstellung vieler, die bleiche Göttin betreffend, sehr nahe. In Wahrheit aber hatte sich die Mondgöttin ihren Kindern noch nie in einer körperlichen Gestalt gezeigt, so dass es nur vage, aus Visionen und Träumen entstandene Bilder einer nachtelfengleichen Gestalt gab, mit alabasterfarbender Haut, silberglänzendem Haar, Augen aus purem Mondlicht und einem Lächeln, dessen besänftigende Wirkung sich nicht einmal die Götter entziehen konnte.

Der Brunnen wurde von einer Reihe von Bäumen gesäumt, in dessen Schatten eine Gestalt in einer einfachen, weißen Robe saß. Die Priesterin Alathea bedeutete Abbefaria zu warten und trat dann an die Gestalt im Schatten heran. Der junge Druide konnte einen leisen Stimmwechsel hören, während neben ihm die heiligen Wasser des Tempels plätscherten und sangen. Wie gebannt starrte er in den Brunnen, dessen leuchtende Fluten etwas in ihm zum Klingen brachten. Ohne es zu merken trat er näher und beugte sich über den Rand.

Sein Spiegelbild wurde durch die Bewegung des Wassers verzerrt. Wellen brachen die Oberfläche, von der sich kleine, silberne Lichtpunkte lösten und im Dunst des Brunnens empor stiegen. Der Silberschein des Wassers verstärkte den verzerrenden Effekt noch, aber für einen Augenblick glaubte Abbefaria, so etwas wie ein Gesicht in den Fluten zu erkennen. Es war merkwürdig breit, hatte eine sehr große, schnabelartige Nase, streng blickende, goldene Augen und auf seinem Kopf thronte ein Geweih wie von einem jungen Hirsch, eingerahmt von zwei langen, spitzen Ohren ganz wie seine eigenen. Abbefaria blinzelte überrascht und das Bild verschwand.

„Nun, Abbefaria, habt Ihr gefunden, was Ihr gesucht habt?"

Die sanfte Stimme ließ Abbefaria herumfahren und er drückte sich ertappt an den Rand des Mondbrunnens. Völlig entgeistert starrte er die Nachtelfe sich gegenüber an, bis ihm plötzlich bewusste wurde, _wen_ er da vor sich hatte.

„Hohepriesterin Tyrande!", entfuhr es ihm unangemessen laut und er ließ sich auf ein Knie sinken. „Verzeiht mein…ich…also…der Brunnen…"

„Ja, ich hörte, dass Ihr gekommen seid, um etwas von dem Wasser zu holen.", erwiderte Tyrande Whisperwind. „Doch seid so gut und erhebt Euch, bevor Ihr mir die Geschichte erzählt, um derentwillen Ihr den ganzen Weg von Felwood hierher gemacht habt. Ich komme mir albern vor, wenn Ihr so vor mir kniet."

Unwillkürlich hob Abbefaria den Kopf und sah das amüsierte Glitzern in den Augen der obersten Priesterin und Herrscherin des Nachtelfenvolkes.

„Ihr seid nicht wirklich überrascht, dass ich darüber informiert bin, was in dieser Stadt vorgeht, oder?", lächelte die Hohepriesterin. „Kommt, setzt Euch und erzählt mir, was einen Druiden des Zirkels dazu bringt, hilfesuchend an die Türen der Schwesternschaft von Elune zu klopfen. Normalerweise schickt ihr dafür doch Euren Freund Ceredrian."

„Ich…ich…", stammelte Abbefaria, nicht fähig auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Die Hohepriesterin wusste, wer er war, und noch dazu, wo er herkam. Vermutlich wusste sie sogar, _warum_ er hier war, und er fand keine Worte, sie um das Wasser des Tempelbrunnens zu bitten, die ihn nicht wie einen Einfaltspinsel dastehen ließen.

Tyrande Whisperwind musterte ihn noch einen Augenblick lang, dann entließ sie ihn endlich aus ihrem Blick. Ihre mitternachtsblauen Haare flossen über ihre Schultern wie ein Wasserfall, als sie sich der anderen Priesterin zuwandte

„Mir scheint, Alathea, du wirst das hier übernehmen müssen. Ich glaube, wir müssen sonst um die Gesundheit des jungen Druiden fürchten."

Sie wandte sich noch einmal Abbefaria zu und in ihren silbernen Augen lag ein warmer Glanz.

„Ande'thora-ethil, junger Druide." Sie hob die Hand, und zeichnete mit dem Daumen einen sichelförmigen Halbmond, das Zeichen Elunes, auf seine Stirn. „Möge Mutter Mond stets über Euch wachen."

Abbefaria war nicht in der Lage sich zu rühren, während die Hohepriesterin sich zurückzog, bis Priesterin Alathea ihn schließlich sanft am Arm berührte.

„Kommt.", sagte sie. „Erzählt mir, warum Ihr gekommen seid und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir Euer Anliegen gut heißen werden."

„Eridan. Erdidan Bluewind schickt mich.", murmelte Abbefaria. Er glaubte den Halbmond auf seiner Stirn immer noch zu spüren wie ein Brandzeichen. „Wir brauchen das Wasser um einen der Uralten aus den Klauen eines Dämons zu befreien."

„Habt Ihr ein Gefäß mitgebracht?"

Abbefaria deutete fahrig in Richtung seines Gepäcks, während er immer noch in die Richtung starrte, in der Tyrande Whisperwind verschwunden war. „Phiole. In meinem Rucksack."

Die Priesterin öffnete mit einem unterdrückten Lachen den Beutel und nahm die magische Phiole heraus, die Eridan Bluewind dem Druiden mitgegeben hatte. Sie hielt sie in den Strahl des Mondbrunnens und verkorkte das Gefäß sorgfältig, als es mit silbernem Wasser gefüllt war. Dann drückte sie dem Druiden die volle Phiole in die Hand.

„Hier, nehmt sie und macht Euch, so schnell es geht, auf den Rückweg. Eure Mission duldet doch sicher keinen Aufschub."

„Ja. Nein.", stammelte Abbefaria. „Danke."

Amüsiert sah die Priesterin dem jungen Druiden nach, der Mühe hatte, seine Arme und Beine in der richtigen Reihenfolge zu benutzen, und somit mehr schlecht als recht die Stufen vor dem Tempeleingang herunter stolperte. Die Phiole jedoch hielt er fest in Händen und Alathea hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie unbeschadet in Felwood ankommen würde.

„Ein Hauch von Schicksal umweht diesen jungen Druiden.", hörte sie die Stimme der Hohepriesterin hinter sich. „Ich spürte die Macht von Elune in ihm. Eigenartig und höchst ungewöhnlich."

Alathea hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Soll ich ihn beobachten lassen?"

„Nein." Tyrande schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Zeit wird zeigen, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln. Mutter Mond wird uns den richtigen Weg weisen, wenn es soweit ist."

* * *

„Hier!"

Magenta ließ den Sack direkt vor Impsys Füße fallen. Die Schnur, die darum gebunden war, löste sich und Stoff, Federn und Holz ergoss sich als buntes Sammelsurium auf den faulenden Waldboden. Der Wichtel blickte zunächst Magenta an und streckte dann seine gierigen Hände nach den Schätzen aus.

„Oh, wie wunderbar.", säuselte er mit verzücktem Gesicht. Er fischte den Teufelsstoff aus dem Haufen heraus und rieb ihn an seiner Wange. „ Dieser Duft und dieses berauschende Gefühl, wenn es auf der Haut prickelt. Und das Wispern der Teufelsrunen. Oh, ich _liebe_ es. Was hast du noch?"

Er riss den Sack hoch und grabschte hastig nach dessen Inhalt. „Und hier! Dieses atemberaubende Aroma verdorbenen Holzes." Er schnüffelte an einem Ast, den Magenta von einem verderbten Baumgeist abgetrennt hatte, nachdem dieser versucht hatte, ihr damit die Augen auszustechen. „Das wird der perfekte Kopf für meine Puppe. Ja wirklich, ganz außerordentlich. Und was… AAAAHH!"

Impsy hatte den Sack mit einem Mal wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen lassen und hielt sich den Arm, während er greinend auf einem Bein herum hüpfte.

„Du hast mich betrogen.", heulte er. „Ganz fürchterlich. Wie das juckt! Wie das brennt! Mach, dass es aufhört!"

Magenta, die nicht wusste, wie ihr geschah, griff nach dem am Boden liegenden Sack und blickte hinein. Am Boden befanden sich noch zwei der weißen Federn. Für einen Augenblick glaubte Magenta, daran noch ein blaues Glühen zu erkennen, doch als sie blinzelte, war es auch schon wieder verschwunden. Vermutlich hatten ihr ihre Augen einen Streich gespielt.

„So tu doch was!", heulte Impsy. „Ich verbrenne! Hol Hilfe! Hol Niby….nein, halt warte, nicht Niby. Der Trottel macht alles nur noch schlimmer. Oh, diese Schmerzen!"

Für einen Augenblick stand Magenta hilflos da und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. _Mehl_, flüsterte es in ihrem Kopf. _Auf Brandwunden gehört Mehl. Oder war es Butter? Ach nein, das war für Beulen._ Dumm nur, dass ihr weder das Eine noch das andere zur Verfügung stand. In einem Anfall von purem Aktionismus griff sie nach ihrem Rucksack und zog das erstbeste heraus, das ihr in die Hände fiel. Es waren Emanuelles Schleimproben.

„Immer noch besser als gar nichts.", murmelte sie, schraubte den Deckel von einer Phiole, schnappte sich den vorbeihüpfenden und immer noch wie am Spieß schreienden Wichtel und stopfte seine Hand in das Probengefäß. Es zischte und stank und dann erschlaffte der zappelnde Wichtel plötzlich in ihrer Hand.

„Puh.", machte Impsy. „Das war knapp. Ich hätte tot sein können."

„Wohl kaum.", gab Magenta zurück und ließ den schleimbeschmierten Wicht fallen. „Was sollten denn dieser ganze Zirkus?"

„Erklär du´s mir.", giftete der Wichtel zurück. „Immerhin hast du diese Federn angeschleppt. Woher sind sie und was soll ich damit?"

„Du wolltest Vodoofedern und ich hab dir welche gebracht.", antwortete Magenta. „Ich habe meinen Teil der Abmachung erfüllt."

Impsy spuckte auf den Boden. „Was immer das auch für Magie ist, sie gefällt mir nicht. Aber warte mal."

Der Wichtel griff nach einem von Magentas Probengefäßen, öffnete es und spülte es über eine der am Boden liegenden Federn. Der zähe, grüne Schleim tropfte auf die Federn, die für einen Moment aufglühte und dann schwarz wurde. Bevor Magenta protestieren konnte, hatte Impsy sich schon das nächste Gefäß geschnappt und die restlichen Federn hinein gestopft. Er rührte kräftig und holte dann mit einem triumphierenden fünf weitere schwarze Federn aus dem Schleim.

„Perfekt.", grinste er. „Mir scheint, du hast es doch drauf. Ich spüre deutlich die Magie in diesen Federn. Sehr gut. Sie werden sich sehr gut als Füllung für meine Puppe eignen! Ich mache mich gleich ans Werk."

„Und ich räume dann hier wohl mal auf.", brummelte Magenta und machte sich daran, ihre verstreuten Habseligkeiten wieder einzusammeln und die halbleeren Probengefäße wieder ordnungsgemäß zu verstauen. Emanuelles Freund würde eben einfach mit weniger Schleim auskommen müssen, befand sie, denn sie spürte nicht die geringste Lust, sich noch einmal mit den garstigen Brühschleimern anzulegen.

„Tadaaa!", rief Impsy und hielt ein Gebilde hoch, das - höflich ausgedrückt - abgrundtief hässlich war. Ein Kind wäre mit Sicherheit schreiend davor davon gelaufen. Dem Wichtel jedoch schien seine Puppe mit dem übergroßen Kopf und den krummen Armen und Beinen zu gefallen. Die blinden, aus dem Holz herausgeschnitzten Augen, sahen Magenta vorwurfsvoll an.

„H-hübsch.", stotterte sie, da der Wichtel immer noch auf Beifall zu warten schien. „Ganz außerordentlich."

„Nicht wahr?", strahlte der Wichtel und drückte die Puppe an sich. „Du bist wirklich ganz schön nett für einen Hexenmeister."

„Mhm-mhm.", machte Magenta und überlegte, wie sie jetzt möglichst geschickt zum eigentlichen Grund ihres Hierseins überleiten sollte. Das war jedoch gar nicht nötig, weil in diesem Moment die keifende Stimme von Niby, dem Allmächtigen, über sie hinweg peitschte.

„IMPSY! Du nichtsnutziger Wichtel. Hast du dieser Schülerin nun endlich das Teufelsfeuer hergestellt, damit sie Kroshius wiedererwecken kann? Ich hab schließlich nicht ewig Zeit."

„Ja, ja, Meister, gleich!", brüllte Impsy zurück und fügte etwas leiser hinzu: „Als wenn es einen Unterschied machen würde, ob er es ein paar Stunden früher oder später versaut. So, dann wollen wir mal sehen. Einmal reine Teufelsessenz. Kommt sofort."

Impsy begann damit, in einer unverständlichen Sprache vor sich hin zu murmeln. Dabei rieb er die Hände aneinander, die anfingen zu glühen und immer heller und heller wurden, bis Magenta schließlich geblendet die Augen abwenden musste. Als sie wieder hinsah, verkorkte Impsy gerade einen ihrer Probenbehälter, in dessen Inneren eine grüngelbe Flamme auf und nieder tanzte. Mit einer übertriebenen Verbeugung hielt der Wichtel Magenta die Phiole hin.

„Einmal Teufelsfeuer, bitte sehr."

Magenta nahm die Phiole entgegen, die erstaunlich kühl war. Sie sah Impsy fragend an.

Der Wichtel rollte, seinem Meister dabei nicht unähnlich, mit den Augen. Er räusperte sich und verkündete laut: „Ganz einfach: Hinreiten, Kroshius' Überreste im nördlichen Teufelswald finden, Phiole darüber ausschütten und - peng - haben wir wieder eine wunderbar auferstandene Höllenbestie. An diesem Punkt nehme ich übrigens an, dass Kroshius dich und deine Freunde, die du sicherlich mitbringen wirst, umbringen wird. Also nur, dass wir uns über die Vorrausetzungen dieser Aufgabe im Klaren sind, meine ich."

Impsy sah über die Schulter zurück und flüsterte dann in verschwörerischem Ton: „Natürlich brauchst du deine Freunde nicht. Und ich bezweifle auch, dass Kroshius hiermit zu besonderer Größe anwachsen wird. Aber sei trotzdem vorsichtig."

Lauter fügte er hinzu: „Wenn du es allerdings trotz allem schaffen solltest, dieses waghalsige Unternehmen zu überleben, bring mir, äh, Niby den Höllenstein aus Kroshius Inneren und du wirst fürstlich entlohnt werden."

Der Wichtel zwinkerte Magenta noch einmal zu und hüpfte dann von dannen. Dabei drückte er seine Puppe an sich und flüsterte ihr irgendetwas ins Ohr, das ihn köstlich zu amüsieren schien. Magenta sah ihm nach und wusste nicht recht, was sie davon halten sollte. Schließlich zuckte sie mit den Schultern, rief ihr Teufelsross zu sich und machte sich auf den Weg um Kroshius' Überreste zu suchen. Sie hatte immerhin nicht ewig Zeit.

Der Boden des mit Kratern übersäten Narbensgrunds war immer noch warm, ein Überbleibsel aus der Zeit, da das dämonische Feuer vom Himmel gefallen war und alles Leben dieses Landstrichs in Asche verwandelt hatte. Giftiges Wasser hatte sich in den Senken gesammelt und zwischen den ausgebrannten Gebeinen des Waldes streiften entropische Bestien umher, auf der Suche nach neuer Nahrung für ihre flammenden Leiber. An anderen Stellen roch Felwood nach üblen dämonischer Magie und Verderbnis, hier stank es nur noch nach Tod. Das Einzige, was es hier außer den ruhelosen Feuerelementaren und einzelnen, von brutaler Vernichtungswut angetriebenen Höllenbestien noch gab waren…Kakerlaken.

„Pfui, Spinne.", ekelte sich Magenta und trat mit einem großen Schritt an dem irgendwie schadenfroh aussehnenden Insekt vorbei. „Ich mag keine Kakerlaken."

„Ich glaube, sie dich auch nicht.", grinste Pizkol. Der Wichtel sah sich um und pfiff leise durch die Zähne. „Heiliger Höllenschlund. Was für eine meisterhafte Zerstörung."

„Fühl dich ruhig wie zu hause.", knurrte Magenta und raffte ihre Robe, um nicht mehr von der Asche am Boden aufzuwirbeln, als unbedingt nötig war. Misstrauisch behielt sie die Umgebung im Auge, denn da hier bereits alles vernichtet war, würden sich die marodierenden Dämonen vermutlich auf alles stürzen, an dem es noch etwas anzukokeln gab, und das war im Zweifelsfall sie.

Die Hexenmeisterin schritt an Baumleichen vorbei, die verkohlten Äste hilfesuchend zum Himmel ausgestreckt, schwelende Kadaver, niedergestreckt in einem Krieg, der nicht der ihre war. Oder vielleicht doch? Magenta dachte an den uralten Baumgeist, den sie mit Abbefarias Hilfe befreien würde, und es drängte sich ihr die Frage auf, ob auch diese Bäume einst eine Seele besessen hatten. Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken und ihre Schritte wurden unwillkürlich langsamer. Wollte sie wirklich lernen, wie man etwas beschwor, dass _so etwas_ anrichten konnte?

„Kommst du jetzt endlich?", nörgelte Pizkol von der Kuppe eines nahegelegenen Hügels aus. „Es gefällt mir hier nicht besonders."

_Mir auch nicht_, stimmte Magenta insgeheim zu.

„Es gibt hier gar nichts Brennbares mehr.", nörgelte der Wichtel weiter und hob einen schwarzgefärbten Ast auf, der unter seinen Fingern sofort zerbröselte. „Da ist, als würde man auf eine Party kommen und feststellen, dass die Kartoffelchips schon alle sind."

Magenta ersparte sich einen Kommentar und drang weiter in den Narbengrund vor. Je weiter sie ging, desto stärker wurde der Brandgeruch, der sich schon bald wie ein öliger Film über sie zu legen schien. Aus Löchern im Boden quoll schmieriger Qualm, der das Atmen schwer machte und Magenta die Sicht nahm. So ihrer Orientierung beraubt wäre sie fast in eine der brennenden Bestien hineingerannt, wenn Pizkol sie nicht im letzten Moment gewarnt und hinter einen verkohlten Baumstumpf gelotst hätte.

Der Geruch des angesengten Holzes stach Magenta in die Nase, und sie versuchte krampfhaft ein Niesen zu unterdrücken, während das Feuerwesen vorbeizog. Der grellleuchtende Flammenkörper des Dämons glühte in einem unnatürlichen Schein und Magenta konnte das gierige Wispern der Flammen hören. Die Bestie blieb stehen und schien in die Luft zu wittern wie ein Hund. Als sie nichts fand, das sie angreifen konnte, stieß sie ein enttäuschtes Fauchen aus und waberte lodernd von dannen Keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn Magenta konnte ihr Niesen nicht länger zurückhalten.

„Hatschi.", machte sie und kniff die tränenden Augen zusammen. Ihre Lunge brannte von den giftigen Gasen, ihr Hals war rau und wund, ihr Gesicht glühte von der sie umgebenden Hitze und Schweiß lief in kleinen Bächen ihren Rücken hinunter. Sie hätte das alles hier liebend gern hinter sich gelassen und wäre zurück zum Smaragd-Refugium geritten, um dort auf Abbefarias Rückkehr zu warten. Doch als hätte der Gedanke an den Druiden ihr neue Kraft gegeben, erinnerte sie sich daran, warum sie das alles auf sich nahm, und ihr Kiefer spannte sich, als sie die Zähne zusammen biss.

_Es gibt jetzt kein Zurück mehr_, dachte sie grimmig und entließ den nörgelnden Wichtel zugunsten des blauen Leerwandlers, der mit einem stoischen Ausdruck in seinen rudimentären Zügen neben ihr erschien.

„Es gibt Arbeit für dich.", erklärte Magenta und bekam – natürlich – keine Antwort. Mit einem Seufzen erhob sie sich wieder und betrat den hintersten Teil des Tals, in dem keine der anderen, dämonischen Bestien mehr zu finden war, denn dies war das Reich von Kroshius.

„Beeindruckend unbeeindruckend.", murmelte Magenta, als sie vor dem riesigen Haufen Steine stand, die einst Kroshius' Körper gebildet hatten. Sie nahm die Phiole mit dem Teufelsfeuer aus ihrem Gepäck, entfernte den Verschluss und atmete tief durch.

„Na dann los.", versuchte sie sich selber Mut zu machen und drehte die Phiole um.

Zunächst schien das Teufelsfeuer noch den Gesetze der Natur trotzen zu wollen, so als wolle es betonen, dass es nicht Teil dieser Schöpfung war. Dann jedoch begannen quälend langsam grüne Schlieren dämonischer Glut aus dem Fläschchen zu entweichen. Sie kräuselten sich, wanden sich wie Nattern umeinander und krochen schließlich zielstrebig auf Kroshius' Körper zu. Dabei wuchsen sie in die Länge und Breite, dehnten sich aus, umwanden die bis dahin leblos wirkenden Steine mit ihrer teuflischen Macht und versickerten zuletzt in dem Steinhaufen.

Es begann mit einem einzelnen Laut, gleich einem Kiesel, der am Anfang eines Erdrutsches einen Berghang hinunter kullert. Ein leises, schabendes Geräusch, das ein nächstes nach sich zog und dann noch eines und noch eines, lange bevor man eine Bewegung wahrnehmen konnte. Und doch spürte Magenta, dass etwas in dem Haufen in Bewegung kam. Sie macht einen Schritt rückwärts und beobachtete das Spektakel, das mit immer größer werdender Geschwindigkeit von statten ging.

Das Teufelsfeuer ließ die toten Steine in einem gelbgrünen Licht erstrahlen, Sie erhoben sich vom Boden, wirbelten in feurigen Schlieren umeinander, fügten sich zusammen, wuchsen, türmten sich auf, bis schließlich eine gute zwanzig Meter hohe Wand aus brennenden Steinen vor Magenta aufragte. Eine Wand, die bereit war zu töten.

„Oh verdammt.", fluchte die Hexenmeisterin und nahm die Beine in die Hand, als eine glühende Faust von der Größe eines Fuhrwerks auf sie zuraste. Die brennende Steinmasse traf mit einer Wucht auf, die den Boden unter Magenta Füßen erzittern ließ, während sie wie durch ein Wunder unverletzt weiter stolperte. Enttäuscht brüllte die Bestie auf und setzte zu einem neuen Schlag an.

„Jhazdok!", brüllte Magenta und der Leerwandler zögerte nicht, sich der Höllenbestie entgegenzuwerfen. Schattenmagie ballte sich um die Faust des Leerwandler zusammen und prallte gegen Kroshius' Leib wie ein Eimer Wasser gegen einen Wehrturm. Er führte noch einen zweiten Angriff aus, bevor die Faust der Höllenbestie ihn in den Boden stampfte. Mit einem Ton, als würde Luft aus einem undichten Ballon entweichen, verging die blaue Gestalt und verwehte im feurigen Wind des triumphierend aufheulenden Kroshius.

„Nicht so stark, wie?", schimpfte Magenta. „Diesem Impsy werd ich was erzählen…wenn ich hier lebend rauskomme."

Die Hexenmeisterin rannte, so schnell sie konnte, während es schien, als wäre um sie herum ein Vulkan zum Leben erwacht. Rumpelnd und fauchend stampfte die Höllenbestie hinter ihr her und es würde nur Sekunden dauern, bis sie Magenta eingeholt hatte.

„_PIZKOL!_"

_Bleib endlich stehen und kämpf!_ , brüllte der Wichtel in ihren Gedanken.

„Aber wie?", keifte Magenta und warf sich zur Seite, als Kroshius einen verkohlten Baum in tausend Fetzen zerbersten ließ. „Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

_Auf jeden Fall nicht mit Feuerzaubern_, war die Antwort des Wichtels, die Magenta fast nicht gehört hätte, da ein weiterer Baum mit einem ohrenbetäubendem Knall neben ihr explodierte.

„Was? WILLST DU MICH VERARSCHEN?"

Magenta war so aufgebracht, dass sie schlichtweg stehen blieb, um den Wichtel anzubrüllen. „Ich laufe hier um mein Leben und brauche ernsthaft deine Hilfe und du kommst mit einem Ratschlag, der so offensichtlich ist, dass es schon lächerlich ist, allein die Energie daran zu verschwanden, ihn auch nur zu denken. Was glaubst du denn? Dass ich als Kind mit dem Klammerbeutel gepudert worden bin? Natürlich greife ich einen brennenden Steinhaufen nicht mit Feuer an. So ein dermaßen _nicht_ hilfreicher Schwachsinn ist mir ja noch nicht untergekommen und _DU…_"

Sie fuhr herum und zeigte mit dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger auf Kroshius, der stehengeblieben war und die Hexenmeisterin aus brennenden Augen anstarrte. Wäre die Höllenbestie etwas intelligenter gewesen, hätte sie sich in diesem Moment vermutlich kurz vor der wutschäumenden Hexenmeisterin gegruselt und sich dann gefragt, ob, wenn man selbst ein zwanzig Meter hoher brennender Berg war und das da unten etwas, das man mit einem Husten zu Asche verbrennen konnte, dieses Gefühl überhaupt Sinn machte. So aber kannte die Höllenbestie nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Kampf oder Flucht. Und sie entschied sich für Letzteres.

„Was zum…" Ungläubig starrte Magenta der Höllenbestie nach, die soeben Reißaus vor ihr nahm. „Hey, so haben wir aber nicht gewettet. Bleib gefälligst stehen!"

Doch Kroshius dachte gar nicht daran. Er stolperte blindlings durch den Narbengrund und walzte dabei alles platt, was ihm in den Weg kam und nicht schnell genug zur Seite sprang: Bäume, Felsen, Sträucher und selbst andere Dämonen. Magenta hatte ihre liebe Mühe, der Höllenbestie zu folgen, zumal diese Fußspuren aus geschmolzenem Gestein hinterließ und im Gegensatz zu ihr durch die giftigen Tümpel watete, als wären es Badeseen. Trotzdem blieb sie Kroshius hartnäckig auf den Fersen und bewarf in mit allen Zaubern, die ihr gerade in den Sinn kamen und die irgendwie dazu geeignet waren, dieser rollende Tötungsmaschine irgendwann die Puste ausgehen zu lassen. Aber irgendwann kam es dann, wie es kommen musste: Kroshius hatte bei seiner panischen Flucht sich in einer Ecke des Narbengrunds in eine Sackgasse manövriert und sah sich, da die Möglichkeit zu fliehen nicht mehr bestand, nur noch in der Lage, zum Angriff überzugehen.

Ein steinernes Brüllen erklang und eine Glutwelle heißer Luft rollte über Magenta hinweg, die vor Schreck ob dieser neuerlichen Wendung stehen geblieben war. Kroshius reckte die brennenden Fäuste zum Himmel und machte sich bereit für einen finalen Schlag. Final vor allem deshalb, weil Magenta ihn mit Sicherheit nicht überleben würde. Das wusste die Hexenmeisterin ebenso gut wie ihr klar war, dass sie nicht würde rechtzeitig ausweichen könne. Schweiß glühte auf ihrer Stein und glänzte im Licht der heranstürmenden Höllenbestie, als Magenta alles auf eine Karte setzte und einen letzten Zauber beschwor. Ein hohnlachernder Schädel aus grünen Schatten raste auf Kroshius zu und traf die Höllenbestie mitten in die Brust. Wie von einem riesigen Hammer getroffen blieb das Konstrukt stehen, fast so, als könnte es nicht glauben, was da gerade geschehen war. Es wankte und schwankte und dann brache es plötzlich in sich zusammen. Glühende Felsbrocken kollerten in alle Richtungen und Magenta musste eilig hinter einem aschebedeckten Felsen in Deckung gehen, um nicht noch von einem von ihnen erschlagen zu werden. Als das Gepolter und Getöse vorbei war, lugte sie ängstlich hinter ihrer Deckung hervor und zog eine Schnute.

„Oh ja, toll. Jetzt sieht er wieder genauso aus wie vorher.", kommentierte sie den gewaltigen Felshaufen, der mitten im Narbengrund lag. „Die Mühe hätte ich mir sparen können."

_Geh hin und untersuch den…äh…Leichnam. Du brauchst schließlich den Höllenstein aus seinem Inneren._

„Vielen Dank, Herr Oberschlau.", murrte Magenta und begann den immer noch glühend heißen Felshaufen zu durchsuchen. Bald schon waren ihre Hände voller Brandblasen und sie hatte das Gefühl, sich die Augenbrauen angesengt zu haben. Da endlich entdeckte sie mitten in dem ganzen Geröll einen schwachen, grünen Schein, der sich vom Rest des Haufens abhob. Sie schob die darüber liegenden Steine beiseite und entdeckte einen kalbskopfgroßen Felsbrocken, aus dessen Inneren ein an- und abschwellendes, grünes Glühen drang. Sie hatte den Höllenstein gefunden.

„Au, verdammt, der ist heiß.", fluchte sie und steckte den Daumen in den Mund. Dann verzog sie das Gesicht und spuckte sie den ekligen Ruß, der daran geklebt hatte, auf den Fußboden.

_Eine echte Dame_, ulkte es in ihrem Kopf.

„Klappe!", grunzte Magenta. „Sonst lasse ich dich dieses Ding zu Impsy zurückschleppen."

_Weil ich ja auch so ein unheimlich muskelbepacktes Kerlchen bin,_ feixte Pizkol, der genau wusste, dass sie diese Drohung niemals wahrmachen würde. _Wenn du einen Packesel brauchst, nimm doch den blauen Windbeutel. Der hat sich schließlich vorhin nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert_.

„Na dich hätte Kroshius doch eingeatmet und hätte nicht mal husten müssen.", grinste Magenta und gab dem Wichtel trotzdem stillschweigend Recht. Es war sinnvoller, Jhazdok diese Aufgabe übernehmen zu lassen. Der Leerwandler machte zwar eindeutig ein beleidigtes Gesicht, als sie ihn anwies, das schwere Ding zu stemmen, dass noch dazu mit einer höllischen Aura an seiner schattenhaften Gestalt knabberte, doch er ertrug es wie immer stumm und waberte hinter Magenta her, als diese sich aufmachte, um endlich ihre Belohnung in Empfang zu nehmen.

* * *

Abbefaria wusste nicht, wie der Hippogreif es geschafft hatte, die Strecke nach Felwood so schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Vielleicht hatte Vesprystus ihm tatsächlich ein besonders schnelles Tier ausgesucht und vielleicht hatte sogar Eralas Ambersky, der es nicht versäumt hatte, den jungen Druiden noch einmal am Greifenhort abzupassen und ihn an seine Bitte zu erinnern, seine Finger dabei im Spiel gehabt. Doch Abbefaria dachte jetzt nicht an die eisigen Weiten Winterspings, sondern konzentrierte sich darauf, die Phiole mit dem magischen Mondbrunnenwassers nicht etwa noch auf den letzten Metern zu Eridan Bluewinds Hütte fallen zu lassen.

„Ah, Abbefaria, Ihr seid zurück.", begrüßte ihn die Druidin. „Habt Ihr bekommen, weswegen ich Euch ausschickte?"

Abbefaria nickte und händigte ihr die Phiole aus. Eridan Bluewind nahm sie entgegen und betrachtete den Inhalt einen Augenblick lang voller Ehrfurcht, dann lächelte sie.

„Gut. Nun lasst uns sehen, ob wir den Schaden, den Xavaric angerichtet hat, ungeschehen machen können. Möge Elune meine Hand und mein Herz leiten."

Eridan Bluewind nahm die runenbedeckte Flöte zur Hand, legte sie vor sich auf den Tisch und begann das Mondbrunnenwasser darüber zu träufeln. Silberne perlte es über das Holz, von dem grünlicher Rauch aufzusteigen begann. Die Druidin legte die Hand auf die Flöte und schloss die Augen.

„Ja, es funktioniert. Ich kann es fühlen. Das Böse wird von den Kräften Elunes zurückgedrängt."

Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und sah Abbefaria ernst an. „Ein Teil der Aufgabe ist geschafft. Zwar konnte ich die Verbindung zwischen Xavaric und der Flöte mit Hilfe des heiligen Wassers zerstören, doch der Uralte wird in seinem jetzigen Zustand stark geschwächt sein. Vermutlich weiß er nicht einmal, wo er ist. Wir sollten versuchen ihm zu helfen. Wenn wir ihm nahe genug kommen, könnten wir ihn vielleicht mit Hilfe der Flöte herbeirufen, und ihm den Weg in ungefährlichere Gefilde weisen. Schließlich ist das Instrument immer noch ein Teil von ihm. Abbefaria, Ihr _müsst_ Euch in die Nähe von Xavarics Unterschlupf im Norden begeben und den uralten Baumgeist suchen!"

Der Druide verbeugte sich. „Ich werde mein Bestes tun. Aber sagt mir: Habt ihr die…meine Gefährtin gesehen? Ich hatte erwartet, sie hier wieder zu treffen."

Eridan Bluewind schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie verschwand mit Eurer Abreise und, wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich nicht unerfreut darüber gewesen. Ihr wisst, dass ihr etwas Verderbtes anhaftet?"

Abbefaria senkte den Blick und betrachtete seine Stiefelspitzen. Was hätte er darauf auch erwidern sollen? Erdian Bluewind musterte ihn noch einen Augenblick lang, dann seufzte sie.

„Ihr müsst wissen, was Ihr tut, Abbefaria. Und jetzt solltet Ihr Euch vor allem beeilen, damit das Urtum nicht wieder in die Fänge der Dämonen gerät."

„Ja, Erdian.", versicherte Abbefaria und hatte es mit einem Mal eilig, die Hütte zu verlassen. Er nahm sich nur die Zeit, seinen Nachtsäbler zu begrüßen und schwang sich dann auf dessen Rücken, um unverzüglich in Richtung Norden aufzubrechen. Dabei sah er sich noch einmal aufmerksam im Smaragdrefugium um, aber er konnte keine Spur von Magenta entdecken.

_Hoffentlich ist ihr nichts zugestoßen_, dachte er bei sich und ließ sein Reittier antraben. _Das würde ich mir nie verzeihen._

* * *

„Wenn das nicht unsere vielversprechende Hexenmeister-Schülerin ist." Impsy saß auf einem Stein und hielt seine Puppe in der Hand. Am Kopf der hässlichen Figur klebte jetzt ein Büschel grüner Haare, in dessen Mitte eine lange Nadel stak.

„Niby kann Euch leider nicht empfangen.", erklärte der Wichtel mit einem verschlagenen Lächeln. „Er hat schreckliche Kopfschmerzen. Aber legt den Höllenstein ruhig da ab."

„Gar nicht erstaunt, dass ich überhaupt wieder auftauche?", knurrte Magenta, als sie vom Rücken des Teufelsrosses glitt.

„Doch, jetzt, wo Ihr es sagt.", antwortete der Wichtel und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Ihr hattet doch nicht etwa Schwierigkeiten mit Kroshius?"

„Überhaupt keine.", knirschte die Hexenmeisterin.

„Das freut ich zu hören.", sagte der Wichtel und nickte Magenta zu. „Dort, nehmt Euch etwas von Nibys Sachen. Er wird sie ohnehin nicht mehr brauchen."

In diesem Moment erklang ein wutentbrannter Schrei. „IMPSY! Bring mir sofort meine Robe und meine Hose! Und was hat die Schere neben einem Bett zu bedeuten?"

Der Wichtel fuhr ertappt zusammen und ließ seine Puppe unauffällig neben dem Stein ins welke Laub fallen. „Ich komme, Meister!"

Kurz darauf erschien Niby, der Allmächtige, in seiner ganzen, hüfthohen Pracht. Er rückte seinen Turban zurecht, unter dem ein paar grüne Fransen hervorlugten, und blinzelte zu Magenta empor.

„Ah, Marlena, nicht wahr? Habt Ihr Kroshius' Höllenstein geborgen?"

„Er ist hier. Und ich heiße _Magenta_.", antwortete Magenta frostig. Sie ließ Jhazdok den Stein vor Niby, dem Allmächtigen, ablegen.

In den Augen des Gnoms stand die reine Gier. Seine kleinen Hände grabschten nach dem Stein und er stieß immer wieder ein leises Glucksen aus, während er daran herumfingerte.

„Oh, wie wunderbar. Wie überaus wunderbar. Jetzt wird die Rache endlich mein sein. Sie werden es teuer bezahlen, was sie mir angetan haben. Oh ja, das werden sie. Mein kleiner, diabolischer Liebling wird sie alle dafür bluten lassen."

Magenta hatte so langsam die Nase voll von dem verwirrten Hexenmeister und seinem hinterlistigen Wichtel und verspürte nicht die geringste Lust, sich noch weitere, selbstbeweihräuchernde Ergüsse von _irgendeinem_ der beiden anhören zu müssen. Sie wollte jetzt endlich ins Smaragdrefugium zurückkehren.

Ungeduldig räusperte sie sich. „Meister, Niby? Ihr wolltet mir doch beibringen, wie man eine Höllenbestie beschwört."

„Ja ja, winkter der Gnom ab. „Später."

„Nein, jetzt!"

Die Hexenmeisterin war kurz davor mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen. Oder in einen Schreikrampf auszubrechen. Allerdings schien ihr beides nicht besonders aussichtsreich, so dass sie sich auf ein stummes, hoffentlich entschlossen aussehendes Starren beschränkte. Der Gnom kniff ein Auge zusammen und musterte Magenta aus dem anderen.

„Ihr seid ziemlich hartnäckig, was? Also schön. Hier habt Ihr den Spruch. Einen Höllenstein habt Ihr ja bereits, also brauche ich Euch nichts mehr von Kroshius Kern abzugeben. Und jetzt: Aufgepasst!"

Niby, der Allmächtige, warf sich in die Brust und rief mit vor Eifer überschlagender Stimme: „Zurück, ihr Ungläubigen! Ich werde jetzt den mächtigen und alles vernichtenden Kroshius unter meine Kontrolle bringen. Macht Platz, damit Euch nicht der Himmel auf den Kopf fällt!"

Er raffte die Robenärmel und begann dunkle Beschwörungsformeln zu murmeln. Der Höllenstein glühte auf und sein Leuchten wallte in immer schneller und schneller werdenden Wellen aus ihm heraus, bis sie schließlich nicht mehr voneinander zu unterscheiden waren. Gleißende Blitze aus grüngelbem Licht schossen aus dem Kern hervor. Magenta schloss geblendet die Augen und hörte den Hexenmeister rufen:

„VERBEUGT EUCH VOR NIBY, DEM ALLMÄCHTIGEN! VERBEUGT EUCH VOR MEINEM UNBESIEGBAREN ZERSTÖRER…huhn?"

Magenta öffnete die Augen und anstatt einer glühenden Höllenbestie stand mitten auf der Lichtung ein etwa drei Meter großes, schwarzes Huhn.

„Hahahahaha, Niby, du Idiot!", prustete Impsy und rollte vor Lachen auf dem Fußboden herum. „Du bist und bleibst ein Versager."

„Ruhe, Sklave!", kreischte der Gnom und sein krebsrotes Gesicht sah aus, als würde er gleich explodieren. „Die Rache wird mein sein. TOD FÜR STORMWIND! TOD DURCH HÜHNCHEN!"

„GACK!", krähte das Huhn und es klang, als hätten sich die Tore der Hölle selbst aufgetan. Die bösartigen Augen des Tiers funkelten tückisch, als Niby der Allmächtige sich auf seinen Rücken schwang und mit seinem Stab fuchtelte. „Los, flieg mein Destro-Huhn! Flieg und bring Tod und Verderben über das Land! HAHA!"

Das schwarze Huhn krähte noch einmal sein schauerliches Krähen, breitete die Flügel aus und machte einen komischen Flatterhopser nach vorn, bei dem der Gnom fast abgeworfen wurde. Halb fliegend, halb hüpfend machte es sich auf den Weg nach Süden, begleitet vom Protestgeschrei des unglücklichen Niby auf seinem Rücken und dem Gelächter seines Wichtels, der sich immer noch ausschütten wollte vor Schadenfreude.

„Hach, so hab ich mich lange nicht mehr amüsiert.", japste Impsy und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge. „Zu schön. Ich glaube, den bin ich für immer los. Sollte mich nicht wundern, wenn das Vieh ihn noch bis Nordend trägt, bis ihm endlich einfällt, dass er _El Pollo Grande_ nur wieder entlassen müsste, um sich davon zu befreien. Ich bin dir auf jeden Fall zu großem Dank verpflichtet."

Magentas starrer Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände.

„Schön, ich bin vielleicht nicht ganz ehrlich gewesen.", gab der Wichtel zu und hob entschuldigend die Achseln. „Aber seht es mal so, Ihr könnt jetzt alles behalten, was der Schwachkopf sich in den Jahren zusammengeklaut hat. Und ich verschwinde von hier. Nach Jahren der Knechtschaft endlich frei."

„Ja, aber…bist du denn nicht an deinen Meister gebunden?", wunderte sich die Hexenmeisterin und bereute im gleichen Augenblick, dass sie die Frage ausgesprochen hatte. Bevor der Wichtel antworten konnte, wedelte sie abwehrend mit den Händen. „Halt, ich will es gar nicht wissen. Und den Kram da kannst du behalten. Allein diese Sense da. Klar, wen ich als wandelnder Tod herumlaufen wollen würde, wäre das bestimmt nett, aber die Gefahr, dass ich mir damit selbst den Kopf abschneide, ist mir zu groß. Vielen Dank auch und auf Nimmerwiedersehen."

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie den Wichtel stehen und schwang sich wieder auf den Rücken ihres Teufelsrosses um die Szenerie so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen.

_Kannst du mir mal verraten, warum du ihn nicht hast ausreden lassen?_ , nölte Pizkol in ihrem Kopf. _Ich wollte das hören._

_Eben drum_, gab Magenta zurück und ihrem Pferd die Sporen, damit sie nun endlich in die Arme ihres geliebten Druiden zurückkehren konnte, der sich, ohne dass sie es wusste, schon ganz in ihrer Nähe befand.

* * *

„Kannst du irgendetwas sehen?"

Magenta hatte die Stimme gesenkt und widerstand nur mit Mühe dem Drang, ihre Finger wieder in Abbefarias zu verschränken. Der Eisenwald war kein Ort, um Händchen zu halten oder…andere Dinge zu tun. Magenta schwelgte für einen Moment in der Erinnerung an ihr Wiedersehen. Mitten im verderbten Felwood waren sie sich in die Arme gefallen und hatten für einige köstliche Augenblicke alles um sich herum vergessen können. Nur das Gefühl, in seinen Armen zu liegen, den Geruch von frischem Gras und Frühlingsregen in ihrer Nase und seinen Herzschlag an ihrer Wange. Zwei Körper, die ein Ganzes bildeten, verbunden durch die Intimität eines sehr, sehr, sehr langen Kusses.

Die Hexenmeisterin biss sich auf die wunden Lippen. Sie musste sich konzentrieren, denn schließlich lauerten um sie herum nicht wenige Gefahren. Sie hatte immerhin bereits mit einigen davon unliebsame Bekanntschaft gemacht.

„Dort!", rief Abbefaria aus und deutete auf die Reste eines Bauwerks.

Die Ruine war schon fast vollständig vom Wald verschluckt worden und nur einige Säulen und eine halbhohe Mauer wiesen noch darauf hin, dass hier überhaupt einmal etwas gestanden hatte. Um die Mauerreste herum wuchsen Baumriesen von kolossalen Ausmaßen. Ihre Stämme hätten auch zehn Männer nicht umfassen können und ihre Schatten warfen ein bedrohliches Zwielicht auf die Ruine. Feindselig starrten sie auf das Gebäude herab und hätten es sicherlich dem Erdboden gleich gemacht, wenn sie gekonnt hätten. Doch zu Magentas und Abbefarias Glück waren diese Bäume nicht in der Lage, sich vom Fleck zu bewegen. Man tat allerdings gut daran, ihnen nicht zu nahe kommen, denn sonst riskierte man blutige Striemen und Kratzer von Ästen und Dornen, die auf mysteriöse Weise immer nach dem Gesicht zu schlagen schienen. Zwischen den bösen Giganten streiften kleinere Baumgeister umher und unheimliche Sumpfmoster, halb Tier, halb Pflanze, vegetierten an den Ufern des stinkenden Flusses, der das Gebiet in zwei Hälften teilte, vor sich hin. Immer bereit sich sofort auf einen unvorsichtigen Wanderer zu stürzen und ihn zu verschlingen.

„Ich spüre die Anwesenheit der Geister, die an diesem Ort wohnen.", wisperte Abbefaria. „Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob es der Geist ist, den wir suchen."

„Probieren wir es aus.", schlug Magenta vor und lächelte dem Druiden aufmunternd zu. „Maestro, ein Lied."

Abbefaria grinste und setzte die gereinigte Flöte an die Lippen. Einige wenige Töne einer getragenen, melancholischen Melodie erklangen, als der Druide das Spiel plötzlich wieder abbrach. Seine Augen wurden groß und richteten sich auf etwas hinter Magenta. Die Hexenmeisterin zog verwundert die Augenbrauen nach oben, drehte sich um und erstarrte.

Vor ihr erhob sich ein riesenhafter Baumgeist, der sie aus trüben Augen musterte. Seine ganze Gestalt war durchsichtig und im Licht des verderbten Waldes schimmerte sie grünlich. Ein Gesicht aus Borke und Blättern, eingerahmt von zwei riesigen Stoßzähnen, beugte sich zu den beiden herab und eine knarzende Stimme sagte:

„Wer seid Ihr und warum ruft Ihr mich?"

„Ich! Ich habe Euch gerufen.", beeilte sich Abbefaria zu versichern und drängte sich vor Magenta, die so geschützt in seinem Rücken stand. „Mein Name ist Abbefaria, Druide aus dem Zirkel des Cenarius. Ich und meine Gefährtin Magenta wollten Eure Ruhe nicht stören, doch wir haben dies den Dämonen abgejagt, die Euren Geist damit gefangen hatten. Jetzt seid Ihr wieder frei."

„Die Dämonen. Ein Satyr." Das hölzerne Gesicht, dass Magenta irgendwie an das eines großen, gutmütigen Hundes erinnerte, schlug Wellen. „Ich erinner mich. Große Schmerzen. Und Angst. Ja, ich glaube, ich hatte Angst."

Das Urtum richtete sich wieder auf und schüttelte seine Krone. Die langen Glieder knackten und ächzten und geisterhaftes Laub rieselte in einem Schauer zur Erde.

„Arei ist alt geworden.", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst. „_Ich_ bin alt geworden. Alt und müde."

Er betrachtete seine Hände, gewaltige Schaufeln aus spitzen Holsplittern, mit denen man drei Menschen auf einmal hätte durchbohren können. „Das Blut Unschuldiger klebt daran. Ich kann es fühlen. So groß. So tödlich."

„Ihr konntet nichts dafür.", sagte Abbefaria und trat einen Schritt auf den Baumriesen zu. „Ihr wart nicht Ihr selbst. Xavaric hat Euch dazu gezwungen. Kommt, wir bringen Euch von hier fort."

Zögernd und ächzend machte der große Geist einen Schritt und dann noch einen, fast so als wäre er am Boden festgewachsen und müsse erst seine Wurzeln aus dem Erdreich lösen. Sein schmerzerfüllter Blick glitt über die verderbte Landschaft.

„Dies war einst ein so friedlicher und heiterer Ort…bis die Legion kam. Die Höllenbestien, das Feuer, Zerstörung, und Chaos. Der Schädel von Gul'dan sorgte dafür, dass niemand verschont wurde. Selbst jetzt als Geist fühle ich noch das Leid dieses Landstrichs. Doch Eure Nähe, junger Druide, gibt mir Kraft. Ich denke, ich werde den Weg bewältigen können."

Unendlich langsam machte sich das geisterhafte Urtum auf den Weg. Abbefaria mühte sich nach Kräften, den Uralten zu unterstütze und beantwortete jede seiner Fragen gewissenhaft. Je weiter sie kamen, desto beweglicher wurde der Geist. Seine Blätter begannen sich zu entrollen, die müden Glieder wurden gelenkiger und das Schleppende in seiner Stimme verschwand immer mehr, je weiter sie an den Rand von Felwood kamen.

Trotzdem musste sie irgendwann eine Pause einlegen, als die Nacht über das Gebiet hereinbrach wie ein hungriges Raubtier. Auf Rücksicht auf ihren hölzernen Gast hatten sie kein Feuer entzündet und so drängten sich Magenta und Abbefaria unter einer Decke zusammen um sich zu wärmen. Die Hexenmeisterin war sich jedoch sicher, dass sie in dieser Nacht kein Auge zutun würde und das lag nicht allein an der aufregenden Nähe ihres Geliebten. Eine Geräuschkulisse wie von einem Sägewerk rollte über die Lichtung hinweg und brachte die umliegenden Bäume zum erzittern. Magenta kniff die Augen zu und stopfte sich die Finger in die Ohren.

„Wie kann man nur so schnarchen.", grollte sie an Abbefarias Brust gedrückt. „Ich halte das nicht aus."

„Immerhin hält es die Wölfe und Bären fern.", grinste der Druide. „Und wo wir doch schon mal wach sind, könnten wir doch auch…"

„Wie _kannst_ du nur jetzt an sowas denken.", fauchte Magenta und zwickte ihn spielerisch in die Seite.

„Wenn ich dich in den Armen halte, muss ich _immer_ an so etwas denken.", raunte der Druide und strich ihr Haar hinter das Ohr, um einen kleinen Kuss darauf zu platzieren.

„Oh, komm her, du…"

* * *

Abbefaria erwachte ohne sich daran erinnern zu können, dass er eingeschlafen war. Trübes Morgenlicht drang durch das Blätterdach Felwoods und die Blätter raschelten im Wind. Nein eigentlich raschelten sie eher im Sturm. Arei!

Der Druide fuhr hoch, die Hände nach seinem Dolch tastend und bereit zum Sprung. Mit wilden Augen sah er sich auf der Lichtung um. Erst dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nackt war.

„Guten Morgen.", wurde er von Arei fröhlich begrüßt. Das geisterhafte Urtum saß im Schneidersitz auf der Lichtung und vor ihm auf dem Boden hatten sich allerlei kleine Tiere versammelt. Hasen, Eichhörnchen, Mäuse. Das Geraschel, das Abbefaria gehört hatte, war nicht als die Zwiesprache des Baums mit den Tieren, die den Druiden jetzt alle mit unverhohlener Neugier anstarrten.

„Mir scheint, auch Nachtelfen haben die Angewohnheit, ab und an ihr Laub zu wechseln.", lachte das Urtum und schüttelte fröhlich die mächtige Krone. „Kommt zu mir Druide."

Abbefaria murmelte etwas Unverständliches und zog sich – mit dem Rücken zu den neugierigen Tieren – zunächst eine Hose an, bevor er in ihren Kreis trat. Die Augen des Urtums waren jetzt klar und blickten mit unendlicher Weisheit auf Abbefaria herab.

„Ich spüre etwas an Euch, das mit bekannt vorkommt.", brummte der Baumgeist. „Lasst mich sehen, was es ist."

Die riesigen, geisterhaften Pranken fuhren mit einigem Abstand an Abbefarias Körper entlang, der das mit steigender Nervosität beobachtete. Schließlich blieb eine der Klauen auf Höhe seiner Hüfte stehen.

„Zeig mir, was darin ist.", verlangte das Urtum und deutete auf den Beutel, der an Abbefarias Gürtel hing. Der Druide gehorchte und breitete ein Sammelsurium von Fundstücken vor Arei aus. Ein Stück Schnur, ein Angelhaken, einige Münzen, eine davon aus Gold mit einem Loch in der Mitte, Reste von verschiedenen Kräutern und…

„Ah.", sagte Arei und deutete auf die drei Samenkörner, die Abbefaria einst von Hüter Albagorm erhalten hatte. „Ich wusste doch, dass ich sie wiedererkenne."

„Was wiedererkenne?"

„Nicht was, sondern _wen_.", erklärte das Urtum mit erhobenem Zeigeast. „Und ein Vater wird doch wohl noch seine eigenen Kinder erkennen, wenn er sie sieht. Oh, wie lang ist es her, dass ich sie weggab. Aber wirklich gut gediehen sind sie nicht, wie mir scheint. Keine Blätter, kein Spross…habt Ihr sie denn nicht geweckt?"

„Geweckt?" Abbefarias Gesicht drückte pures Unverständnis aus. „Aber wie…"

„Na indem Ihr sie beim Namen ruft." Arei runzelte die Stirn in borkige Falten. „Hat man sie Euch nicht genannt? Wie ungeschickt. Dann lasst sie mich Euch vorstellen."

Arei stieß zunächst ein Geräusch aus, wie das sanfte Säuseln junger Blätter im Frühlingswind, als nächstes folgte ein Rascheln wie ein plötzlicher Windstoß, der in die Krone eines Baumes fährt, und zum Schluss erklang ein Knarzen wie von dicken Ästen im Winterwind. Bei jedem Ton fing einer der Samen in Abbefarias Handfläche an, sich zu bewegen. Dünne, grüne Wurzelstränge quollen daraus hervor, Knospenblätter entrollten sich und wuchsen vor seinen staunenden Augen heran. Schnell legte er die Samen auf den Boden, denn die Gewächse wurden immer größer und größer, bis schließlich drei Treants vor ihm standen, die sich wie ein Ei dem anderen glichen. Wobei: nicht ganz. Wenn man genau hinsah, entdeckte man, dass das Laub des ersten jungen Baumgeistes etwas heller war, die Äste des zweiten etwas länger und die Nase des Dritten etwas knolliger.

Die drei Baumgeister schüttelten die jungen Kronen und verbeugten sich vor ihrem Vater. Der erste raschelte aufgeregt mit den Ästen, der zweite wedelte mit den Wurzelsträngen, während der dritte etwas Unverständliches knarzte. Arei antwortete ihnen auf dieselbe Weise und zeigte dann auf Abbefaria. Die drei Treants musterten den Druiden daraufhin interessiert und verbeugten sich dann auch vor ihm. Abbefaria starrte sprachlos zurück.

„Sie sagen, sie wollen Euch begleiten, junger Druide. Sie wurden auserkoren, Euch in Eurem Kampf gegen die Feinde der Natur in dieser Welt zu unterstützen. Doch ihre Kraft ist noch begrenzt, so dass Ihr sie immer nur für kurze Zeit rufen könnt, bevor sie wieder in ihre Samenkörner zurückkehren müssen."

„Aber…wie?", krächzte Abbefaria.

„Ihr ruft ihre Namen, ganz einfach.", lächelte Arei gutmütig. „Kommt, wir üben sie gemeinsam auf dem Weg nach Ashenvale. Lasst einen Vater mit Recht stolz auf seine Kinder sein."

* * *

Magenta staunte nicht schlecht, als Abbefaria auf dem restlichen Teil ihres Weges immerzu irgendwelche unverständlichen Geräusche von sich gab. Manchmal sprang daraufhin ein wildgewordener Jungbaum wie ein aufgeregter Hund um sie herum, aber manchmal brach Arei auch in schallendes Gelächter aus und erklärte dem Druiden, er habe soeben „Ich möchte diesen Teppich nicht kaufen." auf Baumisch gesagt. Es war eine fröhliche Runde, die schließlich ihr Ende nahm, als die grünen Wipfel Ashenvales in Sicht kamen.

„Es wird Zeit, Abschied zu nehmen.", sagte Arei. „Ich muss mich erholen und Ihr, junge Wesen, habt bestimmt noch viel zu erreichen auf dieser Welt."

„Ich danke Euch Arei, für die Hilfe, die mir durch Eure Söhne…"

„Und Tochter. Sanftes Blättersäuseln ist eine Tochter."

„Durch Eure _Kinder…_", setzte Abbefaria wieder an und verlor verwirrt den Faden. „Wie auch immer, habt Dank."

„Ich muss _Euch_ danken, junger Druide.", winkte Arei ab und seine Stimme klang jetzt wieder wie sattes Blätterrauschen eines Sommerwaldes. „Ohne Eure Hilfe und die der anderen Druiden wäre ich jetzt immer noch in der Verdammnis gefangen."

Die geisterhaften Pranken legten sich um Abbefarias ausgestreckte Hände und schüttelten sie noch einmal in stummer Dankbarkeit. Dann drehte sich der durchscheinende Baumgeist um und stampfte langsam in Richtung Ashenvale davon. Magenta trat neben Abbefaria und berührte ihn leicht an der Hand.

„Geliebter, wir müssen gehen."

Abbefaria nickte unmerklich und blickte dann auf die drei Samenkörner in seiner Hand, die jetzt wieder unbewegt dalagen.

„Ich werde Euer Geschenk in Ehren halten.", murmelte er und ließ die Samen wieder zurück in den Beutel gleiten. Dann nahm er Magentas Hand und drückte sie.

„Komm, Geliebte. Brechen wir auf nach Ironforge."


	4. Ein neuer Verbündeter

**Ein „neuer" Verbündeter**

Nebel hing über dem Tal und strich mit weißen Wattefingern über den kleinen Tümpel hinweg, der wie ein dunkler Spiegel auf der morgendlichen Lichtung lag. Einige Vögel sangen bereits ihr Lied, seit die ersten Anzeichen des nahenden Sonnenaufgangs über den schroffen Felskanten des Un'goro-Kraters erschienen waren. Bald schon würde sich die Sonne ganz über den Berg schieben und das Tal mit lebensspendendem Licht fluten. Doch noch regierte der Schatten zwischen den hohen Bäumen und ließ das Unterholz zu einer schwarzen, verschlungenen Masse gerinnen.

Eine Bewegung in den Büschen veranlasste einen Frosch, der soeben sein Tageskonzert beginnen wollte, das breite Maul wieder zuzuklappen. Misstrauisch beobachteten seine goldgesprenkelten Augen den ungebetenen Besucher, der jetzt ein wenig unschlüssig am gegenüberliegenden Ufer stand. Der Frosch spannte die Hinterbeine, um die Flucht ins Wasser anzutreten, als ihm der potentielle Fressfeind zuvorkam. Mit einem eleganten Sprung tauchte der Fremde Kopf voran in die Fluten und verschwand darin.

Der Frosch wartete bewegungslos und drehte die Glotzaugen nach rechts und links, aber der Zweibeiner tauchte nicht wieder auf. Wäre der Frosch ein Vogel gewesen, so hätte er sehen können, wie ein langgezogener Schatten gerade so weit unter der Wasseroberfläche entlang tauchte, dass diese nur in minimale, nicht zu erahnende Wellenbewegungen geriet. Aber ein Frosch ist nun einmal kein Fink und so ereilte den amphibischen Burschen sein Schicksal aus heiterem Himmel…oder eben Tümpel.

„Hab ich dich.", knurrte Easygoing, als sich seine Finger um den dicken Gelbbauchfrosch schlossen. „Du bist der Letzte, mein Freund."

Der Druide setzte den Frosch behutsam zur Seite und öffnete dann die fleischigen Blätter des Blutblütensprosses, auf dem der Frosch gesessen hatte. Im Inneren des Sprosses wucherte etwas, das aussah wie ein kleines, dunkelrotes Herz. Easygoing nahm seinen Dolch und kappte vorsichtig den Stiel des parasitären Gewächses. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln richtete der Druide sich auf und steckte seinen Fund in den an seinem Gürtel, in dem sich bereits sieben weitere Exemplare des seltenen Pilzes befanden.

Für eine Weile stand der Nachtelf regungslos am Rand des Tümpels. Wasser tropfte unablässig aus den langen Zöpfen und bildete dünne Rinnsale auf der violetten Haut seines Oberkörpers, während die leuchtenden Augen die Wasseroberfläche abtasteten. Uferschlamm quoll zwischen seinen Zehen hervor, als er schließlich näher an das Gewässer herantrat. Irgendetwas war dort unten gewesen, als er zwischen Schlamm und Schlingpflanzen durch das Halbdunkel des flachen Sees getaucht war. Irgendetwas, das nicht natürlichen Ursprungs war. Kurzentschlossen holte er tief Luft und sprang erneut ins Wasser.

Die Gestalt des Druiden wandelte sich, bis sein kegelförmiger Körper pfeilschnell durch das kalte Wasser glitt. Fische stoben aufgeschreckt zur Seite und die Wasserpflanzen bogen sich in den Wellen, die der Seelöwe verursachte. Abgestorbene Blätter wurden aufgewirbelt und sanken wie verirrte Träumer wieder zu Boden, nur um kurz darauf erneut hilflos durch die Fluten zu trudeln.

_Wo steckt es nur? Es muss hier doch irgendwo sein. Ah da!_

Als er gefunden hatte, wonach er suchte, verwandelte der Druide sich zurück und ließ sich auf den Boden des Weihers sinken. Seine Hände tasteten über durch Algen und Zerfall glitschig gewordene Holzbalken, die einst Teil eines Ganzen gewesen waren.

_Ein Floß?_, dachte Easygoing bei sich._ Hier? Noch dazu ein so großes. Wie kommt es hier her?_

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah der Druide etwas nahe dem havarierten Floß aufblitzen. Ein kräftiger Schwimmzug brachte ihn zu der Stelle. Behutsam wühlte er im faserigen Schlamm und förderte schließlich ein Bündel zutage, aus dessen Umschlagtuch die Spitze eines metallenen Gegenstands herausragte. Kurzentschlossen packte Easygoing das Bündel und schwamm mit ihm zurück zur Oberfläche.

Am Ufer angekommen warf er noch einen prüfenden Blick auf die Bäume, die rund um den See herum standen. Wie es schien, führte der Fluss, der den Tümpel speiste, hin und wieder mehr Wasser, als es zunächst den Anschein hatte.

_Was wiederum das Floß erklärt. Aber ich habe keine Zeit, mich hier damit zu befassen. Die anderen warten bereits und ich würde ungern allein von einem Haufen Raptoren überrascht werden._

So schulterte Easygoing das Bündel und machte sich auf den Rückweg zu dem Lager, dass er und seine Freunde seit drei Tagen mit einem ungewöhnlichen Fremden teilten.

* * *

Die massige Gestalt saß mit untergeschlagenen Beinen da und der breite, gehörnte Kopf war vorneüber gesunken. Vor ihr stand eine Schale mit verbrannten Kräutern auf dem Boden und daneben züngelte und knackte ein kleines Feuer in der kühlen Morgenluft. Friedliche Ruhe lag über der Szene, bis die Gestalt plötzliche mit den pelzigen Ohren zuckte und laut und vernehmlich schnarchte.

Ceredrian, der ebenfalls im Schneidersitz auf der anderen Seite des Feuers saß, öffnete ein Auge und zog die Augenbraue darüber nach oben.

„So viel zu meiner Morgenmeditation.", seufzte der Priester und rief dann lauter: „Hey, Torwa, aufwachen!"

„Was? Wo? Wie?" Der Taure blinzelte überrascht. „Bin ich schon wieder eingeschlafen?"

„Allerdings.", bestätigte der Nachtelf.

„Wie kann man auch vor dem Frühstück meditieren.", beschwerte sich der Taure und entknotete seine Hufe. „Euer Freund soll sich beeilen."

Der Taure schnaubte und schüttelte das mächtige Haupt. Ein Tropfen war ihm direkt auf die Nase gefallen und in eine seiner Nüstern gelaufen. Und noch einer!

„Es wird doch wohl nicht schon wieder regnen?", brummelte er vor sich hin und griff nach einem kleinen Topf. Ein Geräusch in seinem Rücken ließ ihn stutzen und plötzlich wurde er der Gestalt gewahr wurde, die wie aus dem Boden gewachsen dicht hinter ihm stand. Hastig drehte der Taure sich herum, seine Hand glitt zu seiner Axt… und sank hernieder, ohne die Bewegung zu Ende zu führen, als er schließlich erkannte, mit wem er es zu tun hatte.

„Die Blutkappen, die Ihr mich batet zu finden, Meister Pathfinder.", sagte Easygoing mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung und hielt dem Tauren den kleinen Beutel mit Pilzen hin. „Ich hoffe, Sie finden Eure Zustimmung?"

Torwa Pathfinder blinzelte ein paar Mal verblüfft und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Ihr Nachtelfen seid mir schon ein komisches Volk. Die Erdenmutter allein weiß, was sie sich bei Eurer Erschaffung gedacht hat. Im einen Moment reicht Ihr einem hilfreich die Hand und im nächsten fürchtet man gleich Euren Dolch in den Rücken zu bekommen."

„Hat da jemand meinen Namen genannt?", erklang eine heisere Stimme aus den Schatten und Deadlyone glitt in einer einzigen, geschmeidigen Bewegung auf einen der Felsen, die das Lager des Tauren einfassten. Der Schurke hatte eine kleine Schnittwunde an der Wange und seine Lederrüstung wies einige frische Kratzer auf. Nichtsdestotrotz wirkte er entspannt, als er ebenfalls seine Beute vor dem Tauren ablud.

„Wie bestellt: acht Stachel dieser widerlichen Wespenviecher."

„Ich danke euch beiden.", sagte der Taure und neigte den Kopf. „Jetzt werde ich endlich in der Lage sein, das besänftigende Gift zu brauen, das es mir ermöglichen wird, die phantastischen Kreaturen hier im Krater zu befrieden. Ich wusste doch, dass allein die kundigen Augen eines Druiden in der Lage sein würden, die befallenen Exemplare aus den tausenden von Blutblütensprossen herauszufinden."

Easygoing nahm das Lob des Tauren mit einem Nicken entgegen und widmete sich dann einer Ecke des Lagers, in der er einen Haufen Erde aus dem Krater aufgeschichtet und mit den Samenkörnern aus Darnassus versetzt hatte. Wie schon in den letzten Tagen waren wieder einige der Pflanzen bereit, abgeerntet zu werden. Der Druide pflückte die intakten, bläulichen Schoten und entfernte diejenigen, die eine kränkliche, braune Farbe aufwiesen.

„Die Erde ist wirklich erstaunlich fruchtbar, nicht wahr?", vernahm er Ceredrians Stimme neben sich. „Wie alles in diesem Tal. Es scheint, als würde der Kreislauf von Leben und Tod hier schneller verlaufen. Die schöpferische Kraft, die dies vorantreibt, ist ebenso fremd wie die Kreaturen, die sie hervorbringt. Nicht göttlich und doch…so ursprünglich und roh wie sie ist, könnte es sein, dass sie von den Titanen selbst stammt."

„Ist das das Ergebnis deiner Meditationen?", knurrte Easygoing.

„Ja. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass sich an diesem Ort vielleicht etwas von Elunes Macht offenbart, doch ich wurde enttäuscht."

„Titanen…", brummte der Druide. „Das würde zumindest die Menge an eigenartiger Energie und die fremdartigen Tiergattungen erklären, die man nirgends sonst auf diesem Kontinent trifft. Auch die Kristallformationen, auf die wir immer wieder stoßen…sie sind zumindest höchst ungewöhnlich. Aber ich bin mir gar nicht sicher, ob ich das wirklich wissen will."

Ceredrian ließ seinen Blick über die urtümliche, grüne Landschaft streichen. „Vielleicht hast du Recht, Cousin. Sollte dies tatsächlich das Werk der Titanen sein, so werden wir es vermutlich weder herausfinden, noch können wir etwas daran ändern. Lassen wir es also, wie es ist."

Torwa Pathfinder mischte derweil unter Deadlyones wachsamen Augen die Zutaten für das Gift in einem Kessel, gab eine gute Portion Un'goro-Erde dazu und beschnüffelte kritisch das Ergebnis.

„Wie es scheint, ist die Mixtur geglückt.", stellte er fest. „Jetzt muss ich das Gift nur noch an einer Kreatur testen. Oder vielleicht könntet Ihr…?"

Noch bevor Deadlyone dazu kam zu antworten, schnitt Easygoing ihm bereits das Wort ab. „Es ist genug.", donnerte der Druide. „Wir haben Euch bereits geholfen, den Tod Eures Bruders zu rächen, indem wir Euch den Kopf des Raptors Lar'korwi zu Füßen legten. Und gegen meine Überzeugung ließ ich mich hinreißen, Euch den Pelz des mächtigen Affen U'cha zu bringen. Aber jetzt ist es endgültig genug mit den Gefälligkeiten, Torwa. Wir sind keine Jäger!"

Der Taure blinzelte überrascht. „Seid Ihr nicht? Nun, Nachtelf, mir scheint, Ihr verkennt das Geschenk, das die Erdenmutter Euch gab. Augen, die im Dunkeln sehen, Schnelligkeit und Kraft, Ausdauer und Wenigkeit. Ihr solltet diese Gaben ehren, indem Ihr sie benutzt."

„Das tun wir.", knurrte Easygoing. „Aber wir setzen sie gegen unsere Feinde ein und diejenigen, die das Gleichgewicht der Natur bedrohen."

Torwa Pathfinder schüttelte das mächtige Haupt. „Habt Ihr je gesehen, dass ich eine der Gaben, die Ihr mir brachtet, verschwendet habe? Habe ich je mehr genommen, als ich brauchte? Und ist nicht auch Eure Kleidung aus den Häuten von Tieren? Euer Essen aus ihrem Fleisch?"

Der Taure erhob sich und richtete sich vor Easygoing zu seiner vollen Größe auf, die den Nachtelfen noch um Haupteslänge überragte. „Die Tiere sind meine Brüder, meine Jagd auf sie ein Wettstreit auf gleicher Augenhöhe, die Beute am Ende der Jagd ein Geschenk der Erdenmutter. Und eines Tages werde ich den Wettstreit verlieren. Dann wird mein Fleisch und Blut wieder übergehen in den Schoß der großen Mutter und sie wird neue Kinder gebären, die ihre Welt bevölkern. Doch solange ich noch auf dieser Erde weile, werde ich weiter jagen und mich bei jedem getöteten Tier bedanken, dass es mir Wärme und Nahrung gibt."

Easygoing hatte die Hände zur Faust geballt und auf seinem Gesicht rangen die widersprüchlichen Empfindungen miteinander.

„Wenn Ihr den Wettkampf mit Euren Brüdern doch so schätzt", spuckte er schließlich aus. „Warum rückt Ihr ihnen dann mit heimtückischem Gift zu Leibe?"

„Das Gift ist dafür gedacht, die großen Teufelssaurier zu besänftigen.", erklärte Torwa Pathfinder ruhig. „Denn selbst wenn ich den Kampf gegen eines der Biester gewinnen würde, so wäre dies doch nur die Gelegenheit für ein anderes, seinen Platz einzunehmen. Und außerdem…", der Taure schmunzelte, „selbst jemand mit Eurem gesegneten Appetit würde es wohl kaum schaffen, einen ganzen Teufelssaurier zu vertilgen, bevor das Fleisch verdirbt."

„Das wäre ich mir jetzt aber nicht so sicher.", frotzelte Deadlyone aus dem Hintergrund. „Easy kann manchmal ganz schön reinhauen."

Gelächter löste die Spannung, die sich über den Lagerplatz gelegt hatte. Der große Druide senkte in der Andeutung eines Nickens den Kopf. „Verzeiht meine Unhöflichkeit, Meister Pathfinder. Es steckt viel Weisheit in Euren Worten."

„Nichts für ungut, Druide.", brummte der Taure. „Ihr habt mir ein gutes Stück weit geholfen und dafür bin ich Euch zu Dank verpflichtet. Ohne Eure Hilfe würde ich wohl immer noch durch den Krater streifen und unnötigerweise eine junge Blutblüte nach der anderen aus der Erde reißen. Dies wurde nun durch Euer Eingreifen verhindert."

Der Taure trat noch ein Stück näher, so dass sein feuchter Atem Easygoings Gesicht streifte. „Ich durchschaue Euch, Freund.", wisperte er so leise, dass die anderen ihn nicht hören konnten. „Ihr kämpft gegen einen Feind, den Ihr nicht mit Klauen und Zähnen besiegen könnt. Angst und Sorge kümmern Euer Herz und bringen Unfriede in Euer inneres Gleichgewicht. Doch grämt Euch nicht. Eure kleine Begleiterin wird heil und sicher hierher zurückkehren."

„Was…", begann Easygoing.

„Ihr könnt es ruhig leugnen.", lächelte der Taure. „Doch ich sehe, wie Ihr jeden Tag wie ein Tiger im Käfig um das Lager streift und versucht, die Zeit dazu zu bringen, schneller zu vergehen. Übt Euch in Geduld, Freund. Wer allzu vorschnell in den Kampf eilt, wird leicht selbst zur Beute. Ein Jäger muss warten können."

„Ich kann aber nicht herumsitzen und nichts tun.", begehrte Easygoing auf.

„Dann helft mir bei meinem Experiment.", erwiderte Torwa Pathfinder bestimmt und drückte dem verdutzten Easygoing einen langen Speer in die Hand. Die Spitze der Waffe war mit Widerhaken versehen, die im Licht der Morgensonne verräterisch glitzerten. „Findet einen Teufelssaurier und benutzt den Speer um seine dicke Haut zu durchdringen und ihm das Gift zu verabreichen."

Easygoing sah von dem Speer in das Gesicht des Tauren und wieder zurück zu dem Speer. „Ihr hättet nicht Jäger werden sollen, sondern Politiker.", grollte der große Druide und schulterte den Speer. „Also schön, Pathfinder. Ich gehe und fange dir deinen Teufelssaurier."

„Und was machen wir so lange?", maulte Deadlyone. Ihm war anzusehen, dass er sich schon wieder langweilte.

„Du kannst dich hiermit beschäftigen.", rief sein Bruder und warf ihm das Bündel vor die Füße, das er vom Grund des Sees gefischt hatte. „Du hast doch eine Vorliebe für fremder Leute Taschen. Vielleicht findest du ja diesmal etwas Interessantes."

Der Schurke sah seinem Bruder aus zusammengekniffenen Augen nach. „Etwas Interessanteres als den schlüpfrigen Romatikschmöker, den ich in deiner Tasche gefunden habe?", raunte er grinsend. „Wohl kaum. Aber sehen wir mal, was du da mitgebracht hast."

Die langen Finger des Nachtelfen glitten über den schlammbedeckten Stoff, der sich am Grunde des Sees mit Wasser vollgesogen hatte. Kundig lösten sie Knoten und Schnüre, bis sich der Inhalt des Päckchens auf den Waldboden ergoss. Mit einem halben Auge verfolgte Ceredrian das Tun seines Cousins, der jetzt in den Fundsachen herumstöberte.

„Und? Ist etwas Interessantes dabei?", fragte er möglichst unbeteiligt.

„Mhm, schwer zu sagen.", antwortete Deadlyone. „Viel wert ist es auf jeden Fall nicht. Da ist ein Kompass, der noch ganz brauchbar scheint, und etwas, das vielleicht einmal eine Karte war. Allerdings ist es völlig aufgeweicht. Dann haben wir noch ein verblasstes Bild und eine Schlüssel mit einem Löwenkopf. Ich frage mich, was er wohl aufschließt."

Während Deadlyone sich dem Schlüssel widmete, griff Ceredrian nach dem vergilbten Bild. Es zeigte einen Gnom mit einer Kapuze und einem Schwert und neben ihm eine Gnomin in einer einfachen Robe. Hinter den beiden waren unscharf die Umrisse einer Stadt zu erkennen. Ceredrian war sich sicher, dass er sie schon einmal irgendwo gesehen hatte.

„Eine Statue von einem Zwerg…und ist das da ein Paladin? Dann muss das Stormwind sein.", murmelte der Priester vor sich hin. „Aber wer sind die beiden und wie kommt ihr Gepäck in den Un'goro Krater?"

„Zeig mal." Deadlyone pflückte das Bild aus Ceredrians Händen und zog die Nase kraus. „Noch mehr Gnome? Haben wir nicht schon genug Ärger mit diesen kleinen…" Er schwieg, als er Ceredrians Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Ist ja schon gut.", brummte er halblaut. „Ich meine ja nur, dass wir unmöglich _noch_ einem Gnom helfen können. Ich wette mit dir, dass es mit dem Zurückbringen des Bündels nämlich nicht getan ist. Und am Ende reisen wir durch die halbe Weltgeschichte, nur weil irgendeiner von diesen kleinen Technikratten nicht mit seinem Boot umgehen konnte."

Ceredrian betrachtete nachdenklich das Bild. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Obwohl ich mich des Gefühls nicht erwehren kann, dass tatsächlich noch mehr hinter diesem Fund steckt, wird es wohl besser sein, wenn wir es einfach wieder dahin zurückbringen, wo Easy es gefunden hat. Würdest du das übernehmen?"

Deadlyone zögerte. „Was ist mit dem Schlüssel? Wer weiß, vielleicht wird er uns irgendwann nochmal nützlich sein. Was, wenn er geheime Schatzkammern in Stormwind öffnet"

„Du wirst alles wieder in dem Bündel verstauen und es zurückbringen.", versetzte Ceredrian dem Schurken. „Wer auch immer das Bündel irgendwann findet, wird alle Hinweise brauchen, die er kriegen kann, um das Rätsel zu lösen. Außerdem gehört dir der Schlüssel nicht. Du kannst ihn nicht einfach behalten."

„Wie du meinst.", schmollte Deadlyone. „Dann geh ich jetzt halt ne Runde Schwimmen. Erwarte mich nicht vor dem Abendessen."

Der Schurke trollte sich ins nahe Dickicht und Ceredrian ließ sich mit einem leisen Seufzer wieder auf seinen Sitzplatz sinken. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, er sei mit zwei bockigen Kleinkindern unterwegs, die einfach nur widersprachen, um ihn zu ärgern. Wie gut, dass sie so gut wie nie merkten, wenn er seine gedankenbesänftigenden Kräfte auch gegen sie einsetzte. Es erleichterte vieles und brachte manchmal den Vorteil mit sich, dass man ein paar freie Stunden bekam, um sich seiner Meditation zu widmen. Ceredrian atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen.

* * *

Ein erboster Schrei hallte zwischen den dicht bepackten Bücherwänden der Bibliothek von Ironforge wider und brachte den obersten Aufseher dazu, vorwurfsvoll über seinen Brillenrand zu gucken und noch vorwurfsvoller „Schhh!" zu machen. Der aufgebrachten Bibliotheksbesucherin war das jedoch herzlich egal.

„Was soll das heißen, _es ist nicht genug_?" Magenta schob die Stirn in Falten und die Unterlippe nach vorn. „Ich habe diesen Schleim unter Aufbietung meines Lebens von diesen… diesen Dingern gesammelt und jetzt erklärt Ihr mir, es sei nicht _genug_?"

Der Gnom vor ihr, Laris Geardawdle, fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und durch die spärlichen, grauen Haare, die daraufhin von seiner Stirn abstanden wie bei einem störrischen Böckchen. „Ich hatte sechs Proben verfluchten und sechs Proben besudelten Schleim bestellt. Das sind insgesamt zwölf, meine Dame. Zwölf!"

„Rechnen kann ich selber.", fauchte Magenta.

„Und warum habt Ihr mir dann nur _acht_ Probenbehälter gebracht?", wollte Laris Geardawdle wissen. Er kniff missbilligend ein Auge zusammen, während das andere Magenta eingehend von unten herauf musterte.

„Ich…die anderen sind verlorengegangen.", versuchte Magenta sich herauszureden. Am liebsten hätte sie den Gnom mit dem Kopf zuerst in eine der riesigen, antiken Vasen gesteckt, die hier in der Bibliothek herumstanden. Aber vermutlich wäre das weder ihr noch den Vasen besonders gut bekommen. Nicht genug, dass sie Laris Geardawdle zunächst im falschen Viertel von Ironforge vermutet hatten und erst, nachdem sie unzählige Alchemielabore mit blubbernden Glaskolben, stinkenden Dämpfen und gesundheitsgefährdenden Explosionen durchquert hatten, vom Besitzer von „Sachen, die Bumm machen" darüber aufgeklärt worden waren, dass der Gesuchte nicht in der Tüftlerstadt, sondern in der Halle der Forscher zu finden war, nein, jetzt nörgelte dieser undankbare Knilch auch noch an ihrem Schleim herum. Die ganze Sache fing an, Magenta mächtig auf den Zeiger zu gehen. Zu allem Überfluss erhielt sie keinerlei Rückendeckung von Abbefaria.

Der Druide hatte, seit sie Ironforge betreten hatten, nicht einmal fünf Worte am Stück von sich gegeben. Gut, vielleicht _waren_ die riesigen Becken mit geschmolzenem Metall inmitten fauchender Blasebälge und dröhnender Schmiedehämmer nicht unbedingt etwas, was einem Nachtelfen behagte. Und ja, sie verstand auch, dass er sich eingepfercht in die winzigen Labore, in denen er sich kaum umdrehen konnte und seine Ohren die Decke streiften, während in den gläsernen Apparaturen um ihn herum bunte Flüssigkeiten eine beunruhigende Aktivität entwickelten, nicht eben wohl gefühlt hatte. Aber insgeheim fand sie trotzdem, dass er übertrieb.

„Was ist nun, wollt Ihr den Schleim oder nicht?" Magenta erwischte sich dabei, wie ihr Fuß ungeduldig auf den Boden tappte.

Laris Geardawdle überlegte kurz, dann ließ er sich zu einem gequälten Seufzen hinreißen. „Also schön, ich nehme die Proben. Weil Ihr Freunde von Emanuelle seid. Aber Ihr bekommt nicht die vollen 75 Silber ausbezahlt, die ich mit ihr ausgemacht hatte, sondern nur…30 Silber."

„Bei acht von zwölf Proben wären das aber 50 Silber.", rechnete Magenta unter Zuhilfenahme ihrer Finger aus.

„Ich muss schließlich einen Ausgleich für die Probengefäße abziehen, die Ihr verloren habt.", entgegnete der Gnom und händigte Magenta ihre Belohnung aus. „Und jetzt ab mit Euch. Normalerweise würde ich Euch ja bitten, mir noch mehr Proben zu besorgen, doch dann stehe ich am Ende noch völlig ohne unzerbrechliche Phiolen dar. Und die sind nicht eben billig und außerdem schwierig zu bekommen. Also los, verschwindet!"

Magenta wollte schon auf dem Absatz herumfahren und aus der Bibliothek stürmen, als sich ein langohriger Schatten auf sie und den Gnom legte.

„Verzeiht." Abbefarias Stimme war dunkler Samt in Magentas Ohren. „Wir hofften hier noch jemandem zu treffen."

„Davon weiß ich nichts.", keifte der Gnom und wandte sich seinen Proben zu. Er schüttete etwas davon in einen kleinen Kessel und entzündete ein Feuer darunter. Abbefaria beobachtete ihn dabei.

„Was genau hofft Ihr über den Schleim herauszufinden?"

Laris Geardawdle rührte ein-, zweimal energisch in seinem Kessel und versuchte den fragenden Blick des Nachtelfen zu ignorieren. Ohne Erfolg.

„Ich sehe schon, Ihr werdet ja ohnehin keine Ruhe geben.", brummte er schließlich. „Also schön. Meine Theorie, auch wenn sie nicht eben beliebt ist, lautet, dass die Brühschlammer irgendwie mit der Entstehung unserer Welt zu tun haben. Ja dass sie vielleicht sogar der Ursprung allen Lebens sind. Wenn ich diese These beweisen könnte, wäre ich einer der größten Wissenschaftler der gesamten Forscherliga. Das würde den Zwergen endlich beweisen, dass es kein Fehler war, uns Gnome aufzunehmen nach dieser dummen Geschichte, die da in Gnomeregan passiert ist. Meine Theorie beruht darauf, dass…"

„Das ist ja alles furchtbar interessant, aber wir müssen jetzt wirklich los.", unterbrach Magenta den Gnom rüde und griff nach Abbefarias Arm. „Viel Erfolg noch bei Euren Studien und nichts für ungut wegen der Phiolen."

Mit diesen Worten schob sie den Nachtelfen nach draußen. Kaum außer Hörweite, ließ sie ihn los und atmete geräuschvoll aus. „Puh, das war knapp."

„Warum hast du ihn nicht ausreden lassen?"

„Ausreden?", schnaubte Magenta. „Hast du jemals gehört, dass ein Gnom freiwillig aufhört zu reden?"

Hinter Magenta räusperte sich jemand.

„Zumal, wenn es um irgendwelche Erfindungen geht?"

Das Räuspern wiederholte sich.

„Außerdem dachte ich, wir suchen hier nach deinen Verbündeten im Kampf gegen die schwa…"

Das Räuspern wiederholte sich erneut und wurde diesmal so energisch, dass nicht einmal Magenta in der Lage war, es weiter zu ignorieren. Sie fuhr herum und setzte zu einer geharnischten Antwort an, als ihr das Wort im Halse stecken blieb und sie lediglich ein schwaches Piepsen herausbrachte.

Vor ihr stand mitnichten Laris Geardawdle, wie sie zunächst vermutet hatte, sondern ein Zwerg mit einer üppigen, braunroten Bart-und Haartracht, lustig funkelnden Augen und einem verschmitzten Grinsen. Seine Daumen steckten lässig im Gürtel seines ledernen Wamses und ihm war anzusehen, dass er sich königlich amüsierte.

„Hallo Magenta.", sagte Schakal. Der Blick des Zwergs wanderte weiter zu dem Nachtelfen. „Und wir hatten, glaube ich, auch schon mal das Vergnügen. _Abbefaria_, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht?"

Der Druide nickte.

„Schön, schön." Schakal strich sich über den Bart. „Dann können wir ja gehen. An einen Platz, wo uns weniger neugierige Augen zusammen sehen können. Außerdem könnte ich einen Happen zu Essen vertragen. Ihr auch?"

„Bist du? Ich meine…der geheime…" Magenta konnte ihre Überraschung immer noch nicht recht in Worte fassen.

„Ja, genau der bin ich.", antwortet der Zwerg und zwinkerte Magenta vertrauensvoll zu. „Aber wenn du noch weiter hier herumschreist, war´s das bald mit der Geheimhalterei. Also los, kommt, ich habe einiges an Neuigkeiten zu berichten. Außerdem muss man sich ranhalten, wenn`s im Bronzekessel _Eberrippchen in Biersauce_ gibt. Die gehen weg wie warme…Eberrippchen in Biersauce halt."

Kurz darauf fanden sich Magenta und Abbefaria in einer lauschigen Ecke einer gut besuchten Zwergenkneipe wieder. An den rußgeschwärzten Wänden hingen ausgestopfte Köpfe von allerlei Bergtieren von Gämse bis Murmeltier und vor jedem der beiden stand ein Napf auf dem grob behauenen Tisch, randvoll gefüllt mit fettigem Fleisch in einer braunen Tunke. Schakal, dem seine Portion sichtlich mundete, winkte mit dem Löffel in ihre Richtung.

„Langt nur ordentlich zu. Ich kenne den Wirt. Wenn ihr noch mehr wollt, müsst ihr nur Bescheid sagen."

„D-danke.", stotterte Magenta und stippte höflich etwas Brot in die dickflüssige, braune Brühe. Vorsichtig nahm sie einen Bissen und musste zugeben, dass das Ganze schlimmer aussah, als es schmeckte. Abbefaria hingegen schob seinen Teller von sich und wandte sich an dem fröhlich vor sich hin futternden Schakal.

„Ihr seid also derjenige, mit dem wir uns hier treffen sollten.", stellte er fest. „Emanuelle hat Euch informiert, worum es geht?"

Schakal kaute und nickte und spülte seine Rippchen mit einem kräftigen Schluck Bier herunter. „Ja, hat sie. Ziemlich hartnäckiges Persönchen, das muss man ihr schon lassen. War etwas in Eile wegen dieser Meuchelmörder, die ihr auf den Fersen waren. Kaum, dass sie mir die Geschichte erzählt hatte – husch – war sie auch schon verschwunden."

„Und wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?", wollte Abbefaria wissen. Seine langen Fingen trommelten unruhig auf der Tischplatte herum.

„Gemach, gemach.", brummte Schakal, während er den letzten Rest Soße aus seiner Schüssel kratzte. „Zunächst einmal: Esst Ihr das noch? Nein? Gut. Dann nehme ich Eure Portion."

Ungeduldig verfolgten Abbefaria und Magenta, wie auch noch die zweite Portion Rippchen in dem Zwerg verschwand. Eine dralle Kellnerin brachte dazu ein weiteres Bier und erst, als er dieses zur Hälfte geleert hatte und ein Pfeifchen angebrannt hatte, ließ Schakal sich endlich dazu erweichen, die Geschichte weiter zu erzählen.

„Also, wo waren wir…ah ja. Marschall Maxwell sollte also eigentlich Unterstützung durch Emanuelle erhalten, nachdem Hochlord Bolvar sie zum offiziellen Vertreter von Stormwind ernannt hatte. Wie wir alle wissen, kam sie dort nie an. Stattdessen habe _ich_ mich auf den Weg in die Brennende Steppe gemacht und dem Marschall meine Aufwartung gemacht. Maxwell jedoch lachte nur bitter und meinte, ich wäre nicht der Erste, der mit solchen Nachrichten zum ihm käme, und dass ihm irgendwann die Soldaten ausgehen würden, wenn Stormwind nicht endlich reagieren würde. Unglücklicherweise sei Ihr vorheriger Kommandant, Marschall Windsor, zusammen mit allen Informationen, die sie bereits über die Bedrohung aus dem Blackrock gesammelt hatten, vor einiger Zeit spurlos verschwunden.

Also habe ich mich mal ein wenig umgehört und dem richtigen Zwerg ein paar Bier ausgegeben. Struppiger John, nannten sie ihn. Nur ein Auge und hat gestunken wie dreizehn Esel. Nachdem er das achte Bier geleert hat, kam der Kerl dann so richtig in Plauderlaune. Er hat mir erzählt, wie er und Marschall Windsor im Blackrock auf einen Trupp Blackrock-Orks stießen. Überall waren auf einmal Grünhaute, das Blut spritzte, Waffen klirrten, Kampfgeschrei so laut, dass man sein eigenes Wort nicht verstehen konnte. Ein tosendes Gefecht, in dem sich der Marschall so gut es ging seiner Haut erwehrte…"

„Und sie schlugen die Orks zurück?", unterbrach Abbefaria den Zwerg.

„ Nein, taten sie nicht.", brummte Schakal und guckte böse.

„Aber der Zwerg, von dem ihr erzählt habt, hat doch überlebt. Orks machen normalerweise keinen Gefangenen, habe ich gehört."

„Wollt IHR jetzt die Geschichte erzählen, oder darf ich?"

Abbefaria ließ die Ohren sinken. „Es war nicht meine Absicht, Euch zu kränken."

„Dann unterbrecht gefälligst nie wieder einen Zwerg, wenn er von einer Schlacht erzählt."

„Das ist ungefähr so, wie wenn ein Gnom von Erfindungen spricht.", warf Magenta ein und grinste den ungehaltenen Schakal an. „Nun sag schon: Wie hat der Held der Geschichte überlebt?"

„Nun ja, _Held_ ist vielleicht nicht der richtige Ausdruck.", knurrte Schakal. „Um es kurz zu machen, hat der Struppige John sich einfach verkrümelt und Marschall Windsor den Kampf allein ausfechten lassen. Der Marschall warf sich mit seinem legendären Kriegshammer _Eisenfeind_ den Orks entgegen und mähte sie nieder, bis er bis zu den Hüften in toten Orks stand und in mindestens achtzehn Schichten ihres Bluts gebadet war. Und dann endete der Kampf."

„Weil Windsor starb?", fragte Magenta dazwischen.

„Das hab ich auch gedacht. Aber falsch geraten. Es mischte sich noch jemand in den Kampf ein."

„Schwarze Drachen.", vermutete Abbefaria.

„Nein, verdammt. Und schreit nicht so laut, es müssen ja nicht alle mitkriegen. Es waren Dunkeleisenzwerge. 300 Mann hoch, alle bis an die Zähne bewaffnet. Windsor und seine Männer müssen zwischen die Fronten geraten sein, als sich die Zwerge und die Orks mal wieder die Schädel einschlagen wollten. Nur dass die feigen Orks schon früher auf dem Schlachtfeld erschienen waren, wahrscheinlich um irgendwelche hinterhältigen Fallen aufzubauen."

„Also haben die Dunkeleisenzwerge den Marschall getötet."

„Nein, haben sie nicht. Als sie sahen, dass der Marschall all die Orks getötet hatte, haben sie zum Glück erst mal genauer hingesehen, wer da eigentlich vor ihnen steht. Natürlich haben sie den legendären _Eisenfeind_ sofort erkannt, denn immerhin wurde diese Waffe von einem Dunkeleisenzwerg erschaffen und zwar für den Ururgroßvater von Windsor. Da standen sie also und konnten den Marschall nicht töten. Aber laufen lassen konnten sie ihn auch nicht. Deswegen haben sie ihn mitgenommen und irgendwo in die Tiefen des Blackrocks verschleppt."

Schakal, sichtlich zufrieden mit seiner Geschichte, nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Krug und strahlte Magenta und Abbefaria an. „Und, was sagt Ihr dazu?"

Abbefaria räusperte sich höflich. „Ich würde eigentlich nur gerne wissen, was das Ganze jetzt mit den schwarzen Drachen zu tun hat."

„Ist doch klar: Windsor hatte diese ganzen tollen Informationen über die Vorgänge im Blackrock.", erklärte Schakal. „Irgendjemand muss davon gewusst haben und hat dafür gesorgt, dass der Marschall ausgerechnet zu diesem Zeitpunkt durch den Blackrock reiste, damit er in den Hinterhalt tappt. Allerdings hat derjenige wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass Windsor überlebt und – was noch viel wichtiger ist – dass jemand entkommt und noch davon zu berichten weiß. Und, ich gebe zu, wenn Emanuelle mich nicht so eindringlich darum gebeten hätte, hätten mich keine zehn Pferde in die Brennende Steppe gebracht. Da wäre ich nämlich gleich in die Blackrocktiefen gega…"

Schakal verstummte schlagartig und nahm in Ermangelung einer besseren Beschäftigung einen großen Schluck Bier. Schweigen machte sich am Tisch breit und verdrängte sogar den Lärm der übrigens Kneipengäste. Schließlich hielt es Magenta nicht mehr aus.

„Was wolltest du denn im Blackrock?"

Schakal nuschelte etwas in sein Bier, das sich verdächtig nach „Prinzessin" anhörte. Magentas Augen wurden schmal.

„Wenn du mir jetzt erzählst, dass du auf der Suche nach einer verschwundenen Prinzessin warst und dass ein schwarzer Drache sie entführt hat, dann siehst du mich in diesem Moment dort hinten durch die Tür verschwinden. Von verwunschenen, verschwundenen oder verzauberten Prinzessinnen habe ich nämlich die Nase gestrichen voll."

„'S war `n Zwerg.", murrte Schakal. „Kein Drache. Die verdammten Dunkeleisenverräter haben Moira Bronzebeard entführt, die Prinzessin von Ironforge."

Abbefaria war der Erste, der seine Sprache wiederfand. „Dann haben wir jetzt also einen entführten Marschall und eine entführte Prinzessin?"

„Korrekt.", antwortete Schakal und blickte düster in seinen Bierkrug.

„Und beide befinden sich tief unten im Blackrock, in dem es von Orks und feindseligen Zwergen nur so wimmelt?"

„Nur von Zwergen.", wand Schakal ein. „Die Orks haben sich in der Spitze des Bergs verschanzt, die Tiefen sind den Dunkeleisenzwergen vorbehalten."

„Gut, dann also _nur_ ein paar hundert wütende, angriffslustige Zwerge…"

„Eher ein paar tausend.", seufzte Schakal. „Ich weiß ja auch nicht, wie ich mich habe hinreißen lassen, mich auf diese Mission zu begeben. Aber, ich meine, es ist die Prinzessin. Die Tochter meines Königs. Da kann nicht mal ich einfach sagen: Magni, alter Junge, nichts für ungut, aber such dir `nen anderen Dummen."

„Der König hat dich allein losgeschickt, um seine Tochter zu befreien?" Magenta schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen."

„Naja, ganz so war das auch nicht.", murmelte Schakal und malte mit dem Finger in einer Bierpfütze herum. „Angefangen hat das Ganze mit einer Wette, die wohl irgendwie beinhaltete, dass ich es nicht schaffen würde, in die königliche Schatzkammer einzubrechen. Natürlich _habe_ ich es geschafft. Und ich habe auch wirklich nur einen ganz kleinen Ring als Beweis genommen, als plötzlich der König samt Gefolge hinter mir stand und zu wissen verlangte, was ich da mache. Tja und bevor ich mich versah, hatte ich ihm versprochen, dass ich als Preis für meine Freiheit nach seiner Tochter suche. Wisst ihr, wenn er einfach mit einer Armee in den Blackrock einmarschieren würde, würde es nur unnötiges Blutvergießen geben. Außerdem bleibt zu befürchten, dass die zur Verfügung stehenden Truppen nicht für eine Schlacht dieser Größenordnung ausreichen würden. Die stetig tobende Auseinandersetzung um den Thandol-Übergang und die Rückeroberung von Dun Modr haben mehr Truppen gekostet…ihr habt keinen Schimmer, wovon ich rede, oder?"

Magenta und Abbefaria schüttelten einhellig die Köpfe. Schakal machte ein unanständiges Geräusch.

„Kein Wunder. Wenn nicht einmal die Führungsspitze der Menschen es für nötig hält, die Belange der Zwerge zu unterstützen, wie kann da das einfache Volk darüber informiert sein. Von den Langohren am anderen Ende der Welt mal ganz zu schweigen. Als die Zwerge euch halfen, euren Krieg zu gewinnen, waren wir aber noch gut genug um…ach Schwamm drüber."

Schakal guckte böse in seinen Krug und leerte ihn mit einem Zug. Danach guckte er noch böser. Immerhin war sein Bier jetzt alle.

Magenta rang einen Augenblick mit sich, dann atmete sie tief durch. „Also gut, wir machen es."

„Was?", fragte Schakal und Abbefaria im Chor.

„Na wir befreien Windsor und diese komische Prinzessin, was denn sonst? Ein Zwerg, ein Nachtelf, ein Mensch. Haben doch von jeder Sorte einen dabei. Was soll also schiefgehen? Und schuld an allem ist ein Gnom. Perfekt."

Zwerg und Nachtelf sahen die Menschenfrau an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. Dann jedoch breitete sich langsam aber sicher ein Grinsen auf Schakals behaartem Gesicht aus. „Weißt du was, Mädel? Das ist so bescheuert, dass es schon fast wieder klappen könnte. Wir drei gegen den Blackrock. Wenn das keine Lieder wert ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht."

„Genau.", strahlte Magenta. „Wir schleichen uns rein, finden die zwei und machen uns wieder aus dem Staub, bevor jemand was merkt. Wann geht´s los?"

„Ich muss erst noch ein paar Vorräte besorgen.", sagte Schakal. „Dazu noch Ausrüstung und Reittiere. Das alles vorrätig zu halten, wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Schließlich wusste ich ja nicht, wann Emanuelles komischer Verbündeter auftauchen würde und um wen es sich dabei handelt. Schlimm genug, dass ich mich die ganze Zeit in einer Bücherei herumtreiben musste. Bin fast gestorben vor Langeweile. Wozu das geführt hat, hat man ja gesehen. Alles in allem würde ich sagen, dass wir morgen früh reisefertig sind."

„Ihr wisst aber schon, dass ihr beide vollkommen verrückt seid?", ließ sich Abbefaria vernehmen. Er hoffte immer noch, dass das Ganze nur ein Scherz sein sollte.

„Das will ich doch stark annehmen, Jungchen", feixte Schakal. „Denn sonst würde dieser Plan vermutlich nicht funktionieren."

* * *

Donnerndes Gebrüll erschütterte den Urwald. Bebende Schritte ließen die Bäume wie unter einem Erdbeben erzittern. Krachend stürzte das Unterholz zusammen, als sich eine Lawine aus fleischgewordenem Tod durch den Dschungel wälzte und auf ihrem Weg alles niedertrampelte, das es wagte, sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen. Und man brauchte sicherlich kein Wörterbuch, um aus dem animalischen Gebrüll recht deutlich die Worte „_Wenn ich dich kriege, dann zermalme ich dich zwischen meinen mächtigen Kiefern, zerquetschte dich mit meinen gewaltigen Klauen und schneide dich mit meinen messerscharfen Krallen in mikroskopische kleine Stücke…und jetzt bleib endlich stehen du verdammter Bastard!_" herauszuhören.

Derjenige, dem das Gebrüll galt, dachte jedoch gar nicht daran stehen zu bleiben, sondern nahm im Gegenteil die Pfoten in die Hand und sprintete wie ein pelziger Schatten zwischen Bäumen und Farnen hindurch, als ginge es um sein Leben….was im Grunde genommen genau der Fall war.

_Verdammte Echse_, fluchte Easygoing lautlos, als er auf dem durch den einsetzenden Regen feucht gewordenen Waldboden fast ausglitt. Blitzschnell balancierte er sein Gewicht neu aus und nahm die enge Kurve um einen der Urwaldriesen herum. Seine Pfoten berührten kaum den Boden, während er über umgestürzte Bäume hinwegsetzte, durch flache Wasserläufe preschte und über moosbedeckte Felder huschte. Ihm auf den Fersen ein gigantischer Teufelssaurier, in dessen Flanke immer noch Torwa Pathfinders Speer steckte.

_Ich muss ihn irgendwie abhängen_, schoss es dem Druiden durch den Kopf, während der Teufelssaurier so eben den jahrhundertealten Baum zerlegte, an dem die schwarze Katze gerade noch vorbeigekommen war. _Aber wie?_

Mit einem beherzten Sprung katapultierte Easygoing sich auf einen plötzlich vor ihm aufragenden Felsen und wollte gerade wieder auf der anderen Seite hinunterspringen, als er sah, dass sich vor ihm eine flache Landschaft bar jeder Bäume und Deckung auzsbreitete. Eilends drehte er auf dem Pfotenabsatz herum und wollte wieder ins Unterholz flüchten, als der Teufelssaurier aus dem Dickicht hervorbrach. Die Bestie war riesig. Ihre schuppige Haut hatte einen auffallenden Orangeton mit schwarzen Streifen, die Stacheln auf ihrem Rücken waren hoch wie ein Mann und jeder ihrer Zähne war so lang wie ein zweihändiges Breitschwert. Ihre kleinen, tückischen Augen funkelten voller Mordlust, als sie den Druiden auf seinem Präsentierteller erblickten. Die Echse brüllte erneut markerschütternd und ging zum Angriff über.

_Oh scheiße!_, schoss es Easygoing durch den Kopf. Ohne zu überlegen gab er Fersengeld und rannte auf die schutzlose Ebene hinaus. Hinter ihm schabten die Zähne der Bestie über den Stein und zertrümmerten die obere Hälfte des Felsens. Geröllstücke spritzten durch die Gegend und ließen den Druiden Haken schlagen, während die gigantische Echse ihre Wut über die entgangene Beute herausbrüllte.

Weiter und weiter weg von jeglicher Deckung trugen ihn seine Pfoten, die Bestie schon wieder auf seinen Fersen, als ihm plötzlich ein merkwürdiger Geruch auffiel. Stechend und eigenartig süßlich hatte er nichts mit den Gerüchen von Fauna und Flora gemein, die Easygoing kannte. Mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, wurde der Geruch intensiver, bis der beißende Gestank alle anderen Gerüche verdrängt hatte. Und immer noch hatte der Druide keine Ahnung, worum es sich handelte.

Vor ihm tauchte ein schwarzer See auf und Easygoing erkannte sofort, dass dies die Quelle des alles beherrschenden Aromas war. Irgendetwas an diesem See war faul.

Wieder brüllte die Bestie, die auf dem freien Gelände, wo sie sich ungehindert bewegen konnte, rasch aufgeholt hatte. Easygoings Ohren vibrierten, sein Atem ging keuchend, als er den Rand des eigenartigen Sees erreichte. Der beißende Geruch steigerte sich ins schier Unermessliche. Blasen stiegen an der Oberfläche des schwarzen Wassers auf, dehnten sich bis an ihre Grenzen und zerplatzten schließlich mit einem leisen _Plopp_. Wärme und Gestank wehten dem Druiden entgegen.

_Egal, im Wasser kann ich dem Biest entkommen_, dachte Easygoing und wollte schon hinein springen, als er die abgenagten Knochen eines Dimetrodons am Rand des Sees erblickte. Der gesamte Kopf und Hals der breit gebauten Raubechse sowie Teiles des Bauches fehlten. Die Beine, die in den See hineinragten, waren jedoch unberührt. Verwundert sah Easygoing genauer hin und entdeckte neben dem Kadaver einen Raptor, der ebenfalls bis zum Bauch im Wasser stand. An seinem Maul hingen noch Fleischfetzen, vermutlich von dem Dimetrodon. Die kleinere Echse fauchte und spuckte, machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten, das Wasser zu verlassen, obwohl sie immer tiefer und tiefer sank. Da endlich verstand der Druide.

_Die Teergruben von Lakkari! Torwa hat davon erzählt. Wenn ein Tier den Fehler macht, das Wasser zu betreten, versinkt es mit den Füßen im klebrigen Untergrund und wird unter die Oberfläche gezogen. Je schwerer ein Tier ist, desto schneller versinkt es in dieser tückischen Falle._

Stampfende Schritte kündigten Easygoings Verfolger an. Die Bestie erblickte den Druiden, der immer noch am Rand der Teergrube kauerte, und brüllte seinen Triumph in den Himmel hinauf. Jetzt endlich schien seine Beute sicher zu sein.

_Nicht so schnell, mein Lieber._

Easygoing wich den zuschnappenden Kiefern aus und versetzte dem Teufelssaurier gleichzeitig einen Hieb gegen die empfindlichen Nasenlöcher. Die Bestie fauchte ärgerlich und schnappte erneut nach der flüchtenden Katze. Die hingegen setzte in großen Sprüngen am Rand des Sees entlang. Schnaubend wollte die Echse ihr folgen, doch Wurzelstränge hatten sich um ihre Hinterläufe gelegt und hielten sie fest. Wütend zerrte sie daran, bis die Wurzeln mit einem peitschendne Laut rissen.

„Hey du!", rief eine Stimme. Der Kopf des Teufelssauriers schnappte nach oben. „Ja dich mein ich, den Hässlichen mit den Stacheln am Rücken."

Misstrauisch betrachtete der Teufelssaurier die Gestalt, die auf der anderen Seite des Sees stand und mit beiden Armen winkte. Die schwarze Katze war verschwunden, ebenso wie sie vorhin einfach aufgetaucht war, nachdem der Zweibeiner verschwunden war. Der Teufelssaurier schüttelte den breiten Kopf. Zu viele Gedanken, die von einem einzigen verdrängt wurden: dem Wunsch die Krallen endlich in weiches Fleisch zu schlagen. Mit einem Grollen trat der Teufelssaurier einen Schritt vor.

„Na los, komm doch, wenn du dich traust.", rief Easygoing und nahm einen Stein vom Boden, den er nach der Bestie warf. Das Geschoss fiel auf halbem Weg in das schwarze Wasser und versank.

Der Teufelssaurier senkte den Kopf in Richtung der Wasseroberfläche und schnüffelte.

_Nein, nein, nein. Er darf es nicht riechen._

„Hey, hier bin ich! Na los, komm und friss mich!"

Easygoing nahm noch einen Stein und zielte diesmal sorgfältiger. Das Geschoss segelte durch die Luft und traf den Teufelssaurier an der Schläfe. Vermutlich spürte er den Schlag nicht einmal wirklich, aber die Provokation reichte aus, um das Misstrauen des Tiers zu zerschlagen und die Mordlust wieder zum Vorschein zu bringen. Mit einem wütenden Gebrüll stürzte es sich in die Fluten. Es kam drei Schritte weit, bis der Teer sich buchstäblich an seine Fersen heftete. Die Falle hatte zugeschnappt.

Das Toben des Tiers wurde zunehmend verzweifelter, als es merkte, dass es sich nicht mehr befreien konnte. Schwarzes Wasser spritze in alle Richtungen, doch alles Wüten führte nur dazu, dass die riesige Echse noch schneller versank.

Easygoing wandte sich ab, verwandelte sich wieder in eine Raubkatze und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Er musste das hier nicht mit ansehen. Außerdem, so versuchte er sich zu beruhigen, bestand immer noch die Chance, dass der Teufelssaurier irgendwann den Boden der Teergrube erreichte und Easygoing zog es vor, sich dann lieber nicht mehr in seiner Nähe zu befinden.

Der Druide erreichte Torwa Pathfinders Lager in der Abenddämmerung. Der Taure erwartete ihn bereits, geduldete sich jedoch, bis der Druide gegessen und sich etwas ausgeruht hatte. Dann jedoch ließ sich seine Neugier nicht mehr bezähmen.

„Und?", fragte er aufgeregt. „Hat es funktioniert?"

„Nein." Easygoing nahm einen Stock und stocherte in der Glut des Lagerfeuers herum. Der Taure auf der anderen Seite der Kochstelle seufzte.

„Ich hatte es befürchtet. Die Blutkappen waren nicht stark genug. Um so ein großes Tier zu beruhigen, brauche ich ein stärkeres Mittel."

Die braunen Augen des Tauren taxierten den Nachtelfen. Der Druide hob den Blick und schnaubte.

„Vergesst es! Ich helfe Euch nicht mehr. Wir brechen morgen noch vor der Dämmerung auf und wenn wir haben, was wir brauchen, werden wir dieses verrückte Tal hoffentlich so schnell wie möglich hinter uns lassen."

„Ich verstehe.", brummte Torwa Pathfinder. „Vermutlich ist es auch wirklich etwas viel verlangt. Aber wenn Euch Euer Weg trotzdem irgendwann einmal in den Versunkenen Tempel in den Sümpfen des Elends führen sollte, denkt an mich. Ich benötige eine Fäulnisranke von einem der Tempelwächter."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was mich dorthin bringen sollte.", knurrte der Druide und warf seinen Stock ins Feuer.

„Man weiß ja nie, wohin einen das Schicksal bringt.", orakelte der Taure. „Und jetzt werde ich dieses Gift entsorgen."

„Halt!"

Ein schlanker Schatten löste sich aus dem Dunkel. Deadlyones leuchtende Augen richteten sich auf Torwas Kessel. „Wenn Ihr es nicht mehr benötigt, gebt es mir.", säuselte der Schurke. „Ihr erspart Euch einen Weg und ich…nun, ich werde schon eine Verwendung dafür finden."

Der Taure blickte zweifelnd in den Kessel. „Aber es wirkt nicht."

„Oh, eine große Kreatur wie einen Teufelssaurier vermag man damit vielleicht nicht zu betäuben.", erwiderte Deadlyone mit einem listigen Grinsen. „Aber schließlich ist nicht alles auf dieser Welt hoch wie drei Häuser."

„Mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken.", murmelte Torwa Pathfinder. „Aber Ihr alle habt mir viel geholfen, daher werde ich Eurer Bitte nachkommen und Euch etwas von dem Gift abfüllen."

„Verbindlichsten Dank.", gab der Schurke zurück und verschmolz wieder mit den Schatten.

Easygoing ließ sich schwer neben Ceredrian fallen. Der Priester blickte von dem Buch auf, in dem er gelesen hatte.

„Anstrengender Tag?"

„Kann man wohl sagen.", ächzte der Druide und machte sich daran, sein Nachtlager vorzubereiten. „Habt ihr eigentlich etwas wegen dieses Pakets herausfinden können?"

„Wertloser Plunder.", antwortete Ceredrian in beiläufigem Tonfall. „Wir haben es weggeworfen. Kein Grund, sich damit zu belasten."

„Gut. Eine Sorge weniger."

Die Atemzüge des Druiden wurden schnell gleichmäßiger. Ceredrian betrachtete ihn eine Weile lang nachdenklich und wandte sich dann wieder seinen Aufzeichnungen zu. Morgen galt es, eine gefährliche Mission zu bestehen. Er war gespannt, welche Erkenntnisse sie bringen würde und ob endlich etwas Licht in das Rätsel um die Silithiden kam. Insgeheim aber ahnte er bereits, dass dies nicht der Fall sein würde.

* * *

„Der Blackrock machten seinem Namen aber wirklich alle Ehre."

Magenta fühlte, wie sich ihre Nackenhaare sträubten, während ihr Blick über das pechschwarze Felsmassiv glitt, dessen feurige Adern die Sengende Schlucht in glutrotes Licht tauchten. Der Berg strahlte eine Feindseligkeit aus, die die Hexenmeisterin innerlich frösteln ließ, obwohl ihr der Schweiß die Stirn herunter ran. Der Geruch von Asche und glühendem Metall lag in der Luft, nicht zuletzt wohl wegen der gewaltigen Schmieden, die hier an der Thoriumspitze aufgebaut worden waren. Schakal verhandelte gerade noch mit einem der hier ansässigen, merkwürdig dunkelhäutigen Zwerge über den Preis einer Eskorte, die sie in die Tiefen des Blackrocks bringen sollte. Wie es schien, hatte er jedoch nicht sehr viel Erfolg damit.

„'S ist ne Unverschämtheit, was dieser Halsabschneider verlangt", knurrte Schakal, als er zu Magenta und Abbefaria zurückkehrte. „Er hätt' auch gleich sagen können, dass er nicht will. Hätt's wissen müssen, dass man mit einem Dunkeleisen eben keine Verhandlungen führen kann."

„Das sind Dunkeleisenzwerge?", keuchte Magenta. „Aber wenn du ihnen unseren Plan verraten hast…"

„Keine Sorge, Mädchen, der alte Schakal is` ja nicht blöd.", brummte der Zwerg. „Ich hab lediglich nach einem Führer gefragt. Aber 's is 'ne komplizierte Sache mit der Politik hier. Die von der Thoriumbruderschaft sind zwar Dunkeleisenzwerge, haben aber mit dem Pack, dass sich unten im Blackrock verkriecht, nicht viel zu schaffen. Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass sie uns einfach so mirnichtsdirnichts helfen. Die wollen bezahlt werden und das nicht zu knapp."

„Was war ihr Preis?", ließ sich die dunkle Stimme des Nachtelfen vernehmen.

„Dunkeleisenerz.", knurrte Schakal. „Nur ratet mal, wo man das bekommt. Genau. Unten im Blackrock. Um einen Führer zu bekommen, der uns dort runterbringt, müssten wir also erst mal dort runter. Außerdem glaub ich nicht, dass einer von uns ein besonders guter Bergbauer ist. Wir werden es also auf eigene Faust versuchen."

Sie bestiegen die Reittieren und machten sich auf den Weg in Richtung Süden, immer genau auf den drohend aufragenden Blackrock zu, der mit jedem Meter, den sie zurücklegten, größer und düsterer zu werden schien. Um sie herum breitete sich die Aschelandschaft der Sengenden Schlucht aus. Das Dröhnen der unterirdischen Schmieden und Bergwerke hallte von den Wänden der breiten Schlucht wider, die diesem Landstrich ihren Namen gegeben hatte. Von Ferne konnte man dunkelhäutige Zwerge an ihrem Rand herumkrabbeln sehen und zwischen ihnen immer wieder die kantigen, knapp vier Meter hohen Umrisse der Kriegsgolems, die in den Tiefen gefertigt wurden. In der wabernden Hitze der rauchgetränkten Luft, gerannen ihre Umrisse zu monströsen Zerrbildern, die die Stimmung zusätzlich drückten. Zu Magentas Erstaunen war es Abbefaria, der die rußschwangere Stille als Erster brach.

„Was wisst Ihr über die Dunkeleisenzwerge und wie kommt es, dass sie sich ausgerechnet in dieser lebensfeindlichen Gegend angesiedelt haben?"

Schakal, an den die Frage gerichtet war, knurrte unwillig. „Interessiert Euch das wirklich, oder fragt Ihr nur, um höfliche Konversation zu betreiben."

„Ich weiß gern, auf was ich mich einlasse.", erklärte der Nachtelf diplomatisch.

„Oh, na schön.", brummte Schakal. „'S ist ja eh noch ein ganzes Stück bis zum Eingang des Blackrocks."

Der Zwerg überlegte kurz und begann dann zu erzählen.

„Die Geschichte der Dunkeleisenzwerge, wie sie heute sind, beginnt wohl mit dem _Krieg der Drei Hämmer_. Schon davor hatte sich das ständig wachsende Volk der Zwerge in drei Stämme aufgeteilt: Da war der Clan der standhaften Bronzebeards mit ihrem Anführer Than Madoran Bronzebeard, die die gewaltigen Bergstädte bewohnten. Dann der Clan der freiheitsliebenden Wildhammer, der unter der Führung von Than Khardos Wildhammer die die Vorgebirge besiedelt hatte. Und schließlich der Clan der Dunkeleisenzwerge, an deren Spitze der zauberkundige Than Thaurissan saß, und der sich mit seinen dunklen Künsten ränkeschmiedend tief unter den Berg zurückgezogen hatte. Jahrelang hielt sich der brüchige Frieden zwischen den drei Stämmen, waren sie doch alle vereint unter der Herrschaft eines einzigen, mächtigen Königs, Hochkönig Modimus Anvillmar."

Schakal unterbrach sich und taxierte seine beiden Begleiter. „Seine Statue ist es übrigens, die die Tore von Ironforge bewacht. Nur damit ihr das wisst, ihr Banausen."

Magenta und Abbefaria nickten pflichtschuldig und Magenta konnte sich eines kleinen Lächelns über diesen plötzlichen Anflug von Volksstolz nicht erwehren.

„Aber wo war ich.", fuhr Schakal fort. „Ah ja, der Hochkönig starb also und im Zug der Frage, wer sein Nachfolger sein wollte, kamen sich die Anführer der drei Stämme mächtig in die Haare. Ein Bürgerkrieg brach aus, der später als der erste Teil der _Krieg der drei Hämmer_ in die Geschichte eingehen sollte. Am Ende dieses Kriegs gingen die zahlreich überlegenen Bronzebeards schließlich als Sieger hervor, während die anderen beiden Clans aus der Hauptstadt verdrängt wurden. Die Wildhammer zogen sich daraufhin weit in den Norden bis hinter die Grenzen von Dun Algaz zurück und gründeten in Grim Batol ihr neues, eigenständiges Reich. Sie ließen den Krieg, Krieg sein und nutzen ihre Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten, um ihren Stamm in eine Zeit des Wohlstands zu führen. Die Dunkeleisen jedoch…hatten nicht so viel Glück. Sie waren gen Süden gezogen und hatten sich im Redrigde-Gebirge ein neues Heim gesucht Eine Stadt, die sie nach ihrem Anführer _Thaurissan_ benannten.

Doch die Niederlage hatte Hass und Neid in den Herzen der Dunkeleisen-Zwerge hinterlassen und sie blickten voller Groll auf die anderen Stämme und deren Erfolg. Im Geheimen planten sie eine Offensive gegen die beiden anderen Stämme und rückten schließlich gleichzeitig gegen die beiden feindlichen Festungen vor. Thaurissan selbst griff mit seinen Zauberern Ironforge an und hätte die Stadt auch um Bartesbreite eingenommen, aber schlussendlich mussten er und seine Diener sich Marodan Bronzebeard geschlagen geben und flohen zurück in die Sicherheit ihrer eigenen Stadt. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Thaurissans Weib Modgud die Attacke gegen Grim Batol eingeleitet. Sie rückte mit Zaubern ins Feld, die Angst und Schrecken in die Herzen der Krieger säte. Bestien aus Schatten und Rauch gehorchten ihrem Befehl und suchten die Wildhammer in ihren eigenen Hallen heim. Die Lage schien aussichtslos. Da erhob sich Khardos Wildhammer über das ausgebrochene Chaos. Er stürmte quer über das Schlachtfeld und fällte die dunkle Zauberin mit nur einem einzigen Schlag seines mächtigen Kriegshammers. Als Modguds Truppen das sahen, flohen sie Hals über Kopf in Richtung Süden. Dort aber wurden sie bereits von den Truppen des Bronzebeard-Clans erwartet, die von dem Angriff auf Grim Batol gehört hatten und den Wildhammern zur Hilfe eilen wollten. Die verbliebenen Streitkräfte der Dunkeleisen-Zwerge wurden daraufhin zwischen den zwei Armeen aufgerieben und vollkommen vernichtet.

Die vereinten Armeen der Wildhammer und der Bronzebeards wandten sich nach der Schlacht gen Süden, um auch noch den Rest des streitsüchtigen Dunkeleisen-Clans zu vernichten. In seiner Verzweiflung und dem Zorn über den Tod seines geliebten Weibs entfesselte Than Taurissan jedoch versehentlich eine Macht, die größer war als alles, was die Welt bis dahin gesehen hatte. Bei dem Versuch einen mächtigen Verbündeten zu finden, löste er die Fesseln, mit denen die Titanen einst Ragnaros, den Feuerfürsten und Herrscher über alle Feuer-Elementargeister, in die Tiefen der Erde verbannt hatten. In einer gewaltigen Eruption von Feuer und flüssigem Gestein erhob sich die grausame Gottheit aus den Tiefen. Sie zerschmetterte das Redridge-Gebirge und ließ in seinem Zentrum einen riesigen Vulkan entstehen."

Schakal deutete nach vorn, wo der Blackrock inzwischen ihr gesamtes Sichtfeld einnahm. „Jetzt wisst ihr, wo diese Scheußlichkeit da herkommt."

„Aber was geschah mit den Dunkeleisen-Zwergen?", wollte Magenta wissen.

„Und wie haben die anderen Clans darauf reagiert?", fragte Abbefaria.

„Oh naja. Den Dunkeleisen ist das Ganze nicht gut bekommen. Thaurissan selbst wurde bei Ragnaros' Befreiung von der Lava hinweg gespült, seine Stadt vernichtet und der Rest seines Volkes von der feurigen Gottheit versklavt. Als die anderen beiden Clans die Zerstörung sahen, die Ragnaros angerichtet hatte, entschlossen sie sich, lieber schnell das Feld zu räumen und in ihre Heimstädten zurückzukehren. Doch während die Bronzebeards sich daran machen konnten, ihr geliebtes Ironforge wieder aufzubauen, mussten die Wildhammer feststellen, dass Modguds Zauber Grim Batol für immer verseucht hatten. Ein Angebot von König Bronzebeard, ihnen Unterschlupf zu gewähren, lehnten die stolzen Wildhammer jedoch ab und zogen weiter gen Norden, wo sie sich schließlich in den Bergen des Aerie Peak niederließen. Um den Kontakt nicht abreißen zu lassen, ließ König Bronzebeard drei gewaltigen Brücken über den Thandol-Übergang errichten. Und das war dann das Ende des Kriegs der Drei Hämmer."

Schakal nahm ein Taschentuch heraus und putzte sich umständlich die Nase. Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Feldflasche und erklärte: „Seit dem tauchen immer mal wieder Dunkeleisen-Zwerge auf und machen Ärger. Besonders der Thandol-Übergang ist ihnen ein Dorn im Auge, weil er ein Zeichen der Verbundenheit der restlichen Zwergenclans ist. Wobei das eigentlich unbegründet ist, denn die Beziehung zwischen Ironforge und Aerie Peak sind inzwischen allenfalls locker. Die Wildhammer haben sich durch den Krieg und den mehrmaligen Verlust ihrer Heimat verändert. Sie leben nicht mehr wie die Zwerge von einst unter der Erde, sondern haben sich stattdessen mit ihren wilden Greifen in die Lüfte erhoben. Auch scheren sich auch nicht mehr um ihr titanisches Erbe. Für sie zählt nur das Hier und Jetzt. Man grüßt sich halt, aber sein Bier trinkt jeder für sich allein."

Der Zwerg schien nicht mehr gewillt weiter zu sprechen. Magenta sah zu Abbefaria hinüber, der ebenfalls in Gedanken versunken schien. Doch gerade, als sie den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, kam ihr der Druide zuvor.

„Das alles ist wirklich hochinteressant.", murmelte er. „Und es verrät uns einiges über die Gegner, die uns erwarten."

„Ach ja?", fragte Magenta erstaunt. Sie fand die Geschichte ja auch irgendwie ganz spannend, aber von den vielen, unbekannten Namen schwirrte ihr ein bisschen der Kopf.

„Ja.", antwortete Abbefaria lächelnd. „Zunächst einmal wissen wir, dass die Dunkeleisen-Zwerge Zauberkräfte beherrschen. Dieses Wissen, dass sie von den anderen Zwergenclans unterscheidet, werden sie gepflegt haben. Ihr Kampfstil wird dementsprechend weniger leicht zu durchschauen sein."

„`S is` wahr.", warf Schakal ein. „Bei `nem Dunkeleisen kannst du dir nie sicher sein, ob du nicht auf einmal ein Messer zwischen den Rippen hast. Ein Bronzebard würde dir einfach geradeheraus den Schädel einschlagen und gut wär´s."

Abbefaria Lächeln wurde etwas gequält, als er fortfuhr. „Als zweites stehen die Dunkeleisen-Zwerge jetzt unter der Führung von Ragnaros. Das bedeutet einerseits, dass ihre Truppen sicherlich durch allerlei Elementargeister verstärkt worden sind. Auch scheinen sie mir viele dieser eisernen Wachposten erbaut zu haben. Wir haben es also mit mehr als Zwergen zu tun."

„Aye.", rief Schakal. „Die Kriegsgolems aus der Schmiede von Golem-Lord Argelmach sind berühmt-berüchtigt. Er lässt sich ständig neue Schweinereien einfallen, die diese Biester beherrschen. Feuerlohen, magische Blitze, abschießbare Steinfäuste. Kaffeekochen ist wahrscheinlich das Einzige, was so ein Klotzkopf noch nicht kann. Hat angeblich sogar Gnome gekipnappt, damit sie für ihn arbeiten."

„Und als drittes bedeutet das, dass wir eventuell eine Chance haben, einige von ihnen auf unsere Seite zu bringen. Immerhin sind sie selbst nur Gefangene und…"

Schakal unterbrach den Druiden mit einer ärgerlichen Geste. „Das kannst du mal ganz schnell vergessen, Jungchen. Die Dunkeleisen sind fanatisch bis ins Blut. Ich mein', von denen von der Thorium-Bruderschaft mal abgesehen, aber davon wirste im Blackrock keine finden. Die ganze schwarze Bande ist diesem feurigen Ungetüm Ragnaros treu ergeben, und wenn´s nur ist, weil sie inzwischen alle umgebracht haben, die anderer Meinung waren. Auf Hilfe brauchst du da unten nicht zu hoffen. Die einzige Hilfe, die wir bekommen werden, steckt hier oben drin." Schakal tippte sich mit dem Finger gegen den Kopf.

Abbefaria sah den Zwerg mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Verärgerung an. Doch ebenso schnell wie der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen war, verschwand er auch schon wieder. „Fein, Freund Zwerg. Dann seid Ihr also dafür verantwortlich, uns in den Blackrock zu bringen."

Schakals Augenbrauen schoben sich zusammen. „Ich mag´s nicht, wie Ihr _Zwerg_ sagt. Aber Ihr habt Recht, ich habe tatsächlich eine Idee, wie wir da unten reinkommen. Aber dafür müssen wir erst mal bis in den Bereich kommen, wo die Dunkeleisen sich eingenistet haben, ohne dass uns eine Patrouille erwischt oder ein schwarzer Drache den Kopf abbeißt. Also kommt jetzt und vermeidet jedes unnötige Aufsehen. Wir wollen unseren lieben Freunden doch nicht die Überraschung verderben."

Magenta sah an den riesigen Steintoren empor, die den Eingang zu der feurigen Höhle unter dem Berg bildeten. Angesichts der gigantischen Ausmaße wirkten sie und die anderen fast wie Ameisen, auf die die zwei steinernen Gesichter, die die Tore schmückten, voller Heimtücke heruntersahen. Ein glühendheißer Wind wehte ihnen durch die Tore entgegen und Magenta wendete unwillkürlich das Gesicht ab.

„So ging es mir auch, als ich das erste Mal hier war.", wisperte Abbefaria neben ihr und sie spürte seine beruhigende Gegenwart dicht neben sich. „Die Hitze wird noch schlimmer, aber was du zu sehen bekommst, wird dich erstaunen."

„Du warst schon einmal hier?"

„Auf der Durchreise.", erklärte der Nachtelf, während sie einen Gang von gewaltigen Ausmaßen entlang schritten. „Wir waren damals auf dem Weg nach Westfall, wenn du dich erinnerst."

„Ganz schöner Umweg.", murmelte Magenta und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie bei der Erinnerung an ihr erstes Treffen rot wurde. Abbefaria lächelte sie an und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Seid ihr Turteltäubchen endlich fertig?", nörgelte Schakal. „Wir betreten jetzt den geschmolzenen Übergang."

Magenta stockte tatsächlich der Atem, als sie die riesige Halle betraten, auf deren Grund ein Lavasee brodelte und deren oberes Ende sich irgendwo im hitzeschwangeren Dunkel verlor. Eine breite Plattform, die gut und gerne ein ganzes Reiterregiment gefasst hätte, zog sich mehrere hundert Meter über der Lava an den Wänden entlang. Trotzdem hatte Magenta das Gefühl, sie würde mit jedem Luftholen flüssiges Feuer in ihre Lungen pumpen. Doch es schien, als wäre das noch nicht genug der Hitze.

„Wir müssen da rüber.", sagte Schakal und wies auf einen kolossalen Felsbrocken, der von dicken Metallketten über der Lava gehalten wurde.

„Da rüber?", echote Magenta. „Das muss ein Scherz sein. Ich klettere doch nicht an irgendwelchen Ketten über mehrere Millionen Grad heiße Lava. Gibt es denn keinen anderen Weg?"

„Du könntest durch die Lava schwimmen, wenn dir das lieber ist.", bot Schakal an.

Magenta knurrte eine unfreundliche Antwort.

„Unser damaliger Führer sagte, dies sei eine Schutzeinrichtung der Zwerge. So können sie sicherstellen, dass ihre Feinde immer nur einer nach dem anderen zu ihnen hinabsteigen können.", warf Abbefaria ein. Die Hand des Nachtelfen strich gedankenverloren über den Beutel an seinem Gürtel. Anstatt wie seine zwei Begleiter in die feurige Tiefe zu blicken, irrte sein Blick an den steinernen Wänden empor, fast so als hoffte er, auf den zahlreichen Balkonen, die in den oberen Teil der Wände gehauen worden waren, jemanden zu sehen. Aber die Balustraden blieben leer.

„Was ist, kommst du?"

Magenta und Schakal hatten bereits begonnen, die dicken Ketten zu besteigen, deren einzelne Glieder größer waren als ein Fuhrwerk. Abbefaria beeilte sich ihnen zu folgen und gemeinsam hangelten sie sich, so gut es ging, über die kochende Lava.

Die Minuten schienen sich zu Stunden zu dehnen, während sie über dem See aus heißem Gestein in der Luft hingen. Zwar bildeten die Kettenglieder einen etwa einen halben Meter breiten Sims, auf dem man bequem gehen konnte, doch es gab kein Geländer, keine Absicherung. Hand folgte auf Fuß und wieder auf Hand. Nicht nach unten sehen. Keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden, was geschah, wenn man fehltrat oder mit den schwitzenden Händen von den glatten Metalloberflächen abrutschte. Auch die Ruhepause, die sie sich gönnten, als sie auf dem Felsbrocken angekommen waren, der von den dicken Adamantitsträngen über den feurigen Fluten gehalten wurde, war nur von kurzer Dauer.

„Wenn uns hier jemand erwischt, sind wir geliefert.", erklärte Schakal. „Die schmeißen uns einfach in die Lava und dann bleibt nicht mal ein Aschehäufchen von uns übrig."

Abbefaria, der Magenta gerade seine Wasserflasche reichte, nickte nachdenklich. „Dies ist wirklich nicht der beste Ort für eine Rast. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir nicht allein sind. Dass uns irgendjemand beobachtet."

„Solang´s nur beim Beobachten bleibt, soll´s mir Recht sein.", knurrte Schakal. „Also los, keine Müdigkeit vorschützen."

Magenta wusste nicht, wie sie es schaffte, auch noch den zweiten Teil der Strecke zu bewältigen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich genau wie die anderen beiden einfach mechanisch weiter bewegt. Es war das Einzige, was einem in dieser Situation übrig blieb. Ihre Knie zitterten, als sie endlich die rettende Plattform am Ende der langen Kette erreichten. Unwillig verdrängte die Hexenmeisterin den Gedanken, dass sie den steilen Abstieg auf dem Rückweg in umgekehrter Richtung noch einmal bewältigen mussten. Denn wer wusste schon, ob sie überhaupt so weit kamen.

_Dein Optimismus ist ja heute mal wieder nicht zu übertreffen_, nölte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Ich persönlich finde es hier herrlich._

_Dich hat aber keiner gefragt_, gab Magenta lahm zurück. Selbst zu einer schneidenden Erwiderung ihrem Wichtel gegenüber fehlte ihr jetzt die Kraft.

„So, das war also der einfache Teil der Reise.", witzelte Schakal. Dem Zwerg war die Anstrengung nicht so sehr anzumerken wie Magenta und Abbefaria, doch auch die Teile _seines_ Gesichts, die nicht von seinem Bart verdeckt wurden, glänzten vor Schweiß. „Wir kommen jetzt gleich in den Steinbruch. Dort wird es ungleich ungemütlicher."

Magenta hatten den Kopf gegen die Wand gelehnt und lauschte dem Gespräch nur noch unbeteiligt. Aus der Ferne hörte man den Klang von Metall auf Stein, den die Spitzhacken der Arbeiter verursachten.

„Inwiefern ungemütlicher?", fragte Abbefaria.

„Naja, dort unten werden wir vermutlich auf die ersten Dunkeleisenzwerge treffen. Deswegen wird es Zeit für unsere Verkleidung."

„Verkleidung?" Abbefarias Tonfall klang alarmiert. „Ich dachte, wir wollen uns dort unten einschleichen."

„Jaha, guter Witz, Jungchen.", lachte Schakal. „Ich meine, selbst wenn wir beide hier allein wären – ich hab mir ja sagen lassen, ihr Nachtelfen hab so einige Erfahrung darin, Euch anzuschleichen – haben wir immer noch Magenta dabei."

„Oh danke, jetzt bin ich also Schuld."

„Und zweitens", fuhr Schakal fort ohne auf den Einwurf einzugehen, "haben die da unten Wachhunde. Und wenn ich Wachhunde sage, meine ich nicht so einen trotteligen Schäferhundverschnitt, den man auf jedem Bauernhof findet. Ich rede hier von blutrünstigen Bestien, von denen jeder mindestens einen Dämon irgendwo im Stammbaum hat. Die Viecher sehen im Dunkeln besser als jede Katze und erschnüffeln ihre Beute schon über mehrere hundert Meter. Wenn du einmal so einen Bluthund auf deiner Fährte hast, dann war´s das."

„Und wie wollt Ihr ihnen dann entkommen?"

„Das werd ich Euch zeigen.", grinste Schakal. „Magenta, zieh deine Robe aus."

„Wie bitte?" Die Hexenmeisterin glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Das Hemd kannst du anlassen, aber ich brauche noch deinen Unterrock. Stattdessen nimmst du die hier."

Schakal warf Magenta eine Hose aus braunem Leder in den Schoß. Sie ging Magenta ungefähr bis zum Knie und war dafür um die Hüfte herum um einiges zu weit.

„Für wen ist die geschnitten?", maulte die Hexenmeisterin, während sie versuchte das Gebilde mit einem Strick festzuzerren. „Für einen _Zwerg_? Oh…"

„Ich wäre dir verbunden, wenn du möglichst keine Löcher reinmachen würdest.", entgegnete Schakal mit einem augenzwinkernden Lächeln. Dann begann er unter Magentas Protestgeschrei, ihren Unterrock in Streifen zu reißen „Und jetzt zu unserem langohrigen Freund. Beugt Euch mal runter, Ihr langes Elend. Hab schließlich keine Leiter dabei. So und so und jetzt hier noch und da einen Knoten. Fertig."

Abbefaria betastete den Turban den der Zwerg ihm aus den Stoffstreifen um den Kopf gebunden hatte. Vermutlich sah er damit ziemlich lächerlich aus, doch seine langen Ohren waren so nicht mehr zu sehen.

„So und jetzt runter mit den Sachen und allem, was irgendwie wertvoll aussieht. Schmuck, Amulette, Waffen, Geldbörsen. Alles schön hier in den Rucksack. Und dann macht euch mal ein bisschen schmutzig. Vor allem diesen auffälligen, violetten Hautton solltet Ihr nach Möglichkeit loswerden, Herr Nachtelf. Und wenn Ihr dann vielleicht auch noch diese kleidsamen Fesseln anlegen würdet? Ihr sollt schließlich aussehen, als wärt ihr welche von den Sklaven, die hier im Steinbruch arbeiten."

„Und was bist dann du?", wollte Magenta wissen, während sie sich ein bisschen zögerlich mit dem schwarzen Staub einrieb, der hier alles bedeckte.

„Na euer Aufseher.", grinste Schakal und begann, die schwarze Krume zunächst mit Fett zu vermischen und sich dann großzügig auf Gesicht und Händen zu verteilen. Bald lugten nur noch seine Augen weiß aus dem Gesicht hervor, während der Rest aussah wie eine frischgepresste Kohle. Zum Abschluss setzte er sich eine Brille auf die Nase, deren dunkelgetönte Gläser seine Augen verbargen.

„Hab ich mir eigentlich mal gegen die Sonne machen lassen.", erklärte er auf Magentas Nachfrage. „Macht sich hier unten eigentlich nicht so gut, aber die Dunkeleisenzwerge haben so merkwürdig glühende Augen. Ein Geschenk ihres _Wohltäters_ Ragnaros. Da ich damit nicht dienen kann, muss eben die dunkle Brille her."

Der Zwerg verstaute ihre Habseligkeiten hinter einem großen Felsbrocken und türmte noch ein paar Steine darüber. Dann klatschte er unternehmungslustig in die Hände.

„Also los. Versuchen wir mal, ob wir diesem Dunkeleisen-Abschaum nicht ein Schnippchen schlagen können."

„Das ist eine selten dämliche Idee.", zischte Abbefaria, während er und Magenta eine herrenlos herumstehende Lore mit Steinen und Geröll beluden. „Wir werden sofort damit auffliegen. Und dann haben wir nicht einmal Waffen."

„Wir brauchen auch keine Waffen.", wisperte Magenta zurück. „Wir setzen uns dann eben einfach mit Magie zur Wehr. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass uns irgendwelche Waffen etwas nutzen werden, wenn die erst mal entdecken, wer wir sind."

„Ruhe da und keine Müdigkeit vorschützen, ihr faulen Hunde!", bellte Schakal und ließ eine Peitsche, die er einem der anderen Aufseher abgenommen hatte, haarscharf über ihren Köpfen knallen.

„Für meinen Geschmack genießt er seine Rolle etwas zu sehr.", knirschte Abbefaria, machte sich dann aber daran, den schweren Waggon in Bewegung zu setzen. Auf dem unebenen Gelände ging das schwerer als gedacht und schon bald keuchten die beiden _Sklaven_ genauso wie alle anderen, die um sie herum unter den strengen Augen der Aufseher Steine und Bodenschätze aus dem Fels gruben. Glücklicherweise achtete aber tatsächlich niemand auf die beiden und ihren _Aufseher_, so dass sie sich unbehelligt immer tiefer in den Berg bewegten.

Sie konnten bereits das Ende des Steinbruchs erkennen, als hinter ihnen auf einmal eine seltsam fauchende Stimme etwas in einer fremden Sprache rief. Keiner der drei reagierte auf das Geräusch und es wiederholte sich. Magenta wollte sich gerade neugierig herumdrehen, als die alarmierte Stimme ihres Wichtels durch ihren Kopf schallte.

_Das ist Kalimag! Die Sprache der Elementarwesen. _

Voller dunkler Vorahnungen wendete Magenta den Kopf und entdeckte einen riesigen Feuerelementar, der wie eine brennende Wand hinter Schakal aufragte. Inzwischen hatte anscheinend auch der Zwerg mitbekommen, dass er gemeint war. Mit einem pflichtschuldigen Lächeln drehte er sich zu dem Feuerwesen herum und neigte ehrerbietig den Kopf.

„Wie meinen?"

_Was sagt er?_, dachte Magenta verzweifelt.

_Keine Ahnung! Seh ich vielleicht aus wie ein Elementar?_

_Aber du hast doch gesagt…_

_Nur weil ich die Sprache erkenne,_ kenne_ ich sie doch noch lange nicht. Aber was kann er schon groß wollen? Biete ihm halt ein Stück Kohle an, da fahren die voll drauf ab._

Magenta verdrehte die Augen. _Na schlimmer kann es ja nicht mehr werden._

Sie griff in die Lore und angelte nach einem der schwarzen Brocken, die sich darin befanden. _Hoffentlich habe ich keinen Stein erwischt._ Die Hitze des Feuerwesens wurde stärker, als sie vortrat und Schakal die Kohle in die Hand drückte.

„Gib sie ihm.", wisperte sie tonlos.

Schakal überlegte nicht lange und machte erneut eine Verbeugung. „Wenn ich Euch etwas anbieten könnte."

Die rudimentären Züge des Elementarwesens verzogen sich, während es erneut sprach. „Ich dachte schon, Ihr wolltet Euch mir widersetzen, Zwerg. Und es ist nicht klug sich Übermeister Pyron zu widersetzen. Und jetzt zeigt her!"

Die feurige Klaue des Wesens griff nach der Kohle und ließ das schwarze Stück in Pyrons brennendem Schlund verschwinden. Ein wohliges Geräusch wie das Aufprasseln eines gemütlichen Kaminfeuers war zu hören.

„Guuut.", zischelte die Kreatur. „Lord Incendius wird sehr zufrieden damit sein. Seht zu, dass die Lieferung zügig in die Schmieden gelangt."

„Sehr wohl…äh… Übermeister Pyron.", antwortete Schakal.

Der Zwerg verneigte sich noch einmal und ließ dann die Peitsche knallen. „Los, ihr faulen Hunde, auf in die…äh…Schmieden."

Magenta und Abbefaria wollte schon anfangen zu schieben, als Übermeister Pyron sie erneut anhielt.

„Wartet einen Augenblick.", säuselte das Flammenwesen und trat auf Magenta zu. Die brennenden Augen bohrten sich förmlich in die Hexenmeisterin und diese hielt den Blick krampfhaft gesenkt. Die Rolle des verängstigten Sklavens fiel ihr in diesem Moment nicht besonders schwer.

„Diese hier schein magische Talente zu besitzen. Verhörmeisterin Gerstahn wäre vielleicht an ihr interessiert."

Der Feuerelementar winkte einer Wache der Dunkeleisenzwerge. „Du da. Bring diese Menschenfrau in den Gefängnisblock zur Verhörmeisterin."

Die Wache salutierte. „Zu Befehl, Übermeister Pyron."

„Äh, das ist doch nicht nötig.", stammelte Schakal. „Ich werde sie selbst hinbringen. Wollte doch eh zu den Schmieden. Ist ja kein Umweg."

„Genau genommen _ist_ es ein Umweg.", antwortete die Dunkeleisenwache. Je länger Magenta den fremden Zwerg musterte, desto lächerlicher kam ihr Schakals Verkleidung vor. Der dunkelhäutige Zwerg war ein merkliches Stück größer als Schakal und seine Gestalt war weniger gedrungen. Jetzt verengten sich seine eigenartig glühenden Augen, während er Schakal und die _Sklaven_ näher ins Auge fasste. Gerade, als er seinen Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, erklang hinter Magenta ein animalischer Aufschrei gefolgt von einem gewaltigen Scheppern und dem Kollern loser Steine.

„Was zum…", schnappte die Dunkeleisenwache und brüllte im gleichen Atemzug: „Alarm! Aufstand! Wachen zu mir!"

Abbefaria, der seine Ketten abgestreift und die schwere Lore umgeworfen hatte, wich leichtfüßig einem Schwertstreich des Dunkeleisenzwergs aus und versetzte ihm im Gegenzug einen Stoß, der den Zwerg haltlos auf den Rücken fallen ließ. Danach begann der Nachtelf damit, die heranstürmenden Zwerge mit Gesteinsbrocken zu bewerfen. Dabei tobte und wütete er wie toll und veranstaltete ein Heidenspektakel.

„Jetzt hab ich aber genug von dir!", rief Schakal erbost, schnappte sich eine der umherliegenden Schaufeln und zog sie dem Nachtelfen über den bandagierten Schädel. Magenta unterdrückte einen Aufschrei, als Abbefaria wie ein gefällter Baum zu Boden ging und sich nicht mehr rührte. Das Ganze hatte nicht mehr als ein paar Augenblicke gedauert.

„Gut gemacht, Zwerg.", lobte Übermeister Pyron Schakal, der immer noch mit der Schaufel in der Hand dastand und versuchte, unverdächtig auszusehen. „Du weißt, wie man rebellische Sklaven im Schach hält. Aber trotzdem hätte es nie so weit kommen dürfen. Bring die beiden in den Gefängnisblock. Ihr anderen holt Euch Arbeiter, die das hier aufräumen. Ich dulde keinen Ungehorsam in meinem Steinbruch!"

„Sehr wohl, Übermeister Pyron.", antwortete Schakal und trat dem bewusstlosen Abbefaria in die Seite. „Also los, Schlafmütze, beweg dich." Und wie durch ein Wunder fing der Gefallene just in diesem Moment an, wieder zu sich zu kommen, rappelte sich auf und ließ sich scheinbar reumütig zusammen mit Magenta in Richtung Gefängnisblock abführen.

Als sie außer Hörweite der andere Zwerge waren, zischte Magenta: „Ihr zwei habt mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, wisst ihr das eigentlich?"

Zwerg und Nachtelf sahen einander an und grinsten.

„Nun ja, wir mussten improvisieren um nicht aufzufallen.", erklärte Abbefaria mit einem Achselzucken.

„Obwohl es mich ja schon gejuckt hat, Euch die Schaufel wirklich um die langen Ohren zu hauen.", kicherte Schakal und drohte dem Nachtelfen spielerisch mit dem Zeigefinger. „Ihr habt Glück, dass ich so schnell geschaltet habe."

„Genau darauf habe ich vertraut, Freund Zwerg.", gab Abbefaria mit einer Verbeugung zurück.

„Und wie finden wir jetzt Marschall Windsor?", brachte Magenta den eigentlichen Grund ihres Abenteuers zur Sprache.

„Nun, wir werden eben einfach die Zellen absuchen müssen.", meinte Schakal mit einem Blick auf die steinernen Hallen, die vor ihnen lagen. „Ich meine, _so_ viele Zellen wird es hier unten schon nicht geben."

* * *

„Sie ist zu spät."

Easygoing lief bereits seit Stunden Furchen in den weichen Untergrund des Un'goro Kraters. Er und seine zwei Freunde hatten die Morgennebel aufsteigen und vergehen sehen, die Sonne hatte ihren Zenit überschritten und neigte sich inzwischen schon deutlich dem Horizont entgegen, doch immer noch war keine Spur von Emanuelle zu sehen.

„Beruhige dich, sie wird auftauchen.", antwortete Ceredrian. Der Priester hatte sich im Schatten eines Baums niedergelassen und fächelte sich mit einem großen Blatt Luft zu. „Im Übrigen wird sie nicht schneller kommen, wenn du den ganzen Krater zusammenbrüllst. Außerdem machst du mich mit deinem Herumgelaufe ganz wahnsinnig. Also setz dich endlich hin und halt die Klappe."

Der Druide bedachte den Priester mit einem funkensprühenden Blick und fuhr fort, den Untergrund platt zu stampfen. Ceredrian seufzte lautlos. Manchmal war es eine Strafe, einer von den Guten zu sein, denn andernfalls hätte sich sein Cousin schneller auf dem Hosenboden wiedergefunden, als ihm lieb gewesen wäre. Aber man durfte es nicht übertreiben.

„Sie kommt." Deadlyone war wie üblich aus dem Nichts erschienen und lungerte jetzt auf einem halb verrotteten Baumstumpf herum.

Easygoing blieb abrupt stehen. „Wo? Ich sehe nichts."

„Dann hör halt richtig hin.", kicherte der Schurke. „Oder hast du deine Ohren nur, damit du mir ähnlicher siehst."

„Witzbold.", knurrte Easygoing, schloss die Augen und richtete seine Ohren auf den Weg aus, auf dem Emanuelle ankommen musste. Erst vernahm er nur die Geräusche des Urwalds, doch dann mischte sich zunehmend ein mechanisches Hämmern und Klopfen darunter. Das Geräusch von Metall auf Metall wurde immer wieder von kleineren Explosionen unterbrochen, die die Nachtsäbler, die ebenfalls in den Schatten lagerten, nervös mit den Schwänzen zucken ließen. Ein leichtes Lächeln schmuggelte sich auf Easygoings Lippen.

„Ja, ohne Zweifel, das ist sie. Unmögliche Gnomen-Person!"

„Mein Reden.", stimmte Deadlyone zu. „Ich bin gespannt, mit was für einer Scheußlichkeit sie uns diesmal wieder beehrt."

Wie sich herausstellte, war die Gnomin ebenso froh, die Nachtelfen zu sehen, wie andersherum. Allerdings aus anderen Grüden.

„Verflixte Goblin-Technologie.", schimpfte die kleine Magierin anstatt einer Begrüßung und gab der Maschine, auf der sie angekommen war, einen kräftigen Tritt. „Dieses Monster wäre beinahe mein Tod gewesen. _Nehmt doch mein Motorrad_, hat er gesagt. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass wir auf derselben Seite stehen, würde ich ja vermuten, er wollte mich schlichtweg umbringen. Hallo allerseits!"

Emanuelle schob die Brille von ihren Augen nach oben und grinste die Nachtelfen vom Sitz eines höchsteigentümlichen Gefährts an. Im Gegensatz zu dem mechanischen Vogel, mit dem sie sonst unterwegs war, ähnelte das _Motorrad_ nichts, was die Nachtelfen schon einmal gesehen hatten. Der Fahrer saß auf einer Art Sessel hinter dem ein großes, brummendes, blubberndens Fass angebracht war, in dem es immer wieder leise knallte. Schwarzer Rauch stieg aus einem Rohr in dem Fass auf. Vorne gab es einen Haltegriff, mit dem das Gefährt anscheinend gesteuert wurde. Dazu besaß das stinkende Ding drei Räder, die sich jetzt tief in den Morastboden eingruben.

„Wusst ich´s doch.", konstatierte Emanuelle, als sie es bemerkte. „Für hier völlig ungeeignet. Und in der Wüste musste ich ständig Sand aus dem Getriebe puhlen und aufpassen, dass mir der Antrieb nicht heiß läuft. Man sollte doch meinen, dass Goblins wenigstens bei ihren Fortbewegungsmitteln mal auf unnötige Risiken verzichten. Aber nein, Hauptsache es stinkt und macht jede Menge Krach. Dass einem der Kram jederzeit um die Ohren fliegen kann, ist ja völlig egal."

„Ich entnehme Euren Worten, dass es dieses Gefährt war, das Euch auf Eurem Weg aufgehalten hat?", fragte Ceredrian höflich.

„Und ob es das hat.", schimpfte Emanuelle und kletterte vom Rücken des Dings. „Aber als ich gemerkt habe, dass das Dampfdruckventil nicht ausgereift ist und die hintere Federmuffe nicht über einen Staubschutz verfügt, war es bereits zu spät um umzukehren. Außerdem waren da auch gerade ein paar sehr unfreundliche Oger hinter mir her. Die dachten wohl, nur weil ich mal kurz durch ihr Lager gedüst bin, können sie einen auf Anhalter machen. Aber ohne mich. Hab denen ein paar Pyroschläge um die Ohren gefeuert und dann Vollgas gegeben."

„Klingt aufregend.", antwortete Ceredrian pflichtschuldig.

„Oger hin, Motorrad her…habt ihr den Köder mitgebracht?", beendete Easygoing die Konversation rüde. „Wir sind schließlich nicht zum Spaß hier.

„Oh ja.", erwiderte Emanuelle. „Alchemist Pestlezugg war mit unserer Duftdrüse zufrieden und zusammen mit ein paar weiteren Zutaten und der Erde aus dem Krater braute er mir das hier zusammen."

Emanuelle fischte eine bauchige Flasche aus ihrem Gepäck. Der Inhalt war eine ölige, grüne Flüssigkeit, deren eigenartiges Leuchten noch anhielt, als das Licht der Sonne schon nicht mehr darauf fiel.

„Und was machen wir jetzt damit?", wollte Deadlyone wissen. „An einem der Eingänge auskippen und warten, dass die Königin herauskommt?"

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach.", seufzte Emanuelle. „Alchemist Pestlezugg hat gemeint, wir müssten sicherstellen, dass das Signal die Königin auch erreicht, bevor seine Wirkung verfliegt. Dazu müssten wir einen der Resonanzkirstalle finden, die die Silithiden seinen Forschungen zufolge für eine bauweite Kommunikation benutzen. Jeder Bau hat mindestens einen und er sagte, dass sie sich meist in der Nähe der Bruststätten befinden. Vermutlich, um Eindringlinge in diesen Bereich möglichst schnell und effektiv bekämpfen zu können. Wenn wir den Lockstoff dort benutzen, wird die Königin mit ihren Wachen auftauchen. Wir töten sie und entfernen ihr Gehirn."

„Ich mach das diesmal aber nicht.", ließ sich Ceredrian vernehmen.

„Ja, ich weiß, das klingt eklig.", sagte Emanuelle. „Aber durch die Untersuchung des Gehirns können wir herausfinden, ob die Silithiden von irgendeiner bösen Macht geleitet werden. Obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen mag, was so etwas Heimtückisches wie die Silithiden kontrollieren könnte."

„Vielleicht könntet ihr mal aufhören, den Nachtsäbler von hinten aufzuzäumen.", knurrte Easygoing ungehalten. „Erst mal müssen wir zu dem Silithidenbau oder, besser gesagt, hinein gelangen, dann müssen wir die Wachen besiegen, die mit Sicherheit die stärksten Kämpfer des gesamten Volkes sind, und schlussendlich noch die Königin besiegen. Und _dann_ können wir uns Gedanken darüber machen, wer den Insektenschädel knacken muss. Verstanden?"

Die übrigens Drei nickten gehorsam.

„Schön, dann lasst uns aufbrechen." Sein Blick blieb an Emanuelle hängen. „Ihr solltet nicht auf dieser lärmenden Maschine mit uns reisen."

„Oh das hatte ich auch nicht vor.", zwitscherte Emanuelle. „Ich hatte das Ding ohnehin nur ausgeborgt, um Rosa nicht noch einmal die Reise durch die Wüste zuzumuten. Jetzt wollte ich eigentlich mit Euch reiten."

Easygoing ignorierte das Kichern, das irgendwo aus Deadlyones Richtung kam. Mit stoischem Gesichtsausdruck rutsche er im Sattel seines Nachtsäblers nach hinten. Emanuelle grinste und sprang mit einem einzigen Satz auf den Rücken der großen Katze. Dort richtete sie sich gemütlich ein und strahlte in die Runde.

„Von mir aus kann´s losgehen."

„Vorwärts!", rief Easygoing. „Treten wir ein paar Käfern in den gepanzerten Hintern."


	5. Die große Maskerade

**Die große Maskerade**

Tief unter dem Felsmassiv des Blackrocks kamen Magenta die Worte _lebendig begraben_ in den Sinn, während sie an Abbefarias Seite durch das muffige Dunkel des Gefängnisblocks schlich. Von irgendwo her drangen die Schreie unglücklicher Gefangener an ihr Ohr. Eine Frau weinte bitterlich und ein Mann rief immer wieder, dass ihn doch jemand befreien möge.

Magenta wünschte, dass die beiden endlich aufhören würden. Nicht nur, weil das Gewimmer die Stimmung noch zusätzlich drückte, nein, die Hexenmeisterin hatte auch gesehen, was mit denjenigen geschah, deren Geschrei die Wärter überdrüssig geworden waren. Die Käfige, in denen die halbverrotteten Kadaver dieser Unglücklichen vor sich hin moderten, hingen als deutlich sichtbare Warnung am Eingang der Höhle. Andere Gefangene hatten sich in letzter, verzweifelter Hoffnung auf Rettung an die Gitter geklammert, die über den im Boden eingelassenen Gruben angebracht waren, und waren in dieser Haltung verendete. Magenta wusste das, da vorhin bereits die mumifizierten Fingerknöchel eines dieser Unglücklichen unter ihren Füßen zerbröselt waren. Eine Tatsache, die ihr bei der Erinnerung an das Gefühl unter ihren Sohlen und das begleitende Geräusch immer noch eine Gänsehaut bereitete.

Wiederholt ertappte Magenta sich dabei, dass sie instinktiv nach Abbefarias Hand greifen wollte. Aber das ging natürlich nicht. Zuerst einmal war das fürchterlich albern und weibisch und die Hexenmeisterin wollte sich auf gar keinen Fall eine Blöße geben, auch wenn der Nachtelf im Gegensatz zu ihr vermutlich sogar sah, wohin er trat. Und zum Zweiten mussten sie gegenüber den Patrouillen von Dunkeleisenzwergen, denen sie immer wieder begegneten und die sie mehr als misstrauisch musterten, ihre Tarnung als entmutigte Gefangene aufrecht erhalten. Wie Schakal bereits vorausgesagt hatte, wurden die wandernden Wachen von riesigen, hässlichen Hunden begleitet, deren kurzes Fell die Farbe geronnenen Blutes hatte. Auch vor den unzähligen Türen, an denen die kleine Gruppe vorbeikamen, standen schwer bewaffnete Posten und mehr als einmal hob eine der Bestien in ihrer Mitte den Kopf mit der struppigen, gelben Mähne, um warnend in ihre Richtung zu grollen. Doch ein Wink und ein leises Wort von Abbefaria ließen die Tiere jedes Mal wieder den Schädel auf die Pfoten legen und schläfrig die Lieder über den böse funkelnden Augen senken.

„Sie mögen aussehen wie Dämonen, aber es sind trotzdem nur Kreaturen von dieser Welt," flüsterte Abbefaria leise.

„Das beruhigt mich nicht im Geringsten.", zischte Magenta zurück. „Wir laufen hier bestimmt schon seit Stunden herum und haben noch keine Spur von Marschall Windsor entdecken können. Irgendwann wird uns noch jemand auf die Schliche kommen."

„Der Gedanke ist mir auch schon gekommen.", murmelte Schakal halblaut und bückte sich, als müsse er seinen Stiefel neu schnüren. „Wir brauchen einen Plan."

„Wir könnten nacheinander alle Wachen ausschalten und nachsehen, hinter welcher Tür der Marschall verborgen ist.", schlug Abbefaria vor, während er den Kopf gesenkt hielt, um nicht von einer Patrouille bemerkt zu werden, die ganz in der Nähe vorbeilief.

„Und was machen wir mit den Leichen, Schlaumeier?", grunzte Schakal. „Nein, es muss einen Weg geben, um…"

Schakals Ausführungen wurden von einem unmenschlichen Schrei unterbrochen, der von den steinernen Wänden des Gefängnisblocks wiederhallte. Dem Schrei folgte eine keifende Frauenstimme.

„Euer Widerstand ist zwecklos. Redet endlich, Narr! Was wolltet Ihr im Blackrock?"

„Nehmt Eure dreckigen Finger von mir, Hexe!", war die Antwort, die ansatzlos in ein schmerzverzerrtes Stöhnen überging. „Ihr…werdet…das Geheimnis…niemals…"

„Ihr seid ein Narr, Windsor!", lachte die Frauenstimme. „Ich habe Mittel und Wege Euch zum Sprechen zu bringen."

Das Zischen von heißem Eisen, das auf verwundbares Fleisch traf, wurde überlagert von einem weiteren Schmerzensschrei, der ebenso abrupt abbrach, wie er begonnen hatte.

Magentas Blick klebte förmlich an dem hellen Rechteck, das weniger Meter vor ihnen einen Eingang erkennen ließ. Schatten bewegten sich vor dem ungewohnt hellen Licht des mit Fackeln beleuchteten Raums, aus dem jetzt das Geräusch rasselnder Ketten drang.

„Schafft ihn mir aus den Augen!", befahl die herrische, weibliche Stimme. „Und bringt die Tafeln, die wir bei ihm gefunden haben, zu General Angerforge. Wenn der Marschall uns sein Geheimnis nicht verraten will, werden wir es halt selbst herausfinden müssen. Seine Gebeine mögen derweil hier unten im Kerker verrotten."

„Zu Befehl Verhörmeisterin Gerstahn."

Noch mehr Kettengerassel war zu hören und kurz darauf schleppte eine Truppe von Dunkeleisenzwergen einen leblosen, mit Fußfesseln und Handschellen versehenen Körper über die Schwelle des Raumes. Einer der Zwerge trug etwas vor sich her, das Magentas nicht erkennen konnte, die anderen schleiften den Bewusstlosen über den Boden.

„Da ist der Marschall.", wisperte Abbefaria. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir folgen ihnen.", antwortete Schakal. „Wenn wir erst mal wissen, wohin sie ihn bringen, schnappen wir uns den Geheimnisträger. Irgendwas sagt mir, dass das, was er bei sich hat, nicht unbedingt in die Hände der Dunkeleisen fallen sollte."

Die Dunkeleisenzwerge brachten ihren Gefangenen in eine der nahen Zellen, die sich äußerlich nicht von den anderen unterschied. Ein Wärter drehte den großen, eisernen Schlüssel zweimal im Schloss, dann postierte sich je eine Wache rechts und links der dicken, verwitterten Holztür.

„Meint ihr, ihr schafft die beiden allein?", wollte Schakal wissen und deutete mit dem Daumen auf einen davon eilenden Zwerg. „Dann schnapp ich mir den Burschen da."

„Kein Problem.", versicherte Abbefaria.

„Gut, aber macht leise.", knurrte Schakal. „Wir wollen doch keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken."

Einen Augenblick später war der Schurke in den Schatten verschwunden.

Magenta schluckte und sah Abbefaria an. „Wie...ich meine…wie sollen wir…"

„Sie töten?", beendete Abbefaria ihren Satz. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich überlege noch, wie sich das vermeiden ließe."

„Wir könnten sie bewusstlos schlagen und dann fesseln und knebeln."

_Womit denn, Eure Holzköpfigkeit?_, nölte es in Magentas Kopf_. Ihr habt wederTaue noch sonst irgendwas dabei. Und ganz davon abgesehen, dass so eine kleine Strippe einen Zwerg vermutlich ohnehin nicht lange im Zaum halten würde, sind deine Knoten auch nicht gerade das, was man auf der Seemannsschule lernt._

„Stimmt.", antwortete Magenta und erntete dafür einen eigenartigen Blick von Abbefaria.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn du mit…_ihm_ so sprichst.", brummte der Druide und setzte gleich darauf hinzu: „Hat er wenigstens eine gute Idee, wie wir die Wachen ausschalten?"

Magenta lauschte und verzog das Gesicht. „Er sagt, du seist ja nur eifersüchtig und dass es nicht seine Aufgabe sei, für eine anständige Planung zu sorgen. Das stände nicht in seinem Vertrag."

Abbefaria knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Sag ihm, dass ich ihn gleich allein zu den Wachen schicke."

„Er sagt, du kannst ihn mal."

„Was?"

Magenta presste die Hände gegen die Stirn. „Aufhören jetzt. Alle beide. Ich kriege Kopfschmerzen davon. Vor allem hilft uns das überhaupt nicht weiter, denn die beiden Wachen stehen immer noch da vorne und…hey, wo sind sie hin?"

„Ich dachte mir, bevor ihr euch irgendwann mal entschieden habt, übernehme ich das lieber.", Schakals gedrungene Gestalt schälte sich aus dem Dunkel. Der Zwerg wischte sein Kurzschwert an seinem Wams ab und steckte es wieder an den Gürtel. „Kommt jetzt, wir müssen die Leichen wegschaffen, bevor sie jemand bemerkt."

„Was ist mit dem anderen Zwerg?", fragte Magenta und verstummte, als sie Schakals Blick auffing. Manche Dinge sollte man vielleicht nicht unbedingt genau wissen wollen.

„Wartet einen Augenblick.", sagte Schakal und fing an, sich an dem Schloss der Zellentür zu schaffen zu machen. Es knirschte und knackte, Schakal fluchte ein paar Mal halblaut auf Zwergisch und dann schwangen die schweren Bolzen lautlos nach außen auf.

„Man sollte meinen, dass so eine Tür bedrohlich knarrt oder so.", murrte der Schurke und wickelte sein Diebeswerkzeug wieder in das Futteral. „Bitte nach Euch, meine Dame."

Magenta schluckte und trat dann durch die dunkle Öffnung in das Innere der Zelle. Der Geruch von schimmelndem Stroh, Urin und ungewaschenen Körpern schlug ihr entgegen und raubte ihr für einen Augenblick den Atem. Kaum hatte sie jedoch wieder einen Zug der widerlichen Mischung genommen, stürzte plötzlich eine Gestalt mit einem Wutschrei aus dem Dunkel auf sie zu.

Geistesgegenwärtig riss Abbefaria Magenta aus dem Weg, so dass die strauchelnde Gestalt neben ihr zu Boden ging. Magenta hörte das trockene Klatschen von Schlägen, dann wurde es plötzlich vollends dunkel um sie herum, als die Tür zuschlug. Grunzen, Schauben und das Klirren von Ketten klang aus der Finsternis zu ihr heran, etwas streifte ihren Knöchel, und ein gedämpfter Fluch in der Sprache der Nachtelfen erklang neben ihr, gefolgt vom dumpfen Stöhnen eines getroffenen Druiden, der zu Boden ging. Das war der Augenblick, in dem es Magenta endgültig reichte. Sie murmelte die Formel, die Pizkol beschwor und brachte so endlich Licht ins Dunkel.

Vor ihr auf dem Boden lagen Abbefaria und Schakal im Clinch mit einem muskulösen Mann. Sein bloßer Oberkörper war von Wunden und Striemen gezeichnet und sein rechtes Auge begann gerade zuzuschwellen und so den Abdruck einer Zwergenfaust zu bilden. Aus seinem Nasenloch lief eine Spur getrockneten Blutes in einem buschigen, hellbraunen Schnurrbart, der jedoch längst nicht mehr so gut ausrasiert war, wie es sich für einen Offizier der Garde von Stormwind gehörte. Trotzdem bestand kein Zweifel, dass es sich bei diesem Kämpfer um Marschall Windsor handelte.

„Was zum…", entfuhr es dem Marschall. „Ihr seid keine Dunkeleisen-Zwerge!"

„Gut erkannt, Meister.", knurrte Schakal. „Und könntet Ihr jetzt vielleicht aufhören, mir den Arm auskugeln zu wollen? Vielen Dank."

Die drei Kämpfer rappelten sich mühsam auf, wobei Marschall Windsor keinen von ihnen aus den Augen ließ. Selbst jetzt, da der Mann in Eisenketten gefesselt war, wirkte es, als könnte er diese Ketten mühelos in Waffen verwandeln. Die Kette, die ihn wohl eigentlich an die Wände seiner Zelle hatte ketten sollen, lag herausgerissen zu seinen Füßen.

„Wer seid Ihr?", blaffte Marschall Windsor. „Und sprecht rasch, bevor ich es mir anders überlege und Euch doch noch allen den Hals umdrehe."

„Wir sind gekommen, um Euch zu befreien.", beeilte Magenta sich zu versichern. „Marschall Maxwell schickt uns. Also, naja, nicht direkt. Eigentlich hat er ja Emanuelle…"

„Wir haben mit dem Struppigen John gesprochen.", unterbrach Schakal Magentas Geschichte, die wieder einmal drohte, sich in Details zu verlieren. „Er hat uns gesagt, wo Ihr zu finden seid."

„Elender Feigling.", knurrte Windsor, ließ jedoch die immer noch geballten Fäuste sinken. „Und Maxwell schickt Euch? Also hat er jetzt meinen Posten übernommen. Fein. Dann kann er sich jetzt mit diesem Idioten in Stormwind herumschlagen."

„Von…von wem sprecht ihr?", wagte Abbefaria zu fragen.

„Von wem ich spreche?", fuhr Windsor auf. „Ich spreche von diesem Dummkopf Bolvar, Nachtelf. Ich war gerade dabei, ihm seinen kostbaren _Beweis_ beschaffen, damit ich ihm ihn in den Rachen stopfen kann. Das ist es doch, warum Ihr hergekommen seid, nicht wahr? Aber Bolvar ist ein so verblendeter Idiot, dass er den Beweis nicht mal erkennen würde, wenn er ihn in die Nase beißen würde. Geschweige denn, dass er ihm tagtäglich in die Augen sieht. Aber es ist ohnehin alles umsonst. Meine Informationen sind verloren. Weg. Unwiederbringlich."

Marschall Windsor bleckte die Zähne und ballte die Fäuste erneut. „Aber sollte ich jemals meinen Eisenfeind wiederbekommen und es aus diesem Labyrinth herausschaffen, dann marschiere ich geradewegs nach Stormwind und platziere meinen Hammer genau zwischen die Augen dieses widerlichen Reptils."

Mit glühenden Augen fuhr er zu den drei Abenteurern herum. „Was? Seid ihr immer noch hier? Macht es Euch Spaß, das Los eines gebrochenen Mannes zu verspotten. Geht, und berichtet Bolvar oder wem auch immer, dass es keinen Beweis geben wird."

„Ihr meint einen Beweis, wie diesen hier?", fragte Schakal und zog etwas aus seiner Westentasche hervor.

Die Augen des Marschalls wurden groß. Er sprang auf und riss Schakal die Gegenstände aus der Hand und hockte sich damit in eine Ecke des Kerkers.

„Die Schrifttafeln.", flüsterte er und fuhr mit den Fingern über die steinernen Tafeln, als könne er nicht glauben, was er da sah. „Wie habt Ihr sie bekommen?"

„Och, war gar nicht so schwer.", grinste Schakal. „Ich hatte zwei ziemlich bestechende Argumente."

Magenta räusperte sich. „Wenn ich mal kurz fragen dürfte: Was steht darauf? Und warum sind sie überhaupt aus Stein."

Marschall Windsor kicherte. „Weil Drachen sich mit Pergament immer etwas schwer tun. Es brennt einfach zu leicht. Aber genug jetzt der Vorrede. Wir müssen diese Informationen sofort zu Hochlord Bolvar schaffen. Ich will endlich sein blödes Gesicht sehen, wenn ihm klar wird, dass ich die ganze Zeit Recht hatte."

Marschall Windsor sprang voller Tatandrang auf und sah an sich herab. „Wir müssen meine Ausrüstung wieder beschaffen. Zu schade, dass ich Eisenfeind diesem elenden Zwerg überlassen muss. Aber wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren. Thaurissan muss warten."

„Ihr wisst, wo Dagran Thaurissan ist?" Schakal wurde plötzlich ebenfalls hektisch. „Wart Ihr bei ihm? Habt ihr vielleicht eine…ähm…Zwergin in seiner Nähe gesehen?"

Marschall Windsor musterte Schakal, als sei er derjenige, er gerade noch Wortschwälle voller Kauderwelsch von sich gegeben hätte. „Ob ich eine…habt ihr mal genau hingesehen? Hier _wimmelt_ es von Zwergen. Wobei…jetzt wo ihr es sagt…"

„Ja?" Schakals Augen leuchteten jetzt ebenso erwartungsvoll wie die des Marschalls.

„Da war eine Zwergin. Nicht, dass ich viel gesehen hätte, als sie mich durch den ganzen, verdammten Berg getrieben und mich ihrem König zu Füßen geworfen haben. Der schwadronierte irgendwas vom rechtmäßigen Erbe der Zwerge und nahm mir meinen Hammer. Als ich ihn mir wiederholen wollte, stand neben dem König eine Zwergin, die anders aussah, als der Rest. Hatte irgendwie hellere Haut. Ganz hübsch auf ihre Art."

„Das war die Prinzessin.", jubelte Schakal. „Sie lebt!"

„Prinzessin?" Windsor kratzte sich mit der Hand über das Kinn. „Ich hab sie eigentlich für die Königin gehalten, wie sie da so neben dem Zwerg mit meinem Hammer stand und irgendwas von ihrem geliebten Mann und ihrem ungeborenen Kind gefaselt hat. Aber vielleicht habe ich mich auch verhört. Es lag ein ziemlicher Haufen Zwerge auf mir. Ist Euch nicht gut?"

Trotz der schwarzen Schminke und der schlechten Beleuchtung, konnte Magenta sehen, dass sämtliche Farbe aus Schakals Gesicht gewichen war. Der Zwerg stand stocksteif da und nur seine Bartspitze zitterte, während seine Lippen tonlos Worte formten.

„Sagtet Ihr _Kind_?"

„Naja, sie schien schon etwas rundlich.", überlegte der Marschall. „Aber wer kann das bei Eurer Art schon so genau sagen."

„Das kann nicht sein.", murmelte Schakal, während das Blut wieder in sein Gesicht zurückfloss. „Sie kann unmöglich... Ein Kind? Thaurissans Kind? Im Schoß der Prinzessin von Ironforge. Das ist eine Katastrophe! König Bronzebeard wird mich umbringen, wenn er erfährt, dass ein Nachkomme Thaurissans seinen Thron besteigen wird."

Mitleidig sah Magenta ihren Freund an.

„Es könnte doch sein…ich meine…manchmal überlebt ja ein Kind gar nicht.", versuchte sie etwas Hilfreiches zu sagen.

Doch Schakal schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wenn eine Zwergenfrau erst schwanger ist, dann kann nicht einmal eine Herde Oger sie davon abhalten, den Säugling gesund auf die Welt zu bringen. Ebenso könnte man versuchen, einen Berg daran zu hindern, aus einem Stück Kohle einen Diamanten zu pressen. Es dauert, aber es wird geschehen. Unausweichlich. Es gibt wenig, das sturer ist als ein Zwerg, aber eine Zwerg_in_ gehört definitiv dazu."

„Ich unterbreche Eure äußerst brisanten Überlegungen ja nur ungern.", warf Abbefaria ein, und machte eine entschuldigende Geste. „Aber ich glaube, wir sollten hier nicht allzu lange Zeit abwarten. Irgendwann wird man das Fehlen der Wachen vor der Tür bemerken."

Schakal nickte. „Ihr habt Recht. Bis das Kind kommt, wird es noch eine ganze Weile dauernd und ich fürchte, das Königreich der Menschen hat so lange Zeit nicht mehr. Brechen wir also aus diesem Gefängnis aus."

Der Schurke nahm sein Werkzeug und befreite Marschall Windsor von den Ketten. Der Mann reckte und streckte sich und rieb sich die wunden Knöchel.

„Ein prächtiges Gefühl.", meinte er. „Jetzt brauche ich nur noch etwas guten Stahl zwischen mir und der Welt und dann kann diese schwarze Brut was erleben. Also los, holen wir meine Ausrüstung und dann nichts wie raus hier."

Mit diesen Worten trat Windsor zur Tür, schmetterte das Holz mit einem gewaltigen Tritt gegen die Wand und brüllte: „Jetzt bekommt Ihr es mit mir zu tun, ihr feigen Hunde. Kommt und stellt Euch zum Kampf. Attacke!"

Magenta, Abbefaria und Schakal sahen Marschall Windsor nach, der mit einem wilden Kampfschrei zur Tür hinaus stürmte. Den Ausdruck auf ihren drei Gesichtern zu beschreiben, hätte es Bände voller Worte wie ‚fassungslos' und ‚entsetzt' bedurft, aber so viel Zeit hatten sie jetzt nicht.

„Macht schon mal die Schattenblitze klar, Meisterin.", grinste Pizkol. „Ich glaube, jetzt gibt´s Saures."

* * *

Die Glieder des Silithiden zuckten noch ein letztes Mal, dann lag der Käfer still auf dem Rücken. Deadlyone zog mit spitzen Fingern seinen Dolch zwischen den Panzerplatten hervor.

„Wenn man erst weiß, wo man ansetzen muss, sind sie gar nicht so schwer zu knacken.", sinnierte er und wischte den grünen Schleim aus dem Inneren des Käfers an der Innenseite des Silithidenbaus ab. Die Wand bestand aus einem wabenartig aufgebauten Material von undefinierbarer, graugrüner Farbe. Der Schurke legte für einen Moment die Hand darauf und spürte ein schwaches Pulsieren wie von einem Herzschlag. Der ganze Bau war wie ein Geschwür, das die Silithiden in eine Wunde des Kraters gepflanzt hatten und das immer weiter wucherte, wenn er und seine Freunde es nicht schaffen würden, die Königin zu erwischen.

„Eure Majestät, wir bitte um eine Audienz.", grinste der Schurke und folgte den anderen, die bereits weiter in die verschlungenen Gänge vorgedrungen waren.

Im Inneren des Baus herrschte ein feuchtwarmes Klima; stickig, brütend und klebrig wie die zähe Flüssigkeit, die an den Wänden herab lief. Kalbsgroße Käfer mit leuchtenden Hinterteilen hingen wie überdimensionierte Glühwürmchen regungslos an der Decke und spendeten ein diffuses Zwielicht. Überall war ein Knistern zu hören, ein Huschen und Wispern, ein Klacken wie von gewaltigen Kiefern und das rasselnde Geräusch, mit dem die Chitinpanzer der Silithiden aneinander rieben. Deadlyone stieg über den Leichnam eines Käfers, der eindeutige Krallenspuren aufwies, und stieß an einer Kreuzung auf den Rest der Gruppe.

„Wohin jetzt?", fragte Ceredrian und spähte in einen der Gänge. „Hier sieht es überall gleich aus."

„Wir gehen nach rechts.", entschied Emanuelle und trippelte los, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Deadlyone warf einen Blick in Easygoings Richtung. Der Druide hatte seine Katzengestalt beibehalten und rollte nur mit dem Augen, bevor er der kleinen Magierin folgte. Achselzuckend folgte auch Ceredrian den beiden und Deadlyone stieg schließlich als Letzter in das Loch in der Wand, das _er_ garantiert nicht ausgewählt hätte, wenn ihn jemand gefragt hätte.

Die Gänge um sie herum wurden immer enger und verwinkelter. Bald schon streiften die Ohren der Nachtelfen die Decke und es wurde zunehmend schwieriger, den klebrigen Wänden auszuweichen. Auch schien die Temperatur stetig zuzunehmen, was laut Emanuelle ein gutes Zeichen war.

„Wir nähern uns den Brutstätten.", behauptete sie zuversichtlich.

„Man würde meinen, dass die besser bewacht wären.", warf Deadlyone ein und schüttelte den Kopf, um den Geruch vom verbrannten Horn eines qualmenden Käfers loszuwerden, den Emanuelle mit einem Feuerball getötet hatte. „Wo sind die Viecher denn alle?"

„Beantwortet das deine Frage?", wollte Ceredrian wissen und deutete nach vorn. „Ich glaube, das ist unser Begrüßungskommitee."

In dem Durchgang vor ihnen türmten sich mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Silithiden übereinander. Es waren ausschließlich Drohnen, deren monströse Kiefer drohend auf und zu schnappten, während sie fauchend und zischend umeinander liefen und sich dabei sogar in die Wände und Decken krallten. Die stummeligen Flügel summten aufgeregt hin und her und scheinbar konnten die Kreaturen es nicht erwarten, sich auf die Eindringlinge zu stürzen. Doch…sie taten es nicht.

„Se beschützen das Nest.", erklärte Emanuelle. „Seht, dort hinten kann man die Brutkammer mit den Eiern erkennen."

Ceredrian war anzusehen, dass er von der Situation nicht begeistert war. „Was immer durch diese Öffnung will, wird unweigerlich zerfleischt werden. Wir können es unmöglich mit so vielen Silithiden gleichzeitig aufnehmen."

„Vielleicht müssen wir das auch gar nicht.", überlegte Emanuelle und tippte sich auf die Nase. „Wartet, ich habe eine Idee."

Bevor jemand sie aufhalten konnte, war die kleine Magierin bereits nach vorn gelaufen. Sie richtete ihren Zeigefinger auf einen der geifernden Käfer und murmelte einen Spruch. Es gab eine kleine Rauchwolke und plötzlich stand zwischen den schwer gepanzerten Silithiden ein kleines, wolliges Schaf und guckte dumm aus der Wäsche. Allerdings nur so lange, bis sich das Vorderbein seines Nebenmannes durch seinen Rücken bohrte. Das schmerzerfüllte Mähen des Schafes ging über in das Todeskreischen eines Silithiden, dessen grünes Blut jetzt den Boden benetzte. Seinen Mitstreiter schien der Verlust jedoch nicht weiter zu kümmern. Er schleuderte den schweren Leichnam von seinem Bein und nahm wieder vor dem Eingang der Bruthöhle Aufstellung, bereit sich auf den nächsten Gegner zu stürzen.

„Wie ich es mir gedacht habe.", sagte Emanuelle und rümpfte die Nase. „Die Drohnen bewachen diesen Eingang. Sie wurden quasi dafür programmiert, alles, was kein Silithid ist und in ihre Nähe kommt, zu attackieren. Sobald der Gegner vernichtet ist, kehren sie wieder an ihren Posten zurück."

Die Magierin wandte sich an Easygoing, der das Ganze bis dahin mit steinerner Katzenmiene beobachtet hatte. „Soll ich fortfahren oder wünscht Ihr einen _ehrlichen_ Kampf gegen diese Viecher."

Die Augen des Druiden blitzen auf, doch bevor er sich zurückverwandeln und antworten konnte, kam Ceredrian ihm zuvor. „Ich glaube, wir sind uns alle einig, dass wir diesen Käfern gegenüber keinerlei Ritterlichkeit beweisen müssen. Bitte, Cousin, lass die Magierin das auf ihre Weise beenden."

Der Druide starrte den Priester einen Augenblick lang an, dann senkte er in der Andeutung eines Nickens den Kopf. Mit geschlossenen Augen drehte er der Szene den Rücken zu, während aus der Mitte der Silithiden ein weiteres Mähen erklang, gefolgt von einem Kreischen und dem Geräusch eines Silithidenkiefers, dass sich durch den Panzer eines anderen bohrte.

Als es vorbei war und Deadlyone den letzten Käfer mit einem gezielten Dolchwurf getötet hatte, als dieser sich in die Brutkammer zurückziehen wollte, war der Weg endlich frei. Vorsichtig stiegen sie über die Überreste der verendeten Käfer und standen kurz darauf in einem hohen Raum, dessen Kuppel in der Mitte von einem mehrteiligen Pfeiler gestützt wurde. An den Wänden saßen wieder die leuchtenden Käfer und ihr gedämpftes Licht fiel auf hunderte von Eiern, die in durchscheinenden Kokons von der Decke hingen oder auf dem Boden festgeklebt waren. In einigen der Kokons regte sich bereits Leben und hier und da konnte man bereits fast vollständig ausgewachsene Larven durch die dünne Haut erkennen.

„Das da muss der Kristall sein.", flüsterte Emanuelle und wies auf einen metallisch schimmernden Stein in der Mitte des Raumes. „Wenn wir den Köder darüber ausschütten, wird die Königin sicher erscheinen."

„Und wenn nicht können wir immerhin einen Großteil der Burt vernichten.", bemerkte Deadlyone.

Die Magierin schenkte ihm einen mitleidigen Blick. „Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass die die einzige Brutkammer ist? In einem Bau dieser Größe würde ich mindestens zehn wenn nicht mehr solcher Kammern erwarten."

„Zehn oder mehr?", echote der Schurke. Sein Blick wanderte über die unzähligen Eier. „Aber das wären ja…"

„Unendlich viele Käfer.", stimmte Ceredrian zu. „Also los. Je eher wir es hinter uns bringen, desto besser."

„Gut.", nickte Emanuelle. „Dann werde ich jetzt den Köder auslegen und hoffen, dass die Königin anbeißt."

Die kleine Magierin wuselte durch das Meer von Eiern und entkorkte die Flasche mit der leuchtend grünen Flüssigkeit. Entschlossen kippte sie den Inhalt des Fläschchens über den Kristall und warf in einer unmissverständlichen Geste die leere Phiole zu Boden.

„Jetzt ist Krieg.", murmelte sie, während sich der beißende Gestank des Köders langsam im Raum ausbreitete.

Für einige Augenblicke war überhaupt nichts zu hören und selbst das unablässige Schaben und Wispern des Baus schien mit einem Mal auf ein Minimum reduziert zu sein. Dann erklang urplötzlich aus den tiefsten Tiefen des Baus ein Kreischen, dass den Nachtelfen und der Gnomin das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

„Ich glaube, die Nachricht ist angekommen.", bemerkte Ceredrian trocken.

Easygoing, der sich für einen Augenblick in seine Nachtelfenform zurückverwandelt hatte, wies die anderen mit einer Geste an, sich an die rückseitige Wand der Brutkammer zurückzuziehen.

„Bleibt hinter mir und versucht, nicht getötet zu werden."

„Ebenso, Bruderherz.", murmelte Deadlyone noch, bevor die König im zweiten Eingang der Brutkammer auftauchte. „Möge Elune mit uns allen sein."

Die Königin schon ihren dreieckigen Kopf durch die Öffnung in der Bauwand und zischte ungehalten. Die gewaltigen Kiefer an ihrem Kopf klickten unaufhörlich und die großen, durchsichtigen Flügel auf ihrem Rücken summten wie drei Bienenschwärme. Trotzdem kroch die Königin auf dem Boden, denn ihr Hinterleib war geschwollen und trug offensichtlich neuer Eier für die nächste Brut. Wie ein witternder Hund kroch der gewaltige Silithid vorwärts, während hinter ihr drei Drohnen und mehrere kleine Wespen durch die Öffnung quollen. Die Königin war mit ihrem Hofstaat gekommen.

„Macht Euch bereit.", flüsterte Ceredrian und packte seinen Kampfstab fester „Sie wird den Schwindel bald bemerken."

„Ich hatte nicht vor so lange zu warten.", zischte Deadlyone, holte mit einem seiner Wurfdolche aus und schleuderte ihn nach einer der Wespen. Der gleißende Stahl wirbelte durch die Luft und traf die Wespe zielgenau zwischen zwei Panzerplatten. Mit einem sirrenden Kreischen ging die Wespe zu Boden, wo sie sich zusammenrollte und mit zuckenden Flügeln verendete.

Dem Schrei ihrer Zofe folgte das Wutgeheul der Königin. Ihr war klar geworden, dass sie hier kein neuer Gemahl erwartete, keine weitere Paarungsmöglichkeit, kein neues Leben für den Schwarm. Ihre kalten Insektenaugen richteten sich auf die vier Eindringlinge und sofort wusste die tausendfache Mutter, dass es hier nur ein zu holen gab: Fressen für die hungrigen Mäuler. Ihr schrilles Kreischen gab das Signal zum Angriff.

Sogleich schwärmten die Wespen aus, während die Drohnen um die Königin herum Aufstellung nahmen. Mit ohrenbetäubendem Summen stürzten sich die Wespen auf den Gegner, der ihnen am nächsten war. Easygoing öffnete das Maul und brüllte ihnen eine Herausforderung entgegen. Spitze Insektenstachel griffen den Bären von mehreren Seiten gleichzeitig an, kräftige Kiefer schnappten nach den empfindlichen Ohren und versuchten, Augen und Nase zu treffen. Der Druide revanchierte sich mit kräftigen Prankenhieben, doch die flinken Wespen wichen ihm immer wieder aus, um gleich darauf von einer neuen Seite zu attackieren.

„Lasst mich mal ran!", rief Emanuelle und schleuderte einen gewaltigen Feuerball, der eine der Wespen in Flammen hüllte und zu einem stinkenden Häuflein Asche verbrannte. Sofort ließen die restlichen Wespen von Easygoing ab und stürzten sich auf die Magierin.

„Oh oh. Nicht gut.", murmelte die und katapultierte sich mit einem schnellen Blinzelzauber außer Reichweite der Angreifer. Aber die Wespen waren flink und verfolgten die Gnomin unbarmherzig. Stachel voran stürzte sich die schnellste von ihnen auf Emanuelle und wurde plötzlich von einer Wand aus goldenem Licht aufgehalten. Wütend stach und stocherte sie auf das Lichtschild ein, doch die Verteidigung hielt.

„Rüstungskunde ist wohl nicht deine Stärke.", witzelte Deadlyone. Der Schurke katapultierte sich aus dem Stand auf den Rücken der Wespe und durchtrennte mit einem reißen Laut ihre Flügel. Kreischend trudelte die Wespe abwärts und starb, noch bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug, an einem gezielten Dolchstoß. Deadlyone landete neben dem zuckenden Insektenkörper, rollte sich ab und federte wieder auf die Füße.

„Pass auf!", warnte Ceredrian, als sich die Kiefer einer Drohne haarscharf neben dem Schurken mit der Gewalt einer Bärenfalle schlossen. Der Nachtelf entkam mit einem halben Salto rückwärts und brachte sich so außer Reichweite des blitzschnell zustechenden, mittleren Beinpaars. Brüllend stürmte Easygoing heran und rammte die Drohne von rechts, während Emanuelle ihr von der anderen Seite einen Feuerball direkt zwischen den Kiefern versenkte. Doch kaum war die Drohne strauchelnd zu Boden gegangen, nahm schon die nächste ihren Platz ein.

So wogte der Kampf hin und her. Die Zahl der Gegner, die die Königin unterstützen, schien nicht abzureißen, während die Kräfte der Kämpfer langsam zu erlahmen begannen. Sie mussten endlich die Königin selbst in das Gefecht verwickeln.

„Die Eier!", schrie Ceredrian, der sich mit einem schützenden Lichtschild und gezielten Stockschlägen die Silithiden nur mühsam vom Leib hielt. „Vernichtet die Eier."

„Nicht leichter als das.", rief Emanuelle zurück. Sie verpasste einer zuschnappenden Drohne eine Maulsperre aus massivem Eis und krempelte die Ärmel hoch. „Dann wollen wir euch doch mal ein bisschen Feuer unterm Hintern machen. DRACHENATEM!"

Ein Gluthauch wehte durch die Höhle und eine Feuerlohne in Form eines Drachenkopfes fegte über das Gelege hinweg. Ein hohes Fiepen und Kreischen war die Antwort und gleich darauf hörten die vier Kämpfer die Königin in höchster Agonie aufschreien. Wie ein blindwütiger Derwisch stürzte sich die Königin auf Emanuelle, um die Mörderin ihrer Kinder mit einem tödlichen Stoß zu durchbohren.

Emanuelle war unfähig sich zu rühren, als die Königin sich mit geballter Wut auf sie stürzte. Ihre Magie war mit dem letzten Feuerzauber verbraucht worden, Ceredrian zu weit weg, um noch ein schützendes Schild um sie zu errichten, und alle Klingen dieser Welt wären nicht mehr schnell genug gewesen, um die rasende Silithidenkönigin rechtzeitig zu durchbohren. Die kleine Magierin kniff die Augen zusammen und schlug quietschend die Hände vor das Gesicht.

Da flog plötzlich ein langgezogener Schatten durch die Luft und landete mit einem infernalischen Brüllen auf dem Rücken der Königin. Dolchartige Klauen bohrten sich zwischen die Panzerplatten des Insekts und rissen sie von dem darunterliegenden Fleisch. Ein schwerer Körper drückte das kreischende Biest zu Boden, während rasiermesserscharfe Klauen den empfindlichen Hinterleib zerfetzten. Kräftige Kiefer schlossen sich um die dünne Stelle zwischen Körper und Kopf und zerbrachen die beweglichen Glieder wie Glas. Grünes Blut spritzte in einem hohen Schwall zu Boden, als der Kopf der Königin zu Boden rollte und der zuckende Leib unter Easygoings Gewicht zusammenbrach.

Mit dem Tod der Königin brach Panik unter den Silithiden aus. Kopflos flogen und krabbelten sie durch die Kammer und zerstörten dabei noch mehr der kostbaren Eier, bis sie schließlich unter Kreischen und Lärmen aus der zerstörten Brutkammer stürzten und dabei Teile der erlegten Königin mit sich zerrten, die sich um ihre langen Glieder gewickelt hatten.

Als sie verschwunden waren, legte sich eine unnatürliche Stille über die Szene und nur noch das kratzende Geräusch eines unter letzten Nervenimpulsen zuckenden Insektenbeins störte ab und an die Ruhe. Mit einem Schnauben ließ sich Easygoing auf die Hinterbeine sinken und verwandelte sich zurück. Er spuckte ein paar Mal aus und wandte sich an Emanuelle.

„Seid Ihr verletzt?"

Die kleine Magierin schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Der große Druide nickte und warf dann einen Blick auf die tote Königin.

„Deadly, du kümmerst dich um das Gehirn. Aber pass auf, dass du es nicht verletzt."

„Warum ich?", maulte der Schurke.

„Weil du am besten mit einem Messer umgehen kannst und Cere sich meine Schulter ansehen muss. Ich glaube, ich habe sie mir bei dem Sprung schon wieder verrenkt."

Deadlyone gab noch ein paar unflätige Bemerkungen von sich, machte sich aber an die Arbeit, um den Schädel der Königin zu öffnen. Währenddessen zupfte etwas an Easygoings Hosenbein.

„Ja?"

„Ich ich entschuldige mich für die Unannehmlichkeiten, die mein Amoklauf verursacht haben könnte.", murmelte Emanuelle und scharrte ein wenig verlegen mit den Füßen. „Ich war da vielleicht eben etwas…voreilig."

Easygoing brummte zustimmend. „Das kann man wohl sagen.", antwortete er und wuschelte der kleinen Gnomin durch die Zöpfe. „Aber es ist ja noch mal gut gegangen. Also: Schwamm drüber."

„Im Ernst?"

„Ja. Aber kommt nie wieder auf die Idee, Euch in so große Gefahr zu bringen. Wer weiß, ob ich das nächste Mal wieder schnell genug bin, um Euch den Hals zu retten."

„Geht klar, Chef.", antwortete Emanuelle und legte die Hand zum Gruß an die Stirn. „Aber seid mal ehrlich: Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, würden wir uns doch jetzt immer noch mit dem Fußvolk herumbalgen."

Easygoing verdrehte die Augen und seufzte leise. „Warum hab ich nur gedacht, dass doch eigentlich jeder aus Schaden klug werden müsste?"

„Tja.", grinste Emanuelle. „Wir beide sind uns eben unheimlich ähnlich."

* * *

Magenta musste zugeben, dass sie ernsthaft daran gezweifelt hatte, mehr als drei Schritte vor die Zellentür setzen zu können, ohne von einer Meute wütender Dunkeleisenzwerge überrannt zu werden. Marschall Windsor hingegen schien diese Bedenken nicht zu teilen. Mit dem Wiedererlangen der Steintafeln hatte der Krieger auch seine Energie wiedergefunden, zusammen mit dem starken Willen, sein unterirdisches Gefängnis sofort zu verlassen. Und mit sofort meinte er auch ‚sofort' und nicht etwa erst, wenn er sich durch ein paar Dutzend Zwergenwachen gekämpft hatte. Ausgestattet mit seiner Rüstung, die sie in einer nahen Waffenkammer wiederfanden, fegte der Krieger die dunkelhäutigen Burschen einfach beiseite und rannte mit den drei Abenteurern im Schlepptau durch die unterirdischen Hallen, dass diese Mühe hatten, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

Die Hexenmeisterin fand es bewundernswert, dass der Marschall es fertigbrachte, seine Gegner nicht etwa zu töten, sondern sie lediglich bewusstlos schlug, um dann sofort weiter zu stürmen. Ihm spielte dabei die nicht unerhebliche Tatsache in die Hände, dass die Bewohner der steinernen Festung zwar durchaus gegen Angriffe von außen gefeit waren, jedoch nicht damit rechneten, dass tatsächlich jemand versuchen könnte, aus den Kerkern zu entkommen.

Leider waren Dunkeleisenzwerge um einiges zäher als Menschen und erholten sich sehr viel schneller von Marschall Windsors Behandlung, als gedacht, so dass irgendwann doch die lange überfälligen Alarmrufe durch den Gefängnistrakt schallten. In Folge dessen war den vier Flüchtigen jetzt der bis an die Zähne bewaffnete, Morddrohungen schreiende und Verwünschungen brüllende Mob auf den Fersen, den Magenta bereits am Anfang ihres Ausbruchs befürchtet hatte. Immer wieder musste die Hexenmeisterin über die Schulter zurückblicken, während sie und die anderen die gigantischen Ketten hinaufkletterten, die sie in die finale Freiheit bringen sollten. Es war wie ein Zwang. Eine morbide Faszination am eigenen, sicheren Tod.

„Wir werden es nicht schaffen.", keuchte Magenta. Sie spürte bereits, wie ihre Knie weich wurden. Lange konnte sie dieses Tempo nicht mehr durchhalten.

„Schwing keine Volksreden, sondern lieber die Hufe.", knurrte Schakal, der als Letzter die Ketten empor kletterte und somit der Erste sein würde, der den Verfolgern in die Hände fiel. „Wir sind gleich oben."

Ein weiterer Blick zurück zeigte Magenta, dass ‚gleich' nicht früh genug sein würde. Die Dunkeleisenzwerge waren um Einiges geübter als sie, was das Erklimmen der Adamantitketten anging. Schon griffen die ersten, grauen Hände nach Schakal. Der geschmolzene Übergang war zu einer tödlichen Falle geworden.

Ein gewaltiges Brüllen ließ die Halle über ihren Köpfen erzittern. Wie aus dem Nicht erschien eine Feuergarbe, die die erste Welle der Dunkeleisenzwerge erfasste und sie mit in die Tiefe riss. Der flappende Schlag riesiger Flügel, wurde gefolgt von einem monströsen Schatten und einem Luftzug, der selbst die gewaltigen Kettenglieder zum Schwingen brachte. Magenta klammerte sich verzweifelt an dem nächstbesten Halt fest und war der festen Überzeugung, dass jetzt ihr letztes Stündlein geschlagen hatte. Eine weitere Lohe traf die gewaltige Kette und mehr der dunkelhäutigen Zwerge fielen als brennende Kometen in die Tiefe oder stürzten einfach haltlos in die aufwallende Lava. Entsetzensschreie und zornige Rufe in der poltrigen Sprache der Zwerge erfüllten die aufheizte Luft, nur um erneut vom Fauchen eines dritten Feuerstoßes zum Schweigen gebracht zu werden.

Glühend heißer Wind strich über Magenta hinweg und raubte ihr den Atem. Aus tränenden Augen konnte sie gerade noch einen gigantischen, geflügelten Schatten erkennen, der sich mit ledrigen Schwingen in die Höhen der Höhle zurückzog und mit der dortigen Schwärze verschmolz. Die Hexenmeisterin blinzelte und warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Kette hinter sich. Die pferdegespanngroßen Kettenglieder einige Meter entfernt glühten hellorange und erst jetzt wurde Magenta sich der Hitze unter ihren Händen bewusst.

„Los, macht schneller da vorne.", rief Schakal. „Mir brennt gleich der Hosenboden an. Verdammter Drache!"

Eilends setzte die Gruppe ihren Aufstieg fort, verfolgt von den wütenden Geschrei der Dunkeleisenzwerge, die wie Ratten auf dem Loch im Fels unter ihnen quollen, es jedoch nicht wagten, die glühende Kette zu betreten. Trotzdem konnte es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis sich die gewaltigen Metallmassen wieder so weit abgekühlt hatten, dass die Zwerge ihnen folgen konnten und dann hatte keiner von ihnen vor, sich noch in Reichweite der Gift und Galle spuckenden Schwarzhäute zu befinden.

Sie erreichten die obere Plattform, die die Kettenglieder hielt. Während Marschall Windsor sofort weiter voranstürmte, als wären ihnen die Zwerge immer noch dicht auf den Fersen, blieb Abbefaria auf dem obersten Kettenglied stehen und wandte den Kopf nach oben. Suchend tastete sein Blick über die Balkone und Balustraden, während er seine Faust fest geschlossen hielt.

„Was ist?", schnaufte Magenta, als sie neben ihm auf die Plattform krabbelte, und äugte ebenfalls in die Höhe. „Siehst du oben etwas?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher.", gab der Druide zurück. Seine Stirn lag in Falten. „Es ist mehr ein Gefühl. So als würde mich jemand von dort oben beobachten."

„Wenn du Pech hast, ist es ein Ork oder noch schlimmer: ein Drache.", knurrte Schakal. „Also los, Freund Langohr. Wir wollen doch nicht warten, bis die Dunkeleisen uns erneut ihre Gastfreundschaft aufzwingen oder dich ein Pfeil eines besonders talentierten Spähers trifft. Und sputet Euch, damit wir diesem nimmermüden Irren da vorne Schritt halten."

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später ließ Magenta sich einfach zu Boden sinken. Ihre Kraftreserven waren endgültig aufgebraucht. Nicht mehr in der Lage, auch nur um eine Pause zu bitten, ließ sie sich schweißüberströmt in den mit Asche vermischten Sand sinken und schloss die Augen. Ihr Atem ging rasselnd und ihre Kehle fühlte sich an wie Schmirgelpapier. Sehr trockenes Schmirgelpapier.

„Was tut Ihr?", drang von irgendwo Marschall Windsors Stimme an ihr Ohr. „Wir können nicht rasten! Bolvar muss erfahren, was in Stormwind vor sich geht."

„Ihr seht doch, dass sie erschöpft ist.", antwortete Abbefaria. Auch die Stimme des Nachtelfen klang rau und brüchig. „Wir alle sind es."

„Vor allem diejenigen von uns, deren Beine ein Stück kürzer sind als die der anderen.", ließ sich Schakal vernehmen. Der Zwerg schnaufte und prustete wie eine überlastete Dampfmaschine.

Magenta spürte, wie ihr ein Trinkschlauch an die Lippen gesetzt wurde und trank das schale Wasser, als wäre es gerade frisch der Quelle entsprungen. In tiefen Zügen sog sie die Flüssigkeit in sich auf, so gierig dass sie sie schließlich verschluckte und hustend und spuckend wieder die Augen öffnete. Ihr Blick traf sich mit dem eines sehr besorgt dreinblickenden Nachtelfen.

„Pass doch auf.", schnauzte sie und bedauerte die Worte gleich darauf wieder. Er hatte ihr ja nur helfen wollen. Aber immerhin war sie gerade von einer Meute wütender Zwerge durch den halben Blackrock gehetzt worden, mit knapper Not einem Drachen entkommen und hatte schließlich sämtliche Streckenrekorde für jemanden aus der zaubernden Kunst gebrochen. Da durfte man doch ein wenig Verständnis dafür erwarten, dass es um ihre Laune nicht zum Besten stand.

Abbefaria drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und richtete sich dann auf. „Marschall, wir müssen eine langsamere Gangart einlegen, sonst fürchte ich, dass keiner von uns Stormwind lebend erreichen wird."

Marschall Windsor brummte unzufrieden und strich sich über den gewaltigen Schnurrbart. „Ihr habt Recht, Nachtelf. Uns steht noch eine ganze Menge Unbill bevor. Trotzdem kann ich nicht warten. Ich muss so schnell wie möglich in die Hauptstadt gelangen, wenn unser Plan gelingen soll. Unsere Flucht wird nicht unbemerkt bleiben und die Kanäle, durch die diese Schlange ihre Informationen erhält, führen schnelles Wasser. Aber Ihr habt trotz allem Recht. Wir werden all unsere Kräfte brauchen und noch mehr."

Der Krieger legte die Hand über die Augen und spähte in Richtung des Horizonts. Die Landschaft, auf die er herabsah erinnerte Magenta an die der Sengenden Schlucht, nur dass diesem Landstrich der tiefe Graben fehlte, der ihn in zwei Hälften teilte. Ansonsten gab es auch hier nur Lava, Geröll und Gestein, soweit das Auge reichte. Ein weiterer Landstrich, der sich unter der Schreckensherrschaft des allgegenwärtigen Blackrocks zusammengekrümmt hatte und verdorrt war.

„Etwa eine halbe Tagesreise in diese Richtung liegt Morgan´s Wacht. Ich werde mich allein dorthin durchschlagen und Euch drei Pferde senden lassen."

„Zwei.", warf Magenta ohne zu überlegen ein. „Ich habe mein eigenes Reittier."

Der Marschall blinzelte überrascht. „Ihr habt…? Aber wo? Ich sehe kein…"

„Lange Geschichte.", winkte Magenta ab. „Und bevor Ihr fragt, ich kann es Euch nicht leihen. Es würde Euch abwerfen, den Schädel mit den Hufen zerschmettern und dann genüsslich Eure Eingeweide fressen."

Der Krieger musterte die Hexenmeisterin einen Augenblick lang, dann brach er in grimmiges Gelächter aus. „Das ist die richtige Einstellung. Doch jetzt muss ich aufbrechen. Zunächst einmal soll Marschall Maxwell wissen, dass er meinen Posten noch eine Weile innehaben wird und dann wird es Zeit, ein paar Diplomaten aus ihrem Tiefschlaf zu reißen. Die Zeit des Redens und der Bittschriften ist vorbei."

* * *

Abbefaria sah der Staubwolke nach, die dem Marschall folgte, und fragte sich in was für eine Geschichte sie da nur rein geraten waren. Er machte sich Sorgen, was sie in Stormwind erwarten mochte, und gleichzeitig konnte er seine Gedanken nur schwer von den Vorgängen im Inneren des Blackrock losreißen. Er wusste, dass er sich die Gestalt auf einem der zahlreichen Vorsprünge nicht nur eingebildet hatte und allem zu Trotz, was Schakal vermutet hatte, war dies kein Ork gewesen.

Seine Finger glitten wie von selbst wieder zu der goldenen Münze mit dem viereckigen Loch in der Mitte. Sie war für ihn zu einer Art Talisman geworden und zu etwas, mit dem er seine innere Unruhe niederkämpfen konnte. Aber selbst die Münze war dieses Mal nicht in der Lage, seine unausgesprochenen Fragen zu beantworten oder auch nur seine Unruhe zu besänftigen. Wer war der geheimnisvolle Fremde gewesen und warum hatte ihnen ein Drache geholfen, die Dunkeleisenzwerge in die Flucht zu schlagen? Waren sie vielleicht dabei, den schwarzen Drachen nur noch mehr in die Hände zu spielen, indem sie Maxwell nach Stormwind folgten?

„Wir sollten langsam aufbrechen.", mahnte Schakal. „Die Sonne hat ihren Zenit schon überschritten, es liegt noch ein langer Weg vor uns und wenn ich ehrlich bin, würde ich die Nacht ungern unter freiem Himmel verbringen."

Abbefaria schüttelte die dunklen Gedanken ab. „Ihr habt Recht. Magenta, du reitest."

Die Hexenmeisterin wollte protestieren, doch Abbefaria unterbrand ihre Widerrede mit einer entschiedenen Geste. „Du bist von uns allem am erschöpftesten und brauchst Ruhe."

Der Druide bemühte sich, angesichts der dämonischen Aura des Tiers, das Magenta nach einigem weiteren Murren heraufbeschwor, keine Miene zu verziehen. Einen Augenblick lang kamen dem Nachtelfen Zweifel, ob er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, alle Bedenken über Bord zu werfen, seine Ideale zu verraten und so ganz nebenbei auch noch eine wertvolle Freundschaft zu ruinieren, für eine Frau die…so hinreißend ihre Nase krauszog, wenn ihr etwas nicht passte und in deren Augen eine solche Leidenschaft brannte, dass Abbefaria sie am liebsten wieder vom Pferd gezogen hätte. Er räusperte sich geräuschvoll.

„Wir sollten aufbrechen."

„Sage ich ja die ganze Zeit.", murrte Schakal und die Gruppe setzte sich in südlicher Richtung in Bewegung.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis am Ende der Straße erneut eine Staubwolke auftauchte. Instinktiv wollte Abbefaria sich neben dem Weg in die Büsche schlagen, doch in Ermangelung eines Busche oder sonst etwas, das auch nur im Entferntesten Deckung bot, setzte er ebenso wie die anderen einfach weiter einen Fuß vor den anderen und starrte der Wolke mit brennenden Augen entgegen. Beim Ursprung des Staubwirbels handelte sich, wie Abbefaria kurze Zeit später verwundert feststellte, um einen Nachtelf auf einem gestreiften Nachtsäbler. In seinem Gefolge noch eine weitere, große Katze und ein gezäumter Widder.

Der fremde Nachtelf zügelte sein Reittier wenige Meter vor ihnen und glitt mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung von dessen Rücken. Er trug eine kunstvoll gefertigte Rüstung in Grün- und Brauntönen, die aufwendig mit messingfarbenden Einlegearbeiten verziert war. Die Stangenwaffe auf seinem Rücken und die Art, wie er seinen Kopf unbewusst hin und her bewegte und die Umgebung auf Spuren absuchte, ließen Abbefaria in ihm einen Jäger erkennen.

„Ishnu-alah", grüßte der fremde Nachtelf und vollführte die rituelle Verbeugung. Abbefaria war so perplex, dass er sie automatisch erwiderte.

„Helendis Riverhorn.", grunzte Schakal. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das einmal sagen würde, aber ich freu mich Euch zu sehen."

Der Nachtelf grinste breit ob der halben Beleidigung und entblößte dabei das Gebiss mit den spitzen Eckzähnen. „Gut gelaunt wie immer, Freund Schakal. Sagt bloß, Ihr nehmt mir immer noch übel, dass ich Euch und diese Welt von dem schauderhaften Gebräu erlöst habe, das Ihr bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen in einem riesigen Humpen herumgeschwenkt habt, während Euer Gesang drohte, die gesamte Brennende Steppe gegen Euch aufzubringen."

„Mit Bier macht man keine Späße, Freund Nachtelf.", knurrte Schakal und drohte mit dem erhobenen Zeigefinger. „Aber genug jetzt der Scherze. Wir haben eine Mission."

„Ich hörte davon.", antwortete Helendis Riverhorn. „Marschall Windsor war auch schwerlich zu _über_hören, als er vor Kurzem in unser Lager stürmte und von Marschall Maxwell das schnellste Pferd diesseits des Meeres verlangte. Er schrie, er wolle einem verschlagenen Drachen in Stormwind endlich das Handwerk legen."

Die drei Abenteurer sahen sich an.

„Mir scheint, wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren.", sagte Abbefaria. „Der Marschall wird unsere Unterstützung brauchen."

Helendis Riverhorn lachte. „Die Eure und die einer ganzen Armee, wenn das stimmt, was er behauptet hat. Kommt, reiten wir zu Morgan´s Wacht! Von dort werden Euch Greife nach Stormwind bringen."

Während Helendis Riverhorn und Schakal voran ritten, um sicherzustellen, dass ihnen in den zahlreichen Ruinen nicht etwa eine Patrouille der Blackrock-Orks auflauerte, die in dieser Gegend einige Siedlungen unterhielten, und Magenta zu ihrem Schutz zwischen den beiden Gruppen ritt, bildete Abbefaria die einsame Nachhut.

Je weiter sie sich vom Blackrock entfernten, desto mehr wich das Gefühl der Beklemmung, das den Nachtelfen befallen hatte, ohne dass er sich dieser Tatsache wirklich bewusst gewesen war. Unter dem Berg war ihm jegliche Orientierung verloren gegangen und er hätte nicht einmal mit Sicherheit sagen können, ob sie nun Tage oder nur Stunden dort unten verbracht hatten. Gedankenverloren nahm er die goldene Münze zur Hand und ließ sie durch die Finger gleiten.

„Worüber grübelt Ihr, Druide.", mischte sich ein dunkler Bariton in seine Gedanken. Die Frage, gestellt in der Sprache der Nachtelfen, ließ Abbefaria aufblicken. Helendis Riverhorn hatte sich zurückfallen lassen und ritt jetzt direkt neben ihm.

„Diese Gegend.", begann Abbefaria. „Es ist …irgendwie ungewöhnlich, hier auf einen Nachtelfen zu treffen."

Helendis Riverhorn lächelte. „Ich weiß, wovon Ihr sprecht. Hier wächst kaum ein Strauch und Bäume wurden schon vor langer Zeit ausgerottet. Das Feuer hat alles dahingerafft und nichts als verbrannte Erde hinterlassen. Trotzdem oder vielleicht gerade deswegen bin ich hier. Ich kam, um schwarze Drachen zu jagen."

Abbefaria gab einen Laut des Erstaunens von sich. „Ihr wusstet von dieser Bedrohung?"

„Nun, ich hatte gehört, dass es hier schwarze Drachen gibt, ja. Ich kam, um sie zur Strecke zu bringen und mich ihrer Schuppen zu bemächtigen. Schwarze Drachenschuppen bieten, wenn man es versteht, sie zu Rüstungen zu verarbeiten, einen guten Schutz gegen das Feuer."

Helendis Riverhorn klopfte gegen seine eigene, ölederbedeckte Brust. „Diese hier habe ich selbst hergestellt. Doch es kam alles anders, als ich gedacht hatte. Die schwarzen Drachen waren sehr viel stärker, als ich erwartet hatte. Und sie waren mitnichten die dummen Tiere, für die ich sie fälschlicherweise gehalten habe."

„Deswegen habt Ihr Emanuelle zu Magistrat Solomon gesandt."

Helendis Riverhorn nickte. „Ja. Wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass sie diejenigen sind, die hinter der Aggressivität der hier ansässigen Orks stecken. Und dass sie ihre Krallen sehr viel weiter ausgestreckt haben, als zunächst angenommen."

„Sie verstecken sich in Stormwind.", pflichtete Abbefaria ihm bei, doch der Jäger schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich fürchte inzwischen, es ist viel schlimmer als das."

* * *

Die Hütte von Alchemist Pestlezugg war bis obenhin mit Besuchern vollgestopft. Trotzdem brachte der Goblin es fertig, aufgeregt zwischen Tischen, Stühlen und Nachtelfen hin und her zu wuseln und dabei kleine Entzückensschreie von sich zu geben.

„Fantastisch! Großartig! Einfach wunderbar! Und dass Ihr es in einem Stück wieder hierher zurückgeschafft habt, ist auch nicht zu verachten. Wo habe ich denn nur…ah hier."

Der Goblin schien endlich gefunden zu haben, wonach er suchte. Er zog eine Apparatur hinter sich her, aus der eine Menge Drähte ragten und die zu schnurrendem Leben erwachte, als er einen Schalter an deren Rückseite umlegte.

„So, ich bin bereit. Präsentiert jetzt das Gehirn."

„Nichts leichter als das.", antwortete Emanuelle, griff in ihre Tasche und legte das Gehirn auf den Tisch, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

Alchemist Pestlezugg blinzelte überrascht.

„Es ist gefroren?", kommentierte er den glitzernden Eisblock, den Emanuelle auf dem Tisch platziert hatte. Dunstschwaden waberten über den Tisch und lösten sich in der heißen Luft schnell in Nichts auf.

„Es war der einzige Weg, es unbeschadet hierher zu bringen.", erklärte Emanuelle. „Stellt Euch nur vor, wie das gerochen hätte, nachdem wir es mehrere Tage durch die Wüste geschleppt hätten."

Sie zwinkerte Easygoing zu, der das mit einem Stirnrunzeln quittierte. Dass er sich von der Gnomin hatte überreden lassen, noch einmal ihre Höllen-Transport-Maschine zu benutzen, war schlimm genug, ohne dass sie es ihm alle fünf Minuten unter die Nase rieb. Aber er gab zu, dass ihnen das Gerät einen ziemlich unangenehmen Weg erspart hatte.

„Gefrorenes Gehirn.", murmelte Alchemist Pestlezugg und in seinen Augen erschien ein merkwürdiges Glitzern. „Gehirneis…Gehirneis am Stiel…Zombies würden ein Vermögen dafür zahlen. Und untote Trolle. Vielleicht auch lebende Trolle…Ich muss mehr Gehirne haben. Mehr Gehirne einfrieren…ich muss…"

Mit einem Schrei trat er vom Tisch zurück und fasste sich an den Kopf. „Heiliger Schraubenschlüssel. Ich hab schon wieder vergessen, meine Medizin zu nehmen."

In Windeseile rannte der Alchemist zu einem kleinen Schränkchen, stieß Deadlyone, der es sich davor auf einem Schemel bequem gemacht hatte, beiseite und kramte hektisch im Inneren des Schränkchens herum. Er bekam eine Flasche zu fassen, riss sie heraus, sah auf das Etikett und warf sie mit einem Aufschrei hinter sich. Die Flasche zerplatzte und wo ihr Inhalt auf den Boden floss, fingen Blumen und Gräser an aus dem Hüttenboden zu sprießen. Eine weitere Flasche gesellte sich zu der ersten, zersprang und gelbe Nebelschwaden krochen über den Boden. Sie zersetzten die Blumen, färbten sich dunkelviolett und bildeten eine unappetitliche Pfütze.

„Ha!", kreischte der Goblin und holte offensichtlich endlich die richtige Flasche aus dem Schränkchen. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen grabschte er nach einem Glas, verschüttete beinahe die Hälfte des Inhalts und stürzte dann endlich eine Portion des Gebräus herunter. Während er mit geschlossenen Augen dastand und seine Züge sich langsam entspannten, breitete sich ein intensiver Geruch nach Pomeranzenöl, Kardamom und Koriander im Raum aus. In der öligen Flüssigkeit im Inneren der Flasche, die er immer noch umklammert hielt, flirrten kleine, goldene Punkte umher. Emanuelle und die Nachtelfen sahen sich nur gegenseitig fragend an.

„Puh.", machte Alchemist Pestlezugg, als er die Augen wieder öffnete. „Hab ich das Kezaner Goldwasser ja noch rechtzeitig gefunden. Es ist die einzige Medizin, die bei einem akuten Anfall von Geldgier wirklich hilft. Leider nicht bei seinen Verkäufern, die einem für jede Flasche fast ein halbes Vermögen aus dem Kreuz leiern. Mich wundert nicht, dass es nur sehr wenig Goblins benutzen, um diese angeborene Schwäche unseres Volkes zu unterdrücken. Aber was tut man nicht alles für die Wissenschaft."

Der Alchemist verkorkte die Flasche sorgfältig und stellte sie wieder in den Schrank. Das am Boden entstandenen Chaos widmete er keines Blickes.

„Also, wo waren wir? Ah ja, das Gehirn. Wie groß sagtet Ihr doch noch, war die Königin etwa?"

Emanuelle erklärte es ihm und lieferte gleich noch eine Beschreibung der Brutkammer sowie der Verhaltensweisen der einzelnen Silithiden ab. Der Goblin murmelte und nickte vor sich hin, während er das langsam vor sich hin tauende Gehirn betrachtete. Gelegentlich kritzelte er etwas auf ein Stück Pergament.

„Ungewöhnlich. Wirklich höchst ungewöhnlich.", konstatierte er am Ende des Berichts. „Das Gehirn der Königin ist für einen Silithiden im Vergleich mit ihrer Körpergröße unverhältnismäßig groß. Man darf also vermuten, dass sie auch intelligenter ist als der normale Durchschnittssilithid. Es deutet zumindest alles darauf hin. Die Frage ist nur, ob es vielleicht noch weitere, noch intelligentere Käfer gibt. Das herauszufinden wird eine schwierige Aufgabe. Ich denke, ich werde Narain kontaktieren. Der verrückte Gnom kennt sich mit Silithiden ebenso gut aus wie ich, nur dass er sich bis jetzt nicht wirklich für sie interessiert hat. Vielleicht ändert sich das, wenn er dieses prächtige Gehirn hier sieht."

Alchemist Pestlezugg richtete sich auf und sah den Nachtelfen und Emanuelle nacheinander ins Gesicht. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir diese Viecher so einfach besiegen können, wie zuerst angenommen. Das hier eröffnet eine ganz neue Dimension. Ihr müsst Gracina Spiritmight davon Bericht erstatten. Die Gefahr um die Silithiden ist um ein Vielfaches größer, als ich zunächst angenommen hatte. Aber Gracina hat Beziehungen. Wenn sie jemanden von ganz oben bei Euch Nachtelfen dazu bringen kann, ihr zuzuhören und meine Erkenntnisse darzulegen, ist vielleicht noch nicht aller Tage Abend. Ich werde indessen mit Narain Soothfancy Kontakt aufnehmen, um noch weitere Forschungen zu betreiben."

„Narain Soothfancy?", horchte Emanuelle auf.

„Ja.", antwortete Alchemist Pestlezugg. „Ist irgendwann mal an der Küste im Osten abgestürzt und wohnt jetzt am Dampfdruckpier. Hat jede Menge Bücher. Und eine weiße Eule."

„Oh wirklich?", staunte Emanuelle.

„Ja wirklich.", gab Alchemist Pestlezugg zurück. „Ist allerdings auch etwas durchgeknallt, der Gute. Wir haben uns bei einem Kochkurs kennen gelernt. Er hat dem Lehrer eine Bratpfanne über den Kopf gezogen, als der behauptete, es gäbe kein 500-Pfund-Hühnchen. Außerdem ist er fürchterlich nachtragend."

Alchemist Pestlezugg lief durch den Raum und sammelte verschiedene Schriftrollen zusammen, die er Emanuelle schließlich gebündelt in die Arme drückte. „Hier, bringt das zu Gracina. Sie wird wissen, was damit zu tun ist."

„Wir werden sie von Euch grüßen.", zwitscherte Emanuelle, während sie die Schriftrollen in ihrem Gepäck verstaute. „Und sollen wir auch gleich noch Eure Nachricht an Narain Soothfancy überbringen?"

Alle Anwesenden inklusive des Goblins starrten Emanuelle an.

„Wir werden jetzt auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Darnassus zurückkehren.", knurrte Easygoing unwirsch. „Ihr habt den Goblin doch gehört: Die Gefahr ist präsenter denn je."

„Ja schoooon.", antwortete Emanuelle gedehnt. „Es ist nur so, dass ich am Dampfdruckpier ohnehin noch etwas abzugeben habe."

„Etwas abzugeben?", raunzte Deadlyone. „Wie um alles in der Welt könnt Ihr etwas haben, das Ihr dort abgeben müsst? Und _was_ überhaupt?"

„Einen kleinen Augenblick, ich zeig´s Euch."

Emanuelle ließ ihre Tasche fallen, die mit einem erheblich lauteren Scheppern auf dem Boden aufkam, als man es so einem kleinen Gegenstand zugetraut hätte. Im Grunde genommen war es ein Wunder, dass die Gnomin es überhaupt geschafft hatte, alle Schriftrollen ,die Alchemist Pestlezugg ihr gegeben hatte, darin zu verstauen.

Die Zunge zwischen die Zähne geklemmt öffnete Emanuelle den Schnapper der Tasche und fasste hinein. Ihr Arm verschwand bis zum Ellenbogen.  
„Es muss hier irgendwo sein…das nicht…das auch nicht…hey, mein gyromatischer Mikroregler. Den hab ich schon überall gesucht. Plasmainjektor. Aquadynamischer Fischanlocker. Und…oh wie erstaunlich. Meine stylische Schutzbrille mit grünen Gläsern."

Sie hielt Alchemist Pestlezugg den entsprechenden Gegenstand hin. „Wollt Ihr eine? Ich habe zwei davon?"

Der Goblin winkte ab. „Wer braucht schon Schutzbrillen?"

„Wie Ihr meint.", entgegnete Emanuelle mit einem Schulterzucken und warf die Brille wieder in die Tasche. Dann beugte sie sich vor und verschwand jetzt bis zur Hüfte in der Tasche.

„Sowas! Ich sollte hier dringend mal aufräumen.", erklang es dumpf aus der Tasche. „Nun sieh sich das einer an. Zwei Dutzend mechanische Eichhörnchen. Hab die Ladung ganz vergessen, nachdem sie aus dem Auktionshaus wiederkam."

Ungeduldig knurrte Easygoing: „Was wolltet Ihr uns denn nun zeigen?"

„Einen Moment noch.", war die gedämpfte Antwort. „So eine bodenlos Tasche ist das reinste Warenlager. „Ah, da hab ich es ja."

Emanuelle tauchte mit rotem Kopf aus dem Inneren der Tasche wieder auf. In ihren Händen hielt sie einen großen, ovalen Gegenstand, von dem ein grünliches Leuchten ausging und ein – freundlich ausgedrückt - intensiver Geruch.

„Uh, was ist das?", rief Ceredrian und hielt sich eilends den Robenärmel vor das Gesicht. „Es riecht wie ein jahrhundertealtes Ei."

„Das liegt daran, dass es ein jahrhundertealtes Ei _ist_.", strahlte Emanuelle. „Ich habe es selbst aus dem Hinterland geholt. Ein freundlicher Troll namens Yeh'kinya wollte es gerne haben. Eine alte Prophezeiung besagt, dass dieses Ei ein magische Relikt ist…"

„Ein magisches Relikt, das macht, dass die Luft stinkt.", warf Deadlyone ein und verzog das Gesicht.

„Ein magisches Relikt", fuhr Emanuelle unbeeindruckt fort, „das in der Lage ist, die Essenz des alten Trollgotts Hakkar in sich aufzunehmen."

„Hakkar, der Hundemeister? Seid Ihr jetzt vollkommen verrückt geworden?", keuchte Ceredrian und sprach damit aus, was alle drei Nachtelfen dachten. Dieser Name war ihnen aus ihrer Geschichte höchst bekannt. Er war einer der höchsten Offiziere der Brennenden Legion gewesen und verantwortlich für die Tod von unzähligen Angehörigen ihres Volkes.

Als Ceredrian dies aussprach, winkte Emanuelle nur kichernd ab. „Nein, nicht _der_ Hakkar. Und…oh versteht mich nicht falsch. Ich wollte das Opfer, dass Eure Vorfahren erbracht habe nicht schmälern."

„Vergesst es.", knurrte Easygoing gereizt. „Fahrt fort."

„Hakkar ist eine alte Trollgottheit. Er sieht aus wie eine große, gefiederte Schlange, sagte mir Yeh'kinya. Der Troll versucht, die Essenz dieses alten Gottes mit dem Ei einzufangen, damit sie nicht in falsche Hände gerät."

„Ihr traut einem Troll?", fauchte Deadlyone aufgebracht. „Jemandem, der, sobald Ihr Euch umdreht, versucht Euch zu töten, um sich dann eine Halskette aus Euren Ohren zu machen?"

„Nicht alle Trolle sind schlecht.", gab Ceredrian zu bedenken und Emanuelle und Alchemist Pestlezugg stimmten ihm beide zu.

Der Schurke blähte aufgebracht die Nasenlöcher. „Mir soll es gleich sein. Solange es hilft, dieses _Ding_ da loszuwerden.", knurrte er und wedelte unbestimmt mit der Hand in Emanuelles Richtung. „Mir reicht es jetzt jedenfalls. Ich warte draußen."

Ein wütendes Türschlagen später war er verschwunden.

„Ich geh lieber nachsehen, dass er in seinem Zustand keine Dummheiten macht.", sagte Ceredrian und folgte dem Schurken. Easygoing blieb mit Alchemist Pestlezugg, Emanuelle und dem Ei allein zurück.

Der Druide wusste, dass er die nächsten Worte bereuen würde, doch er sprach sie trotzdem aus. „Sollen wir Euch zum Dampfdruckpier begleiten?"

„Davon bin ich ausgegangen.", erwiderte Emanuelle. „Es ist für Euch schließlich der schnellste Weg nach Darnassus."

„Wie…", begann Easygoing und erblickte dann den Ausdruck auf Emanuelles Gesicht. „Oh nein, vergesst es. Ich reise nicht _noch einmal_ mit dieser furchtbaren Maschine."

„Der Transporter? Oh, den meine ich auch gar nicht.", lachte Emanuelle glockenhell. „Ich bin schließlich nicht nur Ingenieurin sondern auch Magierin. Und die machen…"

„Brot und Wasser?", riet Alchemist Pestlezugg. „Jede Menge Unfug?"

„Ja das auch.", gab Emanuelle zu. „Aber vor allem bin ich auch in der Kunst bewandert, Portale zu erschaffen. Ich kann uns ohne Probleme einen schnellen, magischen Weg nach Darnassus herbeizaubern."

„Kommt nicht in Frage.", grollte Easygoing. „Arkane Magie ist verderbt."

„Die Alternative ist eine mehrtägige Flugreise. Darnassus liegt sehr, sehr weit im Norden."

Man konnte sehen, wie es hinter Easygoings Stirn arbeitete. Die Versuchung, ohne einen Flug in schwindelerregender Höhe und noch dazu innerhalb kürzester Zeit nach Darnassus zu reisen, war verlockend. So verlockend, dass er dem Vorschlag nach einigem Zögern schließlich zustimmte.

„Aber tut mir einen Gefallen, und nehmt dieses überhebliche Grinsen aus Eurem Gesicht.", brummte er.

„Schon passiert.", grinste Emanuelle und folgte dem großen Druiden fröhlich pfeifend nach draußen.

* * *

Die hellgrauen Mauern von Stormwind ragten vor ihnen auf und Magenta spürte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl des Nachhausekommens, als sie den breiten Weg auf das Stadttor zuschritten. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Gefühl war. Die vertraute Umgebung mit den blausilbernen Löwenemblemen überall gaukelte Sicherheit vor, doch das, weswegen sie gekommen waren, ließ einen schalen Geschmack zurück. Das leuchtende Juwel hatte Risse bekommen.

„Wie sollen wir Windsor hier finden?", fragte Schakal. Der Zwerg hatte sich bereits auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt und konnte die zahlreichen Besucher, die am Stadttor ein und aus gingen, trotzdem nicht überblicken. „Hier ist ja fast ebenso viel los wie in Ironforge an einem Markttag."

„Nun, es ist Markttag.", antwortete Magenta. Sie hatte die vollbeladenen Wagen der Bauern, die unablässig Waren in die Hauptstadt karrten, bereits bemerkt, als sie über den Wald von Elwynn hinweg geflogen waren. Die Stadt platzte schier aus allen Nähten.

„Wir müssen abwarten.", sagte Abbefaria. „Helendis Riverhorn hat gesagt, der Marschall wolle auf dem Weg noch ein oder zwei Gefallen einfordern, um sich auf seine Aufgabe vorzubereiten. Und dass wir einfach am Eingang von Stormwind nach ihm Ausschau halten sollten."

„Ich frage mich, wie _ich _Ausschau halten soll.", grollte Schakal und ließ sich auf ein herumstehendes Weinfass sinken. „Nicht mal Bier gibt`s hier."

„Entschuldigt, aber seid Ihr Schakal von Ironforge?" Ein junger Mann mit feucht glänzenden, schwarzen Haaren war auf sie zugetreten. Er wirkte ein wenig nervös und nestelte fortwährend an seinem Wams herum. Magenta kannte sich zwar mit dem Rittertum nicht besonders gut aus, aber er kam ihr vor wie einer der Knappen, die immerzu um den Ritter ihrer Wahl herumschwänzelten, in der Hoffnung, irgendwann einmal dessen Pferd, Schwert oder Rüstung zu erben. Die Feuchtigkeit auf seinem Kopf rührte vermutlich davon her, dass er versucht hatte, sich besonders ordentlich zu frisieren.

„Von Ironforge?" Schakal sah den Jüngling zunächst verdutzt an, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. „_Von Ironforge_! Der war gut, den muss ich mir merken."

Der mutmaßliche Knappe brachte es fertig, trotz des prustenden Zwergs, der sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte, Haltung zu bewahren, und wandte sich stattdessen an Magenta und Abbefaria, um auch ihre Namen zu nennen. Als sie beide bejahten, salutierte er vor ihnen.

„Ich, Rowe, Knappe von Marschall Windsor, entsende Euch Grüße. Mein Herr befahl mir, Euch in Empfang zu nehmen und ihn zu informieren, sobald Ihr angekommen seid."

Mit der Hand an der Stirn blieb er stehen und schien auf irgendetwas zu warten. Abbefaria sah Magenta fragend an, aber sie zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

Schakal, der inzwischen ausgelacht hatte, brachte dem Knappen ein freundschaftliches Schulterklopfen bei, das sich aufgrund des Größenunterschieds zu einem heftigen Schlag in den Rücken wandelte.

„Jungchen, was stehste denn hier noch so rum und hältst Maulaffen feil? Geh los und holt den Marschall!"

„Zu Befehl, Sire.", stammelte der Knappe, salutierte noch einmal und verschwand dann in der Menge.

„Ich frage mich, wie lange es wohl dauernd wird.", brummelte Schakal und steckte sich eine Pfeife an.

Es begann mit etwas, das Magenta rückblickend wie das Drehend des Windes beschreiben würde. Die Stimmung des fröhlichen Markttages mit dem Geschrei, dem Gelächter und dem Geruch reifer Äpfel schlug plötzlich um, als sich von Ferne ein Reiter auf einem Schimmel näherte. Rücksichtslos bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die Menge und erntete dafür den einen oder andere mürrischen Blick oder Ausruf. Niemand wagte jedoch, den Ritter aufzuhalten, der dort in den Farben eines hochrangigen Offiziers von Stormwind heran preschte.

Der Marschall riss sein Pferd abrupt am Zügel, als er das Tor erreichte und das Tier stieg mit einem Wiehern auf die Hinterhand. Funkensprühend landeten die Hufe auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster, während der Marschall von seinem Rücken sprang.

„Har!", rief er und klatschte dem Schimmel die Hand auf die Hinterbacken. Erschrocken stieg das Pferd erneut und jagte dann mit fliegender Mähne in den Wald, den schimpfenden und „Komm zurück!" jammernden Knappen auf seinen Fersen.

Marschall Windsor stand aufrecht und sah den drei Abenteurern fest in die Augen. Seine Rüstung war inzwischen wieder auf Hochglanz poliert worden und als Ersatz für seinen legendären Kriegshammer hielt er jetzt ein armlanges Schwert und einen Schild mit dem silbernen Löwenkopf auf blauem Grund in der Hand. Das gleiche Symbol zierte seinen Wappenrock.

„Ich wusste, Ihr würdet kommen.", sagte er mit einem Nicken. „Allerdings würde ich mich mehr freuen, wenn ich hinter Euch noch eine Armee entdecken würde. Immerhin haben wir vor einen Drachen zu erlegen."

„Helends Riverhorn wollte uns begleiten, aber Marschall Maxwell hat gesagt, die sei Euer Kampf.", erklärte Abbefaria in entschuldigendem Ton.

„Feiglinge allesamt.", grollte Marschall Windsor. „Aber gut, dann werden wir genügen müssen, um diesem Schwachkopf Bolvar endlich die Augen zu öffnen. Haltet Euch bereit. Das hier wird kein Zuckerschlecken."

Marschall Windsor trat mitten in den Weg hinaus und scherte sich nicht darum, dass ein Apfelbauer seinen Wagen nur mühsam hinter ihm zum Stehen brachte. Die Wachen am Tor, die auf den Tumult rund um den Ritter aufmerksam geworden waren, zogen ihre bereits Schwerter, als der Marschall mit lauter Stimme proklamierte:

„Wie es einst in den düsteren Hallen Karazhans vorausgesagt wurde, Monster, bin ich gekommen und mit mir bringe ich GERECHTIGKEIT!"

Die Wachen starrten ihn aus aufgerissenen Augen und mit offenen Mündern an und irgendjemand rief: „Das ist Marschall Windsor."

„Macht Meldung an General Jonathan."

„Der Verräter ist zurückgekehrt."

Marschall Windsor hingegen schenkte all dem keine Beachtung. Er schritt die Brücke, die durch das Tal der Helden führte, mit dem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck eines Mannes entlang, der keine Furcht mehr kannte. Ein wenig unsicher folgten Magenta und ihre Freunde der strahlenden Gestalt, bis das passierte, was Magenta befürchtet hatte. Auf der Brücke versammelten sich Soldaten, die Schwerter gezückt und die Gewehre im Anschlag. In ihrer Mitte stand mit grimmiger Miene das Oberhaupt der Wache: General Marcus Jonathan. Magenta erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie sie das erste Mal nach Stormwind gekommen war und sich unter dem Blick der Wachen wie ein Wurm im Staub gefühlt hatte. An diesem Gefühl hatte sich bis heute nicht viel geändert.

„Reginald.", rief General Jonathan und gab seinen Leuten ein Zeichen, das Feuer noch nicht zu eröffnen. „Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht vorbeilassen kann. Dein Verrat wurde entdeckt. Du bist verhaftet!"

Marschall Windsor hielt an und blickte dem Mann, der ihm in Haltung und Gebaren so ähnlich war, ohne zu blinzeln entgegen. „Du musst tun, was du für richtig hältst, Marcus. Doch erinnere dich. Wir haben beide unter Turalyon gedient und mit ihm zusammen so manche Schlacht geschlagen. Er machte uns beide zu den Männern, die wir heute sind. Glaubst du wirklich, er hätte sich so in mir getäuscht? Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde etwas tun, das der Allianz schadet? Würde ich wirklich das Erbe der großen Helden so beschmutzen wollen? Mich aufzuhalten ist nicht die richtige Entscheidung, Marcus."

General Marcus Jonathan schwieg. Sein Blick glitt zu den großen Statuen, die die breite Brücke säumten. Kudran Wildhammer, Erzmagier Khadgar, Kommandant Danath Trollbane und Alleria Windrunner sahen aus unveränderlichen Steingesichtern zu ihm herab. Er drehte sich herum um betrachtete die größte aller Statuen, der Ritter mit dem abgebrochenen Schwert und dem Buch in der Hand, der Magenta schon bei ihrem ersten Besuch in Stormwind aufgefallen war. Sie erinnerte sich, den Namen Turalyon auf der glänzenden Plakette an seinem Sockel gesehen zu haben, auch wenn ihr der Name damals nichts sagte.

Der General senkte unter dem unerbittlichen Blick der Statue den Kopf.

„Ich schäme mich, alter Freund.", sagte er mit leiser Stimme an Marschall Windsor gerichtet. „Nicht du bringst Schande über das Andenken unserer Helden, sondern ich tue es. Ich und der Rest der korrupten Politiker. Sie füllen unser Leben mit leeren Versprechen und niemals endenden Lügen. Wir beschämen unsere Vorfahren und die, die für uns ihr Leben gegeben haben…vergib mir, Reginald."

Marschall Windsors Gesichtszüge wurden für einen Augenblick weicher. „Teurer Freund, du ehrst sie, in dem du hier Wache hältst und das beschützt, was sie aufgebaut haben. Du bist standhaft in deiner Loyalität und ich zweifele nicht, dass du auch nur einen Moment zögern würdest, um ebenso wie der Helden der Vergangenheit dein Leben für die richtige Sache zu opfern. Doch dies ist nicht der richtige Augenblick. Es ist meine Aufgabe, ihr Regiment zu beenden. Und jetzt tritt beiseite, Freund."

Im Gesicht des Generals leuchtete kurz ein Schmerz auf, den Magenta nicht verstand, und der sogleich von ritterlichem Stolz verdrängt wurde.

„Ihr habt ihn gehört, Männer.", blaffte er die Soldaten an. „Tretet beiseite! Macht Platz! Ein wahrer Held wandelt unter uns."

Während die Soldaten um den Marschall herum zurückwichen und auf die Knie sanken, legte General Jonathan die Hände an den Mund und rief so laut, dass es alle hören musste: „Marschall Windsor soll nichts zuleide getan werden. Er soll ungehindert die Stadt betreten."

Magenta konnte hören, wie der Befehl des Generals auf den Wachtürmen weitergegeben wurde und sich so wie ein Lauffeuer in der Stadt ausbreitete. Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Köpfe der Marktbesucher sich verwundert nach oben wendeten, als die Fanfaren geblasen wurden und stöhnte innerlich auf. Das war genau die Art Aufmerksamkeit, die sie nicht leiden konnte. Aber vermutlich war es jetzt zu spät, um noch unauffällig zu verschwinden.

General Jonathan legte die Hand an die Stirn. „Geh, Reginald. Möge das Licht dich leiten."

Der Marschall nickte seinem alten Freund zu und griff Schwert und Schild fester.

„Kommt.", sagte er zu seinen drei Begleitern. „Bringen wir es zu Ende."

Wo immer die in der Stadt auf Soldaten trafen, ließen sich diese auf die Knie sinken oder salutierten vor dem Marschall.

„Macht Platz!"

„…Nerven aus Thorium!"

„Möge das Licht mit Euch sein!"

„Wir sind Staub unter Euren Füßen!"

„Eine lebende Legende…"

Magenta war das Ganze fürchterlich unangenehm. Allerdings musste sie zugeben, dass die große Präsenz an Soldaten auch ein Gutes hatte, denn die silbernen Gestalten brachten den staunenden Pöbel dazu, einen gebührenden Abstand zu halten. Wann immer ein Vorwitziger sich aus dem Getümmel löste, um dem Helden noch näher zu sein, wurde er mit flachen Schwertschlägen wieder zurück in die Menge gedrängt. Trotzdem fühlte die Hexenmeisterin sich vor der gaffenden Schar wie auf einem Präsentierteller und sie wartete eigentlich nur darauf, dass irgendjemand das erste Ei nach ihnen warf. So war es zumindest sonst immer, wenn jemand ihres Standes durch Stormwind geführt wurde, auch wenn das Ziel dann meist das Gefängnis und nicht die königliche Burg war.

Unauffällig sah sie sich nach Abbefaria und Schakal um und stellte fest, dass es den beiden offensichtlich nicht anders erging. Trotzdem bemerkte sie auch eine grimmige Entschlossenheit bei den beiden, die ihr prompt ein schlechtes Gewissen machte. Dies war ein wichtiger Augenblick und hier ging es - verdammt noch mal - nicht um sie, sondern um das Wohl der gesamten Menschheit, ja vielleicht der ganzen Welt.

_Jetzt wirst du aber doch etwas größenwahnsinnig_, nörgelte Pizkols Stimme in ihrem Kopf, aber Magenta achtete nicht auf ihn. Mit klopfendem Herzen nahm sie neben dem Marschall und den beiden anderen vor dem Burgtor Aufstellung.

„Wir sind fast da.", erklärte Marschall Windsor. „Seid tapfer, ihr Recken. Das Reptil wird nicht erfreut über unseren Besuch sein und sich sicherlich heftig zu Wehr setzen."

„Wenn ich nur wüsste, von wem er redet.", flüsterte Magenta Abbefaria zu und beeilte sich dann dem Marschall zu folgen, der sie durch die breite Prachtstraße direkt zum Thronsaal geleitete.

Die Halle war groß und aus hellem Stein gefertigt. Banner mit dem Wappen Stormwinds schmückten die Wände und große Fenster ließen viel Licht herein. Die Wachen rechts und links des Ganges nahmen Haltung an, als Marschall Windsor zwischen ihnen hindurch schritt, genau auf die drei Gestalten zu, die am Ende des Raums vor dem Thron standen.

Am imposantesten von ihnen war Hochlord Bolvar Fordragon, der rechts vom Thron stand. Merkwürdigerweise war es das Fehlen des blausilbernen Wappens an seiner Rüstung, das Magenta als Erstes auffiel. Trotzdem war der Ritter jemand, dem man ansah, dass er es gewohnt war, Befehle zu geben.

Zur Linken des Throns stand eine wunderschöne Lady mit langen, schwarzen Haaren und einer ausnehmend guten Figur. Ihre tiefausgeschnittene Robe brachte ihre Reize gut zur Geltung, aber trotzdem oder vielleicht gerade deswegen spürte Magenta eine tiefe Abneigung gegen dieses Weib in sich aufsteigen, bei der es sich unmissverständlich um Lady Katrana Prestor handeln musste. Die Augen der Lady funkelten jedoch kalt und ihr Blick prickelte auf Magentas Haut wie gestoßenes Glas.

Zwischen den beiden wirkte der junge König Anduin fast ein wenig verloren. Der Junge war älter, als Magenta in Erinnerung hatte. Sie schätzte ihn auf vielleicht acht oder neun Jahre. Sein Blick war fest und seine Miene seltsam entschlossen; viel mehr, als Magenta es einem Kind seines Alters zugetraut hätte. Trotzdem sah er nicht aus wie ein Krieger und schon gar nicht wie jemand, der auf einen Thron sitzen sollte. Die Hexenmeisterin fühlte eine eigenartige Welle der Zuneigung für den Jungen in sich aufsteigen. Flüsternd erklärte sie Abbefaria, wen sie da vor sich hatten.

„Wache, bringt den König in Sicherheit.", befahl der Hochlord, als er Marschall Windsor erkannte. „Wie es scheint, haben wir einen unbefugten Eindringling."

Währen Anduin Wrynn unter Protestgeschrei aus dem Raum gebracht wurde, trat Lady Prestor vor.

„Was hat dies zu bedeuten?", bellte sie. „Wachen! Ergreift diesen wertlosen Verbrecher und seine Mitverschwörer!"

Einige der Wachen machten Anstalten, dem Befehl Folge zu leisten, doch Marschall Windsor ließ sich davon nicht beirren.

„Ich bin hier, um Eure Maskerade zu beenden, Lady Prestor. Oder sollte ich Euch bei Eurem wahren Namen nennen…Onyxia, Tochter von Deathwing, dem schwarzen Drachen!"

Die Lady brach in kreischendes Gelächter aus. „Ihr werdet im Kerker landen, Windsor, und für Euren Verrat verurteilt werden. Ich werde mit Freuden zusehen, wie sie Euer Urteil verkünden, dass für Euch den Tod durch den Strang bedeutet."

Die schwarzen Augen der hübschen Dame wurden schmal. „Und wenn Euer regloser Körper am Galgen baumelt und die Krähen Eure Augen aushacken, werde ich mich freuen, weil ein Verrückter endlich das bekommt, was er verdient. Wie könnt Ihr es wagen, solche Anschuldigungen gegen eine hochgestellte Adlige von Stormwind vorzubringen? Ihr habt nichts, was Eure Behauptung beweist!"

„Genau da irrt Ihr Euch, Onyxia.", gab Marschall Windsor zurück. „ Ihr werdet Eurem Schicksal nicht entkommen. Es wurde in den Hallen von Karazhan vorausgesagt. Eure Herrschaft endet hier und jetzt."

Der Marschall zog die Schrifttafeln hervor, die sie im Blackrock gerettet hatten.

„Die Dunkeleisenzwerge dachten, diese Schrifttafeln seien verschlüsselt. Doch das hier ist kein Code. Es ist eine uralte Schrifttafel, verfasst in der Sprache der Drachen. Sie werden die Wahrheit über Euch ans Licht bringen."

Marschall Windsor begann, die Schrifttafeln zu verlesen. Fremdartige Laute drangen aus seinem Mund und begannen den gesamten Raum zu füllen. Wie ein näherkommender Wasserfall schwollen die Worte und Silben an. Sie breiteten sich aus und schwemmten den bösen Zauber hinweg, der den Raum und die ganze Stadt in seinem Würgegriff gehalten hatte. Magenta hörte, wie der Hochlord einen erstickten Laut von sich gab und sich an den Hals griff.

Lady Katrana Prestor wich immer weiter zurück, als könnte sie so dem Wirken des Zaubers entkommen.

„Ich bin neugierig, Windsor.", fauchte sie und ihre Stimme wurde immer mehr zu einem Zischen. „In dieser Vision…habt Ihr überlebt? Denn eins werde ich sicherstellen und das ist der Tod, der Euch hier und jetzt ereilen wird."

Mit einem Aufschrei riss die Lady die Arme in die Luft. Ihr Gesicht wurde länger und schuppiger, die Finger wandelten sich zu Krallen und ihr Rücken krümmte sich wie der einer fauchenden Katze. Ein Echsenschwanz ringelte unter der Robe hervor, die sich dehnte und spannte und schließlich zerriss, um die rasch in die Höhe wachsende Gestalt eines riesigen, schwarzen Drachen freizugeben. Brüllend fegte das Untier den Thron mit seinem Schwanz beiseite.

„Drachenabschaum!", gellte der hasserfüllte Ruf Hochlord Bolvar Fordragons durch den Thronsaal. „Wachen! Wachen! Ergreift sie!"

„LASST SICH NICHT ENTKOMMEN!", schrie jetzt auch Marschall Windsor und rannte mit gezücktem Schwert auf den schwarzen Leviathan zu.

„Kommt zu mir und lasst Euch fressen.", fauchte der Drache. Die riesige Pranke schnellte vor und bevor der Marschall reagieren konnte, hatten sich die messerscharfen Krallen durch seine Rüstung gebohrt und seinen Leib aufgeschlitzt. Röchelnd brach er in einer Blutlache zusammen.

Der Drache streckte seine Flügel und ließ mit einem Feuerstoß eines der großen Fenster zerbersten. „Wachen, ergreift sie!", schnappte der Drache, bevor er mit einem Windstoß seiner Flügel alle Anwesenden zu Boden warf und dann durch das Fenster flüchtete. Im gleichen Moment begannen einige der Wachen sich ebenfalls zu verwandeln. Ihre Körper wurden zu merkwürdigen Kreuzungen aus Menschen und Drachen mit schuppigen Leiber und schlangenartig entstellten Zügen. Ohne zu zögern stürzten die Bestien sich in den Kampf.

Magenta sah sich plötzlich einem grinsenden Echsengesicht gegenüber, dessen gespaltene Zunge immer wieder aus dem Maul schnellte, während er sprach. Allerdings konnte man das lispelnde Gestammel nicht mehr verstehen, so dass Magenta sich darauf beschränkte, ihrem Gegenüber einen Schattenblitz mitten ins Gesicht zu schleudern und sich dann nach den anderen umzusehen, als die Drachenbrut schwelend zur Seite kippte.

Schakal saß auf dem Rücken eines Halbdrachen und rammte diesem gerade sein Schwert in den Leib. Abbefaria stand nahe des Throns Rücken an Rücken mit einer menschlichen Wache und wehrte sich mit abwechselnd weiß und grün glühenden Zaubern gegen die Angreifer. Seine drei kleinen Bäume attackierten eine weitere Drachenbrut und wichen den zuschnappenden Kiefern und reißenden Klauen mit lautem Blätterrascheln aus, während sie ihren Gegner ihrerseits mit ihren spitzen Ästen piesackten. Am meisten hatten die Drachenwesen jedoch von Hochlord Bolvar zu befürchten. Der Mann drosch wie ein Berserker mit seinem Schwert auf die heranstürmende Brut ein und fällte einen nach dem anderen, bis er schwer atmend in einem Haufen zerfetzter Drachenleiber stand. Kaum war der letzte Drachenabkömmling getötet, ließ der Hochlord sein Schwert fallen und eilte zu der Stelle, wo Marschall Windsor am Boden lag. Er kniete sich neben den Verletzten und bettete seinen Kopf auf seinem Umhang, den er sich eilig vom Rücken riss. Windsors Augen flatterten und öffneten sich ein letztes Mal.

„Bolvar.", krächzte er und musste husten.

„Reginald, es tut mir leid. Ich war so ein Narr. Ich war so blind."

Windsor hustete erneut und Blut spritzte aus seinem Mund auf den Hochlord, der das nicht zu bemerken schien.

„Bolvar, das Medaillon. Benutzt es um…Onyxias Höhle…Schlüssel…"

Die Stimme des Marschalls erstarb plötzlich und sein Kopf rutschte zur Seite. Sanft ließ der Hochlord den Toten zu Boden gleiten und schloss dessen Augen.

„Es tut mir leid, Freund.", flüsterte er noch einmal „So unendlich leid."

* * *

Abbefaria atmete schwer und sein Blut rauschte durch seine Adern. Aufgepeitscht von dem vorangegangenen Kampf versuchte er zu begreifen, was gerade geschehen war. Sie hatten eine der höchsten Adligen Stormwinds des Verrats überführt. Und nicht nur das. Diese Frau war überhaupt kein Mensch gewesen! Bei der Erinnerung an den riesigen, schwarzen Drachen stockte ihm immer noch der Atem. Er trat zu Magenta und wollte sie glücklich in den Arm schließen, als er sah, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. Erst da bemerkte er den reglos am Boden liegenden Ritter. Marschall Windsor war tot.

Der Druide legte den Arm um Magenta, die sich mit einem leisen Schluchzen an seine Brust drückte. Auch er fühlte eine seltsame Enge in seinem Hals, obwohl er den Mann kaum gekannt hatte. Plötzlich ergab alles einen neuen Sinn. Der Marschall hatte bereits gewusst, dass er sterben würde, als er nach Stormwind kam. Doch er war der Gefahr nicht ausgewichen und hatte sich ihr mit hocherhobenem Kopf gestellt. Es mochte sein, dass sie es waren, die die Drachenbrut besiegt hatten, doch der wahre Held war Marschall Windsor, der sein Leben für die Wahrheit geopfert hatte.

„Bringt dieses Gewürm vor die Stadttore und verbrennt es.", gab Hochlord Bolvar Fordragon bereits wieder die ersten Anweisungen. „Und sorgt dafür, dass Reginald Windsor ein ordentliches Begräbnis erhält. Wir werden sein Opfer gebührend würdigen."

Hektische Betriebsamkeit brach um den Hochlord herum aus, während der Mann sich zu den Trümmern des Throns schleppte und sich mit einem bitteren Seufzen auf den Steinen niederließ.

„So viele Trümmer.", murmelte der Hochlord. Er nahm einen Stein und ließ ihn wieder fallen. „Wahrscheinlich liegt dort draußen das ganze Königreich in Schutt und Asche und ich blinder Narr habe es einfach nicht gemerkt. Selbst als Reginald mir die Wahrheit ins Gesicht brüllte, habe ich ihn nur ausgelacht und Beweise gefordert. Und jetzt hat er für eben diese Beweise sein Leben gelassen. Sein Blut klebt auch an meinen Händen."

Der Hochlord sah mit geröteten Augen auf und schien erst jetzt die drei Abenteurer zu bemerken, die untätig und auch ein wenig überflüssig inmitten des geschäftigen Treibens standen. Er winkte ihnen, näherzukommen.

„Ihr seid diejenigen, die Reginald auf seinem letzten Weg begleitet haben.", sagte er. „Stormwind schuldet…_ich_ schulde Euch meinen Dank. Ihr habt geglaubt, wo alle anderen nur blind Befehlen gehorcht haben. Meinen Befehlen."

Abbefaria räusperte sich und seine Hand tastete nach seinem Talisman, um sich Mut zu machen. „Euer…ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man Euch anredet, Hochlord, doch ich versichere Euch, dass es in diesem Königreich mehr tapfere Seelen gibt, als Ihr es Euch im Moment vorstellen könnt. Ohne ihre Hilfe wären wir nie so weit gekommen."

Der Hochlord starrte ihn an, dann nickte er langsam. „Ihr habt Recht, Freund Nachtelf. Es nutzt nichts, den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken. Diese Schlinge hab ich uns um den Hals gelegt und jetzt werde ich sie auch…was ist das?"

Der Hochlord trat vor und bückte sich nach einem kleinen Gegenstand. Er hob ihn auf und betrachtete ihn, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal erblicken. Oder zumindest zum zweiten Mal.

„Dieses Amulett.", überlegte er. „Ich habe es schon einmal gesehen…wenn ich mich doch nur erinnern könnte."

Grübelnd starrte er auf das Amulett, in dessen Mitte ein schwarzer Stein prangte, durch den ein gezackter Riss lief. Neugierig trat Abbefaria näher, als plötzlich ein Funkeln in seiner Hand seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er sah auf seine halb geöffnete Faust herab und bemerkte, dass er immer noch die goldene Münze darin hielt.

„Jetzt weiß ich es.", rief der Hochlord plötzlich aus und schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. „Die Kette erhielt ich als Geschenk von Lady Prestor, kurz nachdem wir uns kennenlernten. Diese falsche Schlange muss einen Zauber darin eingewoben haben, um meine Gedanken zu verwirren."

Der Hochlord sprang von einer plötzlichen Ruhelosigkeit gepackt auf und begann auf und ab zu wandern. „Das muss das Amulett sein, von dem Reginald sprach. Er wollte mir sagen, dass das Amulett ein Schlüssel sei. Ein Schlüssel zu Onyxias Höhle. Aber wo…"

„In den Marschen von Dustwallow.", antwortete Abbefaria. „Ich habe den Hort mit eigenen Augen gesehen."

„Perfekt!", rief der Hochlord aus. „Wir werden in die Marschen reisen und diesem verdammten Reptil das schwarze Herz rausreißen. Reginald wird nicht umsonst gestorben sein."

„Entschuldigt, wenn ich mich da einmische, Fordragon.", warf Schakal in die Runde. „Aber wenn Marschall Windsor von einem Schlüssel sprach, vermute ich, dass Ihr ohne diesen nicht in die Höhle hineinkommen werdet. Drachen sind listenreich und, wie wir ja gerade gemerkt haben, zu starker Magie fähig. Wenn Ihr ohne den Schlüssel in die Marschen reist, könnte es sein, dass Ihr mit Eurer Armee schlichtweg vor verschlossenen Türen steht."

Der Hochlord zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Seid Ihr sicher, Zwerg?"

Schakal scharrte ein wenig mit den Füßen. „Nun ja, mit Schlössern kenn ich mich einigermaßen aus."

„Gut, dann nehme ich das Amulett eben mit."

„Ähm, so einfach wird das nicht gehen.", ließ sich Magenta da vernehmen. Als der Blick des Hochlords sie traf, wurde sie rot bis unter die Haarspitzen. „Ich…äh…kenne mich zwar nicht mit Schlüsseln aus, dafür aber mit magischen Amuletten und ich sage Euch, dass das Amulett in diesem Zustand allenfalls als Türstopper taugt, aber Euch durch keine magische Barriere dieser Welt bringen wird."

„Und wie sollen wir das Amulett reparieren?", schnaubte der Hochlord und warf einen fragenden Blick auf Abbefaria. „Habt diese Antwort jetzt vielleicht _Ihr_ parat?

Abbefaria zögerte. Sollte er von seiner Beobachtung erzählen? Was, wenn sie ihn auslachten? Andererseits hatte er im Grund nichts zu verlieren. So nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und antwortete:

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, denn mit Drachenmagie kenne ich mich nicht aus. Aber ich glaube, ich weiß, wo wir jemanden finden, der es tut."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Faust und hielt seine Münze neben Bolvars zerbrochenes Amulett. Die Münze glühte golden auf und je näher sich die beiden Kleinode kamen, desto heller wurde ihr Strahlen.

„Woher habt Ihr das?", wollte der Hochlord wissen und starrte fasziniert auf die leuchtende, goldene Scheibe.

„Es stammt aus dem Blackrock und ich glaube, dass es dort einen Drachen gibt, der uns helfen wird."

„Einen schwarzen Drachen, der seine Königin verraten wird?", fragte Hochlord Fordragon zweifelnd. „Das glaube ich nicht."

„Oh, und ich glaube nicht, dass es ein schwarzer Drache ist.", wand Schakal ein und alle Augen richteten sich erstaunt auf ihn.

„Ihr erinnert Euch doch an den Drachen, der uns gegen die Dunkeleisenzwerge geholfen hat?", fragte Schakal.

Magenta und Abbefaria nickten.

„Die Dunkeleisenzwerge, nun, sie riefen etwas, das mich glauben lässt, dass wir es nicht mit einem schwarzen Drachen zu tun haben."

„Was haben sie gerufen?", fragte Magenta aufgeregt und auch Abbefaria beugte sich unbewusst vor, um endlich zu hören, was Schakal zu sagen hatte.

Der Schurke atmete tief durch und antwortete: „Sie riefen: Schrecklicher Drache. Schrecklicher, _roter_ Drache."


	6. Trollige Angelegenheiten

**Trollige Angelegenheiten**

„Ah, wenn es hier nicht so viele Goblins gäbe, könnte man hier glatt Urlaub machen.", seufzte Emanuelle.

Die Gnomin rutschte vom Rücken ihres Nachtsäblers und erklomm eine nahe Düne, um den Ausblick zu genießen. Vor ihr lag ein kilometerlanger, weißer Sandstrand, auf den in gemächlichem Tempo die Wellen des südlichen Meeres rollten. Palmenblätter raschelten im heißen Wind, der Salz und Sandkörner über die Panzer der großen, in der Sonne dösenden Schildkröten blies. Schwärme von bunten Fischen schossen nur wenige Meter von der Wasserlinie entfernt kreuz und quer durch das kristallklare Blau und über den Köpfen der kleinen Gruppe kreiste ein Schwarm kreischender Möwen.

In einiger Entfernung konnte man eine Ansammlung von sandfarbenden Häusern erkennen, die sich allesamt um einen großen Anlegesteg geschart hatten. Ein Schiff legte gerade ab und verschwand, eine riesige Rauchfahne hinterlassend, in Richtung Horizont. Emanuelle legte die Hand über die Augen und deutete mit ihrem kurzen Arm auf den Steg.

„Das dort ist das Dampfdruckpier. Größtenteils anständige Leute. Für Goblins, meine ich."

„Die Worte _Goblin_ und _anständig_ in einem Satz zu hören, erscheint mir trotz unserer Bekanntschaft mit Alchemist Pestlezugg immer noch ein Paradoxon zu sein.", antwortete Ceredrian und blickte nachdenklich in Richtung der Stadt.

„Oh, sie sind vermutlich ebenso verdorben und geldgierig wie allen anderen Goblins.", erklärte Emanuelle. „Nur wird aus dem gierigsten Gauner ganz schnell ein anständiger, auf das Gesetz pochender Bürger, wenn ein noch größerer Fisch im Becken auftaucht. Die Küste weiter südlich wimmelt nur so von Piraten."

„Lasst jetzt endlich das Geschwätz und kommt.", knurrte Easygoing. „Wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns."

„Den ich uns auf magische Weise verkürzen werde.", erinnerte ihn Emanuelle freundlich und ignorierte den Blick, mit dem sie der große Druide durchbohrte. „Aber gut, reiten wir."

Die Bewohner des Dampfdruckpiers, größtenteils Goblins sowie einige Trolle, beäugten die Neuankömmlinge abwartend, während sie Fischernetze stopften, den Fang des Tages zum Räuchern aufhängten oder in großen Salzfässern einlagerten. Verkäufer von Töpferwaren, geflochtenen Körben und Lebensmitteln traten vor die Tür und sahen den vier großen Raubkatzen misstrauisch nach. Eine Goblindame steckte verächtlich die Nase in die Luft, bevor sie wieder in ihren Laden zurückwackelte, in dem es allem Anschein nach vor allem Hüte in allen Variationen zu kaufen gab. Der Betreiber einer kleinen Bar, einer der wenigen Menschen in der Stadt, kippte den Inhalt eines Eimers auf die Straße, bevor er die Reiter bemerkte. Er runzelte die Stirn und murmelte einen halblauten Fluch in seinen stoppeligen Bart. Nachdem sie ihn passiert hatten, zögerte er noch einen Augenblick, stellte dann seinen Eimer ab und eilte davon, um sich mit einem Freund zu treffen.

„Dort hinten wohnt Yeh'kinya.", sagte Emanuelle, als sie fast bei einer kleinen Hütte direkt neben dem Pier angelangt waren. Davor saß eine gebückte Gestalt, die ihnen den Rücken zuwandte. Als die Vier näher kamen, drehte sie sich herum und erwies sich als Troll mit dunkelgrüner Haut und einer rostroten Haarmähne, die ihm in wirren Büscheln vom Kopf abstand. Sein Mund verzog sich über den ein wenig schiefen Stoßzähnen zu einem Grinsen.

„Emanuelle! Willkommen zurück!", rief der Troll und winkte mit einer Hand. „Komm rein und wir essen zusammen. Musst Hunger und Durst haben nach der langen Reise."

Seine Gemeinsprache war ausgesprochen gut, aber er stieß beim Reden mit der Zunge an, was seiner Stimme einen zischelnden Unterton gab. Als er bemerkte, dass die drei Nachtelfen hinter Emanuelle abgesessen waren, wurde sein freundlicher Gesichtsausdruck vorsichtig. Er wies mit dem Daumen auf die finster dreinblickenden Gestalten. „Wer sind deine Freunde?"

„Wir sind nicht…", begann Deadlyone, doch ein Blick seines Bruders brachte ihn schnell zum Schweigen.

„Wir reisen mit der Gnomin als Geleitschutz.", knurrte Easygoing. „Und wir werden nicht von ihrer Seite weichen."

„Oh, das ist sicher ne gute Sache, Maan.", erwiderte der Troll und kratze sich am Hinterkopf. „Aber weißt du, Yeh'kinyas Hütte is ziemlich klein. Wird schwierig werden, euch alle da reinzuquetschen."

„Ach, das wird schon gehen.", zwitscherte Emanuelle. „Komm, ich habe dir das Ei mitgebracht."

Der Troll zuckte unmerklich zusammen. „Das Ei?", flüsterte er. „Du hast das Ei tatsächlich gefunden?"

„Natürlich habe ich es gefunden.", strahlte Emanuelle. „Warte, ich habe es gleich…"

„Shh.", machte Yeh'kinya und schob Emanuelle in Richtung seiner Hütte. „Das besprechen wir lieber drinnen weiter."

Easygoings Augen wurden schmal. Er winkte Deadlyone zu sich und sagte, ohne den Troll aus dem Blick zu lassen: „Du bleibst hier draußen. Ich traue dem Kerl nicht. Falls er türmen will…kümmere dich darum."

„Ist mir ein Vergnügen.", grinste der Schurke breit. „Und es ist sowieso alles besser, als sich mit diesem stinkenden Artefakt in einer kleinen, engen Hütte zu befinden. Als viel Spaß dabei, Bruderherz." Er klopfte den Druiden aufmunternd gegen die Schulter.

„Von Spaß kann gar keine Rede sein.", brummte Easygoing und folgte Emanuelle zusammen mit Ceredrian ins Innere der Hütte.

Yeh'kinyas Wohnstätte bot einen kargen Anblick. Schrank, Bett und Tisch schienen aus Treibholz gemacht und die Stühle passten nicht zueinander. Von der Decke hingen allerlei Kräuterbündel und Dinge, die Easygoing nicht identifizieren konnte, von denen er aber annahm, dass sie einmal Teile irgendwelcher Tiere zu Land oder zu Wasser gewesen waren. Ein Gebilde aus Knochen und Federn baumelte direkt über der Schlafstatt, neben der sich einige zerlesene Folianten stapelten.

Wie zufällig blieb der große Druide direkt vor der Tür der bescheidenen Behausung stehen, während Ceredrian sich in der Nähe des Fensters postierte. Dem Priester war anzusehen, dass er liebend gerne mit Deadlyone getauscht hätte. Währenddessen wickelte Emanuelle das uralte Ei aus dem luftdicht versigelten Wachspapier, auf dem die Nachtelfen während ihrer Reise von Gadgetzan durch die Wüste bestanden hatten.

„Du hast das Ei wirklich gefunden.", hauchte Yeh'kinya, während Easygoing sich Mühe gab, nur noch durch den Mund zu atmen. „Ich verbeuge mich vor dir, kleine Magierin. Deine Tapferkeit und Schlauheit wird der Welt noch lang im Gedächtnis bleiben."

„Was geschieht jetzt mit dem Ei?", wollte Emanuelle wissen. Sie saß auf einem Hocker, hielt ein Glas kühlen Melonensaft in der Hand und ließ die Beine baumeln. Ihren beiden Begleitern hatte der Troll nichts angeboten.

Yeh'kinyas Lippen wanderten in die Breite. „Das Ei wird dazu dienen, die Essenz von Hakkar aufzunehmen. Nur so kann die Welt von diesem uralten Bösen befreit werden."

„Wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte Emanuelle weiter. Sie schien das Ganze äußerst spannend zu finden.

Der Troll warf einen schnellen Blick auf die beiden Nachtelfen, leckte sich die Lippen und fuhr fort: „Jemand muss das Ei ins Sanktum des Gefallenen Gottes in den Tiefen des Tempels von Atal'Hakkar bringen. Dort muss der Avatar des Blutgottes beschworen und besiegt werden, um seine Essenz in das Uralte Ei bannen zu können."

Emanuelle lauschte gebannt. „Und was passiert dann?"

„Ich werd das Ei an mich nehmen und es sicher dort verwahren, wo kein Sterblicher es erreichen kann. Nur so kann gewährleistet werden, dass es nicht in falsche Hände gerät."

„Das klingt nach einem guten Plan.", jubelte Emanuelle und klatschte in die Hände. „Darf ich das Ei dorthin bringen? So ein alter Tempel ist sicherlich unheimlich aufregend."

„Wenn du willst.", antwortete Yeh'kinya und vermied es, einen der Nachtelfen anzusehen. „Es wäre eine ehrenvolle Aufgabe."

„Dieser Tempel.", ließ sich Easygoing vernehmen und schob sich in das Gesichtsfeld des Trolls. Ein unüberhörbares Grollen lag in seiner Stimme. „Liegt er in den Sümpfen des Elends?"

„J-ja.", stotterte Yeh'kinya. Er wich ein Stück vor dem Nachtelfen zurück und drückte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Tisch. Seine Arme zuckten, als wäre er versucht, sie vor das Gesicht zu nehmen.

„Erzählt mir mehr davon.", verlangte der Druide.

Der Troll schluckte. „Naja, was soll ich sagen. Vor langer Zeit gab es eine Menge Trolle, die zu Hakkar gebetet haben. Er gab ihnen viel Macht, aber er verlangte auch große Opfer. Vor allem aber wolle er in die wirkliche Welt übertreten, um sich am Blut und den Seelen der Lebenden zu laben. Die Priester, die ihm am treuesten ergeben waren, die Atal'ai, wollten diesen Wunsch in die Tat umsetzen. Doch die Zweifler an der Macht des Gottes erhoben sich gegen die treuen Anhänger und ein Krieg entbrannte, von dessen Grauen man bis heute nur flüsternd zu erzählen wagt. Es gelang den Aufständischen schließlich den Avatar von Hakkar zu zerstören und die Priester hinfort zu jagen. Das große Imperium der Gurubashi jedoch zerbarst an den Folgen des Krieges und versank in der Vergessenheit.

Die geächteten Priester flüchteten in die Sümpfe des Elends, wo sie erneut einen Tempel für Hakkar errichteten, um die Ankunft des Blutgottes in unsere Welt vorzubereiten. Der grüne Drachenaspekt Ysera hörte von diesen Plänen und ließ den Tempel mit all seinen Anhänger in den Fluten der Sümpfe versenken. Bis heute werden die Ruinen von den grünen Drachen bewacht, damit niemand hinein oder hinaus gehen kann."

„Grüne Drachen sagst du?" Easygoings drohende Haltung entspannte sich ein wenig. „Wenn die Träumende sich der Sache angenommen hat, gibt es keinen Grund, uns in ihre Angelegenheiten einzumischen. Es wäre respektlos."

Yeh'kinya legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und betrachtete den Nachtelfen, der jetzt in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken war. Wenig erfreuliche Gedanken, wie es schien. Die Augen des Trolls leuchteten auf.

„Du hast sicher Recht, Druide, doch es gibt ein Problem bei dieser Sache.", zischelte er und bleckte die Vorderzähne zu einem verkappten Grinsen. „Die Drachin hat nicht alle Priester vernichtet. Tief unten in den Ruinen gibt es immer noch Trolle, die versuchen, Hakkar zu beschwören. Deswegen muss jemand dorthin und dies ein für allemal verhindern."

Er machte eine Pause, in der er Easygoing nicht aus den Augen ließ, bevor er weitersprach. „Außerdem sind die Truppen, die sie zurückließ, befallen vom Wahnsinn dessen, was man im Allgemeinen den Alptraum nennt. Ohne Hilfe werden sie auf ewig darin gefangen sein. Unter ihnen soll sogar einer sein, der dem grünen Aspekt besonders teuer ist. Wer ihn befreit, würde sicherlich in ihrem Ansehen steigen."

Easygoing starrte den Troll an, als könnte er nicht glauben, was er soeben gehört hatte. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich und seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Schließlich schüttelte er entschlossen den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht möglich. Nicht mehr als Gerüchte."

„Gerüchte…das ist wahr.", sinnierte der Troll. „Doch auch das kleinste Gerücht birgt immer einen wahren Kern."

„Er hat Recht.", rief Emanuelle. Die Wangen der Gnomin waren vor Aufregung leicht gerötet. „Lasst uns dorthin reisen. Oh biiitteeee!"

Easygoing grunzte etwas Unverständliches. Er sah zu Ceredrian, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ich kann das nicht entscheiden.", erklärte der Priester glatt. „Ich denke, wir sollten zunächst einmal unsere Reise nach Darnassus fortsetzen. Sollte unsere Hilfe im Kampf gegen die Silithiden noch weiter von Nöten sein, sollten wir diesem Auftrag den Vorrang geben."

Es war Easygoing anzusehen, dass ihm diese Antwort nicht gefiel. Doch der große Druide neigte zustimmend den Kopf. „Du hast Recht. Reisen wir nach Darnassus."

„Oh ich muss erst noch den Forschungsbericht zu Narain Soothfancy bringen.", erinnerte Emanuelle den Druiden und strahlte ihn an. „Aber dann geht´s in Nullkommanichts zu Euch nach Hause."

Die Gnomin erwartete einen erneuten Protest, eine brummige Bemerkung oder einen scharfen Kommentar, doch Easygoing hatte sich bereits umgedreht und verließ die Hütte ohne ein weiteres Wort. Sie sah zu Ceredrian, der erneut mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ich werde ebenfalls draußen warten.", erklärte der Priester. „Beeilt Euch ein wenig…und verpackt dieses Ding dort gut. Dieser Gestank ist buchstäblich atemberaubend."

„Wird gemacht, Chef.", grinste Emanuelle und ließ sich von Yeh'kinya noch einmal genau erklären, was sie zu tun hatten, wenn sie den Tempel von Atal'Hakkar erreichten. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass der große Nachtelf ihrem Drängen nachgeben würde. Dazu war sein Gesichtsausdruck viel zu entschlossen gewesen.

* * *

Ungläubige Stille breitete sich im Thronsaal von Stormwind aus, während Schakals Worte wie ein Echo von den Wänden zurückzuspringen schien. Man hätte die sprichwörtlich fallende Stecknadel hören können, wenn nicht die Aufräumarbeiten um sie herum einen solchen Lärm veranstaltet hätten. Magenta, die die Tragweite von Schakals Eröffnung nicht ganz begreifen konnte, wollte schon eine entsprechende Frage stellen, als Hochlord Bolvar Fordragon allen Anwesenden mit erhobener Hand befahl zu schweigen.

„Seid ihr Euch ganz sicher", fragte er an Schakal gewandt, „dass die Dunkeleisenzwerge wirklich von einem _roten_ Drachen sprachen?"

Schakal nickte. „Es besteht kein Zweifel, Herr."

Die Augen des Hochlords richteten sich auf das von Onyxia zerstörte Fenster, doch sein Blick schien in eine unbekannte Ferne zu schweifen. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich jetzt vor Freude in die Hände klatsche. Drache bleibt nun einmal Drache, egal von welcher Farbe. Es heißt, es gäbe noch mehr von ihnen da draußen, als wir ahnen. Einige von ihnen leben sogar unerkannt unter uns. Wie man sieht."

Der Hochlord wendete sich wieder den drei Abenteurern zu. „Ich muss zugeben, dass diese Sache mit den Verwandlungen und Amuletten und all dem ein wenig über meinen Horizont geht. Für so etwas haben wir normalerweise Magier. Allerdings fürchte ich, dass unsere Beziehungen zur Kirin Tor ebenfalls unter Onyxias Intrigen gelitten haben und wir haben keine Zeit, den eitlen Tröpfen in Dalaran erst noch wochenlang Honig um den Bart zu schmieren, bevor sie sich dazu herablassen, uns zu helfen. Deswegen ist dieser rote Drache wohl die beste Spur, die wir im Moment haben. Ich betraue Euch daher mit der Aufgabe, erneut in den Blackrock zu reisen und diesen Drachen zu finden. Beten wir zum Licht, dass er tatsächlich gewillt ist uns zu helfen."

Der Hochlord straffte sich und bedachte jeden der drei Abenteurer mit einem strengen Blick. „Das hier", er hielt das zerbrochene Amulett in die Höhe", ist der Schlüssel zu unserem Sieg. Ich vertraue ihn Euch an, doch seid gewarnt. Solltet Ihr ihn verlieren oder Euch gar einfallen lassen, bei dieser Mission zu versagen, werde ich Euch persönlich bis in die tiefsten Abgründe der Hölle verfolgen, um Euch für dieses Verfehlen büßen zu lassen. Habe ich mich da klar ausgedrückt?"

„Aye.", knurrte Schakal. „Aber zuerst einmal reisen wir nach Ironforge. Es gibt da noch etwas zu erledigen."

Hochlord Bolvar Fordragons Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Was kann es in diesem Moment Wichtigeres geben, als die Welt von diesen Untier zu befreien?"

Schakal schien etwas antworten zu wollen, besann sich dann jedoch eines Besseren. Geistesgegenwärtig sprang Magenta in die Bresche.

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, liegt die Hauptstadt der Zwerge doch ohnehin auf unserem Weg.", sagte sie und versuchte sich an einem bezaubernden Lächeln. Dem Gesichtsausdruck des Hochlords nach zu urteilen, war sie nicht sehr erfolgreich „Wir werden einfach von dort aus zum Blackrock reisen. Und möglicherweise können wir in der Halle der Forscher ja noch etwas Nützliches über die Blackrock-Spitze erfahren."

„Wie Ihr meint.", brummte Bolvar Fordragon. „Ich werde derweil ein Schreiben nach Dalaran schicken. Für den Fall, dass Ihr versagt. Und Lady Jaina Proudmoore muss über die Vorgänge unterrichtet werden. Es wäre möglich, dass wir ihre Unterstützung beim Kampf gegen Onyxia gut gebrauchen können."

Mit einer Geste entließ der Hochlord die drei Abenteurer und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit den diplomatischen Angelegenheiten zu. Magenta war sich nicht sicher, wer von ihnen das schlechtere Los gezogen hatte.

„Wohin jetzt?", fragte die Hexenmeisterin, als sie wieder vor das Schloss getreten waren. Die neugierige Masse hatte sich aufgrund der Gesteinsbrocken, die über den gesamten Hofplatz versprengt waren, inzwischen aufgelöst.

„Die Untergrundbahn.", erklärte Schakal knapp. „Es ist der schnellste Weg nach Ironforge."

„Untergrundbahn?" In Abbefarias Stimme lag Erstaunen. „Was ist das?"

„Der Ort, an dem Schakal und ich uns kennengelernt haben.", antwortete Magenta mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen. „Komm, es wird dir gefallen."

* * *

Ceredrian trat hinter Easygoing und sah eine Weile auf das Meer hinaus, das unablässig an den Strand lief. Die Haut des Druiden war von einer feinen Salzschicht bedeckt und in seinen blauen Haaren klebten weißliche Kristalle.

„Schwimmen gewesen?", fragte der Priester im unverfänglichen Plauderton.

„Etwas."

„Und? War es schön?", fuhr Ceredrian fort. Der Wind fing sich in seinen Haaren und zauste seine Robe.

„Was wird das?", knurrte der Druide. „Versuchst du mir ein Gespräch aufzudrängen?"

„Ich versuche lediglich herauszufinden, was vorhin in der Hütte des Trolls vor sich gegangen ist.", erklärte Ceredrian. Seine schmalen Finger pflückten eine weiße Muschel aus dem Sand und er betrachtete sie so intensiv, als wäre die Antwort auf seine unausgesprochene Frage in die Wellenmuster der Kalkschale eingegraben. Bis auf das Säuseln des Windes herrschte intensives Schweigen. Schließlich jedoch seufzte Easygoing und drehte sich halb zu dem immer noch geduldig wartenden Priester herum.

„Du würdest es ohnehin nicht verstehen. Das geht nur…uns Druiden etwas an."

„Du hast an Abbe gedacht?" Ceredrians Frage wirkte ins Blaue hinein geraten, doch sie traf ihr Ziel genau, wie man an Easygoings Gesichtsausdruck erkennen konnte.

„Es ist…es gibt…ich kann so viel Dinge besser als er.", sprudelte es plötzlich aus dem großen Druiden heraus. „Ich bin größer und stärker als er. Ich laufe weiter und schwimme schneller. Ich habe meine Tierformen besser im Griff und weiß mehr über Pflanzen und heilende Tränke, als er jemals in seinen Querkopf hineinbekommen wird."

„Aber?"

„Er ist ein Träumer."

Ceredrian lachte auf. „Das wissen wir doch alle."

„Nein, du verstehst nicht." Easygoing wirkte ungeduldig. „Er hat eine intensivere Beziehung zum Smaragdgrünen Traum als ich. Diese Begabung ist bei Druiden unterschiedlich ausgeprägt. Und glaube mir, es gibt Bessere als ihn. Aber der Traum…er spricht zu ihm. Wir beide sind bereits darin gewandert, doch noch nie hat eines der Wesen der Traumebene mit mir gesprochen. Aber Abbe…er hört sie, die Stimmen des Traums."

Ceredrian zog eine der langen Augenbrauen nach oben. „Du hast Recht, ich verstehe es nicht. Wie kann man auf Stimmen im Kopf eifersüchtig sein?"

Der große Druide knurrte gereizt. „Dann stell dir halt vor, Elune würde direkt zu dir sprechen. Oder halt eben nicht zu dir, sondern nur zu deinem Priesterkollegen. Egal was du machst, wie sehr du dich auch anstrengst, du hörst ihre Stimme einfach nicht."

Ceredrian schwieg eine Weile. „Ich verstehe.", sagte er dann. „Obwohl ich dir sagen muss, dass dein Vergleich ziemlich hinkt. Die Entscheidung Priester zu werden beruht in erster Linie auf dem Glauben und nicht auf dem Können desjenigen."

Er wehrte einen Einwurf Easygoings mit einer sachten Handbewegung ab. „Ich verstehe trotzdem, was du meinst. Und du bist der Meinung, dich jetzt in einem Abenteuer beweisen zu müssen?"

„Ich muss gar nichts beweisen.", knurrte Easygoing. „Ich will nur einfach Abbes blödes Gesicht sehen, wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass sich der grüne Drachenschwarm persönlich bei mir bedankt hat."

„Na wenn das kein hehres Ziel ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht.", grinste Ceredrian. „Aber komm jetzt! Die anderen warten bereits und ich würde es bedauern, wenn durch unser zu langes Fortbleiben irgendwelche Verletzungen oder Verwandlungen begünstigt würden."

Easygoing sprang auf.

„Du meinst, Emanuelle und Deadlyone sind _allein_ zurückgeblieben?", fauchte er den Priester an. „Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt? Gehen wir lieber, bevor noch etwas passiert."

Sie fanden die Magierin und den Schurken ungewohnt friedlich vereint am Rand der kleinen Stadt. Emanuelle hatte die Nase tief in einem kleinen Leinensäckchen vergraben und Deadlyone war…war…gut drauf?

„Hal-lo L-leute!", rief der Schurke und winkte überschwänglich. Seine Stimme bebte und stolperte beim Sprechen und er schien ebenso Schwierigkeiten mit den Worten wie mit seinem Gleichgewicht zu haben. Das einzig Konstante an ihm war ein breites Grinsen, das wie festgenagelt in seinem Gesicht hing.

Easygoing betrachtete seinen Bruder einen Moment lang zweifelnd, dann wandte er sich an Emanuelle.

„Was habt Ihr ihm gegeben?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Iiiich?" Emanuelle schien äußerst empört. „Mich trifft überhaupt keine Schuld an diesem unzweifelbar maßlos übertriebenen Gebrauch widerrechtlich angeeigneter, halluzinogener Ingredienzien. Ich hatte auf einer Retournierung selbiger bestanden, was jedoch aufgrund hartnäckiger Renitenz der gegnerischen Partei zum Scheitern verurteil war. Mir könnte daher lediglich unterlassene Hilfeleistung in einem mittelschweren Fall selbst herbeigeführter Toxikation zur Last gelegt werden, wobei ich hierbei die Ausschließlichkeit der aufgrund meines Hangs zum Pazifismus unterbliebenen Intervention betonen möchte."

Easygoing machte ein dummes Gesicht. „Äh…was?"

„Ich übersetzt mal.", mischte sich Ceredrian ein. „Deadly hat irgendwelche Trollkräuter geklaut, Emanuelle hat ihm gesagt, er soll sie zurückbringen, er hat sich geweigert und weil sie ihn nicht mit Gewalt davon abgehalten hat, hat er sich das Zeug komplett einverleibt und strahlt jetzt wie ein Honigkuchenpferd auf der Kirmes."

Easygoing sah zuerst seinen grinsenden Bruder an, dann die schmollende Gnomin und schließlich den selbstzufrieden lächelnden Priester.

„Ich bin hier nur von Irren umgeben.", murmelte er und sagte zu Emanuelle: „Macht uns jetzt endlich dieses Portal, damit wir es hinter uns haben. Wir trödeln hier schon viel zu lange herum."

Die Magierin schnüffelte noch ein bisschen und zierte sich, doch zum Schluss ließ sie unter den wachsamen Augen des Druiden ein magisches Tor entstehen, durch das man bereits das angenehme Halblicht der Hauptstadt der Nachtelfen erkennen konnte. Easygoing unterdrückte ein erleichtertes Seufzen.

„Bitte nach Euch.", forderte er die Gnomin auf, bevor er selbst durch das Portal schritt, dicht gefolgt von Ceredrian, der den inzwischen nicht mehr lächelnden Deadlyone stützte. Der Schurke hielt sich den Kopf und jammerte leise vor sich hin.

„Du hättest den magischen Effekt ruhig sanfter entfernen können.", war das Letzte, was man aus seinem Mund hörte, bevor sich das Portal mit einem leisen „Plopp" wieder schloss.

Kurz darauf betraten zwei sehr unterschiedliche Gestalten den Ort, an dem nur noch die Fußspuren im Sand von der Anwesenheit der nachtelfischen Besucher kündeten.

„Wir sind zu spät.", sagte der Mann, den ein aufmerksamer Beobachter als denjenigen wiedererkannt hätte, der bei der Ankunft von Easygoing und seinen Gefährten das Weite gesucht hatte. Die Gestalt neben ihm war um ein gutes Stück kleiner als er. Ein bleicher, schwarz gekleideter Zwerg mit einem großen, schwarzen Hut und einem eindrucksvollen, zu langen Zöpfen geflochtenen schwarzen Bart. Unter der Krempe seines Hutes leuchteten seine Augen rot.

„Aye, Stoley, ich seh´s.", knurrte der Zwerg. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass sie bei Yeh'kinya waren?"

„Es besteht kein Zweifel.", nickte der Mann. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Du machst gar nichts.", erklärte der Zwerg bestimmt. „Ich habe bereits Einiges in die Wege geleitet, um diesem Troll in die Quere zu kommen. Es sollte nicht allzu lange dauern, bis die Ergebnisse meiner Bemühungen ihren Weg zu uns finden. Yeh'kinya darf auf keinen Fall Erfolg haben."

„Wäre es dann nicht besser gewesen, die vier gleich auszuschalten?", erkundigte sich Stoley und rieb sich mit der Hand über das stoppelige Kinn. „Hätte uns ne Menge Ärger erspart."

„Aye, das hätte es wohl.", stimmte der Zwerg zu. „Aber sei´s drum. Mit Chance kommen die vier ohnehin nicht lebend von ihrem Ausflug in die Sümpfe zurück. Und wenn doch…" Der düstere Zwerg blickte noch einmal auf die Stelle, wo die Abenteurer verschwunden waren. „Dann werden wir Ihnen einen gebührenden Empfang bereiten."

* * *

Abbefaria war sich nicht sicher, ob „gefallen" das richtige Wort für die Art der Fortbewegung war, zu der Magenta und Schakal ihn genötigt hatten. Der rasante Wechsel von Licht und Schatten, während man mit blitzartiger Geschwindigkeit im Bauch einer großen Maschine durch einen unterirdischen Tunnel raste, bereitete dem Druiden ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend, das er nicht unbedingt als positiv beschreiben würde.

„Gleich wird es noch besser.", hörte er Magenta neben sich und noch bevor er fragen konnte, was sie meinte, tauchte sie der Tunnel in blaugrünes Halbdunkel. Die Tunnelwand war von einer riesigen Glasscheibe abgelöst worden, hinter der der Druide Wasserpflanzen und Fische erkennen konnte.

„Was zum…?", entfuhr es ihm und er rückte unwillkürlich näher zum Rand des rasenden Zugschlittens.

„Passt auf, dass Ihr nicht rausfallt.", rief Schakal vom vorderen Ende des Waggons. „Der Fußweg nach Ironforge ist nicht eben kurz und manchmal schleichen sich hier auch ziemlich große Ratten ein. Einige davon tragen Symbole der Horde."

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis Abbefaria verstand. Er gab ein gequältes Geräusch ob des schlechten Witzes von sich und widmete sich wieder der faszinierenden Aussicht, die viel zu schnell von den vorbeihuschenden Tunnelwänden abgelöst wurde. In Ermangelung einer interessanten Beschäftigung, fragte er Schakal: „Was werdet Ihr Eurem König sagen?"

Schakal brummelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin und antwortete lahm: „Die Wahrheit. Vermutlich."

„Wie wird er darauf reagieren?", wollte Magenta wissen.

„Was weiß denn ich?", polterte Schakal plötzlich los. „Ich meine, bin ich etwa König? Begeistert wird er sicherlich nicht sein, wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass seine Tochter sich nicht nur in der Hand seines größten Feindes befindet, sondern zu allem Überfluss auch noch dessen Bastard erwartet."

„Wir werden Euch auf diesem Weg begleiten.", sagte Abbefaria bestimmt und obwohl es den Anschein hatte, dass Schakal dieses Angebot zunächst ablehnen wollte, schien der Zwerg in gewisser Weise froh, diesen schweren Gang nicht allein hinter sich bringen zu müssen.

Sie erreichten Ironforge in ungewohnter Stille und auch auf dem Weg zum königlichen Thron wechselten sie kaum mehr als zwei Worte. Es war, als läge der Schatten des Blackrock immer noch über ihnen und dieser Schatten wuchs mit jedem ihrer Schritte.

Eine Wache hieß sie in einem kleinen Raum neben dem Thronsaal warten und eilte unter Rüstungsklappern davon, um den König zu benachrichtigen. Es dauerte nicht lang, da schwang die schwere, hölzerne Tür der kleinen Kemenate auf und der König der Zwerge betrat den Raum.

Abbefaria war beeindruckt von der gedrungenen Gestalt, die zwar nicht so hochgewachsen wie der Hochlord der Menschen war und auch die kühle Eleganz der nachtelfischen Führerin vermissen ließ, aber ebenso viel Macht und Würde ausstrahlte. Er war mit einem gewaltigen Kriegshammer an seiner Seite bewaffnet und trug eine vollständige Rüstung, deren Gewicht einen ausgewachsenen Mann vermutlich zu Boden gedrückt hätte. Dem Zwergenkönig hingegen war das Gewicht nicht anzumerken. Seine Schultern schienen vielmehr von der Last von Kummer und Sorgen gedrückt zu sein, die der Nachtelf selbst auf dem von einem Bart fast bedeckten Gesicht zu erkennen vermochte. Der von Gram durchtränkte Blick richtete sich auf Schakal und wurde von einem hoffnungsvollen Funkeln abgelöst.

„Ah, mein Spion ist zurückgekehrt.", rief er mit polternder Stimme und winkte einer blondbezopften Bediensteten, die sogleich davon eilte und mit einem Tablett zurückkehrte, das sich unter der Last von Köstlichkeiten schier bog. Der König schob Schakal einen Becher mit schäumendem Bier hinüber und forderte ihn und seine Freunde auf zu trinken.

„Mit feuchter Kehle erzählt es sich besser.", lachte er.

Schakal nahm höflich einen kleinen Schluck und stierte dann auf den schwindenden Schaum. Als der König das sah, kniff er misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. „Du lehnst ein Bier aus einer der besten Brauereien in ganz Ironforge ab? Was für Neuigkeiten könnten einen Zwerg dazu veranlassen? Schnell, sprich es aus!"

Ungewöhnlich leise berichtete Schakal, was sich im Blackrock zugetragen hatte. Er schilderte auch, was sich weiter im Schloss von Stormwind ereignet hatte, doch der König der Zwerge war bereits aufgesprungen und wanderte unruhig vor dem kleinen Kamin des Raums hin und her. Als Schakals Bericht schließlich endete, breitete sich Stille aus.

Minuten vergingen, ohne dass jemand etwas sagte. Schließlich gab der König der Zwerge ein Stöhnen von sich, das aus den tiefsten Tiefen seiner Seele zu stammen schien. Er sank auf einen Stuhl neben Schakal und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Meine Tochter hat…mit diesem…ein Kind?"

Abbefaria schrak zusammen, als kurz darauf die Faust des Zwergenkönigs auf den Tisch krachte und diesen merklich zum Wanken brachte.

„Das kann nicht sein!", tobte der König. „Dieser Hundsfott hat mit seinen schwarzen Künsten einen Zauber über sie gewebt und sie sich zu Willen gemacht. Aber ich schwöre, dass dies seine letzte Untat gewesen sein wird. Dieser Frevel verlangt nach Rache."

Die Augen des Zwergenkönigs glühten in einem unheimlichen Feuer. „Ich werde diesen elenden Verräter umbringen lassen. Mit seinem Tod wird der Zauber, der Moira in seinem Bann hält, getilgt werden. Sagt mir, Freund Schakal, Seid Ihr willens noch einmal in die Tiefen hinabzusteigen und meine Tochter aus den Klauen dieses Bösewichts zu befreien?"

„Ähm…"

Schakals Blick irrte ein wenig hilflos zwischen seinem König und seinen beiden Begleitern umher. „Also im Prinzip ja schon, nur fürchte ich, dass Lord Bolvar irgendwie schneller war als Ihr, mein König. Er hat uns schon in die Spitze des Blackrocks beordert, um dort den Schlüssel zu Onyxias Vernichtung zu suchen."

„Bolvar?", schrie der Zwergenkönig und reckte drohend die Faust. „Diesem doppelzüngigen Hund werde ich den Kriegshammer auf die Brust setzen. Nur weil _er_ und diese falsche Schlange Katrana Prestor ihren eigenen Leuten die Unterstützung versagt haben, nur deswegen ist meine süße, kleine Moira überhaupt aus der Sicherheit ihres Nestes geflogen und dann in den Klauen dieses Aasgeiers Thaurissan gelandet. Und ich…ich habe sie GEHEN LASSEN!"

Der Zwergenkönig griff das Erstbeste, was ihm auf dem Tisch unter die Finger kam, und schmetterte es gegen die Wand. Ein klebriger Brei aus Äpfeln und Kirschkuchen blieb für einen Augenblick an den Steinen kleben und rutschte dann langsam zu Boden.

Schakal, der unwillkürlich den Kopf eingezogen hatte, hüstelte schüchtern. „Mein König…Ihr habt schon mitbekommen, dass Lady Katrana Prestor in Wirklichkeit der schwarze Drache Onyxia war, zu dessen Vernichtung uns Bolvar jetzt ausgesandt hat, oder?"

„Was? Ein Drache?" Die buschigen Augenbrauen des Zwergenkönigs wanderten nach oben. „Ich hab ja gleich gewusst, dass eine Frau in einer Führungsposition nichts zu suchen hat."

Magenta neben ihm schnaubte abfällig, aber Abbefaria verkniff sich einen Kommentar dazu, dass das Volk der Nachtelfen sehr gut mit einer weiblichen Führerin zurechtkam. Es hätte die Laune des Zwergenkönigs, der jetzt wieder ruhelos vor dem Kamin auf und ab wanderte, vermutlich nicht unbedingt verbessert.

„Elende Magie und Schwarzhexerei.", grollte der König und schickte einen saftigen Fluch in der poltrigen Sprache der Zwerge hinterher. „Was ist aus den Zeiten geworden, als ein ordentlicher Kampf das Geschick eines Volkes entscheiden hat. Diese ganze Diplomatie und das viele Gerede. Man sieht ja, wohin das führt. Von Drachen unterwandert, ha! Sowas gäbe es bei uns Zwergen nicht."

König Bronzebeard blieb stehen und raufte sich die üppigen Haare. „Es ist zum Aus-der-Haut-Fahren mit diesem Kind.", brummte er und wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. „Für Erste seid Ihr entlassen. Lasst Euch von meinem Schatzmeister eine angemessene Belohnung auszahlen und dann geht mir aus den Augen. Ich muss nachdenken, was weiter zu tun ist. So eine vertrackte Sache…"

Wieder vor der Tür schüttelte Schakal den Kopf. „Jetzt weiß ich wieder, warum ich lieber Junggeselle bleibe. Frauen allein machen ja schon genug Ärger, aber wenn erst das Thema Kinder auf dem Tisch ist, wird es höchste Zeit zu packen. Da nehme ich es doch lieber mit einem feuerspeienden Drachen auf."

„Dazu werdet Ihr vermutlich früher Gelegenheit bekommen, als Euch lieb ist.", erwiderte Abbefaria.

„Erinnert mich nicht daran.", stöhnte Schakal. „Und jetzt kommt, wir holen uns unsere Belohnung. Und ich für meinen Teil, werde sie auch gleich anlegen."

„In einer neuen Rüstung?", fragte Magenta interessiert. „Ich bräuchte dringend ein Paar neue Schuhe."

„Nein, in Bier natürlich.", erklärte Schakal frostig. Er stapfte mit der fest entschlossenen Miene eines wahrhaft Durstigen an der großen Schmiede vorbei und steuerte zielsicher die nächstgelegene Kneipe an. Er hatte sie fast erreicht, als sich ihm eine Gestalt in den Weg stellte. Eine Gestalt, die ihm fröhlich zuwinkte.

„Schakal!", rief eine poltrige Stimme und kurz darauf trieb ein kräftiger Schlag auf den Rücken dem Schurken die Luft aus den Lungen. „Hab ich mir doch gedacht, dass ich dich früher oder später in Bruuks Ecke treffe."

„Gambrosch.", hustete Schakal und rieb sich die schmerzende Schulter. „Wie schön."

Schakals Ironie tropfte von dem fremden Zwerg ab wie Wasser von einer gut geölten Bratpfanne. Er strahlte Schakal unter seinem üppigen Bart an und meinte augenzwinkernd. „Willst du mich deinen Freunden nicht vorstellen?"

„Freunde – Gambrosch. Gambrosch – Freunde.", knurrte Schakal. „Was willst du?"

„Oh, ich habe hier einen Brief für dich.", erklärte Gambrosch und begann, in seinen Taschen herumzuwühlen. Er förderte allerhand Kleinkram zutage, den er Schakal kurzerhand in beide Hände drückte, bis er schließlich eine reichlich zerdrückte Pergamentrolle hervorzog. Mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck reichte er sie an Schakal weiter.

Der Schurke nahm die Rolle und betrachtete sie mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen. „Die sieht aus, als hätte jemand daran herum gekaut."

„Oha, ja, das war Ätsch.", antwortete Gambrosch fröhlich und stopfte seine Habseligkeiten wieder zurück in seine Taschen. „Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass das mit dem Allesfresser so wörtlich gemeint war…"

„Wer oder was ist _Ätsch_?", fragte Schakal abwesend, während er versuchte, die ausgefransten Ränder der Schriftrolle so zu glätten, dass sie beim Ausrollen nicht vollständig in Fetzen gerissen wurde. Er überflog die Nachricht und sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

„Ätsch ist mein Schwein.", erklärte Gambrosch. „Warte, ich rufe ihn mal."

Der Zwerg stieß einen schrillen Pfiff aus, dem ein fast ebenso schrilles Quiekgeräusch aus dem Inneren der Zwergenkneipe antwortete. Es schepperte, rumpelte und klapperte, jemand – der Höhe der Stimme nach zu urteilen eine Frau – schrie erschrocken auf und dann polterte ein wild grunzendes Tier mit der Statur einen kleinen Bierfasses die kleine Treppe zum Eingang hinab. Neben Gambrosch blieb das Tier stehen, ließ die Vorderbeine einknicken, streckte den borstigen Hintern mit dem dünnen Pinselschwanz in die Höhe und grunzte auffordernd. Der Zwerg wühlte einen Apfel aus den Tiefen seiner Taschen hervor und warf ihn dem Schwein hin. Das gewaltige Maul mit den spitzen Hauern schnappte zu und Sekunden später war der Apfel mit Stumpf und Stiel verschwunden. Wenn Abbefaria richtig gesehen hatte, hatte es nicht einmal gekaut.

„Verfressener, kleiner Stinker.", grinste Gambrosch und kraulte das Schwein hinter den Ohren. Wohlig grunzend schupperte sich das Tier dabei an seinem Bein und sah ihn aus glücklichen Schweineäuglein erwartungsvoll an.

„Jetzt ist aber Schluss, du bekommst nichts mehr.", schimpfte der Zwerg und drohte dem bettelnden Schwein mit dem Zeigefinger. Abbefaria war sich inzwischen sicher, dass es sich bei ihm um einen Jäger handeln musste. Der gezähmte Begleiter und die Schrotflinte auf seinem Rücken ließen diese Vermutung zumindest entstehen.

„Nettes Schwein.", brummelte Schakal und man meinte förmlich zu hören, dass er dem Tier mehr Sympathie als dessen Herren entgegen brachte. „Und danke noch mal für den Brief. Wir, äh…müssen jetzt gehen."

„Oh, warum denn?", fragte Gambrosch und hörte auf Ätsch zu kraulen. Das Schwein quittierte dies mit einem vorwurfsvollen Grunzen. „Ihr seid doch gerade erst gekommen und müsst durstig sein."

Schakal schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wirklich, es geht nicht. Ganz dringende Geschäfte. War nett dich mal wieder zu sehen."

Ohne sich weiter um Gambroschs Protest zu kümmern, ließ Schakal den anderen Zwerg stehen und eilte, die zerknitterte Schriftrolle unter das Wams stopfend, davon. Abbefaria und Magenta hatten im Getümmel der lebhaften Zwergenstadt Mühe, mit ihm Schritt zu halten, und waren froh, als er sie in die Deckung eines Hauseingangs winkte.

„Spart Euch irgendwelche Fragen.", knurrte er und sah sich nach allen Seiten um. „Gambrosch ist eigentlich ein sehr netter Kerl, hilfsbereit und zuverlässig. Leider ist er auch schrecklich neugierig und eine der größten Klatschbasen, die ich kenne. Ich fürchte, wir müssen sofort aufbrechen, wenn wir nicht riskieren wollen, dass uns noch irgendjemand in die Quere kommt. Wir nehmen nur das Nötigste mit und treffen uns in einer Stunde am Greifenhorst. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich, ich muss noch etwas erledigen."

Damit ließ Schakal Abbefaria und Magenta allein in den Schatten zurück und verschwand wieder im Strom der Besucher von Ironforge. Die beiden sahen sich an.

„Was tun wir jetzt?", fragte der Druide und zog die Hexenmeisterin tiefer in die dunkle Ecke, wo er ihr einen Kuss auf den Hals drückte. Er mochte ihren Geruch und die weiche Haut unter seinen Lippen. Zu gern hätte er noch mehr davon gekostet.

„Oh, ich hab da schon eine Idee.", kicherte Magenta und schmiegte sich mit verräterischem Augenaufschlag an ihn. „Wir gehen einkaufen. Wir brauchen noch Vorräte und hatte ich schon _Schuhe_ erwähnt?"

_Warum habe ich nur gefragt?_, dachte Abbefaria bei sich und ergab sich dann seufzend in sein Schicksal. So viele Schuhe konnte man ja innerhalb einer Stunde nicht anprobieren.

* * *

„Narren!" Die Stimme der jungen Nachtelfenpriesterin bebte und ihre Nasenflügel blähten sich vor unterdrücktem Zorn. „Sie sehen einfach nicht, welche Gefahr sich hier auftut. Ihr irrationaler Hass auf die Horde macht sie blind für alle anderen Bedrohungen. Wie viele Beweise für den Aufstieg der Silithiden soll ich denn noch erbringen? Ich kann sie ja schlecht zu einem ihrer Schwarmbauten schleifen, damit sie es begreifen. Ich…"

Gracina Spiritmight unterbrach sich, als sie bemerkte, dass sie nicht allein war. Ihre Wangen nahmen eine dunkelviolette Färbung an und sie stammelte eilends eine Begrüßung.

„Elune'adore, Freunde. Verzeiht mein ungebührliches Auftreten. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, Gäste zu haben."

„Ishnu-alah, Schwester Gracina.", antwortete Ceredrian. „Mir scheint, wir kommen im rechten Augenblick." Der weißhaarige Priester zog den Forschungsbericht von Alchemist Pestlezugg aus der Tasche.

„Oh, _Ihr _seid es, Ceredrian. Und wieder kommt Ihr in Begleitung der kleinen Gnomin zu mir. Das kann nur bedeuten, dass Ihr Nachrichten aus Tanaris bringt. Setzt Euch! Ich werde Euch und Euren Freunden Erfrischungen bringen lassen, derweil ich das hier studiere."

Während eine Novizin sie mit allerlei darnassischen Köstlichkeiten versorgte und die Priesterin sich in den hinteren Teil des Raums zurückzog, wo sie den Bericht in der Hand haltend auf und ab lief und gedankenverloren mit ihrem langen, grünen Zopf spielte, beugte sich Easygoing zu Ceredrian hinüber und flüsterte: „Mir scheint, sie mag dich."

Der Priester grinste, nahm sich ein Glas Trichterwindentau und zwinkerte dem Druiden über den Rand hinweg zu. „Tun sie das nicht alle?"

Easygoing rollte mit den Augen. „Unverbesserlich.", grollte er und warf Deadlyone einen warnenden Blick zu. Der Schurke hatte zu interessiert auf eine der silbernen Dosen gestarrt, die die Priesterin auf einer flachen Kommode aufbewahrt hatte.

„Deadly!", zischte der Druide und zog seinen Bruder neben sich auf die flachen Sitzpolster. „Nimm dir einen Wildreiskuchen und lass die Finger ansonsten, da, wo ich sie sehen kann! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Der Schurke murmelte eine halbwegs zustimmende Antwort, schnappte sich einen der samtigen Pfirsiche vom Tisch und biss mit unverhohlenem Trotz hinein. Dass ihm dabei der Saft über die Finger lief und auf die Sitzgelegenheit tropfte, schien ihm dabei eine Art grimmige Befriedigung zu verschaffen. Easygoing wollte ihn gerade zu Recht weisen, als Gracina Spiritmight zurückkehrte.

„Pestlezuggs Bericht ist interessant. Vor allem bestätigt er meinen Verdacht, dass sich die Silithiden inzwischen auch im Krater von Un'goro ausbreiten. Ihre Quelle jedoch scheint sich woanders zu verbergen. Aber ich fürchte, dass nicht einmal diese Nachricht Staghelm und die anderen davon überzeugen wird, dass die Bedrohung durch die Silithiden ernst genommen werden muss. Er hat mir wortwörtlich gesagt, dass die Silithiden kein Problem darstellen. Seine Arroganz wird nur noch durch seine Ignoranz übertroffen. Man sollte meinen, dass gerade er dieses Thema ernst nimmt."

Sie schlug erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. „Verzeihung.", murmelte sie und warf Easygoing einen schnellen Blick zu. „Es steht mir nicht zu, derart über Fandral Staghelm zu sprechen. Immerhin ist er der Erzdruide und ein Held unseres Volkes."

„Wir werden Ihn nicht über Eure Reden in Kenntnis setzen.", versicherte Ceredrian in ruhigem Tonfall.

„Vielleicht sollte ich noch einmal mit ihm reden.", bot Emanuelle an. Die Augen der kleinen Gnomin funkelten verdächtig. „Ich meine, er muss doch einsehen, dass diese Käfer eine Bedrohung sind."

Gracina Spiritmight schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Der Erzdruide hat mir ausdrücklich verboten, ihn noch einmal mit dem Thema zu belästigen. Vielleicht…vielleicht sind es auch einfach nur die schmerzlichen Erinnerungen, die ihn quälen. Er verlor seinen Sohn beim ersten Angriff der Silithiden."

„Es gab bereits einen Angriff?", rief Emanuelle aus. „Wo? Wann?"

Auf Gracinas Gesicht erschien ein kleines Lächeln. „Das ist mehr als tausend Jahre her, kleine Emanuelle. Unter schweren Verlusten wurden die Silithiden damals zurückgedrängt und in ihre eigene Festung gesperrt. Eines der Opfer des Krieges war Fandral Staghelms Sohn Valstann. Die Befehlshaber über die Silithidenarmeen, die Qiraij, haben Staghelms Sohn damals in eine Falle gelockt und ihn dann vor den Augen seines entsetzten Vaters in Stücke gerissen. Ich nehme an, dass sie damit den Willen des großartigen Anführers, der er damals war, brechen wollten."

„Das ist furchtbar.", hauchte Emanuelle mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Der arme Mann."

„Ja, es muss entsetzlich gewesen sein.", bestätigte die Priesterin. „Ich selbst war damals nicht zugegen, sondern versorgte die Verwundeten innerhalb des Stützpunktes in Silithus. Kurz darauf mussten wir Burg Cenarius verlassen und uns weit ins Landesinnere zurückziehen. Wie es letztendlich gelang, die Qiraij zu besiegen, wissen nur wenige. Es heißt jedoch, dass die Drachen etwas mit der Bannung der Gefahr zu tun hatten."

Für einen Moment schwiegen die Anwesenden und jeder schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Emanuelle zog schließlich das kleine Leinensäckchen hervor, das sie bereits in Tanaris in der Hand gehabt hatte, und schüttelte den Inhalt nachdenklich.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mein Morgenkorn doch dem Erzdruiden bringen. Ich wette, er freut sich darüber."

Easygoing blickte ungläubig auf den prall gefüllten Beutel. „Was? _Das alles_ habt Ihr in der kurzen Zeit geerntet? Unmöglich!"

Die Gnomin blickte den Druiden aus großen, blauen Augen an. „Ich hatte Glück, schätze ich."

„Glück?", ächzte der Druide. „Ich habe in derselben Zeit nicht einmal halb so viel herangezogen. Ihr habt gemogelt!"

Die Gnomin zog die Nase kraus. „Nun ja...vielleicht hat es doch etwas mit dem Superwachsomat zu tun, den ich erfunden habe. Er bündelt das Sonnenlicht und…das wollt Ihr gar nicht wissen, oder?"

Easygoings säuerlicher Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände.

„Wenn ich es mir so recht überlege", meinte die Gnomin und rückte ein Stück von Easygoing weg, „bringe mein Morgenkorn doch lieber zu Quintis Jonespyre. Wir hatten ja eine Abmachung."

„Das klingt nach einer guten Idee.", stimmte Ceredrian schnell zu. Der Priester erhob sich und verbeugte sich vor Gracina Spiritmight. „Habt Dank für Eure Gastfreundschaft, Gracina. Es tut mir leid, dass wir Euch nicht mehr unterstützen konnten."

„Eure Hilfe war mehr als willkommen, Ceredrian.", entgegnete die Priesterin lächelnd. „Die Zeit wird kommen, da ich Eure Hilfe wieder benötigen werde. Zunächst jedoch werde ich den Bericht noch einmal genau studieren und mich vielleicht noch mit einigen andere beraten, die den Geschehnissen rund um die Silithiden mehr Beachtung schenken."

Die Priesterin riss ein Stück unbeschriebenes Pergament von Pestlezuggs Bericht ab und schrieb einige kurze Zeilen darauf. „Bitte, nehmt diese Notiz und bringt sie zu Idriana in der Bank von Darnassus. Sie wird Euch aus meinem persönlichen Besitz aushändigen, was Euch gefällt. Es ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann."

Sie versuchte Ceredrian das Pergament zu überreichen, doch der weißhaarige Priester faltete ihre Finger wieder darum. Dann nahm er ihre Hand in beide Hände und platzierte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf ihren Fingerspitzen.

„Eure Dankbarkeit und die Gewissheit, Euch und damit auch den Völkern von Azeroth einen Dienst erwiesen zu haben, ist uns Belohnung genug, Mylady.", sagte er und sah der Priesterin dabei unablässig in die Augen. Im Hintergrund hörte man Würggeräusche, als habe sich gerade jemand an einem großen Stück Pfirsich verschluckt.

„D-danke.", antwortete Gracina Spiritmight und blickte den drei Nachtelfen und ihrer gnomischen Begleiterin noch eine ganze Weile nach, bis diese schließlich den Tempel des Mondes verließen und außer Sichtweite gerieten. Erst dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie die ganze Zeit den Bericht über die Silithiden an ihre Brust gedrückt hatte. Stirnrunzelnd entfaltete sie den Brief wieder und begann erneut zu lesen.

* * *

Magenta musste sich ob des Anblicks, der sich ihr bot, zusammenreißen, um sich nicht zu übergeben. Vor ihnen lag eine Leiche, deren Rasse nur noch anhand der neben dem Toten liegenden, zwergengroßen Rüstungsteile zu erkennen war. Augenscheinlich handelte es sich um den Nicht-Überlebenden eines Gefechts zwischen den Dunkeleisenzwergen und den Blackrock-Orks.

„Vollkommen zerfetzt.", urteilte Schakal und untersuchte den toten Körper weiter, was Magenta einen erneuten Ekelschauer entlockte. „Der Kopf wurde von einem Axt- oder Schwertstreich fast vollkommen gespalten. Ob bevor oder nachdem die Gliedmaßen abgetrennt wurden, lässt sich jetzt nicht mehr erkennen. Und…sind das Bissspuren?"

Der Zwerg erhob sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Widerwärtig. Ich bin zwar kein Freund der Dunkeleisenzwerge, aber immerhin fressen die ihre Gegner nicht auf."

„Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache.", ließ sich Abbefaria vernehmen. Der Druide hielt die kleine, goldene Münze in der Hand und sein Blick schweifte unruhig über die Balkone und Brüstungen, die über ihren Köpfen lagen.

„Das Ganze ist ja eigentlich auch kompletter Schwachsinn.", brummelte Schakal. „Ich frage mich, wie wir Euren komischen Drachenverbündeten da oben finden sollen."

„Wir müssen eben vorsichtig sein.", sagte Magenta wenig überzeugt von ihren eigenen Worten. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns wieder verkleiden?"

„Eigentlich kein schlechter Plan.", murmelte Schakal. „Das Dumme ist nur, dass ich auf jeden Fall auffallen werde. Unser Freund Nachtelf hier geht ja vielleicht noch als Troll durch und du als ziemlich magerer Ork, aber ich…"

„Dann nutzt eben Eure Fähigkeiten, Freund Zwerg, und lasst Euch nicht sehen.", schlug Abbefaria vor. „Ihr habt uns vorhin berichtet, die Blackrock-Orks besitzt auch Hexenmeister. Wenn wir einigermaßen bestimmt auftreten und Magenta einen ihrer…Diener beschwört, könnte es klappen."

Magenta blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis ihr klar wurde, was Abbefaria da gerade vorgeschlagen hatte. „Du willst, dass ich meine Dämonen einsetze?"

Der Druide verzog die Lippen zu einem dünnen Lächeln. „Es ist jetzt nicht der Augenblick, um wählerisch zu sein. Glaub mir, wenn mir etwas Besseres eingefallen wäre, hätte ich es vorgeschlagen."

Die Hexenmeisterin blies die Backen auf und ließ langsam die Luft entweichen. „Also schön…wen nehme ich da?"

_Diese Frage ist jetzt ja wohl nicht dein Ernst_, empörte sich Pizkol in ihrem Kopf. _Du wählst natürlich den schlauesten._

_Jahzdok? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mit so einem auffälligen, blauen Kerl durch die Blackrockspitze spazieren sollte._

_Hey!_

Magenta musste ob des quakenden Protests ihres Wichtels grinsen.

_Ich könnte Sloojhom mitnehmen. Gegen die orkischen Zauberer wäre er bestimmt eine große Hilfe_, überlegte sie weiter.

_Bitte? Diese sabbernde Töle mit dem Gehirn von der Größe einer Erbse verläuft sich doch in ihrem eigenen Hundekörbchen. Außerdem ist er nicht stubenrein. Er wäre dir nur im Weg._

Magenta war kurz davor laut loszuprusten.

_Oh, na wenn Euer Hochwohlgeboren meinen, _keifte der kleine Dämon weiter._ Mirdochegal! Ich reiße mich nicht darum, von einem Oger zerstampft oder von einem Ork pulverisiert zu werden._

_Ich wähle Fierneth._

_Was?_

Magenta empfing gleich zwei Arten von Erstaunen. Die eine war gepaart mit feuriger Wichtelempörtheit und die andere mit der mentalen Entsprechung des unschuldigen Augenaufschlags einer Katze, die gerade den Kanarienvogel gefressen hatte. Unsicher, ob sie wirklich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, holte Magenta die Lederpeitsche hervor und beschwor ihre Sukkubus zu sich.

Die Dämonin nahm ihre Waffe entgegen, stemmte kokett die Hand in die Hüfte und spitze die Lippen zu einem süffisanten Lächeln. „Fasst nichts an, was ihr Euch nicht leisten könnt."

„Fierneth!", schnappte Magenta, viel eher ärgerlich über die Reaktion ihrer männlichen Mitstreiter als über die der Sukkubus. Herunterhängende Kinnladen gehörten jetzt nicht unbedingt zu den Dingen, die die Hexenmeisterin brauchen konnte. Ihr schlotterten ohnehin schon die Knie und sie hatte inzwischen festgestellt, dass die Redewendung „Mir ist ganz schlecht vor Angst" nicht unbedingt metaphorisch gemeint war.

Schakal, der inzwischen seinen Mund wieder zugeklappt hatte, runzelte die Stirn. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du _die da _mitnehmen willst. Ich meine, sie ist irgendwie ein wenig…auffällig."

„Wenn du etwas verstecken willst, tu es da, wo es jeder sehen kann.", antwortete Magenta und versuchte, so gut sie konnte, das Zittern in ihrer Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Ich erinnere mich noch genau, wie Milli mich einmal mein Nobelgartengeschenk hat suchen lassen. Ich habe die halbe Küche auf den Kopf gestellt, nur um dann festzustellen, dass das Geschenk die ganze Zeit auf dem Tisch lag."

Schakal zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz…"

„Fierneth wird die Blicke auf sich ziehen.", erklärte Magenta, während sie die Dinge in ihrem Rucksack durchwühlte und schließlich einen alten Kapuzenumhang daraus hervorzog. Ein Schwall stechenden Kräutergeruchs wehte ihr entgegen, als sie ihn entfaltete. „Mit ihren Fähigkeiten wird sie unsere Gegner verwirren und ablenken und wir können uns klammheimlich vorbei schleichen. Und das alles, ohne dass es zu einem Kampf kommt."

„Das _klingt_ alles sehr logisch.", gab Abbefaria zu.

„Du bist befangen.", konterte Schakal und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Aber da wir sowieso keine Wahl haben, ist ein dummer Plan ebenso gut wie der andere. Bleibt nur noch zu hoffen, dass die Orks einen ähnlichen Geschmack haben wie...äh…Menschen."

„Oh glaubt mir, das haben sie.", schnurrte die Sukkubus. „Sie sind sogar noch gieriger."

Schakal verzog das Gesicht. „Das will ich gar nicht wissen. Also los jetzt. Statten wir der Blackrock-Spitze einen Besuch ab."

Während sie diesmal über die gewaltigen Kettenglieder nach oben krabbelten, konnte Magenta nicht umhin darüber nachzudenken, was es wohl mit den verschiedenen Drachenfarben auf sich hatte. Sie war bis jetzt – ähnlich wie Hochlord Bolvar Fordragon – immer davon ausgegangen, dass mit keiner dieser übergroßen Eidechsen besonders gut Kirschen essen war. Dass sie jetzt einen von ihnen aufzusuchen gedachten, damit er ihnen im Kampf gegen einen anderen beistand kam ihr, gelinde gesagt, merkwürdig vor. Andererseits hatte sie ja auch schon Seite an Seite mit einer Paladina gekämpft. Trotzdem fragte sie Abbefaria danach, als sie einen etwas breiteren Felsvorsprung erreichten und dort eine kleine Rast einlegten.

„Ich hab mich bis jetzt nur sehr wenig mit Drachen befasst.", gab der Druide zu. „Ich weiß jedoch, dass es viele verschiedene Drachensorten gibt. Die fünf wichtigsten Schwärme sind an den Farben ihrer Schuppen zu erkennen. Es gibt rote, schwarze, blaue, grüne und bronzene Drachen. Ein jeder von ihnen gebietet über eine eigene Form der Kraft.

Die blauen Drachen sind Träger der Magie. Allerdings sind sie fast vom Gesicht Azeroths verschwunden und es hat seit Jahren niemand mehr von ihnen berichtet. Die bronzenen Drachen nennt man die Wächter der Zeit. Ihr Anführer heißt Nozdormu. Mehr ist mir leider über sie nicht bekannt.

Diejenigen, mit denen ich mich am meisten befasst habe, sind die grünen Drachen. Ihre Anführerin Ysera, die Herrin des Smaragdgrünen Traumes, ist es, die uns Druiden viel über den Umgang mit unseren Kräften gelehrt hat. Es soll schon Druiden gegeben haben, die selbst die Ehre hatten, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten und sie um Rat zu fragen. Allerdings leben die grünen Drachen allesamt sehr zurückgezogen und viele von ihnen besitzen nicht einmal eine körperliche Gestalt, sondern bewegen sich lediglich in der Astralebene des Smaragdgrünen Traums."

Er zögerte kurz bevor er hinzufügte: „Ich habe schon ein paar Mal mit einem von ihnen gesprochen. Sie sind scheu, doch ihr Wissen um die Macht des Traums ist groß. Manch einen Zauber habe ich dank ihrer Hilfe schneller gelernt als…andere."

„Und was ist mit schwarzen und roten?", fragte Magenta, während sie versuchte, sich all diese neuen Informationen zu merken.

„Diese beiden Gruppen sind von je her Erzfeinde. Während die roten Drachen über die Kräfte des Lebens gebieten, herrschen die schwarzen über Tod und Zerstörung. Seit einst Alexstrasza, die Königin des roten Drachenschwarms, aus den Händen der Orks befreit wurde…

„Unter anderem von einem Zwerg!", warf Schakal grinsend ein.

„…und anschließend mit Hilfe der andere drei Aspekte – das sind die Anführer des jeweiligen Schwarms – den schwarzen Aspekt des Todes, der sich selbst den Namen Deathwing gegeben hat, tötete, herrscht wieder ein offener Krieg zwischen den beiden Schwärmen. Die schwarzen Drachen werden zudem von allen anderen lebenden Wesen gejagt, wo man sie nur erwischen kann, denn wo sie auftauchen, verbreiten sie nur Leiden und Tod."

„Und die Orks, die da oben wohnen, haben sich gedacht, das wären doch eigentlich mal ganz prima Verbündete für uns, wo wir doch vorhaben, ganz Azeroth in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen.", witzelte Schakal trocken. „Und genau deswegen stehen wir jetzt hier."

„Klingt ja verlockend.", murmelte Magenta und machte sich zusammen mit den anderen daran, auch noch den Rest des Aufstiegs hinter sich zu bringen.

Der lange Gang, der den Eingang zur Blackrockspitze bildete, war eng und düster. Seine Mauern waren rußgeschwärzt von den Pechfackeln, die die drei Abenteurer in flackerndes Licht tauchten. Ein warmer, stinkender Wind wehte über sie hinweg und Magenta fühlte sich unwillkürlich an den Atem eines großen Tiers erinnert.

_Na toll_, dachte sie._ Anstatt uns als in den steinernen Gedärmen des großen Blackrocks herumzutreiben, spazieren wir ihm diesmal also direkt ins Maul._

Sie lauschte, ob irgendeine Erwiderung ihres sonst so mitteilungsbedürftigen Wichtels zu hören war, doch der kleine Bursche schwieg beleidigt.

_Soll mir auch recht sein_, grollte Magenta innerlich und zog die Kapuze tiefer in ihr Gesicht. Neben ihr tat Abbefaria dasselbe und Schakal verschmolz, so gut es eben ging, mit den Schatten. Derart vorbereitet wagten sie den ersten Schritt in die Eingangshalle der Festung der Blackrock-Orks.

Vor ihnen lag etwas, das Magenta im ersten Moment an ein schäbiges Flüchtlingslager erinnerte. Überall saßen muskulöse, grauhäutige Gestalten um kleine Lagerfeuer und Kohlepfannen herum. Sie fläzten sich auf schmutzige Felle, wo sie schliefen oder sich in der rauen Sprache der Orks miteinander unterhielten. Ganze Schweine wurden am Spieß geröstet und ihr Duft mischte sich mit den wilden Ausdünstungen der Orks, die unangenehm in Magentas Nase kribbelten. Alles wirkt ruhig und es schien niemand einen Angriff zu erwarten. Somit stellten die Orks im Grunde genommen keine Gefahr dar. Allerdings mochte der erste Eindruck täuschen, denn jede der monströsen Gestalten hätte Magentas Genickt mit nur einer Hand brechen können wie einen trockenen Zweig. Auch sah die Hexenmeisterin auf einer Balustrade eine bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Patrouille die Gegend absuchen und die zwei Gruppen, die sich dem Eingang am nächsten befanden, waren beim Eintritt der Fremden merklich aufmerksamer geworden.

„Jetzt nur keinen Rückzieher machen.", zischte Schakal irgendwo aus dem Dunkel hinter ihnen. Magenta war klar, dass sie handeln musste. Schon hatten die ersten Orks nach ihren Waffen gegriffen und die wachsamen Blicke, die ihr zugeworfen wurden, waren beileibe nicht so träge, wie die Hexenmeisterin es gerne gehabt hätte.

„Na los, Fierneth, zeig was du kannst.", murmelte Magenta und schob die Sukkubus nach vorne. Mit gekreuzten Fingern beobachtete sie, was geschah.

Die Dämonin genoss sichtlich die Gelegenheit, sich einmal in der realen Welt blicken zu lassen, und setzte ihre Fähigkeiten in geradezu verschwenderischem Maße ein. Sie gurrte und kokettierte mit Blicken und Augenaufschlägen, ließ ihre Hüften rollen und verbreitete so viel ihrer süßlich-klebrigen Magie, das Magenta ihr am liebsten vor die Hufe gekotzt hätte. Allerdings musste die Hexenmeisterin zugeben, dass die Sukkubus ihre Sache gut machte, denn kaum einer achtete noch auf die beiden vermummten Gestalten, die der rolligen Dämonin in einigem Abstand folgten. Dummerweise begannen jetzt einige der Orks sich zu erheben, um den interessanten Gast aus der Nähe zu betrachten.

„Hey, nur gucken, nicht anfassen.", murmelte Magenta und wurde von Abbefaria in die Seite geknufft.

„Nicht vergessen, die sprechen nur Orkisch!", flüsterte er eindringlich.

Magenta hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können, weil sie das vergessen hatte.

„Fierneth, nicht so viel.", wisperte die Hexenmeisterin daraufhin, doch die Sukkubus achtete gar nicht auf sie. Sie lachte und girrte Sachen, die Magenta nicht verstand und von denen sie nur annehmen konnte, dass es irgendwelche Unanständigkeiten auf Orkisch waren.

Ein bellender Befehl brachte die gierige Meute mit einem Schlag zur Raison. Auf der Balustrade war eine Orkfrau erschienen. Ihr Gesicht erinnerte Magenta am ehesten an einen verschrumpelten Apfel. Einen sehr hässlichen, verschrumpelten Apfel. Die violette Robe, die sie trug, ließ Magenta in ihr eine Magierin oder Hexenmeisterin erkennen. Vermutlich eher das Letztere, denn Magenta konnte die dämonische Aura fühlen, die sie umgab.

_Verdammt, ich habe nicht bedacht, dass ein anderer Hexenmeister auf Fierneth aufmerksam werden könnte._

Mit flammendem Blick und ein paar gut gezielten Stockschlägen scheuchte die Ork die lüsternen Krieger wieder auf ihre Plätze zurück und fauchte dann Magenta so wütend an, dass die junge Hexenmeisterin mit Spucketröpfchen übersät wurde. Eine durch und durch unangenehme Erfahrung. Vor allem, weil sie kein Wort von dem verstand, was die grauhäutige Orkfrau ihr zähnefletschend ins Ohr brüllte.

„Fierneth!", wimmerte Magenta in der irrigen Hoffnung, die Sukkubus würde ihr helfen. Und zum großem Erstaunen der jungen Hexenmeisterin tat sie das sogar.

„Sag bitte.", schnurrte die Sukkubus, während sie sich zwischen die Orkfrau und ihre Meisterin schob. Dabei strichen ihre Finger sanft über die Wange der Ork-Hexenmeisterin, deren Blick mit einem Mal seltsam benebelt wirkte. Der Unterkiefer mit den gelben Stoßzähnen war leicht geöffnet und ihr Atem wurde zunehmend schneller. Die Sukkubus beugte sich vor, stellte sich auf ihre Hufspitzen und hauchte der Ork etwas ins Ohr, dass sie aufstöhnen ließ.

Magenta fühlte ihre Eingeweide rebellieren. Bevor sie jedoch überlegen konnte, was jetzt weiter zu tun war, zog eine starke Hand sie in den Schatten eines Gangs hinein, der unter der Balustrade entlang nach rechts führte.

„Was zum…du hättest sterben können."

Mit Mühe löste Magenta ihren Blick von der immer noch bewegungslos dastehenden Orkfrau und wandte ihn dem zornigen Nachtelfen vor sich zu. Abbefaria schäumte vor Wut.

„Mach das nie wieder!", herrschte er die Hexenmeisterin an. „Von jetzt an übernehme ich die Führung und _du_ versuchst ab jetzt, kein Aufsehen mehr zu erregen. Und schaff mir dieses Ding aus Augen, bevor ich mich vergesse."

Gehorsam murmelte Magenta Fierneths Entlassungsformel und verpackte die lederne Peitsche sorgfältiger, als nötig gewesen wäre. Dabei versuchte sie ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie war wütend auf Abbefaria, weil dieser den Vorschlag mit den Dämonen schließlich selbst gemacht hatte. Warum also war er jetzt so gemein zu ihr? Immerhin waren sie doch an den ersten Orkgruppen vorbeigekommen.

Widerwillig zottelte die Hexenmeisterin daraufhin hinter Abbefaria her, dessen Blick starr auf die goldene Münze in seiner Hand gerichtet war, als wäre es ein Kompass. Insgeheim bezweifelte Magenta, dass dieses Stück Edelmetall sie tatsächlich irgendwohin führen konnte. Vermutlich würde es irgendwann nur die Aufmerksamkeit eines der Orks erregen und dann waren sie…

_Oh warum muss ich nur immer Recht haben_.

Die Gruppe war mittlerweile in eine zweite Halle gelangt, deren Ausmaße die erste bei weitem übertrafen. Sie wirkte viel mehr wie eine Höhle, in die jemand Terrassen, Übergänge und Brücken hinein gebaut hatte. Während die Decke noch von unbehauenem Stein gebildet wurde, konnte man tief unten das Schimmern der roten Lava erkennen, die sich träge durch die Dunkelheit wälzte. Überall lungerten Orks in niedrigen Zelten herum. Kisten, Unrat und Felsbrocken bedeckten große Flächen zwischen den Lagern. Der Geruch von faulendem Fleisch und billigem Alkohol lag in der Luft. Und jetzt stand ein breit gebauter Ork direkt vor ihnen auf dem Weg und musterte sie aus tiefliegenden Augen. Strubbliges, zu unordentlichen Zöpfen geflochtenes, graues Haar hing zu beiden Seiten an seinem flachen Schädel herab und die weiß-rote Robe mit den goldenen Ornamenten wirkte abgetragen und schmutzig.

Abbefarias Hand schloss sich um die funkelnde Münze, doch es war zu spät. Der Ork hatte sie bereits gesehen. Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete Magenta ab, was er tun würde. Anstatt jedoch, wie die Hexenmeisterin befürchtet hatte, grunzend und stampfend auf sie zuzustürmen, blickte sich der Ork kurz nach seinen Kameraden um und gab Magenta und Abbefaria dann ein unauffälliges Zeichen, ihm zu folgen.

„Das ist garantiert eine Falle.", flüsterte es aus den Schatten neben ihnen. „Ich vertrau doch keinem dahergelaufenen Ork."

„Ganz ruhig, Freund Schakal.", wisperte Abbefaria tonlos zurück. „Wir sind hier, um jemanden zu suchen und die Münze ist unser einziger Hinweis. Da der Ork nicht Alarm geschlagen oder sonst wie Hilfe geholt hat, sollten wir es meiner Meinung nach riskieren, ihm zu folgen."

„Oh, na meinetwegen.", grunzte die Finsternis. „Aber beschwert Euch nachher nicht bei mir, wenn ihr einen Dolch zwischen den Rippen habt oder Schlimmeres."

Der Nachtelf gab dem Zwerg keine Antwort mehr, sondern beeilte sich dem Ork zu folgen, der sich langsam seinen Weg durch die Lager bahnte. Er steuerte einen entlegenen Winkel der Höhle an, wo er zwischen großen, von der Decke herab gestürzten Felsbrocken verschwand. Magenta war versucht, Abbefaria aufzuhalten, doch der Nachtelf war dem Ork bereits gefolgt, so dass Magenta nicht viel anderes übrig blieb, als sich ebenfalls durch den Felsspalt zu quetschen.

In fast völliger Finsternis konnte die Hexenmeisterin nur fühlen, wie der Boden unter ihr allmählich anstieg. Lose Steine rutschten unter ihren Füßen die Rampe hinunter und sie konnte Schakals hinter sich leise fluchen hören. Vor ihr jedoch wartete nur lautlose, rabenschwarze Finsternis. Die Hände ausgestreckt tastete sie sich weiter vor und verwünschte Abbefaria im Geheimen, weil er nicht auf sie gewartet hatte.

Der Anstieg wurde steiler und endete dann so abrupt, dass Magenta beinahe gestürzt wäre. Suchend sah sie sich in der Dunkelheit um und entdeckte hinter sich eine ihr wohlbekannte Silhouette. Schon wollte sie auf Abbefaria zu eilen, als ihre inneren Alarmglocken mit Macht zu läuten begannen. Der Druide bewegte sich nicht. Wie erstarrt stand er zwischen ihr und der muskulösen Gestalt des Orks, der sich jetzt, da Magentas Augen sich langsam an das graue Zwielicht gewöhnt hatten, als dunkler Schatten vor dem Hintergrund der gewaltigen Höhle abzeichnete. Der mysteriöse Ork hatte die Hand erhoben und seine Finger deuteten unmissverständlich auf Abbefaria, während er leise eine Beschwörungsformel vor sich hin murmelte.

_Schakal hatte Recht! Es ist eine Falle_, schoss es Magenta durch den Kopf. Die Hexenmeisterin überlegte nicht lange und stürmte ohne zu zögern auf den heimtückischen Ork zu.

Sie kam zwei Schritte weit, bis ihr Körper ihr den Dienst versagte. Wie festgenagelt stand sie neben Abbefaria, unfähig, auch nur die Hand zu heben, geschweige denn den Mund zu öffnen um zu zaubern oder auch nur zu schreien. Der fremde Zauber nahm ihr jegliche Kontrolle und sie fühlte, wie etwas Fremdartiges ihren Geist berührte. Ohne Gegenwehr musste sie es hinnehmen, dass die Kraft ihre Gedanken durchkämmte, als suche sie nach etwas Bestimmten.

_Habt keine Angst_, erklang eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die definitiv nicht Pizkol gehörte. _Es ist gleich vorbei._

Augenblicke, die Magenta wie Stunden vorkamen, stand sie gefangen von dem fremden Zauber da, der sie so plötzlich wieder freigab, dass sie um ein Haar erneut fast gefallen wäre. Kräftige Arme fingen sie auf und als sie aufblickte, sah sie in Abbefarias Gesicht.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er sanft.

„In Ordnung?", fauchte sie und machte sich los. „Es ist überhaupt nichts in Ordnung. Dieser…"

Magentas Stimme versagte, als sie auf den Platz blickte, an dem bis vor einigen Augenblicken noch der Ork gestanden hatte. Vor ihr erhob sich jetzt die Gestalt eines Mannes, der sie um mehr als Haupteslänge überragte. Er trug immer noch dieselbe Robe wie der Ork, doch wirkte diese jetzt nicht mehr alt und verschlissen. Überhaupt hatte sich die gesamte Ausstrahlung des Orks…Mannes…was auch immer völlig verändert. Er wirkte auf seltsame Art erhaben und Magenta musste zugeben, dass sie ihn sehr gut aussehend fand, auch wenn sie normalerweise nicht wirklich etwas für rothaarige Männer übrig hatte.

Der Mann deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Ich grüße Euch, Fremde, und muss mich noch einmal in aller Form entschuldigen. Ich habe Eure Gedanken sondiert um herauszufinden, in welcher Absicht ihr hier seid."

„Das schafft doch gleich eine richtige Vertrauensbasis.", grollte die Dunkelheit hinter Magenta und Abbefaria und spuckte kurz darauf einen höchst verschnupft aussehenden Zwerg aus. Offensichtlich hatte der Fremde auch bei Schakal seine Gedankenleserkünste angewandt.

„Ihr habt also in unseren Köpfen herum geschnüffelt. Das erspart uns ja die Vorstellung.", brummelte der Zwerg weiter. „Aber hättet Ihr vielleicht jetzt die Güte, Euch vielleicht einmal vorzustellen?"

Der Mann wirkte bedrückt. „Entschuldig meine Manieren. Es ist…recht einsam hier. Ich habe lange warten müssen, bis ich jemanden gefunden hatte, der es würdig war, mein Wissen mit ihm zu teilen. Mein Name ist Vaelan."

Abbefaria trat einen Schritt näher. In seiner Hand sah Magenta wieder die goldene Münze. „Wir kamen hierher, weil wir um Hilfe ersuchen wollten. Wir sind auf der Suche nach einem roten Drachen."

Vaelan wirkte zunächst erstaunt, dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Züge. „Mir scheint, meine Verkleidung ist nicht so gut, wie ich gehofft habe. So wisset denn, dass ihr ihn gefunden habt."

„Ihr seid ein roter Drache?", staunte Schakal. Die Augen des Zwergs waren rund wie Untertassen.

„In der Tat.", bestätigte Vaelan und stutzte für einen Augenblick. Misstrauisch streckte wieder die Hand in Abbefarias Richtung aus. Sein Gesicht verriet Anspannung. „Ich fühle etwas bei Euch, das dort nicht sein sollte. Ein Hauch von böser, uralter Magie. Drachenmagie. Von einem schwarzen Drachen. Was ist es, dass Ihr bei Euch tragt?"

Abbefaria langte in seinen Beutel und zog das zerstörte Amulett hervor. Vaelan sog scharf die Luft ein und ließ sie zischend wieder entweichen.

„Dieses Amulett…es trägt nicht nur die Magie eines schwarzen Drachens in sich, es ist ein Stück von ihm. Eine Schuppe umgearbeitet zu einem zauberkräftigen Amulett. Woher habt Ihr es?"

„Onyxia hat es benutz, um den Hochlord der Menschen, Bolvar Fordragon, mit einem Zauber zu belegen und ihn gefügig zu machen. So hat sie lange Zeit die Geschicke der Menschen von Stormwind aus manipuliert.", antwortete der Druide.

„Onyxia?" Vaelan zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Das passt zu ihr. Es scheint mit eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass ihr ausgerechnet denjenigen aufsucht, der direkt unter der Nase ihres Bruders, versucht die Machenschaften der Schwarzen zu sabotieren."

„Onyxias Bruder?", fragte Magenta.

„Nefarian oder auch Lord Nefarius, wie er sich in seiner menschlichen Gestalt nennt, ist der selbst ernannte Herr des Blackrocks. Seine Streitkräfte sind es, die dort draußen lagern. Er ist der älteste Sohn Deathwings und steht seinem Vater in keinster Weise in Machtgier und Grausamkeit oder Wahnsinn nach. Würden ihn die Kämpfe mit Ragnaros' Truppen nicht immer wieder Zeit und Männer kosten, wäre vermutlich schon Schlimmeres passiert. Doch jetzt zu diesem Amulett."

Vaelan nahm Abbefaria das zerbrochene Amulett aus der Hand und prüfte es sorgfältig. „Tatsächlich, eine von Onyxias Schuppen. Wäre es nicht zerstört, so hätte Euch dieses Kleinod Zugang zu ihrem Hort gewährt. In diesem Zustand ist es jedoch vollkommen nutzlos."

Magenta konnte sich einen triumphierenden Blick in die Runde nicht verkneifen. „Ich hab´s ja gesagt. Aber wie reparieren wir es?"

„Das würde eines von zwei Dingen erfordern.", antwortete Vaelan langsam. „Entweder eine neue Schuppe, an die ihr ohne ein intaktes Amulett jedoch nicht gelangen werdet. Oder aber das Blut eines schwarzen Großdrachenhelden."

„Und wo bekommen wir dieses Blut her?", fragte Magenta weiter.

„Es gibt einen…sein Name ist General Drakkisath.", erklärte Valean weiter, doch sein Gesicht verriet Sorge. „Er ist der Kommandant von Nefarians Truppen und residiert am oberen Ende der Blackrock-Spitze. Und genau dort liegt das Problem. Um dort hin zu gelangen, braucht Ihr wiederum einen Schlüssel."

Magenta konnte nicht umhin, laut aufzustöhnen. „Noch einen Schlüssel? Aber warum das denn?"

Vaelans Züge formten ein Lächeln. „Sterbliche.", sagte er und schüttelte sachte den Kopf. „Ihr habt es immer so furchtbar eilig. Ich will Euch erklären, warum Ihr nicht einfach so in die Spitze des Blackrocks gelangen könnt.

Als er die Dunkeleisen-Zwerge, die diese Festung einst erbauten, von hier vertrieben hatte, hat Nefarian sein Reich in strenge Bereiche unterteilt. In der oberen Hälfte residieren er selbst und seine schwarzen Drachen sowie die Elite der orkischen Streitkräfte. Hier unten befindet sich der größere Teil der dunklen Horde, wie sie sich selbst nennen. Größtenteils finden sich hier verschiedene Divisionen von Orks, aber auch Trolle und Oger. Sie alle werden von einem einzelnen schwarzen Drachen befehligt, Oberanführer Wyrmthalak.

Um in den oberen Teil der Blackrock-Spitze zu gelangen, gibt es ein strenges Auswahl-Verfahren und um zu verhindern, dass sich jemand ungebeten Zutritt verschafft, hat man eine magische Barriere vor diesem Bereich errichtet. Erst, wenn ein Kämpfer ein vollständiges Siegel des Aufstiegs erlangt hat, darf er in den oberen Bereich einziehen. Ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass ich selbst noch nie dort oben war. Die Barriere würde mich selbst im Besitz eines solchen Siegels sofort erkennen und enttarnen."

„Und wie bekommen wir ein solches Siegel?", fragte Abbefaria, der wie gebannt an den Lippen des roten Drachen gehangen hatte.

„Den ersten Teil davon tragt Ihr bereits bei euch. Es ist die goldene Münze, die Ihr bei Eurem ersten Besuch hier fandet. Ich habe sie mit einem Zauber versehen, der es mir möglich macht, den Besitzer zumindest in meiner näheren Umgebung aufzuspüren."

„Dann wart Ihr es, der mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet hat.", entfuhr es dem Nachtelfen.

Vaelan seufzte. „Eine Schwäche, die ich mit einigen meiner Art teile, fürchte ich. Die Geschicke der Sterblichen faszinieren mich, vor allem, wenn der schwarze Schwarm versucht, sich in sie einzumischen. Das muss um jeden Preis verhindert werden."

„Gut, gut.", nickte Schakal, der sichtlich ungeduldig wurde. „Wir haben also diese goldene Münze. Und weiter?"

„Wie Ihr seht, hat die Münze drei Vertiefungen. Für diese benötigt Ihr drei Edelsteine, jeweils von einem der Anführer und Ausbilder der unteren Blackrock-Spitze. Normalerweise stellt dies sicher, dass ein Anwärter von jedem der drei einer Prüfung unterzogen und für würdig befunden wurde. Nach Erhalt der drei Edelsteine schmilzt Oberanführer Wyrmthalak die Edelsteine und die Münze zu einem vollständigen Siegel zusammen. Allerdings glaube ich kaum, dass er das für Euch tun wird, daher werde ich selbst Euch das Schmuckstück fertigstellen, sobald Ihr die Edelsteine habt."

„Ach.", knurrte Schakal. „Ist ja reizend. Und wie bitte kommen wir an diese Edelsteine?"

Vaelans Blick bohrte sich in Schakals dunkle Augen. „Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, habe ich in Euren Gedanken gesehen, dass Ihr es gewohnt seid, in fremde Heime einzubrechen und die Bewohner um ihr Besitztum zu erleichtern?"

Schakal plusterte sich empört auf. „Aber das ist doch…." Er knurrte unwillig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber nur ganz selten. Und ich nehme nie alles mit."

Vaelan ließ an amüsiertes Lachen hören. Seine Augen jedoch, blieben ernst. „Manchmal, Freund Schakal, kommt man an einen Punkt, wo man sich entscheiden muss, zwischen dem was richtig und dem was einfach ist. Aber seid ohne Furcht. Ich werde Euch etwas mitgeben, das Euch auf Eurem Weg helfen wird. Hier, nehmt es."

Der rote Drachen drückte dem verdutzen Zwerg eine matt schimmernde, violette Kugel in die Hand. Goldene Verzierungen darauf bildeten vage den Umriss eines Drachen.

„Was ist das?", fragte Schakal und drückte auf der Kugel herum. Es gab einen Knall und eine Rauchwolke hüllte den Zwerg ein. „E'chuta nata ka? Chabita ta Juju!"

Vaelan betrachtete die Gestalt, die aus der Rauchwolke auftauchte, mit größtem Interesse. „Wie es aussieht, hat die Täuschungskugel unseren Freund in einen Troll verwandelt. Wie interessant."

Der Troll, der einmal Schakal gewesen war, stieß einen erneuten Fluch aus, der vermutlich sowas wie „Steck dir dein _interessant _wo hin, wo keine Sonne scheint!" zur Bedeutung hatte. Magenta fühlte ein Glucksen ihre Kehle hinauf wandern.

„Ich finde, grün steht dir.", grinste sie, bemüht nicht laut loszulachen. „Und diese Haarmähne ist ganz allerliebst. Sogar deine Lederrüstung wurde in eine entsprechende Größe transformiert."

Der Troll, der ganz offensichtlich über zu viele Arme, Beine und Ellenbogen verfügte, blickte Magenta finster an und verzog den Mund mit den gewaltigen Stoßzähnen zu einem bösartigen Zähnefletschen. „Makaba Zul!"

Vaelan räusperte sich und erklärte Schakal: „Die Kugel wurde von mir verändert. Normalerweise schafft sie eine eher schwache, äußere Illusion. Mit diesem Exemplar werdet Ihr in der Lage sein, auch die Sprache der Orks und Trolle zu verstehen, die Euch begegnen werden. Ihre Wirkungsdauer ist allerdings begrenzt und Ihr werdet vorsichtig sein müssen, damit Ihr Euch nicht mitten unter Euren Feinden auf einmal zurückverwandelt. Doch lasst mich Euch nun erklären, wo und wie Ihr die drei Edelsteine erlangen könnt."

* * *

Die Enklave des Cenarius lag friedlich am nördlichen Rand von Darnassus. Eichhörnchen liefen über die Äste des großen Baums, in dem die Druiden untergebracht waren, und in seinem Schatten lagerten etliche Nachtsäbler in den verschiedensten Farbschlägen. Freundliche Treants wandelten als Wächter zwischen den Gebäuden hin und her und schüttelten zur Begrüßung die Äste, als Easygoing näherkam. Doch der große Druide hatte in diesem Moment keinen Blick für die Ruhe und den Frieden des Ortes. Seine Hand umklammerte den Beutel mit Morgenkorn, der, wenngleich er es auch ungern zugab, sehr viel kleiner war als der, den Emanuelle mittels eines Boten zur Insel Sardor hatte senden lassen. Easygoing holte noch einmal tief Luft und trat ein.

Mildes Zwielicht empfing den Druiden, denn innerhalb des Baum gab es, um den immer noch lebenden Organismus nicht zu sehr zu schädigen, nur wenige Fenster und die einzige Lichtquelle bildete ein Mondbrunnen, der in den Boden des Baums eingelassen war. Am Rand des Brunnes sah Easygoing einige bekannte Gesichter. Fylerian Nightwing und Denatharion, zwei von Easygoings Lehrern grüßten ihren Schüler mit angedeutetem Nicken, bevor sie wieder in ihrem Gespräch versanken. Einige weitere, noch sehr junge Schüler, die Easygoing nur flüchtig kannte saßen im Kreis um einen der älteren Schüler herum und lauschten seinen Erzählungen.

Mit leichtem Grollen erwiderte Easygoings dessen überschwängliche Begrüßung. „Inshnu'alah, Cenarus."

„Ishnu'alah, Easy!", rief der andere Druide und winkte. „Komm, gesell doch zu uns. Du wirst doch sicherlich auch etwas für die Ausbildung des Nachwuchses tun wollen."

„Nein danke, kein Bedarf.", antwortete Easygoing knapp und beeilte sich dann, den Lernkreis hinter sich zu lassen. Cenarus, so hatte er die unerfreuliche Erfahrung machen müssen, war ein rechter Besserwisser, der einem ständig ins Wort fiel und zu allem und jeden noch einen Kommentar abzugeben hatte. Was er sagte, war zwar nicht falsch, aber Easygoing konnte ihn trotzdem nicht ausstehen und mied seine Gesellschaft, wo es nur ging. Zudem hatte Easygoing es eilig.

So flog er förmlich den gewundenen Weg zur mittleren Ebene des Baums empor und wäre dort beinahe mit einem Nachtelfen zusammen geprallt, der sich gerade an einigen Kisten zu schaffen machte. Der große Druide prallte zurück und beeilte sich, eine Entschuldigung vorzubringen, als er erkannte, wen er vor sich hatte.

Mathrengyl Bearwalker schmunzelte nur. „Der junge Easygoing. Wie immer in Eile. Wo wollt Ihr denn hin?"

„Ich muss zum Erzdruiden.", erklärte Easygoing. „Ich habe…ich bringe ihm Morgenkorn."

„Oh, damit musst du den Erzdruiden nicht persönlich belästigen.", lachte der Lehrer und streckte die Hand nach Easygoings Beutel. „Ich werde ihm sagen, dass du da warst. Bis dahin werde ich es zu den anderen in die Kisten geben."

Der Druidenlehrer blickte auf den Stapel neben der Tür und schauderte kurz aber merklich. „Ich muss zugeben, allein nur in der Nähe dieses Krauts zu sein, bereitet mir Unbehagen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie der Erzdruide es aushält, die beachtlichen Mengen, die wir bereits gesammelt haben, ständig um sich zu haben. Aber das ist nichts, worüber ich mir meinen Kopf zerbrechen sollte. Hier, nehmt dies als kleine Anerkennung für Eure Mühen, junger Druide."

Mathrengyl Bearwalker reichte Easygoing einen Beutel, in dem einige Flaschen leise aneinander klirrten. Ein schneller Blick verriet dem jungen Druiden, dass es sich größtenteils um Mondbeerensaft handelte, doch er entdeckte auch zwei Manatränke zwischen den Vorräten.

„Habt Dank, Shan'do Bearwalker.", sagte Easygoing. Er zögerte, bevor er weitersprach. „Ihr sagtet, der Erzdruide hätte schon sehr viel Morgenkorn angesammelt. Wie viel ist es denn bisher? Und was beabsichtigt er damit zu tun?"

Mathrengyl Bearwalker hob warnend den Zeigefinger. „Diese Frage steht dir im Grunde genommen nicht zu, junger Schüler.", maßregelte er Easygoing. „Und selbst wenn ich dir diese Frage beantworten wollte, ich könnte es gar nicht, denn der Erzdruide hält seine Forschungsergebnisse streng geheim. Ist mir auch Recht, denn je weniger ich mit diesem verfluchten Zeug zu tun habe, desto besser. Daher zögert nicht, auch Euer weiteres Morgenkorn hier abzugeben. Ich bin sicher, der Erzdruide wird es einem guten Zweck zu führen."

Easygoing war mit dieser Antwort nicht sehr zufrieden, doch er beugte sich dem Befehl seines Lehrers. „Habt Dank für Eure Zeit, Shan'do.", sagte er und verbeugte sich. „Ande'thoras-ethil!"

„Ande'thoras-ethil, Easygoing!", erwiderte der seinen Abschiedsgruß, bevor er sich wieder dem Verladen des Morgenkorns widmete.

Der junge Druide wandte sich schon zum Gehen, als er über sich Stimmen hörte. Sie wehten durch eine Öffnung herein, hinter der eine Außentreppe zu den Gemächern des Erzdruiden führte. Eine der Stimmen gehörte Fandral Staghelm.

„Ich habe von dem Kristall von Zin-Malor gehört. Seinem Besitzer wurde durch den Kristall unglaubliche, arkane Macht gewährt, aber nur, wenn er wirklich würdig war. Ich bin beeindruckt, dass Ihr den Kristall nicht nur gefunden habt, sondern auch so weise wart, ihn nicht selbst zu benutzen. Hier, nehmt diese Entschädigung für Eure Mühen. Ich werde den Kristall sicher verwahren. Mögen die Geister, die den Kristall einst bewachten, für immer Frieden finden. Und jetzt geht, meine Kinder."

Easygoing wurde sich bewusst, dass, wer immer auch beim Erzdruiden gewesen war, gleich direkt vor seiner Nase auftauchen würde und ihn damit vermutlich beim Lauschen ertappen würde. Wider besseres Wissen verwandelte er sich in seine Katzenform und sprang kurzerhand aus der Türöffnung nach draußen.

Seine Landung war hart und ein stechender Schmerz fuhr ihm durch die Vorderpfoten bis in die Schultern hinauf. Der Druide unterdrückte ein Aufjaulen und verschwand mit einem beherzten Sprung hinter einem Busch. Kurze Zeit später traten zwei Nachtelfinnen aus der Enklave. Sie sahen einander so ähnlich, dass es sich um Schwestern, vermutlich sogar um Zwillinge handeln musste. Die eine von ihnen schien ebenso wie Easygoing eine Druidin zu sein, die andere identifizierte er anhand des Bogens über ihrer Schulter als Jägerin. An ihrer Seite lief eine weiße Katze mit schwarzen Flecken, ein Schneeleopard.

„Das war merkwürdig.", sagte die Druidin. „Man hätte fast meinen können, er wolle uns loswerden."

„Du siehst das zu schwarz, Whisp.", antwortete ihre Schwester. „Seien wir lieber froh, dass wir nicht mehr in diesem furchtbar kalten Wintersping unterwegs sind. Obwohl es Ghostpaw gefallen hat." Sie klopfte der Katze an ihrer Seite liebevoll gegen den Hals.

„Du hast Recht.", stimmte die Druidin zu. „Gehen wir etwas essen."

Die beiden Schwestern entfernten sich und ließen einen nachdenklichen Easygoing zurück. War vielleicht doch etwas an den Vermutungen von Quintis Jonespyre dran? Führte der Erzdruide wirklich etwas im Schilde, das dem Volk der Nachtelfen schaden konnte? Easygoing mochte und konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Doch er musste zugeben, dass das Gebaren des Erzdruiden mehr als merkwürdig war und er beschloss, sich einen triftigen Grund zu besorgen, um sich einmal persönlich mit Fandral Staghelm zu unterhalten.

_Und dafür kommt mir ein Ausflug in diesen versunkenen Tempel gerade Recht_, überlegte der Druide, während er auf samtenen Katzenpfoten zurück zu seinen Freunden trabte, um ihnen seine Entscheidung mitzuteilen. Die Sümpfe des Elends konnten sich auf einen ausgedehnten Besuch gefasst machen.

* * *

Schakal hatte das Gefühl, bereits seit Stunden durch das Gewirr von Ork-Lagerstätten zu schleichen. In Wahrheit hätte er, wenn er sich umgedreht hätte, noch den Felsvorsprung sehen können, auf dem er Magenta und Abbefaria zusammen mit diesem Vaelan zurückgelassen hatte. Aber er drehte sich nicht um. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass jemand sein Verhalten bemerkte und seine Tarnung aufflog. Schakal schwitzte, und dass die Haut, über die sein Schweiß herablief, jetzt grün war, machte die Sache nicht besser. Auch sein Blickwinkel hatte sich stark verändert. Konnte er normalerweise einem Ork die Faust mit Leichtigkeit dorthin rammen, wo es wehtat, hatte er jetzt die Möglichkeit, ihm auf den Kopf zu spucken. Wenn er ehrlich war, hätte er die erste Möglichkeit vorgezogen.

Er überquerte eine wackelige Hängebrücke und stellte befriedigt fest, dass zumindest sein guter Gleichgewichtssinn nicht unter der Transformation gelitten hatte. Ohne Mühe überwand er das Hindernis, unter dem es mehrere hundert Meter tief in einen felsenbedeckten Abgrund ging. Wenn Schakal nicht alles täuschte, konnte man unten die Knochen und Schädel derer erkennen, die hatten feststellen können, wann die Brücke repariert werden musste. Oder vielleicht hatten sie auch nur ein Spiel Knochenwürfel verloren, das sich bei den Orks großer Beliebtheit erfreute. Wer nicht schlief, aß oder seine Ausrüstung pflegte, war damit beschäftigt, seinen Sold beim Würfeln zu riskieren.

Schakal sollte es Recht sein, denn so schenkte keiner dem vorbei trottenden Troll besondere Beachtung. Bis jetzt.

„Hey, du, Smolderthorn!", bellte ein Ork, der mindestens ebenso groß wie breit war. Und mindestens doppelt so schlecht gelaunt. „Was schleichst du hier herum? Verzieh dich in Euer Gewölbe."

Schakal, der schon den Eingang zu den Räumen der Spirestone-Oger entdeckt hatte, neben dem zwei der plumpen Gestalten mit großen Keulen Wache hielten, hob abwehrend die Hände. Dass er dabei nur drei Finger hatte, empfand er als ziemlich irritierend.

„Keine Aufregung, Maan.", sagte Schakal. „Ich geh hier nur mal so durch. Mach doch nicht so krassen Wind, Maan."

„Ich mach gleich Wind, aber mit dir.", knurrte der Ork und griff nach einer Axt, die ebenso lang war, wie Schakal in seiner normalen Gestalt. Der Zwerg/Troll schluckte.

„Kein Grund gleich so aggressiv zu wer'n, Maan.", stotterte er. „Ich mach dir´n Vorschlag: Ich geb dir'n Bier aus und du legst die Axt wech. Ha'm wir beide was von."

Die Augen des Orks glitzerten verräterisch. Wie es schien, hatte er dem Alkohol schon kräftig zugesprochen. Außerdem vermutete Schakal, dass das Würfelspiel, bei dem er gerade noch gesessen hatte, nicht so verlaufen war, wie er gehofft hatte. Alles in allem hatte er es also mit jemandem zu tun, der in jeder Sprache dieser Welt eine Garantie für eine gebrochenen Nase und Schlimmeres darstellte.

Der Ork sog witternd die Luft ein und verzog den Mund zu einem bösen Grinsen. „Was meint ihr, Freunde? Findet ihr nicht, dass es hier nach Troll stinkt?"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel antwortete ihm.

„Wer ist dafür, dass wir dieses dreckige Langohr dahin zurückwerfen, wo es hergekommen ist?"

„Kriegsmeister Voon wird darüba nicht glücklich sein, Maan.", versuchte Schakal einzuwerfen.

Das Grinsen des Orks wuchs in die Breite. „Dein Kriegsmeister ist aber nicht hier, Troll. Also los, ab mit ihm in die Grube!"

Wie ein Mann stürzten sich die Orks auf Schakal. Er steckte Tritte und Knüffe ein und fühlte sich plötzlich von mehreren, rauen Händen in die Luft gehoben.

„Gute Reise, Maan!", höhnte der Anführer der Orks, dann drehte sich die Welt um Schakal, als er über den Rand der Balustrade in die Tiefe geworfen wurde.

Er landete nach einem dankenswert kurzen Fall vergleichsweise weich, bevor ihm ein scharfer, heißer Schmerz durch den Fuß fuhr. Ein gedämpfter Aufschrei verriet ihm, dass er offensichtlich auf jemandem gelandet war. Schnell kam der Schurke wieder auf die Füße und sah sich einer Gruppe von Trollen gegenüber, die ihn aus großen Augen anglotzte. Eine Trollin mit Dutzenden geflochtenen Zöpfen rappelte sich gerade wieder auf und klopfte sich die glühenden Stücke eines Lagerfeuers von der angesengten Kleidung.

„Hey, Maan, was wird das? Pass gefälligst auf, wo du landest.", motzte ein großer Troll, der in geduckter Haltung neben dem Feuer saß.

„Sorry, Maan.", erwiderte Schakal. „Die Orks da oben ham mir Flugstund'n verpasst, aba ohne Windreita. Echt krass, Maan."

„Dämliche Schweine.", grollte die Trollin, auf der Schakal gelandet war. „Haste dir was getan?"

„Nein, nix passiert.", antwortete Schakal schnell. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Außerdem fühlte er ein Kribbeln zwischen seinen Schulterblättern, das, wie Vaelan ihm gesagt hatte, seine Rückverwandlung ankündigte. Er musste sich schnellstmöglich eine ruhige Ecke suchen, um die Verzauberung der Täuschungskugel zu erneuern.

„Komm schon, Maan. Setz dich zu uns.", rief der erste Troll wieder. Er hielt Schakal eine Pfeife hin, deren Rauch süßlich und verlockend roch. „Hier nimm. Is gutes Kraut."

„Nein, danke, Maan. Muss weita.", gab Schakal etwas gehetzt zurück. Das Kribbeln zwischen seinen Schulterblättern wurde immer schlimmer und verdeckte jetzt sogar den Schmerz der Verbrennung, die er sich am Feuer zugezogen hatte.

„Dann nimm wenigsten die Salbe.", sagte die zweite Trollin und reichte Schakal einen Tiegel, aus dem es erbärmlich stank. An ihrem Arm klackerte ein Lederband mit weißgebleichten Knochen und um ihren Hals hingen Dutzende von Amuletten. „Is gut für deinen Fuß."

„Danke.", presste Schakal hervor und schob sich langsam aus dem Sichtfeld der Trolle die Rampe hinab. „Is wirklich nett von euch, Leute. Krassen Dank und so."

In letzter Sekunde drehte sich Schakal herum und flüchtete in den rettenden Schatten zweier mannsdicker Säulen. Schon spürte er, wie sein Körper schrumpfte, der Bart spross und die Anzahl seiner Finger wuchs. Kurz darauf stand er wieder als Zwerg in einem dunklen, feuchten Gewölbe, in dem die Schimmelpilze wuchsen wie andernorts Teppiche. Ein Hauch von Moder lag in der Luft, durchsetzt mit dem Aroma wilder Tiere und dem durchdringenden Geruch verbrennender Kräuter. Von irgendwo her drangen düstere Sprechgesänge an Schakals Ohr. Es war der Teil der Blackrock-Spitze, der von den Smolderthorn-Trollen bewohnt wurde

_Wie praktisch, dass ich hier auch einen der Edelsteine besorgen muss_, dachte Schakal. _Ich hab nur leider so überhaupt keine Idee, wie. Und außerdem ist da noch dieser Brief._

* * *

„Meinst du, er schafft das allein?", fragte Magenta Abbefaria. Die Hexenmeisterin lag in seinen Armen und gemeinsam mit dem geheimnisvollen, roten Drachen Vaelan warteten sie auf Schakals Rückkehr.

Der Druide strich seiner Liebsten durch das Haar. „Ich weiß es nicht, doch ich hoffe es. Wir brauchen diese Edelsteine dringend. Aber ich kann mir auch niemanden vorstellen, der besser geeignet wäre, sie zu beschaffen."

„Mhm…", machte Magenta und drückte sich näher an ihn. Zwar war die Umgebung nicht unbedingt das, was man als anheimelnd bezeichnen würde, doch Magentas Anwesenheit machte die Dunkelheit und erdrückende Masse des Bergs über ihm erträglich. Sie half allerdings nicht gegen die wachsende Unruhe des Druiden, der hier festsaß und dazu verdammt war zu warten. Das lag ihm nicht besonders und er hätte Schakal am liebsten begleitet. Doch das hätte geheißen, Magenta allein zurückzulassen, und das gefiel ihm noch weniger. Trotzdem konnte er nicht weiter stillsitzen und nichts tun. So schob er die Hexenmeisterin von sich und begab sich nebenVaelan an die Kante des Felsvorsprungs.

„Was sucht Ihr dort unten?", fragte er leise und ließ seinen Blick über die Ork-Lager streifen.

„Nichts Bestimmtes.", antwortete Vaelan vage. „Das Beobachten ist einfach zu meiner zweiten Natur geworden. Ich sammle Informationen, die nützlich sein könnten, um Nefarian und seine Brut zu Fall zu bringen. Eines Tages werden wir so vielleicht den Schlüssel zum Untergang des schwarzen Schwarms entdecken."

„Es muss schwer sein, nichts tun zu können.", sagte Abbefaria fast mehr zu sich selbst. Zu seinem Erstaunen seufzte Vaelan tief auf.

„Ihr ahnt gar nicht, wie sehr.", sagte der rote Drache leise. „In früheren Jahrzenten längst vergangener Kriege und Konflikte wurde unsere Art fast ausgerottet. Wir mussten viel erdulden. Den Ansturm der Brennenden Legion. Die Dämonenseele. Die geteilten Aspekte. Die Versklavung unsere geliebten König Alexstrasza durch den Dragonmaw-Clan. Doch haben wir den Kampf um unser schwindendes Leben in dieser Welt nie aufgegeben und versuchen auch das ihrer anderen Bewohner zu schützen, wo wir können. Nefarian stellt momentan eine der größten Bedrohungen für alle lebenden Wesen dar. Er plant etwas und ich kann lediglich so viel sagen, als das es kaum etwas Gutes sein wird. Da ich jedoch nicht in den oberen Teil der Blackrock-Spitze gelangen kann, sitze ich hier unten fest und warte und warte und warte."

„Ihr…" Abbefaria zögerte, bevor er weitersprach. „Verzeiht, ich will nicht respektlos sein, aber Ihr seid ein Drache, mein Lord. Ihr habt Hunderte von Dunkeleisenzwergen auf einmal in die Flucht geschlagen. Das wart doch Ihr, der uns auf unserer Flucht geholfen hat?"

Vaelan nickte und ein kleines, bitteres Lächeln stahl sich in sein Gesicht. „Die Zwerge an dieser Stelle zu treffen, war leicht. Und gleichzeitig war es unheimlich leichtsinnig von mir. Wenn einer der Orks mich entdeckt und meinen Existenz an Nefarian weiter gemeldet hätte, säßen wir jetzt nicht hier zusammen. Immerhin ist _er_ auch ein Drache. Trotzdem war es von enormer Wichtigkeit, dass Ihr den Blackrock lebend verlassen konntet. Wie hättet Ihr sonst jetzt zu mir zurückkehren können. Mit Euch werde ich vielleicht endlich Zugang zu Nefarians Plänen bekommen."

Abbefaria dachte über die Worte des roten Drachen nach. Etwas daran, gefiel ihm nicht, aber er konnte den Finger nicht darauf legen, was es war. In Ermangelung eines weiteren Gesprächsthemas, ließ er den Drachen allein auf seinem Beobachtungsposten sitzen und kehrte zu Magenta zurück, die es sich auf dem Steinfußboden leidlich bequem gemacht hatte.

„Lass uns ausruhen.", sagte er mit der Gewissheit, dass er nicht würde schlafen können. „Wir haben noch einen anstrengenden Weg vor uns."

* * *

Schakal konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Vor ihm lag genau das, was er gesucht hatte. Zum Greifen nah. Dummerweise war es auch derart unhandlich, dass der Zwerg es auf keinen Fall würde mitnehmen können. Er raufte sich den mittlerweile wieder grünen Haarschopf und dachte angestrengt nach, während er auf die mit unverständlichen Zeichen bedeckte Steinplatte starrte.

_Ich muss etwas finden, mit dem ich den Text kopieren kann. Aber wie soll das gehen? Ich habe weder Tinte noch Schreibfeder dabei. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich den Text auf dieser dämlichen Steintafel gar nicht lesen kann. Bei Magnis Bart, was für ein Schlamassel!_

Ärgerlich zupfte Schakal noch einmal die Schriftrolle aus seinem Wams und überflog die Zeilen. Zwei Schrifttafeln, zu suchen im Besitz der Smolderthorn-Trolle in der unteren Blackrock-Spitze. Finden, mitnehmen und nach Tanaris bringen. Ein alter Bekannter hatte ihn um diesen Gefallen gebeten und Schakal hatte es als Wink des Schicksals verstanden, dass ausgerechnet jetzt die Schrifttafeln in greifbare Nähe gerückt waren. In greifbare, aber eben nicht in transportierbare. Es war zum Verrücktwerden!

Schakal ließ sich in die Knie sinken, um die Tafel besser betrachten zu können. Dabei drückte etwas hart gegen seinen Oberschenkel.

_Was? Ach ja, die Salbe_.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Schakal den unappetitlichen Inhalt des kleinen Tiegels, dessen harmlosere Bestandteile vermutlich Kröteneier und Katzenpisse waren. Zumindest roch das Zeug danach. Er verrieb etwas davon mit den Fingern. Die Paste hinterließ einen schwärzlichen Film auf seiner Haut. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, nahm er den Brief, drehte das Pergament mit der beschriebenen Seite zum Stein und begann mit sanftem Duck, die Paste auf dem Papier zu verteilen. Wie durch Zauberhand wurden die auf dem Stein abgebildeten Schriftzeichen jetzt auf der Rückseite des Briefes sichtbar.

_An mir ist ein Inschriftenkundler verloren gegangen_, grinste Schakal in sich hinein. _Und gut kopiert ist besser als schlecht selber gemacht._

„Was machst du da?" erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm. In böser Vorahnung drehte Schakal sich herum und versuchte dabei den kopierten Text so gut es ging hinter seinem Rücken zu verbergen.

Vor ihm stand eine Trollin, die von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarzes Leder gekleidet war. Die langen Ohren waren mit unzähligen Ohrringen geschmückt und an ihrem Hals funkelte ein Anhänger in Form eines Schlangenkopfes. Sie hatte insgesamt ein gepflegtes Äußeres, doch ihre Augen schienen Schakal regelrecht aufzuspießen und um ihren Mund lag ein grausamer Zug, der ihn zum Frösteln brachte. Das hier war mit Sicherheit kein nettes Weibchen.

„Ich…ich steh hier nur so rum, Maan.", antwortete er, nachdem die Trollin ihre Frage wiederholt hatte. „Nix Besonderes und so."

„Verarsch mich nicht.", fauchte sie. „Was hast du gestohlen?"

„Ich? Nix hab ich gemacht! Ich schwör's!"

Die Lippen der Trollin verzogen sich zu einem hinterlistigen Lächeln. „Du wagst es also, Schattenjägerin Vosh'gajin zu widersprechen, du kleiner Wurm? Was bist du? Anwärter? Dann wollen wir doch gleich mal sehen, wie's um deine Kampfkünste bestellt ist."

Ohne weitere Vorwarnung griff die Trollin an und Schakal entging nur um Haaresbreite einem Dolchstoß, der direkt auf sein Herz zielte. Im Schein einer nahen Fackel sah Schakal, dass die Klinge feucht glitzerte.

_Na bitte, das kann sie haben_, dachte er und trat nach der Körpermitte der Trollin.

Offensichtlich hatte sie nicht mit Gegenwehr gerechnet, denn Schakals Fuß traf sie und schleuderte sie ein Stück weit durch den Raum. Leichtfüßig wie eine Katze landete sie, fing den Sturz mit einer halben Rolle ab und zog einen zweiten, wesentlich längeren Dolch.

„Also gut, spielen wir.", gurrte sie und lachte meckernd, bevor sie sich wieder auf ihn stürzte.

Es hagelte Schläge und Tritte, so dass Schakal bald nicht mehr wusste, wo oben und unten war. Ab und ab gelang es ihm, ebenfalls einen Treffer zu landen, doch der ungewohnte Körperbau machte ihm zu schaffen und er verschätzte sich mehr als einmal, was die Distanz zwischen sich und der Trollin betraf. Dadurch erwischte er sie wesentlich härter, als es seine Absicht gewesen war, mit der Faust am Kinn, so dass sie benommen einige Schritte rückwärts stolperte. Grinsend fuhr sie mit dem Finger über ihre blutende Lippe und kostete die rote Flüssigkeit.

„Gar nicht mal übel.", sagte sie und schnalzte anerkennend mit der Zunge. „Mir scheint, wir haben einen neuen Kandidaten für einen Test des Kriegsmeisters. Komm mit!"

Bevor Schakal reagieren konnte, hatte die Trollin sich eines seiner Ohren geschnappt und zog ihn daran hinter sich her. Unverhohlen schadenfrohes Grinsen folgte ihm, als er jammernd durch eine große Halle geschleppt wurde, in der verschiedene Gruppen von Trollen lagerten. Nicht wenige der ihm nachgerufenen Kommentare zielten darauf ab, was die Schattenjägerin wohl mit ihm anstellen würde und wie viele Tage danach er nicht würde laufen können. Doch so sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte sich ihrem Griff nicht entwinden, und handelte sich lediglich eine grobe Maulschelle ein. Schließlich fügte er sich in das Unausweichliche und ließ sich willig mitschleifen.

Vosh'gajin schleppte ihn in eine Kammer, die von einem monströsen Troll bewacht wurde. Der Muskelberg warf nur einen Blick auf die Schattenjägerin und ließ sie und Schakal mit einem dunklen Grollen passieren. So gelangten sie in einen Raum, der vor Waffen nur so strotzte.

„Voone, ich hab dir was mitgebracht.", rief Vosh'gajin und schleuderte Schakal zu Boden. „Der Welpe hier sieht vielversprechend aus."

Mit einem unguten Gefühl hob Schakal den Kopf und blickte in eine grässliche Fratze des wohl größten Trolls, den er je gesehen hatte. Er war an die drei Meter groß und hatte zudem noch einen Kamm aus giftgrünen Haaren auf dem Schädel, der ihn noch größer erscheinen ließ. Seine Stoßzähne bogen sich bis zu seinen Ohren. Sein grobschlächtiges Gesicht war, wie Schakal auf den zweiten Blick erkannte, mit blauer und weißer Farbe bemalt worden. Die tiefligenden Augen wirkten verschlagen. Am prominentesten waren jedoch die riesigen, dreizahnigen Kriegsäxte, die locker an seinem Gürtel und somit genau vor Schakals Nase baumelten. Der Schurke sah, dass noch Blut daran klebte.

„Vosh'gajin! Warum störst du mich? Etwa wegen dem Fliegenschiss da?"

Die Schattenjägerin stemmte die Hand in die Hüfte. „Die halbe Portion ist nicht schlecht. Nicht allzu stark, kein Brecher. Aber 'n ordentlicher Messerkämpfer könnt er werden."

Der Kriegsmeister taxierte Schakal, der kaum zu atmen wagte. Ständig musste er daran denken, was geschah, wenn seine Verkleidung genau jetzt den Geist aufgeben würde. Das wäre vermutlich mal eine richtige Überraschung für die Trolle gewesen.

„Gut, er kriegt nen Versuch.", nickte der riesige Troll endlich. „Lass ihn auf das Ziel werfen. Wenn er trifft, kriegt er den Stein."

Schakal glaubte fast, sich verhört zu haben. Sollte es tatsächlich so einfach sein? Ein paar lockere Zielübungen und er würde den ersten Edelstein erhalten?

Ein Quietschen und Kreischen erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Zwei Trolle schleppten eine keifende, fauchende und spuckende Kreatur zur Tür herein. Sie war ebenfalls grün und hatte lange, spitze Ohren, war jedoch wesentlich kleiner als die Trolle.

„Ein Goblin.", entfuhr es ihm ohne sein Zutun.

Die Trolle banden den – oder vielleicht auch _die_, Schakal war sich diesbezüglich nicht ganz sicher _-_ Goblin an einem Pfahl, wo er (oder sie) strampelnd und allerlei Verwünschungen geifernd böse zu allen Anwesenden herauf starrte.

„Dein Ziel.", sagte die Schattenjägerin und drückte Schakal drei Wurfdolche in die Hand. „Haben wir gestern beim Herumschnüffeln aufgegriffen. Du hast drei Versuche."

Schakal sah von den Wurfdolchen zu dem wehrlosen Goblin und dann wieder zu den Dolchen. Er brachte der kleinen, bösartigen Kreatur keine besondere Sympathie entgegen. Vermutlich hätte der Goblin an seiner Stelle nicht lange gezögert. Doch es widerstrebte Schakal, einen Wehrlosen zu töten. Aber vielleicht gab es einen Weg, dass sie beide etwas von der Situation hatten, denn Schakal hatte hinter Kriegsmeister Voone etwas entdeckt, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Das euer Ernst, Maan?", fragte er und versuchte gelangweilt auszusehen. „'n unbewegliches Ziel zu treffen schafft jedes Baby. Macht ihn los und ich zeig euch, was Zielübung'n sind."

„Hört, hört.", lachte der Kriegsmeister auf. „Der Welpe nimmt den Mund ganz schön voll. Dann lass uns sehen, was hinter deinen großen Worten steckt. Bindet den Goblin los."

Gehorsam löste einer der Wachtrolle die Fesseln.

* * *

Leise lachend zog Schakal sich in den Schatten zurück, während um ihn herum aufgeregte Trolle durch die Gegend liefen und der Geruch von Schwarzpulver in der Luft lag. Sein Plan war wirklich perfekt aufgegangen.

Als man den Goblin losband, hatte dieser genauso reagiert, wie Schakal es erwartet hatte, nachdem er die Rauchbomben am Gürtel des kleinen Kerls gesehen hatte. Schakal hatte sich die Freiheit genommen, die Menge der lungenstrapazierenden Dämpfe noch um seine eigenen Rauchbomben zu ergänzen, und so war der Raum des Kriegsmeisters binnen Sekunden in dichten, stinkenden Nebel gehüllt worden.

Während die Trolle sich daraufhin damit beschäftigt hatten, wieder des Goblins habhaft zu werden, was der sprichwörtlichen Suche nach einer Nadel im Heuhaufen gleichgekommen war, hatte Schakal sich zur hinteren Wand vorgetastet und dort in aller Eile eine Abschrift der zweiten Schrifttafel angefertigt. Und wo er schon einmal da war, hatte er sich auch gleich noch einen der orangefarbenden Edelsteine geschnappt, die der Kriegsmeister in einer kleinen Schatulle neben seiner Waffensammlung aufbewahrt hatte. Danach war der Schurke klammheimlich aus der Kammer geschlichen, in die immer mehr Trolle gestürmt kamen, um nach der Quelle des Lärms zu suchen.

_Es geht eben nichts über eine gepflegte Ablenkung_, dachte er bei sich und schickte sich an, dem Goblin zu folgen, den er gerade die obere Rampe hatte hinaufklettern sehen. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass die kleine Ratte garantiert den Ausweg aus diesem Labyrinth kannte. Jetzt musste er ihm nur noch folgen.

* * *

Abbefaria erwachte mit dem Gefühl angestarrt zu werden. Er fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch und blickte in die finstere Fratze eines Trolls. Instinktiv tastete der Druide nach seinem Dolch und schob sich zwischen den Troll und die immer noch schlafende Magenta. Seine Muskeln spannten sich zum Sprung.

„Tikki baka?", fragt der Troll und grinste breit. „Moz reka ba tiefen Schlaf. Si ma buga ta Kehle im Schlaf durchgeschnitten. Ecko?"

Abbefaria blinzelte überrascht, als sich nach der Stimme des Trolls auch der Rest von ihm zu verwandeln begann. Die schlaksige Gestalt schrumpfte merklich zusammen, die Haarfarbe wechselte von grün zu braun, die Stoßzähne verschwanden, dafür wuchs die Anzahl an Fingern und ehe der Nachtelf sich versah, stand ein immer noch breit grinsender Zwerg vor ihm, in dessen Augen der Schalk glitzerte.

„Hast dich erschreckt, was?", gluckste Schakal. „Dein Gesichtsausdruck war wirklich Gold wert. Und wusstest du eigentlich, dass du im Schlaf schmatzt, Elf?"

Abbefaria knurrte etwas Unfreundliches und weckte dann vorsichtig Magenta.

Schlaftrunken rieb sich die Hexenmeisterin die Augen. „Wassn los?", gähnte sie und kuschelte sich in den Umhang, den Abbefaria über ihr ausgebreitet hatte. Beim Anblick ihrer rosigen Wangen und dem schlafgetränkten Blick hätte Abbefaria sie am liebsten genommen und geküsst, bis ihnen beiden die Luft wegblieb. Doch dazu war jetzt keine Zeit.

„Ich nehme an, Ihr habt die Edelsteine?", fragte er Schakal in leicht frostigem Ton. Er mochte es nicht geweckt zu werden. Noch dazu auf diese Art und Weise.

„Aye, alles erledigt.", nickte Schakal und klopfte auf einen kleinen Beutel an seinem Gürtel. „War gar nicht so einfach, die Dinger zu bekommen. Den letzten musste ich den Händen eines ziemlich überraschend verstorbenen Orks entreißen. Ich glaube, der hatte sich seine Beförderung auch irgendwie anders vorgestellt."

„Und die anderen beiden?", murmelte Magenta immer noch gähnend.

„Oh, einen habe ich schlichtweg geklaut.", erwiderte Schakal. Er steckte die Daumen in seine Wamstaschen und wippte auf den Fersen hin und her, während sein Gesicht einen zufriedenen Ausdruck annahm. „Und den dritten…nun sagen wir mal, Oger sind erstens nicht besonders schlau und zweitens nicht besonders gut im Hütchen-Spielen."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mir diese Worte einmal über die Lippen kommen würden", sagte Abbefaria nicht ohne Bewunderung in der Stimme, "aber Ihr seid wahrlich ein Meisterdieb. Ich verbeuge mich vor Eurer Kunst."

Abbefaria legte die Hände aneinander und neigte den Oberkörper in einer rituellen Ehrenbekundung nach vorn. Schakal, dem das sichtlich unangenehm war, winkte ab.

„Ach, war halb so wild. Außerdem hatte ich ein wenig Hilfe, wie ich zugeben muss."

„Hilfe?" Abbefaria zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Hier? Mitten im Herzen des Blackrocks? Wer könnte außer uns noch so verrückt sein, sich hier herumzutreiben."

„_Verrückt_ trifft den Nagel genau auf den Kopf.", brummte Schakal. „'S war ein Goblin. Eine Goblinfrau um genau zu sein. Ihr Name ist Bijou und sie ist hier im Auftrag der Horde unterwegs. Anscheinend passt bei denen auch jemandem nicht, was hier Im Blackrock vor sich geht."

„Ihr habt Euch mit einem Spion der Horde verbündet?" Abbefaria glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen.

Schakal guckte böse. „Die Auswahl an Verbündeten war halt nicht besonders groß.", knurrte er. „Außerdem hatte dieses Weib eine Art an sich, einen dazu zu bringen, genau das zu tun, was sie will. 'S gibt solche bei allen Rassen Azeroths und glaubt mir, Ihr tut gut daran, wenn Ihr ihnen aus dem Weg geht. Aber in Anbetracht der Lage schien es mir besser, mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten, als gegen sie. Nachdem wir ein kleines Missverständnis bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen beseitigt hatten, lief es eigentlich recht gut."  
„Missverständnis?", hakte Magenta nach.

„Oh, sie hielt mich für einen Troll, der ihr an Leder wollte.", grinste Schakal. „Ich hatte Glück, dass meine Rückverwandlung im richtigen Moment einsetzte, sonst hätte sie mir vermutlich den Kopf weggesprengt. Stattdessen erhielt ich von ihr eine Karte, die mich sicher führte. Glaubt mir, das da unten ist das reinste Labyrinth. Die haben da sogar Ställe, in denen sie riesige Kriegsworgs züchten. Außerdem hat Bijou bestätigt, was unser Freund Vaelan schon angedeutet hat. Die Orks, Trolle und Oger hier unten sind nur Kanonenfutter. Die wirkliche Bedrohung sitzt weiter oben im Berg."

„Dann sollten wir uns beeilen, ihr endlich Einhalt zu gebieten.", mischte sich eine tiefe Stimme in ihr Gespräch.

Mit gesenktem Kopf trat Abbefaria beiseite und ließ Vaelan vorbei. Der Mann trat zu Schakal und streckte die Hand aus."Gebt mir die Edelsteine, Zwerg. Ich werde sie zusammen mit der Münze zu einem Siegel des Aufstiegs verschmelzen."

Schakal reichte die funkelnden Steine an Valean weiter und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich frage mich nur, wie Ihr das machen wollt. Ihr habt weder Meißel noch Schleifer hier, um die Steine einzufassen. Ganz zu schweigen von einem Schmiedefeuer, um das Metall zu bearbeiten."

Vaelan ließ ein leises Lachen hören. „Oh Zwerg, Ihr seid ein rechter Zweifler. Feuer sollte nun wirklich unser geringstes Problem sein. Wartet nur einen Moment!"

Abbefaria stockte der Atem, als sich die Gestalt des rothaarigen Mannes zu wandeln begann. Sein Gesicht wurde länger und spitzer, Mund und Nase vereinigten zu einer breiten Schnauze und ein langer Schwanz schnellte unter seine Robe hervor. Er krümmte sich zusammen, fiel auf Hände um Knie, während seine Gliedmaßen in die Länge schossen. Krallen, die aus den Händen hervor brachen, schabten über den steinernen Boden, während die Gestalt sich in die Höhe schraubte. Flügel brachen aus dem Rücken hervor und erstreckten sich bis an die Decke des Raumes, bevor sie sich um den Leib des riesigen, roten Drachen zusammen falteten, der sie aus goldenen Augen musterte.

Eine Welle überwältigender Gefühle erfasste den Druiden und zwang ihn auf die Knie. So sehr wie der Anblick Onyxias ihn aufgewühlt und voller Hass hatte werden lassen, so sehr zitterte er jetzt vor Ehrfurcht und eigenartiger Glückseligkeit, die ihn an das Wiedererwachen des Lebens nach einem langen Winter erinnerte. Die Aura des Drachen war fast mehr, als der Druide ertragen konnte. Dann endlich ließ die Wirkung nach und der Nachtelf wagte wieder zu atmen.

„Rasch.", sagte Vaelan, dessen Stimme dunkler und voller geworden war. „In diese dunkle Ecke dürfte sich normalerweise kein Späher verirren, aber man weiß es nie. Auch werde ich meine Anwesenheit in dieser Form nur kurz verbergen können. Legt die Münze zu den Edelsteinen vor mich auf den Boden."

Abbefaria tat, wie ihm geheißen war. Der rote Drache machte eine ungeduldige Geste mit einer seiner vorderen Tatzen. „Tretet zurück und bedeckt Euer Gesicht. Die Flammen des roten Schwarms können ebenso Leben nehmen wie es erschaffen."

Der Druide zog sich zusammen mit Schakal und Magenta in die äußerste Ecke der steinernen Höhle zurück. Doch während er Magenta zwang, sich hinter seiner Gestalt zu verbergen, konnte Abbefaria nicht umhin hinzusehen, als der mächtige, rote Drache sein Maul öffnete, um Feuer zu speien.

Eine einzelne, grellweiß lodernde Flamme traf die am Boden liegenden Gegenstände. Der Stein um sie herum glühte rot, während Feuer und Magie im Inneren des Feuerstrahls ihr Werk vollbrachten. Schließlich brach der Feuerstrom ab. Der rote Drache schloss sein Maul und blickte auf den kleinen, goldenen Gegenstand, der sich in der Mitte des winzigen, flimmernden Infernos befand, das er selbst angerichtet hatte. Mit einer Kralle angelte er das Kleinod heraus und blies aus den mächtigen Nüstern darauf, um es abzukühlen. Dann wandte er den Kopf mit den gewaltigen Hörnern zu den drei Abenteurern.

„Es ist vollbracht.", verkündete er, während seine Gestalt bereits wieder zu schrumpfen begann. Binnen weniger Augenblicke stand er wieder als Mensch vor ihnen und hielt in seiner Hand einen kleinen goldenen Ring. Runenzeichen, die Abbefaria an die Steintafeln von Marschall Windsor erinnerten, liefen über seine Oberfläche und verschwanden kurz darauf wieder. Der Druide meinte etwas wie ein Flüstern zu hören, das jedoch nur in seinen Kopf zu existieren schien.

„Ich habe mir erlaubt, das Siegel ein wenig anders zu gestalten als die, die die Anhänger der Schwarzen Horde für gewöhnlich bei sich tragen.", erklärte Vaelan. „Es wird Euch genau wie die Siegel, die von einem schwarzen Drachen geschmiedet wurden, in den oberen Teil des Blackrocks bringen. Doch zusätzlich dazu, wird Euch das Siegel ermöglichen, mit mir Kontakt aufzunehmen und – wenn alles gut geht – mir ebenfalls Zugang zur oberen Blackrock-Spitze zu ermöglichen. Benutzt den Ring trotzdem nur im äußersten Notfall. Zwar brenne ich darauf, mich Nefarian entgegen zu stellen, doch ich bin kein Narr, der sich leichtfertig in eine Schlacht wirft, die er nicht gewinnen kann. Ich vertraue auf Euch, Sterbliche. Die Hoffnung des roten Drachenschwarms liegt in Euren Händen."

Mit diesen Worten legte er den kleinen, goldenen Ring in Abbefarias Handfläche. Das Metall war noch warm und fühlte sich fast an, als hätte der Druide etwas Lebendiges in der Hand. Zuversicht und Hoffnung durchströmten ihn, als er den Ring über den Finger streifte. Sein Blick kreuzte den des Drachen und einen kurzen Augenblick lang sahen sie sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht in die Augen Im Blick des Drachen lag ein Ausdruck, der Abbefarias Innerstes berührte. Eine tiefe Sehnsucht in dem sonst so alterlosen Gesicht. Etwas, dass der Druide bei einem anderen Volk vielleicht als Heimweh bezeichnet hätte. Unfähig dem Blick seines Gegenübers weiter standzuhalten, senkte Abbefaria die Lider, legte die Hände aneinander und verbeugte sich tief vor dem roten Drachen.

„Wir werden Euch nicht enttäuschen, mein Lord."


	7. Im Schlund der Bestie

**Im Schlund der Bestie**

„Das ist Wahnsinn.", murmelte Magenta zu sich selbst und den Schatten an der Wand. „Der absolute und reine Wahnsinn."

Die Hexenmeisterin äugte noch einmal um die Ecke den Gang hinab, an dessen Ende zwei breitschultrige Orks standen und Wache hielten. Beide waren mit einer dieser grausamen, mehrzähnigen Kriegsäxte bewaffnet, die sich zuerst in das Fleisch des Gegners fraßen und beim Zurückziehen gleich ganze Körperteile entfernten. Hinter den Wachen lag ein weiteres, von Fackeln nur spärlich beleuchtetes Stück Gang, das zu Magentas eigentlichem Ziel führte. Es war ein massives, steinernes Tor, in dessen Mitte es eine kleine Vertiefung gab. In diese musste man ein Sigel des Aufstiegs pressen, um die tonnenschweren Torflügel dazu zu bewegen sich zu öffnen. Nur so wurde einem der Zugang zur oberen Blackrock-Spitze gewährt.

Magenta schluckte und fühlte nach dem Ring, der sich warm an ihren Finger schmiegte. Sie warf einen Blick darauf und stöhnte innerlich auf. Allerdings nicht, weil ihr der Ring nicht gefiel, sondern weil der Finger, an dem er steckte, grün war.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte eine samtene Stimme neben ihr und Abbefaria sah sie aus besorgten Augen an. „Soll ich nicht vielleicht doch lieber…"

Die Hexenmeisterin schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf und knurrte unwillig, was sich ungefähr so anhörte, als hätte Abbefaria gerade versucht einem Tiger seine Beute wegzunehmen. Sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte. Zugegebenermaßen hätte sie ihren Platz liebend gerne mit einem ihrer Begleiter getauscht, doch sie wusste, dass das nicht ging.

„Es gibt keine Trolle in der oberen Blackrock-Spitze", hatte Schakal kundgetan, als sie ihren Schlachtplan entworfen hatten. „Bijou hat es mir erzählt. Vielleicht traut man ihnen dafür nicht genug über den Weg. Es scheint, was das angeht, ziemliche Spannungen innerhalb der Dunklen Horde zu geben."

„Dann werde ich die Täuschungskugel nehmen und uns Zutritt verschaffen.", hatte Abbefaria sofort erklärt. Doch wie sich herausgestellt hatte, war das leichter gesagt, als getan. Die Kugel hatte den Nachtelfen nämlich in einen verrottenden Untoten verwandelt, von denen es, wie Vaelan ihnen versicherte, ebenfalls keine jenseits des magischen Tores gab.

„Es tut mir leid.", hatte der rote Drachen sich entschuldigt. „Die Magie der Kugel lässt sich von mir zwar manipulieren, aber nicht grundlegend verändern. Doch so, wie die Dinge stehen, sollte es einen leichteren Weg geben, wie Ihr Euch Zugang zu Nefarians Reich verschaffen könnt."

Und hier stand Magenta nun, auf dem _leichteren_ Weg, und war durch den Zauber der Kugel in eine Orkfrau verwandelt mit grüner Haut, langen Hauern und einem Brustkorb, dessen Breite so manchen Mann hätte vor Neid erblassen lassen. Sie seufzte noch einmal und zog die Kapuze ihres Umhangs tiefer in ihr Gesicht.

„Wir sind direkt hinter dir.", hörte sie Schakals Stimme neben sich und fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Sie stierte einen Augenblick lang - wie sie hoffte drohend – in die undurchdringlichen Schatten, die jede Ecke der steinernen Katakomben besetzten wie fette, haarige Spinnen, und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die zwei Orks, die sie inzwischen ebenfalls bemerkt hatten. Mit einem metallischen Geräusch klangen ihre Äxte aneinander und versperrten Magenta den Weg.

„Wer da?", rief eine der Wachen und Magenta überlegte, ob es eigentlich so etwas wie ein _Blöde Frage für offensichtliche Situationen_-Handbuch gab. Wenn ja, hatten die Orks es anscheinend gelesen.

„Wo willst du hin?", knurrte die andere Wache und hob ihre Nase schnüffelnd wie ein dickköpfiger Wachhund in Magentas Richtung.

„Ich…äh.", stotterte Magenta. „Ich würde gern…"

_Halt! Stopp!_, kreischte es in ihrem Kopf. Pizkol hatte offensichtlich beschlossen, sein beleidigtes Schmollen aufzugeben und Magenta wieder mit seiner „Anwesenheit" zu beglücken.

_Du bist ein Ork-Hexenmeister verdammt_, meckerte der Wichtel. _Die sind ums Verrecken noch mal nicht nett und freundlich. Eigentlich sind es das Hexenmeister im Allgemeinen nicht, von anwesenden Ausnahmen mal abgesehen._

_Du findest mich nett?_, wunderte sich Magenta, leicht abgelenkt von der riesigen Kriegsaxt, die sich gerade bedrohlich auf sie richtete.

_Egal jetzt, sprich mir einfach nach_, meckerte der Wichtel und soufflierte, was das Zeug hielt.

„Nimm deine dreckige Axt aus meinem Gesicht, Sohn eines triefäugigen Ogers.", spuckte Magenta dem Ork ins Gesicht, darum bemüht möglichst furchteinflößend und wild zu klingen. „Noch einen Schritt näher und ich hetze einen meiner schrecklichen, dämonischen Diener auf dich."

„Ein Hexenmeister.", bemerkte der erste Ork und in seiner Stimme lag jetzt Respekt. Der andere jedoch schien nicht überzeugt und schwenkte drohend seine Waffe.

„Ein Hexenmeister in einer solchen Robe?", blaffte er und machte einen Schritt nach vorn. „Wo sind die Totenschädel und Knochen, der Schmuck, die Amulette und all das? Und warum zeigst du uns nicht dein Gesicht?"

Magenta fauchte wie eine gereizte Katze. „Ungläubiger! Du wirst schneller als Futter für Dämonen enden, als dir lieb ist. Wie wäre es mit einer hübschen Pestilenz, die deine Haut verfaulen, deine Augäpfel wie Wasser über dein Gesicht rinnen und dich deine Lunge in blutigen Klumpen aushusten lässt?"

Sie hob eine Hand und deutete auf den zweifelnden Ork, wobei sie darauf achtete, ihre Finger nicht aus dem Robenärmel hervorlugen zu lassen. „Noch einen Schritt näher, und ich lasse deinen Waffenarm verdorren wie eine Blume im Winter."

Der Ork, der gerade noch drauf und dran gewesen war, Magenta den Kopf von den Schultern zu schlagen, zögerte sichtlich. Er drehte sich halb zu seinem Kumpan um.

„Können Hexer sowas?", fragte er.

Der andere zuckte die massigen Schultern. „Keine Ahnung?"

Magenta beschloss zu handeln. Sie wob einen schnellen Zauber, der die Kraft ihres Gegenübers erlahmen ließ, und warf ihn über den Ork. Der grauhäutige Krieger keuchte erschrocken auf, als die Waffe in seiner Hand mit einem Mal schwerer zu werden schien. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wich er vor Magenta zurück und bleckte die gelben Zähne.

„Was soll das, Weib? Was ist das für ein Zauber?"

„Stellt nicht so viele Fragen und geht mir aus dem Weg!", bellte Magenta und hob erneut drohend die Hand, als die zweite Wache nicht schnell genug Platz machte. „Lord Nefarius erwartet mich und ich würde ihm ungerne sagen müssen, dass Ihr zwei Schwachköpfe für mein Zuspätkommen verantwortlich seid."

Was ihr Gebaren und ihre Zauber nicht erreicht hatten, bewirkte jetzt die Nennung des Namens des sogenannten _Herren des Blackrocks_. Die beiden Orks wichen zurück wie geprügelte Hunde.

„Na bitte, es geht doch.", schnaubte Magenta, raffte ihren Rocksaum und stiefelte, ohne die beiden Wachen noch eines Blicks zu würdigen, an ihnen vorbei. Sie fühlte förmlich die brennenden Blicke in ihrem Rücken, doch sie achtete nicht weiter darauf und eilte stattdessen die Stufen hinauf, die sie zu einem kleinen Podest und somit außer Sichtweite der Wachen brachte. Erst dort wagte sie es wieder zu atmen.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du ihnen erzählt hast, aber es scheint eine gute Vorstellung gewesen zu sein.", grinste Schakal kurz darauf und schälte sich aus den Schatten. „Die beiden haben dir nachgesehen, als hättest du ihnen die Seele aus dem Leib gesaugt."

„Darüber macht man keine Witze.", knurrte Abbefaria, der sich gerade wieder von seiner Katzen- in seine Nachtelfengestalt verwandelt hatte. „Beeilen wir uns lieber von hier zu verschwinden. Womöglich werden sie doch noch misstrauisch. Ich werde jetzt die Tür öffnen."

Er wandte sich an Magenta und streckte verlangend die Hand aus, doch Magenta zog die ihre mit dem Ring daran zurück und fauchte unwillig.

„Das könnte dir so passen.", grollte sie, wohl wissend, dass er sie nicht verstand. „Erst lässt du mich die ganze Arbeit machen und heimst dann die Lorbeeren ein? Vonwegen, mein Lieber."

Mit einem triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck drückte sie vor den fragenden Augen des Nachtelfen den Ring in die Vertiefung in der Tür. Es gab einen Ruck im Inneren und die metallene Oberfläche begann unter Magentas Fingerspitzen zu vibrieren. In der Mitte der gerade noch nahtlosen Steinplatte erschien eine helle Linie, die beständig breiter und heller wurde, bis die Torflügel schließlich wie von selbst in Magentas Richtung aufschwangen.

Die Hexenmeisterin wich einen Schritt zurück und schnüffelte. Es roch nach Rauch, nach vielen, ungewaschenen Körpern und nach etwas Scharfen, Animalischem, das sie nicht recht zu deuten wusste.

„Drachen.", flüsterte Abbefaria und deutete nach vorn.

Magenta folgte seiner Geste mit den Augen und erstarrte innerlich. Tatsächlich patrouillierten in der düsteren, von vielen Säulen gestützten Halle vor ihnen einige Vertreter der schwarzgeschuppten Drachenbrut, die sie bereits im Thronsaal von Stormwind bekämpft hatten. Interessiert betrachtete die Hexenmeisterin sie jetzt genauer.

Die Wesen hatten den Körper einer großen Echse, mit vier gewaltigen, krallenbewehrten Pfoten und einem kräftigen Schwanz, der beim Laufen von rechts nach links pendelte. Am vorderen Ende jedoch ging der Leib in einen menschenähnlichen, teilweise von einer Rüstung bedeckten Oberkörper über, mit dicken, muselbepackten Armen, die in brutalen Klauenhänden endeten, und einem schuppigen Kopf mit tiefliegenden, roten Augen, der Magenta an einen Krokilisken erinnerte. Gleich drei dieser seltsamen Mischwesen durchstreiften in einem scheinbar zufälligen Muster die Halle, die die drei Abenteurer im Begriff waren zu betreten.

„Besser, wir lassen uns von denen nicht erwischen.", murmelte Schakal und verschwand jenseits der Tür wieder in der halbseidenen Dunkelheit.

„Sei vorsichtig, hörst du.", sagte Abbefaria zu Magenta und schien für einen Augenblick in Versuchung sie zu küssen, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders und verschwand ebenfalls aus Magentas Sichtfeld.

„Wenn das mal gut geht.", murmelte die Hexenmeisterin und tauchte in das rauchgeschwängerte Zwielicht der Halle ein.

* * *

Das Erste, was Magenta bemerkte, war ein fast schon unangenehmes Prickeln, das über ihren gesamten Körper lief, als sie die Türöffnung passierte. Voller Vorahnung streifte sie ihren Robenärmel zurück und erblickte ihre Hand wieder in ihrer alten Gestalt und Größe. Der Zauber der Täuschungskugel war, wie von Vaelan vorausgesagt, entfernt worden. Der Drache hatte ihr auch gesagt, dass sie die Kugel nicht noch einmal würde benutzen können, da deren Magie jenseits der magischen Grenzlinie unwirksam war. Trotzdem tastete Magenta nach dem magischen Artefakt, das sie an einer Kette um ihren Hals trug. Sie drückte die Kugel, aber nichts passierte.

„Kommst du?", drängte Schakal irgendwo in ihrer Nähe unsichtbar und ungeduldig. Magenta seufzte lautlos, streifte den Robenärmel wieder über ihren Arm und beeilte sich, dem Klang seiner Stimme zu folgen und sich so aus der Nähe der sich nähernden Drachenbrut zurückzuziehen.

Möglichst unauffällig huschte Magenta an Nischen vorbei, in denen Gruppen von Orks dunkle Rituale abhielten. Sie hörte gemurmelte Beschwörungsformeln und einige der Vokabeln kamen ihr durchaus bekannt vor. Ein Blick auf die im Boden eingelassenen, glühenden Bannrunen, bestärkte ihre Vermutung.

„Was ist das hier?", wisperte Abbefaria, als sie hinter einer Säule darauf warteten, dass die gemächlich heranwatschelnde Drachenbrut ihren Standort passierte.

„Das hier dient der Aufrechterhaltung der magischen Barriere, die dieses Gebiet umschließt.", antwortete Magenta ebenfalls im Flüsterton. „Siehst du die leuchtenden Bodenplatten? Das sind Bannrunen. Mit ihnen errichten die Beschwörer eine Art magische Mauer um den gesamten Bereich."

„So wie die Kuppel, die die Magier um Dalaran gelegt haben.", vermutete Schakal.

„Ja und nein.", antwortete Magenta vage, die von diesem himmelhohen, violetten Gebilde an den Ufern des Lordamersees im Altaracgebirge gehört. „Wie ich die Magier kenne, werden sie ihre Kuppel durch Verstärkung von natürlichen Leylinien errichtet haben. Diese Bannrunen sind jedoch…dämonische Runen. Wenn Nefarius' Hexenmeister die Ley-Energie dort hindurch zwingen, verändern sie sie, korrumpieren sie und verbiegen sie in die Richtung, in die sie sie wünschen. Eine wahnsinnig anstrengende und vor allem auch gefährliche Arbeit. Wenn man dabei einen Fehler macht oder sich bei der Beschwörung verspricht, kann einem der gesamte Zauber um die Ohren fliegen und sogar einen unkontrollierten Riss in der Realität zur Folge haben. "

„Du meinst, es entsteht eine Öffnung zu dieser Region, mit deren Bewohnern ihr Hexenmeister euch so gerne umgebt.", vermutete Schakal.

„Ja, so in etwa.", murmelte Magenta, der dieses Thema in Abbefarias Anwesenheit unangenehm war. „Auf jeden Fall sind sie alle hochkonzentriert und werden kaum mitbekommen, was sich außerhalb ihrer Beschwörungskammern ereignet."

„Gut, dann müssen wir nur auf das Echsengezücht aufpassen.", antwortete Schakal. „Folgt mir."

Geduckt, an Wände gepresst und immer kurz davor, von einer der Drachenbrut entdeckt zu werden, schlichen die drei weiter und erreichten schließlich eine Tür am gegenüberliegenden Ende der Halle. Nacheinander huschten sie hindurch, wann immer eine der schwarzen Halbechsen ihnen den Rücken zudrehte.

Fackeln erleuchteten einen den Gang vor ihnen, der sich über Rampen und um mehrere Ecken nach oben wand. Magenta hatte das Gefühl, dass es mit jedem Schritt, den sie nach oben machte, heißer wurde, obwohl dieser Gedanke natürlich absurd war.

„Hört ihr das?", flüsterte Schakal und legte den Zeigefinger an die Lippen. Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschten sie den murmelnden Stimmen, die aus dem Raum vor ihnen drangen. Wieder konnte Magenta Bocken von Beschwörungsformeln, die sie kannte, darin entdecken.

„Uralte Worte der Bindung.", wisperte die Hexenmeisterin. „Irgendwas mit Feuer, Zorn, Macht…keine Ahnung, worum es geht, aber das ist in jedem Fall eine mächtige Beschwörung."

Abbefaria runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Wieder eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Magenta. „Aber wir sollten das Ritual besser nicht stören. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das, was wir damit befreien, nicht ebenso tödlich ist, wie die Orks, die es einsperren."

„Dann bleiben wir bei unserer Taktik und schleichen uns durch.", entschied Schakal. „Und beten wir, dass sie sonst keine Wachen aufgestellt haben."

Magenta, die unter ihrer Kapuze inzwischen mächtig ins Schwitzen geraten war, zog den dicken Stoff noch ein wenig tiefer und betrat diesmal als erste den Raum.

Er war kleiner als der vorangegangene und beinahe quadratisch. An seinem Rand waren in regelmäßigen Abstände Bodenplatten mit Bannrunen eingelassen worden und auf jeder dieser Runen stand ein Ork-Hexenmeister mit grauem Gesicht, die Züge in Anstrengung verzerrt, und murmelte unablässig Formel um Formel. In der Mitte des Raumes und somit im Zentrum der Bannzauber befand sich ein riesiger Feuerelementar. Die Luft um den gebannten Elementar herum waberte vor Hitze und Magenta war klar, dass das Wesen im Inneren ein sehr mächtiger Diener von Ragnaros sein musste. Auf irgendeine Weise war es den Orks anscheinend gelungen, ihn zu überwältigen und hier festzuhalten.

Warum sie ihn nicht töteten, konnte die Hexenmeisterin zwar nur spekulieren, doch Teile der Beschwörungsformel ließen darauf schließen, dass sie versuchten, ihn nicht nur zu vernichten, sondern seine Macht für sich zu nutzen. Ein, wie es schien, aussichtloses Unterfangen, denn selbst jetzt, da sich nicht weniger als sieben Beschwörer gegen das Elementarwesen wandten, wogte die Macht zwischen den beiden Parteien hin und her. Magenta konnte die magischen Schwingungen des Kampfes fühlen.

„Los, gehen wir weiter.", murmelte sie in eine unbestimmte Richtung und schlich dann so leise wie möglich hinter dem Rücken der Hexenmeister vorbei. Sie rechnete jederzeit damit, dass irgendjemand sie ansprechen oder gar zu der Beschwörung hinzu zitieren würde, doch die Hexenmeister waren viel zu sehr auf ihr Ritual konzentriert, um irgendetwas zu bemerken. Mit klopfendem Herzen erreichte Magenta die gegenüberliegende Seite des Raums und schob sich durch die halbgeöffnete Tür in den nächsten Raum. Sie wollte gerade erleichtert Ausatmen, als sie dieses Vorhaben schlichtweg vergaß und mit schreckgeweiteten Augen auf das starrte, was vor ihr lag.

In einer halb zerstörten Halle, deren Trümmer unzählige Nischen, Bänke und Schlupfwinkel bildeten, lagen ebenso viele, von einer schwarzen, stacheligen Haut umgebenen Dracheneier. Magenta hatte zwar noch nie eines gesehen, aber sie wusste, dass es sich um nichts anderes handeln konnte. Das hier war ein riesiges Gelege von schwarzen Dracheneiern.

Schakal, der sich neben Magenta durch die Tür quetschte, zog die buschigen Augenbrauen nach oben und pfiff durch die Zähne. „Da brat mir doch einer 'nen Storch. Wir haben Neffis Kinderstube gefunden."

„Aber das ist unmöglich.", flüsterte Abbefaria, der sich jetzt ebenfalls zu ihnen gesellt hatte. „Vaelan hat doch gesagt, der schwarze Schwarm hätte beinahe alle seine Weibchen verloren. Wie können sie über eine derart große Zahl von Eiern verfügen?"

„Vielleicht sind das Onyxias und sie hat sie ihrem Bruder zur Aufbewahrung gegeben.", spekulierte Schakal. „Obwohl ich mir so einen schwarzen Drachen irgendwie nicht recht als liebenden Onkel vorstellen kann."

Abbefaria verzog das Gesicht, ob des schlechten Witzes, und wurde dann sofort wieder ernst. „Nach dem, was Vaelan uns erzählt hat, würde keiner der schwarzen Drachen dem anderen soweit vertrauen, dass er ihm seine Brut anvertrauen würde. Das hier müssen Nefarians eigene Eier sein. Aber woher? Hat er etwa eine neue Gefährtin gefunden?"

„Könnten wir uns vielleicht mal auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren?", fauchte Magenta ärgerlich. „Tatsache ist, dass diese stacheligen Hindernisse hier den ganzen Boden bedecken und wir, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, da oben rauf müssen." Sie zeigte mit dem Finger nach oben, wo auf einer Balustrade mehrere Drachenbruten Wache hielten. Zusätzlich dazu entdeckten die drei Abenteurer jetzt einige kleine Vertreter dieser Spezies, die sich vorsichtig zwischen den Eiern umherbewegten.

„Wahrscheinlich so etwas wie Gelegewächter.", vermutete Schakal. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie wir da ungesehen durchkommen sollen."

„Wir brauchen eine Ablenkung.", sagte Abbefaria. „Wartet hier, ich bin gleich zurück."

Bevor Magenta und Schakal etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sich der Nachtelf in seine Katzenform verwandelt und war mit den Schatten verschmolzen. Magenta war drauf und dran, ihm zu folgen, doch Schakal hielt sich zurück.

„Es bringt nichts, wenn du dem Hitzkopf jetzt noch hinterher läufst.", erklärte der Zwerg ruhig. „Außerdem hat er Recht. Ohne eine Ablenkung werden wir hier nicht durchkommen."

* * *

Abbefaria setzte langsam eine Pfote vor die andere, während er sich zwischen Trümmern hindurch und an gebrochenen Bodenplatten vorbei an das andere Ende des Raumes schob. Immer wieder hob er vorsichtig den Kopf um sicherzugehen, dass ihm keine der Brutwachen zu nahe kam. Vor einigen Eiern, die in einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes gelagert wurden, blieb er schließlich stehen und schnupperte daran.

Die Eier rochen faulig und das Leben, das er im Inneren spürte, war bereits jetzt, noch bevor es überhaupt auf der Welt war, bösartig und feindselig. Trotzdem widerstrebte dem Druiden, was er jetzt zu tun beabsichtigte. Allein die Tatsache, dass er wusste, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, befähigte ihn dazu, die schwarze Pfote zu heben, die langen Krallen auszufahren und damit einen tiefen Kratzer auf der ledrigen Oberfläche des Eis zu hinterlassen. Dann gab er dem Ei einen kräftigen Stoß, so dass es ein Stück weit in die Mitte des Raumes kullerte und so fast vor den Füßen eines Aufsehers zu liegen kam.

Die Drachenbrut zischte erstaunt und beugte sich zu dem Ei herab, in dessen Inneren das Drachenjunge angefangen hatte, sich zu bewegen. Immer heftiger wankte und schwankte das stachelige Ei, und je mehr es schwankte, desto hektischer wurden die Bewegungen und das Gezische der Drachenbrut, die mit diesem Verhalten ganz offensichtlich nicht einverstanden war. Sie stieß einen fauchenden Schrei und mehrere unterschiedliche Zischlaute aus und alarmierte so eine zweite Wache, die sich jetzt ebenso vorsichtig wie behände einen Weg durch das Eierlabyrinth bahnte.

Auch die Wachen oberhalb der Eier wurden jetzt aufmerksam. Während einige von ihnen die Rampe in die zerstörte Halle hinuntereilten, verschwanden anderen in den Gängen, die von der Balustrade irgendwo hin führten. Ob um Verstärkung zu holen oder um sich aus dem Staub zu machen, falls es Ärger gab, war Abbefaria herzlich egal. Obwohl ihn seine Neugier schier umbrachte, zwang er sich, dem schlüpfenden Welpen den Rücken zu kehren und, so schnell er konnte, wieder zu den andere zurückzukehren. Sie hatten nur ein schmales Zeitfenster, das es auszunutzen galt.

Die drei Abenteurer hetzen die steile Rampe hinauf, während unter ihnen der Tumult um den schlüpfenden Drachenwelpen lauter wurde. Anscheinend hatten die Brutwachen bei ihrem panischen Verhalten noch mehr der Eier angestoßen, so dass jetzt hier und dort ein Schlürfen und Reißen der aufplatzenden Eierschalen zu hören war, das sich kurz darauf mit den wimmernden, quakenden Schreien der Jungdrachen mischte.

„Na in deren Haut möchte ich jetzt nicht steckten.", grinste Schakal, als sie sich in einen der Seitengänge gerettet hatten und von dort das unten stattfindende Spektakel begutachteten. „Die Idee hätte von mir sein können. Gut gemacht, Elf."

Abbefaria warf dem Zwerg einen langen Blick zu und trabte dann los in die Dunkelheit. Er erwartete nicht, dass der Zwerg verstand, dass ihm das Ganze alles andere als leicht gefallen war. Er hatte gespürt, dass die Eier noch nicht reif waren. Die geschlüpften Jungen würden nicht überleben und früher oder später elendig zugrunde gehen. Es war keine Tat, auf die er besonders stolz war, auch wenn es sich bei den Jungtieren um schwarze Drachen gehandelt hatte.

Sie passierten eine Halle, in der ein Ork militärische Befehle brüllte, gefolgt von dem vielfachen Gebell der Rekruten. In kleinen Gruppen absolvierten schwer bewaffnete und mit Panzerrüstungen ausgestattete Orks Waffen- und Zielübungen. Abbefaria klingelten die Ohren von den Kampfschreien der Orks, deren Kampftaktik so ganz anders war als die der Nachtelfen. Was ihre Krieger an Schnelligkeit und Geschick aufboten, erreichten die Orks durch Kraft und rohe Gewalt. Jeder der wuchtigen Hiebe, der sein Ziel traf, würde es unweigerlich in zwei Hälften spalten. Der Druide schauderte bei dem Gedanken, sich einmal gegen eine solche Kampfmaschine zur Wehr setzen zu müssen.

„Hier entlang.", wisperte Schakal und deutete auf einen nur schwach beleuchteten, von Steinen und Unrat übersäten Gang. „Mir scheint, dieser Weg wird nicht besonders häufig benutzt."

Den Grund dafür fanden sie kurz darauf, als sie vor einer Sackgasse standen. Der ohnehin schon enge Gang war hier vollkommen verschüttet worden und ein Durchkommen schlichtweg unmöglich.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Magenta. Die Hexenmeisterin schien erschöpft zu sein. Mit Sorge betrachtete Abbefaria die tiefen Schatten, die unter ihren Augen lagen. Kurz entschlossen verwandelte er sich zurück und drückte seine Geliebte sanft auf einen Steinhaufen.

„Du wartest hier, während Schakal und ich die Lage erkunden."

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage.", begehrte Magenta auf. „Hör endlich auf, mich wie ein kleines Kind zu behandeln. Ich bin nicht aus Zucker. Außerdem: Was soll ich denn machen, wenn mich eine Patrouille hier findet? Lächeln und Winken?"

Abbefaria machte ein Gesicht, als hätte sie ihn geschlagen. „Also schön, du kannst mitkommen."

„Oh, wie überaus freundlich.", antwortete sie verschnupft. „Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, es wäre dir am liebsten, wenn ich zu Hause geblieben wäre."

Abbefaria wusste, dass sie damit der Wahrheit sehr nah kam. Zu nah, als dass er ihr noch hätte eine glaubhafte Ausrede anbieten können. Er lächelte entschuldigend und legte den Kopf schief. „Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um dich.", erklärte er.

„Ich kann aber gut auf mich selber aufpassen.", schnappte die Hexenmeisterin und wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, als ihre Augen plötzlich schmal wurden. „Wo ist Schakal?"

Alarmiert drehte sich jetzt auch Abbefaria um, doch dort, wo der Zwerg hätte sein sollen, befand sich nicht mehr als leere, abgestandene Luft.

_Oh dieser verflixte Zwerg_, fluchte Abbefaria innerlich. Er winkte Magenta, ihm zu folgen und schlich dann vorsichtig zum Ende des Ganges, wo er sich gegen die Wand presste und dann Stückchen für Stückchen auf die Ecke zuschob. Er wollte gerade den Kopf nach vorn beugen, um zu sehen, ob der Gang frei war, als eine gedrungene Gestalt um die Ecke bog und mit voller Wucht gegen ihn prallte.

Der Nachtelf keuchte, als sich ein schwerer Kopf in seine Magengrube bohrte und gab einen unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut von sich. Instinktiv riss er das Knie nach oben und hatte das Gefühl, mit seinem Schienbein gegen einen Stein zu treffen. Magenta hinter ihm schrie spitz auf…und brach dann in prustendes Gelächter aus.

„Aye, seid Ihr noch ganz bei Trost?", wetterte Abbefarias Gegenüber, das sich erstaunlicherweise als Schakal herausstellte. „Erst schreit ihr beiden fast den ganzen Blackrock zusammen, dann lässt man euch mal eine Minute allein und kriegt zur Begrüßung gleich einen Tritt, der ein Pferd entmannt hätte. Zum Glück sind Zwerge ja robuster gebaut als Pferde. Und vor allem niedriger."

„T-tut mir wirklich leid.", stotterte Abbefaria und rieb sich unauffällig sein schmerzendes Schienbein. „Ich dachte, Ihr wärt ein Ork."

„Wohl kaum.", knurrte der Zwerg. „Aber da ihr ja offensichtlich fertig gestritten habt, beeilt euch mal ein bisschen. Ich will euch nämlich was zeigen."

Abbefaria und Magenta folgten dem Zwerg, der sie einen Gang entlang führte, welcher auf einer kleinen Plattform endete. Unter ihnen gähnte ein schier endloser Abgrund, in dessen Tiefen sehr, sehr weit entfernt die dunkelrote Lava glühte. Doch der Nachtelf hatte keinen Blick für die schwindelerregende Tiefe oder gar die zwei Orkleichen, die am Rand des Abgrunds lagen und offensichtlich einen schnellen Tod durch zwei Kurzschwerter gestorben waren. Sein Blick ruhte auf einer kleinen, reglosen Kreatur, die vor den beiden auf dem Boden lag.

„Das…das ist.", begann er, doch die Unglaublichkeit von Schakals Entdeckung ließ sich nicht in Worte fassen.

Der Zwerg trat neben ihn und nickte traurig. „Ich habe ihn hier gefunden, als sie ihn gerade in die Tiefe werfen wollten. Sein Name ist Awbee."

Vor ihnen auf den kahlen Felsen lag der malträtierte Körper eines blauen Drachenwelpen. Es sah aus, als hätte jemand ein Stück des Himmels herausgerissen und in einen dunklen Abgrund geschleudert. Die weißen Bauchschuppen waren mit Blut verkrustet und hoben sich nur noch schwach. Aus der kurzen Schnauze entfloh jetzt, da sie näherkamen, ein schwaches Wimmern. Einer der kurzen Flügel schien gebrochen und hing nutzlos an seiner Seite. Abbefaria ließ sich auf die Knie sinken und streckte vorsichtig die Hand nach dem verletzten Wesen aus.

Awbees Körper war eine einzige große Wunde, doch Abbefaria zögerte, seine heilenden Energien auszusenden. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie der Drache darauf reagieren würde. Vorsichtig sandte er seinen Geist aus und erschrak, als der Geist des Welpen oder vielmehr das, was noch davon übrig war, darauf reagierte. Etwas Furchtbares hatte das Innerste Wesen der kleinen Kreatur zerfetzt und dabei ein noch viel größeres Loch hinterlassen, als die Waffen seiner Peiniger es hatten tun können. Das Herz des Druiden zog sich zusammen, weil er plötzlich mit unumstößlicher Sicherheit wusste, dass sie nichts mehr für den kleinen Kerl würden tun können. Mit zitternden Fingern berührte er den blauen Drachenleib und sandte trotzdem einen Heilzauber aus, um wenigstens die Schmerzen des Wesens zu lindern.

Das Rasseln im Atem des Drachenwelpen wurde leiser, die Atemzüge tiefer und gleichmäßiger und seine kleineren Wunden schlossen sich. Bange Augenblicke wartete der Druide ab, bis der Welpe schließlich die Augen aufschlug.

„Ich danke Euch, Nachtelf.", flüsterte Awbee schwach.

„Du solltest nicht sprechen.", sagte Abbefaria sanft und versuchte den Kopf des Drachenwelpen etwas bequemer hinzulegen. Er erntete einen Schmerzenslaut und ließ die Hände wieder sinken.

„Ich muss aber.", keuchte der Drachenwelpe. Schmerz lag in seinen Augen und die kurze, runde Schnauze erbebte. „Mein Schwarm muss erfahren, was geschehen ist."

„Wer hat dir das nur angetan?", fragte Magenta, die sich jetzt ebenso wie Schakal neben Abbefaria gekniet hatte. In den Augen der Hexenmeisterin sah Abbefaria ein verräterisches Glitzern.

Der kleine Drache schloss die Augen, während seine Stimme leise und stockend zu erzählen begann.

„Die Drachenreiter kamen in der Nacht auf den Rücken des schwarzen Schwarms. Sie schlugen schnell und unbarmherzig zu, entrissen junge Welpen wie mich dem sicheren Gelege unserer Mutter und entflohen im Schutz der Dunkelheit. Keiner von uns wusste, wohin sie uns bringen würden, und niemand hätte das Grauen erahnen können, das uns erwartete."

Awbee zitterte und seine Augenlider flatterten, als würden sie das damals Erlebte noch einmal vor sich sehen. „Man brachte uns in ein Labor und er, der sich selbst der Herr des Blackrocks nennt, er benutze uns für seine Experimente."

„Nefarian.", entfuhr es Abbefaria. „Wir kamen hierher um einen Weg zu finden, seine Schwester Onyxia zu stürzen."

Ein schmales, bitteres Lächeln erschien auf der Schnauze des kleinen, blauen Drachen. „Onyxia ist machthungrig und grausam, doch Nefarian ist wahnsinnig. Er brachte viele Welpen hierher. Welpen aller Schwärme inklusive seiner eigenen Kinder. Er versucht…", ein Hustenanfall erschütterte den kleinen Körper und Abbefaria ließ erneut einige heilende Energien in den geschundenen Körper fließen.

„Nefarian versucht eine neue Drachenart zu erschaffen, die chromatischen Drachen. In ihnen will er die Fähigkeiten aller Schwärme vereinen und benutzt dazu die Essenz von uns Drachenwelpen. Unsere gebrochenen Körper überlässt er danach seinen Lakaien, um sie zu beseitigen. Das geschieht jedoch nicht, ohne dass diese Monster vorher noch das letzte bisschen Leid und Qual aus uns herausfoltern. Was immer dann noch von uns übrig ist, lässt man von den Hunden zerreißen oder wirft es in die glühende Lava, wo wir, abhängig von unserer Art, langsam oder schnell zugrunde gehen."

Magenta hatten die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und auf Schakals Gesicht mischten sich Wut mit Abscheu und Ekel. Ein perfektes Abbild dessen, was Abbefaria fühlte.

„Das ist schrecklich.", brachte er schließlich hervor. „Wie können wir…ist da irgendetwas dass wir für dich tun können?"

„Für mich ist es längst zu spät, Nachtelf.", flüsterte Awbee, dessen Augen jetzt wieder geöffnet waren. „Ich werde hier sterben. Doch seid gewiss, dass Ihr mich vor einem weitaus schlimmeren Schicksal bewahrt habt. Aber ich bitte Euch um einen Gefallen. Reist nach Kalimdor in die eisigen Weiten von Winterspring. Mein Schwarm lebt dort zurückgezogen in den blauen Eishöhlen von Mazthoril. Ihr werdet auf dem Boden der Höhle blauleuchtende Runenkreise finden. Nehmt diese Schuppe von mir und betretet einen der Kreise. Er wird Euch zu unserer Matriarchin Haleh bringen. Gebt ihr die Schuppe, und sie wird Euren Worten Glauben schenken."

Die Stimme des kleinen Drachen war inzwischen zu einem fast unhörbaren Flüstern herabgesunken. „Reist nach Kalimdor und findet den blauen Schwarm. Haleh wird wissen, was zu tun ist."

Das leise Geräusch erstarb und Abbefaria wusste, dass dies das Letzte sein würde, was sie von dem Drachenwelpen erfahren würden. In der Hand des Nachtelfen lag eine glitzernde, kobaltfarbende Schuppe. Er presste die Kiefer aufeinander und schloss die Hand darum, während er dem kleinen Drachen ein stilles Versprechen gab. Seine Familie würde erfahren, was aus Awbee und seinen Geschwistern geworden war und gemeinsam würden sie versuchen einen Weg zu finden, diesen Wahnsinn aufzuhalten.

* * *

Magenta legte Abbefaria die Hand auf die Schulter. Ihn in dieser Verfassung zu sehen war ihr unerträglich. Stumm beobachteten sie, wie Schakal den toten Körper nahm und in den verschütteten Seitengang brachte.

„Komm, wir müssen weiter.", sagte sie sanft, der vorangegangenen Streit vergessen.

„Und das ein bisschen plötzlich, wenn ihr mir die Bemerkung gestattet.", mischte sich Schakal ein. „Da kommt jemand und zwar schneller, als uns lieb sein kann."

Erschrocken sprangen Magenta und Abbefaria auf. Die scheppernden Geräusche von Waffen und schweren Stiefeln, die auf massiven Fels trafen, drangen an ihre Ohren. Laute Rufe und Befehle in der rauen Sprache der Orks hallten durch die Gänge, dicht gefolgt von geisterhaften Schatten, die im Fackelschein ihren Besitzern an den Wänden vorauseilten.

„Schnell, mir nach!", rief Schakal und winkte den beiden, ihm zu folgen.

Die drei Abenteurer rannten einen der grauen Gänge entlang. Immer wieder mussten sie dabei geborstenen Bodenplatten und kleineren Trümmerhaufen ausweichen. Ratten flüchteten vor ihnen in die Schatten, während die Bedrohung durch die herannahenden Truppen immer dichter herankam. Sie hetzten Treppen hinauf und Rampen hinunter, schossen in einen Gang, nur um kurz darauf umzudrehen und vor den herannahenden Schatten in die andere Richtung zu flüchten.

_Ich komme mir schon selbst vor wie eine Ratte_, schoss es Magenta durch den Kopf, als sie an einer Kreuzung Halt machten um zu lauschen, woher die Geräusche kamen. Das steinerne Labyrinth war zur Todesfalle geworden.

„Sie sind überall.", keuchte Abbefaria, während seine langen Ohren panisch zuckten. „Was jetzt?"

„Lasst mich nachdenken.", knurrte Schakal und begann, die Wände mit den Augen abzutasten.

„Schnell.", verlangte Magenta und sie bemerkte selbst, dass ihre Stimme dabei einen hysterischen Unterton hatte. „Sie kriegen uns."

Schakal brummte etwas Unverständliches in der Sprache der Zwerge, dass ebenso ein Gebet wie ein Fluch sein mochte. Magenta war versucht, ihn an den Schultern herumzureißen und zu schütteln.

„Schneller!"

„Ja doch, ja.", fauchte der Zwerg. „Hier muss es irgendwo…ah da."

Magenta sah nicht, was er tat, doch mit irgendeinem versteckten Handgriff löste er einen Mechanismus aus, der ein Stück der Wand vor ihnen zur Seite rücken ließ. Dahinter gähnte ein schwarzes Loch.

„Rein da, wenn euch euer Leben lieb ist.", befahl der Zwerg und stürzte selbst kopfüber voran ins Dunkle.

Magenta zögerte einen Augenblick lang, bevor sie von kräftigen Händen gepackt und kurzerhand in das Loch geschoben wurde. Abbefaria schubst sie weiter vorwärts, bevor er ihr folgte. Hinter ihm schloss sich die Geheimtür wieder mit einem Scharren.

„Leise jetzt!", wisperte Schakal irgendwo vor Magenta. „Wenn Sie uns hören, ist alles aus."

Schwere Schritte ließen den Gang erzittern und Erdbrocken rieselten von oben auf Magentas Gesicht. Sie unterdrückte einen Aufschrei und presste sich selbst die Hand vor den Mund. Dabei biss sie sich kräftig in den Finger und der scharfe Schmerz kämpfte die aufsteigende Panik nieder. Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, ihr Herz sei ein Amboss, auf dem ein wildgewordener Zwerg seinen Hammer schwang. Es war unmöglich, dass die Orks, die jetzt direkt vor der Geheimtür standen, sie nicht hörten.

Unendliche Augenblicke verharrten sie in der undurchdringlichen Finsternis, während draußen die Orks wie Bluthunde herumliefen, denen auf einmal das Wild abhanden gekommen war. Das Geräusch von Metall auf Stein mischte sich mit den Wutschreien eines Orks. Magenta vermutete, dass es sich dabei um einen der Kommandanten handeln musste. Wahrscheinlich stauchte er gerade seine Untergebenen zusammen. Die Hexenmeisterin konnte sein vor Wut verzerrtes, graues Gesicht förmlich vor sich sehen, wie er mit gebleckten Hauern und glühenden Augen Amok lief. Ein letzter, gebellter Befehl ließ die Truppe vor der Tür schließlich abrücken, um in einem anderen Gang nach der verlorenen Beute zu suchen. Die leiser werdenden Schritte mischten sich mit einem dreifachen Aufatmen.

„Das war verdammt knapp.", murmelte Schakal. „Aber noch wurde das hier von Zwergen erbaut, auch wenn es diese erbärmlichen Dunkeleisenfeiglinge waren. Echte Wertarbeit zahlt sich eben aus."

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Abbefaria hinter Magenta und sie konnte das Leder seiner Rüstung knirschen hören, als er sich in eine bequemere Position schob.

„Geheimgang.", erwiderte Schakal knapp. „Wir sollten herausfinden, wohin er führt. Das ist alles in allem sicherer, als wieder den Fuß nach draußen zu setzen. Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn sie Späher zurückgelassen hätten. Also los, ich gehe voran."

_Gehen_ hielt Magenta allerdings für eine etwas übertriebene Darstellung dessen, was sie anschließend taten. Wobei sie zugeben musste, dass Schakal in dem Gang durchaus aufrecht gehen konnte. Sie und Abbefaria hingegen musste sich damit begnügen, auf Händen und Füßen hinter dem Zwerg her zu kriechen, wie die Hexenmeisterin nach einer schmerzhaften Begegnung mit der Decke hatte feststellen müssen. Aber immerhin wusste sie, wohin sie kriechen musste. Schakal hatte aus den Tiefen seiner Taschen einen leuchtenden Bergkristall hervor gezaubert und bildete somit einen wankenden und schwankenden Fixstern, dem Magenta wohl oder übel hinterher krabbelte.

„Wie lang ist dieser scheußliche Gang?", murrte Abbefaria hinter ihr.

„Keine Ahnung.", lautete die ernüchternde Antwort ihres Führers. „Wenn wir Pech haben, kommen wir irgendwann in Ironforge heraus."

Ein darnassischer Fluch drang durch die stickige Luft, deren Aroma zunehmend erdiger wurde. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass sie sich aus dem Blackrock heraus bewegten? Mit Schaudern stellte Magenta sich vor, wie lange sie wohl unterwegs waren, sollte das der Fall sein. Sie würden vermutlich verhungert und verdurstet sein, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichten.

„Irgendwie habe ich mir mein Ende etwas anders vorgestellt.", murmelte sie halblaut vor sich hin. Die Steinplatten unter ihren Händen hatten sich schon vor einiger Zeit zu festgetretener Erde gewandelt.

„So leicht wird hier nicht gestorben.", versuchte Schakal sie zu beruhigen. „Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass sich mir der Sinn dieses Gangs nicht recht erschließen will. Solche Gänge führen eigentlich meist nur ein paar Tunnel lang, um sich entweder zurückzuziehen oder einem flüchtenden Gegner den Weg abzuschneiden. Sie werden ja wohl kaum versucht haben, hier Bergbau zu betreiben."

„Psst.", machte Abbefaria auf einmal. Magenta und Schakal blieben stehen und drehten sich so gut sie konnten, zu ihm herum. Im fahlen Licht des Bergkristalls wirkten die Züge des Nachtelfen seltsam fremdartig und seine Augen leuchteten wie die einer Katze in der Nacht.

„Hört ihr das?", fragte er und hob lauschend den Kopf.

„Was?", fragte Magenta, die außer ihrem eigenen, leicht keuchenden Atem nichts hören konnte.

„Irgendetwas ist dort vorne.", murmelte der Nachtelf. „Ich weiß nicht, aber es klingt wie…Atmen."

„Atmen?", kiekste Magenta. Bilder von Riesenratten und gigantischen Maulwürfen schossen ihr durch Kopf.

„Ich kann mich auch irren, aber…", begann Abbefaria und verstummte bedeutungsvoll.

Die entstandene Stille gefiel Magenta nicht. Vor allem, weil sie das Geräusch, das Abbefaria gemeint hatte, plötzlich auch hörte. Es klang wie ein riesiger Blasebalg.

„Das gefällt mir nicht.", sagte jetzt auch Schakal. Das Gesicht hinter seinem Bart wirkte grimmig entschlossen. „Aber uns bleibt sowieso nicht viel anderes übrig, als diesen Gang weiter zu gehen. Wenn wir Glück haben, führt er uns ja vielleicht direkt in Drakkisaths Schlafgemach."

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend kroch Magenta weiter, während das Geräusch um sie herum lauter und lauter wurde. Dieser Blasebalg schien gigantische Ausmaße zu haben.

„Dort vorne endet der Gang.", sagte Schakal und sogleich erlosch das Licht des Bergkristalls, als der Zwerg ihn wieder in seiner Tasche verschwinden ließ. „Seid vorsichtig und leise."

Die Hexenmeisterin sah die buchstäbliche Hand vor Augen nicht mehr. Tapfer kroch sie trotzdem weiter, bis das Gefühl der Enge um sie herum der plötzlichen Leere und Kühle einer riesigen Halle wich. Magenta war sich zumindest relativ sicher, dass sie in etwas von hallenartigen Ausmaßen stehen musste. Allerdings hätte sich auch ein bodenloser Abgrund oder die gesamte orkische Armee des Blackrocks neben ihr befinden können, sie hätte sie nicht gesehen. Panik begann in ihrer Brust aufzusteigen.

„Finster wie ein Bärenarsch.", brummelte Schakal irgendwo neben ihr. Etwas klapperte und schabte über den Stein. Magentas Kopf ruckte herum und bevor sie es sich recht überlegt hatte, kam ihr schon Pizkols Beschwörungsformel über die Lippen.

„Pizkol, Licht!"

„Ach, darf ich also mal wieder Laterne spielen.", nölte der Wichtel zu Begrüßung und ließ seine Flammen heller brennen.

Abbefaria, der gerade hinter ihr aus einem Loch in der Wand gekrochen war, schirmte die Augen mit der Hand gegen die plötzliche Helligkeit des Wichtelfeuers ab.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?", fragte er und wollte offensichtlich noch etwas hinzufügen, als sein Blick auf etwas hinter Magenta fiel. Ein Ausdruck völliger Fassungslosigkeit erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Was…", begann die Hexenmeisterin, bevor sie sich ebenfalls herumdrehte und ihr der Rest der Frage im Halse stecken blieb.

Vor ihnen lag ein riesiges, zweiköpfiges Biest, das Magenta an eine sehr dicke Bulldogge erinnerte. Seine Haut war wulstig und voller Geschwüre und auf seinem Rücken lief eine züngelnde Flammenspur entlang, die seinen Körper in düsteres Rot tauchten. Seine Pfoten hatte die Ausmaße von Pferdefuhrwerken, aus dem zweifachen Maul blies er heißen, stinkenden Atmen über sie hinweg und die vier erstaunlich kleinen Ohren ruckten entnervt hin und her, weil irgendjemand in seiner Höhle ohrenbetäubend schrie. Als Magenta endlich bemerkte, dass sie die Verursacherin des Schreis war, klappte sie den Mund schnell wieder zu und hielt automatisch die Luft an.

Das Untier grunzte und schmatzte, gähnte doppelt herzhaft, wobei es den Abenteurern einen fabelhaften Blick auf jeden seiner mehlsackgroßen Zähne gönnte, und legte dann die Köpfe wieder auf die Pfoten, um friedlich weiter zu schnarchen.

„Was…was ist das?", flüstere Abbefaria. Er trat neben Magenta und legte seinen Arm um sie.

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ein Kernhund.", antwortete Schakal. „Aber ich kann mir bei besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was dieses Vieh hier macht. Die leben normalerweise mitten in Strömen aus feuriger Magma irgendwo weit unten im Blackrock."

„Jemand scheint versucht zu haben, ihn anzuketten.", sagte Magenta. Abbefarias Gegenwart hatte ihr rasendes Herz inzwischen ein wenig beruhigt. „Seht doch, da hängt eine zerrissene Kette an seinem Hals und die Stacheln dort gehören zu einem Halsband."

„Was auch immer sie mit ihm vorhatten", entgegnete Schakal, „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir von hier verschwinden. Dort hinten scheint es einen Ausgang zu geben."

Vorsichtig und darauf bedacht, keine lauten Geräusche zu machen, wandten die drei sich zum Gehen. In der Ferne schimmerte ein heller Fleck, der Sicherheit versprach. Ein unförmiges Loch in der steinernen Mauer des Gefängnisses der Bestie, hinter dem ein graues Zwielicht die vollkommene Finsternis ersetzte. Wenn sie es dorthin schafften, ohne dass der Kernhund erwachte, waren sie gerettet.

„Hallo!", rief eine Stimme.

„Psst.", machte Schakal und sah Magenta böse an.

„Ich war das nicht.", wehrte die Hexenmeisterin entschieden flüsternd ab. Die beiden drehten sich zu Abbefaria herum.

„Hallo! Ist da jemand?"

Die Lippen des Nachtelfen hatten sich nicht bewegt und er sah ebenso überrascht aus wie sie.

„HALLOOOO!"

Die drei Abenteurer fuhren zu dem schnarchenden Kernhund herum. Die Stimme war von dort gekommen.

„Können diese Tiere sprechen?", fragte Abbefaria und Schakal verneinte.

„Ich sehe aber niemanden.", wisperte Magenta. „Wer hat da gerufen?"

„Hallo? Mein Name ist Finkle Einhorn Kann mich jemand hören? Ich stecke hier drinnen fest."

Die Bestie hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu schnarchen und ihre Ohren zuckten wieder. Es fehlte nicht viel und sie würde erwachen. Vermutlich ziemlich schlecht gelaunt. Und hungrig.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", quiekte Magenta erschrocken.

„Rennen, was sonst?", erwiderte Schakal und wollte schon Fersengeld geben, als Abbefaria ihn am Ärmel zurückhielt. Ärgerlich machte Schakal sich los.

„Was wollt ihr machen, Elf? Ihm etwa ein Schlaflied singen und einen Kauknochen besorgen?"

„So etwas in der Art, ja.", antwortete der Nachtelf und begann, direkt auf die Bestie zuzugehen. Magenta hört, dass er etwas auf Darnassisch vor sich hinmurmelte, während er die Hände in Richtung des Kernhundes austreckte. Es klang tatsächlich ein wenig wie ein Wiegelied.

„Das klappt doch niemals.", murrte Schakal, während Abbefaria fast bei dem Untier angekommen war. „Er wird nur umso schneller als Hundefutter enden."

„Er schafft das schon.", sagte Magenta und hoffte inständig, dass sie damit auch Recht hatte.

* * *

Abbefaria war sich nicht sicher, ob der Zauber, mit dem er normalerweise Wildtiere besänftigte, auch einen Kernhund einlullen würde. Er musste sich einfach zwingen, dem Zauber zu vertrauen, dass dieser das Richtige tun würde.

Als er vor dem Kernhund stand und dieser wie ein riesiger Fleischberg vor ihm aufragte, klopfte Abbefarias Herz bis zum Hals. Trotzdem streckte er vorsichtig die Hand aus und legte sie auf eine der Vorderpfoten des Tiers. Die Haut fühlte sich heiß und trocken an. Außerdem schien sie hart wie Stein zu sein. Er fuhr mit den Finger an den stumpfen Krallen entlang und machte dann einige Schritte um die Pranke herum. Dabei murmelte er unablässig weiter die Weise, die den Hund in Schlaf versetzte. Schließlich wagte er es und beendete das Lied.

Die Bestie grunzte im Schlaf und eine seiner Pfoten zuckte. Dann kam Bewegung in das gesamte Tier und Abbefaria musste zurückspringen, um nicht unter einem der Köpfe begraben zu werden, als es sich auf die Seite legte, wo es sofort begann, noch lauter zu schnarchen als zuvor. Mit einem leisen Aufatmen entspannte sich der Druide wieder und schlich lautlos um den Kernhund herum auf die auf die Seite, an der sich sein jetzt ungeschützter Bauch befand.

Dort angekommen legte er die Hand auf die warme Haut und flüsterte: „Hallo? Seid Ihr noch da?"

„Der eisernen Hand im Himmel sei Dank!", kam es ein wenig dumpf von drinnen. „Endlich kommt hier mal jemand vorbei."

„Wie im alles in der Welt seid ihr dort hineingekommen, Herr Einhorn?", fragte Abbefaria.

„Wisst Ihr, das ist eine ulkige Geschichte.", antwortete der im Bauch der Bestie Gefangene.

„Ich war im geschmolzenen Übergang unterwegs, um meinen neuen Lava-Schutzanzug zu testen. Es lief fantastisch und ich schwamm in der Lava wie ein Fisch im Wasser. Ich probierte mich gerade im Rückenschwimmen, als auf einmal dieses Vieh auftauchte und mich im Ganzen verschluckte. Wenn ich nicht in meinem Lava-Schutzanzug mit dem eingebauten Instant-Nahrungs-Spender gesteckt hätte, wäre es das für mich gewesen. Allerdings sollte ich beim neuen Modell dringend auch noch eine Notfall-Toiletten-Vorrichtung einbauen, wenn Ihr versteht, was ich meine."

Abbefaria glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. „Ihr wart Rückenschwimmen in geschmolzener Lava mit diesem…diesem Anzug und dann kam auf einmal ein Kernhund und hat euch verschluckt?" Über den Rest der Erzählung machte er sich lieber keine Gedanken.

„Oh, ein Kernhund also.", erklang die Stimme von drinnen. „Das erklärt einiges. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, was es wohl war. Habe es bis jetzt ja nur von innen bewundern können. Aber sagt mir, was treibt Euch hier in den Geschmolzenen Übergang?"

„Wir sind nicht mehr im Geschmolzenen Übergang.", erklärte Abbefaria. „Die dunkle Horde hat den Kernhund gefangen, nachdem er Euch verschluckte, und in die Blackrock-Spitze gebracht. Ich und meine Freunde sind hier, um das Blut von General Drakkisath zu erlangen. Damit wollen wir den Schlüssel zu Onyxias Hort reparieren und sie zur Rechenschaft dafür ziehen, dass sie in der Gestalt von Katrana Prestor beinahe die menschlichen Königreiche der Vernichtung preisgegeben hätte."

Von drinnen kam ein langes Schweigen.

„Seid Ihr noch da?", fragte Abbefaria vorsichtig.

„Es mag ja sein, dass Euch meine Geschichte ein wenig fantastisch erscheint, werter Herr.", war die beißende Antwort. „Aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, mich derart auf den Arm zu nehmen."

„Aber er sagt die Wahrheit.", hörte Abbefaria Schakals Stimme hinter sich. Der Zwerg und Magenta waren zu ihm getreten und hatten das Gespräch verfolgt.

„Wir waren auf der Flucht vor Nefarians Truppen, als wir Euch fanden.", bestätigte Magenta.

Eine Weile hörten sie nichts aus dem Bauch des schnarchenden Kernhundes.

„Seid ihr die Einzigen, die hierher kamen?", kam es nach einer Weile.

„Ja, nur wir drei.", bestätigte Abbefaria.

„Und da sagt man, ich wäre verrückt.", murmelte Finkle Einhorn vor sich hin. „Ich gehe wohl Recht in der Annahme, dass Ihr nicht vorhabt, mich hier rauszuholen, oder?"

„Wir würden gern.", antwortete Abbefaria, bevor Schakal es tun konnte. „Nur wüsste ich nicht, wie wir diesem riesigen Biest, das Euch verschluckt hat, beikommen könnten. Wir haben es jetzt zwar eingeschläfert, aber wir haben keine Waffen, die stark genug wären, um die Haut dieses Ungetüms zu durchdringen. Das heißt, selbst wenn wir einen Weg fänden, es zu töten, wärt Ihr immer noch dort drinnen gefangen."

„Oh, das ist kein Problem.", erwiderte der Gnom von drinnen fröhlich. „Ich habe hier drinnen mein Original Finkle Einhorn Kürschnermesser. Das durchdringt sogar Drachenhaut."

„Drachenhaut sagt Ihr?" Schakal strich sich den Bart. „So eins könnten wir brauchen. Drakkisath wird sein Blut vermutlich nicht freiwillig herausrücken."

„Aber wir sollen wir dieses riesige Vieh besiegen.", zweifelte Magenta. „Wir würden eine Armee brauchen, um es zu töten."

„Eine Armee sagst du?" Der Ausdruck auf Schakals Gesicht gefiel Abbefaria immer weniger. Vor allem, weil er ahnte, was der Zwerg vorhatte.

„Vergesst es.", sagte er und sah dem kleinen Mann fest in die Augen. „Das ist reiner Selbstmord."

„Das ganze Kommando hier ist Selbstmord.", entgegnete Schakal. „Sagt mir, ob Ihr einen besseren Plan habt, Freund Nachtelf."

Abbefaria wollte aufbegehren. Es war ein unheimliches Risiko, bei dem derart viel schief gehen konnte, dass ihm allein beim Überlegen schon schwindelig wurde. Andererseits mangelte es ihm auch an alternativen Vorschlägen.

„Und wer spielt den Lockvogel?", wollte er wissen, obwohl er die Antwort auf diese Frage längst kannte.

„Na der, der am schnellsten laufen kann.", erwiderte Schakal und grinste.

* * *

Abbefarias Ohr zuckte. Ein Lufthauch wehte den Geruch von Feuern und Orks zu ihm herüber, der seine Sinne zum Kreischen brachte. Alles in ihm schrie danach, sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Allein in dem Raum vor ihm lagerten nicht weniger als fünfzig Krieger und jeder von ihnen brachte mindestens die Kampfkraft von fünf Männern auf. Noch schienen die frühen Morgenstunden die meisten von ihnen träge und dösig zu machen, doch dieser Zustand konnte - und würde - sich binnen Sekunden in eine Welle wilder Wut und Kampfkraft verwandeln. Ein schlafendes Raubtier, das er beabsichtigte am Schwanz zu ziehen.

Abbefarias Ohr zuckte wieder. Tief in die Schatten geduckt hockte er als schwarze Katze getarnt am Rand der großen Halle, in der die Orks offensichtlich versucht hatten, die Bestie gefangen zu halten. Die glattgemauerten Wände erweckten in Abbefaria die Vorstellung von Blut und Gedärmen, die mit Hilfe von Wassereimern von ihnen abgewaschen und in das Loch in der Mitte des Raumes gespült wurden. An einer der Wände prangte ein großer Eisenring mit einer Kette, deren Glieder zerschmettert und dann in alle Richtungen versprengt worden waren. Unrat häufte sich in den Ecken, Knochen und Rüstungsteile, allesamt verbeult, verkratzt und verbogen.

Der Blick des Druiden irrte über seine Schulter zurück zu der Öffnung in der Wand, hinter der der gigantische Kernhund immer noch friedlich schlummerte. Vielleicht hatte das Tier dort versucht, sich vor seinen Häschern zu verstecken. Vielleicht hatte es die massiven Steinwände aber auch aus schlichter Zerstörungswut heraus zum Einsturz gebracht oder war einer Beute gefolgt, die versucht hatte, durch den Geheimgang zu entkommen. Was immer es auch gewesen war, das Ergebnis war ein riesiger, schwarzer Schlund, der beim Hinsehen größer zu werden schien, bereit jeden zu verschlucken, der sich in seine Nähe wagte.

Zwischen den beiden Lagern brannte eine Linie aus Feuerstellen.

„Sei vorsichtig.", hatte Magenta gesagt. „Sie haben den Eingang zur Halle der Bestie mit Teufelsrunen versiegelt. Ein Schritt über die Feuerlinie wird eine magische Entladung auslösen, die dich auf der Stelle töten wird."

Abbefaria zweifelte nicht an ihren Worten, denn je näher er der Grenzlinie kam, desto stärker wurde das Prickeln auf seiner Haut, das nicht allein von der Hitze der Feuer stammte. Sie hatten gut daran getan, Magenta die Feuer auf Magie zu untersuchen lassen, nachdem Schakal bemerkt hatte, dass ein Tier, das in Magma schwamm, sich wohl kaum von einfachen Feuern abschrecken lassen würde. Deswegen musste Abbefaria die Orks hier herein locken. Erst, wenn ihre Hexenmeister die Barriere senkten, würden er und seine Freunde ins Freie gelangen.

Abbefaria seufzte lautlos und verwandelte sich in seine Nachtelfengestalt zurück. Die Aufgabe wurde nicht einfacher und je länger er wartete, desto größer wurden die Chancen, dass irgendetwas schief ging. Es war an der Zeit, den Kampf zu eröffnen.

„HEY IHR DA!", rief er so laut er konnte und bediente sich dabei seiner Muttersprache Darnassisch. „Feiges Gezücht! Maden! Kommt her, wenn ihr Euch traut!"

In das Lager jenseits der Feuer kam unversehens Bewegung. Raue Stimmen riefen durcheinander, ein Horn blies Alarm, Waffen wurden scharrend gezogen. Doch die Aufmerksamkeit der Orks richtete sich ausnahmslos auf den anderen Eingang der Vorhalle, den Abbefaria durch die Flammen hindurch mühsam erkennen konnte. Mit einem Eindringling auf dieser Seite der Bannlinie rechnete niemand.

Kurzentschlossen griff er nach einem der am Boden liegenden Kettenteile und warf es im hohen Bogen gegen die Bannfeuer. Es zischte und fauchte, ein riesiger Funkenschauer regnete herab und ließ das Gesicht des Nachtelfen rot und gelb aufleuchten.

Ein mehrkehliger Aufschrei antwortete dem Spektakel, als die Orks, die der Barriere am nächsten standen, ebenfalls von den Funken getroffen worden. Voll Hass und Empörung stierten sie auf den Nachtelfen auf der anderen Seite der Feuer, der sie so infam beschimpfte und sie mit unflätigen Gesten verspottete. Sie tobten und schrien durcheinander, reckten die Fäuste und Waffen und brüllten immer wieder ein Wort, das Abbefaria nicht verstand.

Eine Gestalt in einer violetten Robe pflügte durch die Reihen der tobenden Krieger, die respektvoll zur Seite wichen. Die roten Augen des Hexenmeisters richteten sich auf Abbefaria und blitzen vor Wut auf. Schwer atmend stand der Ork auf der anderen Seite der magischen Barriere und stieß zähnefletschende Verwünschungen aus.

Abbefaria lachte überheblich und rief: „Was willst du machen? Mich zu Tode starren? Komm her, wenn du dich traust."

Der Ork legte den Kopf in den Nacken und brüllte. Er reckte die gestreckte Hand gegen die Bannfeuer und begann eine Beschwörung zu rezitieren. Abbefaria konnte fühlen, wie die Magie aus den Feuern wich. Die Wand zwischen ihm und dem Feind bekam Risse und begann zu bröckeln. In wenigen Augenblicken würde sie ganz zusammenbrechen und die Orks über ihn hinweg branden wie ein gestauter Fluss über einen zerborstenen Damm.

Abbefaria sah dem Gift und Galle spuckenden Hexenmeister fest in die Augen und grinste. „Na schön, dann fangt mich doch, wenn ihr könnt."

In dem Moment, in dem die Barriere zusammenbrach, wirbelte er herum machte einen Satz nach vorn und verwandelte sich noch im Sprung in seine Raubkatzengestalt. Eine Wurfaxt zerschnitt die Luft, wo sich eben noch sein Hals befunden hatte, und ein Streitkolben krachte an die Stelle, an der er gerade noch gestanden hatte. Abbefaria zögerte nicht und sprintete, so schnell ihn seine Pfoten trugen, in Richtung des schwarzen Loches in der Wand. Brüllend und waffenschwingend rollte die Angriffswelle der Orks hinter ihm her, immer kurz davor ihn zu erfassen und in die ewige Finsternis zu ziehen. Irgendetwas traf ihn am Rücken und brachte ihn fast zu Fall, doch er balancierte den Fehltritt in letzter Sekunde aus und lief danach nur umso schneller. Langsam verbreiterte sich sein Vorsprung zu der Masse der kriegstrunkenen Orks, die ihm blind vor Wut und Blutgier nachjagten.

Kurz bevor er das Loch in der Wand erreicht, verwandelte Abbefaria sich wieder zurück und rief: „Jetzt! Weckt ihn auf!"

Nur ein Blizeln später warf er sich in die Finsternis auf der anderen Seite, zog den Kopf ein und schickte ein Stoßgebet an Elune. Ihr Schicksal lag jetzt in den Händen von höheren Mächten.

* * *

„Jetzt! Weckt ihn auf!"

Abbefarias Ruf war das Signal für Magenta, die sich mit Schakal in der Nähe des geheimen Gangs versteckt hielt. Als sie ihn hörte, sandte sie einen Schattenblitz direkt gegen die Schnauze des Kernhundes, bevor sie wieder in Deckung ging. Das monotone Schnarchen des Tiers verstummte abrupt und mit einem Grollen, das den Ausbruch eines kleinen Vulkans hätte ankündigen können, erwachte die Bestie zum Leben. Ihr Blick fiel auf die hereinstürmende Horde grauhäutiger Orks und das Grollen wurde noch eine Spur tiefer. Die Flammen auf seinem Rücken loderten hell auf, glühender Geifer tropfte ihm aus dem Maul und die feurigen Augen unter den wulstigen Augenbrauen glühten voller Mordlust auf, als er in den Heranstürmenden diejenigen erkannte, die ihn hier eingesperrt hatten.

Wäre Magenta an Stelle der Orks gewesen, wäre sie spätestens in diesem Moment schreiend umgedreht und hätte mir gerafftem Rocksaum das Weite gesucht. Die rasende Horde jedoch wich selbst dann nicht zurück, als der Kernhund sich auf die ersten Krieger stürzte und sie unter seinen riesigen Pranken zermalmte. Drei weitere wurden von einem der Köpfe mit nur einem einzigen Biss in zwei Hälften geteilt, während der andere Luft holte und einen Teil der Truppe mit einem Schwall heißer Lava eindeckte. Kampfrufe und Waffengeklirr mischten sich mit Schmerzens- und Todesschreien.

Binnen kürzester Zeit hatte die Bestie die heranstürmenden Truppen um mindestens ein Drittel dezimiert, doch die Orks wichen nicht zurück und drangen im Gegenteil mit jedem fallenden Krieger härter auf den Kernhund ein. Einer von ihnen landete einen Treffer gegen die empfindlichen Nasenlöcher, als sein Kamerad neben ihm gerade zerbissen wurde. Die Bestie jaulte auf und fegte den Ork mit einem Prankenhieb beiseite. Sofort setzte der nächste Ork nach und hieb mit seiner Axt auf die Standpfote der Bestie ein. Mit einem Ächzen brach der Kernhund in die Knie.

„Nein, sie besiegen das Vieh.", ächzte Schakal.

„Dann müssen wir eingreifen.", bestimmte Magenta, der die Bestie plötzlich leid tat. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, stürmte die Hexenmeisterin vor und stürzte sich ebenfalls in die Schlacht.

Den ersten Ork, der vor ihr auftauchte, ließ sie in Flammen aufgehen. Als brüllende Fackel stürzte er ins undurchdringliche Dunkel. Alarmiert fuhr der nächste, grauhäutige Krieger herum und hieb mit seinem Breitschwert nach der Hexenmeisterin. Magenta sprang zurück und platzierte einen Schattenblitz mitten zwischen seinen Augen. Der Ork wankte und brüllte seinem Schmerz und seine Wut heraus. Ein Schwertstreich gegen seine Kehle beendete seinen Kriegsschrei und sein Leben.

„Hinten bleiben, Liebchen.", fuhr Schakal die Hexenmeisterin an. „Der Nachtelf verzeiht mir das sonst nie."

Magenta wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch da hatte sich Schakal schon auf den nächsten Orks gestürzt. Ein Schnitt durch die Fesseln brachte den Koloss zum Wanken, ein Tritt und ein Schwertstoß seinen Tod. Zwei weitere Krieger fielen auf ähnliche Weise, bis einer der Orks das Treiben bemerkte und sich mit einem bestialischen Brüllen auf den Zwerg stürzte. Plötzlich flog ein schmaler Schatten durch die Luft und brachte den Ork zu Fall. Weißes Mondlicht blitzte auf und blendete den Ork, bevor es seinem Schädel zum Platzen brachte.

„Wir müssen raus hier.", erklärte Abbefaria ohne Umschweife. Er duckte sich unter dem Axtstreich eines Kriegers hindurch. Dornenranken schossen aus dem aufgewühlten Boden hervor und wickelten sich um die Kehle des Unglücklichen und strangulierten ihn. Röchelnd brach er zu Füßen des Nachtelfen zusammen, die Augen noch immer voller Wut auf die Eindringlinge gerichtet.

„Los jetzt!"

Der Druide sprang mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit über die Felsbrocken und Bodenwellen, während er Magenta kurzerhand mit sich riss. Stolpernd versuchte die Hexenmeisterin Schritt zu halten, als ihr Blick auf eine Gestalt in einer violetten Robe fiel, die am Rand des Geschehens stand und beschwörend die Hände erhoben hatte.

„Lass mich los!", protestierte Magenta und stemmte die Hacken in den unebenen Untergrund. „Der Hexenmeister. Wenn er fällt, werden sie sich zurückziehen."

Abbefaria rief etwas, doch Magenta ignorierte ihn. Stattdessen riss sie ihren Rucksack vom Rücken und wühlte darin herum, bis ihre Hand sich um einen langen, glatten Gegenstand legte. Erleichtert zog sie die Beschwörungsrute hervor und murmelte die Formel zur Beschwörung ihres Teufelsjägers.

Sloojhom erschien mit einem kehligen Knurren und seine magiesaugenden Tentakel richteten sich gierig auf. Er war schon lange nicht mehr gefüttert worden.

„Schnapp ihn dir!", rief Magenta. Der Teufelsjäger ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und griff an.

* * *

Der orkische Hexenmeister sah die Bedrohung in seinem Rücken nicht kommen. Er war darauf konzentriert, den außer Kontrolle geratenen Kernhund mit Flüchen und Zaubern einzudecken, die den Truppen eine Chance geben sollten, ihn zu besiegen. Plötzlich schoss ein braunroter Umriss aus dem Dunkel hervor und schnappte mit scharfen Zähnen nach seinem Arm. Schlangengleiche Tentakel saugten sich an seiner Brust fest und er spürte, wie gleich darauf seine magische Macht schwand. Der Ork knurrte, packte eines der Tentakel und riss es von seiner Brust. Den scharfen Schmerz ignorierend drosch er mit der geballten Faust auf den Kopf des Dämons ein, der ihn angefallen hatte. Etliche der schwarzweißen Rückenstacheln bohrten sich in seine Hand und brachen ab. Grüne Flüssigkeit topfte daraus hervor und besudelte seine Robe.

Wie aus dem Nichts erschienen auf einmal unzählige Fliegen. Sie umschwärmten den Ork, krochen ihm in Augen, Mund und Nase. Sie erstickten seinen Schrei und ließen ihn blind umhertaumeln. Der Teufelshund schnappte zu und verbiss sich in der Kehle des Hexenmeisters. Gurgelnd brach der Ork zusammen. In diesem Moment heulte der Kernhund triumphierend auf und brach mit neuer Kraft über die sich verzweifelt wehrenden Orkkrieger herein. Ein Ruf des Rückzugs schallte über das Schlachtfeld, dass inzwischen von verstümmelten und verbrannten Leichen bedeckt war.

Buchstäblich von wilden Hunden gehetzt flüchteten die Orks in Richtung der vermeintlich sicheren Barriere. Doch dort angekommen, wurde der erste Hexenmeister, der die magische Mauer erneut errichten wollte, von einem fremden Dämon angefallen. Ein Zweiter starb durch einen geschickt platzierten Wurfdolch, während ein dritter schlichtweg unter den Füßen seiner flüchtenden Kameraden zertrampelt wurde. Ihnen folgte ein knurrender, Lava speiender Alptraum, der wild um sich biss und alles tötete und verschlang, was das Pech hatte, sich in seiner Reichweite zu befinden.

Kriegsgebrüll und Schreie der Gefallenen hallten durch die Gänge, Wachen stürmten herbei und flohen kurz darauf wieder in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Drachenbruten in aufwendigen Rüstungen mischten sich unter diejenigen, die versuchten, die Bestie aufzuhalten. Sie waren immun gegen die feurigen Angriffe des Kernhundes und für einen Augenblick sah es aus, als könnten die schwarzgeschuppten Gestalten den Ausgang der Schlacht wenden. Die Bestie schwankte merklich unter ihren Angriffen und blutete bereits aus mehreren Wunden. Da fuhr auf einmal ein Windstoß unter die Drachenbruten und Blitze zuckten aus einer schwarzen Wolke, die sich unter der Decke der Halle gesammelt hatte. Verstört verstreuten sich die Drachenbruten, um aus der Reichweite des Zaubers zu kommen, was die meisten von ihnen das Leben kostete, als sie von dem stürzenden Kernhund gegen die Wandgedrückt und unter ihm zerquetscht wurden.

Die Bestie heulte auf, als eine gekrümmte Klinge in sein Bein geschlagen wurde. Die Waffe wurde mit solcher Wucht geführt, dass sie dem Kernhund die Kniescheibe zertrümmerte und Teile der dicken Haut einfach wegriss. Heißes Blut schoss aus der Wunde hervor und badete den Angreifer in einem Schwall kochenden Rots.

„Zzzurück Bestie!", zischte der neu erschienene Kämpfer. „Wachen, bindet ihn! Und findet mir diese Eindringlinge!"

* * *

Magenta starrt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die gigantische Drachenbrut, die soeben fauchend und Befehle zischend am anderen Ende der Halle aufgetaucht war. Sie überragte die anderen Drachenbruten um mehr als Haupteslänge und war einem Drachen ähnlicher als der Rest ihrer Artgenossen. Dicke Muskelstränge spielten unter der von orangefarbenden und dunkelbraunen Schuppen bedeckten Haut, während sie einen riesigen Krummsäbel herumwirbelte, auf dessen Schneide drachische Runen aufflammten. Auf dem Rücken der Kreatur entfaltete sich ein Paar ausladender, lederner Schwingen und auf ihrem breiten Drachenschädel prangten zwei spitze, gekrümmte Hörner. Zwischen den Flügeln trug sie an einem von einem Drachenbrutschädel gekrönten Stab ein Banner: ein roter Berg mit einem Flammenkranz auf orangem Grund, das Klanzeichen der Blackroc-Orks.

„General Drakkisath.", entfuhr es Schakal. „Er muss es sein."

Trotz seiner gewaltigen Körpergröße, wirkte der General klein im Vergleich zu dem wild um sich beißenden Kernhund. Die Bestie schien durch den Lärm und die Schmerzen inzwischen vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden zu sein. Er tobte und raste, schleuderte orkische Wachen und auf ihn eindringende Drachenbruten zur Seite und stürzte sich mit einem hysterischen Heulen auf General Drakkisath.

Wie gebannt verfolgte Magenta den Kampf der beiden Giganten und wäre beinahe von einem Breitschwert in zwei Hälften geteilt worden. Im letzten Moment riss Abbefaria sie zur Seite und der grün schimmernde Stahl schlug eine handbreite Kerbe in die massive Steinwand.

Die angreifende Drachenbrut fauchte wütend und setzte zu einem erneuten Angriff an. Der Druide neben Magenta zögerte nicht. Zwischen seinen Händen formte sich ein grünes Licht, es raste direkt auf das Drachenwesen zu…und verging. Höhnisch zog die Drachenbrut die Mundwinkel in die Höhe.

„Netter Verssssuch, Sssterblicher."

Magenta sandte einen Schattenblitz nach der grinsenden Kreatur, doch auch ihr Zauber verpuffte an der violetten Schuppenhaut der Drachenbrut.

„Ein Geschenk unseresss Meissstersss.", zischelte die Drachenbrut. „Eure Zauber sssind wirkungssslosss. Und nun sssterbt."

„Ein chromatischer Drache!", rief Abbefaria. „Seht doch, sein Schuppenkleid! Es absorbiert unsere Magie."

„Mag sein, dass ihm das gegen diesen magischen Schnickschnack hilft.", knurrte Schakal. „Aber wir wollen doch mal sehen, ob er es auch schafft, massiven Stahl zu absorbieren."

Der Schurke duckte sich unter einer Attacke eines Orks hinweg, der jetzt ebenfalls mit neu gefasstem Mut auf die Abenteurer eindrang, sprang über den Schwertstreich der Drachenbrut hinweg, federte von deren breiter Klinge ab und rammte dem überraschten Halbdrachen sein Kurzschwert direkt unterhalb des Schädels in den ungeschützten Hals. Schwarzviolettes Blut spritzte aus der Wunde hervor und blendete den Zwerg. Der wild umher peitschende Arm der Drachenbrut erwischte ihn mit den spitzen Klauen und schleuderte ihn zu Boden. In Windeseile rollte Schakal sich unter den stampfenden Krallenpfoten weg und ging hinter einer Felssäule in Deckung. Die im Todeskampf wild um sich schlagende Drachenbrut durchbohrte mit ihrem Schwert den Ork und begrub ihn ihm Fallen unter sich. Der violette Leib bäumte sich noch einmal auf, dann lag die chromatische Wache still und das gurgelnde Zischen aus ihrer zerstörten Kehle erstarb.

In diesem Moment erschütterte ein zweifaches Gebrüll die steinerne Halle in ihren Grundfesten. General Drakkisath hatte seinen Krummsäbel direkt in die Schnauze des einen Bestienkopfes gestoßen und ein Schwall heißes Kernhundblut übergoss die triumphierend lachenden Drachenbrut. In Todesangst schnappte der zweite Kopf der Bestie nach dem Drachenbrutanführer und spie einen Schwall grellrote Lava gegen ihn. Unbeeindruckt zog General Drakkisath seine Waffe aus dem Schädel der Bestie, als er plötzlich wie vom Blitz getroffen zusammenfuhr und vor Schmerz aufbrüllte. Fauchend und den Kernhund völlig ignorierend begann er, die Krallen nach seinem Rücken auszufahren und sich wild um sich selbst zu drehen. Dabei fegte sein langer Schwanz sowohl Orks wie auch Drachenbruten, die ihm zur Hilfe eilen wollten, zur Seite.

Ein schrilles „Für Gnomeregan!" schallte durch den Raum. Ein kleiner, orangefarbender Umriss löste sich vom Rücken des rasenden Generals und schoss direkt auf Magenta und ihre Freunde zu. Im letzten Moment öffnete sich ein weißes Tuch am Rücken des unfreiwilligen Fliegers, der daraufhin sanft zur Erde segelte. Es war eine kleine Gestalt, die Magenta kaum bis über das Knie ging. Sie war mit einem eigenartigen Anzug bekleidet und ihr Kopf steckte in einem großen, kugelförmigen Helm mit einem verglasten Sichtfenster. Dahinter grinste die Abenteurer ein fröhliches Gnomengesicht mit einem roten Schnauzbart an.

„Ein Gnom, ich hätte es wissen müssen.", stöhnte Abbefaria auf.

„Finkle Einhorn, zu Ihren Diensten", grüßte der Gnom. „Ich glaube, das hier ist das, weswegen ihr hergekommen seid."

Der Gnom schwenkte eine Phiole mit einer schwarzroten Flüssigkeit. In der anderen Hand hielt er ein blutiges Messer.

„Das But von General Drakkisath.", jubelte Magenta. „Wir haben es!"

„Wenn wir nicht zusehen, dass wir schleunigst von hier verschwinden, war ohnehin alles umsonst.", brachte Schakal die Hexenmeisterin wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. „Schnell, mir nach!"

* * *

Abbefaria überlegte nicht lange und griff sich kurzerhand den immer noch vor sich hin feixenden Gnom. Mit dem zappelnden Finkle Einhorn unter dem Arm jagte er seinen Freunden nach, die bereits eine schmale Brücke über einen schwindelerregenden Abgrund zur Hälfte überquert hatten. Hinter ihnen hörte man General Drakkisath Befehle brüllen und gleich darauf stürmte eine Horde wütender Orks hinter ihm durch die Türöffnung. Ihre Schritte brachten die Brücke unter Abbefarias Füßen zum Beben und bei einem Blick in die Tiefe wäre der Druide fast gestolpert. Steine rutschten unter seinen Füßen weg und über den geländerlosen Rand in die Tiefe.

„Aufpassen!", kreischte der Gnom in seinen Armen. „Ich hab doch nicht die ganze Zeit in diesem Biest überlebt, um jetzt auf ein paar schnöden Felsen zerschmettert zu werden."

„Ruhig halten.", fuhr Abbefaria seine lebendige Fracht an und hechtete unter einem Pfeilhagel hinweg durch einen Torbogen am gegenüberliegenden Ende der Brücke.

„Wir müssen die Brücke zerstören.", schrie er gegen das Kriegsgebrüll der Orks an. „Habt ihr Sprengstoff dabei?

„Was? Sehe ich etwa aus wie ein Goblin." Finkle Einhorn schien ernsthaft beleidigt. „Jaaa, wenn ich meinen Lavagreifer noch hätte. Damit hätte ich Euch diese Brücke in Nullkommanichts demontiert. Aber den habe ich fallen lassen, als mich dieses Vieh erwischt hat."

Abbefaria unterdrückte einen Fluch. „Dann weiter!"

Der Druide hastete durch die Gänge. Er hatte Magenta und Schakal aus den Augen verloren. Graue Felswände sprangen auf ihn zu, eine von ihnen sah aus wie die andere. Hinter ihm brüllte die Suchmannschaft der Orks und hatte er nicht eben auch Waffengeklirr von vorn gehört? War das ein Echo gewesen? Wohin musste er gehen?

Keuchend blieb er auf einer Kreuzung stehen. Vor ihm zweigten zwei Gänge ab, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, welchen von ihnen er nehmen musste. Schweiß brannte in seinen Augen. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Eine lähmende Beklemmung stieg seinen Brustkorb hinauf und legte sich auf sein Denken. Er musste sich beeilen.

„Bei allen hüpfenden Lepragnomen.", stöhnte Finkle Einhorn. „Wenn ich hier raus bin, brauche ich dringend etwas zu rauchen und die liebevolle Behandlung einer kundigen Gnomenfrau. Nicht unbedingt in dieser Reihenfolge."

Ein schriller Schrei zerriss die Luft. Er war aus dem linken Gang gekommen.

„Magenta!"

Finkle Einhorn sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Nein, ich glaube, so hieß sie nicht. Es war irgendwas mit O…"

Der Druide achtete nicht weiter auf den vor sich hin brabbelnden Gnom, klemmte ihn sich wieder unter den Arm und jagte den Gang entlang, aus dem der Schrei gekommen war. Augenblicke später traf er auf seine Freunde. Magenta hielt sich den Arm und zu ihren Füßen schwelten die Leichen von zwei schwarzgerüsteten Orks.

„Abbe!"

Er merkte kaum, wie Finkle Einhorn seinen Händen entglitt und er voranstürmte, um die Hexenmeisterin in seine Arme zu schließen. Eine hässliche Schnittwunde zog sich von ihrem Handgelenkt bis zum Ellenbogen. Leise flüsterte er Worte der Heilung in ihr Ohr und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, während sie sich in seine Arme schmiegte.

„Du Idiot, wo warst du nur?", fragte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Ich glaubte dich verloren."

„Ich dich auch."

Schakal zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Herzergreifend. Aber wir haben _keine Zeit_. Die Häscher von Drakkisath sind uns dicht auf den Fersen."

Abbefaria erkannte die Stelle wieder, an der sie standen. Es war der Abgrund, an dem sie den kleinen Drachen Awbee gefunden hatten. Finkle Einhorn stand auf der Stelle, an der der blaue Welpe gelegen hatte, und lugte neugierig in die Tiefe.

„Ganz schön hoch.", stellte er fest. „Ohne einen Fallschirm wird das nichts. Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle einen dabei."

Die drei Abenteurer starrten ihn an und Schakal schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

„Was denn, keine Fallschirme?" Finkle Einhorn schnalzte vorwurfsvoll mit der Zunge. „Das ist wirklich die am schlechtesten geplante Rettungsaktion aller Zeiten, das muss ich schon sagen. Wahrscheinlich habt ihr auch kein Seil, keine Büroklammer und kein Kaugummi dabei, was? Nach Klebeband und Streusalz frage ich lieber gar nicht erst."

Der Gnom warf noch einen Blick über den Rand hinweg, dann trat er zu Abbefaria, nahm die Hand des Druiden und schüttelte sie.

„Es war mir trotzdem eine große Ehre. Und vielen Dank dass Ihr mich aus dem Bauch dieser Bestie befreit habt. Hier, nehmt mein Kürschnermesser als Lohn dafür. Es ist wirklich ein ganz außerordentlich schönes Messer, also gebt gut darauf Acht."

Abbefaria starrte auf das blutbeschmierte Messer in seinen Händen und war sprachlos.

„Jetzt wo Ihr es sagt.", meinte Schakal, während Finkle Einhorn sich auch von ihm verabschiedete. „Wie seid Ihr eigentlich da heraus gekommen?"

„Oh, das war ganz einfach.", lachte der Gnom. „Nachdem der Kernhund derart viele der Orks verspeist hatte, bin ich über ihre Leichen hinweg nach oben geklettert, habe mich dort gut festgehalten und als General Drakkisath in Reichweite kam, bin ich gesprungen."

„Unglaublich.", murmelte Magenta, als der Gnom auch ihre Hand schüttelte. „Aber wo wollt Ihr denn jetzt hin?"

„Oh, ich habe da unten einen Lavastrom entdeckt. Mit ein wenig Glück, lande ich mit meinem Fallschirm genau dort drin und kann nach draußen schwimmen. Ihr versteht sicher, dass ich Euch anhand der auf Euch zukommenden Schwierigkeiten gerne mitgenommen hätte, aber Ihr habt ja keinen Lavaschutzanzug. Und keine Fallschirme. Daher jetzt, Adieu, meine Freunde, und lasst euch nicht von den Drachen beißen."

Mit diesen Worten trat er an den Rand des Abgrunds, winkte ihnen noch einmal zu und war verschwunden. Magenta wollte schon nach vorn eilen, doch Abbefaria hielt sie zurück. Die Geräusche der herannahenden Wachen waren merklich lauter geworden und es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die sie hetzende Meute sie hier fand.

Sie wählten einen der Gänge, der sie von der ungeschützten Plattform wegbrachte. Abbefaria meinte ihn als denjenigen wiederzuerkennen, durch den sie hergekommen waren. Als sie jedoch auf eine breite Brüstung traten, war er sich nicht mehr so sicher.

„Wohin jetzt?", fragte der Nachtelf an den Zwerg gewandt.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.", gab der zu und zuckte die Schultern. „Dieser Gang dort ist verschüttet, dort geht es zu einer Halle, in der Dutzende von Orkkriegern…"

Die Worte des Schurken gingen im gellenden Ruf eines Kriegshorns unter. Schlachtgebrüll antwortete ihm ganz in ihrer Nähe. Die Orks schlugen Alarm. Erschrocken sahen die drei Abenteurer sich an.

„Sie kommen!" Magentas Stimme überschlug sich. „Lauft!"

Die Hexenmeisterin riss sich von Abbefarias Hand los und lief geradeswegs in den Gang zurück, aus dem sie gekommen waren. In letzter Sekunde erwischte er sie und riss sie zurück.

„Halt, du läufst in die falsche Richtung."

„Nein. Dort gibt es noch einen weiteren Gang. Kommt!"

Der Boden unter Abbefarias Füßen flog regelrecht vorbei, graue Steine, Geröll, tote Wachen, während das Gebrüll und das Geräusch von Schritten um sie herum immer lauter wurde. Dann schwenkte die Hexenmeisterin nach links

„Hier entlang!"

Vor ihnen lang ein großes, schmiedeeisernes Tor, durch das Magenta ohne anzuhalten hindurch stürmte. Abbefaria wollte sie aufhalten, doch da tauchten am anderen Ende des Ganges die ersten Verfolger auf. Unter ihnen befand sich die zweite der chromatischen Drachenbruten, die General Drakkisaths Leibwache gebildet hatten. Die Drachenbrut zischte wütend und die Orks an ihrer Seite stürmten mit donnerndem Kriegsgebrüll voran.

Der Anblick der heranrasenden Kohorte brachte den Ausschlag. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, warum dieser Gang sich ihnen gerade jetzt auftat und warum dahinter kein einziger Krieger befand, stürzte Abbefaria hindurch und hetzte in langen Sätzen hinter Magenta her, die bereits einen guten Teil der hinter dem Tor liegenden Halle durchquert hatte und auf einen Rettung versprechenden, schmalen Gang zu hielt. Er überholte Schakal und wollte dem Freund gerade zurufen, dass er sich beeilen sollte, als plötzlich das Tor auf der anderen Seite der Halle mit einem Donnerschlag nach unten raste. Fast im selben Moment rasselte auch hinter ihnen das eiserne Tor nach unten.

„Was zum…", begann Schakal. „Eine Falle!"

„Magenta!" Abbefaria sah das fassungslose Entsetzen auf dem Gesicht seiner Geliebten, als sie sich zu ihm herum drehte.

„Es…es tut mir leid.", stammelte sie. „Das hab ich nicht gewusst."

„Ah, es sieht so aus, als wären unsere Gäste eingetroffen. Willkommen Sterbliche."

Die Stimme mit dem angenehmen Timbre kam von irgendwo oberhalb. Abbefaria sah hinauf und erblickte auf den Rängen über ihnen grinsende Orks, hämisch zischende Drachenbruten und schließlich einen Mann, der inmitten all der brutalen Gestalten wie ein Fremdkörper wirkte. Seine wohlgeformten Züge mit dem sorgsam gestutzten, schwarzen Bart, die hochgewachsene, schlanke Gestalt und die galante Geste, mit der er sich zu den drei Abenteurern hinab verbeugte, ließen in ihm einen Gastgeber zu einer eleganten Soiree vermuten. Der Flammenkranz, der wie eine Krone über seinem Kopf schwebte und die kostbar aussehenden, blauschwarzen Rüstung gab ihm gar ein hochherrschaftliches Erscheinungsbild. Der Eindruck war jedoch getrübt, nicht zuletzt durch den riesigen, einäugigen Ork der neben ihm stand und die Besucher voller Hass musterte.

„Ich muss zugeben, ich zolle Euch Respekt.", sagte der Mann und applaudierte höflich ein oder zwei Mal, bevor er die Hände wieder sinken ließ. „Ihr wart ein unterhaltsames Spektakel. Doch jetzt habe ich genug davon, dass ihr hier herumlauft und meine Truppen in Aufruhr versetzt. Noch dazu habt ihr einige meiner kostbaren Welpen auf dem Gewissssen."

Die Stimme des Mannes war zum Schluss wie ein Peitschenschlag gewesen. Abbefaria glaubte zu sehen, wie die Züge des Menschen sich veränderten, reptiliengleich wurden, nur um kurz darauf wieder zu ihrem Ursprung zurückzukehren. Damit bestand für ihn kein Zweifel mehr. Sie standen vor Lord Nefarius höchstpersönlich.

Der Mann lächelte jetzt. Ein Anblick, der kleine Kinder dazu gebracht hätte, schreiend unter den Rock ihrer Mutter zu kriechen. „Doch jetzt ist Schluss damit, denn Euer Leben endet hier in dieser Arena. Aber tröstet Euch, kein Tropfen Eures Blutes wird vergeudet werden. Kommt, meine Kinder, es ist Zeit zu fressen."

Lord Nefarius machte eine Geste in Richtung des zweiten Tors, das sich mit einem schweren, metallenen Geräusch nach oben hob. Dahinter kamen Dutzende von chromatischen Drachen zum Vorschein. Viele von ihnen noch Welpen, die Schuppenhaut mit der ungesunden, violetten Farbe noch dünn und nachgiebig. Drachenbruten waren darunter, allerdings schwächer und weniger groß als jene, die General Drakkisath zur Seite gestanden hatten. Hinter ihnen kamen Orks. Sie trieben die Drachen mit Stangen und Fackeln vorwärts, bis diese ihre Beute erspähten und von allein fauchend und zischend näher kamen.

Unbewusst drängten sich die Abenteurer zusammen und wichen langsam in den abseits gelegeneren Teil der Arena aus. Abbefaria hatte den Arm um Magenta gelegt. Von oben hörte man Schreie und Pfiffe. Einige der Zuschauer machten sich offensichtlich über sie lustig, während andere mit grölenden Gesängen das bevorstehende Blutbad lobpreisten.

„Wir sitzen ganz schön in der Klemme.", murmelte Schakal. „Gegen ein paar von denen könnten wir ja vielleicht noch bestehen, aber gegen diese Massen? Sie werden uns in der Luft zerreißen."

„Sie sind nicht gesund.", stellte Abbefaria fest. Viele der Welpen waren unsicher in ihrem Flug, einige schwankten und taumelten, andere krochen fiepend auf dem Boden herum.

„Und das hilft uns jetzt _wie_?", grollte Schakal. „Um hier heraus zukommen, brauchen wir ein Wunder."

„Oder Hilfe.", entgegnete Magenta und hob ihre Hand.

Abbefaria sah, was sie vorhatten, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das dürfen wir nicht. Es ist zu riskant."

„Welche Wahl haben wir denn noch?", fragte die Hexenmeisterin. „Es ist der einzige Ausweg."

Abbefaria schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Irgendetwas an diesem Plan war ganz und gar falsch. Er verstand, dass es sein musste, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mit diesem Schritt alles nur noch schlimmer machen würden.

„Ja, meine Kinder! Kommt und labt Euch an Ihren Seelen." Lord Nefarius war offensichtlich entzückt über das, was er sah. Er hatte die Arme ausgebreitet und ein Lächeln, das breiter war, als ein menschliches Gesicht es eigentlich zuließ, lag auf seinen Zügen. „Und wo ihr gerade dabei seid: Tötet die in dem Kleid zuerst. Ich will sehen, wie das Licht in ihren Augen bricht."

„NEIN!"

Ohne zu überlegen warf sich Abbefaria nach vorn, sein Körper veränderte sich und eine schwarze Raubkatze stürzte sich mit tödlich ausgestreckten Krallen auf die erste Reihe der chromatischen Drachen. Wie von Sinnen biss und kratzte er, schlug seine Fänge in Schuppen und Lederhaut, fauchte und brüllte. Sie durften Magenta nicht bekommen.

Ein Schlag traf ihn am Kopf und durch die verschwimmende Sicht sah er das graue Gesicht eines Orks vor sich. Der Krieger holte erneut aus und wollte gerade den Griff seines Schwertes in Abbefarias Schnauze rammen, als ein gewaltiger Windstoß den Ork erfasste und mit sich fort trug. Kreischend taumelten chromatische Welpen an ihm vorbei und chromatische Drachenbruten flohen in heller Panik vor etwas, das jetzt einen großen Teil der Arena einnahm. Abbefaria sah etwas Rotes in seinem Augenwinkel und wusste, was passiert war. Magenta hatte den Ring benutzt.

* * *

„Du Mörder!" Magentas Gesicht war verzerrt und sie reckte die geballte Faust in Richtung des arroganten Irren, der über ihr auf der Brüstung balancierte. „Dafür wirst du bezahlen! Vaelan hilf uns!"

Sie drehte sich hilfesuchend um, doch anstatt des rothaarigen Mannes stand der rote Drache in seiner wahren Gestalt vor ihnen. Allerdings stimmte irgendetwas nicht, denn sein Körper war merkwürdig durchscheinend und sein Reptiliengesicht schmerzverzerrt.

„Was habt Ihr getan, Sterbliche?", keuchte er. Seine Bewegungen waren mühsam und schienen ihn unendlich viel Kraft kosten.

„Oh, sie können nichts dafür, lieber _Vaelan_.", säuselte Lord Nefarius. „Oder sollte ich dich lieber bei deinem wahren Namen nennen: Vaelastrasz!"

„Nefarian!" Die Stimme des roten Drachen war jetzt kräftig wie eh und je und Magenta hörte die gerechte Wut darin aufflammen. „Lass sie gehen, sie haben dir nichts getan."

„Haben sie nicht?" Lord Nefarius/Nefarian schien das Spiel, das er spielte, immer noch amüsant zu finden. „Lass mal sehen: Sie dringen in mein Reich ein, töten Dutzende meiner getreuen Wächter, vernichten Teile meiner Brut, bringen mich um eines meiner kostbarsten Forschungsobjekte und verletzten schlussendlich einen meiner Generäle. Sag mir selbst, ob dies nicht eine einigermaßen erquickliche Anklageliste ist."

Der dunkelhaarige Adlige war jetzt direkt vor Vaelastrasz' Schnauze stehengeblieben, so dass er sich mit dem Drachen auf einer Augenhöhe befand. „Aber ich muss sagen, sie haben auch ein sehr artiges Gastgeschenk mitgebracht. Der Spion, der seit Monaten meine Versuche ihn zu fassen vereitelt, hier gefangen in meinem magischen Netz. Du wirst sicherlich bemerkt haben, dass du sich nicht bewegen kannst, ja? Gut. Dasss macht die Sache leichter."

Die Züge des Lords veränderten sich, wurden schlangenhaft und an die Stelle seiner Pupillen traten schmale Schlitze. Er zischte zwischen spitzen Zähnen hindurch: „Noch dazu ein Kind der Lebenssssbinderin. Die gute, alte Alexssstrasza hätte sich bestimmt nicht träumen lasssen, dass ich einmal Hand an einen ihrer Sssöhne legen würde. Doch nun lasst unssss sehen, wasss ein Prinz des Roten Schwarmsss für Geheimnisse für unsss bereit hält."

Nefarian hob die Hand und ein Strahl schwarzvioletter Magie bohrte sich in den Leib des roten Drachen. Der schrie gepeinigt auf und warf den gehörnten Kopf hin und her. Seine Krallen schabten den Arenaboden auf und zerstörten die massiven Steinplatten, sein Schweif peitschte gegen die steinernen Wände, so dass die Zuschauer von den Rängen flohen, als Felsbrocken von der Decke regneten.

„Du wirst nicht gewinnen.", brüllte Vaelastrasz. Er öffnete das Maul und spie Nefarian eine Feuerlohe entgegen.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann brachte sich mit einem schier unmöglichen Sprung in Sicherheit und lachte. „Du versuchssst mich mit Feuer zu bekämpfen? Törichter Narr! Wir baden in Magma und schwimmen in flüssssigem Feuer, ohne auch nur die leiseste Verletzung davon zu tragen. Und jetzzzzt…wirsssst du leiden."

Vaelastrasz brüllte vor Schmerz, als ihn die dunkle Flamme erneut traf. Magenta schrie auf, als seine Pranke direkt neben ihr zu Boden krachte und Teile der Wand zum Einsturz brachte. Ihr Blick irrte zu Abbefaria, der immer noch bewegungslos am Boden lag. Sie musste an Awbee und all die anderen Drachenwelpen denken, die durch die Hand dieses Mannes gestorben waren und fühlte eine unbändige Wut in sich aufsteigen. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein? Wie viel Leid wollte er noch über diese Welt bringen? Ohne zu überlegen sandte sie einen Zauber direkt auf den Herren des Blackrocks und traf zu ihrer Verwunderung sogar. Zu ihrer und der von Lord Nefarius.

„Wasssss…?"

Der Herr des Blackrocks verlor für einen Moment die Beherrschung über seine Gestalt und einen Herzschlag lang flackerte das Bild eines monströsen, schwarzen Drachen vor Magentas Augen auf. Doch schon gewann er wieder die Oberhand und fuhr fauchend zu Magenta herum.

„Du wagssst es, mich anzugreifen? DAS KANN NICHT SSSSEIN! Rend, kümmere dich um diesesss Insekt!"

Der Ork neben Nefarian griff nach seinem Schwert. „Wir Ihr wünscht, mein Lord. Ich werde ihnen das Rückgrat mit bloßen Händen herausreißen."

„MEINE KINDER!", gellte der Schrei des Lords weiter durch die Arena. „Kommt zurück und kämpft oder ich werde mir mit eurer Haut die Schuhe neu besohlen. Zwingt mich nicht dazu! Vernichtet die Eindringlinge!"

Die chromatischen Drachen zögerten nicht, dem Befehl ihres Meisters nachzukommen. Zischend und fauchend stürzten sie sich wieder in die Schlacht. Magenta warf sich schützend vor Abbefaria und schlug mit der bloßen Faust nach einem der Drachenwelpen. Das Jungtier kreischte und öffnete sein Maul. Blaugefärbter Atem umwölkte Magenta und die Temperatur um sie herum sank schlagartig auf eisige Temperaturen.

„So ist es richtig.", johlte Lord Nefarius von seinem Ehrenplatz aus. „Benutzt den Eisatem!"

„Schakal!"

Magenta blickte sich um, konnte den Zwerg jedoch nirgends entdecken. Dafür konnte sie die Gestalt des einäugigen Kriegsherren der Blackrock-Orks ausmachen. Rend Blackhand hatte ebenfalls die Arena betreten… auf dem Rücken einen chromatischen Wyrms. Die Bestie brüllte und schüttelte ihren hässlichen, schlangenartigen Kopf. Dann breitete sie die Flügel aus und erhob sich samt dem Ork auf ihrem Rücken in die Höhe. Sie durchschnitt die Luft und hielt direkt auf Magenta und den am Boden liegenden Nachtelfen zu.

„Vorwärts, Gyth!", schmetterte Rend Blackhand auf seinem Rücken. „Reiß sie in Stücke!"

„Nicht so schnell, Bursche!"

Schakal, der von allen unbemerkt an einer der zerstörten Wände empor geklettert war, hatte seine zwei Kurzschwerter gepackt und warf sich todesmutig auf den Ork und sein Reittier. Er hatte jedoch nicht mit der Wendigkeit des Drachen gerechnet. Der ihm mit einem schnellen Flügelschlag auswich. Der Sprung des Zwergs ging fehl und er schlug mit einem erstickten Laut auf dem Arenaboden auf. Die Waffen entglitten seinen Händen und fielen klappernd zu Boden. Mit einem schrillen Aufschrei wendete der chromatische Wyrm und stürzte sich mit ausgebreiteten Krallen und aufgerissenem Maul auf sein Opfer.

Ein gigantischer Schatten schob sich zwischen Gyth und die drei Abenteurer. Vaelastrasz schirmte sie mit seinem Körper ab.

„Schnell, Helden!", schnaubte er und sein Atem ging rasselnd. „Ihr müsst fliehen! Ich werde Euch ein Portal öffnen, das Euch von hier fortbringt."

„Nein!" Magenta konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. „Es sind zu viele, wir müssen…"

„_Überleben_!", fiel der rote Drachen ihr ins Wort. „Fangen sie Euch, war alles umsonst."

Er hob eine Pfote und direkt neben Magenta und ihren Freunden erschien ein wabernder Lichtkreis in der Luft. „Geht jetzt! Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich sie aufhalten kann."

Der große, rote Drache erzitterte, als Nefarian erneut einen Zauber in seinen Rücken jagte. Die mächtigen Flügel entfalteten sich reflexartig und sein Schwanz fegte Orks und chromatische Drachenbruten beiseite.

„Schnell, jetzt! GEHTT! GEHORCHT MIR!"

Die zuschnappende Schnauze des roten Giganten verfehlte Magenta um mehrere Meter. Trotzdem war die Warnung der Geste unmissverständlich. Mit vereinten Kräften packten Magenta und Schakal den bewusstlosen Abbefaria und schleiften ihn zu dem magischen Portal.

Ein Wirbel aus Farben und Formen erfasste sie und zog sie hinfort von den Schrecken der chromatischen Drachen und ihrem wahnsinnigen Schöpfer. Magenta klammerte sich an Schakal, während die Welt um sie herum auf den Kopf gestellt wurde. Ein Brüllen voller Agonie und Pein hallte hinter ihnen her durch die Dimensionen und Magentas Herz zog sich bei dem Klang zusammen.

* * *

Die Landung auf dem felsigen Boden der Sengenden Schlucht war hart. Haltlos kullerten die drei Reisenden über den Boden, wirbelten Asche auf und blieben schließlich erschöpft auf dem glühend heißen Boden liegen.

In Magentas Ohren erklang immer noch das schreckliche Brüllen des roten Drachen und sie ahnte, dass er den Kampf gegen Nefarian und seine Truppen nicht überleben würde. Ein sinnloses Opfer, an dem sie allein die Schuld trug. Ihre Augen brannten und sie spürte ein beklemmendes Würgen in ihrem Hals. Etwas Nasses lief über ihre Wange und hinterließ eine graue Spur auf ihrer verstaubten Haut. Am liebsten hätte sie sich in einer Ecke zusammengerollt und gewartet, dass alles vorbei war.

„Magenta?" Schakal stand etwas wackelig neben der Hexenmeisterin und sah auf sie herab. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Nichts aber auch gar nichts war in Ordnung. Trotzdem nickte Magenta und rappelte sich vorsichtig auf. Wie durch ein Wunder war sie bis auf ein paar Prellungen und Schürfwunden unverletzt geblieben.

„Abbe!" Die Hexenmeisterin stürzte zu dem immer noch bewusstlosen Druiden und sog scharf die Luft ein. An seiner Schläfe prangte eine breite Platzwunde und geronnenes Blut bedeckte die Hälfte seines Gesichts.

Schakal legte zwei Finger an den Hals des Nachtelfen und nickte. „Keine Angst, der wird schon wieder. Seinem Puls geht es zumindest prima."

„Oh Schakal." Magenta sah den Zwerg an. Er hielt seinen Arm angewinkelt und sein Bart war angesengt und löcherig. Eine Tatsache, die den Zwerg mit größtem Entsetzen erfüllte, als er es bemerkte.

„Verdammte Drachenviecher.", schimpfte er. „Das dauert doch Jahre, bis das wieder nachgewachsen ist."

Magenta fühlte, dass ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. Am liebsten hätte die den Zwerg umarmt, nahm jedoch anhand seiner Verletzung von dem Gedanken Abstand. Stattdessen ergriff sie Abbefarias Hand und drückte sie fest.

Der Zwerg warf ihr einen augenbrauenvollen Blick zu. „Siehst du, so gefällt mir das schon besser. Ich kann Frauen einfach nicht weinen sehen."

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Magenta und sah zum dem gewaltigen, drohenden Schatten des Blackrocks empor. Irgendwo dort drinnen lag jetzt…Magenta verbot sich jeden weiteren Gedanken daran. Sie ignorierte auch das Zischen der fernen Schmiedefeuer der Dunkeleisenzwerge, die ständig nur einen Namen zu flüstern schienen: Vaelastrasz.

„Wir müssen nach Kalimdor."

Magenta schrak zusammen, als Abbefaria sich neben ihr zu regen begann. Der Druide schlug die leuchtenden Augen auf und sah sie an.

„Das Drachenfeueramulett.", flüsterte er. „Wir müssen jemanden finden, der es repariert. Einen Drachen, der bereit ist, uns zuzuhören."

Anstatt weiter zu sprechen, griff Abbefaria zu dem kleinen Beutel an seinem Gürtel und zog etwas daraus hervor. Wie ein Stück leuchtendes, blaues Eis lag es in seiner Hand. Awbees Schuppe.

„Haleh, die Matriarchin des blauen Drachenschwarms.", rief Schakal aus. „Natürlich! Wir werden sie um Hilfe bitten. Anhand dessen, was Nefarian ihren Kindern angetan hat, wird sie bereit sein, uns zu helfen."

„Kannst du denn reisen?" Magenta sah Abbefaria voller Zuneigung an, als der Druide die Hand hob und ihr damit sanft über die Wange strich.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es kann, aber ich muss.", antwortete er leise. „Du hast Vaelastrassz doch gehört: Die Zeit ist gekommen, sich zu entscheiden zwischen dem, was einfach, und dem, was richtig ist. Sorgen wir dafür, dass die Welt von unserer Wahl nicht enttäuscht ist. Auf nach Winterspring."


	8. Die Sümpfe des Elends

**Die Sümpfe des Elends**

Nebel kroch über den Marktplatz von Darkshire und verbreitete eine unheimliche, fast schon bedrohliche Atmosphäre. Das war nicht weiter verwunderlich, denn dieser Landstrich schien ohnehin lediglich über die Zustände _neblig_ und _dunkel_ zu verfügen, vielleicht noch mit einem kleinen Anstrich von _regnerisch_. Heute hatte er sich für Nebel entschieden und gab sich wirklich alle Mühe, die fremden Gäste mit dicken, weißen Schwaden zu beeindrucken, die alle Häuser in unscharfe Schemen verwandelten und die wenigen Geräusche auf einen Bruchteil ihrer ursprünglichen Lautstärke dämpften. Um nicht zu sagen, es war totenstill, denn die drei Reisenden, die vor dem Gasthaus zum Aufbruch rüsteten, bewegten sich mit der ihrer Rasse angeborenen Lautlosigkeit und Schnelle. So lange bis einer von ihnen über ein im dichten Dunst verborgenes Gepäckstück stolperte. Es folgte eine Flut darnassischer Schimpfworte.

Strafend sah Easygoing seinem Bruder an. „Kannst du vielleicht noch ein wenig lauter rumbrüllen? Ich glaube, die schwerhörige Dame am Ende des Dorfes ist noch nicht aufgewacht."

„Wer stellt denn auch den Rucksack hier ab?", maulte Deadlyone und verstaute das fragliche Gepäckstückauf dem Rücken seines Nachtsäblers. „Es wird Zeit, dass wir dieses verfluchte Gebiet endlich verlassen. Es gefällt mir hier nicht."

„Höre ich da eine Spur von Angst?" Ceredrians Augen leuchteten spöttisch auf. Der Priester wirkte in seiner weißen Robe vor dem nebligen Hintergrund seltsam unwirklich.

„Ich habe keine _Angst_!", gab Deadlyone lauter als nötig zurück. „Ich mag es nur nicht besonders, mir die Schatten mit irgendwelchen haarigen Spinnen teilen zu müssen. Außerdem ist es mir lieber, wenn Dinge, die tot sind, es auch bleiben, und nicht auf einmal anfangen herumzuwandern und mir auf die Nerven zu gehen. Diese Knochengerüste erfordern eine völlig andere Kampftaktik als lebendige Wesen."

„Ah, dann war es also Taktik, dass du, als der untote Frostmagier hinter dir auftauchte, einen halben Meter in die Höhe gehüpft bist und wie ein kleines Mädchen gekreischt hast.", antwortete Ceredrian. „Ich verstehe."

„Der war _unsichtbar_!", verteidigte sich der Schurke. „Noch dazu war das nicht irgendsoein Wald- und Wiesenzombie. Hast du seine Rüstung gesehen? Das war irgendein hochrangiger Offizier von Sylvanas Streitkräften."

„Was sollte der denn hier wollen?", antwortete Ceredrian belustigt. „Oder glaubst du, er war auf der Suche nach einer Anstellung als Eisverkäufer?"

„Was weiß ich, was in dessen verrotteten Gehirn vor sich geht.", brummelte der Schurke und machte sich daran, akribisch seinen Sattelgurt zu überprüfen. Etwas, das er bereits vor zehn Minuten erledigt hatte, aber man konnte ja nie vorsichtig genug sein.

„Deadly hat Recht.", pflichtete jetzt Easygoing seinem Bruder bei. „Mir gefällt es hier ebenfalls nicht und ich bin froh, wenn wir aufbrechen und diese Brutstätte des Bösen endlich hinter uns lassen."

„Oh, ich wäre mir nicht sicher, dass es im Pass der Totenwinde so unbedingt einladender wird.", erklang ein weibliches Stimmchen irgendwo unten aus der Nebelschicht. „Hat jemand Rosa gesehen?"

Easygoing griff mitten in den weißen Dunst hinein und hob Emanuelle am Schlafittchen in die Höhe. Die Gnomin rieb sich die Augen und gähnte herzhaft.

„Ihr hättet mich wecken können.", monierte sie und zwinkerte die Nachtelfen müde an. „Ich hätte Euch doch beim Packen geholfen."

„Genau das hatte ich befürchtet.", erwiderte der Druide und setzte die kleine Magierin auf den Rücken ihres bereits fertig gesattelten Nachtsäblers. „Dabei habt Ihr uns doch schon mit einem magischen Portal nach Stormwind gebracht und dort gleich die halbe Stadt über unsere Ankunft informiert, habt dann den Greifenmeister auf einen unehrenhaft niedrigen Preis für unseren Flug nach Darkshire heruntergehandelt und dann noch die Stadtwache dieses bemitleidenswerten Ortes davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass ihre Verteidigung völlig unzureichend ist, und ihnen eine achtseitige Liste mit Verbesserungsvorschlägen unterbreitet. Wir fanden, dass dies genug Arbeit für einen Tag sei und Ihr Euch eine Pause verdient habt."

„Ach, das hab ich doch gern gemacht.", strahlte Emanuelle. „Obwohl Kommandantin Ebonlocke nicht eben begeistert schien. Man könnte meinen, sie nimmt uns die Sache mit dem Einsiedler von damals immer noch übel…"

Easygoing ging nicht weiter auf die plappernde Gnomin ein, sondern schwang sich stattdessen auf den Rücken seines Reittieres. Er ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über die noch schlafende Stadt schweifen. Die Gebäude, die sich im Nebel zusammenzukauern schienen, die krummen, mit Kopfsteinen gepflasterten Straßen und die verwahrlosten, hinter eisernen Gitterzäunen verschanzten Gärten, in denen struppiges, graues Gras den einzige Bewuchs darstellte. Dies war wahrlich kein Ort der Freude, sondern ein sterbendes Land, das ein finsterer Fluch von innen zerfraß.

„Ich könnte mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, was schlimmer sein sollte als das hier.", brummte der Druide und ließ seinen Nachtsäbler antraben in Richtung Osten.

* * *

Emanuelle rümpfte die Nase und wackelte damit. Der Nachtsäbler unter ihr setzte gleichmäßig eine Pfote vor die andere. Sie pustete sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ein Blick in die Luft verriet ihr, dass es nicht nach Regen aussah. Das komische Gefühl im Hals beseitigte sie mit einem Räuspern. Ihr Ohr juckte und sie kratzte sich. Dann war ihr endgültig langweilig.

Verstohlen sah sie sich nach ihren Begleitern um, die regungslos wie Statuen auf den Rücken ihrer Reittiere saßen. Easygoing, der vor ihr ritt, hatte den Rücken durchgedrückt und suchte sicherlich die Gegend nach allerlei Gefahren ab. Er war ziemlich mutig, fand Emanuelle. Priester Ceredrian hingegen fand sie ein wenig wischiwaschi. Man wusste nie, wie viel hinter den großen Worten, die er so gerne spuckte, wirklich steckte und insgeheim vermutete die Magierin, dass ihm genau das an der ganzen Sache so großen Spaß machte. Und dann war da natürlich noch dieser komische Schurke. Eigentlich fand Emanuelle ihn ja ganz nett, aber sie fand auch, dass er ruhig etwas höflicher sein könnte. So im Allgemeinen und zu ihr im Besonderen. Sie war ja schließlich auch nicht irgendwer.

Emanuelle sah zur Seite und musterte die graue Landschaft, die schier endlos an ihnen vorbeizog. Sie hatte gehört, wie Easygoing sagte, dass er sich nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen konnte, als die düstere Atmosphäre Duskwoods. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet Emanuelle, dass er es sich inzwischen anders überlegt hatte.

Das Land um sie herum war tot. Schroffe, vom klagenden Wind umwehte Felswände türmten sich rechts und links des Wegs auf. Die Bäume dieser Region waren durch finstere Magie zu Stein geworden und das einzige Zeichen von Leben waren die Reste der Gehängten, die man ab und zu an ihren Ästen baumeln sah; vermutlich als Warnung, sich nicht weiter in dieses Gebiet vorzuwagen. Raubtiere und Krähen hatten die Körper bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerfressen und wenn Emanuelle sich nicht allzu sehr täuschte, hatte einer der Felsen, an dem sie vorhin vorbei geritten waren, irgendwie viel zu viele Beine gehabt. Möglicherweise eine angepasste, arachnoide Spezies.

Sie ritten jetzt über eine steinerne Brücke, unter der man anhand der Steilheit der umliegenden Hänge einen tosenden Fluss erwartet hätte. Stattdessen lag auch das Wasser da wie abgestorben, tief, unergründlich und mit ziemlicher Sicherheit eiskalt. Emanuelle schüttelte es, als sie in die Tiefe blickte und der frostige Wind aus der Schlucht mit einem Heulen unter ihre Robe fuhr. Ein wirklich ungastlicher Ort, den kein normaler Mensch sich zum Wohnort auserkoren hätte. Und doch hatte es einen gegeben. Allerdings war der auch alles andere als normal gewesen.

Irgendwo in diesen Bergen lag der Turm, in dem einst der mächtige Medivh gewohnt hatte. Jeder Magier kannte die Geschichte rund um den letzten Wächter von Tirisfal, der dafür verantwortlich war, dass die Orks und die Brennende Legion in Azeroth eingefallen waren. Sie wurde allen Novizen eingetrichtert, als Mahnung, sich allzu große Macht nicht zu Kopf steigen zu lassen, die Finger von Dämonen und anderem Teufelszeug zu lassen und sich ansonsten allem, was der Meister sagte, bedingungslos unterzuordnen. Emanuelle argwöhnte allerdings, dass die großen Köpfe von Dalaran nicht etwa ein dickes Schloss vor Medivhs Geheimnissen befestigt hatten, sondern im Geheimen immer noch versuchten zu ergründen, wie sie die Hinterlassenschaften dieses außergewöhnlichen Magiers für sich nutzen konnten.

„Diese Hinterlassenschaften hier sind zumindest zu gar nichts nütze.", murmelte sie halblaut.

„Wovon sprecht Ihr?", hörte sie Easygoings tiefe Stimme neben sich und sah auf. Der Druide hatte sich zurückfallen lassen, nachdem sie die Brücke passiert hatten, und ritt jetzt direkt neben ihr.

„Diese Land um uns herum.", erklärte Emanuelle. „Es wurde durch Zauber und dunkle Magie verwüstet. Ein Erbe des mächtige Medivh."

Der Druide runzelte die Stirn. „Der Name ist auch bei uns nicht unbekannt. Ein menschlicher Magier, der unserer Anführer dazu überredete, an der Seite der Menschen und Orks gegen die Brennende Legion zu ziehen. Wenn dies hier die Konsequenz seines Wirkens ist, so hoffe ich, dass ihn inzwischen jemand zur Rechenschaft dafür gezogen hat."

„Es heißt, das Sterben des Landes sei eine Folge seines Todes.", antwortete Emanuelle.

Die Antwort schien dem Druiden zu denken zu geben. Eine Weile lang starrte er stur geradeaus, dann brummte er: „Sei es, wie es sei. Wir sollten das Gebiet in jedem Fall bald hinter uns lassen. Kommt, beeilt Euch ein bisschen!"

Emanuelle ließ wie alle anderen ihren Nachtsäbler die Gangart ändern und bald eilten die vier großen Katzen in weiten Sprüngen durch die felsige Landschaft. Emanuelle hatte einige Mühe, sich festzuhalten, doch sie verließ sich voll auf ihren Fizzlebolt-Shackletrunks-Spezial-Sattel mit zusätzlichem Sicherheitsgurt, Shock-proof-Sitzauflage TM und eingebautem Notschleudersitz. Gerade als sie überlegte, ob sie wohl auch noch einen Sturzhelm aufsetzen sollte, nur so für den Fall der Fälle, zügelte Easygoing vor ihr seinen Nachtsäbler und hob die Hand als Zeichen für alle, dasselbe zu tun.

„Wir haben die Sümpfe erreicht."

Emanuelle ließ die Zügel los und kletterte wieselflink auf den Rücken ihres Nachtsäblers, um besser sehen zu können. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein Dach aus braungrünen Blattkronen, soweit das Auge reichte. Was nicht sehr weit war, denn zwischen den Bäumen wallte schwefelfarbender Nebel. Da half auch ihre hochauflösende Extremsichtbrille mit den violetten Gläsern nichts. Mit dem Dunst stieg außerdem ein ekliger Geruch nach verfaulenden Pflanzen und Sumpfgas auf. Die kleine Magierin rümpfte die Nase.

„Pfui, wie das stinkt.", beschwerte sie sich. Sogleich hatte sie aus ihrem Gepäck ein paar Nasenstöpsel herausgekramt und sich in die Nase gesteckt.

„Helfen zuverlässig gegen unsaubere Gerüche, Staub, Pollen und zehn Arten von Gift.", erklärte sie dem Druiden, der sie ansah, als hätte sie nicht mehr alle Muttern an der Schraube. Die Frage, ob er auch welche wolle, verneinte er zu Emanuelles Bedauern. Sie hatte auf dem Rückweg von Narain Soothfancy extra eine Großpackung erstanden und bis jetzt noch keine Gelegenheit gefunden, diese großartige Erfindung auszuprobieren.

Emanuelle seufzte lautlos. Erst beschwerten die Großen sich, dass ihre Fracht, das Uralte Ei, so stank und wenn sie dann etwas dagegen tat, war es ihnen auch nicht recht. Die Nachtelfen waren wirklich sehr schwer zufriedenzustellen, fand sie.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Deadlyone. Er lenkte sein Reittier neben das seines Bruders und lehnte sich im Sattel vor. „Dort unten ist keinerlei Weg oder Straße zu erkennen. Lassen wir die Gnomin vorreiten um zu sehen, wo Sumpflöcher sind?"

„Das ist nicht komisch, Deadly.", grollte der große Druide. „Wir werden absteigen und die Tiere führen. Da du der Leichteste von uns bist, gehst du vor und lotest den Weg aus."

„Warum ich?", empörte sich der Schurke, bevor er mit einer Kopfnuss von seinem Nachtsäbler getrieben wurde. Emanuelle gab ihm insgeheim Recht. Sie hatte sich schon gesehen, wie sie ausgestattet mit ihren gnomischen Raketenstiefeln, dem wasserabweisenden Spezialanzug mit eingebauter Schlammsperre und Froschdetektor sowie dem neuen, verbesserten die matschigen Marschen bezwang. Ihr Ingenieurslehrer hatte versprochen, dass Entfernungen aus der Dimension bei dieser Version des Gürtels nur noch ganz selten vorkamen.

Während sie weiter in den Sumpf vordrangen befand Emanuelle, dass sie vermutlich besser ein oder zwei dieser neuen, kompakten Enteschnittersets hätte einpacken sollen. Die abgestorbenen Bäume hingen voll mit Schling- und Aufsitzerpflanzen und das stachelige, gelbe Gras wuchs teilweise so hoch, das es ihrem Nachtsäbler bis zu den Ohren reichte. Immer wieder mussten sie tiefe Wasserlöcher umgehen, die der nölende Nachtelf an der Spitze des Zugs auf geradezu stümperhafte Weise ausfindig machte, indem er einfach hineintrampelte. Emanuelle fand diese Vorgehensweise höchst unwissenschaftlich.

Außerdem stellte die Magierin fest, dass es gut gewesen wäre, genug Repellent für die vielen Arten von Fliegeviechern einzupacken, die sie in Schwärmen umschwirrten und noch dazu einen Heidenlärm veranstalteten. Aber immerhin hatte sie ihren Gnomen-Net-o-Matik-Projektor eingepackt. Nur für den Fall, dass eine dieser gesprenkelten Großkatzen, die sie aus der Ferne so hungrig angafften, auf die dumme Idee kommen sollte, sich näher heranzupirschen. Sie hatte für genaueres Zielen extra noch einen R-19-Bedrohungsfinder daran angebracht, obwohl die wirklich schwer zu bekommen waren. Sie sah allerdings nicht ein, dieses teure Gerät auch einzusetzen, als ihr Führer schon wieder einen Krokilisken mit einem Baumstamm verwechselte. Sollte dieser Bruder Leichtfuß doch selbst auf sich aufpassen, nachdem er ihre Hilfe bei den ersten drei Malen so rüde abgelehnt hatte.

„Wissen wir eigentlich, wo dieser Tempel liegt?", fragte der Priester, als sie auf einem leidlich trockenen Stück Sumpf eine Rast einlegten, damit Deadlyone seine Schuhe ausschütten und Easygoing die Bisswunde an seinem Arm versorgen konnte.

„Nein, wissen wir nicht.", knurrte der Druide und murmelte einen Heilzauber, der die Wundränder in Sekundenschnelle zusammenwachsen ließ. Emanuelle fand das sehr faszinierend und überlegte, ob man diese Energie wohl speichern und bei Gelegenheit freigeben könnte. Vielleicht mit einer Art Strahlenpistole, nur dass diese dann keine Löcher machte, sondern sie verschloss. Eifrig machte sie sich Notizen zu diesem Thema.

„Ich könnte ja mal meinen Magie-Detektor auspacken.", bot sie leicht zerstreut an, während sie einen Prototyp des Wund-Schluss-Strahlers entwarf. Ob man am oberen Ende wohl noch eine Heiltrankeinspritzung anbringen sollte? Nur für den Fall, dass die Batterie leer war.

„Euren was?", fragte Easygoing irritiert.

_Ignorant_, dachte sie bei sich und lächelte freundlich. „Der Tempel muss doch über beträchtliches, magisches Potential verfügen. Das lässt sich bestimmt mit Hilfe meines Magie-Detektors ausfindig machen. Normalerweise benutze ich ihn zwar, um Leylinien zu kartographieren, aber mit ein paar Umbauarbeiten…"

Die Augenbrauen des Druiden näherten sich gefährlich seinem Haaransatz. „Macht, was auch immer uns von hier wegbringt. Dieses blinde Herumstochern im Sumpf bringt uns auf jeden Fall nicht weiter."

„Höchstens in Schwierigkeiten.", ergänzte Ceredrian und grinste. „Was denn? Die Vorlage war zu gut um sie auszulassen."

„Was auch immer.", grollte Easygoing und fasste Emanuelle scharf ins Auge. „Aber beeilt Euch. Es wird bald dunkel und ich habe keine Lust, dass Ihr mir am Ende noch verloren geht."

_Ich ganz bestimmt nicht_, dachte Emanuelle und warf einen Blick auf den schlammbespritzten Schurken, der ihnen allen den Rücken zugedreht hatte und vermutlich schmollte. _Aber wenn wir ihn verlieren, wäre Easygoing sicherlich untröstlich. Und das will ich ja nicht. Also, wo habe ich meinen Bogenlichtschlüssel?_

* * *

Easygoing beobachtete die Gnomin, auf deren Kopf ein surrendes, kreiselndes, merkwürdiges Dingsda saß, mit steigendem Unwillen. Zwar hatte er eingewilligt, dass sie ab jetzt die Führung übernahm, doch die Weise, in der sie es tat, reizte seine nicht unbedingt strapazierfähige Laune. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie mit Hilfe dieser merkwürdigen Stiefel ein gutes Stück über der Erde schwebte, war…

Der Druide verbot sich jeden weiteren, düsteren Gedanken und konzentrierte sich lieber auf den tückischen Untergrund. Er fühlte, wie der schwammige Boden unter seinem Gewicht nachgab. Das seltsam schwankende Gefühl, dass dabei entstand, behagte ihn nicht und erinnerte ihn an einen Flug auf einem Greifen. Noch dazu wirkte die ganze Umgebung wie aus einem schlechten Traum, wenngleich auch einer, den sie alle teilten.

„Ich orte etwas.", verkündete Emanuelle plötzlich, als das Ding auf ihrem Kopf auch noch zu piepsen begann. „Wir müssen in nördlicher Richtung gehen. Dort beinfindet sich definitiv eine Ansammlung von Magie."

„Gut.", knurrte Easygoing. „Dann setzt Euch in Bewegung. Die Sonne hat den Horizont schon erreicht."

Mit dem sinkenden Sonnenstand wurde der Sumpf um sie herum immer unwirklicher. Zwar ließ der Gestank von brackiger Fäulnis nach, dafür waberten jetzt dicke Nebelschwaden über die Wasseroberflächen und verwandelten sie so in tückische Fallen. Gleichzeitig wurden die Geräusche im Unterholz lauter. Die Jäger der Nacht erwachten und begannen ihren Beutezug.

Mit einem Mal nahm Easygoing eine Veränderung war. Zuerst glaubte er, es liege daran, dass sie sich endlich dem Tempel näherten und er vielleicht die Gegenwart der grünen Drachen wahrnahm. Doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, was das für ein Gefühl war, das für das Kribbeln ins einem Nacken sorgte: Sie wurden beobachtet.

Unauffällig gab er seinem Bruder ein Zeichen, Ausschau zu halten und nahm selbst die Umgebung in Augenschein. Alles schien ruhig, wenn man einmal von der feindlichen Pflanzen- und Tierwelt absah. Der Druide war sich jedoch sicher, dass derjenige, der sie beobachtete, nicht nur eines der zahlreichen Raubtiere war. So unbeteiligt wie möglich glitt er von seinem Nachtsäbler und ließ sich neben dem Tier auf alle Viere nieder. Er wollte sich gerade in ein kleineres Abbild der großen Katze verwandeln, als Deadlyone neben ihm aus dem Nebel auftauchte.

„Zwei Meter vor uns auf der rechten Seite.", wisperte der Schurke ohne die Lippen zu bewegen. „Hinter dem moosbesetzten Baum."

Easygoing sah in die angegebene Richtung, konnte jedoch nichts entdecken. Die gesamte Landschaft war in ein schmuddeliges Gelbgrün getaucht, das jetzt im schwindenden Sonnenlicht mehr und mehr ins Olivfarbende abdriftete. Ein perfektes Terrain, um sich vor unliebsamen Blicken zu verbergen. Auffällig war allenfalls dieser hässliche, kahle Baum mit dem Stamm der in der Mitte dicker wurde…und der gerade geblinzelt hatte.

Easygoing blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte die Gestalt an, die im Schatten einer ausladenden Trauerweide stand und aus seltsam leuchtenden Augen zu ihnen herüber sah. Als der Fremde bemerkte, dass sie ihn entdeckt hatten, hob er die Hand und trat einen Schritt vor aus dem Schatten des Baumes heraus. Erst jetzt konnten sie seine Umrisse deutlich erkennen.

„Dämon!", fauchte Easygoing und verwandelte sich übergangslos in einen großen Bären. Neben ihm zog Deadlyone seine Dolche und auch Ceredrian sprang vom Rücken seines Reittiers um ihnen beizustehen. Einzig Emanuelle schien über den Aufruhr verwundert.

„Was ist denn los?", wollte sie wissen, doch Easygoing hatte keine Zeit, ihre Frage zu beantworten. Der verräterische Dämon hatte sich umgedreht und suchte sein Heil in der Flucht. Eilends wechselte der Druide die Gestalt und jagte dem Feind auf Raubkatzenpfotzen hinterher.

Er hatte den Fremden fast eingeholt, als etwas Kleines mit einem „Hui!" an ihm vorbeiflog. Es wirbelte Matsch und Dreck auf und versah den Druiden mit einer Dusche aus kaltem, schlammigem Wasser. Etwas klackte und sirrte und der flüchtende Dämon ging vor seinen Augen zu Boden. Zappelnd lag er in einem großen Netz, das sich, je mehr er sich bewegte, immer enger um seine Gliedmaßen zog. Schließlich gab er auf und blickte furchtsam zu Emanuelle auf, die wie ein wild gewordener Irrwischt über ihm Kreise und Piroutetten drehte.

„Diese Stiefel sind wirklich der Hammer.", krähte sie fröhlich, bevor sie neben dem Netzberg landete und ihren Fang begutachtete.

Easygoing knurrte, damit sie Platz machte und er den Dämon erledigen konnte, doch die kleine Magierin dachte gar nicht daran.

„Böse Mietzekatze!", grinste sie und richtete dann ihren Zeigefinger auf Deadlyone und Ceredrian, die inzwischen ebenfalls den Ort des Geschehens erreicht hatten. „Wehe einer von euch kommt ihm zu nahe. Ich habe ihn gefangen, also werde ich ihn auch verhören."

„Verhören? Einen Dämon?" Deadlyone spuckte auf den Boden. „Was könnte ein Teufel der Brennenden Legion Euch schon verraten."

„Bitte!", rief der Gefangene. „Bitte, ich bin kein Dämon!"

„Nichts als Lügen.", zischte Deadlyone und hob seinen Dolch. „Machen wir kurzen Prozess."

Er wollte sich schon an Emanuelle vorbeidrängen, als Ceredrian ihm die Hand auf den Arm legte und ihn zwang, die Waffe zu senken.

„Warte.", sagte der Priester. Sein Gesichtsausdruck, der gerade noch ebenso entschlossen gewesen war wie der seiner zwei Cousins, wich jetzt ungläubigem Zweifel. „Ich spüre zwar die Fremdartigkeit dieses Wesens und den Gestank der Verderbtheit, doch er hat nicht die Intensität, die mit einem Dämon einhergeht."

„Ein Trick! Nichts weiter als ein Trick.", behauptete der Schurke.

Emanuelle legte die Stirn in Falten. „Da gibt es nur eine Lösung.", sagte sie. „Wir fragen ihn einfach, was er ist. Also lieber was-auch-immer-du-bist: Was bist du?"

„Wir nennen uns _die Verirrten_.", war die eigenartige Antwort aus dem Netzberg. „Und mein Name ist Holaaru."

* * *

Emanuelle hatte nicht viel Erfahrung mit Diplomatie und solchen Sachen. Als Gnomin, der die meisten Probleme der großen Leute ohnehin wortwörtlich über den Kopf wuchsen, war sie dazu erzogen worden, Konflikten entweder aus dem Weg zu gehen oder vor ihnen zu flüchten. (Obwohl an dieser Stelle gesagt sei, dass ihre Eltern der Ansicht waren, dass sie über eine übermäßige Anziehungskraft auf Ärger aller Art hatte, weswegen es auch keine großen Abschiedstränen gab, als sie irgendwann verkündete, dass sie nun in die Welt hinausziehen wolle, um Abenteuer zu erleben. Man gab ihr das Beste aus Mamas und Papas Werkzeugkasten mit auf dem Weg, wünschte ihr alles Gute und schloss dann die Tür zweimal hinter ihr ab.)

Es gab daher nach Emanuelles Erfahrung wenig, was sich nicht durch eine geschickte Flucht, sei sie nun durch Worte oder durch einen überraschende, technische Überlegenheit begünstigt, überwinden ließ. Für die restlichen Fälle gab es dann immer noch die Möglichkeit, Magie zum Einsatz zu bringen. Am liebsten löste Emanuelle Probleme aber dadurch, dass sie sie einfach ignorierte. Vielleicht war das in der gegenwärtigen Situation ebenfalls die Lösung der Wahl.

„Schmeckt gut.", verkündete sie und tauchte den grob geschnitzten Löffel erneut in die hölzerne Suppenschale. Zwar war das eine ziemliche Beschönigung der Wahrheit, denn die Brühe schmeckten allenfalls nach zu lange gekochter Spinne, doch es war sicherlich nicht ratsam, auch noch Öl in das Lagerfeuer zu gießen, an dem sich die beiden Fronten gegenübersaßen. Während Emanuelle also ihre Suppe löffelte, sah sie zwischen den Lagern hin und her und konnte nicht umhin, die deutlichen Unterschiede zu bemerken.

Auf der einen Seite saßen ihre Reisegefährten, die Nachtelfen. Mit versteinerten Mienen rührten sie nichts an, was ihnen ihre Gastgeber serviert hatten. Selbst Ceredrian, der noch der Aufgeschlossenste der drei zu sein schien, hielt sich bedeckt und hüllte sich ebenso in seine Robe und wie in dunkles Schweigen. Die anderen beiden Nachtelfen dagegen schienen nur auf einen Grund zu warten, ein Blutbad anzurichten. Und Emanuelle zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie es gekonnt hätten, wenn sie es gewollt hätten. Dafür erschien ihr die gegenüberliegende Fraktion einfach zu pazifistisch.

Über den Rand ihrer Suppenschale hinweg sah sie verstohlen zu den sogenannten „Verirrten" hinüber und konnte sich einer ungewohnten Welle der Sympathie nicht erwehren. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie den Ausdruck in ihren Augen schon oft gesehen hatte. Bei älteren Gnomen, jenen, die den Verlust von Gnomeregan bewusst miterlebt hatten. Ihr restliches Äußeres war jedoch nicht unbedingt vertrauenserweckend.

Alles an ihnen hatte dieselbe Farbe wie ihre Umgebung, angefangen von der gräulich-grünen Haut, über die schmuddelig braunen Tücher, in die ihre Lenden gehüllt waren, bis hin zu den übergroßen Kutten, die auf ihre Köpfen saß und den größten Teil ihrer Gesichter in Schatten hüllte. Wenn aber doch einmal Licht auf ihre Züge fiel, blieb der Blick zuerst an den permanent entblößten Zähnen hängen, die zusammen mit der kleinen Nase den Eindruck eines grinsenden Totenschädels erweckten.

Sie gingen auf zwei Beinen, die in breiten, krallenbewehrten Füßen endeten und Emanuelle an die Beine ihres Roboschreiter erinnerten. Es wäre allerdings übertrieben gewesen, ihren Gang aufrecht zu nennen, denn die meisten von ihnen bewegten sich gebückt vorwärts, als litten sie an den Folgen einer schweren Krankheit.

„Noch Suppe?", fragte Holaaru, vermutlich in der Hoffnung, die Konversation in Gang zu bringen. Die drei Nachtelfen reagierten nicht auf seine Frage. Warum sollten sie auch? Ihre Schüsseln waren ja nach wie vor bis zum Rand gefüllt.

„Danke nein.", antwortete Emanuelle an ihrer Stelle und rang sich zu einem Lächeln durch. „Ich bin ohnehin kein großer Esser."

Holaaru nickte und ließ einen weiteren Verirrten den Kessel vom Feuer entfernen. Viele der anderen folgten ihm und Emanuelle wurde sich bewusst, dass sie vermutlich gewartet hatten, bis die Fremden satt waren, um endlich auch ihren Hunger zu stillen.

„Magtoor wird gleich zu uns stoßen.", erklärte Holaaru weiter. „Es ist unser Anführer und wird Euch alle Eure Fragen beantworten."

Für eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, lediglich durchbrochen von einem gelegentlichen Knacken des Feuers und dem Zirpen der Grillen, die in der nächtlichen Dunkelheit den Sumpf zum idealen Konzertort erkoren hatten. Emanuelle sah sich derweil in der kleinen Ansammlung von Hütten um, die einen für Emanuelle unaussprechlichen Namen hatte. Laut Holaaru bedeutete er in ihrer Sprache so viel wie „Sicherer Hafen". Die Siedlung bestand aus acht, vielleicht zehn zeltartigen Bauten, deren spitze Dächer in lustigen, gebogenen Zipfeln endeten. Sie standen erhöht auf Pfahlkonstruktionen, vermutlich um sie gegen Hochwasser zu schützen. Breite Holzrampen, die bei Bedarf eingezogen werden konnten, bildeten den Eingang.

Die Magierin war so versunken in ihre Betrachtungen, dass sie zuerst gar nicht merkte, dass eine in eine lange Robe gehüllte Gestalt an das Feuer getreten war. Der Fremde verbeugte sich vor ihr und den Nachtelfen.

„Mein Name ist Magtoor.", sagte er. „Ich freue mich, Euch in unserem bescheidenen Heim begrüßen zu dürfen. Wie ich hörte, gab es einige Missverständnisse bei Eurem Zusammentreffen mit Holaaru."

„Missverständnis?", platzte Deadlyone heraus und schnaubte abfällig. Es schien, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, seinem Ärger endlich Luft machen zu können. „Ihr seht aus wie die Teufel der Brennenden Legion und behauptet doch, keine zu sein. Wie ist das möglich?"

Magtoor entblößte die Vorderzähne noch mehr, als er es ohnehin schon tat. Emanuelle brauchte einen Augenblick um zu begreifen, dass das bedeutete, dass er lächelte.

„Warum seht ihr den Trollen so ähnlich und behauptet doch, keine zu sein?", beantwortete er den Ausbruch des Schurken mit einer Gegenfrage. Als dieser aufspringen und nach seiner Waffe greifen wollte, hob der Verirrte beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ein Scherz! Wir wissen, was Ihr seid, Fremde."

Er bedachte Emanuelle mit einem kurzen Blick. „Zumindest die meisten von euch. Wobei ich annehme, dass Ihr zum intelligenten Volk der Gnome gehört."

Emanuelle nickte und Magtoor deutete eine Verbeugung in ihre Richtung an. „Euer Ruf als Wissenschaftler eilt Eurem Volk voraus. Ebenso haben wir bereits Kunde vom Volk der Nachtelfen. Man beschrieb Euch als mutig, kampferfahren und ehrenvoll. Es heißt, Euer Volk sein einer der gefährlichsten Gegner, den die Brennende Legion je hatte. Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch kennenzulernen."

„Ihr habt unsere Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet.", warf Ceredrian ein. Er bedeutete dem Schurken neben sich, sich wieder zu setzen und wandte sich dann wieder an den Anführer der Verirrten. „Wer seid Ihr und woher kommt Ihr?"

Magtoor seufzte schwer. „Wir stammen von einem Ort sehr, sehr weit weg von hier und kamen als Flüchtlinge in diese Welt. Doch um Euch wirklich verstehen zu lassen, muss ich ein wenig weiter in der Geschichte unseres Volkes zurückgehen."

Der Verirrte ließ sich umständlich nieder, schloss die Augen und begann mit leiser, brüchiger Stimme zu erzählen. Während er sprach, schlugen die Flammen des Lagerfeuers höher. Vor Emanuelles staunenden Augen entstanden Figuren aus Feuer und Rauch. Große, aufrecht gehende Wesen mit Hufen an den Füßen und langen Schwänzen, die die kleine Magierin tatsächlich an Abbildungen von Dämonen erinnerte, die sie in einem Buch gesehen hatte.

"Diejenigen, die sich selbst die Brennende Legion nennen, und wir waren einst ein Volk. Wir nannten uns Eredar und lebten weit entfernt von hier auf einer Welt namens Argus. Unser Volk war schön und stolz. Wir beherrschten die Magie und nannten großes Wissen und große Macht unser eigen. Doch eben diese Macht zog dunkle Kräfte an, nicht zuletzt denjenigen, den man unter dem Namen Sargeras kennt. Er versuchte die Anführer unseres Volkes und versprach ihnen noch größere Macht, noch mehr Wissen als Austausch für ihre Treue. Zwei von ihnen, Archimonde und Kil'Jaeden, gaben dem Angebot des Dunklen Herrschers nach und diejenigen, die ihnen folgten, wurden verändert. Sie wurden böse und grausam, lebten nur noch für die Zerstörung. Sie wurden _Man'ari_."

Emanuelle merkte, dass während dieser Erzählung Unruhe unter die Nachtelfen bekommen war. Die Blicke, die zwischen den dreien hin und her wanderten, zeigten eine Mischung aus Betroffenheit und Abscheu. Emanuelle hatte jedoch keine Zeit, sich weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn schon hob Magtoor an fortzufahren und die Flammen folgten seinen Worten.

„Der dritte der großen Anführer, der Prophet Velen, weigerte sich jedoch, das Angebot des dunklen Herrschers anzunehmen. Er flüchtete zusammen mit einem Teil unseres Volkes, das sich von da an _Draenei_, die Verbannten, nannte. Wir irrten lange umher, immer getrieben und verfolgt durch Kil'Jaeden, der die Weigerung sich ihm anzuschließen nicht akzeptieren wollte. Schließlich fanden wir eine Welt, auf der wir heimisch wurden. Wir nannten sie _Draenor_, die Zuflucht der Verbannten. Dort lebten wir lange Zeit friedlich und unentdeckt an der Seite des dort ansässigen, schamanistischen Volkes der Orks."

„Friedliche Orks?", lachte Easygoing auf. Dies muss vor sehr langer Zeit gewesen sein, Diese grüne Pest, die unsere Wälder überflutet wie ein Schwarm hungriger Heuschrecken soll zu einer friedlichen Nachbarschaft fähig sein? Unmöglich!"

„Einst waren sie es.", entgegnete Magtoor leise. „Doch eines Tages begannen sie aus heiterem Himmel heraus uns anzugreifen. Ein Krieg überzog unsere friedliche Welt, in dem die Orks irgendwann begannen, die Kräfte des Wirbelnden Nethers und die Hilfe von Dämonen für sich zu nutzen. Wir wehrten uns, so gut wir konnten, doch gegen die teuflischen Energien, die sie gegen uns einsetzten, waren wir machtlos. Schließlich siegten die Orks und unsere Volk wurde ausgelöscht."

Die Nachtelfen schwiegen jetzt, ein jeder in sich gekehrt, die Blicke starr auf das Feuer gerichtet. Emanuelle rollte mit den Augen. Wenn sie doch nur nicht so verdammt dickköpfig gewesen wären. Mit geschürzten Lippen betrachtete sie die kleine, brennende Gestalt über den Flammen, die jetzt die bekannten Umrisse eines triumphierenden Orks bildeten. An seiner Seite kauerte etwas, das Emanuelle als Wichteldiener identifizierte.

Magtoor seufzte erneut. „Einige von uns überlebten und zogen sich in Verstecke zurück. Irgendwann erfuhren wir, dass die Orks nicht damit zufrieden gewesen waren, nur Draenor zu erobern. Sie waren in eine weitere, vielversprechende Welt namens Azeroth vorgedrungen, um auch sie zu unterwerfen. Und wir…wir folgten ihnen."

„Ihr meint, Ihr kamt zusammen mit den Orks durch das Dunkle Portal?", fragte Emanuelle erstaunt.

„Gut geraten, kleine Gnomin.", nickte Magtoor und lächelte wieder das zähnestarrende Lächeln. „Doch wir kamen nicht mit ihnen zusammen, sondern mussten uns wie Diebe in der Nacht an ihnen vorbeischleichen. Ich selbst führte unsere Leute damals, auch wenn es da noch viel mehr waren. Wir hofften, in dieser Welt einen neuen Anfang machen zu können, nachdem die Orks die unsere in Trümmer gelegt hatten. Manchmal glaube ich jedoch, es wäre die bessere Entscheidung gewesen, auf Draenor zu bleiben. Der schnelle Tod dort hätte uns so viel Leid erspart."

„Was ist passiert?"

Magtoor schüttelte auf Emanuelles Frage hin den Kopf, wie um die Erinnerungen loszuwerden. „Die Schäden durch die verderbte Magie, die die Orks gegen uns eingesetzt hatten, saßen tiefer, als wir befürchtet hatten. Wir…veränderten uns immer mehr. Dazu kam der Hunger, die Feindseligkeit dieser Welt und die zunehmend größer werdende Sehnsucht nach unserer verlorenen Heimat. Einige von uns starben an den verschiedensten Ursachen. Noch mehr jedoch wurden durch die erlittenen Gräuel wahnsinnig und ihr Hass, der sich nach dem jahrelangen Krieg zuerst nur gegen die Orks richtete, weitete sich aus und wandte sich zuletzt sogar gegen Angehörige ihres eigenen Volkes."

Schweigen breitete sich über dem Lagerplatz aus. Die Flammen des Feuers hatten sich beruhigt, die Orks und Draenei waren verschwunden. Emanuelle versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es für die Draenei sein musste, so weit weg von ihrer Heimat gestrandet zu sein. Der einzige Weg zurück versperrt zum Wohle einer Welt, die nicht ihre eigene war. Und sie hatte großes Mitleid mit den Verirrten, die hier im Dreck und Schmutz leben musste, ohne Freunde, wie sie die Gnome in einer ganz ähnlichen Situation in den Zwergen gefunden hatten.

„Warum seid ihr hier in diesem lebensfeindlichen Sumpf geblieben?", fragte Ceredrian, dem wohl ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf gegangen waren. Magtoor neigte den Kopf, als denke er über die Frage nach.

„Ich teile Eure Einschätzung, dass unser Lebensraum hier nicht ideal erscheint.", antwortete er schließlich. „Wir haben schon oft überlegt, von hier fort zu gehen, doch wohin? Wem sollten wir die Bürde aufladen, uns bei den seinigen Unterkunft zu gewähren, wenn wir nicht wissen, ob nicht irgendwann jeder von uns dem Wahnsinn anheimfällt, der schon unser Äußeres verunstaltet hat. Und wer, wenn nicht wir, sollte sich um unsere Brüder da draußen kümmern, die bereits ihren klaren Verstand verloren haben? Außerdem ist dieser Ort hier, so unschön er erscheinen mag, auch ein Quell der Hoffnung. So nahe an den Resten des Dunklen Portals suchen wir landauf landab nach etwas, dass wir Draenethyst nennen. Es sind Kristalle, die wir benutzen, um Energie zu bündeln und Magie zu verstärken."

„Ah, das ist es also, was ich hier aufgespürt habe.", rief Emanuelle und schnippte mit den Fingern. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, was meine Instrumente so durcheinander gebracht haben könnte. Kann ich einmal einen von diesen Kristallen sehen?"

Magtoor nickte und winkte Holaaru, der sich daraufhin erhob und in einer der Hütten verschwand. Kurz darauf kehrte er mit einem kostbar aussehenden Kästchen zurück. Es schien eines der wenigen Dinge zu sein, die die Verirrten noch aus ihrer Heimat hatten retten können. Emanuelle bewunderte noch die kunstvollen Verzierungen und die eingelassenen Edelsteine, als Magtoor den Deckel öffnete und das Geheimnis im Inneren lüftete.

„Oh, sind die aber schön.", entfuhr es Emanuelle und auch sie Nachtelfen sogen scharf die Luft ein, als sie die leuchtenden Kristalle im Inneren erblickten. Sie brachen das Licht in tausende von Farben und waren erfüllt mit einem warmen Glanz, der Emanuelle an einen waren Sommertag denken ließen. Gleichzeitig fühlte sie das Pulsieren der Macht, die den Kristallen innewohnte. Sie hatte bereits von Kristallfokussen gehört, die einige Magier benutzten, um ihre Magie zu verstärken. Sie selbst hatte irgendwo in den Tiefen ihrer bodenlosen Tasche noch ein paar der Machtkristalle, die sie im Krater von Un'goro gesammelt hatte. Doch selbst diese erschienen wie glanzlose Kieselsteine im Vergleich mit dem Draenethyst.

„Nicht nur schön, sondern auch gefährlich.", ergänzte Ceredrian. Die Hand des Nachtelfen schwebte über den Kristallen, er zögerte jedoch, sie zu berühren. „Wenn sie in die falschen Hände geraten…"

„Noch ein Grund, warum wir hier bleiben müssen.", sagte Magtoor. „Einige der Kristallsplitter wurden uns von unseren verlorenen Brüdern geraubt. Wir müssen sie unbedingt wiederbekommen. Niemand kann abschätzen, was passiert, sollten sie die Kristalle benutzen, um ein Portal nach Draenor zu öffnen."

„Könnte man das denn?", fragte Emanuelle erstaunt.

„Die Gegend rund um das Dunkle Portal wurde in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert und die Wirklichkeit…nun sagen wir, sie ist hier brüchiger als anderswo. Wie Euer Freund schon sagte, sollten diese Kristalle nicht in die falschen Hände geraten."

„Warum holt Ihr sie Euch nicht einfach zurück?", wollte Emanuelle wissen. Sie fand, dass diese Lösung doch klar auf der Hand lag.

Der Anführer der Verirrten seufzte. „Das ist leichter gesagt, als getan. Wir sind nur noch wenige und unsere Brüder sind wild und unberechenbar. Wir sind nicht stark genug, um ihnen die Kristalle mit Gewalt abzunehmen."

„Dann helfen wir Euch.", strahlte Emanuelle.

„Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage.", grollte Easygoing. Das Gesicht des großen Druiden verdunkelte sich schlagartig. „Wir haben uns zwar bereit erklärt, Euch in den Versunkenen Tempel zu bringen, Magierin. Aber Ihr könnt nicht herumlaufen und Aufträge von jedem dahergelaufenen Landstreicher annehmen."

Emanuelle war sich sicher, dass viele die Ausführungen des Nachtelfen als Beleidigung aufgefasst hätten, doch der Anführer der Verirrten schien nicht verärgert. Vielmehr schien er die Ablehnung der Hilfe als gegeben hinzunehmen. Holaaru hingegen machte ein interessiertes Gesicht, soweit Emanuelle das anhand seiner verzerrten Züge beurteilen konnte.

„Ihr sucht den versunkenen Tempel der Atal'ai?", fragte er.

„Aber ja!", rief Emanuelle. „Wisst Ihr, wo er sich befindet? Wir wollen dort nämlich…"

„Etwas erledigen.", schnitt Easygoing ihr das Wort ab. Emanuelle bedachte den brummeligen Nachtelfen mit einem vielsagenden Blick.

„Ich könnte Euch hinführen.", bot Holaaru an. „Ich interessiere mich sehr für Azeroths Vergangenheit, denn ich möchte Eure Welt noch besser kennenlernen. Ich habe den Tempel, oder besser gesagt das, was von ihm noch übrig ist, schon oft aus der Ferne betrachtet. Nur zu gern würde ich einmal in den Tränenteich hinab tauchen um dort nach den Resten der alten Trollzivilisation zu suchen, die dort unten verborgen liegen. Doch es gibt große Raubfische in den Gewässern um den Tempel. Und dann ist das auch noch Somnus…"

„Holaaru!" Magtoor hatte die Stimme nur leicht erhoben, doch sein Einwurf zeigte sofortige Wirkung. Der gescholtene Verirrte schwieg und sah zu Boden.

„Ich entschuldige mich für meinen voreiligen Freund.", sagte Magtoor. „Wir halten Euch ohnehin schon viel zu lange auf. Ihr seid sicher nicht hier, um Geschichten über tote Trolle und grüne Drachen zu hören."

Emanuelle sah ihre Reisebegleiter und grinste. „Also wenn man es genau nimmt, sind wir aus gar keinem anderen Grund hier.", flötete die Gnomin und machte es sich wieder auf dem Boden bequem. „Also los, erzählt! Wir sind ganz Ohr."

* * *

Easygoing wusste immer noch nicht, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, sich den eigenartigen Verirrten anzuvertrauen. Zugegeben, die Draenei hatten viel erlitten. Einiges davon wies erschreckende Parallelen zur Geschichte der Nachtelfen auf. Auch unzählige Vertreter seines eignen Volkes waren zum Opfer dämonischer Magie geworden, einige freiwillig, andere weniger. Trotzdem hatte Magtoor selbst zugegeben, das der Wahnsinn irgendwo in ihrem Inneren lauerte. Was, wenn der Verirrte, der vor ihm durch den Sumpf stakste, sie nun in eine Falle führte?

„Mach nicht so ein finsteres Gesicht.", sagte Ceredrian, der neben Easygoing durch die schlammige Umgebung watete, leise in ihrer Muttersprache. „Immerhin bringt uns Holaaru jetzt zum Tempel. Ohne ihn würden wir hier wahrscheinlich noch tagelang herumirren. Oder bist du immer noch beleidigt, weil unsere kleine Begleiterin gegen deinen Willen in das Fallow-Sanktum eingedrungen ist, um einige der Kristalle zurückzuerobern? Sie hat doch dafür nicht einmal besonders lange gebraucht."

„Ich hatte es verboten.", grollte der Druide und merkte selbst, dass sein Einwand lächerlich klang. Die Verirrten waren überschwänglich in ihrer Dankbarkeit gewesen. Und konnte es nicht nur von Vorteil sein, wenn die potenten Kristalle sich jetzt wieder in den Händen derer befanden, die nicht versuchten jeden Fremden die Kehle durchzuschneiden? Trotz aller Zweifel konnte Easygoing nicht bestreiten, dass die Verirrten überaus hilfreich gewesen waren. Sie hatten ihnen alles offenbart, was sie über den Versunkenen Tempel wussten, was zugegebenermaßen nicht sehr viel war. Sie hatten zu viel Angst vor dem großen, geflügelten Wächter des Tempels, dem grünen Drachen Somnus.

„Wir sind da.", erklärte Holaaru. Vor ihm öffnete sich die Sumpflandschaft zu einer großen Wasserfläche. In der Mitte des Sees erhoben sich steinerne Ruinen, deren größerer Teil unter Wasser zu liegen schien. Die Sonne stand hoch über den Tempelresten und warf milchiges Licht durch den Dunst, der allgegenwärtig über dem Sumpf waberte.

Easygoing trat an den Rand des Gewässers, das träge gegen das sumpfige Ufer schwappte. Das Wasser war klar, wirkte jedoch durch den schlammigen Untergrund trübe und tot. Der Druide wollte sich gerade niederknien, um den See der Tränen, wie Holaaru ihn nannte, näher in Augenschein zu nehmen, als er ein Geräusch hörte. Es klang wie das Rauschen und Flappen großer, ledriger Schwingen, das schnell näherkam.

„In Deckung!", schrie Holaaru und tauchte in der schlammfarbenden Umgebung unter. Die Nachtelfen folgten seinem Beispiel und verschmolzen mit den Schatten. Easygoing wollte gerade Emanuelle zu sich ziehen, als die Magierin vor seinen Augen spurlos verschwand. Bevor er sich jedoch weiter darüber wundern konnte, tauchte ein langgestreckter, geflügelter Schatten aus dem Nebel auf und ließ ihn den Atem anhalten.

Es handelte sich, und daran bestand kein Zweifel, um einen grünen Drachen. Doch anders als die ätherischen Gestalten, von denen Easygoing andere Druiden hatte reden hören, war dies eine höchst reale Echse. Ihr schlangengleicher Kopf pendelt im Flug hin und her, als suche sie etwas, und die dicken Pranken mit den messerscharfen Klauen öffneten und schlossen sich um einen imaginären Feind.

Dicht über der Wasseroberfläche strich der grüne Drache so nahe an ihnen vorbei, dass Easygoing den Windstoß seiner Flügel spüren konnte. Enttäuscht keine Beute gefunden zu haben, legte der Drache den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ ein röhrendes Brüllen hören, bevor er wieder an Höhe gewann in im dichten Nebel untertauchte. Kurz darauf war auch das Geräusch der schlagenden Flügel verschwunden und der See lag friedlich da, als wäre all das nur eine Illusion gewesen.

Holaaru trat als Erster wieder aus seiner Deckung heraus. Der Verirrte machte ein besorgtes Gesicht und seine leuchtenden Augen suchten den Himmel ab.

„Er wird nicht lange fortbleiben.", erklärte er. „Somnus ist ein gewissenhafter Wächter."

„Wie gelangen wir dann auf die andere Seite?", wollte Deadlyone wissen. „Wenn wir versuchen, dort hinüber zu schwimmen, wird er uns sehen. Und so lange tauchen können wir…können die meisten von uns nicht."

Easygoing wusste, worauf sein Bruder anspielte. Ihm würde es aufgrund seiner druidischen Verwandlungskunst gelingen, unbemerkt in den Tempel zu gelangen. Er nickte entschlossen. „Dann werde ich allein gehen."

„Kommt überhaupt nicht in die Tüte!", erklang eine Stimme direkt zu seinen Füßen. Der Druide schrak zusammen und funkelte die Gnomin, die sich kurz darauf enttarnte, böse an. Sie ignorierte das jedoch gekonnt und stampfte stattdessen mit dem Fuß auf. „Ich werde ebenfalls mitkommen. Mit meinem Unsichtbarkeitszauber komme ich an dieser übergroßen Eidechse schon vorbei. Ihr braucht gar nicht erst zu versuchen, mich davon abzuhalten."

„Ich könnte mit meinem Levitationszauber über das Wasser laufen.", überlegte Ceredrian. „Eventuell wäre ich so schnell genug, um auf die andere Seite zu gelangen, bevor der Wächter wiederkommt."

„Also bin ich der Einzige, den der Drache fressen wird.", meckerte Deadlyone und warf die Arme in die Luft. „Na wunderbar!"

„Ach papperlapapp, hier wird niemand gefressen.", winkte Emanuelle ab. „Wartet, ich habe etwas für Euch."

Die Gnomin wühlte eine Weile vor sich hin murmelnd in ihrer Tasche herum und zog am Ende eine Phiole mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit heraus. Sie entkorkte die Phiole und roch daran.

„Mhm ja, das muss es sein. Der Händler hätte sich wirklich die Mühe machen können, seine Tränke haltbarer zu beschriften." Sie verschloss das Gefäß wieder und reichte es an den Schurken weiter.

„Was ist das?", wollte der wissen und betrachtete argwöhnisch den Inhalt des Fläschchens. Im ersten Moment wirkte es wie klares Wasser. Erst, als er es schüttelte, zeigten sich vielfarbige Schlieren in dem Gefäß.

„Unsichtbarkeitstrank.", entgegnete die kleine Magierin fröhlich. „Ich kaufte ihn, als ich den Unsichtbarkeitszauber noch nicht so gut beherrschte. Aber jetzt brauche ich ihn nicht mehr. Ihr könnt Ihn also ruhig trinken."

„Kommt nicht in Frage!", wehrte der Schurke ab und wollte die Phiole wieder an die Magierin zurückgeben. „Ich nehme keinen magischen Hokuspokus von Euch. Schlimm genug, dass ihr Magier diesen Unsichtbarkeits-Firlefanz betreibt."

„Und wie wollt Ihr dann auf die andere Seite kommen?", wollte Emanuelle wissen. Der Schurke durchbohrte sie mit einem glühenden Blick.

„Wir haben keine Zeit für solchen Unsinn.", unterbrach Easygoing das stumme Duell der beiden. „Deadly, du bleibst hier. Wir anderen gehen hinüber, sobald der Drache das nächste Mal hier vorbeigeflogen ist."

„Ich bleibe _nicht_ alleine hier zurück.", echauffierte sich der Schurke.

„Dann müsst Ihr Euch wohl entscheiden, was größer ist.", stichelte Emanuelle. „Die Angst davor, hier allein zu bleiben, oder die, den Trank zu trinken."

„Ich habe vor überhaupt nichts Angst.", zischte der Schurke. Mit einem Satz war er bei Emanuelle, riss ihr die Phiole aus der Hand und stürzte den Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter. Mit gebleckten Fangzähnen hielt er das leere Fläschchen hoch. „Und jetzt nennt mich noch einmal einen Feigling."

Die Veränderung setzte ohne Vorwarnung ein. Zunächst glaubte Easygoing noch, dass seine Augen ihn in dem eigenartigen Zwielicht einen Streich spielten, doch dann wurde es immer deutlicher. Die Umrisse seines Bruders verschwanden und die Umgebung hinter ihm schimmerte immer mehr durch ihn hindurch, bis schließlich nichts zurückblieb außer den Fußspuren im matschigen Untergrund.

„Deadly?" Der Druide merkte, dass seine Stimme nicht so fest war, wie er sich gewünscht hätte.

„Ja, was denn?", kam die Antwort von irgendwo vor ihm. „Ich kann euch sagen, das ist ein ganz eigenartiges Gefühl. Wenn ich die Augen zumache, ist alles wie immer, aber wenn nicht, kann ich nicht mal meine eigenen Hände sehen. Ich wünschte nur, dieser Magier aus Duskwood würde mir jetzt noch mal unter die Finger kommen."

Easygoing wandte sich an Emanuelle. „Wie lange wird die Wirkung anhalten?"

Die Gnomin überlegte. „Normalerweise ein paar Minuten."

„Ein paar _Minuten_?", echote Easygoing. „Aber wie…warum habt Ihr das denn nicht gleich gesagt?"

„Ihr habt nicht gefragt."

Nur der unschuldige, blaue Augenaufschlag hinderte den großen Druiden daran, die kleine Magierin zu nehmen und kräftig zu schütteln. Stattdessen fauchte er die leere Luft an der Stelle an, an der er seinen Bruder vermutete.

„Los, ab mit dir ins Wasser. Ihr anderen wartet hier, bis wir drüben sind."

Unfreundliches Gemurmel, das sich langsam entfernte, gefolgt von leisem Plätschern und einem lauteren Platschen verrieten Easygoing, dass sein Bruder ausnahmsweise einmal tat, was er ihm aufgetragen hatte. Der Druide nickte kurz in die Richtung ihres Verirrten-Führers und warf sich dann ebenfalls in die trüben Fluten.

Das Wasser des Sees war erstaunlich kalt. Irgendwo musste es eine unterirdische Quelle geben, die ihn speiste. Der Druide glitt durch das eiskalte Nass, während sich unter ihm versunkene Ruinen aus dem Dunkel schälten und wieder darin versanken. Die Tempelanlage musste ursprünglich ziemlich groß gewesen sein.

Er richtete seinen Blick nach oben, wo er vage Deadlyones Umrisse wahrnehmen konnte. Trotz seiner Unsichtbarkeit verdrängte der Körper immer noch Wasser und formte so einen nachtelfenförmigen, augenscheinlich leeren Raum an der Oberfläche. Ein äußerst eigenartiger Anblick.

Sie waren etwa in der Mitte des Sees angelangt, als die Bewegungen des Schurken mit einem Mal hektischer wurden. Alarmiert sah Easygoing sich um und bemerkte einen Schatten, der über der Wasseroberfläche schnell näherkam. Verzerrt hörte er erneut das kreischende Brüllen des Drachenwächters.

Easygoing überlegte nicht lange. Mit einigen kräftigen Schwimmzügen seiner Flossen brachte er sich direkt unter seinen Bruder. Die stumpfe Schnauze öffnete sich und er konnte Deadlyone aufschreien hören, als sich seine Zähne in dessen Knöchel gruben.

_Luft anhalten, Bruderherz_, dachte der Druide noch und zog den strampelnden Nachtelfen unter Wasser.

Über ihnen glitt der mächtige Schatten des Drachen hinweg und etwas tauchte die Wasseroberfläche in grelles, grünes Licht. Easygoing achtete jedoch nicht darauf, sondern schwamm, so schnell er konnte, zur Mitte des Sees. Erst, als er die algenbesetzten Steine der Tempelruine zur Hälfte umrundet hatte, öffnete er die Schnauze wieder und schob seinen mittlerweile regungslosen Bruder die Steintreppe zum Eingang des Tempels hinauf. An der Oberfläche angekommen, verwandelte er sich zurück und zerrte den Körper auch noch die letzten Stufen hinauf bis zu einer Plattform. Eilig sank er neben dem Bewusstlosen auf die Knie.

„Deadly? Deadly!" Easygoing fühlte sich hilflos. Seine Hände glitten über den nur vage vom Wasser umrissenen Körper seinen Bruders, suchten dessen Brustkorb. Wie bei Malfurions Geweih sollte er jemanden retten, den er gar nicht sehen konnte? Wo sollte er den Puls fühlen? Waren noch Atemgeräusche zu hören? Lauschend beugte er sich vor und hörte ein heiseres Stöhnen.

„Wenn du auf die Idee kommst, eine Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung zu machen, bist du ein toter Mann." Ächzend richtete sich der nasse Umriss unter seinen Händen auf und hustete schlammiges Wasser vor Easygoings Füße.

„Beim nächsten Mal warn mich bitte vor, wenn du mir das Leben retten willst.", röchelte der Schurke unterbrochen von zwei Hustenanfällen. „Dann such ich mir vorher einen Abgrund, in den ich mich stürzen kann."

Der Druide wusste nicht, ob er weinen oder lachen oder seinem Bruder eine verpassen sollte. „Das nächste Mal versuche ich gar nicht erst, deinen jämmerlichen Arsch vor einem Drachen zu retten.", grollte er gutmütig. „Und jetzt schüttel dir das Wasser aus den Ohren. Wir haben einen Tempel zu besichtigen."

* * *

Als Somnus zurückkehrte, während die beiden Nachtelfen noch im Wasser waren, schlug Emanuelle erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund. Ihr fiel ein, dass sie vergessen hatte, den Nachtelfen zu warnen, dass er trotz allem darauf achten musste, nicht zu viel Lärm zu verursachen. Es war ein häufiger Fehler, den Lehrlinge oft machten, wenn sie den Unsichtbarkeitsspruch zum ersten Mal erfolgreich ausprobierten. Nicht selten endeten ihre Späße mit einer Tracht Prügel oder einer Nacht im Kerker. Wobei Emanuelle annahm, dass die wesentlich häufigere Ursache dafür der Irrtum war, dass man sich zum erfolgreichen Wirken des Spruchs nackt ausziehen musste. So etwas konnte beim Abklingen der Wirkung zu einem echten Problem werden, vor allem wenn man sich dann in einem fremden Schlafzimmer befand. Dabei stand doch deutlich in der Anleitung, dass die Wirkung der Unsichtbarkeit alles mit einschloss, was der Zaubernde in diesem Moment am Körper trug. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie man so etwas überlesen konnte.

„Oh nein.", stöhnte Ceredrian auf. Der Drache hatte sein Maul geöffnet und spie grünen Nebel über das Wasser. Genau an der Stelle, wo sich Emanuelles Vermutung nach gerade noch der unsichtbare Schurke befunden haben musste. „Wir müssen etwas tun."

Emanuelle überlegte fieberhaft. „Neuer Plan!", erklärte sie. „Ich werde die Aufmerksamkeit des Drachen auf mich lenken, während Ihr zum Tempel lauft. Sobald ich ihn weit genug weg gelockt habe, werde ich mich zum Tempel teleportieren."

„Könnt Ihr das denn?" Der Priester schien nicht überzeugt.

„Natürlich kann ich das.", erwiderte Emanuelle. Dass sie aufpassen musste, nicht in einer Wand zu landen und deshalb die Sache mit der Unsichtbarkeit vorgezogen hätte, musste sie ja nicht unbedingt erwähnen.

Holaaru machte ein unglückliches Gesicht. „Ich würde Euch gern helfen, aber…"

„Ihr habt genug getan.", wiegelte Emanuelle ab. „Geht zurück zu Euren Leuten. Wir kommen hier schon klar."

Der Verirrte neigte den Kopf, wie um eine Verbeugung anzudeuten. „Ihr seid stets bei uns willkommen, kleine Magierin.", sagte er. „Und ihr natürlich auch, Nachtelf. Ich wünsche Euch viel Glück bei Eurer Mission."

Emanuelle nickte nur abwesend. Sie war bereits damit beschäftigt, ihre Raketenstiefel an den Füßen zu befestigen. Sie prüfte noch einmal den Sitz ihres Unglücksverhinderungsgürtels und zog sich ihre Zaubermachtschutzbrille Extreme Plus über die Ohren.

„Also schön.", knurrte sie. „Dann schauen wir doch mal, ob ich diesen Wächter nicht überlisten kann. Bereit?"

Ceredrian nickte. „Bereit. Aber passt bitte auf Euch auf."

„Mach ich doch immer.", grinste Emanuelle. Lauter rief sie: „Hey da, Drache! Komm doch und hol mich, wenn du dich traust. Huhu, hier bin ich!"

Emanuelle hopste mit Raketenunterstützung in großen Sätzen am Ufer entlang und bot alles an Zaubern auf, das ordentlich Licht und Krach machte. Bunte Funken – wie gut, dass sie noch ein paar Feuerwerksraketen vom Geburtstag ihrer Tante aufbewahrt hatte - leuchtende Feuerbälle, Arkane Explosionen. Alles war recht, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Wächters zu erregen. Ein wütendes Kreischen bescheinigte ihr, dass sie Erfolg gehabt hatte.

_So viel zum einfachen Teil_, dachte die kleine Magierin. _Jetzt muss nur noch der Portzauber funktionieren._

Mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen und weit aufgerissenem Maul stürzte Somnus aus den Wolken auf sie zu. Als er sie sah, brüllte er voller Wut auf und ließ sich wie ein Stein zu Boden sinken. Darauf hatte Emanuelle nur gewartet. Sie murmelte den Portalzauber und konzentrierte sich gleichzeitig auf das Dach des Tempels.

Die letzten Silben des Zaubers verließen gerade ihre Lippen, als sie ein Luftstoß von den Füßen fegte und ätzendes, in den Lungen kratzendes Gas über sie hinweg fauchte. Die Umgebung um sie herum verschwand. Es zerrte und zog, irgendetwas versetzte ihr einen schmerzhaften Schlag, dann umhüllte sie muffige Dunkelheit. Schniefend und krächzend kam die Gnomin wieder auf die Füße und betrachtete die neue Umgebung.

_Na wenigstens bin ich nicht in einer Wand gelandet. Aber _wo_ bin ich?_

Stimmengemurmel in ihrer Nähe erregte Emanuelles Aufmerksamkeit. Das auf- und abschwellende Geräusch schien von überall zugleich zu kommen. Die modrigen Wände machten es unmöglich, sich zu orientieren. Fest stand, dass sie sich irgendwo innerhalb des Tempels befinden musste. Zumindest diesen Schlangenstatuen nach zu urteilen, die hier überall herumstanden. Wo genau vermochte Emanuelle hingegen nicht zu sagen.

„Fest steht, dass die hier dringend mal aufräumen sollten.", murmelte sie und schob mit dem Fuß ein paar Knochen zur Seite. Zu welcher Rasse diese einst gehört hatten, ließ sich jetzt nur noch vage erahnen. Mensch war am wahrscheinlichsten. Vielleicht auch Zwerg. „Dann schauen wir doch mal, ob wir nicht ein paar Atal'ai finden können."

Frohen Mutes und keine besondere Gedanken an ihre Weggefährten verschwendend, machte Emanuelle sich auf den Weg. Sie wusste ohnehin nicht, wo sie war und wie sie von hier nach draußen kam. Da konnte sie ebenso gut nachschauen, was die Trolle hier unten trieben.

* * *

„Wo ist sie?" Easygoing war außer sich. Wie hatte Ceredrian sich nur auf diese schwachsinnige Idee einlassen können, die Gnomin allen gegen den Drachen antreten zu lassen?

„Ich weiß es nicht.", erwiderte der Priester ehrlich. „Aber wir haben doch von hier aus gesehen, dass Somnus sie nicht erwischt hat. Warum sonst hätte der Drache den halben Sumpf dort umpflügen sollen, wo er sie eigentlich nicht verfehlen konnte. Glaube mir, Cousin, sie ist entkommen."

„Das nützt aber nichts, wenn wir nicht wissen, wo sie ist.", bellte Easygoing. „Na warte, wenn ich diese Gnomin die die Finger kriege, mache ich Haschee aus ihr. Nie macht sie, was man ihr sagt. Nie!"

„Und ihr blöder Trank hat auch nicht so funktioniert, wie er soll.", ergänzte Deadlyone. „Ich finde, so langsam könnte die Wirkung mal nachlassen."

Ceredrian drehte sich mit einem säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck zu dem Felsblock herum, auf dem er den Schurken vermutete. „Immerhin wäre das alles nicht passiert, wenn du nicht so einen Lärm gemacht hättest, Deadly. Also halt jetzt endlich den Rand und hör auf zu meckern. Und du ebenso, Easy. Wie wäre es, wenn wir endlich mal etwas tun, anstatt hier nur rumzustehen und uns gegenseitig anzubrüllen. Gehen wir endlich hinein und holen Emanuelle da raus."

Easygoing hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Er hätte jetzt gerne irgendetwas gehabt, um seine Wut daran auszulassen. Doch er sah ein, dass Ceredrian Recht hatte. Er musste diese Energie verwenden, um sie gegen seine Feinde einzusetzen, nicht gegen seine Freunde.

„Gut.", knurrte er. „Gehen wir rein."

Die erste Halle des Tempels war von den Wassern des Sees überflutet worden und sie mussten tauchen, um auf die andere Seite zu kommen. Muffige, feuchte Luft schlug ihnen entgegen, als sie das Wasser wieder verließen. Schlingpflanzen hingen von den Decken in einem stummen Versuch, auch noch die letzten Reste des Tempels zu tilgen. Moos und Schimmel hatten die einst reich verzierten Wände überwuchert und überall lagen herabgestürzte Trümmer umher.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass der Rest des Tempels noch besser erhalten ist.", bemerkte Ceredrian. Der Priester hatte sich seiner Robe entledigt und wrang sich das Wasser aus den langen Haaren.

„Also ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn diese ganzen verdammten Trolle mitsamt ihrem Tempel einfach in sich zusammenstürzen würden.", moserte Deadlyone. Nur das Wasser, das unter ihm eine Lache gebildet hatte, verriet, wo er gerade stand.

„Dagegen hätte ich auch nichts.", gab Ceredrian zu. „Ich würde es nur vorziehen, wenn sie es nicht gerade tun würden, während wir hier unten herumgeistern."

Ein undefinierbares Geräusch war die Antwort, dann begannen nasse Fußabdrücke weiter ins Tempelinnere zu wandern. Vorsichtig folgten die beiden anderen Nachtelfen dem Unsichtbaren weiter in den Tempel hinein.

Sie gingen durch einen langen, ebenfalls mit Schlingpflanzen und Flechten überwucherten Gängen und betraten an seinem Ende eine Treppe, die weit hinab unter die Oberfläche führte. Die Temperatur um sie herum sank merklich und die dumpfe Luft wurde schwer und drückend wie der Hauch aus einem kühlen Grab. In einer Halle, deren Wände mit großen, knöchernen Masken verziert waren, blieb Ceredrian stehen.

„Was sind das?", fragte er und wies auf die gigantischen Schädel, die in einem Rechteck um eine große Grube angeordnet waren. Am Boden der halb mit Schlamm gefüllten Vertiefung konnten man Überreste großer Tiere erkennen. In sich zusammengesunkenen Skelette, mit faulenden Knochen und moosüberwucherten Rippen. Köpfe gab es keine.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.", murmelte Easygoing. „Aber ich glaube, ich will das auch lieber gar nicht wissen. Kommt, gehen wir weiter."

Von der Halle zweigte ein Gang ab, der sie schon bald an eine Kreuzung führte. An der einen Seite führte eine Treppe weiter in die Tiefe, während auf der anderen Seite nur ein paar Stufen nach unten führten, bevor der Gang wieder geradeaus lief. Aus den Tiefen des Kellergewölbes drang ein Murmeln und eigenartiger Singsang zu ihnen herauf.

„Deadly, sieh nach, was dort unten ist."

„Was, warum ich?" Easygoing konnte förmlich den beleidigten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders vor sich sehen.

„Weil du unsichtbar bist.", grollte er barsch. „Mach dich wenigstens nützlich."

Ein wütendes Schnauben antwortete ihm, doch da er kurz darauf nichts mehr hörte, ging er davon aus, dass der Schurke ihm gehorcht hatte. Trotzdem schrak er kurz darauf zusammen, als eine Stimme neben ihm verkündete:

„Da unten ist irgendeine Troll dabei, ein Ritual durchzuführen. Vermutlich ein Priester. Andere Trolle sind bei ihm, allerdings nicht besonders viele. Dem Geruch nach zu urteilen ist der Altar, den sie anbeten, nicht mit roter Farbe beschmiert."

Easygoing verzog das Gesicht. „Gut, lassen wir sie da, wo sie sind, und sehen uns weiter um."

Sie folgten dem zweiten Gang weiter ins Tempelinnere, doch schon bald hatte der Druide das Gefühl, dass sie im Kreis gingen. Ein schimmeliger Gang reihte sich an den nächsten, doch keiner von ihnen schien an irgendein Ziel zu führen. Sie fanden eine Halle, in der Dutzende von Knochen aufgetürmt an den Wänden lagen. In einer anderen standen große, mit Runen bemalte Behälter, die bis zum Rand mit feinem Sand gefüllt. Darin steckten die vertrockneten Leichen von Trollen, deren Haut über ihren gebleichten Knochen zu abartigen Fratzen zusammen geschrumpelt war. Allgegenwärtig waren die Schlangenverzierungen, die ihnen von überall entgegen glotzten. Statuen, Wandmalereien, Bodenreliefs, all das zeigte die schuppigen Kriechtiere in allen erdenklichen Ausführungen. Dazwischen Runen und Bilder von Trollen in langen, zeremoniellen Gewändern und ab und an Masken mit den unterschiedlichsten Bemalungen

.

Am Eingang eines Ganges, der wieder mit dem widerlichen Schädelmasken geschmückt war, blieb Easygoing stehen. Die Luft vor ihm roch nach Schimmel, Moder und Staub, doch es war noch etwas anderes darunter. Etwas Scharfes, das seine Nasenflügel beben ließ. Er zog die Lippen über den Eckzähnen nach oben und knurrte. Vorsichtig machte er einen Schritt nach vorn, den Körper angespannt und bereit jederzeit zuzuschlagen.

„Das würde ich an Eurer Stelle lassen.", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Der Druide wirbelte herum und starrte auf einen leeren Gang. Ceredrian stand mit gezücktem Kampfstab neben ihm und starrte ebenfalls in die Dunkelheit.

„Was denn?", fragte die Stimme gefolgt von einem „Oh, ach so. Entschuldigung."

Emanuelle materialisierte sich vor ihnen und strahlte die beiden Nachtelfen an. „So besser? Ich hatte völlig vergessen, dass ich ja noch den Tarnumhang umhatte. Ist auf die Dauer nicht so anstrengend wie ein Unsichtbarkeitszauber."

„Vielleicht hättet Ihr dann Eure eigene Medizin schlucken sollen.", schnarrte eine Stimme aus dem Nichts. Diesmal war es die Gnomin, die zusammenzuckte. Allerdings hielt ihr Erschrecken nicht lange an.

„Sagt bloß, Ihr seid immer noch unsichtbar.", sagte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Wie erstaunlich!"

„_Wie erstaunlich!_", äffte Deadlyone sie nach. „Erstaunlich ist, dass ich noch mit Euch rede, anstatt Euch gleich in den nächsten Schacht zu schmeißen, damit ihr dort verrotten könnt. Los, macht das wieder rückgängig."

„Aber das kann ich nicht.", antwortete die kleine Magierin und zog die Schultern nach oben. „Tut mir wirklich leid. Der Trank muss irgendwie an Potenz gewonnen haben. Eine unglückliche Verkettung von Umständen."

„Pah!", machte der Schurke. „Nichts als dummes Geschwätz und Ausreden. Mir langt es jetzt, ich gehe."

Schritte tappten um die Gnomin herum und direkt auf den Gang zu, vor dem Easygoing gerade stehengeblieben war.

„Deadly, warte!", rief er, doch sein Bruder hörte nicht.

„Nicht doch, die Mumien!", quiekte Emanuelle, doch da war es schon zu spät. Die steinernen Kästen, die gerade noch regungslos an den Seitenwänden aufgereiht gestanden hatten, begannen jetzt merklich zu zittern. Hier und da polterte bereits einer der steinernen Deckel zu Boden. Graue, in Bandagen gewickelte Hände griffen steif nach dem Rand und grausige Gestalten, deren Herzen schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört hatten zu schlagen, erhoben sich aus ihren Ruhestätten.

„Was ist das?", flüsterte Ceredrian ungläubig.

„Trollmumien.", seufzte Emanuelle. „Sie spüren, wenn sich jemand Lebendiges in ihre Nähe bewegt. Dann werden sie aktiv und…naja. Sagen wir mal, sie sind nicht eben zimperlich mit dem, den sie erwischen."

„Deadly, komm sofort zurück.", fluchte Easygoing.

Er lief einige Schritte vor und versuchte auszumachen, wo sein Bruder sich befand. Die lebendige Leiche, die ihm am nächsten war, wendete den Kopf und stierte ihn zwischen den Bandagen aus leeren Augenhöhlen hasserfüllt an. Schwerfällig drehte sich der Untote zu ihm herum und fing an, auf ihn zuzuwanken. Es entging Easygoing nicht, dass seine Schritte dabei zusehends schneller und koordinierter wurden.

„Raaaar.", machte die Mumie und griff mit ihren untoten Trollhänden nach Easygoing. Der Druide wich leichtfüßig aus und knurrte.

„Wenn du Ärger willst, kannst du das haben." Er verwandelte sich in einen Bären und ging zum Angriff über.

Der wuchtige Schlag der Bärenpranke zerfetzte den mumifizierten Körper in zwei Hälften. Während die Füße noch weiter in die eben angestrebte Richtung liefen, fiel der Körper mit einem trockenen Plumps zu Boden. Easygoing musste niesen, denn die Luft war plötzlich angefüllt mit Leichenstaub. Mit einem wütenden Brummen wollte er sich gerade aus den nächsten Untoten stürzen, als er eine Bewegung am Fußboden sah. Er stoppte seinen Angriff, nur um voller Entsetzten festzustellen, dass der Oberkörper der Mumie jetzt nur mit Hilfe ihrer Arme und Hände auf ihn zu kroch. Die spitzen Zähne in ihrem schwarzen Maul blitzten auf und die Augen funkelten tückisch. Sie nur zu zerteilen reichte anscheinend nicht aus, um diesen Gegner den Garaus zu machen.

„Easy, Vorsicht!"

Ceredrians Ruf kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor gleich drei der mumifizierten Trolle sich auf den großen Bären stürzten. Er wehrte sich mit Zähnen und Klauen gegen die bandagierten Monster, zerfetzte Knochen und staubtrockenes Gewebe, doch die Trolle gaben nicht auf. Immer mehr von ihnen krochen aus ihren Grabstätten, getrieben von dem Wunsch, die Lebenden zu sich zu holen. Tritte und Schläge setzten Easygoing mehr und mehr zu, Spindeldürre Finger zerrten an seinen Ohren und scharfe Hauer bohrten sich in seine Seite. Die schiere Übermacht der untoten Trolle drohte ihn zu überwältigen.

„Hinfort, ihr untotes Gezücht!", donnerte eine Stimme. Weißes, blendendes Licht traf die Untoten, die Daraufhin heulen von ihm abließen. Aus tränenden Augen konnte Easygoing erkennen, wie sich Ceredrian wie ein leuchtender Racheengel zwischen ihn und die Untoten stellte. Heulend wichen die Untoten vor seiner selbst erschaffenen Barriere aus weißem Licht zurück.

„Schnell Easy, lange kann ich sie nicht aufhalten.", rief der Priester und schob den Druiden in Richtung des Ausgangs. „Emanuelle, JETZT!"

Ein rotglühender Gluthauch fauchte über Easygoing hinweg und versengte ihm die Fellspitzen. Bruchteile von Sekunden später explodierte der Gang in einem Feuerball. Die Druckwelle warf den Druiden zu Boden und ließ ihn haltlos über den Boden kullern. Die Welt wurde weiß und wirre Phantombilder zuckten vor seinen Augen, die nichts mehr sahen.

* * *

„Uff, das war knapp!", murmelte Emanuelle und rappelte sich wieder auf. Sie schob die Schutzbrille nach oben und betrachtete den rußgeschwärzten Raum voller Zufriedenheit. Nicht eine der Trollmumien hatte die Feuersbrunst überstanden. „Wusste ich doch, dass die Burschen gut brennen."

Sie sah sich suchend um und entdeckte den Druiden in seiner Bärenform in Ihrer Nähe am Boden liegen. Neugierig trippelte sie zu ihm und hob eines seiner Augenlider. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Der Bär brummte eine Antwort, die Emanuelle als Zustimmung wertete und sah sich nach den anderen Teilnehmer der Expedition um. Ceredrian hatte sich auf ihre Vorwarnung hin hinter einer der großen Schlangenstatuen in Sicherheit gebracht. Mit so einer Staubexplosion war nicht zu spaßen. Was den Schurken anging, so konnte sie nur hoffen…

„Na ganz toll."

Dem bekannten, leicht näselnden Tonfall nach zu urteilen, hatte er ebenfalls überlebt. Emanuelle musste allerdings zugeben, dass sie mit dieser Variante nicht gerechnet hatte. Glucksend nahm sie den Schurken in Augenschein, deren Vorderseite vollkommen mit schwarzem Ruß beschmiert war. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und das Gesicht zur Decke gerichtet.

„Womit bei Anishars Krummdolchen habe ich das nur verdient? Was habe ich dieser Welt getan, dass sie mich so zurichtet?"

„Wahrscheinlich hat Elune mein Gebet erhört, dass ich dich finden und windelweich prügeln kann.", knurrte Easygoing. Der Druide schwankte leicht, stand aber schon wieder auf seinen eigenen zwei Füßen. „Wie kann man nur so blind in eine Falle laufen?"

„Oh, macht ihm da keinen Vorwurf.", warf Emanuelle ein. „Die meisten machen diesen Fehler bei ihren ersten Erfahrungen mit Unsichtbarkeit. Sie verwechseln es oft mit Unverwundbarkeit. Außerdem konnte er ja nicht wissen, dass in den Särgen Untote liegen."

Emanuelle hatte selbst erst herausfinden müssen, was es mit den flirrenden Pünktchen auf sich hatte, die sie durch ihre Brille über den Trollen hatte in der Luft herumschwirren sehen. Aber als sie es erst mal wusste, war es nicht mehr schwer, einfache Kadaver von „lebendigen" Untoten zu unterscheiden. Der Gang mit den Särgen hatte vor lauter Flittern gewirkt wie ein Tannenbaum zum Winterhauchfest.

Easygoing, der anscheinend beschlossen hatte, seinen Bruder nun doch nicht zu erwürgen, ließ sich neben Emanuelle auf die Steine sinken. Er wirkte erschöpft und Emanuelle begann in ihrer Tasche herumzukramen, bis sie gefunden hatte, wonach sie suchte.

„Karottentörtchen gefällig?"

Der Druide hob den Kopf und blickte verständnislos auf das leicht krümelige Gebäck in Emanuelles Hand.

„Es könnte sein, dass ich mal draufgesessen habe.", erklärte sie das leicht lädierte Aussehen. „Aber es schmeckt noch einwandfrei. Ich hab auch noch Nussriegel und Tumultoffee. Das Erdbeereis ist leider schon alle, aber ich habe irgendwo noch einen Sauerlolly."

Als ihr Gegenüber nicht reagierte, legte sie das Törtchen vorsichtig vor ihm auf den Boden und begann selbst, einen Nussriegel zu verzehren. Dabei summte sie leise vor sich hin.

Der Druide schnaubte. „Wie könnt Ihr jetzt an Essen denken?"

„Man muss essen, wenn man bei Kräften bleiben will. Und zaubern ist anstrengend. Kommt, probiert es mal."

Sie erntete ein erneutes Kopfschütteln. „Verratet Ihr uns jetzt, wo ihr so lange gewesen seid?", verlangte Easygoing zu wissen.

„Oh, ich habe mich im Tempel umgesehen.", zwitscherte sie fröhlich. „Ich weiß jetzt, wo wir hinmüssen." Zumindest hatte sie eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon.

„Ach wirklich?", knurrte der halbschwarze Schurke böse. „Dann lasst uns doch an Eurer unendlichen Weisheit teilhaben."

„Aber gerne doch.", strahlte Emanuelle. „Zunächst einmal befindet sich über uns ein Rundgang, in dem es von finsteren Gestalten nur so wimmelt. Alle möglichen Arten von Trolle, ein ganzer Haufen davon. Von dem Gang zweigen sechs gleichartige Kammern ab, die in regelmäßigen Abständen um den Gang verteilt sind. In jeder von ihnen öffnet sich eine Kammer zum Tempelinnenraum, auf der der Geist eines Trollpriesters Wacht hält. Ich konnte nicht genau sehen, was sie taten, aber es war in jedem Fall nichts Gutes. Sie kanalisieren irgendeinen bösen Zauber, aber ich weiß leider nicht, warum. Möglicherweise hat es etwas mit den Drachen zu tun."

„Sagtet Ihr Drachen?"

Emanuelle sah das aufflackernde Interesse in den Augen des Druiden. Sie erinnerte sich, dass die Erwähnung dieser Spezies allein es gewesen war, die ihn überhaupt dazu bewegt hatte, hierher zu kommen.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, was da vor sich geht.", fuhr die kleine Magierin vorsichtig fort. „Aber ich habe eine Theorie. Möglicherweise hat man die Drachen ja getäuscht und der Zauber der sechs Priester dient dazu, sie glauben zu lassen, der Tempel sei leer. Es ist vielleicht eine Art Schutz."

„Vermutungen werden uns nicht viel weiter bringen.", murrte der Druide ungeduldig. „Habt Ihr sonst noch etwas entdeckt?"

_Eine ganze Halle voller grüner Drachen_, dachte Emanuelle. _Aber wenn ich ihm das jetzt sage, wird er losrennen und sie befreien wollen. Ich bezweifele allerdings, dass sie überhaupt befreit werden wollen. Immerhin sehen sie sich als Wächter des Tempels. Sie wissen ja nicht, was direkt unter ihren Füßen vor sich geht. Wenn wir wirklich helfen wollen, müssen wir das Übel an der Wurzel packen._

„Nur leere Hallen.", log sie daher und kam sich schäbig dabei vor. „Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass das Geheimnis irgendwo in den Tiefen des Tempels verborgen liegt. Dorthin müssen wir gehen."

„Gut, dann suchen wir in den unteren Etagen weiter.", nickte Easygoing. „Ihr geht voran."

Emanuelle musste an sich halten, um nicht laut aufzuatmen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie das Richtige tat. Irgendetwas war dort unten. Etwas Uraltes und sehr Böses. Sie hatte die Ansammlung von unheimlicher Macht gespürt, als sie ein eigenartiges Loch in der Mitte der Halle der Drachen untersucht hatte. Am Rand des steinernen Kreises hatten Reste von etwas geklebt, bei dem es sich nur um Blut handeln konnte. Denn wenn man den grausigen Bildern glauben konnte, die halb verdeckt von Lianen und Schlingpflanzen die Wände verunzierten, so waren in dieser Halle Opferungen vonstattengegangen. Viele Opferungen.

Emanuelle führte ihre drei Begleiter auf dem Weg zurück, auf dem sie gekommen waren und versuchte sich den Aufbau des Tempels ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Allerdings musste sie zugeben, dass selbst die Konstruktionsskizze eines Gyrofrosteisreflektors einfacher zu behalten war als der richtige Pfad durch diesen versumpften Tempel. Gedankenversonnen kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und betrachtete eine Stelle des Ganges, an dem die Bodenplatten geborsten waren.

_Es muss einen einfacheren Weg geben_, überlegte sie. _Wenn wir weiter in diesem Labyrinth herumirren, erwischen uns am Ende entweder die Trolle oder die Drachen. Ich werde einen direkteren Weg nach unten finden müssen._

„Ich habe eine Idee.", sagte sie laut. „Los, geht mal da hinten in Deckung. Ich versuche etwas."

Während ihre Begleiter wieder zurück um die Biegung des Ganges liefen, beförderte Emanuelle mehrere Päckchen aus dem Inneren ihrer bodenlosen Tasche nach oben. Sie war eigentlich kein großer Freund von Sprengstoff, aber manchmal reichte es eben einfach nicht, nur mit dem Kopf durch die Wand zu wollen. Da mussten härtere Mittel her. Sie war sich zwar nicht sicher, ob es ratsam war, eine Blitzbombe mit einer elementaren Zephyriumladung und mehreren Stangen EZ-Thro-Dynamit zu koppeln, aber was sollte schon schief gehen. Im schlimmsten Fall sprengte sie den gesamten Tempel oder es passierte gar nichts. Die Gnomin überlegte, ob sie zunächst noch ein paar anstellen sollte, doch vermutlich hätte das die Geduld ihrer Begleiter weit überstiegen.

„Ich lasse es einfach mal drauf ankommen.", murmelte sie, zündete die Lunte und rannte dann so schnell ihre kurzen Beine sie trugen, ebenfalls in Deckung.

Die Explosion erschütterte den Rundgang. Steine stürzten von der Decke hinab und mit der Druckwelle wurde ihnen eine ganze Ladung Staub entgegengeblasen. Eine der großen Schlangenstatuen kippte von ihrem Sockel und begrub einen kunstvoll arrangierten Schädelhaufen unter sich. Knochenmasken fielen von den Wänden und polterten zu Boden. Erschrocken hielt Emanuelle sich am Bein des Druiden fest. Vielleicht hätte sie doch ein oder zwei der Dynamitstangen weglassen sollen.

„Was bei Elunes Gnade war das?", ächzte der Priester und schüttelte sich den Staub aus den Haaren.

„Eine Explosion?", antwortete Emanuelle vorsichtig. „Ich habe uns einen Weg gemacht."

„Ich dachte, Ihr _kanntet_ den Weg.", grollte der große Druide, der wie eine lebendig gewordene Gewitterfront vor Emanuelle aufragte. Man konnte förmlich die dunklen Wolken sehen, die um seinen Kopf schwebten. Sogar mit kleinen Blitzen darin.

„Nun ja, ich wusste, wir müssen nach unten.", gab Emanuelle ausweichend zurück. „Und da es gerade keinen passenden Gang dafür gab...habe ich halt einen in den Fußboden gesprengt."

„Tut. Das. Nie. Wieder.", knurrte der Druide. Er pflückte die Gnomin von seinem Bein und hielt sie auf Augenhöhe vor sich. „Habe ich mich da klar ausgedrückt?"

„Völlig klar.", nickte Emanuelle schüchtern. „Aber jetzt lasst uns sehen, wohin das Loch führt. Ich meine, wo es doch schon einmal da ist."

„Also schön.", grollte der Druide. „Aber diesmal gehe ich voran."

Der Gang, den sie durch das Loch in der Decke betraten, war – auch wenn Emanuelle das nicht für möglich gehalten hatte – noch dreckiger und verkommener als der Rest des Tempels, den sie bis jetzt gesehen hatte. Würmer und Maden wimmelten in den Ecken herum und Schimmelgestank hing in der Luft. Der Boden war mit einer weichen, schmierigen Schicht überzogen, die an den Schuhen klebte. Und hatte sich diese Schleimpfütze dort hinten gerade bewegt?

Emanuelle schauderte etwas. Die Ausstrahlung des mächtigen Bösen, dem sie sich näherten, war stärker geworden. Ein Blick auf ihre nachtelfischen Freunde verriet ihr, dass auch sie es zu spüren schienen. Ihre Minen waren angespannt, ihre Blicke geisterten umher auf der Suche nach etwas, das der Ursprung dieses Unbehagens sein konnte, das sie alle befallen hatte. Das konnte so nicht weitergehen. Emanuelle beschloss etwas zu tun.

„Hey, seht mal. Eine Tür!"

Die kleine Magierin wuselte zu der von einem Moosteppich fast vollständig verborgenen Lücke in der Wand und schlüpfte zwischen den fauligen Pflanzen hindurch. Die Öffnung führte zu einer Plattform, deren größter Teil von einer Schlangenstatue eingenommen wurde. Das Tier war aufgerichtet dargestellt und der Kopf mit dem weit aufgerissenen Rachen sah in Richtung der Mitte eines kreisrunden Raumes. Wie Emanuelle schnell feststellt, befanden sich rund um den Raum verteilt fünf weitere Statuen, die der ihren aufs nicht vorhandene Haar glichen. Die Gnomin blickte nach unten und sah dort eine halb mit Wasser gefüllte Grube. Ein Stück weiter führte eine breite Treppe nach oben, an deren Ende ein großer Steinblock stand. Vermutlich ein Altar, der ebenfalls von zwei Schlangenstatuetten flankiert wurde. Über dem Ganzen spannte sich eine hohe, steinerne Kuppel, in deren Mitte ein kreisrundes Loch gähnte. Emanuelle berechnete schnell dessen Lage und Größe und war sich sicher, dass es sich um dasselbe Loch handeln musste, was sie bereits von der anderen Seite in der Halle der Opferungen gesehen hatte. Sie waren also am Ziel.

Bevor irgendeiner der Nachtelfen reagieren konnte, war Emanuelle schon über die Kante der Plattform gehüpft. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, vorher ihren Fallschirmumhang anzulegen, sondern benutzte lediglich kurz vor dem Aufkommen auf der Wasseroberfläche ihren Blinzelzauber, der sie sogleich neben den großen Altar teleportierte. Von irgendwo über sich konnte sie gedämpftes Fluchen in der vokalreichen Sprache der Nachtelfen hören. Doch für so etwas hatte sie jetzt keine Zeit. Eilig trippelte sie um den Altar herum und sprang schließlich mit einem beherzten Satz hinauf.

„Aha.", sagte sie und fuhr mit dem Finger über die Oberfläche der rauen Steinplatte. In diese waren Figuren eingemeißelt worden. Ein Kreis mit sechs gleichartigen Schlangensymbolen und in der Mitte…

„Meine Mama hat zwar immer gesagt, dass man rote Knöpfe nicht drücken soll, aber der hier ist ja nicht rot.", sagte Emanuelle zu sich selbst und betätigte den Knopf.

Gleich darauf hörte sie über sich einen Aufschrei. Sie blickte nach oben und traute ihren Augen nicht. Eine der sechs Schlangenstatuen war in ein unheimliches, grünes Glühen gehüllt, das kurz darauf wieder verschwand, nur um an einer anderen Statue aufzutauchen. Emanuelle kniff die Augen zusammen und drückte den Knopf erneut und das Phänomen wiederholte sich. Sie drückte noch einmal und…

„Was glaubt Ihr eigentlich, was Ihr da tut?", grollte jemand hinter ihr wütend. Emanuelle brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, wer dort stand.

„Ich…seht doch selbst.", rief sie aufgeregt. „Die Lichter. Sie beleuchten die Statuen immer in derselben Reihenfolge."

„Und?" Die Stimme des Druiden war eine einzige Drohung.

„Ich habe Schleifspuren auf der Plattform mit der Statue gesehen.", erklärte Emanuelle begeistert. „An diesen Stellen war überhaupt nichts von diesem schmierigen Zeug, das hier überall klebt. Das heißt, dass die Statuen beweglich sind. Und die Lichter zeigen die Reihenfolge, in der man sie drehen muss."

Sie strahlte den großen Nachtelfen an, der ob ihrer Entdeckung für ihren Geschmack ruhig ein wenig mehr Begeisterung hätte zeigen können. Sie fand diesen Fund zumindest ziemlich erstaunlich.

„Was passiert, wenn man die Statuen dreht?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.", antwortete Emanuelle fröhlich. „Finden wir es heraus. Los, geht schon! Zuerst die da drüben."

Der Druide sah sie an, als wäre sie vollkommen übergeschnappt. Emanuelle machte große Augen und zog einen Schmollmund. Er würde doch wohl jetzt nicht etwa sagen wollen, dass sie das nicht tun und unverrichteter Dinge wieder gehen würden.

„Also schön. Aber nur auf Eure Verantwortung."

* * *

Easygoing war nicht wohl bei der Sache. Fünf der Statuen hatte er zusammen mit Deadlyone bereits umgedreht. Die Tatsache, dass ihnen dies so leicht gefallen war, bestätigte augenscheinlich die Theorie der kleinen Magierin. Aber was würde geschehen, wenn sie jetzt nun die sechste und letzte Statue herumdrehen würden? Sicherlich würde wieder dieses grüne Leuchten wie aus dem Nichts erscheinen und die Statue darin eintauchen, so wie es schon bei den letzten Malen passiert war. Aber das würde bestimmt nicht alles sein. Zweifeldn blickte er noch einmal im Kreis, wo die fünf anderen Standbilder immer noch in ihren Lichtkreisen standen.

„Ich habe ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache.", sagte sein Bruder. Die Wirkung des Unsichtbarkeitstrankes begann inzwischen zu verfliegen und zusammen mit dem Ruß der Mumien und dem Dreck, der sich inzwischen auf ihnen allen angesammelt hatte, konnte man die Figur des Schurken inzwischen zumindest wieder erahnen.

„Ich auch.", gab Easygoing zu und drehte die letzte Statue herum.

Zunächst erschien nur das grüne Leuchten. Die beiden Nachtelfen nickten sich zu und sprangen beide gleichzeitig in die Tiefe der wassergefüllten Grube. Ihre Füße hatten kaum den Boden berührt, als dieser zu zittern begann. Die Wasseroberfläche kräuselte sich in konzentrischen Wellenbewegungen zusammen. Steine schienen sich im Untergrund zu verschieben und dann tauchte der Kopf einer weiteren Schlangenstatue zwischen ihnen auf. Langsam schob sich das Steingebilde aus dem Wasser, bis sie schließlich die anderthalbfache Größe ihrer Schwestern erreicht hatte und das Beben erstarb.

„War das alles?", hörte Easygoing seinen Bruder noch sagen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung sah. Er drehte sich herum und erblickte den größten Troll, dem er je begegnet war. Sofern diese Kreatur überhaupt ein Troll war.

Das Wesen, das nur aus Muskeln zu bestehen schien, die sich unter seiner orangebraunen Haut spannten, knurrte. Gesicht und Arme waren mit grellgelber und blauer Farbe bemalt worden, die ein abschreckendes Muster bildeten. Das wäre allerdings anhand der riesigen Pranken und gigantischen Hauer, die aus dem Unterkiefer des monströsen Trolls ragten, überhaupt nicht notwendig gewesen. Eine dicke, dunkle Ader pulsierte auf seiner Stirn.

„Alter, wo kommt der denn her?"

Der Kopf des Trollungeheuers ruckte herum und seine kleinen, tückischen Augen fixierten Easygoing, der unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückwich.

„Altal'alarion wird heute gut speisen.", grollte das Wesen, dessen Stimme die Nackenhaare des Druiden zum Sträuben brachte. „Ich fresse eure Knochen."

Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die man einer so großen Kreatur gar nicht zugetraut hätte, sprang der monströse Troll vor und holte gleichzeitig zum Schlag aus. Die Pranke traf Easygoing und katapultierte ihn durch den halben Raum. Er krachte auf den Boden, rollte sich ab und war wieder auf den Füßen. Schon war der Troll heran und holte erneut aus. Doch diesmal war der Druide vorbereitet. Er wechselte blitzschnell in seine Bärenform und stemmte die Hinterbeine in den Boden.

Die Wucht des Schlags ließ seine Knochen knacken. Seine Krallen schabten haltlos über den glitschigen Boden und er wurde gegen die nächste Wand geworfen. Benommen schüttelte er den pelzigen Kopf, als ihn bereits der nächste Schlag traf. Gequält brüllte der Bär auf und grub seine Zähne in den Arm des Trolls. Der grunzte und schüttelte seine Gliedmaße samt dem daran hängenden Bären, bis dieser im hohen Bogen davon geschleudert wurde. Wieder krachte Easygoing gegen eine Wand. Sein Schädel brummte und vor seinen Augen tanzten dunkle Punkte. Mit getrübtem Blick sah er, wie der monströse Troll auf ihn zukam. Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf, um die Benommenheit loszuwerden, als der Troll plötzlich zusammenzuckte. Brüllend langte er mit seinen riesigen Pranken nach seinem Rücken und drehte sich dabei um sich selbst. Dunkles Trollblut schoss in einer sprühenden Fontäne aus seinem Hals und benetzte den bis eben noch fast unsichtbaren Schurken, der wie eine Katze auf dem Rücken des Trolls saß und wie ein Besessener mit seinen Dolchen auf das Wesen einstach. Schließlich erwischte ihn der gigantische Gegner jedoch und schmetterte ihn zu Boden.

Der riesige Troll hob seinen Fuß. Er brüllte und wollte Deadlyone zerstampfen. Da schoss ein Feuerball heran und traf das Ungeheuer direkt in den gewaltigen Rachen. Vor Schmerzen winselnd fasste es sich an den Hals. Es röchelte, hustete Blut. Dann brach der monströse Troll mit einem Grunzen zusammen und blieb regungslos im seichten Wasser liegen.

Easygoing fühlte die Anspannung des Kampfes aus sich weichen. Zurück blieben nur der dumpfe Schmerz der unzähligen Blutergüsse und das Stechen eines verstauchten Knöchels. Wortlos hielt er Ceredrian seinen Arm hin, als dieser herbeieilte und ihn heilen wollte. Der Kampf mit dem Troll hatte den Druiden mehr ermüdet, als er zugeben wollte. Er dankte dem Priester mit einem Nicken und betrachtete dann seinen toten Gegner.

„Na das nenne ich mal einen Tempelwächter.", sagte Emanuelle. Die kleine Magierin hüpfte die letzten Stufen der Treppen hinunter und eilte zu dem gewaltigen Berg toten Fleisches. Mit großen Augen piekte sie in die dicke Hau, befühlte die mächtigen Hauer und machte sich dabei eifrig Notizen in ihr kleines Büchlein. Ihr Blick blieb an der Ader hängen, die quer über der Stirn des toten Trolls immer noch pulsierte.

„Wie erstaunlich.", sagte sie und wollte danach greifen.

„Vorsicht.", raunte Deadlyone neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand fest. Er nahm einen seiner Dolche und ritzte die Oberfläche der Ader. Eine schwarze Flüssigkeit quoll daraus hervor. Der Schurke benetzte seine Fingerspitze damit, roch daran und steckte sie schließlich in den Mund. Unverzüglich verzog er das Gesicht und spuckte aus.

„Wie ich es mir dachte. Das hier ist die Fäulnisranke, von der Torwa Pathfinder sprach. Kein Wunder, dass der Troll immun war gegen das Gift auf meinen Klingen."

Mit zwei schnellen Schnitten hatte er die Ranke vom Gesicht des Trolls entfernt. Sie wand sich unter seinen Fingern wie eine Schlange und der Schurke beeilte sich, sie in einen kleinen Beutel zu stecken. Das zappelnde Ding reichte er dann an Easygoing weiter.

„Hier, Bruder. Das war deine Aufgabe. Jetzt darfst du sie auch tragen."

Der Druide nahm den Beutel entgegen und betrachtete noch einmal den Troll, bevor er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen lies.

„Es gibt eine Sache, die ich nicht verstehe.", sagte er. „Wenn das hier der Tempelwächter war, von dem der Taure sprach…was hat er dann bewacht?"

Ceredrian, der neben Easygoing der großen Schlangenstatue in der Mitte der Halle am nächsten stand, runzelte plötzlich die Stirn. Er sah zu den Balkonen hinauf, auf dem immer ihre leuchtenden, kleineren Ebenbilder standen. Schließlich sah er zu dem Altar ganz am Ende der Treppe empor.

„Wir sollten sie drehen.", sagte er plötzlich.

„Wie bitte?" Deadlyone pochte sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Stirn. Eine Geste, die man dank seiner zurück kehrenden Sichtbarkeit inzwischen schon wieder gut erkennen konnte. Er wirkte jetzt durchscheinend wie ein Geist.

„Ich hab jetzt schon sechs von diesen verdammten Dingern gestemmt. Da drehe ich doch nicht auch noch an der großen rum."

„Aber er könnte Recht haben.", mischte Emanuelle sich ein. „Atal'alarion bedeutet so viel wie _ergebene Stärke_. Es muss einen Sinn gehabt haben, diese Kreatur hier einzusetzen. Vielleicht, weil er in der Lage war, die Statue zu bewegen."

Easygoing blickte von der Statue zu dem Altar und wieder zurück. „Gut.", nickte er. „Drehen wir sie so, dass ihr Kopf zum Altar zeigt."

Sie schoben und drückten, zerrten und zogen. Millimeter um Millimeter bewegte sich die Schlangenstatue vom Fleck. Schweiß perlte von Easygoings Stirn, als er sich ein letztes Mal gegen den Sockel der Statue stemmte, bis der schwere Stein sich endlich in seine anvisierte Position begab. Wieder erschien das grüne Licht um die Statue und der Boden begann zu vibrieren.

„Da!", rief Emanuelle und deutete aufgeregt auf die Treppe zum Altar. Mitten in den Stufen war ein ständig breiter werdender Riss erschienen. Rumpelnd glitten die Steine weiter und weiter zur Seite, bis sich schließlich ein Durchgang öffnete. Muffige, eigenartig süßlich stinkende Luft wehte ihnen entgegen. Easygoing fühlte Ekel seine Kehle hinaufkriechen.

„Riecht ihr das.", sagte Ceredrian. „Das riecht wie…"

„Blut.", beendete Easygoing den Satz. „Sehr viel Blut."

Voller böser Vorahnungen setzte sich der Druide fast widerwillig in Bewegung. Er wusste, dass sie die düsteren Katakomben, die sich vor ihnen aufgetan hatten, betreten mussten. Dort unten, das spürte er deutlich, lag die Quelle der bösen Mach, die den Tempel in ihrem Würgegriff hielt. Doch alles an ihm wehrte sich dagegen und der Übelkeit erregende Blutgestank wurde überwältigend.

„Elune steh uns bei.", murmelte Ceredrian neben ihm und dann tauchten die drei Nachtelfen und die kleine Gnomenmagierin ab in die düstere Welt des Blutgottes.


	9. Die Bürde eines Helden

**Eine schicksalhafte Begegnung**

Als die Welt um Easygoing herum wieder feste Formen annahm, bildeten sich die Umrisse von Nighthaven, der einzigen Stadt in Moonglade. Eingebettet in den Schatten riesiger, uralter Bäume, gelegen am Rand des Elune'ara-Sees war sie einst eine der größten, nachtelfischen Ansiedlungen auf Kalimdor gewesen. Heute jedoch war von der ehemals prächtigen Siedlung nur noch ein Schatten zurückgeblieben. Die Straßen waren verwaist und die wenigen, ausgewählten Besucher, denen man Eintritt in die Stadt gewährte, hatten oft das Gefühl, dass trotz der Gastfreundschaft, die man ihnen entgegen brachte, etwas in den umliegenden Wäldern lauerte und sie beobachtete. Allerdings war die Stadt heute weder so still, noch so friedlich, wie Easygoing sie kannte. Die meditative Ruhe, die normalerweise die Straßen durchzog wie dichter Nebel, war erfüllt von aufgeregten Rufen, Gelächter und dem Geräusch vieler Füße.

Der Druide trat beiseite, um einen Trupp Nachtelfen vorbeizulassen, die mehrere Kisten und einige lange Bündel mit sich trugen, und folgte ihnen dann gemessenen Schrittes. Als er einen Blick auf ein Stück Stoff erhaschte, das aus einem der Bündel herauslugte, zogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben. Natürlich. Das Mondfest stand bevor. Die einzige Zeit des Jahres, in der Besucher…nun _fast_ jeder Rasse in Nighthaven willkommen waren, um den Heldentaten ihrer Ahnen zu gedenken und – im Fall der Nachtelfen – Elune in besonderem Maße zu verehren und ihren Segen zu erbitten. Um das Fest zu begehen, wurde die Stadt üppig geschmückt mit Wimpeln und roten Laternen, es gab spezielle Speisen, die Glück und ein langes Leben verhießen und überall wurden große Feuerwerke abgebrannt.

Bevor Easygoing jedoch weiter in seinen Gedanken über den Sinn und die Freuden des Festes versinken konnte, veränderte sich der Ton um ihn herum. Laute, verärgerte Stimmen näherten sich ihm und schon wichen die Arbeiter um ihn herum zur Seite, um Platz zu machen für jemanden, den Easygoing hier nicht erwartete hatte. Der Nachtelf, der in schnellen Schritten durch die Straßen eilte, fiel nicht nur durch seine viele seiner Rasse überragende Größe auf. Ihn umgab eine Aura von Macht und Autorität, denen sich weder seine Bewunderer noch seine Kritiker entziehen konnten. Und wie es aussah, war er im Moment sehr ungehalten.

„Du!", bellte Fandral Staghelm, als er Easygoing gewahr wurde, der sich plötzlich auf einer ziemlich exponierten Position genau im Weg des Erzdruiden befand. Die anderen Nachtelfen, die sich eben noch zwischen ihnen befunden hatten, hatten sich auf eigenartige Weise in Luft aufgelöst. „Was tust du hier?"

„Ich…äh…", stotterte Easygoing. Er bemerkte Mathrengyl Bearwalker, der dem Erzdruiden auf dem Fuße folgte und der Easygoing jetzt unauffällig Zeichen gab, den Zorn des wütenden Nachtelfen nicht noch weiter anzustacheln.

Fandral Staghelm, der jetzt wie eine lebende Mauer vor Easygoing aufragte, musterte ihn aus brennenden Augen. „Ich kenne dich. Mathrengyl hat mir von dir erzählt. Bist du nicht der junge Druide, der zusammen mit diesem katzenhaften Priester und der verrückten Gnomenfrau einfach nicht die Finger von den Silithiden lassen konnte? Der sogar _Goblins _mit in die Sache hineingezogen hat? Nun, wie es aussieht, hat euer Bericht über die Aktivitäten der Silithiden für genug Wirbel gesorgt. Der Zirkel gedenkt, sich des Problems anzunehmen, und das gegen meinen ausdrücklichen Rat. Immerhin haben wir wichtigere Probleme!"

Easygoing, der selbst nicht eben klein gewachsen war, schrumpfte unter den Worten des Erzdruiden merklich zusammen. All seine kühnen Pläne, den Anführer der Druiden zur Rede zu stellen, lösten sich in diesem Moment in flüchtige Luft auf.

„Ich bin nicht wegen der Silithiden hier.", brachte es schließlich aus ihm hervor. „Ich bin hier um Behüter Remulos…" In dem Moment, als er die Worte aussprach, wusste er schon, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war.

„Du weißt davon, nicht wahr?", grollte der Erzdruide bedrohlich leise und trat noch einen Schritt auf Easygoing zu. „Du gehörst zu diesem Komplott, das hinter meinem Rücken meinen Sturz plant. Doch lass mich dir einen _freundlichen_ Rat geben. Bedenke, dass _ich_ es war, der unsere Rasse vor dem Untergang bewahrte, nicht der Zirkel hier in Moonglade. Teldrassil gibt uns neues Leben! Sie sagen zwar etwas anderes, doch es wäre dumm…sehr dumm, ihren Reden Glauben zu schenken, mein junger Druidenfreund. Ich werde es dir selbst überlassen zu entscheiden, ob du ein solcher Narr bist oder nicht."

Mit diesen Worten ließ der Fandral Staghelm Easygoing stehen und rauschte an ihm vorbei. Der junge Druide blieb mit hängenden Schultern zurück und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er damals nicht auf sein Gespür gehört hatte, als es ihm riet, den Kontakt mit dieser merkwürdigen Gnomin und allem, was mit ihr zusammenhing, zu vermeiden.

„Ich entschuldige mich im Namen des Erzdruiden für diesen Ausrutscher.", hörte er Mathrengyl Bearwalker hinter sich. Sein Lehrer lächelte gutmütig. „Wir kommen gerade von einer Unterredung mit Behüter Remulos, die nicht so verlaufen ist, wie der Erzdruide es sich erhofft hat. Es liegen viele Missverständnisse und Meinungen in der Luft und einer verdächtigt den anderen…nun wie auch immer. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass diese Querelen bald beigelegt sein werden. Aber sage mir, was führt dich denn nun hierher?"

Easygoing fühlte die Essenz von Eranikus auf seiner Brust. Er hatte es inzwischen geschafft, das gehässige Geflüster des Drachen fast vollkommen auszublenden, zumal dieser sich ohnehin unablässig darin wiederholte, das Leben des jungen Druiden zu bedrohen oder ihn, wenngleich auch in immer größer werdenden Abständen, um seine Erlösung anzuflehen. Doch konnte er Mathrengyl Bearwalker von seinen Erlebnissen berichten? Es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass dann auch der Erzdruide davon erfahren würde. Und das war - obwohl es Easygoing erstaunte, sich diesen Umstand einzugestehen - so ungefähr das Letzte, was der er jetzt gebrauchen konnte.

Der forschende Blick seines Lehrers ruhte auf Easygoing wie ein Stein. „Nun?"

„Ich…", begann Easygoing und wurde von einer hellen Stimme aus dem Hintergrund unterbrochen.

„Easy! Wie schön, dass du endlich kommst!" Eine junge Nachtelfe mit kurzen, grünen Haaren stürmte heran und hängte sich an seinen Arm. „Ich habe schon gedacht, du kommst nicht mehr. Oh, Elune-Adore, Shan'do Bearwalker!"

„Navala!" Der ältere Druide schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie immer Herz über Verstand und mit dem Kopf durch die Wand. Du wirst nie eine ordentliche Druidin, wenn du nicht lernst, dich in Geduld zu üben."

Die junge Nachtelfe senkte gescholten den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Shan'do. Es ist nur…ich warte schon so lange auf Easy. Er will uns bei den Aufbauten zum Mondfest helfen. Es ist doch das erste Mal, dass ich bei den Vorbereitungen helfen darf."

Mathrengyl Bearwalker schnalzte vorwurfvoll mit der Zunge. „Ungeduldige, kleine Nachtelfe.", brummte er gutmütig. „Nun dann will ich euch nicht weiter aufhalten. Genießt die Feierlichkeiten."

Die zwei Druiden verbeugten sich voreinander, während Navala die Hände aneinander legte und das Knie zu einem eleganten Knicks beugte. Sie verharrte in dieser Position, bis Mathrengyl Bearwalker um die nächste Ecke gebogen war, dann fiel das unterwürfige Gebaren von ihr ab wie ein Mantel, den sie mit einem Schulterzucken zu Boden warf.

„So mein Lieber.", grinste sie und hakte sich bei Easygoing unter. „Nachdem ich dir jetzt deinen Hintern vor dem ollen Beartalker gerettet habe, verrätst du mir hoffentlich, warum du ein Gesicht gemacht hast, als hätte er dich mit der Hand in der Keksdose erwischt. Und versuch gar nicht erst mich anzulügen. Ich kennen dieses Gesicht von meinem Bruder."

Easygoing seufzte innerlich. Wie es schien, war er vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen.

„Ich kann er dir nicht sagen.", grollte er und machte sich aus dem Griff der jungen Druidin los. „Und ich habe auch keine Zeit. Ich muss zu Behüter Remulos."

Als er ihr zu einem Schmollen verzogenes Gesicht sah, fügte er hinzu. „Wirklich, Navala, es geht nicht. Es tut mir leid."

Die junge Druidin schnaubte und schob die Unterlippe noch ein Stück weiter nach vorn. „Immer diese Geheimniskrämerei.", murrte sie. „Hast du wenigstens etwas von meinem Bruder gehört? Ist er immer noch bei dieser _Menschenfrau_?"

Jetzt war es an Easygoing, erstaunt zu sein. „Menschenfrau? Von was sprichst du? Ich denke, er ist im Smaragdrefugium in Felwood um den Druiden dort zur Hand zu gehen. Eigentlich hätte ich sogar erwartet, dass er schon längst wieder zurück in Darnassus ist."

Navala legte die Stirn in Falten. „Er war in Felwood, das stimmt. Er hat es mir erzählt, als ich ihn das letzte Mal traf. Aber das erklärt nicht, warum er nicht schon wieder zurück ist. Ich hatte gedacht, ihr seid vielleicht schon wieder irgendwo unterwegs. Er hatte mir doch versprochen, dass wir dieses Mal zusammen das Mondfest besuchen."

Easygoing wusste nicht so recht, was er der besorgten Nachtelfe sagen sollte. Für solche Fälle hatte er normalerweise Ceredrian an seiner Seite, der jede noch so unangenehme Neuigkeit in die passenden Worte kleidete. Dass ihm dieser Schönschwätzer einmal fehlen würde, hätte er nie für möglich gehalten.

„Er kommt sicher bald heim.", versuchte er unbeholfen Navalas Bedenken zu zerstreuen. „Wenn er es dir versprochen hat, hält er es auch. Wahrscheinlich hat er jetzt schon halb Darnassus nach dir abgesucht, weil er vergessen hat, dass du schon alt genug bist, um an den Vorbereitungen teilzunehmen. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich schnell zurückreisen und ihn dort suchen."

Er kam sich ein wenig schäbig vor bei dieser allzu durchschaubaren Lüge, aber der Zweck heiligte in diesem Moment für ihn die Mittel. Er würde den Zorn der jungen Druidin dafür später gern in Kauf nehmen. Und konnte es nicht sogar sein, dass Abbefaria tatsächlich bereits wieder in Darnassus war und auf der faulen Haut lag?

Navalas Gesicht hellte sich auf, als wäre das Mondlicht darauf gefallen.

„Du hast Recht.", sagte sie. „Vermutlich finde ich ihn irgendwo draußen auf den äußeren Ästen beim Schlafen. Er würde alles tun, um nicht bei den Aufbauarbeiten mitzuhelfen. Ich danke dir für diesen Rat."

Die junge Druidin stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte Easygoing einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie sich umdrehte und wie ein Blätterwirbel im Herbststurm in Richtung des Hippogreifenmeisters davon eilte. Easygoing sah ihr noch eine Weile nach, bis die greinende Stimme von Eranikus ihn an seine Aufgabe erinnerte. Er musste Behüter Remulos finden.

* * *

Easygoing blieb in respektvollen Abstand zum Schrein des Behüters stehen und wartete, dass man ihn bemerkte. Auch hier war die Stimmung aufgeregter, als es normal der Fall war. Die sonst so friedliche Lichtung erinnerte Easygoing heute eher an einen Bienenstock, an den jemand Feuer gelegt hatte. Er war sich sicher, hätte er versucht, den Schrein zu betreten, wäre unvermittelt Leben in die beiden Bewaffneten gekommen, die neben dem Eingang Wache hielten. Daher blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als geduldig davor stehenzubleiben.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so erschien es Easygoing, kam die lebhafte Diskussion im Inneren des Schreins endlich zum Erliegen. Die Gespräche verstummten und schließlich trat einen Gestalt zwischen den beiden Wachen hervor. Easygoing holte tief Luft und senkte ehrerbietig den Kopf.

„Hohepriesterin Tyrande…", murmelte er.

Ein helles Lachen war zu hören. „Wie es scheint, bringen wir die normalen Abläufe des Zirkels heute mehr als üblich durcheinander. Dieser arme Druide muss schon einen ganze Weile hier gewartet haben."

„Es läge mir fern…", begann Easygoing und wurde von einer weiteren Stimme unterbrochen.

„Easygoing? Ihr hier?"

Erstaunt hob Easygoing den Kopf und starrte ziemlich verdattert in das Gesicht der jungen Priesterin Gracina Spiritmight. Sie trug mehrere Schriftrollen und ihre Wangen waren vor Aufregungen ebenso dunkel, wie sie es bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen in Darnassus gewesen waren. Die Augenbrauen von Tyrande Whisperwind bewegten sich nach oben.

„Ach, dann ist dieser hier wohl einer von denen, die uns die Kunde von den steigenden Aktivitäten der Silithiden brachte. Elune segne Euch für diese mutige Tat."

„Gibt es ein Problem, Hohepriesterin?"

Ein weiterer Nachtelf trat neben die beiden anderen und musterte Easygoing abschätzend. Er war in einfache, zweckmäßige Kleidung gehüllt, die nicht auf seine wichtige Stellung schließen ließen. Trotzdem wusste Easygoing, wen er vor sich hatte. Es handelte sich um Rabine Saturna, den Verwalter von Nighthaven und direkten Vertreter von Behüter Remulos, wenn dieser nicht abkömmlich war. Doch als wäre das nicht genug, trat jetzt der Behüter selbst auf die Lichtung und schüttelte den Kopf mit der langen Mähne und dem mächtigen Geweih während seine Hufe unruhig das Erdreich zerwühlten.

„Wer verlangt Einlass in diesen Hain?", grollte er und beugte sich zu Easygoing herab. „Mir scheint, wir haben erneut einen Besucher. Rabine, kümmere dich darum. Ich muss über die vergangenen Vorkommnisse nachdenken."

„Wir Ihr wünscht, Remulos.", antwortete der Verwalter und wollte Easygoing am Arm packen. Der junge Druide wich ihm jedoch aus und trat auf den Behüter zu.

„Shan'do, bitte! Ich muss Euch persönlich sprechen." Easygoing war die Ungeheuerlichkeit seines Verhaltens durchaus bewusst, doch Itharius hatte ihm eingeschärft, den Edelstein nur Remulos selbst auszuhändigen. Daran konnten auch die beiden Wachen nichts ändern, die jetzt auf ihn zustürzten, um ihn festzuhalten. In seiner Verzweiflung setzte er alles auf eine Karte

„Lord Itharius schickt mich."

Der Behüter, der sich bereits zum Gehen gewandt hatte, blieb stehen und drehte sich erneut zu Easygoing herum. Erstaunen lag in seinen goldenen Augen. Er gab den beiden Wachen mit einer Geste zu verstehen, den jungen Druiden loszulassen.

„Itharius sagst du? Dieser Name ist mir nicht unbekannt, auch wenn es lange her ist, dass ich Kunde von ihm hatte. Mir scheint, wir sollten diese Angelegenheit doch sofort erledigen. Hohepriesterin, wenn ihr mir vielleicht die Ehre Eurer Anwesenheit noch ein wenig länger zuteilwerden lasst? Ich denke, Ihr solltet das hier hören."

Kurz darauf fand sich Easygoing inmitten einer Runde aufmerksamer und ausnahmslos hochrangiger Zuhörer wieder. Zuerst stockend, dann flüssiger erzählte er von den Begebenheiten im Versunkenen Tempel. Er schloss seinen Bericht, indem er den grünen Kristall unter seinem Hemd hervorzog und ihn den Anwesenden präsentierte. Danach senkte sich Stille über den Schrein. Behüter Remulos neigte sich zu Easygoing herab und nahm ihm das Schmuckstück ab.

„Ich spüre die Wahrheit in Euren Worte, junger Druide.", sagte er. „Und doch erscheint es mir zu fantastisch zu glauben, dass der Konsort des grünen Schwarms endlich wieder zu uns Kontakt aufgenommen hat. Die Entwicklung der Ereignisse ist allerdings beunruhigend."

„Malfurion wüsste sicher Rat in dieser Sache.", ließ sich Tyrande Whisperwind vernehmen. „Ich wünschte, wir könnten ihn erreichen."

Behüter Remulos wiegte den Kopf hin und her und ein Rauschen ging durch die Blätter der umliegenden Bäume. „Vieles muss bedacht werden in dieser Angelegenheit. Die Beteiligung der alten Trollgottheit, die unglückliche Entwicklung um Eranikus, die fortschreitende Verderbnis von Teldrassil, die Berichte, die mich aus den Höhlen des Wehklagens im Brachland und anderen Bereichen Azeroths erreicht haben…all dies scheint mir zu sehr Zufall zu sein, als dass nicht vielleicht doch ein Zusammenhang bestehen könnte. Doch zuvorderst müssen wir versuchen, Eranikus zu befreien. Allerdings muss ich dazu zunächst einen Weg suchen, um mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen. Ohne seine Mithilfe wird es unmöglich sein, ihn den Klauen des Alptraums zu entreißen. Und ich werde versuchen, Ysera über den Zustand ihres Gemahls zu unterrichten. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob es mir gelingen wird, die Hüterin des Traums in ihrem Schlummer zu erreichen. Ihr Schlaf scheint dieser Tage tiefer als gewöhnlich. Ich würde Euch daher jetzt bitten zu gehen und mich für diesen Teil der Aufgabe allein zu lassen."

Easygoing, der nach wie vor am Rand der Versammlung stand, schwindelte anhand dessen, was er gehört hatte. Ihm war nicht klar gewesen, um wen es sich bei Eranikus handelte. Umso mehr wusste er jetzt, dass seine Entscheidung richtig gewesen war. Er war, wenn auch unwissentlich, Teil einer bedeutenden Entwicklung geworden. Durchaus ein wenig stolz folgte er den drei höhergestellten Nachtelfen in gebührendem Abstand und konnte sich dabei ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, so sehr er sich auch bemühte.

Rabine Saturna verabschiedete die Hohepriesterin und ihre Begleiterin am Rand von Nighthaven und wandte sich dann Easygoing zu. Im Gesicht des älteren Nachtelfen stand Anerkennung.

„Ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet, junger Druide.", sagte er und lud Easygoing ein, ihm zu folgen. „Wir könnten jemanden wie Euch brauchen. Der Zirkel benötigt in diesen Tagen jede helfende Hand, die er kriegen kann."

Easygoing verneigte sich. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, dem Zirkel zu dienen."

„Ich begrüße Eure Bereitschaft sehr. Zumal Ihr es ja auch wart, die uns auf das Problem mit den Silithiden aufmerksam gemacht hat. Es wäre daher nur recht und billig, wenn Ihr auch weiterhin mit ihrer Bekämpfung betraut würdet."

Easygoings Mundwinkel bewegten sich wie von selbst nach unten und er ließ unwillkürlich die Schultern sinken. Der andere Nachtelf lachte auf.

„Ich sehe an Eurem Gesicht, dass dies offensichtlich nicht die Aufgabe war, mit der Ihr gerechnet hattet. Und ich habe auch gehört, dass der Erzdruide sein…Missfallen über unsere Plänen Euch gegenüber zum Ausdruck gebracht hat. Doch seid unbesorgt. Ihr müsst keinerlei Sanktionen gegen Eure Person befürchten. Wir handeln hier für das größere Wohl von ganz Azeroth."

Easygoing neigte erneut den Kopf. „Was immer Ihr mir auftragt, ich werde es erfüllen."

Rabine Saturna nickte zufrieden. „Gut, dann wartet hier einen Augenblick. Ich werde Euch einen Brief mitgeben, in dem alles weitere erklärt wird. Eure Reise wird Euch weit in den Süden des Kontinents führen, junger Druide. Sogar noch weiter, als Ihr bisher vorgedrungen seid. Euer Ziel ist Valor's Rest in Silithus. Layo Starstrike wird Euch dort erwarten. Wir müssen der Quelle der Aktivitäten der Silithiden auf den Grund gehen, bevor es zu spät ist. Wie es scheint, regt sich das Übel, das wir einst gebannt glaubten, wieder in den Tiefen der Einöde."

Während Rabine Saturna das Schreiben aufsetzte, dachte Easygoing an seinen Bruder und die anderen. Wie sollte er ihnen mitteilen, warum er bei ihrer Ankunft in Darnassus nicht dort sein würde? Einen Brief zu hinterlassen, schien ihm zu riskant. Aber vielleicht hatte er ja eine Chance, die drei in Gadgetzan, wohin auch seine Reise unweigerlich führen würde, abzufangen. Sie würden sicherlich eine Weile brauchen, um von den Sümpfen des Elends dorthin zu gelangen. Mit Glück würde Easygoing vor ihnen dort ankommen, wenn er sich sofort auf den Weg machte. Damit blieb ihm zwar keine Zeit mehr, sich nach Abbefarias Verbleib zu erkundigen, wie er es ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte, aber sein Bruder ging in diesem Fall vor.

_Der Träumer wird schon auf sich aufpassen können_, dachte Easygoing, während er ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass Silva Fil'naneth ihm einen Hippogreifen sattelte. Er hatte die Hippogreifenmeisterin dazu überreden können, ihm einen der älteren Hippogreifen zur überlassen, ein starkes Tier, dessen Federn wie gebürsteter Stahl glänzten.

„Legte rechtzeitig Ruhepausen ein.", ermahnte sie ihn. „Eisenschnabel neigt dazu, sich zu überanstrengen. Meidet das Brachland, wenn Ihr könnt, und nehmt Euch in Acht im Bereich von Tausend Nadeln. Die Aufwinde dort sind ziemlich tückisch."

Easygoing, der nur mit halben Ohr zuhörte, nickte und strich dem grauen Hippogreif über das Gefieder. Bald schon würde er wieder bei Deadlyone und den anderen sein. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

* * *

„Das dauert doch viel zu lange." Emanuelle schüttelte den Kopf über so viel Starrsinn. „Der Transporter würde uns schnell und sicher nach Tanaris bringen."

„Ich sagte nein und das ist mein letztes Wort." Deadlyone fletschte noch einmal die Zähne und knurrte die Gnomin bedrohlich an, bevor er ihr den Rücken zukehrte und anfing, die Reittiere reisefertig zu machen. Die kleine Magierin verdrehte die Augen.

„Ihr seid doch aber auf meiner Seite, oder nicht?", versuchte sie als Nächstes Ceredrian zu überzeugen. „Ich meine, der Weg über Ironforge würde Tage wenn nicht Wochen in Anspruch nehmen. Und die Alternative ist ebenso wenig tragbar. Oder wart Ihr schon einmal in Booty Bay?"

Der Priester verneinte.

„Aber ich!", trumpfte Emanuelle auf. „Und glaubt mir, Ihr wollt dort nicht mit einem Ei auftauchen, das die Essenz eines alten Trollgottes enthält. Bevor Ihr Euch verseht, liegt Ihr dort mit durchgeschnittener Kehle im Hafenbecken. Glaubt mir."

„Ich denke, wir werden uns zu verteidigen wissen.", entgegnete der Priester. Doch Emanuelle hörte bereits an seinem Ton, dass er anfing weich zu werden. Sie setzte ein ernstes Gesicht auf und holte zum endgültigen K.O.-Schlag aus.

Sie winkte den weißhaarigen Nachtelfen näher heran und flüsterte leise: „Außerdem wollt Ihr nicht mit _ihm_ durch Booty Bay." Sie wies auf den Schurken, der ihnen immer noch den Rücken zugekehrt hatte.

„Er würde uns ohne Zweifel in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Die Goblins verstehen keinen Spaß, wenn es um Diebstahl geht. Außerdem wimmelt es dort nur so von zwielichtigen Gesellen, die auf Streit aus sind. Ich musste mal zwei Monate in einer schmierigen Kombüse verbringen, nur weil jemandem eine unserer Nasen nicht gepasst hat."

Gespannt beobachtete Emanuelle die Reaktion des Priesters. Gut, sie hatte bei ihrer Geschichte die Wahrheit vielleicht _etwas_ strapaziert, denn die Geschichte mit Risingsun und dem Untoten, der sein Auge nach ihr geworfen hatte, war ja doch etwas anders verlaufen. Aber im Grunde genommen war es richtig, nicht über Booty Bay zu reisen. Es gab dort einfach zu viele Trolle.

„Also schön, Ihr habt mich überzeugt.", gab Ceredrian schließlich widerwillig zu. „Baut Eure Maschine auf und wir werden damit reisen. Ich werde derweil versuchen, Deadly die Sache schonend beizubringen."

Emanuelle konnte nicht umhin ein wenig in sich hinein zu grinsen, als sie die Stimmen der beiden Nachtelfen vernahm, die zunächst immer lauter und dann wieder leiser wurden, bis schließlich nur noch der Priester redete. Irgendwann einmal würden sie ihr dankbar dafür sein. Zumal Emanuelle zugeben musste, dass sie es durchaus begrüßte, bald aus diesem ekligen Sumpf heraus zu sein. So groß die Gastfreundschaft der Draenei auch sein mochte, gegen das Wetter konnten sie leider auch nichts machen.

„Bereit?", fragte Emanuelle wenig später ihre beiden Reisekameraden. Während Ceredrian nickte, beschränkte sich die Antwort des Schurken auf ein finsteres Starren. Emanuelle wertete das als „Ja".

„Gut, dann wollen wir mal." Die kleine Magierin legte einige Hebel um und drückte den Startknopf der Maschine, die mit leisem Brummen zum Leben erwachte. Holaaru, der gekommen war, um sie zu verabschieden, nickte verständig.

„Ein tragbarer Minidimensionalverschieber. Raffiniert. Ihr solltet vielleicht die Höheneinstellung noch einmal rekalibrieren, wenn ihr nicht zwei Meter tief im Boden landen wollt."

Emanuelle besah sich die Anzeige und wurde ein wenig rot.

„Ihr hat Recht. Vielen…äh…Dank. Für alles so."

Der Verirrte grinste. „War mir ein Vergnügen. Ich denke jetzt, da ihr die Macht des bösen Gottes in den Tempeltiefen gebrochen habt, werden sich die Sümpfe zum Besseren verändern. Und wer weiß, vielleicht gelingt es uns doch noch, unsere Kameraden zu heilen und Kontakt zu Draenor aufzunehmen. Viel Glück auf Eurem Weg, kleine Emanuelle."

Holaaru verbeugte sich noch einmal vor Emanuelle und den beiden Nachtelfen und hoppelte dann von dannen. Emanuelle sah ihm nach und war sich nicht sicher, was sie von diesen Wesen halten sollte. Ganz sicher war jedoch, dass sie verdammt noch mal Ahnung von Technik hatten.

„Also schön.", murmelte sie und setzte ihre rosa Glückschutzbrille auf. „Dann mal auf nach Tanaris."

Gemeinsam mit den beiden Nachtelfen betrat sie die Plattform des Transporters und legte den Schalter um. Einen Lichtblitz später waren sie verschwunden und nur ein kleiner, verkohlter Fleck auf dem Sumpfboden erinnerte noch an die drei Reisenden.

* * *

Magenta war gegen ihren Willen beindruckt. Das schneebedeckte Plateau, auf dem sie standen, gleißte im hellen Morgenlicht und ein blassvioletter Himmel erstreckte sich ohne eine Wolke bis zum Horizont. Unter dem strahlenden Firmament hatten zwei große, blaue Drachen Aufstellung genommen. Der schlanke und wendige Spellmaw, dessen Kopf ungeduldig hin und her pendelte, und der breit gebaute Azurous, dessen Schuppen von einer dunkelblauen Farbe waren, die Magenta an flüssige Tinte erinnerte. Ihre Flügel waren größer, als Magenta es von Abbildungen anderer Drachen kannte und die weiße, fast durchschimmernde Flugmembran spannte sich bis weit zu ihrem Schwanz hinab. Sie mussten ausgezeichnete Flieger sein.

Zwischen ihnen stand eine schmale Gestalt, die aufgrund des Größenunterschieds hätte winzig und unbedeutend erscheinen müssen. In Wahrheit aber überstrahlte die blonde Elfe die beiden Drachen noch an Autorität und Würde. Trotzdem hatte Magenta sich irgendwie vorgestellt, dass sie die Matriarchin des blauen Schwarms in ihrer Drachengestalt zu sehen bekam. Abbefaria hatte sie Magenta beschrieben, als die beiden, geschützt durch eine Wand aus Eisblöcken, die Nacht verbracht hatten. Eine schlanke, anmutige Drachin mit einer Krone aus silberweißen Zacken, deren Schuppen wie polierte Saphire schimmerten und deren elfenbeinfarbende Klauen einen Mann binnen Sekunden in Stücke reißen konnten. Doch Haleh blieb, wie sie war, als sie jetzt vortrat und das Wort an die drei Abenteurer richtete.

„Ihr kamt hierher um die Hilfe des blauen Schwarms zu erbitten. Eine Tat, die einen findigen Geist und ein mutiges Herz erfordert.", sagte sie mit feierlicher Stimme. „Euer Mut soll belohnt werden. Wir, der blaue Drachenschwarm, werden Euch die Werkzeuge geben, die Ihr braucht, um das Böse von dieser Welt zu tilgen."

Haleh winkte General Coltabann heran, der neben sie trat und ihr ein kleines Kästchen reichte. Die Drachin öffnete es und hielt eine goldene Kette mit einem Amulett in die Höhe.

„Dieses Kleinod wurde erneut geschmiedet. Es wird Euch Zugang zum Hort der schwarzen Brutmutter in den Marschen von Duskwallow gewähren. Sie wird Euch mit Feuer und Tod erwarten, Sterbliche. Deshalb seid gewarnt. Zögert nicht, sie und die verderbte Saat an ihrer Seite zu vernichten."

Mit einer feierlichen Geste reichte sie das Amulett an Abbefaria weiter. Der Nachtelf neigte demütig den Kopf und drehte sich dann zu Magenta um.

„Hier.", sagte er. „Ich möchte, dass du es trägst."

Argwöhnisch betrachtete Magenta die Kette mit dem schwarzen Edelstein, der jetzt wieder unzerbrochen und in alter Pracht erstrahlte. Ein winziger, silberner Drache ringelte sich darum und biss sich selbst in den Schwanz.

„Ist das denn nicht gefährlich?", fragte sie vorsichtig und schielte dabei an Abbefaria vorbei zu Haleh. Die Elfe schien amüsiert.

„Ihr könnt es ohne Bedenken tragen.", erklärte sie. „Ich habe einen Schutzzauber in die Fassung eingewebt, die die dunkle Macht des Steins im Zaum hält. Ihr habt nichts zu befürchten. Außerdem wird das nicht unser einziges Geschenk sein."

Einigermaßen beruhigt streifte Magenta die Kette über den Kopf und ließ das Medaillon in ihrem Ausschnitt verschwinden. Sie schauderte, als der eiskalte Stein ihre Haut berührte.

Haleh richtete sich auf und die beiden blauen Drachen zu ihren Seiten breiteten die Flügel ein Stück weit aus. Aus dem Nichts schob sich eine Wolkenwand über den Himmel und verdeckte die blasse Sonne. Binnen Sekunden wurde es empfindlich kühl. Wind kam auf und zauste die blonden Haare der schmalen Elfe, während ihre Augen in einem unheimlichen Blauton zu leuchten begannen. Als sie weiter sprach, lag eine verborgene Macht in ihren Worten, die wie Glockengeläut über die Ebene schallten, und der Schnee vor ihren Füßen begann sich zu kräuseln und Wellen zu schlagen, wie ein See, in den ein Kind Kieselsteine warf.

„Eure Reise ist nun hier zu Ende, Sterbliche, und Euer nächstes Ziel liegt weit von hier. In die Pestländer werdet Ihr reisen und mit Jeziba werdet Ihr sprechen. Er ist weise wie die Uralten und geduldig wie die unverrückbare Erde. Sucht ihn in Andorhal. Aus seiner Hand werdet Ihr empfangen, was Ihr benötigt."

Der tanzende Schnee hatte sich inzwischen zu einem stürmischen Meer entwickelt und immer mehr der weißen Pracht wurde in die Luft geschleudert. Blaue Runen flammten auf Halehs Gesten hin in der Luft auf und tauchten die Szene in ein gespenstisches, blaues Licht. Angepeitscht von der Stimme der Matriarchin begann sich ein gewaltiger Strudel in der Mitte des Eisplateaus zu bilden. Der Schnee schwirrte umher wie von einem wilden Orkan gebeutelt und die tosenden Winde zerrten an Magentas Kleidung. Hinter dem wirbelnden Weiß verschwamm die Elfe zu einem formlosen Schatten und selbst die Umrisse der beiden blauen Drachen waren nur noch undeutlich zu erkennen.

„Was ist das?", brüllte Schakal gegen das Heulen und Jaulen des Sturms an. „Und was bitte meint sie mit _Pestländer_?"

Undeutlich und doch gestochen scharf konnte Magenta die Stimme der blauen Drachin durch den Sturm hören.

„Es ist das Arkane, das ich beherrsche, und das Arkane wird Euch von hier forttragen. Rakkan malidar unboud kashj ki milanor!"

Das Brausen des Sturms wurde ohrenbetäubend. Eine Windböe stürmte heran und raubte Magenta den Atem. Sie fiel und wurde angehoben, trudelte und rotierte um die eigene Achse. Hilflos wurde sie von den Elementen herumgewirbelt, bis sie nicht mehr wusste, wo oben und unten war. Ein grelles Licht flammte auf und Magenta schloss geblendet die Augen. Etwas schlug mit voller Wucht gegen ihren Bauch und während sie sich krümmte, spürte sie plötzlich ein Gefühl von Schwerelosigkeit. Ein sanftes Schweben inmitten der tanzenden Schneeflocken, das ein abruptes Ende fand, als der weiße Wirbel unter ihr aufriss und sie wie ein Stein nach unten stürzte.

Kreiselnd und kreischend raste Magenta einer Welt entgegen, die viel zu weit unter ihr lag und viel zu schnell näher kam. Ein brauner Fleck sprang ihr förmlich entgegen und füllte binnen Sekunden ihr ganzes Sichtfeld. Undeutlich nahm sie wahr, dass irgendwo neben ihr Abbefaria und Schakal sich in keiner weniger prekären Situation befanden, doch da alles wurde unwichtig, als sie kopfüber in das dreckige Wasser eines riesige Sees eintauchte und die trüben Fluten über ihr zusammen schlugen.

Instinktiv begann Magenta zu paddeln, um wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Stinkendes, faulig schmeckendes Wasser drang ihr in Mund und Nase ein und sie schluckte eine gute Portion davon, als sie, kaum an der Oberfläche angekommen, vom Gewicht ihrer schweren Winterkleider wieder nach unten gezogen wurde. Prustend, hustend und spuckend kam sie sich wieder nach oben und strampelte wie eine ertrinkende Ratte, um nicht wieder zu versinken. Viel zu langsam kam das Ufer näher und Magenta war sich sicher, dass sie gleich keine Kraft mehr haben und ertrinken würde. Blind und unfähig an etwas anderes zu denken als den nächsten Atemzug, kämpfte sie sich Meter für Meter vorwärts.

Als sich die Hexenmeisterin irgendwann völlig erschöpft an dem steinigen Gestade in die Höhe zog, erbrach sie einen ganzen Schwall der ekelhaft stinkenden Brühe, bevor sie in sich zusammen sackte. Undeutlich drängte sich ihr der Gedanke auf, dass sie nach ihren Freunden sehen musste. Doch die nassen Sachen hingen wie Blei an ihr und vor ihren Augen tanzten dunkle Punkte. So blieb sie leise stöhnend liegen und wartete darauf, dass die Welt aufhörte sich zu drehen, und ließ sich in die barmherzige Dunkelheit treiben.

Als sie die Augen das nächste Mal öffnete, standen zwei sorgfältig beschlagene Hufe mit einem goldenen Hufschutz vor ihrer Nase und eine Stimme schnarrte:

„Nun sieh sich mal einer an, was da aus dem Darrowmere-See geklettert ist."

Magenta zuckte zusammen. Sie kannte diese Stimme und auch wenn sie sie schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte, erschien ihr das plötzlich nicht mehr lange genug. Von bösen Vorahnungen geplagt richtete sie sich auf und ließ ihren Blick an dem prächtigen Streitross entlang nach oben gleiten. Dort angekommen unterdrückte sie ein Stöhnen, als sie ihren Verdacht bestätigt sah. Die Person auf dem Rücken des edlen Tiers war niemand anderer als Risingsun.

Völlig entgeistert starrte Magenta zu der Paladina empor. Deren blonden Haare waren unter einem Halbhelm verborgen, der ebenso schimmerte wie der Rest ihrer silbernen Rüstung mit den aufwendigen, goldenen Ziselierungen. Ein schwarzer Wappenrock mit einem silbernen Kreis in einem goldenen Strahlenkranz zierte ihre Brust und über ihren Schultern lag ein kostbar aussehender, lichtblauer Umhang. Ebenso wie an seiner Reiterin hing auch an dem Pferd eine überbordende Fülle an goldenen Verzierungen, angefangen von der Einsäumung der Schabracke bis zum komplett goldenen Fürbug. Das Prunkstück war jedoch der Kopfschutz des Tieres. Er hatte einen spitzen Stachel auf der Stirn, der das edle Ross in eine bellizistische Karikatur eines Einhorns verwandelte. Es war grauenhaft spektakulär. Mit einiger Genugtuung stellte Magenta allerdings fest, dass einer der Stiefel der Paladina einen Schlammspritzer abbekommen hatte.

Ein lautes Platschen und Prusten ließ Magenta aus ihrer Erstarrung erwachen.

„Hil…kann nich…men…", hallte unverkennbar Schakals Stimme über das Wasser. Die Hexenmeisterin sprang voller Tatendrangauf, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Sie erwog zunächst, selbst ins Wasser zu springen, fuhr dann jedoch zu Risingsun herum.

„Er ertrinkt!", rief sie panisch. „So tu doch etwas!"

Die Paladina zögerte nicht. „Fähnrich Rirre!", bellte sie. „Holen Sie den Mann aus dem Wasser!"

Etwas hinter Risingsun klapperte und erst jetzt wurde Magenta sich bewusst, dass hinter der blonden Frau noch eine Truppe aus gut zwanzig Reitern stand. Sie alle trugen denselben Wappenrock, auch wenn ihren Rüstungen allesamt weniger aufwendig verziert waren. Einer der Reiter, eine junge Frau mit kurzen, dunklen Haaren, war jetzt von ihrem Pferd gesprungen und eilte auf das Seeufer zu. Dort blieb sie stehen und sah verunsichert auf das Wasser hinaus.

„Hauptmann, wenn ich anmerken darf, ist das dort kein Mann sondern ein Zwerg. Soll ich ihn trotzdem rausholen?"

Risingsun stöhnte leise und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit der Hand.

„Noch einen Tag", murmelte sie. „…nur noch einen Tag. Dann wird sie bestimmt versetzt. Oder ein Untoter frisst sie. Irgendetwas in der Art." Laut sagte sie: „Natürlich sollen Sie, Fähnrich. Ein bisschen Beeilung, wenn ich bitten darf."

Die junge Frau zögerte immer noch. „Er ist verschwunden."

Risingsun blinzelte durch die goldenen Finger ihres Plattenhandschuhs. „Wie bitte?"

„Der Zwerg. Er ist verschwunden, Ma'am."

Die drei Frauen sahen auf den See hinaus, wo jetzt nur noch große Ringe die Oberfläche des Sees zierten. Schakals Kopf war nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Beim Licht, muss ich denn alles selber machen.", fauchte Risingsun und machte sich daran, von ihrem Schlachtross zu steigen. Magenta, der das alles viel zu lange dauerte, wollte sich nun doch selbst in die dreckigen Fluten werfen, als plötzlich etwas an die Wasseroberfläche getrieben wurde und dann mit steigender Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu schwamm. Neben Magenta zog Risingsun ihr Schwert.

„Achtung, Männer! Ausschwärmen!"

Die Soldaten eilten in scheppernden Rüstungen herbei und umstellten einen Bereich des Ufers. Was immer dort aus dem Wasser kam, wurde von einer schwerterstarrenden Wand aus massivem Stahl und einer Handvoll Armbrustschützen erwartet. Da erkannte Magenta plötzlich, um wen es sich handelte. Sie stürzte mit ausgebreiteten Armen nach vorn.

„Halt nicht schießen", rief. „Das sind meine Freunde!"

Die Hexenmeisterin musste zugeben, dass das braune Tier, das dort geschwommen kam, nicht unbedingt eine Schönheit war. Aber Abbefaria hatte ihr davon erzählt, dass er sich beim Schwimmen in einen Seelöwen verwandeln konnte, und um nichts anderes musste es sich bei dieser Kreatur handeln. Sie verstand jetzt auch, warum er sich geweigert hatte, ihr den Zauber auf dem trockenen Land vorzuführen. Wenn sie nicht gesehen hätte, wie wendig er sich in dieser Form durch das Wasser bewegte, hätte sie vermutlich laut losgelacht.

Kurz vor dem Ufer verwandelte sich der Druide zurück und zog den Zwerg in seiner Nachtelfenform weiter an Ufer. Auf einen Wink von Risingsun hin stürzten drei weitere Männer ins flache Wasser und hoben den Reglosen aus dem See. Zu ihrem Pech erwachte er allerdings in genau diesem Moment wieder zum Leben.

„Lasst mich los, ihr dämlichen Blechdosen!", ereiferte sich der Zwerg, den sie wie einen nassen Sack zwischen sich trugen. „Sehe ich etwa aus wie eine Fuhre Kartoffeln? Lasst mich gefälligst runter!"

Mit tief gefurchter Stirn und so würdevoll, wie ein nasser Zwerg eben sein konnte, kletterte Schakal kurz darauf, gefolgt von den drei Soldaten und Abbefaria, an Land. Dort angekommen schüttelte er sich wie ein Hund nach dem Baden und brummte:

„Wenn ich diese Elfe erwische, dann zieh ich ihr die Ohren la…ähm…länger."

„Abbe!" Magenta eilte zu dem ebenfalls tropfnassen Druiden und fiel ihm und den Hals. „Geht es dir gut?"

Er grinste. „Mir fehlt nichts. Wenn man mal davon absieht, dass mich unser Freund hier so fest gegen den Unterkiefer getreten hat, dass ich dachte, mein Schädel würde platzen."

„Das hättest du auch gemacht, wenn dir von unten auf einmal ein Tier zwischen die Beine schwimmt. In einem See. Unter Wasser.", verteidigte sich Schakal. Er sah sich um, als wolle er gleich noch jemandem einen kräftigen Tritt verpassen. „Und wer sind eigentlich diese Hampelmänner?"

„Eine Aufklärungsabteilung der Argentumdämmerung unterwegs nach Caer Darrow und mir unterstellt.", erklärte Risingsun lächelnd. „Hallo Schakal."

Dem Zwerg blieb der Mund offenstehen.

„Risingsun? Argentumdämmerung?", stammelte er. „Dann hat diese Magierin doch nicht gelogen. Wir sind tatsächlich in den Pestländern."

„In den westlichen Pestländern, um genau zu sein.", gab Risingsun bereitwillig zur Auskunft. „Das hinter Euch ist der Darrowmere-See in dessen Mitte sich die Insel Caer Darrow mit der gleichnamigen Stadt befindet. Oder zumindest mit dem, was die Untoten davon übrig gelassen haben."

Eins Hüsteln war zu hören. „Äh, Hauptmann?"

„Ja, Fähnrich Rirre?" Risingsun durchbohrte die dunkelhaarige Frau förmlich mit ihrem Blick. Die wiederum schien das nicht zu bemerken und deutete mit unheilvollem Blick nach oben.

„Es wird in ein paar Stunden dunkel. Wenn wir die Insel noch rechtzeitig vor der Dämmerung erreichen wollen, sollten wir jetzt aufbrechen."

Risingsun kniff die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen. Sie fasste jetzt anstatt ihrer Untergebenen jetzt die drei patschnassen Abenteurer ins Auge. „Wir können nicht mit Zivilisten nach Caer Darrow reiten. Noch dazu haben die drei keine Pferde. Wir müssen die Mission abbrechen und nach Chillwind zurückkehren. Wenn wir schnell reiten, sollten wir das Camp noch vor der Dunkelheit erreichen. Lasst den Proviant hier und sattelt das Packpferd für unsere _Besucher_."

Sofort brach hecktische Geschäftigkeit aus, während Risingsun zu ihrem Schlachtross zurück ging und sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung auf dessen Rücken schwang. Unter ihren wachsamen Augen wurden Magenta und Abbefaria auf das Packpferd verfrachtet, während Schakal zu einem der anderen Reiter aufs Pferd klettern musste. Als alle oben saßen, formierte sich die Reitergruppe so, dass die Pferde mit den Fremden jeweils von zwei der Reiter flankiert wurden.

_Nur gut, dass ich nicht angeboten habe, mein Teufelsross zu beschwören_, dachte Magenta. _Ich bin mir sicher, es wäre Risingsun eine Freunde gewesen, mich auch noch in Ketten legen zu lassen. Wir reisen ohnehin schon wie Gefangene._

„Reiten wir am See entlang, Hauptmann?", fragte Fähnrich Rirre, als der Zug zum Aufbruch bereit war.

„Nein.", antwortete Risingsun bestimmt. „Wir nehmen den Bergpfad zur Rückseite von Uthers Grabmal. Das ist kürzer und wir kommen nicht so nah an Andorhal vorbei. Die gesteigerte Aktivität dort gefällt mir nicht."

Die Pferde setzten sich in Bewegung, doch Magenta bemerkte es kaum. Sie blickte über die Schulter zu Abbefaria zurück und der Nachtelf nickte fast unmerklich. Er hatte ebenfalls gehört, was die Paladina gesagt hatte. Sie waren ganz in der Nähe von Andorhal. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch einen Weg finden, den Klauen dieser _Argentumdämmerun_g zu entkommen.

* * *

„Hey, wir sind da!", jubelte Emanuelle und zeigte nach vorn wo am Horizont einige Lichtpunkte in der ansonsten stockfinsteren Nacht erschienen waren. „Da ist das Dampfdruckpier."

„Wird aber auch Zeit.", murrte die heisere Stimme des Schurken neben ihr. Der Nachtelf lenkte sein Reittier neben sie und funkelte sie bedrohlich an. „Ich habe gewusst, dass man Euch nicht trauen kann. Diese Höllenmaschine hat uns mitten in der Wüste abgesetzt."

Emanuelle verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe doch schon zugegeben, dass es meine Schuld war. Ich habe die Ankunftskoordinaten anhand der Sternenposition angeben, die bei unserem letzten Besuch hier vorherrschten. Wie hätte ich denn bitte wissen sollen, dass sich die Sterne bewegen?"

„Jedes Kind weiß das.", fauchte der Schurke. „Seid Ihr etwa noch nie nachts gereist?"

„Selten. Und niemals ohne einen Führer.", gab Emanuelle zu. Sie blickte gedankenvoll zum nächtlichen Himmel empor, von dem aus ihr die kleinen Lichtpunkt spöttisch zuzuzwinkern schienen.

„Man müsste etwas erfinden, dass immer am selben Platz bleibt.", überlegte sie laut. „Etwas, dass es möglich macht, seinen Standpunkt jederzeit zu bestimmen und das diese lästige Berechnerei mit Jahreszeit und Sonnenstand unnötig macht. Aber vielleicht hätte ich in Astronomie einfach keine verbesserten Rennflitzer entwickeln sollen. Aber das Thema ist so ööööde."

„Wir nähern uns der Siedlung.", unterbrach Ceredrian ihre Überlegungen. „Meint Ihr, Ihr findet das Haus auch im Dunkeln?"

„Kein Problem.", zwitscherte Emanuelle. „Ich meine, das _Haus_ wird sich ja wohl nicht bewegt haben, oder?"

Ceredrian verneinte lächelnd.

„Gut, dann müssen wir da lang.", sagte Emanuelle bestimmt. „Ich bin a schon so gespannt, was Yeh'kinya zu unserem Erfolg sagt."

Die Nachtsäbler glitten wie große Schatten durch die nächtlichen Straßen. Ab und an fiel ein Lichtschein aus den kleinen, rechteckigen Fenstern der Behausungen auf die staubige Straße. Man hörte Geräusche von Tellern und Besteck und leise Gespräche. Einige der Häuser waren bereits dunkel und die hölzernen Fensterläden zugezogen. An einem kleinen Platz saßen mehrere Fischer bei einem Kartenspiel zusammen. Als die Reiter sie passiert hatten, erhob sich einer von ihnen.

„Hey Gikkix, wo willsu hin?", nuschelte einer der Goblin und nahm noch einen Schluck aus einer großen, bauchigen Flasche. „Wir ham noch jede Menge von Stoleys Zeug."

„Ich gehe mich für den Rum revanchieren.", antwortete der Goblin und verschwand im Dunkeln. Seine Kameraden sahen sich an, bis einer von ihnen mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wenn er meint. Los, Jabbey! Du bist mit Geben dran."

Yeh'kinyas Hütte lag in fast vollständiger Dunkelheit da. Lediglich das flackernde Licht einer einzelnen Kerze drang zwischen den löchrigen Fensterläden hindurch. Emanuelle sprang vom Rücken ihres Nachtsäblers und wollte schnurstracks zur Tür gehen. Ceredrian hielt sie zurück.

„Wartet!", flüsterte der Nachtelf. „Ich will zuerst etwas nachsehen."

Bleich wie ein Gespenst schlüpfte der Priester um eine Ecke und war verschwunden.

„Was macht der denn?", murrte der Schurke. „Ich verhungere bald."

Augenblicke später kehrte Ceredrian zurück. Emanuelle war sich nicht sicher, denn es war immerhin ziemlich dunkel, aber für einen Moment hatte es ausgesehen, als würde er sich Sorgen machen.

„Der Troll sitzt drinnen auf dem Fußboden und brennt Räucherwerk ab. Dabei murmelt er unablässig etwas vor sich hin. Leider ist seine Aussprache so undeutlich, dass ich es nicht verstehen konnte. Oder er spricht einen eigenartigen Dialekt."

Der Schurke zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich frage jetzt lieber nicht noch einmal, seit wann du Trollisch kannst. Deine Andeutungen haben mir beim letzten Mal schon nicht gefallen."

Der Priester verzog das Gesicht zu einem dünnen Lächeln. „Kommt, gehen wir rein."

Entschlossen klopfte Emanuelle an die schiefe Holztür. Augenblicklich verstummte das undeutliche Gemurmel aus dem Inneren und Gegenstände und Möbel wurden hektisch beiseitegeschoben.

„Wer is da?", kam etwas verzögert die Frage von drinnen.

„Hier ist Emanuelle. Komm, mach auf!"

Kurz darauf wurde der Riegel innen zurückgeschoben und Yeh'kinyah öffnete ihnen. Er trug ein komplett rotes Gewand, das sich wunderbar mit seinem Haarschopf biss. Als er Emanuelle sah, grinste er.

„Emanuelle, du bist schon zurück?", fragte er mit hoher Stimme.

„Ja, und ich habe…", antwortete die und wollte nach ihrer Tasche greifen, als der Troll den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen legte und sie am Arm packte.

„Nicht hier.", flüsterte er. „Kommt herein."

Drinnen war es unaufgeräumt wie immer. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen bot der Troll ihnen einen Platz an.

„Tee?", fragte er. „Ich könnte welchen machen."

„Danke, wir möchten nichts.", beantwortete Ceredrian die Frage, bevor Emanuelle sagen konnte, dass sie gerne einen Tee gehabt hätte. Der Priester lehnte sich gegen einen Tisch, auf dem einen gesprungene Tasse und eine Kanne stand, aus der weiße Dampfwölkchen quollen. Die Nächte in der Wüste waren erstaunlich kalt.

Emanuelle strahlte Yeh'kinya an. „Du wirst nicht glauben, was wir alles erlebt haben. Der Tempel war unglaublich und wir…"

„Habt ihr das Ei?", unterbrach der Troll sie. Seine Hände öffneten und schlossen sich und in seinen Augen lag ein seltsamer Glanz. Vermutlich hatte er etwas von diesen scheußlichen Kräutern zu sich genommen.

„Natürlich.", erwiderte die kleine Magierin und holte das Ei aus ihrer Tasche. „Hast du etwa etwas anderes erwartet? He…!"

Yeh'kinya hatte Emanuelle das Ei aus der Hand gerissen und betrachtete es verzückt.

„Die Essenz von Hakkar.", hauchte er und wiegte das Ei wie ein Wickelkind hin und her. „Ihr habt tatsächlich den Avatar von Hakkar besiegt und seine Essenz in das Uralte Ei gebannt. Selbst jetzt fühle ich, wie das Böse in seinem Inneren pulsiert. Ihr habt eine wahre Heldentat vollbracht."

„Ach, das war doch nichts.", winkte Emanuelle ab und fühlte, wie ihre Wangen warm wurden. „Das hätte doch jeder geschafft."

Der Troll blinzelte, als könne er nicht glauben, was sie gesagt habe.

„Nicht jeder.", widersprach er. „Wenn der Mythos wahr ist, habt ihr eine Legende berührt. Eure Taten werden das Gesicht der Welt verändern."

Emanuelle fühlte eine Welle von Stolz in sich aufsteigen wie Blubberbläschen in einem Glas Limonade. Es kitzelte im Bauch und sie musste kichern. Es war so schön, dass sie etwas Gutes getan hatten.

„Es ist spät geworden.", sagte der Troll, den Arm immer noch um das kostbare Ei gelegt. „Ich würde Euch gerne ein Nachtlager anbieten, aber wie ihr seht, ist meine Hütte klein und edle Gäste wie ihr sollten lieber in einem richtigen Gasthaus nächtigen. Wenn ihr euch beeilt, geben sie euch bestimmt noch ein Zimmer."

„Wir benötigen keine Unterkunft.", gab Ceredrian zur Auskunft. Der Priester hatte die ganze Zeit mit untergeschlagenen Armen am Tisch gestanden. Jetzt legte er die Hände aneinander und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Wir werden die Stadt noch heute Nacht wieder verlassen."

Der Troll grinste breit. „Dann wünsche ich Euch viel Glück auf eurem Weg."

„Aber…", begann Deadlyone, wurde jedoch sogleich von Ceredrian unterbrochen.

„Wir gehen.", sagte der Priester bestimmt und schob seinen wiederstrebenden Cousin zur Tür hinaus. „Kommt Ihr, Emanuelle?"

Die Gnomin, die das Verhalten ihrer Reisekameraden nicht ganz zu deuten vermochte, runzelte die Stirn. Warum war der Nachtelf auf einmal so unhöflich? Sie beschloss, ihn danach zu fragen. Mit einem Lächeln drehte sie sich zu Yeh'kinya herum.

„Hab vielen Dank für dieses schöne Abenteuer. Ich bin froh, dass uns jetzt keine Gefahr mehr durch diesen Blutgott droht. Er war ein scheußliches Ungetüm."

„Wenn du das sagst.", antwortete der Troll und hielt Emanuelle die Tür auf. „Ich werde dich und deine Freunde heute Nacht in mein Gebet einschließen."

Yeh'kinja winkte noch einmal zum Abschied und schloss dann die Tür hinter Emanuelle. Die kleine Gnomin stand allein im Dunkeln.

„Wo sind sie denn nur hin?", fragte sie sich und sah sich nach den beiden Nachtelfen um, als sich ein Schatten von der Wand löste.

„Emanuelle?", fragte eine Stimme, die nicht zu ihren beiden Begleitern gehörte.

„Ja, das bin ich.", konnte Emanuelle noch antworten, bevor sie etwas am Kopf traf und die Welt um sie herum dunkel wurde.

* * *

„Ihr hättet uns fragen können."

Die Stimme gehörte Ceredrian, so viel konnte Emanuelle herausfinden. Ihr Kopf klopfte furchtbar und sie konnte ihre Arme nicht richtig bewegen. Als sie ihre Lider ein Stück weit hob, konnte sie einen gemauerten Raum erkennen. Es roch nach Wein und andere Spirituosen. Sie musste in einem Gasthaus sein. Genauer gesagt im Keller eines Gasthauses.

„Wie konnten wir wissen, ob wir Euch vertrauen können, Nachtelf.", antwortete eine poltrige Stimme, die Emanuelle einem Zwerg zuordnete. Aber ein Zwerg in Tanaris? Das war ungewöhnlich.

„Was habt Ihr mit Yeh'kinya zu schaffen?", wollte jetzt eine andere Stimme wissen. Es war dieselbe, die Emanuelle gehört hat, bevor sie bewusstlos geschlagen worden war. Der Größe nach konnte es kein Nachtelf oder Zwerg gewesen sein und ein Gnom schied ohnehin aus. Allerdings sprach er die Gemeinsprache ohne Akzent. Ein Mensch vielleicht?

„Stoley, immer mit der Ruhe.", knurrte der Zwerg wieder. „Am besten wir besorgen unseren Gästen erst einmal etwas zu essen und zu trinken. Bei einem ordentlichen Bier bespricht sich so manches leichter. Aber komm nicht auf die Idee, uns diesen Fusel aufzutischen, den du deinen anderen Gästen servierst. Und hol den Paladin. Er sollte das hier ebenfalls hören."

Emanuelle spürte, wie kühle, lange Finger sich auf ihre Schläfen legten. Angenehm warme Energie floss daraus in ihren Kopf und beseitigte das dumpfe Kreisen und fürchterliche Pochen. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah in Ceredrians besorgtes Gesicht.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er.

„Mir geht es gut.", antwortete sie. „Aber wo sind wir? Und wer ist dieser Zwerg?"

Ceredrian hob eine der langen Augenbrauen. „Ihr seid ein erstaunliches Persönchen. Darf ich vorstellen? Ausgrabungsleiter Ironboot."

Ein Zwerg, von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarze Kleidung gehüllt, mit einem schwarzen Bart und einem großen, schwarzen Hut, der fast sein gesamtes Gesicht in Schatten tauchte, legte grüßend die Hand an die Stirn.

„Ich freue mich, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen.", brummte der Zwerg. „Entschuldigt bitte die Unannehmlichkeiten. Wir hatten, ehrlich gesagt, nicht mit Eurer Rückkehr gerechnet."

Emanuelle betrachtete den Zwerg misstrauisch. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass die Augen im Schatten der Hutkrempe rot leuchteten. Ein Dunkeleisenzwerg!

„Was wollt Ihr von uns?", verlangte Emanuelle zu wissen. Sie schnippte mit den Fingern und die Fesseln, die ihre Arme an den Stuhl, auf dem sie saß, gefesselt hatten, fielen zu Boden. Der Zwerg sah beeindruckt aus.

„Ihr werdet es gleich erfahren. Einen Augenblick Geduld noch."

Am oberen Ende der Kellertreppe wurde eine Tür geöffnet und kurz darauf betraten zwei Männer den Raum, beide schwer beladen mit Essen und Trinken, das sie auf einem Tisch verteilten. Der eine von ihnen wirkte ein wenig heruntergekommen. Er war unrasiert und seine Kleidung war mehrfach geflickt. Im Gegensatz dazu wirkte der andere wie aus dem Ei gepellt, auch wenn man ihm eine gewisse Erschöpfung ansah. Sorgfältig gestutztes, blondes Haupthaar, eine alte, aber tadellos gepflegte Plattenrüstung und ein schwarzer Wappenrock mit einem silbernen Kreis in einem goldenen Strahlenkranz ließen Emanuelle schließen, dass das der Paladin sein musste, von dem der Zwerg gesprochen hatte.

„Esst und trinkt.", forderte der Zwerg die Anwesenden auf. „Ich habe Euch etwas zu berichten, das Euch nicht gefallen wird."

Zögernd begannen Emanuelle und die Nachtelfen zu essen. Der junge Paladin konnte sich anscheinend auch keinen richtigen Reim auf die Sache machen, griff aber herzhaft zu und beendete das ausgiebige Mahl schließlich mit einem unterdrückten Rülpsen.

„Verzeihung.", murmelte er. „Aber vielleicht könnte ich jetzt endlich erfahren, warum mich meine Kommandantin mit diesen merkwürdigen Steintafeln hierher geschickt hat. _Mahegan_, hat sie zu mir gesagt. _Mahegan, ich vertraue dir diese wichtige Fracht an. Ich habe sie einem Haufen untoter Trolle abgenommen und du wirst sie nach Tanaris bringen. Ich kann es mir im Moment nicht leisten, die Truppen allein zu lassen._"

„Klingt, als hätte die Braut dich gelinkt.", grinste Deadlyone. „Gefällt mir jetzt schon."

„Wie redet Ihr von Kommandatin Risingsun!", rief der Paladin und sprang auf. Seine Hand griff zu der Stelle, an der sich vermutlich normalerweise sein Schwert befand. Die Stelle war leer.

„Risingsun?" Emanuelle glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Was hat die denn damit zu tun?"

Der Paladin ignorierte sie. „Ich verlange Genugtuung!", brüllte er und hielt die geballten Fäuste hoch, um sich auf den immer noch feixenden Nachtelfen zu stürzen.

„Komm doch her, wenn du dich traust.", stichelte der und bleckte die Eckzähne.

„Deadly!", ließ sich Ceredrian warnend vernehmen.

„Nimm dies, Schurke!", rief der Paladin und holte mit dem Plattenhandschuh aus. Emanuelle sprang auf und begann einen Eiszauber zu weben. Ein Stuhl polterte zu Boden und Glas klirrte. Deadlyone duckte sich zum Sprung. In seiner Hand glänzte eine zerbrochene Flasche.

„RUHE UND HINSETZEN!"

Ausgrabungsleiter Ironboot hatte den Hut abgenommen und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Stirn ab. „Ihr werdet jetzt alle den Mund halten und mir zuhören. Die Situation ist verdammt noch mal ernst genug, ohne dass ihr Euch gegenseitig an die Gurgel geht. Dieser Troll, Yeh'kinja plant etwas und glaubt mir, wenn ich Euch sage, dass es nichts Gutes ist."

Er wandte sich zu Emanuelle um undfurchte die Stirn. „Im Grunde genommen seid Ihr an all dem hier Schuld. Ihr habt dem Troll die ersten zwei Schrifttafeln aus Zul'Farrak brachtet. Durch sie hat er von dem Uralten Ei erfahren, in dem man die Essenz von Hakkar aufnehmen kann."

Emanuelle zog eine Schnute. „Aber wieso meine Schuld? Die Schrifttafeln besagten doch nur, dass…"

„Ja, _diese_ Schrifttafeln.", schnitt ihr der Zwerg das Wort ab. „Es gibt aber nicht _zwei_ sondern insgesamt _sechs_ dieser Tafeln. _Sechs_! Yeh'kinya hat Euch belogen. Ich studiere diese Legende jetzt schon lange und habe inzwischen die Aufenthaltsorte der vier restlichen Tafeln ausfindig gemacht. Leider ist einer meiner Art in Ironforge nicht besonders gut gelitten. Ich schickte daher einen Brief mit der Bitte um Unterstützung an einen alten Bekannten in Loch Modan. In seiner Antwort stand, dass er zwei vertrauenswürdige Personen damit beauftragt hat, mir die restlichen Tafeln zu besorgen. Zwei davon hat dieser eifrige, junge Mann gestern hier angeschleppt."

Der Paladin namens Mahegan stand halb vom Tisch auf und verbeugte sich in die Runde.

„Aber die Tafeln der Mossflayer-Trolle allein genügen nicht. Auf ihnen ist lediglich ein Ort und mehrere Gegenstände beschrieben, die man für irgendein Ritual benötigt. Ich brauche die letzten zwei letzten Tafeln aus dem Besitz des Smolderthorn-Stamms, um zu wissen, worum es geht."

Emanuelle blinzelte ein paar Mal anhand dieser ungeheuerlichen Eröffnung. Sie hatte doch nichts Böses gewollt. Und jetzt behauptete dieser Zwerg, dass sie etwas Unrechtes getan hatte? Sie wollte all das nicht glauben.

„Warum gehen wir nicht einfach hin und fragen Yeh'kinya?", versuchte sie einzuwerfen.

Ausgrabungsleiter Ironboot sah sie mitleidig an. „Weil er ohnehin alles abstreiten würde. Wir haben keinerlei Handhabe gegen ihn ohne die letzten Tafeln. Die Goblins würde am Ende nur uns ins Gefängnis werfen."

Der Dunkeleisenzwerg nahm seinen Bierkrug auf, trank jedoch nicht daraus, sondern blickte nur sorgenvoll in die dunkle Flüssigkeit. „Bei Thaurissans Hammer…ich wünschte, dieser Schakal würde sich beeilen."

* * *

Pestländer. Magenta wusste nicht, welche Bezeichnung passender gewesen wäre für die trostlose Landschaft, die an ihnen vorbeizog. In der Luft lag ein fauliger Geruch und der allgegenwärtige, gelbe Nebel kratzte unangenehm in der Kehle. Alle Pflanzen waren welk und krank und im verfilzten Unterholz regte sich kein einziges Tier. Es war beängstigend still.

Natürlich hatte die Hexenmeisterin von den riesigen Arealen gehört, die im Zuge des dritten Kriegs von den Untoten verwüstet worden waren. Aber sie hätte es sich nie so schlimm vorgestellt. Für Abbefaria, der hinter ihr auf dem Pferd saß und dessen betrübter Blick auf die tote Landschaft Bände sprach, war das hier vermutlich ebenso verdorbenes Gebiet wie die dämonenverseuchten Wälder Felwoods. Doch Magenta spürte deutlich den Unterschied. Dämonische Magie mochte fremdartig, ja sogar böse sein, doch das, was diese Landschaft durchdrang, war wie das Gegenteil von Leben. Sie wusste jetzt wieder, warum sie stets einen großen Bogen um die Lehrbücher für Nekromantie gemacht hatte. Es war einfach falsch, Tote wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Oder, wie es hier geschehen war, Lebende in Tote zu verwandeln, die immer noch herumliefen und versuchten, einem ins Bein zu beißen. Bei dem Gedanken zog Magenta ihren Fuß unbewusst weiter an das Pferd.

„Was ist?" Abbefarias Stimme klang angespannt und besorgt.

„Nichts. Ich möchte nur vorbereitet sein, falls wieder eine Knochenhand aus dem Boden kommt und nach mir grabscht. Wer weiß, ob Risingsun nächstes Mal wieder schnell genug ist, um dieses widerliche Ding zu erschlagen."

Im Stillen fragte sich Magenta, ob die Paladina sie wohl extra über den verfallenen Friedhof geführt hatte. Sie musste doch gewusst haben, dass in den Gräbern noch Untote lauerten. Von den Ghulen mal abgesehen, die Magenta noch unappetitlicher fand, als die wandelnden Knochenhaufen oder die noch halbwegs menschlich erscheinenden Zombies. Aber vermutlich hatte sie einfach diese alberne, kleine Zeremonie abhalten wollen, bei der sie am Grabmal von Uther, dem Lichtbringer, vom Pferd gestiegen war und sich erst einmal eine geschlagene Viertelstunde in den Staub gekniet hatte, bevor der Tross weiterreiten konnten. Nicht, dass Magenta nicht zugegeben hätte, dass dieser Mann bestimmt Großartiges geleistet hatte. Sie hätte ihn nur lieber von einem sichereren Standpunkt aus bewundert. Umso erleichterter war sie, als in der Ferne ein Lager aus großen, weißen Zelten in Sicht kam, das offensichtlich ihr Ziel darstellte. Ihre Erleichterung sank, als sie sah, dass ein großes Banner der Argentumdämmerung über dem Camp im Wind flatterte.

Risingsun ließ den Zug anhalten und wandte sich an ihre Begleiterin.

„Fährich, ich möchte, dass ihr unsere Gäste in mein Zelt bringt. Versorgt sie mit allem, was sie brauchen. Ich werde derweil Meldung machen. Die Expedition nach Caer Darrow darf nicht weiter verzögert werden."

Die junge Frau salutierte. „Zu Befehl, Hauptmann."

Magenta spürte unangenehm die Aufmerksamkeit der restlichen Camp-Bewohner, während Fähnrich Rirre sie zu einem großen Zelt brachte, vor dem ein Waffenständer aufgebaut war. Mehrere Schilde und Schwerter, allesamt glänzend und ordentlich aufgereiht. Die Paladina schien sie akribisch zu pflegen.

_Oder aber es gibt hier schlicht weg nichts zu tun, wenn man mal vom Untote schlachten absieht_, dachte Magenta bei sich und musste grinsen. Nein, man konnte wirklich nicht behaupten, dass sie Risingsun vermisst hatte.

Kurz darauf schämte Magenta sich ein wenig wegen ihrer gehässigen Gedanken. Sie, Schakal und Abbefaria waren geradezu zuvorkommend von dem jungen Fähnrich bewirtet worden und saßen jetzt im Trockenen, während draußen ein eisiger Regenguss niederging. Ohne Risingsuns Eingreifen wäre das eine sehr unangenehme Nacht im Freien geworden. Stattdessen saßen sie jetzt hier in einem leidlich gemütlichen Zelt und schmausten.

Die Hexenmeisterin zuckte zusammen, als die Zeltplane zurückgeschlagen wurde und Risingsun in einer nassglänzenden Rüstung das Zelt betrat. Die Paladina bedachte sie mit einem frostigen Blick und entledigte sich dann ihrer Panzerung. Nur in einfache Wollhosen und ein weißes Leinenhemd gehüllt setzte sie sich schließlich zu ihnen an den Tisch und begann schweigend zu essen. Erst als Schakal sich räusperte und das Wort ergreifen wollte, legte sie das Messer zur Seite und sah die drei Abenteurer der Reihe nach an.

„Ich werde es vermutlich bereuen.", sagte sie. „Aber ich bin neugierig. Was wollt ihr hier? Ihr werdet wohl kaum aus heiterem Himmel in den Pestländern auftauchen."

„Nun, wenn man es genau nimmt, schon.", brummte Schakal. Der Zwerg hatte Haleh immer noch nicht verziehen, dass sie sie so unsanft über den großen Mahlstrom transportiert hatte. „Aber natürlich hat das Ganze einen Grund."

Magenta rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Sitz hin und her. Diese Stühle waren nicht dazu gedacht, bequem zu sein. Außerdem war ihr nicht wohl dabei, Risingsun einzuweihen. Wer wusste, wie die Paladina auf all das reagieren würde. Im besten Fall würde sie ihnen nicht glauben.

„Wir müssen nach Andorhal.", sagte Abbefaria jetzt. „Wir sollen uns dort mit jemandem treffen."

Risingsun sah den Nachtelfen verblüfft an, bevor sie ein kurzes, hartes Lachen ausstieß. „Ihr beliebt zu scherzen."

„Nein.", antwortete Abbefaria. Seine Miene war ernst und der schmale Schein der Laterne, die auf dem Tisch stand, malte tiefe Schatten auf sein Gesicht. „Wir sind auf einer wichtigen Mission, von der viele Leben abhängen könnten. Es geht um die Bekämpfung des schwarzen Drachenschwarms."

Risingsuns Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. „Schwarze Drachen?", fragte sie. „Und da kommt ihr ausgerechnet hierher? Wenn wir in der Brennenden Schlucht wären, meinetwegen. Aber von hier bis zur Kapelle des hoffnungsvollen Lichts gibt es nichts als Ghule und anderes untotes Gewürm. Ich glaube, nicht einmal ein Drache wäre so verrückt, sich hier niederzulassen."

„Und doch scheint es in Andorhal jemanden zu geben, der uns bei unserer Aufgabe helfen kann.", fuhr Abbefaria fort. „Könnt Ihr uns sagen, wie wir dorthin gelangen?"

„Ob ich…", begann Risingsun und lachte wieder. Magenta fielen jetzt die Schatten auf, die unter den Augen der Paladina lagen. Risingsuns Gesicht wirkte schmaler als beim letzten Mal, als sie sich gesehen hatten, und um ihren Mund lag ein harter Zug. „Niemand kommt nach Andorhal hinein. Der letzte, der es versucht hat, fand einen grausamen Tod zusammen mit allen Männern, die ihm in diesen Wahnsinn gefolgt waren."

Die Paladina wandte sich jetzt an Magenta. „Du erinnerst dich doch sicher an unser Abenteuer in Duskwood. An die Monstrosität, die wir halfen zu erwecken."

Magenta sah das Feuer in Risingsuns Augen und traute sich nur zu nicken.

„Dort haben sie ein gutes _Dutzend_ dieser Kreaturen. Dazu untote Magier, die stets neue Skelette erwecken, Ghule, die einem bei lebendigem Leib die Haut von den Knochen reißen. Banshees, die die Sinne verwirren und Freund gegen Freund richten, ganz zu schweigen von dem Lich, der sich in der Stadtmitte verschanzt hat und die gesamten Truppen kontrolliert. Dort einzudringen ist nahezu unmöglich."

Schakal legte den Kopf schräg. „Nahezu?"

„Mein erster Leutnant, den ich momentan schmerzlich vermisse, hat sich letztens in einer waghalsigen Aktion nach Andorhal durchgeschlagen, um die dortigen Wachtürme mit einer magischen Fackel zu kennzeichnen. Unser leitender Offizier ist der Meinung, dass die Untoten sich mit ihrer Hilfe koordinieren. Wir wollten unsere Angriffe darauf fokussieren, aber…"

„Er ist also reingekommen.", unterbrach Schakal die ausschweifende Paladina. „Wie?"

Risingsun zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vermutlich hat er sich mit seinem Dickschädel einfach durch die Menge gehackt und hatte Glück."

„Dann müssen wir eben auch Glück haben.", sagte Magenta und stand auf. „Die Risingsun, die ich kenne, hätte zumindest nicht so schnell aufgegeben. Sie hätte sich ihren Hammer geschnappt und wäre in die Schlacht gezogen und hätte es diesen Untoten gezeigt. Oder so."

Ein winziges Lächeln huschte über Risingsuns Gesicht. Es war fast nicht zu sehen und doch war es, als wäre die Sonne für einen Augenblick zwischen den Wolken hervorgebrochen. Magenta spähte zu Abbefaria und wusste, dass der Druide es ebenfalls bemerkt hatte. Er stand auf und verbeugte sich förmlich vor Risingsun.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn Ihr unsere Expedition anführen würdet."

Schakal nickte ernst. „Wüsste nicht, mit wem ich mich lieber in einen Haufen Untote stürzen würde."

Risingsun sah zu Magenta. Die Hexenmeisterin wusste, was sie jetzt sagen musste. Es brachte sie fast um, aber da es die Wahrheit war, rang sie sich schließlich doch dazu durch, es auszusprechen.

„Du bist die Einzige, die uns helfen kann. Bitte, führe uns nach Andorhal."

Risingsun schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich muss den Verstand verloren haben.", murmelte sie. „Aber ich glaube euch. Die Geschichte ist einfach zu verrückt, um nicht wahr zu sein."

„Dann bringst du uns nach Andorhal?" Magenta verschränkte die Finger unter dem Tisch. Alles hing jetzt von Risingsuns Antwort ab.

Die Paladina nickte. „Ja, das werde ich. Wir werden im Morgengrauen aufbrechen. Tagsüber sind die Untoten weniger aktiv und es sollte leichter sein, ihre Reihen zu durchbrechen. Aber ich warne euch. Das Ganze wird kein Spaziergang."

Schakal schnaubte trocken. „Das hätte mich nach all dem jetzt irgendwie auch gewundert."

* * *

„Und ihr seid euch sicher, dass ihr dort runter wollt?"

Risingsuns Frage richtete sich an die drei Abenteurer, die zusammen mit ihr auf der Kuppe eines Hügels im gelben Gras lagen und auf die Überreste und Ruinen der einst großen Stadt Andorhal hinunterblickten. Von vielen Gebäuden waren nur noch verfaulte oder verbrannte Gerippe übrig, andere hatten die Zerstörung besser überstanden und zeichneten sich jetzt als dunkle Schatten gegen den Nebel ab.

Bereits seit dem Morgen, als sie das Chillwind Camp in aller Frühe verlassen hatten, wallten die trüben Schwaden wie lebendige Wesen über den Boden und bedeckten alles mit einem klebrigen, feuchten Film, den Magenta äußerst unangenehm fand. Auf Risingsuns Empfehlung hin, hatten sie die Stadt zunächst im Süden umritten und betrachteten jetzt das westliche Tor, dass laut der Paladina am wenigstens stark bewacht wurde.

Die dicken Torflügel, die einst den Eingang der stolzen Handelsstadt gebildet hatten, hingen jetzt schief und zerschlagen in den Angeln. Auch die Stadtmauer hatte unter den Angriffen der Untoten gelitten und war vielerorts einfach niedergewalzt worden. Risingsun hatte ihnen erzählt, dass sich die Untoten dazu einer besonders makaberen Methode bedienten. Ihre Belagerungsmaschinen benutzten die Körper der Gefallenen oder wahlweise auch der eigenen Truppen als Katapultgeschosse. Magenta fröstelte, als sie eine der halb im Schlamm versunkenen Maschinen sah, deren rostige Messer und Schneiden wie lauernde Klauen eines schlafenden Tieres wirkten. Sie hoffte, dass sie nie einen der sogenannten „Leichenwagen" in Aktion sehen würde.

„Was ist das dort?" Magenta deutete auf ein großes Gebäude, das relativ nah an der ehemaligen Stadtmauer stand. Seine Außenmauern waren noch intakt und wenn man von den Löchern im Dach und den zerschlagenen Fenstern absah, wirkte es lediglich ein wenig verfallen.

Risingsun zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sieht mir wie das ehemalige Gasthaus aus. Du meinst doch wohl nicht etwa, dass euer geheimnisvoller Fremder sich ausgerechnet dort verbirgt?"

Magenta knetete mit den Fingern ihre Unterlippe, während sie mit der andere nach den Anhänger um ihren Hals fasste. Sie spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln und das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sie genau dorthin mussten, wurde zur Gewissheit.

„Doch, genau da werden wir Jeziba finden."

Abbefaria warf ihr einen erstaunten Blick zu und deutete dann ein Lächeln an.

„Also schön, worauf warten wir dann noch.", brummte Schakal. „Auf in die Schlacht."

Risingsun erhob sich, nur um gleich wieder auf ein Knie zu sinken. Sie hatte die Hände auf dem Griff ihres massigen Streitkolbens verschränkt und ihre Lippen bewegten sich in einem stummen Gebet. Magenta fühlte etwas Eigenartiges ihren Rücken hinaufkriechen. Das Gefühl war unangenehm und beruhigend zugleich.

Risingsun beendete ihr Gebet und erhob sich. Magenta war sich nicht sicher, aber umgab die Paladina nicht tatsächlich ein leichtes Leuchten? Doch noch bevor sie sich dessen versichern konnte, stürmte Risingsun bereits mit einem gebrüllten „Für das Licht!" den Hügel hinab und warf sich auf die beiden Untoten, die das Tor bewachten.

Der Ghul fiel mit einem gurgelnden Laut unter einem sorgfältig geführten Streich von Risingsuns wuchtiger Waffe. Der Zombie, der sich schwerfällig zu der Paladina herumdrehen wollte, verging mit einem Aufschrei in einem Blitz aus weißem Licht. Ein Feuerball traf einen weiteren Ghul, der aus dem Schatten eines nahen Hauses heranstürmte. Verwundert sah Magenta sich um und entdeckte einen Skelettmagier, der im Schutz einer Ruine verdeckt stand und von dort aus bereits den nächsten Zauber wob. Zuerst wollte Magenta nicht in den Kopf, warum er einen der eigenen Leute angezündet hatte, doch als sie Risingsun aufschreien hörte, als die brennen Fetzen des Ghuls sie trafen, wusste sie warum.

„Der Kerl spielt falsch.", grunzte die Hexenmeisterin. „Na das kann er haben."

Mit einem schnellen Zauberspruch beschwor sie Sloojhom an ihre Seite und hetzt ihn auf den untoten Magier. Der Teufelsjäger ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und stürmte mit einem hungrigen Aufjaulen auf das – zwangsläufig – grinsende Skelett. Während dessen fiel ein weiterer Ghul unter Schakals Schwertern und zwei Zombies wurden von Ranken zerquetscht, die Abbefaria aus dem verseuchten Boden beschwor.

Ein neuer Skelettmagier erschien und versuchte, sie mit Eiszaubern an den Boden zu fesseln und das Blut in ihren Adern gefrieren zu lassen. Magenta überzog ihn mit einem Flammenzauber und befahl dann Sloojhom, den Rest zu erledigen.

Ein schriller Schrei zerschnitt die Luft wie ein Messer und eine spektrale Gestalt stürzte sich mit ausgestreckten Armen auf Abbefaria. Der Nachtelf duckte sich, ließ sich fallen und rollte zur Seite ab. Wütend warf sich der fliegende Geist herum und ging wieder zum Angriff über. Ein neuer Schrei erklang und Abbefaria ging zu Boden, die Hände über den langen Ohren.

_Eine Banshee!_

Magenta überlegte nicht lange und warf einen Schattenblitz nach dem Geisterwesen. Mit einem Fauchen warf der sich herum und fuhr die langen Krallen nach Magenta aus. Der grässliche Mund in dem geisterhaft blassen Gesicht öffnete sich erneut zu einem der grässlichen Klagelaute.

„Rising!"

Die Paladina reagierte sofort auf Magentas Hilferuf. Ein weißer Lichtblitz traf die Banshee und wirbelte sie durch die Luft. In greller Panik heulte der Geist auf und floh.

„Verdammt!" Risingsun befreite sich mit einem gezielten Hammerschlag von dem Ghul, der gerade versuchen wollte, ihr buchstäblich ein Ohr abzukauen, und setzte dem flüchtenden Geist nach. Schakal erledigte derweil der verdutzten Ghul, indem er ihm den Kopf von den Schultern schlug.

„Sie wird es nicht schaffen.", rief Abbefaria und deutete auf Risingsun. Die Paladina setzte gerade über einen umgestürzten Zaun hinweg und erschlug im Vorbeilaufen ein weiteres Skelett, bevor sie schließlich schwer atmend an einer Wegkreuzung stehenblieb. Die heulende Banshee verschwand irgendwo im Nebel. Mit erhobenem Kriegshammer schien die Paladina zu lauschen, dann drehte sie sich plötzlich herum und kam zurück. Schon von Weitem konnte Magenta sie rufen hören.

„Sie kommen! Rückzug! RÜCKZUG!"

Magenta brauchte nicht zu fragen, was Risingsun meinte, denn dort, wo die Paladina gerade noch gestanden hatte, wälzten sich jetzt die riesigen Umrisse von zwei Monstrositäten durch den Nebel. Um die massigen Schatten herum kreuchten und fleuchten kleinere Untote, größtenteils Ghule mit ihren verrottenden Bandagen und den messerscharfen Zähne. Doch auch Skelettmagier und andere Knochenhaufen, die Schwerter und Äxte schwangen, gehörten zu der sich nähernden Schar von Scheußlichkeiten. Wie es schien, hatte der Schrei der Banshee Alarm ausgelöst.

„Wir müssen weg.", keuchte Risingsun. Sie fasste Magenta am Ärmel und wollte sie mit sich ziehen.

„Nein." Abbefaria hatte sich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelt und wies auf die Ruine, vor der sie sich befanden. Es war das Gasthaus. „Wir sind fast am Ziel. Wir können jetzt nicht aufgeben."

„Ich werde keinen von euch zurücklassen.", fauchte die Paladina. „Hierzubleiben ist Selbstmord!"

„Entschuldige, Mädchen, aber wir müssen da rauf.", mischte sich jetzt auch Schakal ein. Dem Zwerg klebten unappetitliche Reste von Untoten in Haar und Bart und seine Schwerter waren über und über mit dunklem, geronnenem Blut bedeckt. „Wenn wir jetzt umkehren, schaffen wir es vermutlich niemals."

Risingsun schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr seid wahnsinnig. Vollkommen übergeschnappt. Aber gut, wenn es denn sein muss, dann beeilt euch wenigstens. Ich werde sie so lange aufhalten."

„Allein?" Magenta überlegte, ob der Schrei der Banshee wohl auch Risingsuns Gehirn in Mitleidenschaft gezogen hatte.

Die Paladina grinste überheblich. „Wenn nicht ich, wer dann? Außerdem muss es ja nicht für lange sein. Ihr werdet dort oben sowieso niemanden finden. Also geht und sucht diesen Jeziba. Aber beeilt euch zurückzukommen, wenn ihr ihn nicht findet. Ich halte hier so lange die Stellung. Die werden sich noch wünschen, heute Morgen in ihren Gräbern geblieben zu sein."

„Also schön, beeilen wir uns.", knurrte Schakal und lief mit erhobenen Schwertern voran zum Gasthaus.

Abbefaria deutete eine Verbeugung in Risingsuns Richtung an. „Möge Elune Euch schützen." Dann folgte er Schakal.

Magenta warf noch einmal einen Blick auf die heran rollende Horde von Untoten. „Bist du dir…"

„Wenn du jetzt fragen willst, ob ich mir sicher bin, dass das hier eine Schnapsidee war, dann sage ich von Herzen ja.", unterbrach sie die Paladina. „Und wenn die Frage lautete, ob ich das ernst meine auch. Also geh endlich. Ich werde hier nicht ewig durchhalten."

Magenta wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Demuny wäre der heiligen Kämpferin vermutlich freudestrahlend um den Hals gefallen, aber das war nicht Magentas Art. So beschränkte sie sich auf ein schiefes Lächeln und ein genuscheltes „Danke", bevor sie den anderen beiden folgte.

Im Inneren des Gasthauses war es so dunkel, dass Magenta unwillkürlich langsamer wurde und sich vorsichtig durch die Finsternis tastete, bis sich ihre Augen an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten. Sie trat im Dunkeln auf etwas Weiches und ihr Herzschlag stockte für einen Moment, bis sie merkte, dass es sich nur um die Überreste eine Ghuls handelte. Einige Schritte weiter leuchteten die bleichen Knochen eines Skelets im spärlichen Licht.

„Magenta?"

Abbefaria und Schakal kamen ihr aus einem Raum entgegen, der früher wohl einmal die Küche gewesen war.

„Dort und im Keller ist nichts.", erklärte der Zwerg und sah nach oben. „Wir müssen wohl in den ersten Stock."

Magenta nickte und stolperte unsicher zur Treppe vor. Dort blieb sie stehen und lauschte. Waren das dort oben nicht gerade Schritte gewesen? Langsam schob sie sich die knarrenden Stufen hinauf. Die Luft war kalt und modrig und das Holz unter ihren Füßen unangenehm glitschig.

„Lass mich vorgehen.", wisperte Abbefaria neben ihr und schob sich an der Hexenmeisterin vorbei. Der Nachtelf huschte bis zum oberen Treppenabsatz und verschmolz dort mit den Schatten. Magenta wartete mit angehaltenem Atem.

Etwas in der Dunkelheit knurrte und fauchte, ein gurgelnder Schrei und etwas Schweres polterte die Treppe hinunter. Es landete direkt vor Magentas Füßen und starrte sie aus leblosen Augenhöhlen an. Der Kopf eines Ghuls.

„Der Weg ist frei.", rief Abbefaria von oben.

Magenta und Schakal beeilten sich zu ihm aufzuschließen. Zu dritt standen sie schließlich vor einer verschlossenen Tür, unter der ein schwacher Lichtschein hervordrang. Der Nachtelf legte die Hand an das Holz und sah seine beiden Begleiter an.

„Beten wir, dass wir Jeziba gefunden haben.", sagte er und drückte entschlossen gegen die Tür.

* * *

Warmes Licht flutete den verrotteten Flur und vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein gemütliches Zimmer. Es gab ein weiches Bett, einen Bücherschrank und einen Kamin, in dem ein warmes Feuer lustig vor sich hin prasselte. Mit staunenden Augen trat Magenta ein und sah sich um. Vor dem unzerbrochenen Fenster hingen schwere, rote Vorhänge und draußen konnte man einen sorgfältig geharkten Hof mit weißen Kieselsteinen und umsäumt von grünem Gras erkennen. Auf einem Tisch vor dem Fenster stand ein Teller mit einer angebrochenen Mahlzeit und ein Kelch mit dunklem Wein. Jemand musste vor kurzem noch hier gewesen sein.

Schritte hinter ihnen ließen die drei herumwirbeln. In der Tür erschien ein hochgewachsener, blonder Elf in einer leichten, bronzefarbenden Kettenrüstung. Er wirkte nicht alt, wie Magenta es erwartet hatte, doch in seinen blauen Augen stand eine Erfahrung und Weisheit, die seine Erscheinung Lügen straften. Er lächelte freundlich.

„Wie es aussieht, habe ich Gäste zum Abendessen.", sagte er und betrat den Raum. „Chromie hätte mich wirklich vorwarnen können."

„Seid Ihr Jeziba?", fragte Abbefaria und machte dem Elf Platz, der ein Tablett balancierte und auf dem Tisch absetzte. Darauf befand sich neben verschiedenen Früchten ein ganzer Haufen Bücher. Er griff nach einem davon und machte sich daran, es in dem vor Schriftstücken fast überquellenden Schrank zu verstauen.

„Jeziba, den Bildhauer, so nennen ich viele.", sagte der Elf und musterte die drei Abenteurer. „Doch es sind keine Statuen, die ich erbaue, sondern Helden. Daher sagt mir, welcher Wind euch hierher geweht habt, damit ich mehr über das erfahre, was ich für Euch tun kann."

„Haleh schickt uns.", begann Abbefaria. „Wir wollen…"

Er kam nicht weiter, als sich die Tür ein zweites Mal öffnete und noch einen Gast einließ. Es war eine Gnomin in einer weißen Robe mit schwarzen und goldenen Tressen, die, als sie sie erblickte, wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. In ihren großen, grünen Augen spiegelten sich die Flammen des Kaminfeuers, so dass Magenta für einen Augenblick glaubte, sie wären goldfarbend. Die Gnomin legte den Kopf mit der blonden Schneckenfrisur schief und blinzelte zweimal.

„Gäste? Oh Jeziba, warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Ich?", echote der Elf. „Wenn hier jemand über unangemeldeten Besuch informiert sein müsstest, dann doch du."

Die Gnomin runzelte die Stirn. „Stimmt, du hast Recht. Aber ich habe nichts geahnt. Wie eigenartig. Das müssen diese verdammten Maden draußen bei den Silos sein. Die rauben mir noch den letzten Nerv."

Die Gnomin ersetzte die bekümmerte Miene blitzschnell durch ein breites Lächeln. „Ihr müsst entschuldigen, ich war unhöflich. Mein Name ist Chronormu, aber Ihr könnt mich ruhig Chromie nennen. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich Eure Namen nicht kenne, was sehr verwunderlich ist."

Abbefaria verbeugte sich mit vor der Brust gefalteten Händen. „Abbefaria."

Magenta versuchte sich an einem Knicks und nannte ebenfalls ihren Namen.

Schakal hingegen ließ es sich nicht nehmen, der Gnomin die Hand hinzustrecken. „Schakal, angenehm."

„Es freut mich, Euch kennenzulernen.", erwiderte die Gnomin und ergriff Schakals Hand. In dem Moment, als sie sich berührten, zuckte die Gnomin zusammen. Sie zog scharf die Luft ein und starrte den Zwerg aus großen Augen an.

„Schakal? DER Schakal? Oh weh oh weh…"

Der Blick der Gnomin irrte jetzt zu Magenta und Abbefaria und sie stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus. Wie von einer Biene gestochen ließ sie Schakals Hand los. Ein heftiges Zittern ging durch ihren Körper.

„Entschuldigt mich, ich muss etwas nachsehen."

Die Gestalt der Gnomin begann zu flackern, während sie ihren Augen halb geschlossen hatte. Ein bronzefarbender Schimmer, der sich langsam im Zimmer ausbreitete, erschien um sie herum. Kurz bevor es Schakal erreichte, brach das Leuchten ab und Chromie stand etwas atemlos vor ihnen. Ihre Augen funkelten zornig, während sie mit dem Zeigefinger vor Schakals Nase herum wackelte.

„Du solltest überhaupt nicht hier sein.", schimpfte sie. „Nicht JETZT! Und ihr beide…" Sie wandte sich drohend zu Abbefaria und Magenta um. „Ihr solltet erst RECHT nicht hier sein. Oh, womit habe ich das nur verdient. Wer bitte hat denn diesen Schlamassel nun wieder zu verantworten? Diese verdammte Geißel. Sie wissen ja nicht, was sie hier alles anrichten! Irgendjemand sollte ihnen endlich das Handwerk legen."

Magenta sah Abbefaria an. „Verstehst du, wovon sie redet?"

Der Nachtelf schüttelte den Kopf. Währenddessen wuselte Chromie im Zimmer umher und zeterte vor sich hin. Jeziba beobachtete sie schweigend und mit steigender Sorge.

„Ich glaube es ja nicht. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Was mach ich jetzt nur? Was mach ich jetzt nur? Ich kann die drei doch nicht hier lassen. Und der König…was passiert mit dem König? Das geht doch nicht. Oh weh, oh weh…was für ein Chaos. "

Schließlich blieb sie stehen und fasst die drei Abenteurer scharf ins Auge. „Die Lage, in der Ihr Euch befindet, ist mehr als ernst. Irgendjemand hat den Lauf der Geschichte, über den ich und mein Schwarm zu wachen beauftragt wurden, ganz gewaltig durcheinander gebracht. Keiner von euch befindet sich zurzeit an dem Ort, an dem er bestimmungsmäßig sein sollte und so leid es mir tut, das muss ich ändern. Ich muss Euch wieder in Eure richtige Zeitlinie zurückschicken."

„Moment mal. Sagtet ihr Zeitlinie? Drachenschwarm?" Abbefarias Augen wurden immer größer. „Sagt nicht, Ihr seid ein Mitglied des Bronzenen Drachenschwarms!"

Chromie schürzte die Lippen. „Und ob. Hatte ich das nicht erwähnt? Meine Aufgabe ist es normalerweise, die hier in Andorhal mehr als durcheinandergeratenen Zeitlinien wieder ins Lot zu bringen. Und als gäbe es nicht schon genug Schwierigkeiten dabei…habt ihr schon mal temporale Parasiten gesehen? Widerliche, schleimige Biester, die sich von Zeitresten ernähren und Löcher in die Zeitlinien fressen…aber ich schweife ab. Na zumindest habt _ihr _mir dabei gerade noch gefehlt. Also nicht, dass ich nicht Hilfe begrüßen würde, die mir bei der Bewältigung meiner Aufgabe jenseits dieser Zeitblase helfen würde. Nicht, dass ihr mich falsch versteht. Ich wäre _froh_ über Hilfe, nur eben nicht von euch. Ihr alle….oder sagen wir mal zumindest fast alle, habt wichtige Aufgaben zu erledigen. Oder etwa nicht?"

Magenta fühlte sich verpflichtet, zu antworten. „Also ich glaube nicht, dass…"

„Von dir redet ja auch keiner.", unterbrach Chromie sie freundlich aber bestimmt. „Obwohl du jetzt auch was anderes machen solltest. Aber viel wichtiger ist eigentlich auch, was ihr bis jetzt getan habt. Es war nicht Eure Aufgabe, den Verrat durch Onyxia aufzudecken. Diese Aufgabe war für jemand andere reserviert. Das bringt doch alles durcheinander."

Die Gnomin ließ sich auf einen Stuhl plumpsen und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Jeziba trat an den Tisch setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Wenn ich dir vielleicht irgendwie helfen kann?"

„Mhm, das könntest du tatsächlich.", murmelte Chromie. „Ich brauche einen Beutel voll Gold, zwei Schattenmachtelixiere, sechs große, glänzende Splitter, drei schwarze Drachenschuppen, einen Arkanitbarren und fünfundzwanzig Einheiten Dunkeleisenerz. Meinst du, du hast so etwas da? Das würde helfen, zumindest einen Teil der Zeitlinie wieder auf Kurs zu bringen. Beim Rest muss ich eben einfach auf das Beste hoffen."

Der Elf ließ zwar Erstaunen erkennen, antwortete aber nur: „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.", bevor er den Raum verließ.

Chromie schien indes einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben, auch wenn sie nicht aussah, als würde er ihr gefallen.

„So leid es mir tut, aber ich muss euch zurückschicken. Das Schicksal der Welt hängt davon ab. Allerdings werde ich dafür euch…eure Erinnerungen etwas verändern müssen. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass ihr mehr wisst, als gut für euch ist. Ihr würdet den Lauf der Zeit nur wieder durcheinander bringen, selbst wenn ihr es gar nicht wolltet."

Abbefaria fasste nach Magentas Hand. „An was werden wir uns nicht mehr erinnern?" Anscheinend hatte der Nachtelf sich bereits entschieden, dieses Schicksal zu akzeptieren.

„Nun jaaaa.", antwortete Chromie gedehnt und wies auf ihre gefassten Hände. „Ich fürchte daran, werdet Ihr euch zum Beispiel nicht erinnern können."

„Was?" Magenta konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Dieser…Drache wollte ihr Abbefaria wegnehmen?"

„Keine Sorge, du wirst ihn nicht vermissen.", sagte Chromie sanft. „Ich sorge schon dafür. Ah, Jeziba ist zurück. Hast du alles?"

Der Elf stellte eine Kiste vor Chromie und nickte. „Alles dort drin. Aber meinst du wirklich, dass es nötig ist?"

„Oh ja, das ist es.", gab die Gnomin bestimmt zurück. „Ich werde die drei jetzt an ihren eigentlichen Bestimmungsort bringen. Beten wir einfach, dass es noch nicht _zu spät_ ist, um die Zeitströme zu reparieren. Und jetzt tretet beiseite."

Chromie stellte sich in die Mitte des Zimmers, schloss die Augen und schob die Ärmel ihrer Robe zurück. Sie begann mit den Ärmchen zu wedeln und murmelte dabei Silben in einer fremden Sprache, die Magenta nicht verstand. Voller Panik wandte die Hexenmeisterin sich an Abbefaria.

„Das darfst du nicht zulassen!", rief sie. „Du musst sie aufhalten!"

Ein goldener Strudel war jetzt vor Chromie erschienen. Wie flüssiges Metall schwappte die temporale Magie hin und her und kreiselte um einander wie Sand in einer riesigen Sanduhr. Mit jeder Umdrehung wurde der Wirbel breiter.

„Schakal!" Magentas gehetzter Blick suchte den Schurken. Der Zwerg zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was willst du machen, Mädel? Fortlaufen und dich verstecken? `S tut mir leid, dass es so kommen musste, aber ich glaube, Chromie hat Recht. Ich sollte jetzt eigentlich woanders sein. Hab das schon seit ner ganzen Zeit geahnt."

Mit diesen Worten trat Schakal nach vorn in den goldenen Strudel, wurde von ihm erfasst und hineingezogen. Das Letzte, was Magenta von ihm sah, war seine zum Gruß erhobene Hand.

„Jetzt ihr beiden." Chromies Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch.

„Nein, nein, ich will nicht." Magenta fühlte, wie Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen. Abbefaria schloss die Arme um sie.

„Ich werde dich niemals vergessen.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, bevor der goldene Strudel auch sie erfasste und in die Tiefe zog. Als die beiden verschwunden waren, schloss sich der Zauber mit einem leisen Plopp.

* * *

„Abbe? Abbe wo steckst du? Komm schon raus, ich weiß, dass du hier irgendwo steckst."

Abbefaria öffnete träge ein Auge. Über ihm raschelte leise das Laub von Teldrassil und hunderte Meter unter ihm brandete das verhüllte Meer an die Insel, auf der der neue Weltenbaum stand. Ein Plätzchen wie gemacht für ein ausgiebiges Schläfchen. Zumindest war er das gewesen, bis die Stimme seiner Schwester ihn aus seinen süßen Träumen gerissen hatte.

„ABBEFARIA!"

Wie es schien, wurde die Lage ernst. Wenn er nicht riskieren wollte, sie so zu erzürnen, dass sie tagelang nicht mit ihm sprach, sollte er sich lieber zu erkennen geben.

„Ich bin hier!", rief er, während er die Augen wieder schloss und versuchte, eine neue, bequeme Position zu finden. Dieses Unterfangen wurde empfindlich gestört, als der Ast unter dem Gewicht seiner Schwester zu zittern begann.

„Hier steckst du also.", schnaubte Navala wütend und ließ sich neben ihn auf den Ast fallen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig langte Abbefaria nach einem Halt.

„Pass doch auf.", knurrte er. „Wenn ich da runterfalle…"

„…könntest du nicht mehr mit mir zum Mondfest gehen.", grinste Navala. „Ich gebe zu, das wäre sehr bedauerlich."

„Mondfest?" Abbefaria gähnte ausgiebig und streckte sich. „Nie davon gehört. Müsste ich davon wissen?"

Seine Schwester blies sich die grünen Ponyfransen aus dem Gesicht und versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften Knuff gegen den Oberarm. „Oh, du weißt genau, dass du versprochen hast, mit mir zusammen hinzugehen. Und du wolltest mir ein neues Kleid kaufen. Du _hast_ es verspochen."

„Habe ich?", antwortete der Druide gespielt erstaunt. Er gab seine Maskerade jedoch auf, als er das zornige Gesicht seiner Schwester sah. „Oh, _das_ Mondfest meinst du. Mit all dem Lampions und dem Feuerwerk und dem bösen Gespensterhund Omen, der nachts aus dem See steigt und kleine Druidinnen frisst."

Navala kreischte auf und versetzte ihm noch einen Schlag. „Für Geistergeschichten bin ich nun wirklich schon zu alt.", maulte sie. „Jetzt komm endlich. Die fangen sonst noch ohne uns an."

Abbefaria gähnte noch einmal und erhob sich dann. „Also gut, Schwesterherz. Du hast gewonnen. Gehen wir feiern."

Mit einem Jubelschrei hängte Navala sich an seinen Arm und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu einem der magischen Kreise, der sie nach Moonglade bringen würde. Kurz bevor sie den Ast verließen, auf dem Abbefaria geruht hatte, sah er noch einmal zurück auf das Meer hinaus. Irgendwann würde er auch einmal zu dem Kontinent auf der anderen Seite des Mahlstroms reisen, doch dafür war noch so viel Zeit. Er hatte es nicht eilig. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester, sie jetzt an seinem Arm hing und ihn ungeduldig weiter zerrte. Lachend folgte der Druide ihr und ließ Ast und Meer allein im Mondlicht zurück.

* * *

Der sturmgepeitschte Himmel über der Brennenden Steppe wurde von Blitzen zerrissen. Windböen peitschten Staub und Sand durch die steinigen Schluchten und heulten wie wilde Wölfe. Eine einsame Gestalt stand mutterseelenallein auf einem Pfad, der sich halb versteckt in die Berge schlängelte. Zu ihren Füßen stand eine hölzerne Kiste und neben der Kiste hockte eine kleine, gehörnte Gestalt. Sie schien zu brennen.

„Nimm die Kiste, Rulpep.", befahl Magenta. Der Wind zerrte an ihrer Robe und ließ ihre Haare wie Flammen um ihren Kopf lodern.

„Aber Meisterin, es ist zu schwer.", winselte der Wichtel und duckte sich hinter die Kiste.

„Erbärmlicher Wurm.", fauchte die Hexenmeisterin. Sie entließ ihren nichtsnutzigen Wichteldiener mit einem Fingerschnippen und zitierte den großen, blauen Leerwandler Zogoth herbei. Sie wies stumm auf die Kiste und der Dämon beeilte sich, sie auf seine breiten Schultern zu stemmen. Ergeben folgte er seiner Meisterin auf dem Weg zum Altar der Stürme, der irgendwo oben in den Bergen zu finden war. Dort würde sie einen mächtigen Hexenmeister namens Mor'zul Bloodbringer treffen. Einer ihrer Lehrer hatte sie hierher geschickt. Mor'zul würde ihr neue, noch dunklere Zauber beibringen können. Sie würden ihre Macht noch weiter steigern, bis sie sich irgendwann sogar über ihre Lehrmeister erheben würde.

Ein grausames, kleines Lächeln umspielte Magentas Lippen, während sie den Felspfad erklomm, als plötzlich etwas vor ihre Füße geweht wurde. Sie hob es auf und erkannte, dass es sich um eine kleine, weiße Vogelfeder handelte. Vielleicht von einer Taube. Aber ein solcher Vogel in dieser Gegend?

Magenta drehte sich um und blickte zurück auf den Weg, den sie bereits genommen hatte. Der dunkle Himmel über ihr wurde von einem weiteren Blitz erhellt, der die wolkenverhangene Schwärze danach nur noch finsterer wirken ließ. Magenta fühlte ein eigenartiges Gefühl der Leere in sich aufsteigen. Eine Leere, die bald wieder gefüllt werden musste, mit neuen Zaubern, neuen Eroberungen, neuen Errungenschaften.

Die Hexenmeisterin schüttelte den Kopf und schalt sich selbst eine sentimentale Ziege. Schon bald würde sie ein Xorothianisches Schreckensross ihr eigenen nennen. Nur wenige Hexenmeister taten das. Es würde die Leere füllen. Für eine Weile.

* * *

**Tadaaaa!**

**Ähm ja. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dieses Kapitel dem einen oder anderen nicht so recht gefällt. Also der Schluss zumindest nicht. Aber ich hoffe, ich kann das wieder gutmachen, indem es beim nächsten Mal wieder spannend weitergeht, nach dieser…nun ja wirklich sehr schicksalhaften Begegnung. Und sagt nicht, ich hätte euch beim letzten Mal nicht gewarnt.**

**Zauberhafte Grüße**

**Mag**

**P.S.: Und natürlich erfahrt ihr dann auch, wo Schakal abgeblieben ist, obwohl ich denke, dass das eigentlich nicht wirklich schwer zu erraten ist. ^_~**


	10. Eine schicksalhafte Begegnung

**Eine schicksalhafte Begegnung**

Als die Welt um Easygoing herum wieder feste Formen annahm, bildeten sich die Umrisse von Nighthaven, der einzigen Stadt in Moonglade. Eingebettet in den Schatten riesiger, uralter Bäume, gelegen am Rand des Elune'ara-Sees war sie einst eine der größten, nachtelfischen Ansiedlungen auf Kalimdor gewesen. Heute jedoch war von der ehemals prächtigen Siedlung nur noch ein Schatten zurückgeblieben. Die Straßen waren verwaist und die wenigen, ausgewählten Besucher, denen man Eintritt in die Stadt gewährte, hatten oft das Gefühl, dass trotz der Gastfreundschaft, die man ihnen entgegen brachte, etwas in den umliegenden Wäldern lauerte und sie beobachtete. Allerdings war die Stadt heute weder so still, noch so friedlich, wie Easygoing sie kannte. Die meditative Ruhe, die normalerweise die Straßen durchzog wie dichter Nebel, war erfüllt von aufgeregten Rufen, Gelächter und dem Geräusch vieler Füße.

Der Druide trat beiseite, um einen Trupp Nachtelfen vorbeizulassen, die mehrere Kisten und einige lange Bündel mit sich trugen, und folgte ihnen dann gemessenen Schrittes. Als er einen Blick auf ein Stück Stoff erhaschte, das aus einem der Bündel herauslugte, zogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben. Natürlich. Das Mondfest stand bevor. Die einzige Zeit des Jahres, in der Besucher…nun _fast_ jeder Rasse in Nighthaven willkommen waren, um den Heldentaten ihrer Ahnen zu gedenken und – im Fall der Nachtelfen – Elune in besonderem Maße zu verehren und ihren Segen zu erbitten. Um das Fest zu begehen, wurde die Stadt üppig geschmückt mit Wimpeln und roten Laternen, es gab spezielle Speisen, die Glück und ein langes Leben verhießen und überall wurden große Feuerwerke abgebrannt.

Bevor Easygoing jedoch weiter in seinen Gedanken über den Sinn und die Freuden des Festes versinken konnte, veränderte sich der Ton um ihn herum. Laute, verärgerte Stimmen näherten sich ihm und schon wichen die Arbeiter um ihn herum zur Seite, um Platz zu machen für jemanden, den Easygoing hier nicht erwartete hatte. Der Nachtelf, der in schnellen Schritten durch die Straßen eilte, fiel nicht nur durch seine viele seiner Rasse überragende Größe auf. Ihn umgab eine Aura von Macht und Autorität, denen sich weder seine Bewunderer noch seine Kritiker entziehen konnten. Und wie es aussah, war er im Moment sehr ungehalten.

„Du!", bellte Fandral Staghelm, als er Easygoing gewahr wurde, der sich plötzlich auf einer ziemlich exponierten Position genau im Weg des Erzdruiden befand. Die anderen Nachtelfen, die sich eben noch zwischen ihnen befunden hatten, hatten sich auf eigenartige Weise in Luft aufgelöst. „Was tust du hier?"

„Ich…äh…", stotterte Easygoing. Er bemerkte Mathrengyl Bearwalker, der dem Erzdruiden auf dem Fuße folgte und der Easygoing jetzt unauffällig Zeichen gab, den Zorn des wütenden Nachtelfen nicht noch weiter anzustacheln.

Fandral Staghelm, der jetzt wie eine lebende Mauer vor Easygoing aufragte, musterte ihn aus brennenden Augen. „Ich kenne dich. Mathrengyl hat mir von dir erzählt. Bist du nicht der junge Druide, der zusammen mit diesem katzenhaften Priester und der verrückten Gnomenfrau einfach nicht die Finger von den Silithiden lassen konnte? Der sogar _Goblins _mit in die Sache hineingezogen hat? Nun, wie es aussieht, hat euer Bericht über die Aktivitäten der Silithiden für genug Wirbel gesorgt. Der Zirkel gedenkt, sich des Problems anzunehmen, und das gegen meinen ausdrücklichen Rat. Immerhin haben wir wichtigere Probleme!"

Easygoing, der selbst nicht eben klein gewachsen war, schrumpfte unter den Worten des Erzdruiden merklich zusammen. All seine kühnen Pläne, den Anführer der Druiden zur Rede zu stellen, lösten sich in diesem Moment in flüchtige Luft auf.

„Ich bin nicht wegen der Silithiden hier.", brachte es schließlich aus ihm hervor. „Ich bin hier um Behüter Remulos…" In dem Moment, als er die Worte aussprach, wusste er schon, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war.

„Du weißt davon, nicht wahr?", grollte der Erzdruide bedrohlich leise und trat noch einen Schritt auf Easygoing zu. „Du gehörst zu diesem Komplott, das hinter meinem Rücken meinen Sturz plant. Doch lass mich dir einen _freundlichen_ Rat geben. Bedenke, dass _ich_ es war, der unsere Rasse vor dem Untergang bewahrte, nicht der Zirkel hier in Moonglade. Teldrassil gibt uns neues Leben! Sie sagen zwar etwas anderes, doch es wäre dumm…sehr dumm, ihren Reden Glauben zu schenken, mein junger Druidenfreund. Ich werde es dir selbst überlassen zu entscheiden, ob du ein solcher Narr bist oder nicht."

Mit diesen Worten ließ der Fandral Staghelm Easygoing stehen und rauschte an ihm vorbei. Der junge Druide blieb mit hängenden Schultern zurück und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er damals nicht auf sein Gespür gehört hatte, als es ihm riet, den Kontakt mit dieser merkwürdigen Gnomin und allem, was mit ihr zusammenhing, zu vermeiden.

„Ich entschuldige mich im Namen des Erzdruiden für diesen Ausrutscher.", hörte er Mathrengyl Bearwalker hinter sich. Sein Lehrer lächelte gutmütig. „Wir kommen gerade von einer Unterredung mit Behüter Remulos, die nicht so verlaufen ist, wie der Erzdruide es sich erhofft hat. Es liegen viele Missverständnisse und Meinungen in der Luft und einer verdächtigt den anderen…nun wie auch immer. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass diese Querelen bald beigelegt sein werden. Aber sage mir, was führt dich denn nun hierher?"

Easygoing fühlte die Essenz von Eranikus auf seiner Brust. Er hatte es inzwischen geschafft, das gehässige Geflüster des Drachen fast vollkommen auszublenden, zumal dieser sich ohnehin unablässig darin wiederholte, das Leben des jungen Druiden zu bedrohen oder ihn, wenngleich auch in immer größer werdenden Abständen, um seine Erlösung anzuflehen. Doch konnte er Mathrengyl Bearwalker von seinen Erlebnissen berichten? Es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass dann auch der Erzdruide davon erfahren würde. Und das war - obwohl es Easygoing erstaunte, sich diesen Umstand einzugestehen - so ungefähr das Letzte, was der er jetzt gebrauchen konnte.

Der forschende Blick seines Lehrers ruhte auf Easygoing wie ein Stein. „Nun?"

„Ich…", begann Easygoing und wurde von einer hellen Stimme aus dem Hintergrund unterbrochen.

„Easy! Wie schön, dass du endlich kommst!" Eine junge Nachtelfe mit kurzen, grünen Haaren stürmte heran und hängte sich an seinen Arm. „Ich habe schon gedacht, du kommst nicht mehr. Oh, Elune-Adore, Shan'do Bearwalker!"

„Navala!" Der ältere Druide schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie immer Herz über Verstand und mit dem Kopf durch die Wand. Du wirst nie eine ordentliche Druidin, wenn du nicht lernst, dich in Geduld zu üben."

Die junge Nachtelfe senkte gescholten den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Shan'do. Es ist nur…ich warte schon so lange auf Easy. Er will uns bei den Aufbauten zum Mondfest helfen. Es ist doch das erste Mal, dass ich bei den Vorbereitungen helfen darf."

Mathrengyl Bearwalker schnalzte vorwurfvoll mit der Zunge. „Ungeduldige, kleine Nachtelfe.", brummte er gutmütig. „Nun dann will ich euch nicht weiter aufhalten. Genießt die Feierlichkeiten."

Die zwei Druiden verbeugten sich voreinander, während Navala die Hände aneinander legte und das Knie zu einem eleganten Knicks beugte. Sie verharrte in dieser Position, bis Mathrengyl Bearwalker um die nächste Ecke gebogen war, dann fiel das unterwürfige Gebaren von ihr ab wie ein Mantel, den sie mit einem Schulterzucken zu Boden warf.

„So mein Lieber.", grinste sie und hakte sich bei Easygoing unter. „Nachdem ich dir jetzt deinen Hintern vor dem ollen Beartalker gerettet habe, verrätst du mir hoffentlich, warum du ein Gesicht gemacht hast, als hätte er dich mit der Hand in der Keksdose erwischt. Und versuch gar nicht erst mich anzulügen. Ich kennen dieses Gesicht von meinem Bruder."

Easygoing seufzte innerlich. Wie es schien, war er vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen.

„Ich kann er dir nicht sagen.", grollte er und machte sich aus dem Griff der jungen Druidin los. „Und ich habe auch keine Zeit. Ich muss zu Behüter Remulos."

Als er ihr zu einem Schmollen verzogenes Gesicht sah, fügte er hinzu. „Wirklich, Navala, es geht nicht. Es tut mir leid."

Die junge Druidin schnaubte und schob die Unterlippe noch ein Stück weiter nach vorn. „Immer diese Geheimniskrämerei.", murrte sie. „Hast du wenigstens etwas von meinem Bruder gehört? Ist er immer noch bei dieser _Menschenfrau_?"

Jetzt war es an Easygoing, erstaunt zu sein. „Menschenfrau? Von was sprichst du? Ich denke, er ist im Smaragdrefugium in Felwood um den Druiden dort zur Hand zu gehen. Eigentlich hätte ich sogar erwartet, dass er schon längst wieder zurück in Darnassus ist."

Navala legte die Stirn in Falten. „Er war in Felwood, das stimmt. Er hat es mir erzählt, als ich ihn das letzte Mal traf. Aber das erklärt nicht, warum er nicht schon wieder zurück ist. Ich hatte gedacht, ihr seid vielleicht schon wieder irgendwo unterwegs. Er hatte mir doch versprochen, dass wir dieses Mal zusammen das Mondfest besuchen."

Easygoing wusste nicht so recht, was er der besorgten Nachtelfe sagen sollte. Für solche Fälle hatte er normalerweise Ceredrian an seiner Seite, der jede noch so unangenehme Neuigkeit in die passenden Worte kleidete. Dass ihm dieser Schönschwätzer einmal fehlen würde, hätte er nie für möglich gehalten.

„Er kommt sicher bald heim.", versuchte er unbeholfen Navalas Bedenken zu zerstreuen. „Wenn er es dir versprochen hat, hält er es auch. Wahrscheinlich hat er jetzt schon halb Darnassus nach dir abgesucht, weil er vergessen hat, dass du schon alt genug bist, um an den Vorbereitungen teilzunehmen. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich schnell zurückreisen und ihn dort suchen."

Er kam sich ein wenig schäbig vor bei dieser allzu durchschaubaren Lüge, aber der Zweck heiligte in diesem Moment für ihn die Mittel. Er würde den Zorn der jungen Druidin dafür später gern in Kauf nehmen. Und konnte es nicht sogar sein, dass Abbefaria tatsächlich bereits wieder in Darnassus war und auf der faulen Haut lag?

Navalas Gesicht hellte sich auf, als wäre das Mondlicht darauf gefallen.

„Du hast Recht.", sagte sie. „Vermutlich finde ich ihn irgendwo draußen auf den äußeren Ästen beim Schlafen. Er würde alles tun, um nicht bei den Aufbauarbeiten mitzuhelfen. Ich danke dir für diesen Rat."

Die junge Druidin stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte Easygoing einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie sich umdrehte und wie ein Blätterwirbel im Herbststurm in Richtung des Hippogreifenmeisters davon eilte. Easygoing sah ihr noch eine Weile nach, bis die greinende Stimme von Eranikus ihn an seine Aufgabe erinnerte. Er musste Behüter Remulos finden.

* * *

Easygoing blieb in respektvollen Abstand zum Schrein des Behüters stehen und wartete, dass man ihn bemerkte. Auch hier war die Stimmung aufgeregter, als es normal der Fall war. Die sonst so friedliche Lichtung erinnerte Easygoing heute eher an einen Bienenstock, an den jemand Feuer gelegt hatte. Er war sich sicher, hätte er versucht, den Schrein zu betreten, wäre unvermittelt Leben in die beiden Bewaffneten gekommen, die neben dem Eingang Wache hielten. Daher blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als geduldig davor stehenzubleiben.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so erschien es Easygoing, kam die lebhafte Diskussion im Inneren des Schreins endlich zum Erliegen. Die Gespräche verstummten und schließlich trat einen Gestalt zwischen den beiden Wachen hervor. Easygoing holte tief Luft und senkte ehrerbietig den Kopf.

„Hohepriesterin Tyrande…", murmelte er.

Ein helles Lachen war zu hören. „Wie es scheint, bringen wir die normalen Abläufe des Zirkels heute mehr als üblich durcheinander. Dieser arme Druide muss schon einen ganze Weile hier gewartet haben."

„Es läge mir fern…", begann Easygoing und wurde von einer weiteren Stimme unterbrochen.

„Easygoing? Ihr hier?"

Erstaunt hob Easygoing den Kopf und starrte ziemlich verdattert in das Gesicht der jungen Priesterin Gracina Spiritmight. Sie trug mehrere Schriftrollen und ihre Wangen waren vor Aufregungen ebenso dunkel, wie sie es bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen in Darnassus gewesen waren. Die Augenbrauen von Tyrande Whisperwind bewegten sich nach oben.

„Ach, dann ist dieser hier wohl einer von denen, die uns die Kunde von den steigenden Aktivitäten der Silithiden brachte. Elune segne Euch für diese mutige Tat."

„Gibt es ein Problem, Hohepriesterin?"

Ein weiterer Nachtelf trat neben die beiden anderen und musterte Easygoing abschätzend. Er war in einfache, zweckmäßige Kleidung gehüllt, die nicht auf seine wichtige Stellung schließen ließen. Trotzdem wusste Easygoing, wen er vor sich hatte. Es handelte sich um Rabine Saturna, den Verwalter von Nighthaven und direkten Vertreter von Behüter Remulos, wenn dieser nicht abkömmlich war. Doch als wäre das nicht genug, trat jetzt der Behüter selbst auf die Lichtung und schüttelte den Kopf mit der langen Mähne und dem mächtigen Geweih während seine Hufe unruhig das Erdreich zerwühlten.

„Wer verlangt Einlass in diesen Hain?", grollte er und beugte sich zu Easygoing herab. „Mir scheint, wir haben erneut einen Besucher. Rabine, kümmere dich darum. Ich muss über die vergangenen Vorkommnisse nachdenken."

„Wir Ihr wünscht, Remulos.", antwortete der Verwalter und wollte Easygoing am Arm packen. Der junge Druide wich ihm jedoch aus und trat auf den Behüter zu.

„Shan'do, bitte! Ich muss Euch persönlich sprechen." Easygoing war die Ungeheuerlichkeit seines Verhaltens durchaus bewusst, doch Itharius hatte ihm eingeschärft, den Edelstein nur Remulos selbst auszuhändigen. Daran konnten auch die beiden Wachen nichts ändern, die jetzt auf ihn zustürzten, um ihn festzuhalten. In seiner Verzweiflung setzte er alles auf eine Karte

„Lord Itharius schickt mich."

Der Behüter, der sich bereits zum Gehen gewandt hatte, blieb stehen und drehte sich erneut zu Easygoing herum. Erstaunen lag in seinen goldenen Augen. Er gab den beiden Wachen mit einer Geste zu verstehen, den jungen Druiden loszulassen.

„Itharius sagst du? Dieser Name ist mir nicht unbekannt, auch wenn es lange her ist, dass ich Kunde von ihm hatte. Mir scheint, wir sollten diese Angelegenheit doch sofort erledigen. Hohepriesterin, wenn ihr mir vielleicht die Ehre Eurer Anwesenheit noch ein wenig länger zuteilwerden lasst? Ich denke, Ihr solltet das hier hören."

Kurz darauf fand sich Easygoing inmitten einer Runde aufmerksamer und ausnahmslos hochrangiger Zuhörer wieder. Zuerst stockend, dann flüssiger erzählte er von den Begebenheiten im Versunkenen Tempel. Er schloss seinen Bericht, indem er den grünen Kristall unter seinem Hemd hervorzog und ihn den Anwesenden präsentierte. Danach senkte sich Stille über den Schrein. Behüter Remulos neigte sich zu Easygoing herab und nahm ihm das Schmuckstück ab.

„Ich spüre die Wahrheit in Euren Worte, junger Druide.", sagte er. „Und doch erscheint es mir zu fantastisch zu glauben, dass der Konsort des grünen Schwarms endlich wieder zu uns Kontakt aufgenommen hat. Die Entwicklung der Ereignisse ist allerdings beunruhigend."

„Malfurion wüsste sicher Rat in dieser Sache.", ließ sich Tyrande Whisperwind vernehmen. „Ich wünschte, wir könnten ihn erreichen."

Behüter Remulos wiegte den Kopf hin und her und ein Rauschen ging durch die Blätter der umliegenden Bäume. „Vieles muss bedacht werden in dieser Angelegenheit. Die Beteiligung der alten Trollgottheit, die unglückliche Entwicklung um Eranikus, die fortschreitende Verderbnis von Teldrassil, die Berichte, die mich aus den Höhlen des Wehklagens im Brachland und anderen Bereichen Azeroths erreicht haben…all dies scheint mir zu sehr Zufall zu sein, als dass nicht vielleicht doch ein Zusammenhang bestehen könnte. Doch zuvorderst müssen wir versuchen, Eranikus zu befreien. Allerdings muss ich dazu zunächst einen Weg suchen, um mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen. Ohne seine Mithilfe wird es unmöglich sein, ihn den Klauen des Alptraums zu entreißen. Und ich werde versuchen, Ysera über den Zustand ihres Gemahls zu unterrichten. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob es mir gelingen wird, die Hüterin des Traums in ihrem Schlummer zu erreichen. Ihr Schlaf scheint dieser Tage tiefer als gewöhnlich. Ich würde Euch daher jetzt bitten zu gehen und mich für diesen Teil der Aufgabe allein zu lassen."

Easygoing, der nach wie vor am Rand der Versammlung stand, schwindelte anhand dessen, was er gehört hatte. Ihm war nicht klar gewesen, um wen es sich bei Eranikus handelte. Umso mehr wusste er jetzt, dass seine Entscheidung richtig gewesen war. Er war, wenn auch unwissentlich, Teil einer bedeutenden Entwicklung geworden. Durchaus ein wenig stolz folgte er den drei höhergestellten Nachtelfen in gebührendem Abstand und konnte sich dabei ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, so sehr er sich auch bemühte.

Rabine Saturna verabschiedete die Hohepriesterin und ihre Begleiterin am Rand von Nighthaven und wandte sich dann Easygoing zu. Im Gesicht des älteren Nachtelfen stand Anerkennung.

„Ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet, junger Druide.", sagte er und lud Easygoing ein, ihm zu folgen. „Wir könnten jemanden wie Euch brauchen. Der Zirkel benötigt in diesen Tagen jede helfende Hand, die er kriegen kann."

Easygoing verneigte sich. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, dem Zirkel zu dienen."

„Ich begrüße Eure Bereitschaft sehr. Zumal Ihr es ja auch wart, die uns auf das Problem mit den Silithiden aufmerksam gemacht hat. Es wäre daher nur recht und billig, wenn Ihr auch weiterhin mit ihrer Bekämpfung betraut würdet."

Easygoings Mundwinkel bewegten sich wie von selbst nach unten und er ließ unwillkürlich die Schultern sinken. Der andere Nachtelf lachte auf.

„Ich sehe an Eurem Gesicht, dass dies offensichtlich nicht die Aufgabe war, mit der Ihr gerechnet hattet. Und ich habe auch gehört, dass der Erzdruide sein…Missfallen über unsere Plänen Euch gegenüber zum Ausdruck gebracht hat. Doch seid unbesorgt. Ihr müsst keinerlei Sanktionen gegen Eure Person befürchten. Wir handeln hier für das größere Wohl von ganz Azeroth."

Easygoing neigte erneut den Kopf. „Was immer Ihr mir auftragt, ich werde es erfüllen."

Rabine Saturna nickte zufrieden. „Gut, dann wartet hier einen Augenblick. Ich werde Euch einen Brief mitgeben, in dem alles weitere erklärt wird. Eure Reise wird Euch weit in den Süden des Kontinents führen, junger Druide. Sogar noch weiter, als Ihr bisher vorgedrungen seid. Euer Ziel ist Valor's Rest in Silithus. Layo Starstrike wird Euch dort erwarten. Wir müssen der Quelle der Aktivitäten der Silithiden auf den Grund gehen, bevor es zu spät ist. Wie es scheint, regt sich das Übel, das wir einst gebannt glaubten, wieder in den Tiefen der Einöde."

Während Rabine Saturna das Schreiben aufsetzte, dachte Easygoing an seinen Bruder und die anderen. Wie sollte er ihnen mitteilen, warum er bei ihrer Ankunft in Darnassus nicht dort sein würde? Einen Brief zu hinterlassen, schien ihm zu riskant. Aber vielleicht hatte er ja eine Chance, die drei in Gadgetzan, wohin auch seine Reise unweigerlich führen würde, abzufangen. Sie würden sicherlich eine Weile brauchen, um von den Sümpfen des Elends dorthin zu gelangen. Mit Glück würde Easygoing vor ihnen dort ankommen, wenn er sich sofort auf den Weg machte. Damit blieb ihm zwar keine Zeit mehr, sich nach Abbefarias Verbleib zu erkundigen, wie er es ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte, aber sein Bruder ging in diesem Fall vor.

_Der Träumer wird schon auf sich aufpassen können_, dachte Easygoing, während er ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass Silva Fil'naneth ihm einen Hippogreifen sattelte. Er hatte die Hippogreifenmeisterin dazu überreden können, ihm einen der älteren Hippogreifen zur überlassen, ein starkes Tier, dessen Federn wie gebürsteter Stahl glänzten.

„Legte rechtzeitig Ruhepausen ein.", ermahnte sie ihn. „Eisenschnabel neigt dazu, sich zu überanstrengen. Meidet das Brachland, wenn Ihr könnt, und nehmt Euch in Acht im Bereich von Tausend Nadeln. Die Aufwinde dort sind ziemlich tückisch."

Easygoing, der nur mit halben Ohr zuhörte, nickte und strich dem grauen Hippogreif über das Gefieder. Bald schon würde er wieder bei Deadlyone und den anderen sein. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

* * *

„Das dauert doch viel zu lange." Emanuelle schüttelte den Kopf über so viel Starrsinn. „Der Transporter würde uns schnell und sicher nach Tanaris bringen."

„Ich sagte nein und das ist mein letztes Wort." Deadlyone fletschte noch einmal die Zähne und knurrte die Gnomin bedrohlich an, bevor er ihr den Rücken zukehrte und anfing, die Reittiere reisefertig zu machen. Die kleine Magierin verdrehte die Augen.

„Ihr seid doch aber auf meiner Seite, oder nicht?", versuchte sie als Nächstes Ceredrian zu überzeugen. „Ich meine, der Weg über Ironforge würde Tage wenn nicht Wochen in Anspruch nehmen. Und die Alternative ist ebenso wenig tragbar. Oder wart Ihr schon einmal in Booty Bay?"

Der Priester verneinte.

„Aber ich!", trumpfte Emanuelle auf. „Und glaubt mir, Ihr wollt dort nicht mit einem Ei auftauchen, das die Essenz eines alten Trollgottes enthält. Bevor Ihr Euch verseht, liegt Ihr dort mit durchgeschnittener Kehle im Hafenbecken. Glaubt mir."

„Ich denke, wir werden uns zu verteidigen wissen.", entgegnete der Priester. Doch Emanuelle hörte bereits an seinem Ton, dass er anfing weich zu werden. Sie setzte ein ernstes Gesicht auf und holte zum endgültigen K.O.-Schlag aus.

Sie winkte den weißhaarigen Nachtelfen näher heran und flüsterte leise: „Außerdem wollt Ihr nicht mit _ihm_ durch Booty Bay." Sie wies auf den Schurken, der ihnen immer noch den Rücken zugekehrt hatte.

„Er würde uns ohne Zweifel in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Die Goblins verstehen keinen Spaß, wenn es um Diebstahl geht. Außerdem wimmelt es dort nur so von zwielichtigen Gesellen, die auf Streit aus sind. Ich musste mal zwei Monate in einer schmierigen Kombüse verbringen, nur weil jemandem eine unserer Nasen nicht gepasst hat."

Gespannt beobachtete Emanuelle die Reaktion des Priesters. Gut, sie hatte bei ihrer Geschichte die Wahrheit vielleicht _etwas_ strapaziert, denn die Geschichte mit Risingsun und dem Untoten, der sein Auge nach ihr geworfen hatte, war ja doch etwas anders verlaufen. Aber im Grunde genommen war es richtig, nicht über Booty Bay zu reisen. Es gab dort einfach zu viele Trolle.

„Also schön, Ihr habt mich überzeugt.", gab Ceredrian schließlich widerwillig zu. „Baut Eure Maschine auf und wir werden damit reisen. Ich werde derweil versuchen, Deadly die Sache schonend beizubringen."

Emanuelle konnte nicht umhin ein wenig in sich hinein zu grinsen, als sie die Stimmen der beiden Nachtelfen vernahm, die zunächst immer lauter und dann wieder leiser wurden, bis schließlich nur noch der Priester redete. Irgendwann einmal würden sie ihr dankbar dafür sein. Zumal Emanuelle zugeben musste, dass sie es durchaus begrüßte, bald aus diesem ekligen Sumpf heraus zu sein. So groß die Gastfreundschaft der Draenei auch sein mochte, gegen das Wetter konnten sie leider auch nichts machen.

„Bereit?", fragte Emanuelle wenig später ihre beiden Reisekameraden. Während Ceredrian nickte, beschränkte sich die Antwort des Schurken auf ein finsteres Starren. Emanuelle wertete das als „Ja".

„Gut, dann wollen wir mal." Die kleine Magierin legte einige Hebel um und drückte den Startknopf der Maschine, die mit leisem Brummen zum Leben erwachte. Holaaru, der gekommen war, um sie zu verabschieden, nickte verständig.

„Ein tragbarer Minidimensionalverschieber. Raffiniert. Ihr solltet vielleicht die Höheneinstellung noch einmal rekalibrieren, wenn ihr nicht zwei Meter tief im Boden landen wollt."

Emanuelle besah sich die Anzeige und wurde ein wenig rot.

„Ihr hat Recht. Vielen…äh…Dank. Für alles so."

Der Verirrte grinste. „War mir ein Vergnügen. Ich denke jetzt, da ihr die Macht des bösen Gottes in den Tempeltiefen gebrochen habt, werden sich die Sümpfe zum Besseren verändern. Und wer weiß, vielleicht gelingt es uns doch noch, unsere Kameraden zu heilen und Kontakt zu Draenor aufzunehmen. Viel Glück auf Eurem Weg, kleine Emanuelle."

Holaaru verbeugte sich noch einmal vor Emanuelle und den beiden Nachtelfen und hoppelte dann von dannen. Emanuelle sah ihm nach und war sich nicht sicher, was sie von diesen Wesen halten sollte. Ganz sicher war jedoch, dass sie verdammt noch mal Ahnung von Technik hatten.

„Also schön.", murmelte sie und setzte ihre rosa Glückschutzbrille auf. „Dann mal auf nach Tanaris."

Gemeinsam mit den beiden Nachtelfen betrat sie die Plattform des Transporters und legte den Schalter um. Einen Lichtblitz später waren sie verschwunden und nur ein kleiner, verkohlter Fleck auf dem Sumpfboden erinnerte noch an die drei Reisenden.

* * *

Magenta war gegen ihren Willen beindruckt. Das schneebedeckte Plateau, auf dem sie standen, gleißte im hellen Morgenlicht und ein blassvioletter Himmel erstreckte sich ohne eine Wolke bis zum Horizont. Unter dem strahlenden Firmament hatten zwei große, blaue Drachen Aufstellung genommen. Der schlanke und wendige Spellmaw, dessen Kopf ungeduldig hin und her pendelte, und der breit gebaute Azurous, dessen Schuppen von einer dunkelblauen Farbe waren, die Magenta an flüssige Tinte erinnerte. Ihre Flügel waren größer, als Magenta es von Abbildungen anderer Drachen kannte und die weiße, fast durchschimmernde Flugmembran spannte sich bis weit zu ihrem Schwanz hinab. Sie mussten ausgezeichnete Flieger sein.

Zwischen ihnen stand eine schmale Gestalt, die aufgrund des Größenunterschieds hätte winzig und unbedeutend erscheinen müssen. In Wahrheit aber überstrahlte die blonde Elfe die beiden Drachen noch an Autorität und Würde. Trotzdem hatte Magenta sich irgendwie vorgestellt, dass sie die Matriarchin des blauen Schwarms in ihrer Drachengestalt zu sehen bekam. Abbefaria hatte sie Magenta beschrieben, als die beiden, geschützt durch eine Wand aus Eisblöcken, die Nacht verbracht hatten. Eine schlanke, anmutige Drachin mit einer Krone aus silberweißen Zacken, deren Schuppen wie polierte Saphire schimmerten und deren elfenbeinfarbende Klauen einen Mann binnen Sekunden in Stücke reißen konnten. Doch Haleh blieb, wie sie war, als sie jetzt vortrat und das Wort an die drei Abenteurer richtete.

„Ihr kamt hierher um die Hilfe des blauen Schwarms zu erbitten. Eine Tat, die einen findigen Geist und ein mutiges Herz erfordert.", sagte sie mit feierlicher Stimme. „Euer Mut soll belohnt werden. Wir, der blaue Drachenschwarm, werden Euch die Werkzeuge geben, die Ihr braucht, um das Böse von dieser Welt zu tilgen."

Haleh winkte General Coltabann heran, der neben sie trat und ihr ein kleines Kästchen reichte. Die Drachin öffnete es und hielt eine goldene Kette mit einem Amulett in die Höhe.

„Dieses Kleinod wurde erneut geschmiedet. Es wird Euch Zugang zum Hort der schwarzen Brutmutter in den Marschen von Duskwallow gewähren. Sie wird Euch mit Feuer und Tod erwarten, Sterbliche. Deshalb seid gewarnt. Zögert nicht, sie und die verderbte Saat an ihrer Seite zu vernichten."

Mit einer feierlichen Geste reichte sie das Amulett an Abbefaria weiter. Der Nachtelf neigte demütig den Kopf und drehte sich dann zu Magenta um.

„Hier.", sagte er. „Ich möchte, dass du es trägst."

Argwöhnisch betrachtete Magenta die Kette mit dem schwarzen Edelstein, der jetzt wieder unzerbrochen und in alter Pracht erstrahlte. Ein winziger, silberner Drache ringelte sich darum und biss sich selbst in den Schwanz.

„Ist das denn nicht gefährlich?", fragte sie vorsichtig und schielte dabei an Abbefaria vorbei zu Haleh. Die Elfe schien amüsiert.

„Ihr könnt es ohne Bedenken tragen.", erklärte sie. „Ich habe einen Schutzzauber in die Fassung eingewebt, die die dunkle Macht des Steins im Zaum hält. Ihr habt nichts zu befürchten. Außerdem wird das nicht unser einziges Geschenk sein."

Einigermaßen beruhigt streifte Magenta die Kette über den Kopf und ließ das Medaillon in ihrem Ausschnitt verschwinden. Sie schauderte, als der eiskalte Stein ihre Haut berührte.

Haleh richtete sich auf und die beiden blauen Drachen zu ihren Seiten breiteten die Flügel ein Stück weit aus. Aus dem Nichts schob sich eine Wolkenwand über den Himmel und verdeckte die blasse Sonne. Binnen Sekunden wurde es empfindlich kühl. Wind kam auf und zauste die blonden Haare der schmalen Elfe, während ihre Augen in einem unheimlichen Blauton zu leuchten begannen. Als sie weiter sprach, lag eine verborgene Macht in ihren Worten, die wie Glockengeläut über die Ebene schallten, und der Schnee vor ihren Füßen begann sich zu kräuseln und Wellen zu schlagen, wie ein See, in den ein Kind Kieselsteine warf.

„Eure Reise ist nun hier zu Ende, Sterbliche, und Euer nächstes Ziel liegt weit von hier. In die Pestländer werdet Ihr reisen und mit Jeziba werdet Ihr sprechen. Er ist weise wie die Uralten und geduldig wie die unverrückbare Erde. Sucht ihn in Andorhal. Aus seiner Hand werdet Ihr empfangen, was Ihr benötigt."

Der tanzende Schnee hatte sich inzwischen zu einem stürmischen Meer entwickelt und immer mehr der weißen Pracht wurde in die Luft geschleudert. Blaue Runen flammten auf Halehs Gesten hin in der Luft auf und tauchten die Szene in ein gespenstisches, blaues Licht. Angepeitscht von der Stimme der Matriarchin begann sich ein gewaltiger Strudel in der Mitte des Eisplateaus zu bilden. Der Schnee schwirrte umher wie von einem wilden Orkan gebeutelt und die tosenden Winde zerrten an Magentas Kleidung. Hinter dem wirbelnden Weiß verschwamm die Elfe zu einem formlosen Schatten und selbst die Umrisse der beiden blauen Drachen waren nur noch undeutlich zu erkennen.

„Was ist das?", brüllte Schakal gegen das Heulen und Jaulen des Sturms an. „Und was bitte meint sie mit _Pestländer_?"

Undeutlich und doch gestochen scharf konnte Magenta die Stimme der blauen Drachin durch den Sturm hören.

„Es ist das Arkane, das ich beherrsche, und das Arkane wird Euch von hier forttragen. Rakkan malidar unboud kashj ki milanor!"

Das Brausen des Sturms wurde ohrenbetäubend. Eine Windböe stürmte heran und raubte Magenta den Atem. Sie fiel und wurde angehoben, trudelte und rotierte um die eigene Achse. Hilflos wurde sie von den Elementen herumgewirbelt, bis sie nicht mehr wusste, wo oben und unten war. Ein grelles Licht flammte auf und Magenta schloss geblendet die Augen. Etwas schlug mit voller Wucht gegen ihren Bauch und während sie sich krümmte, spürte sie plötzlich ein Gefühl von Schwerelosigkeit. Ein sanftes Schweben inmitten der tanzenden Schneeflocken, das ein abruptes Ende fand, als der weiße Wirbel unter ihr aufriss und sie wie ein Stein nach unten stürzte.

Kreiselnd und kreischend raste Magenta einer Welt entgegen, die viel zu weit unter ihr lag und viel zu schnell näher kam. Ein brauner Fleck sprang ihr förmlich entgegen und füllte binnen Sekunden ihr ganzes Sichtfeld. Undeutlich nahm sie wahr, dass irgendwo neben ihr Abbefaria und Schakal sich in keiner weniger prekären Situation befanden, doch da alles wurde unwichtig, als sie kopfüber in das dreckige Wasser eines riesige Sees eintauchte und die trüben Fluten über ihr zusammen schlugen.

Instinktiv begann Magenta zu paddeln, um wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Stinkendes, faulig schmeckendes Wasser drang ihr in Mund und Nase ein und sie schluckte eine gute Portion davon, als sie, kaum an der Oberfläche angekommen, vom Gewicht ihrer schweren Winterkleider wieder nach unten gezogen wurde. Prustend, hustend und spuckend kam sie sich wieder nach oben und strampelte wie eine ertrinkende Ratte, um nicht wieder zu versinken. Viel zu langsam kam das Ufer näher und Magenta war sich sicher, dass sie gleich keine Kraft mehr haben und ertrinken würde. Blind und unfähig an etwas anderes zu denken als den nächsten Atemzug, kämpfte sie sich Meter für Meter vorwärts.

Als sich die Hexenmeisterin irgendwann völlig erschöpft an dem steinigen Gestade in die Höhe zog, erbrach sie einen ganzen Schwall der ekelhaft stinkenden Brühe, bevor sie in sich zusammen sackte. Undeutlich drängte sich ihr der Gedanke auf, dass sie nach ihren Freunden sehen musste. Doch die nassen Sachen hingen wie Blei an ihr und vor ihren Augen tanzten dunkle Punkte. So blieb sie leise stöhnend liegen und wartete darauf, dass die Welt aufhörte sich zu drehen, und ließ sich in die barmherzige Dunkelheit treiben.

Als sie die Augen das nächste Mal öffnete, standen zwei sorgfältig beschlagene Hufe mit einem goldenen Hufschutz vor ihrer Nase und eine Stimme schnarrte:

„Nun sieh sich mal einer an, was da aus dem Darrowmere-See geklettert ist."

Magenta zuckte zusammen. Sie kannte diese Stimme und auch wenn sie sie schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte, erschien ihr das plötzlich nicht mehr lange genug. Von bösen Vorahnungen geplagt richtete sie sich auf und ließ ihren Blick an dem prächtigen Streitross entlang nach oben gleiten. Dort angekommen unterdrückte sie ein Stöhnen, als sie ihren Verdacht bestätigt sah. Die Person auf dem Rücken des edlen Tiers war niemand anderer als Risingsun.

Völlig entgeistert starrte Magenta zu der Paladina empor. Deren blonden Haare waren unter einem Halbhelm verborgen, der ebenso schimmerte wie der Rest ihrer silbernen Rüstung mit den aufwendigen, goldenen Ziselierungen. Ein schwarzer Wappenrock mit einem silbernen Kreis in einem goldenen Strahlenkranz zierte ihre Brust und über ihren Schultern lag ein kostbar aussehender, lichtblauer Umhang. Ebenso wie an seiner Reiterin hing auch an dem Pferd eine überbordende Fülle an goldenen Verzierungen, angefangen von der Einsäumung der Schabracke bis zum komplett goldenen Fürbug. Das Prunkstück war jedoch der Kopfschutz des Tieres. Er hatte einen spitzen Stachel auf der Stirn, der das edle Ross in eine bellizistische Karikatur eines Einhorns verwandelte. Es war grauenhaft spektakulär. Mit einiger Genugtuung stellte Magenta allerdings fest, dass einer der Stiefel der Paladina einen Schlammspritzer abbekommen hatte.

Ein lautes Platschen und Prusten ließ Magenta aus ihrer Erstarrung erwachen.

„Hil…kann nich…men…", hallte unverkennbar Schakals Stimme über das Wasser. Die Hexenmeisterin sprang voller Tatendrangauf, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Sie erwog zunächst, selbst ins Wasser zu springen, fuhr dann jedoch zu Risingsun herum.

„Er ertrinkt!", rief sie panisch. „So tu doch etwas!"

Die Paladina zögerte nicht. „Fähnrich Rirre!", bellte sie. „Holen Sie den Mann aus dem Wasser!"

Etwas hinter Risingsun klapperte und erst jetzt wurde Magenta sich bewusst, dass hinter der blonden Frau noch eine Truppe aus gut zwanzig Reitern stand. Sie alle trugen denselben Wappenrock, auch wenn ihren Rüstungen allesamt weniger aufwendig verziert waren. Einer der Reiter, eine junge Frau mit kurzen, dunklen Haaren, war jetzt von ihrem Pferd gesprungen und eilte auf das Seeufer zu. Dort blieb sie stehen und sah verunsichert auf das Wasser hinaus.

„Hauptmann, wenn ich anmerken darf, ist das dort kein Mann sondern ein Zwerg. Soll ich ihn trotzdem rausholen?"

Risingsun stöhnte leise und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit der Hand.

„Noch einen Tag", murmelte sie. „…nur noch einen Tag. Dann wird sie bestimmt versetzt. Oder ein Untoter frisst sie. Irgendetwas in der Art." Laut sagte sie: „Natürlich sollen Sie, Fähnrich. Ein bisschen Beeilung, wenn ich bitten darf."

Die junge Frau zögerte immer noch. „Er ist verschwunden."

Risingsun blinzelte durch die goldenen Finger ihres Plattenhandschuhs. „Wie bitte?"

„Der Zwerg. Er ist verschwunden, Ma'am."

Die drei Frauen sahen auf den See hinaus, wo jetzt nur noch große Ringe die Oberfläche des Sees zierten. Schakals Kopf war nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Beim Licht, muss ich denn alles selber machen.", fauchte Risingsun und machte sich daran, von ihrem Schlachtross zu steigen. Magenta, der das alles viel zu lange dauerte, wollte sich nun doch selbst in die dreckigen Fluten werfen, als plötzlich etwas an die Wasseroberfläche getrieben wurde und dann mit steigender Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu schwamm. Neben Magenta zog Risingsun ihr Schwert.

„Achtung, Männer! Ausschwärmen!"

Die Soldaten eilten in scheppernden Rüstungen herbei und umstellten einen Bereich des Ufers. Was immer dort aus dem Wasser kam, wurde von einer schwerterstarrenden Wand aus massivem Stahl und einer Handvoll Armbrustschützen erwartet. Da erkannte Magenta plötzlich, um wen es sich handelte. Sie stürzte mit ausgebreiteten Armen nach vorn.

„Halt nicht schießen", rief. „Das sind meine Freunde!"

Die Hexenmeisterin musste zugeben, dass das braune Tier, das dort geschwommen kam, nicht unbedingt eine Schönheit war. Aber Abbefaria hatte ihr davon erzählt, dass er sich beim Schwimmen in einen Seelöwen verwandeln konnte, und um nichts anderes musste es sich bei dieser Kreatur handeln. Sie verstand jetzt auch, warum er sich geweigert hatte, ihr den Zauber auf dem trockenen Land vorzuführen. Wenn sie nicht gesehen hätte, wie wendig er sich in dieser Form durch das Wasser bewegte, hätte sie vermutlich laut losgelacht.

Kurz vor dem Ufer verwandelte sich der Druide zurück und zog den Zwerg in seiner Nachtelfenform weiter an Ufer. Auf einen Wink von Risingsun hin stürzten drei weitere Männer ins flache Wasser und hoben den Reglosen aus dem See. Zu ihrem Pech erwachte er allerdings in genau diesem Moment wieder zum Leben.

„Lasst mich los, ihr dämlichen Blechdosen!", ereiferte sich der Zwerg, den sie wie einen nassen Sack zwischen sich trugen. „Sehe ich etwa aus wie eine Fuhre Kartoffeln? Lasst mich gefälligst runter!"

Mit tief gefurchter Stirn und so würdevoll, wie ein nasser Zwerg eben sein konnte, kletterte Schakal kurz darauf, gefolgt von den drei Soldaten und Abbefaria, an Land. Dort angekommen schüttelte er sich wie ein Hund nach dem Baden und brummte:

„Wenn ich diese Elfe erwische, dann zieh ich ihr die Ohren la…ähm…länger."

„Abbe!" Magenta eilte zu dem ebenfalls tropfnassen Druiden und fiel ihm und den Hals. „Geht es dir gut?"

Er grinste. „Mir fehlt nichts. Wenn man mal davon absieht, dass mich unser Freund hier so fest gegen den Unterkiefer getreten hat, dass ich dachte, mein Schädel würde platzen."

„Das hättest du auch gemacht, wenn dir von unten auf einmal ein Tier zwischen die Beine schwimmt. In einem See. Unter Wasser.", verteidigte sich Schakal. Er sah sich um, als wolle er gleich noch jemandem einen kräftigen Tritt verpassen. „Und wer sind eigentlich diese Hampelmänner?"

„Eine Aufklärungsabteilung der Argentumdämmerung unterwegs nach Caer Darrow und mir unterstellt.", erklärte Risingsun lächelnd. „Hallo Schakal."

Dem Zwerg blieb der Mund offenstehen.

„Risingsun? Argentumdämmerung?", stammelte er. „Dann hat diese Magierin doch nicht gelogen. Wir sind tatsächlich in den Pestländern."

„In den westlichen Pestländern, um genau zu sein.", gab Risingsun bereitwillig zur Auskunft. „Das hinter Euch ist der Darrowmere-See in dessen Mitte sich die Insel Caer Darrow mit der gleichnamigen Stadt befindet. Oder zumindest mit dem, was die Untoten davon übrig gelassen haben."

Eins Hüsteln war zu hören. „Äh, Hauptmann?"

„Ja, Fähnrich Rirre?" Risingsun durchbohrte die dunkelhaarige Frau förmlich mit ihrem Blick. Die wiederum schien das nicht zu bemerken und deutete mit unheilvollem Blick nach oben.

„Es wird in ein paar Stunden dunkel. Wenn wir die Insel noch rechtzeitig vor der Dämmerung erreichen wollen, sollten wir jetzt aufbrechen."

Risingsun kniff die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen. Sie fasste jetzt anstatt ihrer Untergebenen jetzt die drei patschnassen Abenteurer ins Auge. „Wir können nicht mit Zivilisten nach Caer Darrow reiten. Noch dazu haben die drei keine Pferde. Wir müssen die Mission abbrechen und nach Chillwind zurückkehren. Wenn wir schnell reiten, sollten wir das Camp noch vor der Dunkelheit erreichen. Lasst den Proviant hier und sattelt das Packpferd für unsere _Besucher_."

Sofort brach hecktische Geschäftigkeit aus, während Risingsun zu ihrem Schlachtross zurück ging und sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung auf dessen Rücken schwang. Unter ihren wachsamen Augen wurden Magenta und Abbefaria auf das Packpferd verfrachtet, während Schakal zu einem der anderen Reiter aufs Pferd klettern musste. Als alle oben saßen, formierte sich die Reitergruppe so, dass die Pferde mit den Fremden jeweils von zwei der Reiter flankiert wurden.

_Nur gut, dass ich nicht angeboten habe, mein Teufelsross zu beschwören_, dachte Magenta. _Ich bin mir sicher, es wäre Risingsun eine Freunde gewesen, mich auch noch in Ketten legen zu lassen. Wir reisen ohnehin schon wie Gefangene._

„Reiten wir am See entlang, Hauptmann?", fragte Fähnrich Rirre, als der Zug zum Aufbruch bereit war.

„Nein.", antwortete Risingsun bestimmt. „Wir nehmen den Bergpfad zur Rückseite von Uthers Grabmal. Das ist kürzer und wir kommen nicht so nah an Andorhal vorbei. Die gesteigerte Aktivität dort gefällt mir nicht."

Die Pferde setzten sich in Bewegung, doch Magenta bemerkte es kaum. Sie blickte über die Schulter zu Abbefaria zurück und der Nachtelf nickte fast unmerklich. Er hatte ebenfalls gehört, was die Paladina gesagt hatte. Sie waren ganz in der Nähe von Andorhal. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch einen Weg finden, den Klauen dieser _Argentumdämmerun_g zu entkommen.

* * *

„Hey, wir sind da!", jubelte Emanuelle und zeigte nach vorn wo am Horizont einige Lichtpunkte in der ansonsten stockfinsteren Nacht erschienen waren. „Da ist das Dampfdruckpier."

„Wird aber auch Zeit.", murrte die heisere Stimme des Schurken neben ihr. Der Nachtelf lenkte sein Reittier neben sie und funkelte sie bedrohlich an. „Ich habe gewusst, dass man Euch nicht trauen kann. Diese Höllenmaschine hat uns mitten in der Wüste abgesetzt."

Emanuelle verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe doch schon zugegeben, dass es meine Schuld war. Ich habe die Ankunftskoordinaten anhand der Sternenposition angeben, die bei unserem letzten Besuch hier vorherrschten. Wie hätte ich denn bitte wissen sollen, dass sich die Sterne bewegen?"

„Jedes Kind weiß das.", fauchte der Schurke. „Seid Ihr etwa noch nie nachts gereist?"

„Selten. Und niemals ohne einen Führer.", gab Emanuelle zu. Sie blickte gedankenvoll zum nächtlichen Himmel empor, von dem aus ihr die kleinen Lichtpunkt spöttisch zuzuzwinkern schienen.

„Man müsste etwas erfinden, dass immer am selben Platz bleibt.", überlegte sie laut. „Etwas, dass es möglich macht, seinen Standpunkt jederzeit zu bestimmen und das diese lästige Berechnerei mit Jahreszeit und Sonnenstand unnötig macht. Aber vielleicht hätte ich in Astronomie einfach keine verbesserten Rennflitzer entwickeln sollen. Aber das Thema ist so ööööde."

„Wir nähern uns der Siedlung.", unterbrach Ceredrian ihre Überlegungen. „Meint Ihr, Ihr findet das Haus auch im Dunkeln?"

„Kein Problem.", zwitscherte Emanuelle. „Ich meine, das _Haus_ wird sich ja wohl nicht bewegt haben, oder?"

Ceredrian verneinte lächelnd.

„Gut, dann müssen wir da lang.", sagte Emanuelle bestimmt. „Ich bin a schon so gespannt, was Yeh'kinya zu unserem Erfolg sagt."

Die Nachtsäbler glitten wie große Schatten durch die nächtlichen Straßen. Ab und an fiel ein Lichtschein aus den kleinen, rechteckigen Fenstern der Behausungen auf die staubige Straße. Man hörte Geräusche von Tellern und Besteck und leise Gespräche. Einige der Häuser waren bereits dunkel und die hölzernen Fensterläden zugezogen. An einem kleinen Platz saßen mehrere Fischer bei einem Kartenspiel zusammen. Als die Reiter sie passiert hatten, erhob sich einer von ihnen.

„Hey Gikkix, wo willsu hin?", nuschelte einer der Goblin und nahm noch einen Schluck aus einer großen, bauchigen Flasche. „Wir ham noch jede Menge von Stoleys Zeug."

„Ich gehe mich für den Rum revanchieren.", antwortete der Goblin und verschwand im Dunkeln. Seine Kameraden sahen sich an, bis einer von ihnen mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wenn er meint. Los, Jabbey! Du bist mit Geben dran."

Yeh'kinyas Hütte lag in fast vollständiger Dunkelheit da. Lediglich das flackernde Licht einer einzelnen Kerze drang zwischen den löchrigen Fensterläden hindurch. Emanuelle sprang vom Rücken ihres Nachtsäblers und wollte schnurstracks zur Tür gehen. Ceredrian hielt sie zurück.

„Wartet!", flüsterte der Nachtelf. „Ich will zuerst etwas nachsehen."

Bleich wie ein Gespenst schlüpfte der Priester um eine Ecke und war verschwunden.

„Was macht der denn?", murrte der Schurke. „Ich verhungere bald."

Augenblicke später kehrte Ceredrian zurück. Emanuelle war sich nicht sicher, denn es war immerhin ziemlich dunkel, aber für einen Moment hatte es ausgesehen, als würde er sich Sorgen machen.

„Der Troll sitzt drinnen auf dem Fußboden und brennt Räucherwerk ab. Dabei murmelt er unablässig etwas vor sich hin. Leider ist seine Aussprache so undeutlich, dass ich es nicht verstehen konnte. Oder er spricht einen eigenartigen Dialekt."

Der Schurke zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich frage jetzt lieber nicht noch einmal, seit wann du Trollisch kannst. Deine Andeutungen haben mir beim letzten Mal schon nicht gefallen."

Der Priester verzog das Gesicht zu einem dünnen Lächeln. „Kommt, gehen wir rein."

Entschlossen klopfte Emanuelle an die schiefe Holztür. Augenblicklich verstummte das undeutliche Gemurmel aus dem Inneren und Gegenstände und Möbel wurden hektisch beiseitegeschoben.

„Wer is da?", kam etwas verzögert die Frage von drinnen.

„Hier ist Emanuelle. Komm, mach auf!"

Kurz darauf wurde der Riegel innen zurückgeschoben und Yeh'kinyah öffnete ihnen. Er trug ein komplett rotes Gewand, das sich wunderbar mit seinem Haarschopf biss. Als er Emanuelle sah, grinste er.

„Emanuelle, du bist schon zurück?", fragte er mit hoher Stimme.

„Ja, und ich habe…", antwortete die und wollte nach ihrer Tasche greifen, als der Troll den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen legte und sie am Arm packte.

„Nicht hier.", flüsterte er. „Kommt herein."

Drinnen war es unaufgeräumt wie immer. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen bot der Troll ihnen einen Platz an.

„Tee?", fragte er. „Ich könnte welchen machen."

„Danke, wir möchten nichts.", beantwortete Ceredrian die Frage, bevor Emanuelle sagen konnte, dass sie gerne einen Tee gehabt hätte. Der Priester lehnte sich gegen einen Tisch, auf dem einen gesprungene Tasse und eine Kanne stand, aus der weiße Dampfwölkchen quollen. Die Nächte in der Wüste waren erstaunlich kalt.

Emanuelle strahlte Yeh'kinya an. „Du wirst nicht glauben, was wir alles erlebt haben. Der Tempel war unglaublich und wir…"

„Habt ihr das Ei?", unterbrach der Troll sie. Seine Hände öffneten und schlossen sich und in seinen Augen lag ein seltsamer Glanz. Vermutlich hatte er etwas von diesen scheußlichen Kräutern zu sich genommen.

„Natürlich.", erwiderte die kleine Magierin und holte das Ei aus ihrer Tasche. „Hast du etwa etwas anderes erwartet? He…!"

Yeh'kinya hatte Emanuelle das Ei aus der Hand gerissen und betrachtete es verzückt.

„Die Essenz von Hakkar.", hauchte er und wiegte das Ei wie ein Wickelkind hin und her. „Ihr habt tatsächlich den Avatar von Hakkar besiegt und seine Essenz in das Uralte Ei gebannt. Selbst jetzt fühle ich, wie das Böse in seinem Inneren pulsiert. Ihr habt eine wahre Heldentat vollbracht."

„Ach, das war doch nichts.", winkte Emanuelle ab und fühlte, wie ihre Wangen warm wurden. „Das hätte doch jeder geschafft."

Der Troll blinzelte, als könne er nicht glauben, was sie gesagt habe.

„Nicht jeder.", widersprach er. „Wenn der Mythos wahr ist, habt ihr eine Legende berührt. Eure Taten werden das Gesicht der Welt verändern."

Emanuelle fühlte eine Welle von Stolz in sich aufsteigen wie Blubberbläschen in einem Glas Limonade. Es kitzelte im Bauch und sie musste kichern. Es war so schön, dass sie etwas Gutes getan hatten.

„Es ist spät geworden.", sagte der Troll, den Arm immer noch um das kostbare Ei gelegt. „Ich würde Euch gerne ein Nachtlager anbieten, aber wie ihr seht, ist meine Hütte klein und edle Gäste wie ihr sollten lieber in einem richtigen Gasthaus nächtigen. Wenn ihr euch beeilt, geben sie euch bestimmt noch ein Zimmer."

„Wir benötigen keine Unterkunft.", gab Ceredrian zur Auskunft. Der Priester hatte die ganze Zeit mit untergeschlagenen Armen am Tisch gestanden. Jetzt legte er die Hände aneinander und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Wir werden die Stadt noch heute Nacht wieder verlassen."

Der Troll grinste breit. „Dann wünsche ich Euch viel Glück auf eurem Weg."

„Aber…", begann Deadlyone, wurde jedoch sogleich von Ceredrian unterbrochen.

„Wir gehen.", sagte der Priester bestimmt und schob seinen wiederstrebenden Cousin zur Tür hinaus. „Kommt Ihr, Emanuelle?"

Die Gnomin, die das Verhalten ihrer Reisekameraden nicht ganz zu deuten vermochte, runzelte die Stirn. Warum war der Nachtelf auf einmal so unhöflich? Sie beschloss, ihn danach zu fragen. Mit einem Lächeln drehte sie sich zu Yeh'kinya herum.

„Hab vielen Dank für dieses schöne Abenteuer. Ich bin froh, dass uns jetzt keine Gefahr mehr durch diesen Blutgott droht. Er war ein scheußliches Ungetüm."

„Wenn du das sagst.", antwortete der Troll und hielt Emanuelle die Tür auf. „Ich werde dich und deine Freunde heute Nacht in mein Gebet einschließen."

Yeh'kinja winkte noch einmal zum Abschied und schloss dann die Tür hinter Emanuelle. Die kleine Gnomin stand allein im Dunkeln.

„Wo sind sie denn nur hin?", fragte sie sich und sah sich nach den beiden Nachtelfen um, als sich ein Schatten von der Wand löste.

„Emanuelle?", fragte eine Stimme, die nicht zu ihren beiden Begleitern gehörte.

„Ja, das bin ich.", konnte Emanuelle noch antworten, bevor sie etwas am Kopf traf und die Welt um sie herum dunkel wurde.

* * *

„Ihr hättet uns fragen können."

Die Stimme gehörte Ceredrian, so viel konnte Emanuelle herausfinden. Ihr Kopf klopfte furchtbar und sie konnte ihre Arme nicht richtig bewegen. Als sie ihre Lider ein Stück weit hob, konnte sie einen gemauerten Raum erkennen. Es roch nach Wein und andere Spirituosen. Sie musste in einem Gasthaus sein. Genauer gesagt im Keller eines Gasthauses.

„Wie konnten wir wissen, ob wir Euch vertrauen können, Nachtelf.", antwortete eine poltrige Stimme, die Emanuelle einem Zwerg zuordnete. Aber ein Zwerg in Tanaris? Das war ungewöhnlich.

„Was habt Ihr mit Yeh'kinya zu schaffen?", wollte jetzt eine andere Stimme wissen. Es war dieselbe, die Emanuelle gehört hat, bevor sie bewusstlos geschlagen worden war. Der Größe nach konnte es kein Nachtelf oder Zwerg gewesen sein und ein Gnom schied ohnehin aus. Allerdings sprach er die Gemeinsprache ohne Akzent. Ein Mensch vielleicht?

„Stoley, immer mit der Ruhe.", knurrte der Zwerg wieder. „Am besten wir besorgen unseren Gästen erst einmal etwas zu essen und zu trinken. Bei einem ordentlichen Bier bespricht sich so manches leichter. Aber komm nicht auf die Idee, uns diesen Fusel aufzutischen, den du deinen anderen Gästen servierst. Und hol den Paladin. Er sollte das hier ebenfalls hören."

Emanuelle spürte, wie kühle, lange Finger sich auf ihre Schläfen legten. Angenehm warme Energie floss daraus in ihren Kopf und beseitigte das dumpfe Kreisen und fürchterliche Pochen. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah in Ceredrians besorgtes Gesicht.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er.

„Mir geht es gut.", antwortete sie. „Aber wo sind wir? Und wer ist dieser Zwerg?"

Ceredrian hob eine der langen Augenbrauen. „Ihr seid ein erstaunliches Persönchen. Darf ich vorstellen? Ausgrabungsleiter Ironboot."

Ein Zwerg, von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarze Kleidung gehüllt, mit einem schwarzen Bart und einem großen, schwarzen Hut, der fast sein gesamtes Gesicht in Schatten tauchte, legte grüßend die Hand an die Stirn.

„Ich freue mich, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen.", brummte der Zwerg. „Entschuldigt bitte die Unannehmlichkeiten. Wir hatten, ehrlich gesagt, nicht mit Eurer Rückkehr gerechnet."

Emanuelle betrachtete den Zwerg misstrauisch. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass die Augen im Schatten der Hutkrempe rot leuchteten. Ein Dunkeleisenzwerg!

„Was wollt Ihr von uns?", verlangte Emanuelle zu wissen. Sie schnippte mit den Fingern und die Fesseln, die ihre Arme an den Stuhl, auf dem sie saß, gefesselt hatten, fielen zu Boden. Der Zwerg sah beeindruckt aus.

„Ihr werdet es gleich erfahren. Einen Augenblick Geduld noch."

Am oberen Ende der Kellertreppe wurde eine Tür geöffnet und kurz darauf betraten zwei Männer den Raum, beide schwer beladen mit Essen und Trinken, das sie auf einem Tisch verteilten. Der eine von ihnen wirkte ein wenig heruntergekommen. Er war unrasiert und seine Kleidung war mehrfach geflickt. Im Gegensatz dazu wirkte der andere wie aus dem Ei gepellt, auch wenn man ihm eine gewisse Erschöpfung ansah. Sorgfältig gestutztes, blondes Haupthaar, eine alte, aber tadellos gepflegte Plattenrüstung und ein schwarzer Wappenrock mit einem silbernen Kreis in einem goldenen Strahlenkranz ließen Emanuelle schließen, dass das der Paladin sein musste, von dem der Zwerg gesprochen hatte.

„Esst und trinkt.", forderte der Zwerg die Anwesenden auf. „Ich habe Euch etwas zu berichten, das Euch nicht gefallen wird."

Zögernd begannen Emanuelle und die Nachtelfen zu essen. Der junge Paladin konnte sich anscheinend auch keinen richtigen Reim auf die Sache machen, griff aber herzhaft zu und beendete das ausgiebige Mahl schließlich mit einem unterdrückten Rülpsen.

„Verzeihung.", murmelte er. „Aber vielleicht könnte ich jetzt endlich erfahren, warum mich meine Kommandantin mit diesen merkwürdigen Steintafeln hierher geschickt hat. _Mahegan_, hat sie zu mir gesagt. _Mahegan, ich vertraue dir diese wichtige Fracht an. Ich habe sie einem Haufen untoter Trolle abgenommen und du wirst sie nach Tanaris bringen. Ich kann es mir im Moment nicht leisten, die Truppen allein zu lassen._"

„Klingt, als hätte die Braut dich gelinkt.", grinste Deadlyone. „Gefällt mir jetzt schon."

„Wie redet Ihr von Kommandatin Risingsun!", rief der Paladin und sprang auf. Seine Hand griff zu der Stelle, an der sich vermutlich normalerweise sein Schwert befand. Die Stelle war leer.

„Risingsun?" Emanuelle glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Was hat die denn damit zu tun?"

Der Paladin ignorierte sie. „Ich verlange Genugtuung!", brüllte er und hielt die geballten Fäuste hoch, um sich auf den immer noch feixenden Nachtelfen zu stürzen.

„Komm doch her, wenn du dich traust.", stichelte der und bleckte die Eckzähne.

„Deadly!", ließ sich Ceredrian warnend vernehmen.

„Nimm dies, Schurke!", rief der Paladin und holte mit dem Plattenhandschuh aus. Emanuelle sprang auf und begann einen Eiszauber zu weben. Ein Stuhl polterte zu Boden und Glas klirrte. Deadlyone duckte sich zum Sprung. In seiner Hand glänzte eine zerbrochene Flasche.

„RUHE UND HINSETZEN!"

Ausgrabungsleiter Ironboot hatte den Hut abgenommen und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Stirn ab. „Ihr werdet jetzt alle den Mund halten und mir zuhören. Die Situation ist verdammt noch mal ernst genug, ohne dass ihr Euch gegenseitig an die Gurgel geht. Dieser Troll, Yeh'kinja plant etwas und glaubt mir, wenn ich Euch sage, dass es nichts Gutes ist."

Er wandte sich zu Emanuelle um undfurchte die Stirn. „Im Grunde genommen seid Ihr an all dem hier Schuld. Ihr habt dem Troll die ersten zwei Schrifttafeln aus Zul'Farrak brachtet. Durch sie hat er von dem Uralten Ei erfahren, in dem man die Essenz von Hakkar aufnehmen kann."

Emanuelle zog eine Schnute. „Aber wieso meine Schuld? Die Schrifttafeln besagten doch nur, dass…"

„Ja, _diese_ Schrifttafeln.", schnitt ihr der Zwerg das Wort ab. „Es gibt aber nicht _zwei_ sondern insgesamt _sechs_ dieser Tafeln. _Sechs_! Yeh'kinya hat Euch belogen. Ich studiere diese Legende jetzt schon lange und habe inzwischen die Aufenthaltsorte der vier restlichen Tafeln ausfindig gemacht. Leider ist einer meiner Art in Ironforge nicht besonders gut gelitten. Ich schickte daher einen Brief mit der Bitte um Unterstützung an einen alten Bekannten in Loch Modan. In seiner Antwort stand, dass er zwei vertrauenswürdige Personen damit beauftragt hat, mir die restlichen Tafeln zu besorgen. Zwei davon hat dieser eifrige, junge Mann gestern hier angeschleppt."

Der Paladin namens Mahegan stand halb vom Tisch auf und verbeugte sich in die Runde.

„Aber die Tafeln der Mossflayer-Trolle allein genügen nicht. Auf ihnen ist lediglich ein Ort und mehrere Gegenstände beschrieben, die man für irgendein Ritual benötigt. Ich brauche die letzten zwei letzten Tafeln aus dem Besitz des Smolderthorn-Stamms, um zu wissen, worum es geht."

Emanuelle blinzelte ein paar Mal anhand dieser ungeheuerlichen Eröffnung. Sie hatte doch nichts Böses gewollt. Und jetzt behauptete dieser Zwerg, dass sie etwas Unrechtes getan hatte? Sie wollte all das nicht glauben.

„Warum gehen wir nicht einfach hin und fragen Yeh'kinya?", versuchte sie einzuwerfen.

Ausgrabungsleiter Ironboot sah sie mitleidig an. „Weil er ohnehin alles abstreiten würde. Wir haben keinerlei Handhabe gegen ihn ohne die letzten Tafeln. Die Goblins würde am Ende nur uns ins Gefängnis werfen."

Der Dunkeleisenzwerg nahm seinen Bierkrug auf, trank jedoch nicht daraus, sondern blickte nur sorgenvoll in die dunkle Flüssigkeit. „Bei Thaurissans Hammer…ich wünschte, dieser Schakal würde sich beeilen."

* * *

Pestländer. Magenta wusste nicht, welche Bezeichnung passender gewesen wäre für die trostlose Landschaft, die an ihnen vorbeizog. In der Luft lag ein fauliger Geruch und der allgegenwärtige, gelbe Nebel kratzte unangenehm in der Kehle. Alle Pflanzen waren welk und krank und im verfilzten Unterholz regte sich kein einziges Tier. Es war beängstigend still.

Natürlich hatte die Hexenmeisterin von den riesigen Arealen gehört, die im Zuge des dritten Kriegs von den Untoten verwüstet worden waren. Aber sie hätte es sich nie so schlimm vorgestellt. Für Abbefaria, der hinter ihr auf dem Pferd saß und dessen betrübter Blick auf die tote Landschaft Bände sprach, war das hier vermutlich ebenso verdorbenes Gebiet wie die dämonenverseuchten Wälder Felwoods. Doch Magenta spürte deutlich den Unterschied. Dämonische Magie mochte fremdartig, ja sogar böse sein, doch das, was diese Landschaft durchdrang, war wie das Gegenteil von Leben. Sie wusste jetzt wieder, warum sie stets einen großen Bogen um die Lehrbücher für Nekromantie gemacht hatte. Es war einfach falsch, Tote wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Oder, wie es hier geschehen war, Lebende in Tote zu verwandeln, die immer noch herumliefen und versuchten, einem ins Bein zu beißen. Bei dem Gedanken zog Magenta ihren Fuß unbewusst weiter an das Pferd.

„Was ist?" Abbefarias Stimme klang angespannt und besorgt.

„Nichts. Ich möchte nur vorbereitet sein, falls wieder eine Knochenhand aus dem Boden kommt und nach mir grabscht. Wer weiß, ob Risingsun nächstes Mal wieder schnell genug ist, um dieses widerliche Ding zu erschlagen."

Im Stillen fragte sich Magenta, ob die Paladina sie wohl extra über den verfallenen Friedhof geführt hatte. Sie musste doch gewusst haben, dass in den Gräbern noch Untote lauerten. Von den Ghulen mal abgesehen, die Magenta noch unappetitlicher fand, als die wandelnden Knochenhaufen oder die noch halbwegs menschlich erscheinenden Zombies. Aber vermutlich hatte sie einfach diese alberne, kleine Zeremonie abhalten wollen, bei der sie am Grabmal von Uther, dem Lichtbringer, vom Pferd gestiegen war und sich erst einmal eine geschlagene Viertelstunde in den Staub gekniet hatte, bevor der Tross weiterreiten konnten. Nicht, dass Magenta nicht zugegeben hätte, dass dieser Mann bestimmt Großartiges geleistet hatte. Sie hätte ihn nur lieber von einem sichereren Standpunkt aus bewundert. Umso erleichterter war sie, als in der Ferne ein Lager aus großen, weißen Zelten in Sicht kam, das offensichtlich ihr Ziel darstellte. Ihre Erleichterung sank, als sie sah, dass ein großes Banner der Argentumdämmerung über dem Camp im Wind flatterte.

Risingsun ließ den Zug anhalten und wandte sich an ihre Begleiterin.

„Fährich, ich möchte, dass ihr unsere Gäste in mein Zelt bringt. Versorgt sie mit allem, was sie brauchen. Ich werde derweil Meldung machen. Die Expedition nach Caer Darrow darf nicht weiter verzögert werden."

Die junge Frau salutierte. „Zu Befehl, Hauptmann."

Magenta spürte unangenehm die Aufmerksamkeit der restlichen Camp-Bewohner, während Fähnrich Rirre sie zu einem großen Zelt brachte, vor dem ein Waffenständer aufgebaut war. Mehrere Schilde und Schwerter, allesamt glänzend und ordentlich aufgereiht. Die Paladina schien sie akribisch zu pflegen.

_Oder aber es gibt hier schlicht weg nichts zu tun, wenn man mal vom Untote schlachten absieht_, dachte Magenta bei sich und musste grinsen. Nein, man konnte wirklich nicht behaupten, dass sie Risingsun vermisst hatte.

Kurz darauf schämte Magenta sich ein wenig wegen ihrer gehässigen Gedanken. Sie, Schakal und Abbefaria waren geradezu zuvorkommend von dem jungen Fähnrich bewirtet worden und saßen jetzt im Trockenen, während draußen ein eisiger Regenguss niederging. Ohne Risingsuns Eingreifen wäre das eine sehr unangenehme Nacht im Freien geworden. Stattdessen saßen sie jetzt hier in einem leidlich gemütlichen Zelt und schmausten.

Die Hexenmeisterin zuckte zusammen, als die Zeltplane zurückgeschlagen wurde und Risingsun in einer nassglänzenden Rüstung das Zelt betrat. Die Paladina bedachte sie mit einem frostigen Blick und entledigte sich dann ihrer Panzerung. Nur in einfache Wollhosen und ein weißes Leinenhemd gehüllt setzte sie sich schließlich zu ihnen an den Tisch und begann schweigend zu essen. Erst als Schakal sich räusperte und das Wort ergreifen wollte, legte sie das Messer zur Seite und sah die drei Abenteurer der Reihe nach an.

„Ich werde es vermutlich bereuen.", sagte sie. „Aber ich bin neugierig. Was wollt ihr hier? Ihr werdet wohl kaum aus heiterem Himmel in den Pestländern auftauchen."

„Nun, wenn man es genau nimmt, schon.", brummte Schakal. Der Zwerg hatte Haleh immer noch nicht verziehen, dass sie sie so unsanft über den großen Mahlstrom transportiert hatte. „Aber natürlich hat das Ganze einen Grund."

Magenta rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Sitz hin und her. Diese Stühle waren nicht dazu gedacht, bequem zu sein. Außerdem war ihr nicht wohl dabei, Risingsun einzuweihen. Wer wusste, wie die Paladina auf all das reagieren würde. Im besten Fall würde sie ihnen nicht glauben.

„Wir müssen nach Andorhal.", sagte Abbefaria jetzt. „Wir sollen uns dort mit jemandem treffen."

Risingsun sah den Nachtelfen verblüfft an, bevor sie ein kurzes, hartes Lachen ausstieß. „Ihr beliebt zu scherzen."

„Nein.", antwortete Abbefaria. Seine Miene war ernst und der schmale Schein der Laterne, die auf dem Tisch stand, malte tiefe Schatten auf sein Gesicht. „Wir sind auf einer wichtigen Mission, von der viele Leben abhängen könnten. Es geht um die Bekämpfung des schwarzen Drachenschwarms."

Risingsuns Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. „Schwarze Drachen?", fragte sie. „Und da kommt ihr ausgerechnet hierher? Wenn wir in der Brennenden Schlucht wären, meinetwegen. Aber von hier bis zur Kapelle des hoffnungsvollen Lichts gibt es nichts als Ghule und anderes untotes Gewürm. Ich glaube, nicht einmal ein Drache wäre so verrückt, sich hier niederzulassen."

„Und doch scheint es in Andorhal jemanden zu geben, der uns bei unserer Aufgabe helfen kann.", fuhr Abbefaria fort. „Könnt Ihr uns sagen, wie wir dorthin gelangen?"

„Ob ich…", begann Risingsun und lachte wieder. Magenta fielen jetzt die Schatten auf, die unter den Augen der Paladina lagen. Risingsuns Gesicht wirkte schmaler als beim letzten Mal, als sie sich gesehen hatten, und um ihren Mund lag ein harter Zug. „Niemand kommt nach Andorhal hinein. Der letzte, der es versucht hat, fand einen grausamen Tod zusammen mit allen Männern, die ihm in diesen Wahnsinn gefolgt waren."

Die Paladina wandte sich jetzt an Magenta. „Du erinnerst dich doch sicher an unser Abenteuer in Duskwood. An die Monstrosität, die wir halfen zu erwecken."

Magenta sah das Feuer in Risingsuns Augen und traute sich nur zu nicken.

„Dort haben sie ein gutes _Dutzend_ dieser Kreaturen. Dazu untote Magier, die stets neue Skelette erwecken, Ghule, die einem bei lebendigem Leib die Haut von den Knochen reißen. Banshees, die die Sinne verwirren und Freund gegen Freund richten, ganz zu schweigen von dem Lich, der sich in der Stadtmitte verschanzt hat und die gesamten Truppen kontrolliert. Dort einzudringen ist nahezu unmöglich."

Schakal legte den Kopf schräg. „Nahezu?"

„Mein erster Leutnant, den ich momentan schmerzlich vermisse, hat sich letztens in einer waghalsigen Aktion nach Andorhal durchgeschlagen, um die dortigen Wachtürme mit einer magischen Fackel zu kennzeichnen. Unser leitender Offizier ist der Meinung, dass die Untoten sich mit ihrer Hilfe koordinieren. Wir wollten unsere Angriffe darauf fokussieren, aber…"

„Er ist also reingekommen.", unterbrach Schakal die ausschweifende Paladina. „Wie?"

Risingsun zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vermutlich hat er sich mit seinem Dickschädel einfach durch die Menge gehackt und hatte Glück."

„Dann müssen wir eben auch Glück haben.", sagte Magenta und stand auf. „Die Risingsun, die ich kenne, hätte zumindest nicht so schnell aufgegeben. Sie hätte sich ihren Hammer geschnappt und wäre in die Schlacht gezogen und hätte es diesen Untoten gezeigt. Oder so."

Ein winziges Lächeln huschte über Risingsuns Gesicht. Es war fast nicht zu sehen und doch war es, als wäre die Sonne für einen Augenblick zwischen den Wolken hervorgebrochen. Magenta spähte zu Abbefaria und wusste, dass der Druide es ebenfalls bemerkt hatte. Er stand auf und verbeugte sich förmlich vor Risingsun.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn Ihr unsere Expedition anführen würdet."

Schakal nickte ernst. „Wüsste nicht, mit wem ich mich lieber in einen Haufen Untote stürzen würde."

Risingsun sah zu Magenta. Die Hexenmeisterin wusste, was sie jetzt sagen musste. Es brachte sie fast um, aber da es die Wahrheit war, rang sie sich schließlich doch dazu durch, es auszusprechen.

„Du bist die Einzige, die uns helfen kann. Bitte, führe uns nach Andorhal."

Risingsun schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich muss den Verstand verloren haben.", murmelte sie. „Aber ich glaube euch. Die Geschichte ist einfach zu verrückt, um nicht wahr zu sein."

„Dann bringst du uns nach Andorhal?" Magenta verschränkte die Finger unter dem Tisch. Alles hing jetzt von Risingsuns Antwort ab.

Die Paladina nickte. „Ja, das werde ich. Wir werden im Morgengrauen aufbrechen. Tagsüber sind die Untoten weniger aktiv und es sollte leichter sein, ihre Reihen zu durchbrechen. Aber ich warne euch. Das Ganze wird kein Spaziergang."

Schakal schnaubte trocken. „Das hätte mich nach all dem jetzt irgendwie auch gewundert."

* * *

„Und ihr seid euch sicher, dass ihr dort runter wollt?"

Risingsuns Frage richtete sich an die drei Abenteurer, die zusammen mit ihr auf der Kuppe eines Hügels im gelben Gras lagen und auf die Überreste und Ruinen der einst großen Stadt Andorhal hinunterblickten. Von vielen Gebäuden waren nur noch verfaulte oder verbrannte Gerippe übrig, andere hatten die Zerstörung besser überstanden und zeichneten sich jetzt als dunkle Schatten gegen den Nebel ab.

Bereits seit dem Morgen, als sie das Chillwind Camp in aller Frühe verlassen hatten, wallten die trüben Schwaden wie lebendige Wesen über den Boden und bedeckten alles mit einem klebrigen, feuchten Film, den Magenta äußerst unangenehm fand. Auf Risingsuns Empfehlung hin, hatten sie die Stadt zunächst im Süden umritten und betrachteten jetzt das westliche Tor, dass laut der Paladina am wenigstens stark bewacht wurde.

Die dicken Torflügel, die einst den Eingang der stolzen Handelsstadt gebildet hatten, hingen jetzt schief und zerschlagen in den Angeln. Auch die Stadtmauer hatte unter den Angriffen der Untoten gelitten und war vielerorts einfach niedergewalzt worden. Risingsun hatte ihnen erzählt, dass sich die Untoten dazu einer besonders makaberen Methode bedienten. Ihre Belagerungsmaschinen benutzten die Körper der Gefallenen oder wahlweise auch der eigenen Truppen als Katapultgeschosse. Magenta fröstelte, als sie eine der halb im Schlamm versunkenen Maschinen sah, deren rostige Messer und Schneiden wie lauernde Klauen eines schlafenden Tieres wirkten. Sie hoffte, dass sie nie einen der sogenannten „Leichenwagen" in Aktion sehen würde.

„Was ist das dort?" Magenta deutete auf ein großes Gebäude, das relativ nah an der ehemaligen Stadtmauer stand. Seine Außenmauern waren noch intakt und wenn man von den Löchern im Dach und den zerschlagenen Fenstern absah, wirkte es lediglich ein wenig verfallen.

Risingsun zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sieht mir wie das ehemalige Gasthaus aus. Du meinst doch wohl nicht etwa, dass euer geheimnisvoller Fremder sich ausgerechnet dort verbirgt?"

Magenta knetete mit den Fingern ihre Unterlippe, während sie mit der andere nach den Anhänger um ihren Hals fasste. Sie spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln und das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sie genau dorthin mussten, wurde zur Gewissheit.

„Doch, genau da werden wir Jeziba finden."

Abbefaria warf ihr einen erstaunten Blick zu und deutete dann ein Lächeln an.

„Also schön, worauf warten wir dann noch.", brummte Schakal. „Auf in die Schlacht."

Risingsun erhob sich, nur um gleich wieder auf ein Knie zu sinken. Sie hatte die Hände auf dem Griff ihres massigen Streitkolbens verschränkt und ihre Lippen bewegten sich in einem stummen Gebet. Magenta fühlte etwas Eigenartiges ihren Rücken hinaufkriechen. Das Gefühl war unangenehm und beruhigend zugleich.

Risingsun beendete ihr Gebet und erhob sich. Magenta war sich nicht sicher, aber umgab die Paladina nicht tatsächlich ein leichtes Leuchten? Doch noch bevor sie sich dessen versichern konnte, stürmte Risingsun bereits mit einem gebrüllten „Für das Licht!" den Hügel hinab und warf sich auf die beiden Untoten, die das Tor bewachten.

Der Ghul fiel mit einem gurgelnden Laut unter einem sorgfältig geführten Streich von Risingsuns wuchtiger Waffe. Der Zombie, der sich schwerfällig zu der Paladina herumdrehen wollte, verging mit einem Aufschrei in einem Blitz aus weißem Licht. Ein Feuerball traf einen weiteren Ghul, der aus dem Schatten eines nahen Hauses heranstürmte. Verwundert sah Magenta sich um und entdeckte einen Skelettmagier, der im Schutz einer Ruine verdeckt stand und von dort aus bereits den nächsten Zauber wob. Zuerst wollte Magenta nicht in den Kopf, warum er einen der eigenen Leute angezündet hatte, doch als sie Risingsun aufschreien hörte, als die brennen Fetzen des Ghuls sie trafen, wusste sie warum.

„Der Kerl spielt falsch.", grunzte die Hexenmeisterin. „Na das kann er haben."

Mit einem schnellen Zauberspruch beschwor sie Sloojhom an ihre Seite und hetzt ihn auf den untoten Magier. Der Teufelsjäger ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und stürmte mit einem hungrigen Aufjaulen auf das – zwangsläufig – grinsende Skelett. Während dessen fiel ein weiterer Ghul unter Schakals Schwertern und zwei Zombies wurden von Ranken zerquetscht, die Abbefaria aus dem verseuchten Boden beschwor.

Ein neuer Skelettmagier erschien und versuchte, sie mit Eiszaubern an den Boden zu fesseln und das Blut in ihren Adern gefrieren zu lassen. Magenta überzog ihn mit einem Flammenzauber und befahl dann Sloojhom, den Rest zu erledigen.

Ein schriller Schrei zerschnitt die Luft wie ein Messer und eine spektrale Gestalt stürzte sich mit ausgestreckten Armen auf Abbefaria. Der Nachtelf duckte sich, ließ sich fallen und rollte zur Seite ab. Wütend warf sich der fliegende Geist herum und ging wieder zum Angriff über. Ein neuer Schrei erklang und Abbefaria ging zu Boden, die Hände über den langen Ohren.

_Eine Banshee!_

Magenta überlegte nicht lange und warf einen Schattenblitz nach dem Geisterwesen. Mit einem Fauchen warf der sich herum und fuhr die langen Krallen nach Magenta aus. Der grässliche Mund in dem geisterhaft blassen Gesicht öffnete sich erneut zu einem der grässlichen Klagelaute.

„Rising!"

Die Paladina reagierte sofort auf Magentas Hilferuf. Ein weißer Lichtblitz traf die Banshee und wirbelte sie durch die Luft. In greller Panik heulte der Geist auf und floh.

„Verdammt!" Risingsun befreite sich mit einem gezielten Hammerschlag von dem Ghul, der gerade versuchen wollte, ihr buchstäblich ein Ohr abzukauen, und setzte dem flüchtenden Geist nach. Schakal erledigte derweil der verdutzten Ghul, indem er ihm den Kopf von den Schultern schlug.

„Sie wird es nicht schaffen.", rief Abbefaria und deutete auf Risingsun. Die Paladina setzte gerade über einen umgestürzten Zaun hinweg und erschlug im Vorbeilaufen ein weiteres Skelett, bevor sie schließlich schwer atmend an einer Wegkreuzung stehenblieb. Die heulende Banshee verschwand irgendwo im Nebel. Mit erhobenem Kriegshammer schien die Paladina zu lauschen, dann drehte sie sich plötzlich herum und kam zurück. Schon von Weitem konnte Magenta sie rufen hören.

„Sie kommen! Rückzug! RÜCKZUG!"

Magenta brauchte nicht zu fragen, was Risingsun meinte, denn dort, wo die Paladina gerade noch gestanden hatte, wälzten sich jetzt die riesigen Umrisse von zwei Monstrositäten durch den Nebel. Um die massigen Schatten herum kreuchten und fleuchten kleinere Untote, größtenteils Ghule mit ihren verrottenden Bandagen und den messerscharfen Zähne. Doch auch Skelettmagier und andere Knochenhaufen, die Schwerter und Äxte schwangen, gehörten zu der sich nähernden Schar von Scheußlichkeiten. Wie es schien, hatte der Schrei der Banshee Alarm ausgelöst.

„Wir müssen weg.", keuchte Risingsun. Sie fasste Magenta am Ärmel und wollte sie mit sich ziehen.

„Nein." Abbefaria hatte sich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelt und wies auf die Ruine, vor der sie sich befanden. Es war das Gasthaus. „Wir sind fast am Ziel. Wir können jetzt nicht aufgeben."

„Ich werde keinen von euch zurücklassen.", fauchte die Paladina. „Hierzubleiben ist Selbstmord!"

„Entschuldige, Mädchen, aber wir müssen da rauf.", mischte sich jetzt auch Schakal ein. Dem Zwerg klebten unappetitliche Reste von Untoten in Haar und Bart und seine Schwerter waren über und über mit dunklem, geronnenem Blut bedeckt. „Wenn wir jetzt umkehren, schaffen wir es vermutlich niemals."

Risingsun schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr seid wahnsinnig. Vollkommen übergeschnappt. Aber gut, wenn es denn sein muss, dann beeilt euch wenigstens. Ich werde sie so lange aufhalten."

„Allein?" Magenta überlegte, ob der Schrei der Banshee wohl auch Risingsuns Gehirn in Mitleidenschaft gezogen hatte.

Die Paladina grinste überheblich. „Wenn nicht ich, wer dann? Außerdem muss es ja nicht für lange sein. Ihr werdet dort oben sowieso niemanden finden. Also geht und sucht diesen Jeziba. Aber beeilt euch zurückzukommen, wenn ihr ihn nicht findet. Ich halte hier so lange die Stellung. Die werden sich noch wünschen, heute Morgen in ihren Gräbern geblieben zu sein."

„Also schön, beeilen wir uns.", knurrte Schakal und lief mit erhobenen Schwertern voran zum Gasthaus.

Abbefaria deutete eine Verbeugung in Risingsuns Richtung an. „Möge Elune Euch schützen." Dann folgte er Schakal.

Magenta warf noch einmal einen Blick auf die heran rollende Horde von Untoten. „Bist du dir…"

„Wenn du jetzt fragen willst, ob ich mir sicher bin, dass das hier eine Schnapsidee war, dann sage ich von Herzen ja.", unterbrach sie die Paladina. „Und wenn die Frage lautete, ob ich das ernst meine auch. Also geh endlich. Ich werde hier nicht ewig durchhalten."

Magenta wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Demuny wäre der heiligen Kämpferin vermutlich freudestrahlend um den Hals gefallen, aber das war nicht Magentas Art. So beschränkte sie sich auf ein schiefes Lächeln und ein genuscheltes „Danke", bevor sie den anderen beiden folgte.

Im Inneren des Gasthauses war es so dunkel, dass Magenta unwillkürlich langsamer wurde und sich vorsichtig durch die Finsternis tastete, bis sich ihre Augen an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten. Sie trat im Dunkeln auf etwas Weiches und ihr Herzschlag stockte für einen Moment, bis sie merkte, dass es sich nur um die Überreste eine Ghuls handelte. Einige Schritte weiter leuchteten die bleichen Knochen eines Skelets im spärlichen Licht.

„Magenta?"

Abbefaria und Schakal kamen ihr aus einem Raum entgegen, der früher wohl einmal die Küche gewesen war.

„Dort und im Keller ist nichts.", erklärte der Zwerg und sah nach oben. „Wir müssen wohl in den ersten Stock."

Magenta nickte und stolperte unsicher zur Treppe vor. Dort blieb sie stehen und lauschte. Waren das dort oben nicht gerade Schritte gewesen? Langsam schob sie sich die knarrenden Stufen hinauf. Die Luft war kalt und modrig und das Holz unter ihren Füßen unangenehm glitschig.

„Lass mich vorgehen.", wisperte Abbefaria neben ihr und schob sich an der Hexenmeisterin vorbei. Der Nachtelf huschte bis zum oberen Treppenabsatz und verschmolz dort mit den Schatten. Magenta wartete mit angehaltenem Atem.

Etwas in der Dunkelheit knurrte und fauchte, ein gurgelnder Schrei und etwas Schweres polterte die Treppe hinunter. Es landete direkt vor Magentas Füßen und starrte sie aus leblosen Augenhöhlen an. Der Kopf eines Ghuls.

„Der Weg ist frei.", rief Abbefaria von oben.

Magenta und Schakal beeilten sich zu ihm aufzuschließen. Zu dritt standen sie schließlich vor einer verschlossenen Tür, unter der ein schwacher Lichtschein hervordrang. Der Nachtelf legte die Hand an das Holz und sah seine beiden Begleiter an.

„Beten wir, dass wir Jeziba gefunden haben.", sagte er und drückte entschlossen gegen die Tür.

* * *

Warmes Licht flutete den verrotteten Flur und vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein gemütliches Zimmer. Es gab ein weiches Bett, einen Bücherschrank und einen Kamin, in dem ein warmes Feuer lustig vor sich hin prasselte. Mit staunenden Augen trat Magenta ein und sah sich um. Vor dem unzerbrochenen Fenster hingen schwere, rote Vorhänge und draußen konnte man einen sorgfältig geharkten Hof mit weißen Kieselsteinen und umsäumt von grünem Gras erkennen. Auf einem Tisch vor dem Fenster stand ein Teller mit einer angebrochenen Mahlzeit und ein Kelch mit dunklem Wein. Jemand musste vor kurzem noch hier gewesen sein.

Schritte hinter ihnen ließen die drei herumwirbeln. In der Tür erschien ein hochgewachsener, blonder Elf in einer leichten, bronzefarbenden Kettenrüstung. Er wirkte nicht alt, wie Magenta es erwartet hatte, doch in seinen blauen Augen stand eine Erfahrung und Weisheit, die seine Erscheinung Lügen straften. Er lächelte freundlich.

„Wie es aussieht, habe ich Gäste zum Abendessen.", sagte er und betrat den Raum. „Chromie hätte mich wirklich vorwarnen können."

„Seid Ihr Jeziba?", fragte Abbefaria und machte dem Elf Platz, der ein Tablett balancierte und auf dem Tisch absetzte. Darauf befand sich neben verschiedenen Früchten ein ganzer Haufen Bücher. Er griff nach einem davon und machte sich daran, es in dem vor Schriftstücken fast überquellenden Schrank zu verstauen.

„Jeziba, den Bildhauer, so nennen ich viele.", sagte der Elf und musterte die drei Abenteurer. „Doch es sind keine Statuen, die ich erbaue, sondern Helden. Daher sagt mir, welcher Wind euch hierher geweht habt, damit ich mehr über das erfahre, was ich für Euch tun kann."

„Haleh schickt uns.", begann Abbefaria. „Wir wollen…"

Er kam nicht weiter, als sich die Tür ein zweites Mal öffnete und noch einen Gast einließ. Es war eine Gnomin in einer weißen Robe mit schwarzen und goldenen Tressen, die, als sie sie erblickte, wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. In ihren großen, grünen Augen spiegelten sich die Flammen des Kaminfeuers, so dass Magenta für einen Augenblick glaubte, sie wären goldfarbend. Die Gnomin legte den Kopf mit der blonden Schneckenfrisur schief und blinzelte zweimal.

„Gäste? Oh Jeziba, warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Ich?", echote der Elf. „Wenn hier jemand über unangemeldeten Besuch informiert sein müsstest, dann doch du."

Die Gnomin runzelte die Stirn. „Stimmt, du hast Recht. Aber ich habe nichts geahnt. Wie eigenartig. Das müssen diese verdammten Maden draußen bei den Silos sein. Die rauben mir noch den letzten Nerv."

Die Gnomin ersetzte die bekümmerte Miene blitzschnell durch ein breites Lächeln. „Ihr müsst entschuldigen, ich war unhöflich. Mein Name ist Chronormu, aber Ihr könnt mich ruhig Chromie nennen. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich Eure Namen nicht kenne, was sehr verwunderlich ist."

Abbefaria verbeugte sich mit vor der Brust gefalteten Händen. „Abbefaria."

Magenta versuchte sich an einem Knicks und nannte ebenfalls ihren Namen.

Schakal hingegen ließ es sich nicht nehmen, der Gnomin die Hand hinzustrecken. „Schakal, angenehm."

„Es freut mich, Euch kennenzulernen.", erwiderte die Gnomin und ergriff Schakals Hand. In dem Moment, als sie sich berührten, zuckte die Gnomin zusammen. Sie zog scharf die Luft ein und starrte den Zwerg aus großen Augen an.

„Schakal? DER Schakal? Oh weh oh weh…"

Der Blick der Gnomin irrte jetzt zu Magenta und Abbefaria und sie stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus. Wie von einer Biene gestochen ließ sie Schakals Hand los. Ein heftiges Zittern ging durch ihren Körper.

„Entschuldigt mich, ich muss etwas nachsehen."

Die Gestalt der Gnomin begann zu flackern, während sie ihren Augen halb geschlossen hatte. Ein bronzefarbender Schimmer, der sich langsam im Zimmer ausbreitete, erschien um sie herum. Kurz bevor es Schakal erreichte, brach das Leuchten ab und Chromie stand etwas atemlos vor ihnen. Ihre Augen funkelten zornig, während sie mit dem Zeigefinger vor Schakals Nase herum wackelte.

„Du solltest überhaupt nicht hier sein.", schimpfte sie. „Nicht JETZT! Und ihr beide…" Sie wandte sich drohend zu Abbefaria und Magenta um. „Ihr solltet erst RECHT nicht hier sein. Oh, womit habe ich das nur verdient. Wer bitte hat denn diesen Schlamassel nun wieder zu verantworten? Diese verdammte Geißel. Sie wissen ja nicht, was sie hier alles anrichten! Irgendjemand sollte ihnen endlich das Handwerk legen."

Magenta sah Abbefaria an. „Verstehst du, wovon sie redet?"

Der Nachtelf schüttelte den Kopf. Währenddessen wuselte Chromie im Zimmer umher und zeterte vor sich hin. Jeziba beobachtete sie schweigend und mit steigender Sorge.

„Ich glaube es ja nicht. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Was mach ich jetzt nur? Was mach ich jetzt nur? Ich kann die drei doch nicht hier lassen. Und der König…was passiert mit dem König? Das geht doch nicht. Oh weh, oh weh…was für ein Chaos. "

Schließlich blieb sie stehen und fasst die drei Abenteurer scharf ins Auge. „Die Lage, in der Ihr Euch befindet, ist mehr als ernst. Irgendjemand hat den Lauf der Geschichte, über den ich und mein Schwarm zu wachen beauftragt wurden, ganz gewaltig durcheinander gebracht. Keiner von euch befindet sich zurzeit an dem Ort, an dem er bestimmungsmäßig sein sollte und so leid es mir tut, das muss ich ändern. Ich muss Euch wieder in Eure richtige Zeitlinie zurückschicken."

„Moment mal. Sagtet ihr Zeitlinie? Drachenschwarm?" Abbefarias Augen wurden immer größer. „Sagt nicht, Ihr seid ein Mitglied des Bronzenen Drachenschwarms!"

Chromie schürzte die Lippen. „Und ob. Hatte ich das nicht erwähnt? Meine Aufgabe ist es normalerweise, die hier in Andorhal mehr als durcheinandergeratenen Zeitlinien wieder ins Lot zu bringen. Und als gäbe es nicht schon genug Schwierigkeiten dabei…habt ihr schon mal temporale Parasiten gesehen? Widerliche, schleimige Biester, die sich von Zeitresten ernähren und Löcher in die Zeitlinien fressen…aber ich schweife ab. Na zumindest habt _ihr _mir dabei gerade noch gefehlt. Also nicht, dass ich nicht Hilfe begrüßen würde, die mir bei der Bewältigung meiner Aufgabe jenseits dieser Zeitblase helfen würde. Nicht, dass ihr mich falsch versteht. Ich wäre _froh_ über Hilfe, nur eben nicht von euch. Ihr alle….oder sagen wir mal zumindest fast alle, habt wichtige Aufgaben zu erledigen. Oder etwa nicht?"

Magenta fühlte sich verpflichtet, zu antworten. „Also ich glaube nicht, dass…"

„Von dir redet ja auch keiner.", unterbrach Chromie sie freundlich aber bestimmt. „Obwohl du jetzt auch was anderes machen solltest. Aber viel wichtiger ist eigentlich auch, was ihr bis jetzt getan habt. Es war nicht Eure Aufgabe, den Verrat durch Onyxia aufzudecken. Diese Aufgabe war für jemand andere reserviert. Das bringt doch alles durcheinander."

Die Gnomin ließ sich auf einen Stuhl plumpsen und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Jeziba trat an den Tisch setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Wenn ich dir vielleicht irgendwie helfen kann?"

„Mhm, das könntest du tatsächlich.", murmelte Chromie. „Ich brauche einen Beutel voll Gold, zwei Schattenmachtelixiere, sechs große, glänzende Splitter, drei schwarze Drachenschuppen, einen Arkanitbarren und fünfundzwanzig Einheiten Dunkeleisenerz. Meinst du, du hast so etwas da? Das würde helfen, zumindest einen Teil der Zeitlinie wieder auf Kurs zu bringen. Beim Rest muss ich eben einfach auf das Beste hoffen."

Der Elf ließ zwar Erstaunen erkennen, antwortete aber nur: „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.", bevor er den Raum verließ.

Chromie schien indes einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben, auch wenn sie nicht aussah, als würde er ihr gefallen.

„So leid es mir tut, aber ich muss euch zurückschicken. Das Schicksal der Welt hängt davon ab. Allerdings werde ich dafür euch…eure Erinnerungen etwas verändern müssen. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass ihr mehr wisst, als gut für euch ist. Ihr würdet den Lauf der Zeit nur wieder durcheinander bringen, selbst wenn ihr es gar nicht wolltet."

Abbefaria fasste nach Magentas Hand. „An was werden wir uns nicht mehr erinnern?" Anscheinend hatte der Nachtelf sich bereits entschieden, dieses Schicksal zu akzeptieren.

„Nun jaaaa.", antwortete Chromie gedehnt und wies auf ihre gefassten Hände. „Ich fürchte daran, werdet Ihr euch zum Beispiel nicht erinnern können."

„Was?" Magenta konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Dieser…Drache wollte ihr Abbefaria wegnehmen?"

„Keine Sorge, du wirst ihn nicht vermissen.", sagte Chromie sanft. „Ich sorge schon dafür. Ah, Jeziba ist zurück. Hast du alles?"

Der Elf stellte eine Kiste vor Chromie und nickte. „Alles dort drin. Aber meinst du wirklich, dass es nötig ist?"

„Oh ja, das ist es.", gab die Gnomin bestimmt zurück. „Ich werde die drei jetzt an ihren eigentlichen Bestimmungsort bringen. Beten wir einfach, dass es noch nicht _zu spät_ ist, um die Zeitströme zu reparieren. Und jetzt tretet beiseite."

Chromie stellte sich in die Mitte des Zimmers, schloss die Augen und schob die Ärmel ihrer Robe zurück. Sie begann mit den Ärmchen zu wedeln und murmelte dabei Silben in einer fremden Sprache, die Magenta nicht verstand. Voller Panik wandte die Hexenmeisterin sich an Abbefaria.

„Das darfst du nicht zulassen!", rief sie. „Du musst sie aufhalten!"

Ein goldener Strudel war jetzt vor Chromie erschienen. Wie flüssiges Metall schwappte die temporale Magie hin und her und kreiselte um einander wie Sand in einer riesigen Sanduhr. Mit jeder Umdrehung wurde der Wirbel breiter.

„Schakal!" Magentas gehetzter Blick suchte den Schurken. Der Zwerg zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was willst du machen, Mädel? Fortlaufen und dich verstecken? `S tut mir leid, dass es so kommen musste, aber ich glaube, Chromie hat Recht. Ich sollte jetzt eigentlich woanders sein. Hab das schon seit ner ganzen Zeit geahnt."

Mit diesen Worten trat Schakal nach vorn in den goldenen Strudel, wurde von ihm erfasst und hineingezogen. Das Letzte, was Magenta von ihm sah, war seine zum Gruß erhobene Hand.

„Jetzt ihr beiden." Chromies Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch.

„Nein, nein, ich will nicht." Magenta fühlte, wie Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen. Abbefaria schloss die Arme um sie.

„Ich werde dich niemals vergessen.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, bevor der goldene Strudel auch sie erfasste und in die Tiefe zog. Als die beiden verschwunden waren, schloss sich der Zauber mit einem leisen Plopp.

* * *

„Abbe? Abbe wo steckst du? Komm schon raus, ich weiß, dass du hier irgendwo steckst."

Abbefaria öffnete träge ein Auge. Über ihm raschelte leise das Laub von Teldrassil und hunderte Meter unter ihm brandete das verhüllte Meer an die Insel, auf der der neue Weltenbaum stand. Ein Plätzchen wie gemacht für ein ausgiebiges Schläfchen. Zumindest war er das gewesen, bis die Stimme seiner Schwester ihn aus seinen süßen Träumen gerissen hatte.

„ABBEFARIA!"

Wie es schien, wurde die Lage ernst. Wenn er nicht riskieren wollte, sie so zu erzürnen, dass sie tagelang nicht mit ihm sprach, sollte er sich lieber zu erkennen geben.

„Ich bin hier!", rief er, während er die Augen wieder schloss und versuchte, eine neue, bequeme Position zu finden. Dieses Unterfangen wurde empfindlich gestört, als der Ast unter dem Gewicht seiner Schwester zu zittern begann.

„Hier steckst du also.", schnaubte Navala wütend und ließ sich neben ihn auf den Ast fallen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig langte Abbefaria nach einem Halt.

„Pass doch auf.", knurrte er. „Wenn ich da runterfalle…"

„…könntest du nicht mehr mit mir zum Mondfest gehen.", grinste Navala. „Ich gebe zu, das wäre sehr bedauerlich."

„Mondfest?" Abbefaria gähnte ausgiebig und streckte sich. „Nie davon gehört. Müsste ich davon wissen?"

Seine Schwester blies sich die grünen Ponyfransen aus dem Gesicht und versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften Knuff gegen den Oberarm. „Oh, du weißt genau, dass du versprochen hast, mit mir zusammen hinzugehen. Und du wolltest mir ein neues Kleid kaufen. Du _hast_ es verspochen."

„Habe ich?", antwortete der Druide gespielt erstaunt. Er gab seine Maskerade jedoch auf, als er das zornige Gesicht seiner Schwester sah. „Oh, _das_ Mondfest meinst du. Mit all dem Lampions und dem Feuerwerk und dem bösen Gespensterhund Omen, der nachts aus dem See steigt und kleine Druidinnen frisst."

Navala kreischte auf und versetzte ihm noch einen Schlag. „Für Geistergeschichten bin ich nun wirklich schon zu alt.", maulte sie. „Jetzt komm endlich. Die fangen sonst noch ohne uns an."

Abbefaria gähnte noch einmal und erhob sich dann. „Also gut, Schwesterherz. Du hast gewonnen. Gehen wir feiern."

Mit einem Jubelschrei hängte Navala sich an seinen Arm und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu einem der magischen Kreise, der sie nach Moonglade bringen würde. Kurz bevor sie den Ast verließen, auf dem Abbefaria geruht hatte, sah er noch einmal zurück auf das Meer hinaus. Irgendwann würde er auch einmal zu dem Kontinent auf der anderen Seite des Mahlstroms reisen, doch dafür war noch so viel Zeit. Er hatte es nicht eilig. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester, sie jetzt an seinem Arm hing und ihn ungeduldig weiter zerrte. Lachend folgte der Druide ihr und ließ Ast und Meer allein im Mondlicht zurück.

* * *

Der sturmgepeitschte Himmel über der Brennenden Steppe wurde von Blitzen zerrissen. Windböen trieben Staub und Sand durch die steinigen Schluchten und heulten wie wilde Wölfe. Eine einsame Gestalt stand mutterseelenallein auf einem Pfad, der sich halb versteckt in die Berge schlängelte. Zu ihren Füßen stand eine hölzerne Kiste und neben der Kiste hockte eine kleine, gehörnte Gestalt. Sie schien zu brennen.

„Nimm die Kiste, Rulpep.", befahl Magenta. Der Wind zerrte an ihrer Robe und ließ ihre Haare wie Flammen um ihren Kopf lodern.

„Aber Meisterin, es ist zu schwer.", winselte der Wichtel und duckte sich hinter die Kiste.

„Erbärmlicher Wurm.", fauchte die Hexenmeisterin. Sie entließ ihren nichtsnutzigen Wichteldiener mit einem Fingerschnippen und zitierte den großen, blauen Leerwandler Zogoth herbei. Sie wies stumm auf die Kiste und der Dämon beeilte sich, sie auf seine breiten Schultern zu stemmen. Ergeben folgte er seiner Meisterin auf dem Weg zum Altar der Stürme, der irgendwo oben in den Bergen zu finden war. Dort würde sie einen mächtigen Hexenmeister namens Mor'zul Bloodbringer treffen. Einer ihrer Lehrer hatte sie hierher geschickt. Mor'zul würde ihr neue, noch dunklere Zauber beibringen können. Sie würden ihre Macht noch weiter steigern, bis sie sich irgendwann sogar über ihre Lehrmeister erheben würde.

Ein grausames, kleines Lächeln umspielte Magentas Lippen, während sie den Felspfad erklomm, als plötzlich etwas vor ihre Füße geweht wurde. Sie hob es auf und erkannte, dass es sich um eine kleine, weiße Vogelfeder handelte. Vielleicht von einer Taube. Aber ein solcher Vogel in dieser Gegend?

Magenta drehte sich um und blickte zurück auf den Weg, den sie bereits genommen hatte. Der dunkle Himmel über ihr wurde von einem weiteren Blitz erhellt, der die wolkenverhangene Schwärze danach nur noch finsterer wirken ließ. Magenta fühlte ein eigenartiges Gefühl der Leere in sich aufsteigen. Eine Leere, die bald wieder gefüllt werden musste, mit neuen Zaubern, neuen Eroberungen, neuen Errungenschaften.

Die Hexenmeisterin schüttelte den Kopf und schalt sich selbst eine sentimentale Ziege. Schon bald würde sie ein Xorothianisches Schreckensross ihr eigenen nennen. Nur wenige Hexenmeister taten das. Es würde die Leere füllen. Für eine Weile.


	11. Sonne, Mond und Sternenstaub

**Sonne, Mond und Sternenstaub**

Ein gezackter Blitz zerriss die sternenschluckende Dunkelheit und tauchte die drei Statuen am Fuße des Blackrocks in flackerndes Licht. Donner folgte ihm nach und rollte über den nachtschwarzen Himmel wie das Grollen eines zornigen Gottes. Als würde der gewaltigen Berg antworten, lief ein Zittern durch das Grundgestein und eine Lava-Fontäne schleuderte ihre feurige Glut in Richtung der sich auftürmenden Wolkenfront. Die erkaltenden Tropfen fielen zurück in die Bäche flüssigen Gesteins, die sich wie dicke, orangegelbe Schlangen um die Ränder der Plattform wanden, auf der die drei steinernen Wächter den wütenden Stürmen trotzten.

Ein neuer Blitz erhellte für einen Augenblick die Nacht und offenbarte die Risse im Stein, die zerfallenen Runen und verwischten Beschwörungskreise. Gewaltige Energien waren durch diesen Ort geflossen und die Reste dieser Beschwörungen lockten immer noch Aasgeier an. Elementare, abtrünnige Magier und – nicht zu vergessen – Hexenmeister mit ihren dämonischen Dienern. Sie alle lechzten nach der Macht, die diesem Ort einst innegewohnt hatte, als er im zweiten Krieg errichtet worden war, um gewöhnliche Oger in magiebegabte zu verwandeln.

„Bloodbringer!", gellte eine weibliche Stimme durch den Sturm. „Mor'zul Bloodbringer!"

Der Wind riss die Worte mit sich fort, so dass sie nicht an die Ohren der grauhäutigen Orks drangen, die dabei waren, auf dem Altar in der Mitte der Plattform ein Ritual vorzubereiten. Das war gut, denn der Gesuchte war nicht unter ihnen und die Orks, die dem Blackrock-Clan angehörten, wären sicherlich nicht erfreut gewesen über den Besuch der menschlichen Hexenmeisterin, die jetzt die Hände an den Mund hob, um erneut zu rufen.

„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich das nicht tun.", schnarrte jemand ganz in Magentas Nähe. Suchend sah sie sich um und erblickte einen Goblin in einer unscheinbaren, grauen Robe, der mit seinem Stab in der Asche zu seinen Füßen herumstocherte. Er bleckte die gelblichen Zähne. „Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dich zu ihm bringen. Kostet nur eine Kleinigkeit."

„Ich habe Gold.", erwiderte Magenta hochnäsig. „Ich wüsste allerdings nicht, warum ich es an dich verschwenden sollte."

„Nun, wenn das so ist…", gab der Goblin zurück und stocherte weiter auf dem Boden herum.

Magenta musterte den unverschämten, kleinen Kerl und entschied sich, ihn nicht zu töten. Seine Seele würde einen erbärmlichen Seelensplitter abgeben und sie hatte nicht vor ihre Zeit zu verschwenden. Sie war hier, um Mor'zul Bloodbringer zu finden und nichts und niemand würde sie davon abhalten. Am allerwenigstens die Tatsache, dass er sich weigerte, sich ihr zu offenbaren.

Sie winkte ihrem Leerwandler Zogoth, der pflichtschuldig die Kiste mit den wertvollen Materialien schulterte, und ihr lautlos nachwaberte. Die gierigen Augen des Goblins folgten ihr, während sie den Pfad zum Altar der Stürme weiter entlang schritt, glitten über den formlosen Körper des blauen Dämons und blieben dann an der Kiste hängen. Neugierig spitzte der Goblin die großen, grünen Ohren.

„Mhm, Arkanit, Drachenschuppen, Dunkeleisenerz und sind das…" Er schnüffelte wie ein Hund in der Luft. „Elixiere der Schattenmacht und noch einiges anderes. Ein wahres Vermögen, das die Kleine da mit sich herumschleppt. Und vor allem die Zusammenstellung ist interessant. Sehr interessant. Ich glaube, Gorzeeki, da gibt es Arbeit für dich. Vor allem aber viiiel Gold zu verdienen."

Der Goblin lachte meckernd und eilte dann der jungen Hexenmeisterin nach, die inzwischen das Lager seines Meisters erreicht hatte.

„Seid Ihr Mor'zul Bloodbringer? Spackle Thornberry schickt mich zu Euch. Ich bin hier, weil er sagte, Ihr könntet mich lehren, ein Xorothianisches Schreckensross zu beschwören."

Der Mann, der Magenta den Rücken zuwandte, legte das Amulett, an dem er gerade gearbeitet hatte, beiseite und drehte sich zu ihr herum. Sein Gesicht war aschfahl und von dunklen Linien durchzogen. Schwarze Haare hingen ihm in wirren Strähnen am Kopf herab. Über seiner ausnehmend schwarzen Kleidung trug er eine Art Rüstung, die Magenta an das versilberte Gerippe eines Toten erinnerte. Eine Aura von Macht ging von der dunklen Gestalt aus, die sie ein wenig schwindeln ließ. Aber nur kurz. Sie war auf Tricks dieser Art vorbereitet. Ein einfacher Zauber, der unkundige Fremde einschüchtern mochte, doch Magenta hatte ihre Lektion in Bezug darauf gut gelernt. Angst, so wusste sie, war ein mächtiges Werkzeug. Doch man musste es vorsichtig einsetzen. Nur zu leicht konnte ein ängstlicher Mensch auf einmal etwas Unvorhergesehenes, vor allem aber etwas sehr Dummes tun.

„Ein Schreckensross wollt Ihr meistern?", antwortete der Mann. Obwohl er nur leise sprach, hatte Magenta das Gefühl, dass seine Worte in ihren Ohren wiederhallten. „Keine einfache Aufgabe, die Euch eine nicht unerhebliche Menge an Blut, Schweiß und…nun ja, Gold kosten wird. Seid Ihr bereit, all dies zu opfern?"

„Wozu hätte sie es wohl sonst mitgebracht.", unterbrach ihn eine quäkende Stimme und Magenta bemerkte irritiert, dass der Goblin in der grauen Robe ihr gefolgt war.

„Wildeyes!" Das Wort war eine Peitschenschnur durch das Gesicht des Goblins. Die grüne Gestalt zuckte zusammen und verbeugte sich unterwürfig.

„Ja Meister, ich werde auf meinen Moment warten."

Der ältere Hexenmeister wandte sich wieder an Magenta und sie sah das Feuer, das tief in seinen Augen schlummerte. Sie kannte dieses Feuer. Es trieb einen an, heizte das Blut auf und vernichtete, im richtigen Augenblick eingesetzt, alle seine Feinde. Und es konnte einen nur zu leicht selbst verbrennen.

„Ein Schreckensross ist ein wilder Dämon, der auf den feurigen Ebenen von Xoroth lebt. Um es in diese Welt zu bringen, muss man mächtige Glyphen aktivieren. Ich kann Euch diese Glyphen auf ein Pergament zeichnen, doch es bedarf dafür einer speziellen Tinte. Einer Tinte aus Blut. Aber nicht irgendein Blut, denn wenn die Beschwörung gelingen soll, muss es wahrhaft mächtiges Blut sein. Blut voller Magie und dunkler Kraft."

„Und Ihr wisst, wo man solches Blut bekommt?", fragte Magenta.

„Im fernen Winterspring gibt es einen Stamm von Eulenbestien. Einst waren sie reine Kreaturen, gesegnet von ihrer bleichen Göttin selbst. Doch die dämonischen Ausstrahlungen der Flüsternden Schlucht haben sie wahnsinnig werden lassen. Jetzt töten sie jeden, der sich in ihre Nähe wagt. Ihr Blut jedoch vereint jetzt göttliche und dämonische Macht. Ich brauche es, um Euch die Runen für das Ritual anzufertigen. Bringt es mir. Bringt mir viel davon!"

Magenta nickte verständig. Was bedeuteten schon ein paar wilde Kreaturen mehr oder weniger, wenn es sie ihrem Ziel näher brachte. „Benötige ich noch mehr, Meister Bloodbringer?"

Der Mann wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. „Wende dich an meinen Diener, Gorzeeki Wildeyes. Er wird dir erklären, was du sonst noch benötigst. Mich interessiert allein das Blut."

Magenta verbeugte sich vor dem dunklen Mann, der sie schon wieder vergessen zu haben schien und sich wieder seiner Arbeit zugewandt hatte.

_Dann also auf zu dieser Ratte von einem Goblin_.

Gorzeeki Wildeyes schüttete gerade den Inhalt einer bauchigen Phiole in eine Reibschale, aus der es beunruhigend dampfte. Mit dem Inhalt der Flasche färbte sich der Rauch zunächst violett, dann grün und schließlich wurde er schwarz wie die Nacht. Die fledermausohrige Gestalt nickte eifrig mit dem übergroßen Kopf und füllte den Inhalt der Schale vorsichtig in eine kleinere Phiole. Erst dann widmete er Magenta seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ah, da bist du ja.", begrüßte er sie. „Du hast auf dem Weg hierher nicht zufällig eine schöne, fette Spinne gesehen, nein? Oder eine Kakerlake. Ich liebe Kakerlaken. Sie krabbeln so herrlich herum und ihre Panzer knacken so knusprig, wenn man darauf beißt."

Magenta bemühte sich, das Gesicht nicht vor Ekel zu verziehen. Dieser widerliche, schleimige Diener würde sie bestimmt nicht aus der Fassung bringen.

„Ein Xorothianisches Schreckensross.", schnappte sie barsch. „Was außer dem Eulenbestien-Blut brauche ich noch dafür?"

„Ah, hat dich der Gute losgeschickt, um ihm ein bisschen Blut zu bringen.", kicherte der Goblin. „Sieht dem alten _Blood_bringer ähnlich. Hat ein echtes Faible für das Zeug. Liebt es, wenn es zu seinen Füßen vergossen wird. Ich persönliche mag es ja lieber in den Adern eines kleinen Nagetiers. Dort bleibt es schön warm, bis man es braucht."

Er bleckte die kleinen, spitzen Zähne. „Aber du siehst nicht aus, als würdest du solche Delikatessen zu schätzen wissen. Also gut, lass mich sehen. Mor'zul braucht das Blut für die Runen, doch er braucht auch das passende Pergament. Normales würde unter der Magie des Blutes verbrennen. Daher müssen wir es verzaubern und zwar mit Xorothianischem Sternenstaub. Aber den gibt es nur an einem Ort. Warst du schon mal in Felwood?"

Magenta nickte. Sie hatte sich für eine Weile in den von dämonischer Magie durchdrungenen Wäldern aufgehalten, um zu lernen, wie man eine Höllenbestie beschwor. Ein schwachköpfiger Gnom und sein vorlauter Wichtel hatten ihr Aufgaben gestellt, die sie mit Bravour gemeistert hatte. Nach ihrer Rückkehr von dort, hatten ihre Lehrmeister beschlossen, dass es Zeit wurde, dass sie sich größeren Herausforderungen stellte. Aber wie es aussah, war sie wieder nur ein einen alternden Hexenmeister mit einem aufmüpfigen Diener geraten, der zudem auch noch goldgierig zu sein schien. Aber was hatte sie erwartet. Immerhin war er ein Goblin!

„In Felwood musst du dich nach Jaedenar begeben zum Sitz des Schattenrats. In den Tiefen ihrer Gefilde treibt sich ein Schreckenslord namens _Banehollow_ herum. Allerdings haben die Brüder vom Schattenrat es nicht so gern, wenn man seine Nase in ihre Angelegenheiten steckt. Du hast sicherlich schon von ihnen gehört."

Magenta schnaubte abfällig. Natürlich hatte sie schon von diesem Zusammenschluss von Hexenmeistern gehört. Meist kam man sich einfach nicht in die Quere, wenn man von dem einen Mal absah, wo Magenta mit den Mitgliedern des Dunklen Strangs, einer Abspaltung des Schattenrats, aneinander geraten war. Auf der Suche nach Herzholz für die Beschwörung ihrer Sukkubus war sie in ein Lager des Dunklen Strangs gestolpert und gefangen genommen worden. Doch nicht für lange. Da die anderen Hexenmeister nicht hatten verhandeln wollen, hatte Magenta auf eine günstige Gelegenheit gewartet und dann ihren Anführer, einen Ork namens Ilkrud Magthrull, getötet und sein Zauberbuch an sich genommen. Aus ihm hatte sie das Wissen um die Erschaffung von Seelensteinen erhalten. Ein nützlicher Zauber, der es einem erlaubte, die Seele eines Geschöpfes einzufangen und seine Macht zu nutzen. Dass das Ziel des Zaubers in den meisten Fällen starb, war dabei nur eine unwesentliche Nebenerscheinung.

„Nun, ich habe hier einen Trank, der dich mit genau der dämonischen Note umgibt, die den Mitgliedern des Schattenrates anhaftet. Mit ihm wirst du dich frei in Jaedenar bewegen können und…"

„Wie viel?", schnitt Magenta dem Goblin das Wort ab. Ihr war nicht entgangen, das seine Augen an der Stelle klebten, wo sich ihr Geldbeutel in den Falten ihres Gewands verbarg.

Gorzeeki Wildeyes blinzelte überrascht. „Wie bitte?"

„Wie viel kostet mich der Trank?", stellte Magenta ihre Frage präziser.

„Oh, nicht viel.", lächelte der Goblin breit. „Nur sechs lumpige Goldstücke. Dafür bekommst du sogar drei Fläschchen davon und ich verrate dir nicht, dass ich ihn aus verseuchten Kakerlaken gebraut habe."

Tatsächlich ein wenig erstaunt über den geringen Preis, händigte Magenta dem grünhäutigen Gesellen die gefragten Goldstücke aus und erhielt dafür genau die Fläschchen, die Gorzeeki Wildeyes bei ihrer Ankunft vorbereitet hatte. Als sie den Rest ihres gut gefüllten Beutels wieder verstauen wollte, schnalzte der Goblin tadelnd mit der Zunge.

„Nicht so schnell, wir sind noch nicht fertig. Du wirst mehr brauchen als ein bisschen Blut und Sternenstaub, wenn das Ritual gelingen soll. Doch wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, hast du, was ich benötige, bereits mitgebracht."

Der Goblin wies auf die Kiste in den Händen von Magentas Leerwandler. „Zwei Schattenmachtelixiere, sechs große, glänzende Splitter, drei schwarze Drachenschuppen, einen Arkanitbarren und fünfundzwanzig Einheiten Dunkeleisenerz.", ratterte er hinunter. „Die perfekten Materialien, um die restlichen Gegenstände für das Ritual zusammenzubauen. Ich frage mich allerdings, woher du das wusstest. Du bist doch wohl nicht etwa ein Spion?"

Magenta fühlten den stechenden Blick des Goblins auf sich ruhen. Gerade noch hatte sie zu einer geharnischten Antwort ausholen wollen, doch jetzt, da sie darüber nachdachte, musste sie zugeben, dass die kleine Ratte Recht hatte. Es war tatsächlich eigenartig, dass sie diese Dinge dabei hatte. Zwar waren ihr während des gesamten Weges hierher nicht einmal Zweifel gekommen, dass sie diese Dinge bei sich haben _sollte_, doch jetzt, da sie es erklären wollte, fehlten ihr die Worte. Sie wusste schlichtweg nicht, warum sie ausgerechnet diese Kiste bei sich trug, ja sie konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, die einzelnen Komponenten erstanden oder erbeutet zu haben. Das Wissen darüber war einfach verschwunden und das fand sie sehr beunruhigend.

Der Goblin kicherte. „Du siehst aus wie ein Fisch, der nach Luft schnappt. Aber keine Sorge, Schnuckelchen, ich verrate dich nicht. Im Gegenteil, ich werde die Sachen sogar für dich aufbewahren und dir daraus die fehlenden Materialien herstellen. Was meinst du dazu?"

Magenta war nicht zu sehr viel mehr als zu einem Nicken fähig. Wortlos bedeutete sie Zogoth, die Kiste neben dem Goblin abzustellen, der sofort das Siegel an ihrem Deckel erbrach und sich kopfüber in Magentas Schätze stürzte. Kurz darauf tauchte er mit einem Stück Pergament in der Hand wieder auf.

„Alles Gute für die Zukunft, C.", las er vor und sah erwartungsvoll zu Magenta auf. „Ein Freund von dir?"

Die Hexenmeisterin schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Sie wusste nicht, von wem der Brief stammte. Sie wusste überhaupt nichts mehr. Aber sie würde sich lieber die rechte Hand abhacken, als dem kleinen, grünen Teufel etwas davon zu verraten. So straffte sie sich, strich sich die im Wind flatternden Haare aus dem Gesicht und sagte förmlich: „Also Blut und Sternenstaub? Noch etwas?"

Der Goblin winkte ab. „Nein, das wäre erst mal alles. Den Rest bereden wir, wenn du aus Kalimdor wieder zurück bist. Hast du schon einen Reiseplan?"

Magenta verneinte.

„Nun, dann will ich mal nicht so sein und dir noch einen guten Rat mit auf den Weg geben. Und der ist dieses Mal sogar kostenlos." Der Goblin zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. „Begib dich nach Stormwind ins Parkviertel. Die Nachtelfen veranstalten dort ihr alljährliches Mondfest. Diese gutgläubigen Spinner ermöglichen eine Woche lang jedem Dahergelaufenen Zugang zu ihrem geheiligten Moonglade und das liegt, wie es der Zufall will, ganz in der Nähe von Winterspring und Felwood. Also wenn ich du wäre, würde ich ein bisschen gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen und mich von den Langohren nach Kalimdor bringen lassen. Spart dir eine Menge Zeit und Gold, denn das wirst du an anderer Stelle sehr viel besser gebrauchen können."

Gorzeeki Wildeyes zwinkerte erneut und grinste dreckig. Magenta hatte das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen. Stattdessen nickte sie dem kleinen, grünen Kerl nur knapp zu und machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt. Sie wusste, dass ihr Abgang vermutlich genau nach der Flucht aussah, die er auch tatsächlich war, doch das kümmerte sie in diesem Moment wenig. Nur weg von diesem neugieren Goblin und seinen unangenehmen Fragen, auf die sie keine Antworten hatte.

Hinter ihr zerrissen immer noch Blitze die Nacht und für einen Augenblick sah es aus, als würden die leuchtenden Linien den Umriss eines großen, geflügelten Tiers bilden. Ein Donnerschlag ließ die Berge erzittern und kurz darauf klatschten die ersten, dicken Regentropen auf die ausgedörrte Erde nieder. Sie wuschen den Staub auf den Felsen hinfort und tilgten Magentas Fußspuren in der Asche, als hätte es sie nie gegeben.

* * *

Etwas Weiches strich über Schakals Gesicht, gefolgt von einem warmen, feuchten Luftstrom, der irgendwie eigenartig nach ungewaschenem Pullover roch. Der Zwerg brummte unwirsch und öffnete die Augen. Direkt vor ihm schwebte ein braunes, haariges Gesicht mit einer dicken Nase, schiefen Zähnen und einer riesigen Unterlippe. Entsetzt schrie der Zwerg auf und erntete ein erschrockenes Blöken von seinem Gegenüber. Sekunden später traf ihn eine feuchte, grüne Masse mitten im Gesicht.

„Hey, weg da! Weg da!", giftete eine quietschende Stimme. „Geh aus dem Weg, du dummes Vieh!"

Die verschwommenen Umrisse eines grünen Kopf mit spitzen Fledermausohren schoben sich in Schakals Gesichtsfeld, während er sich die stinkende Flüssigkeit aus den Augen wischte.

„Sieh mal an, was wir da haben.", schnarrte die Stimme weiter, von der Schakal annahm, dass sie einem Goblin gehörte. Nur ein Goblin vermochte es, so viel schlecht verborgene Gier in so wenige Worte zu hüllen. „Ein Zwerg ganz allein in der Wüste."

„Ein _bewaffneter_ Zwerg.", grollte Schakal und richtete sich so plötzlich auf, dass der Goblin erschrocken einen Schritt zurücksprang. Auf dem Kopf der grünen Kreatur saß ein riesiger, violetter Turban, während sein magerer Körper in einer schreiend orangefarbenden, viel zu großen Robe steckte. Diverse goldene Amulette, die Schakal mit Kennerblick als falsch einstufte, klimperten leise vor sich hin, als der Goblin den Kopf schief legte und so seinen Turban merklich ins Schwanken brachte.

Um Schakal herum erstreckte sich, soweit er sehen konnte, nichts als weißer Sand und über ihm stach eine brennend heiße Sonne vom Himmel. Seine Zunge fühlte sich klebrig und trocken an und sein Schädel brummte wie nach einer durchzechten Nacht. Allerdings fehlte die wunderbare Erinnerung an all das kühle Bier, das augenscheinlich seine Kehle hinunter geflossen sein musste. Es fehlte sowieso eine ganze Menge an Erinnerung, wie er nach einigem Überlegen feststellte. Zum Beispiel hatte er keine Ahnung wo er war oder wie bei Magnis Bart er hierhergekommen war.

„Wo…", krächzte Schakal und räusperte sich vernehmlich. „Wo bin ich?"

Der Goblin legte den Kopf auf die andere Seite. „Wo du bist?", wiederholte er ungläubig. Dann begann sich ein zähnestarrendes Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht auszubreiten. „Aber werter Herr? Erinnert Ihr Euch denn nicht? Ihr hattet einen Trip mit meiner Karawane gebucht. Zehn Goldstücke habt Ihr mir versprochen, damit ich Euch auf dem schnellsten Weg zum Dampfdruckpier bringe. Aber dann seid Ihr gerade von Eurem Kamel gefallen und habt Euch ganz offensichtlich den Kopf aufgeschlagen. Aber keine Sorge, wir sind bald da und dann…"

„Du lügst.", brummte Schakal und stand auf, wobei er versuchte, nicht allzu sehr zu schwanken. „Du hast mich gerade erst gefunden und versuchst jetzt Profit aus der Sache zu schlagen."

Der Goblin lächelte noch breiter. „Aber nein, wie kommt Ihr denn darauf?"

„Hör zu, wir machen es kurz.", knurrte Schakal, der nicht zu Späßen aufgelegt war. „Wie der Zufall es will, bin ich tatsächlich auf dem Weg zum Dampfdruckpier. Wenn du mich dorthin bringst, bekommst du _ein_ Goldstück von mir."

Hinter der grünen Stirn des Goblin arbeitete es. „Zwei.", sagte er. „Dafür bekommt ihr auch etwas zu trinken? Ich habe wunderbaren Whiskey dabei. Außerdem auch noch ein Fass feinstes Dunkeleisenbräu. Nun, was sagt Ihr?"

„Gemacht.", sagte Schakal. „Aber ich will nur Wasser. Und etwas zu essen. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich hätte eine Reise von mehreren Tagen hinter mir."

Der Goblin verbeugte sich pflichtschuldig und wuselte davon, um Essen und etwas zu trinken für Schakal zu holen. In Windeseile hatte er auch seine Waren neu auf die restlichen Tiere verteilt, so dass Schakal auf den Rücken des freigewordenen Kamels steigen konnte. Es musste dasjenige sein, das ihn vorhin geweckt hatte, denn es mustere ihn ebenso argwöhnisch wie umgekehrt.

„Nichts für ungut, altes Mädchen.", brummte Schakal, während er auf einem Stück trockenen Brot herum kaute. Schwankend erhob sich das Tier und kurz darauf schaukelte das Wüstenschiff mit dem Zwerg auf dem Rücken in Richtung Küste.

_Ich frage mich nur, was das alles zu bedeuten hat_, dachte Schakal bei sich und griff unter sein Hemd. Das Rascheln von trockenem Pergament versicherte ihm, dass seine geheime Fracht noch an Ort und Stelle war. Er wusste zwar, worum es sich handelte, hatte aber keine Ahnung, wie er daran gekommen war oder wer ihn am Dampfdruckpier erwartete. Er wusste nur, dass er sich beeilen musste. _Sehr_ beeilen musste.

* * *

„Komm schon, Abbe, beeil dich ein bisschen." Navala wippte ungeduldig auf den Zehenspitzen auf und ab. „Wir kommen noch zu spät."

„Zu spät? Wie kann man zu einem Fest zu spät kommen, das eine Woche dauert?", lachte der Druide. Trotzdem trottete er gehorsam hinter seiner Schwester her, die wie ein wildgewordener Mondweidenbock auf dem Weg herumsprang und versuchte ihn anzutreiben.

„Jahaaa, das Fest dauert so lange.", maulte Navala. „Aber wir wollen doch noch zu Geenia Sunshadow. Ich will unbedingt so einen roten Hanbok haben und wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, sind sie ausverkauft. Oh nun komm doch endlich!"

Immer noch schmunzelnd folgte Abbefaria seiner Schwester nun schneller durch die mit Laternen und Wimpeln geschmückten Bäume von Moonglade, die dem sonst so düster wirkenden Wald etwas Magisches und Verwunschenes gaben. Vor ihnen auf dem Weg pilgerten noch andere Wanderer nach Nighthaven. Abbefaria war nicht erstaunt, viele Nachtelfen und Tauen unter ihnen zu sehen, aber es gab auch Menschen und sogar einige Zwerge, die der Nachtelf jedoch lieber nur aus der Ferne beäugte. Gänzlich fern hielt er sich von einer Gruppe von Orks, die in voller Rüstung aufmarschiert waren, unter den wachsamen Augen der Wächter von Moonglade jedoch nicht wagten, sich daneben zu benehmen. Zumindest hoffte Abbefaria das. Die Besucher des Mondfestes standen alle unter dem Schutz des Zirkels des Cenarius. Allerdings gab es immer wieder welche, die die gemeinsamen Feierlichkeiten von Horde und Allianz dazu nutzten, einen Streit anzufangen.

Navala und Abbefaria erreichten kurz darauf Nighthaven, in dessen Straßen ein ungewöhnlich geschäftiges Treiben herrschte. Unter dem roten Schein der Glückslaternen wandelten die Besucher des Mondfestes lachend und schwatzend dahin und Musik erklang aus den verschiedensten Ecken der Stadt. Immer wieder schossen leuchtende Feuerwerksraketen in den dunklen Nachthimmel und tauchten die Gesichter der Feiernden abwechselnd in rotes, blaues und grünes Leuchten. Der Duft gegarter Festtagsklöße zog durch die Luft, zusammen mit dem Geruch andere gebratener und gesottener Spezialitäten, die die nachtelfische Küche zu bieten hatte. Abbefaria musste lächeln, als sich ein Zwerg mit einem dichten, buschigen Bart bei einer Händlerin darüber beschwerte, dass es weder Bier noch Wildschweinbraten zu essen gab.

„Kimchi?", knurrte er die unergründlich lächelnde Nachtelfe an. „Was soll das sein? Sieht mir aus wie ganz gewöhnlicher Weißkohl. Dann gib mir in Magni Bronzebeards Namen halt etwas davon und einen von diesen Kirschkuchen. Daran werdet ihr Langohren ja wohl nicht allzu viel falsch machen können."

Der Druide hätte zu gerne noch das Gesicht des Zwergs gesehen, wenn er den für fremde Geschmäcker recht pikanten Kimchi probierte. Aber seine ungeduldige Schwester hatte den Druiden bereits weitergezogen, so dass sich Abbefaria mit dem gedämpften Aufschrei nach etwas zu Trinken in seinem Rücken zufrieden geben musste. Navala hingegen steuerte jetzt mit zielstrebiger Miene ein Geschäft in einer stillen Seitenstraße an und bevor sich der junge Druide versah, hatte sie ihn über die Schwelle ins Innere gezogen.

„Siehst du. Das ist Genia Sunshadow. So einen Hanbok wie sie trägt, will ich auch.", flüstere Navala ihm ins Ohr und deutete auf eine elegante Nachtelfe mit langen, dunkelblauen Haaren, die ein menschliches Paar als Kundschaft hatte. Sie zeigte den beiden gerade ein reich besticktes Kleidungsstück in dunklem Grün, das die Frau in kleine Entzückensschreie ausbrechen ließ. Der Mann nickte und die Frau verschwand mit dem raschelnden Kleid hinter einem Paravent.

Die Nachtelfe sagte noch ein paar leise Worte zu dem Mann, der sichtlich nervös lächelte, und kam dann mit einem freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf Abbefaria und seine Schwester zu. Sie trug ein Kleid mit einem engen, roten Oberteil, das im unteren Bereich in einen weiten, rußfarbenden Rock überging, der ihr bis zu den Fußspitzen reichte.

„Elune'adore, meine Freunde. Seht Euch ruhig um. Oder seid Ihr auf der Suche nach etwas Bestimmten?"

Navala warf Abbefaria einen auffordernden Blick zu. Er seufzte innerlich und antwortete: „Wir sind auf der Suche nach einem traditionellen, roten Hanbok."

Genias Gesicht verzog sich zu einem mitleidigen Lächeln. Sie deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Ich bin untröstlich, aber es hat heute bereits jemand den letzten gekauft. Es ist ein sehr beliebtes Kleidungsstück zum Fest. Gefertigt aus dunkelroter Seide und edelstem Nachtschattenramie, der nur hier auf der Mondlichtung gedeiht. Da meine Vorräte erschöpft sind, wird es etwa ein oder zwei Monate dauern, bis ich wieder einen fertigen kann."

Navala ließ ein enttäuschtes Schnauben hören. „Ich wusste, dass wir zu spät sind."

Die Verkäuferin verbeugte sich noch einmal. „Vielleicht wollt Ihr Euch einen der weißen Hanboks aussuchen. Sie würden Euch sicherlich wunderbar stehen und die Farbe ist auch eher Eurem Alter entsprechend."

Genia Sunshadow ließ die beiden Geschwister allein, um sich wieder ihren menschlichen Kunden zu widmen. Zunächst mit Erstaunen und dann voll dunkler Vorahnungen sah Abbefaria, wie ein ganzer Haufen Goldmünzen den Besitzer wechselte, während die Frau das grüne Kleid an ihre Brust drückte.

„Ich werde sie alle ausstechen.", jubilierte sie glücklich. „Ein nachtelfisches Hochzeitskleid hatte keine meiner Freundinnen."

Navala hatte sich inzwischen mit einem schicksalsergebenen Seufzen für einen weißen Hanbok entschieden, der durch seinen roten Rockteil viel mehr Rot beinhaltete als der „rote Hanbok", den Genia trug. Eine Tatsache, die Abbefaria, als er sie Navala gegenüber zur Sprache brachte, nur ein Kopfschütteln und ein Hochziehen ihrer Augenbrauen einbrachte und außerdem eine Bemerkung darüber, dass er eben keine Ahnung von Mode habe. Zu Abbefarias großer Erleichterung kostete der weiße Hanbok nur einen Bruchteil dessen, was die Menschen in Genia Sunshadows Geschäft gelassen hatten. Er bezahlte den genannten Preis und war froh, als er mit Navala an seiner Seite wieder auf die Straße trat.

Seine Schwester zupfte an seinem Ärmel. „Komm, lass uns was essen gehen. Ich sterbe vor Hunger."

„Eine gute Idee."

Die beiden Nachtelfen wollten sich gerade wieder in Richtung der belebteren Straßen machen, als die Gruppe von Orks, die Abbefaria schon zuvor bemerkt hatte, ihnen den Weg vertrat. Die breiten Gestalten stießen sich gegenseitig in die Seiten und einer der Vier sagte etwas, woraufhin die anderen in boshaftes Gelächter ausbrachen. Der junge Druide fühlte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten.

Auf dem Gesicht des Anführers, eines dunkelgrünen Orks mit einem abgebrochenen Stoßzahn und einer riesigen Streitaxt auf dem Rücken, erschien ein hämisches Grinsen. Er deutete auf Abbefaria und Navala und grunzte etwas in seiner eigenen Sprache. Obwohl Abbefaria ihn nicht verstand, war die Herausforderung in seinem Tonfall nicht zu überhören.

„Komm, Schwesterchen, wir gehen.", sagte Abbefaria leise und schob Navala gleichzeitig in die entgegengesetzte Richtung der Orks. Kaum hatten sie ein paar Schritte getan, setzten sich die finsteren Gestalten ebenfalls in Bewegung und folgten ihnen.

Abbefarias Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er konnte unmöglich einen Kampf mit den Orks riskieren, schon gar nicht, wenn Navala dabei war. Ihnen blieb nur, sich am nahen Stadtrand in die Büsche zu schlagen und auf überlegene Tarnung seiner Rasse zu setzen. Mit Glück würden die Orks schnell die Lust an der Sucherei verlieren und wieder in die Stadt zurückkehren.

Abbefaria erkannte den entscheidenden Fehler in seinem Plan, als eine weitere, breit gebaute, grüne Gestalt auf ihren Fluchtweg trat, kurz bevor sie den Wald erreichten. Verdammt, es waren _fünf_ Orks gewesen, nicht vier. Einer von ihnen hatte sich um die Nachtelfen herumgeschlichen und ihnen den Weg abgeschnitten. Hastig wechselte der Druide die Richtung und führte seine Schwester auf einen schmalen Pfad, von dem er hoffte, dass er sie ebenfalls aus der Stadt bringen würde. Feuchtes Gras raschelte unter ihren Füßen und in der Nähe konnte man das Rauschen des nahen Wasserfalls hören. An dieser Stelle vereinigten sich die Flussläufe, die ganz Nighthaven durchzogen, und stürzten gemeinsam in das Wasserbecken des Elune'ara Sees. Hinter ihnen grölten die Orks weitere Beschimpfungen.

Eine steile Treppe wand sich vor ihnen in die Höhe und an ihrem oberen Ende angekommen überlief es Abbefaria eiskalt. Sie waren auf der Aussichtsplattform gelandet, deren hölzerne Konstruktion sich weit über den Rand des großen Wasserfalls erstreckte. Von hier aus hatte man einen wunderbaren Blick über den See und konnte sogar die Ausläufer des Grabhügels erkennen, in denen der große Erzdruide Malfurion Stormrage den Smaragdgrünen Traum träumte. Die Terrasse hatte nur einen entscheidenden Fehler: Sie hatte keinen zweiten Ausgang.

Der Druide wirbelte herum, doch es war bereits zu spät. Unter höhnischem Gelächter betraten die Orks ebenfalls die Plattform. Abbefaria schob Navala hinter sich und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Der Ork mit dem abgebrochenen Stoßzahn zischte böse und zeigte auf den Druiden. Er ballte die rechte Hand zur Faust und hieb damit in seine andere Pranke. Eine Geste, die Abbefaria nur zu gut verstand. Verzweifelt versuchte er aus den Augenwinkeln irgendwelche Wachen zu erspähen, denn er wagte es nicht, den Ork aus seinem Blick zu lassen. Trotzdem traf ihn der erste Schlag völlig unvorbereitet.

Der Ork sprang mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu und schlug ihm die flache Hand mit der Kraft eines stählernen Hammers gegen die Brust. Der Schlag trieb die Luft aus Abbefarias Lungen. Um Atem ringend taumelte er rückwärts und stieß Navala dabei zur Seite. Seine Schwester schrie auf und wollte sich auf den Ork stürzen, doch Abbefaria vertrat ihr den Weg.

„Misch dich nicht ein!", keuchte er und spuckte ein wenig Blut aus. „Ich schaffe das schon."

„Bist du verrückt, die zermalmen dich!", rief seine Schwester mit schriller Stimme.

Abbefaria achtete nicht mehr auf sie, sondern wich dem nächsten Hieb des Anführers aus, so dass dieser von seinem eigenen Schwung ein Stück nach vorn und gegen die Brüstung getragen wurde. Das Holz ächzte protestierend, als der Ork mit seinem vollen Gewicht dagegen krachte. Knurrend warf sich die grüne Gestalt herum und griff nach seiner Waffe. Mit einem scharrenden Geräusch glitt die Kriegsaxt aus ihrer Scheide und die gekerbte Schneide funkelte gefährlich im Mondlicht.

Der Ork grunzte etwas, das Abbefaria nicht verstand. Allerdings sprach die Mordlust in seinen Augen Bände. Zischend sauste die Axt durch die Luft und zertrümmerte die Bodenbalken dort, wo Abbefaria gerade noch gestanden hatte. Der Druide hatte sich mit einem Sprung in Sicherheit gebracht und balancierte jetzt auf der Einzäunung der Aussichtsterrasse. Hinter ihm schossen tosend die gewaltigen Wassermassen in die Tiefe. Der Ork brüllte wütend und reckte die geballte Faust empor. Leichter, als Abbefaria lieb war, zog er die Axt wieder aus den gesplitterten Balken und ließ die Schneide über dem Kopf kreisen.

Abbefaria, der die Arme ausgestreckt hatte, um auf dem glitschigen Untergrund das Gleichgewicht zu halten, raunte seiner Schwester zu: „Wenn er sich in Bewegung setzt, rennst du auch los. Seine Kameraden achten nicht auf dich. Nutze ihre Abgelenktheit, um zu entkommen und hol Hilfe. Ich halte sie hier so lange auf."

Navala wollte etwas erwidern, doch ihre Antwort ging im Kriegsgebrüll des Orks unter. Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht und hoch erhobener Axt stürmt der Krieger auf Abbefaria zu um ihn und das Geländer gleichermaßen in Stücke zu hacken.

Abbefaria spannte die Muskeln zum Sprung und wartete auf den richtigen Augenblick. Der Ork mochte stark sein, doch Abbefaria hatte bemerkt, dass die Balustrade aus Eisenholz gefertigt war, dem härtesten Holz, das es in den Wäldern zu finden gab. Man konnte es nicht mit herkömmlichen Werkzeugen bearbeiten und eine normale Axt zerbrach eher, als dass sie einen Eisenholzbaum fällte. Und genau darauf setzte Abbefaria jetzt.

Der Ork war bereits heran und seine Axt raste auf die Balustrade zu. Kurz bevor er Abbefarias Zehen durchtrennte, sprang der Druide in die Luft, vollführte einen Rückwärtssalto und landete ein Stück weit von dem Ork wieder auf der Umzäunung. Mit einem knirschenden Geräusch grub sich die Axt ein Stück weit in das eisenharte Holz, bevor die Schneide mit einem gequälten Geräusch stecken blieb. Der Ork heulte auf vor Wut.

Abbefaria hingegen hatte keine Zeit, sich an dem entsetzten Gesicht des Orks zu erfreuen. Das Holz unter seinen Füßen hatte unter der Wucht des Schlags zu zittern begonnen und die Feuchtigkeit tat ihr Übriges. Als der Ork seine Waffe mit einem Ruck wieder befreite, kippte die Welt des Druiden aus den Fugen. Unten wurde oben und er sah vor sich nur noch die schäumende, weiße Gischt des Wasserfalls, die kurz darauf über ihm zusammenschlug.

Die Strömung war so gewaltig, dass er sofort weiter unter Wasser gedrückt wurde. Der Strom riss ihn mit sich und die wenige Luft, die ihm geblieben war, entwich in schimmernden Blasen in Richtung Oberfläche, als er mit dem Rücken gegen einen Felsen prallte. Halb besinnungslos zogen ihn die Wassermassen weiter nach unten, bis der Sog langsam geringer wurde und die Strömung sich in der Tiefe des Sees verlor.

_Ich muss wieder nach oben_, dachte Abbefaria angestrengt.

Entschieden begann er Richtung eines hellen Flecks vor ihm zu paddeln, bis er merkte, dass der Druck auf seinen Ohren immer stärker wurde. Verwirrt wendete er sich um, nur um unendlich weiter über seinem Kopf die Wasseroberfläche zu erblicken. Schon begannen bunte Sterne vor seinen Augen zu tanzen und der Drang, Luft zu holen, wurde unerträglich. Der helle Fleck hingegen bewegte sich jetzt von unten auf ihn zu.

_Nein. NEIN!_

Der Druide begann panisch zu paddeln, als ihm klar wurde, was dort durch die Fluten herannahte. Unter den Wassern des Elune'Ara Sees, das wusste jeder Nachtelf, schlummerte eine uralte Kreatur, Omen, der weiße Dämonenwolf. Einst hatte Omen mit Elunes Segen an der Seite der Ältesten gegen die Brennende Legion gekämpft. Doch die dämonische Verderbnis hatte den Halbgott geschwächt und ihn schließlich in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzt, aus dem er Jahrzehnte später als das dämonische Ungeheuer erwachte, das er jetzt war. Da sie den durch Elunes Segen unsterblich gewordenen Omen nicht hatten töten können, hatten die Ältesten ihn auf den Grund des Elune'ara Sees verbannt. Dort schlief er das Jahr über und regte sich nur zur Zeit des Mondfestes in seinem Schlummer.

_Irgendetwas muss ihn geweckt haben_, schoss es Abbefaria durch den Kopf, während seine Lungen zunehmend nach Luft schrien und die bunten Sterne durch schwarze Punkte abgelöst wurden. _Ich muss schneller schwimmen, ich muss schneller schwimmen._

Plötzlich begann sich seine Gestalt zu wandeln. Seine Arme und Beine wurden kürzer, sein Gesicht länger, sein Körper stromlinienförmig. Der Druck auf seinem Brustkorb ließ nach und statt mühevoll gegen die Wassermassen anzupaddeln, schoss er plötzlich wie ein Pfeil durch das Wasser. Das Ufer sprang ihm förmlich entgegen, während er den großen, weißen Schatten weit hinter sich ließ. Mit einem kräftigen Satz und einem Schlag seiner Schwanzflossen – _Flosse? _– durchbrach er die Wasseroberfläche und segelte ein Stück weit durch die Luft, bis er höchst unsanft auf dem Bauch im harten Sand landete. Ein blökender Schmerzensschrei entwich ihm, bevor sein Körper sich von selbst wieder zu verändern begann. Fell, Schnurrhaare und Flossen verschwanden wieder und zurück blieb nur ein völlig durchnässter, atemloser, junger Druide, um den sich in diesem Moment ein gutes, halbes Dutzend Personen am Seeufer versammelte.

„Was ist hier los? Was geht hier vor?"

Ein Nachtelf drängte sich zwischen den Feiernden und den gut gerüsteten Wachen hindurch, die ihm bereitwillig Platz machten. Am Ufer angekommen fasste er Abbefaria scharf ins Auge.

„Gibt es ein Problem?"

Abbefaria schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Er kannte den anderen Nachtelfen. Dendrite Starblaze war einer seiner Lehrer und verantwortlich für das Lehren der Tierformen. Sein strenges Äußeres bildete ein wunderbares Abbild seines Charakters.

„Abbefaria, nicht wahr?", fragte Dendrite Starblaze jetzt. „Wie oft soll ich Euch jungen Druiden eigentlich noch einbläuen, dass der Eulune'ara See während des Mondfestes kein geeigneter Ort ist, um dort Mutproben auszutragen."

„Lass es gut sein, Dendrite.", tönte ein tiefer Bass aus dem Hintergrund. „Ich habe gesehen, wie der Bursche sich mehr als meisterhaft seiner Wasserform bedient hat, um Omen zu entkommen. Und es ist doch niemand verletzt worden."

„Loganaar.", begrüßte Dendrite Starblaze den Neuankömmling. Abbefaria erkannte in dem großen Nachtelfen mit den grünen Haaren und den breiten Schultern einen weiteren Druidenlehrer. Er selbst hatte bei ihm jedoch noch keinen Unterricht gehabt, da Loganaar zumeist die Druiden der höheren Stufen unterrichtete. Er lächelte und hielt Abbefaria seine Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

„Du solltest ihn lieber loben, dass er deine Lektion so gut verstanden hat."

„Das Problem daran ist, dass ich ihm diese Tierform noch überhaupt nicht beigebracht habe.", antwortete Dendrite Starblaze säuerlich. „Es war also ein unbestreitbarer Leichtsinn, zu dieser Zeit hier schwimmen zu gehen."

„Abbe?" Navalas Stimme schlüpfte durch die Menge zu dem erschöpften Druiden hindurch und kurz darauf schloss seine Schwester ihn ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er immer noch pitschnass war, in die Arme. „Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Ich dachte, du wärst tot."

„Das hätte auch gut passieren können.", unterbrach Dendrite Starblaze sie. „Was tut ihr beide hier?"

„Verzeiht, Meister Starblaze, aber es war nicht unsere Schuld.", erwiderte Navala und verbeugte sich eilig. „Die Orks. Sie haben uns verfolgt und angegriffen. Im Verlauf des Kampfes wurde mein Bruder in den See geworfen."

„Orks?" Die beiden älteren Druiden tauschten fragende Blicke.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, von wem sie sprechen.", mischte sich einer der Wächter ein. „Die Burschen waren auf Streit aus. Nyleana und ich haben sie beobachtet und dann aber aus den Augen verloren."

„Ich verstehe.", nickte Dendrite Starblaze. „Geht und findet diese Orks. Und ihr zwei wartet auf mich in meinem Haus auf dem Hügel. Ich brauche Euch vielleicht noch, um die Missetäter zu identifizieren."

Während die Wachen ausschwärmten, um die Orks zu suchen, machten sich die beiden jungen Nachtelfen auf den Weg zu Dendrite Starblazes Domizil. Abbefaria spürte, dass ihn jemand beobachtete und als er zurückblickte, sah er Loganaar am Ufer des Sees stehen. Der ältere Druide sah ihm mit unverhohlener Neugier nach und Abbefaria wandte schnell den Blick ab, damit er ihnen nicht folgte. Er hatte Angst, dass der Ausbilder ihm Fragen stellen würde, die er nicht beantworten konnte. Zum Beispiel wo diese wundersame Verwandlung hergekommen war, von der sich Abbefaria immer noch nicht erklären konnte, wie sie ihm gelungen war.

Er wusste, dass nur wenige Druiden seiner Ausbildungsstufe, unter ihnen ein gewisser Easygoing, diese Verwandlung beherrschten. Er selbst hatte sich jedoch nie besonders für das nasse Element interessiert und andere Studien dem Erlangen weiterer Tierformen vorgezogen. Er wusste, dass er damit ein Außenseiter war, denn die meisten seiner Mitschüler sahen es als höchste Kunst an, sich der Natur in einer Tierform vollkommen anzupassen. Er selbst hingegen verließ sich normalerweise lieber auf seinen Verstand als auf seine Instinkte. Eben darum war ihm diese intuitive Verwandlung ein wahres Rätsel. Beunruhigt ergriff er Navalas Hand und betrat mit ihr Dendrite Starblazes Haus auf dem Hügel, von dem aus man ganz Nighthaven überblicken konnte. Dort ließen sich die beiden schweigend auf eine Bank sinken und warteten.

* * *

Als die Sonne sich schon wieder ihrem Zenit näherte, kamen endlich die rundlichen Dächer des Dampfdruckpiers in Sicht. Schakal seufzte erleichtert, stellte ihm das doch in Aussicht, endlich von diesem schaukelnden Wüstenschiff herunterzukommen, auf dem er sich mittlerweile schon blaue und grüne Flecken in den Po geritten hatte. Nicht zu vergleichen mit der angenehmen Reise auf einem anständigen, zwergischen Reitwidder.

„Wir sind da.", quakte der Goblin unnötigerweise, als sie die Stadt erreichten. Der Bursche fing so langsam an, Schakal mächtig auf den Zeiger zu gehen.

„Das sehe ich selbst.", knurrte der Zwerg zurück und rupfte an den Zügeln seines Kamels, damit das elendige Vieh endlich anhielt und ihn absteigen ließ. Auf dem Boden angekommen hatte er das Gefühl, der Sand unter ihm würde immer noch schwanken. Er ließ den Hals nach rechts und links kippen und kreiselte ein paar Mal mit den Armen, um wieder Blut in die leblosen Glieder zu bekommen. Er bezahlte den Goblin, der ihm überschwänglich für den vermutlich vollkommen überzogenen Lohn dankte, und setzte sich dann in eine ganz bestimmte Richtung in Bewegung, von der er den Eindruck hatte, dass es die richtige war.

Als seine Füße ihn bis vor ein heruntergekommenes Wirtshaus getragen hatten, blieb Schakal stehen und äugte vorsichtig in das Innere des schäbigen Hauses. Es war niemand zu sehen, wenn man mal von einem mageren, sandfarbenden Hund absah, der in einer Ecke unter der Theke sein Mittagsschläfchen hielt. Kurzentschlossen stieß Schakal die Tür auf und betrat den kühlen Wirtsraum.

„Hallo?"

Schakal lauschte, doch niemand antwortete ihm. Stattdessen polterte etwas unter seinen Füßen und gedämpfte Stimmen drangen durch die Bodendielen zu ihm empor. Wer immer dieses Gasthaus betrieb, schien sich gerade im Keller aufzuhalten.

„Nun gut, dann sehen wir doch mal nach, wen wir da unten haben.", brummte Schakal und suchte nach einer Tür, die ihm Zugang zu den Gewölben verschaffen konnte. Leise schlich er daraufhin die Treppe hinunter und warf einen verstohlenen Blick um die Ecke in einen hellerleuchteten Kellerraum, in dem wirklich Seltsames vor sich ging.

„Ihr müsst Geduld haben.", versicherte ein weißhaariger Nachtelf in einer blauweißen Robe gerade einer höchst eigenartigen Ansammlung von Gestalten. Da gab es einen weiteren Nachtelfen, der finster dreinblickte und mit einem Dolch Verzierungen in die Tischplatte schnitzte. Beobachtet wurde er dabei von einem ebenfalls missmutig aussehenden, leicht ungepflegten Mann, an dessen Gürtel Schakal ein Schlüsselbund erspähte. Die Schlüssel mussten Schakals fachmännischer Einschätzung nach in ein gutes Dutzend Türen des Gasthauses passen. Es handelte sich somit vermutlich um den Besitzer desselben. Der Vierte im Bunde war zu Schakals Verwunderung ein Zwerg, wenngleich auch einer vom geächteten Clan der Dunkeleisenzwerge. Allesamt finstere Gesellen, denen man nicht über den Weg trauen konnte. Und doch hatte Schakal das Gefühl, dass genau dieser Zwerg das Ziel seiner Reise darstellte, auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte, warum das so sein sollte. Die letzten beiden Vertreter der Runde erstaunten Schakal jedoch am allermeisten, kannte er die beiden doch von einigen, gemeinsamen Abenteuern, wenngleich auch auf einem völlig anderen Kontinent. Vor lauter Verwunderung vergaß er alle Vorsicht.

„Emanuelle? Risingsun?", platzte es aus ihm heraus. Sofort fuhren alle Anwesenden zu ihm herum und er sah sich im Mittelpunkt der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit.

„Schakal!" Emanuelles Gesicht verzog sich zu einem breiten Lächeln. „Ich hatte doch gleich so ein Gefühl, dass du es bist, auf den wir warten. Gib zu, Rising, ich hab's euch gesagt."

Die blonde Paladina nickte und stemmte die Hand in die Hüfte. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du der zweite im Bunde bist, den Ironband beauftragt hat, hätten wir die Steintafeln auch zusammen besorgen können. Ich dachte, du wolltest Ironforge nach unseren Abenteuern in Uldaman vorerst nicht mehr verlassen."

„Äh, ja wollte ich auch nicht.", stotterte Schakal etwas verwirrt. Er erinnerte sich daran, mit Risingsun, einem Magier namens Abumoaham und dem tapferen Krieger Bladewarrior in die Tiefen der alten Zwergenstadt Uldaman vorgedrungen zu sein. Zunächst hatte sie auch noch eine Hexenmeisterin namens Magenta begleitet, die Schakal im Grunde gut leiden konnte. Doch die junge Frau hatte sich eines Nachts klammheimlich abgesetzt und niemand aus der Gruppe hatte sie großartig vermisst. Danach war die Paladina mit den beiden Männern weiter zum Kral der Klingenheuer ins südliche Brachland gereist, während Schakal es vorgezogen hatte, sich wieder der warmen Umarmung seiner Heimatstadt Ironforge hinzugeben. Ein guter Vorsatz, der nur so lange gehalten hatte, bis ihn sein König, Magni Bronzebeard, zusammen mit einer Gruppe andere Zwerge in die Tiefen des Blackrocks geschickt hatte, um dort seine verschwundene Tochter zu suchen. Irgendwie war er dabei auch in den Besitz der Abschrift zweier Trolltafeln gelangt, die sich jetzt gut versteckt an seiner Brust befanden. Allerdings war die Erinnerung an dieses Abenteuer eher schwammig. Vermutlich war das der Gesellschaft der andere Zwerge geschuldet. Sein Volk hatte die Angewohnheit, einige Dinge unter dem hilfreichen Einfluss von Bier in die Hand zu nehmen. Eben jene erwähnten Trolltafeln waren es, die ihn schließlich hier nach Tanaris gebracht hatten, wo er sie einem gewissen Ausgrabungsleiter Ironboot anvertrauen sollte und das konnte in diesem Raum eigentlich nur einer sein.

„Seid Ihr Ironboot?", fragte er den Dunkeleisenzwerg.

„Seid Ihr Schakal?", fragte der zurück und grinste. „Ich glaube, Ihr habt da etwas für mich. Kommt her und lasst mich sehen."

Schakal händigte dem Dunkeleisen die Pergamente aus, die dieser sogleich gierig zu lesen begann. Während seine Augen nur so über die Buchstaben flogen, verdunkelte sich seine Miene von Zeile zu Zeile. Am Ende des Textes stieß er einen zwergischen Fluch aus, der jeden von zarterem Gemüt sofort hätte in Ohnmacht fallen lassen. Schakal hingegen war da nicht so.

„So ernst?", wollte er wissen und starrte ebenfalls auf die ihm unverständlichen Schriftzeichen.

„Noch schlimmer.", grollte Ironboot. „Der Troll Yeh'kinya hat Euch…hat uns alle belogen! Das Ei, das Ihr ihm geliefert habt, dient nicht dazu, Hakkars Essenz zu bändigen und das Böse für immer einzuschließen, sondern ihm erst wieder zu seiner wahren Form zurück zu verhelfen."  
„Was?", riefen Emanuelle und Schakal gleichzeitig. Doch während der Zwerg gar nicht wusste, um was es eigentlich ging, schien die kleine Gnomin nur zu gut zu verstehen. Sie wurde ganz blass um die Nase.

„Wir müssen ihn aufhalten!", ließ sich jetzt der grimmige Nachtelf vernehmen. „Komm Cere, den verlogenen Troll kaufen wir uns."

„Wartet, ich komme mit Euch.", rief jetzt auch Risingsun und ergriff ihren Streitkolben.

„Ich komme auch mit.", piepste Emanuelle. „Dieser hundsgemeine Lump. Mein Vertrauen so zu missbrauchen."

Schakal, der immer noch nicht verstand, worum es eigentlich ging, zuckte schicksalsergeben mit den Achseln. „Mir erklärt ja hier sowieso keiner was. Also los, schnappen wir uns diesen Yenki-Dingensda."

Mit Ironboots Warnung, vorsichtig zu sein, in den Ohren überschlug sich die Truppe förmlich dabei, die Treppe zum Gasthaus hinauf zu eilen und hinaus in die gleißende Sonne zu strömen. Schakal ließ sich von der allgemeinen Aufregung mitreißen. Sie spülte ihn zu einer baufälligen Hütte trug, vor der ein Troll mit einer roten Haarmähne im Begriff war, die Stadt zu verlassen. Zumindest ließen die diversen Gepäckstücke und der neben ihm angebundene Raptor diesen Schluss durchaus wahrscheinlich erscheinen.

Als er sie kommen sah, sprang der Troll hastig auf, warf seine Habseligkeiten von sich und hangelte sich auf das Dach seines Hauses. Oben angekommen blickte er mit einem breiten Grinsen zu ihnen hinunter.

„Yeh'kinyah!", rief Emanuelle mit überschnappender Stimme. „Gib uns sofort das Ei zurück. Du hast uns belogen! Du bist gar kein netter Kerl!"

Das Grinsen des Trolls wurde breiter. „Ich sehe, ihr habt mit diesem alten Narren Ironboot geredet. Wie es scheint, hat er die fehlenden Schrifttafeln von Mosh'aru wiedergefunden und entziffert. Dieser Ausgrabungsleiter muss seine Nase aber auch überall hineinstecken. Aber das ist jetzt nicht mehr von Belang. Es ist ohnehin zu spät, um diese Welt zu retten. Das Ei ist bereits auf dem Weg nach Zul'Gurub und dort wird Hakkar wieder geboren werden. Er wird kommen und diese Welt regieren mit Blut und Terror!"

Yeh'kinya zischte wie eine Schlange, als der Nachtelf mit dem Dolch plötzlich hinter ihm auf dem Hausdach erschien. Rückwärts bewegte der Troll sich auf den Rand des Daches zu, wo er stehenblieb und die Arme ausbreitete. Fast ein wenig mitleidig sah er über die Schulter zu der wutschäumenden Gnomin hinab.

„ Es ist wahr, kleine Emanuelle. Der Stamm der Hakkari ist dir zu großem Dank verpflichtet. Allein deine Gutgläubigkeit hat die Rückkehr des Seelenschänders erst möglich gemacht. Die Räder des Schicksals haben begonnen sich zu drehen. Unaufhaltbar bringen sie die Wiedergeburt von Hakkar näher und ihr könnte nichts mehr dagegen tun. Gar nichtssss."

Er warf den Kopf zurück und lachte aus vollem Hals. „BLUT UND SEELEN FÜR HAKKAR! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mit einem Aufschrei stürzte sich der Nachtelf mit dem Dolch auf den hohnlachen Troll, doch dieser wich ihm fast spielerisch aus und lachte nur noch mehr. Immer noch grinsend winkte er dem Nachtelfen zum Abschied und stürzte sich ohne weitere Vorwarnung vom Dach.

Der Körper des Trolls hätte wie ein Stein zu Boden fallen müssen. Stattdessen ging eine unheimliche Verwandlung mit ihm vor. Sein Leib wurde lang und dünn, während sich seine ausbreiteten Arme zu gefiederten Schwingen umformten und sein Kopf zu einem aufgerissenen Maul voller spitzer Zähne wurde.

„In Deckung!", rief Risingsun und riss Emanuelle zu Boden. Über ihre Köpfe sauste mit einem wütenden Zischen eine rote, gefiederte Schlange hinweg. Ihr langer, dünner Schwanz erwischte die Paladina noch im Gesicht, bevor das Reptil sich endgültig in die Lüfte schwang und unter höhnischem Gezischel in den blauen Wüstenhimmel verschwand.

Zurück blieb eine ratlos dreinblickende Truppe von Abenteurern. Risingsun war die Erste, die wieder zur Besinnung kam. Sie wischte sich das Blut von der Wange und ließ den Schnitt mit einem schnellen Heilzauber verschwinden. Dann sah sie sich in der Runde um.

„Nicht ganz das Ende, das wir geplant hatten. Wir sollten Ausgrabungsleiter Ironboot davon berichten. Er wird wissen, was jetzt zu tun ist."

Der Dunkeleisenzwerg war ebenso wenig erfreut über die Nachricht von der Wiederbelebung Hakkars – einer alten, grausamen Trollgottheit, wie Schakal inzwischen erfahren hatte – wie sie es erwartet hatten. Er starrte eine Weile lang ins Leere, bis er schließlich seufzte und seinen Hut abnahm, um sich mit einem großen Taschentuch die Stirn abzuwischen. Dann setzte er den Hut wieder auf und sagte:

„Wir hatten das Schlimmste erwartet und es kam noch schlimmer. Die alten Legenden berichten von Hakkars Herrschaft voller Gewalt, Terror und Menschenopfer. Seine Macht war grenzenlos. Wenn er tatsächlich wieder geboren wurde, steht Azeroth eine schwere Zeit bevor, meine Freunde, denn er wird sich nicht damit zufrieden geben, nur innerhalb der alten Ruinen die Herrschaft zu übernehmen. Er wird danach streben, die ganze Welt ins Chaos zu stürzen. Doch vielleicht gibt es noch Hoffnung. Es gibt eine Stamm Trolle auf der Insel Yoyomba."

„Die Zandalari.", brummte Schakal. Als Ausgrabungsleiter Ironboot ihn fragend ansah, wies Schakal auf Risingsun und Emanuelle und sich selbst. „Wir drei waren schon mal da. Waren nette Leute. So für Trolle, meine ich."

Der Dunkeleisenzwerg nickte. „Sie sind uns freundlich gesinnt und verfügen vielleicht über das Wissen, wie diese Katastrophe noch zu verhindern ist. Jemand muss zu ihnen reisen, sie warnen und um Hilfe bitten."

„Das übernehme ich.", sagte Emanuelle sofort. Die Gnomin war immer noch blass, aber in ihren Augen funkelte die grimmige Entschlossenheit einer hinters Licht geführten Frau. Für einen kurzen Augenblick bedauerte Schakal Yeh'kinyah, denn wenn Emanuelle den Troll erst einmal aufgespürt hatte, dann wollte er lieber nicht in dessen Haut stecken.

Unternehmungslustig wandte die Gnomin sich an die beiden Nachtelfen. „Was ist mit euch, Ceredrian? Deadlyone? Begleitet ihr mich?"

Der Nachtelf mit dem weißen Pferdeschwanz verneigte sich respektvoll. „Dies ist sicher eine ehrenvolle Aufgabe und ich spüre ebenfalls den Drang, mich dieser Unternehmung anzuschließen. Zunächst jedoch sollten wir nach Darnassus zurückkehren. Unsere Anführer sollten Kunde von dieser Entwicklung haben und nicht zuletzt würde ich gerne meinen Cousin Easygoing davon in Kenntnis setzen. Zusammen werden wir dann beraten, ob es angelegen ist, dass wir uns Eurer Sache anschließen."

Während der finster blickende Nachtelf dazu nur nickte, überlegte Schakal, was er selbst tun sollte. Zwar war ihm nicht wohl bei der Sache, aber immerhin war die Insel Yoyomba ein ganzes Stück näher an Ironforge dran als Tanaris. Da meldete sich Risingsun zu Wort.

„Ich werde nicht mitkommen.", verkündete die Paladina. „Zwar sehe ich ein, dass dies ein wichtiges Unterfangen ist, aber die Argentumdämmerung erwartet mich, sobald ich kann, wieder zurück in den Westlichen Pestländern. Uns steht ein großer Schlag gegen die Geißel bevor und ich würde dem gerne beiwohnen. Wäre es wohl möglich, Emanuelle, dass Ihr mich zuerst nach Ironforge bringt, bevor Ihr zu den Trollen aufbrecht?"

Emanuelle versicherte ihr, dass das absolut kein Problem sei. Schakal rang noch einen Augenblick mit sich, dann überwog etwas, von dem er sich weigerte, es seinen _inneren Schweinehund_ zu nennen und es lieber als _Vernunft_ betitelte.

„Ich werde ebenfalls in Ironforge bleiben.", sagte er mit fester Stimme. „Ich habe genug vom Herumreisen und den ganzen Abenteuern. Wenn´s Recht ist, würde ich gerne einfach nur nach Hause zurückkehren."

„Also… nachdem das jetzt geklärt wäre, heißt es dann wohl Abschied nehmen.", sagte Emanuelle ein wenig bedrückt. Sie hüpfte von ihrem Stuhl und wollte sich wohl gerade von den beiden Nachhelfen verabschieden, als über ihren Köpfen etwas mit einem Scheppern zu Bruch ging. Ein Klappern und Krachen war zu hören und ein Brausen fuhr durch die gesamte Schankstube und bis zu ihnen in den Keller hinein. Die Besucher des Gasthauses sahen sich ratlos an, während Stoley, der Besitzer des Gasthauses, entsetzt die Arme in die Luft warf.

„Himmel, ein Sandsturm.", rief er und eilte, so schnell er konnte, die Treppe hinauf.

Oben herrschte das reinste Chaos. Die Tür des Gasthauses wurde von den Windböen fast aus den Angeln gerissen und der heulende Sturm blies Unmengen feinen, weißen Sandes durch die offenstehenden Fenster hinein. Sogleich fassten alle mit an und mit vereinten Kräften gelang es ihnen, Fenster und Türen zu verriegeln und den Sturm auszusperren. Wie ein ganzes Rudel jaulender Wölfe tobten die Elemente daraufhin mit unverminderter Macht um die Hausecken und rüttelten an den verschlossenen Luken und Toren. Es klang zum Fürchten.

„Teufel noch eins.", schimpfte Stoley und spuckte aus. „So einen Sandsturm habe ich ja noch nie erlebt. Und noch dazu zu dieser Jahreszeit. Das ist doch nicht normal."

„Nicht normal?" Ausgrabungsleiter Ironboot legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ja, so scheint es wohl."

Er bückte sich und ließ den feinen Sand, der an der Theke zu einem kleinen Haufen zusammen geweht worden war, durch die Finger rieseln. Dann steckte er etwas von dem Sand in den Mund und kaute darauf herum.

„Ungewöhnlich.", brummte er. „Quarz, wenig Sediment, kaum Kalk, dafür ein ausgeprägter Anteil von Basalt. Dies ist kein Sand von der Küste. Der Sturm muss ihn weit aus dem Süden zu uns getragen haben. Vielleicht sogar von den fernen Bergketten. Und irgendetwas ist noch darin, dass ich nicht zu deuten vermag. Schakal, könntet Ihr vielleicht…?"

Der Schurke zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. Er war gewisse kein Fachmann, wenn es um Bergbau ging, auch wenn ihm die Beziehung zum Stein als Zwerg natürlich in die Wiege gelegt war. Trotzdem glaubte er nicht, dass er irgendetwas aus dem Sand herauslesen konnte, dass Ironboot entgangen war. Aber der Miene des Dunkeleisenzwergs nach zu urteilen, war an seinem Wunsch nicht zu rütteln. So befeuchtet Schakal einen Finger und steckte ihn zunächst in den Sandhaufen und dann in den Mund. Es schmeckte nach Dreck, mehr Dreck, noch mehr Dreck und…

„Gold!", stieß Schakal hervor. Wenn er einen Geschmack kannte, dann war es dieser. Als Verbreiter so mancher falschen Münze hatte er es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, selbst jede Münze, die er bekam, sorgfältig zu prüfen, indem er darauf biss. Der Geschmack hatte sich daher irgendwann eingeprägt.

„Dachte ich es mir doch.", murmelte Ironboot. „Dieser Sand stammt nicht von der Oberfläche. Er muss aus den Tiefen einer Höhle stammen. Ich kann mir nur absolut keinen Reim darauf machen, wie er an die Oberfläche gelangt sein könnte. Dieser Sturm ist mir nicht geheuer."

„Mir auch nicht.", ließ Emanuelle verlauten. Die Gnomin hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und zog eine Schnute. „Ich habe gerade versucht ein Portal zu erschaffen, doch es hat nicht funktioniert."

„Und nach draußen könnt Ihr bei dem Sturm auch nicht.", ergänzte Stoley.

„Soll das etwa heißen, wir sitzen hier fest?", wollte der übellaunige Nachtelf wissen. Er hatte die Zähne gefletscht und wirkte wie ein Raubtier bereit zum Sprung.

„So sieht es wohl aus.", antwortete Ausgrabungsleiter Ironboot. „Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Yeh'kinjah da noch seine Finger im Spiel hat, damit ihr ihm nicht folgen könnt. Ihr werdet abwarten müssen, bis der Sturm abgeflaut ist und Ihr wieder nach draußen könnt."

Während der Nachtelf in einen vokalreichen Fluch ausbrach und Risingsun versuchte, die aufgelöste Emanuelle zu trösten, sah Schakal gedankenverloren zum Fenster. Der hölzerne Laden klapperte im Wind und drohte jederzeit aufzufliegen. Doch plötzlich vernahm der Zwerg noch etwas anderes. Ein leises Geräusch, das im Heulen und Jaulen des Sturms fast unterging. Es klang wie das Kratzen harter Klauen auf tönernen Ziegeln. Unwillkürlich sah Schakal nach oben und fragte sich, ob es wohl einen Zugang zum Dach gab.

* * *

Magenta hätte fast laut aufgelacht, als die freundliche Nachtelfe ihr eine Schriftrolle überreichte, die ihr für einen Tag Zugang zum Mondfest ermöglichte. Alles, was die Hexenmeisterin dafür hatte tun müssen, war ein wenig Interesse an ihrer Kultur zu heucheln, ein wenig zu klatschen und zu lachen und etwas Feuerwerk abzubrennen, das am Nachthimmel in tausenden von bunten Funken zerplatzt war. Überzeugt davon, dass Magenta somit würdig war, an dem Fest teilzunehmen, hatte die Aufseherin im Park von Stormwind ihr jetzt dieses magische Pergament gegeben, mit dem sie aus einem Kreis aus strahlendem Mondlicht zum anderen reisen konnte.

„Wenn Ihr in Moonglade ankommt, folgt einfach den Laternen.", erklärte die Nachtelfe. „Euch erwarten Geschichten und Getränke und natürlich unsere glücksbrigenden Festtagsklößchen. Ihr müsst sie unbedingt probieren. Wenn Ihr Euch beeilt, könnt Ihr noch heute das große Feuerwerk miterleben, das jeden Abend über dem Elune'ara See abgehalten wird."

„Ich werde es mir ansehen.", entgegnete Magenta, die in diesem Moment alles gesagt hätte, um die aufdringliche Nachtelfe loszuwerden. In Wirklichkeit hatte sie nicht die Absicht, in irgendeiner Weise an den Feierlichkeiten teilzunehmen. Das Einzige, was sie interessierte, war ein schneller Weg nach Felwood und Winterspring.

„Ande'thoras-ethil.", sagte die Nachtelfe und lächelte. „Möge Elune Euch auf Euren Wegen begleiten."

_Das will ich doch nicht hoffen_, dachte Magenta und begab sich ohne eine weitere Erwiderung zu dem Kreis aus weißem Licht.

Ein wenig mulmig war ihr ja schon, als sie zwischen zwei lächelnden Nachtelfen hindurch in den Kreis aus Mondlicht trat. Dort drinnen war alles hell und weiß und Magenta schloss geblendet die Augen, bevor sie das Siegel an ihrer Schriftrolle erbrach und somit den Zauber auslöste, der sie nach Kalimdor bringen sollte.

Mit angehaltenem Atem erwartete sie das ziehende Gefühl, das sie immer bekam, wenn sie durch ein Magierportal reiste, doch es blieb aus. Stattdessen hörte sie ein sanftes Klingen und fühlte sich leicht angehoben, so als würde sie schweben. Durch einen Spalt zwischen ihren Augenlidern versuchte sie, etwas von ihrer Umgebung zu erkennen, doch da war nichts außer reinem Weiß. Eingesponnen in Mondlicht und silberne Sternenlieder wurde sie so behutsam auf die andere Seite gebracht, dass sie nicht einmal merkte, dass ihre Füße bereits wieder den Boden berührten.

Ein lautes Knallen in ihrer Nähe ließ Magenta hochschrecken und die Augen aufreißen, bereit sich dem Angreifer mit Schatten und Flamme entgegen zu werfen. Den Zauber bereits auf den Lippen starrte sie in die weit aufgerissenen Augen eines Zwergenpärchens, die gerade einen glimmenden Span an ein weiteres Bündel Knallfrösche halten wollten.

„Ich…äh…Verzeihung.", murmelte Magenta verwirrt und trat aus dem Lichtkreis ins kühle Dunkel ihrer neuen Umgebung. Sie befand sich auf einer Lichtung, die von dunklen, uralten Bäumen umstanden war. Die Äste der Bäume waren mit roten Laternen geschmückt und um den Lichtkegel hatte man einen Kreis aus bunten Wimpeln gezogen. Im Schatten der Bäume sah Magenta die Silhouetten von mehreren Wächtern – sowohl die massigen Umrisse von Tauren sowie auch die im Gegensatz zu den gewaltigen Tiermenschen schmaler wirkenden Gestalten von Nachtelfen - und sie war sich sicher, dass es noch mehr gab, die man mit bloßem Auge nicht erkennen konnte. Sie musste grinsen bei der Erinnerung an einen Witz, in dem es um einen Tauren ging, der sich in einem Kirschbaum verstecken wollte.

Die Zwerge munkelten etwas in ihre vorhandenen und nicht vorhandenen Bärte und machten sich dann mit einem scheelen Seitenblick auf Magenta daran, ihr Feuerwerk woanders weiter abzubrennen. Der Hexenmeisterin war das Recht. Sie hatte Wichtigeres zu tun, als dieses alberne Fest zu feiern. Mit entschlossener Miene packte sie ihr Bündel und wollte geradewegs in Blaue losmarschieren, als zwei Nachtelfen die Lichtung betraten. Auch bei ihnen handelte es sich um ein Pärchen und Magenta begann sich zu fragen, ob es wohl üblich war, hier in Begleitung aufzutauchen.

Die beiden Neuankömmlinge musterten die Hexenmeisterin ein wenig argwöhnisch. Die weibliche Nachtelfe, die einen guten Kopf kleiner war als ihr Begleiter und blattgrünes Haar hatte, hatten ihre Hand auf den Arm des männlichen Nachtelfen gelegt und nutzte dies jetzt, um ihn sanft aber entschlossen um Magenta herum zu dirigieren. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und schien in Gedanken versunken. Und täuschte sie sich oder waren seine Kleider und Haare nass?

Als die beiden Magenta passierten, hob der Nachtelf für einen Moment den Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Ein eigenartiges Kribbeln lief über Magentas Nacken und sie fühlte sich einen Augenblick lang schwindelig. Anscheinend war ihr die Reise im Mondlicht doch nicht so gut bekommen, wie sie gedacht hatte. Schnell griff sie nach der rauen Rinde eines nahen Baums, um sich daran festzuhalten. Dann wandte sie den Kopf und sah den beiden Nachtelfen nach, die jetzt in den Kreis aus Mondlicht traten und kurz darauf verschwunden waren.

_Seltsam_, dachte sie bei sich und wusste nicht, warum sie das dachte.

* * *

„Komm Abbe, wir bringen dich nach Hause."

Navala nahm ihren Bruder bei der Hand und wollte ihn führen, doch er entzog sich ihr.

„Ich bin kein kleines Kind, Navala."

„Du führst dich aber wie eines auf.", stellte sie fest. „Dein trotziges Schweigen Dendrite Starblaze gegenüber hatte zur Folge, dass er uns vom Fest ausgeschlossen hat. AUSGESCHLOSSEN! Ist dir eigentlich klar, was das heißt?"

Die Augen der jungen Druidin sprühten jetzt Feuer und auf ihrer Stirn stand eine steile Zornesfalte. „Das hier hätte der schönste Tag meines Lebens werden sollen und du hast ihn total ruiniert."

„Aber die Orks…", begann er sich zu verteidigen, doch Navala fuhr ihm rigoros über den Mund.

„Ist mir egal, was du für Entschuldigungen vorzubringen hast.", fauchte sie. „Warum hast du nicht einfach zugegeben, dass du dir den Verwandlungszauber von jemandem hast beibringen lassen."  
„Aber so war es doch nicht.", begehrte Abbefaria auf. „Ich weiß nicht, woher ich das kann. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich diesen Trick wiederholen könnte. Es ist einfach passiert. Mehr weiß ich nicht."

„Du bist ein verdammter Lügner.", keifte Navala jetzt außer sich. „Aber weißt du was? Das ist mir egal. Ich werde jetzt nach Hause gehen und mir dort einen Tricherwindentau nach dem andere genehmigen. Und komm bloß nicht auf die Idee, mir zu folgen. Ich will dich für die nächste Woche nicht mehr sehen!"

Mit diesen Worten rauschte Navala in Richtung der Terrassen der Handwerker davon und ließ Abbefaria allein im Schatten der Enklave des Cenarius zurück. Dort blieb er eine Weile mit hängendem Kopf stehen und wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Navala zu folgen wäre sicherlich die schlechteste aller Ideen. Zurückgehen und alles erklären konnte er ebenfalls nicht, denn er hatte Navala die volle Wahrheit gesagt. Er wusste nicht, was in dem See mit ihm geschehen war. So blieb er einfach im dichten Gras stehen und lauschte dem Nachtwind, der ein Lied in den Blättern der Bäume sang. Aber sein Frieden währte nur kurz, dann andere Besucher, die den Kreis aus Mondlicht nutzen wollten, um das Fest zu besuchen, näherten sich ihm. So zog der Druide sich weiter in die Schatten zurück und machte sich schließlich auf in Richtung des südlichen Stadtteils, wo die Tempelgärten lagen. Vielleicht konnte er dort ein wenig Ruhe und Frieden in seine Gedanken bringen.

Sein Weg führte ihn an dem magischen Tor vorbei, das Darnassus mit dem kleinen Dorf Rut'theran am Fuß des Weltenbaums Teldrassil verband. Von dort aus fuhren die Schiffe auf die andere Seite des Ozeans. Es gab jedoch auch ein kleineres Boot, das einen über das verhüllte Meer nach Darkshore brachte.

_Vielleicht ist das jetzt die richtige Ablenkung._

Kurzentschlossen wandte sich Abbefaria an die Wachen, die den Eingang kontrollierten, und auf ihr Nicken hin trat er in den amethystfarbenden Schein, der ihn auf magischem Weg nach unten brachte. Dort angekommen sog er tief die kühle Meeresluft ein und fühlte sich, als würde eine Last von ihm abfallen. Ein wenig ruhiger und hoffnungsvoller als zuvor machte er sich auf dem Weg zum Anlegesteg, um zu sehen, wann sich das nächste Boot zur Küste aufmachen würde.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte die Dockmeisterin. „Heute Nacht werdet Ihr kein Schiff mehr bekommen. Das nächste wird erst Morgen gegen die Mittagszeit auslaufen. Heute Nacht sind alle beim Mondfest."

Abbefaria gab sich Mühe, nicht allzu enttäuscht auszusehen.

Die Nachtelfe lächelte nachsichtig. „Versucht es doch bei den Hippogreifen. Vesprystus lässt seine Tiere nicht einmal in solch einer Nacht allein. Vielleicht kann einer von ihnen Euch nach drüben bringen."

Abbefaria dankte der Dockmeisterin und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Hippogreifenhort, der auf einem Steg im Norden des Dorfes untergebracht war. Er fand dort den Hippogreifenmeister vertieft in ein Gespräch mit einem weiteren Nachtelfen. Die beiden schienen in eine kontroverse Debatte verstrickt zu sein.

„Ich verstehe ja Eure Sorge, Vesprystus. Aber Ihr müsst zugeben, dass das andere Problem doch sehr viel…nun faszinierender ist.", sagte der Nachtelf, den Abbefaria nicht kannte. Er hatte kurze, grüne Haare und war in ein braungrünes Gewand mit einem Blattmuster gekleidet. Möglicherweise ein anderer Druide.

„Ihr könnt nicht die Aufzucht der Jungen vernachlässigen, um irgendwelchen Gerüchten nachzujagen, Eralas.", erwiderte der Hippogreifenmeister. „Die Wildekin mögen faszinierend sein, doch die Hippogreife brauchen Euch. Oh, wie es scheint, haben wir Besuch bekommen."

Die beiden älteren Nachtelfen wandten sich Abbefaria zu und er verbeugte sich höflich, während die beiden ihm zunickten. Jetzt erst sah Abbefaria, dass der Nachtelf mit Namen Eralas etwas in der Hand hielt. Es war eine lange, blauweiße Feder, die von innen heraus zu leuchten schien.

„Siehst du, er findet es auch faszinierend.", lachte der fremde Nachtelf. „Wie heißt du, mein Freund?"

Abbefaria nannte seinen Namen.

„Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen.", sagte der Nachtelf. „Mein Name ist Eralas Ambersky. Ich beaufsichtige die Nachzucht der Hippogreife hier in Rut'theran."

„Ist das denn eine Hippogreifenfeder?", fragte Abbefaria. Der Schein, der von der Feder ausging, schien immer stärker zu werden.

„Dies hier? Nein. Das ist eine Wildekinfeder aus Wintersping. Ich studiere die Geschichte der Wildekin jetzt schon sehr lange und bin ihrem Geheimnis auf der Spur. Es heißt, Elune selbst habe sie erschaffen als Wächter für besondere Heiligtümer. Viele von ihnen sind heute wild geworden und werden nur noch als bessere Bestien angesehen. Ich bin hingegen kurz davor zu beweisen, dass sie nicht nur intelligent sind, sondern auch noch über eine eigene, von Elune gegebene Magie verfügen. Sie…"

„Schluss jetzt, Eralas.", knurrte Vesprystus. „Du verwirrst den armen Jungen ja ganz. Was wolltest du hier, Abbefaria? Warum bist du nicht auf dem Fest wie alle anderen?"

Abbefaria schwieg. Was hätte er auch antworten sollen? Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er das Fest nie verlassen. Wer weiß, vielleicht wäre er der jungen Frau noch einmal begegnet, die er und Navala kurz vor ihrer Abreise getroffen hatten. Als er sie angesehen hatte, hatte er für einen kurzen Augenblick das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie sich kannten, obwohl das natürlich unmöglich war. Er hätte sie trotzdem gerne wieder gesehen. Es musste interessant sein, sich mit einem Menschen zu unterhalten, der von der anderen Seite des Meeres kam.

„Wie es scheint, langweilen wir unseren jungen Freund tatsächlich.", lachte Eralas Ambersky. „Er schläft und träumt mit offenen Augen.

„Was? Nein! Verzeiht!", stammelte Abbefaria und verfluchte sich im Stillen für seine abschweifenden Gedanken. „Ich finde die Sache mit den Wildekin wirklich sehr faszinierend. Ich wünschte, Ihr würdet mir mehr davon erzählen."

Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen wandte sich Eralas Ambersky zunächst an den Hippogreifenmeister, der nur die Augen verdrehte und sagte dann zu Abbefaria: „Mein junger Freund, ich denke, ich kenne einen Weg, wie uns beiden geholfen wird. Ihr wünscht mehr über die Wildekin zu erfahren und mir ergeht es nicht anders. Ich werde Euch gern in meine Forschungsergebnisse einweihen, aber dafür erbitte ich einen Gefallen von Euch. Eine Kollegin von mir ist bereits nach Wintersping aufgebrochen, um weitere Erkenntnisse über die Wildekin zu sammeln. Sie wird Hilfe benötigen und, so ungerne ich das auch eingestehe, ich kann nicht selbst gehen, denn die Aufzucht der jungen Hippogreifen bindet mich hier. Ihr könntet an meiner Stelle nach Wintersping reisen und Ranshalla unterstützen. Was sagt Ihr dazu?"

Abbefaria zögerte. Er hatte Teldrassil noch nie verlassen, wenn man von seiner Ausbildung in Moonglade absah. „Wie lange würde ich weg sein?"

Eralas Ambersky überlegte „Die Reise würde alles in allem vielleicht eine Woche in Anspruch nehmen. Ihr würdet das Mondfest verpassen und..."

„Ich mache es."

Die beiden älteren Nachtelfen sahen sich ein wenig erstaunt an, doch während auf Vesprystus' Gesicht der Unglaube vorherrschte, zeigten Eralas Amberskys Züge offene Freude.

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten, Freund. Ich werde Euch sogleich einen Beutel mit einigen Gegenständen zurechtmachen, die Ihr Ranshalla mitbringen sollt. Außerdem Vorräte und vor allem wärmere Kleidung. In Wintersping ist es selbst für einen von unserer Art oft empfindlich kühl. Und Ihr werdet eine Karte brauchen."

Während Eralas Ambersky weiter vor sich hin plapperte, schenkte der Hippogreifenmeister Abbefaria einen ernsten Blick. „Dies ist eine gefährliche Reise für einen einzelnen Nachtelfen. Habt Ihr Freunde, die Euch begleiten können?"

Abbefaria schüttelte den Kopf.

Der Hippogreifenmeister nickte gedankenvoll. „Nun gut, dann werde ich Euch einen meiner stärksten Hippogreife mitgeben. Solltet Ihr in Schwierigkeiten geraten, wird Sturmfeder Euch zur Seite stehen. Er ist ein erfahrener Flieger und Kämpfer."

Abbefaria stammelte einen Dank und verbeugte sich rasch vor dem grimmigen Hippogreifenmeister, bevor er Eralas Ambersky folgte, der bereits vorausgegangen war. In seinem Kopf brummte es wie in einem Bienenstock und er fühlte die Aufregung über die bevorstehende Reise wie ein Kribbeln am ganzen Körper. Was würde er zu sehen bekommen? Würde er kämpfen müssen? Und vor allem: Was würde Navala sagen, wenn sie es herausfand?

Als er Eralas Amberskys Haus erreichte, blieb er für einen Augenblick stehen. Winterspring, das wusste er, lag im Norden Moonglades. Man konnte es durch ein Tunnelsystem betreten, in dem eine Stamm grimmiger Furbolgs hauste. Er hatte schon einige Male mit den Wachen des Timbermaw-Stamms geplaudert und war sich sicher, dass sie ihm Zugang gewähren würden, wenn er sie darum bat. Es hätte seine Reise um einen guten Teil verkürzt und es hätte ihn noch einmal auf die Mondlichtung geführt.

_Nein, das darf ich nicht._

Dendrite Starlaze war sehr deutlich gewesen, was Abbefarias Anwesenheit in Moonglade während des Mondfestes anbelangte. Außerdem hätte es Vesprystus sicherlich gekränkt, wenn er sein Angebot ablehnte. Er konnte nicht riskieren, die älteren Nachtelfen zu verärgern nur um…ja, um was eigentlich?

Abbefaria schüttelte den Kopf, wie um einen unangenehmen Gedanken fortzuscheuchen. Er hatte jetzt eine Aufgabe und seine _Tagträumereien_, wie Navala es immer nannte, hatten hier keinen Platz. Er würde sich anstrengen müssen, um die Reise und die damit verbundene Aufgabe zu meistern.

_Und ich werde es schaffen_, sagte er zu sich selbst, bevor er sich erneut in Bewegung setzte und Eralas Ambersky folgte, der ihn bereits ungeduldig erwartete.

* * *

Magenta atmete unbewusste auf, als sie die dunkle Erdhöhle hinter sich ließ, die sie von dem nachtelfischen Festplatz nach Felwood gebracht hatte. Im Nachhinein betrachtet erschien es ihr fast wie ein Wunder, dass sie diesen Weg überhaupt hatte nehmen können, denn zunächst hatte es nicht so ausgesehen, als wenn diese eigenartigen Bärenmenschen sie überhaupt durchlassen würden.

Als sie versucht hatte, den unterirdischen Durchgang zu betreten, hatten ihr zwei bepelzte Wachen den Eintritt zu ihrem Reich verwehrt. Sie hatten die Zähne gefletscht und mit ihren Klauen und Speeren gedroht, bis auf einmal ein weiterer Bärenmensch mit zotteligem, grauem Fell hinzugetreten war. Seine Augen, so schien es Magenta, waren blind, und so hatte er nur in eine ganze Weile ihre Richtung geschnüffelt, bevor er schließlich verkündete:

„Ich kenne deinen Geruch. Du bist kein Feind. Lasst die Menschentochter eintreten."

Drinnen hatte der Graufellige einen jungen Vertreter seines Volkes heran gewunken und ihm aufgetragen, Magenta zu führen. Der Junge hatte geknurrt und gemurrt und sich schließlich doch in sein Schicksal ergeben. Unsicher und vorsichtig war Magenta ihm durch das Halbdunkel der Erdfestung gefolgt, immer darauf bedacht, sich nicht den Kopf an einer herabhängenden Wurzel zu stoßen und vor allem aber den vielen Wachen aus dem Weg zu gehen, die die unterirdischen Gänge patrouillierten. An einer Wegkreuzung hatte ihr Begleiter Halt gemacht, sie aus runden Knopfaugen angesehen und gebrummt:

„Felwood oder Wintersping?"

Magenta hatte kurz überlegt und sich dann einer Eingebung folgend entschieden, zunächst den Dämonenlord aufzusuchen. Zudem war Felwood für sie bekannteres Terrain, während sie von Wintersping nur wusste, dass dort Schnee lag. So hatte ihr Begleiter den Weg gewählt, der sie zunächst tiefer unter die Erde geführt hatte, bis sich der enge, irdene Tunnel, endlich zu einem weiteren Eingang geöffnet hatte, der Magenta kurz darauf in die Freiheit entließ.

Jetzt stand sie am Rand des verseuchten Waldes und atmete tief den Duft der von Dämonenmagie durchdrungenen Vegetation ein. Vieles davon war Auswirkung des Krieges zwischen den sterblichen Völkern und der Brennenden Legion. Der Erhalt und die Ausbreitung dieses Zustands gingen jedoch zu großen Teilen auf die Bemühungen des Schattenrats zurück, zu deren Hauptsitz Magenta im Begriff war sich aufzumachen. Es würde…_interessant_ werden, die Anführer diese mächtigen Organisation zu treffen; einen uralten Orks namens Fel'dan und schließlich den Schreckenslord Banehollow persönlich. Sie wusste all dies bereits von ihrem ersten Besuch in Felwood, hatte sie sich dort doch unter falschen Voraussetzungen für einige Zeit bei den hier ansässigen Druiden untergeschlichen. Leider, leider waren ihre Versuche, die dämonischen Mächte zu bekämpfen stets gescheitert, so dass sie die Druiden schließlich mit dem Versprechen, ihr magisches Können zu verbessern und dann noch einmal wiederzukommen, verlassen hatte. Magentas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen, als sie daran dachte, den Leichtgläubigen erneut einen Besuch abzustatten, doch dann entschied sie sich dafür, lieber auf dem direkten Weg nach Jaedenar zu reisen. Man würde ihr dort Unterkunft gewähren, dessen war sie sich sicher. Immerhin hatte sie immer noch den Trank von Gorzeeki Wildeyes im Gepäck.

Sie wanderte den Waldweg entlang, bis sie außer Sichtweite des Bärenmenschen war, und beschwor dann ihr Teufelsross.

„Bald hast du ausgedient, meine Liebe.", säuselte sie dem besessenen Pferd in die Ohren, das diese daraufhin anlegte und nach ihr schnappte. Sie quittierte diesen Ungehorsam mit einem Schlag auf die Schnauze, schwang sich dann auf den Rücken des Tieres und bohrte ihm die Hacken in die empfindlichen Flanken. Mit einem schrillen Schmerzensschrei preschte es los in Richtung Süden.

Magenta erreichte Jaedenar um die Mittagszeit des nächsten Tages. Die unterirdische Schattenfestung, die in einem alten Druidenbau errichtet worden war, zeigte noch Spuren der ehemaligen Besitzer. Verfallene Ruinen mit eindeutigen Kennzeichen der nachtelfischen Bauweise lagen zerborsten und halb verborgen unter der stetig wuchernden, verdorbenen Pflanzenwelt. Teufelsjäger streiften durch die Mauerreste und in der Mitte eines Platzes schimmerten die grünlich leuchtenden Wasser eines verdorbenen Mondbrunnens. Dieser einstige Quell nachtelfischer Macht war durch dämonische Magie vergiftet worden und seine Wasser wurden genutzt, um die teuflische Verderbtheit weiterzutragen und zu potenzieren. Magenta hätte nur zu gern ein Fläschchen mit der vor Energie strotzenden Flüssigkeit gehabt, doch ihr Kommen war bereits bemerkt worden und so nahm sie davon Abstand, zuerst noch in ihrem Gepäck nach einem passenden Behältnis zu kramen. Vielleicht würde sich später noch die Gelegenheit ergeben. Jetzt musste sich zunächst einmal erweisen, ob Gorzeeki Wildeyes' Trank Wirkung zeigte. Geschmeckt hatte er zumindest erstaunlich mild, als sie ihn am Rand der Ruinen mit einem Schluck hinunter gestürzt hatte. Vielleicht ein wenig nach Nachtschatten und Feuerblüte.

„Hey, wer seid Ihr und was wollt Ihr hier?", blaffte sie eine der vermummten Gestalten an, die offensichtlich den Eingang zu dem unterirdischen Tunnelsystem Jaedenars bewachten. Magenta nahm den Mann nicht besonders ernst. Seine magische Aura war schwach und er war offensichtlich bestrebt, mangelndes Talent durch Körpergröße auszugleichen. Die zweite Wache war dem Geruch nach zu urteilen ein Untoter. Ebenfalls unangenehm aber nicht unüberwindbar. Viel eher noch machte Magenta der Teufelsjäger von der Größe eines ausgewachsenen Ponys Sorgen, der seine geifernden Lefzen hochgezogen hatte und dessen Rückenstacheln abstanden wie bei einem angriffslustigen Stachelschwein. Ein Dämon seiner Art und von dieser Statur stand kurz davor, sich in zwei dieser teuflischen Bestien zu teilen und das wollte Magenta vermeiden, wenn es sich einrichten ließ. Sie hatte nicht sehr viel übrig für diese ewig hungrigen Magieschmarotzer.

„Ich wünsche, mit Lord Banehollow zu reden.", verlangte Magenta und gab ihrer Stimme einen Hauch von eisiger Kälte. „Und ich habe es eilig."

„Was wollt Ihr von ihm?", fragte der Mann weiter.

„Das geht dich nichts an.", blaffte Magenta. „Ich diskutiere mein Anliegen nicht mit einer einfachen Wache der zweiten Stufe. Und jetzt tritt beiseite."

Sie verstärkte die Wirkung ihres Rüstungszaubers und ließ einige Schattenflammen über ihre Hand tanzen. Eine unausgesprochene Drohung, die bei einem erfahreneren Hexenmeister vermutlich keinerlei Wirkung gezeigt hätte. Aber Magenta hatte ihr Gegenüber richtig eingeschätzt. Er ließ sich leicht beeindrucken.

„Verzeiht!", murmelte der Wächter. Er neigte ehrfürchtig den Kopf, trat beiseite und zog den knurrenden Teufelsjäger mit sich, dessen magiesaugende Tentakel sich begierig in Magentas Richtung ausgestreckt hatten. Die Hexenmeisterin tat, als würde sie es nicht bemerken und ging an den Wachen vorbei in die dunklen Gefilde der Schattenfestung. Sie schauderte etwas, als sie den Schutzzauber durchquerte, der auf der Festung lag. Er verhinderte, dass allzu neugierige Augen einen Blick auf das erhaschten, was sich im Inneren abspielte. Magenta hatte solche Tricks nicht nötig. Sie würde selbst bis in das Herz des Schattenrats vordringen.

Erneut umfing sie ein unterirdischer, modriger Gang, doch gegen diesen wirkte die Festung der Bärenmenschen fast anheimelnd. Statt Wurzeln und Würmern hingen hier Totenschädel und bleiche Knochen von den Decken. Schwefelgestank lag in der Luft, der vermutlich von den Satyren herrührte, die sich dem Schattenrat in Scharen angeschlossen hatten. Ratten und Kakerlaken huschten durch die spärlichen Lichtkreise der rauchenden Fackeln und mehr als einmal sah Magenta, wie sich das Ungeziefer an Vorräten und anderen Dingen, die sie lieber nicht genauer betrachtete, gütlich tat.

Kurz darauf öffnete sich der Gang zu einer größeren, besser beleuchteten Halle. Gehörnte Teufelswachen waren rechts und links der Eingänge postiert. Ihre blaue Haut glänzte im Fackellicht wie eingeölt und die massiven Streitäxte waren nicht weniger beeindruckend. Beherrscht wurde die Szene jedoch von einem Satyr mit blutrotem Fell, der Magenta den Rücken zuwandte und mit leiser, eidringlicher Stimme auf jemanden einredete, der in einem hölzernen Käfig in einer Ecke der Höhle saß. Magenta verstand nicht alles, was der Dämon sagte, doch die gezischten Drohungen und maliziösen Versprechungen waren auch ohne den genauen Wortlaut eindrucksvoll genug.

Magenta schlich sich ohne eine Begrüßung an dem Satyr vorbei und erhaschte dabei einen Blick auf sein unglückseliges Opfer. Es war eine Nachtelfe, die auf dem Boden des Käfigs zusammen gesunken war. Die Haare hingen ihr ins Gesicht und die Striemen und verkrusteten Wunden auf ihrer Haut sprachen eine deutliche Sprache. Man hatte sie gefoltert und aber das Ziel sie zu brechen noch nicht erreicht. Lange würde es allerdings nicht mehr dauern.

Böse lachend schwenkte der Satyr einen kleinen, blutroten Schlüssel vor dem Gesicht der unglücklichen Gefangenen hin und her. Vermutlich der Schlüssel zu ihrer Freiheit.

Magenta zuckte innerlich mit den Achseln. Sie war kein Freund von Folter, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ, doch was hätte sie in dieser Situation schon tun sollen? In diesem Moment waren die Inhaber Jaedenars ihre Verbündeten und sie würde dieses Bündnis bestimmt nicht aufs Spiel setzen, um irgendeine ihr unbekannte Person zu retten. So ließ sie die Halle des Satyrs hinter sich und drang tiefer in das Höhlensystem vor.

Kurz darauf gelangte sie in eine weitere Höhle, die in zwei Ebenen verlief. Auf der oberen war ein Kreis aus tropfenden Talgkerzen aufgestellt worden. Vermutlich plante man hier gerade irgendeine Art von Ritual. Magenta kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum und folgte ihrem Pfad in eine niedrige, halb unter Wasser liegende Halle. Durch Dämonenmagie schwarz gefärbte Brühschlammer krochen durch die dunklen Pfützen und Magenta machte lieber einen großen Bogen um diese formlosen Kreaturen, die in der Lage waren, einen ganzen Menschen auf einmal zu verschlingen und nicht einmal die Knochen übrig zu lassen.

Am Ende der Halle wich Magenta einem frei herum streifenden Teufelsjäger aus und fand sich kurz darauf mit einer Sukkubus konfrontiert, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf einen mit dunklen Runen und blasphemischen Formeln versehenen Altar gesichtet hatte. Auf dem Altar lagen die kläglichen Überreste dessen, was einmal ein Mensch gewesen sein mochte. Als die Dämonin Magenta bemerkte, zischte sie böse.

„Was tust du hier, Mensch? Du gehörst nicht hierher."

Magenta streckte trotzig das Kinn vor. „Ich habe jedes Recht hier zu sein."

Die Sukkubus ließ ein schrilles Kichern hören. Schon konnte Magenta das süßlich benebelnde Gefühl spüren, das mit der Magie einer Sukkubus einherging.

„Du magst die anderen täuschen.", säuselte die Dämonin. „Doch ich erkenne, was du wirklich bist. Du hast diesen ekelhaften Duft von Rechtschaffenheit an dir. Dieser hier hatte ihn ebenfalls." Sie wies auf die Gebeine auf dem Altar. „Doch auch er hat schlussendlich seinen Göttern abgeschworen und nach Erlösung verlangt, die nur ich ihm geben konnte. Er verlor erst sein kostbares Schwert, dann sein Herz und dann seinen Verstand. Ein sabbernder Köter, bereit mir die Stiefel zu lecken. Er starb, mit einem Lächeln auf seinem zerstörten Gesicht."

Die Sukkubus grinste und die Wirkung der Verführungsmagie ließ ebenso schnell nach, wie sie gekommen war. „Aber geh nur. Was kann eine wie du schon ausrichten. Zumal dein Geruch schwächer wird. Du gleitest ab ins Dunkel, Schätzchen, und niemand wird dich retten können."

Unter dem kreischenden Gelächter der Sukkubus eilte Magenta in die nächste Halle. Sie hatte diesen Typus von Dämon schon immer als verstörend empfunden und setzte ihre eigene Sukkubus nur selten ein. Nach dieser Begegnung wusste sie auch wieder, warum das so war.

„Duft von Rechtschaffenheit.", murmelte die Hexenmeisterin. „Dass ich nicht lache. Ich wüsste nicht, wo ich so etwas herhaben sollte."

Sie verstummte, als sie am Ende eines in die Tiefe gewundenen Ganges ankam und eine neue Halle betrat. So langsam begann sie sich zu fragen, wie groß die Schattenfestung wohl wirklich sein mochte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, hier schon seit Stunden umherzuirren. Umso angenehmer war sie überrascht, als sie vor sich auf einem von Totenschädeln und Fledermausschwingen geschmückten Thron einen alten, glatzköpfigen Ork sitzen sah. Sein Gesicht war faltig und eingefallen und weiße Haare, die in wirren Strähnen von einem spärlichen Haarkranz herabhingen gaben ihm das Aussehen eines schwächlichen Greises.

Doch das äußere Erscheinungsbild täuschte Magenta nicht. Sie hatte die zwei Sukkubi bemerkt, die sich rechts und links vom Altar räkelten und ihre Hände kaum von dem Orks lassen konnten. Ein Hexenmeister, der gleich zwei dieser tückischen Geschöpfe befehligte, musste sehr mächtig sein. Sie war überzeugt, dass sie Fel'dan, den Anführer des Schattenrats gefunden hatte. Eilig ließ sie sich auf ein Knie sinken.

„Meister.", hauchte sie so ergeben, wie sie konnte.

Der Ork ließ sie eine Weile schmoren. Nur zu gut konnte Magenta sich vorstellen, wie er sich über ihr Gekrieche im Staub amüsierte. Aber damit aufzuhören oder auch nur den Kopf zu heben, bevor er es befahl, konnte schneller zu ihrem Ende führen, als ihr lieb sein konnte. Da halfen auch alle magischen Tränke nicht. Schließlich kam doch noch ein Krächzen von dem finsteren Thron.

„Steh auf!"

Magenta erhob sich und lugte verstohlen zu dem Ork. Die Sukkubi an seiner Seite hatten sich erhoben und hielten ihre Peitschen in Händen. Sollte ihrem Meister irgendein Unbill drohen, würden sie nicht zögern, dem Angreifer die Haut bei lebendigem Leib in kleinen Fetzen abzuziehen.

„Moora, Salia, seid so gut und bringt mir diese… Frau hierher."

Magenta konnte nicht einmal mehr protestieren, da hatten sich die Krallenfinger der Dämoninnen bereits um ihre Arme geschlossen und sie vor den Thron geschleift. Der Ork, dessen Augen rot leuchteten, betrachtete Magenta wie einen mehr oder minder interessanten Käfer. Sein Atem roch faulig.

„Warum störst du meine Kreise, Unwürdige?", verlangte er zu wissen und seine gelben, gesplitterten Fingernägel kratzen mit einem unangenehmen Geräusch über sein von weißen Stoppeln bedecktes Kinn.

„Ich…Ich bitte untertänigst um Verzeihung, Lor Fel'dan.", stotterte Magenta. „Ich bin hier um Lord Banehollow um eine Audienz zu bitten. Ich…ich habe ihm ein Geschäft anzubieten."

„Biete es mir an, Kind. Vielleicht bin ich gewillt deiner Bitte Folge zu leisten."

Eine der Sukkubi kicherte.

„Ich fürchte, das ist unmöglich.", antwortete Magenta jetzt fester. „Ich benötige etwas, das nur er mir geben kann."

„Ist das so?" Der Ork schien nicht überzeugt. Jetzt kicherte die andere Sukkubus und zwinkerte ihrer Schwester zu. Die beiden schienen sich köstlich über irgendetwas zu amüsieren.

„Nun gut, lasst sie gehen.", blaffte der Ork. „Sie langweilt mich und Lord Banehollow wird sicherlich wissen, was er mit ihr zu tun hat. Und jetzt hinaus mit dir."

Die beiden Sukkubi ließen Magenta so plötzlich los, dass sie beinahe gestürzt wäre. Nur mit Mühe hielt sie das Gleichgewicht und vergaß darüber sogar, sich zu verbeugen, bevor sie den Raum eilig verließ. Das spöttische Gekicher der beiden Dämoninnen hallte noch lange hinter ihr her, während sie immer noch tiefer hinab unter die Erde lief.

Es war inzwischen merklich wärmer geworden und die Luftfeuchtigkeit war auf ein fast nicht mehr erträgliches Maß angestiegen. Die erdigen Wände waren glitschig und feucht. Schweißtropfen liefen Magentas Rücken herunter. Dazu kam ein undefinierbares Aroma, das sie noch nie wahrgenommen hatte. Es war nicht vergleichbar mit dem Schwefelgestank von Wichteln und Satyren und hatte auch nichts von dem klebrig süßen Geruch einer Sukkubus. Von dem fauligen Gestank der Teufelsjäger mal abgesehen. Trotzdem war Magenta sich sicher, dass es sich nur um den Gestank eines Dämons handeln konnte; eines sehr mächtigen Dämons.

Der Hexenmeisterin stockte fast der Atem, als sie die bislang größte aller Hallen der Schattenfestung betrat. Die Decke spannte sich weit über ihrem Kopf und Teile davon waren von einer dornigen, dickfleischigen Ranke überwuchert, aus der eine widerliche, klebrige Flüssigkeit herunter tropfte. Die Arme der Pflanze pulsierten in einem gleichmäßigen, an einen Herzschlag erinnernden Rhythmus und von irgendwo drangen schmatzende Geräusche an Magentas Ohr. Auch wenn sie so etwas noch nie gesehen hatte, war sie sich sicher, dass dies eine fleischfressende Gattung sein musste.

Unter großem Staunen und noch größerer Vorsicht betrat Magenta die Halle. Sie wagte es nicht, den Blick von den fleischigen Ranken zu nehmen und wäre so fast in eine Gestalt hinein gerannt, die urplötzlich vor ihr auftauchte. Erschrocken stolperte Magenta rückwärts und starrte zu der finsteren Erscheinung empor.

„Gefällt sie dir?", fragte eine erstaunlich angenehme Stimme, die in einem gewaltigen Gegensatz zu ihrem Träger stand.

Eine krallenbewehrte Hand wies auf die Ranken, von denen sie eine von den Wänden löste und wie ein zahmes Haustier ihre Fühler ausstreckte. „Eine Teufelsranke. Sehr selten hier auf Azeroth."

Magenta konnte nicht antworten, denn ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Sie konnte den Dämon, der vor ihr stand, lediglich anstarren. Er war mindestens vier Meter hoch und seine gewaltige, ebenholzfarbende Rüstung ließ ihn noch massiver wirken. Seine Füße waren wie bei Satyren gespaltene Hufe und er ging aufrecht auf zwei Beinen. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihnen hatte er keinen Schweif, sondern trug krallenbewehrte Flügel wie die einer Fledermaus auf seinem Rücken. Seine Haut war bleich, der Mund eingefallen und unter dem Schatten gewaltiger Hörner lagen seine durchdringenden Augen in tiefen Höhlen. Sie waren von einer derartigen Schwärze, dass sie vielmehr an dunkle Löcher erinnerten, in denen die unruhige Flamme zweier heller Pupillen flackerte. Unter seinem Blick fühlte Magenta, wie ihr Herzschlag langsamer wurde. Eine seltsame, saugende Finsternis umgab sie und drohte, ihr Lebenslicht vollständig auszulöschen. Sie wusste, wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er sie mit einer kleinen Geste töten können. Doch offensichtlich lag dies nicht in seiner Abicht.

Lord Banehollows blutleeren Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Steh auf!"

Magenta gehorchte ganz automatisch und fühlte sich jetzt, da sie vor ihm stand, nicht um das geringste größer als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken.

„Ich hörte, dass du mich suchst.", sagte der Dämon und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der schauerlichen Pflanze zu. „Doch ich warne dich, sprich rasch oder geh. Denn meine Geduld mag die Jahrhunderte umspanne. Das heißt jedoch nicht, dass ich dir mehr als einen Augenblick meiner kostbaren Zeit zu opfern gedenke."

„Ich...", krächzte Magenta und räusperte sich. „Ich bin auf der Suche nach Xorothianischem Sternenstaub. Man sagte mir, ich könnte ihn bei Euch erwerben."

Zum ersten Mal verrieten die Züge des Schreckenslords eine wirkliche Regung. Er fasste Magenta erneut ins Auge. „Du hast mein Interesse geweckt. Xorothianischer Sternenstaub ist in der Tat selten und ich kann mir nur einen Zweck vorstellen, zu dem du ihn brauchen könntest. Du willst ein Portal nach Xoroth öffnen, das Refugium meines größten Widersachers Hel'nurath. Vielleicht willst du sogar eines seiner kostbaren Schreckensrösser rauben. Nun, habe ich nicht Recht?"

Magenta konnte nicht anders, als zu nicken.

Lord Banehollow lächelte wieder. Ein Anblick, der Magenta erschauern ließ. „Du bist in der Tat an der richtigen Stelle, denn ich besitze Xorothianischen Sternenstaub. Allerdings pflege ich ihn nicht zu verteilen wie Bonbons auf einem Jahrmarkt. Nur die treuesten meiner Diener bekommen Zugang dazu. Wenn es dich also nach den Vorzügen meiner Gefolgschaft gelüstet, so lässt sich das leicht einrichten. Töte für mich!"

Magenta zuckte zusammen, als der Schreckenslord bei den letzten Worten plötzlich seine Flügel ausbreitete. Er lachte unheilvoll und trat einen Schritt näher an die Hexenmeisterin heran.

„Mein Diener Ulathek, ein kriecherischer Wurm, hat sich einem neuen Meister verschrieben. Eben jenem Hel'nurath, den du zu bestehlen wünschst, kleine Hexenmeisterin. Er plant, sich meine Macht einzuverleiben und Ulathek ist sein Spion. Der närrische Ork ahnt nicht, dass ich längst von seinem Verrat weiß. Geh zu ihm und konfrontiere ihn mit diesen Neuigkeiten. Weide dich zuerst an seiner Furcht und dann… reiß ihm sein verräterisches Herz heraus und bring es mir, damit ich es verschlingen kann!"

Lord Banehollow lachte erneut und sein Gelächter rollte wie Donnergrollen durch die Höhle. Ein Haufen Fledermäuse löste sich von der Decke und stürzte mit schrillen, quietschenden Schreien ins Dunkel. Magenta sah, wie die Ranken der Pflanze blitzschnell zugriffen und einige der zappelnden Insektenfresser umschlagen, bevor sie sie unter fiependem Protest ins Innere der fleischigen Windungen zogen. Sie fühlte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen.

„Nun, nimmst du mein Angebot an, kleine Hexenmeisterin?"

„J-ja.", stotterte Magenta.

„Gut. Ich erwarte dich in einer Stunde wieder hier. Bring mir das Herz des Verräters und der Sternenstaub soll dir gehören."

* * *

Magenta wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und merkte nicht, dass sie dabei Schlieren von roter Flüssigkeit auf ihrer Haut hinterließ. Sie ließ das blutbedeckte Messer fallen und schob ihre Beute in einen kleinen Leinensack. Den Ork zu besiegen war nicht sonderlich schwer gewesen. Die Eröffnung, dass sein Verrat entdeckt worden war, hatte ihn leichtsinnig werden lassen, so dass ihn im Endeffekt ein falscher Schritt und ein unglücklicher Sturz das Leben gekostete hatten. Weitaus schwieriger war es gewesen, das gewünschte Organ zu entnehmen. Aber jetzt hatte sie alles, was sie brauchte und war bereit, sich dem Schreckenslord erneut zu stellen.

Lord Banehollow erwartete sie diesmal auf einer höher gelegenen Plattform, die von den Windungen der Teufelsranke fast vollkommen umschlungen war. Am Ende der Plattform standen drei steinerne Torbögen, in denen grüne und schwarze Schlieren umeinander wirbelten. Magenta hatte das Gefühl, in die geöffneten Mäuler eines dreiköpfigen Ungeheuers zu blicken. Magenta ahnte, um was es sich handeln musste. Immerhin hatte sie schon einmal Bilder vom Dunklen Portal gesehen, durch das einst die Orks nach Azeroth gekommen waren. Diese Torbögen sahen aus wie Miniatur-Ausgaben des Portals.

„Ah, die kleine Hexenmeisterin.", bemerkte der Schreckenslord. „Sehr schön. Hast du gebracht, worum ich dich gebeten habe?"

Magenta ließ den Beutel mit Ulatheks Herz auf den Boden fallen. Es gab ein unangenehmes, nasses Geräusch.

„Vortrefflich. Mir scheint, du hast dir tatsächlich eine Belohnung verdient. Noch dazu, wenn diese Belohnung dazu dient, Hel'nurath noch weiter zu demütigen. Er wird außer sich sein, wenn er feststellt, dass ihm erneut eines seiner Rösser abhanden gekommen ist."

Lord Banehollow lachte wieder das Lachen, das die Haare in Magentas Nacken dazu brachte, sich aufzurichten.

„Es hat mich gefreut, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, kleine Hexenmeisterin. Mein Diener Ur'dan wird dir deinen Xorothianischen Sternenstaub geben. Gegen den angemessenen Preis versteht sich. 150 Goldstücke."

„Wie viel?" Magenta schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. Mit einem solch unverschämten Preis hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Gefällt dir die Bedingung unseres Handels nicht?" Die Stimme des Schreckenslords nahm einen lauernden Unterton an. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass…"

„Nein, nein!", wehrte Magenta eilig ab. „Der Preis ist mehr als angemessen. Ich danke euch für Eure Großzügigkeit."

Auf den Wink des Schreckenslords trat ein weiterer Orks herbei, der Magenta im Tausch gegen einen prall gefüllten Sack mit Münzen ein kleines Säckchen reichte. Als sie hinein sah, fand sie ein schwärzliches, geruchsloses Pulver, auf dem ein metallischer Glanz lag. Sie dankte Lord Banehollow noch einmal und beeilte sich dann, die Plattform zu verlassen. Irgendwo im Dunkel trank sie das letzte Fläschchen des schattenhaften Tranks des Goblins, der ihr einen sicheren Rückweg ermöglichen sollte. Und dann, wenn sie wieder an der Oberfläche war, würde sie sich einen Greifen suchen, der sie auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Winterspring brachte. Es wurde Zeit, ein paar Eulenbestien zu schlachten.


	12. Gelüftete Geheimnisse

**Gelüftete Geheimnisse**

Gewaltige Dornenranken glitten unter Easygoing hinweg und reckten sich wie ein undurchdringliches Bollwerk dem Himmel entgegen. Der gesamte, südliche  
Teil des Brachlandes erstickte förmlich in diesen Ranken. Schuld daran waren die Stacheleber, die von hier oben wie winzige Punkte zwischen den dicken Dornen wirkten. Unendlich weit entfernte, winzige Punkte!  
Easygoing schloss die Augen und lauschte dem Schlagen der Hippogreifenflügel. Dabei atmete er gleichmäßig ein und aus und versuchte, seinen hämmernden Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Als ihm das gelungen war, öffnete er die Augen wieder, vermied es aber, noch einmal nach unten zu sehen. Es erinnerte ihn nur daran, wie hoch über dem Erdboden er sich befand. Eine äußerst unangenehme Vorstellung, an die er sich trotz der hinter ihm liegenden Reise immer noch nicht gewöhnt hatte.

Das Tier unter ihm wurde plötzlich unruhig und Easygoing fragte sich, ob es erneut Zeit für eine Ruhepause war. Die erste Rast hatten sie auf einem hohen Gipfel des Steinkrallengebirges eingelegt, auf dem sie bis auf ein paar emsige Bergziegen und einige Greifvögel allein gewesen waren. Eine zweite war gefolgt, als sie die Grasebene von Mulgore hinter sich gelassen hatten und er auf einem Felsenplateau einen kleinen See und die Überreste einer verlassenen Siedlung der Tauren entdeckt hatte. Allerdings lag diese Landung kaum zwei Stunden hinter ihnen und der Hippogreif hätte ausgeruht sein müssen. Easygoing ignorierte die Proteste daher und bedeutete Eisenschnabel nach Süden abzudrehen. Es wurde Zeit sich den Aufwinden von Tausend Nadeln zu stellen.

Sie hatten die Schlucht mit den gigantischen Felsentürmen kaum zur Hälfte überquert, als der Hippogreif zu kreischen begann. Seine Flügelschläge wurden kürzer und abgehackter, während sein Rabenkopf mit dem spitzen Geweih hin und her ruckte, als suche er etwas.  
„Ruhig, mein Junge, ruhig.", versuchte der Druide das aufgewühlte Tier unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Der sandige Erdboden lag für solche Sperenzchen entschieden zu weit unter ihm. Doch der Hippogreif kreischte nur noch lauter und versuchte, umzukehren und zurück in die Richtung zu fliegen, aus der sie gekommen waren. Easygoing hatte seine liebe Mühe damit, sich auf dem Rücken des unbändigen Tiers zu halten. Er fluchte lauthals und riss an den Zügeln, als er mit einem Mal eines Schattens am Horizont gewahr wurde.

Grau und drohend türmten sich Wolkenmassen über der leeren Ebene auf, die  
vor ihnen lag. In der Ferne konnte man zwischen den Luftspiegelungen schemenhaft die Umrisse der Illusionen-Rennbahn ausmachen, doch Easygoing wusste mit unerschütterlicher Sicherheit, dass sie es nicht schaffen würden, sie rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Schon fegte die Wolkenwand über die windschiefen Gebäude hinweg und hüllte sie ein.  
„Ein Sandsturm.", knurrte der Druide. „Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt."

Der Hippogreif unter ihm war indes vollkommen in Panik geraten. Er stieß einen trompetenden Schrei aus und begann, auf die Felsenwand vor ihm zuzufliegen, als wäre ein ganzes Rudel wilde Wyvern hinter ihm her. Easygoing rief auf seinem Rücken Befehle und zerrte an dem Lenkgeschirr, aber der Hippogreif beachtete ihn nicht. Er warf lediglich den Kopf zurück, so dass die Enden seines Geweihs den Druiden nur um Haaresbreite verfehlten.

Easygoing ließ die Zügel sinken. Er hatte die Warnung verstanden. Das Tier wusste vermutlich besser als er, was jetzt zu tun war und würde ihn abwerfen, wenn er weiter versuchte, die Führung zu übernehmen. So duckte er sich tief in die Nackenfedern des immer schneller ausgreifenden Hippogreifs und warf nur ab und an einen besorgten Blick zurück auf den drohenden Sandsturm.

Das Tier kämpfte sich über die Berggipfel und Easygoing verstand, dass es so hoffte, der Macht des Sturms zu entkommen. Die Felswände würden die Windmassen brechen, so dass sie ihnen entfliehen konnten, wenn nicht…  
„Das kann nicht sein.", murmelte Easygoing. „Das darf einfach nicht sein!"

Zwischen den Gipfeln war ein zweiter Sandsturm erschienen. Eine in rasendem Tempo umeinander kreisende Windhose, die von Osten her direkt auf sie zuhielt. Es war im Grunde genommen unmöglich, dass sie existierte. Trotzdem sie tat es und kam in unglaublichem Tempo näher.  
„Schneller, Eisenschnabel, schneller!", rief Easygoing. Er erhaschte in der Ferne einen kurzen Blick auf die weißen Sandwüsten von Tanaris. Dorthin hatte er reisen wollen und genau von dort wehte ihm jetzt eine Windhose entgegen. Es schien, als habe sich die Natur gegen ihn verschworen.

Schroffe Felsen und messerscharfe Grate sprangen ihnen wie aus dem Nichts entgegen und nur den schnellen Reflexen und der unglaublichen Kraft des Hippogreifen war es zu verdanken, dass sie nicht schon längst an einem der Berge zerschellt waren. Ausläufer des stetig näherkommenden Sturms beutelten sie hin und her und heulten ihnen um die Ohren. Easygoing sah längst nicht mehr, wohin sie flogen und verließ sich blind auf die Instinkte seines Reittiers.

Der Hippogreif schraubte sich über einen letzten Felsgrat und sackte dann in einem steilen Sturzflug nach unten. Hilflos kreischend trudelte das mächtige Tier dem Erdboden entgegen, der jetzt nicht mehr sandig und steinig war, sondern von dichter, grüner Vegetation überwuchert wurde. Gigantische Baumriesen überspannten den Himmel, bunte Blüten verströmten betörende Düfte und alles erstickende Ranken wanden sich um Stämme und Stiele. Augenblicke später krachte der Hippogreif in einen gewaltigen Farnbusch.

Easygoing verlor den Halt und stürzte getrennt von Eisenschnabel mitten in das saftige Grün. Wie betäubt blieb der Druide einen Augenblick lang liegen. Sein Magen rebellierte gegen den plötzlichen Höhenabfall und vor seinen Augen tanzten bunte Punkte. In seinen Ohren rauschte das Blut und vermischte sich mit schrillen Vogelschreien und aufdringlich zirpenden Insekten zu einem sinnesbetäubenden Crescendo. Süß lockte die dunkle Umarmung einer  
Ohnmacht, aber der Druide widerstand der Versuchung. Er musste nach dem Hippogreif sehen. Er musste aufstehen. Er musste die Augen öffnen. Wenigstens irgendetwas davon musste ihm gelingen.  
„Ich hasse fliegen.", stöhnte er schließlich, rollte sich vom Rücken auf den Bauch und stemmte sich in die Höhe. Noch ein wenig schwankend nahm er seine Umgebung in Augenschein.  
„Das ist der Krater von Un'goro.", bemerkte er ein wenig überrascht, als er das üppige Tal wieder erkannte. Die Windhosen mussten ihn weiter abgedrängt haben, als er befürchtet hatte. Er ließ seinen Blick an den steilen Felswänden nach oben wandern. Dort hinauf, daran bestand kein Zweifel, würden sie nicht noch einmal fliegen.

Ein krächzender Laut aus einem nahen Gebüsch ließ Easygoing aus seiner Lethargie erwachen. Eisenschnabel war mit Sicherheit verletzt und benötigte seine Hilfe. Der Druide fand das mächtige Tier inmitten eines Moosfeldes. Er hatte eines seiner Hinterbeine angezogen und einer der metallfarbenden Flügel hing schlaff herab. Vorsichtig betastete Easygoing ihn und stellte fest, dass er nicht gebrochen war. Der Kratzer auf dem Hinterlauf hingegen sah böse aus und würde sich entzünden, wenn er nicht bald behandelt wurde.  
„Das haben wir bald wieder.", murmelte er und begann, einen Heilzauber zu sprechen. Er war kaum bis zur Hälfte der Formel gekommen, als Eisenschnabel ein warnendes Kreischen ausstieß. Voller böser Vorahnung wirbelte der Druide herum und fand sich einer massigen Gestalt gegenüber, die eine Speerspitze direkt auf seine Kehle gerichtet hatte.

„Ich habe schon Leute sagen hören, dass es Hunde und Katzen regnet. Von Nachtelfen war jedoch nie die Rede.", brummte die Gestalt, von der Easygoing nur erkennen konnte, dass es ein Taure war, da die Sonne in seinem Rücken stand. Verärgert stellte der Druide fest, dass er den Schatten des Angreifers schon viel früher hätte bemerken müssen. Er hatte sich durch die Sorge um Eisenschnabel ablenken lassen.  
Der Taure legte den Kopf schief und schnaubte. „Und vor allem hätte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass es ausgerechnet dieser Nachtelf sein würde. Ihr seid nicht zufällig zurückgekehrt, um mir meine Fäulnisranke zu bringen?"  
Easygoings Augen weiteten sich. „Torwa Pathfinder?"  
Der Taure schnaubte erneut und senkte den Speer. „Ebendieser. Aber jetzt lasst uns erst einmal sehen, was wir für Euren gefiederten Freund tun können."

Der Hippogreif sperrte warnend den Schnabel auf, als der Taure auf ihn zu trat. Easygoing bedeutete dem Tier, still zu halten, und so ließ Eisenschnabel die Untersuchung unter leisem Protest über sich ergehen.  
„Kein Bruch, aber die Sehnen sind überdehnt und die Wunde muss gereinigt und verbunden werden.", erklärte Torwa Pathfinder. „Am besten bringe ich Euch beide zu meinem Lager. Dort könnt Ihr mir dann auch erzählen, was im Namen der Erdenmutter Euch dazu getrieben hat, eine derartige Bruchlandung hinzulegen. Ich kenne Hippogreife und ihre nachtelfischen Gefährten sonst nur als äußerst geschickte Flieger."  
„Wir wurden verfolgt.", knirschte Easygoing. „Von zwei Sandstürmen."  
Der Taure zog die buschigen Brauen nach oben. „Das klingt allerdings nach einer interessanten Geschichte. Wenn Ihr mir jetzt noch erzählt, dass Ihr es tatsächlich zum Versunkenen Tempel geschafft habt, haben wir ein paar sehr interessante Stunden vor uns."  
„Ich…wir waren im Tempel und ich habe Euch mitgebracht, wonach Ihr verlangt habt.", antwortete Easygoing. „Aber ich habe keine Zeit, mich lange hier aufzuhalten. Ich muss nach Tanaris, um meinen Bruder und meinen Cousin ausfindig zu machen. Danach werden wir zusammen nach Silithus reisen."  
Torwa Pathfinder wiegte den breiten Kopf hin und her. „Meine Großmutter hat immer gesagt: Der, der sein Zeltdach flickt, wird weniger nass, als derjenige, der versucht vor dem Regen davon zu laufen. Euer Reittier kann in diesem Zustand nicht weiter reisen und der Weg, den Ihr einschlagen wollt, ist wirrer als das Geplapper der Papageien. Mir scheint es vernünftiger, wenn Ihr ein paar Tage abwartet, bis Euer Hippogreif genesen ist, und dann von hier aus nach Silithus weiterreist."  
„Aber…", begann Easygoing, doch der Taure ließ ihn mit einer Geste verstummen.  
„Euch fehlt die Tugend der Geduld, Nachtelf. Habt Ihr schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass es vielleicht nicht Eure Bestimmung ist, Euch wieder mit Eurer Familie zu vereinen? Dass Ihr diesen Weg vielleicht allein beschreiten müsst?"

Easygoing wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch Torwa Pathfinder hatte ihm bereits den Rücken zugewandt und begonnen, den Flügel des Hippogreifen mit Hilfe von Ästen und Lianen zu schienen. Der Druide ballte die Faust und entspannte sie wieder. Er wollte nicht an so etwas wie Schicksal glauben. Der Gedanke, sein Weg würde von jemand anderem als ihm selbst bestimmt, behagte ihm nicht. Andererseits hatte der Taure Recht und eine Weiterreise zu diesem Zeitpunkt war einfach nicht ratsam. Er würde warten müssen, so schwer ihm das auch fiel.  
Mit einem Seufzen machte er sich daran, Torwa Pathfinder bei der Versorgung des Hippogreifen zu helfen. Hinter ihm grollte der Donners eines herannahenden Gewitters und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen ließen etwas in den grauen Felsformationen für einen Moment lang golden aufblitzen. Kurz darauf setzte ein Regenschauer ein, dessen schwere Tropfen auf dem Blätterdach des Kraters ein gleichmäßiges, prasselndes Rauschen erzeugten, während düstere Wolkenmassen den Himmel bedeckten.

* * *

Die Kälte, die Abbefaria entgegenschlug, war schlichtweg atemberaubend. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass eine Landschaft ohne blätterbewandetete Bäume und samtenen Grasteppich so ehrfurchterregend hätte sein können. Die eisigen Weiten Wintersprings hatten den Druiden schon beim ersten Anblick der schneeverhangenen Bergketten in ihren Bann geschlagen. Ein rauer und ungezähmter Landstrich, der alles, was in ihm existieren wollte, seinem strengen Regiment unterwarf. Wer hier überleben wollte, musste sich anpassen. Entweder er wurde groß und wild wie die weißen Bären, die ab und an einsam über die Hügel streiften, oder klein und unsichtbar, wie die flinken Schneehasen, die man nur anhand ihrer Spuren erkennen konnte. Abbefaria fand, dass es hier ausnehmend viel Leben gab für ein Gebiet, dessen Vegetation fast vollkommen im Winterschlaf versunken war.

„Wollt Ihr nun endlich weitergehen?", schnarrte einen Stimme zu seinen Füßen.  
Der begeisterte Nachtelf sah hinab und blickte in das angesäuerte Gesicht eines Goblin, der die Aufgabe hatte, am Tor von Everlook Wache zu halten.  
„Die Tore werden jetzt geschlossen.", setzte der Goblin hinzu und blickte noch finsterer.

"Warum?", wollte Abbefaria wissen. Ihm erschloss sich der Sinn dieser Maßnahme nicht. Immerhin war er gerade erst aufgestanden.

"Weil die Sonne jeden Augenblick untergeht, dämliches Langohr.", maulte der Goblin. "Und dann wird es hier ziemlich ungemütlich. Also komm entweder rein oder bleib draußen und lass dich meinetwegen von einer Chimäre fressen, aber verfatz dich aus meinem Torweg."

"Ich würde gern noch eine Mahlzeit im Gasthaus einnehmen, bevor ich die Stadt verlasse."

"Wenn das Tor zu ist, ist es zu und bleibt es auch bis morgen früh.", schnarrte der Goblin. "Also entscheide dich, Langohr. Aber ein bisschen zackig."

"Unter diesen Umständen werde ich sofort aufbrechen. Ich wünsche Euch..."

Der junge Druide konnte gerade noch nach seinem Bündel greifen, bevor ihm der Goblin das stählerne Tor direkt vor der Nase zuknallte. Er hörte das Geräusch mehrere schwerer Riegel, die auf der Innenseite vorgeschoben wurden.

"Angenehme Nachtruhe!", giftete der grünhäutige Gesellen von drinnen noch, dann umfing Abbefaria die frostige Stille der winterlichen Landschaft. Der Druide seufzte leise. Er schulterte seine Siebensachen und sah sich um. Während des Tages hatte die Sonne die obersten Schneeschichten verharschen lassen und seine vorsichtigen Schritte erzeugten ein seltsam kratzendes Geräusch auf der weißen Oberfläche. Er brauchte eine Weile, bevor er sein Tempo gefunden hatte, dann trabte er unerschütterlich gen Süden dem vermeintlichen Aufenthaltsort von Ranshalla entgegen.

Hätte er sich noch einmal umgedreht, hätte er die Silhouette des Hippogreifen bemerkt, der sich dunkel gegen den violetten Winterhimmel abzeichnete und zügig näherkam. Das mächtige Tier kreiste noch einmal über Everlook und setzte dann nahe dem Eingang zur Landung an. Ohne sich weiter um die Versorgung des Hippogreifen zu kümmern, glitt eine in eine schwarze Robe gehüllte Gestalt von seinem Rücken und hielt in langen Schritten auf das Stadttor zu.

"Aufmachen!", rief die Gestalt und hämmerte gegen die Torflügel.

Eine kleine Klappe auf Goblinaugenhöhe öffnete sich. "Kommt morgen früh wieder, wir haben geschlossen."

"Ich brauche..."

"Ist mir egal, das Tor bleibt zu."

Wie zur Bestätigung ließ der Goblin die kleine Klappe wieder zurattern und den späten Gast damit vor dem Tor stehen. Sekunden später trat ein Ball aus dunkler Energie die Stelle, an der sich gerade noch das grinsende, grüne Gesicht befunden hatte. Die Magie verpuffte ohne Wirkung.

"Elender Goblin.", fluchte die Gestalt sichtlich aufgebracht. "Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, wirst du dir wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein."

Unter weiteren Verwünschungen und Drohungen, was sie mit dem Goblin anstellen würde, trat die Gestalt einen Schritt zurück und murmelte eine Formel. Eine Stichflamme versengte den umliegenden Schnee und mit einem Klagelaut erschien ein braunes Ross, aus dessen Nüstern und Hufen Flammen schlugen. Dessen unbeirrt schwang sich die Gestalt auf den Rücken des teuflischen Reittiers. Grob riss sie an den Zügeln, so dass das Ross sich aufbäumte und die Vorderbeine durch die Luft wirbeln ließ. Es krachte und zischte und zwei feurige Abdrücke erschienen an der Außenseite des Tores. Beim Steigen des Pferdes war der Gestalt die Kapuze vom Kopf gerutscht und eine Flut roter Haare ergoss sich über die Schultern der Reiterin.

"Also gut, dann finden wir diese Eulenbestien eben heute Nacht.", knurrte Magenta und gab ihrem Teufelsross die Sporen. Augenblicklich ruckte der Kopf des Tiers herum und schnappte nach der Hexenmeisterin. Sie hieb ihm mit einer stachelbewehrten Gerte quer über die feurigen Nüstern.

"Das wird dich Mores lehren, dreckiges Biest.", fauchte die Hexenmeisterin und hieb noch einmal zu. Mit einem schrillen, schmerzerfüllten Wiehern fügte das Ross sich endlich und galoppierte in die Richtung an, in der sich bereits eine schmale Fußspur durch den Schnee wand.

* * *

"Der Sandsturm hat sich gelegt.", stellte Schakal fest, als er durch einen der halb geöffneten Fensterläden nach draußen spähte.

"Mir schien eher, er ist weiter gezogen.", bemerkte Ausgrabungsleiter Ironboot. "Wirklich sehr ungewöhnlich das Ganze. Ein Sturm von dieser Stärke, der so plötzlich auftritt und dann wieder verschwindet...so etwas ist mir bis jetzt noch nie untergekommen."

"Es kommt noch viel merkwürdiger.", brummte Stoley, der Taverneninhaber, der soeben zur Tür getreten war. Jetzt öffnete er diese weit, so dass alle Anwesenden nach draußen blicken konnten.

"Ich sehe nichts.", sagte Emanuelle und rieb sich die blauen Augen.

"Eben." Stoleys Augenbrauen zogen sich zu einem finsteren Strich zusammen. "Keinerlei Verwüstung, keine umgestürzten Palmen oder abgedeckten Dächer, keine Sandverwehungen. Nichts. Das geht nicht mit rechten Dingen zu."

"Was wollt Ihr damit sagen?", mischte sich der weißhaarige Nachtelf. Während des Sturms hatte er die ganze Zeit leise vor sich hin murmelnd in einer Ecke verbracht. Jetzt musterte er aufmerksam die Umgebung.

Der Barinhaber verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte finster in die anbrechende Nacht. "Dass etwas an diesem Sturm ganz gewaltig faul war. Das will ich damit sagen Da war Magie im Spiel."

"Das würde auch erklären, warum ich keinen Portalzauber wirken konnte.", nickte Emanuelle zustimmend. "Aber warum? Zu welchem Zweck sollte uns jemand hier festhalten wollen?"

"Könnte das mit dem Troll zusammenhängen?", fragte Risingsun.

Ausgrabungsleiter Ironboot schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Das sieht mir nicht nach Trollmagie aus, auch wenn ihre Schamanen die Elemente teilweise meisterhaft befehligen. Das sieht mir nach überhaupt keiner Magie aus, die ich kenne."

"Ich werde diese Beobachtungen an die Forscherliga weitergeben.", versprach Emanuelle. „Aber jetzt sollten wir aufbrechen. Ich mache uns ein Portal."

Die kleine Magierin eilte vor die Tür und fischte etwas aus ihrer Tasche. Sie betrachtete, was sie herausgeholt hatte sehr lange und gründlich. So lange und so gründlich, dass Schakals Geduldsfaden schließlich riss.

"Was ist los?", brummte er. "Ich hatte nicht vor, noch eine Nacht länger in dieser Einöde zu verbringen."

Emanuelle drehte sich mit einem Gesicht zu ihnen herum, auf dem sich Erstaunen mit purer Ratlosigkeit mischte. Ein Ausdruck, den Schakal bei der pfiffigen Gnomin noch nie gesehen hatte. Es sah fast aus, als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen.

"Ich kann nicht.", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme. "Jemand hat..."

Ihre Stimme stockte. Stattdessen streckte sie Schakal die Hände entgegen. Darauf lagen fünf stark verwitterte, kleine Gesteinsbrocken. Verständnislos sah er Emanuelle an.

"Was soll das sein?"

"Das sind...oder vielmehr das _waren_ meine Portalrunen. Irgendetwas hat sie zerstört."

"Was?" Ausgrabungsleiter Ironboot drängte sich nach vorn. Er nahm Emanuelle einen der Steine aus der Hand, betrachtete ihn genau und biss schließlich darauf. Nachdenklich kaute er auf den Krümeln herum.

"Dieser Stein ist alt.", sagte er schließlich. "Sehr alt. Dem Verwitterungsgrad nach hat er mehrere hundert Jahre unter Sonne, Wind und Regen gelitten. Dass er überhaupt noch existiert ist nur der außergewöhnlichen Zusammensetzung und den Resten von arkaner Energie darin geschuldet. Wo habt Ihr ihn her?"

"Ich habe ihn vor wenigen Wochen von einem Reagenzienhändler in Ironforge gekauft.", antwortete Emanuelle.

Schweigen breitete sich aus, während die Anwesenden die kleinen Steine in der Hand der Magierin betrachteten. Schakal wusste nicht, wie es den anderen ging, aber die Haare in seinem Nacken hatten sich gesträubt. Dieser Hokuspokus ging jetzt deutlich zu weit.

"Mit Verlaub.", unterbrach der nachtelfische Priester schließlich die Stille. "Aber ich glaube, wir sollten aufbrechen. Vielleicht lässt sich in Gadgetzan ein Ersatz für Eure Arkanarien finden."

Emanuelles Augen begannen sofort wieder zu leuchten. "Ja genau. Alchemist Pestlezugg weiß bestimmt, wo ich welche bekomme. Und dann sind wir in Nullkommanichts zu Hause. Ich könnte Euch sogar ein Portal nach Darnassus machen, wenn Ihr wollt."

"Das wäre sehr freundlich von Euch.", gab der Priester mit einer Verbeugung zurück. "Also dann, machen wir uns auf den Weg?"

"Wenn Ihr mich fragt, solltet Ihr noch bis morgen früh warten.", brummte Ausgrabungsleiter Ironboot. "Stoley wird Euch sicherlich noch für eine Nacht Unterkunft gewähren. Und da draußen gibt es jede Menge Diebe, Räuber und Mörder, die nur darauf warten, einen unvorsichtigen Reisenden in der Nacht allein zu erwischen."

"Wir sind ja nicht allein.", ließ sich der zweite Nachtelf vernehmen. Er war im Schatten des Hauses zurückgeblieben und man sah lediglich seine Augen in den Schatten aufleuchten. "Je eher wir aufbrechen, desto besser. Easy wird langsam ungeduldig werden."

Der Priester warf einen Blick auf Schakal, Emanuelle und Risingsun und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Der Zwerg hat Recht. Mag sein, dass du und ich genug sehen können, Cousin, doch es ziehen bereits dunkle Wolken auf. Wir würden in Begleitung dreier völlig Blinder reisen und ein Überfall oder ein unglücklicher Sturz könnten uns im Endeffekt mehr Zeit kosten, als wenn wir bis morgen warten. Wir haben alle nicht viel Ruhe gehabt in den letzten Tagen. Gönnen wir uns also diese kleine Verschnaufpause."

"Wenn Ihr wollt, könne ich Euch einen Platz in einer der Handelskarawanen besorgen.", bot Stoley an. "Gizwrick ist meines Wissens gestern hier eingetroffen. Für ein paar Münzen ist er sicherlich bereit, Euch nach Gadgetzan zu bringen."

Schakal kniff die Augen zusammen und legte den Kopf schief. "Gizwrick? Kleiner, grüner Bursche mit einem Turban? Ständig hinter dem Gold anderer Leute her?"

Die Mundwinkel des Barinhabers wanderten in die Breite. "Wie ich sehe, hattet Ihr bereits das Vergnügen."

Schakal stöhnte und rollte mit den Augen. "Eure Definition von Vergnügen scheint von meiner ziemlich verschieden zu sein. Aber gut, fragt ihn. Aber sagt ihm, dass ich auf keinen Fall noch einmal auf den Rücken eines dieser stinkenden Kamele steige. Wenn ich seekrank werden will, nehme ich ein Schiff."

Stoley grinste breit. "Ich werde mein Bestes versuchen."

* * *

Abbefarias Atem malte weiße Wolken in die Nacht. Der junge Druide musste zugeben, dass die Temperaturen ein Ausmaß erreicht hatten, das einigermaßen unangenehm gewesen wäre, hätte er den Weg von Everlook zu der Lichtung, die vor ihm lag, nicht im Laufschritt zurückgelegt. Jetzt stand er vor einer Ansammlung tief verschneiter Bäume und wusste nicht recht, was er tun sollte. Einfach nach Ranshalla zu rufen, erschien ihm frevelhaft, denn dem Ort haftete eine eigenartig ehrfurchtgebietende Ausstrahlung an. Vorsichtig und ohne einen Laut zu verursachen schlich er näher heran.

Vor ihm öffnete sich ein Einschnitt im Gebirge, durch den ein dicht mit Bäumen bestandener Pfad aufwärts führte. Schnee wehte mit einem eisigen Hauch durch die Wipfel der Bäume, die auf Abbefaria wie grimmigeWächter wirkten. Sie versperrten jedoch nicht den Weg, sondern schienen im Gegenteil vor ihm zurückzuweichen. Fast so, als hätten sie ihn erwartet. Tausende von Sternen funkelten mit einem Mal über seinem Haupt, so dachte er zunächst, bis er sah, dass die leuchtenden Punkte frei zwischen den schneeverhangenen Ästen der Bäume schwebten. Diese Bäume waren lebendiger, als sie es bei diesen Temperaturen sein sollten.

Unwillkürlich zog Abbefaria den Kopf ein. Ihm war eingefallen, dass irgendwo in seinem Rücken die Überreste des gewaltigen Nordrassil, des ersten Weltenbaums liegen mussten. Mit seinem Opfer hatten die Nachtelfen und ihre Verbündeten den Sieg am Ende des Dritten Kriegs erkauft. Es war der Tag, an dem die Nachtelfen ihre Unsterblichkeit verloren. Obwohl er den Lockruf der Bäume vor ihm fast körperlich fühlen konnte, drehte er sich mit Gewalt herum und erstarre. Der Weg hinter ihm war nicht mehr leer.

"Wer bist du?", fragte die Nachtelfe. Sie trug eine lange, dunkelblaue Robe mit goldenen Verzierungen und einen Stab mit einer leuchtenden Kugel an der Spitze in ihrer Hand. Lange, dunkelblaue Haare waren auf ihrem Rücken zusammengebunden und ihre Augen, die Abbefaria aufmerksam musterten, waren vollständig von dunklen Tätowierungen umrahmt.

"Ich...mein Name ist Abbefaria. Eralas Ambersky sandte mich hier her."

Die abweisende Miene der Nachtelfe erhellte sich bei der Nennung des Namens von Abbefarias Auftraggeber.

"So ist das also. Eralas schickt mir einen jungen, unerfahrenen Druiden, um mir zu helfen." Sie lachte leise.

Abbefarias Wangen wurden dunkel. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet aber nicht damit, ausgelacht zu werden.

"Oh, Ihr missversteht mich, Abbefaria.", beeilte die Nachtelfe sich zu versichern, als sie seine Reaktion bemerkte. "Ich wollte Euch nicht kränken. Ich bin, wie Ihr Euch sicherlich bereits gedacht habt, Ranshalla. Ich wollte gerade zu den Höhlen der Wildekins weiter oben im Berg aufbrechen und ich würde mich dabei über Eure Gesellschaft freuen. Ihr fürchtet Euch doch nicht vor den Wildekin?"

"Ich...? Nein. Natürlich nicht. "Abbefaria kam sich jetzt noch dümmer vor. Natürlich, hier gab es eine Population wilder Bestien und er hatte sich vor den Bäumen gefürchtet. Es war wohl das Beste, wenn er seine Beobachtungen einfach für sich behielt und tat, was Ranshalla ihm auftrug. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl ging er hinter ihr den Weg hinauf.

"Auf der Spitze dieses Bergkamms liegt eine Stätte, von der ich denke, dass sie einst ein Altar für Elune war.", erklärte sie, während die winterlichen Bäume vor ihnen langsam zurückwichen und den Blick auf einen schneebedeckten Weg freigaben. "Der Altar an sich ist jedoch verschwunden und die Stelle, an der er vermutlich stand, ist leer. Ich habe in den Ruinen von Kel'Theril einige Aufzeichnungen in den Stein gemeißelt gefunden, die darauf hindeuten, dass der Altar versteckt wurde. Es gibt insgesamt fünf magische Fackeln, die wir finden und entzünden müssen, um den Altar freizulegen. Das Problem dabei ist, dass die Fackeln sich in den Höhlen befinden, in denen sich die Wildekin niedergelassen haben. Eure Aufgabe wird es sein, sie abzulenken, während ich die magischen Lichter entzünde."

"Und wie soll ich das anstellen?", entfuhr es Abbefaria.

Ranshallas Züge zeigten Bedauern. "Ich fürchte, es wird Euch nicht viel anderes übrig bleiben, als sie zu bekämpfen. Wir müssen dieses Opfer bringen, wenn wir das Geheimnis ihrer Herkunft entschlüsseln wollen. Vielleicht finden wir so ja auch einen Anhaltspunkt, warum so viele dieser Kreaturen, die in den alten Geschichten noch unsere Verbündeten waren, so wild und angriffslustig geworden sind. Eralas erwartet meinen Bericht sicherlich schon sehnsüchtig."

Abbefaria gefiel das nicht, doch er hatte sich vorgenommen, Ranshalla zu gehorchen, und so folgte er ihr weiter, wenn auch mit schwerem Herzen. Er wollte diese Kreaturen nicht verletzten oder gar töten. Andererseits wollte er auch Eralas Ambersky nicht enttäuschen, der ihm trotz seiner Jungend und Unerfahrenheit, wie Ranshalla so richtig bemerkt hatte, diese wichtige Aufgabe übertragen hatte. Er hatte die älteren Druiden in diesen Tagen schon genug enttäuscht.

Der Weg vor ihnen wurde breiter und endete schließlich in einem weiß bepuderten Plateau, an dessen Rand dunkle Öffnungen im Fels zu erkennen waren. Das mussten die Höhlen sein, von denen Ranshalla gesprochen hatte.

"Seltsam", murmelte Ranshalla, als sie vor einer der Höhlen stehenblieb. "Ich sehe keines der Wildekins. Und habt Ihr dieses blaue Licht bemerkt? Ich frage mich, was es wohl zu bedeuten hat."

Abbefaria war froh, dass Ranshalla sich in diesem Moment nicht umdrehte, denn er fürchtete, dass er ein sehr dummes Gesicht machte. Sie hatte das blaue Leuchten also auch bemerkt.

Ranshalla schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf und ließ den Gedanken dann wohl fallen."Ich werde jetzt in die erste Höhle vordringen, Abbefaria. Seid so gut und sorgt für meine Sicherheit, während ich die erste Fackel entzünde."

Der junge Druide blieb am Eingang der Höhle zurück, während Ranshalla allein ins das dämmrige Halbdunkel ging. Er konnte sehen, dass die Höhle nicht sehr tief war. Nicht viel mehr als eine großzügige Nische im Fels. Auf dem Boden lagen einige große, weißblau schimmernde Federn, ähnlich denen, die Eralas Ambersky in Händen gehalten hatte. Abbefaria kniete nieder, um eine von ihnen aufzuheben. In diesem Moment erklang hinter ihm ein schauerliches Geräusch, das wie eine Mischung aus dem Kreischen eines Raubvogels und dem Brüllen eines angriffslustigen Bären klang.

Er fuhr herum und starrte direkt in den aufgerissenen Schnabel eines wütenden Wildekins.

Die Kreatur überragte ihn um mehr als Haupteslänge und war mehr als doppelt so breit wie er. Der Körper war mit weißen, seltsam haarig wirkenden Federn bedeckt und das pelzige Gesicht wurde von einem riesigen Schnabel dominiert. Darüber funkelten zwei scharfe, blau leuchtende Raubvogelaugen und ein vielfältig verästeltes Geweih schmückte den Kopf. Das Wesen hatte die Arme ausgebreitet, an dem neben an Flügel erinnernde Federn vor allem die breiten Pranken mit den messerscharfen Krallen Abbefarias Aufmerksamkeit fesselten. Ein zweites Paar dieser Pranken wühlte den Schnee zu Füßen des Wildekins auf. Es kreischte erneut und klapperte erbost mit dem breiten Schnabel.

Abbefaria wusste, dass er sich in eine denkbar schlechte Position begeben hatte. Er kauerte vor der Kreatur, so dass er ihr weder ausweichen, noch sie angreifen konnte, ohne in die Reichweite ihrer Klauen zu kommen. Was er brauchte, war ein Wunder.

_Elune steh mir bei_, dachte er bei sich. _Ich kann unmöglich gewinnen. Ich habe versagt._

In seiner Not begann er zu dem rasenden Wildekin zu sprechen. "Bitte, wir wollen Euch nicht Böses. Versteht doch! Wir sind hier, um Euch zu helfen."

Er hob die Hände, um zu zeigen, dass er unbewaffnet war. Das weiße Wildekin quittierte das mit einem erneuten Schrei. Schnell ließ der junge Druide die Hände wieder sinken. Noch immer hatte das Wildekin ihn nicht angegriffen. Warum nicht?

"Wir sind eure Freunde.", versuchte er es erneut. "Wir sind nur auf der Suche nach dem Altar. Bitte, lasst uns die Fackeln entzünden."

Abbefaria wusste nicht, ob seine Worte zu dem Biest durchgedrungen waren. In diesem Moment erklang eine Folge magischer Worte aus dem Inneren der Höhle. Ranshalla hatte begonnen, die Fackeln zu entzünden. Das Wildekin brüllte auf und stürzte sich in die Höhle.

Irgendetwas geschah und Abbefaria reagierte ohne nachzudenken. Wie schon im See von Elune'ara schien sein Körper von selbst zu wissen, was er zu tun hatte. Er sprang dem Biest entgegen und streckte die Hände vor. Eine unbekannte Formel verließ seine Lippen und das angreifende Wildekin wurde von einer gewaltigen Windböe aus der Höhle geschleudert. Der Druide setzte ihm nach und beschwor im selben Augenblick unzählige Ranken aus dem gefrorenen Boden, die die gewaltigen Kreatur banden und festhielten. Erst dann wurde er sich der anderen Wildekin bewusst, die jetzt ebenfalls auf dem Schneeplateau erschienen waren. Die meisten von ihnen teilten das weiße Gefieder ihres Bruders, doch es waren auch welche unter ihnen, deren Gefieder grau und braun war. Ihre Augen leuchteten golden wie die der alten Druiden. Sie alle hatten sich Abbefaria zugewandt und ihr gemeinsames Gebrüll ließ den Berg um ihn herum erzittern.

"Kommt nicht näher.", rief er, obwohl es in seinen Ohren ebenso lächerlich klang wie die Schnattern eines Eichhörnchens in den Klauen eines Nachtsäblers. Noch einmal rief er Elune um Hilfe an und sandte ein Stoßgebet in die Nacht. Wieder erschien etwas die Kontrolle über ihn zu übernehmen. Einer Antwort gleich stieß kaltes Mondfeuer vom Himmel herab und zerstäubte den Schnee. Wieder und wieder wirkte er den Spruch, als könnte er aus den Strahlen aus festgewordenem Mondlicht einen schützenden Käfig um sich und Ranshalla bauen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und erwartete jeden Moment, von den Klauen und Schnäbeln der Wildekin zerrissen zu werden.

Erst als eine Hand ihn grob an der Schulter schüttelte und jemand seinen Namen in sein Ohr brüllte, brach er die unablässige Zauberfolge ab. Seine Knie wurden weich und wie bei einer Marionette, der man die Fäden gekappt hatte, fiel er hinab in den Schnee.

"Abbefaria, was habt Ihr getan?", fragte Ranshalla. Ihre Stimme bebte. Ob vor Wut oder vor Fassungslosigkeit, konnte er nicht feststellen. "Die Wildekin, sie..."

Mühsam öffnete Abbefaria die Augen. Er fühlte sich fiebrig und ausgehöhlt. Trotzdem war ihm sein geschwächter Zustand unerträglich. Er wollte aufstehen, weiterkämpfen. Das Feuer der Göttin brannte in ihm.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Wildekin, die sich um sie versammelt hatten. Die Wesen sahen ihn aus blauen und goldenen Augen an. Es war, als würde eine Prüfung stattfinden, von der er nicht wusste, wie er sie bestehen sollte. Doch wenn er schon sterben sollte, so wollte er es zumindest auf seinen Füßen tun. Er kämpfte sich hoch und blieb schwankend im Schnee stehen. Gleich würde es vorbei sein.

Das erste der Wildekin rührte sich. Es war dasjenige, das Abbefaria als erstes angegriffen hatte. Es machte einen Schritt nach vorn und krächzte leise. Dann trat es beiseite und gab den Weg frei. Nach und nach folgten ihm seine Kameraden, bis schließlich alle Eingängen zu den Höhlen im Fels frei zugänglich waren. Die Wildekin standen da und schienen auf etwas zu warten.

"Mir scheint, sie wollen, dass wir die restlichen Fackeln entzünden.", flüsterte Ranshalla. "Könnt Ihr gehen?"

Abbefaria nickte schwach.

"Dann folgt mir. Ich bin nicht sicher, was hier gerade passiert, aber es scheint bedeutsam zu sein."

Die Nachtelfe schritt vor ihm den Pfad entlang, der sich zwischen den Wildekin gebildet hatte. Die Kreaturen bewegten sich nicht, sondern sahen ihnen nur aus großen, runden Augen nach. Es war, als würde man durch einen Wald von runden, federbedeckten Bäumen wandeln.

Nacheinander entzündete Ranshalla auch die restlichen vier Fackeln. Als die letzte mit einem magischen Zischen zum Leben erwachte, kam wieder Leben in die Wildekin. Eines nach dem anderen drehte sich um und watschelte eine Anhöhe hinauf, bis zuletzt nur noch die erste der eigenartigen Kreaturen übrig geblieben war. Sie schenkte Abbefaria einen langen Blick und wandte sich dann ab, um seinen Kameraden zu folgen. Ohne zu zögern gingen auch Abbefaria und Ranshalla den schmalen Pfad entlang. Er führte sie zu einer eingestürzten Ruine, von der nur noch einzelne Reste der marmornen Säulen aus dem Schnee ragten. In der Mitte eines kleinen Platzes jedoch ragte makellos und ohne auch nur einen Hauch von Frost darauf ein schneeweißer Altar auf. Die Wildekin hatten sich im Kreis darum verteilt und sahen den beiden Nachtelfen erwartungsvoll entgegen.

Abbefaria hörte, wie Ranshalla neben ihm den Atem anhielt.

"Das ist es.", flüsterte sie. "Das ist der Altar. Wir müssen jetzt den letzten Schritt vollziehen. Ich werde die Formel sprechen, die in seinen Sockel eingraviert ist, während Ihr den Altar entzündet."

Abbefaria hätte gerne gefragt, wie er das anstellen sollte, doch Ranshalla war bereits zu dem marmornen Tisch getreten und hatte begonnen zu lesen. Uralte Worte voller Macht entströmten ihrem Mund und mit einem Mal wusste Abbefaria, was er zu tun hatte. Er trat an den Altar und legte seine Hände darauf. Der Stein darunter war kühl, aber nicht so sehr, wie er es in dieser frostigen Winternacht hätte sein sollen.

Etwas in dem Stein erwachte. Ein ungesagtes Wort, eine gedachte Berührung strich an seiner Seele entlang und fand in seinem Inneren eine Antwort. Im gleichen Moment begann der Altar unter seinen Fingern zu leuchten.

"Wir haben es geschafft.", jubelte Ranshalla. Die Augen der Nachtelfe glühten im Widerschein des Altars. "Seht doch, Abbefaria. Dort!"

Der Druide blickte in die Richtung, in die Ranshalla wies. Zwei durchscheinende Nachtelfen in weißen Roben waren neben dem Altar erschienen. Unbezweifelbar handelte es sich bei ihnen um Priesterinnen. Priesterinnen von Elune.

"Es ist viele Jahre her.", sagte die rechte von ihnen und die linke fragte:

"Wer stört die Ruhe des Altars der Göttin?"

Ranshalla ließ sich auf ein Knie sinken. "Priesterinnen, vergebt uns unser Eindringen. Wir kamen hierher, weil wir auf der Suche nach Antworten sind. Bitte sagt uns, warum die Wildekin dieses Areal bewachen."

Die rechte Priesterin drehte ihr durchscheinendes Gesicht in ihre Richtung und ihr Blick schien sich direkt in Abbefarias Innerstes zu brennen.

"Enu thora'serador. Dies ist ein heiliger Ort. Wir werden es Euch zeigen."

Aus dem Nichts erschien ein gewaltiger, rechteckiger Kristall über dem Altar, der sich langsam um sich selbst drehte. Er leuchtete von innen heraus und tauchte den Altar und die gesamte Umgebung in ein intensives, blaues Leuchten. Abbefarias Augen tränten, doch er konnte den Blick nicht von dem Stein nehmen. Irgendetwas war darin, dass ihn in seinen Bann zog. In einem auf- und abschwellenden Singsang hörte er die Stimme der Priesterinnen abwechselnd sprechen.

"Seht nach oben. Thara dormil dorah..."

"Dieser Stein erlaubte einst einen direkten Kontakt mit Elune selbst. Durch ihn ließ Elune uns an ihrer unendlichen Weisheit teilhaben."

"Wir erkannten die große Gabe, doch wir sahen auch, dass wir den Stein beschützen mussten. So riefen wir Elune selbst um Hilfe an, auf dass sie ihr Geschenk für uns bewahren möge."

"Kurz darauf hatten wir die Vision eines Wesen...eines Wesen mit den Federn einer Eule, Elunes Liebling unter allen Nachtvögeln, und der Stärke und Kraft eines Bären, dem unermüdlichen Beschützer der Wälder."

"An diesem Tag wurden uns die Wildekin geschenkt. Unerschütterliche Wächter, die die Göttin mit dem Auftrag zu uns sandte, all ihre heiligen Stätten zu beschützen."

Abbefaria sah, wie ein durchscheinendes Abbild eines Wildekins unter den Stein trat. Es war groß, noch größer als seine lebendigen Kameraden und in seinem Blick lang eine Weisheit, die seine wilden Brüder vermissen ließen. Es wirkte auf eine vertrauenserweckende Weise stark und mächtig und gleichzeitig so sanft wie das Mondlicht selbst.

"Anu'dorini Talah, Ru shallora enudoril.", hörte Abbefaria eine Stimme direkt in seinem Kopf. Er fühlte mehr, als dass er begriff, dass dies die Stimme der Göttin selbst gewesen war. Sie hatte zu ihm gesprochen. Zu ihm und dem Wildekin.

Wie in weiter Ferne hörte er, dass die Priesterinnen weiter sprachen. Von den Wildekin, die ihre Bestimmung vergessen hatten, die wild und ungezügelt die Berge und Täler durchstreiften auf der Suche nach einer Aufgabe, an die sie sich nicht erinnern konnten. Von Wildekin, die zurückkehrten, und denen, die für immer verloren waren. Von der Magie, die diesen Wesen innewohnte und die durch Elunes Gaben noch verstärkt worden war. Von vergessenem Wissen und den Wildekin, die wussten, wo es zu finden war, weil Elune selbst sie einst als Wächter berufen hatte. All das verschwand, wurde ausgeblendet von dem blauen Schein des Edelsteins und dem Anblick des geisterhaften Wildekins.

"Nein, nicht Wildekin.", murmelte Abbefaria. "Moonkin."

In dem Moment, in dem er den Namen aussprach, glühte der Stein auf. Ein blauer Lichtstrahl traf den Druiden direkt in die Brust und hüllte ihn vollkommen ein. Eingeschlossen in eine Blase aus grellblauem Licht wurde Abbefaria in die Höhe gehoben, bis sich sein Gesicht in der glatten Struktur des Kristalls spiegelte. Auf der anderen Seite des Kristalls schwebt das geisterhafte Moonkin ebenfalls im Licht des Kristalls.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich durch den Kristall hinweg und ihre Züge legten sich übereinander, so dass Abbefaria nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte, wer von ihnen wer war. Er spürte ein heißes Kribbeln seinen Körper entlang jagen, konnte fühlen wie...irgendetwas geschah, wie sich seine Knochen verschoben und sein Blick für einen Moment trüb wurde. Im nächsten Augenblick erlosch der blauen Lichtstrahl und Abbefaria fiel mit einem kreischenden Schrei zurück in den Schnee.

* * *

Magenta zog ihren Dolch aus dem unförmigen Köper, der vor ihr lag. Rotes Blut ergoss sich in den Schnee und die Hexenmeisterin beeilte sich, ihre Phiolen in den dampfenden Strahl zu halten, bevor er versiegte, gerann oder gar in dieser bitterkalten Nacht gefror. Das Biest, das sie erlegt hatte, war eine groteske Mischung aus einer Eule und einem Bären und hatte noch dazu ein Geweih auf seinem Kopf. Es sah absolut lächerlich aus. Zudem war es nicht besonders schlau, denn wie auch schon seine Kammeraden vor ihm, hatte es einfach da gestanden und hatte ins Mondlicht hinauf geblickt. Magenta hatte selten eine einfachere Aufgabe gehabt.

Sie verkorkte die Phiolen, die sie mit dem Blut der Kreatur gefüllt hatte und sah sich um. Ihr fehlten noch ganze drei Phiolen und weit und breit war keine der Bestien mehr zu sehen.

"Wo haben die sich nur alle verkrochen?", murmelte sie ärgerliche vor sich hin und gab ihrem Wichtel ein Zeichen zu folgen. Der Kerl hatte sich als recht effektiv erwiesen, um das struppige Feder- und Pelzkleid der Viecher wegzubrennen, damit sie an die dicke Speckschwarte und somit an das darunter liegende Blut kam. Ansonsten hätte sie die übergroßen Brathühner womöglich auch noch rupfen müssen. Außerdem war der kleine Brandstifter durchaus nützlich, wenn es darum ging, die verräterischen Überreste ihrer Opfer zu beseitigen. Federn und Fett brannten erstaunlich gut.

Der Weg vor Magenta führte weiter in die Berge und die Hexenmeisterin zögerte. Sie hatte den Pfad ohnehin mehr durch Zufall entdeckt, als sie auf der Suche nach ihrem Teufelsjäger unter einigen schwer mit Schnee beladenen Bäumen hindurchgekrochen war, nachdem ein anderes Lager der Eulenbestien ein wenig weiter westlich sich als Fehlschlag erwiesen hatte. Die Idee, den magiefressenden Dämon als Sucher nach den magischen Kreaturen einzusetzen hatte sich somit bewehrt. Danach war der braunrote Jäger jedoch wie verrückt im Schnee herumgesprungen und hatte nach irgendwelchen imaginären Gegnern geschnappt, bis Magenta ihn schließlich entnervt entlassen hatte. Der Gedanke, jetzt nur mit dem schwächlichen Wichtel an ihrer Seite noch weiter in die unbekannte Wildnis vorzudringen, behagte ihr ganz und gar nicht. Irgendetwas an diesem Ort war mehr als merkwürdig.

_Ach Unsinn_, schalt sie sich. _Was außer noch ein paar von diesen räudigen Bestien soll sich hier schon herumtreiben. Ein Drache vielleicht?_

Die Hexenmeisterin lachte bei diesem dummen Gedanken auf. Sie wusste natürlich um die Existenz dieser feuerspeienden Echsen, doch es würde sich sicherlich keine von ihnen an diesen eiszapfenverhangenen Ort verschlagen. Die Drachen, die sie kannte, lebten irgendwo dort, wo es warm war, und in diesem Moment hätte Magenta durchaus gerne mit ihnen getauscht. Aber immerhin schien der Mond in dieser Nacht so hell, dass sie nicht im Dunkeln umher stolpern musste und ihren nächsten Gegner klar vor sich erkennen konnte.

Wieder stand das eigenartige Mischwesen wie verzaubert im Mondlicht. Es hatte das Gesicht dem bleichen Himmelskörper zugewandt und es sah fast so aus, als würde es etwas lauschen. Magenta hinterfragte dieses seltsame Gebaren nicht weiter, sondern nutzte die Gelegenheit, um auch diese Bestie kurz und schmerzvoll zur Strecke zu bringen. Mit einem wehleidigen Laut kippte die Kreatur nach hinten und blieb regungslos im Schnee liegen. Kurz darauf floss sein Blut in Magentas Phiolen, bis die Hexenmeisterin genug hatte und endlich das letzte Gefäß verkorken konnte. Sie ließ sie in ihrer Tasche verschwinden und sah sich um.

Vor ihr lag ein schneebedecktes Plateau umrandet von steil aufragenden Felswänden, die im Mondlicht frostig glitzerten. Dunkle Öffnungen am Saum der Berge führte tiefer in den Fels hinein. Womöglich lagen dort hinter die Schlafstätten der Eulenbestien. Da sie bereits hatte, was sie wollte, hatte Magenta nicht vor, es heraus zu finden. Das Einzige, was sie jetzt wollte, war auf dem schnellsten Weg zurückreisen. Trotz ihres Schutzzaubers und der zusätzlichen, dicken Kleidung, war der Hexenmeisterin inzwischen empfindlich kalt geworden.

Sie blies in ihre Hände und wollte sich schon zum Gehen wenden, als ihr Blick an einem dunklen Fleck im Schnee ein wenig oberhalb ihres Standortes hängen blieb. Irgendetwas Großes lag dort auf einem unordentlichen Haufen zwischen den Überresten weißer Marmorsäulen. Allem Anschein nach hatte es hier einmal eine Elfenstadt oder zumindest eine Kulststätte gegeben. Man fand Überreste der ursprünglichen Prachtbauten fast überall in Kalimdor. Manchmal ließ sich aus den Ruinen auch noch etwas Wertvolles bergen, wenn nicht entweder Zwerge oder Goblins sich bereits darüber hergemacht hatten. Allerdings bezweifelte Magenta, dass einer von ihnen je einen Fuß hierher gesetzt hatte. Dazu war die Ruine zu klein und zu unbedeutend. Trotzdem wollte Magenta wissen, was dort im Schnee lag und wagte sich an den Anstieg.

Ihre Enttäuschung war groß, als sie sah, dass es nur eine weiter Eulenbestie war. Das Tier lag auf dem Rücken und bewegte sich nicht. Magenta überlegte. Womöglich war es nicht verkehrt, noch ein paar weitere Phiolen des magischen Blutes einzustecken. Morzul Bloodbringer wäre vielleicht erfreut über das Mehr dieser kostbaren, roten Flüssigkeit und wenn nicht, ließ sich damit vielleicht doch noch irgendwie ein wenig Gold verdienen. Immerhin reiste nicht jeden Tag jemand in diesen abgelegenen Teil Wintersprings. Entschlossen kramte Magenta eine neue Phiole hervor und beugte sich über die Kreatur. Sie winkte Rulpep, ihr ein zweckdienliches Loch in den Pelz des Biestes zu brennen und hob ihren geschwungenen Dolch, um das Biest zur Ader zu lassen.

* * *

Schmerz. Glühender, sengender, alles verzehrender Schmerz raste durch Abbefarias Sinne. Mit einem Schlag risse er die Augen auf und wollte aufspringen. Aber seine Füße waren ungelenk, sein Gleichgewicht durcheinander und sein Kopf war eigenartig schwer. Statt mit einem eleganten, geschmeidigen Sprung auf den Füßen zu landen, stolperte über eben diese und fiel mit dem Gesicht voran in den Schnee. Schwerfällig wälzte er sich herum und das feuchtkühle Nass dämpfte die Agonie in seiner Seite. Er seufzte erleichtert auf und war erstaunt, ein vogelartiges Trillern zu hören. Es blieb ihm jedoch keine Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern, denn erneut flutete Schmerz seine Sinne. Jemand griff ihn an!

„Dir werd ich´s zeigen, mich so zu erschrecken.", bellte eine schrille Stimme.

Der Geruch von Feuer und Schwefel lag in der Luft. Ein dunkles Licht hüllte Abbefaria ein und ließ ihn gequält aufheulen. Eine stetig ansteigende Pein raubte ihm den Atem und machte ihn blind. Verfluchte Magiestränge griffen nach seiner Luftröhre und schnürten sie ab, während höllisches Feuer seine Haut in Brand setzte. Durch einen Tränenschleier sah er eine dunkel Gestalt, die vor ihm aufragte. Gerade hob sie die Hand, um ihm mit einem erneuten Zauber zu Boden endgültig das Bewusstsein zu rauben. Das musste er in jedem Fall verhindern.

Mit neuer, ungeahnter Kraft rief er nach den Mächten der Natur und sie antworteten ihm klar wie nie zu vor. Eine Windböe fegte heran und warf die Gestalt zurück. Abbefaria rollte sich herum, wuchtete sich in die Höhe und einen halben Wimpernschlag später pulverisierte eine Salve von Mondstrahlen den Schnee um seinen Angreifer herum. Dornige Ranken schossen aus dem Boden, wanden sich um die Füße seines Gegners und brachten ihn zu Fall. Schon war Abbefaria über ihm. Er würde den Zorn der Natur auf denjenigen herab beschwören, der es gewagt hatte, sich ihm entgegenzustellen.

Der Druide streckte die Hände aus und erstarrte. Was war das?

* * *

Das schreckliche Biest ragte wie eine lebendige Wand aus Fell und Federn vor Magenta auf. Seine gelben Augen blitzten tückisch und es hatte den Schnabel in einer furchterregenden Grimasse weit aufgerissen. Statt eines wütenden Brüllens entfleuchte dem Biest jedoch nur ein dünner, klagender Laut. Statt sich auf Magenta zu konzentrieren, starrte es abwesend aus seine eigenen Pranken, als sähe es sie zum ersten Mal.

Die Hexenmeisterin, die noch das kalte, weiße Feuer, das das Biest vom Himmel beschworen hatte, in ihren Knochen spüren konnte, nutzte die Gelegenheit und sandte der Bestie einen Schattenblitz direkt zwischen die Augen. Getroffen schrie das Tier auf und taumelte mit wild rudernden Armen rückwärts. Die Ranken, die Magenta am Boden hielten, verloren augenblicklich ihre Festigkeit. Blitzschnell wühlte sie sich dazwischen hervor und wollte den Kampf mit einem finalen Schlag beenden, als plötzlich eine seltsame Veränderung mit dem Biest vor sich ging.

Es schrumpfte förmlich in sich zusammen, verlor beträchtlich an Breite und Masse. Das Geweih verschwand und wurde durch ein paar lange Ohren ersetzt. Der struppige Pelz wurde blau und kroch über den Rücken hinauf, bis nur noch ein kurzer Haarschopf übrig blieb. Die Federn wichen einer dunkelvioletten Haut. Am Ende des Prozesses, der nur wenigen Herzschläge dauerte, hockte ein keuchender Nachtelf vor Magenta im Schnee. Er murmelte unablässig vor sich hin, während grünes Licht unter seiner Hand hervor strahlte, die er gegen seinen Brustkorb gepresst hatte.

Magenta, die Hand noch erhoben, um ihren Zauber zu vollenden, starrte ungläubig auf die Stelle, auf der gerade noch eine wilde Eulenbestie gestanden hatte. Die breiten Fußspuren waren immer noch zu sehen, nur dass in ihrer Mitte jetzt ein verletzter Nachtelf hockte. Das Ganze konnte nur ein Trick sein. Eine Illusion, mit der die Bestie sie narren wollte. Aber so dumm war Magenta nicht. Sie öffnete den Mund, um den Zauber auszusprechen, als der Nachtelf zu sprechen begann.

„Bitte…", stöhnte er zwischen zwei schweren Atemzügen. „Bitte…ich gebe auf. Ihr habt gewonnen."

Verblüfft ließ Magenta den Arm wieder sinken. „Was meint Ihr damit. Wer seid Ihr? Wo ist die Eulenbestie hin?"

Der Nachtelf hob den Kopf und Magenta lief ein heißkalter Schauer über den Rücken. Sie kannte ihn! Wie schon beim letzten Mal hing ihm sein Haar in nassen Strähnen ins Gesicht, nur dass sich diesmal Wasser mit Blut aus einer Platzwunde an seiner Stirn vermischte. Der mitleiderregende Ausdruck in seinen leuchtenden Augen war jedoch derselbe. Es war der Nachtelf, den sie bereits in Moonglade getroffen hatte und der sie allem Anschein nach ebenfalls wiedererkannte.

„Ihr?", kam es von dem am Boden kauernden Häufchen Elend und in dem einen Wort lag so viel Fassungslosigkeit, dass es etwas in Magenta berührte. Ein unbekanntes und unangenehmes Gefühl, wie ein bitterer, stacheliger Ball, kroch ihre Kehle hinauf und ließ sie schlucken. Was sollte denn diese Frage? Was glaubte er denn? Dass sie ihn nicht hatte bezwingen können? Dass er ihr überlegen war? Oder etwa, dass sie immer noch auf diesem albernen Fest saß und Elfenwein in sich hineinschüttete? Dass sie am Ende noch ein netter Mensch war? Ha!

„Ha!", machte die Hexenmeisterin. „Ja, ich, wenn Ihr erlaubt. Würdet Ihr mir bitte erklären, was diese Scharade zu bedeuten hat? Was tut Ihr hier? Und wo ist die Eulenbestie hin?"

„Ranshalla", murmelte er.

„Was? Sprecht deutlich und in einer Sprache, die ich auch verstehe.", blaffte Magenta unfreundlich. Es half gegen das Gefühl in ihrem Hals, wie sie erfreut feststellte. Der Drang, ihm die Hand entgegenzustrecken und ihm aufzuhelfen, wurde kleiner.

„Ranshalla.", wiederholte der Nachtelf. „Sie und ich wir kamen hierher, um die Wildekin zu beobachten und etwas über ihre Herkunft…und dann war da dieser Altar. Die Priesterinnen und das Licht. Das blaue Licht von Elune…und dann weiß ich nichts mehr."

Der Nachtelf ließ den Kopf wieder sinken und atmete schwer. Magenta sah zu, wie er versuchte, sich in die Höhe zu kämpfen und kraftlos wieder im Schnee zusammensank. Nur mit Mühe widerstand sie erneut dem Wunsch, ihm aufzuhelfen. Was passiert war, war allein seine Schuld. Sollte er selbst sehen, wie er mit den Konsequenzen zurechtkam. Sie musterte ihn aus schmalen Augenschlitzen, während er erneut etwas vor sich hin sang, das ein Heilzauber sein musste. Die Brandwunde an seiner Seite schloss sich und nur noch violette Haut schimmerte durch das Brandloch in seiner Kleidung. Plötzlich verstand Magenta und schnaubte entrüstet.

„Was hat Euch nur auf die Idee gebracht, Euch in eine dieser Eulenbestien zu verwandeln?"

Der Kopf des Nachtelfen ruckte nach oben. Seine Züge spiegelten erst Unglauben und dann plötzliches Verstehen. Abwesend glitt sein Blick an Magenta vorbei.

„Elune hat ich erwählt.", flüsterte er. „Sie hat mich zu einem ihrer Wächter gemacht. Das ist…"

„Das ist ja alles recht interessant.", fiel Magenta ihm ungeduldig ins Wort. „Aber so langsam solltet Ihr Euch wirklich erheben. Ihr seht nicht aus, als wenn es Euren Zustand zuträglich wäre, wenn Ihr Euch noch lange im Schnee herumwälzt."

Der Nachtelf sah sie weder an, noch schien er gehört zu haben, was sie gesagt hatte. Stattdessen hatte er begonnen, in seiner eigenen Sprache vor sich hin zu murmeln. Die Situation hatte etwas Surreales, das Magenta auflachen ließ. Erst dieses Geräusch schien den Nachtelfen daran zu erinnern, dass er nicht allein war.

„Ihr solltet nicht hier sein.", sagte er plötzlich. Er klang gehetzt. „Ihr müsst gehen. Schnell. Das hier ist ein heiliger Ort."

Magenta zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Wollte dieser Kerl sie etwa auf den Arm nehmen? Andererseits hatte er vielleicht nicht Unrecht. Wenn diese Ranshalla wieder auftauchte und möglicherweise noch andere Nachtelfen hierher mitbrachte, war es vielleicht besser, wenn man sie nicht hier sah. Die Nachtelfen hätten aus den Schilderungen des Nachtelfen die falschen oder – noch viel schlimmer – die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen können. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihren Wichtel, der einen kleinen Kreis in den Schnee geschmolzen hatte und den der Nachtelf noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Schnell entließ sie den verräterischen Dämon mit einem Fingerschnippen. Es kam jetzt darauf an, möglichst unauffällig und harmlos zu wirken.

„Habt vielen Dank für den Rat.", sagte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Ihr hat Recht, ich sollte gehen. Wisst Ihr zufällig, wie ich von hier am schnellsten wieder nach Stormwind gelange?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie schade.", seufzte Magenta. „Die Hinreise durch dieses entzückende Moonglade war wirklich ganz bezaubernd."

Der Nachtelf zuckte wie vom Donner gerührt zusammen. „Natürlich, das Mondfest.", murmelte er. „Ich kann nicht…aber vielleicht."

Die Hexenmeisterin verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Wenn er nicht bald aufhörte, in Rätseln und unvollständigen Sätzen zu reden, würde sie ihn doch noch umbringen. Erwürgen schien ihr irgendwie passend.

„Was ist?", fragte sie patzig, als er sie mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck musterte.

„Ihr sagt, Ihr müsst nach Stormwind?", fragte er nach und sie bejahte das zögerlich. Worauf wollte er hinaus.

„Die magischen Mondlichtzirkel, die Euch hergebracht haben, funktionieren in beide Richtungen. Wenn Ich Euch dorthin zurückbringe, könnt Ihr schnell und bequem zurückreisen. Es würde Eurer Sicherheit dienen, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich würde es das.", antwortete Magenta zögernd. Ihr war die plötzliche Euphorie ihres Gegenübers nicht ganz geheuer.

„Dann ist es sozusagen meine Pflicht, Euch dorthin zu bringen. Immerhin seid Ihr Gast in diesem Land."

Magenta erwog, an dieser Stelle Einspruch zu erheben, denn streng genommen gehörte Winterspring nicht zum Hoheitsgebiet der Nachtelfen. Doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie damit möglicherweise eine wunderbare Gelegenheit verpasste, schnell wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Wer wusste schon, wie lange die magische Wirkung des Eulenbestien-Bluts anhielt. Nein, je eher sie nach Stormwind kam, desto besser.

„Also schön.", sagte sie und strahlte den Nachtelfen an. „Reisen wir zusammen nach Moonglade. Kommt Eure Freundin Ranshalla mit?"

Der Nachtelf wirkte ertappt. „Nein, sie…äh…sie hat zu tun. Kein Grund, sie zu belästigen. Ihr werde Ihr…äh…einen Brief schreiben. Sie wird das verstehen. Gastfreundschaft wird bei uns sehr groß geschrieben."

Magenta konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals eine schlechtere – oder offensichtlichere – Ausrede gehört zu haben. Aber was ging es sie an, wenn die Nachtelfen irgendwelche Querelen miteinander hatten. Wichtig war nur, dass sie dieser Tropf hier sicher und schnell wieder nach Stormwind bringen würde. Alles andere war unwichtig. Sie lächelte noch einmal, doch ihr neuer Begleiter wich ihrem Blick aus. Auch gut. So würde es leichter werden, ihn wieder loszuwerden.

* * *

„Ihr müsst dort hinauf.", erklärte Torwa Pathfinder und wies einen überwucherten Bergpfad hinauf. Von unten kaum sichtbar wand er sich dicht an die steilen Felswände des Un'goro-Kraters entlang und verschwand zwischen zackigen Berggipfel. Der Druide fühlte sich unbehaglich bei dem Gedanken, dort oben hinauf zu müssen und diesmal hatte das Gefühl nicht nur etwas mit der Höhe zu tun oder mit den zwei onyxfarbenden Steinsäulen mit dem Käfersymbol, die den Aufgang säumten. Vielleicht war seine Entscheidung, den Weg allein fortzusetzen, doch nicht die klügste gewesen

„Was erwartet mich dort?"

Der Taure zuckte mit den breiten Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war noch nie in Silithus. Man sagt, dass es eine große, unbewohnte Steinwüste sei. Mein Gefühl hingegen sagt mir, dass dort oben etwas ist. Etwas, dem ich lieber nicht begegnen möchte."

Easygoing teilte dieses Gefühl. Der dichte Dschungel mit seinen lauernden Raubtieren und heimtückischen Schlingpflanzen schien auf einmal das reinste Paradies gegen die Vorstellung, den Weg in die Berge anzutreten. Doch half es alles nichts. Er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. So dankte er Torwa Pathfinder noch einmal für die Gastfreundschaft und dessen Bereitschaft, sich weiter um Eisenschnabel zu kümmern, bis dieser wieder genesen war, und betrat dann voller böser Vorahnungen den breiten Pfad nach Silithus.

Mit zunehmender Höhe wurde das Atmen zunächst leichter, da der Dunst des Kraters unter ihm zurückblieb. Mehr als einmal ließ er seinen Blick über das üppige, nebelverhangene Tal gleiten und fragte sich insgeheim, wer wohl wirklich für die Erschaffung dieses überbordenden Horts an Leben verantwortlich war. Doch je weiter der Druide stieg, desto dünner wurde die Luft und umso mehr musste er sich auf den Weg konzentrieren, um nicht etwa von einem losen Stein zu Fall gebracht und in die Tiefe gerissen zu werden.

Irgendwann blieb auch das letzte bisschen Grün am Wegesrand zurück und die Berge wurden omnipräsent. Wie lange er zwischen den felsigen Wänden umherwanderte, konnte Easygoing im Nachhinein nicht sagen. Er war aber froh, als die Umgebung wieder flacher wurde, selbst wenn das Bild, das sich ihm eröffnete, mehr als trostlos war. Ein weites, sandiges Ödland voller Steine und Felsen. Skorpione und Spinnen nahmen auf den warmen Felsen ein Sonnenbad und immer wiederkam er an kegelförmigen Aufbauten vorbei, die von Dutzenden von kleinen, schwarzen Insekten umschwirrt wurden. Das Summen, das aus diesen Bauten kam wirkte düster und feindselig. Easygoing war froh, als in der Ferne endlich die Aufbauten eines Lagers erkennbar wurden, bei dem es sich nur um Valor´s Rest handeln konnte.

Nachtelfische Ruinen ragten schief und schräg aus dem Sanden heraus. Dazwischen hatte man Zelte nach Art der Tauren errichtet. Eine ihrer Windmühlen holte Wasser tief aus der Erde. Es war unbezweifelbar, dass dies eine Stätte des Zirkels des Cenarius war. Es hätte dazu nicht mehr die violetten Banner mit dem silbernen Baum und der Mondsichel auf violettem Grund gebraucht, die den Eingang des Lagers zierten.

Zwei nachtelfische Wachen traten Easygoing entgegen, als er zwischen ihnen hindurchschritt. Er zeigte ihnen das Schreiben, das Rabine Saturna ihm mitgegebene hatte, und gemeinsam führten die zwei schwer gepanzerten Krieger ihn zu einem Zelt, vor dem ein einzelner Nachtelf stand, den die Wachen als „Kommandant Starstrike" begrüßten. Er bedankte sich bei den Wachen und lud Easygoing ein, ihn in sein Zelt zu begleiten. Es war spärlich eingerichtet und beherbergte neben einem Bett und einer Waschgelegenheit vor allem einen Tisch, der vor Karten und Pergamentrollen nur so überquoll.

„Entschuldigt das Chaos.", sagte der Nachtelf, nachdem er Easygoing eine Sitzgelegenheit und etwas zu essen und zu trinken angeboten hatte. „Ich hatte, wir Ihr Euch denken könnt, nicht mit Besuch gerechnet. Ich hoffe, ihr fühlt Euch dennoch willkommen, so denn dieses trostlose Land so etwas wie ein Willkommen überhaupt zulässt. Aber jetzt lasst mich sehen, weswegen Rabine Euch her beordert hat."

Der Nachtelf dessen dunkelgrüne Haare von einem einfachen Lederreifen zusammen gehalten wurden und dessen Glieder in einer geschmeidigen, grünbraunen Lederrüstung steckte, ließ sich auf einen zweiten Stuhl sinken, erbrach das Siegel an Easygoings Pergament und begann zu lesen. Während seine Augen über die Buchstaben glitten, wurde seine Miene ernst und sein Blick irrte mehrmals zu dem großen Druiden, der sich unter dieser Beobachtung zunehmen unwohl fühlte. Als Layo Starstrike den Brief sinken ließ, sah Easygoing, dass er noch einen zweiten, kleineren Brief in Händen hielt, der immer noch sorgfältig verschlossen war.

„Rabine hält große Stücke auf Euch.", begann er nach einigem Schweigen. „Umsonst hätte er Euch sicher nicht hierher gesandt, denn hier erwartet einen nur Leere und der Tod."

Layo Starstrike lächelte, als er Easygoings Reaktion bemerkte.

„Ich spreche hier nicht nur davon, dass in diesem Landstrich nahezu alles, was sich bewegt, nach Eurem Leben trachten wird. Auch die Schatten dessen, was einst hier geschah, verdüstern nachhaltig alles Leben. Ich selbst war zwar noch nicht geboren, als das große Unheil hier einst seinen Lauf nahm, doch wenn ich mir einige Teile von Silithus ansehe, so lassen sie mehr als nur erahnen, welch finsteres Kapitel unserer Geschichte sich hier abgespielt hat. Ihr wisst doch, wovon ich spreche?"

Easygoing nickte langsam. „Der Krieg der Sandstürme, den unsere Vorfahren gegen die Quirai fochten. Es gab schreckliche Verluste, doch am Ende wurden unsere Gegner geschlagen und für immer von dieser Welt verbannt."

„Geschlagen und verbannt, ja.", sinnierte Layo Starstrike. „So schien es zumindest. Doch irgendetwas geht dort draußen vor, Easygoing. Irgendetwas rührt sich in Silithus und ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas Gutes ist. Aber was noch schlimmer ist, ist, das niemand die Gefahr wahrhaben will. Vor allem Fandral Staghelm wehrt sich dagegen zu glauben, dass die Quirai zurückkehren könnten. Er ist geradzu verbohrt, was das angeht."

„Ich hörte, er hat damals seinen einzigen Sohn verloren. Ein großes Opfer."

„Ja, das ist wahr. Vor allem die Art, auf die es geschah. General Rajaxx, der Anführer der Quirai-Armee, hat Valstann damals vor den Augen seines Vaters und der gesamten Armee in Stücke gerissen. Das alles geschah nicht weit von hier am Südwind-Posten. Es ist einer der Orte, wo die Schatten der Vergangenheit besonders unruhig sind. Und der Ort, an den Rabine Saturna Euch schicken will."

„Was?" Easygoing war nun ernsthaft überrascht. „Ich dachte, der Ort wurde geschliffen."

„Das wurde er.", bestätige Layo Starstrike. „Jetzt beherbergen die Ruinen nur noch die Geister der Gefallenen, die nicht in der Lage sind, Frieden zu finden. Ich möchte daher, dass Ihr dort hin geht und versucht, einige von Ihnen zur Ewigen Ruhe zu betten."

Easygoing konnte nicht glauben, was er gehört hatte. „Das ist es weswegen Rabine Saturna mich hergesandtt hat? Ich meine, das ist eine wertvolle und ernste Aufgabe, doch was soll uns das im Kampf gegen die Silithiden bringen."

„Oh, Ihr werdet auf Silithiden treffen, dessen bin ich mir ganz sicher.", erwiderte Layo Starstrike mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Darüber hinaus soll ich Euch noch das hier geben."

Er händigte Easygoing den kleinen Brief aus und lehnte sich betont zurück. Kam es dem Druiden nur so vor, oder las er wirklich eine Spur von Sorge im Blick des älteren Nachtelfen? Er sah hinab auf die kleine Pergamentrolle und seine Augen weiteten sich. Das Siegel war mit einer Versiegelungsrune und seinem Namenszeichen versehen. Das bedeutete, dass nur er die Nachricht darin würde lesen können. Für alle anderen würden sich darin nur wirre Worte und unvollständige Sätze finden. Mit gerunzelter Stirn öffnete er die Rolle und begann zu lesen.

„_Werter Easygoing,_

_Es schmerzt mich, dass ich Euch unter falschen Voraussetzungen nach Silithus senden musste. Die Reihen des Zirkels sind im Aufruhr und die Aufgaben, die sich vor uns auftürmen, scheinen zu groß, um sie alle zu bewältigen. Allein, wir versuchen uns Möglichstes und das ist es auch, was ich von Euch verlange._

_Ich habe Euch gesagt, Ihr würdet nach Silithus reisen, um etwas gegen die Silithiden zu unternehmen. In gewissem Maße stimmt das auch. Ich habe Layo Starstrike angewiesen, Euch mit einem Auftrag zu betrauen, der Euch nach Southwind bringt. Ihr werdet dort sicherlich Gelegenheit finden, Euch nützlich zu machen. Gleichzeitig wird es Eure vordergründige Aufgabe sein, etwas zu finden, dass sich Reliquiar der Reinheit nennt. Ich bin mir sicher, Ihr werdet es erkennen, wenn Ihr es sehen. Redet mit niemandem darüber, wonach Ihr sucht. Es ist wichtig, dass diese Information vertraulich bleibt. Sobald ihr das Reliquiar gefunden habt, kehrt unverzüglich zu mir nach Moonglade zurück._

_Ana'doreini talah! Möge Elune über Euch wachen."_

Easygoing ließ das Pergament sinken und sah Layo Starstrike an. Der ältere Nachtelf lächelte dünn.

„Ich mache mir keine Illusion darüber, dass Ihr nicht allein hier seid, um unsere Reihen zu vervollständigen. Doch ich bin nicht wählerisch. Jede Unterstützung, die ich bekommen kann, nehme ich dankend an. Geht nach Southwind. Tut, was Euch aufgetragen wurde, und wenn es Eure Zeit erlaubt, dann tut, worum ich Euch gebeten habe. Unsere Brüder und Schwestern haben lange genug gelitten. Erlöst sie von Ihren Qualen."

Easygoing erhob sich und verbeugte sich vor Layo Starstrike. „Es ist mir eine Ehre.", sagte er förmlich.

„Mit Ehre hat das hier draußen schon lange nichts mehr zu tun.", antwortete Layo Startstrike und der nüchterne Ton in seiner Stimme, ließ Easygoings Nackenhaare kribbeln. „Geht einfach und tut Euer Bestes. Und wenn Ihr dabei ein paar dieser widerlichen Insekten töten könnt, so habt Ihr schon mehr getan, als ich zu hoffen wage. Passt auf Euch auf, Easygoing. Silithus ist kein Land, das Fehler verzeiht."

Der junge Druide verbeugte sich erneut, bevor er das Zelt verließ. Draußen fand er einen gesattelten Nachtsäbler und Vorräte. Niemand hielt das Tier an Ort und Stelle und das Lager schien ebenso verwaist wie das umliegende Land.

Niemand verabschiedet gern jemanden in den Tod, dachte Easygoing bitter und stieg auf den Rücken des Nachtsäblers. Doch ich werde mich nicht so schnell ergeben. Ich habe mich durch Trolle und Silithiden gekämpft, wurde von Sandstürmen gejagt und habe Meere und Wüsten überquert, um hierher zu kommen. Ich werde mich jetzt bestimmt nicht von ein paar Geistern und der Aussicht auf noch ein paar dieser Käfer abschrecken lassen. Sollen sie nur kommen, dann zeige ich ihnen, wie hart meine Pranken zulangen können.

Er gab der großen Katze ein Zeichen und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf in Richtung Süden, wo sie die Ruinen von Southwind erwarteten. Um sie herum strich der warme Wind und flüsterte in den Steinen und Felsen eine Totenklage.

* * *

„Was? Das kann nicht Euer Ernst sein!" Emanuelles große, blaue Augen sprühten erzürnt Funken. „Wie könnt Ihr Euch Reagenzienhändler nennen, wenn Ihr nur eine einzige Portalrune im Angebot habt? Das ist lächerlich! Ich verlange den Geschäftsführer zu sprechen."

Der Goblin ihr gegenüber guckte gelangweilt. „Wenn Euch mein Angebot nicht passt, könnt Ihr es ja woanders versuchen.", antwortete er und begann, einige seiner Waren neu anzuordnen. „Aber ich sagte Euch doch bereits, dass jemand alle Portalrunen in Gadgetzan aufgekauft hat. Alle bis auf diese. Es ist Eure Entscheidung, ob Ihr sie wollt."

Emanuelle schnaubte empört. „Natürlich will ich sie. Hier habt ihr die zwanzig Silberstücke."

Die Mundwinkel des Goblins wanderten in die Höhe. „Ihr meint sicher _Gold_stücke."

„Wieso? Warum Goldstücke? Was meint Ihr?", stotterte Emanuelle, als das Lächeln des Goblins breit und zähnestarrend wurde.

„Nun…", sagte er und kostete seine überlegene Position sichtlich aus. „Ihr habt doch sicherlich schon von den Grundsätzen von Angebot und Nachfrage gehört. Ihr habt, wie mir scheint, einen großen Bedarf und ich eben nur ein recht begrenztes Angebot. Oder sollte ich lieber sagen, das _einzige_ Angebot? Zahlt den Preis oder lauft."

In der kleinen Magierin kochte es. Ihre schwarzen Zöpfe sträubten sich in alle Richtungen und wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man Rauch aus ihren Ohren steigen sehen. Mit ziemlich großer Sicherheit würde in den nächsten Augenblicken hier etwas in die Luft gehen.

„Ich glaube, hier liegt ein Missverständnis vor.", mischte sich jetzt die sanfte Stimme des weißhaarigen Nachtelfenpriesters in das Gespräch ein. Er ließ wie zufällig seine Hand auf Emanuelles Kopf sinken, während er den Goblin mit einem freundlichen Lächeln bedachte. „Ihr scheint zu glauben, dass die ganz gewöhnliche Silbermünzen sind. Aber das stimmt nicht. Dies sind uralte Nachtelfenmünzen aus den Ruinen von Bashal'Aran. Sie stammen noch aus den Zeiten der Hochgeborenen. Seht Ihr nicht die ausgefallene Prägung?"

„Oh ja, ich sehe sie.", sagte der Goblin mit träumerischer Stimme. Sein Blick klebte an den Münzen.

„Sie sind ungeheuer wertvoll.", soufflierte der Priester weiter. „Wenn Ihr sie zu einem Antiquitätenhändler bringt, wird er Euch für jede dieser Münzen mindestens fünf Goldstücke geben müssen."

„Fünf Goldstücke.", murmelte der Goblin. „Ich werde reich werden."

„Genau, das werdet Ihr.", bestätigte der Priester milde. „Und Ihr müsst uns dafür nur diese kleine Rune überlassen. Niemand hat je ein besseres Geschäft gemacht."

„Besseres Geschäft.", flötete der Goblin. „Aber natürlich. Soll ich die Rune für Euch einwickeln?"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein.", antwortete der Priester und nahm den runenverzierten Stein vom Ladentisch. „Ich glaube, nach diesem erfolgreichen Geschäft, solltet Ihr Euch erst einmal ein wenig ausruhen. Macht ein ausgiebiges Schläfchen und wenn Ihr aufwacht, werdet Ihr reich sein."

„Reich sein.", seufzte der Goblin glücklich, bevor er mit verdrehten Augen zu Boden sank. Kurz darauf erklang hinter dem Ladentisch ein leises Schnarchen.

Schakal bedachte den weißhaarigen Priester mit einem argwöhnischen Stirnrunzeln.

„Ich glaube, es ist keine gute Idee, Euch zum Feind zu haben.", brummte er. „Mir scheint, es besteht die Gefahr, dass man auf einmal sein eigenes Messer zwischen seinen Rippen findet."

„Ich habe ihm nur ein paar angenehme Träume bereitet.", gab der Priester bescheiden zurück. Er bückte sich und reichte Emanuelle die Rune. „Hier, Euer Weg nach Hause."

Die Gnomin nahm die Rune und sah noch einmal in Richtung des schlafenden Goblins. „Er hat´s nicht anders verdient.", knurrte sie. „Uns so über´s Ohr zu hauen. Und vor allem: Wer bitte braucht alle diese Portalrunen?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete der Priester. „Ich habe im Geist des Händlers ein flüchtiges Bild eines hochgewachsenen Mannes in einer sandfarbenden Robe gesehen. Sein Gesicht hat er jedoch nicht gezeigt. Unser Unbekannter wird also unerkannt bleiben."

„Ist doch auch egal, wer er war.", brummte Schakal. „Die Frage ist doch viel mehr, was machen wir jetzt mit nur einer Rune?"

Emanuelle zog die Nase kraus. „Nun, ich könnte uns ein Portal nach Ironforge machen, Euch dort absetzen, neue Portalrunen kaufen und dann nach Stormwind weiter reisen. Allerdings habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich lieber zunächst Ceredrian und seinen Cousin nach Darnassus bringen sollte. Immerhin hätten wir ohne ihn gar keine Rune und mit ein wenig Glück, kann ich auch in Darnassus welche bekommen." Sie schaute ein wenig unglücklich zwischen den Anwesenden hin und her. „Sicher ist das aber nicht."

„Dann solltet Ihr dieses Risiko nicht eingehen.", antwortete der Priester. „Was ich tat, tat ich vor allem, um Euch nach Hause zu bringen, kleine Magierin. Ihr müsst immerhin einen Blutgott aufhalten. Deadlyone und ich werden schon einen Weg nach Hause finden."

Der schlaksige Nachtelf im Hintergrund nickte zustimmend. Schakal hatte den Eindruck, dass es von Anfang an nicht hatte mit dem magischen Portal reisen wollen und jetzt erleichtert war über die Gelegenheit, das Angebot ausschlagen zu können.

„Also gut, dann eben nach Ironforge.", sagte Emanuelle.

„Halt, wartet.", rief Risingsun. „Soweit ich weiß, kostet die Erschaffung von Portalen sehr viel Kraft. Ihr werdet danach nicht nach Stranglethorn weiter reisen können. Das kann ich auf gar keinen Fall zulassen. Schakal und ich werden ebenfalls mit nach Stormwind reisen und von dort aus auf anderem Weg an unser Ziel gelangen. Wir können nicht verlangen, dass Ihr Eure Pläne für unsere Bequemlichkeit opfert."

Schakal warf der Paladina einen finsteren Blick zu. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Das musste aber noch lange nicht heißen, dass ihm das gefiel. Trotzdem bejahte er natürlich die Emanuelles Frage, ob ihm dieses Vorgehen Recht sei. Was hätte er auch anderes sagen sollen?

„Mir scheint, es ist nun wirklich die Zeit des Abschiednehmens gekommen.", sagte der Nachtelfen-Priester und ließ sich vor Emanuelle auf ein Knie sinken. „Es war mir eine Freude mit Euch zusammen Abenteuer zu erleben, kleine Magierin. Haltet stets an Eurem Glauben an das Gute fest. Er wird Euch in schweren Stunden den richtigen Weg weisen."

Er erhob sich wieder und wandte sich an Risingsun. „Eure Rechtschaffenheit ziert Euch ebenso wie Eure ansehnliche Gestalt. Es war mir eine Ehre, an Eurer Seite zu kämpfen, auch wenn unsere gemeinsame Zeit nur kurz war. Ich wäre entzückt, wenn sich unsere Wege noch einmal unter günstigeren Umständen kreuzen würden."

Als der Priester sich zu Schakal umdrehte, hob der abwehrend die Hände. „Erspart uns _bitte _weiteres Gesäusel. Ich bin nicht der Zwerg für sowas.", knurrte er. Irgendwo hinter ihm erklang ein heiseres Husten, das sich sehr nach einem unterdrückten Lachen klang.

Der Priester lächelte. „Wisst Ihr, Freund Schakal, Ihr erinnert mich an eine Walnuss. Eine raue, unansehnliche Schale, doch darunter…"

„Ok, jetzt reicht´s aber.", grollte Schakal. „Wir sollten wirklich aufbrechen. Ich habe da noch eine Verabredung mit einem kräftigen, kalten Bier im Goldenen Fass."

In einer ruhigen Seitengasse traf Emanuelle die letzten Vorbereitungen. Schakal hatte ein wenig das Gefühl, dass sie sich dabei Zeit ließ, doch schließlich gab es keinen Aufschub mehr. Magische Ströme formten den Raum und schafften eine magische Verbindung über das Meer und die Kontinente. Die abendliche Kulisse von Stormwind erschien in einem leuchtenden Riss in der Luft. Ein kühler Windstoß fuhr durch das Portal und trug die Schläge der Kirchturmuhr und Vogelgezwitscher herüber. Eine verlockende Szene, vor allem, wenn man trotz der ebenfalls sinkenden Sonne noch in der Gluthitze der tanarischen Wüste stand und einem das Wasser den Rücken herunter lief. Schakal war sich sicher. Die nächsten drei Tage würde er in einem berauschten Zustand biergeformten Deliriums verbringen und nichts und niemand konnte ihn davon abhalten. Nicht einmal Magni Bronzebeard persönlich.

„Lebt wohl, Freunde.", rief der Priester, der zusammen mit seinem schlaksigen Freund Aufstellung genommen hatte, um sie zu verabschieden. „Möge der Segen Elunes Euch auf Euren Wegen begleiten."

Risingsun nahm Haltung an und grüßte noch einmal militärisch, bevor sie durch den leuchtenden Riss ging. Emanuelle winkte den beiden Nachhelfen zu und Schakal nickte nur noch einmal kurz in ihre Richtung, bevor er ebenfalls durch das Portal trat, das ihn endlich in heimatlich anmutende Gefilde zurückbrachte. Vor allem aber in die Nähe eines großen Humpen eiskalten Biers.

Als sich das Portal hinter den Fremden schloss, sah Deadlyone Ceredrian abwartend an. „Was nun, großer Denker? Wie lautet dein Plan?"

„Nach Darnassus reisen, würde ich sagen.", erwiderte sein Cousin. „Wir sollten Bericht erstatten von dem, was sich zugetragen hat."

„Was ist mit Easy?"

Der weißhaarige Priester hob den Kopf und ließ seine Augen über den rotglühenden Horizont streifen. „Ich weiß nicht, wo dein Bruder gerade steckt.", gab er ehrlich zu. „Doch irgendetwas sagt mir, dass wir der Geschichte vielleicht einfach ihren Lauf lassen sollten. Lass uns nach Darnassus reisen. Dort wird es sicher Antworten auf unsere Fragen geben."

Der Schurke zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie du meinst. Mit einem Greifen zu reisen wird zwar eine Weile dauern, aber wenigstens ist dabei keine verfluchte Magie im Spiel."

Ceredrian lachte und legte seinem Cousin den Arm um die Schultern, während sie beide zum Greifenmeister gingen, um einen Flug nach Darnassus zu erstehen.

* * *

Abbefaria warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf die Frau, die an seiner Seite durch den Tunnel der Timbermaw-Furbolgs marschierte. Sie hatten nicht viel gesprochen, seit sie unterwegs waren. Abbefarias Gedanken kreisten immer noch um das eigenartige Erlebnis am Altar und die Fremde hing, wie es schien, ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Jetzt, da ihre Ankunft in Moonglade in erreichbare Nähe rückte, richteten sich Abbefarias Sorgen wieder auf das, was vor ihm lag. Er war im Begriff, Moonglade zu betreten, obgleich ihm dies strengstens untersagt worden war. Noch dazu reiste er in Begleitung einer Menschenfrau, die ihm, gelinde gesagt, ein wenig unheimlich war. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, was geschehen war, während er ohnmächtig am Boden gelegen hatte. Als er erwacht war, hatte sie ihn angegriffen, doch warum? Eine Frage, die er nicht zu stellen wagte.

Stattdessen dachte er wieder darüber nach, was ihm und Ranshalla widerfahren war. Sie hatten die Geschichte der Wildekin enthüllt. Die mächtigen Kreaturen waren direkt von Elune zu den Nachtelfen gesandt worden, waren ihre Wächter, berufen um ihre Heiligtümer zu schützen. Doch was war dann mit ihm geschehen? Er erinnerte sich an eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er hatte die Worte mehr gefühlt, als dass er sie gehört hatte. Zu gern hätte er gewusst, ob Ranshalla sie auch vernommen hatte. In Anbetracht seiner Begleitung hatte er sich dennoch entschlossen, der Nachtelfe, die ihn vermutlich verlassen hatte, um Hilfe zu holen, auszuweichen. Er fühlte sich, als würde er dabei einen Verrat begehen, aber irgendetwas ließ ihn wünschen, noch mehr Zeit in Gegenwart der unheimlichen Fremden zu verbringen. Wäre er Ranshalla begegnet, hätte diese im sicher geraten, die Frau allein ziehen zu lassen.

Unwillkürlich glitt sein Blick zu seiner Begleiterin herüber und er blickte direkt in ihr Gesicht. Schnell wandte er sich ab und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass sie das Gleiche tat. Nur fühlte sie dabei vermutlich nicht dieses unangenehme Brennen auf dem Gesicht. Abbefaria verfluchte sich selbst für dieses unangemessene Betragen. In wenigen Minuten würden sie Moonglade erreichen und ihre Wege sich trennen. Es ergab also überhaupt keinen Sinn, sich über die Fremde so viele Gedanken zu machen. Vor allem nicht, wenn man bedachte, dass er vermutlich kurz darauf vor einem Straftribunal Rede und Antwort stehen würde. Er sollte sich also lieber eine gute Erklärung für sein unberechtigtes Auftreten zu Recht legen, anstatt einer Menschenfrau schöne Augen zu machen.

Abbefaria wäre fast gestolpert, als er das dachte. Eine Wurzel auf dem Boden war wie aus dem Nichts erschienen und er konnte seinen Sturz gerade noch abfangen. Als er aufsah, funkelten über ihm zwei amüsierte, braune Augen.

„Kein Grund, gleich einen Kniefall zu machen.", spottete seine Begleiterin. „Nebenbei bemerkt scheint es mir, als hätte ich da hinten Licht gesehen. Wir sind also gleich da."

Der Druide murmelte etwas Unverständliches und trabte mit gesenktem Kopf hinter ihr her. Als sie die Höhle betreten hatten, hatte er ganz automatische die Führung übernommen. Beim Anblick der bewaffneten Furbolg-Krieger, die den Eingang bewachten, war er ohne zu zögern vor sie getreten und hatte ihrer beider Passage ausgehandelt. Sie hatte zu all dem nichts gesagt, doch er hatte sich eingebildet, dass sie dankbar für seine Hilfe war. Inzwischen war er sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher. Er hätte etwas sagen sollen. Sie fragen, wo sie herkam, was sie in Winterspring getan hatte, wo sie von Stormwind aus hinreisen wollte. Aber jetzt war es zu spät. Sie hatten Moonglade erreicht.

Zwischen den Bäumen leuchteten immer noch die fröhlichen Laternen des Mondfestes und im ersten Zwielicht der Nacht stiegen bereits die ersten Feuerwerkskörper auf. Wie gern wäre Abbefaria jetzt einfach einer der Feiernden gewesen. Nur zu gern hätte er seine Begleiterin an der Hand genommen und wäre mit ihr auf das Fest spaziert. Doch weder hatte er die Erlaubnis dazu, noch schien sie diesen Wunsch zu teilen.

„Die magischen Lichtkreise. Wo sind sie?", fragte sie ungeduldig und sah sich suchend um. Die Schönheit des Ortes und die besondere Stimmung schienen sie nicht zu berühren.

„Dort drüben.", antwortete er und wies auf die Lichtung, aus der immer wieder einzelne Gestalten oder kleinere Gruppen in Richtung Nighthaven aufbrachen.

„Dann trennen sich unsere Wege hier. Habt Dank für die Führung und lebt wohl."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich die Menschenfrau einfach herum und ging mit zügigen Schritten in die angewiesene Richtung. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie tat, wurde Abbefarias Herz ein wenig schwerer. Er konnte es nicht erklären, doch er hatte das Gefühl, gerade etwas Kostbares verloren zu haben. Nur mit Mühe widerstand er dem Drang, ihr nachzulaufen und sie zurückzuholen. Ein solches Verhalten stand außer Frage. Er kannte sie ja nicht, wusste nicht einmal ihren Namen.

„Wie…wie heißt Ihr?", rief er ihr hinterher. Sie würde ihn nicht hören. Sie war schon viel zu weit fort. Sie würde einfach gehen. Ein Schritt und noch einer, dann blieb sie plötzlich stehen und drehte sich um.

„Magenta.", wehte der Wind ein einzelnes Wort zu ihm herüber.

„Mein Name ist Abbefaria.", antwortete er, doch sie hatte sich bereits wieder herumgedreht und war zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden. Der Druide sah ihr nach und stellte überrascht fest, dass er lächelte. Magenta.

„Es ist nicht sehr schlau, Euren Namen hier auch noch laut hinauszuposaunen, nachdem Dendrite Starblaze Euch der Stadt verwiesen hat."

Abbefaria wirbelte herum. Eine große, dunkle Gestalt löste sich aus dem Schatten eines Baumes und ein Nachtelf mit langen, grünen Zöpfen und breiten Schultern trat ins Mondlicht. In seiner tiefen Bassstimme schwang gutmütige Zurechtweisung.

„Ihr solltet nicht hier sein, junger Druide. Ich hoffe, Ihr habt eine sehr gute Erklärung für Euer Verhalten."

„Shan'do Loganaar.", hauchte Abbefaria, der den andere Nachtelfen sofort erkannt hatte. Er machte eine tiefe Verbeugung. „Verzeiht mein ungebührliches Eindringen. Ich weiß, ich sollte dem Fest fernbleiben, aber es ist etwas passiert."

Der ältere Druide musterte ihn mit stoischem Gesichtsausdruck. Abbefaria schluckte. Was genau sollte er erzählen, wo anfangen? Würde man ihn überhaupt ausreden lassen? Würde man ihm glauben? Er konnte ja selbst kaum fassen, was ihm passiert war. Siedendheiß fiel ihm ein, dass er durch das Zurücklassen von Ranshalla nicht den geringsten Beweis für seine Worte hatte. Es war töricht gewesen, ohne sie abzureisen und stattdessen die Begleitung einer völlig Fremden zu wählen. Und doch war es ihm in dieser Situation so richtig erschienen. Es ergab alles keinen Sinn.

„Mir scheint, Euch hat es hinreichend die Sprache verschlagen.", brummte Loganaar. „Normalerweise würde ich daraus schließen, dass Ihr gerade nach einer dummen Ausrede sucht. Doch Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass das nicht der Fall ist. Kommt, Abbefaria, gehen wir ein Stück. Manchmal kommen die Worte durch die Bewegung der Füße leichter in Gang."

Gehorsam folgte Abbefaria dem Druidenlehrer, der einen Weg abseits des breiten Pfades wählte, der sie tief in die uralten Wälder von Moonglade brachte. Abbefaria konnte spüren, wie die Bäume ihn beobachteten. Inmitten einer Ruine hielt Loganaar an. Neben den ringförmigen Säulenbauten, die hier langsam aber sicher zerfielen, beherbergte die Ruine einen Kreis aus sechs Steinen in verschiedenen Stadien des Zerfalls. Die beiden jüngsten beherbergten noch eine sogenannte Flamme von Elune, ein Licht, das traditionell auf den Grabstätten hochrangiger Mitglieder der Nachtelfengesellschaft aufgestellt worden war. Man hatte inzwischen von diesem Brauch Abstand genommen. Das beudeutete, die Gräber, vor denen sie standen, mussten sehr alt sein.

„Die Hohepriesterin hat diese Grabstätten anlegen lassen.", sagte Loganaar. „Manchen der Druiden sind sie ein Dorn im Auge, so nah an der Stelle, an der unser geliebter Shan'do den Smaragdgrünen Traum träumt. Andere sagen, dass die vielen Gebete, die die Priesterin hier sprach, den Ort zu etwas Besonderem und Kostbaren gemacht haben, einem Platz, an dem jeder Ruhe und Trost finden kann."

Der ältere Druide sah Abbefaria an. „Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, dich hierher zu bringen."

Abbefaria wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte. Er sah auf die Gräber und fühlte, wie tiefe Trauer sein Herz ergriff. Die, die hier lagen, waren gewiss eines großen und heldenhaften Todes gestorben. Er hatte kein Recht, hier zu sein. Er war kein Held. Er war nichts Besonderes.

„Wurde dir nicht ein besonderes Geschenk zuteil.", sagte eine Stimme rechts neben ihm.

Abbefaria schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und blickte in ein Paar große, runde Augen. Es war eine lebensgroße Statue einer Eule aus weißem Marmor, die am Rand der Ruine saß und ihn anblickte. Die Statue klapperte mit dem Schnabel.

„Vielleicht hat er die Botschaft nicht verstanden.", sagte eine andere Stimme auf der linken Seite und Abbefaria sah, dass dort eine ähnliche Statue zum Leben erwacht war. Sie bestand ganz und gar aus grünem Stein.

„Er wird mit der Zeit wachsen.", sagte die weiße Eule bestimmt.

„Doch der Weg ist neu für ihn. Wir müssen ihn leiten.", erwiderte die grüne.

„Ihm wird Leitung zuteilwerden, wenn die Zeit dafür reif ist.", sagte die weiße Eule wieder. „Er muss die nötige Balance finden oder er wird scheitern und fallen."

„Wir werden ihn beobachten.", schuhute die grüne Eule. Der Blick ihrer grünen Augen ruhte auf dem jungen Druiden.

„Du bist nicht allein.", sagte sie noch, bevor die Statue wieder zu dem wurde, was sie vorher gewesen war. Auch ihre weiße Schwester auf der anderen Seite war wieder leblos und kalt. Abbefaria blinzelte und rieb sich die Augen. War das alles nur ein Traum gewesen?

Er schien die Frage laut ausgesprochen zu haben, denn Loganaar antwortete ihm:

„Wenn es nur ein Traum war, wird es dadurch weniger Wirklichkeit? Ein Druide wie du müsste es besser wissen."

Abbefaria sah seinen Lehrmeister verlegen an. „Die Eulen, Sha'do. Habt Ihr sie gesehen?"

Der ältere Druide blickte kurz zu den beiden Statuen, die moosbedeckt und alt neben den Grabstätten saßen. „Du meinst diese Eulen?"

„Ja, aber sie haben…gesprochen."

„Gesprochen?" Loganaars Miene war unergründlich. „Was haben sie gesagt?"

„Dass ich die Balance finden müsste. Aber die Balance wozwischen?"

„Das solltest du selbst am besten wissen, Abbefaria.", antwortete sein Lehrmeister. „Immerhin haben sie zu dir gesprochen. Aber vielleicht kann ich dir helfen, das Rätsel zu lösen, wenn du mir erzählst, warum du hergekommen bist. Komm, setzt dich zu mir und erleichtere dein Herz."

Abbefaria ließ sich neben Loganaar zu Boden gleiten und atmete bewusst und gleichmäßig. Der Nachtwind strich leicht durch sein Haar und die einfallenden Mondstrahlen bildeten mit dem grünen Schein der Blätter ein vielfältiges Formenmuster auf dem Boden. Er heftete seinen Blick an das stetige Spiel aus Licht und Schatten, während er von seiner Reise nach Winterspring berichtete. Er erzählte von Eralas Amberskys Auftrag, von seinem Zusammentreffen mit Ranshalla und schließlich dem Erlebnis am Altar der Göttin. Den Rest ließ er wohlweislich aus. Er glaubte nicht, dass seine zwiespältigen Empfindungen für eine völlig Fremde in diesem Moment zur Sache taten.

Loganaar schwieg eine ganze Weile, so dass Abbefaria schon fürchtet, ihn verärgert zu haben. Er wollte gerade eine entsprechende Frage stellen, als Loganaar das Wort ergriff.

„Es gibt viele Tierformen, die ein Druide bis zur Perfektion erlenen kann, doch von einer Verwandlung in ein Moonkin habe ich noch nie gehört. Die meisten von uns sehen in ihnen das, was sie uns zeigen: große, kräftige Kämpfer mit scharfen Schnäbeln und Klauen. Ein Sinnbild für Kraft und Willenstärke."

Abbefaria nickte. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich, dass er einst die Verwandlung in einen Bären von einem Moonkin-Geist namens Lunaclaw erlernt hatte. Dieses Erlebnis schien schon so lange her, dass er es fast vergessen hatte.

„Niemand hätte ein Moonkin mit einer besonderen Intelligenz oder magischen Begabung gleichgesetzt."

„Eralas Ambersky hat das getan.", warf Abbefaria ein.

Loganaar schmunzelte. „Ja und dafür halten ihn nicht wenige für einen verschrobenen Außenseiter. Natürlich besteht das Wissen um die Zuneigung Elunes zu diesen Wesen, doch niemand hätte sie je für _wichtig_ erachtet. Man achtete eher auf das, was zu bewachen ihnen aufgetragen wurde, wenn überhaupt. Die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet dieses Wesen… Komm, zeig es mir. Ich will es sehen."

Loganaar war aufgesprungen und sah Abbefaria erwartungsvoll an. Die Gesichtsfarbe des jungen Druiden wurde eine Spur dunkler.

„Shan'do, ich…ich weiß nicht, wie ich es anstellen soll. Es gibt keine Formel, keinen Zauber, auf den ich mich berufen kann."

Der ältere Druide trat auf Abbefaria zu und legte die Hand auf seine Brust. „Ich denke, für diese Verwandlung ist es am wichtigsten, was du hier drin fühlst. Suche etwas in dir, das sich zu beschützen lohnt und dann lass die Magie ihre Arbeit tun."

Abbefaria fühlte einen Moment lang Panik in sich aufsteigen. Er konnte das nicht, Unmöglich. Er würde das Kunststück der Verwandlung nicht wiederholen können. Es war…

_Du bist nicht allein_, wehte eine Stimme durch seinen Geist. Ihr Klang und das, was sie sagte, war Balsam für seine aufgewühlten Gefühle. Es war, was er sich wünschte. Er wollte nicht allein sein. Das zu beschützen, war jeden Kampf wert.

Er schloss die Augen und für einen winzigen Augenblick sah er das Gesicht der Fremden vor sich und wie ihre Schritte langsamer geworden waren, als sie die Furbolgs erblickt hatte. Er musste sie beschützen. Er musste stark sein, um sie zu retten, Er musste…

„Unfassbar!"

Loganaars Stimme riss Abbefaria aus seiner Mediation. Irrte er sich, oder war der ältere Nachtelf ein wenig kleiner geworden?"

„Ein Moonkin. Wahrhaftig, Abbefaria, du bist ein Moonkin"

Der junge Druide sah an sich hinab und erschrak. Tatsächlich ragte dort unter ihm ein mit Pelz und Federn bedeckter Leib auf. Große, krallenbewehrte Füße wühlten den Boden unter ihm auf und dort, wo sich zuvor seine Nase befinden hatte, ragte jetzt ein breiter, geschwungener Schnabel aus seinem Gesicht. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und erblickte starke, behaarte Pranken mit glänzenden, schwarzen Federn daran. Er erhob eine der Pfotenhände und ertastete das Geweih auf seinem Kopf. Ja, es bestand kein Zweifel, er war ein Moonkin.

„Wie fühlt es sich an?", wollte Loganaar wissen.

Abbefaria überlegte. Es fühlte sich fremd an. Als hätte man ihn aus seinem Körper gerissen und in einen andere gesteckt. Aber dieses Gefühl war ihm von den anderen Tierformen bekannt. Er würde sich erst an die neuen Ausmaße dieses Körpers gewöhnen müssen. Er war kräftig und stark wie der eines Bären, eine Tierform, die Abbefaria noch nie besonders behagt hatte. Doch gleichzeitig fühlte er eine Klarheit des Geistes, die ihn beflügelte. Magie zu formen und seinem Willen entsprechend zu lenken war ihm noch nie so einfach vorgekommen. Er sah die ströme natürlicher Magie in seiner Umgebung, in den Bäumen, dem Wasser, dem Mondlicht…besonders im Mondlicht. Es zu bündeln und gegen seine Feinde zu schleudern erschien ihm nicht mehr wie eine große Willensanstrengung, sondern wie etwas, dass er tat wie Essen oder Atmen. Einen plötzlichen Gefühl folgend griff er hinauf und wob aus dem weißen Licht einen Pfeil, den er ohne große Anstrengung zur Erde schleuderte. Als das Mondfeuer versiegte, blieb auf dem Boden ein kleiner, kreisrunder Krater zurück.

„Oh, war ich das?", fragte Abbefaria. Oder vielmehr wollte er fragen, denn aus seinem Mund, oder besser gesagt, Schnabel kam nur ein heiseres Krächzen. Ein wenig betreten sah er zu Loganaar hinüber. Der ältere Druide grinste.

„Die Macht, die dir gegeben wurde, bedarf offensichtlich noch ein wenig Feinschliff. Und sprechen kannst du offensichtlich in dieser Form auch nicht. Aber gut, auch dafür wird sich eine Lösung finden. Ich glaube nur, du solltest davon absehen, noch weiter Löcher in den Waldboden zu stanzen. Die Bäume würden darüber nicht gerade erfreut sein."

Abbefaria sah schuldbewusst zu den grünen Riesen empor und schickte ihnen im Geist eine Entschuldigung.

„Wir sollten gehen.", sagte Loganaar. „Die Botschaft, die du bekommen hast, liegt nun klar vor dir."

Abbefaria stieß einen Laut aus, von dem er hoffte, dass er wie eine Frage klang.

„Du musst versuchen, eine Balance zwischen deinen Fähigkeiten als Druide und denen, die du von der Mondgöttin erhalten hast, finden. Erst so wirst du zu wahrer Größe finden."

Abbefaria legte den Kopf schief und lauschte in sich hinein. Die weiße und die grüne Eule nickten im Gleichklang. Wie es schien, hatte er seine Aufgabe gefunden.

„Und wir sollten einen Weg finden, dich auch wieder zurück zu verwandeln.", lachte Loganaar, „Denn ich bezweifele ernsthaft, dass du so durch allzu viele Türen passen wirst."

Der junge Druide schaute grimmig, dann musste er ebenfalls lachen. Es klang ein bisschen wie das Trällern einer Schneeeule im Frühling, wenn sie einen Partner suchte. Für einen Moment drifteten Abbefarias Gedanken noch einmal ab zu einer kleinen, dunklen Gestalt, die zwischen zwei Bäumen verschwand, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf Loganaar und die Worte seines Lehrers, die für seine Zukunft entscheidend sein sollten.

* * *

Magenta trat aus dem Kreis aus Mondlicht hinaus in den nächtlichen Park von Stormwind. Einige Nachtelfen begrüßten sie freundlich, aber die Hexenmeisterin ignorierte sie. Sie wollte, so schnell es eben ging, weg von diesem komischen Nachtelfenpack. Dafür war es nicht gerade förderlich, wenn ihr ein bestimmter Vertreter dieser langohrigen Rasse ständig durch den Kopf spukte. Wie er sie angesehen hatte…

Die Hexenmeisterin stieß einen kleinen Wutschrei aus, der einige Vögel aus einem nahen Baum aufschreckte. Sie spürte die neugierigen Blicke in ihrem Rücken und lief, so schnell sie ihre Füße noch trugen, weiter. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie durch halb Winterspring _gelaufen_ war. _Zu Fuß_! Und das nur, weil ihr dämlicher, nachtelfischer Führer kein Reittier hatte. In Anbetracht dieser Tatsache hatte sie sich nicht getraut, ihr eigenes Teufelsross zu beschwören.

Eine kleine, gehässige Stimme schien sie in diesem Moment zu fragen, wem sie eigentlich versuchte, etwas vorzumachen. Sie hatte es nicht getan, weil er ein Nachtelf war und vermutlich beim Anblick ihres dämonischen Reittiers schreiend die Flucht ergriffen hätte. Oder noch schlimmer, sie angegriffen hätte. Sie hatte um jeden Preis verhindern wollen, dass er herausfand, was sie war. Wer sie wirklich war. Er hätte es nicht verstanden. Nicht akzeptiert.

Magenta schnaubte, als sie um eine Ecke bog. Als wenn ihr die Meinung dieses Nachtelfen wichtig gewesen wäre. Er war ein Mittel zum Zweck und all der Lauferei zum Trotz war sie um ein Vielfaches schneller hierher gekommen, als wenn sie mit dem Schiff gereist wäre. Und sie hatte das Blut, das Morzul Bloodbringer verlangt hatte. Allein das zählte. Alles andere war unwichtig.

Sie blieb an einem der Kanäle stehen und überlegte. Der schnellste Weg von hier in die Brennende Steppe führte über Lakeshire. Ein Greif würde sie innerhalb weniger Stunden dorthin bringen können. Um einen Greifen zu mieten, musste sie in den Handelsdistrikt, der von hier aus gesehen genau auf der andere Seite des Kanals lag. Wenn sie also nicht schwimmen wollte oder die Kunst beherrschte, über das Wasser zu laufen, führte sie der kürzestes Weg über den Kathedralendistrkt zum Ziel. Sie verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken, so nahe an der Ausbildungsstätte ihrer erbittertsten Widersacher vorbei zu müssen. Aber _rechtschaffende _und _anständige_ Leute wie diese eingebildeten Paladine waren um diese Uhrzeit sicherlich ohnehin nicht mehr unterwegs , sondern kuschelten sich mit ihrem Streitkolben in der Hand unter warme Daunendecken.

Magenta grinste anzüglich, raffte die Röcke und eilte im Schutz der Dunkelheit durch die nächtlichen Straßen von Stormwind. Sie wollte gerade die Brücke betreten, die sie zum Handelsdistrikt bringen sollte, als sie den Schritt schwer gepanzerter Stiefel auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster hörte. Verdammt, eine Wach-Patrouille.

Die Hexenmeisterin sah an sich herab und stellte fest, dass die dunkle Robe, die sie als Reisegarderobe gewählt hatte, nicht eben vertrauenserweckend war. Im Gegenteil schrie sie für denjenigen, der sich ein wenig damit auskannte geradezu: Böser Hexenmeister. Eine Wirkung, die in Anbetracht ihres Besuchs bei den Kultisten des Schattenrats durchaus gewollt gewesen war. In Winterspring hatte sie dann alle nur erdenkliche Kleidung angelegt, die sie hatte finden können, um der Kälte zu entgehen. Doch nun stand sie hier und sah verdächtig aus. Zu verdächtig, um sich an den aufmerksamen Wachen von Stormwind vorbeizuschleichen. Ihr blieb daher nur eine Möglichkeit: Sie zog sich, so gut sie konnte, in die Schatten unter einem hell erleuchteten Fenster zurück und hoffte, dass man sie nicht entdecken würde. Langsam kamen die Schritte näher.

„Was werdet Ihr jetzt tun?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme, die Magenta vage bekannt vorkam. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie niemanden aus der Wache mit Namen kannte, lugte sie hinter ihrem Versteck – einem Fass, indem sich dem Geruch nach einmal Fisch befunden haben musste – hervor und besah sich die beiden Gestalten, die am Ende der Brücke stehengeblieben waren, genauer.

Der eine von ihnen war, wie unschwer zu erkennen war, ein Zwerg. Die anderen hochgewachsene, blondgemähnte, in eine rot-goldene Rüstung gepresste und wie üblich auf Hochglanz polierte Figur dagegen konnte nur Magentas schlimmstem Alptraum entsprungen sein. Es war die Paladina Risingsun, eine unerträgliche Nervensäge und ein Sinnbild für Moral und Anstand der allerersten Güte. Bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen hatte die heilige Kämpferin für das Gute versucht, Magentas Wichtel mit ihrem Hammer zu erschlagen.

„Oh, als erstes werde ich dem nächstgelegenen Zwergengasthaus einen langen Besuch abstatten. Und damit meine ich in etwa biszummorgengrauenfrühlang.", erwiderte der Zwerg, den Magenta ebenfalls wieder erkannte. Es war Schakal, im Grunde genommen ein recht sympathischer Bursche aus Ironforge, der nur leider ein wenig zu viel Wert auf die Unversehrtheit seiner Opfer legte. Magenta hatte seine Gegenwart schließlich als Belastung und Hindernis für ihre Pläne empfunden und hatte die Gruppe, zu der die beiden gehörten, verlassen. Und waren da nicht auch noch ein Krieger und ein Magier gewesen? Nein halt, zwei Magier, aber von denen war zum Glück nichts zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie die ständigen Predigten der Paladina auch irgendwann satt gehabt. Die Hexenmeisterin lachte leise in sich hinein.

„Danach werde ich zurück nach Ironforge reisen. Ich habe da noch die eine oder andere Sache zu klären. Meinem König eine Aufwartung machen und so weiter."

Risingsun lächelte. „Ich verstehe, Ihr wollt Es mir nicht verraten. Auch gut. Zumal Ihr ja schon zum Ausdruck gebrahct habt, dass ich Euch nicht überreden kann, mich in die Pestländer zu begleiten. Einen Zwerg mit Eurer Befähigung könnten wir gut gebrauchen."

„Warum?", feixte Schakal. „Habt Ihr eine Tür, die sich nicht öffnen lässt? Womöglich noch mit Schätzen dahinter?"

„Eher mit einer Horde Untoter.", antwortete Risingsun finster. „Uns steht ein Sturm auf Scholomance bevor. Ihr habt davon gehört?"

„Wenig.", gab Schakal offen zu. „Ich weiß nur, dass es auf der Insel Caer Darrow liegt. War da nicht das ehemalige Heim der Familie Barov?"

„Es war und es ist es noch.", sagte Risingsun. „Die Barovs haben sich mit der Geißel verbündet."

„Wer würde das freiwillig tun?", fragte Schakal verblüfft. „Was versprachen sie sich davon?"

„Wer weiß das schon so genau. Sie waren bereits eine der reichsten Familien der östlichen Königreiche. Ihr Besitz erstreckte sich weiter über die Grenzen von Caer Darrow hinaus bis nach Brill im Osten und über Tarrens Mühle bis hin nach Southshore im Süden. Warum Lord Alexei sich damals auf einen Handel mit Kel'Thuzad und seinem Kult der Verdammten einließ, müssen wir ihn wohl selbst fragen, wenn wir ihn erwischen. Er, seine Frau Illucia, seine Tochter Jandice sowie sein erster Sohn Alexi fristen nun ihr Dasein als Geister und Untote irgendwo in den Katakomben. Es scheint allerdings nicht so, dass sie darüber sehr unglücklich wären. Im Gegenteil sind die Gewölbe unter den Ruinen ihres ehemaligen Herrschaftssitz immer noch eine rege Ausbildungsstätte für Totenbeschwörer und Anbeter dunkler Künste aller Art. Es heißt, es gäbe dort schreckliche Monster, die sich am Blut Unschuldiger laben, untote Monstrositäten, zusammengeflickt aus Leichenteilen, auferstandene Tote und den Gerüchten zufolge sogar einen Lich."

„Ein Lich ist eine ernste Sache.", brummte Schakal. „Ich frage mich, wer er wohl einmal war."

„Wir werden es herausfinden, wenn wir seine untote Seele erlösen.", antwortete Risingsun. „Auf jeden Fall wird es für mich kein Anreiz sein, dem einzigen, verbliebenden Spross der Barov-Familie, Weldon Barov, sein Erbe wieder zu beschaffen. Immer wieder hat er Männer aus meinem Zug angefleht, sie mögen doch in den Ruinen nach den Papieren suchen, die ihn als rechtmäßigen Eigentümer von allen ehemaligen Reichtümern der Familie ausweisen."

„Was für ein Trottel.", bestätigte Schakal. „Als wenn weltlicher Besitz in Anbetracht der Katastrophe, die seine Familie dahin gerafft hat, noch von Bedeutung wäre."

Risingsun nickte. „Vor allem, da er sicher nicht bereit ist, das Land, wenn er es denn wiederhat, mit den Untoten, die jetzt darauf hausen, zu teilen. Aber einerlei. Die Katakomben zu stürmen und die darin hausenden Untoten auszurotten und ihre lebenden Diener und Helfershelfer in Gewahrsam zu nehmen, wird vermutlich Tage, wenn nicht Wochen in Anspruch nehmen. Wir könnten daher jeden fähigen Mann brauchen."

Schakal winkte ab. „Ich kann es mir denken, aber das ist nichts für mich. Ich bin schon genug in untoten Katakomben herumgekrochen, das reicht für den Rest meines Lebens."

„Ach ja.", antwortete Risingsun interessiert. „Wo seid Ihr gewesen?"

Der Zwerg öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, doch er blieb stumm. Er klappte den Mund wieder zu und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr.", knurrte er. „Ich dachte gerade noch, dass ich einmal in einem grünen Schleimfluss durch finstere Gewölbe voller Untoter geschwommen sei. Ich kann mich jedoch beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, wann und wo das gewesen sein soll."

Risingsuns Miene wurde weicher. „Vielleicht solltet Ihr Euch wirklich ein wenig ausruhen."

„Ja, das sollte ich wohl.", murmelte Schakal. „Ich wünsche Euch viel Glück auf Eurem Weg, Paladin."

„Ich Euch ebenfalls, Schakal. Und möge das Licht über Euch wachen."

Magenta wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass die beiden ihre wortreiche Verabschiedung beendete, doch als sie sich endlich trennten, blieb sie in ihrem Versteck hocken und überlegte. Von dem intensiven Fischgeruch war ihr inwzsichen übel geworden, ihre Beine ächzten und klagten von der ungewohnten Anstrengung des zurückliegenden Marsches und wenn sie die letzten Ausführungen der Paladina richtig deutete, so würde diese nach einem kurzen Besuch der Kathedrale ebenfalls noch heute Nacht in Richtung Norden aufbrechen wollen. Beste Voraussetzungen also, um ihr beim Greifenmeister noch einmal über den Weg zu laufen. Eine Erfahrung, die Magenta nicht unbedingt machen wollte. Stattdessen stand ihr eher der Sinn danach, sich in ein bequemes Bett zu kuscheln und von angenehmen Dingen zu träumen.

_Hör sofort auf, an _ihn_ zu denken_, schalt sie sich selbst in Gedanken und richtete sich entschlossen auf. Natürlich würde sie sich nicht irgendwelchen Tagträumen hingeben. Trotzdem erschien die Aussicht auf etwas Ruhe und eine warme Mahlzeit zu verlockend, um sie nicht wahrzunehmen. Immerhin war niemandem damit gedient, wenn sie vor lauter Müdigkeit vom Greifen fiel.

Ohne noch länger zu zögern, machte Magenta sich auf den Weg. Sie würde eine kleine Schenke in der Altstadt wählen, um dort unterzukommen. Im „Pfeifenden Schwein" fragte man nicht so genau nach, woher ein Gast stammte und wohin er wollte, wenn er Essen und Unterkunft in klingender Münze bezahlen konnte. Ein guter Ort, um unsichtbar zu werden und zu vergessen, bevor sie morgen in die Brennende Steppe zu Morzul Bloodbringer aufbrach.


	13. Schatten der Vergangenheit

**Von Liebe und Familie**

Die morschen Bohlen unter Risingsuns eisenbeschlagenen Stiefeln knarrten bedrohlich. Die Paladina blieben stehen und lauschte. Da war es wieder, das leise Geräusch, das nicht in diese Umgebung passte. Ein Hilferuf einer verzweifelten Frau. Einer Frau, die es hier nicht geben konnte. Nicht hier auf dem Friedhof von Sorrow Hill.

Die heilige Kriegerin zögerte. Ihr Blick irrte zurück zu der hellen Türöffnung hinter ihr. Dort draußen lag der verfluchte Friedhof ganz in der Nähe des Truppenlagers an der Chillwind-Spitze. Kommandant Valorfist hatte Risingsun dazu eingeteilt, die Untoten, die des Nachts aus den Gräbern krochen und eine Gefahr für die Sicherheit darstellten, zu dezimieren. Normalerweise war dies eine Aufgabe für die neu angekommenen Rekruten, die sich dabei ihre ersten Sporen verdienen konnten. Doch von denen gab es momentan im Chillwind Camp nicht allzu viele. Sie waren alle unter der Leitung eines anderen Hauptmanns nach Caer Darrow aufgebrochen. Risingsun war zu spät gekommen, um dem Sturm auf Scholomance noch beizuwohnen.

Dieser Umstand nagte an ihr, auch wenn sie das natürlich nie zugegeben hätte. Im Kampf gegen die verfluchten Untoten war kein Platz für Eitelkeiten. Trotzdem wäre es an ihr gewesen, diese Bastion des Bösen zu stürmen und dem Erdboden gleich zumachen. All die Vorbereitungen, Schweiß und Mühen und nicht zuletzt ein beträchtliches Maß ihres Soldes, die für die Beschaffung eines Schlüssels draufgegangen waren, der ihnen einen leichten Zugang nach Scholomance verschafft hätte. Sogar die Reise nach Tanaris war im Grunde genommen ihrem Plan, die Festung zu erobern, geschuldet gewesen, auch wenn sie die Gelegenheit, ein paar untote Trolle - ein doppeltes Unglück, wenn es nach ihrer Meinung ging - aus dem Weg zu räumen und dem Ausgrabungsleiter seine Steintafeln zu verschaffen, nicht hatte ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Sie hatte es richtig machen wollen und im Endeffekt hatte es sie nur Zeit gekostet. Zeit, die jemand anders genutzt hatte, um ihren Platz einzunehmen. Von Kommandant Valorfists Standpunkt aus eine logische Entscheidung, das musste Risingsun zugeben. Trotzdem hätte sie es wirklich begrüßt, nicht für eine solch einfache Aufgabe eingeteilt zu werden. Nicht nach allem, was…

Die Paladina unterbrach sich selbst und horchte auf. Ihr Atem erschien ihr unnatürlich laut in der vom Geruch nach Moder und Schimmel durchsetzten Luft des maroden Hauses. Irgendwo tropfte Wasser zu Boden, ansonsten war es wieder still. Zu still dafür, dass die Paladina sich sicher war, gerade noch eine weibliche Stimme vernommen zu haben. Sie war aus dem ersten Stock des Hauses gekommen. Jetzt war nichts mehr zu hören, keine Schritte, keine ächzenden Balken, gar nichts. Konnte das eine Falle sein?

Risingsun fasste ihren Kriegshammer fester und machte sich langsam und vorsichtig daran, die Treppe zu erklimmen. Schon bei der ersten Stufe wurde ihr klar, dass von _leise_ allerdings keine Rede sein konnte. Das verrottete Holz jammerte und stöhnte unter ihren Schritten. War es das, was sie vorhin gehört hatte? Oder gar der Wind, der durch einen löchrigen Fensterrahmen pfiff? Allerdings klangen diese Laute selten wie das, was die Paladina im nächsten Moment deutlicher vernahm als zuvor.

„Hilfe! So helft mir doch!", rief eine Frau und Risingsun ließ alle Vorsicht fahren. Mit zielgerichteten Schritten stürmte die Paladina die Stufen empor, zertrümmerte mit dem Kriegshammer die morsche Zimmertür und streckte den Ghul, der sich dahinter befand, mit einem Schlag nieder. Die untote Kreatur wusste gar nicht, wie ihr geschah, als sie bereits in zwei Hälften geteilt zu Boden fiel, immer noch einen überraschten Ausdruck auf dem verrotteten Gesicht.

Schwer atmend sah sich Risingsun in dem Raum um. Es war zu seiner Zeit offensichtlich eine Schlafkammer gewesen. An der Wand lehnte die klägliche Leiche eines Wandschrankes, Scherben einer Waschschüssel lagen neben dem, was einmal eine Kommode gewesen sein mochte, und unter den zu Staub zerfallenen Vorhängen und Laken moderten die Reste eines Bettes vor sich hin. Neben dem Bett öffnete sich eine kleine Tür zu einem Nebenraum. Durch diese halb geöffnete Tür nahm die Paladina ein blasses Schimmern wahr.

„Kommt heraus!", rief sie mit lauter Stimme und griff wieder nach ihrer Waffe.

Das Schimmern wurde intensiver, durchdrang die Tür und formte die Umrisse einer Frau. Dies war nicht der Geist einer Bäuerin, so viel konnte Risingsun erkennen. Die Frau trug ihr blondes Haar offen und ihr Kleid war aus einem feinen, hellen Stoff, wie ihn Städterinnen bevorzugten. Womöglich war dies eine der armen Seelen, die aus dem nahen Andorhal hatten entkommen können, bevor die Geißel es überrannte. Trotzdem blieb die Paladina vorsichtig. Selbst hinter einer liebreizenden Fassade mochte sich immer noch ein heimtückischer Gegner verbergen.

„Habt Dank.", wisperte der Geist. „Ich weiß, dass mir diese Kreaturen nichts anhaben können. Trotzdem zittere ich immer noch, wenn einer von ihnen sich hierher verirrt. Ich habe Angst…ich habe Angst, ich könnte einen von ihnen wiedererkennen."

„Ihr habt Familie in Andorhal?", fragte Risingsun und ließ ihre Waffe ein Stück sinken. Wie es schien, war dies tatsächlich einfach nur eine arme Seele, dazu verdammt den Ort ihres Todes bis in alle Ewigkeit zu durchstreifen.

Der Geist schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich lebte hier allein. Mein Name ist Marlene Redpath und meine Familie lebte in Darrowshire östlich von hier. Ich war dort zu Besuch, als die Untoten die Stadt überfielen. Ich bekam es mit der Angst zu tun und floh. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es kein Entkommen gab. Als ich hier ankam, war Andorhal bereits gefallen und ich fand hier nur denselben Tod, den so viele, viel zu viele in Darrowshire erlagen."

Unsichtbare Tränen liefen dem Geist über das Gesicht. „Sicher verachtet ihr mich jetzt. Ich sehe, Ihr seid ein Paladin. Ich erinnere mich, wie eine kleine Gruppe von Streitern des heiligen Ordens der Silbernen Hand uns zur Hilfe eilte und sich den Untoten furchtlos entgegenwarf. Aber ich bin keine mutige Frau, Paladin. Ich floh, als die Untoten die Stadtmauern überwanden. Und glaubt mir, ich bin nicht stolz auf das, was ich getan habe."

Risingsun bemühte sich, freundliche Worte zu finden. „Wenn Ihr wirklich bereut, was Ihr getan habt, dann wird Euch vergeben werden."

Die Geisterfrau sah Risingsun aus großen, feuchten Augen an. „Wie kann mir vergeben werden, wenn ich doch so furchtbare Schuld auf mich geladen habe. Denn wisset, auf meiner Flucht ließ ich meine Nichte Pamela allein in ihrem Versteck zurück und redete mir ein, es sei zu ihrem eigenen Besten. Mein Herz wird keine Ruhe finden, bis ich erfahre, was mit ihr geschehen ist. Doch kann ich diesen Ort nicht verlassen. Würdet Ihr an meiner Stelle nach Darrowshire reisen und für mich nachsehen."

Risingsun zögerte. Sie hatte ihren Auftrag hier fast erfüllt. Normalerweise war es ihr Plan gewesen, Kommandant Valorfist zu fragen, ob sie dem Zug nach Scholomance folgen konnte.

Die Geisterfrau sah sie flehend an. „Bitte, Paladin. Werdet Ihr nach Darrowshire gehen und nach der kleinen Pamela suchen?"

„Natürlich wird sie das.", meldete ein Stimmchen hinter Risingsun.

Die Paladina fuhr herum, den Kriegshammer zum Schlag erhoben, als sie erkannte, wer dort in der Tür stand. Mit trippelnden Schritten kam der Neuankömmling näher und beäugte die Paladina von unten herauf ein wenig vorwurfsvoll.

„Dafür, dass da draußen ungefähr zwei Dutzend übelriechende Untote rumgelaufen sind, war es ziemlich leichtsinnig, mir einfach so den Rücken zuzudrehen. Ich hätte ja sonstwas sein können."

„Emanuelle?", ächzte Risingsun und ließ die Waffe sinken. „Was…wie kommt Ihr hierher? Ich dachte, Ihr seid auf dem Weg nach Stranglethorn."

„Oh, da war ich.", gab die Gnomin freundlich zur Auskunft. „Doch wie sich herausgestellt hat, hat das Problem _Blutgott_ etwas größere Ausmaße, als ich allein bewältigen kann. Daher bin ich dabei, mir eine Truppe aus fähigen Leuten zusammenzustellen, um in das Versteck seiner Anhänger vorzudringen und Hakkars Wiederbelebung zu verhindern. Ein Paladin von Eurem Format käme mir da gerade recht."

„Ihr meint, Ihr seid den ganzen Weg von Stormwind…"

„Ironforge.", unterbrach Emanuelle sie. „Ich hatte die Gelegenheit, meinen Vorrat an Portalrunen aufzufrischen. Und wenn man dann noch mit dem Geifenmeister per Du ist, der einem seinen besten Greif gibt, den man dann in der Nähe von Aerie Peak gegen einen noch besseren Greif tauschen kann – wisst Ihr, diese Wildhammer-Zwerge sind gar kein so übles Völkchen, wenn man sie erst mal näher kennt – tja dann ist der Weg hierher eigentlich nur ein Katzensprung. Euer Kommandant hat mir dann verraten, wo ich Euch finde. Und wie es aussieht, kam ich ja gerade zur richtigen Zeit. Ihr müsst diesen Auftrag unbedingt annehmen."

Risingsun zog die Stirn kraus. „Aber ich dachte, Ihr sagtet, dass…"

„Ach Papperlapapp.", unterbrach Emanuelle sie schon wieder. „Der armen, kleinen Pamela muss geholfen werden. Außerdem sagt mir mein Gefühl, dass wir diese Aufgabe übernehmen sollten. Und schließlich wollt Ihr doch immer irgendwelche armen Seelen retten. Nun, wie es aussieht, ist die gute Marlene Redpath hier eine ziemlich arme Seele. Wir reisen gemeinsam nach Darrowshire, finden heraus, was mit Klein-Pamela passiert ist, erstatten Marlene Bericht und dann bringe ich uns in Nullkommanichts wieder zurück nach Ironforge. Ihr werdet sehen, das wird lustig."

Die Paladina konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass eine Reise in die östlichen Pestländer, die noch weit stärker verwüstet worden waren als die westlichen, wirklich unter die Definition _lustig _fiel. Andererseits kannte sie Emanuelle inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sich die kleine Magierin ohnehin nicht mit einem „Nein" zufrieden geben würde. Und zu guter Letzt mochte es wirklich eine gute Tat sein, den Geist von Marlene Redpath von ihrem Kummer zu befreien.

„Also schön.", willigte sie ein. „Wir reisen nach Darrowshire und suchen nach Pamela."

„Oh, ich danke Euch, Paladin.", hauchte der Geist. „Möge das Licht Euch auf Eurem Weg leiten."

„Das hoffe ich auch.", brummte Risingsun und folgte Emanuelle nach draußen. Die kleine Magierin stand bereits neben ihrem mechanischen Gefährt und wies aus den sie umgebenden Friedhof. Soweit Risingsun sehen konnte, war er übersät mit schwelenden Knochenhaufen.

„Ich hoffe, es ist in Ordnung, wenn ich ein paar der Burschen aus dem Weg geräumt habe?", zwitscherte Emanuelle heiter. „Euer Kommandant sagte mir, Ihr wärt hier, um diese Arbeit zu erledigen und ich dachte mir, Ihr wolltet das bestimmt nicht unerledigt zurücklassen."

Risingsun musste gegen ihren Willen lächeln. „Ihr seid wirklich unglaublich."

Die Gnomin nickte nur. „Ich nehme an, das heißt, dass wir aufbrechen können. Kommt, Ich habe Euer Pferd bereits satteln lassen."

„Ihr wusste doch gar nicht, ob ich einwilligen würde."

Emanuelle ließ diese Feststellung unerwidert, aber irgendwie hatte Risingsun das Gefühl, dass die kleine Magierin, die ihr jetzt den Rücken zudrehte, um auf ihren Roboschreiter zu klettern, ein ziemlich breites Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

* * *

Kog langweilte sich. Er war zur Wache im äußeren Ring eingeteilt worden und blinzelte träge in das auf und ab wogende Grün, das die weiße Stadt umgab. Seine Keule lag neben ihm, denn wer sollte schon hierher kommen. Jeder wusste, dass Düsterbruch den Gordok gehörte. Außerdem war das Turnier, das vor ein paar Tagen hier stattgefunden hatte, längst vorbei und die Besucher hatten sich bereits wieder in alle Himmelsrichtungen zerstreut.

Kog nahm einen Schluck aus dem Bierkrug, den er heimlich hierher geschmuggelt hatte und verfiel in ein leichtes Dösen. Es war ein spannendes Turnier gewesen. Der alte Ork-Schamane Reghar Earthfury war überraschend doch zum Turnier erscheinen, nachdem man den Champion seines Teams nach dem letzten Arena-Match vergiftet hatte. Irgendwie war es dem Ork jedoch gelungen, einen neuen Kämpfer aufzutreiben, einen Menschen, der sich ausnehmend gut geschlagen hatte. Reghars Team hatte Sieg um Sieg davon getragen und war nach dem finalen Kampf gegen die Favoriten des Turniers, die Gordunni-Oger, zu den Gewinnern des Turniers aufgestiegen. Eine Menge Leute hatten viel Gold dadurch verloren. Kog nicht. Er wettete nicht, sondern investierte lieber gleich in Bier. Die Gordok waren berühmt für ihr gutes Bier. Kein Ogerstamm machte besseres. Obwohl eigentlich kein anderer Ogerstamm überhaupt welches machte, aber das war ok, denn so war Gordok-Bier das beste Ogerbier überhaupt.

Etwas Kleines zu seinen Füßen erregte Kogs Aufmerksamkeit. Er zwinkerte gegen das einfallende Sonnenlicht und versuchte, das Ding zu seinen Füßen zu fixieren.

„Was sein das denn? Ein Wichtel?", grunzte er und wedelte mit der dicken Hand. „Los, verzieh dich oder ich dich haue platt wie Pfannkuchen."

Der kleine Dämon dachte jedoch nicht daran und fing stattdessen an, einen Feuerball zu beschwören. Kog brummte ärgerlich, holte aus und zerquetschte den Wichtel unter seiner Handfläche. Er pustete gerade auf seine verbrannten Finger, als er eine Stimme hinter ihm sagen hörte:

„Das war nicht sehr nett, Oger."

Kurz darauf wurde die Welt um Kog herum dunkel.

* * *

Magenta wich dem vor ihre Füße kullernden Bierkrug aus, als die Ogerleiche neben ihr zu Boden krachte. Diese fleischigen Brocken waren nicht besonders schwer zu knacken, auch wenn einige von ihnen über eine gute Kondition und sogar einige Magieresistenzen verfügten. Das einzig wirklich Lästige an Ogern war, dass man sie meist nicht ohne Aufsehen um die Ecke bringen konnte. Entweder sie brüllten herum, was das Zeug hielt, und selbst, wenn sie dazu keine Gelegenheit mehr hatten, machten sie nach ihrem Tod noch solch einen Heidenlärm, dass meist noch mehr von ihnen angelockt wurden.

Die Hexenmeisterin sah sich vorsichtig um. Dieses Mal schien sie Glück gehabt zu haben und niemand hatte den Tod des Wächters bemerkt. Eilig begann sie, die Leiche zu durchsuchen, auch wenn der strenge Körpergeruch des Ogers und die Tatsache, dass er lediglich einen Lendenschurz trug, die Suche unangenehm und wenig erfolgversprechend machten. Wie erwartet fand sie auch nicht viel mehr als ein paar Münzen und eine kleine Statuette, von der Magenta, hätte sie raten müssen, annahm, dass er so etwas wie eine dicke, nackte Ogerfrau darstellte. Angewidert ließ sie das Ding fallen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Dieses Eldre'Thalas oder auch „Düsterbruch" zu finden, war gar nicht mal so schwer gewesen, wenn man wusste, wonach man suchte. Eine ausgedehnte Stadt aus weißem Marmor fiel eben selbst in diesem grünen Dschungel, der sich Feralas schimpfte, ausreichend auf. Wer immer diese Stadt erbaut hatte, war nicht gerade ein Meister der von Subtilität gewesen. Selbst jetzt, da der Zahn der Zeit schon an den Gemäuern genagt hatte und die Vegetation mit wuchernden Fingern nach ihnen griff, war immer noch viel von der einstigen Pracht der Stadt zu erkennen. Es gab keine Säule, die nicht verziert war, keinen Torbogen ohne Schmuck, keinen Weg, der nicht ein kompliziertes Muster aufwies, dort, wo die Bodenplatten noch nicht von den schwere Füßen der Oger zerbrochen worden war. All das zu erschaffen, musste entweder Jahrhunderte oder sehr große Mengen magischer Energie gekostet haben. Aus irgendeinem Grund tippte Magenta auf Letzteres.

Während ihr Blick an den endlosen Gängen mit ihren Marmorsäulen entlang strich, hatte sie plötzlich das Gefühl, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Sofort nahm sie alarmiert die Umgebung in Augenschein, aber der Wald war immer noch grün und der Säulengang vor und hinter immer noch leer. Alles erschien friedlich und doch…irgendetwas war dort.

So unauffällig wie möglich wob Magenta einen Schattenblitz in ihrer Hand. Sie wusste nicht, warum, aber die Stelle, an der ein Stück aus der äußeren Mauer herausgebrochen war, erschien ihr wie das perfekte Versteck. Nicht für einen Oger, so viel war klar. Aber ein Oger hätte sich auch kaum damit aufgehalten, sich an sie heranzuschleichen. Wer immer ihr folgte, war wesentlich kleiner.

Als sie Magie in ihrer Hand ihre volle Stärke erreicht hatte, schoss Magentas Arm vor und eine Kugel aus dunklem Licht raste auf eine der Säulen zu. Fast gleichzeitig bemerkte Magenta einen Schatten in ihren Augenwinkeln. Eine Faust traf sie hart in die Seite und ließ sie keuchend zusammen brechen. Noch im Fallen streckte sie erneut die Hand aus und warf einen Feuerbrand nach dem Angreifer. Kreischend ließ der von ihr ab und wälzte sich auf dem Boden, um die Flammen in seiner Kleidung zu löschen. Magenta wollte sich gerade aufrichten, um ihn erneut anzugreifen, als sich der riesige Schatten eines Waldbären zwischen sie schob. Die Bestie brüllte wütend und schleuderte Spuckefetzen in ihre Richtung. Dann holte sie mit einer Pranke so groß wie Magentas Kopf zum Schlag aus.

„Halt! Stopp!", rief eine Stimme und ein ganzer Wortschwall folgte, von dem Magenta nicht ein Wörtchen verstand. Der Bär allem Anschein nach schon, denn er klappte das Maul wieder zu und…verwandelte sich in einen Nachtelfen.

Magenta fielen fast die Augen heraus, als plötzlich vier Vertreter dieser Rasse vor ihr auftauchten und wild durcheinander zu reden begannen. Allein die Anwesenheit von Nachtelfen hier in Feralas wäre ja nicht weiter verwunderlich gewesen, doch hätte Magenta nie damit gerechnet, einen von ihnen zu kennen. Trotzdem stand dort vor ihr eben jener Nachtelf, mit dem sie durch das verschneite Winterspring gereist war. Er deutete unmissverständlich auf Magenta und redete dabei auf den ehemaligen Bären ein, der fast einen ganzen Kopf größer war als er selbst. Sie wusste zwar nicht genau, worum es ging, aber allein dem Tonfall nach zu urteilen, schien es ihr angeraten, sich in das Gespräch einzumischen.

„Äh, Entschuldigung?", unterbrach sie die streitenden Nachtelfen. „Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich glaube, hier liegt ein Missverständnis vor. Ich hatte nicht vor, einen von Euch anzugreifen."

Der Nachtelf, der ihrem Feuerzauber zum Opfer gefallen war, zog die Oberlippe hoch und entblößte die spitzen Eckzähne. Die dunkelblauen Haare und der Bart an seinem Kinn schwelten immer noch.

„Hexenwerk", zischte er heiser. „Wir haben Euren Dämon gesehen. Ihr seid böse."

„Immerhin schleich ich mich nicht von hinten an irgendwelche Leute an und versuche, ihnen ein Messer zwischen die Rippen zu rammen.", fauchte Magenta zurück, denn sie hatte die Dolche in der Hand des drahtigen Nachtelfen bemerkt.

„Bitte, ich kenne sie. Sie stellt keine Gefahr für uns dar.", versuchte jetzt der Nachtelf, den Magenta bereits kannte, das Wort zu ergreifen. Sie kramte in ihrem Gedächtnis. Wie hieß er doch gleich? Abbefaria? Es wunderte sie, dass sie seinen Namen tatsächlich behalten hatte, wo sie sich doch alle Mühe gegeben hatte, nicht mehr an ihn zu denken.

Der große Nachtelf knurrte etwas Unverständliches und wandte sich dann an Magenta.

„Was tut Ihr hier? Was bringt Euch nach Düsterbruch? Antwortet rasch, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."

Magentas Augen wurden schmal. Was glaubte dieser Kerl eigentlich, wen er vor sich hatte? Glaubte er etwa, er könne sie allein durch seine körperliche Präsenz einschüchtern? Obwohl Magenta zugeben musste, dass die imposante Erscheinung sie durchaus beeindruckte, hatte sie doch nicht vor, allein deswegen kleinbeizugeben. So würdevoll wie möglich erhob sie sich und strich ihre Robe glatt. Dann sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen, wozu sie allerdings den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Euch das etwas angeht.", sagte sie mit eisiger Stimme. „Ich habe nicht um Eure Gesellschaft gebeten und wäre entzückt, wenn Ihr mich daher wieder allein lassen würdet. Wie Ihr seht, komme ich mit den Ogern hier auch sehr gut allein zurecht."

Sie wies auf die Leiche des Ogers im Hintergrund und stemmte dann die Hand in die Hüfte, um deren Zittern zu verbergen. Dummerweise hatte dieser Nachtelf doch etwas an sich, das ihr ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend verschaffte. Es war nicht die dunkle Aura von Furcht, in die sich Hexenmeister so gerne kleideten. Es glich viel mehr dem Gefühl vor einem riesigen, knurrenden Wolfshund zu stehen, von dem man gerade entdeckt hatte, dass er nicht wie sonst an der Kette lag. Wenn man sich umdrehte und weglief, würde er zuschnappen.

„Wie mir scheint, sind die Gemüter hier etwas erhitzt.", schaltete sich nun der letzte Nachtelf ein, der sich bis dahin im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. Seine Stimme war angenehm und er rollte das R auf eine Weise, die an eine schnurrende Katze erinnerte. Seine Robe wies ihn zudem als Mitglied einer weniger kämpferischen Klasse aus. Ein Priester vielleicht?

Der Nachtelf legte Magentas Gegenüber die Hand auf die Schulter und zog ihn sanft zurück. „Meinst du nicht, wir sollten diese Diskussion zumindest an einen Ort verlegen, wo man uns nicht so leicht sehen kann, Easy? Oger mögen zwar etwas beschränkt sein, aber _blind_ sind sie nicht."

Der muskulöse Nachtelf zögerte sichtlich, bevor er nickte und Magenta und die anderen anwies, ihm zu einer weniger ins Auge fallenden Nische zu folgen. Sie erwog für einen Augenblick, ihm die Gefolgschaft zu verweigern, ergab sich dann aber der Situation. Es konnte nicht schaden, sich anzuhören, was die vier wollten. Selbst wenn es nur war um zu verhindern, dass sie ihr weiterhin in die Quere kamen.

Der Anführer der kleinen Gruppe begab sich sofort wieder in seine drohende Haltung, als Magenta die Nische betrat. Gleißendes Sonnenlicht fiel von oben durch die nicht vorhandene Decke und tauchte die zerbrochenen Fliesen und wuchernden Grasbüschel, die aus den gesplitterten Bodenplatten empor sprossen, in blendende Helligkeit. Wie es schien, war dies ihrem Gegenüber unangenehm, denn er kniff die Augen zusammen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, als warte er nur darauf zuzuschlagen.

„Ich wiederhole es nur noch einmal: Was tut Ihr hier?"

„Zumindest halte ich harmlose Reisende nicht von Ihren Angelegenheiten ab.", erwiderte Magenta. Sie warf einen Blick an dem massigen Nachtelfen vorbei auf den Rest der Gruppe. Während der vermeintliche Priester irgendwo zwischen Belustigung und Unglaube zu schwanken schien und der angesengte Dolchträger sich auf ärgerliches Starren verlegt hatte, stand auf Abbefarias Gesicht echte Sorge. Vielleicht war es doch nicht ratsam, den grimmigen Nachtelfen allzu sehr reizen. Einen Kampf zu provozieren würde sie nur aufhalten und sie war sich, ehrlich gesagt, nicht sicher, ob sie tatsächlich als Sieger aus dieser Begegnung hervorgehen würde. Daher setzte sie ein liebenswürdiges Lächeln auf.

„Aber da es Euch ja so brennend zu interessieren scheint… Ich bin hier, um Teile dieser Ruinen zu erforschen. Mir wurde gesagt, dass sie viele Geheimnisse bergen und ich bin von Natur aus neugierig."

„Ihr wollt also etwas stehlen.", fauchte der schlaksige Nachtelf aus dem Hintergrund.

„Wem der Schuh passt, der zieht ihn sich an.", konterte Magenta bissig. „Ich könnte das Gleiche von Euch annehmen. Dies ist immerhin kein nachtelfisches Gebiet. Also sagt selbst, warum seid _Ihr_ hier?"

Die letzte Frage hatte sie bewusst an Abbefaria gerichtet. Im hellen Sonnenlicht und aufgrund der dunklen Hautfarbe der Nachtelfen war es zwar nicht leicht zu erkennen, doch Magenta hätte schwören können, dass er ein wenig blasser wurde.

„Ich…wir…wir wollen…", stotterte er.

„Ruhe!", verbot ihm der Anführer rüde den Mund. „Das geht sie überhaupt nichts an."

Magenta ersparte sich einen Kommentar. Es war auch gar nicht notwendig, denn sie erhielt in diesem Moment Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite.

„Vielleicht könnte es trotzdem nützlich sein, die Meinung eines Fachmanns oder in diesem Fall einer Fachfrau zum Thema ‚Teufelsranke' zu erfahren.", ergriff der Priester das Wort. „Immerhin wissen wir nicht, was uns erwartet."

Magenta horchte auf. „Sagtet Ihr ‚Teufelsranke'?" Lebhafte Bilder des fleischigen, gefräßigen Gewächses, das Lord Banehollow als Haustier hielt, stiegen vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Gab es etwa mehr als ein Exemplar dieser widerlichen Pflanze?

Ihre Abscheu musste sich deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht abgezeichnet haben, denn der Anführer der Nachtelfen wirkte plötzlich interessiert.

„Ihr kennt dieses Gewächs? Was wisst Ihr darüber? Sprecht!"

Magenta zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Es war offensichtlich, dass die Anhänger des langohrigen Volkes nicht gekommen waren, um an Ableger einer dämonischen Pflanze zu gelangen. Vielmehr waren sie vermutlich hier, um dem Scheusal den Garaus zu machen. Allerdings hatte, der Aussage des Priesters nach zu urteilen, keiner von ihnen große Erfahrung im Umgang mit dämonischen Mächten. Magenta besaß somit Kenntnisse, die die Nachtelfen interessierten. Das war gut, denn das bedeutete, dass sie selbst die Situation zunehmend kontrollierte. Jetzt galt es, einen entscheidenden Vorteil zu erreichen, ohne selbst allzu viel zu investieren.

„Ja, ich kenne die Teufelsranke. Ich habe sie schon einmal gesehen."

„Ihr wart bereits in Düsterbruch?", fragte Abbefaria erstaunt.

_Vorsicht_, dachte Magenta bei sich. _Anscheinend wissen die vier nichts von der Teufelsranke in Felwood und ich habe nicht die Absicht, ihnen etwas darüber zu verraten, solange es nicht zu meinem Nutzen ist. Womöglich lässt sich diese Information an anderer Stelle gewinnbringender ausspielen._

Laut sagte sie: „In einem Buch. Es ist ein widerliches, verdorbenes Gewächs voller boshafter, dämonischer Magie. Es ist ziemlich schwer zu bekämpfen."

Allgemeine Aussagen, die auf die meisten Dinge zutrafen, die mit dämonischer Magie behaftet waren. Trotzdem schluckten die Nachtelfen den Köder ohne zu zögern.

„Wir sollten sie mitnehmen.", schlug Abbefaria vor. „Sie kennt sich mit diesen Dingen aus und wird uns helfen."

„Kommt nicht in Frage.", knurrte der bärbeißige Anführer. „Dies ist unsere Mission. Rabine Saturna hat uns diese Geheimnisse nicht anvertraut, damit wir sie an den erstbesten, Dahergelaufenen weitergeben. Noch dazu einen _Menschen_."

Aus seinem Mund klang das ganz nach einem Schimpfwort. Magenta überlegte, ob sie entrüstet protestieren sollte, doch dann entschloss sie sich, die Situation lieber ganz von selbst aus dem Ruder laufen zu lassen. Für den bulligen Nachtelfen versteht sich und nicht für sie. Mühsam unterdrückte sie ein Grinsen.

„Ich weiß nicht.", überlegte der Priester. „Vielleicht ist an Abbefarias Vorschlag etwas dran Wir wissen zu wenig über Dämonen und ihre Schwachstellen. Eine Hexenmeisterin an unserer Seite könnte einen entscheidenden Vorteil bedeuten."

„Aber wir können nicht mit jemandem zusammen arbeiten, der uns jederzeit in den Rücken fallen könnte.", fiel jetzt der Nachtelf mit dem Dolch ein.

„Mir scheint, Ihr schließt schon wieder von Euch auf andere.", gurrte Magenta und ließ sich genüsslich auf dem Überrest einer gebrochenen Säule nieder. „Außerdem sehe ich gar keine Veranlassung, Euch zu begleiten. Ich habe selbst genug um die Ohren, als dass ich mich auch noch mit Euren Problemen belasten könnte."

„_Unsere_ Probleme?", echote der Anführer erbost. „Menschen wir Ihr seid es doch, die verhindern, dass die Dämonen ein für alle Mal aus dieser Welt vertrieben werde können."

„Ja, aber waren wir es auch, die dafür sorgten, dass sie überhaupt hierher gelangten?", schoss Magenta zurück.

Ihr Gegenüber wich einen Schritt zurück. „Was wollt Ihr damit sagen?"

„Nichts was Euch oder mich direkt betrifft.", wich Magenta der unterschwelligen Drohung aus. Sie wollte keinen Streit provozieren, aber in ihrem Kopf hatte sich inzwischen ein Plan manifestiert, den sie in die Tat umzusetzen gedachte. „Ich denke, wir haben hier jeder unseren eigenen Dämon zu bekämpfen. Eine Zusammenarbeit ist vermutlich ebenso unnötig wie unmöglich. Ihr wärt mir dabei ohnehin nur im Weg."

„Ihr sprecht von einem weiteren Dämon?", hakte der Priester nach. „Womöglich meint Ihr Alzzin den Wildformer, den Satyr, der die Teufelsranke erschaffen hat?"

„Nein, ich rede von einem weit mächtigeren Wesen.", behauptete Magenta ins Blaue hinein. Sie seufzte, als würden ihr ihre nächsten Worte schwerfallen.

„Also schön, ich werde Euch sagen, warum ich hier bin. Ich suche einem Dämon namens Immol'thar, der sich im westlichen Teil der Ruinen aufhalten soll. Ich kam, um ihn zu studieren und, wenn möglich, zu vernichten."

„Warum sollten wir Euch das glauben?", giftete der Dolchträger. „Vermutlich wollt Ihr ihn befreien, um mit seiner Hilfe die Welt zu erobern."

Magenta jubelte innerlich. Jetzt hatte sie die Nachtelfen genau dort, wo sie sie haben wollte. Betont gelangweilt antwortete sie: „Wenn Ihr mir nicht glaubt, könnt Ihr mich ja begleiten. Vielleicht wären Eure Fähigkeiten ja im Kampf mit dem Dämon nicht vollkommen nutzlos."

Was folgte war eine rege Unterredung in der vokalreichen Sprache der Nachtelfen, aus der Magenta aufgrund ihrer mangelnden Sprachkenntnisse ausgeschlossen wurde. Es machte jedoch keinen großen Unterschied, denn es war an den Mienen und dem Tonfall der Beteiligten abzusehen, wer welche Position einnahm. Vor allem aber konnte Magenta erkennen, dass sich der Streit genau in die Richtung entwickelte, in die sie ihn haben wollte: Die vier Langohren würden ihr helfen, ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Sie hatte allerdings gehofft, dass sie um ihren Teil der Abmachung herumkommen würde. Doch wie es aussah, waren ihre Verhandlungspartner _so_ naiv nun auch wieder nicht.

„Also schön.", brummte der Anführer schließlich, als sich die vier Nachtelfen schließlich geeinigt hatten. „Wir werden Euch im Kampf gegen diesen Immol'thar helfen. Doch zunächst müsst Ihr beweisen, dass wir Euch trauen können. Ihr werdet uns bei unserer Mission, die Teufelsranke zu finden und zu vernichten beistehen."

„Ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht.", flötete Magenta liebenswürdig und warf Abbefaria einen langen Blick zu. Der Nachtelf hielt ihm für einen Augenblick lang stand und sah dann zu Boden. Sie fragte sich, wie viel er tatsächlich von ihr wusste und wie viel davon er wohl weitergegeben hatte. Es würde nicht leicht werden, mit den Vieren zu reisen. Sie misstrauten ihr und das nicht einmal zu Unrecht. Es würde mitnichten eine leichte Aufgabe werden, ihr Vertrauen so weit zu erringen, dass sie keinerlei Fragen mehr stellten und sich blind auf Magentas Rat verließen.

_Nicht leicht, aber auch nicht unmöglich_, lächelte Magenta in sich hinein und folgte dem Anführer der Nachtelfen, den sie inzwischen unter dem Namen Easygoing kannte, hinaus auf den Säulengang, der sie ins Zentrum von Düsterbruch führen würde.

* * *

Abbefaria hielt unbewusst den Atem an, als die Menschenfrau an ihm vorbeiging. Widersprüchliche Empfindungen rangen in seinem Inneren um die Vorherrschaft und erst, als Ceredrian ihn anstieß und ihn freundlich darauf aufmerksam machte, dass er der Letzte der Gruppe war, setzte er sich ebenfalls in Bewegung. Er konnte immer noch nicht so recht glauben, dass sie junge Frau tatsächlich eine Hexenmeisterin war, obwohl er natürlich die Beweise dafür gesehen hatte. Sie stand mit Dämonen im Bunde und eigentlich hätte ihn das mehr als abschrecken müssen. Stattdessen hatte er genau das als Argument benutzt, ihre Teilnahme an dieser Mission zu bewirken. Er glaubte einfach nicht, dass sie ihnen schaden wollte. Wäre das ihre Absicht gewesen, hätte es dafür Anzeichen gegeben. Er war sich sicher, dass es so sein musste. Er konnte sich nur nicht erklären, woher er diese Gewissheit nahm.

Ohne seine Umgebung wirklich wahrzunehmen, passierte er gemeinsam mit seinen Begleitern einen gigantischen Innenhof, in dessen Mitte eine halb zerfallene Bogenmauer eine riesige Arena umspannte. Das musste der Ort sein, an dem die Gladiatoren-Kämpfe abgehalten wurden, von denen die anderen Nachtelfen berichtet hatten. Jetzt jedoch lag der Ring verlassen im dunstigen Sonnenschein und nur vereinzelt zog hier und dort ein Oger seine Runde. Im dichten Gras und den überall zwischen den Ruinen wuchernden Büschen war es jedoch nicht schwer, sich vor ihren nicht sehr wachsamen Augen zu verbergen.

„Wo müssen wir hin?", fragte Ceredrian, der neben Abbefaria kauerte, an Easygoing gewandt.

„Rabine Saturna meinte, die Gärten lägen im östlichen Teil der Ruinen.", gab der leise zurück. „Und wenn ich mir das so ansehe, würde ich sagen, er hatte Recht."

Der große Druide deutete nach vorn und jetzt sah auch Abbefaria die riesigen Wurzeln, die das Mauerwerk an dieser Stelle durchdrungen hatten. Wie riesige Schlangen, eine jede von ihnen dick wie ein uralter Baum, wanden sie sich aus den Wänden heraus und stützten jetzt das, was sie durch ihre urtümliche Kraft zerstört hatten. Die ehemaligen Gärten von Eldre'Thalas musste sich hinter diesen Mauern befinden.

„Also los, gehen wir.", befahl Easygoing und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Sein Bruder Deadlyone folgte ihm auf dem Fuße, jedoch nicht ohne sich noch einmal missbilligend nach der Hexenmeisterin umzuschauen, die aufrecht in der Deckung des Gebüsches stand und aufmerksam die Umgebung betrachtete. Unwillkürlich folgte Abbefaria ihrem Blick und war selbst überrascht. Erst jetzt wurde er sich bewusst, wie riesig die Stadt sein musste und welch unglaubliche Ausmaße die einzelnen Gebäude hatten. Als er sich wieder zu der Hexenmeisterin umdrehte, trafen sich ihre Blicke und sie lächelte kurz.

„Jemand hat an diesem Ort große Baukunst bewiesen. Wie kunstvoll die Wände einst verziert waren und wie wundervoll all das angelegt wurde. Wirklich beeindruckend, nicht wahr? Es ist eine Schande, dass all das hier verfallen ist."

Abbefaria nickte und ignorierte dabei die kleine, protestierende Stimme in seinem Inneren, die die protzigen Gebäude eine Schande für die nachtelfische Kultur nannte. Vielleicht würde er später einmal Gelegenheit haben, ihr die heutige Hauptstadt der Nachtelfen zu zeigen; die natürlich geformten Gebäude, die sich in die Natur einfügten, anstatt sie zu verdrängen, die versteckten Nischen und Oasen, in denen man stundenlang dem Gesang der Bäume lauschen konnte, die klaren Flüsse und kleinen Seen, die die Stadt durchzogen und des nachts das Sternenlicht spiegelten, vielleicht sogar den Tempel des Mondes, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob Fremde dort eingelassen werden würden, noch dazu welche, die mit Dämonen paktierten.

„Tagträumerei kann an diesem Ort gefährlich sein.", holte ihn Ceredrians Stimme wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Der weißhaarige Priester verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln.. „Kommt, die anderen warten bereits am Eingang der Gärten auf uns."

Als Abbefaria und Ceredrian sich näherten, konnte der Druide bereits die heisere Stimme des Schurken vernehmen, der sich offenkundig über etwas aufregte. Dazwischen hörte man die kurzen, spitzen Kommentare der Hexenmeisterin, die anscheinend das Ziel seines Angriffs war. Abbefarias Schritte beschleunigten sich und trugen ihn zum Eingang eines breiten Säulengangs, der über und über mit Ranken und Schlingpflanzen bewuchert war. Auf einem freien Platz dazwischen standen seine beiden Begleiter und die Menschenfrau.

„Ich versichere Euch noch einmal, dass dies nicht mein Diener war.", sagte sie gerade. Vor ihr auf dem Boden lagen die schwelenden Überreste eines kleinen Dämons nicht unähnlich dem, mit dem sie die Hexenmeisterin zuerst gesehen hatten. „Und wenn er es wäre, würde ich ihn aus dem Nichts wieder erschaffen können. Macht Euch keine Illusion darüber, dass ein einfacher Dolchstoß…"

„Er ist tot, oder nicht?", raunte der Schurke wütend. „Macht nicht den Fehler und ruft noch einmal eine solche Höllenkreatur in unsere Mitte."

Die Hexenmeisterin seufzte. „Ja, er ist tot. Das bedeutet übrigens auch, dass wir ihn nicht mehr befragen können. Zudem war es nur ein einfacher, schwacher Wichteldoener. Ihr hättet mich fragen sollen, bevor Ihr Euch auf ihn stürzt."

Der Schurke fauchte wie eine Katze. „So weit kommt es noch, dass ich von Euch Befehle entgegennehme."

„Ruhe jetzt.", grollte Easygoing. „Was geschehen ist, kann nicht mehr geändert werden, auch wenn es in diesem Fall vielleicht wünschenswert wäre. Doch ich warne Euch, Hexenmeisterin. Wir werden keinen Dämon schonen, nur weil Ihr ihn fälschlicherweise mit einem Haustier verwechselt."

Die Menschenfrau zog vielsagend eine Augenbraue nach oben und beugte sich dann über den toten Dämon, um ihn zu untersuchen. Sie hob einen kleinen, mondsichelförmigen Schlüssel auf und hielt ihn ins Licht.

„Den sollten wir vielleicht mitnehmen. Es muss irgendwo eine Tür geben, zu der er passt."

Deadlyone murmelte etwas Unverständliches, das eindeutig abfällig klang. Die Hexenmeisterin ignorierte ihn und trat zu einem Folianten, der mit aufgeschlagenen Seiten unweit des toten Dämons am Boden lag. Sie hob das Buch auf und öffnete die erste Seite.

„Azj'Tordin.", murmelte sie. „Ein Titel? Ein Name? Vielleicht der Besitzer dieses Buches. Die Schriftzeichen darin sind mir allerdings vollkommen unbekannt."

Ceredrian trat neben sie und blickte über ihre Schulter. „Das ist sind sehr alte, nachtelfische Zeichen. Sie werden heutzutage nicht mehr benutzt. Sie sind…veraltet. Ihr solltet das Buch hier lassen. Es enthält vermutlich keine Information von Wert."

Abbefaria war sich sicher, dass der Priester zunächst hatte etwas anderes sagen wollen. Bei dem Buch musste es sich um ein Zauberbuch der Shen'dralar handeln. Verbotene, arkane Hochgeborenen-Magie, auf deren Nutzung der Ausstoß aus der nachtelfischen Gesellschaft und nicht selten sogar der Tod stand. Allein der Besitz eines solchen Buches konnte je nach Auslegung bereits als eine Straftat gewertet werden.

Nach einigem Zögern legte die Hexenmeisterin das Buch wieder auf den Boden. „Wie Ihr meint.", sagte sie, aber der Ton in ihrer Stimme machte klar, dass sie die nur allzu offensichtliche Lüge des Priesters durchschaut hatte. „Wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun, als in alten Büchern zu wälzen. Daher möchte ich, dass Ihr mir genau zuhört."

Easygoing unterdrückte den erneuten Protest seines Bruders mit einer rüden Geste und nickte auffordernd. „Sprecht!"

Die Hexenmeisterin schloss für einen Moment die Augen, bevor sie sprach. „Wir betreten jetzt einen Bereich, der vor Dämonen nur so wimmelt. Ich kann sie spüren. Ihre starke Energie hat alles Leben hier durchdrungen und so wird vieles davon nicht so harmlos sein, wie es auf den ersten Blick scheinen mag. Ich rate daher zur Vorsicht und vor allem aber dazu, nicht allzu vorschnell in einen Kampf zu stürzen. Dämonen sind trickreich und ernstzunehmende Gegner."

„Hört, hört.", war eine Stimme zu vernehmen. Die Hexenmeisterin schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen ihren Beutel und zischte ungehalten. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Abbefaria und den anderen zu.

„Das Zentrum der Kraft befindet sich irgendwo unter uns in nördlicher Richtung. Ich vermute einmal, dass sich dort die Teufelsranke befindet, die Ihr sucht."

„Dann sollte wir ohne Umweg in die Katakomben vordringen.", sagte Easygoing. Der große Druide trat auf die Brüstung des Säulengangs zu und blickte nach unten. Neugierig trat Abbefaria neben ihn und äugte ebenfalls in die Tiefe.

In einem rechteckigen Atrium wucherte ein wahrer Urwald. Hohe Bäume überschatteten saftig grüne Grasflächen und exotische Blumen. Schlingpflanzen ringelten sich über den Boden und auf einer kleinen Lichtung erblickte Abbefaria sogar ein Reh, das friedlich zwischen den Büschen graste. Doch etwas an der Ruhe war trügerisch und alles an ihm sträubte sich, den üppigen Hort des Lebens zu betreten. Er hatte das Gefühl, in eine Falle zu spazieren und wenn er Easygoings Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutete, erging es ihm ebenso. Irgendwo hinter der idyllischen Fassade lauerte etwas Böse.

Bevor er ihn allerdings darauf ansprechen konnte, hatte der andere Druide sich bereits in eine große, schwarze Raubkatze verwandelte und war in die Tiefe gesprungen. Leichtfüßig folgte ihm der schlanke Schurke, so dass nur Abbefaria, Ceredrian und die Hexenmeisterin auf der steinernen Mauer zurückblieben. Die Menschenfrau schürzte sie Lippen.

„Dieses Kunststück kann ich allerdings nicht nachmachen. Ich hatte eher daran gedacht, dass wir uns eine Treppe oder etwas in der Art suchen. So breche ich mir ja alle Knochen."

„Ich könnte…vielleicht…also wenn…", stotterte Abbefaria. Ihm war die Idee gekommen, sich ebenfalls in eine Raubkatze zu verwandeln und die Hexenmeisterin auf seinem Rücken zu tragen. Er hatte allerdings keine Ahnung, ob das bei einem Sprung in die Tiefe überhaupt funktionieren würde.

„Wenn ich Euch behilflich sein darf.", bot der Priester an. „Ich kann Euch sicher nach unten bringen."

Er murmelte einige Worte und kurz darauf schwebten er und die Hexenmeisterin ein kleines Stück über dem Boden. Sie lachte hell auf.

„Ein großartiger Zauber. Und was jetzt?"

„Wenn ich Euch meinen Arm reichen darf.", antwortete der Priester und trat zusammen mit der Menschenfrau über den Rand. Erschrocken klammerte sich die junge Frau an dem Nachtelfen fest, als sie langsam zu Boden zu schweben begannen.

„Fantastisch.", rief sie, während die beiden in der Tiefe verschwanden. „Das müsst Ihr mir unbedingt beibringen."

„Ich kann es versuchen, aber es ist vor allem eine Frage der richtigen Einstellung.", antwortete der Priester jovial.

Das Blätterdach verschluckte ihre Antwort und Abbefaria fand sich allein auf der Brüstung wieder. Er klappte den Mund auf und schloss ihn dann wieder, ohne etwas zu sagen. Wozu auch? Es hätte ihn ohnehin niemand gehört. So presste er die Kiefer aufeinander, atmete noch einmal tief ein und sprang ohne sich zu verwandeln in die Tiefe.

* * *

Glaslose Fenster blickten hohlwangig auf die beiden Wanderer herab und Dachsparren standen wie abgebrochene Rippen in den pestverseuchten Himmel. Eine der trostlosen Ruinen nach der anderen säumte den mit totem Gras überwucherten Weg. Zwischen ihnen regte sich nichts mehr und das einzige Anzeichen einstigen Lebens war das Skelett einer verendeten Kuh, deren Knochen halb in den schwammigen Boden eingesunken waren. Darrowshire war ein Ort der Geister und Erinnerungen. Unschöne Erinnerungen, die Risingsun mehr berührten, als sie zugeben wollte.

Emanuelle trippelte zwei Schritte nach vorn und sah sich um. „Wo sollen wir anfangen zu suchen?"

Die Paladina zuckte mit den Achseln. „Marlene Redpath sagte, das Gebäude sei ganz am Rande der Stadt gewesen. Bei diesem Ausmaß an Verwüstung ist es jedoch schwer festzustellen, wo sich die Stadtgrenze einst befunden haben mag. Deshalb ist vermutlich eine Richtung so gut wie die andere."

„Ich hätte auf dem Weg hierher daran denken sollen, eine Geister-Finde-Apparatur zu entwerfen.", überlegte Emanuelle. „Das würde die Suche jetzt einfacher machen."

„Ich würde meinen, uns mit dämonischen Höllenhunden und blutsaugenden Fledermäusen rumzuschlagen, hat die Zeit ganz gut ausgefüllt. Ganz zu schweigen von diesen fetten, aasfressenden Maden."

„Die hätten uns aber gar nichts getan.", wand Emanuelle ein.

„Seid Euch da nicht zu sicher.", brummte Risingsun. „Kommt, wir probieren es dort drüben."

Die Paladina steuerte auf eine Gruppe von Häusern zu, die augenscheinlich einem großen Feuer zum Opfer gefallen waren. Von den meisten waren nur noch die verkohlten Überreste der Grundmauern zu sehen. Vor einem von ihnen blieb Risingsun stehen und legte die Hand an den Griff ihres Kriegshammers.

„Hier ist es.", sagte sie. „Ich kann die Anwesenheit eines Geistes spüren."

Emanuelle klatschte eilfertig in die Hände. „Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, mit was wir es zu tun haben. Pamela? PAMELA!"

Risingsun zuckte zusammen, als die Stimme der Gnomin unnatürlich laut durch die verbrannten Ruinen schallte. Einen Augenblick lang passierte gar nicht, dann schob sich mit einem Mal ein kleines, blau schimmerndes Gesichtchen in die Türöffnung. Ein Mädchen, vielleicht fünf oder sechs Jahre alt, die Haare zu Zöpfen mit weißen Bändern geflochten, musterte sie auf großen Augen.

„Ich bin Pamela.", flüsterte ein Stimmchen. „Und wer seid Ihr?"

„Mein Name ist Emanuelle und das da ist Risingsun. Deine Tante Marlene schickt uns.", sagte die Gnomin freundlich. „Sie macht sich Sorgen um dich."

Der Geist schob sich noch ein Stück weiter in die Tür. „Tantchen Marlene hat gesagt, ich soll mich hier verstecken, weil mein Papa gehen musste um zu kämpfen. Mein Papa ist der tapferste Mann auf der ganzen Welt! Aber ich warte jetzt schon so lange und niemand ist gekommen um mich zu holen. Manchmal höre ich, wie böse Leute mir etwas zuflüstern. Ich will, dass mein Papa macht, dass sie weggehen. Aber er ist nicht da und ich bin ganz allein."

Risingsuns Kehle wurde seltsam eng. Sie wusste genau, wie die Kleine sich fühlte. Es war nicht leicht seine Eltern zu verlieren, nicht mit sechs und auch nicht zwölf Jahren, auch wenn man dann vielleicht behaupten mochte, dass man verstanden hatte, was passiert war. Es war eine Lüge. Man verstand es nicht.

„Können wir vielleicht irgendetwas für dich tun?", hörte sie Emanuelle fragen.

Die kleine Pamela zog die Schultern hoch und steckte die durchsichtigen Händchen in die Taschen ihres etwas zu großen, braunen Kittels. Ihre nackten Zehen umklammerten die Türschwelle.

„Ich habe meine Puppe verloren.", sagte sie. „Sie ist mir irgendwo auf dem Weg hierher runtergefallen und Tante Marlene sagte, wir hätten keine Zeit sie zu holen. Aber ich vermisse meine Puppe. Ohne sie wäre ich nachts nicht so allein. Würdet Ihr meine Puppe suchen?"

Risingsun erinnerte sich. Sie hatte ein Pferd gehabt. Ein kleine Holzpferd, von dessen Mähne nur noch ein paar schmutzige Borsten übrig gewesen waren. Ihr Vater hatte es für sie gemacht. Sie hatte lange gebraucht, um ohne das Pferd schlafen zu können.

„Wir finden deine Puppe.", versicherte sie dem Mädchen. „Warte hier auf uns, wir sind bald zurück."

Die Paladina drehte sich um und ging mit festen Schritten auf die besser erhaltenen Häuser von Darrowshire zu. Kurz darauf hörte sie die trippelnden Schritte der Magierin neben sich. Die Gnomin versah sie mit einem langen, fragenden Blick, sagte jedoch nichts und Risingsun war dankbar dafür. Sie betrat eines der Häuser und sah sich um.

Schutt und Unrat häuften sich in den Ecken. Sie musste sich ducken, um unter einem eingestürzten Balken hindurch in den hinteren Teil des Gebäudes zu gelangen. In diesem Moment spürte sie den kalten Luftzug.

„Ihr habt hier nichts verloren.", rief der Geist eines Mannes. Ohne weitere Vorwarnung stürmte er mit einem Kurzschwert in der Hand auf die Paladina zu und stach nach ihr. Risingsun konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig den Kriegshammer in die Höhe reißen, als die geisterhafte Klinge schon mit Wucht dagegen prallte. Überrascht von der Heftigkeit des Angriffs, wurde sie nach hinten gedrückt und stolperte über ein herumliegendes Trümmerteil. Bevor der Geist jedoch zu einem weiteren Angriff ansetzen konnte, raste ein riesiger Feuerball durch die Luft und löschte die verwirrte Seele aus.

„Uff, das war knapp.", schnaufte Emanuelle. „Wir sollten vorsichtiger beim Durchsuchen der Häuser sein. Hier scheint es doch noch von Geißeldienern zu wimmeln."

„Das war kein Vertreter der Geißel.", erwiderte Risingsun und stemmte sich wieder auf die Füße. „Vielmehr scheint es sich um die Geister der früheren Bewohner zu handeln. Sie glauben immer noch, dass sie ihr Hab und Gut verteidigen müssen. Nichtsdestotrotz ist Vorsicht angebracht. Ich fürchte, wir werden auf noch mehr von ihnen treffen. Der ganze Ort hat eine ungute Ausstrahlung."

Sie durchsuchten noch weitere Häuser und in den meisten von ihnen stießen sie auf wütende Geister. Risingsun merkte schnell, dass sich die Suche nach einer einzelnen Puppe inmitten dieses Chaos als unmöglich erweisen würde. Sie war jedoch entschlossen nicht aufzugeben, als Emanuelle plötzlich einen Laut der Überraschung ausstieß.

„Seht mal! Ich glaube, wir haben sie gefunden."

Die kleine Magierin schlüpfte zwischen einem umgefallenen Schrank und den Balken der halb eingestürzten Decke hindurch und griff nach etwas, das zwischen den Trümmern am Boden lag. Da begann die Luft um sie herum zu flimmern.

„Emanuelle! Vorsicht!"

Risingsun wollte der kleinen Magierin zur Hilfe eilen, als sich gleich zwei der ehemaligen Bewohner des Hauses neben ihr materialisierten. Ein eisiger Hauch umwehte die Gestalten, als sie mit ausgestreckten Händen nach der Gnomin griffen. Die Paladina war jedoch zu groß, um ebenfalls durch die Lücke zu schlüpfen. Hilflos musste sie mit ansehen, wie einer der Geister die Magierin von hinten umschlang und ihr die Luft abdrückte. Es war ein grotesker Anblick, wie die Magierin mit der Puppe in der Hand wie ein Spielzeug in seinen Armen baumelte. Emanuelle röchelte und zappelte mit den Beinen.

„Halt, im Namen des Lichts befehle ich Euch, sie loszulassen.", rief Risingsun und hob ihren Kriegshammer. Mit einem gewaltigen Hieb zertrümmerte sie die Überreste des Schrankes und sprang dann mit einem Satz darüber hinweg. Mit einem Schrei stürzte sie sich auf den Geist, der Emanuelle gefangen hielt, und hieb mit dem Hammer nach seinen Beinen. Getroffen ging der Mann zu Boden und ließ die Magierin fallen.

Sofort wirbelte Risingsun herum und kreuzte die Waffe mit dem zweiten Geist. Sie warf ihn zurück und holte dann zu einem weiten Schlag aus, der das Schild des Geistes zertrümmerte. Mit einem heiligen Schwur auf den Lippen holte sie zu einem weiteren Schlag aus. Ihr Kriegshammer wurde von einem goldenen Schein umschlossen und der Geist verging in einer kleinen Explosion weißen Lichts.

Eine eiskalte Hand schien nach ihrem Herzen zu greifen und die Zeit stand plötzlich still. Voller Entsetzen starrte Risingsun auf die durchsichtige Schwertspitze, die aus ihrer Brust ragte. Der zweite Geist hatte sie durchbohrt. Sie fühlte, wie das Leben aus ihr herausgesogen wurde und die Luft aus ihren Lungen entwich.

„So haben wir aber nicht gewettet, Freundchen", hörte sie Emanuelle rufen. Es gab eine feurige Explosion, die das dunkle Haus in helles Licht tauchte und der Druck aus Risingsuns Brust wich. Mit einem Keuchen brach sie in die Knie und stützte sich schwer auf ihrem Hammer. Die andere Hand presste sie gegen die Stelle, an der sie gerade noch das Geisterschwert verwundet hatte. Blut quoll zwischen den Ringen ihres Kettenemdes hervor.

Mit schwindenden Sinnen fing die Paladina an zu beten. Sie spürte, wie der Bereich um die Wunde wärmer wurde und die Kälte des Todes zurückdrängte. Das Licht vertrieb das Dunkel, das seine Klauen nach ihr ausgestreckt hatte, und die heilige Magie fügte das verletzte Fleisch wieder zusammen. Nur Augenblicke später öffnete sie wieder die Augen und sah in Emanuelles besorgtes Gesicht. Die kleine Magierin hatte dunkle Schatten am Hals, wo der Geist die ergriffen hatte.

„Seid Ihr in Ordnung?", wollte Emanuelle wissen.

„Es geht mir gut.", nickte die Paladina. „Aber lasst mich Eure Verletzung versorgen."

Ein Strahl warmen, goldenen Lichts löste sich von ihrer Handfläche und kurz darauf waren die blauen Flecken am Hals der Gnomin verschwunden. Die tastete mit großen Augen danach und nickte dann zufrieden.

„Viel effektiver als ein Verband.", bestätigte sie. „Aber kommt jetzt. Ich glaube, wir sollten die hier zu ihrer rechtmäßigen Besitzerin zurückbringen, bevor noch mehr von diesen Rüpeln mit den Schwertern auftauchen."

Risingsun folgte Emanuelle zu dem Haus, in dem sie Pamela Redpaths Geist erwartete. Die Gnomin legte die Puppe der Kleinen neben die Türöffnung.

„Oh, Ihr habt sie gefunden!", rief das Mädchen und klatschte vor Freude in die Hände. „Vielen, vielen Dank! Jetzt können wir zusammen warten, bis mein Papa zurückkommt."

Emanuelle wollte etwas sagen, doch Risingsun legte ihr nur die Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf. Die kleine Pamela würde nicht verstehen, was ihrer Familie zugestoßen war.

Der Geist wiegte die Puppe in seinen Armen. „Ich hoffe nur, er kommt bald nach Hause. Vielleicht weiß Tante Marlene, wo er ist." Sie hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und sah auf. „Könntet Ihr sie nicht fragen, wenn ihr Sie seht? Ihr seid doch jetzt meine neuen Freunde. Bitte, fragt Tantchen Marlene, wie lange ich noch hier bleiben muss. Ich will endlich nach Hause. Ich will nicht mehr alleine sein."

„Natürlich.", antwortete Risingsun mit belegter Stimme. „Wir werden ihr sagen, dass du hier bist und auf sie wartest. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie oder dein Vater bald kommen werden, um dich abzuholen. Du musst nur noch ein kleines bisschen länger warten."

Die Paladina und die kleine Magierin kehrten, ohne ein Wort zu wechseln, zu ihren Reittieren zurück. Erst als sie Darrowshire schon längst hinter sich gelassen hatten, brach Emanuelle das Schweigen.

„Ihr habt sie angelogen, nicht wahr? Ihre Tante wird nicht zurückkehren, ebenso wenig wie ihr Vater."

Die Paladina blickte stur nach vorn. „Es ist nicht ausgeschlossen, dass ihr Vater überlebt hat. Sie sollte sich diese Hoffnung erhalten können, solange sie noch ein Kind ist."

Emanuelle runzelte die Stirn. „Aber sie ist ein Geist. Sie wird niemals erwachsen werden. Vielleicht hätten wir sie ebenso wie die andere Geister erlösen sollen. Ihr hättet das doch gekonnt, oder?"

Risingsun presste die Lippen zusammen. Sie wusste, dass sie es gekonnt hätte. Sie hatte es nur nicht gewollt. Insgeheim hatte sie beschlossen, dem Mädchen zu helfen, zu ihrer Familie zurückzufinden. Es musste dafür einen Weg geben. Es musste.

* * *

Der Schmerz des Aufpralls trieb Abbefaria die Tränen in die Augen. Instinktiv lockerte er seine Muskeln und rollte sich über den weichen Boden ab, bis ein Baumstamm die Bewegung unsanft stoppte. Er unterdrückte einen Fluch und rappelte sich auf. Dabei versuchte er erfolglos, die Blicke der anderen zu ignorieren.

„Warum habt Ihr ihn nicht ebenfalls mit uns schweben lassen?", fragte die Hexenmeisterin an den Priester gewandt.

„Er ist ein Druide.", antwortete der. „Ich hatte angenommen, dass…"

„Wollen wir nun hier rumstehen oder die Teufelsranke suchen?", unterbrach Abbefaria ihn ärgerlich. Ihm war wahrlich nicht danach, das Ziel der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit zu sein.

„Ein wahres Wort.", stimmte Easygoing ihm zu. „Ihr sagtet, wir müssten dort entlang?"

Die Hexenmeisterin bejahte die an sie gerichtete Frage.

„Also los, gehen wir."

Vorsichtig und nach allen Seiten sichernd machte der große Druide ein paar Schritte auf dem Pfad, der sich durch den einst kunstvoll angelegten Garten wand. Irgendwo schnatterte ein Eichhörnchen und eine leichte Brise ließ die Blätter über ihren Köpfen rascheln. Ein süßer, verführerischer Duft mengte sich unter den Wind und ließ Abbefaria innehalten. Das Rascheln wiederholte sich.

„Habt ihr das gehört?", fragte Ceredrian und blieb am Rand des Weges stehen.

„Was denn?", frotzelte der Schurke. „Das Geräusch, mit dem dir das Herz in die Hose gerutscht ist?"

„Nein, da war so ein…Rascheln.", antwortete der weißhaarige Priester und sah sich mit schmalen Augen um.

„Ich habe es auch gehört.", brummte Easygoing. „Seid vorsichtig und achtet auf alles, was sich bewegt."

„Was denn?", lachte der Schurke. „Erwartet ihr etwa, dass uns die Pflanzen…aaah!"

Wie aus dem Nichts waren zwei Dornenranken aus dem Boden geschossen und hatten sich um die Füße und Waden des Schurken geschlungen. Der Boden um ihn herum brach auf, und weitere, züngelnde Pflanzenstränge wanden sich daraus hervor.

„Vorsicht!", rief der Ceredrian und sprang einen Schritt zurück. Blitzschnell schossen die Ranken auch auf ihn zu, wickelten sich um seine Taille und warfen ihn zu Boden. Noch mehr Ranken erhoben sich und fesselten seine Arme und Beine.

Abbefaria wollte ihm zu Hilfe eilen, als er dicht neben seinem Kopf eine Bewegung ausmachte. Er fuhr herum und sah, wie sich direkt vor ihm eine riesige, dunkelrote Blüte entfaltete. Eine Wolke gelblicher Pollen schoss daraus hervor und hüllte ihn ein. Der schwere Geruch des Blütenstaubs nahm ihm den Atem und ließ ihn husten. Gleichzeitig strömte ein warmes, angenehmes Gefühl durch seine Gedanken. Seine Glieder schienen so leicht, als würde er jeden Moment vom Boden abheben.

„Seht mal, ich kann auch fliegen.", wollte er rufen, doch seine Zunge gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Eine sanfte Berührung an seinem Kinn wandte seinen Kopf wieder der Blüte zu. Hellgrüne, haarfeine Tentakel waren daraus hervor gewachsen und liebkosten sein Gesicht. Die Blüte öffnete sich weiter und im Inneren wurden zwischen den Staubgefäßen spitze, gelbe Zähne sichtbar. Verlockend duftender Nektar tropfte von ihnen herab und Abbefaria beugte sich automatische näher heran, um den Wohlgeruch zu inhalieren.

„Kopf runter!", befahl eine energische Stimme und eine Kugel aus Schatten und Tod traf die Blüte direkt in ihr Maul. Die geschundene Pflanze kreischte auf, zog die Tentakel zurück und schüttelte zornig ihre Blütenblätter. Dann zog sie mit einem Ruck die Wurzeln aus dem Boden und wandte sich der Hexenmeisterin zu, die sie angegriffen hatte. Eine gelbe Staubwolke löste sich aus der roten Blüte, die jetzt immer mehr an ein Maul erinnerte und stob auf die Hexenmeisterin vor. Die murmelte eine Formel und die Pollen vergingen in einem grellgelben Feuer.

„Ich könnte hier wirklich Hilfe gebrauchen!", japste die Menschenfrau, als die Blüte nach ihr schnappte und ihre Hand nur um Haaresbreite verfehlte. Mit einem komisch aussehenden Hüpfer rettete sie sich nach links und fiel dabei fast über den an den Boden gefesselten Priester. Die Ranken hatten den Nachtelfen inzwischen fast vollkommen eingewickelt und drohten ihn zu zerquetschten. Abbefaria stellte nicht ohne Befriedigung fest, dass die Pflanze auch sein flinkes Mundwerk zum Schweigen gebracht hatte. Der Gedanke ließ den Druiden lächeln.

„Hört auf so blöd zu grinsen und tut etwas!", herrschte die Hexenmeisterin ihn an.

Abbefaria verstand nicht, was sie von ihm wollte. Es war doch alles in Ordnung. Der Priester schwieg endlich mal, der vorlaute Schurke baumelte mit dem Kopf nach unten von einem Baum und der bullige Druide wehrte sich mit Zähnen und Klauen gegen drei lebendig gewordene Bäume, die mit ihren spitzen Ästen auf ihn einstachen. Früher oder später würden die teuflischen Treants sicher eines oder beide seiner Augen erwischen und den blinden Bären schließlich überwältigen. Aber das war vollkommen in Ordnung. Alles war vollkommen in…

Ein plötzlicher Schmerz zerfetzte die friedliche Stimmung in seinem Inneren und warf seinen Kopf zur Seite. Erschrocken hielt sich Abbefaria die brennende Wange. Vor ihm stand mit aufgelöstem Haarknoten und einen blutenden Kratzer auf der Wange die keuchende Hexenmeisterin. Zu ihren Füßen ringelten sich die wimmernden Überreste einer riesigen, verkohlten Peitscherblume.

„Hilfe. Priester. JETZT GLEICH!", fauchte sie und schubste ihn unsanft auf einen Haufen Lianen zu, die am Boden lagen und einen großen Kokon bildeten. Wie durch einen Nebel wurde ihm klar, dass sich einer seiner Gefährten in dessen Inneren befinden musste. Aber wie sollte er ihn befreien?

„Feuer hilft am besten, aber wenn ich das mache, wird er da drinnen gegrillt.", rief die Frau ihm von hinten zu. „Also lasst Euch was einfallen, während ich dem Bären beistehe."

Dann war sie fort.

_Feuer…kaltes Feuer…Mondfeuer_.

Das Gift des Peitschers kreiste immer noch in seinen Adern und lähmte seine Gedanken. Trotzdem griff Abbefaria hinauf und beschwor den Zorn der bleichen Göttin auf den pulsierenden Kokon herab. Ein schmaler Strahl hellen Mondlichts prallte auf die fleischigen Ranken und hinterließ einen münzgroßen, schwarzen Kreis. Ein piepsendes Quietschen war zu hören und das Zucken der Ranken wurde schneller.

_Ich habe es wütend gemacht_, durchfuhr es Abbefaria siedend heiß. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um seinen Geist zu klären. Sein Zauber war viel zu schwach und er konnte ihn nicht aufrecht erhalten. Er musste klarer denken, er musste stärker zaubern, er musste…sich verwandeln!

Er konzentrierte sich und begann mit der Transformation. Sein Gesicht wurde länger und spitzer, Fell spross aus seinem Nacken und Federn aus seinem Bauch. Seine Füße formten sich zu krallenbewehrten Tatzen und aus seinem Kopf schoss ein spitzes Geweih hervor. Er stieß ein zorniges, vogelartiges Kreischen aus und wiederholte den Zauber.

Blendendweißes Licht schoss in einer gewaltigen Säule vom Himmel herab und prallte auf den Pflanzenkokon. Silbernes Feuer tanzte über die zuckenden Ranken und verschmorte sie zu verdorrten Stengeln, Noch einmal beschwor Abbefaria den Mond und die Sterne und in einer gewaltigen Explosion zerplatzte die fleischige Hülle und gab den keuchenden Priester frei.

Abbefaria kniete sich schwerfällig neben ihn und wischte ihm mit der federbedeckten Hand den grünen Schleim vom Gesicht, der überall an ihm klebte.

„Mir fehlt nichts.", würgte der andere Nachtelf hervor. „Geht, helft den anderen."

Abbefaria nickte nur und stemmte sich wieder in die Höhe.

„Hey, Eule! Hier oben, wenn´s Recht ist!"

Der Druide hob den Kopf und entdeckte Deadlyone, der immer noch kopfüber von einem Ast baumelte. Unter ihm langen mehrere, abgeschnittene Ranken und er setzte sich mit Leibeskräften dagegen zur Wehr, ebenfalls zu einem Paket verschnürt zu werden. Seine Bewegungen erlahmten jedoch zusehends und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Dornenranken auch ihn umschlungen hatten.

Ohne zu zögern schoss Abbefaria einen grünen Blitz aus reiner Energie auf die Lianen, die die Füße des Schurken fesselten. Zischend fanden sie ihr Ziel und durchtrennten den Halt. Mit einem überraschten Kreischen stürzte der Nachtelf zu Boden. Kurz bevor er aufschlug, bremste etwas seinen Fall und er schwebte die letzten Zentimeter sanft zur Erde. Als Abbefaria sich umdrehte, sah er den am Boden liegenden Priester, dessen ausgestreckte Hand sich auf seinen Gefährten gerichtet hatte. Er seufzte, als der den Boden erreichte, und brach dann zitternd zusammen. Offensichtlich würde er ihnen jetzt keine Hilfe mehr sein.

„Kommt schon", blaffte Deadlyone und durchtrennte mit einem schnellen Dolchstreich die Fesseln an seinen Füßen. „Easy braucht unsere Hilfe."

In der Tat bedrängten die wilden Treants den anderen Druiden und die Hexenmeisterin. Einer von ihnen hatte die Menschenfrau gepackt und hielt sie zwischen seinen Astarmen gefangen. Die anderen beiden drangen weiterhin auf den wütenden Bären ein, der bereits eine Menge Blut verloren hatte und eine seiner Pfoten nachzog. Zu allem Überfluss öffnete sich neben ihm auf dem Boden eine weitere der blutroten Blüten. Wenn sie erst ihre giftigen Pollen ausgestoßen hatte, würde der Widerstand des großen Druiden vollends zusammenbrechen.

Abbefaria überlegte nicht lange und langte nach seiner Gürteltasche. Doch sie war nicht da. Mit der Verwandlung war auch all seine Kleidung verschwunden. Er wollte schon panisch werden, als er mit einem Mal wusste, dass er nicht mehr brauchte, wonach er gesucht hatte. Er musste nur ihre Namen aussprechen, und sie würden zu ihm kommen. Laut rief er nach seinen Begleitern.

Aus dem Boden brachen drei weitere Treants hervor und stürzten sich in den Kampf. Sie warfen sich auf einen der Baumgeister, die den Bären bedrängten, und schlugen mit ihren Ästen nach ihm. Holz prallte auf Holz, Blätter flogen umher und dornige Zähne bohrten sich in harte Rinde. Irritiert ließ der Angegriffene von seinem bisherigen Opfer ab und setzte sich gegen seine vermeintlichen Brüder zur Wehr.

„Das Gemüse bekämpft sich gegenseitig.", lachte der Schurke auf. „Das ist unsere Chance."

Mit einem heiseren Schrei warf er sich auf den verbleibenden Treant, der inzwischen allein den Klauen des Bären ausgesetzt war und zusehends an Boden verlor. Abbefaria hingegen war hin und her gerissen. Sollte er die zuerst die teuflische Blume bekämpfen oder die Menschenfrau befreien?

In diesem Moment krachte ein feuriger Meteor zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und landete genau auf dem gerade erblühten Peitscher. Mit lautem Kreischen verging das Pflanzenwesen, während der Meteor einen tiefen Krater in den saftig grünen Rasen schlug. Zu allem Überfluss erhob sich der brennende Felsbrocken auch noch und formte eine vage menschlich aussehende Gestalt. Das steinerne Wesen brüllte ohrenbetäubend und stampfte dann auf den verbleibenden Baumgeist zu, der die Hexenmeisterin in seinen Klauen hielt. Erschrocken knarrend ließ der Treant sie los und Sekunden später rammte ihn die Faust des glühenden Riesen in den Boden. Die Hexenmeisterin bellte einen Befehl und die Höllenbestie drehte sich gehorsam herum und wankte auf die verbliebenen Treants zu, die das Schauspiel aus neugierigen Augenknospen betrachteten.

„Halt! Nein! Stopp!", brüllte Abbefaria, warf sich schützend vor die drei kleinen Bäume und riss die Arme nach oben. Der Gluthauch des steinigen Dämons fegte über ihn hinweg und der Geruch von verbrannten Federn und angesengtem Haar lag in der Luft. Doch der erwartete Schlag blieb. Vorsichtig lugte Abbefaria zwischen den verschränkten Armen nach oben, wo das rudimentäre Gesicht der Höllenbestie wie ein Todesversprechen über ihm schwebte. Die ganze Gestalt war in der Bewegung gefroren, die gewaltige Faust noch zum Schlag erhoben. Plötzlich begann das Feuer um den Stein zu flackern, das Leuchten in den Augen der Bestie erstarb und kurz darauf polterte ein Haufen heißer Steine um Abbefaria herum zu Boden. Der feurige Dämon war nicht mehr. An seine Stelle trat jedoch sofort die zornessprühende Hexenmeisterin.

„Was soll das?", schnaubte sie. „Er hätte dieses Unkraut vernichtet."

„Ja, was soll das?", wollte jetzt auch der Schurke wissen. „Wir hatten Euch doch befohlen, keinen Dämon zu beschwören."

Die Hexenmeisterin fuhr zu ihm herum, als ihr klar wurde, dass er nicht mit Abbefaria sprach.

„Wie bitte?", fauchte sie außer sich. „Sollte ich mich etwa aufspießen lassen?"

„Es wäre kein großer Verlust gewesen. Ihr habt uns in eine Falle laufen lassen!"

„Was?" Die Menschenfrau stemmte empört die Hände in die Hüften. „Wer ist denn hier rumstolziert wie ein Hahn auf dem Mist und hat rumgekräht. Wenn Ihr vorsichtiger gewesen wärt…"

„RUHE JETZT!" Der große Druide hatte sich aus seiner Bärenform wieder zurückverwandelt und stand jetzt wie ein drohender Riese zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten. „Schuldzuweisungen bringen uns nicht weiter. Wir alle sind blind in diese Situation gestolpert. Lasst uns nach unserem Cousin sehen und dann verlange ich eine Erklärung dafür."

Er deutete auf die drei Treants, die sich jetzt um Abbefaria geschart hatten. Der öffnete den Mund zu einer Erwiderung, bis ihm einfiel, dass er immer noch verwandelt war. Bevor er sich jedoch wieder in seine Nachtelfenform transformiert hatte, hatte ihm der große Druide schon den Rücken zugedreht und sich dem immer noch am Boden liegenden Priester zugewandt. Abbefaria erkannte, dass er ihn mit einem Heilzauber behandelte. Wortlos trat er an den beiden übrigen vorbei und gesellte sich zu Easygoing. Gemeinsam nutzten sie die Kräfte der Natur, um den weißhaarigen Nachtelfen wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. Ein wenig blasser als sonst und immer noch überall von grünem Schleim bedeckt, öffnete der kurz darauf die Augen. Er grinste.

„Danke, meine Freunde, aber ihr könnte Eure Bemühungen jetzt einstellen. Den Rest schaffe ich auch allein."

Er richtete sich auf und ein goldenes, warmes Licht umflutete seine Gestalt. Seine Wunden schlossen sich innerhalb von Sekunden und selbst die letzten Spuren des Kampfes wurden von dem Licht davon gespült. Kurz darauf sah er wieder aus, als hätte es nie einen Kampf gegeben, wenn man einmal von einem langen Riss in seiner Robe absah.

„Die werde ich wohl ersetzen müssen.", seufzte er. „Aber jetzt will ich wissen, was ich verpasst habe."

Easygoing richtete sich auf und sah Abbefaria geradeheraus an.

„Unser neuer Freund wollte uns gerade erklären, woher die drei Treants kamen, die auf einmal an unserer Seite gekämpft haben."

Abbefaria biss sich auf die Lippe. Er hatte die Frage des großen Druiden nicht vergessen, doch die Wahrheit war, dass er keine Antwort darauf hatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie da waren und dass sie ihm helfen würden, wenn er ihre Namen rief. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht erinnern, wann er die Fähigkeit, sie zu rufen, erlangt hatte. Betreten sah er auf seine Handfläche, in der jetzt drei Samenkapseln lagen. Die Treants warne wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Form zurückgekehrt.

„Und?", hakte Easygoing nach. Die Miene des anderen Druiden war nicht unfreundlich, aber ernst. Als Anführer der Gruppe war sein Wunsch, die Fähigkeiten der einzelnen Mitglieder zu kennen, nur zu verständlich. Das Problem war nur, dass Abbefaria eben nicht gewusst hatte, dass er die drei rufen konnte, bevor er es getan hatte. Ebenso wenig wie die Verwandlung in seine Wasserform oder ein Moonkin.

Er öffnete den Mund, um wenigstens eine halbwegs glaubhafte Entschuldigung vorzubringen, als er die Stimme hörte.

„Hallo? Ist da jemand?", knarrte sie. „Ich bin hier drüben. Bitte, ihr müsst mir helfen!"

Ohne zu zögern drehte Abbefaria sich herum und lief in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war.

* * *

Magenta verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Erst stand dieser _Druide_ nur dümmlich grinsend in der Gegen herum und übte sich im Nichtstun und jetzt, da der Kampf vorbei war, rannte er auf einmal wie von der Tarantel gestochen los. Gut, zugegeben, der Trick mit dem lustigen Eulenbären war ganz nett gewesen, aber dass sie ganz allein mindesten drei dieser Pflanzenmonster ausgeschaltet hatte, war ihren langohrigen Begleitern natürlich entgangen. Stattdessen war _sie_ jetzt die Böse, weil sie in einer gefährlichen Situation auf ihr gesamtes Repertoire an Fähigkeiten zurückgegriffen hatte, anstatt nur die zu verwenden, die ihren Begleitern moralisch einwandfrei erschienen.

„Undankbares Pack!", murmelte sie leise.

„Sehe ich auch so.", antwortete eine Stimme aus ihrem Rucksack. Magenta hob eine Augenbraue, öffnete das Gepäckstück und spähte hinein. Die alte Schnapsflasche mit dem eingesperrten Wichtel glühte schwach vor sich hin und ein Paar verzerrte Augen musterten sie von der Innenseite.

„Was denn?", unkte der Wichtel dumpf. „Ging es etwa nicht um Hexenmeister? Ich dachte, ich…hey!"

Magenta ließ den Verschluss wieder zuschnappen und warf die Tasche unsanft über ihre Schulter. Das fehlte jetzt gerade noch, dass sie anfing, sich mit ihren Dienern zu unterhalten. Sie hatte immerhin schon genug Ärger mit diesen dahergelaufenen Nachtelfen, die wieder einmal weitergezogen waren, ohne sich um ihren Verbleib zu kümmern. Nicht einmal der ansatzweise charmante Priester hatte sich ihrer angenommen. Nun egal. Sie würden schon sehen, was sie davon hatten. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie auf ihre Hilfe wirklich angewiesen war.

Mit grimmiger Miene folgte Magenta ihren Begleitern und fand die vier in einer höchst eigenartigen Situation wieder. Oder vielleicht auch nicht, wenn man bedachte, was sie so alles über Nachtelfen und deren Affinität zur Natur gehört hatte. Allerdings hätte sie trotzdem nicht wirklich damit gerechnet zu sehen, wie sich jemand ernsthaft mit einem Baum unterhielt. Und dass dieser Baum dann auch noch antwortete!

„Mein Name, ist Eisenborke", knarzte der seltsame Baum gerade. Er war über und über mit grauen Flechten behangen. Trotzdem konnte Magenta inmitten dieses Gewirrs so etwas wie ein Gesicht ausmachen. Es hatte eine dicke, knollige Nase, tiefliegende, schwarze Augen und neben dem breiten, knotigen Mund staken zwei stumpfe, hölzerne Stoßzähne aus dem Holz heraus. Alles in allem erinnerte er Magenta an einen sehr alten Mann, der die besten seiner Tage schon lange hinter sich hatte.

„Was tut Ihr hier, Eisenborke?", fragte der große Druide Easygoing und die Ehrfurcht in seiner Stimme war dabei nicht zu überhören. Magenta schnaubte trocken.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor der Baum antwortete, so als müsse erst die Kraft sammeln, die Worte auszusprechen. „Ich und mein Bruder Wucherborke waren einst die Beschützer dieses Ortes. Seite an Seite mit den Shen'dralar bewahrten wir diesen Ort, halfen ihn nach der großen Erschütterung wieder neu zu bauen. Doch die Zeiten änderten sich. Die Shen'dralar änderten sich. Ihre Kraft begann zu schwinden. Dinge gingen vor und ihr Anführer, Prinz Thortheldrin, ließ sich mit Mächten ein, die er lieber nicht bemüht hätte. Die Zahl seiner Anhänger wurde weniger und weniger und eines Tages überrannten die Dämonen die Gärten. Sie verdarben dir Früchte unserer Arbeit und nahmen mich gefangen. Seit dem vegetiere ich hier vor mich hin, unfähig die Ketten zu sprengen, die der Satyr Zevrim Thornhoof mir angelegt hat. Doch dann kamt ihr, Sterbliche, und ich erkannte bei Euch die Ableger des mächtigen Arei. Wer so einen starken Verbündeten hat, ist vielleicht auch in der Lage, mir in meiner Not zu helfen."

„Arei?", fragte Abbefaria. „Wer soll das sein?"

Der Baum drehte sich schwerfällig zu ihm herum. „Arai ist ein Urtum des Krieges wie ich und Ihr tragt drei seiner Kinder bei Euch, Druide."

Der Nachtelf war augenscheinlich sprachlos. Seine Hand glitt zu dem kleinen Beutel an seinem Gürtel und verweilte dort, während seine Stirn in Falten lag. Anscheinend machte das Gesagte für ihn nicht viel mehr Sinn als für Magenta.

„Wie können wir Euch zu Diensten sein, weises Urtum.", fragte der Priester.

„Geht und tötet Zevrim Thornhoof. Sein Tod wird den Zauber brechen, der mich hier gefangen hält."

„Moment, ich dachte, wir suchen diesen Alzzin Wildformer.", mischte Magenta sich nun doch ein. Sie wollte nicht noch eine weitere Verzögerung riskieren.

Der dunkle Blick des Baumes fixierte sie. „Ihr werdet ohne meine Hilfe nicht zu seinem Versteck gelangen.", erklärte der Baum…das Urtum…was auch immer. „Eine tonnenschwere Tür versperrt den Weg zu seinem Versteck. Beendet meine Qual und ich werde den Weg für Euch freimachen."

„Ihr könntet die Tür gleich öffnen.", schlug Magenta vor.

Die Blätter des Urtums raschelten leise und es klang bekümmert. „Unter dem Bann des Satyren bin ich meiner Kraft beraubt. Ich würde Euch helfen, wenn ich könnte, kleine Sterbliche, doch es liegt einfach nicht in meiner Macht."

„Natürlich helfen wir Euch, Meister Eisenborke.", versprach Easygoing und warf Magenta einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Niemals würden wir Euch in so einer Zwangslage zurücklassen."

_Oh nein, natürlich nicht_, dachte Magenta spöttisch. _Selbstverständlich müssen wir uns um jedes Friedensblümchen kümmern, dem jemand seinen Stängel geknickt hat. Aber bitte. Wenn wir dadurch endlich diese Teufelsranke finden, soll es mir Recht sein._

„Habt Dank, teure Freunde.", seufzte das Urtum. „Ich werde Euch Eure Freundlichkeit nicht vergessen. Ich sehne mich schon so lange nach Frieden."

Seine Worte waren zum Schluss immer leiser geworden, so dass sie am Ende nicht lauter waren, als das Säuseln des Windes in den trockenen Blättern eines toten Baumes. Tatsächlich bewegte sich das Urtum jetzt nicht mehr und sah alt und grau aus. Vermutlich war seine Behauptung mit der Tür daher nicht einmal gelogen, obwohl Magenta bezweifelte, dass er es nicht vielleicht trotzdem geschafft hätte, wenn er sich nur richtig angestrengt hätte. Doch diese Möglichkeit stand jetzt nicht mehr zur Debatte. Die Nachtelfen schmiedeten bereits Schlachtpläne, mit denen sie sich dem Satyr entgegenwerfen wollten.

„Wenn ich vielleicht vorschlagen dürfte, dass wir diesen Zevrim Thornhoof zunächst einmal ausfindig machen?", unterbrach Magenta die allgemeine Diskussion. „Schließlich können wir uns ja schlecht durch die Massen der hier verweilenden Dämonen hindurch metzeln und hoffen, dass der richtige irgendwann dabei ist."

Dummerweise hörte niemand auf sie und die von ihr als sinnlos erachtete _Taktik_ war genau der Plan, den die Nachtelfen verfolgten. Wobei Magenta zugeben musste, dass die Wut, mir der sich ihre Begleiter auf die Satyre und deren Wichteldiener stürzten, durchaus sehenswert war. Nicht selten blieb von einer Ansammlung Dämonen nicht mehr als ein Haufen undefinierbarer Körperteile übrig.

Manchmal machte sich Magenta einen Spaß daraus, einen ihrer Feinde unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen und ihn gegen seine eigenen Kameraden zu hetzen, doch meist bemühte sie sich, es zumindest so aussehen zu lassen, als würde sie mit voller Kraft die Kämpfe unterstützen.

Nebenbei hielt sie nach wertvollen Artefakten oder weiter verwendbaren Schätzen Ausschau, die es hier ohne Zweifel einmal gegeben hatte, bevor die Satyre die Herrschaft übernahmen. Ihre Ausbeute war mager, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass die Dämonen sich genau wie jedes andere Opfer sehr gut dazu eigneten, Seelensplitter aus ihnen zu machen. Nur dass sich bei diesen Höllenkreaturen niemand darüber aufregte, wenn man Stücke ihrer Macht zu hübschen, violetten Edelsteinen verarbeitete. Außerdem band Magenta den Nachtelfen nicht auf die Nase, was sie tat, wenn sie einem der Dämonen den Todesstoß versetzte. Die Langohren musste nicht alles wissen.

Sie fanden Zevrim Thornhoof vor einem dunklen Altar, der von Dutzenden von Totenschädeln gebildet wurde. Magenta hätte gern gewusst, welches Ritual er gerade abhielt und wie er sich das Urtum Untertan gemacht hatte, doch ihre Begleiter stürzten sich bereits auf ihn, bevor sie die Gelegenheit fand ihn zu befragen. Als ein gut gezielter Prankenhieb des Bärendruiden schließlich sein Leben beendete, hallte ein donnernder Schrei durch die verfallenen Hallen:

„Endlich…befreit aus seiner verfluchten Umklammerung!"

Als sie den freudigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Druiden neben sich sah, musste Magenta ebenfalls lächeln. Sie wusste nicht warum. Vermutlich war Abbefarias Freude eben einfach ansteckend. Sicherlich konnte es ja nicht daran liegen, dass sie sich darüber freute, dass sie einen _Baum_ befreit hatten, auch wenn dieser sprechen konnte.

„Eisenborke ist frei.", sagte er zu ihr.

„Ja, ich hab´s gehört.", antwortete sie und lachte. „Ich meine, das war ja nicht zu überhören. Ich hoffe nur, er hetzt uns dadurch nicht noch mehr Dämonen auf den Hals."

Abbefaria schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Niemals. Wenn sie seinen Ruf tatsächlich vernommen haben, verkriechen sie sich jetzt wahrscheinlich mit schlotternden Knien in irgendwelchen Winkeln. Ein Urtum des Krieges ist ein ernstzunehmender Gegner."

Magenta lächelte nur weiter und sagte nichts dazu. Sie selbst glaubte nicht daran, dass die Dämonen tatsächlich Angst vor einem Baum hatten, auch wenn sie zugeben musste, dass Eisenborke jetzt, da er von der Verzauberung des Satyrs befreit war, wesentlich gesünder und eindrucksvoller aussah. Sein Laub erstrahlte nun wieder in einem gesunden Grünton, Moos und Flechten waren verschwunden und die gewaltigen Pranken des Baumwesens wirkten jetzt durchaus so, als könnten sie eine ganze Herde Dämonen auf einmal zerquetschen.

Das Urtum wiegte sein stattliches Haupt und knarrte: „Ich danke Euch, Sterbliche. Ihr habt Euer Versprechen gehalten und jetzt werde ich das meine halten, bevor ich endlich wieder in den Traum zurückkehre. Folgt mir und ich werde Euch den Weg zu Alzzins geheimer Kammer eröffnen."

Mit stampfenden Schritten durchmaß das Urtum den finsteren Garten, bis sie an der nördlichen Mauer angelangt waren. Dort donnerte es mit seinen riesigen Fäusten wieder und wieder gegen ein steinernes, mit Runen und Schriftzeichen übersätes Tor, bis der Stein Risse bekam und schließlich unter den wuchtigen Schlägen zusammenfiel. Der Staub seiner Tat hatte sich noch nicht ganz gelegt, als Eisenborke zu wanken begann.

„Seht, Sterbliche, der Weg ist frei.", sagte er. „Doch meine Stärke schwindet. Es ist jetzt Zeit, Abschied zu nehmen. Ich werde jetzt dahin zurückkehren, woher ich gekommen bin."

Etwas streifte Magentas Wange. Als sie es auffing, sah sie, dass es sich um eines der gerade frisch gesprossenen Blätter handelte. Der eben wieder erstarkte Baum starb.

„Habt Dank für das, was Ihr für mich getan habt. Und mögen die Mächte der Natur immer auf Eurer Seite sein."

Mit diesen letzten Worten versteifte sich das Urtum plötzlich. Der Glanz aus den dunklen Käferaugen wich und der gesamte Baum kippte lautlos nach hinten. Ein heiserer Schrei löste sich aus der Kehle von Magentas Nebenmann.

„Nein.", wimmerte Abbefaria. „Eisenborke, nein!"

Ceredrian trat zu ihm und legte ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. „Es ist besser, ihn gehen zu lassen. Er hat in dieser Welt schon lange nichts mehr verloren."

Easygoing nickte. „Wir sollten jetzt nicht in Trauer versinken, sondern sein Andenken ehren, indem wir zu Ende führen, was wir begonnen haben. Wir müssen Alzzin, den Wildformer, vernichten und die Teufelsranke zerstören. Nur so wird Eisenborkes Opfer nicht umsonst gewesen sein."

Magenta verdrehte innerlich die Augen vor so viel Pathos. Aber gut, sie hatten ja Recht. Je eher sie dieses teuflische Gewächs fanden, desto schneller würden sie diesen Teil der Stadt verlassen und sich endlich auf die Suche nach Immol'thar machen. Sie zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass er die Macht war, mit der sich dieser ominöse Prinz nicht hätte einlassen sollen. Die Hexenmeisterin konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich an seinen Aufenthaltsort zu gelangen. Doch zunächst einmal galt es, sich dem zu stellen, was am Ende dieses staubigen Ganges lauerte, der sich vor ihnen aufgetan hatte.

* * *

Das verfallene Haus am Rand des Friedhofs von Sorrow Hill lag noch genauso da, wie Risingsun es verlassen hatte. Erneut stieg sie die morschen Stiegen hinauf zu dem Zimmer, in dem der Geist von Marlene Redpath auf sie wartete. Hoffnungsvoll richteten sich die durchsichtigen Augen des Geistes auf die Paladina und ihre Begleiterin.

„Habt Ihr sie gefunden? Habt ihr Pamela gefunden? Sagt, wie geht es ihr? Geht es ihr gut? Ist sie am Leben?"

Risingsun antwortet nicht, sondern sah den Geist nur an. Die blonde Frau sackte in sich zusammen.

„Oh nein, ich wusste es.", flüsterte sie tonlos. „Sie war so ein glückliches Kind und ich…ich habe sie im Stich gelassen."

„Wir haben ihr ihre Puppe gebracht.", erklärte Emanuelle mit einem vorwurfsvollen Seitenblick auf die Paladina. „Aber eigentlich wollte die Kleine lieber, dass ihr Vater sie holen kommt. Wisst Ihr, was mit ihm geschehen ist?"

„Ihr Vater…mein Bruder." Die Stimme des Geistes war jetzt nur noch ein Flüstern. „Ich habe gesehen, was sie mit ihm gemacht haben. Diese Monster! Sie haben ihn nicht einfach nur getötet, sie haben ihn zu einem von ihnen gemacht. Niemals sah ich etwas derart Schreckliches. Doch das ist etwas, dass die kleine Pamela niemals erfahren darf. Sie würde es nicht verstehen und selbst wenn, brächte ich es nicht über´s Herz, ihr das zu erzählen."

Marlene Redpath verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen und begann bitterlich zu weinen.

„Gibt es denn gar nicht, was wir tun können?", wollte Emanuelle wissen.

Risingsun sah, dass die Augen der kleinen Gnomin ebenfalls verdächtig schimmerten. Die Paladina schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn Joseph Redpath von der Geißel übernommen wurde, ist seine Seele verloren. Wir können den Lauf der Geschichte nun einmal nicht verändern."

„Was…was habt Ihr da gesagt?" Marlene Redpath hatte den Kopf gehoben und sah Risingsun an, als wäre sie der Geist.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass Euer Bruder verdammt ist und seine Seele verloren. Er wird für alle Zeit das Monster bleiben, zu dem er geworden ist."

„Zeit… Zeit.", murmelte der Geist. „Das ist vielleicht die Lösung."

Die blonde Frau erhob sich und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie sah mit einem Mal sehr entschlossen aus.

„Ich weiß, ich habe schon zu viel verlangt, Paladin, doch es gibt noch etwas, um das ich Euch bitten möchte. Vielleicht gibt es noch eine kleine Hoffnung, wie wir Pamela und ihren Vater wieder vereinen können. Geht hinaus auf den Friedhof und sucht dort nach seinem Grab. Sein Körper liegt zwar nicht darin, denn seine Gebeine wurden schon vor Jahren zertrampelt und zu Staub zermahlen, aber unter dem Grabstein findet Ihr seinen Ehering. Nehmt ihn und bringt ihn nach Andorhal. Sucht dort nach einer Gnomin mit…seltsamen Kräften. Ihr Name ist Chromie. Wenn meinem Bruder und meiner kleinen Nichte noch jemand helfen kann, dann ist sie es."

Risingsun presste die Lippen zusammen. Was die Geisterfrau da verlangte, kam einem Selbstmord gleich, denn Andorhal war einer der am stärksten gesicherten Stützpunkte der Geißel in den westlichen Pestländern. Noch dazu verstand sie nicht, was es bringen sollte, diese _Chromie_ ausfindig zu machen. Man konnte einen Toten oder in diesem Fall Untoten nicht wieder zum Leben erwecken und ihn von der Unterjochung durch die Geißel zu befreien war etwas, an dem bereits die größten Geister und Glaubenstreuen verzweifelt waren. Es war schlichtweg unmöglich. Wie konnte also eine kleine Gnomin fertigbringen, was nicht einmal der legendäre Lord Uther, der Lichtbringer, selbst zustande gebracht hatte. Bittere Enttäuschung stieg ihre Kehle empor.

„Kommt Ihr?" Emanuelle stand bereits an der Tür und wirkte ungeduldig. „Na los, wir müssen diesen Ring finden."

„Aber..., wollte Risingsun protestieren, doch die kleine Magierin schnitt ihr einfach das Wort im Munde ab.

„Ihr habt geschworen, der kleinen Pamela zu helfen. Ich habe es Euch angesehen. Also los, lasst uns endlich diesen Ring suchen und dann nichts wie nach Andorhal."

„Wart Ihr schon einmal in Andorhal?", fragte Risigsun scharf. „Wir würden nicht einmal über die Stadtgrenze kommen. Dort wimmelt es nur so von Untoten."

Emanuelle blinzelte unbeteiligt. „Und?"

„Es ist _unmöglich_ lebend dorthin zu gelangen.", ereiferte sich die Paladina.

„Das hat man schon von vielen Dingen gesagt.", winkte Emanuelle ab. „Es muss nur mal jemand kommen, und es versuchen. Oder meint ihr vielleicht, aquadynamische Fischanlocker oder mechanische Eichhörnchen wären einfach so aus dem Nichts erschienen. Nein. Es musste jemand kommen und sie erfinden. Und heute hat einfach jeder eins."

„Ein was?", fragte Risingsun, die irgendwann den Faden verloren hatte.

„Na ein mechanische Eichhörnchen. Sagt bloß, Ihr habt keins. Welch eine Schande. Ich glaube, ich habe da noch ein paar Dutzend in meiner Tasche. Ich müsste nur…mhm."

Der Ausdruck, der auf dem Gesicht der kleinen Magierin erschienen war, gefiel der Paladina nicht. Er gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

„Wisst Ihr was?", grinste Emanuelle und trug damit nicht unbedingt zu Risingsuns Beruhigung bei. „Ich glaube, ich habe da eine Idee, wie wir unbemerkt nach Andorhal kommen können. Ich brauche nur noch etwas Zyphyrium und ein bisschen Klebstoff. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn man nur Schafe zum Explodieren bringen könnte. Ihr werdet sehen, das wird lustig."

„Ich werde es bereuen.", murmelte Risingsun, als sie der voran wuselnden Magierin nach draußen folgte. „Ich werde es ganz, ganz sicher bereuen."

Während die Gnomin sich an ihrem Gepäck zu schaffen machte, betrat Risingsun den Friedhof. Die einzelnen Gräber waren nur noch schemenhaft zu erkennen. Unkraut überwucherte die Grabränder und die Steine waren zerstört, umgefallen oder so stark verwittert, dass man die Inschriften darauf nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Ziellos wanderte de Paladina zwischen den Grabstätten herum, bis sie an einen Stein gelangte, der ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Risingsun kniete nieder und tastete über die raue Oberfläche. Unter einem Moosflecken fühlte sie eine glatte Oberfläche. Sie entfernte die Flechten und darunter kam eine kleine Messingplatte zum Vorschein.

„Joseph Redpath, gefallen in der Schlacht um Darrowshire", las sie. „Aber darunter steht noch etwas."

Die Paladina kratzte mit dem Fingernagel an der Platte herum, um auch noch den Rest der Inschrift zu entziffern, als es ein leises, kaum wahrnehmbares Klicken gab. Die Messingplatte schwenkte zur Seite und darunter kam ein einfacher, goldener Ring zum Vorschein. Joseph Redpaths Ehering. Ohne zu überlegen, griff sie danach.

_Rette mich_, flüsterte eine Stimme so nah neben ihrem Ohr, dass Risingsun aufsprang und nach ihrer Waffe griff. Fast schon panisch suchte sie die Umgebung ab, aber es war niemand zu sehen. Der Friedhof war leer und das einzige Geräusch, das zu hören war, war ihr eigener, schneller Atem.

„Verfluchte Geister.", schnaufte die Paladina und blickte auf den Ring in ihrer Hand. Mit einer entschlossenen Geste schloss sie die Finger darum und steckte ihn in die Tasche. „Andorhal, wir kommen. Ich hoffe nur, Emanuelle weiß, was sie da tut."

* * *

Abbefaria trauerte immer noch über den Verlust von Eisenborke. Es kam ihm ungerecht vor, dass sie das Urtum nur befreit hatten, um ihm dann beim Sterben zuzusehen. Vor allem aber hätte er noch so viele Fragen gehabt. Besonders über das, was Eisenborke über Arei und die kleinen Treants gesagt hatte, die Abbefaria aus ihnen heraufbeschwören konnte. Er hatte den Zauber inzwischen noch ein weiteres Mal wiederholt und wieder waren die drei kleinen Bäume erschienen. Aufgrund der äußeren Umstände hatte Easygoing nicht weiter nach einer Erklärung verlangt, als Abbefaria ihm gestand, dass er keine hatte, doch früher oder später würde ihn dieses Problem einholen.

„Wir nähern uns dem Satyr", verkündete die Hexenmeisterin in diesem Moment.

Abbefaria verbannte die Gedanken an das tote Urtum aus seinem Kopf und versuche, sich auf den bevorstehenden Kampf zu konzentrieren. Der Dämon würde nicht leicht zu besiegen sein und da war immer noch die…Teufelsranke.

Dem Druiden blieb der Mund offen stehen, als sie das Ende des Ganges erreichten und eine ehemalige Tempelanlage betraten. Die nach oben offene, kreisrunde Halle wurde von kunstvoll ziselierten Säulen und Zierbögen gesäumt. Breite Treppen führten zu einem zentralen Platz mit einem in Weiß- und Violett-Tönen gehaltenen Bodenrelief, in dessen Mitte sich ein marmornes Wasserbecken befand. Das musste der Mondbrunnen sein, von dem Rabine Saturna gesprochen hatte. Was Abbefaria jedoch erschauern ließ war nicht die Erhabenheit der heiligen Stätte, es war vielmehr der Grad an Zerstörung, dem sie anheimgefallen war.

„Was…was ist das?", fragte Deadlyone und wagte noch eine halben Schritt nach vorn, bevor auch er mit fassungslosem Gesicht stehenblieb.

„Das ist die Teufelsranke.", erklärte die Hexenmeisterin ruhig. „Ich sagte ja, dass es ein tückisches Gewächs ist."

„Es ist…gigantisch.", bemerkte jetzt auch Easygoing und Abbefaria fand, das selbst das die Ausmaße der Ranke noch nicht ausreichend beschrieb.

Alles hier schien an den dornigen Ranken und mit Widerhaken versehenen Tentakeln zu ersticken, Jede Säule war umwunden von mannsdicken Wurzelsträngen, jeder Bogen mit Ausläufern der Pflanze überwuchert. Ihre Wurzeln hatten die Bodenplatten gesprengt und die Mauern zum Einsturz gebracht. Es war wie ein gewaltiges Geschwür, das den Schrein befallen und ihn entweiht hatte. Das Licht der bleichen Göttin würde niemals wieder mit Wohlgefallen auf diesen Ort herab scheinen.

„Ihr müsst vorsichtig sein.", sagte die Hexenmeisterin und wies auf die Ranken. „Sie reagieren auf Bewegung und glaubt mir, dieses Gewächs ernährt sich nicht allein von Erde und Wasser. Einmal in diesen Ranken gefangen, könnte es schwierig sein, sich wieder zu befreien. Ihr würdet eingewickelt und verschlungen, noch bevor ihr um Hilfe rufen könntet."

„Aber wie sollen wir es dann bekämpfen?", wollte Ceredrian wissen.

Die Hexenmeisterin machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Wartet einen Augenblick hier. Ich werde etwas überprüfen."

Abbefaria hielt den Atem an, als die Menschenfrau sich langsam auf eine der dicken Ranken zubewegte. Ihr Gesicht verriet höchste Anspannung. Sie blieb kurz vor der Ranke stehen, zögerte noch einen kleinen Augenblick und legte dann die Hand auf den Pflanzenstrang.

Nichts passierte.

„Mhm, das ist eigenartig.", murmelte sie und klopfte noch einmal fester auf die Ranke. „Normalerweise reagiert das Gewächs sofort. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie Fledermäuse im Flug gefangen hat."

„Ihr habt es gesehen?", fragte Easygoing misstrauisch.

„Ich…äh….also ich habe davon gelesen, wie jemand gesehen hat, dass die Teufelsranke so etwas kann.", erklärte die Hexenmeisterin hastig. „Aber diese Ranke scheint mir seltsam inaktiv, so als hätte jemand oder etwas ihr ihre Kraft genommen."

„Das heißt, die Teufelsranke ist tot?", wollte Ceredrian wissen.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht.", gab die Hexenmeisterin zurück. „Zumindest nicht wirklich. Ich kann immer noch die große Macht spüren, die diesem Ort innewohnt. Irgendwo muss die Kraft der Pflanze abgeblieben sein und ich denke, wir täten gut daran herauszufinden, wo sie jetzt ist."

„Ich glaube, diese Frage ist nicht allzu schwer zu beantworten.", rief Deadlyone von einer der Balustraden aus. „Seht!"

Abbefaria und die andere stürzten zum Rand der Brüstung und spähten hinunter. Am Rand des großen Platzes stand eine große, gehörnte Gestalt mit schwefelgelbem Fell. Vor ihr wuchs etwas aus der Erde, das wie ein riesiger Dornbusch aussah, an dessen Ästen kleine, dunkelrot glühende Früchte hingen. Selbst auf die Entfernung hatte Abbefaria Schwierigkeiten, richtig hinzusehen, denn von diesem Strauch ging etwas absolut Böses aus.

„Er muss die Macht der Ranke in diese leuchtenden Splitter gebannt haben.", riet die Hexenmeisterin. „Wahrscheinlich wächst aus jedem von ihnen eine neue Teufelsranke hervor, wenn man sie einpflanzt."

„Dann müssen wir ihn erwischen, bevor er mit ihnen entkommt.", rief Easygoing. „Los, vorwärts, wir müssen diesen Satyr aufhalten."

Alzzin der Wildformer fuhr mit einem wütenden Grollen zu ihnen herum.

„Wer wagt es, hier einzudringen? Verschwindet, die Macht der Teufelsranke gehört allein mir!"

„Das werden wir ja sehen.", knurrte Easygoing und verwandelte sich erneut in einen großen Bären. Mit wütendem Gebrüll stürzte er sich auf den Satyr.

Der Dämon wich mit einem Satz zurück und fletschte die Zähne. „Mir roher Gewalt wirst du mich nicht fangen, Druide. Sieh nur, wie sie schwindet und verwelkt."

Er pustete eine grüne, stinkende Wolke aus, die den großen Druiden vollkommen einhüllte. Der Bär gab einen klagenden Laut von sich und brach vor den Augen seiner Mitstreiter zusammen. Wimmernd versuchte er, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen, doch die mächtigen Pranken schienen plötzlich zu schwach, um das Gewicht des Bärenkörpers zu tragen.

„Was hast du mit meinem Bruder gemacht?", fauchte Deadlyone. Er zog seine Dolche und stürmte auf den lachenden Satyr zu.

„Wie, mit diesen armseligen Spitzen willst du mich verletzten? Ich werde dir zeigen, was Dornen sind. Sieh her!"

Der Satyr hieb mit seiner Pranke nach dem herannahenden Schurken, doch in der Bewegung änderte sich die Gestalt des Dämons. Seine Finger wurden länger und spitzer, die Haut wurde hart und borkig. Mit voller Wucht traf er seinen Gegner mit dem Ast, zu dem sein Arm geworden war. Zweige griffen blitzschnell nach den Waffen des Schurken und hielten sie hoch über seinen Kopf. Dickere, dornenbesetzte Äste trafen den Nachtelfen an Kopf, Hals und Schläfe. Blutüberströmt taumelte er rückwärts.

„Was…was ist das für ein Trick."

„Kein Trick.", lachte der Baum. „Nur eine kleine Kostprobe meiner Fähigkeiten. Und jetzt halt still, damit meine Diener sich an dir laben können."

Der Erdboden rund um den entwaffneten Schurken herum begann zu brodeln, und gleich mehrere der gefährlichen Peitscherblumen schossen aus dem Boden hervor. Sie ergriffen den überraschten Nachtelfen und hielten ihn mit ihren Lianen gefangen. Schmatzend näherten sich die Blüten seinen Kopf.

„Nein, halt! Lasst ihn sofort los" Ceredrian sprang vor und eine Woge goldenen Lichts rollte über die wilden Schlingpflanzen hinweg. Kreischend und winselnd zogen sie sich zurück und zogen ihre Beute mit sich.

„Mir scheint, sie haben Gefallen an ihrem Spielzeug gefunden.", säuselte der Satyr. „Aber du tust ihnen weh. Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Komm, gib mir etwas von deiner Kraft."

Ohne weitere Vorwarnung stürzte sich der Baum auf den überraschten Priester und hüllte ihn in seine Äste. Abbefaria hörte den Priester aufstöhnen.

„Ja, JAA, MEEEHR", sang der Baum und lachte höhnisch. „Ihr könnt mich nicht besiegen. Ihr nicht!"

„Lass ihn sofort los, Dämon.", rief die Hexenmeisterin. „Wir haben genug von deinen Spielchen."

Erst jetzt sah Abbefaria, dass neben ihren Füßen wieder der kleine Wichteldiener erschienen war. Die spitzohrige Kreatur zögerte nicht lange und warf auf einen Befehl seiner Meisterin hin mit einem Feuerball nach dem tanzenden Baum. Alzzin quiekte auf und machte einen Satz rückwärts. Dabei ließ er Ceredrian los, der entkräftet zu Boden sank. Sofort was Abbefaria bei ihm.

„Was ist passiert? Seid Ihr verletzt?"

Der Priester schüttelte benommen den Kopf. „Mir fehlt nichts. Nur ein paar unbedeutende Schnitte. Aber ich fühle mich so eigenartig. Ich…"

Er griff mit der Hand nach seinem zerkratzten Gesicht und murmelte einige Worte. Als nichts passierte, wurden seine Augen groß.

„Was hat er mit mir gemacht?"

„Er hat Euch die magische Kraft entzogen.", erklärte die Hexenmeisterin, die neben Abbefaria aufgetaucht war. „Sie wird wiederkommen, denn der Effekt ist nicht von Dauer, doch für den Moment werdet Ihr ohne Zauber auskommen müssen."

„Ah, jetzt habe ich aber genug von dir.", brüllte der Baum, der inzwischen an mehreren Stellen brannte, wo ihn die Feuerbälle des Wichtels entzündet hatten. Mit einem wütenden Schrei verwandelte Alzzin sich wieder in einen Satyr zurück. „Du magst vielleicht einen fähigen Diener haben, Hexe, aber ich habe Dutzende!"

Er streckte die Hand gegen die Mauer hinter sich und mit ohrenbetäubenden Donnern krachte der Fels in sich zusammen. Gackernd und johlend stürmte eine ganze Schar Wichteldiener daraus hervor und ging auf die drei verbleibenden Streiter los.

„Oh, ach ja?", fauchte die Hexenmeisterin. „Wenn du nichts Besseres zu bieten hast, als lächerliche Wichtel, dann werde ich wohl gewinnen"

Sie hob einen Gegenstand, der wie ein Stab mit einem Kristall an der Spitze aussah, und rief eine Formel. Im selben Moment verschwand der Wichteldiener und eine rotbraune, tentakelbesetzte Bestie brach aus dem Nichts hervor. Als sie die Wichtel sah, heulte sie auf und stürzte sich mit Begeisterung auf die kleinen Dämonen. Bevor diese reagieren konnten, hatte sie schon drei davon mit einem Biss verschlungen und eine vierter hing jaulend am Ende eines Tentakels fest. Unter entsetztem Kreischen suchten die restlichen, kleinen Dämonen ihr Heil in der Flucht, während die Bestie ihnen nachjagte und einen nach dem anderen verschlang.

„Sieht aus, als hätte mein Sloojhom deine Wichtel zum Fressen gern.", spottete die Hexenmeisterin.

„Ihr wollt also einen Hundekampf?", spuckte Alzzin aus. „Dann stellt Euch meinen Zähnen und Klauen, Menschlein!"

Wieder veränderte der Satyr die Form. Sein Fell wurde dunkler und länger, der Kopf wurde zu einer breiten Schnauze und die Arme und Beine zu dicken, pelzbesetzten Pfoten. Mit einem wütenden Knurren sprang der schwarze Worg, zu dem der Satyr geworden war, vor und verbiss sich im Bein der Hexenmeisterin. Vor Schmerz schrie die Frau auf und der Zauber, den sie soeben hatte weben wollen, verpuffte ungenutzt. Knurrend zerrte der Worg sie zu sich und schnappte nach ihrer Kehle. Sie schrie auf und wollt ihn von sich stoßen, doch sie war nicht kräftig genug. Unaufhaltsam näherten sich die Reißzähne der ungeschützten Haut.

„Nein!", gellte Abbefarias Schrei durch die Halle.

Er würde zu spät kommen, sein Zauber würde sie nicht mehr retten können. Wie durch einen Nebel nahm er den dunkle Schatten war, der sich dem Worg von der Seite näherte. Er wollte rufen, den Satyr irgendwie ablenken, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu. Mit voller Wucht rammte der große Bär den schwarzen Worg, der daraufhin durch die Luft geschleudert wurde und mit einem schmerzverzerrten Heulen auf dem harten Boden landete. Sofort setzte ihm der Bär nach und deckte ihn mit Schlägen seiner Tatzen ein. Der Worg zögerte nicht und verbiss sich seinerseits im Kragenfell des Bären. Knurrend und jaulend rangen die beiden riesigen Tiere miteinander. Zwar war der Bär stärker als der Worg, doch dieser war ihm ihn Schnelligkeit und Wendigkeit überlegen. Schon bald blutete der Bär aus mehreren Wunden.

„Schnell, Ihr müsst ihm helfen.", rief Ceredrian Abbefaria zu. „Ich kümmere mich derweil um die Frau."

Abbefaria nickte und wandte sich wieder den beiden Kontrahenten zu. Der Satyr hatte sich schon wieder verwandelt und stand nun wieder in seiner ursprünglichen Form vor dem Bären, der sichtlich keuchte und auf einem Bein lahmte.

„Ihr werdet mich nicht besiegen!", meckerte der gehörnte Dämon und holte tief Luft. Abbefaria ahnte, dass er erneut den Schwächungszauber auf Easygoing wirken sollte. Das musste er unbedingt verhindern. Schon griff er hinauf in den Himmel, um den Satyr mit einem Strahl eisigen Mondfeuers zu blenden, als dieser sich plötzlich an die Brust griff. Der Dämon taumelte und wankte und fiel schließlich mit einem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck vorneüber. Auf seinem Rücken waren zwei tiefe Stichwunden zu sehen, aus denen schwarzes Blut strömte.

Der Schurke trat einen Schritt aus dem Schatten nach vorn und bleckte die spitzen Zähne. „Niemand vergreift sich ungestraft an meinem Bruder.", knurrte er. „Und was noch wichtiger ist: Niemand vergreift sich ungestraft an meinen Dolchen."

„Deadly!" Der große Bär hatte sich wieder in einen Druiden zurückverwandelt und sah seinen Bruder anerkennend an. „Ich dachte, du wärst noch in diesen Pflanzen gefangen."

„Das Gemüse da hinten meinst du?", fragte der Schurke und wie mit dem Daumen auf einen Haufen zerfetzte Pflanzenwesen. „Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass diese zwei Dolche da meine einzigen Waffen sind. Ich gebe zwar zu, dass mir der Umgang mit Schwertern nicht so sehr liegt, aber um damit Unkraut zu jäten, reicht es allemal. Oh sieh mal, unsere Singdrossel ist auch wieder auf den Beinen. Was ist? Kommst du, um uns wieder einmal zusammenzuflicken?"

Ceredrian hatte seinen Arm und die Hexenmeisterin gelegt, die immer noch merklich humpelte. „Ich fürchte, ihr werdet noch eine Weile auf meine heilenden Kräfte verzichten müssen. Alzzin war gründlich, als er mich meiner Fähigkeiten beraubt hat."

„Vielleicht kann sich unsere anderer Druide ja mal ein wenig nützlich machen.", stichelte der Schurke. „Im Kampf hat er sich zumindest nicht besonders mit Ruhm bekleckert."

Abbefaria schluckte eine giftige Erwiderung, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, hinunter und zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Gern.", antwortete er. „Womit soll ich anfangen?"

„Vielleicht am besten mit Magenta.", antwortete Ceredrian. „Sie ist am schwersten verletzt."

Abbefaria nickte und wollte nach dem Bein der Hexenmeisterin sehen, als sie sich ihm entzog und abwehrend die Hände hob.

„Nicht, es wird schon gehen. Ich habe da meine eigene Medizin."

Ceredrian runzelte die Stirn. „Seid Ihr sicher? Der Biss könnte sich entzünden."

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher.", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. „Aber vielen Dank für das Angebot."

Abbefaria versuchte herauszufinden, ob er irgendetwas falsch gemacht hatte, aber sie wich seinem Blick aus. So wandte er sich lieber Easygoings Arm zu und heilte die lange Risswunde und die Verstauchung in seinem Knöchel. Nachdem er auch noch einige Kratzer und Blessuren des Schurken beseitigt hatte, nahmen sie gemeinsam die geheimnisvolle Ranke in Augenschein, die Alzzin versucht hatte von ihnen zu beschützen.

Die Pflanze war inzwischen verdorrt und die leuchtenden Früchte, die eine eigenartig kristalline Form hatten, waren zur Erde gefallen. Ein unheimliches, rötliches Glühen ging von ihnen aus und ein jeder schien in seiner ganz eigenen Frequenz zu pulsieren.

„Dies ist die Essenz der Teufelsranke.", murmelte die Hexenmeisterin, als sie die Hand danach ausstreckte. „Ich kann ihre Macht in den Splittern fühlen."

„Dann sollte wir diese in das Reliquiar der Reinheit füllen.", antwortete Easygoing. „Es wird die Macht der Teufelsranke bannen und sicher versiegeln."

Für einen Moment sah es aus, als wolle die Hexenmeisterin widersprechen, doch dann nickte sie nur. Vorsichtig und ohne die Splitter mit den Händen zu berühren, bugsierte der große Druide die leuchtenden Splitter in das Gefäß und verschloss dieses am Ende sorgfältig. Dann reichte er es an Ceredrian weiter, der es in seinem Beutel verstaute.

„Nachdem das geschafft ist, sollte wir so schnell wie möglich zur Mondlichtung zurückkehren.", sagte Easygoing. „Rabine Saturna wird unseren Bericht erwarten."

„Moment, Freund Nachtelf, nicht so eilig." Die Hexenmeisterin nahm vor dem Druiden Aufstellung und kniff die Augen zusammen, während die ihm den Zeigefinger in die Brust bohrte.

„Wir hatten eine Abmachung, schon vergessen? Ich helfe Euch, die Teufelsranke zu bergen, und dafür helft Ihr mir, Immol'thar zu finden. Ihr werdet doch wohl nicht wortbrüchig werden?"

Mit angehaltenem Atem erwartete Abbefaria die Antwort ihres Anführers. Es hätte ihn, ehrlich gestanden, nicht gewundert, wenn der große Druide sich tatsächlich nicht an die Abmachung gehalten hätte. Immerhin handelte es sich bei Magenta immer noch um eine Hexenmeisterin. Doch wie es aussah, hatte er sich getäuscht.

„Ihr habt Recht, Hexenmeisterin, das war mir entfallen.", knurrte Easygoing. „Doch zunächst einmal müssen wir einen Weg hier heraus finden."

„Ich glaube das dürfte nicht allzu schwierig werden.", sagte Ceredrian und deutete auf einen Gang, der freigelegt worden war, als Alzzins Wichteldiener aus der Wand brachen. „Wie es aussieht, führt dieser Tunnel hier nach draußen."

Easygoing verzog das Gesicht. „Heißt das, wir müssen wie dreckige Ratten unter der Erde entlang kriechen?"

Deadlyone grinste. „Denk dir einfach, es könnte noch schlimmer sein."

„Wie das?", wollte der Druide wissen.

„Nun, du könntest fliegen müssen.", lachte der Schurke und sah dann zu, dass er mit einem ordentlichen Vorsprung in den Tunnel kam, bevordie anderen ihm folgten.

Auf diese Weise entging ihnen, wie die ersten Säulen unter dem schwindenden Einfluss der teuflischen Magie der Ranke, die sie so lange aufrecht erhalten hatte, zu schwanken begannen. Erste Gesteinsbrocken kollerten von den oberen Rängen herab und einer der Torbögen sackte lautlos in sich zusammen. Schon bald würde nichts mehr an den ehemaligen Tempel und die teuflische Macht erinnern, die er einst beherbergt hatte.

* * *

Immer wieder erschütterten kleine Explosionen die Stadt. Zombies fuchtelten mit den dünnen Gliedmaßen herum, Ghule liefen kopflos in irgendwelche Richtungen, Banshees rauften sich die Geisterhaare und die plumpen Monstrositäten walzten in ihren Versuchen, die Quelle der Aufregung zu finden, mehr als einen Skelettsoldaten platt. Mit einem Wort: Es herrschte Chaos in Andorhal.

Davon unbeeindruckte schlichen zwei Gestalten auf das ehemalige Gasthaus des Ortes zu. Die kleinere von ihnen griff dabei immer wieder in eine Kiste und dann sprintete etwas Silbernes, Rasselndes in Richtung der Stadt. Kurz darauf war von dort wieder ein Krachen zu hören. Die größere der beiden Gestalten machte eine ungeduldige Geste.

„Ich glaube, es reicht jetzt langsam. Sie werden uns noch finden."

„Aber es sind nur noch fünf Stück übrig."

„Dann spart Sie Euch für den Rückweg auf.", giftete Risingsun und nahm Emanuelle entschieden die Kiste mit den verbleibenden, explodierenden Eichhörnchen weg. „Los, rein mit Euch, wir sind da."

Die Tür des Gasthauses öffnete sich erstaunlich lautlos und ließ die beiden Besucher ein. Drinnen herrschte klamme Dunkelheit, nur ab und an durchbrochen vom Widerleuchten eines Feuerscheins, der durch die zerbrochenen Fenster huschte.

„Oben oder unten?", wisperte Risingsun an Emanuelle gewandt.

„Oben würde ich sagen.", antwortete die kleine Magierin leise. „Also _ich_ würde zumindest oben bevorzugen und immerhin suchen wir ja eine Gnomin, nicht wahr?"

Risingsun nickte vage und machte sich daran, die Treppe zu erklimmen. Dabei lauschte sie, ob irgendwo in der Dunkelheit noch Untote auf sie lauerten. Als nichts zu hören war, trat sie mutig auf den oberen Treppenabsatz und legte die Hand an die einzige, geschlossene Zimmertür.

„Bereit?"

Emanuelle nickte. „Bereit!"

Die Paladina holte noch einmal tief Luft und drückte dann gegen die Zimmertür. Das Holz schwang nach innen und gab den Blick auf ein gemütlich eingerichtetes Zimmer frei. Ein Feuer brannte im Kamin und auf dem Bett lag eine blonde Gnomin auf dem Bauch und studierte etwas, das wie eine goldene Taschenuhr aussah. Als Risingsun und Emanuelle das Zimmer betraten, sah sie auf.

„Ah, ihr kommt gerade zur rechten Zeit. Ihr seid doch nicht aus der Zukunft, oder?"

„Was…?", stammelte Risingsun, als die Gnomin vom Bett hüpfte und auf sie zu trippelte.

„Obwohl ich überlege, ob wir uns nicht kennen. Irgendetwas war da. Seid ihr allein?"

„Ja.", antwortete Emanuelle an Risingsuns Stelle. Die Paladina fühlte sich von den grünen Augen der Gnomin förmlich durchbohrt.

„Fein, fein.", lächelte die fremde Gnomin. „Was kann ich also für Euch tun?"

„Wir suchen jemanden mit Namen Chromie.", erklärte Emanuelle höflich.

„Nun, ich würde sagen, Ihr habt mich gefunden. Weiter?"

Emanuelle gab Risingsun einen Schubs. Die Paladina zuckte zusammen und griff dann hastig in ihre Tasche, um Joseph Redpaths Ehering zu Tage zu fördern. Sie reichte ihn Chromie.

„Oh, was haben wir denn da?", rief die interessiert. „Einen Ring? Lasst mich sehen."

Die eigenartige Gnomin hielt den goldenen Kreis in den Schein des Kaminfeuers und betrachtete es durch dessen Öffnung.

„Ah ja. Dieser Ring saß einst an der Hand eines großen Mannes. Eines großen Mannes, dessen Ende von einer Tragödie überschattet wurde. Traurig, wirklich traurig." Sie blinzelte und blickte auf. „Und was kann ich jetzt für Euch tun?"

„Wir wollen ihm helfen.", antwortete Emanuelle. „Ihm und seiner Tochter. Sie ist ein Geist. In Darrowshire. Seine Schwester schickt und zu Euch. Sie sagte, Ihr wärt vielleicht in der Lage, etwas gegen das Leid des armen Mädchens und seines Vater zu tun."

„Mhm.", machte Chromie und betrachtete den Ring in ihrer Hand. „Natürlich ist es jetzt viel zu spät, um noch etwas an seinem Schicksal zu ändern…aber vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit in der Vergangenheit. Doch dazu müsste ich erst noch Genaueres wissen, über das, was vorgefallen ist. Dafür benötige ich einige Schriften aus dem Rathaus von Andorhal. Die _Annalen von Darrowshire_. Ich fürchte nur, bei dem Tumult, der da draußen herrscht, wird es nicht einfach sein, dorthin zu gelangen."

„Ich glaube, das ist unsere Schuld.", gestand Emanuelle ein. „Ich habe die Untoten mit explodierenden Eichhörnchen abgelenkt, damit wir unbemerkt hierher kommen konnten."

„Explodierende Eichhörnchen?", zwitscherte Chromie. „Nein was für ein entzückender Einfall. Ihr solltet wirklich bei Eurer Ingenieurskunst bleiben, Emanuelle. Es ist ein so viel charmanterer Zeitvertreib als die Jagd auf schwarze Drachen. Ich…"

Chromie unterbrach sich. Sie legte den Zeigefinger an die Nasenspitze und tippte ein paar Mal dagegen. Risingsun bezweifelte immer mehr, dass sie ihnen wirklich würde helfen können. Die Paladina war ja daran gewöhnt, den wilden Gedankensprüngen dieses kleinen Volkes manchmal nicht ganz folgen zu können, aber Chromie setzte dem ganzen wirklich die Krone auf. Nichts, von dem, was sie sagte, schien einen Sinn zu ergeben.

„Jetzt weiß ich auch, woher ich Euch kenne.", rief Chromie auf einmal und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Nein sowas. Aber gut, dann werde ich dieses Mal eine Ausnahme machen und Euch noch ein wenig unter die Arme greifen. Wartet einen Augenblick."

Die Gestalt der Gnomin begann zu verschwimmen. Ein bronzefarbender Strudel ergriff ihre Gestalt und ließ ihre Umrisse flackern. Für einen Augenblick wurden die Flammen des Kaminfeuers kleiner und Risingsun meinte etwas wie das Brüllen eines großen Tieres zu hören. Als es wieder hell wurde, sah Chromie ein wenig zerzaust aus und hielt ein dickes Buch in ihren Händen.

„Hui, das war ja was.", lachte sie und strich sich den Staub von der Robe. „Ich hatte nicht mit so viel Widerstand gerechnet. Aber diese zeitversetzten Wächter sind nicht ohne Grund aufgetaucht, als ich nach dem Buch gesucht habe. Das heißt vielleicht, dass wir auf der richtigen Spur sind und es doch noch Hoffnung für Joseph Redpath gibt. Aber zunächst lasst uns sehen, was überhaupt geschehen ist."

Chromie legte den alten, schimmeligen Folianten auf den Tisch und schlug die ersten Seiten auf. Intensiver Modergeruch breitete sich im Zimmer aus und kribbelte in Risingsuns Nase. Es war jedoch nicht das Einzige, das die Paladina nervös machte. Irgendetwas an dieser fremden Gnomin war mehr als eigenartig.

„Ah ja.", sagte die gerade und tippte mit dem Finger auf eine der vergilbten Seiten. „Hier steht es ja. Joseph Redpath war der Anführer der Miliz von Darrowshire. Als die Untoten die Stadt angriffen, stellten er und seine Männer sich ihnen mit der Unterstützung einer kleinen Gruppe der Ritter der Silbernen Hand. Deren Anführer, Davil Crokford, war ein ehemaliger Bewohner von Darrowshire und seinen einstigen Nachbarn zu Hilfe geeilt, als diese in ihrer Stadt von den Versorgungslinien der Allianz abgeschnitten wurden. Zusammen konnten sie die ersten Attacken der Geißel zurückschlagen.

Doch die Untoten gaben nicht auf und verstärkten ihre Angriffe. Ein Ghul-Lord namens Horgus, der Verheerer, griff in die Schlacht ein und setzte den Verteidigern schwer zu. Als er schließlich selbst in die Schlacht eingriff, lieferte er sich einen erbitterten Kampf mit Davil Crockford. Dieser besiegte den Ghul-Lord zwar, verstarb jedoch wenig später an einer tödlichen Wunde, die er sich bei dem Kampf zugezogen hatte.

Die Schlacht ging weiter und Joseph Redpath führte seine Männer mit unvergleichlichem Mut. Doch gerade als es schien, dass die Verteidigung Darrowshires erfolgreich sein würde, griff der Todesritter Marduk Blackpool, auch genannt Marduk, der Schwarze, Joseph Redpath mit heimtückischer, schwarzer Magie an. Er stahl seine Seele und verwandelte sie in ein böses Abbild seiner Selbst. Der so korrumpierte Captain verbreitete anschließend die Verseuchung unter seinen eigenen Männer, die sich daraufhin gegen ihre Verbündeten wendeten und ihnen den Garaus machten. Danach metzelten der verdorbene Joseph Redpath und seine Gefolgsleute die übrigen Bewohner von Darrowshire, die sich in ihren Häusern versteckt hatten, bis nicht einer mehr von ihnen am Leben war. Schlussendlich zogen der Captain und seine Männer dann mit den Truppen der Geißel um Tod und Verderbnis in das restliche Lordaeron zu tragen."

Chromie hörte an dieser Stelle auf zu lesen und seufzte tief. „Ein schreckliches Schicksal. Zumal zu befürchten bleibt, dass der Gute mitbekam, was er tat und doch nichts dagegen ausrichten konnte. Ich denke, wir sollten dem Armen helfen, was meint Ihr?"

Risingsun sah die Gnomin an, als wäre sie nicht recht bei Trost. „Aber all das liegt weit in der Vergangenheit. Wie sollten wir ihm helfen können?"

Jetzt war es an Chromie, ein dummes Gesicht zu machen. „Na weil ich als Wächter über die Zeit durchaus die Möglichkeit habe, die Vergangenheit zu ändern. Habe ich das denn nicht erwähnt?"

„Äh nein?!"

Die Wangen der blonden Gnomin wurden ein wenig dunkler. „Oh verzeiht, wo habe ich denn nur meinen Kopf. Oder besser gesagt _wann_. Ich hatte gedacht, ich hatte Euch bereits erzählt, dass ich ein Mitglied des Bronzenen Drachenschwarms bin. Meine Aufgabe ist es, den Verlauf der Zeitlinie zu überwachen."

Emanuelle und Risingsun sahen sich an. Die Paladina merkte ihrer Begleiterin an, dass diese ebenso überrascht von der plötzlichen Wendung der Geschehnisse war wie sie. Ein Drache. Ein leibhaftiger Drache hier in Andorhal. Noch dazu in Gestalt einer kleinen Gnomin. Das war zu fantastisch, um wahr zu sein. Und da nicht sein konnte, was nicht sein durfte, blieb nur der Schluss übrig, dass Chromie sie von Anfang an belogen hatte.

„Ich glaube, wir gehen jetzt besser.", sagte Risingsun und nahm Haltung an. „Es hat mich gefreut, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, Chromie oder wie immer Ihr auch heißen mögt."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging direkt auf die Tür zu.

„Aber was ist, wenn sie die Wahrheit sagt?", warf Emanuelle ein. „Was, wenn wir Joseph Redpath und der kleinen Pamela wirklich helfen können, wieder zusammen zu finden. Sollte das nicht ein bisschen Glauben und Zuversicht wert sein?"

Risingsun, die bereits die Hand an den Türknauf gelegt hatte, verzog das Gesicht und schloss die Augen. In ihrem Kopf erschien das Gesicht der kleinen Pamela, die ihre Puppe an sich drückte.

„Ich kann Euch nicht versprechen, dass es wirklich funktioniert, aber einen Versuch ist es wert.", hörte sie wie aus weiter Ferne die Stimme der Gnomin, die vorgab, ein Drache zu sein. „Hier, seht selbst. Mein Zauber hat die Annalen von Darrowshire um einige Kapitel erweitert. Sie schildern jetzt auch den Verlauf der Geschichte nach dem Ende der Schlacht. In ihnen wird auch von einem weiteren Mitglied der Familie Redpath berichtet, Carlin Redpath. Er hat überlebt und befindet sich jetzt bei der Kapelle des hoffnungsvollen Lichts in den Östlichen Pestländern. Ihr solltet ihn aufsuchen und ihm das Buch bringen. Er wird wissen, was weiter zu tun ist."

„Woher weiß er das?", fragte Emanuelle verblüfft.

„Na weil ich es ihm gesagt habe, natürlich.", antwortete Chromie in selbstverständlichem Ton. „Und jetzt fort mich Euch. Die Familie Redpath hat wahrlich lange genug gelitten. Sie haben es wahrlich verdient, dass jemand ihnen Frieden bringt. Ein Leuchtfeuer in der dunklen Nacht. Denn in Zeiten der Dunkelheit, dürfen wir nie vergessen, stets aufs Neue ein Licht anzuzünden"

Die Paladina schrak zusammen und fuhr zu Chromie herum. Die Gnomin sah sie aus offenen Augen an und in dem tiefen Grün spiegelten sich bronzene Funken. Sie lächelte sanft.

Risingsun trat einen Schritt vor. „Mein Vater hat das damals zu mir gesagt, bevor er in die Schlacht geritten ist. Woher wisst Ihr davon?"

Chromie zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. „Ich sagte doch, ich bin ein Hüter der Zeit. Und ich glaube, jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, seinen Ratschlag zu beherzigen, meint Ihr nicht auch?"

Widerwillig nickte Risingsun. „Also schön, Ihr habt gewonnen, Chromie. Wir werden diesen Carlin Redpath aufsuchen und wenn es einen Weg gibt, ihm und seiner Familie zu helfen, dann werden wir ihn verdammt nochmal finden."

Sie wandte sich an Emanuelle, die bereits die Annalen von Darrowshire in den Händen hielt. „Kommt schon, Magierin, wir haben einen weiten Weg vor uns."

„Oh prima.", jubelte Emanuelle. „Dann also auf in die Östlichen Pestländer!"

* * *

**Heho!**

**Uff, endlich geschafft. Und dabei wollte ich mich doch beeilen. So ein Käse… Aber ich gelobe Besserung und werde diesmal auch gleich weiterschreiben. Zwei Kapitel in fünf Wochen, das wird doch wohl hoffentlich zu schaffen sein. (Wer´s glaubt…)**

**Ein ganz kleines Wort möchte ich diesmal zum Titel verlieren. Die gleichnamige Quest aus WoW hat, wie man sicherlich bemerkt hat, nichts mit dem Kapitel zu tun. Aber ich mochte den Namen schon immer gern und außerdem ist die Reihe um Tirion Fordring und seinen Sohn einer derjenigen, die im Gedächtnis bleiben. Ich habe sogar noch einen Screenshot aus 2006 davon. Mag im Full-T2-Look an der Seite von Taelan Fordring auf dem Weg zu seinem Vater. Leider kann man die Questreihe ja inzwischen nicht mehr machen. Deswegen wollte ich mit dem Titel des Kapitels einfach mal an sie erinnern, auch wenn sie keinen Platz in dieser Geschichte haben wird.**

**Bis (hoffentlich) bald!**

**Mag**


	14. Von Liebe und Familie

**Von Liebe und Familie**

Die morschen Bohlen unter Risingsuns eisenbeschlagenen Stiefeln knarrten bedrohlich. Die Paladina blieben stehen und lauschte. Da war es wieder, das leise Geräusch, das nicht in diese Umgebung passte. Ein Hilferuf einer verzweifelten Frau. Einer Frau, die es hier nicht geben konnte. Nicht hier auf dem Friedhof von Sorrow Hill.

Die heilige Kriegerin zögerte. Ihr Blick irrte zurück zu der hellen Türöffnung hinter ihr. Dort draußen lag der verfluchte Friedhof ganz in der Nähe des Truppenlagers an der Chillwind-Spitze. Kommandant Valorfist hatte Risingsun dazu eingeteilt, die Untoten, die des Nachts aus den Gräbern krochen und eine Gefahr für die Sicherheit darstellten, zu dezimieren. Normalerweise war dies eine Aufgabe für die neu angekommenen Rekruten, die sich dabei ihre ersten Sporen verdienen konnten. Doch von denen gab es momentan im Chillwind Camp nicht allzu viele. Sie waren alle unter der Leitung eines anderen Hauptmanns nach Caer Darrow aufgebrochen. Risingsun war zu spät gekommen, um dem Sturm auf Scholomance noch beizuwohnen.

Dieser Umstand nagte an ihr, auch wenn sie das natürlich nie zugegeben hätte. Im Kampf gegen die verfluchten Untoten war kein Platz für Eitelkeiten. Trotzdem wäre es an ihr gewesen, diese Bastion des Bösen zu stürmen und dem Erdboden gleich zumachen. All die Vorbereitungen, Schweiß und Mühen und nicht zuletzt ein beträchtliches Maß ihres Soldes, die für die Beschaffung eines Schlüssels draufgegangen waren, der ihnen einen leichten Zugang nach Scholomance verschafft hätte. Sogar die Reise nach Tanaris war im Grunde genommen ihrem Plan, die Festung zu erobern, geschuldet gewesen, auch wenn sie die Gelegenheit, ein paar untote Trolle - ein doppeltes Unglück, wenn es nach ihrer Meinung ging - aus dem Weg zu räumen und dem Ausgrabungsleiter seine Steintafeln zu verschaffen, nicht hatte ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Sie hatte es richtig machen wollen und im Endeffekt hatte es sie nur Zeit gekostet. Zeit, die jemand anders genutzt hatte, um ihren Platz einzunehmen. Von Kommandant Valorfists Standpunkt aus eine logische Entscheidung, das musste Risingsun zugeben. Trotzdem hätte sie es wirklich begrüßt, nicht für eine solch einfache Aufgabe eingeteilt zu werden. Nicht nach allem, was…

Die Paladina unterbrach sich selbst und horchte auf. Ihr Atem erschien ihr unnatürlich laut in der vom Geruch nach Moder und Schimmel durchsetzten Luft des maroden Hauses. Irgendwo tropfte Wasser zu Boden, ansonsten war es wieder still. Zu still dafür, dass die Paladina sich sicher war, gerade noch eine weibliche Stimme vernommen zu haben. Sie war aus dem ersten Stock des Hauses gekommen. Jetzt war nichts mehr zu hören, keine Schritte, keine ächzenden Balken, gar nichts. Konnte das eine Falle sein?

Risingsun fasste ihren Kriegshammer fester und machte sich langsam und vorsichtig daran, die Treppe zu erklimmen. Schon bei der ersten Stufe wurde ihr klar, dass von _leise_ allerdings keine Rede sein konnte. Das verrottete Holz jammerte und stöhnte unter ihren Schritten. War es das, was sie vorhin gehört hatte? Oder gar der Wind, der durch einen löchrigen Fensterrahmen pfiff? Allerdings klangen diese Laute selten wie das, was die Paladina im nächsten Moment deutlicher vernahm als zuvor.

„Hilfe! So helft mir doch!", rief eine Frau und Risingsun ließ alle Vorsicht fahren. Mit zielgerichteten Schritten stürmte die Paladina die Stufen empor, zertrümmerte mit dem Kriegshammer die morsche Zimmertür und streckte den Ghul, der sich dahinter befand, mit einem Schlag nieder. Die untote Kreatur wusste gar nicht, wie ihr geschah, als sie bereits in zwei Hälften geteilt zu Boden fiel, immer noch einen überraschten Ausdruck auf dem verrotteten Gesicht.

Schwer atmend sah sich Risingsun in dem Raum um. Es war zu seiner Zeit offensichtlich eine Schlafkammer gewesen. An der Wand lehnte die klägliche Leiche eines Wandschrankes, Scherben einer Waschschüssel lagen neben dem, was einmal eine Kommode gewesen sein mochte, und unter den zu Staub zerfallenen Vorhängen und Laken moderten die Reste eines Bettes vor sich hin. Neben dem Bett öffnete sich eine kleine Tür zu einem Nebenraum. Durch diese halb geöffnete Tür nahm die Paladina ein blasses Schimmern wahr.

„Kommt heraus!", rief sie mit lauter Stimme und griff wieder nach ihrer Waffe.

Das Schimmern wurde intensiver, durchdrang die Tür und formte die Umrisse einer Frau. Dies war nicht der Geist einer Bäuerin, so viel konnte Risingsun erkennen. Die Frau trug ihr blondes Haar offen und ihr Kleid war aus einem feinen, hellen Stoff, wie ihn Städterinnen bevorzugten. Womöglich war dies eine der armen Seelen, die aus dem nahen Andorhal hatten entkommen können, bevor die Geißel es überrannte. Trotzdem blieb die Paladina vorsichtig. Selbst hinter einer liebreizenden Fassade mochte sich immer noch ein heimtückischer Gegner verbergen.

„Habt Dank.", wisperte der Geist. „Ich weiß, dass mir diese Kreaturen nichts anhaben können. Trotzdem zittere ich immer noch, wenn einer von ihnen sich hierher verirrt. Ich habe Angst…ich habe Angst, ich könnte einen von ihnen wiedererkennen."

„Ihr habt Familie in Andorhal?", fragte Risingsun und ließ ihre Waffe ein Stück sinken. Wie es schien, war dies tatsächlich einfach nur eine arme Seele, dazu verdammt den Ort ihres Todes bis in alle Ewigkeit zu durchstreifen.

Der Geist schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich lebte hier allein. Mein Name ist Marlene Redpath und meine Familie lebte in Darrowshire östlich von hier. Ich war dort zu Besuch, als die Untoten die Stadt überfielen. Ich bekam es mit der Angst zu tun und floh. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es kein Entkommen gab. Als ich hier ankam, war Andorhal bereits gefallen und ich fand hier nur denselben Tod, den so viele, viel zu viele in Darrowshire erlagen."

Unsichtbare Tränen liefen dem Geist über das Gesicht. „Sicher verachtet ihr mich jetzt. Ich sehe, Ihr seid ein Paladin. Ich erinnere mich, wie eine kleine Gruppe von Streitern des heiligen Ordens der Silbernen Hand uns zur Hilfe eilte und sich den Untoten furchtlos entgegenwarf. Aber ich bin keine mutige Frau, Paladin. Ich floh, als die Untoten die Stadtmauern überwanden. Und glaubt mir, ich bin nicht stolz auf das, was ich getan habe."

Risingsun bemühte sich, freundliche Worte zu finden. „Wenn Ihr wirklich bereut, was Ihr getan habt, dann wird Euch vergeben werden."

Die Geisterfrau sah Risingsun aus großen, feuchten Augen an. „Wie kann mir vergeben werden, wenn ich doch so furchtbare Schuld auf mich geladen habe. Denn wisset, auf meiner Flucht ließ ich meine Nichte Pamela allein in ihrem Versteck zurück und redete mir ein, es sei zu ihrem eigenen Besten. Mein Herz wird keine Ruhe finden, bis ich erfahre, was mit ihr geschehen ist. Doch kann ich diesen Ort nicht verlassen. Würdet Ihr an meiner Stelle nach Darrowshire reisen und für mich nachsehen."

Risingsun zögerte. Sie hatte ihren Auftrag hier fast erfüllt. Normalerweise war es ihr Plan gewesen, Kommandant Valorfist zu fragen, ob sie dem Zug nach Scholomance folgen konnte.

Die Geisterfrau sah sie flehend an. „Bitte, Paladin. Werdet Ihr nach Darrowshire gehen und nach der kleinen Pamela suchen?"

„Natürlich wird sie das.", meldete ein Stimmchen hinter Risingsun.

Die Paladina fuhr herum, den Kriegshammer zum Schlag erhoben, als sie erkannte, wer dort in der Tür stand. Mit trippelnden Schritten kam der Neuankömmling näher und beäugte die Paladina von unten herauf ein wenig vorwurfsvoll.

„Dafür, dass da draußen ungefähr zwei Dutzend übelriechende Untote rumgelaufen sind, war es ziemlich leichtsinnig, mir einfach so den Rücken zuzudrehen. Ich hätte ja sonstwas sein können."

„Emanuelle?", ächzte Risingsun und ließ die Waffe sinken. „Was…wie kommt Ihr hierher? Ich dachte, Ihr seid auf dem Weg nach Stranglethorn."

„Oh, da war ich.", gab die Gnomin freundlich zur Auskunft. „Doch wie sich herausgestellt hat, hat das Problem _Blutgott_ etwas größere Ausmaße, als ich allein bewältigen kann. Daher bin ich dabei, mir eine Truppe aus fähigen Leuten zusammenzustellen, um in das Versteck seiner Anhänger vorzudringen und Hakkars Wiederbelebung zu verhindern. Ein Paladin von Eurem Format käme mir da gerade recht."

„Ihr meint, Ihr seid den ganzen Weg von Stormwind…"

„Ironforge.", unterbrach Emanuelle sie. „Ich hatte die Gelegenheit, meinen Vorrat an Portalrunen aufzufrischen. Und wenn man dann noch mit dem Geifenmeister per Du ist, der einem seinen besten Greif gibt, den man dann in der Nähe von Aerie Peak gegen einen noch besseren Greif tauschen kann – wisst Ihr, diese Wildhammer-Zwerge sind gar kein so übles Völkchen, wenn man sie erst mal näher kennt – tja dann ist der Weg hierher eigentlich nur ein Katzensprung. Euer Kommandant hat mir dann verraten, wo ich Euch finde. Und wie es aussieht, kam ich ja gerade zur richtigen Zeit. Ihr müsst diesen Auftrag unbedingt annehmen."

Risingsun zog die Stirn kraus. „Aber ich dachte, Ihr sagtet, dass…"

„Ach Papperlapapp.", unterbrach Emanuelle sie schon wieder. „Der armen, kleinen Pamela muss geholfen werden. Außerdem sagt mir mein Gefühl, dass wir diese Aufgabe übernehmen sollten. Und schließlich wollt Ihr doch immer irgendwelche armen Seelen retten. Nun, wie es aussieht, ist die gute Marlene Redpath hier eine ziemlich arme Seele. Wir reisen gemeinsam nach Darrowshire, finden heraus, was mit Klein-Pamela passiert ist, erstatten Marlene Bericht und dann bringe ich uns in Nullkommanichts wieder zurück nach Ironforge. Ihr werdet sehen, das wird lustig."

Die Paladina konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass eine Reise in die östlichen Pestländer, die noch weit stärker verwüstet worden waren als die westlichen, wirklich unter die Definition _lustig _fiel. Andererseits kannte sie Emanuelle inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sich die kleine Magierin ohnehin nicht mit einem „Nein" zufrieden geben würde. Und zu guter Letzt mochte es wirklich eine gute Tat sein, den Geist von Marlene Redpath von ihrem Kummer zu befreien.

„Also schön.", willigte sie ein. „Wir reisen nach Darrowshire und suchen nach Pamela."

„Oh, ich danke Euch, Paladin.", hauchte der Geist. „Möge das Licht Euch auf Eurem Weg leiten."

„Das hoffe ich auch.", brummte Risingsun und folgte Emanuelle nach draußen. Die kleine Magierin stand bereits neben ihrem mechanischen Gefährt und wies aus den sie umgebenden Friedhof. Soweit Risingsun sehen konnte, war er übersät mit schwelenden Knochenhaufen.

„Ich hoffe, es ist in Ordnung, wenn ich ein paar der Burschen aus dem Weg geräumt habe?", zwitscherte Emanuelle heiter. „Euer Kommandant sagte mir, Ihr wärt hier, um diese Arbeit zu erledigen und ich dachte mir, Ihr wolltet das bestimmt nicht unerledigt zurücklassen."

Risingsun musste gegen ihren Willen lächeln. „Ihr seid wirklich unglaublich."

Die Gnomin nickte nur. „Ich nehme an, das heißt, dass wir aufbrechen können. Kommt, Ich habe Euer Pferd bereits satteln lassen."

„Ihr wusste doch gar nicht, ob ich einwilligen würde."

Emanuelle ließ diese Feststellung unerwidert, aber irgendwie hatte Risingsun das Gefühl, dass die kleine Magierin, die ihr jetzt den Rücken zudrehte, um auf ihren Roboschreiter zu klettern, ein ziemlich breites Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

* * *

Kog langweilte sich. Er war zur Wache im äußeren Ring eingeteilt worden und blinzelte träge in das auf und ab wogende Grün, das die weiße Stadt umgab. Seine Keule lag neben ihm, denn wer sollte schon hierher kommen. Jeder wusste, dass Düsterbruch den Gordok gehörte. Außerdem war das Turnier, das vor ein paar Tagen hier stattgefunden hatte, längst vorbei und die Besucher hatten sich bereits wieder in alle Himmelsrichtungen zerstreut.

Kog nahm einen Schluck aus dem Bierkrug, den er heimlich hierher geschmuggelt hatte und verfiel in ein leichtes Dösen. Es war ein spannendes Turnier gewesen. Der alte Ork-Schamane Reghar Earthfury war überraschend doch zum Turnier erscheinen, nachdem man den Champion seines Teams nach dem letzten Arena-Match vergiftet hatte. Irgendwie war es dem Ork jedoch gelungen, einen neuen Kämpfer aufzutreiben, einen Menschen, der sich ausnehmend gut geschlagen hatte. Reghars Team hatte Sieg um Sieg davon getragen und war nach dem finalen Kampf gegen die Favoriten des Turniers, die Gordunni-Oger, zu den Gewinnern des Turniers aufgestiegen. Eine Menge Leute hatten viel Gold dadurch verloren. Kog nicht. Er wettete nicht, sondern investierte lieber gleich in Bier. Die Gordok waren berühmt für ihr gutes Bier. Kein Ogerstamm machte besseres. Obwohl eigentlich kein anderer Ogerstamm überhaupt welches machte, aber das war ok, denn so war Gordok-Bier das beste Ogerbier überhaupt.

Etwas Kleines zu seinen Füßen erregte Kogs Aufmerksamkeit. Er zwinkerte gegen das einfallende Sonnenlicht und versuchte, das Ding zu seinen Füßen zu fixieren.

„Was sein das denn? Ein Wichtel?", grunzte er und wedelte mit der dicken Hand. „Los, verzieh dich oder ich dich haue platt wie Pfannkuchen."

Der kleine Dämon dachte jedoch nicht daran und fing stattdessen an, einen Feuerball zu beschwören. Kog brummte ärgerlich, holte aus und zerquetschte den Wichtel unter seiner Handfläche. Er pustete gerade auf seine verbrannten Finger, als er eine Stimme hinter ihm sagen hörte:

„Das war nicht sehr nett, Oger."

Kurz darauf wurde die Welt um Kog herum dunkel.

* * *

Magenta wich dem vor ihre Füße kullernden Bierkrug aus, als die Ogerleiche neben ihr zu Boden krachte. Diese fleischigen Brocken waren nicht besonders schwer zu knacken, auch wenn einige von ihnen über eine gute Kondition und sogar einige Magieresistenzen verfügten. Das einzig wirklich Lästige an Ogern war, dass man sie meist nicht ohne Aufsehen um die Ecke bringen konnte. Entweder sie brüllten herum, was das Zeug hielt, und selbst, wenn sie dazu keine Gelegenheit mehr hatten, machten sie nach ihrem Tod noch solch einen Heidenlärm, dass meist noch mehr von ihnen angelockt wurden.

Die Hexenmeisterin sah sich vorsichtig um. Dieses Mal schien sie Glück gehabt zu haben und niemand hatte den Tod des Wächters bemerkt. Eilig begann sie, die Leiche zu durchsuchen, auch wenn der strenge Körpergeruch des Ogers und die Tatsache, dass er lediglich einen Lendenschurz trug, die Suche unangenehm und wenig erfolgversprechend machten. Wie erwartet fand sie auch nicht viel mehr als ein paar Münzen und eine kleine Statuette, von der Magenta, hätte sie raten müssen, annahm, dass er so etwas wie eine dicke, nackte Ogerfrau darstellte. Angewidert ließ sie das Ding fallen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Dieses Eldre'Thalas oder auch „Düsterbruch" zu finden, war gar nicht mal so schwer gewesen, wenn man wusste, wonach man suchte. Eine ausgedehnte Stadt aus weißem Marmor fiel eben selbst in diesem grünen Dschungel, der sich Feralas schimpfte, ausreichend auf. Wer immer diese Stadt erbaut hatte, war nicht gerade ein Meister der von Subtilität gewesen. Selbst jetzt, da der Zahn der Zeit schon an den Gemäuern genagt hatte und die Vegetation mit wuchernden Fingern nach ihnen griff, war immer noch viel von der einstigen Pracht der Stadt zu erkennen. Es gab keine Säule, die nicht verziert war, keinen Torbogen ohne Schmuck, keinen Weg, der nicht ein kompliziertes Muster aufwies, dort, wo die Bodenplatten noch nicht von den schwere Füßen der Oger zerbrochen worden war. All das zu erschaffen, musste entweder Jahrhunderte oder sehr große Mengen magischer Energie gekostet haben. Aus irgendeinem Grund tippte Magenta auf Letzteres.

Während ihr Blick an den endlosen Gängen mit ihren Marmorsäulen entlang strich, hatte sie plötzlich das Gefühl, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Sofort nahm sie alarmiert die Umgebung in Augenschein, aber der Wald war immer noch grün und der Säulengang vor und hinter immer noch leer. Alles erschien friedlich und doch…irgendetwas war dort.

So unauffällig wie möglich wob Magenta einen Schattenblitz in ihrer Hand. Sie wusste nicht, warum, aber die Stelle, an der ein Stück aus der äußeren Mauer herausgebrochen war, erschien ihr wie das perfekte Versteck. Nicht für einen Oger, so viel war klar. Aber ein Oger hätte sich auch kaum damit aufgehalten, sich an sie heranzuschleichen. Wer immer ihr folgte, war wesentlich kleiner.

Als sie Magie in ihrer Hand ihre volle Stärke erreicht hatte, schoss Magentas Arm vor und eine Kugel aus dunklem Licht raste auf eine der Säulen zu. Fast gleichzeitig bemerkte Magenta einen Schatten in ihren Augenwinkeln. Eine Faust traf sie hart in die Seite und ließ sie keuchend zusammen brechen. Noch im Fallen streckte sie erneut die Hand aus und warf einen Feuerbrand nach dem Angreifer. Kreischend ließ der von ihr ab und wälzte sich auf dem Boden, um die Flammen in seiner Kleidung zu löschen. Magenta wollte sich gerade aufrichten, um ihn erneut anzugreifen, als sich der riesige Schatten eines Waldbären zwischen sie schob. Die Bestie brüllte wütend und schleuderte Spuckefetzen in ihre Richtung. Dann holte sie mit einer Pranke so groß wie Magentas Kopf zum Schlag aus.

„Halt! Stopp!", rief eine Stimme und ein ganzer Wortschwall folgte, von dem Magenta nicht ein Wörtchen verstand. Der Bär allem Anschein nach schon, denn er klappte das Maul wieder zu und…verwandelte sich in einen Nachtelfen.

Magenta fielen fast die Augen heraus, als plötzlich vier Vertreter dieser Rasse vor ihr auftauchten und wild durcheinander zu reden begannen. Allein die Anwesenheit von Nachtelfen hier in Feralas wäre ja nicht weiter verwunderlich gewesen, doch hätte Magenta nie damit gerechnet, einen von ihnen zu kennen. Trotzdem stand dort vor ihr eben jener Nachtelf, mit dem sie durch das verschneite Winterspring gereist war. Er deutete unmissverständlich auf Magenta und redete dabei auf den ehemaligen Bären ein, der fast einen ganzen Kopf größer war als er selbst. Sie wusste zwar nicht genau, worum es ging, aber allein dem Tonfall nach zu urteilen, schien es ihr angeraten, sich in das Gespräch einzumischen.

„Äh, Entschuldigung?", unterbrach sie die streitenden Nachtelfen. „Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich glaube, hier liegt ein Missverständnis vor. Ich hatte nicht vor, einen von Euch anzugreifen."

Der Nachtelf, der ihrem Feuerzauber zum Opfer gefallen war, zog die Oberlippe hoch und entblößte die spitzen Eckzähne. Die dunkelblauen Haare und der Bart an seinem Kinn schwelten immer noch.

„Hexenwerk", zischte er heiser. „Wir haben Euren Dämon gesehen. Ihr seid böse."

„Immerhin schleich ich mich nicht von hinten an irgendwelche Leute an und versuche, ihnen ein Messer zwischen die Rippen zu rammen.", fauchte Magenta zurück, denn sie hatte die Dolche in der Hand des drahtigen Nachtelfen bemerkt.

„Bitte, ich kenne sie. Sie stellt keine Gefahr für uns dar.", versuchte jetzt der Nachtelf, den Magenta bereits kannte, das Wort zu ergreifen. Sie kramte in ihrem Gedächtnis. Wie hieß er doch gleich? Abbefaria? Es wunderte sie, dass sie seinen Namen tatsächlich behalten hatte, wo sie sich doch alle Mühe gegeben hatte, nicht mehr an ihn zu denken.

Der große Nachtelf knurrte etwas Unverständliches und wandte sich dann an Magenta.

„Was tut Ihr hier? Was bringt Euch nach Düsterbruch? Antwortet rasch, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."

Magentas Augen wurden schmal. Was glaubte dieser Kerl eigentlich, wen er vor sich hatte? Glaubte er etwa, er könne sie allein durch seine körperliche Präsenz einschüchtern? Obwohl Magenta zugeben musste, dass die imposante Erscheinung sie durchaus beeindruckte, hatte sie doch nicht vor, allein deswegen kleinbeizugeben. So würdevoll wie möglich erhob sie sich und strich ihre Robe glatt. Dann sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen, wozu sie allerdings den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Euch das etwas angeht.", sagte sie mit eisiger Stimme. „Ich habe nicht um Eure Gesellschaft gebeten und wäre entzückt, wenn Ihr mich daher wieder allein lassen würdet. Wie Ihr seht, komme ich mit den Ogern hier auch sehr gut allein zurecht."

Sie wies auf die Leiche des Ogers im Hintergrund und stemmte dann die Hand in die Hüfte, um deren Zittern zu verbergen. Dummerweise hatte dieser Nachtelf doch etwas an sich, das ihr ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend verschaffte. Es war nicht die dunkle Aura von Furcht, in die sich Hexenmeister so gerne kleideten. Es glich viel mehr dem Gefühl vor einem riesigen, knurrenden Wolfshund zu stehen, von dem man gerade entdeckt hatte, dass er nicht wie sonst an der Kette lag. Wenn man sich umdrehte und weglief, würde er zuschnappen.

„Wie mir scheint, sind die Gemüter hier etwas erhitzt.", schaltete sich nun der letzte Nachtelf ein, der sich bis dahin im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. Seine Stimme war angenehm und er rollte das R auf eine Weise, die an eine schnurrende Katze erinnerte. Seine Robe wies ihn zudem als Mitglied einer weniger kämpferischen Klasse aus. Ein Priester vielleicht?

Der Nachtelf legte Magentas Gegenüber die Hand auf die Schulter und zog ihn sanft zurück. „Meinst du nicht, wir sollten diese Diskussion zumindest an einen Ort verlegen, wo man uns nicht so leicht sehen kann, Easy? Oger mögen zwar etwas beschränkt sein, aber _blind_ sind sie nicht."

Der muskulöse Nachtelf zögerte sichtlich, bevor er nickte und Magenta und die anderen anwies, ihm zu einer weniger ins Auge fallenden Nische zu folgen. Sie erwog für einen Augenblick, ihm die Gefolgschaft zu verweigern, ergab sich dann aber der Situation. Es konnte nicht schaden, sich anzuhören, was die vier wollten. Selbst wenn es nur war um zu verhindern, dass sie ihr weiterhin in die Quere kamen.

Der Anführer der kleinen Gruppe begab sich sofort wieder in seine drohende Haltung, als Magenta die Nische betrat. Gleißendes Sonnenlicht fiel von oben durch die nicht vorhandene Decke und tauchte die zerbrochenen Fliesen und wuchernden Grasbüschel, die aus den gesplitterten Bodenplatten empor sprossen, in blendende Helligkeit. Wie es schien, war dies ihrem Gegenüber unangenehm, denn er kniff die Augen zusammen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, als warte er nur darauf zuzuschlagen.

„Ich wiederhole es nur noch einmal: Was tut Ihr hier?"

„Zumindest halte ich harmlose Reisende nicht von Ihren Angelegenheiten ab.", erwiderte Magenta. Sie warf einen Blick an dem massigen Nachtelfen vorbei auf den Rest der Gruppe. Während der vermeintliche Priester irgendwo zwischen Belustigung und Unglaube zu schwanken schien und der angesengte Dolchträger sich auf ärgerliches Starren verlegt hatte, stand auf Abbefarias Gesicht echte Sorge. Vielleicht war es doch nicht ratsam, den grimmigen Nachtelfen allzu sehr reizen. Einen Kampf zu provozieren würde sie nur aufhalten und sie war sich, ehrlich gesagt, nicht sicher, ob sie tatsächlich als Sieger aus dieser Begegnung hervorgehen würde. Daher setzte sie ein liebenswürdiges Lächeln auf.

„Aber da es Euch ja so brennend zu interessieren scheint… Ich bin hier, um Teile dieser Ruinen zu erforschen. Mir wurde gesagt, dass sie viele Geheimnisse bergen und ich bin von Natur aus neugierig."

„Ihr wollt also etwas stehlen.", fauchte der schlaksige Nachtelf aus dem Hintergrund.

„Wem der Schuh passt, der zieht ihn sich an.", konterte Magenta bissig. „Ich könnte das Gleiche von Euch annehmen. Dies ist immerhin kein nachtelfisches Gebiet. Also sagt selbst, warum seid _Ihr_ hier?"

Die letzte Frage hatte sie bewusst an Abbefaria gerichtet. Im hellen Sonnenlicht und aufgrund der dunklen Hautfarbe der Nachtelfen war es zwar nicht leicht zu erkennen, doch Magenta hätte schwören können, dass er ein wenig blasser wurde.

„Ich…wir…wir wollen…", stotterte er.

„Ruhe!", verbot ihm der Anführer rüde den Mund. „Das geht sie überhaupt nichts an."

Magenta ersparte sich einen Kommentar. Es war auch gar nicht notwendig, denn sie erhielt in diesem Moment Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite.

„Vielleicht könnte es trotzdem nützlich sein, die Meinung eines Fachmanns oder in diesem Fall einer Fachfrau zum Thema ‚Teufelsranke' zu erfahren.", ergriff der Priester das Wort. „Immerhin wissen wir nicht, was uns erwartet."

Magenta horchte auf. „Sagtet Ihr ‚Teufelsranke'?" Lebhafte Bilder des fleischigen, gefräßigen Gewächses, das Lord Banehollow als Haustier hielt, stiegen vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Gab es etwa mehr als ein Exemplar dieser widerlichen Pflanze?

Ihre Abscheu musste sich deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht abgezeichnet haben, denn der Anführer der Nachtelfen wirkte plötzlich interessiert.

„Ihr kennt dieses Gewächs? Was wisst Ihr darüber? Sprecht!"

Magenta zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Es war offensichtlich, dass die Anhänger des langohrigen Volkes nicht gekommen waren, um an Ableger einer dämonischen Pflanze zu gelangen. Vielmehr waren sie vermutlich hier, um dem Scheusal den Garaus zu machen. Allerdings hatte, der Aussage des Priesters nach zu urteilen, keiner von ihnen große Erfahrung im Umgang mit dämonischen Mächten. Magenta besaß somit Kenntnisse, die die Nachtelfen interessierten. Das war gut, denn das bedeutete, dass sie selbst die Situation zunehmend kontrollierte. Jetzt galt es, einen entscheidenden Vorteil zu erreichen, ohne selbst allzu viel zu investieren.

„Ja, ich kenne die Teufelsranke. Ich habe sie schon einmal gesehen."

„Ihr wart bereits in Düsterbruch?", fragte Abbefaria erstaunt.

_Vorsicht_, dachte Magenta bei sich. _Anscheinend wissen die vier nichts von der Teufelsranke in Felwood und ich habe nicht die Absicht, ihnen etwas darüber zu verraten, solange es nicht zu meinem Nutzen ist. Womöglich lässt sich diese Information an anderer Stelle gewinnbringender ausspielen._

Laut sagte sie: „In einem Buch. Es ist ein widerliches, verdorbenes Gewächs voller boshafter, dämonischer Magie. Es ist ziemlich schwer zu bekämpfen."

Allgemeine Aussagen, die auf die meisten Dinge zutrafen, die mit dämonischer Magie behaftet waren. Trotzdem schluckten die Nachtelfen den Köder ohne zu zögern.

„Wir sollten sie mitnehmen.", schlug Abbefaria vor. „Sie kennt sich mit diesen Dingen aus und wird uns helfen."

„Kommt nicht in Frage.", knurrte der bärbeißige Anführer. „Dies ist unsere Mission. Rabine Saturna hat uns diese Geheimnisse nicht anvertraut, damit wir sie an den erstbesten, Dahergelaufenen weitergeben. Noch dazu einen _Menschen_."

Aus seinem Mund klang das ganz nach einem Schimpfwort. Magenta überlegte, ob sie entrüstet protestieren sollte, doch dann entschloss sie sich, die Situation lieber ganz von selbst aus dem Ruder laufen zu lassen. Für den bulligen Nachtelfen versteht sich und nicht für sie. Mühsam unterdrückte sie ein Grinsen.

„Ich weiß nicht.", überlegte der Priester. „Vielleicht ist an Abbefarias Vorschlag etwas dran Wir wissen zu wenig über Dämonen und ihre Schwachstellen. Eine Hexenmeisterin an unserer Seite könnte einen entscheidenden Vorteil bedeuten."

„Aber wir können nicht mit jemandem zusammen arbeiten, der uns jederzeit in den Rücken fallen könnte.", fiel jetzt der Nachtelf mit dem Dolch ein.

„Mir scheint, Ihr schließt schon wieder von Euch auf andere.", gurrte Magenta und ließ sich genüsslich auf dem Überrest einer gebrochenen Säule nieder. „Außerdem sehe ich gar keine Veranlassung, Euch zu begleiten. Ich habe selbst genug um die Ohren, als dass ich mich auch noch mit Euren Problemen belasten könnte."

„_Unsere_ Probleme?", echote der Anführer erbost. „Menschen wir Ihr seid es doch, die verhindern, dass die Dämonen ein für alle Mal aus dieser Welt vertrieben werde können."

„Ja, aber waren wir es auch, die dafür sorgten, dass sie überhaupt hierher gelangten?", schoss Magenta zurück.

Ihr Gegenüber wich einen Schritt zurück. „Was wollt Ihr damit sagen?"

„Nichts was Euch oder mich direkt betrifft.", wich Magenta der unterschwelligen Drohung aus. Sie wollte keinen Streit provozieren, aber in ihrem Kopf hatte sich inzwischen ein Plan manifestiert, den sie in die Tat umzusetzen gedachte. „Ich denke, wir haben hier jeder unseren eigenen Dämon zu bekämpfen. Eine Zusammenarbeit ist vermutlich ebenso unnötig wie unmöglich. Ihr wärt mir dabei ohnehin nur im Weg."

„Ihr sprecht von einem weiteren Dämon?", hakte der Priester nach. „Womöglich meint Ihr Alzzin den Wildformer, den Satyr, der die Teufelsranke erschaffen hat?"

„Nein, ich rede von einem weit mächtigeren Wesen.", behauptete Magenta ins Blaue hinein. Sie seufzte, als würden ihr ihre nächsten Worte schwerfallen.

„Also schön, ich werde Euch sagen, warum ich hier bin. Ich suche einem Dämon namens Immol'thar, der sich im westlichen Teil der Ruinen aufhalten soll. Ich kam, um ihn zu studieren und, wenn möglich, zu vernichten."

„Warum sollten wir Euch das glauben?", giftete der Dolchträger. „Vermutlich wollt Ihr ihn befreien, um mit seiner Hilfe die Welt zu erobern."

Magenta jubelte innerlich. Jetzt hatte sie die Nachtelfen genau dort, wo sie sie haben wollte. Betont gelangweilt antwortete sie: „Wenn Ihr mir nicht glaubt, könnt Ihr mich ja begleiten. Vielleicht wären Eure Fähigkeiten ja im Kampf mit dem Dämon nicht vollkommen nutzlos."

Was folgte war eine rege Unterredung in der vokalreichen Sprache der Nachtelfen, aus der Magenta aufgrund ihrer mangelnden Sprachkenntnisse ausgeschlossen wurde. Es machte jedoch keinen großen Unterschied, denn es war an den Mienen und dem Tonfall der Beteiligten abzusehen, wer welche Position einnahm. Vor allem aber konnte Magenta erkennen, dass sich der Streit genau in die Richtung entwickelte, in die sie ihn haben wollte: Die vier Langohren würden ihr helfen, ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Sie hatte allerdings gehofft, dass sie um ihren Teil der Abmachung herumkommen würde. Doch wie es aussah, waren ihre Verhandlungspartner _so_ naiv nun auch wieder nicht.

„Also schön.", brummte der Anführer schließlich, als sich die vier Nachtelfen schließlich geeinigt hatten. „Wir werden Euch im Kampf gegen diesen Immol'thar helfen. Doch zunächst müsst Ihr beweisen, dass wir Euch trauen können. Ihr werdet uns bei unserer Mission, die Teufelsranke zu finden und zu vernichten beistehen."

„Ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht.", flötete Magenta liebenswürdig und warf Abbefaria einen langen Blick zu. Der Nachtelf hielt ihm für einen Augenblick lang stand und sah dann zu Boden. Sie fragte sich, wie viel er tatsächlich von ihr wusste und wie viel davon er wohl weitergegeben hatte. Es würde nicht leicht werden, mit den Vieren zu reisen. Sie misstrauten ihr und das nicht einmal zu Unrecht. Es würde mitnichten eine leichte Aufgabe werden, ihr Vertrauen so weit zu erringen, dass sie keinerlei Fragen mehr stellten und sich blind auf Magentas Rat verließen.

_Nicht leicht, aber auch nicht unmöglich_, lächelte Magenta in sich hinein und folgte dem Anführer der Nachtelfen, den sie inzwischen unter dem Namen Easygoing kannte, hinaus auf den Säulengang, der sie ins Zentrum von Düsterbruch führen würde.

* * *

Abbefaria hielt unbewusst den Atem an, als die Menschenfrau an ihm vorbeiging. Widersprüchliche Empfindungen rangen in seinem Inneren um die Vorherrschaft und erst, als Ceredrian ihn anstieß und ihn freundlich darauf aufmerksam machte, dass er der Letzte der Gruppe war, setzte er sich ebenfalls in Bewegung. Er konnte immer noch nicht so recht glauben, dass sie junge Frau tatsächlich eine Hexenmeisterin war, obwohl er natürlich die Beweise dafür gesehen hatte. Sie stand mit Dämonen im Bunde und eigentlich hätte ihn das mehr als abschrecken müssen. Stattdessen hatte er genau das als Argument benutzt, ihre Teilnahme an dieser Mission zu bewirken. Er glaubte einfach nicht, dass sie ihnen schaden wollte. Wäre das ihre Absicht gewesen, hätte es dafür Anzeichen gegeben. Er war sich sicher, dass es so sein musste. Er konnte sich nur nicht erklären, woher er diese Gewissheit nahm.

Ohne seine Umgebung wirklich wahrzunehmen, passierte er gemeinsam mit seinen Begleitern einen gigantischen Innenhof, in dessen Mitte eine halb zerfallene Bogenmauer eine riesige Arena umspannte. Das musste der Ort sein, an dem die Gladiatoren-Kämpfe abgehalten wurden, von denen die anderen Nachtelfen berichtet hatten. Jetzt jedoch lag der Ring verlassen im dunstigen Sonnenschein und nur vereinzelt zog hier und dort ein Oger seine Runde. Im dichten Gras und den überall zwischen den Ruinen wuchernden Büschen war es jedoch nicht schwer, sich vor ihren nicht sehr wachsamen Augen zu verbergen.

„Wo müssen wir hin?", fragte Ceredrian, der neben Abbefaria kauerte, an Easygoing gewandt.

„Rabine Saturna meinte, die Gärten lägen im östlichen Teil der Ruinen.", gab der leise zurück. „Und wenn ich mir das so ansehe, würde ich sagen, er hatte Recht."

Der große Druide deutete nach vorn und jetzt sah auch Abbefaria die riesigen Wurzeln, die das Mauerwerk an dieser Stelle durchdrungen hatten. Wie riesige Schlangen, eine jede von ihnen dick wie ein uralter Baum, wanden sie sich aus den Wänden heraus und stützten jetzt das, was sie durch ihre urtümliche Kraft zerstört hatten. Die ehemaligen Gärten von Eldre'Thalas musste sich hinter diesen Mauern befinden.

„Also los, gehen wir.", befahl Easygoing und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Sein Bruder Deadlyone folgte ihm auf dem Fuße, jedoch nicht ohne sich noch einmal missbilligend nach der Hexenmeisterin umzuschauen, die aufrecht in der Deckung des Gebüsches stand und aufmerksam die Umgebung betrachtete. Unwillkürlich folgte Abbefaria ihrem Blick und war selbst überrascht. Erst jetzt wurde er sich bewusst, wie riesig die Stadt sein musste und welch unglaubliche Ausmaße die einzelnen Gebäude hatten. Als er sich wieder zu der Hexenmeisterin umdrehte, trafen sich ihre Blicke und sie lächelte kurz.

„Jemand hat an diesem Ort große Baukunst bewiesen. Wie kunstvoll die Wände einst verziert waren und wie wundervoll all das angelegt wurde. Wirklich beeindruckend, nicht wahr? Es ist eine Schande, dass all das hier verfallen ist."

Abbefaria nickte und ignorierte dabei die kleine, protestierende Stimme in seinem Inneren, die die protzigen Gebäude eine Schande für die nachtelfische Kultur nannte. Vielleicht würde er später einmal Gelegenheit haben, ihr die heutige Hauptstadt der Nachtelfen zu zeigen; die natürlich geformten Gebäude, die sich in die Natur einfügten, anstatt sie zu verdrängen, die versteckten Nischen und Oasen, in denen man stundenlang dem Gesang der Bäume lauschen konnte, die klaren Flüsse und kleinen Seen, die die Stadt durchzogen und des nachts das Sternenlicht spiegelten, vielleicht sogar den Tempel des Mondes, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob Fremde dort eingelassen werden würden, noch dazu welche, die mit Dämonen paktierten.

„Tagträumerei kann an diesem Ort gefährlich sein.", holte ihn Ceredrians Stimme wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Der weißhaarige Priester verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln.. „Kommt, die anderen warten bereits am Eingang der Gärten auf uns."

Als Abbefaria und Ceredrian sich näherten, konnte der Druide bereits die heisere Stimme des Schurken vernehmen, der sich offenkundig über etwas aufregte. Dazwischen hörte man die kurzen, spitzen Kommentare der Hexenmeisterin, die anscheinend das Ziel seines Angriffs war. Abbefarias Schritte beschleunigten sich und trugen ihn zum Eingang eines breiten Säulengangs, der über und über mit Ranken und Schlingpflanzen bewuchert war. Auf einem freien Platz dazwischen standen seine beiden Begleiter und die Menschenfrau.

„Ich versichere Euch noch einmal, dass dies nicht mein Diener war.", sagte sie gerade. Vor ihr auf dem Boden lagen die schwelenden Überreste eines kleinen Dämons nicht unähnlich dem, mit dem sie die Hexenmeisterin zuerst gesehen hatten. „Und wenn er es wäre, würde ich ihn aus dem Nichts wieder erschaffen können. Macht Euch keine Illusion darüber, dass ein einfacher Dolchstoß…"

„Er ist tot, oder nicht?", raunte der Schurke wütend. „Macht nicht den Fehler und ruft noch einmal eine solche Höllenkreatur in unsere Mitte."

Die Hexenmeisterin seufzte. „Ja, er ist tot. Das bedeutet übrigens auch, dass wir ihn nicht mehr befragen können. Zudem war es nur ein einfacher, schwacher Wichteldoener. Ihr hättet mich fragen sollen, bevor Ihr Euch auf ihn stürzt."

Der Schurke fauchte wie eine Katze. „So weit kommt es noch, dass ich von Euch Befehle entgegennehme."

„Ruhe jetzt.", grollte Easygoing. „Was geschehen ist, kann nicht mehr geändert werden, auch wenn es in diesem Fall vielleicht wünschenswert wäre. Doch ich warne Euch, Hexenmeisterin. Wir werden keinen Dämon schonen, nur weil Ihr ihn fälschlicherweise mit einem Haustier verwechselt."

Die Menschenfrau zog vielsagend eine Augenbraue nach oben und beugte sich dann über den toten Dämon, um ihn zu untersuchen. Sie hob einen kleinen, mondsichelförmigen Schlüssel auf und hielt ihn ins Licht.

„Den sollten wir vielleicht mitnehmen. Es muss irgendwo eine Tür geben, zu der er passt."

Deadlyone murmelte etwas Unverständliches, das eindeutig abfällig klang. Die Hexenmeisterin ignorierte ihn und trat zu einem Folianten, der mit aufgeschlagenen Seiten unweit des toten Dämons am Boden lag. Sie hob das Buch auf und öffnete die erste Seite.

„Azj'Tordin.", murmelte sie. „Ein Titel? Ein Name? Vielleicht der Besitzer dieses Buches. Die Schriftzeichen darin sind mir allerdings vollkommen unbekannt."

Ceredrian trat neben sie und blickte über ihre Schulter. „Das ist sind sehr alte, nachtelfische Zeichen. Sie werden heutzutage nicht mehr benutzt. Sie sind…veraltet. Ihr solltet das Buch hier lassen. Es enthält vermutlich keine Information von Wert."

Abbefaria war sich sicher, dass der Priester zunächst hatte etwas anderes sagen wollen. Bei dem Buch musste es sich um ein Zauberbuch der Shen'dralar handeln. Verbotene, arkane Hochgeborenen-Magie, auf deren Nutzung der Ausstoß aus der nachtelfischen Gesellschaft und nicht selten sogar der Tod stand. Allein der Besitz eines solchen Buches konnte je nach Auslegung bereits als eine Straftat gewertet werden.

Nach einigem Zögern legte die Hexenmeisterin das Buch wieder auf den Boden. „Wie Ihr meint.", sagte sie, aber der Ton in ihrer Stimme machte klar, dass sie die nur allzu offensichtliche Lüge des Priesters durchschaut hatte. „Wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun, als in alten Büchern zu wälzen. Daher möchte ich, dass Ihr mir genau zuhört."

Easygoing unterdrückte den erneuten Protest seines Bruders mit einer rüden Geste und nickte auffordernd. „Sprecht!"

Die Hexenmeisterin schloss für einen Moment die Augen, bevor sie sprach. „Wir betreten jetzt einen Bereich, der vor Dämonen nur so wimmelt. Ich kann sie spüren. Ihre starke Energie hat alles Leben hier durchdrungen und so wird vieles davon nicht so harmlos sein, wie es auf den ersten Blick scheinen mag. Ich rate daher zur Vorsicht und vor allem aber dazu, nicht allzu vorschnell in einen Kampf zu stürzen. Dämonen sind trickreich und ernstzunehmende Gegner."

„Hört, hört.", war eine Stimme zu vernehmen. Die Hexenmeisterin schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen ihren Beutel und zischte ungehalten. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Abbefaria und den anderen zu.

„Das Zentrum der Kraft befindet sich irgendwo unter uns in nördlicher Richtung. Ich vermute einmal, dass sich dort die Teufelsranke befindet, die Ihr sucht."

„Dann sollte wir ohne Umweg in die Katakomben vordringen.", sagte Easygoing. Der große Druide trat auf die Brüstung des Säulengangs zu und blickte nach unten. Neugierig trat Abbefaria neben ihn und äugte ebenfalls in die Tiefe.

In einem rechteckigen Atrium wucherte ein wahrer Urwald. Hohe Bäume überschatteten saftig grüne Grasflächen und exotische Blumen. Schlingpflanzen ringelten sich über den Boden und auf einer kleinen Lichtung erblickte Abbefaria sogar ein Reh, das friedlich zwischen den Büschen graste. Doch etwas an der Ruhe war trügerisch und alles an ihm sträubte sich, den üppigen Hort des Lebens zu betreten. Er hatte das Gefühl, in eine Falle zu spazieren und wenn er Easygoings Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutete, erging es ihm ebenso. Irgendwo hinter der idyllischen Fassade lauerte etwas Böse.

Bevor er ihn allerdings darauf ansprechen konnte, hatte der andere Druide sich bereits in eine große, schwarze Raubkatze verwandelte und war in die Tiefe gesprungen. Leichtfüßig folgte ihm der schlanke Schurke, so dass nur Abbefaria, Ceredrian und die Hexenmeisterin auf der steinernen Mauer zurückblieben. Die Menschenfrau schürzte sie Lippen.

„Dieses Kunststück kann ich allerdings nicht nachmachen. Ich hatte eher daran gedacht, dass wir uns eine Treppe oder etwas in der Art suchen. So breche ich mir ja alle Knochen."

„Ich könnte…vielleicht…also wenn…", stotterte Abbefaria. Ihm war die Idee gekommen, sich ebenfalls in eine Raubkatze zu verwandeln und die Hexenmeisterin auf seinem Rücken zu tragen. Er hatte allerdings keine Ahnung, ob das bei einem Sprung in die Tiefe überhaupt funktionieren würde.

„Wenn ich Euch behilflich sein darf.", bot der Priester an. „Ich kann Euch sicher nach unten bringen."

Er murmelte einige Worte und kurz darauf schwebten er und die Hexenmeisterin ein kleines Stück über dem Boden. Sie lachte hell auf.

„Ein großartiger Zauber. Und was jetzt?"

„Wenn ich Euch meinen Arm reichen darf.", antwortete der Priester und trat zusammen mit der Menschenfrau über den Rand. Erschrocken klammerte sich die junge Frau an dem Nachtelfen fest, als sie langsam zu Boden zu schweben begannen.

„Fantastisch.", rief sie, während die beiden in der Tiefe verschwanden. „Das müsst Ihr mir unbedingt beibringen."

„Ich kann es versuchen, aber es ist vor allem eine Frage der richtigen Einstellung.", antwortete der Priester jovial.

Das Blätterdach verschluckte ihre Antwort und Abbefaria fand sich allein auf der Brüstung wieder. Er klappte den Mund auf und schloss ihn dann wieder, ohne etwas zu sagen. Wozu auch? Es hätte ihn ohnehin niemand gehört. So presste er die Kiefer aufeinander, atmete noch einmal tief ein und sprang ohne sich zu verwandeln in die Tiefe.

* * *

Glaslose Fenster blickten hohlwangig auf die beiden Wanderer herab und Dachsparren standen wie abgebrochene Rippen in den pestverseuchten Himmel. Eine der trostlosen Ruinen nach der anderen säumte den mit totem Gras überwucherten Weg. Zwischen ihnen regte sich nichts mehr und das einzige Anzeichen einstigen Lebens war das Skelett einer verendeten Kuh, deren Knochen halb in den schwammigen Boden eingesunken waren. Darrowshire war ein Ort der Geister und Erinnerungen. Unschöne Erinnerungen, die Risingsun mehr berührten, als sie zugeben wollte.

Emanuelle trippelte zwei Schritte nach vorn und sah sich um. „Wo sollen wir anfangen zu suchen?"

Die Paladina zuckte mit den Achseln. „Marlene Redpath sagte, das Gebäude sei ganz am Rande der Stadt gewesen. Bei diesem Ausmaß an Verwüstung ist es jedoch schwer festzustellen, wo sich die Stadtgrenze einst befunden haben mag. Deshalb ist vermutlich eine Richtung so gut wie die andere."

„Ich hätte auf dem Weg hierher daran denken sollen, eine Geister-Finde-Apparatur zu entwerfen.", überlegte Emanuelle. „Das würde die Suche jetzt einfacher machen."

„Ich würde meinen, uns mit dämonischen Höllenhunden und blutsaugenden Fledermäusen rumzuschlagen, hat die Zeit ganz gut ausgefüllt. Ganz zu schweigen von diesen fetten, aasfressenden Maden."

„Die hätten uns aber gar nichts getan.", wand Emanuelle ein.

„Seid Euch da nicht zu sicher.", brummte Risingsun. „Kommt, wir probieren es dort drüben."

Die Paladina steuerte auf eine Gruppe von Häusern zu, die augenscheinlich einem großen Feuer zum Opfer gefallen waren. Von den meisten waren nur noch die verkohlten Überreste der Grundmauern zu sehen. Vor einem von ihnen blieb Risingsun stehen und legte die Hand an den Griff ihres Kriegshammers.

„Hier ist es.", sagte sie. „Ich kann die Anwesenheit eines Geistes spüren."

Emanuelle klatschte eilfertig in die Hände. „Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, mit was wir es zu tun haben. Pamela? PAMELA!"

Risingsun zuckte zusammen, als die Stimme der Gnomin unnatürlich laut durch die verbrannten Ruinen schallte. Einen Augenblick lang passierte gar nicht, dann schob sich mit einem Mal ein kleines, blau schimmerndes Gesichtchen in die Türöffnung. Ein Mädchen, vielleicht fünf oder sechs Jahre alt, die Haare zu Zöpfen mit weißen Bändern geflochten, musterte sie auf großen Augen.

„Ich bin Pamela.", flüsterte ein Stimmchen. „Und wer seid Ihr?"

„Mein Name ist Emanuelle und das da ist Risingsun. Deine Tante Marlene schickt uns.", sagte die Gnomin freundlich. „Sie macht sich Sorgen um dich."

Der Geist schob sich noch ein Stück weiter in die Tür. „Tantchen Marlene hat gesagt, ich soll mich hier verstecken, weil mein Papa gehen musste um zu kämpfen. Mein Papa ist der tapferste Mann auf der ganzen Welt! Aber ich warte jetzt schon so lange und niemand ist gekommen um mich zu holen. Manchmal höre ich, wie böse Leute mir etwas zuflüstern. Ich will, dass mein Papa macht, dass sie weggehen. Aber er ist nicht da und ich bin ganz allein."

Risingsuns Kehle wurde seltsam eng. Sie wusste genau, wie die Kleine sich fühlte. Es war nicht leicht seine Eltern zu verlieren, nicht mit sechs und auch nicht zwölf Jahren, auch wenn man dann vielleicht behaupten mochte, dass man verstanden hatte, was passiert war. Es war eine Lüge. Man verstand es nicht.

„Können wir vielleicht irgendetwas für dich tun?", hörte sie Emanuelle fragen.

Die kleine Pamela zog die Schultern hoch und steckte die durchsichtigen Händchen in die Taschen ihres etwas zu großen, braunen Kittels. Ihre nackten Zehen umklammerten die Türschwelle.

„Ich habe meine Puppe verloren.", sagte sie. „Sie ist mir irgendwo auf dem Weg hierher runtergefallen und Tante Marlene sagte, wir hätten keine Zeit sie zu holen. Aber ich vermisse meine Puppe. Ohne sie wäre ich nachts nicht so allein. Würdet Ihr meine Puppe suchen?"

Risingsun erinnerte sich. Sie hatte ein Pferd gehabt. Ein kleine Holzpferd, von dessen Mähne nur noch ein paar schmutzige Borsten übrig gewesen waren. Ihr Vater hatte es für sie gemacht. Sie hatte lange gebraucht, um ohne das Pferd schlafen zu können.

„Wir finden deine Puppe.", versicherte sie dem Mädchen. „Warte hier auf uns, wir sind bald zurück."

Die Paladina drehte sich um und ging mit festen Schritten auf die besser erhaltenen Häuser von Darrowshire zu. Kurz darauf hörte sie die trippelnden Schritte der Magierin neben sich. Die Gnomin versah sie mit einem langen, fragenden Blick, sagte jedoch nichts und Risingsun war dankbar dafür. Sie betrat eines der Häuser und sah sich um.

Schutt und Unrat häuften sich in den Ecken. Sie musste sich ducken, um unter einem eingestürzten Balken hindurch in den hinteren Teil des Gebäudes zu gelangen. In diesem Moment spürte sie den kalten Luftzug.

„Ihr habt hier nichts verloren.", rief der Geist eines Mannes. Ohne weitere Vorwarnung stürmte er mit einem Kurzschwert in der Hand auf die Paladina zu und stach nach ihr. Risingsun konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig den Kriegshammer in die Höhe reißen, als die geisterhafte Klinge schon mit Wucht dagegen prallte. Überrascht von der Heftigkeit des Angriffs, wurde sie nach hinten gedrückt und stolperte über ein herumliegendes Trümmerteil. Bevor der Geist jedoch zu einem weiteren Angriff ansetzen konnte, raste ein riesiger Feuerball durch die Luft und löschte die verwirrte Seele aus.

„Uff, das war knapp.", schnaufte Emanuelle. „Wir sollten vorsichtiger beim Durchsuchen der Häuser sein. Hier scheint es doch noch von Geißeldienern zu wimmeln."

„Das war kein Vertreter der Geißel.", erwiderte Risingsun und stemmte sich wieder auf die Füße. „Vielmehr scheint es sich um die Geister der früheren Bewohner zu handeln. Sie glauben immer noch, dass sie ihr Hab und Gut verteidigen müssen. Nichtsdestotrotz ist Vorsicht angebracht. Ich fürchte, wir werden auf noch mehr von ihnen treffen. Der ganze Ort hat eine ungute Ausstrahlung."

Sie durchsuchten noch weitere Häuser und in den meisten von ihnen stießen sie auf wütende Geister. Risingsun merkte schnell, dass sich die Suche nach einer einzelnen Puppe inmitten dieses Chaos als unmöglich erweisen würde. Sie war jedoch entschlossen nicht aufzugeben, als Emanuelle plötzlich einen Laut der Überraschung ausstieß.

„Seht mal! Ich glaube, wir haben sie gefunden."

Die kleine Magierin schlüpfte zwischen einem umgefallenen Schrank und den Balken der halb eingestürzten Decke hindurch und griff nach etwas, das zwischen den Trümmern am Boden lag. Da begann die Luft um sie herum zu flimmern.

„Emanuelle! Vorsicht!"

Risingsun wollte der kleinen Magierin zur Hilfe eilen, als sich gleich zwei der ehemaligen Bewohner des Hauses neben ihr materialisierten. Ein eisiger Hauch umwehte die Gestalten, als sie mit ausgestreckten Händen nach der Gnomin griffen. Die Paladina war jedoch zu groß, um ebenfalls durch die Lücke zu schlüpfen. Hilflos musste sie mit ansehen, wie einer der Geister die Magierin von hinten umschlang und ihr die Luft abdrückte. Es war ein grotesker Anblick, wie die Magierin mit der Puppe in der Hand wie ein Spielzeug in seinen Armen baumelte. Emanuelle röchelte und zappelte mit den Beinen.

„Halt, im Namen des Lichts befehle ich Euch, sie loszulassen.", rief Risingsun und hob ihren Kriegshammer. Mit einem gewaltigen Hieb zertrümmerte sie die Überreste des Schrankes und sprang dann mit einem Satz darüber hinweg. Mit einem Schrei stürzte sie sich auf den Geist, der Emanuelle gefangen hielt, und hieb mit dem Hammer nach seinen Beinen. Getroffen ging der Mann zu Boden und ließ die Magierin fallen.

Sofort wirbelte Risingsun herum und kreuzte die Waffe mit dem zweiten Geist. Sie warf ihn zurück und holte dann zu einem weiten Schlag aus, der das Schild des Geistes zertrümmerte. Mit einem heiligen Schwur auf den Lippen holte sie zu einem weiteren Schlag aus. Ihr Kriegshammer wurde von einem goldenen Schein umschlossen und der Geist verging in einer kleinen Explosion weißen Lichts.

Eine eiskalte Hand schien nach ihrem Herzen zu greifen und die Zeit stand plötzlich still. Voller Entsetzen starrte Risingsun auf die durchsichtige Schwertspitze, die aus ihrer Brust ragte. Der zweite Geist hatte sie durchbohrt. Sie fühlte, wie das Leben aus ihr herausgesogen wurde und die Luft aus ihren Lungen entwich.

„So haben wir aber nicht gewettet, Freundchen", hörte sie Emanuelle rufen. Es gab eine feurige Explosion, die das dunkle Haus in helles Licht tauchte und der Druck aus Risingsuns Brust wich. Mit einem Keuchen brach sie in die Knie und stützte sich schwer auf ihrem Hammer. Die andere Hand presste sie gegen die Stelle, an der sie gerade noch das Geisterschwert verwundet hatte. Blut quoll zwischen den Ringen ihres Kettenemdes hervor.

Mit schwindenden Sinnen fing die Paladina an zu beten. Sie spürte, wie der Bereich um die Wunde wärmer wurde und die Kälte des Todes zurückdrängte. Das Licht vertrieb das Dunkel, das seine Klauen nach ihr ausgestreckt hatte, und die heilige Magie fügte das verletzte Fleisch wieder zusammen. Nur Augenblicke später öffnete sie wieder die Augen und sah in Emanuelles besorgtes Gesicht. Die kleine Magierin hatte dunkle Schatten am Hals, wo der Geist die ergriffen hatte.

„Seid Ihr in Ordnung?", wollte Emanuelle wissen.

„Es geht mir gut.", nickte die Paladina. „Aber lasst mich Eure Verletzung versorgen."

Ein Strahl warmen, goldenen Lichts löste sich von ihrer Handfläche und kurz darauf waren die blauen Flecken am Hals der Gnomin verschwunden. Die tastete mit großen Augen danach und nickte dann zufrieden.

„Viel effektiver als ein Verband.", bestätigte sie. „Aber kommt jetzt. Ich glaube, wir sollten die hier zu ihrer rechtmäßigen Besitzerin zurückbringen, bevor noch mehr von diesen Rüpeln mit den Schwertern auftauchen."

Risingsun folgte Emanuelle zu dem Haus, in dem sie Pamela Redpaths Geist erwartete. Die Gnomin legte die Puppe der Kleinen neben die Türöffnung.

„Oh, Ihr habt sie gefunden!", rief das Mädchen und klatschte vor Freude in die Hände. „Vielen, vielen Dank! Jetzt können wir zusammen warten, bis mein Papa zurückkommt."

Emanuelle wollte etwas sagen, doch Risingsun legte ihr nur die Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf. Die kleine Pamela würde nicht verstehen, was ihrer Familie zugestoßen war.

Der Geist wiegte die Puppe in seinen Armen. „Ich hoffe nur, er kommt bald nach Hause. Vielleicht weiß Tante Marlene, wo er ist." Sie hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und sah auf. „Könntet Ihr sie nicht fragen, wenn ihr Sie seht? Ihr seid doch jetzt meine neuen Freunde. Bitte, fragt Tantchen Marlene, wie lange ich noch hier bleiben muss. Ich will endlich nach Hause. Ich will nicht mehr alleine sein."

„Natürlich.", antwortete Risingsun mit belegter Stimme. „Wir werden ihr sagen, dass du hier bist und auf sie wartest. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie oder dein Vater bald kommen werden, um dich abzuholen. Du musst nur noch ein kleines bisschen länger warten."

Die Paladina und die kleine Magierin kehrten, ohne ein Wort zu wechseln, zu ihren Reittieren zurück. Erst als sie Darrowshire schon längst hinter sich gelassen hatten, brach Emanuelle das Schweigen.

„Ihr habt sie angelogen, nicht wahr? Ihre Tante wird nicht zurückkehren, ebenso wenig wie ihr Vater."

Die Paladina blickte stur nach vorn. „Es ist nicht ausgeschlossen, dass ihr Vater überlebt hat. Sie sollte sich diese Hoffnung erhalten können, solange sie noch ein Kind ist."

Emanuelle runzelte die Stirn. „Aber sie ist ein Geist. Sie wird niemals erwachsen werden. Vielleicht hätten wir sie ebenso wie die andere Geister erlösen sollen. Ihr hättet das doch gekonnt, oder?"

Risingsun presste die Lippen zusammen. Sie wusste, dass sie es gekonnt hätte. Sie hatte es nur nicht gewollt. Insgeheim hatte sie beschlossen, dem Mädchen zu helfen, zu ihrer Familie zurückzufinden. Es musste dafür einen Weg geben. Es musste.

* * *

Der Schmerz des Aufpralls trieb Abbefaria die Tränen in die Augen. Instinktiv lockerte er seine Muskeln und rollte sich über den weichen Boden ab, bis ein Baumstamm die Bewegung unsanft stoppte. Er unterdrückte einen Fluch und rappelte sich auf. Dabei versuchte er erfolglos, die Blicke der anderen zu ignorieren.

„Warum habt Ihr ihn nicht ebenfalls mit uns schweben lassen?", fragte die Hexenmeisterin an den Priester gewandt.

„Er ist ein Druide.", antwortete der. „Ich hatte angenommen, dass…"

„Wollen wir nun hier rumstehen oder die Teufelsranke suchen?", unterbrach Abbefaria ihn ärgerlich. Ihm war wahrlich nicht danach, das Ziel der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit zu sein.

„Ein wahres Wort.", stimmte Easygoing ihm zu. „Ihr sagtet, wir müssten dort entlang?"

Die Hexenmeisterin bejahte die an sie gerichtete Frage.

„Also los, gehen wir."

Vorsichtig und nach allen Seiten sichernd machte der große Druide ein paar Schritte auf dem Pfad, der sich durch den einst kunstvoll angelegten Garten wand. Irgendwo schnatterte ein Eichhörnchen und eine leichte Brise ließ die Blätter über ihren Köpfen rascheln. Ein süßer, verführerischer Duft mengte sich unter den Wind und ließ Abbefaria innehalten. Das Rascheln wiederholte sich.

„Habt ihr das gehört?", fragte Ceredrian und blieb am Rand des Weges stehen.

„Was denn?", frotzelte der Schurke. „Das Geräusch, mit dem dir das Herz in die Hose gerutscht ist?"

„Nein, da war so ein…Rascheln.", antwortete der weißhaarige Priester und sah sich mit schmalen Augen um.

„Ich habe es auch gehört.", brummte Easygoing. „Seid vorsichtig und achtet auf alles, was sich bewegt."

„Was denn?", lachte der Schurke. „Erwartet ihr etwa, dass uns die Pflanzen…aaah!"

Wie aus dem Nichts waren zwei Dornenranken aus dem Boden geschossen und hatten sich um die Füße und Waden des Schurken geschlungen. Der Boden um ihn herum brach auf, und weitere, züngelnde Pflanzenstränge wanden sich daraus hervor.

„Vorsicht!", rief der Ceredrian und sprang einen Schritt zurück. Blitzschnell schossen die Ranken auch auf ihn zu, wickelten sich um seine Taille und warfen ihn zu Boden. Noch mehr Ranken erhoben sich und fesselten seine Arme und Beine.

Abbefaria wollte ihm zu Hilfe eilen, als er dicht neben seinem Kopf eine Bewegung ausmachte. Er fuhr herum und sah, wie sich direkt vor ihm eine riesige, dunkelrote Blüte entfaltete. Eine Wolke gelblicher Pollen schoss daraus hervor und hüllte ihn ein. Der schwere Geruch des Blütenstaubs nahm ihm den Atem und ließ ihn husten. Gleichzeitig strömte ein warmes, angenehmes Gefühl durch seine Gedanken. Seine Glieder schienen so leicht, als würde er jeden Moment vom Boden abheben.

„Seht mal, ich kann auch fliegen.", wollte er rufen, doch seine Zunge gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Eine sanfte Berührung an seinem Kinn wandte seinen Kopf wieder der Blüte zu. Hellgrüne, haarfeine Tentakel waren daraus hervor gewachsen und liebkosten sein Gesicht. Die Blüte öffnete sich weiter und im Inneren wurden zwischen den Staubgefäßen spitze, gelbe Zähne sichtbar. Verlockend duftender Nektar tropfte von ihnen herab und Abbefaria beugte sich automatische näher heran, um den Wohlgeruch zu inhalieren.

„Kopf runter!", befahl eine energische Stimme und eine Kugel aus Schatten und Tod traf die Blüte direkt in ihr Maul. Die geschundene Pflanze kreischte auf, zog die Tentakel zurück und schüttelte zornig ihre Blütenblätter. Dann zog sie mit einem Ruck die Wurzeln aus dem Boden und wandte sich der Hexenmeisterin zu, die sie angegriffen hatte. Eine gelbe Staubwolke löste sich aus der roten Blüte, die jetzt immer mehr an ein Maul erinnerte und stob auf die Hexenmeisterin vor. Die murmelte eine Formel und die Pollen vergingen in einem grellgelben Feuer.

„Ich könnte hier wirklich Hilfe gebrauchen!", japste die Menschenfrau, als die Blüte nach ihr schnappte und ihre Hand nur um Haaresbreite verfehlte. Mit einem komisch aussehenden Hüpfer rettete sie sich nach links und fiel dabei fast über den an den Boden gefesselten Priester. Die Ranken hatten den Nachtelfen inzwischen fast vollkommen eingewickelt und drohten ihn zu zerquetschten. Abbefaria stellte nicht ohne Befriedigung fest, dass die Pflanze auch sein flinkes Mundwerk zum Schweigen gebracht hatte. Der Gedanke ließ den Druiden lächeln.

„Hört auf so blöd zu grinsen und tut etwas!", herrschte die Hexenmeisterin ihn an.

Abbefaria verstand nicht, was sie von ihm wollte. Es war doch alles in Ordnung. Der Priester schwieg endlich mal, der vorlaute Schurke baumelte mit dem Kopf nach unten von einem Baum und der bullige Druide wehrte sich mit Zähnen und Klauen gegen drei lebendig gewordene Bäume, die mit ihren spitzen Ästen auf ihn einstachen. Früher oder später würden die teuflischen Treants sicher eines oder beide seiner Augen erwischen und den blinden Bären schließlich überwältigen. Aber das war vollkommen in Ordnung. Alles war vollkommen in…

Ein plötzlicher Schmerz zerfetzte die friedliche Stimmung in seinem Inneren und warf seinen Kopf zur Seite. Erschrocken hielt sich Abbefaria die brennende Wange. Vor ihm stand mit aufgelöstem Haarknoten und einen blutenden Kratzer auf der Wange die keuchende Hexenmeisterin. Zu ihren Füßen ringelten sich die wimmernden Überreste einer riesigen, verkohlten Peitscherblume.

„Hilfe. Priester. JETZT GLEICH!", fauchte sie und schubste ihn unsanft auf einen Haufen Lianen zu, die am Boden lagen und einen großen Kokon bildeten. Wie durch einen Nebel wurde ihm klar, dass sich einer seiner Gefährten in dessen Inneren befinden musste. Aber wie sollte er ihn befreien?

„Feuer hilft am besten, aber wenn ich das mache, wird er da drinnen gegrillt.", rief die Frau ihm von hinten zu. „Also lasst Euch was einfallen, während ich dem Bären beistehe."

Dann war sie fort.

_Feuer…kaltes Feuer…Mondfeuer_.

Das Gift des Peitschers kreiste immer noch in seinen Adern und lähmte seine Gedanken. Trotzdem griff Abbefaria hinauf und beschwor den Zorn der bleichen Göttin auf den pulsierenden Kokon herab. Ein schmaler Strahl hellen Mondlichts prallte auf die fleischigen Ranken und hinterließ einen münzgroßen, schwarzen Kreis. Ein piepsendes Quietschen war zu hören und das Zucken der Ranken wurde schneller.

_Ich habe es wütend gemacht_, durchfuhr es Abbefaria siedend heiß. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um seinen Geist zu klären. Sein Zauber war viel zu schwach und er konnte ihn nicht aufrecht erhalten. Er musste klarer denken, er musste stärker zaubern, er musste…sich verwandeln!

Er konzentrierte sich und begann mit der Transformation. Sein Gesicht wurde länger und spitzer, Fell spross aus seinem Nacken und Federn aus seinem Bauch. Seine Füße formten sich zu krallenbewehrten Tatzen und aus seinem Kopf schoss ein spitzes Geweih hervor. Er stieß ein zorniges, vogelartiges Kreischen aus und wiederholte den Zauber.

Blendendweißes Licht schoss in einer gewaltigen Säule vom Himmel herab und prallte auf den Pflanzenkokon. Silbernes Feuer tanzte über die zuckenden Ranken und verschmorte sie zu verdorrten Stengeln, Noch einmal beschwor Abbefaria den Mond und die Sterne und in einer gewaltigen Explosion zerplatzte die fleischige Hülle und gab den keuchenden Priester frei.

Abbefaria kniete sich schwerfällig neben ihn und wischte ihm mit der federbedeckten Hand den grünen Schleim vom Gesicht, der überall an ihm klebte.

„Mir fehlt nichts.", würgte der andere Nachtelf hervor. „Geht, helft den anderen."

Abbefaria nickte nur und stemmte sich wieder in die Höhe.

„Hey, Eule! Hier oben, wenn´s Recht ist!"

Der Druide hob den Kopf und entdeckte Deadlyone, der immer noch kopfüber von einem Ast baumelte. Unter ihm langen mehrere, abgeschnittene Ranken und er setzte sich mit Leibeskräften dagegen zur Wehr, ebenfalls zu einem Paket verschnürt zu werden. Seine Bewegungen erlahmten jedoch zusehends und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Dornenranken auch ihn umschlungen hatten.

Ohne zu zögern schoss Abbefaria einen grünen Blitz aus reiner Energie auf die Lianen, die die Füße des Schurken fesselten. Zischend fanden sie ihr Ziel und durchtrennten den Halt. Mit einem überraschten Kreischen stürzte der Nachtelf zu Boden. Kurz bevor er aufschlug, bremste etwas seinen Fall und er schwebte die letzten Zentimeter sanft zur Erde. Als Abbefaria sich umdrehte, sah er den am Boden liegenden Priester, dessen ausgestreckte Hand sich auf seinen Gefährten gerichtet hatte. Er seufzte, als der den Boden erreichte, und brach dann zitternd zusammen. Offensichtlich würde er ihnen jetzt keine Hilfe mehr sein.

„Kommt schon", blaffte Deadlyone und durchtrennte mit einem schnellen Dolchstreich die Fesseln an seinen Füßen. „Easy braucht unsere Hilfe."

In der Tat bedrängten die wilden Treants den anderen Druiden und die Hexenmeisterin. Einer von ihnen hatte die Menschenfrau gepackt und hielt sie zwischen seinen Astarmen gefangen. Die anderen beiden drangen weiterhin auf den wütenden Bären ein, der bereits eine Menge Blut verloren hatte und eine seiner Pfoten nachzog. Zu allem Überfluss öffnete sich neben ihm auf dem Boden eine weitere der blutroten Blüten. Wenn sie erst ihre giftigen Pollen ausgestoßen hatte, würde der Widerstand des großen Druiden vollends zusammenbrechen.

Abbefaria überlegte nicht lange und langte nach seiner Gürteltasche. Doch sie war nicht da. Mit der Verwandlung war auch all seine Kleidung verschwunden. Er wollte schon panisch werden, als er mit einem Mal wusste, dass er nicht mehr brauchte, wonach er gesucht hatte. Er musste nur ihre Namen aussprechen, und sie würden zu ihm kommen. Laut rief er nach seinen Begleitern.

Aus dem Boden brachen drei weitere Treants hervor und stürzten sich in den Kampf. Sie warfen sich auf einen der Baumgeister, die den Bären bedrängten, und schlugen mit ihren Ästen nach ihm. Holz prallte auf Holz, Blätter flogen umher und dornige Zähne bohrten sich in harte Rinde. Irritiert ließ der Angegriffene von seinem bisherigen Opfer ab und setzte sich gegen seine vermeintlichen Brüder zur Wehr.

„Das Gemüse bekämpft sich gegenseitig.", lachte der Schurke auf. „Das ist unsere Chance."

Mit einem heiseren Schrei warf er sich auf den verbleibenden Treant, der inzwischen allein den Klauen des Bären ausgesetzt war und zusehends an Boden verlor. Abbefaria hingegen war hin und her gerissen. Sollte er die zuerst die teuflische Blume bekämpfen oder die Menschenfrau befreien?

In diesem Moment krachte ein feuriger Meteor zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und landete genau auf dem gerade erblühten Peitscher. Mit lautem Kreischen verging das Pflanzenwesen, während der Meteor einen tiefen Krater in den saftig grünen Rasen schlug. Zu allem Überfluss erhob sich der brennende Felsbrocken auch noch und formte eine vage menschlich aussehende Gestalt. Das steinerne Wesen brüllte ohrenbetäubend und stampfte dann auf den verbleibenden Baumgeist zu, der die Hexenmeisterin in seinen Klauen hielt. Erschrocken knarrend ließ der Treant sie los und Sekunden später rammte ihn die Faust des glühenden Riesen in den Boden. Die Hexenmeisterin bellte einen Befehl und die Höllenbestie drehte sich gehorsam herum und wankte auf die verbliebenen Treants zu, die das Schauspiel aus neugierigen Augenknospen betrachteten.

„Halt! Nein! Stopp!", brüllte Abbefaria, warf sich schützend vor die drei kleinen Bäume und riss die Arme nach oben. Der Gluthauch des steinigen Dämons fegte über ihn hinweg und der Geruch von verbrannten Federn und angesengtem Haar lag in der Luft. Doch der erwartete Schlag blieb. Vorsichtig lugte Abbefaria zwischen den verschränkten Armen nach oben, wo das rudimentäre Gesicht der Höllenbestie wie ein Todesversprechen über ihm schwebte. Die ganze Gestalt war in der Bewegung gefroren, die gewaltige Faust noch zum Schlag erhoben. Plötzlich begann das Feuer um den Stein zu flackern, das Leuchten in den Augen der Bestie erstarb und kurz darauf polterte ein Haufen heißer Steine um Abbefaria herum zu Boden. Der feurige Dämon war nicht mehr. An seine Stelle trat jedoch sofort die zornessprühende Hexenmeisterin.

„Was soll das?", schnaubte sie. „Er hätte dieses Unkraut vernichtet."

„Ja, was soll das?", wollte jetzt auch der Schurke wissen. „Wir hatten Euch doch befohlen, keinen Dämon zu beschwören."

Die Hexenmeisterin fuhr zu ihm herum, als ihr klar wurde, dass er nicht mit Abbefaria sprach.

„Wie bitte?", fauchte sie außer sich. „Sollte ich mich etwa aufspießen lassen?"

„Es wäre kein großer Verlust gewesen. Ihr habt uns in eine Falle laufen lassen!"

„Was?" Die Menschenfrau stemmte empört die Hände in die Hüften. „Wer ist denn hier rumstolziert wie ein Hahn auf dem Mist und hat rumgekräht. Wenn Ihr vorsichtiger gewesen wärt…"

„RUHE JETZT!" Der große Druide hatte sich aus seiner Bärenform wieder zurückverwandelt und stand jetzt wie ein drohender Riese zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten. „Schuldzuweisungen bringen uns nicht weiter. Wir alle sind blind in diese Situation gestolpert. Lasst uns nach unserem Cousin sehen und dann verlange ich eine Erklärung dafür."

Er deutete auf die drei Treants, die sich jetzt um Abbefaria geschart hatten. Der öffnete den Mund zu einer Erwiderung, bis ihm einfiel, dass er immer noch verwandelt war. Bevor er sich jedoch wieder in seine Nachtelfenform transformiert hatte, hatte ihm der große Druide schon den Rücken zugedreht und sich dem immer noch am Boden liegenden Priester zugewandt. Abbefaria erkannte, dass er ihn mit einem Heilzauber behandelte. Wortlos trat er an den beiden übrigen vorbei und gesellte sich zu Easygoing. Gemeinsam nutzten sie die Kräfte der Natur, um den weißhaarigen Nachtelfen wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. Ein wenig blasser als sonst und immer noch überall von grünem Schleim bedeckt, öffnete der kurz darauf die Augen. Er grinste.

„Danke, meine Freunde, aber ihr könnte Eure Bemühungen jetzt einstellen. Den Rest schaffe ich auch allein."

Er richtete sich auf und ein goldenes, warmes Licht umflutete seine Gestalt. Seine Wunden schlossen sich innerhalb von Sekunden und selbst die letzten Spuren des Kampfes wurden von dem Licht davon gespült. Kurz darauf sah er wieder aus, als hätte es nie einen Kampf gegeben, wenn man einmal von einem langen Riss in seiner Robe absah.

„Die werde ich wohl ersetzen müssen.", seufzte er. „Aber jetzt will ich wissen, was ich verpasst habe."

Easygoing richtete sich auf und sah Abbefaria geradeheraus an.

„Unser neuer Freund wollte uns gerade erklären, woher die drei Treants kamen, die auf einmal an unserer Seite gekämpft haben."

Abbefaria biss sich auf die Lippe. Er hatte die Frage des großen Druiden nicht vergessen, doch die Wahrheit war, dass er keine Antwort darauf hatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie da waren und dass sie ihm helfen würden, wenn er ihre Namen rief. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht erinnern, wann er die Fähigkeit, sie zu rufen, erlangt hatte. Betreten sah er auf seine Handfläche, in der jetzt drei Samenkapseln lagen. Die Treants warne wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Form zurückgekehrt.

„Und?", hakte Easygoing nach. Die Miene des anderen Druiden war nicht unfreundlich, aber ernst. Als Anführer der Gruppe war sein Wunsch, die Fähigkeiten der einzelnen Mitglieder zu kennen, nur zu verständlich. Das Problem war nur, dass Abbefaria eben nicht gewusst hatte, dass er die drei rufen konnte, bevor er es getan hatte. Ebenso wenig wie die Verwandlung in seine Wasserform oder ein Moonkin.

Er öffnete den Mund, um wenigstens eine halbwegs glaubhafte Entschuldigung vorzubringen, als er die Stimme hörte.

„Hallo? Ist da jemand?", knarrte sie. „Ich bin hier drüben. Bitte, ihr müsst mir helfen!"

Ohne zu zögern drehte Abbefaria sich herum und lief in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war.

* * *

Magenta verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Erst stand dieser _Druide_ nur dümmlich grinsend in der Gegen herum und übte sich im Nichtstun und jetzt, da der Kampf vorbei war, rannte er auf einmal wie von der Tarantel gestochen los. Gut, zugegeben, der Trick mit dem lustigen Eulenbären war ganz nett gewesen, aber dass sie ganz allein mindesten drei dieser Pflanzenmonster ausgeschaltet hatte, war ihren langohrigen Begleitern natürlich entgangen. Stattdessen war _sie_ jetzt die Böse, weil sie in einer gefährlichen Situation auf ihr gesamtes Repertoire an Fähigkeiten zurückgegriffen hatte, anstatt nur die zu verwenden, die ihren Begleitern moralisch einwandfrei erschienen.

„Undankbares Pack!", murmelte sie leise.

„Sehe ich auch so.", antwortete eine Stimme aus ihrem Rucksack. Magenta hob eine Augenbraue, öffnete das Gepäckstück und spähte hinein. Die alte Schnapsflasche mit dem eingesperrten Wichtel glühte schwach vor sich hin und ein Paar verzerrte Augen musterten sie von der Innenseite.

„Was denn?", unkte der Wichtel dumpf. „Ging es etwa nicht um Hexenmeister? Ich dachte, ich…hey!"

Magenta ließ den Verschluss wieder zuschnappen und warf die Tasche unsanft über ihre Schulter. Das fehlte jetzt gerade noch, dass sie anfing, sich mit ihren Dienern zu unterhalten. Sie hatte immerhin schon genug Ärger mit diesen dahergelaufenen Nachtelfen, die wieder einmal weitergezogen waren, ohne sich um ihren Verbleib zu kümmern. Nicht einmal der ansatzweise charmante Priester hatte sich ihrer angenommen. Nun egal. Sie würden schon sehen, was sie davon hatten. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie auf ihre Hilfe wirklich angewiesen war.

Mit grimmiger Miene folgte Magenta ihren Begleitern und fand die vier in einer höchst eigenartigen Situation wieder. Oder vielleicht auch nicht, wenn man bedachte, was sie so alles über Nachtelfen und deren Affinität zur Natur gehört hatte. Allerdings hätte sie trotzdem nicht wirklich damit gerechnet zu sehen, wie sich jemand ernsthaft mit einem Baum unterhielt. Und dass dieser Baum dann auch noch antwortete!

„Mein Name, ist Eisenborke", knarzte der seltsame Baum gerade. Er war über und über mit grauen Flechten behangen. Trotzdem konnte Magenta inmitten dieses Gewirrs so etwas wie ein Gesicht ausmachen. Es hatte eine dicke, knollige Nase, tiefliegende, schwarze Augen und neben dem breiten, knotigen Mund staken zwei stumpfe, hölzerne Stoßzähne aus dem Holz heraus. Alles in allem erinnerte er Magenta an einen sehr alten Mann, der die besten seiner Tage schon lange hinter sich hatte.

„Was tut Ihr hier, Eisenborke?", fragte der große Druide Easygoing und die Ehrfurcht in seiner Stimme war dabei nicht zu überhören. Magenta schnaubte trocken.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor der Baum antwortete, so als müsse erst die Kraft sammeln, die Worte auszusprechen. „Ich und mein Bruder Wucherborke waren einst die Beschützer dieses Ortes. Seite an Seite mit den Shen'dralar bewahrten wir diesen Ort, halfen ihn nach der großen Erschütterung wieder neu zu bauen. Doch die Zeiten änderten sich. Die Shen'dralar änderten sich. Ihre Kraft begann zu schwinden. Dinge gingen vor und ihr Anführer, Prinz Thortheldrin, ließ sich mit Mächten ein, die er lieber nicht bemüht hätte. Die Zahl seiner Anhänger wurde weniger und weniger und eines Tages überrannten die Dämonen die Gärten. Sie verdarben dir Früchte unserer Arbeit und nahmen mich gefangen. Seit dem vegetiere ich hier vor mich hin, unfähig die Ketten zu sprengen, die der Satyr Zevrim Thornhoof mir angelegt hat. Doch dann kamt ihr, Sterbliche, und ich erkannte bei Euch die Ableger des mächtigen Arei. Wer so einen starken Verbündeten hat, ist vielleicht auch in der Lage, mir in meiner Not zu helfen."

„Arei?", fragte Abbefaria. „Wer soll das sein?"

Der Baum drehte sich schwerfällig zu ihm herum. „Arai ist ein Urtum des Krieges wie ich und Ihr tragt drei seiner Kinder bei Euch, Druide."

Der Nachtelf war augenscheinlich sprachlos. Seine Hand glitt zu dem kleinen Beutel an seinem Gürtel und verweilte dort, während seine Stirn in Falten lag. Anscheinend machte das Gesagte für ihn nicht viel mehr Sinn als für Magenta.

„Wie können wir Euch zu Diensten sein, weises Urtum.", fragte der Priester.

„Geht und tötet Zevrim Thornhoof. Sein Tod wird den Zauber brechen, der mich hier gefangen hält."

„Moment, ich dachte, wir suchen diesen Alzzin Wildformer.", mischte Magenta sich nun doch ein. Sie wollte nicht noch eine weitere Verzögerung riskieren.

Der dunkle Blick des Baumes fixierte sie. „Ihr werdet ohne meine Hilfe nicht zu seinem Versteck gelangen.", erklärte der Baum…das Urtum…was auch immer. „Eine tonnenschwere Tür versperrt den Weg zu seinem Versteck. Beendet meine Qual und ich werde den Weg für Euch freimachen."

„Ihr könntet die Tür gleich öffnen.", schlug Magenta vor.

Die Blätter des Urtums raschelten leise und es klang bekümmert. „Unter dem Bann des Satyren bin ich meiner Kraft beraubt. Ich würde Euch helfen, wenn ich könnte, kleine Sterbliche, doch es liegt einfach nicht in meiner Macht."

„Natürlich helfen wir Euch, Meister Eisenborke.", versprach Easygoing und warf Magenta einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Niemals würden wir Euch in so einer Zwangslage zurücklassen."

_Oh nein, natürlich nicht_, dachte Magenta spöttisch. _Selbstverständlich müssen wir uns um jedes Friedensblümchen kümmern, dem jemand seinen Stängel geknickt hat. Aber bitte. Wenn wir dadurch endlich diese Teufelsranke finden, soll es mir Recht sein._

„Habt Dank, teure Freunde.", seufzte das Urtum. „Ich werde Euch Eure Freundlichkeit nicht vergessen. Ich sehne mich schon so lange nach Frieden."

Seine Worte waren zum Schluss immer leiser geworden, so dass sie am Ende nicht lauter waren, als das Säuseln des Windes in den trockenen Blättern eines toten Baumes. Tatsächlich bewegte sich das Urtum jetzt nicht mehr und sah alt und grau aus. Vermutlich war seine Behauptung mit der Tür daher nicht einmal gelogen, obwohl Magenta bezweifelte, dass er es nicht vielleicht trotzdem geschafft hätte, wenn er sich nur richtig angestrengt hätte. Doch diese Möglichkeit stand jetzt nicht mehr zur Debatte. Die Nachtelfen schmiedeten bereits Schlachtpläne, mit denen sie sich dem Satyr entgegenwerfen wollten.

„Wenn ich vielleicht vorschlagen dürfte, dass wir diesen Zevrim Thornhoof zunächst einmal ausfindig machen?", unterbrach Magenta die allgemeine Diskussion. „Schließlich können wir uns ja schlecht durch die Massen der hier verweilenden Dämonen hindurch metzeln und hoffen, dass der richtige irgendwann dabei ist."

Dummerweise hörte niemand auf sie und die von ihr als sinnlos erachtete _Taktik_ war genau der Plan, den die Nachtelfen verfolgten. Wobei Magenta zugeben musste, dass die Wut, mir der sich ihre Begleiter auf die Satyre und deren Wichteldiener stürzten, durchaus sehenswert war. Nicht selten blieb von einer Ansammlung Dämonen nicht mehr als ein Haufen undefinierbarer Körperteile übrig.

Manchmal machte sich Magenta einen Spaß daraus, einen ihrer Feinde unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen und ihn gegen seine eigenen Kameraden zu hetzen, doch meist bemühte sie sich, es zumindest so aussehen zu lassen, als würde sie mit voller Kraft die Kämpfe unterstützen.

Nebenbei hielt sie nach wertvollen Artefakten oder weiter verwendbaren Schätzen Ausschau, die es hier ohne Zweifel einmal gegeben hatte, bevor die Satyre die Herrschaft übernahmen. Ihre Ausbeute war mager, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass die Dämonen sich genau wie jedes andere Opfer sehr gut dazu eigneten, Seelensplitter aus ihnen zu machen. Nur dass sich bei diesen Höllenkreaturen niemand darüber aufregte, wenn man Stücke ihrer Macht zu hübschen, violetten Edelsteinen verarbeitete. Außerdem band Magenta den Nachtelfen nicht auf die Nase, was sie tat, wenn sie einem der Dämonen den Todesstoß versetzte. Die Langohren musste nicht alles wissen.

Sie fanden Zevrim Thornhoof vor einem dunklen Altar, der von Dutzenden von Totenschädeln gebildet wurde. Magenta hätte gern gewusst, welches Ritual er gerade abhielt und wie er sich das Urtum Untertan gemacht hatte, doch ihre Begleiter stürzten sich bereits auf ihn, bevor sie die Gelegenheit fand ihn zu befragen. Als ein gut gezielter Prankenhieb des Bärendruiden schließlich sein Leben beendete, hallte ein donnernder Schrei durch die verfallenen Hallen:

„Endlich…befreit aus seiner verfluchten Umklammerung!"

Als sie den freudigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Druiden neben sich sah, musste Magenta ebenfalls lächeln. Sie wusste nicht warum. Vermutlich war Abbefarias Freude eben einfach ansteckend. Sicherlich konnte es ja nicht daran liegen, dass sie sich darüber freute, dass sie einen _Baum_ befreit hatten, auch wenn dieser sprechen konnte.

„Eisenborke ist frei.", sagte er zu ihr.

„Ja, ich hab´s gehört.", antwortete sie und lachte. „Ich meine, das war ja nicht zu überhören. Ich hoffe nur, er hetzt uns dadurch nicht noch mehr Dämonen auf den Hals."

Abbefaria schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Niemals. Wenn sie seinen Ruf tatsächlich vernommen haben, verkriechen sie sich jetzt wahrscheinlich mit schlotternden Knien in irgendwelchen Winkeln. Ein Urtum des Krieges ist ein ernstzunehmender Gegner."

Magenta lächelte nur weiter und sagte nichts dazu. Sie selbst glaubte nicht daran, dass die Dämonen tatsächlich Angst vor einem Baum hatten, auch wenn sie zugeben musste, dass Eisenborke jetzt, da er von der Verzauberung des Satyrs befreit war, wesentlich gesünder und eindrucksvoller aussah. Sein Laub erstrahlte nun wieder in einem gesunden Grünton, Moos und Flechten waren verschwunden und die gewaltigen Pranken des Baumwesens wirkten jetzt durchaus so, als könnten sie eine ganze Herde Dämonen auf einmal zerquetschen.

Das Urtum wiegte sein stattliches Haupt und knarrte: „Ich danke Euch, Sterbliche. Ihr habt Euer Versprechen gehalten und jetzt werde ich das meine halten, bevor ich endlich wieder in den Traum zurückkehre. Folgt mir und ich werde Euch den Weg zu Alzzins geheimer Kammer eröffnen."

Mit stampfenden Schritten durchmaß das Urtum den finsteren Garten, bis sie an der nördlichen Mauer angelangt waren. Dort donnerte es mit seinen riesigen Fäusten wieder und wieder gegen ein steinernes, mit Runen und Schriftzeichen übersätes Tor, bis der Stein Risse bekam und schließlich unter den wuchtigen Schlägen zusammenfiel. Der Staub seiner Tat hatte sich noch nicht ganz gelegt, als Eisenborke zu wanken begann.

„Seht, Sterbliche, der Weg ist frei.", sagte er. „Doch meine Stärke schwindet. Es ist jetzt Zeit, Abschied zu nehmen. Ich werde jetzt dahin zurückkehren, woher ich gekommen bin."

Etwas streifte Magentas Wange. Als sie es auffing, sah sie, dass es sich um eines der gerade frisch gesprossenen Blätter handelte. Der eben wieder erstarkte Baum starb.

„Habt Dank für das, was Ihr für mich getan habt. Und mögen die Mächte der Natur immer auf Eurer Seite sein."

Mit diesen letzten Worten versteifte sich das Urtum plötzlich. Der Glanz aus den dunklen Käferaugen wich und der gesamte Baum kippte lautlos nach hinten. Ein heiserer Schrei löste sich aus der Kehle von Magentas Nebenmann.

„Nein.", wimmerte Abbefaria. „Eisenborke, nein!"

Ceredrian trat zu ihm und legte ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. „Es ist besser, ihn gehen zu lassen. Er hat in dieser Welt schon lange nichts mehr verloren."

Easygoing nickte. „Wir sollten jetzt nicht in Trauer versinken, sondern sein Andenken ehren, indem wir zu Ende führen, was wir begonnen haben. Wir müssen Alzzin, den Wildformer, vernichten und die Teufelsranke zerstören. Nur so wird Eisenborkes Opfer nicht umsonst gewesen sein."

Magenta verdrehte innerlich die Augen vor so viel Pathos. Aber gut, sie hatten ja Recht. Je eher sie dieses teuflische Gewächs fanden, desto schneller würden sie diesen Teil der Stadt verlassen und sich endlich auf die Suche nach Immol'thar machen. Sie zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass er die Macht war, mit der sich dieser ominöse Prinz nicht hätte einlassen sollen. Die Hexenmeisterin konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich an seinen Aufenthaltsort zu gelangen. Doch zunächst einmal galt es, sich dem zu stellen, was am Ende dieses staubigen Ganges lauerte, der sich vor ihnen aufgetan hatte.

* * *

Das verfallene Haus am Rand des Friedhofs von Sorrow Hill lag noch genauso da, wie Risingsun es verlassen hatte. Erneut stieg sie die morschen Stiegen hinauf zu dem Zimmer, in dem der Geist von Marlene Redpath auf sie wartete. Hoffnungsvoll richteten sich die durchsichtigen Augen des Geistes auf die Paladina und ihre Begleiterin.

„Habt Ihr sie gefunden? Habt ihr Pamela gefunden? Sagt, wie geht es ihr? Geht es ihr gut? Ist sie am Leben?"

Risingsun antwortet nicht, sondern sah den Geist nur an. Die blonde Frau sackte in sich zusammen.

„Oh nein, ich wusste es.", flüsterte sie tonlos. „Sie war so ein glückliches Kind und ich…ich habe sie im Stich gelassen."

„Wir haben ihr ihre Puppe gebracht.", erklärte Emanuelle mit einem vorwurfsvollen Seitenblick auf die Paladina. „Aber eigentlich wollte die Kleine lieber, dass ihr Vater sie holen kommt. Wisst Ihr, was mit ihm geschehen ist?"

„Ihr Vater…mein Bruder." Die Stimme des Geistes war jetzt nur noch ein Flüstern. „Ich habe gesehen, was sie mit ihm gemacht haben. Diese Monster! Sie haben ihn nicht einfach nur getötet, sie haben ihn zu einem von ihnen gemacht. Niemals sah ich etwas derart Schreckliches. Doch das ist etwas, dass die kleine Pamela niemals erfahren darf. Sie würde es nicht verstehen und selbst wenn, brächte ich es nicht über´s Herz, ihr das zu erzählen."

Marlene Redpath verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen und begann bitterlich zu weinen.

„Gibt es denn gar nicht, was wir tun können?", wollte Emanuelle wissen.

Risingsun sah, dass die Augen der kleinen Gnomin ebenfalls verdächtig schimmerten. Die Paladina schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn Joseph Redpath von der Geißel übernommen wurde, ist seine Seele verloren. Wir können den Lauf der Geschichte nun einmal nicht verändern."

„Was…was habt Ihr da gesagt?" Marlene Redpath hatte den Kopf gehoben und sah Risingsun an, als wäre sie der Geist.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass Euer Bruder verdammt ist und seine Seele verloren. Er wird für alle Zeit das Monster bleiben, zu dem er geworden ist."

„Zeit… Zeit.", murmelte der Geist. „Das ist vielleicht die Lösung."

Die blonde Frau erhob sich und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie sah mit einem Mal sehr entschlossen aus.

„Ich weiß, ich habe schon zu viel verlangt, Paladin, doch es gibt noch etwas, um das ich Euch bitten möchte. Vielleicht gibt es noch eine kleine Hoffnung, wie wir Pamela und ihren Vater wieder vereinen können. Geht hinaus auf den Friedhof und sucht dort nach seinem Grab. Sein Körper liegt zwar nicht darin, denn seine Gebeine wurden schon vor Jahren zertrampelt und zu Staub zermahlen, aber unter dem Grabstein findet Ihr seinen Ehering. Nehmt ihn und bringt ihn nach Andorhal. Sucht dort nach einer Gnomin mit…seltsamen Kräften. Ihr Name ist Chromie. Wenn meinem Bruder und meiner kleinen Nichte noch jemand helfen kann, dann ist sie es."

Risingsun presste die Lippen zusammen. Was die Geisterfrau da verlangte, kam einem Selbstmord gleich, denn Andorhal war einer der am stärksten gesicherten Stützpunkte der Geißel in den westlichen Pestländern. Noch dazu verstand sie nicht, was es bringen sollte, diese _Chromie_ ausfindig zu machen. Man konnte einen Toten oder in diesem Fall Untoten nicht wieder zum Leben erwecken und ihn von der Unterjochung durch die Geißel zu befreien war etwas, an dem bereits die größten Geister und Glaubenstreuen verzweifelt waren. Es war schlichtweg unmöglich. Wie konnte also eine kleine Gnomin fertigbringen, was nicht einmal der legendäre Lord Uther, der Lichtbringer, selbst zustande gebracht hatte. Bittere Enttäuschung stieg ihre Kehle empor.

„Kommt Ihr?" Emanuelle stand bereits an der Tür und wirkte ungeduldig. „Na los, wir müssen diesen Ring finden."

„Aber..., wollte Risingsun protestieren, doch die kleine Magierin schnitt ihr einfach das Wort im Munde ab.

„Ihr habt geschworen, der kleinen Pamela zu helfen. Ich habe es Euch angesehen. Also los, lasst uns endlich diesen Ring suchen und dann nichts wie nach Andorhal."

„Wart Ihr schon einmal in Andorhal?", fragte Risigsun scharf. „Wir würden nicht einmal über die Stadtgrenze kommen. Dort wimmelt es nur so von Untoten."

Emanuelle blinzelte unbeteiligt. „Und?"

„Es ist _unmöglich_ lebend dorthin zu gelangen.", ereiferte sich die Paladina.

„Das hat man schon von vielen Dingen gesagt.", winkte Emanuelle ab. „Es muss nur mal jemand kommen, und es versuchen. Oder meint ihr vielleicht, aquadynamische Fischanlocker oder mechanische Eichhörnchen wären einfach so aus dem Nichts erschienen. Nein. Es musste jemand kommen und sie erfinden. Und heute hat einfach jeder eins."

„Ein was?", fragte Risingsun, die irgendwann den Faden verloren hatte.

„Na ein mechanische Eichhörnchen. Sagt bloß, Ihr habt keins. Welch eine Schande. Ich glaube, ich habe da noch ein paar Dutzend in meiner Tasche. Ich müsste nur…mhm."

Der Ausdruck, der auf dem Gesicht der kleinen Magierin erschienen war, gefiel der Paladina nicht. Er gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

„Wisst Ihr was?", grinste Emanuelle und trug damit nicht unbedingt zu Risingsuns Beruhigung bei. „Ich glaube, ich habe da eine Idee, wie wir unbemerkt nach Andorhal kommen können. Ich brauche nur noch etwas Zyphyrium und ein bisschen Klebstoff. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn man nur Schafe zum Explodieren bringen könnte. Ihr werdet sehen, das wird lustig."

„Ich werde es bereuen.", murmelte Risingsun, als sie der voran wuselnden Magierin nach draußen folgte. „Ich werde es ganz, ganz sicher bereuen."

Während die Gnomin sich an ihrem Gepäck zu schaffen machte, betrat Risingsun den Friedhof. Die einzelnen Gräber waren nur noch schemenhaft zu erkennen. Unkraut überwucherte die Grabränder und die Steine waren zerstört, umgefallen oder so stark verwittert, dass man die Inschriften darauf nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Ziellos wanderte de Paladina zwischen den Grabstätten herum, bis sie an einen Stein gelangte, der ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Risingsun kniete nieder und tastete über die raue Oberfläche. Unter einem Moosflecken fühlte sie eine glatte Oberfläche. Sie entfernte die Flechten und darunter kam eine kleine Messingplatte zum Vorschein.

„Joseph Redpath, gefallen in der Schlacht um Darrowshire", las sie. „Aber darunter steht noch etwas."

Die Paladina kratzte mit dem Fingernagel an der Platte herum, um auch noch den Rest der Inschrift zu entziffern, als es ein leises, kaum wahrnehmbares Klicken gab. Die Messingplatte schwenkte zur Seite und darunter kam ein einfacher, goldener Ring zum Vorschein. Joseph Redpaths Ehering. Ohne zu überlegen, griff sie danach.

_Rette mich_, flüsterte eine Stimme so nah neben ihrem Ohr, dass Risingsun aufsprang und nach ihrer Waffe griff. Fast schon panisch suchte sie die Umgebung ab, aber es war niemand zu sehen. Der Friedhof war leer und das einzige Geräusch, das zu hören war, war ihr eigener, schneller Atem.

„Verfluchte Geister.", schnaufte die Paladina und blickte auf den Ring in ihrer Hand. Mit einer entschlossenen Geste schloss sie die Finger darum und steckte ihn in die Tasche. „Andorhal, wir kommen. Ich hoffe nur, Emanuelle weiß, was sie da tut."

* * *

Abbefaria trauerte immer noch über den Verlust von Eisenborke. Es kam ihm ungerecht vor, dass sie das Urtum nur befreit hatten, um ihm dann beim Sterben zuzusehen. Vor allem aber hätte er noch so viele Fragen gehabt. Besonders über das, was Eisenborke über Arei und die kleinen Treants gesagt hatte, die Abbefaria aus ihnen heraufbeschwören konnte. Er hatte den Zauber inzwischen noch ein weiteres Mal wiederholt und wieder waren die drei kleinen Bäume erschienen. Aufgrund der äußeren Umstände hatte Easygoing nicht weiter nach einer Erklärung verlangt, als Abbefaria ihm gestand, dass er keine hatte, doch früher oder später würde ihn dieses Problem einholen.

„Wir nähern uns dem Satyr", verkündete die Hexenmeisterin in diesem Moment.

Abbefaria verbannte die Gedanken an das tote Urtum aus seinem Kopf und versuche, sich auf den bevorstehenden Kampf zu konzentrieren. Der Dämon würde nicht leicht zu besiegen sein und da war immer noch die…Teufelsranke.

Dem Druiden blieb der Mund offen stehen, als sie das Ende des Ganges erreichten und eine ehemalige Tempelanlage betraten. Die nach oben offene, kreisrunde Halle wurde von kunstvoll ziselierten Säulen und Zierbögen gesäumt. Breite Treppen führten zu einem zentralen Platz mit einem in Weiß- und Violett-Tönen gehaltenen Bodenrelief, in dessen Mitte sich ein marmornes Wasserbecken befand. Das musste der Mondbrunnen sein, von dem Rabine Saturna gesprochen hatte. Was Abbefaria jedoch erschauern ließ war nicht die Erhabenheit der heiligen Stätte, es war vielmehr der Grad an Zerstörung, dem sie anheimgefallen war.

„Was…was ist das?", fragte Deadlyone und wagte noch eine halben Schritt nach vorn, bevor auch er mit fassungslosem Gesicht stehenblieb.

„Das ist die Teufelsranke.", erklärte die Hexenmeisterin ruhig. „Ich sagte ja, dass es ein tückisches Gewächs ist."

„Es ist…gigantisch.", bemerkte jetzt auch Easygoing und Abbefaria fand, das selbst das die Ausmaße der Ranke noch nicht ausreichend beschrieb.

Alles hier schien an den dornigen Ranken und mit Widerhaken versehenen Tentakeln zu ersticken, Jede Säule war umwunden von mannsdicken Wurzelsträngen, jeder Bogen mit Ausläufern der Pflanze überwuchert. Ihre Wurzeln hatten die Bodenplatten gesprengt und die Mauern zum Einsturz gebracht. Es war wie ein gewaltiges Geschwür, das den Schrein befallen und ihn entweiht hatte. Das Licht der bleichen Göttin würde niemals wieder mit Wohlgefallen auf diesen Ort herab scheinen.

„Ihr müsst vorsichtig sein.", sagte die Hexenmeisterin und wies auf die Ranken. „Sie reagieren auf Bewegung und glaubt mir, dieses Gewächs ernährt sich nicht allein von Erde und Wasser. Einmal in diesen Ranken gefangen, könnte es schwierig sein, sich wieder zu befreien. Ihr würdet eingewickelt und verschlungen, noch bevor ihr um Hilfe rufen könntet."

„Aber wie sollen wir es dann bekämpfen?", wollte Ceredrian wissen.

Die Hexenmeisterin machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Wartet einen Augenblick hier. Ich werde etwas überprüfen."

Abbefaria hielt den Atem an, als die Menschenfrau sich langsam auf eine der dicken Ranken zubewegte. Ihr Gesicht verriet höchste Anspannung. Sie blieb kurz vor der Ranke stehen, zögerte noch einen kleinen Augenblick und legte dann die Hand auf den Pflanzenstrang.

Nichts passierte.

„Mhm, das ist eigenartig.", murmelte sie und klopfte noch einmal fester auf die Ranke. „Normalerweise reagiert das Gewächs sofort. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie Fledermäuse im Flug gefangen hat."

„Ihr habt es gesehen?", fragte Easygoing misstrauisch.

„Ich…äh….also ich habe davon gelesen, wie jemand gesehen hat, dass die Teufelsranke so etwas kann.", erklärte die Hexenmeisterin hastig. „Aber diese Ranke scheint mir seltsam inaktiv, so als hätte jemand oder etwas ihr ihre Kraft genommen."

„Das heißt, die Teufelsranke ist tot?", wollte Ceredrian wissen.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht.", gab die Hexenmeisterin zurück. „Zumindest nicht wirklich. Ich kann immer noch die große Macht spüren, die diesem Ort innewohnt. Irgendwo muss die Kraft der Pflanze abgeblieben sein und ich denke, wir täten gut daran herauszufinden, wo sie jetzt ist."

„Ich glaube, diese Frage ist nicht allzu schwer zu beantworten.", rief Deadlyone von einer der Balustraden aus. „Seht!"

Abbefaria und die andere stürzten zum Rand der Brüstung und spähten hinunter. Am Rand des großen Platzes stand eine große, gehörnte Gestalt mit schwefelgelbem Fell. Vor ihr wuchs etwas aus der Erde, das wie ein riesiger Dornbusch aussah, an dessen Ästen kleine, dunkelrot glühende Früchte hingen. Selbst auf die Entfernung hatte Abbefaria Schwierigkeiten, richtig hinzusehen, denn von diesem Strauch ging etwas absolut Böses aus.

„Er muss die Macht der Ranke in diese leuchtenden Splitter gebannt haben.", riet die Hexenmeisterin. „Wahrscheinlich wächst aus jedem von ihnen eine neue Teufelsranke hervor, wenn man sie einpflanzt."

„Dann müssen wir ihn erwischen, bevor er mit ihnen entkommt.", rief Easygoing. „Los, vorwärts, wir müssen diesen Satyr aufhalten."

Alzzin der Wildformer fuhr mit einem wütenden Grollen zu ihnen herum.

„Wer wagt es, hier einzudringen? Verschwindet, die Macht der Teufelsranke gehört allein mir!"

„Das werden wir ja sehen.", knurrte Easygoing und verwandelte sich erneut in einen großen Bären. Mit wütendem Gebrüll stürzte er sich auf den Satyr.

Der Dämon wich mit einem Satz zurück und fletschte die Zähne. „Mir roher Gewalt wirst du mich nicht fangen, Druide. Sieh nur, wie sie schwindet und verwelkt."

Er pustete eine grüne, stinkende Wolke aus, die den großen Druiden vollkommen einhüllte. Der Bär gab einen klagenden Laut von sich und brach vor den Augen seiner Mitstreiter zusammen. Wimmernd versuchte er, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen, doch die mächtigen Pranken schienen plötzlich zu schwach, um das Gewicht des Bärenkörpers zu tragen.

„Was hast du mit meinem Bruder gemacht?", fauchte Deadlyone. Er zog seine Dolche und stürmte auf den lachenden Satyr zu.

„Wie, mit diesen armseligen Spitzen willst du mich verletzten? Ich werde dir zeigen, was Dornen sind. Sieh her!"

Der Satyr hieb mit seiner Pranke nach dem herannahenden Schurken, doch in der Bewegung änderte sich die Gestalt des Dämons. Seine Finger wurden länger und spitzer, die Haut wurde hart und borkig. Mit voller Wucht traf er seinen Gegner mit dem Ast, zu dem sein Arm geworden war. Zweige griffen blitzschnell nach den Waffen des Schurken und hielten sie hoch über seinen Kopf. Dickere, dornenbesetzte Äste trafen den Nachtelfen an Kopf, Hals und Schläfe. Blutüberströmt taumelte er rückwärts.

„Was…was ist das für ein Trick."

„Kein Trick.", lachte der Baum. „Nur eine kleine Kostprobe meiner Fähigkeiten. Und jetzt halt still, damit meine Diener sich an dir laben können."

Der Erdboden rund um den entwaffneten Schurken herum begann zu brodeln, und gleich mehrere der gefährlichen Peitscherblumen schossen aus dem Boden hervor. Sie ergriffen den überraschten Nachtelfen und hielten ihn mit ihren Lianen gefangen. Schmatzend näherten sich die Blüten seinen Kopf.

„Nein, halt! Lasst ihn sofort los" Ceredrian sprang vor und eine Woge goldenen Lichts rollte über die wilden Schlingpflanzen hinweg. Kreischend und winselnd zogen sie sich zurück und zogen ihre Beute mit sich.

„Mir scheint, sie haben Gefallen an ihrem Spielzeug gefunden.", säuselte der Satyr. „Aber du tust ihnen weh. Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Komm, gib mir etwas von deiner Kraft."

Ohne weitere Vorwarnung stürzte sich der Baum auf den überraschten Priester und hüllte ihn in seine Äste. Abbefaria hörte den Priester aufstöhnen.

„Ja, JAA, MEEEHR", sang der Baum und lachte höhnisch. „Ihr könnt mich nicht besiegen. Ihr nicht!"

„Lass ihn sofort los, Dämon.", rief die Hexenmeisterin. „Wir haben genug von deinen Spielchen."

Erst jetzt sah Abbefaria, dass neben ihren Füßen wieder der kleine Wichteldiener erschienen war. Die spitzohrige Kreatur zögerte nicht lange und warf auf einen Befehl seiner Meisterin hin mit einem Feuerball nach dem tanzenden Baum. Alzzin quiekte auf und machte einen Satz rückwärts. Dabei ließ er Ceredrian los, der entkräftet zu Boden sank. Sofort was Abbefaria bei ihm.

„Was ist passiert? Seid Ihr verletzt?"

Der Priester schüttelte benommen den Kopf. „Mir fehlt nichts. Nur ein paar unbedeutende Schnitte. Aber ich fühle mich so eigenartig. Ich…"

Er griff mit der Hand nach seinem zerkratzten Gesicht und murmelte einige Worte. Als nichts passierte, wurden seine Augen groß.

„Was hat er mit mir gemacht?"

„Er hat Euch die magische Kraft entzogen.", erklärte die Hexenmeisterin, die neben Abbefaria aufgetaucht war. „Sie wird wiederkommen, denn der Effekt ist nicht von Dauer, doch für den Moment werdet Ihr ohne Zauber auskommen müssen."

„Ah, jetzt habe ich aber genug von dir.", brüllte der Baum, der inzwischen an mehreren Stellen brannte, wo ihn die Feuerbälle des Wichtels entzündet hatten. Mit einem wütenden Schrei verwandelte Alzzin sich wieder in einen Satyr zurück. „Du magst vielleicht einen fähigen Diener haben, Hexe, aber ich habe Dutzende!"

Er streckte die Hand gegen die Mauer hinter sich und mit ohrenbetäubenden Donnern krachte der Fels in sich zusammen. Gackernd und johlend stürmte eine ganze Schar Wichteldiener daraus hervor und ging auf die drei verbleibenden Streiter los.

„Oh, ach ja?", fauchte die Hexenmeisterin. „Wenn du nichts Besseres zu bieten hast, als lächerliche Wichtel, dann werde ich wohl gewinnen"

Sie hob einen Gegenstand, der wie ein Stab mit einem Kristall an der Spitze aussah, und rief eine Formel. Im selben Moment verschwand der Wichteldiener und eine rotbraune, tentakelbesetzte Bestie brach aus dem Nichts hervor. Als sie die Wichtel sah, heulte sie auf und stürzte sich mit Begeisterung auf die kleinen Dämonen. Bevor diese reagieren konnten, hatte sie schon drei davon mit einem Biss verschlungen und eine vierter hing jaulend am Ende eines Tentakels fest. Unter entsetztem Kreischen suchten die restlichen, kleinen Dämonen ihr Heil in der Flucht, während die Bestie ihnen nachjagte und einen nach dem anderen verschlang.

„Sieht aus, als hätte mein Sloojhom deine Wichtel zum Fressen gern.", spottete die Hexenmeisterin.

„Ihr wollt also einen Hundekampf?", spuckte Alzzin aus. „Dann stellt Euch meinen Zähnen und Klauen, Menschlein!"

Wieder veränderte der Satyr die Form. Sein Fell wurde dunkler und länger, der Kopf wurde zu einer breiten Schnauze und die Arme und Beine zu dicken, pelzbesetzten Pfoten. Mit einem wütenden Knurren sprang der schwarze Worg, zu dem der Satyr geworden war, vor und verbiss sich im Bein der Hexenmeisterin. Vor Schmerz schrie die Frau auf und der Zauber, den sie soeben hatte weben wollen, verpuffte ungenutzt. Knurrend zerrte der Worg sie zu sich und schnappte nach ihrer Kehle. Sie schrie auf und wollt ihn von sich stoßen, doch sie war nicht kräftig genug. Unaufhaltsam näherten sich die Reißzähne der ungeschützten Haut.

„Nein!", gellte Abbefarias Schrei durch die Halle.

Er würde zu spät kommen, sein Zauber würde sie nicht mehr retten können. Wie durch einen Nebel nahm er den dunkle Schatten war, der sich dem Worg von der Seite näherte. Er wollte rufen, den Satyr irgendwie ablenken, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu. Mit voller Wucht rammte der große Bär den schwarzen Worg, der daraufhin durch die Luft geschleudert wurde und mit einem schmerzverzerrten Heulen auf dem harten Boden landete. Sofort setzte ihm der Bär nach und deckte ihn mit Schlägen seiner Tatzen ein. Der Worg zögerte nicht und verbiss sich seinerseits im Kragenfell des Bären. Knurrend und jaulend rangen die beiden riesigen Tiere miteinander. Zwar war der Bär stärker als der Worg, doch dieser war ihm ihn Schnelligkeit und Wendigkeit überlegen. Schon bald blutete der Bär aus mehreren Wunden.

„Schnell, Ihr müsst ihm helfen.", rief Ceredrian Abbefaria zu. „Ich kümmere mich derweil um die Frau."

Abbefaria nickte und wandte sich wieder den beiden Kontrahenten zu. Der Satyr hatte sich schon wieder verwandelt und stand nun wieder in seiner ursprünglichen Form vor dem Bären, der sichtlich keuchte und auf einem Bein lahmte.

„Ihr werdet mich nicht besiegen!", meckerte der gehörnte Dämon und holte tief Luft. Abbefaria ahnte, dass er erneut den Schwächungszauber auf Easygoing wirken sollte. Das musste er unbedingt verhindern. Schon griff er hinauf in den Himmel, um den Satyr mit einem Strahl eisigen Mondfeuers zu blenden, als dieser sich plötzlich an die Brust griff. Der Dämon taumelte und wankte und fiel schließlich mit einem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck vorneüber. Auf seinem Rücken waren zwei tiefe Stichwunden zu sehen, aus denen schwarzes Blut strömte.

Der Schurke trat einen Schritt aus dem Schatten nach vorn und bleckte die spitzen Zähne. „Niemand vergreift sich ungestraft an meinem Bruder.", knurrte er. „Und was noch wichtiger ist: Niemand vergreift sich ungestraft an meinen Dolchen."

„Deadly!" Der große Bär hatte sich wieder in einen Druiden zurückverwandelt und sah seinen Bruder anerkennend an. „Ich dachte, du wärst noch in diesen Pflanzen gefangen."

„Das Gemüse da hinten meinst du?", fragte der Schurke und wie mit dem Daumen auf einen Haufen zerfetzte Pflanzenwesen. „Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass diese zwei Dolche da meine einzigen Waffen sind. Ich gebe zwar zu, dass mir der Umgang mit Schwertern nicht so sehr liegt, aber um damit Unkraut zu jäten, reicht es allemal. Oh sieh mal, unsere Singdrossel ist auch wieder auf den Beinen. Was ist? Kommst du, um uns wieder einmal zusammenzuflicken?"

Ceredrian hatte seinen Arm und die Hexenmeisterin gelegt, die immer noch merklich humpelte. „Ich fürchte, ihr werdet noch eine Weile auf meine heilenden Kräfte verzichten müssen. Alzzin war gründlich, als er mich meiner Fähigkeiten beraubt hat."

„Vielleicht kann sich unsere anderer Druide ja mal ein wenig nützlich machen.", stichelte der Schurke. „Im Kampf hat er sich zumindest nicht besonders mit Ruhm bekleckert."

Abbefaria schluckte eine giftige Erwiderung, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, hinunter und zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Gern.", antwortete er. „Womit soll ich anfangen?"

„Vielleicht am besten mit Magenta.", antwortete Ceredrian. „Sie ist am schwersten verletzt."

Abbefaria nickte und wollte nach dem Bein der Hexenmeisterin sehen, als sie sich ihm entzog und abwehrend die Hände hob.

„Nicht, es wird schon gehen. Ich habe da meine eigene Medizin."

Ceredrian runzelte die Stirn. „Seid Ihr sicher? Der Biss könnte sich entzünden."

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher.", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. „Aber vielen Dank für das Angebot."

Abbefaria versuchte herauszufinden, ob er irgendetwas falsch gemacht hatte, aber sie wich seinem Blick aus. So wandte er sich lieber Easygoings Arm zu und heilte die lange Risswunde und die Verstauchung in seinem Knöchel. Nachdem er auch noch einige Kratzer und Blessuren des Schurken beseitigt hatte, nahmen sie gemeinsam die geheimnisvolle Ranke in Augenschein, die Alzzin versucht hatte von ihnen zu beschützen.

Die Pflanze war inzwischen verdorrt und die leuchtenden Früchte, die eine eigenartig kristalline Form hatten, waren zur Erde gefallen. Ein unheimliches, rötliches Glühen ging von ihnen aus und ein jeder schien in seiner ganz eigenen Frequenz zu pulsieren.

„Dies ist die Essenz der Teufelsranke.", murmelte die Hexenmeisterin, als sie die Hand danach ausstreckte. „Ich kann ihre Macht in den Splittern fühlen."

„Dann sollte wir diese in das Reliquiar der Reinheit füllen.", antwortete Easygoing. „Es wird die Macht der Teufelsranke bannen und sicher versiegeln."

Für einen Moment sah es aus, als wolle die Hexenmeisterin widersprechen, doch dann nickte sie nur. Vorsichtig und ohne die Splitter mit den Händen zu berühren, bugsierte der große Druide die leuchtenden Splitter in das Gefäß und verschloss dieses am Ende sorgfältig. Dann reichte er es an Ceredrian weiter, der es in seinem Beutel verstaute.

„Nachdem das geschafft ist, sollte wir so schnell wie möglich zur Mondlichtung zurückkehren.", sagte Easygoing. „Rabine Saturna wird unseren Bericht erwarten."

„Moment, Freund Nachtelf, nicht so eilig." Die Hexenmeisterin nahm vor dem Druiden Aufstellung und kniff die Augen zusammen, während die ihm den Zeigefinger in die Brust bohrte.

„Wir hatten eine Abmachung, schon vergessen? Ich helfe Euch, die Teufelsranke zu bergen, und dafür helft Ihr mir, Immol'thar zu finden. Ihr werdet doch wohl nicht wortbrüchig werden?"

Mit angehaltenem Atem erwartete Abbefaria die Antwort ihres Anführers. Es hätte ihn, ehrlich gestanden, nicht gewundert, wenn der große Druide sich tatsächlich nicht an die Abmachung gehalten hätte. Immerhin handelte es sich bei Magenta immer noch um eine Hexenmeisterin. Doch wie es aussah, hatte er sich getäuscht.

„Ihr habt Recht, Hexenmeisterin, das war mir entfallen.", knurrte Easygoing. „Doch zunächst einmal müssen wir einen Weg hier heraus finden."

„Ich glaube das dürfte nicht allzu schwierig werden.", sagte Ceredrian und deutete auf einen Gang, der freigelegt worden war, als Alzzins Wichteldiener aus der Wand brachen. „Wie es aussieht, führt dieser Tunnel hier nach draußen."

Easygoing verzog das Gesicht. „Heißt das, wir müssen wie dreckige Ratten unter der Erde entlang kriechen?"

Deadlyone grinste. „Denk dir einfach, es könnte noch schlimmer sein."

„Wie das?", wollte der Druide wissen.

„Nun, du könntest fliegen müssen.", lachte der Schurke und sah dann zu, dass er mit einem ordentlichen Vorsprung in den Tunnel kam, bevordie anderen ihm folgten.

Auf diese Weise entging ihnen, wie die ersten Säulen unter dem schwindenden Einfluss der teuflischen Magie der Ranke, die sie so lange aufrecht erhalten hatte, zu schwanken begannen. Erste Gesteinsbrocken kollerten von den oberen Rängen herab und einer der Torbögen sackte lautlos in sich zusammen. Schon bald würde nichts mehr an den ehemaligen Tempel und die teuflische Macht erinnern, die er einst beherbergt hatte.

* * *

Immer wieder erschütterten kleine Explosionen die Stadt. Zombies fuchtelten mit den dünnen Gliedmaßen herum, Ghule liefen kopflos in irgendwelche Richtungen, Banshees rauften sich die Geisterhaare und die plumpen Monstrositäten walzten in ihren Versuchen, die Quelle der Aufregung zu finden, mehr als einen Skelettsoldaten platt. Mit einem Wort: Es herrschte Chaos in Andorhal.

Davon unbeeindruckte schlichen zwei Gestalten auf das ehemalige Gasthaus des Ortes zu. Die kleinere von ihnen griff dabei immer wieder in eine Kiste und dann sprintete etwas Silbernes, Rasselndes in Richtung der Stadt. Kurz darauf war von dort wieder ein Krachen zu hören. Die größere der beiden Gestalten machte eine ungeduldige Geste.

„Ich glaube, es reicht jetzt langsam. Sie werden uns noch finden."

„Aber es sind nur noch fünf Stück übrig."

„Dann spart Sie Euch für den Rückweg auf.", giftete Risingsun und nahm Emanuelle entschieden die Kiste mit den verbleibenden, explodierenden Eichhörnchen weg. „Los, rein mit Euch, wir sind da."

Die Tür des Gasthauses öffnete sich erstaunlich lautlos und ließ die beiden Besucher ein. Drinnen herrschte klamme Dunkelheit, nur ab und an durchbrochen vom Widerleuchten eines Feuerscheins, der durch die zerbrochenen Fenster huschte.

„Oben oder unten?", wisperte Risingsun an Emanuelle gewandt.

„Oben würde ich sagen.", antwortete die kleine Magierin leise. „Also _ich_ würde zumindest oben bevorzugen und immerhin suchen wir ja eine Gnomin, nicht wahr?"

Risingsun nickte vage und machte sich daran, die Treppe zu erklimmen. Dabei lauschte sie, ob irgendwo in der Dunkelheit noch Untote auf sie lauerten. Als nichts zu hören war, trat sie mutig auf den oberen Treppenabsatz und legte die Hand an die einzige, geschlossene Zimmertür.

„Bereit?"

Emanuelle nickte. „Bereit!"

Die Paladina holte noch einmal tief Luft und drückte dann gegen die Zimmertür. Das Holz schwang nach innen und gab den Blick auf ein gemütlich eingerichtetes Zimmer frei. Ein Feuer brannte im Kamin und auf dem Bett lag eine blonde Gnomin auf dem Bauch und studierte etwas, das wie eine goldene Taschenuhr aussah. Als Risingsun und Emanuelle das Zimmer betraten, sah sie auf.

„Ah, ihr kommt gerade zur rechten Zeit. Ihr seid doch nicht aus der Zukunft, oder?"

„Was…?", stammelte Risingsun, als die Gnomin vom Bett hüpfte und auf sie zu trippelte.

„Obwohl ich überlege, ob wir uns nicht kennen. Irgendetwas war da. Seid ihr allein?"

„Ja.", antwortete Emanuelle an Risingsuns Stelle. Die Paladina fühlte sich von den grünen Augen der Gnomin förmlich durchbohrt.

„Fein, fein.", lächelte die fremde Gnomin. „Was kann ich also für Euch tun?"

„Wir suchen jemanden mit Namen Chromie.", erklärte Emanuelle höflich.

„Nun, ich würde sagen, Ihr habt mich gefunden. Weiter?"

Emanuelle gab Risingsun einen Schubs. Die Paladina zuckte zusammen und griff dann hastig in ihre Tasche, um Joseph Redpaths Ehering zu Tage zu fördern. Sie reichte ihn Chromie.

„Oh, was haben wir denn da?", rief die interessiert. „Einen Ring? Lasst mich sehen."

Die eigenartige Gnomin hielt den goldenen Kreis in den Schein des Kaminfeuers und betrachtete es durch dessen Öffnung.

„Ah ja. Dieser Ring saß einst an der Hand eines großen Mannes. Eines großen Mannes, dessen Ende von einer Tragödie überschattet wurde. Traurig, wirklich traurig." Sie blinzelte und blickte auf. „Und was kann ich jetzt für Euch tun?"

„Wir wollen ihm helfen.", antwortete Emanuelle. „Ihm und seiner Tochter. Sie ist ein Geist. In Darrowshire. Seine Schwester schickt und zu Euch. Sie sagte, Ihr wärt vielleicht in der Lage, etwas gegen das Leid des armen Mädchens und seines Vater zu tun."

„Mhm.", machte Chromie und betrachtete den Ring in ihrer Hand. „Natürlich ist es jetzt viel zu spät, um noch etwas an seinem Schicksal zu ändern…aber vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit in der Vergangenheit. Doch dazu müsste ich erst noch Genaueres wissen, über das, was vorgefallen ist. Dafür benötige ich einige Schriften aus dem Rathaus von Andorhal. Die _Annalen von Darrowshire_. Ich fürchte nur, bei dem Tumult, der da draußen herrscht, wird es nicht einfach sein, dorthin zu gelangen."

„Ich glaube, das ist unsere Schuld.", gestand Emanuelle ein. „Ich habe die Untoten mit explodierenden Eichhörnchen abgelenkt, damit wir unbemerkt hierher kommen konnten."

„Explodierende Eichhörnchen?", zwitscherte Chromie. „Nein was für ein entzückender Einfall. Ihr solltet wirklich bei Eurer Ingenieurskunst bleiben, Emanuelle. Es ist ein so viel charmanterer Zeitvertreib als die Jagd auf schwarze Drachen. Ich…"

Chromie unterbrach sich. Sie legte den Zeigefinger an die Nasenspitze und tippte ein paar Mal dagegen. Risingsun bezweifelte immer mehr, dass sie ihnen wirklich würde helfen können. Die Paladina war ja daran gewöhnt, den wilden Gedankensprüngen dieses kleinen Volkes manchmal nicht ganz folgen zu können, aber Chromie setzte dem ganzen wirklich die Krone auf. Nichts, von dem, was sie sagte, schien einen Sinn zu ergeben.

„Jetzt weiß ich auch, woher ich Euch kenne.", rief Chromie auf einmal und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Nein sowas. Aber gut, dann werde ich dieses Mal eine Ausnahme machen und Euch noch ein wenig unter die Arme greifen. Wartet einen Augenblick."

Die Gestalt der Gnomin begann zu verschwimmen. Ein bronzefarbender Strudel ergriff ihre Gestalt und ließ ihre Umrisse flackern. Für einen Augenblick wurden die Flammen des Kaminfeuers kleiner und Risingsun meinte etwas wie das Brüllen eines großen Tieres zu hören. Als es wieder hell wurde, sah Chromie ein wenig zerzaust aus und hielt ein dickes Buch in ihren Händen.

„Hui, das war ja was.", lachte sie und strich sich den Staub von der Robe. „Ich hatte nicht mit so viel Widerstand gerechnet. Aber diese zeitversetzten Wächter sind nicht ohne Grund aufgetaucht, als ich nach dem Buch gesucht habe. Das heißt vielleicht, dass wir auf der richtigen Spur sind und es doch noch Hoffnung für Joseph Redpath gibt. Aber zunächst lasst uns sehen, was überhaupt geschehen ist."

Chromie legte den alten, schimmeligen Folianten auf den Tisch und schlug die ersten Seiten auf. Intensiver Modergeruch breitete sich im Zimmer aus und kribbelte in Risingsuns Nase. Es war jedoch nicht das Einzige, das die Paladina nervös machte. Irgendetwas an dieser fremden Gnomin war mehr als eigenartig.

„Ah ja.", sagte die gerade und tippte mit dem Finger auf eine der vergilbten Seiten. „Hier steht es ja. Joseph Redpath war der Anführer der Miliz von Darrowshire. Als die Untoten die Stadt angriffen, stellten er und seine Männer sich ihnen mit der Unterstützung einer kleinen Gruppe der Ritter der Silbernen Hand. Deren Anführer, Davil Crokford, war ein ehemaliger Bewohner von Darrowshire und seinen einstigen Nachbarn zu Hilfe geeilt, als diese in ihrer Stadt von den Versorgungslinien der Allianz abgeschnitten wurden. Zusammen konnten sie die ersten Attacken der Geißel zurückschlagen.

Doch die Untoten gaben nicht auf und verstärkten ihre Angriffe. Ein Ghul-Lord namens Horgus, der Verheerer, griff in die Schlacht ein und setzte den Verteidigern schwer zu. Als er schließlich selbst in die Schlacht eingriff, lieferte er sich einen erbitterten Kampf mit Davil Crockford. Dieser besiegte den Ghul-Lord zwar, verstarb jedoch wenig später an einer tödlichen Wunde, die er sich bei dem Kampf zugezogen hatte.

Die Schlacht ging weiter und Joseph Redpath führte seine Männer mit unvergleichlichem Mut. Doch gerade als es schien, dass die Verteidigung Darrowshires erfolgreich sein würde, griff der Todesritter Marduk Blackpool, auch genannt Marduk, der Schwarze, Joseph Redpath mit heimtückischer, schwarzer Magie an. Er stahl seine Seele und verwandelte sie in ein böses Abbild seiner Selbst. Der so korrumpierte Captain verbreitete anschließend die Verseuchung unter seinen eigenen Männer, die sich daraufhin gegen ihre Verbündeten wendeten und ihnen den Garaus machten. Danach metzelten der verdorbene Joseph Redpath und seine Gefolgsleute die übrigen Bewohner von Darrowshire, die sich in ihren Häusern versteckt hatten, bis nicht einer mehr von ihnen am Leben war. Schlussendlich zogen der Captain und seine Männer dann mit den Truppen der Geißel um Tod und Verderbnis in das restliche Lordaeron zu tragen."

Chromie hörte an dieser Stelle auf zu lesen und seufzte tief. „Ein schreckliches Schicksal. Zumal zu befürchten bleibt, dass der Gute mitbekam, was er tat und doch nichts dagegen ausrichten konnte. Ich denke, wir sollten dem Armen helfen, was meint Ihr?"

Risingsun sah die Gnomin an, als wäre sie nicht recht bei Trost. „Aber all das liegt weit in der Vergangenheit. Wie sollten wir ihm helfen können?"

Jetzt war es an Chromie, ein dummes Gesicht zu machen. „Na weil ich als Wächter über die Zeit durchaus die Möglichkeit habe, die Vergangenheit zu ändern. Habe ich das denn nicht erwähnt?"

„Äh nein?!"

Die Wangen der blonden Gnomin wurden ein wenig dunkler. „Oh verzeiht, wo habe ich denn nur meinen Kopf. Oder besser gesagt _wann_. Ich hatte gedacht, ich hatte Euch bereits erzählt, dass ich ein Mitglied des Bronzenen Drachenschwarms bin. Meine Aufgabe ist es, den Verlauf der Zeitlinie zu überwachen."

Emanuelle und Risingsun sahen sich an. Die Paladina merkte ihrer Begleiterin an, dass diese ebenso überrascht von der plötzlichen Wendung der Geschehnisse war wie sie. Ein Drache. Ein leibhaftiger Drache hier in Andorhal. Noch dazu in Gestalt einer kleinen Gnomin. Das war zu fantastisch, um wahr zu sein. Und da nicht sein konnte, was nicht sein durfte, blieb nur der Schluss übrig, dass Chromie sie von Anfang an belogen hatte.

„Ich glaube, wir gehen jetzt besser.", sagte Risingsun und nahm Haltung an. „Es hat mich gefreut, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, Chromie oder wie immer Ihr auch heißen mögt."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging direkt auf die Tür zu.

„Aber was ist, wenn sie die Wahrheit sagt?", warf Emanuelle ein. „Was, wenn wir Joseph Redpath und der kleinen Pamela wirklich helfen können, wieder zusammen zu finden. Sollte das nicht ein bisschen Glauben und Zuversicht wert sein?"

Risingsun, die bereits die Hand an den Türknauf gelegt hatte, verzog das Gesicht und schloss die Augen. In ihrem Kopf erschien das Gesicht der kleinen Pamela, die ihre Puppe an sich drückte.

„Ich kann Euch nicht versprechen, dass es wirklich funktioniert, aber einen Versuch ist es wert.", hörte sie wie aus weiter Ferne die Stimme der Gnomin, die vorgab, ein Drache zu sein. „Hier, seht selbst. Mein Zauber hat die Annalen von Darrowshire um einige Kapitel erweitert. Sie schildern jetzt auch den Verlauf der Geschichte nach dem Ende der Schlacht. In ihnen wird auch von einem weiteren Mitglied der Familie Redpath berichtet, Carlin Redpath. Er hat überlebt und befindet sich jetzt bei der Kapelle des hoffnungsvollen Lichts in den Östlichen Pestländern. Ihr solltet ihn aufsuchen und ihm das Buch bringen. Er wird wissen, was weiter zu tun ist."

„Woher weiß er das?", fragte Emanuelle verblüfft.

„Na weil ich es ihm gesagt habe, natürlich.", antwortete Chromie in selbstverständlichem Ton. „Und jetzt fort mich Euch. Die Familie Redpath hat wahrlich lange genug gelitten. Sie haben es wahrlich verdient, dass jemand ihnen Frieden bringt. Ein Leuchtfeuer in der dunklen Nacht. Denn in Zeiten der Dunkelheit, dürfen wir nie vergessen, stets aufs Neue ein Licht anzuzünden"

Die Paladina schrak zusammen und fuhr zu Chromie herum. Die Gnomin sah sie aus offenen Augen an und in dem tiefen Grün spiegelten sich bronzene Funken. Sie lächelte sanft.

Risingsun trat einen Schritt vor. „Mein Vater hat das damals zu mir gesagt, bevor er in die Schlacht geritten ist. Woher wisst Ihr davon?"

Chromie zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. „Ich sagte doch, ich bin ein Hüter der Zeit. Und ich glaube, jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, seinen Ratschlag zu beherzigen, meint Ihr nicht auch?"

Widerwillig nickte Risingsun. „Also schön, Ihr habt gewonnen, Chromie. Wir werden diesen Carlin Redpath aufsuchen und wenn es einen Weg gibt, ihm und seiner Familie zu helfen, dann werden wir ihn verdammt nochmal finden."

Sie wandte sich an Emanuelle, die bereits die Annalen von Darrowshire in den Händen hielt. „Kommt schon, Magierin, wir haben einen weiten Weg vor uns."

„Oh prima.", jubelte Emanuelle. „Dann also auf in die Östlichen Pestländer!"


	15. Der Wahnsinn im Inneren

**Der Wahnsinn im Inneren**

Mit lauten Schnauben blieb das weiße Schlachtross auf dem Hügelkamm stehen. Seine breiten Hufe mit dem üppigen Behang scharrten unruhig über den schlammigen Boden. Es roch den nahen Stall und wollte endlich ein trockenes Dach über dem Kopf haben, doch seine Reiterin schien auf seinem Rücken zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt zu sein. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer Begleiterin, die sich jetzt auf ihrem mechanischen Reittier vorbeugte und neugierig in die Senke vor ihnen blickte.

„Das ist die Kapelle des hoffnungsvollen Lichts?", fragte Emanuelle und machte große Augen. „Eine marode Kirche und eine Ansammlung von Zelten? Also für mich sieht das nicht besonders hoffnungsvoll aus. Da sind ja noch nicht einmal Fensterscheiben drin."

„Nachwirkungen des Dritten Krieges.", antwortete Risingsun knapp. „Ihr habt ja gesehen, in welchem Zustand dieser Landstrich ist."

„Ihr meint die verseuchten Felder und stinkenden Gewässer, die riesigen Pilze, die hier anstatt Bäumen wachsen, die Untoten und Aasfresser und die schwefelig-gelbe Luft, die einem bei jedem Atemzug die Tränen in die Augen treibt?", wollte Emanuelle wissen. „Ja, die haben ich bemerkt. Trotzdem hätte ich gedacht, dass der Widerstand hier irgendwie…besser aufgestellt wäre."

„In den Östlichen Pestländern haben wir es mit einem Mehr-Fronten-Krieg zu tun.", erwiderte Risingsun. „Nicht nur die Untoten drängen von allen Seiten auf die Argentumdämmerung ein. Auch der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug hat hier eine Basis in Tyr´s Hand im Süden errichtet. Und als wäre das nicht genug, fallen auch noch die Trolle aus dem Norden in das Gebiet ein, das sie an die Geißel verloren haben. Ihr seht also, es ist allerhand zu tun. Da bleiben Fensterscheiben eben manchmal auf der Strecke."

Emanuelle zog eine Schnute. „Wenn das ein Versuch sein sollte, witzig zu sein, ist er gründlich danebengegangen.", informierte sie die Paladina. „Und könnten wir nicht endlich aus diesem Regen heraus? Ich habe das Gefühl, er zerfrisst meinen Roboschreiter."

Endlich nickte Risingsun und die beiden Reiter machten sich auf den Weg, um Carlin Redpath inmitten der behelfsmäßigen Siedlung zu suchen. Ein Stallbursche wies ihnen den Weg zu einem der größeren Zelte. Davor fanden sie einen Mann in den Farben der Argentumdämmerung, der seine besten Kampftage sicherlich schon hinter sich gelassen hatte. Eine breite Narbe lief quer über sein Gesicht und verschwand unter dem schütter werdenden Haarkranz. Als er Risingsun und Emanuelle näher kommen sah, verzog sich sein Mund zu einem zufriedenen, breiten Lächeln.

„Ah, neue Rekruten aus dem fernen Westen nehme ich an. Sagt, wie steht es inzwischen um Lordearon, nachdem wir Andorhal verloren haben? Haben die Untoten schon Tirisfal erreicht?"

Risingsun warf Emanuelle einen langen Blick zu. Anscheinend war es um das Gedächtnis des guten Mannes nicht unbedingt zum Besten bestellt.

„Wir sind nicht hier, um die Reihen zu verstärken. Wir kommen, um Euch zu sehen. Ihr seid doch Carlin Redpath?"

Der Mann nickte. „Der bin ich. Oder zumindest das, was die Untoten von mir übrig gelassen haben." Er hob eine Hand, an der zwei Finger fehlten. „Aber was bringt Euch zu mir?"

„Das hier.", sagte Emanuelle und reichte Carlin Redpath die _Annalen von Darrowshire._

Der Mann las den Titel und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. Mit gerunzelter Stirn blätterte er durch die Seiten. Hier und dort blieb er an einer Seite hängen und seine Lippen bewegten sich, während er die Schriftzeichen entzifferte. Schließlich ließ er das Buch sinken und sah die beiden verwirrt an.

„Ich stamme aus Darrowshire. Bei der Schlacht, die mit der Auslöschung der Stadt endete, wurde ich schwer verletzt und verlor das Bewusstsein. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich in einem der Lazarettzelte hier draußen. Sie haben mich wieder zusammengeflickt und seit dem diene ich der Sache der Argentumdämmerung. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich jemand die Mühe machen würde, mich in einem Geschichtsbuch zu erwähnen. Mein Bruder jedoch hat zu Recht einen Platz in dieser Chronik. Er war es, der uns verriet und die Stadt dem Untergang weihte. So dachte ich bis jetzt. Aber wenn das stimmt, was hier drin steht, war er ebenso ein Opfer wie wir alle. Wir müssen herausfinden, ob das, was in diesem Buch steht, die Wahrheit ist. Kommt mit mir."

Carlin Redpath winkte den beiden, ihn in das Zelt zu begleiten. Dort legte er die _Annalen von Darrowshire_ vorsichtig auf einen Tisch und entrollte eine Landkarte neben dem Buch. Er tippte auf einen Fleck ganz im Osten.

„Wir befinden uns hier an der Kapelle des Hoffnungsvollen Lichts und Darrowshire liegt hier im Süden. Das Buch erzählt uns nun, was mit den beiden Bösewichten der Schlacht geschah, nachdem Darrowshire vernichtet wurde.

Horgus, der Verheerer, wurde zwar in der Schlacht geschlagen, aber die Geißel nahm bei ihrem Abzug seinen Kopf mit sich, um das Übel, das in ihm wohnte, noch weiter zu verbreiten. Sie wurden wenig später von einer Gruppe von Rittern der Silbernen Hand geschlagen und der verseuchte Schädel in den Blackwood Lake hier in der Mitte der Karte geworfen.

Marduk, der Schwarze, hat den Krieg _überlebt_, wenn man das denn von einer Kreatur wie ihm behaupten kann. Sein verfluchtes Runenschwert jedoch wurde von einem mutigen Zwerg mit seinem verzauberten Schild zerschmettert. Die Überreste der Waffe verrosten jetzt irgendwo nördlich von Corrins's Crossing. Die Macht dieser verfluchten Klinge war so groß, das sich dort, wo sie zu Boden fiel, eine gewaltige Senke aufgetan hat, die allgemein als die Infektnarbe bekannt ist. Irgendwo dort müssen sich noch die Splitter des Schwertes im Boden stecken. Wir brauchen sowohl den Schädel wie auch das Schwert, um unsere Aufgabe zu beenden."

„Und wenn wir die Sachen haben, was machen wir dann damit?", wollte Emanuelle wissen.

„Gemach, gemach.", antwortete Carlin Redpath. „Das ist noch lange nicht alles, denn wir wollen uns auch die Helden der Schlacht ansehen. Da ist zum Einen der Paladin Davil Crockford. Sein Buchband wurde von den Anhängern des Scharlachroten Kreuzzugs geborgen und nach Tyr's Hand gebracht. Ich vermute mal, dass sie es irgendwo in der Basilika aufbewahren. Und einige Passagen des Buches beschreiben auch, welches Schicksal meinen Bruder ereilte, nachdem er sich der Geißel angeschlossen hatte. In der Nähe von Marris Siedlung trafen er und die andere Untoten auf Widerstand. Sie besiegten die tapferen Männer zwar und zogen danach weiter, bis Joseph schließlich nahe Andorhal sein unrühmliches Ende fand. Sein Schild hingegen wurde bereits bei dem Gefecht zerschmettert und liegt nun noch irgendwo in der Nähe dieses verfluchten Ortes im Dreck. Ihr müsst auch diese beiden Gegenstände besorgen."

Risingsun sah zweifelnd auf die Karte. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum wir all dies tun sollen, aber ich vertraue Euch oder vielmehr derjenigen, die Euch mit diesem Wissen versorgt hat."

Carlin Redpath sah sie erstaunt an. „Wovon sprecht Ihr?"

„Nicht so wichtig.", winkte die Paladina ab. „Wir werden all diese Dinge beschaffen. Ich frage mich allerdings, wie wir nach Tyr's Hand hineingelangen sollen. Die Scharlachroten sind nicht eben für ihre Gastfreundschaft bekannt."

Der ältere Mann dachte einen Augenblick lang nach. Plötzlich erhellte ein Lächeln sein narbenzerfurchtes Gesicht. „Ich habe da eine Idee. Wartet einen Augenblick hier."

Er verließ das Zelt mit eiligen Schritten und ließ Risingsun und Emanuelle allein zurück.

„Ob er wirklich weiß, was er da tut?", fragte die kleine Magierin ernsthaft besorgt. „Wobei sich schon eine Art Logik hinter all dem zu verbergen scheint. Wir sammeln Dinge, denen die Erinnerung an die Helden und Schurken der Schlacht anhaftet. Fehlen eigentlich nur noch ein paar Soldaten."

„Beschreit es nicht.", konnte Risingsun noch antworten, bevor die Zeltplane erneut zurückgeschlagen wurde und Carlin Redpath mit einem Arm voller Rüstungsteile zurückkehrte. Scheppernd ließ er sie zu Boden fallen und hielt voller Stolz einen Wappenrock hoch. Er zeigte eine rote Flamme auf weißem Grund.

„Seht Ihr?", rief er glücklich. „Das haben wir vor ein paar Tagen einem Spähtrupp des Scharlachroten Kreuzzugs angenommen. Es waren keine brauchbaren Informationen aus ihnen herauszuholen, aber ich hatte so ein Gefühl und habe ihre Uniformen aufbewahrt. Mit ihnen könnt Ihr Euch als Mitglieder des Kreuzzugs tarnen und so unbehelligt nach Tyr's Hand gelangen."

„Das ist nicht Euer Ernst?" Risingsun hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. Ungläubig tastete sie über den weißen Stoff.

„Es ist auch nicht viel gefährlicher, als wenn wir uns so dort einschleichen oder noch schlimmer: Unseren Weg dort hinein frei kämpfen müssen.", überlegte Emanuelle. Sie griff ebenfalls nach einem der Umhänge. „Allerdings werden wir mein Kostüm wohl noch ein wenig ändern müssen. Obwohl…"

Die Gnomin griff nach ihrem Rucksack und kramte eine Weile darin herum, bis sie ein Gerät zu Tage förderte, das vage an ein sehr kurzes Gewehr erinnerte. An seiner Mündung saß ein bläulich leuchtender Kristall, der in eine Halterung eingespannt war.

„Ich wusste doch, dass ich den Weltenvergrößerer irgendwann mal gebrauchen könnte. Ich muss lediglich ein paar Drähte umpolen, dann wird daraus ein prima Schrumpfstrahl. Also in der Theorie zumindest."

„Und praktisch?"

Die kleine Magierin sah die Paladina auf großen, blauen Augen an. „Nun ja, theoretisch gesehen könnte ich das ganze Lager damit in die Luft sprengen. Aber das passiert eigentlich nur in etwa 17 von 586 Fällen. Kein Grund zur Besorgnis also."

Risingsun fand nicht, dass sich das nach einer guten Idee anhörte. Andererseits mangelte es auch an echten Alternativen. So ließ sie die Gnomin an ihrer Maschine herumwerkeln und versuchte sich selbst alles ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, was sie über den Scharlachroten Kreuzzug wusste. Jedes noch so kleine Detail konnte wichtig sein, um nicht als Verräter enttarnt zu werden, denn dann, so viel war sicher, würden sie Tyrs Hand nicht mehr lebend verlassen.

* * *

Magenta ließ ihre Augen über den verwaisten Platz schweifen, der die Überreste einer einstmals prächtigen Gartenanlage beherbergte. Es war still. Totenstill. Einzig der Wind, der um die antiken Säulen strich, sang ein einsames Klagelied. Ein kalter Schauer kroch ihren Rücken empor und legte sich wie ein eisiger Mantel um ihre Schultern. Unwillkürlich rieb sie sich mit den Händen über die Oberarme, um sich selbst zu wärmen. Doch das Frösteln ließ sich dadurch nicht vertreiben. Es war eine Kälte der Seele, die diesen Ort bewohnte.

„Unheimlich.", sagte eine Stimme neben ihr. Sie drehte sich halb zu Abbefaria herum und maß ihn mit einem abschätzigen Blick.

„Findet Ihr?", antwortete sie und war bemüht, möglichst viel bissigen Spott in diese zwei Worte zu legen. Vielleicht konnte sie dadurch ihr eigenes Unwohlsein verbergen. „Ich finde es ganz anheimelnd im Gegensatz zu diesen fürchterlich überwucherten Gärten. So viel übersichtlicher."

Der Druide verzog das Gesicht. „Eigentlich eigenartig, dass die Gärten im östlichen Teil so gediehen sind. Immerhin waren sie mit abscheulichen Dämonen verseucht. Lästerliche Kreaturen, die ohne Unterschied alles Leben um sich herum vernichten."

Magenta zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. So ein Spiel wollte er also spielen. Nun gut, das konnte er haben.

„Mir erschien es eher so, als wenn ihr Anführer selbst so eine verdrehte Art Druide gewesen wäre mit all seinen Verwandlungen in Tiere und Pflanzen."

„Das kann nicht sein!", begehrte der Druide auf.

Ah, jetzt hatte sie ihn wütend gemacht. Wie amüsant. Magenta unterdrückte ein Lachen, als er sich mit dunklen Wangen und funkensprühenden Augen von ihr abwandte und zu seinen Nachtelfenkameraden aufschloss, die mittlerweile den leeren Hof betreten hatten. Langsam und aufmerksam folgte sie ihnen.

Große Statuen erregten ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie erkannte riesige Hirschköpfe, die aus kalten, grauen Augen auf sie herabsahen. Und was waren diese anderen, plumpen Gestalten? Sie wusste es nicht. Auch wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit von sehr viel edleren Gestalten abgelenkt. Schlanke Elfenstatuen in angegrautem Gold. Sie ähnelten dem Bildnis von Alleria Windrunner, das seinen Platz vor den Toren von Stormwind hatte, und wirkten auf eine eigentümliche Weise hochmütig. Andererseits war das bei Bildnissen edler Damen und Herren häufiger der Fall und musste nichts bedeuten. Nicht selten allerdings war es auch ein Abbild dessen, was der Künstler in seinem Motiv gesehen hatte. Magenta fragte sich, was hier der Fall gewesen sein mochte.

„Was ist das dort hinten?"

Easygoings Stimme brachte Magentas wandernde Gedanken wieder in das Hier und Jetzt zurück. Sie suchte nach dem Ziel der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit und fand es in einem leuchtenden Gebilde, das sich im linken Teil des toten Gartens befand. Es bestand aus einer steinernen Säule, über der ein großer Kristall schwebte. Bläuliches Licht ging von dem Gebilde aus und sandte einen gebündelten Energiestrahl in den bewölkten Himmel. Um die Säule hatte sich eine Anzahl blau leuchtender Elementare versammelt. Sie ähnelten Magentas Leerwandler, waren jedoch ungleich luftiger und flüchtiger.

„Manawoger.", sagte sie zu den ratlosen Nachtelfen. „Sie werden von Arkaner Energie angezogen und gehen äußerst aggressiv vor, um sie zu bekommen. Man hat schon manchen Magier, der ein solches Geschöpf beschwören wollte, am nächsten Morgen ausgelaugt in seiner Studierstube gefunden. Sie geben äußerst unzuverlässige Haustiere ab."

„Anders als Dämonen, meint ihr?", schnaubte Abbefaria.

„Dämonen sind, im Gegensatz zu diesen Geschöpfen, intelligent.", erklärte Magenta geduldig. „Zwar würde auch ein Dämon sich sofort gegen seinen Meister wenden, wenn dieser einen Fehler bei seiner Beschwörung machte, aber sie sind nicht so dumm, die Hand zu beißen, die sie füttert."

„Oder aus ihrer Flasche herauslassen könnte.", bemerkte ihre Tasche.

„Mit anderen Worte: Dort hinten strömt eine Menge arkaner Energie aus.", fuhr Magenta fort, ohne auf den Einwand ihres Gepäcks einzugehen. „Solange wir sie nicht beim Fressen stören, werden die Kreaturen uns vermutlich nichts tun."

„Vermutlich?", hakte Easygoing nach.

Magenta machte eine unbestimmte Geste. „Nun ja, wenn ich mir diese versteinerten Bäume dort hinten so ansehe, wäre ich mir auch nicht allzu sicher, ob es klug ist, sich in ihre Nähe zu wagen. Wer weiß, was sie für einen Groll gegen uns hegen. Vermutlich ist es also klug, zunächst einmal alles hier als potentiell gefährlich anzusehen."

„Das klingt weise.", stimmte Ceredrian ihr zu und sie schenkte dem Priester ein dankbares Lächeln. Immerhin einer, der ihre Rat zu schätzen wusste.

„Hört ihr das?" Deadlyone hatte die Ohren gespitzt und die Augen halb geschlossen.

„Was meinst du?", wollte Easygoing wissen.

„Psst…das singt jemand.", antwortete der Schurke.

Magenta versuchte, ebenfalls etwas zu erlauschen, konnte aber außer dem pfeifenden Wind, dem Rascheln der toten Bäume und dem fernen Brummen der arkanen Apparatur nichts vernehmen. Sie zog die Nase kraus. Vermutlich lag das an den größeren Ohren, denn jetzt sagte auch Ceredrian:

„Ja, ich höre sie auch. Die Worte allerdings sind…unverständlich, wenn auch nicht gänzlich unvertraut."

„Kommt, wir suchen die Quelle dieses Gesangs.", befahl Easygoing. „Aber haltet euch von diesen Manadingern fern."

Sie durchquerten den Garten und gelangten auf der anderen Seite wieder auf eine Art Straße. Jetzt konnte auch Magenta die hohe, klagende Stimme vernehmen, die irgendwo über ihren Köpfen etwas sang, das Magenta eine Gänsehaut machte. Es klang wie ein Totengesang.

„Wir müssen dort hinauf.", stellte Deadlyone fest. Der Schurke musterte die steinerne Wand mit gesteigertem Interesse. „Klettern dürfte bei den vielen Rissen und Vorsprüngen eigentlich kein Problem sein."

„Klettern?" Magenta glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Ich werde garantiert nicht an irgendwelchen morschen Mauern empor krabbeln." Sie sah Ceredrian an. „Oder bringt uns Euer wunderbarer Zauber auch dort hinauf?"

„Ich fürchte nicht.", antwortete der Priester. „Allerdings wünschte ich, er täte es. Ich bin auch nicht unbedingt erbaut von dem Gedanken, dort hinauf zu steigen."

„Dann werdet ihr zwei hier unten warten.", entschied Easygoing. „Wir werden keine Zeit damit verschwenden, einen Weg durch dieses Labyrinth zu suchen. Deadly, Abbefaria und ich werden den direkten Weg nach oben nehmen und nachsehen, mit was wir es zu tun haben."

„Na fein.", murrte Magenta und ließ sich auf einen steinernen Sockel plumpsen. „Alles ist besser als diese dumme Fassadenkletterei. Und die Gesellschaft ist auch so ungleich viel besser."

Sie schenkte Abbefaria ein liebenswürdiges Lächeln und sah mit Wonne, wie die Miene des Druiden versteinerte.

_Das war dann eindeutig ein Punkt für mich_, dachte sie zufrieden und begann, ihre Gepäck nach etwas zu essen zu durchsuchen.

* * *

Abbefaria drehte sich mit einem Ruck herum und fixierte die steile Wand so intensiv, dass es ihn nicht gewundert hätte, wenn der Stein vor ihm schlichtweg zu Staub zerfallen wäre.

_Ruhig_, versuchte er sich zu sagen. _Konzentrier dich auf das, was vor dir liegt._

Er betrachtete die Wand genauer und sah, dass die Ritzen und Vorsprünge mit Resten von Moos und anderen Flechten durchzogen waren. Er schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Geist wandern. Er erhielt nicht sofort Antwort und selbst, als er dann doch etwas spürte, erschien es ihm, als würden die Pflanzen aus einem tiefen Schlaf zu ihm sprechen. Er erschrak. Hatten seine neuen Fähigkeiten ihn etwa bereits einen Teil seiner druidischen Kräfte gekostet?

Doch dann schalt er sich selbst einen Dummkopf. Er hatte die toten Bäume doch gesehen. Die Natur war hier nicht die vorherrschende Kraft und daher war es nur zu verständlich, dass sie über eine Kontaktaufnahme zunächst erstaunt war. So verstärkte er seine Bemühungen und ließ seinen Wunsch, die Mauer mit ihrer Hilfe zu ersteigen, in leicht verständlichen Bildern zu den Gewächsen fließen. Schon bald regten sich die schwächlichen Pflanzen und streckten ihre Blättern und Auswüchse nach ihm aus. Wie von tausenden, winzigen Händen gehalten, erklomm er Schritt für Schritt die glatte Wand und stand bald darauf neben Easygoing und Deadlyone auf einer breiten Balustrade.

„Seht dort!", rief der Schurke.

Nicht weit von ihnen stand die geisterhafte Gestalt einer Nachtelfe. Von ihr kam der schauerlich-schöne Gesang. Als hätte sie ihre Blicke auf sich gefühlt, brach sie ihr Lied ab und drehte sich zu ihnen herum. Auf ihrem schmalen Gesicht stand tiefe Trauer, die einen scharfen Kontrast zu ihrer farbenfrohen Kleidung bildete. Sie trug aufwendigen Ohrschmuck und an ihren Armen funkelten kostbare Reife. Sie war schön, aber auf eine absonderliche Art und Weise, und ihre Stimme war ein heiseres Flüstern im klagenden Wind.

„Verlasst diesen Ort, Fremde, sonst wird er Euch verschlingen, wie alles, was mit ihm in Berührung kam."

Easygoing machte einen Schritt auf die geisterhafte Nachtelfe zu. „Wer seid Ihr?"

„Mein Name ist zwischen den Zeiten verloren gegangen, denn ich bin eine der uralten Shen'dralar. Kennt Ihr die Hochgeborenen? Die Shen'dralar?"

„Wir wissen, dass Ihr der legendären Königin Azshara gedient habt. Ihr wart die Wahrer ihrer magischen Geheimnisse. Magier."

Die Shen'dralar nickte. „Das und mehr. Wir waren Forscher der arkanen Kunst, fühlten uns berufen, ihr immer neue Grenzen abzutrotzen und die geheimsten Wünsche der Königin zu erfüllen, noch bevor sie sie aussprach. Wir waren so großartig." Sie lachte bitter auf. „Doch dann wurde der Brunnen der Ewigkeit zerstört und eine große Lethargie ergriff von uns Besitz. Um uns daraus zu befreien, ließ der Prinz Thortheldrin, der Herrscher über Eldre'Thalas, fünf magische Pylone errichten."

„Etwa die, die dort unten von diesen Manabestien belauert werden?", platze Abbefaria heraus.

Die Shen'dralar nickte erneut. „Er plante, mit dem Kraftfeld, das sie erzeugen, einen mächtigen Dämon namens Immol'thar einzufangen. Der Dämon sollte als magische Kraftquelle für alle Belange von Eldre'Thalas dienen. Es war ein waghalsiger und einzigartiger Plan, der zunächst auch wunderbar funktionierte. Die Stadt erblühte erneut und alle lobpreisten die Weisheit des Prinzen.

Tausende von Jahren vergingen und wir lebten, als hätte es die große Teilung nie gegeben, denn magische Energie stand ja nach wie vor im Überfluss zur Verfügung. Aber irgendwann begann sich das Gleichgewicht der Kräfte zu verschieben. Die Menge an Energie, die für die Gefangenhaltung des mächtigen Wesens benötigt wurde, begann die Menge an gewonnener Energie zu übersteigen. Bald schon herrschte ein Mangel an arkaner Macht und der Prinz beschloss, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen…"

Das Gesicht der Shen'dralar verdunkelte sich.

„…indem er begann diejenigen umbringen zu lassen, die er für unwürdig hielt, weiter an unseren Vorräten teilzuhaben. Doch die Menge an gewonnener Energie schwand immer mehr und so dezimierte der Prinz in seiner Angst, seine Macht zu verlieren, die Bevölkerung bis auf einen kärglichen Rest. Die Geister derjenigen, die er ermorden ließ, bewohnen immer noch die östlichen und westlichen Hallen. Prinz Thortheldrin und seine Anhänger hingegen haben sich in den Kellergewölben verkrochen. Von dort aus speisen sie immer noch die Pylonen, die Immol'thar nach wie vor gefangen halten. Die Frage ist nur, wie lange sie dieses Kunststück noch zu vollbringen im Stande sind. Denn eines steht fest: Sollte Immol'thar irgendwann die Mauern seines Gefängnisses einreißen, wird er in seinem grenzenlosen Hass alles zerstören, was von diesem einst großartigen Hort der Magie noch übrig ist."

Easygoings grimmiges Gesicht sprach Bände. „Es scheint, als würdet Ihr dann die Rechnung für Eure Verbrechen an dieser Welt erhalten."

Die uralte Shen'dralar sah den großen Druiden voller Trauer an. „Das ist wahr. Wir waren blind und haben diese Strafe mehr als verdient. Doch sagt mir, was meint Ihr wohl, was passieren wird, wenn Immol'thar mit der Zerstörung von Eldre'Thalas fertig ist? Fett gefüttert mit den arkanen Energien, die er den Überlebenden entrissen hat. Was wird dieser wütende und mächtige Dämon dann wohl tun?"

Easygoing schwieg, doch Abbefaria wusste, was er dachte. Sie würden Immol'thar stellen müssen, bevor er sich aus seinem Gefängnis befreien konnte.

„Ich sehe, Ihr versteht jetzt.", sagte die Shen'dralar. „Ihr müsst dem Wahnsinn ein Ende setzen, bevor Immol'thar seine alte Stärke wieder erlangt. Findet die Pylonen und zerstört sie. Ich werde Euch sagen, wo Ihr sie suchen müsst. Wenn das geschafft ist, tötet Immol'thar. Dadurch verliert auch der Prinz seine Macht, so dass Ihr auch ihm das Ende bereiten könnt, das er verdient hat. Auf diese Weise rettet Ihr nicht nur Eure Welt, sondern bringt auch endlich Frieden für die Geister dieser Stadt. Die Zeit unserer Unsterblichkeit dauert jetzt schon viel zu lang."

Während die Shen'dralar Easygoing beschrieb, wo sie die fünf magischen Pylone finden würden, sah Abbefaria über die Brüstung hinab zu Ceredrian und der Hexenmeisterin. Die beiden saßen in ein Gespräch vertieft nebeneinander auf einer verwitterten Steinbank. Aus irgendeinem Grund ärgerte ihn das und er konnte es kaum erwarten, wieder nach unten zu kommen. Immerhin lag dort unten ja auch der erste der Pylone, den sie würden zerstören müssen. Je eher sie das taten, desto eher konnten sie sich Immol'thar und dem Prinzen stellen und wenn das geschafft war, gab es keinen Grund mehr, noch mehr Zeit in der Gegenwart dieser Menschenfrau zu verbringen. Überhaupt keinen.

* * *

Risingsun brachte ihr Pferd zum Stehen und wartete, bis Emanuelle zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte. Die Gnomin sah nicht sehr zufrieden aus.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum ich auf diesem stinkenden Pony reiten muss.", maulte die kleine Magierin.

„Weil Ihr dem Scharlachroten Kreuzzug ohnehin schon dadurch verdächtig scheint, dass ihr kein Mensch seid.", erklärte Risingsun ein wenig ungeduldig. „Und jetzt haltet Euch an das, was wir besprochen haben. Ihr habt ein Schweigegelübde abgelegt, bis ihr den Tod Eurer Familie durch die Untoten gerächt habt."

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber.", fauchte Risingsun. „Wir haben das besprochen. Euer loses Mundwerk und die Tatsache, dass Ihr Gnome ohnehin ein eher lockeres Verhältnis zur Göttlichen Macht des Lichts habt, macht Euch nicht gerade zu einem idealen Anwärter für die Gefolgschaft des Kreuzzugs. Alternativ könnt Ihr immer noch hier draußen warten, was ich persönlich für die bessere Idee halten würde."

Emanuelle sah die Paladina trotzig an, sagte aber nichts mehr. Innerlich seufzte Risingsun leise auf. Die Gnomin würde sie mit Sicherheit noch in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Mit einem Schenkeldruck ließ sie ihr Pferd wieder antraben. Auch das stolze Schlachtross trug jetzt die Farben des Kreuzzugs. Sie spiegelten sich in den Bannern, die die Stadtmauern vor ihnen verzierten. Tyr's Hand war die reinste Festung, stark genug um auch die untoten Horden abzuhalten. Es war das einzige Gebiet der Östlichen Pestländer, das von der Verseuchung verschont geblieben war. Durch das Stadttor konnte man grüne Rasenflächen und unzerstörte Häuser erkennen. Davor jedoch stand eine ganze Reihe an Scharlachroten Wache und an diesen galt es zunächst einmal vorbei zukommen.

„Halt!", rief die Wache rechts vom Tor und kreuzte die Hellebarde mit ihrem Gegenstück auf der anderen Seite. „Nennt Euren Namen und Euer Begehr."

„Ich bringe Nachricht vom Obersten Kreuzzügler.", rief Risingsun vom Rücken ihres Rosses herab. „Lord Valdelmar erwartet meinen Bericht."

Die gekreuzten Waffen bewegten sich nicht.

„Der Kurier ist heute bereits angekommen.", blaffte die Wache. „Ein weiterer wurde nicht angekündigt. Und was ist das für eine Kreatur bei Euch?"

„Seit wann muss der Oberste Kreuzzügler seine Entscheidungen gegenüber dem Fußvolk rechtfertigen?, bellte Risingsun so laut, dass der Wachmann regelrecht zusammenzuckte. „Geht mir endlich aus dem Weg, Mann, und haltet mich und meine Leibwache nicht weiter auf."

„Leibwache?", fragte jetzt der andere Wachmann. „Diese halbe Portion?"

In diesem Moment drehte sich Emanuelle auf ihrem Pony herum und bedachte den Mann mit einem finsteren Blick. Sie streckte die Hand aus und Sekunden später ging der Baum hinter ihm mit einem Knall in Flammen auf. Brüllend verschlang das Feuer das lebendige Holz und binnen weniger Augenblicke war nicht viel mehr als ein Häuflein Asche davon übrig.

„Sie ist in der Lage, dieses Meisterstück mit nicht weniger als vier Fleischwagen der Geißel am Stück zu wiederholen.", sagte Risingsun ruhig. „Ganz zu schweigen von der verheerenden Wirkung, die sich bei Gruppen vertrockneter Untoter erreichen lassen. Ihr seht, ich bin hinreichend geschützt. Und jetzt haltet mich nicht länger auf, sondern lasst uns endlich passieren."

Die Wachen beeilten sich, den beiden Reitern Platz zu machen. Ohne sie noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, trieb Risingsun ihr Pferd vorwärts. Emanuelle folgte ihr auf dem stämmigen Pony. Als sie das Tor hinter sich gelassen hatten, warf Risingsun eine halben Seitenblick auf die kleine Magierin, deren Gesicht verschlossen und ernst wirkte.

„Reife Leistung.", wisperte sie leise.

Emanuelles Miene veränderte sich nicht, aber das Funkeln in ihren Augen sprach Bände. „Gutes, altes Lampenöl.", flüsterte die Gnomin noch zurück, bevor die beiden einer Gruppe Kleriker begegneten, denen sie respektvoll auswichen. An einem festungsähnlichen Gebäude ließ Risingsun ihr Pferd anhalten und stieg ab. Sie führte das Tier zu einer weniger exponierten Stelle seitlich des Haupttores und ließ es dort zum Grasen zurück. Dann ließ sie ihren Blick über Tyr's Hand schweifen.

Die Stadt war wirklich in einem außerordentlich gut gepflegten Zustand. Nirgends gab es Unkraut, die Steine der Häuser und der Kirche, die der Festung gegenüber liegt, wirken wie frisch geschrubbt. All das wurde jedoch noch überstrahlt von den makellos weißen Steinen der Basilika, die sich auf einem Hügel über die Stadt erhob. Risingsun wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass sie jetzt schon so lange der verwüsteten Landschaft der Pestländer ausgesetzt war, aber diese Kathedrale wirkte noch ungleich beeindruckender als ihr Gegenstück des Heiligen Lichts in Stormwind. Ein wenig gegen ihren Willen war die Paladina beeindruckt.

„Am besten wartet Ihr hier.", sagte sie zu Emanuelle. Die Gnomin sah mürrisch drein.

„Ich weiß.", seufzte Risingsun. „Aber wir können das Schauspiel von vor dem Tor nicht jedes Mal wiederholen, nur um die Kreuzzügler davon zu überzeugen, dass Ihr auf ihrer Seite seid. Lasst mich allein in die Kathedrale gehen und nach Davil Crockfords Buchband suchen. Das Relikt wird sicherlich unter Verschluss gehalten. Wenn ich es gefunden habe, werde ich Euch nachholen und wir können zusammen überlegen, wie wir es hier unauffällig raus schaffen."

Die Gnomin runzelte die Stirn und verdrehte die Augen. Dann griff sie in ihre Tasche und holte das Gerät hervor, das sie schon benutzt hatte, um ihre Rüstung auf die passende Größe zu schrumpfen. Der eingespannte Edelstein leuchtete jetzt rot. Mit entschlossener Miene drückte sie es Risingsun in die Hand und machte dann eine wedelnde Bewegung.

Risingsun dämmerte, was die Gnomin ihr sagen wollte. Sie wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch ein Wachtrupp nahte heran. So versteckte sie die Waffe kurzerhand unter ihrem Wappenrock und drehte sich mit einem Ruck zu der pompösen Basilika herum. Mit festen Schritten und ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen ging sie darauf zu und versuchte dabei das Klopfen ihres eigenen Herzens zu überhören. Sie fühlte sich an den Tag erinnert, da sie ihren Schwur auf das Licht leistete. Die ständige Angst, etwas falsch zu machen oder sich zu verhaspeln, hatte ihr damals fast den Atem genommen.

_Unsinn_, schalt sie sich selbst. _Ich bin kein junges Ding mehr, das man mit ein bisschen Gold und Purpurrot beeindrucken kann. Ich bin eine würdige Streiterin für das Licht und niemand wird mich aufhalten._

Tatsächlich betrat Risingsun die Kathedrale, ohne von jemandem angesprochen zu werden. Vielarmige, goldene Kerzenleuchter erhellten ihren Weg und der dicke, samtrote Teppich unter ihren Füßen dämpfte das Geräusch ihrer Stiefel. Im Inneren des Gebäudes herrschte andächtige Ruhe und der Geruch von Wachs und Weihrauch lag in der Luft. Über ihrem Kopf spannten sich spitze Bögen aus hellem Stein und überall glänzte das Rot und Gold der Banner des Kreuzzugs. Hohe Fenster filterten das eindringende Sonnenlicht und malten bunte Kreise auf den Fußboden, der mit einem Muster aus roten Steinen verziert war.

Am fernen Ende der Halle stand auf einem Podest ein Altar, ebenfalls geschmückt mit einem Banner des Kreuzzugs. Ein Mann in einer üppig geschmückten, rot-goldenen Rüstung kniete davor, offenbar ins Gebet versunken. Auch in den Seitengängen bemerkte Risingsun jetzt vereinzelte Mitglieder des Kreuzzugs, die Andacht hielten. Was sie jedoch nicht sah, waren Reliquienschreine oder etwas Ähnliches, das möglicherweise Davils Buchband hätte beherbergen können.

_Es muss einen anderen Ort geben, wo Schriftstücke aufbewahrt und studiert werden. Dies hier ist ein reiner Raum der Ruhe und Kontemplation. Ich sollte mich zurückziehen._

In diesem Moment erhob sich der Mann am Altar und drehte sich zu Risingsun herum. Die Paladina erschrak, denn die Augen des Mannes ruhten genau auf ihr. Sie konnte seinen Blick förmlich spüren wie eine Berührung einer forschenden Kraft. Ohne lange zu überlegen, ließ sie sich auf ein Knie sinken und senkte den Kopf.

Schritte schwer gepanzerter Schuhe näherten sich langsam über den akribisch gefegten Boden. Rüstungsteile klapperten leise und es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass sich der Mann vom Ende der Halle jetzt unmittelbar vor Risingsun befinden musste. Die Spitze eines Breitschwertes, in dessen Klinge rote Intarsien eingelassen worden waren, ragte in ihr Blickfeld. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass eine so kostbare Waffe niemand anderem als dem obersten Befehlshaber von Tyr's Hand, Lord Valdelmar, gehören konnte. Wenn er Verdacht schöpfte, würde Risingsuns Blut wohl bald die weißen Steine der Kathedrale mit einem neuen Muster verzieren.

Augenblicke dehnten sich zu Stunden, bevor das Schwert sich weiter bewegte und die metallenen Schritte hinter ihr verklangen. Erst jetzt wagte die Paladina wieder zu atmen. Ihr war bewusst, wie nahe sie dem Tod gewesen war, denn die Kreuzzügler war nicht dafür bekannt, lange Fragen zu stellen, wenn sie auch nur den geringsten Verdacht auf einen Verrat hatten. Risingsun dankte dem Licht, dass sie ihm entkommen war. Trotz ihres Drangs, die Kathedrale so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen, zwang sie sich, noch einige Minuten in der Haltung zu verharren und sich dann ohne große Hast zu erheben. Zielstrebig aber nicht eilig verließ sie die Kathedrale wieder und strebte stattdessen auf ein Gebäude zu, dass ihr ebenfalls eine Art Kirche zu sein schien. Im Gegensatz zu der nahezu leeren Kathedrale fand sie hier einen Bibliotheksflügel, der mit Reihen von Büchern aller Art gefüllt war.

„Kann ich Euch helfen?", fragte eine leise Stimme und ein Geistlicher in einer rötlichen Kutte stand vor ihr.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, antwortete Risingsun: „Ich suche Werke der Ritter der Silbernen Hand."

„Erster Stock, zweites Regal auf der linken Seite."

Risingsun dankte dem Mönch und stieg die Treppe zu den höher gelegenen Stockwerken empor. Hier herrschte eine andere Art von Stille, die durchzogen war vom dem Rascheln trockenen Papiers und dem verhaltenen Husten eines Studierenden, der wohl ein allzu staubiges Werk erwischt hatte. Über ihre Schriften und Studien gebeugt bemerkte keiner der Anwesenden, wie sich die Paladina zwischen die Regale zurückzog und fieberhaft nach dem Buchband zu suchen begann.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie der Umfang der Bibliothek sicherlich beeindruckt. Jetzt aber war er mehr als hinderlich, denn es reihte sich Buchrücken an Buchrücken und sie hatte nicht einmal eine Ahnung, wonach sie suchte. Für einen Augenblick bereute sie, dass sie Emanuelle nicht mitgenommen hatte. Die Magierin verstand vermutlich mehr von Büchern als sie. Da streifte ihr suchender Finger einen blausilbernen Einband und im selben Augenblick lief ein Schauer über ihren Rücken.

„_Beendet unser Leiden!"_, flüsterte eine Stimme nahe ihrem Ohr. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie die verblassende Silhouette einer Frau in einem einfachen, blutgetränkten Kettenhemd und mit einem Kurzschwert, wie es die Mitglieder der Miliz zu tragen pflegten. Konnte es sein…?

Entschieden griff Risingsun nach dem Buch und zog es aus dem Regal. Es passierte nichts. Ein wenig enttäuscht wollte sie es schon wieder zurück zwischen die anderen Bücher stellen, als erneut eine Stimme erklang.

„_Oh Darrowshire, ich würde tausend Leben für dich geben."_

Risingsun schrak zusammen. Diesmal war es ein Mann in Milizuniform, dem Teiles seines Gesichtes fehlten. Auch er verschwand ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen.

Entschlossen packte Risingsun das Buch und zog die eigenartige Waffe der Gnomin hervor.

_Ich hoffe nur, dass das hier kein Fehler ist_, dachte sie, richtete den roten Stein auf den Buchband und betätigte den Abzug. Ein rotes Glühen schoss aus der Waffe auf das Buch und hüllte es ein. Binnen Sekunden war es auf einen Bruchteil seiner ursprünglichen Größe geschrumpft. Die Paladina verstaute es zusammen mit der Waffe wieder unter ihrem Wappenrock.

„_Ihr müsst ihn retten._", flüsterte eine leise Stimme, doch Risingsun sah sich nicht mehr nach dem Poltergeist um. So schnell, wie es unauffällig möglich war, verließ sie die Abtei und kehrte zu Emanuelle und ihrem Pferd zurück. Je eher sie Tyr's Hand verließen, desto besser. Immerhin war die Liste an Dingen, die sie suchten, noch lang, auch wenn sie Davils Buchband ganz offensichtlich gefunden hatten.

* * *

Eine Welle knisternder Energie durchlief Abbefarias Körper, als sein Zauber den Manawoger traf. Fluchend sprang er ein Stück zurück und griff erneut an. Mit einem Zischen verging die Kreatur und ließ nichts außer dem eigenartigen Geruch verbrannter Luft zurück. Der Druide schüttelte sich und blickte nach oben. Dort schwebte immer noch der blau leuchtende Kristall. Mit einem gezielten Strahl konzentrierten Mondfeuers, ließ er die Struktur bersten.

„Geschafft.", lachte die Hexenmeisterin und wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Abbefaria musste zugeben, dass ihre Mithilfe den Kampf mit den Manakreaturen vergleichsweise einfach gemacht hatte. Eine nach der anderen hatte sie sie von dem Pylon und ihren Kameraden fortgelockt, so dass die Gruppe es nie mit mehr als zwei dieser Geschöpfe gleichzeitig hatten aufnehmen müssen. Sie hatte dazu kleine Kristalle verwendet, die sie „Zaubersteine" nannte. Diese enthielten eine hochkonzentrierte Menge arkaner Energie, die die gierigen Manawoger anlockte „wie Kinder Bonbons". Zwar war es keinem der Nachtelfen besonders Recht gewesen, so auf die Hilfe der Menschenfrau angewiesen zu sein, doch die Umstände hatten für sie gesprochen.

„Wo finden wir den nächsten Pylon, Easy?", wollte Ceredrian wissen.

„Wir müssen in die beiden geisterversuchten Hallen, von denen die Shen'dralar gesprochen hat. Dort befindet sich jeweils einer der Pylone."

„Klingt nach einer Menge Arbeit.", schnaufte Deadlyone. Dem Schurken hatte der Kampf gegen die Kreaturen, die ja nicht aus Fleisch und Blut waren, schwer zu schaffen gemacht „Gibt es denn keinen schnelleren Weg? Wir könnten uns doch durchschleichen."

„Leider nein.", antwortete sein Bruder. „Die Geister würden uns in jedem Fall bemerken."

Deadlyone knurrte mürrisch. „Na dann legen wir mal los. Es wird ohnehin gerade dunkel. Genau das Richtige, um sich mit Spukgestalten herumzuärgern."

Das Erste, was Abbefaria bemerkte, war die Kälte, die sie umgab. Bedrückend lauerte sie in den Ecken und strich mit eisigen Finger über seine Kehle. Er schluckte. Die Bedrohung, die von dem augenscheinlich leeren Raum ausging, war nahezu greifbar und bereitete ihm körperliches Unbehagen. Ein Gegner, den man nicht wahrnehmen konnte, war ungleich gefährlicher als einer, dessen Angriff man kommen sah.

„Wartet hier.", flüsterte Ceredrian. Der Priester machte ein, zwei Schritte in den Raum hinein und blieb dann stehen. Seine Augen irrten hin und her, als suche er etwas.

„Darf ich vielleicht behilflich sein?", fragte die Hexenmeisterin und murmelte eine Formel.

Ceredrian keuchte auf. „Was…woher?"

Easygoing fuhr wütend zu der Menschenfrau herum. „Was habt Ihr getan?"

„Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass er die Geister hier im Raum sehen kann.", antwortete sie ein wenig verschnupft. „Ich dachte mir, es sei hilfreich, wenn er nicht gleich in einen hineinläuft. Aber wenn Ihr wollt, kann ich den Zauber ja wieder von ihm nehmen."

Der große Druide überlegte einen Augenblick.

„Nein.", entschied er dann. „Ich kann zwar nicht sagen, dass mir der Gedanke behagt, aber ich möchte, dass Ihr diesen Zauber auf jeden von uns wirkt. Wir können nicht gegen etwas kämpfen, dass wir nicht sehen können."

Abbefaria erwog zu protestieren, erlaubte dann aber doch, dass der Spruch auch auf ihn gewirkt wurde. Sogleich war der Raum vor ihm nicht mehr leer. Blau und grünlich schimmernde Gestalten bewegten sich zwischen den Säulen hin und her. Einige von ihnen noch in ihrer ursprünglichen Gestalt, andere hingegen groteske Zerrbilder ihrer Selbst und kaum noch als humanoide Wesen zu erkennen. Und es waren so viele. Allesamt gemordet von dem Anführer, dem sie vertrauten und der sie für seine eigenen Zwecke kaltblütig geopfert hat. Zweifelsohne würden sie auf Rache aus sein.

Kaum hatte er den Gedanken zu Ende geführt, stürzte sich bereits das erste, spektrale Wesen auf den immer noch wie erstarrt in der Türöffnung stehenden Priester. Der wich zunächst zurück und fesselte den Geist mit einem Zauber, doch schon sprang ein großer, laut brüllender Bär zwischen ihn und den Geist und stürmte auf den körperlosen Gegner zu. Die Schlacht hatte begonnen.

Der junge Druide konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er und seine Kameraden gegen die auf sie einstürmenden Horden von Geistern gekämpft hatten. Es erschien ihm, als wären es tausende gewesen. Mehr als einmal sprangen sie dem Tod dabei selbst nur um Haaresbreite von der Schippe und viel zu oft mussten sie Pausen einlegen, um ihre Verletzungen zu versorgen; darunter in den meisten Fällen Erfrierungen, denn die Kälte, die die Geister aussandten, benutzen sie auch, um die Lebenden damit anzugreifen. Es gab allerdings auch Geister, die sich die Magie ihrer Lebzeiten bewahrt hatten, und ihnen mit Feuer und Flamme zu Leibe rückten. Doch mit der Zeit fielen sie einer nach dem anderen, ebenso wie die Manakreaturen, die die zwei Pylonen bewachten.

Am Ende fühlte Abbefaria sich leer und ausgelaugt, nicht mehr fähig noch weiter zu gehen oder gar einen einzigen Zauber zu vollbringen. Er ließ sich auf den harten Boden sinken, lehnte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Ausruhen. Nur für einen kleinen Moment.

Er erwachte wieder, als ihn jemand mit dem Fuß anstieß. Deadlyone stand über ihm und sah auf ihn herab. Im Dämmerlicht der ausklingenden Nacht sah Abbefaria zunächst nur seine leuchtenden Augen und einen groben Umriss der hageren Gestalt.

„Aufstehen.", brummte der Schurke. „Wir wollen weiter. Easy hat den Eingang zu dem unterirdischen Tunnelsystem entdeckt. Es gibt da allerdings ein Problem."

Abbefaria horchte auf. „Was für ein Problem?"

„Komm und sieh es dir selbst an. Easy meint, du wärst ohnehin der Richtige, um dich dessen anzunehmen."

Mit gemischten Gefühlen folgte Abbefaria dem andere Nachtelfen. Einerseits freute es ihn, dass Easygoing offensichtlich in seine Fähigkeiten vertraute. Andererseits fragte er sich, was das für ein Hindernis sein mochte, das dem anderen Druiden Schwierigkeiten bereitete.

Während er noch darüber grübelte, erreichten sie den Anfang einer abschüssigen Rampe. Easygoing, Ceredrian und die Hexenmeisterin standen an ihrem Rand und schauten schweigend in die Tiefe. Abbefaria folgte ihren Blicken und keuchte überrascht auf.

Inmitten des Innenhofes, zu dem die Rampe führte, stand ein gewaltiges Urtum, bei dessen Anblick sich Abbefarias Magen zusammenzog. Anders als die weisen Riesen, die er kannte, schien dieses Urtum voller Hass und Bosheit zu sein.

Schwarze, borkige Rinde bedeckte seinen Körper und die Blätter an seinen Ästen waren gelb und krank. Sein einstmals gütig drein blickendes Gesicht war zu einer Maske der Grausamkeit verzogen. Spitze Zähne ragten aus einem schiefen Maul und in den dunklen Augenhöhlen glühte ein unheimliches, grünes Feuer. Die wuchtigen, astartigen Arme bewegten sich hin und her und die zu scharfen Klauen verjüngten Ende öffneten und schlossen sich, als hegte das Urtum den Wunsch, jeden zu zerreißen, der in seine Nähe kam. Es war ein furchtbarer Anblick.

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist das Wucherborke.", sagte Easygoing. Sein Gesicht war ernst und seine Augen waren direkt auf das korrumpierte Urtum gerichtet. „Ich weiß nicht, was ihn so hat werden lassen, aber ich ahne nichts Gutes, wenn es darum geht, an ihm vorbeizukommen. Aber das müssen wir, denn der Eingang zu Immol'thars Gefängnis liegt auf der andere Seite des Hofes."

Er drehte sich zu Abbefaria herum. „Du solltest versuchen, mit ihm zu sprechen. Eisenborke hat dir zugehört. Vielleicht gelingt dir das ja bei seinem Bruder erneut."

Abbefaria ließ geräuschvoll die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen. Als er das Urtum gesehen hatte, hatte er so etwas fast schon geahnt. Doch würde er es diesmal wieder so einfach vollbringen? Seine Hand irrte zu dem Beutel an seinem Gürtel. Vielleicht würden die Treants ihm helfen können.

„Wir sind direkt hinter dir.", versicherte Ceredrian und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Sollte er dich angreifen, sind wir zur Stelle."

Abbefaria presste die Lippen zusammen. „Ich mache mir keine Sorgen darum, dass mir etwas geschieht. Ich sorge mich viel eher darum, dass _ihm_ etwas zustößt."

Der Priester nickte verständnisvoll. „Sei trotzdem vorsichtig. Das dort ist keines der freundlichen Urtume, die wir kennen. Vermutlich wäre es sogar eine gute Tat, ihn von diesem Zustand zu erlösen."

Abbefaria wusste, dass Ceredrian Recht hatte. Doch anders als Eisenborke, war sich Wucherborke seines Zustandes vermutlich nicht bewusst. Für ihn waren Abbefaria und seine Freunde nicht mehr als unbefugte Eindringlinge. Das zeigte sich deutlich, als der Druide das Ende der Rampe erreichte und den uralten Baum ansprach.

„Ihr gehört nicht hierher.", knarrte Wucherborke. „Ihr müsst sterben."

„Halt, warte! Hör mich erst an!", beeilte sich Abbefaria seine Bitte vorzubringen. „Wir sind nicht hier, um dir oder sonst jemandem zu schaden. Wir wollen lediglich verhindern, dass der Dämon, der in den Tiefen gefangen gehalten wird, ausbricht und auf die Welt losgelassen wird. Dazu musst du uns aber vorbeilassen."

„Kleine, unwichtige Wesen.", knarzte das Urtum. „Ich werde Euch ausrupfen wie Unkraut. Ihr gehört nicht hierher. Ihr müsst sterben."

„Wir haben deinem Bruder geholfen, seine Verderbnis zu überwinden.", rief Abbefaria. „Wir könnten dir ebenfalls helfen."

Ein Schauer ging durch die abgestorbenen Blätter des korrumpierten Urtums. Seine gewaltigen Kiefer mahlten an Worten.

„Ihr gehört…nicht hierher. Ihr…müsst…sterben."

Abbefaria griff langsam nach seinem Beutel und entnahm ihm die Samen der Treants. Leise flüsterte er ihre Namen und wie aus dem Nicht erscheinen die drei kleinen Bäume vor ihm. Mit zornigem Blätterrascheln stürzten sie sich auf Wucherborke.

„Nein! Halt! Nicht!", konnte Abbefaria noch schreien, da hatten sie ihn bereits erreicht und peitschten mit ihrem Ästen nach dem vielfach größeren Baum.

Der brüllte wütend auf: „IHR GEHÖRT NICHT HIERHER! URALTE BESCHÜTZER ZU MIR!"

Ein gewaltiges Brausen erhob sich über den Garten und mit Schrecken sah Abbefaria, dass sich einige der versteinerten Bäume zu regen begannen. Somit würden sie es nicht nur mit einem mächtigen Urtum, sondern gleich mit mehreren von ihnen zu tun bekommen. Sie mussten sich beeilen, wenn sie diesen Kampf gewinnen wollten.

„Schnell, helft mir!", rief er seinen Kameraden zu und fuhr dann zu Wucherborke herum. Das Urtum hatte inzwischen begonnen, auf die drei kleinen Treants einzudreschen.

„Unkraut.", grollte er und schleuderte einen der jungen Bäume so heftig gegen die Wand, dass Abbefaria das frische Holz knacken hört. „Herausreißen! Vernichten!"

Ohne lange zu überlegen, verwandelte sich Abbefaria in ein Moonkin und beschwor das Mondfeuer vom Himmel. Blendendweiß zischte es herab und versengte Wucherborke die bereits nachdem zweiten Treant ausgestreckten Äste. Der Druide stieß einen lauten Schrei aus und schickte den nächsten Zauber hinterher.

„Frecher Vogel.", grollte das Urtum und grapschte nach ihm. Da schoss ein massiger Schatten an Abbefaria vorbei und stellte sich dem Baum mit wütendem Knurren in den Weg. Bärenklauen rissen die harte Borke auf und Ströme aus schwarzem Pflanzensaft ergossen sich auf den Steinboden. Wucherborke brüllte auf. Er hieb mit einem seiner Äste nach dem Bären und fegte ihn von den Füßen. Das massige Tier rutschte über den Boden und versuchte erfolglos Halt zu finden. Stampfend setzte Wucherborke ihm nach und trat mit seinen Wurzelfüßen nach ihm.

Ein wildes Kreischen ließ Abbefaria herumfahren. Lodernde Flammen hüllten einen der lebendig gewordenen Bäume ein und ließen ihn wie eine riesige Fackel durch die Gegend torkeln. Er schrie und tobte und setzte dabei gleich noch einen weiteren Baum in Brand. Der schüttelte den brennenden Beschützer jedoch mühelos ab und schon bald war der verkohlte Baum unter den Füßen seiner heranstürmenden Kameraden verschwunden.

Die Hexenmeisterin, die für den Brand verantwortlich war, raffte ihre Robe und rannte den Rest der Rampe nach unten, die jetzt unter den wuchtigen Tritten der herannahenden Bäume erzitterte. Im Vorbeilaufen griff sie nach dem Schurken, der gerade im Begriff war, sich ebenfalls in die Schlacht zu stürzen. Abbefaria sah noch, wie er sich mit ärgerlichem Gesicht von ihr losmachte, dann erforderte der Kampf mit Wucherborke wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Das korrumpierte Urtum hatte Easygoing in seiner Bärenform inzwischen erreicht und versuchte, ihn unter seinen Wurzeln zu zermalmen. Doch das so plump anmutende Tier wich ihm immer wieder aus und landete im Gegenzug mehr und mehr Treffer.

„Halt still, damit ich dich ausrupfen kann.", grollte Wucherborke und machte eine beschwörende Geste mit dem Arm. Sogleich schossen unzählige Wurzelstränge aus dem Boden und banden den großen Bären. Wucherborke holte zum Schlag aus.

„Nein!" Abbefarias Schrei verhallte ungehört und ohne Konsequenzen. In seiner Not verwandelte er sich aus dem zauberkräftigen Moonkin in eine große, schwarze Raubkatze und sprang Wucherborke an. Seine Krallen bohrten sich in den Stamm des Urtums und der stinkende Saft rann über seine Tatzen. Brechreiz stieg seine Kehle empor und ließ ihn würgen. Plötzlich fühlte er sich von harten Klauen gepackt und in die Luft gehoben.

„Ungeziefer!", brüllte Wucherborke. „Zerquetschen! Zertreten!"

Abbefaria maunzte entsetzt auf, als sich die Äste wie eiserne Klammern um seinen Brustkorb legten und zudrückten. Er zappelte, fauchte und kratzte, doch es blieb ohne Wirkung. Das Urtum hatte ihn fest in seiner tödlichen Umarmung. Der Druide fühlte seine Kräfte erlahmen.

_Fürchte dich nicht_, hörte er da eine Stimme in seinem Inneren. Der brennende Druck in seiner Brust wurde weniger und der rote Schleier, der sich bereits vor seine Augen gelegt hatte, verflüchtigte sich. Mit dem Schwinden des Schmerzes wurden auch seine Gedanken wieder klarer. Er verwandelte sich kurzerhand in seine Nachtelfenform zurück und entglitt so den zupackenden Ästen. Kurz bevor er landete, wurde er wieder zu einer Raubkatze und brachte sich mit einem großen Sprung in Sicherheit. Als er sich umsah, stand Ceredrian nicht weit von Wucherborke entfernt und konzentrierte sich jetzt darauf, Easygoing vor den Schlägen des wütenden Urtums zu bewahren. Aber das würde nicht lange so bleiben. Schon hatten die anderen Baumbeschützer den Hof erreicht und traten dem Kampf bei.

Abbefaria wurde wieder zu einem Nachtelfen und wollte dem Priester zu Hilfe eilen, als ihn die scharfe Stimme der Hexenmeisterin zurückrief.

„Schnell, in den Gang. Na los macht schon!"

Die Menschenfrau eilte an ihm vorbei und richtete beide Hände auf die heranstürmenden Bäume. Was sie tat, konnte Abbefaria nicht sehen, aber es war garantiert nichts Gutes.

„Komm schon!", rief jetzt auch Deadlyone, der bereits im Eingang zu den unterirdischen Katakomben stand. In seinen Händen hielt er noch das Werkzeug, mit dem er die Tür geöffnet hatte. „Ich muss Cere und Easy da raus holen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürzte jetzt auch der Schurke wieder in den Innenhof und eilte zu dem freistehenden Priester. Er rief ihm etwas zu und machte einige Gesten in Richtung des großen Bären, der inzwischen schon wieder im Clinch mit Wucherborke lag. Die beiden ungleichen Giganten rangen verbissen miteinander.

Ceredrian nickte und Augenblicke später, blendete ein gleißenden Licht Abbefaria. Er hörte Wucherborke einen zornigen Schrei ausstoßen und kurz darauf Schritte, die eilig näher kamen. Eine raue Hand zerrte ihn mit in den Gang und irgendjemand warf das hölzerne Tor hinter ihnen ins Schloss. Erst dann begannen seine Mitstreiter wieder schärfere Konturen anzunehmen.

Easygoing lehnte mit rasselndem Atem an der Tür und blutete aus mehreren Schnittwunden. Außerdem begann sein rechtes Auge zuzuschwellen. Ceredrian und Deadlyone wirkten ein wenig derangiert, schienen unverletzt zu sein. Einzig die Hexenmeisterin war immer noch besorgt.

„Wir sollten von der Tür weggehen.", sagte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht genau, wann der Zauber seine Wirkung zeigt und ob die Tür in der Lage sein wird, uns vor seiner Wirkung zu schützen."

„Welcher Zauber?", fragte Abbefaria alarmiert.

„Welche Wirkung?", wollte auch Easygoing wissen. In diesem Moment erzitterte das massive Tor unter einem gewaltigen Schlag.

„UNKRAUT!", brüllte Wucherborke auf der anderen Seite. „VERNICHTEN! TÖTEN! ARGH!"

Ein Übelkeit erregendes Zischen mischte sich unter das Wüten des Urtums. Das Geräusch wiederholte und wiederholte sich. Gleichzeitig begannen auch die anderen Baumgeister zu schreien. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen entfernte Easygoing sich nun endlich von der Tür und auch alle anderen flüchteten sich ein Stück weit in den Gang hinein, während die Schreie des gequälten Urtums und seiner Beschützer zunächst lauter und dann allmählich immer leiser wurden, bis sie schließlich ganz verstummten.

Bleierne Stille senkte sich über den schummrig beleuchteten Gang, dessen feuchte Kühle Abbefaria erst jetzt bewusst wurde. Etwas raschelte und knisterte und das flackernde Licht einer Fackel erhellte den vor ihnen liegenden Weg. Die Hexenmeisterin, die die Blicke der Nachtelfen auf sich gespürt haben musste, reckte trotzig das Kinn vor.

„Was?", blaffte sie.

„Was war das für ein Zauber, den Ihr da benutzt habt?", wagte Ceredrian als Einziger zu fragen.

„Keiner, von dem Ihr wissen wollt, wie er funktioniert", wich die Hexenmeisterin aus. „Tatsache ist, dass diese wild gewordenen Bäume jetzt alle tot sind."

„Ihr habt sie leiden lassen.", klagte Abbefaria. Er wusste nicht, ob er die gepeinigten Schreie der Bäume so schnell wieder würde vergessen können. „Wieso?"

Die Miene der Menschenfrau verdüsterte sich. „Nun stellt Euch nicht so an. Ich brauchte einen Zauber, der uns genug Zeit ließ, uns selbst in Sicherheit zu bringen, und gleichzeitig genug Schaden anrichtet, damit sie alle erwischt werden. Entschuldigt bitte, wenn ich in der Eile der Zeit daher nicht zuerst noch mein Handbuch der bösen Hexenmeister-Sprüche nach einer möglichst schmerzfreien Todesart durchforstet habe."

„Ihr hattet kein Recht, das zu tun.", brauste der Druide auf. „Ihr hättet nicht…"

„Ich hätte was nicht?", schnitt sie ihm kalt das Wort ab. „Nicht das tun sollen, wozu Ihr nicht in der Lage wart? Ihr habt doch gesehen, wie Eure kleinen Baumbegleiter auf Wucherborke reagiert haben. Sie haben ihn angegriffen, weil sie instinktiv gespürt haben, dass ihm nicht mehr zu helfen war. Ich habe lediglich zu Ende geführt, was sie begonnen hatten."  
„Wir hätten ihn retten können.", beharrte Abbefaria.

„Retten?" Die Hexenmeisterin lachte trocken auf. „Ich habe die dämonische Verderbnis dieses Baums doch schon eine halbe Meile gegen den Wind gerochen, als Ihr noch versucht habt mit ihm zu verhandeln. In diesem Gewächs lauerte bereits ein Keim des Bösen, bevor ich ihn zum Explodieren gebracht habe. Vermutlich hat dieser Prinz Thortheldrin versucht, Wucherborke mit der Macht Immol'thars zu verstärken. Doch es hat nicht funktioniert. Die dämonische Magie, hat das innerste Wesen des Urtums aufgezehrt und die Kreatur zurückgelassen, die Ihr da draußen gesehen habt. Wenn Ihr um ihn weinen wollt, tut das. Aber nicht deswegen, weil wir seiner weltlichen Existenz heute ein Ende gesetzt haben. Dieser Baum war schon lange tot, bevor sein Stamm geborsten ist."

Der Druide wusste nicht, was er noch darauf erwidern sollte. Schwer atmend stand er vor der wesentlich kleineren Hexenmeisterin und hätte sie am liebsten genommen und geschüttelt.

„Lassen wir es gut sein.", unterbrach Easygoing ihren Streit. „Wir sind alle müde und haben noch ein hartes Stück Arbeit vor uns. Der Kampf gegen Immol'thar steht bevor. Wir sollten uns ausruhen und wieder zur Kräften kommen, bevor wir weitergehen."

Abbefaria hörte ihn kaum, als er sich auf den kalten Boden sinken ließ. Er war mit seinen Gedanken immer noch bei Wucherborke und dem grausamen Ende, das die Hexenmeisterin ihm bereitet hatte. Vermutlich hatte sie sogar Recht mit dem, was sie gesagt hatte, doch der Schmerz des Verlustes war übermächtig. Er weigerte er sich schlichtweg zu glauben, dass nichts Gutes mehr in Wucherborke gewesen war. Irgendetwas Gutes war doch in jedem Lebewesen vorhanden. Zumindest in den Lebewesen, die er bis jetzt kennengelernt hatte.

Ohne etwas zu schmecken, begann er die Ration zu vertilgen, die Ceredrian ihm reichte. Easygoing hatte Recht. Er würde die Kraft brauchen, um dieses Abenteuer möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen und diese schreckliche Frau dann niemals wieder zu sehen.

* * *

„Ich frage mich, wo in dieser riesigen Senke wir anfangen sollen zu suchen.", murrte Emanuelle. „Dieses Schwert könnte überall sein."

„Könnte es.", bestätigte Risingsun. „Aber basierend auf der Erfahrung mit dem Buchband, würde ich davon ausgehen, dass uns in der Umgebung des Schwertes irgendetwas erwarten wird. Wir müssen nur die Augen offenhalten."

„Meint Ihr so etwas?", fragte die kleine Magierin und wies auf einen Haufen spektraler Gestalten in Milizuniformen, die offensichtlich in ein handfestes Handgemenge verstrickt war. Ihre Gegner waren nicht minder durchsichtig, wenngleich auch von völlig anderer Natur.

„Sind das Untote?", wollte Emanuelle wissen. „Oder Geister? Oder Geister von Untoten? Wie nennt man so etwas?"

Die Paladina zuckte mit dem Achseln. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es sieht aus, als wären diese Geister in einer Art Erinnerung gefangen. Sie kämpfen, wie es scheint, immer noch die Schlacht um Darrowshire."

„Dann muss das Schwert hier irgendwo in der Nähe sein.", schlussfolgerte Emanuelle und sprang von ihrem Pony. Blitzschnell wuselte die kleine Magierin in die Senke, in der sich die geisterhaften Gestalten gegenseitig den Garaus machten und suchte den Boden ab.

Hier, ich glaube, ich habe etwas.", rief sie und winkte der Paladina.

Als Risingsun abstieg und nähertrat, sah sie die Überreste eine großen Schwertes im Boden stecken. Es war eine breite, schwarze Klinge, deren Oberfläche mit Runen bedeckt war. Runen, die sie zwar nicht lesen konnte, die ihr jedoch nichts Gutes zu verheißen schienen.

„_Fürchtet Marduk oder Eure Stärke wird verdorren."_, flüsterte es neben Risingsun und sie zog die Hand, die sie bereits nach der gebrochenen Klinge ausgestreckt hatte, wieder zurück.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das Schwert nicht unbedingt berühren.", überlegte sie laut.

Emanuelle legte den Zeigefinger auf die Nasenspitze. „Ihr könntet Recht haben.", stimmte sie zu. „Ich glaube, ich habe da etwas, das uns in dieser Situation helfen kann. Wartet mal."

Die Gnomin begann, in ihrer Tasche zu kramen. Risingsun hörte Metall an Metall kratzen, das Scheppern verschiedener Gerätschaften und etwas, das wie ein mechanisches Huhn klang. Die Gnomin würde doch nicht etwa…

„Hier, das ist Lil'Smoky. Er wird das Schwert für uns aus dem Boden ziehen."

Risingsun betrachtete das Ding skeptisch. Es sah aus wie eine Mischung aus einer dieser humanoid anmutenden Erntemaschine und einem Roboschreiter. Am vorderen Ende hatte es große Greifzangen und eine kleine Lampe die zu blinkendem Leben erwachte, als Emanuelle auf einen Knopf an einem Kasten in ihrer Hand drückte. Gleichzeitig begannen die Rohre an seiner Hinterseite jede Menge schwarzen Rauch auszustoßen.

„Wrrrhwrhhwrrhwrhhwrrhwrhh.", machte die Maschine und zwinkerte mit der Lampe.

„So, und jetzt ganz vorsichtig.", murmelte Emanuelle. Sie hatte die Zungenspitze zwischen die Zähne geklemmt und drehte langsam an einem Regler.

„Wrrhwrrhwrrh.", sagte Lil'Smoky und drehte den Oberkörper um die eigene Achse.

„Ok, der war es nicht. Dann vielleicht der hier.", brummelte Emanuelle.

„Wrrrhwrhhwrrh.", machte die Maschine und verbeugte sich. Dann stieß er noch eine große Rauchwolke aus und kehrte wieder in seine Ausgangsposition zurück, wo er verstummte und sie aus seinem runden Lampenauge dümmlich anglotzte.

„Also jetzt reicht´s mir aber.", rief Emanuelle erbost. Sie begann wie wild auf den Schaltern, Hebeln und Tasten des kleinen Kastens herum zu hämmern. „Geh jetzt endlich und hol das verdammte Schwert!"

„Wrrrhwrhhwrrhwrhhwrrhwrhh!", sagte Lil'Smoky, als er knatternd wieder zum Leben erwachte. Mit steifen Bewegungen drehte er sich auf den klobigen Füßen herum und begann auf die geisterhaften Gestalten zuzuwanken. Inzwischen waren nur mehr die schemenhaften Untoten am Leben, während die ehemaligen Verteidiger von Darrowshire niedergestreckt am Boden lagen.

Die kleine Maschine erreichte das Schwert und legte die eisernen Klauen darum. Mit einem Ruck zog er die schwarze Klinge aus dem Boden. In diesem Moment gab es einen klagenden Laut und die spektralen Gestalten zerbarsten in einer Explosion aus tausend Funken. Einer davon traf Risingsun an der Hand und sie schrie auf. Es brannte wie tausend Nadeln und an der betroffenen Stelle bildete sich ein schwarzer Fleck. Lil'Smoky hingegen war davon unbeeindruckt und wankte auf metallenen Füßen wieder zu seiner Herrin zurück. Er legte die zerstörte Klinge vor ihre Füße.

„Wrrhwrrrhwrrh.", machte die Maschine noch einmal und verstummte endgültig.

„Ich glaube, die Batterie ist alle.", sagte Emanuelle. „Aber immerhin haben wir das Schwert."

Risingsun nickte und rieb sich die schmerzende Hand. „Ja, das ist wahr. Hier, nehmt meinen Umhang und wickelt die Klinge darin ein. Aber gebt Acht, dass Ihr sie nicht berührt."

Die Gnomin tat, wie ihr geheißen war und verstaute die verfluchte Waffe in ihrem Gepäck. „Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt holen wir uns Horgus' Schädel."

* * *

Schweigend ritten sie durch die zerstörte Landschaft der Östlichen Pestländer, bis sie an einen See gelangten. Sein trübes Wasser schwappte träge gegen die Gestade und verbreitete den Übelkeit erregenden Gestank von verwesendem Fleisch. Ein verendetes Reh lag halb angefressen im fauligen Uferschlamm, die toten Augen in den gelben Himmel gerichtet. Eine eiskalte Hand schien nach Risingsun zu greifen und jemand flüsterte:

„_Ich wurde von Horgus verschlungen. Noch immer fühle ich seine Zähne in meinem Fleisch."_

Die Paladina glitt vom Rücken ihres Schlachtrosses. „Wir sind hier richtig."

„Woher wollt Ihr das wissen?", fragte Emanuelle. „Ich sehe hier nichts."

Risingsun kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte, in der Tiefe des Sees etwas zu erkennen, doch es war aussichtslos.

„Wir werden tauchen müssen.", erklärte sie mit leichter Abscheu. „Der Schädel liegt vermutlich auf dem Grunde des Sees."

„Dann sollte ich vielleicht allein hinunter gehen.", antwortete Emanuelle und fuhr fort, bevor Risingsun protestieren konnte. „Ehe Ihr Euch aus Eurer Rüstung geschält habt, bin ich lange wieder zurück und mit ihr würdet Ihr vermutlich ertrinken. Zudem habe ich nur _einen_ Taucherhelm dabei." Sie grinste. „Außerdem sollt Ihr auch mal das Vergnügen haben, Euch die Beine beim Warten in den Bauch zu stehen. Es war ja sooo langweilig in Tyr's Hand."

Risingsun musste zugeben, dass die kleine Magierin Recht hatte. So sah sie ihrer Gefährtin nur zu, wie diese sich ihre Ausrüstung anlegte und dann in die dreckigen Fluten hinab tauchte. Kreisförmige Wellen breiteten sich von der Stelle aus, an der sie verschwunden war. Was folgte, war Stille. Absolute, leblose, nicht zu ertragende Stille. Kein Vogel sang in diesem Gebiet, kein Lüftchen wehte und selbst wenn, hätte er in den laublosen Bäumen kein Geräusch mehr erzeugt. Der Tod war alles, was zwischen ihnen zu hören war.

Angestrengt starrte Risingsun auf die spiegelnde Fläche des Sees und wartete auf ein Zeichen. Da regte sich plötzlich etwas in der Tiefe. Rote und blaue Lichter tanzten unter der Oberfläche auf und ab. Schatten schwammen durch das undurchdringliche Wasser und mit jedem Augenblick rechnete die Paladina mehr damit, einen kleinen Körper an die Oberfläche treiben zu sehen. Immer unruhiger wurde sie und war schon versucht, ihr Schwert zu ziehen und sich in die Fluten zu stürzen.

„_Das Licht muss den Sieg davon tragen! Enttäuscht uns nicht."_

Wütend fuhr Risingsun zu dem Poltergeist herum. Es war wieder die Frau vom Anfang.

„Ihr habt leicht reden. Ihr Seid ja schon tot!"

„Wer ist tot?"

Die Paladina zuckte zusammen. Hinter ihr stand tropfend und voller vermoderter Pflanzenteile Emanuelle. In ihrer Hand hielt sie ein Netz mit einem bleichen Schädel.

„Ich…ich dachte.", stottere Risingsun.

„Ja ja.", wehrte Emanuelle ab. „Ich glaube, wir sollten besser schnell von hier verschwinden. Der Eiszauber wird…"

In diesem Augenblick explodierte die Oberfläche des Sees und schleuderte fauliges Wasser in alle Richtungen. Mit kraus gezogener Nase stand Emanuelle in dem stinkenden Regen.

„Ok, die Frostnova hätte die Explosion trotzdem eigentlich noch länger aufhalten sollen. Ich glaube, ich sagt schon mal, dass Eiszauber nicht so meine Stärke sind, oder? Aber versucht Ihr mal unter Wasser etwas anzuzünden. Das ist wirklich schwieriger, als man annehmen sollte."

Risingsun fühlte ein befreiendes Lachen die Kehle emporsteigen. Sie entschloss sich, ihm ausnahmsweise freien Lauf zu lassen.

„Hauptsache, ihr habt den Schädel.", sagte sie anschließend. „Jetzt fehlt uns nur noch der Schild."

Emanuelle legte den Kopf schief. „Ich glaube, da sollte ich vielleicht diesmal meinen Metalldetektor auspacken. Wer weiß, wie lange wir sonst dort herum suchen müssen."

* * *

Marris Siedlung stellte sich als ein einzelnes, großes Gehöft heraus. Es war allerdings nicht so verlassen, wie die beiden Reliktsammler gehofft hatten.

„Seht ihr diese riesigen, grünlich leuchtenden Hunde?", fragte Emanuelle.

Risingsun brummte zustimmend.

„Gut, ich dachte nämlich schon, ich hätte die mir nur eingebildet. Was für eklige Viecher. Wie sollen wir an denen vorbeikommen?"

„Wir könnten sie erschlagen.", antwortete Risingsun nachdenklich. „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, was wir damit heraufbeschwören. Wachhunde haben normalerweise die Angewohnheit, etwas zu bewachen, das jemandem kostbar ist. Und dieser jemand wäre sicherlich nicht erbaut davon, wenn wir seine Haustiere einfach so umbringen."

„Nein, davon wäre ich allerdings nicht erbaut.", krächzte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. „Keine Bewegung, Allianzschwächlinge. Und jetzt dreht Euch langsam um."

„Ja was denn nun? Nicht bewegen oder umdrehen?"

Risingsun glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Begriff die Magierin denn nicht, dass sie in ernsten Schwierigkeiten waren?

„Ganz schön vorlaut, die kleine Kröte.", lachte die Stimme. „Umdrehen!"

Vor ihnen stand ein Untoter, eine Armbrust im Anschlag und zwei der riesigen, grün leuchtenden Wachhunde neben sich. Ein durchdringender Pesthauch umwehte die Tiere und lenkte so fast von ihren scharfen Zähnen ab. Aber eben nur fast. Der Untote selbst trug unauffällig Kleidung in Grün- und Brauntönen, die Risingsun bei einem Waldläufer erwartet hätte.

„Ich habe euch beobachtet. Ihr seid schon einmal hier vorbeigekommen und eigentlich wollte ich schon die Hunde auf Euch loslassen. Doch dann wart ihr so freundlich, mir eine lästige Arbeit abzunehmen. Ich habe gesehen, dass ihr eine ganz beträchtliche Anzahl dieser lästigen Fledermäuse erlegt habt. Geflügelte Dämonen, die mich davon abhalten, ungestört Anhänger der Geißel abzuschlachten. Das hat mich neugierig gemacht und ich bin euch gefolgt. Ich war erstaunt darüber, euch kurz darauf im Aufzug des scharlachroten Abschaums zu sehen. Sagt mir, was war das Ziel dieser amüsanten, kleinen Scharade?"

„Wir benötigten einen Gegenstand, der sich in Tyr's Hand befand.", antwortete Risingsun ausweichend.

Der Untote musterte sie hasserfüllt. „Wahrscheinlich eine tolle, kleine Reliquie oder sonst irgendein heiliger Schwachsinn. Aber was mich viel eher interessiert, ist, ob es funktioniert hat. Seid Ihr bis in ihr Heiligstes vorgedrungen?"

Risingsun nickte.

„Hochinteressant." Der Untote schien erfreut über diese Nachricht. „Dann habt ihr beiden Schwachköpfe mir ja einen großen Dienst erwiesen und jetzt wird es Zeit, noch einen zweiten Zweck zu erfüllen. Meine Hunde haben Hunger. Großen Hunger."

Wie auf ein Kommando begannen die beiden grünen Hunde zu knurren. Geifer lief aus ihren Mäulern und ihre Augen glühten voller Vorfreude.

„_Captain Redpath, wie konntet Ihr uns verraten?_", flüsterte eine Stimme und eine Geisterfrau erschien ein kleines Stück neben dem grinsenden Untoten. Entnervt drehte er sich zu ihr herum.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, du sollst dich verpissen.", fauchte er. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst und ich habe es langsam satt, dass du mir Tag und Nacht auf die Nerven fällst."

Emanuelle räusperte sich. „Ähm, wenn ich vielleicht einen Vorschlag machen dürfte?"

Die untoten Augen fixierten sie ohne zu blinzeln. Ohne Augenlieder wäre dies auch schlecht möglich gewesen.

„_Wir_ wissen, worum es dem Geist geht. Wir könnten ihn für Euch austreiben, wenn Ihr das wünscht. Im Gegenzug dazu könntet Ihr uns am Leben lassen."

Dem Untoten hing buchstäblich der Kiefer herunter. Dann begann er schallend zu lachen. „Impertinente, kleine Kröte.", kicherte er. „Steht schon mit beiden Füßen im Grab und versucht immer noch mit dem alten Nathanos zu feilschen. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wer ich bin?"

Emanuelle verneinte.

„Nun, dann wollen wir es auch dabei belassen. Nachher kommt noch jemand auf die Idee, hier herumzuschnüffeln, und das wollen wir doch nicht, nicht wahr?"

Risingsun und Emanuelle schüttelten beide die Köpfe.

„Gut. Sehr gut. Dann passt mal auf, ihr Schätzchen. Ich lasse euch laufen. Und wenn ich laufen sage, dann _meine_ ich laufen. Ich gebe Euch einen kleinen Vorsprung, dann lasse ich die Hunde los. Das lässt euch genug Zeit, mir diesen Geist vom Hals zu schaffen und vielleicht sogar noch euer erbärmliches Leben zu retten." Er grinste breit. „Alternativ lasse ich euch gleich hier und jetzt bei lebendigem Leibe fressen. Was sagt ihr dazu?"

„Ich schätze, wir nehmen die erste Variante.", antwortete Emanuelle.

„Fein.", lachte der Untote. „Dann zähle ich jetzt bis Drei. Eins. Zwei…"

So schnell sie konnten, machten Risingsun und Emanuelle kehrt und flogen förmlich den Hügel hinunter, von dem aus sie das Gehöft beobachtet hatten.

„Wo ist jetzt der Schild?", keuchte Risingsun.

„Irgendwo dort drüben.", japste Emanuelle. „Ich habe da etwas leuchten sehen, als der Geist aufgetaucht ist."

Ein schrilles Jaulen hallte hinter ihnen den Berg hinab. Der dunkle Waldläufer hatte seine Hunde losgeschickt.

„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob die Biester genauso schlau sind wie ihr Herrchen.", schnaufte Emanuelle und blieb zu Risingsuns Entsetzen stehen, um einen Zauber zu beginnen. Schon schossen zwei grüne Schatten den Berg hinab, bereit sich auf sie zu stürzen, als plötzlich vier kleine Magierinnen vor Risingsun standen. Sie sahen alle genauso aus wie Emanuelle und hörten sich auch genauso an, als sich eine von ihnen den Hunden in den Weg stellte und zwei weitere in unterschiedliche Richtung davon liefen. Die letzte, verbleibende Emanuelle grinste.

„Den Spruch wollte ich immer schon mal ausprobieren. Kommt, wir bergen das Schiild und machen uns von dannen, bevor die Viecher merken, dass sie lediglich unechte Spiegelbilder jagen. Falls sie sie nämlich erwischen, könnte das schneller der Fall sein, als uns lieb ist. So eine Illusion hält im Allgemeinen nicht viel aus."

Risingsun schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Hatte ich schon mal erwähnt, dass Ihr unglaublich seid?"

„Beiläufig. Und jetzt helft mir, diesen Schild aus dem Schlamm zu ziehen. Es wird Zeit, dass wir zu Carlin Redpath zurückkehren."

* * *

Der gebogene Gang ließ immer nur ein paar Meter des vor ihnen liegenden Weges erkennen, bevor der Rest wieder im Dunkel verschwand. Niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht ihn zu beleuchten, und so war die Fackel in ihrer Hand die einzige Lichtquelle, die Magenta zur Verfügung stand, um die Schatten zu vertreiben. Den Nachtelfen machte die sie umgebende Schwärze ganz offensichtlich weniger aus, denn sie bewegten sich mit derselben traumwandlerischen Sicherheit, die die Hexenmeisterin heimlich an ihnen bewunderte. Dieser Abbefaria allerdings…

Nein, sie verbot sich jeden weiteren Gedanken. Es war nicht zielführend, wenn sie sich jetzt in Grübeleien verstrickte. Sie hatte ihrer Meinung nach nichts Falsches getan, auch wenn er das vielleicht anders sehen mochte. Aber das Leben war eben nicht immer ein blühender Rosengarten, besonders nicht, wenn man ein Hexenmeister war.

„Was ist das für ein Geräusch?" Easygoing, der nach ihrer Rast wie selbstverständlich wieder die Führung übernommen hatte, hatte angehalten und spähte aufmerksam in die Dunkelheit. Magenta blieb ebenfalls stehen und lauschte. Zunächst konnte sie nichts Ungewöhnliches hören, doch dann vernahm sie auf einmal ein gleichmäßiges, leises Rauschen wie von einem fernen Fluss und doch ganz anders.

„Keine Ahnung.", antwortete Deadlyone, der plötzlich wie eine verirrte Katze vor ihnen aus den Schatten auftauchte. Magenta erschrak ein wenig. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass der Schurke sich von der Gruppe abgesetzt hatte. Er trat in den Lichtkreis der Fackel und deutete auf die Schwärze hinter sich.

„Ich habe allerdings das Gefühl, wir werden es herausfinden, wenn wir dem Gang weiter folgen. Das Geräusch wird dort hinten nämlich lauter."

Vorsichtig gingen sie weiter den Gang entlang. Mit jedem Schritt schwoll das eigenartige Geräusch an, bis es schließlich zu einem beständigen Brausen geworden war, das die Luft erfüllte wie das Heulen eines winterlichen Sturms.

„Merkt ihr das?", fragte Ceredrian. „Es wird heller."

Magenta war das zunächst nicht aufgefallen, doch als sie die Fackel senkte, sah sie, dass der Priester Recht hatte. Ein bläulicher Wiederschein lag jetzt auf den steinernen Wänden. Er kam aus der Richtung des Geräusches.

„Löscht die Fackel!", wies Easygoing sie an und Magenta tat es.

„Das Licht kommt von dort vorn.", sagte Abbefaria. „Der Gang muss dort zu Ende sein."

„Dann wollen wir sehen, was uns erwartet.", knurrte Easygoing und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Sie umrundeten die letzte Biegung des Ganges und standen unvermittelt in einer Halle von gigantischen Ausmaßen. Die Decke verschwand irgendwo über ihnen in der Dunkelheit und auch die gegenüberliegenden Wände waren nicht zu erkennen. Das lag jedoch nicht nur an ihrer puren Entfernung, sondern vor allem daran, dass der Gruppe die Sicht durch ein riesiges, kreisförmiges Säulengebilde versperrt wurde. Ein gewaltiger, blauer Energiewirbel hüllte es ein und verhinderte den Blick in das Innere. Er war es, der das anhaltende Rauschen verursachte.

„Das muss es sein.", rief Magenta und trat in die Halle. „Das muss das Gefängnis von Immol'thar sein."

„Ja, und dort hinten ist einer der zwei fehlenden Pylonen.", ergänzte Easygoing. „Der letzte muss sich auf der anderen Seite der Konstruktion befinden. Sobald wir ihn abschalten, wird der Dämon befreit."

„Dann sollten wir uns beeilen.", sagte Ceredrian. „Womöglich ist die Zerstörung der anderen Pylonen nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Wenn die verbliebenen Shen'dralar uns aufhalten wollen, könnten wir uns auf einmal zwischen den Fronten wiederfinden."

„Gut, gehen wir", brummte Easygoing. „Die Manakreaturen dürften inzwischen ja kein allzu großes Hindernis mehr für uns darstellen. Hexenmeisterin, Ihr werdet sie wieder einzeln anlocken."

Magenta nickte und hatte doch nur halb zugehört. Ihr Blick war auf das leuchtende Gefängnis gerichtet, hinter dem sich endlich ihr großer Traum erfüllen würde: ein Schreckensross aus Xoroth. Dabei fiel ihr ein, dass sie noch gar keinen Plan ausgearbeitet hatte, wie sie die Nachtelfen nach diesem Abenteuer am besten loswurde. Aber da diese ja ohnehin darauf brannten, die Splitter der Teufelsranke nach Moonglade zu bringen, würde das wohl nicht allzu große Schwierigkeiten machen. Auf jeden Fall wesentlich weniger als der Kampf gegen Immol'thar.

„Wenn ich nur wüsste, was für ein Dämon das ist?", murmelte sie halblaut vor sich hin.

„Na da ist ja nun eine ganz dumme Frage.", quäkte es da aus ihrer Tasche. „Lass mich mal sehen."

Erstaunt blieb die Hexenmeisterin stehen, öffnete in ihre Tasche und spähte hinein. Durch die Wölbung seiner Flasche glotzte der Wichtel zurück.

„Ja was ist nun?", moserte er. „Soll ich es dir nun verraten oder nicht?"

„Als wenn du dich damit auskennen würdest.", gab Magenta höhnisch zurück. Sie wollte die Klappe schon wieder zufallen lassen, als sie es sich anders überlegte.

„Also bitte, versuch dein Glück.", sagte sie und hielt die Flasche mit dem Wichtel in Richtung des tosenden Energiestroms.

„Mhm.", machte der Wichtel. „Wirklich schwierig zu erkennen. Die Aura wird durch die magischen Barrieren stark verzerrt. Aber wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, haben wir es hier mit einem Schrecken der Leere zu tun."

„Einem was?" Magenta überlegte. Hatte sie schon einmal von so einem Dämon gehört?

„Einem Schrecken der Leere.", erklärte der Wichtel noch einmal. „Oder von mir aus auch Leerenschrecken. Das sind riesige, hundeartige Kreaturen mit mindestens zwei Köpfen. Sie verfügen über einen unerschöpflichen Energievorrat, sind äußerst aggressiv und haben schlechten Atem. Außerdem ist es so gut wie unmöglich, sich unbemerkt an sie heranzupirschen."

„Warum das?"

„Weil sie ungefähr ein Dutzend Augen haben. Zwar hat jeder ihrer Köpfe meist nur eines, aber je älter ein Leerenschrecken wird, desto mehr Augententakel entspringen seinem Rücken. Sie sind seine Stärke aber auch gleichzeitig seine größte Schwäche. Der Punkt, wo die Tentakel in den Rücken übergehen, ist die einzige, an der man ihn wirklich tödlich verletzten kann. Blöderweise sind die Tölen normalerweise so riesig, dass man schon fliegen können müsste, um dort heran zu kommen."

„Und wie besiegt man dann eine solchen Leerenschrecken?"

Der Wichtel sah sie aus seiner Flasche heraus an, als wäre sie nicht ganz bei Trost. „Na gar nicht. Man geht ihnen möglichst aus dem Weg und hofft, dass er jemand anderen zum Frühstück frisst. Meinst du vielleicht, die hätten ihren Namen umsonst bekommen? Die Biester sind unersättlich, noch schlimmer als Teufelsjäger, mit denen sie wohl um 38 Ecken herum verwandt sind, und machen nicht einmal vor Ihresgleichen Halt, wenn es um eine abgerundete Mahlzeit geht."

Magenta sah zu Immol'thars Gefängnis hinüber. Natürlich hätte sie die Informationen, die der Wichtel ihr gegeben hatte, anzweifeln können. Immerhin handelte es sich hier um einen Dämon. Doch irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass er ihr die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich wusste, warum. Vielleicht um seine eigene Haut zu retten. Wer wusste schon, was im Kopf einer solchen Kreatur vor sich ging. Im Grunde genommen war es auch egal. Viel wichtiger war die Frage, wie sie den riesigen Leerenschrecken besiegen sollten, wenn ein Triumpf über ihn doch nahezu ausgeschlossen schien. Sie musste sich unbedingt etwas einfallen lassen.

* * *

Carlin Redpaths Gesicht verzog sich zu einem gequälten Lächeln, als sie zuerst den Schädel und das zerbrochene Schwert seine Hände übergaben.

„Ihr habt sie gefunden. Gut gemacht. Zwar schmerzt mich ihr Anblick, denn diesen Gegenständen haften die Erinnerung an so viel Schmerz und Leid und Verrat an. Erinnerungen an die letzten Stunden von Darrowshire. Doch sie beinhalten auch eine große Macht. Eine Macht, die ich zwar nicht verstehe, aber die Ihr Euch zu Nutze machen werdet, wenn die Zeit reif ist. Aber habt Ihr auch die Relikte der Gegenseite gefunden?"

Mit Tränen in den Augen strichen seine Hände über die Oberfläche des durchlöcherten Schildes. „Mein Bruder. Warum konnten wir nicht sehen, was geschehen war. Warum musste es so weit kommen? Schicksal und Tragödie haftet an deinem Schild und dem Buchband des tapferen Paladins, der an deiner Seite kämpfte. Eure Geschichte ist mit der von Darrowshire verflochten und ich sehne den Tag herbei, da sie für euch einen besseren Ausgang nimmt."

Carlin Redpath atmete ein paar Mal ein und aus und straffte sich dann.

„Wirklich gute Arbeit.", sagte er mit festerer Stimme. „Chromie hat mich inzwischen kontaktiert und mir dies hier geschickt. Ihr benötigt es für den nächsten Schritt."

Er reichte Emanuelle einen durchsichtigen Kristall.

„Was ist das?", wollte sie wissen und spähte neugierig ins Innere.

„Chromie lässt Euch ausrichten, dass sie noch ein letztes Relikt braucht, um den Spruch zu wirken, der meinen Bruder schließlich erretten wird. Sie benötigt fünf Schädel von Geißelangehörigen, die damals bei der Schlacht von Darrowshire dabei waren."

Risingsun warf Emanuelle einen „Ich hab es Euch doch gesagt"-Blick zu. „Und wie sollen wir die finden? Die verrotteten Kadaver sehen doch alle gleich aus."

„Dafür ist der Kristall", erklärte Carlin Redpath bereitwillig. „Ihr müsst ihn über den Schädel eines Untoten halten. Wenn Ihr einen Resonanz erhaltet, habt ihr einen von denen gefunden, die bei der Schlacht dabei waren."

„Und ihr glaubt, das lassen die sich einfach so gefallen?", wunderte sich Emanuelle.

„Nun, wenn ich an Eurer Stelle wäre, würde ich die Schädel zuvor vom Rumpf trennen.", lachte Carlin Redpath. „Ihr benötigt ohnehin nur den Kopf. Wenn Ihr fünf Schädel beisammen habt, bringt sie zusammen mit den anderen Gegenständen nach Darrowshire. Dort angekommen zerbrecht ihr den Kristall und Chromie wird Euch sagen, was weiter zu tun ist."

„Also schön.", knurrte Risingsun. „Ziehen wir also erneut los und sammeln stinkende Schädel. Ich hoffe nur, diese Chromie hat eine gute Erklärung für all das parat."

Carlin Redpath sah sie voller Zuversicht an. „Ich glaube zumindest fest daran. Zwar sagt mir mein Verstand, dass es nicht sein kann, doch Chromie versprach mir, dass es tatsächlich möglich sei, Darrowshire vor dem Untergang zu bewahren. Und dass Ihr diejenigen seid, in die sie dabei ihre Hoffnung setzt. Darum enttäuscht mich nicht, Risingsun. Tut alles, was in Eurer Macht steht, um meinen Bruder zu retten."

Die Paladina verzog das Gesicht. „Ich tue dies nicht für Joseph Redpath. Ich tue es für Pamela."

Damit drehte sie sich um und ließ den verwirrten, alten Mann einfach stehen, der ihr und ihrer kleinen Begleiterin nach lange nachsah, bis sie schließlich im gelben Nebel verschwand.

* * *

Abbefaria atmete erleichert auf, als die letzte Manakreatur des zweiten Pylons ihr flüchtiges Leben aushauchte. Jetzt war der Weg für die Zerstörung der letzten Sicherung von Immol'thar Gefängnis frei. Er hob die Hand um den Zauber zu kanalisieren, der die letzte Energiesäule auslöschen würde.

„Halt, wartet!"

Ärgerlich drehte er sich zu der Hexenmeisterin herum, die ihn aufgehalten hatte.

„Was ist denn noch?"

„Ich muss Euch zuvor noch etwas mitteilen.", antwortete sie mit ernster Miene. „Das, was uns im Inneren der Säulen erwartet, könnte uns vor ein ziemliches Problem stellen. Ich habe inzwischen herausgefunden, mit was wir es zu tun haben und ich denke, ich sollte diese Information mit Euch teilen, bevor wir uns in die Schlacht stürzen."

Mit wachsendem Unbehagen hörten Abbefaria und die andere Nachtelfen sich daraufhin die Schilderung der Hexenmisterin an. Was sie erzählte, klang wahrhaft erschreckend.

Als sie geendet hatte, richtete sich Easygoing auf und grollte: „Dann wird es eben so sein. Wir werden diesen Dämon entweder erledigen oder daran zu Grunde gehen."

Die Hexenmeisterin räusperte sich vernehmlich. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine sehr gute Idee ist."

Easygoing legte die Stirn in Falten. „Und was, schlagt Ihr vor, _sollen_ wir tun? Wir sind zu weit gekommen, um jetzt noch aufzugeben. Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, Immol'thar zu vernichten."

Die Hexenmeisterin sah von einem zum anderen. „Wir bringen Prinz Thortheldrin dazu, sein kleines Haustier selbst zu erledigen."

Einen Moment lang herrschte verblüfftes Schweigen, dann begannen alle durcheinander zu reden.

„Das ist Wahnsinn!", ereiferte sich Easygoing.

„Vollkommener Stuss.", stimmte sein Bruder ihm zu.

„Warum wohl sollte der Prinz so etwas tun?", wollte auch Ceredrian wissen. „Immerhin hat er Immol'thar all die Jahrtausende beschützt und stattdessen lieber sein eigenes Volk ermordet."

„Sicherlich ist es riskant.", gab die Hexenmeisterin zu. „Doch auch der Prinz wird Immol'thar wohl kaum am Leben lassen, wenn dieser hier Amok läuft. Seine eigene Haut ist ihm mit Sicherheit näher als die des Dämons."

Abbefaria schüttelte voller Misstrauen den Kopf. „Aber wie sollen wir den Prinzen davon überzeugen, dass sein Leben bedroht ist?"

„Indem wir ihn hierher locken und den Dämon dann freilassen.", erklärte die Hexenmeisterin. „Ich würde sagen, Ihr und Ceredrian seid geradezu prädestiniert dazu, die Aufgabe zu übernehmen, dem Prinzen ein schönes Märchen aufzutischen. Währenddessen warten wir anderen hier und wenn er erscheint, zerstören wir den letzten Pylon."

Noch bevor einer der andere etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Ceredrian das Wort.

„So verrückt sich das auch anhört, könnte es vielleicht sogar tatsächlich funktionieren. Die Chancen, dass Immol'thar tatsächlich vernichtet wird, stehen auf jeden Fall höher, als wenn wir uns ihm allein entgegenstellen."

„Und was sollen wir dem Prinzen erzählen?", schnappte Abbefaria.

„Das lasst nur meine Sorge sein.", lächelte Ceredrian. „Ich werde mir schon etwas einfallen lassen."

„Na großartig.", schnaubte Deadlyone. „Wir sind also von Ceres Zungenfertigkeit abhängig. Das sind ja reizende Aussichten."

„Wir können gerne tauschen.", bot der Priester an, doch der Schurke lehnte dankend ab.

„Nein, nein, geht ihr beiden nur. Euch stehen Kleider auch viel besser als mir."

„Kleider?", fragte Abbefaria misstrauisch.

„Er hat Recht.", sagte die Hexenmeisterin. „Wir müssen Euch verkleiden. Ihr solltet wie ein Bewohner von Eldre'Thalas aussehen."

Sie sah sich suchend um. „Diese Fahne dort wird sicherlich ausreichen, um Euch in einen von Ihnen zu verwandeln."

Abbefaria musterte das grellviolette Stück Stoff, auf dem das goldene Gesicht einer Eule abgebildet war. Er seufzte leise. Wie es schien, verfolgte ihn dieses Tier seit neuestem. Aber warum auch nicht? Schließlich hatte ein Moonkin viel von einer Eule, einem Vogel, der allgemein als klug und weise angesehen wurde. So ließ er es geschehen, dass sich schon bald eine bescheidenerweise als auffällig zu bezeichnende Robe um seinen Körper wand. Das einzig Tröstliche daran war, dass es Ceredrian nicht besser erging, nur dass der Priester in seiner Robe wesentlich weniger deplatziert aussah. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf, um den zweiten Gang zu erkunden, den sie unweit des Eingangs in die riesige Halle entdeckt hatten.

Dieser zweite Gang war schmaler und wesentlich besser in instandgehalten als der, durch den sie die Halle betreten hatten. In regelmäßigen Abständen beleuchteten matt schimmernde Lampen ihren Weg, von denen Abbefaria annahm, dass sie magisch betrieben wurden. Die verbliebenen Shen'dralar konnten nicht mehr weit sein. Als sie in der Ferne einen wärmeren Lichtschein entdeckten, hob Ceredrian die Hand.

„Halt, warte. Wir müssen uns noch vorbereiten." Der Priester zückte ein kurzes Messer und ehe Abbefaria sich versehen hatte, hatte der andere Nachtelf seine eben neu gefertigte Robe mit einem breiten Riss versehen und einen der Ärmel halb abgetrennt.

„So, das sieht doch schon besser aus.", nickte Ceredrian zufrieden. „Und jetzt schlag mich."

„Was?" Abbefaria glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Ich sagte, du sollst mich schlagen.", wiederholte der Priester geduldig. „Immerhin sind wir von fremden Eindringlingen überfallen worden. Das wird wohl kaum ohne Blessuren abgegangen sein. Also los jetzt. Oder traust du dich nicht?"

Unschlüssig ballte Abbefaria die Hand zur Faust und starrte zu Boden. Er wusste, wenn er dem freundlichen Priester jetzt ins Gesicht sehen würde, würde er den Schlag nicht ausführen können.

„Warte, ich helfe dir.", hörte er Ceredrian sagen und im nächsten Moment hatte er schon ausgeholt und den andere Nachtelfen mit voller Wucht an der Wange getroffen. Er fauchte und setzte noch einen weiteren Schlag nach, der den Priester am Mund traf. Rotes Blut schoss aus der aufgeplatzten Lippe. Erst dann hatte er seine Bewegungen wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Gar nicht mal schlecht.", grinste Ceredrian und ließ sein Blut mit voller Absicht auf seine Kleidung tropfen. „Ich denke, das sollte sie überzeugen. Und jetzt komm. Wir haben eine Vorstellung zu geben. Am besten überlässt du mir das Reden."

Der Priester löste noch seinen Pferdeschwanz und fuhr sich ein paar Mal durch die langen Haare, bevor er plötzlich ohne weitere Vorwarnung unter lauten Hilferufen auf den Lichtschein zustürmte. Ohne lange zu überlegen, stürzte Abbefaria hinter ihm her und versuchte dabei, einen möglichst aufgewühlten Eindruck zu machen.

Sie erreichten eine Empore in einem Raum, der von oben bis unten mit Büchern und anderen Artefakten vollgestopft war. Feuerschalen beleuchteten und wärmten den Raum und kleine Bänke luden zum Verweilen und Studieren ein. Weiter hinten hing das Skelett eines unbekannten Tieres von der Decke und eine große, von goldenen Streben umspannte Kugel zeigte ein Abbild einer Weltkarte. Es waren einige Elfen anwesend, manche von ihnen mit Büchern in der Hand, andere trugen kleinere Gerätschaften, deren Zweck sich Abbefaria nicht erschloss. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht mit dem plötzlichen Erscheinen einer so ungewöhnlichen Störung gerechnet hatten.

„Schnell, wo ist der Prinz?", fragte Ceredrian eine schlanke Elfe in einer recht schlicht gehaltenen, braunen Robe, die gerade vor einem der Regale nach einem Bruch gegriffen hatte. „Wir sind überfallen worden. Eindringlinge sind bis in das Innerste von Eldre'Thalas vorgedrungen und bedrohen unsere Sicherheit. Wir müssen sie aufhalten."

„Was redet ihr da?", fragte die Angesprochene unwirsch. „Dämpft gefälligst Eure Stimme. Ihr stört den Meister in seiner Meditation."

„Ja aber begreift Ihr denn nicht?", rief Ceredrian aus. „Sie stehen bereits direkt vor unserer Tür. Sie haben vor, den Dämon zu befreien!"

Diese Meldung schien die Elfe nun doch unruhig werden zu lassen. Sie wandte sich an einen zweiten Elfen, dessen Kleidung der ihren ähnelte und der so eben die Rampe emporkam, die weiter nach unten in die mit Wissen angefüllte Halle führte.

„Wir dürfen den Prinzen auf keinen Fall wüten machen.", wehrte auch dieser Elf ab, als er gehört hatte, worum es ging. „Sein Zorn geht über die Grenzen der Brutalität hinaus."

„Dann bringt uns zu ihm.", verlangte Ceredrian. „Sein Zorn wird dann uns und nicht Euch treffen. Aber beeilt Euch. Mit jeder Sekunde dringen die Fremden weiter vor."

Endlich nickte die Elfe und winkte ihnen, ihr zu folgen. Sie führte Ceredrian und Abbefaria zu einem Elf, dessen Robe in grellen Grün und Violett-Tönen fast schon eine größere Beleidung für die Augen war, als die ignorante Miene, die er an den Tag legte, als die einfache Shen'dralar ihn ansprach.

„Meister Treeshaper.", flüsterte sie. „Hier sind zwei…"

„Was ist denn?", unterbrach er sie barsch. „Seht Ihr nicht, dass wir beschäftigt sind."

Er wies auf einen zweiten Elf in einer purpurfarbenden Robe. „Wissensbehüter Kildrath hängt mir mit seinen gestohlenen Folianten in den Ohren, die Oger schlagen wieder einmal Krach und meine eigenen Studien liegen brach, weil Ihr mir hier meine wertvolle Zeit stehlt. Was also kann so wichtig sein?"

Ceredrian sah ihn ernst an. „Jemand wird versuchen Immol'thar zu befreien."

Die eben noch arroganten Züge des Elfen wurden fahl. „Was sagt Ihr da? Wir müssen sofort Prinz Thortheldrin darüber informieren. Folgt mir!"

Er führte Abbefaria und Ceredrian in den hinteren Teil der großen Bibliothek. Dort stand zwischen zwei großen Kandelabern ein hochgewachsener, schlanker Elf in einer kriegerischen Haltung. Er wirkte nicht besonders kräftig, doch Abbefaria sah die sehnigen Muskelstränge, die unter seiner Haut spielten, als er sich in eine andere Position brachte. Das Licht der vielen Kerzen brach sich auf zwei doppelklingigen Schwertern und den goldenen Ornamenten seiner aufwendig verzierten Rüstung. Eine Aura von Macht umgab ihn wie ein schützendes Schild. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und wirkte höchst konzentriert.

„Mein Prinz.", hauchte der arrogante Elf unterwürfig. „Diese hier bringen schreckliche Neuigkeiten. Wie es scheint, bedroht jemand unsere Sicherheit."

Der Prinz, der seine Augen weiter geschlossen hielt, kräuselte die Lippen. „Wer würde so dumm sein, es mit meiner Macht aufzunehmen? Er würde vernichtet werden, bevor er auch nur an Widerstand denken kann."

„Prinz Thortheldrin", ergriff jetzt Ceredrian das Wort. „ Die Fremden haben uns überfallen, als wir in der großen Halle waren. Sie haben gesagt, sie hätten die Pylonen zerstört und planten, Immol'thar freizusetzen."

Schlagartig öffneten sich die leuchtenden Augen des Prinzen. „Was sagt Ihr da? Das kann nicht sein. Warum habt Ihr sie nicht aufgehalten?"

Der Priester senkte das Haupt. „Mein Prinz, sie waren zu mächtig für uns. Als wir das einsehen mussten, gaben wir unser Bestes, um zu entkommen und Euch zu warnen. Es sind Nachtelfen, darunter zwei Druiden, und auch eine menschliche Hexenmeisterin. Ich weiß nicht, woher sie das Wissen um Immol'thar haben, aber wir sollten uns beeilen, bevor sie mit ihrem Plan Erfolg haben."

Prinz Thortheldrin verzog den Mund zu einem gehässigen Grinsen. „Sie werden es bereuen, auch nur einen Fuß in diese Gemäuer gesetzt zu haben. Falrin, Ihr versiegelt die Bibliothek und lasst niemandem herein. Es scheint, als hätten wir diejenigen gefunden, die für das Abfließen unseres kostbaren Wissens verantwortlich sind. Ich werde mich höchstpersönlich darum kümmern."

„Sehr wohl, mein Prinz.", antwortete der arrogante Elf und verneigte sich tief.

„Wir würden Euch gerne begleiten, mein Prinz.", sagte Ceredrian schnell. „Die Schmach, die wir durch unseren unehrenhaften Rückzug erleiden mussten, sitzt tief, und wir würden nur zu gerne Euren Triumph über diese niederen Kreaturen miterleben, wenn Ihr es gestattet."

„So soll es sein.", nickte der Prinz gönnerhaft. „Ich werde Ihnen das Fleisch von den Knochen brennen und ihnen ihr eigenes Blut zu trinken geben. Sie werden Qualen erleiden, die sie wünschen lassen werden, sie wären nie geboren worden."

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl folgte Abbefaria Ceredrian und dem mordlüsternen Prinzen. Er war sich nicht mehr so sicher, dass das hier wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war.

* * *

„Sie kommen!"

Der Ruf des Schurken ließ Magenta aufspringen. Sie saß hier nun schon eine halbe Ewigkeit in dieser zugigen Halle herum und lauschte dem Jaulen der magischen Barriere. Inzwischen war sie der Meinung, dass man allein durch das andauernde Winseln den Verstand verlieren konnte. In ihrer Verzweiflung hatte sie sogar angefangen, sich mit dem vorlauten Wichtel in ihrer Tasche zu unterhalten, nur um nicht weiter die öde Wand anstarren zu müssen. Jetzt jedoch warf sie die bauchige Flasche achtlos beiseite.

„Hey, Vorsicht, immerhin wohne ich hier drin.", beschwerte sich der Wichtel, aber sie beachtete ihn gar nicht mehr. Ihre Augen waren strikt auf die drei Gestalten gerichtet, die am Eingang der Halle erschienen waren. Der Hellhaarige in der Mitte musste der Prinz sein.

„Jetzt.", rief Easygoing und zerstörte mit einem gezielten Hieb den leuchtenden Kristall des letzten Pylonen. Es gab einen krachenden Laut und ein Geräusch, als hätte jemand einen großen Staudamm geschlossen. Anschließend breitete sich zunehmend eine drückende Stille in der riesigen Halle aus, als die magische Barriere um Immol'thars Gefängnis zum Erliegen kam und das stetige Klagen der Energieströme verstummte. Gleich darauf wurde die Stille von einem wütenden Schrei durchbrochen.

„WAS HABT IHR GETAN? Dafür werdet Ihr bezahlen. Kommt und stellt Euch der Macht von Prinz Thortheldrin!"

Gleichzeitig erhob sich im Inneren des steinernen Kreises ein großes Geschrei, das von einem ohrenbetäubenden Knurren überlagert wurde.

„Die Bestie! Sie ist frei!

„Haltet ihn auf!"

„Errichtet das Gefängnis neu!

„Flieht, flieht!"

Eine einzelne Gestalt löste sich aus dem steinernen Kreis und rannte in Richtung des Ausgangs. Es war eine Elfe in einer kostbaren, goldgewirkten Robe, die in purer Panik verfallen war. Als sie den Prinzen erblickte, änderte sie ihre Richtung und lief direkt auf ihn zu.

„Prinz Thortheldrin. Der Dämon…"

Sie kam nicht weiter, denn ein arkaner Blitz löste sich von der Hand des Prinzen und streckte sie nieder. Ihr verkohlter Körper berührte die Erde nicht mehr, sondern zerplatzte zu einem Haufe Ascheflocken, sie sich in alle Richtungen verstreute.

„Ich erlaube nicht, dass meine Untergebene ihren Posten verlassen.", sagte der Prinz kalt. Er wandte sich Magenta und den beiden Nachtelfen zu. „Und ich erlaube nicht, dass mir jemand meine Macht stiehlt. Ihr werdet jetzt sterben."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.", erwiderte Magenta und deutete hinter den Prinzen. „Wie es aussieht, werden wir wohl alle das Zeitliche segnen, wenn _er_ erst mal einen Weg dort durchgefunden hat."

Der Prinz der Shen'dralar fuhr herum. Magenta konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck zwar nicht sehen, aber vermutlich war er nicht sehr erfreut. Wobei sich die Hexenmeisterin auch nicht sicher war, ob ihr das, was sie sah, gefiel.

Zwischen den Säulen in der Mitte der Halle war die Schnauze eines abgrundtiefhässlichen Dämons erschienen. Er hatte, wie der Wichtel gesagt hatte, tatsächlich entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hund. Allerdings einem Hund, der dem dunkelsten und tiefsten aller Albträume entsprungen war. Er war so hoch wie ein kleines Schloss und hatte zwei dicke Köpfe, in deren Mitte jeweils ein rotglühendes Auge saß. Unzählige Hörner sprossen aus den wuchtigen Schädeln und in den zwei Rachen loderte dämonisches Feuer. Am unheimlichsten waren jedoch die Tentakel auf seinem Rücken. Wie der Wichtel gesagt hatte, saß am Ende jedes Auswuchses ebenfalls ein großes, glühendes Auge, das sie voller Bosheit anfunkelte, während sich die gigantische Kreatur wieder und wieder gegen die Pfeiler seines Gefängnisses und dabei voller Gier heulte. Schon bröckelten die ersten Steine und bald würde die ganze Konstruktion nachgeben und den Schrecken in ihrem Inneren freisetzen.

Der Prinz zischte hasserfüllt: „Um Euch kümmere ich mich später. Jetzt muss ich zunächst einmal diesen Dämon wieder in seine Schranken weisen."

Prinz Thortheldrin hob seine Waffen und stürmte auf Immol'thar zu. Der Leerenschrecken grollte laut auf und verstärkte seine Anstrengungen noch. Die glühenden Augen waren jetzt einzig und allein auf den Prinzen gerichtet. Vielleicht hatte er in ihm denjenigen erkannt, dem er seine jahrtausendelange Gefangenschaft zu verdanken hatte.

„Zurück höllische Kreatur!", rief der Prinz und jagte Immol'thar einen arkanen Blitz mitten zwischen die glühenden Augen. Der Dämon jaulte auf und warf sich danach nur noch umso heftiger gegen die Säulen. Gesteinsbrocken gingen um den Prinzen herum zu Boden, aber der Elf zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

„Zurück, habe ich gesagt!", donnerte er und wiederholte den Zauber. Diesmal jedoch öffnete Immol'thar blitzschnell das Maul und die arkane Energie verschwand in seinem Inneren. Gleichzeitig breitete sich ein grünlicher Schein um zwei der Augententakel aus. Neben ihnen erschienen geisterhafte Abbilder der echten Augenbälle, die sich blitzschnell auf den Prinzen zubewegten. Kaum waren sie in seiner Nähe angekommen, begannen sie ein grünes Licht auszusenden, das von einem bösartigen Brummen begleitet wurde. Der Prinz stöhnte auf.

„Was ist das?", keuchte er und schlug mit einem seiner Schwerter nach dem geisterhaften Auge. Es zerplatzte genauso wie kurz darauf das zweite. Sofort hatte der Prinz seine alte Agilität wieder zurück. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Mit diesen Tricks wirst du mich nicht besiegen. Friss dies!"

Wieder schickte er einen mächtigen, arkanen Blitz auf die Reise. Doch wieder schluckte Immol'thar ihn herunter und sandte die Augen gegen den Prinzen. Während dieser noch damit beschäftigt war, die lästigen Quälgeister eines nach dem anderen zu vernichten, warf sich der Leerenschrecken ein letztes Mal gegen die steinernen Säulen. Mit einem gigantischen Krachen brachen zwei von ihnen entzwei und ließen eine gewaltige Lawine herab regnen. Mit einem schier unmöglich erscheinenden Satz nach hinten brachte sich der Prinz in Sicherheit. Aber Immol'thar setzte ihm nach und rannte ihn einfach über den Haufen. Für eine Kreatur seiner Größe, war der Dämon erstaunlich flink. Schon drehte er sich herum, um sich für eine neue Attacke bereit zu machen.

„Also schön, keine Spielchen mehr.", knurrte der Prinz, der sich inzwischen wieder aus den Trümmern erhoben hatte. Mit einer entschlossenen Geste warf er die beiden Schwerter von sich und griff eine lange Stangenwaffe aus der leeren Luft, an deren Ende scharfzahnige Widerhaken prangten. Mit einem Aufschrei stürzte er sich auf Immol'thar.

Der Leerenschrecken knurrte und schnappte mit einem Maul nach dem Prinzen. Der wich ihm aus und bohrte Spitze seiner Klinge das Auge des anderen Kopfes. Immol'thar heulte auf und warf den Kopf mit der darin steckenden Stangenwaffe zurück. Der Prinz hingegen hatte den Griff der Waffe fest gepackt und wurde durch die Bewegung nach oben geschleudert. Mit einem eleganten Salto landete er auf dem Rücken des Dämons.

„Nimm dies!", brüllte er, hieb nach einem der Augententankel und trennte es mit einem sauberen Schnitt vom Körper ab. Heißes Dämonenblut spritzte aus der Wunde hervor und versengte die Rüstung des Prinzen. Er wich einen Schritt zurück und vernichtete dann mit einem einzigen Schlag seiner Waffe gleich zwei weitere der Auswüchse.

Immol'thar tobte und knurrte, doch er konnte die kleine Kreatur auf seinem Rücken nicht erreichen, die jetzt wie im Rausch Auge um Auge vom restlichen Körper trennte. Blutiger Regen fiel um den Dämon herum und tränkte den Boden der Halle. Dann endlich, als das letzte Auge gefallen war, holte der Prinz zu einem gewaltigen Hieb aus uns rammte Immol'thar die Stangenwaffe mitten zwischen die abgeschnittenen Augenstümpfe. Mit einem gepeinigten Aufheulen ging der Dämon zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. Das verbliebene Auge flackerte noch einmal auf und dann erstarb auch der letzte Funke darin. Immol'thar war tot.

Prinz Thortheldrin sprang mit einem federnden Sprung vom Rücken des erschlafften Körpers. Ein in Blut getränkter Rachegott, der eine feuchte, rote Spur hinter sich her zog, als er sich wieder auf die Gruppe zubewegte. Ein irres Grinsen zerteilte sein Gesicht.

„Ihr habt gedacht, er würde mich töten.", raunte er und lachte heiser. „Aber Ihr habt Euch getäuscht. Ich habe überlebt. Ich bin Prinz Thortheldrin von den Shen'dralar. Ich bin unbesiegbar."

Magenta schluckte, als er die tropfende Waffe hob. Doch sie wusste etwas, dass er offensichtlich übersehen hatte. Mit hoch erhobenem Kinn trat sie ihm entgegen.

„Unbesiegbar?", fragte sie spöttisch. „Aber Prinz, Ihr vergesst, dass Ihr gerade die Quelle Eurer unbeschreiblichen Macht selbst ausgelöscht habt. Ihr habt keinen Zugang mehr zu Immol'thars unbegrenzter Macht. Ihr seid jetzt sterblich."

Die blutbedeckten Züge des Prinzen gefroren zu Eis. „Das…Ihr…Ihr habt das geplant. Das war eine Falle!"

„War es.", bestätigte die Hexenmeisterin. „Und jetzt…"

„NEIN!" brüllte der Prinz. In seinen Augen loderte der Wahnsinn. „Ihr werdet mich nicht besiegen. Niemals! Ich. Bin. Prinz. Thortheldrin."

Mit vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht richtete er den ausgestreckten Arm auf Magenta und sprach ein Wort der Macht. Ein grell leuchtender Blitz löste sich aus seinen Fingerspitzen und raste direkt auf sie zu.

* * *

Die Wucht des Zaubers traf die Hexenmeisterin völlig unvorbereitet. Ihr Körper wurde in die Höhe gehoben und in Abbefarias Richtung katapultiert. Reflexartig fing er sie auf und barg sie in seinen Armen. Eine Welle der gewaltigen Energie des Zaubers rollte über ihn hinweg und setzte seine Nerven in Flammen. Bilder fluteten seinen Geist. Erinnerungen stiegen aus der Tiefe seiner Seele empor. Erinnerungen voller Liebe und Zuneigung, voller Trauer und Leidenschaft und voll vom Schmerz des Verlustes. Und plötzlich wusste er es. Er erinnerte sich an die wahre Geschichte. Er hatte sich selbst wieder. Er war zurück.

Sanft legte er die Frau in seinen Armen zu Boden und strich noch einmal über ihre Wange.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da.", flüsterte er. Dann drehte er sich zu Prinz Thortheldrin herum. Gerechter Zorn war in ihm entfacht und loderte hell. Ein Zorn gegen denjenigen, der ihm das Liebste auf der Welt genommen hatte, und dafür wollte er Rache.

„Sieh an, sieh an.", hohnlächelte der Prinz. „Ihr seid also gar kein Shen'dralar. Aber es ist ohnehin einerlei. Ich werde Euch auslöschen."

„Das glaube ich nicht.", gab Abbefaria zurück und wechselte seine Gestalt.

Als es vorbei war, lag der Prinz leblos am Boden. Sternensplitter hatten seinen Körper zertrümmert, Mondfeuer seine Seele ausgebrannt und flammender Zorn sein Leben beendet. Doch Abbefaria fühlte keine Befriedigung. Nur Leere.

Er wandte sich von dem toten Prinzen ab und trat zu Magenta. Sie lag noch genauso da, wie er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Stumm kniete er sich neben sie und hob ihren leblosen Körper auf. Er drückte sie an sich, versenkte sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und küsste ihre Stirn. Er hatte sie so sehr vermisst. Und jetzt war sie weg. Für immer.

Mit Tränen in den Augen drehte er sich zu seinen Freunden herum. Die drei Nachtelfen sahen ihn an, als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen.

„Was…was hat das zu bedeuten.", fand Ceredrian zuerst seine Sprache wieder.

„Du erinnerst dich doch an sie, nicht wahr?", antwortete Abbefaria. „Das ist die Frau, von der ich dir erzählt habe. Die Frau, die ich liebe."

„Liebe?", platzte Easygoing hervor. Der große Druide fletschte die Zähne zu einer wütenden Grimasse. „Soll das heißen, ihr habt euch von Anfang an gekannt? Was soll das für ein Spiel sein? War das etwa euer geheimer Plan? Uns hierher zu locken, um uns alle umzubringen?"

Abbefaria sah seinen Freund an und konnte nicht begreifen, dass dieser ihn anstarrte, als wäre er sein ärgster Feind.

„Aber Easy…"

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass wir uns soweit bekannt sind für dererlei Vertraulichkeiten.", blaffte der große Druide. „Und jetzt nehmt meinetwegen Euer Menschenweibchen und schert Euch weg. Wir werden die Teufelsranke ohne Euch nach Moonglade bringen."

Abbefaria stand nur da und schüttelte benommen den Kopf. Anscheinend war er der Einzige, der sich an ihre Freundschaft erinnerte, an all das, was sie miteinander geteilt und durchlebt hatten. Für seine Freunde war er weiterhin nur der absonderliche Fremde, den sie notgedrungen auf ihrer Reise mitgenommen hatten. Zwar hatte er seine Erinnerungen wiedergefunden, doch im Gegenzug dafür alles verloren, was ihm je wichtig gewesen war. Verzweiflung schnürte seine Kehle zu und machte seinen Blick blind. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das _durfte_ einfach nicht wahr sein


	16. Die Gunst der Bronzenen

**Die Gunst der Bronzenen**

Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, war Abbefaria in die Knie gesunken. Er konnte das alles einfach nicht glauben. Die Augen voller Tränen presste er Magentas lebelosen Körper an sich und ergab sich der Trauer. Alles erschien ihm plötzlich so sinnlos. Warum hatte das passieren müssen? Warum hatte Chromie sie hierher geschickt? Warum konnte sich außer ihm niemand erinnern? Warum hatte Magenta sterben müssen?

Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und brüllte seine Wut heraus: „WARUM?"

Die andere Nachtelfen sahen ihn mitleidig an und das schürte seinen Zorn nur noch. Am liebsten hätte er sich auf den Nächstbesten gestürzt und ebenso auf ihn eingeprügelt wie auf den Prinzen, damit er sich endlich erinnerte. Damit dieser Albtraum endlich aufhörte.

„Äh, hallo?", quäkte da eine gedämpfte Stimme irgendwo hinter ihm. „Hey, Großer, bist du das? Wäre super, wenn du mir hier mal raushelfen könntest. Dieser Korken sitzt verdammt fest."

Abbefaria hielt für einen Augenblick inne und überlegte. Er kannte diese Stimme. Sie gehörte… „Pizkol?"

„Exakt dieser.", kam die Antwort aus dem Hintergrund. „Wenn du also so freundlich wärst, mich zu befreien? Mir scheint, hier ist so Einiges im Argen."

Wie betäubt erhob der Druide sich und entnahm Magentas Gepäck eine große, bauchige Flasche, in deren Inneren sich der Wichteldiener seiner Geliebten die Nase am Glas plattdrückte.

„Hey, schön dich zu sehen.", begrüßte ihn der kleine Dämon. „Na los, mach die Flasche auf, damit ich hier raus kann. Danach können wir dann…"

„Das wird ja immer schlimmer.", bellte Easygoing und wies anklagend auf die Flasche in Abbefarias Hand. „Jetzt paktiert er auch noch selbst mit Dämonen. Was für ein Schwindler!"

„Mal ganz langsam, Dicker.", ereiferte sich der Wichtel und schielte zu dem großen Druiden hoch. „Ich bin immerhin nicht ganz freiwillig an diesem Ort. Und wenn überhaupt, dann kann nicht mein langohriger Freund hier was dafür, sondern meine Meisterin, die da drüben gerade so ein nettes Nickerchen hält."

Abbefaria schluckte schwer. „M-Magenta schläft nicht. Sie ist…ist…"

„Wenn du jetzt _tot_ sagen willst, muss ich dich enttäuschen.", unterbrach ihn der Wichtel. „So ein Hexenmeister ist schwerer umzubringen, als man meinen sollte. Glaub mir, ich hab es schon versucht. Mal davon abgesehen, erinnere ich mich, ihr den Trick mit dem Seelenstein selbst verraten zu haben. Man, muss mir langweilig gewesen sein!"

„Aber das…das kann nicht sein.", stotterte Abbefaria. „Ich habe sie untersucht. Sie atmet nicht mehr und ihr Herz hat aufgehört zu schlagen. Sie ist fort."

„Wenn das so wäre, säße ich jetzt aber schon längst wieder in meiner Höllendimension und würde hier kein Kaffeekränzchen mit dir veranstalten.", erwiderte der Wichtel augenrollend. „Glaub mir, sie lebt noch. Also im Moment nicht wirklich, aber wenn du den Seelenstein aus ihrer Tasche holen und zerbrechen würden, könnte uns das schon ein ganzes Stück weiterhelfen. Dann sollte ihr Geist, der sich momentan darin befindet, wieder in ihren Körper zurückkehren und alles ist tutti."

Er warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf die drei andere Nachtelfen. „Naja fast alles. Mir brummt auch noch der Schädel von dieser ganzen Gedächtnis-Veränder-und-Geschichte-Umschreib-Aktion. Hat mich tatsächlich so ein Schnösel namens _Rulpep_ vertreten? Unfassbar! Außerdem ist es verdammt eng hier drin. Wenn du mich also vielleicht endlich mal hier raus lassen würdest…"

Abbefaria tat, worum Pizkol ihn gebeten hatte und entfernte den Stopfen aus dem Flaschenhals. Es gab ein saugendes Geräusch und der Dämon stand wieder in seiner ganzen, bockbeinigen Herrlichkeit vor ihm. Vor Freude macht die kleine Kreatur einen Luftsprung.

„Viel besser.", konstatierte er und streckte sich. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wer auf die dämliche Idee gekommen ist, Geister in Flaschen einzusperren. Immerhin stehen ganze Dimensionen zur Verbannung zur Auswahl. Aber egal jetzt. Suchen wir nach diesem Seelenstein."

Er hüpfte zu Magentas Rucksack und begann darin herumzuwühlen. Es klirrte und klimperte und dann hielt er einen eckigen, violetten Stein in die Höhe. Missmutig musterte er den Kristall.

„Bei Archimonds geblümter Unterhose, was wollte sie nur mit all diesen Seelensplittern." Er roch an dem Kristall. „Ganz eindeutig Satyr. Mhm…Satyr, Satyr, Satyr. Muss ja ne Menge von denen gegeben haben in letzter Zeit. Und der hier…pfui Fischgeruch. Von einer Naga! Die sollte man wirklich nicht zu lange aufbewahren. Und der hier? Taure gut abgehangen würde ich sagen? Wie lange hat sie den denn schon dabei? Aber wo ist denn jetzt…ah hier. Wenn du mir den mal abnehmen könntest"

Der Wichtel zog mit einiger Mühe eine violette Kristallkugel aus dem Gepäck, die etwa halb so groß war wie er selber, und übergab sie an Abbefaria. Ein schwaches Glühen ging davon aus und als der Druide hineinsah, zogen dunkle Schlieren durch das Innere. Fasziniert folgte er ihren hypnotischen Bewegungen mit den Augen.

„Also wenn ich du wäre, würde ich da nicht zu lange reingucken.", brach der Wichtel seine Konzentration. „Die Seele eines anderen zu sehen kann eine ziemlich verstörende Angelegenheit sein. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, wie die Zeit da drinnen so abläuft. Es könnte sein, dass sie schon seit Stunden in dem Ding festhockt und ich glaube nicht, dass das ihrer Laune sehr zuträglich ist."

„Natürlich.", nickte Abbefaria und wandte den Blick mit Gewalt von dem faszinierenden Stein ab. „Was muss ich tun?"

„Der Stein muss zerbrochen werden, um die darin enthaltene Seele wieder freizusetzen. Danach tritt der Geist wieder in den Körper über und derjenige lebt wieder. So viel Hexenmeisterei solltest selbst du zustande kriegen."

Abbefaria trat einen Schritt zurück und wandte sich Magentas leblosem Körper zu. Mit einem letzten Blick in das Innere des Steins, hielt er ihn hoch über seinen Kopf und schleuderte ihn dann mit voller Wucht zu Boden.

Mit einem Geräusch, das eher an einen Donnerschlag, denn an zerspringendes Glas erinnerte, zerplatzte der Kristall auf dem Boden. Schwarzvioletter Rauch stieg daraus empor und kräuselte sich in einem nicht vorhandenen Luftzug. Langsam waberten die Schwaden auf die am Boden liegende Hexenmeisterin zu und strömten ihr in den halb geöffneten Mund. Als der Rauch verschwunden war, senkte sich für einen Augenblick atemlose Stille über die Anwesenden, die kurz darauf von einem Husten unterbrochen wurde. Magenta war wieder erwacht.

Schnell ließ Abbefaria sich neben ihr auf die Knie sinken und half ihr, sich zu erheben. Voller Hoffnung suchte er in ihrem Gesicht nach Anzeichen des Wiedererkennens.

„Was zum…Abbe?" Ein weicher Schimmer erschien in ihrem Blick, als sie sein Gesicht erkannte. Sie hob die Hand und berührte sanft seine Wange.

„Du erinnerst dich?", flüsterte er. „Du erinnerst dich tatsächlich an uns?"

„Das tue ich.", antwortete sie leise. „Auch wenn einiges mir merkwürdig verschwommen scheint und da Bilder in meinem Kopf sind, die dort nicht hinzugehören scheinen. Doch dich könnte ich nie vergessen."

Ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem tiefen, endlosen Kuss, der mehr ausdrückte, als Worte es je vermocht hätten. Abbefaria vergaß alles um sich herum, bis irgendwann jemand an seinem Ärmel zupfte. Als er hinab sah, blickte er direkt in das ziegengehörnte Gesicht des Wichtels.

„Also ich will ja nicht stören, aber ich glaube, wir sollten euren Freunden vielleicht das eine oder andere erklären, bevor mich dieser andere Druide da in den Boden stampft. Er sieht zumindest ganz danach aus."

In der Tat standen die Zeichen in Easygoings Gesicht auf Sturm. Grollend kam er näher.

„Ich wüsste wirklich gern, was all das hier zu bedeuten hat. Hexenwerk und Schattenmagie! Dafür wirst du dich vor dem Zirkel zu verantworten haben."

„Es gibt eine Erklärung dafür.", begann Abbefaria. „Aber sie ist kompliziert und vermutlich würdest du mir nicht glauben, wenn ich dir erzähle, dass wir dort, wo ich herkomme, alte Freunde sind."

„Das glaube ich in der Tat nicht.", knurrte der andere Druide.

„Und doch erinner ich mich genau, wie wir beide damals zusammen mit Ceredrian aufgebrochen sind, um den Anhänger des Seelöwen zu suchen. Wie wir im Auftrag von Raene Wolfrunnner die Verderbnis der Furbolgs in Ashenvale untersuchten und dabei in Gefangenschaft der Horde gerieten. Wie wir auf unserer weiteren Reise nach Westfall den Blackrock durchquerten und schließlich unsere Wassergestalt erhielten. Wie Raene Wolfrunner uns erneut um Hilfe bat und wir im Steinkrallengebirge auf die Gnomenmagierin Emanuelle trafen. Und wie sich unsere Wege dann in der öden Wildnis der Schimmernden Eben trennten, um schließlich in Feralas wieder zusammen zu finden. An all das erinner ich mich und es fällt mir schwer zu verstehen, warum du das nicht mehr weißt, alter Freund."

Easygoing schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „All das ist tatsächlich passiert, aber…ich habe all diese Dinge nur zusammen mit Ceredrian und meinem Bruder erlebt. Es war sonst niemand bei uns. Woher weißt du davon?"

„Es muss an Chromies Zauber liegen.", überlegte Magenta. „Sie hat uns das eingebrockt, da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

„Chromie?" Easygoing sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen. „Wer ist das?"

„Ein Mitglied des Bronzenen Drachenschwarms.", antwortete Abbefaria. „Ich fürchte, wenn wir Licht in die Sache bringen wollen, müssen wir mit ihr sprechen. Wir werden daher wohl in die Pestländer reisen und dort nach ihr suchen müssen."

„Und wenn sie nicht dort ist?", fragte Magenta leise. Abbefaria konnte die Hoffnungslosigkeit hinter ihren Worten deutlich erkennen. Er nahm ihre Hand, streichelte sanft ihre Finger.

„Das weiß ich nicht, mein Herz. Aber ich fürchte, dann werden wir so lange suchen müssen, bis wir irgendwo auf dieser Welt einen anderen Bronzedrachen gefunden haben und hoffen dass er uns hilft."

„Ich höre hier immer nur Drachen.", mischte sich mit einem Mal Deadlyone ein. Der Schurke zog höhnisch die Mundwinkel nach oben. „Glaubt ihr etwa, mit so einer dummen Geschichte könnt ihr euch herausreden? Bronzene Drachen, pah! Die gibt es doch gar nicht mehr. Das sind doch nur alte Geschichten. Ihr…"

„Deadly, halt den Mund!"

Abbefaria sah Easygoing erstaunt an. So wie er seinen Freund kannte, hatte er nicht erwartet, dass der Druide sich auf ihre Seite schlug.

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass du ihnen glaubst?", ereiferte sich der Schurke.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll.", antwortete Easygoing. „Aber ich denke, dass ich einen Ort kenne, an dem unsere Fragen beantwortet werden können. Ich habe euch nicht alles erzählt, was mir auf meinem Abstecher nach Silithus widerfahren ist. Ich hatte dort eine…Begegnung. Ein Nachtelf, der sich als Barisolth vorstellte. Er sagte, sein Meister hätte ihn beauftragt auf ein Zeichen zu warten. Ein Zeichen, das ich ihm gebracht hätte und das davon kündete, dass sein Meister zurückkehren würde. Ich hielt sein Gerede für dummes Geschwätz, doch jetzt…"

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Abbefaria atemlos.

„Er sagte: _Reist zu den Höhlen ganz im Westen von Tanaris. Dort werdet Ihr die Ruhestätte des Bronzeschwarms finden._ Ich denke jetzt, dass er vom Bronzenen Drachenschwarm gesprochen hat. Wenn ihr also einen von ihnen finden wollt, solltet ihr dort anfangen zu suchen."

Abbefaria stand auf und sah dem Easygoing fest in die Augen. „Ich danke dir mein Freund und habe eigentlich nur noch eine Frage: Wirst du uns begleiten?"

Der andere Druide wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Ceredrian ihm zuvorkam.

„Natürlich werden wir mitkommen. Oder meint ihr vielleicht, ich will den Schluss dieser spannenden Geschichte verpassen? Kommt gar nicht in Frage."

„Aber was ist mit der Teufelsranke?", erwiderte Easygoing. Auf seinem Gesicht rangen die Emotionen miteinander. „Wir müssen sie in Sicherheit bringen."

„Ja eben.", echote auch Deadlyone. „Was, wenn das nur ein Trick ist, um an die Ranke zu kommen? Oder uns hinterrücks zu ermorden?"

„Als wenn sich irgendjemand freiwillig in die Nähe dieses Gewächses begeben würde.", schnaubte Magenta. „Und wenn wir euch hätten umbringen wollen, wäre doch wohl mehr als genug Gelegenheit dazu gewesen. Aber bitte, wir schaffen es auch ohne Eure Hilfe nach Tanaris. Geht nur und nehmt dieses teuflische Ding mit. Ich werde sehr viel besser schlafen, wenn ich es nicht in meiner Nähe weiß."

„Nein.", sagte Easygoing und machte ein entschlossenes Gesicht. „Wir _werden_ Euch begleiten. Nach Tanaris ist es von hier aus nicht weit und ich möchte auch sehen, was sich hinter dieser mysteriösen Geschichte verbirgt. Aber seid gewarnt: Wenn wir am Ende der Wüste nicht mehr als Sand und Steine finden, werden Eure Knochen in der Sonne bleichen und dann wir mich niemand, nicht einmal mehr mein friedfertiger Cousin, davon abhalten."

„Abgemacht.", sagte Abbefaria erleichert. „Dann lasst uns jetzt diese Stätte des Grauens so schnell wie möglich verlassen und nach Tanaris reisen. Magenta?"

Die Hexenmeisterin war stehengeblieben und warf einen langen, fast sehnsüchtigen Blick zum Immol'thars zerstörtem Gefängnis. Als Abbefaria sie an der Schulter berührte, zuckte sie zusammen.

„Was ist? Was hast du?", fragte er leise.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach nichts. Ich wollte…nicht so wichtig. Lass uns nach Tanaris reisen. Ich hoffe nur, wir finden dort auch, was wir suchen."

Abbefaria lachte und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Das hoffe ich auch. Ansonsten wird uns wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als den dreien eine Abreibung zu verpassen und uns dann auf die Suche nach Chromie zu begeben."

Magenta rollte mit den Augen. „Bitte alles nur das nicht. Ich glaube, noch eine Begegnung mit dieser Gnomin wäre mein Untergang. Man kann eigentlich nur hoffen, dass sie nicht grad schon wieder mit irgendwelchen Zeitsträngen herumspielt. Wer weiß, was dann dabei herauskommt."

* * *

Risingsun ließ den Sack aus ihrer Hand auf den Marktplatz von Darrowshire fallen. Es polterte, als die darin enthaltenen Schädel auf dem Boden auftrafen. Das Geräusch halte laut zwischen den zerstörten Häuser und halb verbrannten Ruinen wider.

„Seid doch vorsichtig.", mahnte Emanuelle die Paladina und stieg von ihrem Roboschreiter. „Wir haben lange genug gebraucht, um die passenden Schädel zu finden. Wenn Ihr jetzt einen zerbrecht, müssen wir noch einmal den ganzen Weg in dieses verseuchte Tal reiten und uns durch Dutzende von Skeletten, Banshees und sonstigen Kreaturen kämpfen. Man sollte doch meinen, dass Ihr so langsam die Nase voll davon habt."

„Mein Hass auf die Untoten kann vermutlich niemals vollkommen gestillt werden.", erwiderte Risingsun. „Aber Ihr habt Recht. Zunächst einmal wollen wir uns um die kleine Pamela kümmern. Habt ihr den Kristall? Gut, Dann zerbrecht ihn jetzt wie Carlin Redpath gesagt hat."

Die kleine Magierin beäugte den durchsichtigen Stein, der ihnen beim Auffinden der Schädel so gute Dienste geleistet hatte, noch einmal sorgfältig und warf ihn dann mit voller Wucht zu Boden. Es klirrte und der Kristall zersprang in tausend Scherben. Gleichzeitig erhob sich ein gewaltiges Brausen in der Luft und ein Wind, der von Westen her wehte, stob durch die leeren Gassen der Stadt. Staub wurde aufgewirbelt und nahm den beiden Heldinnen die Sicht.

„Hört ihr das?", rief Emanuelle gegen den Sturm an. „Ich glaube, da kommt etwas. Etwas sehr Großes!"

Risingsun hielt den Kopf gegen den fauchenden Wind gesenkt, doch auch sie hörte das flappende Geräusch, das wie das Schlagen großer, ledriger Flügel klang. Ein Schatten rauschte am Boden über sie hinweg und kurz darauf verebbte der Sturm ebenso schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war. Als die Paladina aufblickte, stand Chromie mitten auf dem Marktplatz und klatschte fröhlich in die Hände.

„Oh wie schön, Ihr hat die Relikte beisammen. Schnell, lasst mich sehen, was Ihr gesammelt habt."

Sie begutachtete das Buchband, Schild und Schwert und das Sammelsurium an Schädeln.

„Sehr gut.", nickte sie und sah Risingsun und Emanuelle freudestrahlend an. „Zusammen werden sie einen wunderbaren Zauber ergeben. Einen, der die Geister von Darrowshire wieder zum Leben erwecken wird. Mit seiner Hilfe und ein wenig Glück kann es uns oder vielmehr Euch gelingen, Joseph Redpath vor seinem schrecklichen Schicksal zu retten."

„Und wie wird das vonstattengehen?", wollte Emanuelle wissen.

„Ich werde diese Gegenstände mit einem Zauber belegen.", erklärte Chromie. „Dadurch werdet Ihr die Gelegenheit bekommen, selbst an der Schlacht um Darrowshire teilzunehmen. Allerdings wird es Euer Ziel sein, den Ausgang der Schlacht zu ändern."

„Wir werden Darrowshire vor dem Untergang retten?", fragte Risingsun. Sie blickte auf alle die Zerstörung um sich herum und malte sich aus, wie es sein würde, Darrowshire in seinem alten Glanz vor sich zu sehen.

„Nun ja, nicht ganz.", antwortete Chromie ausweichend. „Allzu sehr dürfen wir die Geschichte nicht verändern. Das würde zu großen Problemen führen. Ihr müsst wissen, die Zeit ist eine komplizierte Angelegenheit. Es ist daher wichtig, dass die Schlacht bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt genauso abläuft, wie es damals geschehen ist. So müsst ihr dafür Sorge tragen, dass der Paladin Davil Crockford überlebt, bis er Horgus den Verheerer geschlagen hat. Er hatte beim ersten Mal großes Glück, dass ihm das gelungen ist und wenn es jetzt zu einem erneuten Aufeinandertreffen der beiden kommt, wäre es durchaus möglich, dass Davil den Kampf verliert. Ihr müsst dafür sorgen, dass das nicht geschieht. Er muss überleben, bis Horgus geschlagen ist."

Risingsun musterte die kleine Gnomin misstrauisch. „Und was ist danach? Was ist, wenn Horgus besiegt wurde?"

Chromie machte ein betroffenes Gesicht. „Dann hat Davil seine Rolle erfüllt. Ihr kennt die Geschichte. Er wird seinen Verletzungen erliegen."

„Das klingt mir nicht gerade fair.", meinte auch Emanuelle.

„Und doch muss es so sein.", antwortete Chromie. „Denn wäre es nicht so, würde das unsere Gegenwart in nicht vorhersehbarer Weise verändern. Das dürfen wir nicht riskieren. Außerdem gilt es noch einen zweiten Teilnehmer der Schlacht zu schützen. Joseph Redpath muss überleben, bis Marduk Blackpool ihn zu einem Diener der Geißel macht."

„Was?" Risingsun glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Aber ich dachte, wir wären hier, um ihn zu schützen."

„Schützen ja, aber davor, ein Diener der Geißel zu _bleiben_.", erklärte Chromie. „Er muss korrumpiert werden und die Seuche unter seinen Männern verbreiten, weil diese Tatsache schließlich zum Fall Darrowshires führte. Doch sobald es geschehen ist, werde Ihr Euch ihm entgegenstellen und ihn befreien, indem ihr ihn besiegt und seinem Dasein als Untoter ein Ende bereitet. Danach kann Joseph Redpaths Geist nach Darrowshire zurückkehren und Vater und Tochter werden wieder vereint sein."

Die Lippen der Paladina wurden schmal. „Ihr meint, es gibt keinen Weg, die kleine Pamela vor dem Tod zu bewahren?"

Chromie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es tut mir leid, aber das ist das Beste, was ich für die beiden tun kann."

Risingsun starrte die Gnomin einen Augenblick lang an, dann nickte sie. „Einverstanden. Wenn das dazu führt, dass die beiden ihren Frieden finden, dann sollten wir dieses Wagnis eingehen."

Risingsun zog ihren Streitkolben und griff nach ihrem Schild. Sie nickte Chromie aufmunternd zu. „Sprecht Euren Zauber, Drache. Ich bin bereit."

Die blonde Gnomin wandte sich an Emanuelle. „Ich hoffe, Ihr seid auch bereit. Das hier wird kein Zuckerschlecken. Die Stadt wurde damals von Untoten förmlich überrannt."

„Oh, das wird schon werden.", antwortete Emanuelle. „Ich glaube, es gibt hier noch ein paar Verteidiger, die sich ebenfalls mobilisieren lassen, nicht wahr. Zusammen werden wir die Schlacht schon durchstehen. Noch einmal."

„Ich sehe, Ihr habt verstanden.", grinste Chromie. „Nun denn. Lasst Die Schlacht um Darrowshire beginnen!"

Die Gnomin legte die Relikte vor sich auf den Boden und begann, einen Zauber zu wirken. Ein goldenes Leuchten begann sich von der kleinen Gestalt aus auszubreiten. Es bildete einen Strudel, der nach und nach größer wurde und alles um sie herum einhüllte. Als der Strudel Risingsun erreichte, schloss sie für einen Moment die Augen und als sie sie wieder öffnete, sah sie sich einem veränderten Darrowshire gegenüber. Zwar waren die Häuser immer noch zerstört, doch über den Ruinen schwebte eine Illusion dessen, wie die Stadt einst ausgesehen haben mochte.

Geisterhafte Bürger liefen auf den Straßen umher, augenscheinlich dabei, ihr Hab und Gut in Sicherheit zu bringen. Eine Glocke läutete in der Ferne. Männer und Frauen eilten zu einem Gebäude, das das Rathaus der Stadt sein mochte und kamen kurz darauf mit provisorischen Waffen und Rüstungen wieder zum Vorschein. Besser ausgebildete Kämpfer teilten sie in Gruppen ein und sendeten sie an verschiedene Punkte am Stadtrand, wo Befestigungen aus allem, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war, errichtet worden waren. Eine kleine Gruppe von Männern in Silber und Blau stand auf dem Marktplatz Wache. An ihrer Spitze sah Risingsun die spektrale Gestalt Davil Crockfords. Der Paladin wirkte besorgt und gleichzeitig zu allem entschlossen. Plötzlich mischte sich unter das Sturmläuten der Glocke ein Warnruf:

„Die Geißel! Sie kommt!"

Im selben Moment wuchsen blau schimmernde Skelette rings um die Stadt herum förmlich aus dem Boden. Die Miliz und die Paladine der Silbernen Hand schwärmten aus, um sich den Untoten in den Weg zu stellen und ehe sie sich versah, war Risingsun mitten unter ihnen. Ihr Streitkolben zertrümmerte geisterhafte Schädel und spektrale Knochen, als wären sie ebenso real wie sie selbst. Immer wieder traf ihre Waffe auf Widerstand und immer wieder erschienen neue Skelette, die sich den Verteidigern entgegenwarfen.

Ein grauenhaftes Geheul ließ Risingsun herumfahren. Schmatzend und geifernd hatte eine Schar Ghule das Schlachtfeld betreten. Ihr in Bandagen und stinkende Lumpen gehüllten Körper trugen einen Pestgestank an sich, der Risingsun den Atem stockend ließ.

„Lasst nicht nach, Freunde! Wir werden nicht verlieren!", schmetterte der Geist von Davil Crockford und stellte sich mutig gleich drei Ghulen auf einmal. Die tückischen Kreaturen schnappten nach seinen Gliedmaßen und geiferten dabei voller Gier. Da griffen auf einmal Hände aus dem Erdreich nach dem Paladin und rissen ihn zu Boden. Sofort waren die Ghule über ihm und grapschten nach seiner Kehle.

„Nicht so schnell, elendes Pack!", zischte Risingsun und fällte den ersten Ghul mit einem wohl gezielten Streich ihres Streitkolbens. Sofort ließen die Ghule von dem am Boden Liegenden ab und wandten sich gegen die Paladina. Schläge prasselten auf ihren Schild, Arme und Beine. Nur mit Mühe wich sie der herannahenden Axt eines weiteren Skeletts aus, das sich ebenfalls in den Kampf eingemischt hatte. Ehe sie sich versah, war Risingsun von Untoten umzingelt.

„Emanuelle!", rief die Paladina und drängte einen der Ghule mit einem ausholenden Schlag zurück. „Ich könnte hier Hilfe brauchen."

Anstatt einer Antwort ließ ein Feuerball einen der Ghule, die auf Risingsun eindrangen, in Flammen aufgehen. Die Kreatur kreischte, als ihr das rottende Fleisch von den Knochen gebrannt wurde und nichts als ein Haufen schwelender Knochen übrig blieb. Knochen, die sich zum Glück nicht wieder erhoben. Ein weiterer Ghul fiel unter der vereinten Macht dreier Milizkämpfer, die gemeinsam so lange auf den wiedererweckten Kadaver einschlugen, bis sich dieser nicht mehr rührte. Risingsun wollte ihnen danken, doch sie blickten durch sie hindurch, als wäre sie gar nicht anwesend.

„Das Licht scheint hell in dir, Davil.", greinte da eine Stimme über den Platz. „Doch ich bin gekommen, um es auszupusten. Hahaha!"

Ein riesiger Ghul war auf einem Hügelkamm erschienen und sah aus glühenden Augen auf den stolzen Paladin herab. Seine Haut hing in blutigen Fetzen und Eiter triefte aus seinen Wunden hervor. Ein intensiver Verwesungsgestank waberte ihm voran, als er jetzt den Hügel hinab gewankt kam, die ausgestreckten Arme auf Davil Crockford gerichtet.

Der Paladin erledigte den letzten der Untoten, der auf ihn eindrang, mit einem Streich seines silbernen Hammers und stellte sich dann dem Ghul entgegen. Die untote Kreatur kicherte.

„Komm raus, komm raus und spiel mit mir."

Der Paladin ersparte sich einen Kommentar und hieb mit seinem Hammer nach Horgus. Er traf den Ghul an der Schulter, doch anstatt die Knochen zu zerschmettern, prallte seine Waffe von einem unerwartet harten Widerstand ab. Der Schwung des Schlags trug den Paladin nach vorn und in Reichweite des Ghuls. Sofort ließ dieser sein albernes Gebaren fallen und schnappte nach der Kehle seines Gegners, während seine Hände mit den dreckigen Krallen über die silberne Rüstung kratzten.

„Weiche, finstere Kreatur!", rief Davil Crockford und stieß den Ghul von sich. Das Kettenhemd über seinem Arm hing in Fetzen. „Möge das Licht dich läutern!"

Ein greller Blitz fuhr in den Ghul und entlockte ihm ein heiseres Krächzen. Er hielt sich den Schädel und jammerte wie ein Tier. Doch kaum hatte der Paladin den Zauber beendet, stürzte Horgus sich erneut auf ihn. Wie gebannt verfolgte Risingsun den Kampf der gleichstarken Kontrahenten. Bald schon blutete der Paladin aus mehreren Wunden und ein Arm des Ghuls hing nutzlos herab. Trotzdem droschen die beiden mit ungeminderter Kraft aufeinander ein und es stand in den Sternen, wer den Sieg davon tragen würde. Da sah Risingsun, wie sich erneut zwei der Ghuldiener heranschlichen, um den Kampf zu Gunsten ihres Meisters zu verschieben.

„Das könnte euch so passen.", fauchte die Paladina und warf sich zwischen die zusätzlichen Angreifer und Davil Crockford. Mit weit ausholenden Schlägen ihres Streitkolbens drängte sie die beiden zurück und fing ihre Schläge mit dem inzwischen schon reichlich verbeulten Schild ab. Da heulte einer von ihnen plötzlich au, drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und setzte zur Flucht an. Dem anderen zertrümmerte Risingsun mit einem schnellen Hieb den Schädel und fuhr dann zu Davil Crockford herum. Der Paladin stand schwer atmend über dem Leichnam des schrecklichen Ghuls. Dunkles Blut klebte an seinem Hals und die hellen Haare waren verklebt von Schweiß und Dreck. Trotzdem war es unverkennbar: Horgus, der Verheerer, hatte sein Ende gefunden.

Einige Milizangehörige nahten heran und einer von ihnen rief: „Horgus ist besiegt! Habt Mut, Bürger von Darrowshire, habt Mut! Wir werden sie zurückschlagen."

Zwei der Milizen stützten den verletzten Paladin und brachten ihn aus den unmittelbaren Kampfhandlungen heraus, während der Rest von ihnen sich mit neuer Kraft den immer noch auf die Stadt einstürmenden Untoten entgegenstellte. Niemand von ihnen bemerkte, wie einer der Diener von Horgus sich dessen Schädel unter den Arm klemmte und mit ihm über den Hügel verschwand.

Auch Risingsun, die das Ganze beobachtet hatte, ließ ihn ziehen. Sie wusste, es war nicht ihre Aufgabe, das zu verhindern. Suchend sah sie sich stattdessen nach Emanuelle um und entdeckte sie ganz in der Nähe eines rotbärtigen Mannes in einer Milizuniform. Mit Schild und Schwert warf er sich dem Strom der Untoten entgegen, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Skelett um Skelett fiel unter seinen Streichen und als Risingsun das Schild sah, wusste sie, dass es sich um niemand anderen als Joseph Redpath handelte. Er schien überall und nirgends zugleich zu sein und feuerte dabei die andere Milizen an, nicht nachzugeben und die Stellung zu halten. Der Mann war ein geborener Anführer.

Ein schrilles Wiehern erweckte Risingsuns Aufmerksamkeit. Mitten auf der Straße, die in die Stadt führte, stand ein Skelettross, auf dessen Rücken ein dunkler Reiter thronte. Er war von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarzes Eisen gehüllt und an seiner Seite hing ein schwarzes Schwert mit breiter Klinge, die in einem unheilvollen Licht glühte. Als er es zog, erkannte Risingsun die runenverzierte Klinge wieder, die sie und Emanuelle aus dem Dreck der Seuchennarbe gezogen hatten. Marduk Blackpool war erschienen, um in die Schlacht einzugreifen.

Um ihn herum standen Untote in blutroten Rüstungen. Sie wirkten im Gegensatz zu den hageren Skelettkriegern, die oft nicht mehr als ein schartiges Schwert oder ein einzelnes Rüstungsteil trugen, wie disziplinierte Krieger. Auf einen Wink des schwarzen Ritters hin, setzten sie sich wie ein Mann in Bewegung und hielten dabei genau auf die Stelle zu, an der Joseph Redpath und seine Gefolgsleute sich erfolgreich gegen den Angriff der Geißel zur Wehr setzten.

Risingsun knirschte mit den Zähnen, als sie erkannte, welchen Plan Blackpool verfolgte. Seine blutroten Soldaten stürzten sich ohne Gnade auf die Verteidiger Darrowshires und nicht wenige fielen schon nach einem kurzen Gefecht den gut ausgebildeten Kämpfern zum Opfer. Andere, die sich erfolgreicher zur Wehr setzten, wurden weiter zurückgedrängt, so dass bald eine Schneise zwischen Marduk Blackpool und Joseph Redpath entstand. Eine Schneise, die mit jedem Schwertstreich breiter wurde.

Währenddessen hatten gleich drei der blutroten Krieger den Anführer der Miliz in ein Scharmützel verwickelt. Risingsun erkannte jedoch genau, dass die Attacken gegen Joseph Redpath nur halbherzig ausgeführt wurden und einzig und allein dazu dienten, seine Aufmerksamkeit von der wahren Gefahr abzulenken. Einer Gefahr in einer schwarzen Rüstung, die sich ihm jetzt in seinem ungedeckten Rücken näherte. Nur mit Mühe konnte sich Risingsun zurückhalten, dem Mann eine Warnung zuzurufen. Und dann war es dafür ohnehin zu spät. Marduk Blackpool hatte Pamelas Vater erreicht und hob sein Schwert.

„Dein Leben endet hier, Redpath!", verkündete der schwarze Ritte und bohrte die runenbedeckte Klinge bis zum Heft in den Rücken des Milizkapitäns.

Joseph Redpath riss die Augen weit auf und sein Mund öffnete sich zu einem tonlosen Schrei. Schwarzer Rauch löste sich von der Schwertklinge, die in seiner Brust steckte, und griff mit dunklen Spinnenfingern nach seinem Gesicht. Die dunklen Fäden drangen in Ohren, Mund und Nase vor und der gesamte Körper begann in schrecklichen Krämpfen zu zucken.

Risingsuns Finger umklammerten den Griff ihres Streitkolbens so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Sie durfte sich nicht einmischen. Sie musste die schreckliche Transformation mitansehen und konnte nichts tun, um dem Mann zu helfen, dessen Körper jetzt da stand wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden abgeschnitten hatte. Auf ein Wort von Marduk Blackpool hin erzitterte die Gestalt und hob langsam ihren Kopf.

Was die Paladina sah, war noch immer das Gesicht von Joseph Redpath und doch etwas völlig anderes. Wo vorher Fürsorge und Leidenschaft geglänzt hatten, sah man jetzt nur noch Schwärze in seinem Blick. War er vorher ein Sinnbild von Mut und Tapferkeit gewesen, so strahlte er jetzt auf eine schwer zu beschreibende Art und Weise Gewalt aus. Aus dem strahlenden Helden war ein Streiter für das Dunkle geworden. Eine Aura des Bösen umwaberte ihn wie die schwarzen Schatten, die von seiner Seele Besitz ergriffen hatten. Und die Schatten breiteten sich aus.

Einer der Verteidiger von Darrowshire brach mit einem Schrei zusammen. In seiner Seite steckte das Schwert seines Nebenmannes, der eben noch mit ihm zusammen gegen die rotgerüsteten Krieger vorgegangen war. Ein zweiter kreuzte die Waffen mit einer Frau in Milziuniform. Ihr Gesicht war ausgezehrt und hager, die Arme, die das Schwert schwangen, ausgemergelt, ihr Brustkorb eingefallen. Sie wirkte fast wie eine…

„Lebende Leiche.", flüsterte Risingsun. „Joseph Redpaths Aura macht die Soldaten zu Untoten, die sich gegen ihre eigenen Leute wenden. Wir müssen das beenden."

Immer mehr der ehemaligen Verteidiger richteten die Waffen gegen die eigenen Leute. Wo immer Joseph Redpath in ihre Nähe kam, wurden sie transformiert und reihten sich in die Reihen der Untoten ein. Bald schon würde keiner mehr von ihnen übrig sein und sie würden sich gegen die zivile Bevölkerung wenden. So wie es damals bereits geschehen war und wie es jetzt wieder vor ihren eigenen Augen passierte. Entschlossen packte Risingsun Streitkolben und Schild. Sie würde dieses grausame Schauspiel jetzt beenden.

„Emanuelle?" rief sie laut über den Kampfplatz. „Joseph Redpath. Er wurde verwandelt. Wir müssen ihn aufhalten."

„Schon unterwegs.", kam ein Stimmchen von irgendwo hinter den Reihen der schwindenden Verteidigung. „Ich muss nur noch eben…huiiiii"

Ein Feuerstreifen erhellte den gelben Himmel und zog eine rauchende Bahn hinter sich her. Am vorderen Ende des Feuerstrahls klebte Emanuelle. Sie hatte eine Brille mit grünen Gläsern vor dem Gesicht und ihre Zöpfe flatterten im Wind. Als sie hoch über Risingsun vorbeiflog, löste sie das Ding, was funkensprühend auf ihrem Rücken saß und schwebte sanft an den Strippen eines Fallschirms hängend zur Erde. Unten angekommen grinste sie Risingsun an.

„Ich hab meine Raketenstiefel mit dem Antrieb eines Mithrildrachlings gekoppelt. Die Wirkung ist phänomenal, besonders wenn man…ach nicht so wichtig. Joseph Redpath. Wir wollten ihn aufhalten."

Risingsun deutete auf das Schlachtfeld. „Wir müssen ihn vor allem von den übrig gebliebenen Verteidigern fernhalten. Und wir sollten ihn von den Elite-Soldaten trennen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es mit ihm aufnehmen kann, wenn er aus ihren Reihen Unterstützung erhält."

„Dann übernehme ich diese roten Kasper.", erklärte Emanuelle. „Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was die ein paar schönen, arkanen Explosionen entgegenzusetzen haben. Meint Ihr, Ihr schafft es allein gegen Joseph Redpath anzukommen?"

Risingsun starrte den ehemaligen Captain der Verteidiger von Darrowshire und antwortete langsam: „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass ich eher sterben würde, als es nicht zu versuchen."

Emanuelle legte den Kopf schief und sah zu der Paladina empor. „Ihr seid eine mutige Frau, Risingsun. Aber versucht doch bitte, das mit dem Sterben noch zu verschieben, bis wir Zul'Gurub erobert haben."

Der Paladina huschte ein kleines Lächeln über das Gesicht. „Einverstanden. Und jetzt lasst uns die Geschichte von Darrowshire umschreiben."

* * *

Als die braunen Felsformationen am Rand der Wüste sichtbar wurden, fing Magentas Herz an schneller zu klopfen. Was würde sie dort erwarten? Würden sie eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen erhalten? Oder würden sie dort am Ende des Kontinents nicht mehr als ein paar leere Höhlen und zerklüfftete Steinhänge finden?

Die Hexenmeisterin warf einen Blick zu Abbefaria, der neben ihr auf seiner weißen Reitkatze saß. So froh sie waren, dass sie sich wieder aneinander wiedergefunden hatten, lag doch ein Schatten über dem Gesicht des Druiden. Er litt darunter, dass sich keiner seiner Freunde an ihn erinnern konnte und ihm noch dazu misstrauten. Sie wusste, dass ein guter Teil der Schuld dafür darin lag, dass er sich zu ihr bekannt hatte. Obwohl auch sie sich erinnerte, zumindest zwei der anderen Nachtelfen schon einmal begegnet zu sein, war sie für sie lediglich eine Fremde und eine Hexenmeisterin obendrein.

Abbefaria hob den Kopf und bemerkte ihren Blick. Ein Lächeln streifte sein Gesicht. „Wie sind bald da. Du wirst sehen, es wird alles gut."

Magenta erwiderte sein Lächeln und hoffte tief in ihrem Inneren, dass er Recht haben würde. Es würde schwer werden, in einer Welt zu leben, die zwar dieselbe und doch so ganz anders war als die, die sie kannten. Zumal die Erinnerungen an ihre Geschichte, wie sie hier verlaufen war, mehr und mehr zu verblassen zu begannen, wie ein Bild, das sich langsam im Wasser auflöste.

Quälend langsam kamen die dunklen Schatten näher, und jeder Schritt, den die Reittiere hinter sich brachten, wurde zu einem Wettlauf gegen die sinkende Sonne. Denn, so hatte Easygoing verfügt, sie würden sich nicht im Dunkeln auf unbekanntem Gebiet bewegen, in dem möglicherweise Drachen hausten. Zwar hatte Abbefaria eingewandt, dass er und die andere Nachtelfen im Dunkeln fast ebenso gut sahen wie am Tage, doch der andere Druide hatte dieses Argument nicht gelten lassen. Immerhin wussten sie nicht, wie es um die Drachen bestellt war und es bestand durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass diese ihnen im Dunkeln überlegen waren. So atmete Magenta erleichtert auf, als sie die ersten Felsen noch im Licht der untergehenden Sonne erreichten.

„Was…was ist das hier?", staunte Ceredrian, der als Erster von seinem Reittier geglitten war und jetzt mit großen Augen das betrachtete, was vor ihnen lag.

Halb vergraben im weißen Sand reihten sich Gebäude verschiedenster Epochen und Baustile aneinander. Es gab elfische Türme und zwergische Rundbauten, eine flache Orkhütte und Streben, die zu einem Trollzelt gehören mochten, Mauern, die einer menschlichen Burg glichen und marmorne Säulen, die keiner Kultur entstammten, die Magenta kannte. Dazwischen ragten Teile von Schiffen und anderen Gefährten aus dem Sand. Es wirkte fast so, als hätte jemand eine Festung aus den Resten dessen, was die Zeit angespült hatte, errichtet. Kaum hatte der Priester jedoch einen Fuß auf den Sand hinter dem ersten Felskamm gesetzt, erhob sich plötzlich vor ihnen mit lautem Getöse ein gewaltiger Sandsturm. Wie eine Wand ragte er vor ihnen auf und versperrte ihnen die Sicht und den weiteren Weg.

„Mir scheint, wir sind hier nicht willkommen.", brüllte Easygoing gegen das Heulen des Windess an. „Wir sollten warten, bis der Sturm vorbei ist."

„Nein.", rief Abbefaria zurück. „Ich glaube nicht, dass dieses unnatürliche Wetter enden wird, bevor wir mit einem der Drachen gesprochen haben. Ich werde reingehen."

„Warte!", rief Magenta ihm nach. „Ich komme mit!"

Sie sprang vom Rücken ihres Teufelsrosses und lief in die Richtung, in die Abbefarias Silhouette verschwunden war. Von einem Moment auf den anderen konnte sie kaum mehr die Hand vor Augen sehen und die feinen Kristalle rieben über ihre Haut wie Sandpapier. Halb blind torkelte sie durch den Wind und rief dabei immer wieder Abbefarias Namen. Sie erhielt keine Antwort, außer dem Tosen des Sturms, der ihr die Worte vom Mund riss. Schließlich blieb sie stehen und schrie in den Sturm hinaus:

„Ich bin Magenta und ich bin gekommen, um die Hilfe des bronzenen Drachenschwarms zu erbitten. Uns wurde großes Unrecht durch einen von Euch zugefügt und ich fordere Wiedergutmachung."

Sie lauschte angestrengt, doch außer dem Jaulen des Windes konnte sie nichts hören. Tränen schossen ihr gegen ihren Willen in die Augen und sie versuchte sich verzweifelt selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass das nur an den Sandkörnern lag, die der Sturm hineingetragen hatte. Hastig wischte sie die verräterischen Spuren beiseite, als sie plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, nicht mehr allein zu sein.

„Hallo?", flüsterte sie in den brausenden Sturm hinaus. „Ist das jemand?"

_Du stellst unangemessene Forderungen, Sterbliche._

Die Stimme schien von überall und nirgends zu kommen und Magenta hätte nicht sagen können, ob sie tatsächlich den Umweg durch ihr Ohr in ihren Kopf genommen hatte. Panisch sah die Hexenmeisterin sich um und konnte doch niemanden entdecken.

„Wer…wer bist du? _Wo_ bist du?"

_Die sterbliche Wahrnehmungsweise ist so beschränkt_, flüsterte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„Dann hilf mir.", rief Magenta. „Beende diesen Sturm und zeig dich mir!"

_So klein, so vergänglich…_

Magenta spürte kalte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Natürlich war es albern, einen Drachen dazu zwingen zu wollen, ihr zu helfen. Und doch hätte sie nach all ihren Erfahrungen mit dieser Rasse etwas mehr erwartet.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Mitglieder des Bronzenen Schwarms so feige sind.", rief sie gehässig. „Immerhin hatte die kleine Chromie keine Scheu, sich mit uns abzugeben. Auch der rote Drache Vaelastrasz hat sich unser angenommen, ja selbst die schwarze Matriarchin Onyxia war gezwungen, von uns Kenntnis zu nehmen. Und ausgerechnet Ihr wagt es nicht, mir gegenüber zu treten? Ihr müsst ein ganz erbärmlicher Drache sein."

Kaum hatte Magenta die Worte ausgesprochen, fühlte sie schon, wie eine große krallenbedeckte Klaue sie in den Sand drückte. Der Sandsturm war ebenso schnell verschwunden, wie er gekommen war. Stattdessen schwebte jetzt das geöffnete Maul eines sandfarbenden Drachen über ihr, in dem nadelspitze, diamantene Zähne funkelten.

„Lächerlichesss Insssekt.", grollte der Drache. „Ich sollte dich auf der Stelle töten."

„Chronalis!", donnerte eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. „Lass sie gehen und befreie auch ihren Begleiter aus dem Bernstein, in den du ihn gesteckt hast. Ich will mir die beiden ansehen."

Der Drache über Magenta zögerte noch einen Augenblick, dann aber fletschte er die Zähne und knurrte: „Wie du befielst, Anachronos."

Seine Klaue löste sich von Magenta und gab sie frei. Sie beeilte sich wieder auf die Füße zu kommen und sah sich nach dem zweiten Sprecher um. Als sie ihn gefunden hatte, stockte ihr für einen Augenblick der Atem.

Anachronos war ein ausgewachsener, bronzener Drache. Seine Schuppen funkelten im rötlichen Sonnenlicht wie geschliffene Edelsteine und pures Gold. Trotz seiner Größe war sein Körper schlank und agil und er bewegte sich mit der Geschmeidigkeit einer großen Katze, als er jetzt näher kam und seinen mächtigen Kopf mit den langen Hörner auf Augenhöhe mit Magenta brachte. In den grünen Seen schimmerten kleine, goldene Punkte.

„Wie bei Chromie.", murmelte Magenta.

Der Drache schnüffelte an ihr.

„Du riechst falsch.", konstatierte er. Der riesige Kopf zog sich wieder zurück und betrachtete die Hexenmeisterin jetzt von oben herab. Magenta wurde klar, dass, wenn er gewollt hätte, er sie vermutlich mit einem Biss hätte töten und im Ganzen herunterschlucken können. Umso erleichterter war sie, als Abbefaria mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zueilte.

„Ist dir etwas passiert, mein Herz?", fragte der Druide und legte schützend den Arm um sie.

„Nein, nein.", wiegelte sie ab. „Mir fehlt nichts."

Trotzdem wich sie einen Schritt zurück, als der andere Drache namens Chronalis neben Anachronos landete und sie misstrauisch anstarrte. Er war ein ganzes Stück kleiner als der große, bronzene Drache und statt der langen Hörner hatte er einen spitzen Schuppenkamm, der über seinen ganzen Rücken lief und in einem gewaltigen, an einen Morgenstern erinnernden Stachelknoten endete. Jedes Peitschen seines nervös zuckenden Schwanzes ließ kleine Sandfontänen aufspritzen.

„Ich habe dir den anderen gebracht.", sagte er zu dem großen Bronzenen und neigte den Kopf ein fast unmerkliches Stück. „Was soll mit denen geschehen, die noch vor den Toren stehen? Tick hält sie zurzeit im Schach."

„Lasst sie für den Augenblick dort.", befahl Anachronos. „Aber krümmt ihnen kein Haar. Ich werde mich später mit ihnen befassen. Und jetzt lass uns allein."

„Wie du wünschst.", grollte der Drache und katapultierte sich aus dem Stand in die Luft. Seine Flügelschläge wirbelten den Sand um Magenta und Abbefaria herum in die Höhe und ließen die Hexenmeisterin husten. Sie war froh, als der Umriss des kleineren Drachen sich entfernte. Doch als sie die „Miene" des großen Drachen sah, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich etwas Gutes erwartete.

„Ihr habt nach Hilfe verlangt, Sterbliche.", begann er zu sprechen, nachdem er sie eine ganze Zeit lang nur gemustert hatte. „Ob sie Euch gewährt wird, hängt unter anderem von Euch ab. Ich werde mir daher zunächst Euren Bericht anhören."

Magenta und Abbefaria sahen sich an und Magenta nickte unmerklich. So begann Abbefaria zu erzählen, wie sie nach Andorhal gekommen waren, um Jezibah zu suchen, dabei auf Chromie gestoßen waren und dass die Drachin irgendeinen Zauber benutzt hatte, der ihnen die Erinnerung an ihre gemeinsame Geschichte genommen hatte.

„Inzwischen jedoch ist unsere Erinnerung zurückgekehrt. Allerdings betrifft das nur uns beide. Unsere Freunde und vermutlich auch der Rest der Welt kann sich immer noch nicht erinnern, wer wir sind."

„Mhm.", machte Anachronos. „Ich kenne Chromie. Sie würde einen solchen Zauber nicht leichtfertig aussprechen. Auch muss sie einen Grund dafür gehabt haben. Hat sie ihn Euch genannt?"

„Sie sagte irgendwas von einem König und dass wir alle am falschen Ort wären.", erinnerte sich Magenta.

„Könige gibt es viele.", erwiderte Anachronos. „Erklärt mir: Was wolltet ihr von Jeziba?"

„Haleh, die Matriarchin des blauen Drachenschwarms, hat uns zu ihm gesandt.", antwortete Abbefaria. „Er sollte uns ausrüsten, damit wir gegen Onyxia in die Schlacht ziehen können. Wir haben das Komplott der schwarzen Drachin in Stormwind aufgedeckt und…"

„Aha.", donnerte Anachronos so unvermittelt, dass Magenta erschrocken den Kopf einzog. „Das wirft natürlich ein anderes Licht auf die Sache. Ich beginne zu verstehen, was passiert ist. Chromie hat Euch nicht nur Eure Erinnerungen genommen. Sie hat Euch auch in eine andere Zeitlinie versetzt. Es entzieht sich jedoch meiner Kenntnis, warum Ihr immer noch hier seid. In dieser Zeitlinie hätte Euer beider Leben bereits vor Stunden enden sollen."

Magenta riss die Augen auf und starrte den großen Drachen an. „Wir sollten tot sein? Aber warum? Wir haben doch nichts getan!"

„Die ist in dieser Zeitlinie Eure Geschichte.", erklärte Anachronos. „Dass Ihr nicht gestorben seid, stellt uns vor ein ernsthaftes Problem. Ich kann Euch nicht einfach wieder zurückgehen lassen. Ihr könntet auch den Lauf dieser Zeitlinie durcheinander bringen."

„Dann schickt uns wieder in unsere Zeitlinie zurück.", verlangte Magenta. „Das könnt Ihr doch, nicht wahr? Wir versprechen auch, niemand etwas von Onyxia zu sagen."

„Dafür dürfte es etwas zu spät sein.", wisperte Abbefaria. „Du erinnerst dich? Sie hat den halben Thronsaal in Schutt und Asche gelegt bei Ihrer Flucht. Außerdem könnten wir sicherlich nicht mit dem Schlüssel zu ihrem Hort herumlaufen, ohne dass früher oder später jemand auf ihn aufmerksam wird. Und denk nur an Vaelastrasz. Soll sein Opfer etwa umsonst gewesen sein?"

Magenta schwieg und blickte zu Boden. Sie hatte den Gedanken an den freundlichen, roten Drachen, der ihretwegen gestorben war, bis zu diesem Moment erfolgreich verdrängt.

„Vaelastrasz war ebenfalls in diese Sachen verwickelt?" Zum ersten Mal zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des Drachen so etwas wie Erschrecken. „So langsam beginne ich wirklich zu begreifen, warum Chromies Zauber Euch so weit von dem fortgebracht habt, was Ihr kanntet. Aber natürlich könnt Ihr nicht begreifen, wie tief die Wunden sind, die ihr geschlagen habt. Wie solltet Ihr auch…"

Der bronzene Drache versank in brütendes Schweigen. Ab und an flimmerte seine große Gestalt und schien für einen Augenblick mit dem Hintergrund zu verschmelzen, bevor sie wieder vollkommen sichtbar wurde. Magenta erschien es wie Stunden und doch konnte nicht viel Zeit vergangen sein, denn die Sonne hatte sich nicht ein Stück näher zum Horizont bewegt.

Endlich brach Anachronos seine Meditation ab und beäugte die beiden mit kritischem Blick. „Das Einfachste wäre es, Euch aus dem Hier und Jetzt zu entfernen, indem ich Euch Chronalis überlasse. Doch scheint mir die Tatsache bemerkenswert, dass ihr jetzt die Plätze Eurer in diese Zeitlinie gehörenden Persönlichkeiten übernommen habt, nachdem diese den Tod gefunden haben. Die Konsequenzen Eurer Auslöschung könnten daher größere Kreise ziehen, als ich von hier aus zu beurteilen vermag. Ich werde mich mit einigen anderen Mitgliedern des Schwarms beraten, was wir in Eurem Fall zu unternehmen gedenken. Bis dahin werdet Ihr hier bleiben und meine Rückkehr erwarten."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der große, bronzene Drache herum und verschwand kurz darauf in einem Sandwirbel. Magenta seufzte und ließ sich auf den heißen Boden sinken. Die Sonne am Horizont hatte sich noch immer nicht bewegt.

* * *

Risingsun war fast auf Schlagreichweite an den korrumpierten Joseph Redpath heran gelangt und hielt für einen Moment inne, um sich für den bevorstehenden Kampf zu wappnen. Sie sprach ein kurzes Gebet und beruhigte ihren Atem.

_Das Licht ist mit mir. Das Licht wird mich leiten. Das Licht erhält mich und schützt mich vor der Dunkelheit. Das Licht ist ewig._

Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und griff nach ihrem Streitkolben. „Joseph Redpath. Ich bin hier, um dein unheiliges Leben zu beenden. Stell dich mir zum Kampf!"

Der Captain wirbelte herum und Risingsun sah, dass die Verwandlung nun vollständig vollzogen war. Seine einstige Milizrüstung war schwarz angelaufen und blutrote Ränder zierten das düstere Metall. Auf seinem Schild prangte ein Totenschädel und in seinen Augen glühte ein unheiliges Feuer.

„Zeit zu sterben, Paladin.", grollte er mit Grabesstimme und hob ohne weitere Verzögerung sein Schwert zum ersten Streich.

Risingsun riss gerade noch rechtzeitig den Schild nach oben, bevor die wuchtige Klinge dagegen prallte. Es gab einen dumpfen Schlag, der der Paladina bis in den Ellenbogen schoss und ihren Arm für einen Augenblick gefühllos machte. Was immer Joseph Redpath verändert hatte, es hatte ihn auch stärker gemacht.

Risingsun wich ein Stück zurück und brachte sich in eine bessere Ausgangsposition. Dann hieb sie mit voller Wucht nach dem Schild ihres Gegners. Kurz bevor der breite Kopf auf den Schädel traf, änderte sie die Schlagrichtung minimal, so dass statt der Mitte der Rand des Schildes getroffen wurde. Die Wucht des Schlags riss den Schild hoch und zur Seite. Eine Bewegung, die einem normalen Mann den Arm gebrochen oder zumindest verrenkt hätte. Nicht so jedoch Joseph Redpath. Er glich die Bewegung aus und ließ gleichzeitig sein Schwert vorschnellen, um der Paladina die Brust aufzuschlitzen. Risingsun wich dem Streich aus und stolperte zwei Schritte nach vorn. Sofort hob sie ihr Schild wieder und fing den nächsten Hieb ab, der auf ihren Hals gezielt hatte. Die Waffe krachte gegen den Schild und brachte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht. Mit einem triumphierenden Brüllen setzte Joseph Redpath ihr nach und trat nach ihren Beinen. Der Paladina blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich fallen zu lassen und sich zur Seite abzurollen. Die Waffe entglitt ihrer Hand und sie riss instinktiv das Schild über sich, auf das keinen Augenblick später erneut ein heftiger Schlag erfolgte.

„Hey, so haben wir aber nicht gewettet.", rief da ein kleines Stimmchen und eine Feuerwalze rollte über Joseph Redpath hinweg. Der ehemalige Captain brüllte und fuhr zu Emanuelle herum. Die kleine Magierin stand auf einem Haufen lebloser Skelette in roten Rüstungen. Um sie herum die verbliebenen Geister der Verteidiger von Darrowshire. Schon begann die dunkle Aura um Joseph Redpath herum zu glühen.

_Oh nein_, dachte Risingsun. _Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann._

Sie sprang wieder auf die Füße, griff im Laufen nach ihrem Streitkolben und holte zum Schlag aus. Helles Licht flammte um den Kopf des Streitkolbens auf und zog eine brennende Spur in die Finsternis. Die Waffe donnerte gegen die Schulter ihres Widersachers und ließ ihn in die Knie brechen. Wieder und wieder flammte das heilige Licht auf, während Risingsuns Schläge auf die dunkle Kreatur niederprasselten. Sie zerschmetterten seinen Schild, zerbrachen sein Schwert und streckten ihn schließlich mit einem letzten Aufflammen nieder.

Keuchend stand Risingsun über dem Besiegten und fühlte, wie langsam das Pulsieren des Heiligen Feuers in ihrem Inneren abebbte. Mit jeder Welle kehrten das Gefühl und die Schmerzen zurück, die ihr die verschiedenen Blessuren des Kampfes bereiteten. Ihre Hand war verstaucht, irgendetwas in ihrem Fuß gebrochen und ihr linker Arm fühlte sich vollkommen taub an. Schweiß brannte in ihren Augen und ihre Lungen stachen bei jedem Atemzug. Aber sie spürte die Wunden kaum, als ihr Blick auf die Geister fiel, die jetzt im Halbkreis um sie herumstanden.

„Captain Redpath wurde besiegt.", flüsterten sie. „Die Schlacht ist vorbei."

Einer nach dem anderen begann sich in Luft aufzulösen. Auch der korrumpierte Joseph Redpath verschwand und die Körper der gefallenen Verteidiger und ihrer besiegten Gegner folgten ihm hinüber ins Nichts. Was blieb, war eine einzelne, durchscheinende Gestalt. Ein Mann, bar jeder Waffen und Rüstung, der Risingsun ruhig entgegenblickte.

„Eine Dunkelheit hatte mich befallen, aus der ich keinen Ausweg mehr sah.", sagte Joseph Redpath. „Ihr habt mich davon befreit und mich aus diesem Albtraum erlöst. Ich danke Euch, Paladin, und bitte Euch, mir meine Schwäche zu vergeben."

Der Geist kniete nieder und beugte das Haupt vor der Paladina. Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, dann trat sie zu ihm und legte die Hand auf seinen Kopf.

„Euch sei vergeben, Joseph Redpath. Ruhet in Frieden."

Mit einem Seufzen verging sich die Gestalt des Mannes und ließ nur den leeren Marktplatz von Darrowshire zurück. Ein wenig unschlüssig drehte sich Risingsun zu Emanuelle herum.

„Was nun?"

Die kleine Magierin zog die Nase kraus. „Ich glaube, wir sollten Pamela einen letzten Besucht abstatten."

„Eine gute Idee."

Sie fanden das Haus, in dem Pamela Redpath sich einst versteckt hatte, am Stadtrand wieder. Der Geist des Mädchens stand in der Tür. Sie hielt ihre Puppe im Arm und winkte ihnen freudig entgegen.

„Mein Papa ist wieder da.", begrüßte sie Risingsun und Emanuelle. „Er hat gesagt, dass er all die bösen Geister vertrieben hat und dass er jetzt bald heimkommt. Er hat auch gesagt, ich soll Euch herzlich willkommen heißen, wenn Ihr uns besuchen kommt. Wollt Ihr reinkommen? Ich habe Tee gemacht."

Emanuelle hob schon zu einer Antwort an, doch Risingsun schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Danke, Kleine, aber wir müssen weiter."

„Ich hab auch ganz viel Zucker reingetan."

Das kleine Mädchen machte ein so herzzerreißendes Gesicht, dass die Paladina schließlich einwilligte. Sie folgte Pamela in das zerstörte Haus und fand drinnen einen gedeckten Tisch vor. In einem Becher dampfte eine hellbraune Flüssigkeit und verbreitete einen bittersüßen Geruch.

„Dein Tee.", sagte das Mädchen und zeigte auf den Becher.

Die Paladina griff danach, pustete vorsichtig und trank einen Schluck. Es war unbeschreiblich süß und fast hätte sie den Tee wieder zurück in den Becher gespuckt. Aber dann spürte sie plötzlich, wie sich ein Gefühl der Wärme in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Die Schmerzen verklangen nach und nach und sie fühlte sich gestärkt und erfrischt. Ohne weitere Worte reichte sie den halb geleerten Becher an Emanuelle weiter, damit auch die Magierin sich stärken konnte.

„Gut nicht wahr?", fragte Pamela und lächelte. „Mein Papa hat auch gesagt, dass Ich Euch Danke sagen soll. Warum hat er das gesagt? Habt Ihr ihm erzählt, dass Ihr meine Puppe gefunden habt? Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich Euch gut leiden kann. Ihr seid eine sehr nette Frau. Vielen Dank, Risingsun! Vielen Dank für alles."

„Keine Ursache, Kleines. Und vielen Dank auch dir für den Tee."

Risingsun nahm Emanuelle den leeren Becher ab und stellte ihn auf den Tisch zurück. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging Seite an Seite mit der kleinen Magierin zurück zur Mitte der Stadt. Während sie gingen, hörten sie, wie hinter ihnen ein Mann und ein kleines Mädchen miteinander sprachen.

„Pamela, Liebling, bist du da?"

„Papa! Papa! Du bist wieder zurück!"

„Ja das bin ich. Endlich."

„Komm, Papa, lass uns etwas spielen. Wir könnten Tee trinken. Sieh doch nur, ich habe meine Puppe wieder. Und dann musst du mir eine Geschichte erzählen, aber eine lustige. Eine mit Blumen und Schmetterlingen und kleinen Hasen."

„Alles was du willst, mein kleiner Engel."

„Weißt du, Papa, ich habe dich so sehr vermisst."

„Ich dich auch, mein Schatz, ich dich auch…"

Als Risingsun und Emanuelle auf den Marktplatz zurückkehrten, stand in dessen Mitte Chromie. Sie strahlte die beiden an.

„Ihr habt es geschafft. Ihr habt wirklich die Geschichte verändert. Bemerkenswert. Oh, ich mag es, wenn Geschichten gut ausgehen."

„Was passiert jetzt?", fragte Risingsun.

„Ich werde Euch jetzt verlassen.", antwortete die blonde Gnomin. „Ich wurde abberufen und muss vorher noch einen Zwerg namens Schakal ausfindig machen. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wo ich da am besten anfangen zu suchen."

„Schakal?", fragte Emanuelle nach. „Doch wohl nicht etwa der Schakal, den wir beide auch kennen."

Chromie sah sie eine geschlagene Minute mit großen Augen an.

„Ja aber natürlich.", rief sie dann aus. „_Du_ bist ja Emanuelle. _Die_ Emanuelle. Wann hab ich nur heute wieder meinen Kopf. Natürlich suche ich _den_ Schakal. Wisst Ihr, wo er ist?"

„Er erwartet unsere Rückkehr in Ironforge. Ich könnte uns schnell ein Portal dorthin machen.", bot Emanuelle an.

„Ja bitte.", sagte Chromie. „Ich wollte schon immer mal mit einem Magierportal reisen. Und ich war auch noch nie in Ironforge. Wie aufregend! Also los doch, gehen wir. Husch, husch!"

Risingsun wusste nicht recht, was sie von dieser neuen Entwicklung halten sollte, doch wie es schien, hatte Chromie nicht vor, sich ihnen zu erklären. So blieb der Paladina nicht viel anderes übrig, als Emanuelles einladender Geste zu folgen und das Portal zu betreten, hinter dem sie schon die Tore von Ironforge sehen konnte.

* * *

Schakal staunte nicht schlecht, als plötzlich gleich drei entschlossen wirkende Damen vor ihm auftauchten. Gerade hatte er noch versucht, zwei _Kunden_ zu einer Stadtführung zu überreden, doch im Angesicht der holden Weiblichkeit suchten die beiden jungen Männer lieber das Weite. Schakal sah ihnen nach und mit ihnen sein Gold in der Ferne verschwinden.

„Emanuelle, Risingsun…wie schön.", brummte er und begann sich eine Pfeife zu stopfen. „Und mit wem habe ich noch die Ehre?"

„Chronormu.", antwortete die fremde Gnomin. „Aber du kannst mich ruhig Chromie nennen. Immerhin sind wir uns ja schon einmal begegnet und der Name ist ohnehin viel zu lang."

„Wir sind uns schon einmal begegnet?", fragte Schakal nach. Er hatte immer geglaubt, ein gutes Personengedächtnis zu haben, aber bei dieser eigenartigen Gnomin klingelte bei ihm überhaupt nichts.

„Oh ja, das sind wir.", entgegnete sie freundlich. „Und wir werden uns auch noch ein paar Mal wieder treffen. Glaube ich. Nun zumindest bin ich hier, um dich abzuholen. Du wirst mich nach Tanaris begleiten."

„Was?", riefen gleich drei Leute gleichzeitig und starrten Chromie erstaunt an.

„Davon war aber nicht die Rede.", empörte sich Emanuelle. „Ich brauche Schakal, um in Zul'Gurub einzumarschieren."

„Nur weil Ihr ein Drache seid, könnt Ihr doch nicht einfach über das Leben anderer Leute entscheiden.", stimmte Risingsun ihr zu.

Schakal sah von einer zur anderen und verstand gar nichts mehr. „Drache? Tanaris? Zul'Gurub? Was bei Magnis mächtigem Hammer ist hier eigentlich los?"

„Kommen wir ungelegen?"

Schakal hätte sich am liebsten die Haare gerauft und wäre gerne ein paar Mal schreiend im Kreis gelaufen. Diese komische Priesterin namens Demuny und der Musterknabe Bladewarrior hatten ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Seit Tagen hingen die beiden schon hier herum um mit ihm zusammen auf Emanuelle zu warten, und verscheuchten ihm damit die Kundschaft. Aber solcherlei Ausbrüche waren nicht Schakals Art. So paffte er nur ein paar Mal ärgerlich an seiner Pfeife und wartete darauf, dass sich die Lage von selbst erklärte.

„Ich spüre hier eine ganze Menge unangenehme Schwingungen.", schalt Demuny und drohte den Anwesenden mit dem Finger. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns alle einmal an den Händen fassen und zusammen tiiiief durchatmen."

Die Gnomin, die sich als Chromie vorgestellt hatte, setzte ein unverbindliches Lächeln auf. „Das klingt nach einem wirklich tollen Vorschlag. Diesen Brauch der menschlichen Kultur kenne ich noch nicht. Ich fürchte jedoch, die Zeit wird langsam knapp. Wir müssen uns wirklich auf den Weg machen, ehe die Zeitlinie noch mehr durcheinandergeraten. Das Problem mit dem Druiden und der Hexenmeisterin muss so schnell wie möglich gelöst werden und dazu brauche ich auch Schakal."

„Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen, bevor mir nicht einer erklärt, was hier Sachen ist.", polterte Schakal. „Und da dazu offensichtlich keiner gewillt ist, werde ich mir jetzt ein paar schöne Thelsamarer Blutwürste und ein schönes, kaltes Bier zum Abendessen suchen. Wenn mich die Damen also entschuldigen wollen."

„Oh, für solchen Firlefanz habe ich jetzt keine Zeit.", rief Chromie und klatschte in die Hände. „Du wirst mir jetzt einfach mal vertrauen müssen. Für Erklärungen ist später immer noch Zeit"

Schakal blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Nicht etwa, weil er es gewollt hätte, sondern weil ihn irgendetwas festhielt. Als er nach unten blickte, sah er, dass seine Füße bis zu den Knöcheln in feinem, goldgelbem Sand steckten. Und damit nicht genug. Der Sand begann zudem auch noch höher zu kriechen und hatte jetzt schon seine Knie erreicht. In Windeseile krochen die schimmernden Körner an ihm empor und hüllten ihn mehr und mehr ein. Noch bevor er protestieren oder schreien konnte, hatte der Sand sein Gesicht erreicht und verbarg sein geliebtes Ironforge vor ihm.

Er fühlte ein Drehen und Ziehen um sich herum, hatte das Gefühl, einige Male um die eigene Achse zu trudeln und dann ein wenig unsanft auf einer harten Oberfläche zu landen. Gleichzeitig wurde es unglaublich warm in seinem Gefängnis und die Temperatur stieg mit jedem Augenblick an. Schweiß brach ihm aus allen Poren hervor und das beklemmende Gefühl der Enge wurde übermächtig. Gerade als er glaubte, keine Luft mehr zu kriegen, barst die Sandhülle um ihn herum und gab den Blick auf etwas frei, dass er nicht erwartet hatte. Oder vielmehr auf _jemanden_.

„Magenta?", fragte er ungläubig und sah sich in der weißen Sandwüste um. „Wo bei allen Schneehängen von Dun Morogh sind wir und vor allem _warum_?"

Die Hexenmeisterin, die er vor so langer Zeit das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, seufzte schwer. „Das zu erklären wird etwas länger dauern. Am besten du setzt dich und hörst mir erst einmal zu."

Als Magenta ihre Erzählung beendet hatte, nahm Schakal seine inzwischen ausgebrannte Pfeife aus dem Mund und richtete das Mundstück auf die Hexenmeisterin.

„Das ist ein Scherz, nicht wahr? Ein toller Zaubertrick, den ihr und diese Gnomin Euch ausgedacht habt. Welche von den beiden auch immer. Diese Geschichte kann nie und nimmer wahr sein."

Der Nachtelf, den Schakal inzwischen unter dem Namen Abbefaria kannte, sah ihn ernst an. „Habt Ihr nicht manchmal das Gefühl, dass Ihr Dinge wisst, die Ihr gar nicht wissen könnt? Erinnerungen, die nicht zusammenpassen? Orte, die Ihr wiedererkennt, obwohl Ihr nie dort wart? Gegenständer, bei denen Ihr Euch nicht sicher seid, wie sie in Euren Besitz gelangt sind?"

Schakal spürte, wie sich seine Barthaare sträubten. Er griff in seine Westentasche und zog einen Gegenstand hervor, der in der Sonne glitzerte. Es war ein Amulett mit einem schwarzen Schmucksstein. Ein kleiner, silberner Drache ringelte sich um den Stein und biss sich selbst in den Schwanz.

„Das Drachenfeueramulett.", riefen Magenta und Abbefaria gleichzeitig.

Schakal sah auf den Anhänger herab und kratzte sich gedankenvoll an der Nase. „Ich habe mich schon oft gefragt, woher er wohl stammt. Ich dachte immer, ich hätte ihm irgendjemandem aus der Tasche gezogen, doch ich konnte mich partout nicht erinnern, wann und vor allem wer das gewesen sein soll. Außerdem habe ich versucht, es zu verkaufen. Mehrmals. Doch irgendwie konnte ich es dann doch nicht über mich bringen, mich davon zu trennen. Wie es aussieht, habe ich jetzt den Grund dafür gefunden, warum das so war."

Er blickte für einen Augenblick in die Ferne der unendlichen Wüste.

„War ich auch mal in Undercity?", fragte er unvermittelt

Die Hexenmeisterin rutschte ein wenig unruhig hin und her. „Ja, das könnte man so sagen. War meine Schuld. Ein unglücklicher Zauber, der ein wenig schief gegangen ist."

Schakal nickte. „Gut, das erklärt Einiges. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, ich hätte dem Bier ein wenig zu häufig zugesprochen. Ihr könnt Euch gar nicht ausmalen, was das für eine Katastrophe gewesen wäre. Aber jetzt, da wir jetzt wissen, dass wir nicht in der richtigen Zeitlinie sind, was wird jetzt mit uns passieren?"

„Das, Sterbliche, wollten wir Euch gerade mitteilen.", sagte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihm.

Schakal drehte sich herum und betrachtete die drei Gestalten, die unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein können. Da war zum Einen die Gnomin Chromie, die Magenta und Abbefaria ein wenig verlegen grüßte. Sie trippelte an der Seite eines blonden Mannes in einer bronzenen Rüstung, der jedoch trotz seines kriegerischen Äußeren keinerlei Waffen bei sich trug. Die Dritte im Bunde war eine elegante Elfe mit rotblonden Haare in einer freizügigen, bronzefarbenden Robe. In ihrer Hand hielt sie einen Stab, dessen Spitze golden glühte und so immer wieder andere Lichtreflexe auf ihre schöne Gestalt warf. Schakal erhob sich und strich sein Wams glatt.

„Mein Name ist Anachronos.", stellte sich der Mann. „Und dies ist Soridormi, die Gemahlin Nozdormus. Sie führt den Schwarm in seiner Abwesenheit."

„Ich grüße Euch, Sterbliche.", sagte die Elfe und musterte sie alle aus eindringlichen, wasserhellen Augen. „Anachronos und Chronormu haben mir von Euch berichtet."

Schakal fiel auf, dass die Gnomin bei der Nennung ihres vollen Namens zusammenzuckte.

„Das Gefüge der Zeitlinien wurde an mehreren Stellen empfindlich erschüttert. Wir sind noch dabei, den Grund dafür herauszufinden. Um das Gleichgewicht herzustellen und die Dinge geschehen zu lassen, wie es ihnen vorherbestimmt ist, sah sich Chronormu veranlasst, Euch in eine andere Zeitlinie zu versetzen, um die fehlerhafte, aus der Ihr kamt, zu eleminieren. Allerdings hätte es nie passieren dürfen, dass Ihr Eure Erinnerungen an das, was Ihr in der andere Zeit erlebt habt, behaltet oder wieder erlangt. Ihr hättet vollkommen in Euren hier lebenden Persönlichkeiten aufgehen sollen. Dass das nicht geschehen ist, bleibt rätselhaft."

„Ja aber…was passiert jetzt mit uns?", wagte Magenta einzuwerfen. „Wir können ja schlecht bis in alle Ewigkeit hier bleiben."

Die Elfe lachte ein seltsam raues Lachen. „Für eine Sterbliche, die keine Ahnung von der Ewigkeit hat, gebrauchst du diesen Begriff recht leichtfertig. Trotzdem hast du Recht. Hier könnt Ihr nicht bleiben, obwohl Ich mir durchaus vorstellen könnte, dass mein Gemahl Euch als eines der weniger langweiligen Stücke seiner Sammlung zu schätzen wüsste. Wir haben daher beschlossen, die Zeitlinien erneut zu beeinflussen und gemeinsam eine Realität zu schaffen, in der die meisten Widersprüche ausgemerzt sind. Die meisten, jedoch nicht alle."

An dieser Stelle übernahm Chromie das Wort. „Eure Entdeckungen um die schwarze Drachin Onyxia müssen weiterhin geheim bleiben. Wir beachsichtigen daher, erneut Euer Gedächtnis zu verändern, wenngleich auch nicht so stark wie beim ersten Mal. Zusätzlich werden wir einen Zauber über Euch legen, der es Euch, solltet Ihr Euch jemals an die Begebenheiten aus Eurer Zeitlinie erinnern, unmöglich machen wird, mit jemandem, selbst miteinander, darüber zu sprechen."

„Das klingt…nicht sehr angenehm.", sagte Magenta unbehaglich.

„Oh, keine Sorge.", versicherte die Gnomin zuversichtlich. „Wir werden diesmal bei der Zusammenführung der Zeitlinien geschickter vorgehen, als ich es beim ersten Mal tat. So sollten sämtliche Erinnerungen, die sich eventuell einstellen könnten, allenfalls ein leichtes Unbehagen hervorrufen, so wie etwas, was man schon einmal in einem Traum erlebt hat."

„Wir sind Euch zu tiefem Dank verpflichtet, dass Ihr dies für uns auf Euch nehmt.", sagte

Abbefaria und verbeugte sich tief vor den Drei, von denen Schakal im Laufe des Gesprächs klar geworden war, dass es sich um bronzene Drachen handeln musste. Wächter der Zeitlinien, von denen er persönlich immer gedacht hatte, dass sie inzwischen schon längst ausgestorben waren. Aber anscheinend gab es in dieser Welt noch mehr von ihnen, als man annehmen sollte.

„Wir tun dies nicht nur für Euch, Sterbliche", gab Soridormi zurück und ihr Gesicht verriet dabei keinerlei Regung. „Der Erhalt der Zeitlinien hat absoluten Vorrang, ob für oder gegen Euer persönliches Wohlempfinden. Wären wir zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es von Vorteil wäre, Euch zu töten, hätten wir dies ohne zu Zögern getan."

„Doch in diesem Fall gab es keinen Grund dazu.", fuhr Anachronos fort. „Uns liegt nicht daran, jemandem Leid zu verursachen. Zudem werdet Ihr, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, Gelegenheit erhalten, Eure Schuld zurückzuzahlen."

„Wie…wie meint Ihr das?", fragte Magenta und rückte ein Stück näher an Abbefaria heran.

Der bronzene Drache schmunzelte. „Das werdet Ihr früh genug erfahren. Doch jetzt sollten wir das Ritual beginnen, denn auch wir können den Lauf der Zeit nicht unendlich aufhalten."

Die Umrisse der drei Gestalten begannen zu verschwimmen und zu wachsen. Hörner, Flügel und schuppige Leiber dehnten sich über dem weißen Sand aus und binnen weniger Augenblicke standen anstatt der drei humanoiden Wesen drei gewaltige, bronzene Drachen vor Schakal und den anderen. Sand wirbelte auf, als einer von ihnen die Flügel streckte und ein paar Mal damit schlug.

„Es ist lange her, dass die Erde so weit unter mir lag.", lachte er und Schakal erkannte, dass es sich um Chromie – Chronormu - handeln musste. Sie schob ihren glänzenden Schuppenleib um sie herum, so dass Schakal, Magenta und Abbefaria sich jetzt mitten zwischen lebenden, bronzefarbenden Wänden befanden. Der Zwerg musste zugeben, dass dieser Anblick schon sehr beunruhigend war. Besonders weil die drei Drachen jetzt ihre Mäuler öffneten und lange Reihen blitzender Zähne entblößten. Als Chronormu Schakals Gesicht sah, klappte sie das Maul noch einmal zu und senkte den Kopf zu ihnen herab.

„Ihr braucht keine Angst haben.", flüsterte sie. „Es wird nicht wehtun. Und ich muss mich noch einmal bei euch entschuldigen. Gerade die letzten Tage haben mir gezeigt, wozu ihr sterblichen Wesen fähig seid. Zwar verbringt ihr einen großen Teil eurer knapp bemessenen Leben mit großen Dummheiten und großer Zerstörung, doch es gibt mehr in euch. Viel mehr. Bei all der Zeit, die ich zwischen modernden Knochen verbracht habe, habe ich das wohl vergessen. Ich danke euch, dass ihr mich daran erinnert habt, was ich an euch so mag."

Die Drachin zwinkerte ihnen noch einmal zu, erhob sich wieder und öffnete das Maul. Gleichzeitig legten sie, Anachronos und Soridormi die Köpfe zurück und spien ein jeder einen gewaltigen Strahl goldfarbenden Sandes aus. Die drei Strahlen prallten aufeinander, wanden und umkreisten sich und bildeten so eine gewaltigen Sandhose, unter deren Zentrum Schakal und die anderen standen. Immer größer wurde der rotierende, sandfarbende Kreis, in den sich neben Gold und weiß mit der Zeit alle Farben des Regenbogens mischten. Der Sand war allgegenwärtig, er umfasste die Welt, löschte sie aus und erschuf sie gleichzeitig neu. Ein durchdringendes Heulen begleitete das Phänomen und es wurde immer lauter, so dass Schakal sich schließlich die Hände auf die Ohren presste und die Augen schloss. Trotzdem hörte er das Tosen und Brausen um sich herum und der Wind zerrte an seinem Bart. Und dann war es plötzlich vorbei.

Die plötzliche Stille war so allgegenwärtig, dass Schakal sich unwillkürlich fragte, ob er noch lebte. Aber dann merkte er, dass er auf etwas saß. Das konnte im Tod kaum der Fall sein. Außerdem roch es ganz eindeutig nach köstlichem, geröstetem Eberfleisch und einen frisch gezapften Donnebräu Lager.

_Wenn ich tot bin, ist die Bewirtung zumindest gut_, dachte Schakal bei sich und öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge. Ihm gegenüber saß eine Gnomin und musterte ihn neugierig. Erleichtert stellte der Schurke fest, dass auf ihrem Kopf zwei schwarze Zöpfe in die Luft ragten und ihre Augen nicht grün mit goldenen Punkten sondern eisblau waren. Vorsichtig wagte er, die Finger aus den Ohren zu nehmen.

„…glaube ich, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn wir noch ein paar Leute zusammentrommeln:", schwatzte Emanuelle munter. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass ich meinen Vetter überreden kann, uns günstig Flugblätter zu drucken. Wir sollten außerdem einen Aushang machen. Vielleicht neben dem Auktionshaus, dort ist am meisten los. Risingsun wird sich noch um zwei weitere Pferde bemühen, Demuny ist für die medizinischen Versorgungsgüter zuständig, Bladewarrior für das Waffenarsenal und Schakal…"

Sie unterbrach sich und schenkte Schakal einen irritierten Blick. „Was ist? Schmeckt es nicht? Ihr habt doch darauf bestanden, erst einmal etwas zu essen, bevor wir unseren Feldzug nach Zul'Gurub planen. Deshalb werdet Ihr auch für die Verpflegung sorgen."

Während die Gnomin daraufhin munter weiter plapperte, blickte Schakal die Eberkeule auf seinem Teller an, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal. Als ihm jedoch der köstliche Duft in die Nase stieg und die Schaumkrone seines Biers langsam drohte, in sich zusammenzufallen, noch bevor er den ersten Schluck genommen hatte, kam er zu der Überzeugung, dass alles in bester Ordnung war. Entschlossen griff er zu seinem Bierkrug, prostete der Gnomin und den drei Menschen am Tisch zu und nahm einen großen Schluck. Während das gelbe Gold seine Kehle hinab rann, verblasste in seinem Geist der Gedanke an sehr viel Sand und eine lächelnde, goldbraune Drachendame. Denn wo hätte ihm so etwas schon begegnen sollen?

* * *

Abbefaria erwachte, als die Sonne bereits den Horizont erreicht hatte. Genüsslich streckte er sich noch einmal auf seinem Lager aus und griff neben sich. Doch der warme Körper, den er erhofft hatte, lag nicht dort. Mit einem Grunzen rollte er sich auf die andere Bettseite und vergrub sich in den duftenden Laken, die wenigstens noch einen Hauch von Gesellschaft versprachen. Warum musste Magenta auch immer so früh aufstehen?

„Du hast Post!", verkündete eine Stimme von irgendwo oberhalb der Bettdecke. Er brummelte eine unverständliche Antwort und vergrub sich zusätzlich noch unter einem Kissen.

„Von Eralas Ambersky.", ließ die Stimme nicht locker. „Komm schon, aufstehen. Es ist schon fast wieder dunkel."

„Ich bin ja auch ein _Nacht_elf.", grollte Abbefaria und tastete mit geschlossenen Augen nach Magenta. Er bekam stattdessen ein Stück Pergament zu fassen. Seufzend wühlte er sich unter den Kissen hervor und sah seine Geliebte an.

„Was schreibt er denn?", gähnte er und bleckte dabei die spitzen Eckzähne.

„Wahrscheinlich ja wohl eine Antwort auf deinen Bericht. Aber wenn du den Brief aufmachen würdest, wüsstest du es genau.", gab die Hexenmeisterin spitz zurück.

„Später.", beschloss er und warf den Brief auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett. „Warum hast du mir nicht geweckt, als du aufgestanden bist? Wir hätten zusammen frühstücken können."

„Du meinst _Mittag essen_.", antwortete die Hexenmeisterin frostig.

Aha, aus dieser Richtung wehte der Wind also. Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen erhob sich der Druide aus dem Bett und trat hinter seine Geliebte. Während er die Arme um sie schloss und sie so an seinen Brustkorb drückte, vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken und liebkoste ihn mit seinen Lippen.

„Was bedrückt dich, mein Herz? Gefällt es dir hier in Feathermoon nicht?"

Er spürte, wie die Anspannung aus ihrem Körper wich und sie sich gegen ihn lehnte.

„Doch schon.", antwortete sie zögernd. „Es ist hübsch hier. Wenn es nur außer einem verrückten Lederverarbeiter vielleicht auch noch ein paar andere Menschen geben würde. Und wenn es etwas zu tun gäbe. Oder wenn es wenigstens nicht tagaus, tagein regnen würde. Diese Wetter macht mich ganz krank."

Sie löste sich abrupt aus seinen Armen und trat an die Fensterbrüstung ihres Zimmers, von der aus man einen wunderbaren Blick über die Bucht hatte. „Es gibt ja nicht einmal etwas, um die Feuchtigkeit draußen zu halten. All meine Sachen sind ständig klamm und feucht und außerdem…außerdem ist mir langweilig."

E zog die Lippen nach oben. „Was würdest du denn gerne tun? Vielleicht noch ein paar Tore in die Höllendimension von Xoroth öffnen? Das ist doch jetzt gerade mal eine Woche her und wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich auf die Begegnung mit weiteren Gestalten wie diesem Schreckenslord Hel'nurath gerne verzichten."

„Als wenn Prinz Thortheldrin so eine angenehme Gesellschaft gewesen wäre.", schoss Magenta prompt zurück.

Abbefaria schwieg. Er wusste, wenn sie in solch einer Stimmung war, halfen vernünftige Argumente meist nicht mehr viel. So verzichtete er darauf zu erwähnen, dass es ihn immerhin seine gesamte Überredungskunst gekostet hatte, seinen Freund Easygoing und dessen Bruder Deadlyone davon zu überzeugen, Magenta bei dieser Sache mit dem Schreckenssross zu helfen. Allein die Tatsache, dass die Hexenmeisterin sie ebenfalls bei ihrer Mission in Düsterbruch unterstützt hatte, hatte in den Augen seiner Freunde überhaupt für sie gesprochen. Wenn nicht noch Ceredrian ein gutes Wort für sie eingelegt hätte, hätte sie ihren neuesten, dämonischen Diener jetzt vermutlich immer noch nicht.

Im Stillen hatte er sich auch schon gefragt, was sie eigentlich auf die verrückte Idee gebracht hatte, allein nach Düsterbruch zu reisen. Er hatte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt sicher in einer der Hauptstädte der Östlichen Königreiche vermutet und war sehr erstaunt gewesen, als sie in der gebrochenen Allmende auf einmal vor ihm gestanden hatte. Natürlich hatte er sich gefreut, sie nach so langer Trennung wiederzusehen. Die Verpflichtungen seinem Volk und dem Zirkel des Cenarius gegenüber hatten es leider erfordert, dass sie sich eine Weile nicht sahen. Umso mehr genoss er jetzt die Zeit, die sie für sich zu zweit hatten. Doch offensichtlich war er der Einzige, dem es so ging. Dabei hatten sie beide so wunderbare und aufregende Zeiten ganz allein verbracht.

Er ließ sich zurück auf das Bett sinken und ließ im Geiste Revue passieren, was sie bereits alles zusammen durchgemacht hatten. Die Reise ins Brachland zu Magentas wundersamen Lehrmeistern, ihr Ausflug in die Brennende Steppe zu diesem eigenartigen Hexenmeister und seinem Goblin-Gehilfen, die Jagd auf Dämonen und korrumpierte Furbolgs in Felwood und dann diese Sache in Winterspring. Er grinste.

„Wir könnten auch noch ein paar Eulenbestien jagen, wenn dir das lieber ist.", schlug er in beiläufigem Ton vor. Ihre Reaktion folgte prompt.

„Du bist gemein.", sagte sie mit einem schuldbewussten Gesicht. „Ich meine, ich konnte doch nicht wissen…dass du…ich meine…dich ins eines dieser Dinger verwandeln würdest."

„Dinger?" Er zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und weidete sich an ihrem schlechten Gewissen. „Wie sprichst du von den edlen Wächtern Elunes?"

Als er den verräterischen Glanz in ihren Augen bemerkte, erhob er sich schnell und trat zu ihr.

„Es war nicht so gemeint.", murmelte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Ich will doch nur, dass du glücklich bist. Also, mein Herz, was würde dich glücklich machen?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", nuschelte sie undeutlich in seine Umarmung hinein. „Zunächst einmal anderes Wetter. Ich hasse Regen. Und dann irgendein nettes, kleines Abenteuer."

„Mhm…"

Er dachte nach, während er seine Hände gedankenverloren durch ihr Haar gleiten ließ. Es gab da noch etwas, was er ihr nicht erzählt hatte. Etwas, das sich zugetragen hatte, nachdem sie sich zum Beginn des Mondfestes in Moonglade schweren Herzens voneinander verabschiedet hatten.

„Während Easy und ich in Silithus waren, um das Reliquiar der Reinheit zu suchen, haben wir jemanden getroffen. Einen eigenartigen Nachtelfen namens Barisolth. Er behauptete, ein _Ewiger Wächter_ zu sein und dass sein _Meister_ zurückgekehrt wäre. Es klang wie dummes Geschwätz, aber er bestand darauf, dass wir uns nach Tanaris begeben sollten, um dort nach etwas zu suchen, das er die _Ruhestätte des Bronzeschwarms_ nannte. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich es fast vergessen hatte, weil es mir nicht wichtig erschien, doch jetzt…"

„Tanaris sagst du?", fragte Magenta und hob den Kopf. „Ich war noch nie in Tanaris, aber ich habe gehört, es gibt dort kilometerlange Sandstrände."

„Nun ja, es ist eine Wüste.", gab Abbefaria zu bedenken.

„Das heißt, es regnet dort nicht.", antwortete sie. „Ich packe sofort meine Koffer Wir reisen noch heute ab."

„Heute?", fragte er und zog sie näher an sich. „Aber heute ist doch schon fast vorbei. Und die Hippogreife fliegen zwar auch im Dunklen, doch mir wäre es lieber, wenn wir bis morgen warteten. Ich würde dir gerne noch etwas zeigen."

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn. „Ich glaube, ich habe es bereits gefunden.", schnurrte sie und ließ sich mit ihm zusammen wieder zwischen die Kissen sinken, während draußen die Sonne endgültig in den Fluten des verhüllten Meers versank.

* * *

Magenta wischte sich unauffällig den Schweiß von der Stirn. Noch vor kurzem hatte sie sie vehement über Regen beschwert, aber jetzt wäre eine Wolke am Himmel nicht zu verachten gewesen. Trotzdem hielt sie sich mit einer entsprechenden Bemerkung zurück. Immerhin waren sie hier, weil _sie_ nach Tanaris gewollt hatte. Allerdings hatte sie dabei eher an einen schattigen Platz am Wasser gedacht und nicht an die Besichtigung dieser Ansammlung von _Steinen_.

„Meinst du, wir sind hier richtig?", fragte sie und sah sich um. Sie waren so weit nach Westen geritten, wie es ihnen möglich gewesen war und dies war der Ort, an den sie ihre Reise geführt hatte. Trotzdem wirkte er so unwirklich.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", gab Abbefaria zu. Auch der Druide wirkte ein wenig abgeschlagen und müde. „Ich fürchte, dieser Barisolth war doch verrückt."

„Dann hätte ich ihn wohl kaum zum Wächter auserkoren.", sagte eine tiefe Stimme aus dem Nichts heraus.

Magenta schrak zusammen und blickte unwillkürlich nach oben. Direkt über ihr schwebte die Schnauze eines Drachen. Die Farbe seiner Schuppen glich denen des Sandes, so dass er fast vollkommen mit ihm verschmolz. Hätte er nicht den gehörnten Kopf zur Seite geschwungen und wäre da nicht dieses tiefgrüne Auge gewesen, dass sie beide aufmerksam musterte, Magenta wäre an ihm vorbei gelaufen, ohne ihn zu bemerken.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann ihr beide hier auftauchen würdet. Umso mehr freut es mich, dass meine Geduld nicht allzu sehr auf die Probe gestellt wurde."

„Wer…wer seid Ihr?", stammelte Abbefaria.

„Mein Name ist Anachronos. Ich bin derjenige, den ihr sucht."

Der Drache breitete seine Flügel aus und streckte sie so weit, dass sie Magentas gesamtes Blickfeld ausfüllten. Als er sie wieder senkte, erblickte sie hinter ihm den Eingang zu einer großen Höhle. Den Weg dahin säumten Gebäude verschiedenster Baustiele und Epochen und der Himmel über dem Weg wurde von drei bronzefarbenden Wächtern durchkreuzt.

„Willkommen in den Höhlen der Zeit.", sagte Anachronos und faltete die Flügel wieder an den Körper. „Die ist die Heimat der Brut Norzdormus', den man auch den Zeitlosen nennt. Wir sind der bronzene Drachenschwarm, Hüter der Zeitlinien und Wächter über das Schicksal dieser Welt. Lange hielten wir uns von den Sterblichen fern, die uns damals so sehr enttäuscht haben. Doch jetzt rührt sich das Uralte Böse wieder und die Wächter, die einst bestimmt wurden, sind ins Dunkel gefallen. Es braucht daher einen neuen Anfang, damit die Welt nicht von innen heraus verschlungen wird."

Magenta schluckte zweimal trocken und gab sich dann einen Ruck. „Verzeiht, Anachronos, aber Ihr sprecht in Rätseln? Was für eine Gefahr meint Ihr?"

Der bronzene Drache wandte sich Abbefaria zu. „Der, den man Easygoing nennt, hat dir sicherlich von den Vorkommnissen berichtet, bei denen er Zeuge war. Die steigende Aktivität der insektioden Silithiden. Gemeinsam hörtet Ihr von den Qiraj, die lenkend hinter den Silithiden stehen, und von dem Krieg, den das Volk der Nachtelfen einst gegen sie focht und der ihm schwere, sehr schwere Verluste beibrachte. Doch was ihr nicht wisst, ist, dass auch wir Drachen von den Qiraj bedroht wurden. Zu groß war die Zahl ihrer Soldaten und zu schrecklich die Macht, die sie antrieb. Als ich das erkannte, willigte ich schließlich in meines Vaters Namen in das Bündnis ein, um das euer Erzdruide Fandral Staghelm mich gebeten hatte, nachdem die Qiraj seine Armee zerschmettert hatten."

„Dann ist es also wahr.", murmelte Abbefaria. „Es gab…Gerüchte, Geflüster darüber, dass im Krieg der Sandstürme auch Drachen mitgekämpft hätten. Doch niemand wagte je laut darüber zu sprechen."

Anachronos schüttelte das mächtige Haupt.

„Ein Verdienst, der sowohl auf die Bemühungen des Erzdruiden wie auch auf unsere zurückgeht. Es ist normalerweise nicht die Sache der Drachen, die Angelegenheiten der Sterblichen zu regeln. Das sagte ich damals auch Staghelm, bevor ich die schreckliche Wahrheit erkennen musste, die zu unserem Bündnis führte. Gemeinsam stellten wir uns den Massen entgegen, doch selbst unsere vereinte Macht reichte nicht aus, um die Qiraj zurückzudrängen. Für fünfzig von ihnen, die wir auslöschten, krochen hundert neue aus ihren Löchern. Selbst Grakkarond, unser bester und stärkster Kämpfer, wurde von einem ihrer Anubisath, einer hundeköpfigen Steinkreatur, vom Himmel geholt und ertrank förmlich in den Fluten der gegnerischen Krieger.

Weiter und weiter drängten uns die Qiraj und ihre Armee zurück und ich musste mir eingestehen, dass wir auf verlorenem Posten standen. So nahm ich Kontakt mit den anderen Kindern der Aspekte auf. Merithra vom Grünen Schwarm und Tochter von Ysera, der Träumenden, war die erste, die auf meinen Ruf reagierte. Sie informierte die übrigen zwei Schwärme und mit ihr kamen Caelestrasz vom Roten Schwarm, Sohn der Lebensbinderin Alexstrasza, und Arygos, Sohn von Malygos, dem blauen Aspekt der Magie. Gemeinsam begaben wir uns zum Ausgangspunkt der Armee der Qiraj um zu sehen, was niemand von uns hatte sehen wollen."

Anachronos schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, so als schmerzten ihn die Erinnerungen an das, was geschehen war. Als er weitersprach, war die Stimme des großen Drachen brüchig. „Ihr sollt nun Zeuge werden dessen, was damals geschah. Das Schweigen über das, was im Herzen von Silithus lauert, muss gebrochen werden. Deshalb sende ich Euch vor die Tore von Ahn'Qiraj, der großen Festungsstadt der Qiraj-Armee. Ihr müsst sehen und verstehen, was zu lange vergessen war."

Der gewaltige, bronzene Drache legte den Kopf zurück und stieß einen fauchenden Ruf aus. Kurz darauf schwebte einer der sandfarbenden Schatten vom Himmel.

„Ihr habt mich gerufen?", fragte der Drache und Magenta meinte an der schlankeren Struktur und der helleren Stimme zu erkennen, dass es sich um ein Weibchen handeln musste.

„Ja, Tick. Bring diese beiden hier zu den Toren von Ahn'Qiraj."

Die Drachin wirkte erstaunt, sagte jedoch nichts, sondern bog stattdessen ihren langen Hals herab und legte sich flach auf die Erde.

„Steigt auf, Sterbliche. Aber haltet Euch gut fest. Die Winde sind rau über Silithus."

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl kletterte Magenta zwischen die Rückenstacheln der bronzenen Drachin und klammerte sich an einem von ihnen fest. Abbefaria nahm den Platz hinter ihr ein. Er wirkte auf seine Art ebenso beunruhigt wie Magenta.

Geschmeidig erhob sich Tick wieder und breitete die Flügel aus. Mit einem gewaltigen Sprung katapultierte sie sich in den wolkenlosen Himmel hinein und nahm Kurs Richtung Westen.

* * *

Tick landete vor einer großen Mauer, die am südlichen Rand von Silithus die sie umgebenden Bergketten miteinander verband. In ihrer Mitte war ein gigantisches, sechseckiges Tor eingelassen, dessen Rand mit Abbefaria unbekannten Runen beschriftet war. Dicke Wurzelstränge, die bei genauerem Hinsehen von innen heraus zu glühen schienen, bildeten auf der Oberfläche des Tores ein dichtes Geflecht. Über dem Tor schwebten zwei der schwarzen Monolithen mit dem Skarabäus-Symbol, die Abbefaria schon kannte. Es herrschte somit kein Zweifel daran, dass sie Ahn'Qiraj erreicht hatten. Er glitt vom Rücken der bronzenen Drachin und dankte ihr.

„Ruft mich einfach, wenn ich euch wieder zurückbringen soll.", sagte Tick und schwang sich wieder in den Himmel empor. Kurz darauf waren die beiden allein.

„Und jetzt?", wollte Magenta wissen. „Ich sehe hier nicht viel mehr als einen Haufen Sand und alte Steine. Was genau soll uns das jetzt sagen?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", entgegnete Abbefaria und sah sich suchend um. „Aber vielleicht…halt, sieh mal dort oben am Himmel!"

Magenta blickte hinauf und starrte mit offenem Mund zu den riesigen, halb durchsichtigen Drachen empor, die über ihnen schwebten. Nicht ganz von dieser Welt, und doch so wirklich, als hätte man nach ihnen greifen können. Abbefaria wusste plötzlich: Dies hier war ein Traum oder besser eine Erinnerung an das, was sich vor diesen Toren zugetragen hatte. Deswegen waren sie hierher geschickt worden. Um zu sehen und zu verstehen.

Einer der durchsichtigen Drachen war eindeutig Anachronos, doch neben dem bronzenen schwebten noch ein grüner, ein blauer und ein roter Leviathan am Himmel. Das mussten die drei anderen Vertreter der Drachenschwärme sein, von denen ihnen Anachronos berichtet hatte. Die Kinder der Apsekte.

„Es ist seltsam.", sagte der blaue Drachen, von dem Abbefaria sich erinnerte, dass sein Name Arygos war. „Ich spüre eine eigenartige, dunkle Macht, die von der Stadt ausgeht. Irgendetwas ist dort im Inneren der Tempelanlage verborgen. Wenn wir doch nur näher heran könnten, dann könnte ich vielleicht herausfinden, worum es sich handelt."

„Das haben wir doch bereits versucht.", antwortete der rote Drache Caelestrasz. „Irgendetwas verhindert, dass wir die Mauern des Tempels überqueren."

Arygos fauchte frustriert. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber was für eine Macht wäre imstande, sich so vollkommen abzuschotten? Niemand kann das. Nicht gegen uns Drachen."

„Was immer es auch ist, es muss die geheime Kraftquelle der Qiraj sein.", meinte der grüne Drache Merithra nachdenklich.

„Oder etwas noch Schlimmeres.", knurrte Anachronos. „Etwas, dass nicht nur die einfachen Silithiden sondern auch ihre Herren, die Qiraj, lenkt. So oder so, wir müssen etwas unternehmen oder diese Insekten werden diese Welt überrennen."

„Warum nutzen wir dann nicht ihre Stärke gegen sie?", fragte eine weitere Stimme, von der Abbefaria sich sicher war, dass er sie kannte. Er blickte genauer hin und entdeckte schließlich einen Nachtelfen, der auf dem Rücken von Anachronos saß. Es war der Erzdruide Fandral Staghelm.

„Wie meint Ihr das, Nachtelf?", knurrte Arygos.

„Es muss einen Weg geben, die Tore zu schließen, aus denen sich diese sechsbeinige Pest ergießt.", erklärte der Erzdruide. „Wir verwandeln ihre wunderbare Brutstätte in ein Gefängnis und sperren sie darin ein. Wenn ihr nicht hineinkönnt, werden sie wohl auch nicht hinauskommen."

„Das wäre schwierig.", brummte Anachronos. „Sehr schwierig. Doch vielleicht…vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit. Wir müssen uns beraten."

„Dann aber schnell, Drache.", verlangte Fandral Staghelm. „Mein Volk stirbt mit jeder verstreichenden Minute."

Die Schatten der großen Drachen verblassten und statt ihrer erschien eine Gruppe von Qiraj-Soldaten und Silithiden vor dem Tor. Sie bekämpften ein Bataillon Nachtelfen in einer blutigen Schlacht. Neben den unzähligen Insekten stampften zwei riesige, hundeköpfige Wesen durch die Menge und trampelten die Nachtelfen nieder, die sich verzweifelt gegen die Übermacht zur Wehr setzten. Noch hielten die tapferen Krieger stand, doch es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch der letzte von ihnen unter den Beißzangen und Klauen der Insektioden gefallen sein würde und nur noch tote Körper den Sand bedeckten.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst ist alles verloren.", sagte eine Stimme hinter Abbefaria. Er drehte sich herum und stand vor der Erinnerung an einen Mann in einer bronzefarbenden Rüstung. Neben ihm standen noch ein Gnom in einem blauen Hemd, eine Nachtelfe mit grünen Haaren und zwei männliche Nachtelfen. Einer von ihnen trug eine rote Robe, der andere die Kampfrüstung des Erzdruiden.

Fandral Staghelm wies auf die kämpfen Nachtelfen am Tor. „Meine Truppen können den Widerstand nicht brechen, Drache. Wir werden nie nahe genug herankommen, um Eure kostbare Barriere zu errichten. Euer Plan ist fehlgeschlagen!"

Die Nachtelfe, bei der es sich um Merithra handeln musste, sagte leise: „Es gäbe einen Weg..."

Der Gnom Arygos nickte. Seine Augen waren fest auf die kämpfenden Qiraj gerichtet. Er ballte die kleine Hand zu einer Faust.

Fandral Staghelm lachte bitter auf. „Ihr zögert, während mein Volk abgeschlachtet wird. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Nichts als Worte, denen keine Taten folgen. Jetzt ist alles verloren und uns bleibt nur noch, möglichst viele dieser Bestien mit in den Untergang zu reißen."

Er wandte sich ab und machte einen Schritt in Richtung Wüste.

Caelestrasz, der Nachtelf in der roten Robe, stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Fandral, hört mich an. Ihr dürft Euch nicht in Euren Schmerz ergeben. Eure Gedanken sind dunkel, Nachtelf…und sie werden Euch an dunkle Orte führen. Absolution kann nicht durch fehlgeleitete Rache erreicht werden. Ihr dürft nicht aufhören zu glauben!"

Merithra ließ ihren Blick über ihre Kampfgefährten schweifen, bevor sie wieder die kämpfenden Massen fixierte. „Er hat aber in einem Punkt Recht. Wir müssen _jetzt_ etwas unternehmen. Lasst uns diese Insekten dorthin zurückdrängen, wo sie hergekommen sind. Anachronos, wenn es gelungen ist, müssen du und der Nachtelf schnell handeln. Lasst euch nicht von der Sorge um unser Schicksal vom Weg abbringen lassen und tut, was getan werden muss. Ich verlasse mich darauf."

Damit drehte sich die Nachtelfe herum und lief mit eiligen Schritten auf das Tor zu. Im Laufen veränderte sich ihre Gestalt, wurde größer und länger, bekam Schuppen und Flügel. Giftiger, grüner Atem quoll aus dem Maul der Drachin hervor und hüllte die Qiraj vollständig ein. Schatten wanden sich darin und stürmten auf die Insektioden ein.

„Ergebt Euch dem Traum.", fauchte der Drache und spie erneut grünen Dampf. „Lasst euch auf ihn ein und vergeht darin!"

Arygos blickte zu Anachronos empor. „Diese Ablenkung wird dir und dem jungen Druiden genug Zeit geben, die Barriere zu errichten. Lasst nicht nach, bis der Zauber vollendet ist."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er seine gnomische Verkleidung fallen und erhob sich mit mächtigen Flügelschlägen in die Luft. Eisige Winde und chaostische Magie brachen über die Qiraj herein, während der blaue Drache über sie hinwegfegte.

„Fühlt den Zorn des Blauen Schwarms!", brüllte er. „Möge Malygos mich beschützen!"

Caelestrasz sah Fandral Staghelm eindringlich an. „Vergesst niemals das Opfer, das wir an diesem Tag erbracht haben, Nachtelf. Wir alle haben unter diesen Kreaturen gelitten."

Er nickte Anachronos noch einmal zu und verwandelte sich in seine Drachengestalt.

„Alexstrasza gib mir Kraft.", knurrte er und erhob sich ebenfalls in die Luft. Mit gewaltigen Feuergarben trieb er die letzten, verbleibenden Qiraj hinter die Mauern zurück und verschwand dann ebenso wie seine beiden drachischen Vorgänger hinter den dunklen Mauern. Das war der Moment, auf den Anachronos gewartet hatte.

„Jetzt Staghelm!", rief er und eilte auf das Tor zu. „Wir müssen es verschließen! Bleibt dicht bei mir und haltet Euch bereit."

Ein flimmernder Sandsturm erhob sich vor dem Bronzedrachen und fegte ihm voran. Die Qiraj, die bereits wieder an der sechseckigen Öffnung erschienen waren, erstarrten in ihrer Bewegung. Ein bronzener Glanz legte sich über alles wie ein Schleier. Die Zeit um die Qiraj herum stand still.

„Das wird sie für einige Augenblicke aufhalten." keuchte Anachronos. „ Ich errichte jetzt die Barriere. Wartete, bis ich es Euch sage, dann legt Euren Bann über das Tor, Druide"

Er blieb stehen und richtete beide Hände auf den Eingang der Festung. Ein gewaltiger Wirbel aus Sandkörnern erhob sich und rotierte kreisförmig um die Mitte der Toröffnung. Nach und nach fügte sich eine massive Steinplatte aus ihnen zusammen und verschloss den Eingang. Goldglänzende Runen erschienen rund um die Öffnung und glühten im Licht der sie erschaffenden Magie.

„Beendet den Spruch, Staghelm! Schnell!", schrie Anachronos. Seine Hände zitterten und Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. „Ich kann die Schutzrunen nicht länger aufrechte erhalten. Euren Zauber! JETZT!"

Der Erzdruide schloss die Augen und Abbefaria hörte, wie er in der Sprache der Bäume zu rufen begann: „Uralte, steht mir bei und leitet mich. Erwacht aus Eurem Schlaf und versiegelt diesen unheiligen Ort. Uralte, hört mein Flehen. Uralte, steht mir bei!"

Die Augenblicke dehnten sich schier zu Stunden, in denen der Erzdruide immer und immer wieder dieselben Worte wiederholte. Anachronos Gestalt schwankte bereits und es war nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden, bis der bronzene Drache zusammenbrechen würde. Da endlich brachen dicke, braune Wurzelstränge aus dem Boden hervor und ringelten sich über den glyphenbesetzten Stein. Immer mehr von ihnen füllten alsbald jede kleine Ritze und Pore des Siegels und bildeten so ein undurchdringliches Gitter. Sie verschmolzen mit den goldenen Runen und erstarrten so in Ewigkeit. Das Tor von Ahn'Qiraj war verschlossen.

Fandral Staghelm brach in die Knie und stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Boden ab. Fast alle Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Auch Anachronos wirkte erschöpft, wenngleich auch nicht so sehr wie der Erzdruide. In seinen grünen Augen lag ein trauriger Glanz.

„Es…es ist vorbei, Lord Staghelm. Wir haben gesiegt.", sagte er und bot dem Nachtelfen seine Hand. „Doch da ist noch eine letzte Pflicht, die es zu erfüllen gilt."

Fandral Staghelm hob den Kopf und sah den Drachen an. „Was? Was könntet ihr jetzt noch verlangen?"

Anachronos zeigte auf einen Skarabäus, der gerade vorbeikroch. Das Tier erstarrte und begann zu wachsen. Gleichzeitig änderte sich seine Farbe und wurde von einfachem Schwarz zu einem glänzenden Bronzeton. Gleichzeitig wurde er immer flacher und formte schließlich eine runde, glänzende Scheibe. Mit einem weiteren Zauber ließ der Drache einige Steine ihre Form ändern und erschuf so eine Halterung, in die er die Bronzescheibe einsetzte. Als er sich herumdrehte, lag in seinen Händen ein großes Zepter, das in allen Farben des Regenbogens glänzte.

„Bevor ich diesen Ort verlassen, mache ich Euch noch ein letztes Angebot, Lord Staghelm. Sollte eine Zeit kommen, da Ihr Einlass zu diesem verfluchten Ort suchen müsst, schlagt dieses Zepter gegen den heiligen Gong. Er wird den Zauber brechen, der auf dem Tor liegt und den Schrecken in seinem Inneren erneut freisetzen."

Der Drache übergab dem Nachtelfen das Zepter. Der Erzdruide nahm es, als hätte man ihm eine lebende Schlange gereicht.

„Nach allem, was mein Volk durchgemacht hat, nach all den Gräuel, die ihnen widerfahren sind, nach all dem Leid, das sie gesehen haben, erwartet ihr ernsthaft, dass wir eine weitere Last auf unsere Schultern laden? Ihr seid wahrhaft verrückt, Drache."

Er stand auf und sah Anachronos direkt ins Gesicht. Seine Züge waren wie aus Stein gemeißelt. „Ich will nichts mehr mit Silithus, mit den Qiraj und am allerwenigsten mit einem von euch verdammten Drachen zu tun haben."

Bevor Anachronos reagieren konnte, hatte Fandral Staghelm das Zepter gepackt und gegen die große Wand geschmettert. Es zerbrach und die Splitter fielen vor der Mauer in den Sand. Der Erzdruide wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Lord Staghelm, wohin geht ihr?", rief Anachronos ihm nach. „Wollt Ihr wirklich unser Bündnis auf´s Spiel setzen, nur weil es Euch Euer lächerlicher Stolz gebietet. Wir haben gerade einen Krieg zusammen gewonnen."

Fandral Staghelm wirbelte herum. Wut verzerrte sein Gesicht. „Ihr habt keine Ahnung, was es heißt zu leiden, Drache. Die Seele meines Sohnes wird durch diesen schalen Sieg keinen Frieden finden, Drache. Ich schwöre Euch, hier und jetzt, dass ich ihn zurückbringen werde. Und wenn es tausend Jahre dauert. Ich WERDE ihn zurückbringen!"

Mit diesen Worten wandte er dem Bronzedrachen den Rücken zu und ließ ihn und das zerbrochene Zepter hinter sich zurück. Anachronos schüttelte den Kopf. Auf seinem Gesicht stand tiefe Enttäuschung. Er sammelte die Teile des Zepters auf und verbarg sie in seinem Gewand. Dann streckte sich seine Gestalt, wurde größer und größer, bekam Hörner und Klauen, Schuppen und Flügel, bis er sich schließlich in seiner wahren Form vor dem versiegelten Tor stand. Er blickte noch einmal darauf zurück und wandte dann den Kopf zu Abbefaria und Magenta.

„Nun wisst Ihr alles, was es zu wissen gibt, Sterbliche.", sagte er und die Trauer in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Kehrt jetzt zu mir in die Höhlen der Zeit zurück."

Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort, als die Erinnerung an Anachronos verblasste und stattdessen Tick zwischen ihnen landete. Still kletterten sie auf den Rücken der bronzenen Drachin, die sich kurz darauf wieder in die Lüfte erhob und sie mit zurück nach Tanaris nahm.

* * *

Magenta war froh, als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Ihr schwirrte der Kopf von dem rasanten Flug und den Dingen, die sie gesehen hatte. Während sie sich zu Fuß den Höhlen der Zeit näherten, fragte sie Abbefaria:

„Dieser Nachtelf, Fandral Staghelm. Er ist immer noch der Anführer Eures Volkes, nicht wahr."

„Er ist der oberste Druide.", antwortete Abbefaria. „Die Strukturen unserer Gesellschaft sind nicht so wie die der Menschen. Es gibt…zwei verschiedene Gruppierungen, die gleichermaßen über Macht verfügen. Die Druiden sind eine von ihnen."

„Und die andere?"

„Ist die Gemeinschaft der Mondpriesterinnen unter Tyrande Whisperwind. Sie und Staghelm sind seltener einer Meinung, als sie es sein sollten."

Magenta rümpfte die Nase. „Ich kann diese Tyrande verstehen. Er ist kein besonders netter…Nachtelf."

„Was du gesehen hast, ist seine Vergangenheit.", fühlte sich Abbefaria genötigt zu sagen. „Du kannst ihn nicht aufgrund dessen verurteilen. Er hat viel für unser Volk getan. Er war es, der Teldrassil pflanzen ließ und unserem Volk nach dem Dritten Krieg eine neue Heimat gab. Und nicht zuletzt war er in Trauer, als die Bürde an ihn herangetragen wurde. Er hatte gerade sein einziges Kind auf grausame Art verloren. Einer der Qiraj hat ihn vor seinen Augen und denen der gesamten Armee in Stück gerissen."

„Und immer noch schwärt der Hass deswegen in ihm.", sagte eine tiefe Stimme vor ihnen. Sie hatten Anachronos erreicht.

„Mein Lord, wir haben gesehen, was Ihr uns zeigen wolltet.", sagte Abbefaria und verneigte sich vor dem bronzenen Drachen. Der nickte und malte mit seiner Klaue Zeichen in den Sand.

„Dann sollt Ihr jetzt erfahren, was weiter geschah."

Im Sand begannen, die Zeichen, die der Drache erschaffen hatte, ein Eigenleben zu führen. Sie formten die Umrisse verschiedener Drachen und Magenta musste mehrmals blinzeln, weil sie ernsthaft das Gefühl hatte, sie könne verschiedene Farben im Sand ausmachen.

„Nach Staghelms Vertrauensbruch nahm ich die Bruchstücke des Zepters an mich. Ich wusste, ich müsste sie gut vor der Welt verbergen, damit sie nicht in falsche Hände gerieten. Und ich beschloss, diese Aufgabe unter den Drachenschwärmen zu verteilen. Ich dachte, so wäre es sicher. Was für ein Narr ich doch war…"

Anachronos schüttelte das mächtige Haupt.

„Ich übergab je einen der Splitter an die drei restlichen Schwärme und behielt den letzten für mich selbst zurück. Ein jeder Schwarm wählte einen Vertreter aus den eigenen Reihen, der zum Wächter des Zepter-Splitters ernannt wurde. Eranikus aus dem grünen Schwarm Yseras, Vaelastrasz aus dem roten Schwarm der Lebensbinderin Alexstrasza und Azuregos aus dem magiebegabten Schwarm von Malygos, dem Blauen. Drei mächtige Drachen, einer der mächtigsten von jeder Art. Und doch wurden sie – sei es durch Verrat oder andere, dunkle Kräfte – ein jeder Opfer einer Tragödie, deren Ausmaß durch die Wichtigkeit ihrer Aufgabe noch verstärkt wurde."

Magenta hatte gehört, dass Abbefaria bei der Nennung eines Drachens tief eingeatmet hatte.. Fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Eranikus.", sagte er. „Easygoing hat mir berichtet, dass er ein Opfer des Alptraums geworden ist. Behüter Remulos selbst hat sich der Aufgabe angenommen, ihn daraus zu befreien."

Anachronos senkte traurig den Blick. „Es wird mehr brauchen, als gute Vorsätze, um dies zu bewerkstelligen, junger Druide. Die Verderbnis des Alptraums sitzt tief in der Seele des grünen Drachen. Sehr tief."

„Was ist mit den andere beiden Drachen?"; fragte Magenta, um das Thema zu wechseln. „Sind sie auch diesem…_Alptraum_ verfallen?"

„Nein.", antwortete Anachronos. „Vaelastrasz hat es sich selbst zur Aufgabe gemacht, dem Herren des Blackrocks, dem schwarzen Drachen Nefarian, einem direkten Nachkommen Deathwings, nachzustellen. Sein Aufenthaltsort befindet sich also irgendwo in den Höhen des schwarzen Berges."

„Und der blaue Drache? Azuregos?", wollte Magenta wissen.

„Es heißt, er sei verschollen. Die letzte Spur, die wir von ihm haben, ist dieses magische Buch."

Anachronos hob die krallenbewehrte Klaue und darin lag ein zerschlissener Foliant. Magenta nahm das Buch und schlug es auf. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete sie die Seiten, doch die Zeichen darauf wollten einfach keinen Sinn ergeben.

„Was für eine Sprache ist das?", murmelte sie.

„Das weiß selbst ich nicht.", gestand Anachronos. „Doch wir wissen, dass Azuregos dieses Buch an einen gewissen Narain Soothfancy schicken wollte, der in der Nähe des Dampfdruckpiers lebt. Wenn ihr erfahren wollt, was mit Azuregos geschehen ist, solltet ihr dort anfangen zu suchen."

Abbefaria horchte auf. „_Wir_, mein Lord?"

Anachronos erhob sich und sah mit ernster Miene auf die beiden herab. „Die Splitter des Zepters müssen gefunden und geborgen werden. Die Zeit ist gekommen, die Tore von Ahn'Qiraj erneut zu öffnen und sich dem entgegenzustellen, was sich hinter seinen Mauern verbirgt. Denn, Sterbliche, das Dunkle Böse in ihrem Inneren ist erneut erwacht und nur ihr könnt es aufhalten. Nur ihr könnt diese Welt retten."

Magenta starrte den bronzenen Drachen mit großen Augen an. Das war nicht so ganz das, was sie im Sinn gehabt hatte, als sie zu Abbefaria gesagt hatte, ihr sei langweilig.

„Die Welt retten.", sagte sie langsam. „Das klingt nach einer…ziemlich großen Aufgabe. Ich meine, so für zwei Leute."

Anachronos grollte und Magenta erschrak, bis sie verstand, dass dies die Art des Drachen war zu lachen.

„Ihr habt Freunde. Geht und fordert sie auf, euch zu helfen. Sucht andere, die euch zuhören. Bildet eine Streitmacht und dann zieht in die Schlacht, kleine Hexenmeisterin. Gemeinsam könnt ihr schaffen, was kein anderer außer euch vermag. Es ist euer Schicksal."

Magenta wagte nicht, noch einmal zu widersprechen. Und, immerhin, wie schwer konnte es schon sein, drei ziemlich große Drachen zu finden, von denen einer sogar schon entdeckt worden war? Außerdem sah sie an Abbefarias Gesichtsausdruck, dass er bereits beschlossen hatte, sich den Wünschen des Drachen zu beugen. Immerhin war es der Anführer seines Volkes, der ihnen das Ganze überhaupt eingebrockt hatte.

„Also schön, ich bin dabei.", sagte sie schließlich und grinste ihren Geliebten an. „Gehen wir also und retten diese Welt."

Abbefaria nickte. „Ja, gehen wir und retten die Welt."


	17. Ein Stern in dunkler Nacht

**Ein Stern in dunkler Nacht**

Anachronos sah den beiden Sterblichen nach, denen er gerade die wichtigste aller Aufgaben anvertraut hatte. Er wusste, dass er die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte. Jemand, den selbst die Zeit selbst nicht auslöschen konnte, musste etwas Besonderes sein.

Er blickte auf, als er Flügelschlagen über sich hört. Tick landete neben ihm und folgte seinem Blick.

„Ich wünsche ihnen alles Glück dieser Welt.", sagte sie. „Aber ich komme noch wegen etwas anderem. Occulus sagt, er habe eine eigeneartige Beobachtung gemacht."

Anachronos hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. „Eine Beobachtung? Er soll sie katalogisieren und bezüglich ihrer Relevanz in die Bibliothek einordnen."

Tick scharrte mit den Krallen im Sand. „Das ist es ja gerade. Occulus sieht sich nicht im Stande, das Phänomen einzuschätzen. Er sagt, es sei zu gewaltig, um nur eine Randnotiz der Geschichte zu sein."

Jetzt wurde der bronzene Drache hellhörig. „Um was für ein Phänomen geht es denn?"

Tick hob den Kopf und blickte nach oben. „Um dieses dort."

Über ihnen hatte die Nacht begonnen, den Himmel zu färben. Einzelne Sterne standen bereits am Firmament und spendeten sanftes Licht. Bis auf einen. Einer der Himmelskörper glühte heller als die anderen. Noch dazu bewegte er sich über den dunkler werdenden Nachthimmel und wurde dabei immer größer. Die feinen Ohren des Drachen meinten ein feines Kreischen zu vernehmen, dessen Lautstärke zunahm je größer der Stern wurde.

„Da ist in der Tat eigenartig.", gab Anachronos zu. „Ein solches Verhalten hat noch nie ein Himmelskörper gezeigt."

„Das ist noch nicht alles.", sagte Tick. „Es gibt außerdem Berichte, dass es zu vermehrter Aktivität am Dunklen Portal kam. Irgendetwas geht dort vor und es scheint nichts Gutes zu sein."

Der große, bronzene Drache seufzte tief. „So viele Probleme und so wenig Zeit. Nun denn…finden wir heraus, was es damit auf sich hat und dann sollten wir noch ein paar Helden suchen. Ich habe das Gefühl, wir werden sie brauchen."

**Ende**

* * *

**So, das soll es gewesen sein. Acht Jahre Arbeit an „Magenta" finden hier ihren Schlussstrich. Ich weiß nicht, ob es irgendwann noch einmal wirklich „Magenta IV – Der brennende Kreuzzug" geben wird. Vermutlich nicht, denn uns stehen große Veränderungen bevor. Weltverändernde, wenn man so will, zumindest für uns. In den nächsten Tagen wird unser kleiner Sohn das Licht der Welt erblicken. Aber wer weiß. Vielleicht kehren Magenta und Abbefaria doch eines Tages wieder zurück. **

**Ich danke allen, die mir so lange die Treue gehalten haben. Am meisten natürlich denen, die sich auch mal zu einem Kommentar haben hinreißen lassen. ^_~ Besonders Darkfiredragon hat viel zu meiner Motivation beigetragen, aber natürlich auch alle anderen. Ich danke euch.**

**Zauberhafte Grüße**

**Mag**


End file.
